


Golden Warrior Beta (English version)

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior English version [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 387,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: Next adventures of the first generation of fighter and the second generation of them





	1. Prologue to the Reunion

46 Chapter 1 Prologue to the Reunion.

 

Roy and Beruche were in the apartment he had on the outskirts. The boy, aided by her, had taken the exams he had left to finish his degree and he passed them, being graduated at last as he wanted. Shortly after and as a result of his good matches in the commercial league, he was invited to preliminary tests of the most important basketball team of the city. In his opinion he did them well, but the decision was made by the evaluators, who, if they thought the same, would call him forwarding him to the scouts and representatives of the technical staff. That made him to be very nervous. Bertie, understanding this very well, tried to calm him and give him encouragement as jovially as possible.

 

-Come on, man! You are a very good player, do not worry, it will only be a test of procedure. And you will pass the other.  
-Yeah right. It's easy, - he snorted, raising his arms theatrically to let them fall suddenly and add ironically. - If they call me. And then I'll just have to go there and say. Hi, my name is Robert Malden, but you can call me Roy. I am a normal type, at least before being possessed by a demon and turn out to be a warrior of the outer space reincarnated of a prince of another life. So far I have not played any major game except interuniversity championships, but I have killed a lot of demons who wanted to destroy the Earth and I trained in Heaven to do it, because they killed me, but I was resurrected ...  
-But Roy, that has nothing to do with this. - Bertie affectionately interrupted him, stroking his chin. - I do not think you have to talk to the Knicks scouts about your life. Besides, that has not bothered you so far in your other team.  
-You're right. - He admitted confessing with emphasis and uneasiness. - But this is the opportunity I've been waiting for all my life! Since I was very small! And I fear that with the nerves of the occasion, when I play seriously to overcome the test, I can think of levitating through the air or something. With the simple unconscious desire to impress them. What face do you think they could made if they saw me doing that?  
\- I do not know! – Beruche laughed trying to dedramatize. - But I'm sure they'll sign you for sure. Even if it was only for a pet. Or as one of those time outs! -  
-Very funny, - Roy said, pouncing on her and beginning to tickle her with better humor. - Now you'll see how fun I am.  
-Furthermore. - She added following the joke as she jumped - the rules of the game say nothing about whether players can fly or not, right?

 

The boy grabbed her from behind trying to tickle her with the most horrible ticks in the story, but Beruche was almost impregnable to them. Nevertheless, they both laughed and rolled on the couch. However, they recovered their seriousness, and with it the subject of the conversation.

-Seriously Bertie, - he said in a thoughtful and very sincere tone. - I just want to have a normal life with you. I've had enough fights and wars against monsters and demons. I do not want to draw attention. And if I do, I would like to do it as basketball player, not like a flying guy who shines and shoots lightning.  
-We'll have it. - Beruche assured him lovingly messing his hair - we will be very happy. Silly, I do not care if you're a great scorer, I just want you to be by my side. Look at Cooan and Tom, they are very happy together and do not care so much about those things. My sister told me that they are going to live in Portland. She has gotten a job there as a kindergarten teacher and Tom wants to build a gym with his savings and help from his parents.  
-Yeah, I know, I talked to Tommy a couple of weeks ago. By the way, I have not seen them for several days ... where have they gone? - Inquired the boy curiously. -  
-They went on vacation to a campsite in the suburbs, so they could be alone for a while. They wanted to take a moment to breathe before changing their lives. You know, after to finish the University, the fight against the demons and all that, they had not much time to know each other in depth. Hey, hey.

 

So Beruche could not help but laugh with some malice to the delight of her boyfriend who exclaimed amused.

-Look at those two, they have been very naughty!  
-It's more or less the same as we were.- Bertie whispered softly, leaning close to him. -  
-So you're asking for war, huh? - Roy smiled, ready to kiss her anywhere he could. -

 

She loved those previous love games, they started little by little and they went to bigger things, using a good time, although this time could not be this way. The doorbell rang as if it were the bell that ends a boxing assault, dissipating in passing, that atmosphere of intimacy necessary for the two of them. Unwillingly Beruche came to look at the grid. She saw a man and a woman who showed their credentials as federal agents. Surprised, she made up her clothes, motioned for Roy to do the same, and slowly opened.

-What happen? What do you want from us? - She asked them full of strangeness. -  
-Please, you must accompany us, this is an official affair, - the man replied politely but firmly. -

 

Roy came up to them and got restless saying.

-Look, we have not done anything wrong, I assure you we pay taxes, at least you should read us our rights.  
-Do not worry, - a red-haired woman smiled, not too loud. - That will not be necessary, you are not being accused of anything, we just want to tell you something that will interest you. Please trust us.  
-I do not know, - Beruche said thoughtfully to add more decisively, - but I think we can trust them, Roy.  
-We'll accompany you. - He nodded in response, which made the two agents very happy, as they both looked at each other as if they had managed to save a major problem.

 

In this way, the FBI couple guided their "companions", these followed them to an official car that awaited them. During the journey Roy asked the reason for all that but only got a disturbing. "It will be communicated to you when we arrive." Bertie calmed him down by asking for a little patience and her boyfriend agreed to it. At last they came to an office building where they went through numerous security checks. They were greeted by a bald, well-built man who invited them to sit down. He introduced himself as the deputy director of the FBI in the area.

-I'll let the agents who brought you to explain your presence here.- That man with brown hair and eyes of the same tone as the one they had come with, said. -  
-Again, we thank you for coming,- The interpellated said, adding to the astonishment of his listeners. - We know that if you had refused to do so, it would not have been possible for us to force you , knowing the enormous powers of you are endowed.

 

Both Beruche and Roy put on a surprised face that they could not disguise. The agent, evidently realizing that, added in a reassuring tone.

-Do not be alarmed, please, we have investigated and we know that you and your friends have saved this planet from a terrible threat.  
-Yes. We have a large dossier on each and every one of you. - The deputy director added. -  
-Then, - Roy said defensively. - What can you already want from us? We just want to live a normal life. Is it too much to ask?  
-No, not at all,- the red-haired woman, looking at them with her inquisitive blue eyes, replied in a more friendship tone. - What's more, we're trying to help you to get it. - At the stupor of both boys, she smiled and added. - We'll explain. This is part of a secret agreement worldwide. We have spoken with representatives from other countries. The only thing we ask is to have your help for Earth-threatening emergencies.  
-We will always defend this planet.- Beruche answered trying to calm the mood of his boyfriend whom he did not take that too well. - That was not necessary.  
-But we'll be sure of that,- the brown-haired man, added. - Besides, you deserve a reward, we want to thank you for everything you've done and if possible, learn from you.  
-Hey, wait a minute, my friend! - Roy replied visibly annoyed. - If you think I'm going to let you to study me like a Guinea pig, you're deathly wrong.  
-That's not it, - the woman said, explaining more calmly. - Believe us, we have investigated cases of paranormal and extraordinary events for years, but nothing we have seen can compare with you. The government finally recognized our work and put us on track. We just wanted to know if you were a threat but we saw no, quite the opposite. So we are now authorized to offer you a normal life.  
-Yeah, we know you have been on a test for the Knicks. - The bald man said with kindness. - Do not worry, you will surely be chosen. But you must not prove your powers.  
-Hey, a minute! - Interrupted the alluded with displeasure on his face. - I do not want to come in with a plug, my friend. I'm going to do it all alone. By my own right.  
-Come on, we have no doubt about that. You can be the best basketball player of all time if you want. You will enter safely without us having to do anything. - The youngest agent added and said nonchalantly. - Plus, it's just a cover. Think of it you can serve not only your country, but the entire planet Earth. Neither your teammates nor your coach will know who you are or what your real skills are. What is more. Your position in the team will have to be earned by you.  
-Okay, - Roy said, yielding in his anger to be more thoughtful. - If you put it like that. Anyway. - He added with an inquisitive tone. - How do you know that?  
-Let's say we have good sources, but we cannot reveal them. Understand that it is something of national security .- The bald man replied -  
-Oh, my goodness, - Roy said sarcastically. - So you can know everything about us and do not even let us know how that was possible.  
-We can only tell you that we have eyes and ears all over the world and that you and your friends do not go precisely unnoticed.- The younger agent replied laconically. -

 

The boy stared at him, not understanding. Did not the dragon make them all forget what happened? Just a moment! Not everyone, Landar said, that would have people who would not forget it because the Earth should be defended from other threats in the future. Possibly these three were some of those people. If so, they would have a pure heart, or at least good intentions, he sighed, better to let it be. To all this the woman gave a glance at the boy as if she wanted to finish by reassuring him.

-As we have already said, there is an agreement. You will have no obligation to interfere in politics or international relations. We will not ask you to fight in local wars or anything like that.  
Neither would we - Roy said dryly. -  
-You could be drafted in order to defend your country. - Remember that you are an American citizen after all. -The deputy director replied, valuing his interlocutor with his sharp eyes. -  
-And my friends are citizens of other countries too. - He answered adding with visible discomfort. - And I was not going to fight them for mere power and money disputes.  
-That has happened many times in the history of humanity, not only friends but families were divided into bands. - That young federal agent stated with what both Bertie and Roy judged as cold dispassion. -  
-Just a moment! -Beruche intervened, now being indignant.- If you think we're some sort of secret weapon, you're completely wrong. We are not going to hurt anyone in this world. We know from experience what it is to try to dominate and conquer others and we were able to get rid of that with a lot of suffering. You have no right to ask us something like that again.  
-Of course, - Roy agreed, giving a comforting hand to his girlfriend to add. - We are not to serve ambitions of any country, even mine. - He sighed looking at the ceiling and tried to calm down to add already with a more leisurely tone. - It is true that I was born here, but it could equally well have been elsewhere on this planet. It would not be fair for any nation to take advantage of that fact.  
-We know,- the youngest agent said, to reveal in a softer and kinder tone. - And we did not ask of you that.  
-We wanted to know what your reaction would be. - The deputy director said, who seemed visibly pleased to add. - And we see that you are whole people. Understand our duty. We have to be sure that you are not a threat to the world.  
-Do you think we would want to conquer the world? - Roy could reply, now that he was quite angry at those veiled accusations. - That's stupid! What could we do with it, deduct it from taxes? - He rifled with sour irony. -  
-Sweetheart, - Bertie said, nodding sympathetically. - I do understand them. And you must do it too. It's their job. They may have a lot of information about us but they do not know what we think or feel. And their obligation is to make sure about us.  
-So is it. -The red-haired woman said with a faint smile. - That's why we wanted to talk to you in person. Understand it, please. Our mission is to protect the world from things like the ones you have faced. And of others that may have lurked in a future. And we have to check all potential threat possibilities. It is not personal.  
-I am sorry. You only do your duty. - Roy could apologize now. -

 

Although, deep down, he had known the meaning of that kind of suspicion from the beginning. He was dominated by evil, and things could have been worse if he hadn´t been helped by his friends and the warriors. But all that hurts. Had not they risked their lives to save Humankind? But thinking coldly if he put himself in the place of those types of the government , he would certainly have acted in a similar way. Meditating on that, he listened now with less hostility.

-For this reason, we only ask you, please, to leave the internal affairs of the Earth to our account. Except perhaps natural catastrophes, if you could help us with that. - The agent in charge took the floor, by adding. - Only if some very dangerous extraterrestrial or malignant threat sifted over this world would we ask for your help, or if you discover it before and act.  
-We, the Justicieras, would like to fight against some injustice at the local level. In fact we have been doing it. - Could say Beruche -  
-We know. And at that level we do not worry, even thank you, as long as you do not take too much prominence or interfere with local police authorities. - Replied the deputy director. - What we ask of you is not to use your great powers at the global level to alter the balance of geopolitical forces.  
-That's why you do not worry. - Roy said solemnly, adding. - All my friends and I have taken an oath to always protect the Earth and its inhabitants from any kind of global threat. But as long as there is none the only thing we want is to have as normal lives as possible.  
-We understand them and for this we will do everything possible to protect your intimacies and your powers from the gaze of the rest of the world. From experience we have discovered that it is better this way. -The young agent said. -  
-We have your friends, like the rest of you, and every country you live in is committed to what we say here. Starting with Japan with the Warriors of Justice. - The bald guy revealing them. - Here, without going any further, we know of the whereabouts of your sisters.  
-Just a moment. - Bertie wanted to know with her heart beating faster now. - Do you know where my sister Karaberasu is?  
-We know, - the deputy director confessed, adding. - But according to her own desires at the moment she prefers not to be located.  
-We are sorry. But that was her wish.- The red haired woman added.- 

 

Bertie and Roy looked at each other in that woman's eyes. On the one hand Bertie wanted to respect the wishes of her sister, on the other hand she wanted to embrace her and offer her help. Roy felt uneasy too. He knows that when he talked with Kalie just before she left. Although it was nevertheless the boy who told his girlfriend.

-Darling, you told me yourself that in her farewell note she asked you not to look for her. I could try to locate her with my techniques but someone once told me that things happened for some reason. And we should not try to change them.  
-I know. - She managed to mumble with her eyes shining from a few tears that she hurried to dry and adding a little trembling voice. - But, Roy, she's my sister.  
-I understand it. - He whispered passing a comforting arm to her shoulders and drawing her towards him. -  
-If she ever expresses an interest in seeing you again, believe us that we will do our best to help you. And, if it serves you, we can tell you that she is well. And that there are people looking after her well-being, good friends. I cannot go any further. - The young agent said with a friendly and conciliatory gesture.-

 

Beruche smiled gratefully, that meant so much to her. Roy also nodded in acknowledgment and changed the subject he asked of those agents.

-Look, if you do not mind, I'd like to be the one to tell all about this to my friend Tom and my girlfriend's sister.  
-As you prefer. - The deputy director nodded. -  
\- For our part we have information about you and many of your abilities but what we most want to know are the wishes you have. - The red-headed agent intervened, who then went to Beruche. - You already have a job, right? - She inquired very kindly to add. - In an elementary school that is in a neighborhood with a reputation for controversy, but if you want, we can move you to a better one.  
-No, thank you, - she said. - I must do a special course for secondary school. And it's not as bad as you put it. Besides, I like the challenges and as you know I've to deal with worse things than a few wayward students.  
-Very well, however, - the woman said, - then we have nothing more to say. You can already leave. Thank you very much for coming, do you want us to take you back to your apartment? She offered them quite cordially. -  
-No, we'd rather take a walk, thank you. - Roy answered. -

 

Both left the building, her boyfriend told Beruche that as he had told these agents, they would have to tell Tom and Cooan everything. But for that they would have to locate them first. Yet he was unable to find the energy of his friends. Without that he would not be able to move to his side and anyway he did not think it a good idea to do it without further ado, he could find them in some compromised situation.

-You do not know where they've gone? - He asked Bertie, moving his head. -  
-No, and I'd really like to know what they're doing now. - The girl said, tossing the question into the wind. -

 

Roy looked at her resignedly, but then she gave a small exclamation as if she remembered.

-Ah! I think my sister was helping him to choose the site and they had phone the camping. Tom called to ask if there were vacancies. And Cooan gave the number to me in case something happened.  
-So we just have to look for that number and call them !- Roy said more relieved. -

 

And so it was. At a nearby campground on the outskirts of the city, Tom, oblivious to all these disquisitions of his friends, had already set up a tent. His girlfriend put the sleeping bags inside.

-This is more romantic than being in a hotel and here they will not find us, ha, ha, ha,- the girl laughed. -  
-I'd like to see Roy's face right now, - the boy said, smiling mischievously. -He sure cannot imagine we're here.  
-Oh Tom, I'm so happy to be by your side, did I tell you already?  
-Yes, honey, a dozen times at least, - he replied. - Did I tell you that I'm also very happy?  
-At least another dozen times. - She nodded, laughing as she told him. - Do you remember last week, when we came back from Japan?  
-Yes ...- The boy agreed. - I really liked the Hikawa Shrine. Rei was most hospitable.  
-The poor thing has been sad lately, with the death of her grandfather. He was a charming man, but a little strange. - The girl remembered. - I almost seduce him when I worked for the Black Moon.  
-What? - The boy was surprised, watching her in astonishment. -  
-Do not be silly! - She laughs now looking amused, to say more serious. - I infiltrated under the pretext of being a dojo trainer, he took one of my strongest drugs and convinced him to appoint me as an instructor. He was very womanizing and I just had to give him a sweet voice and my hands on his shoulders ...  
-I'd like you to prove that to me.- His interlocutor smiled now. - Let's see if it's ...

 

The girl did not repeat it, leaving her hands on the boy's shoulders, made him sit on the floor and whispered to his ear in an artificially cloying tone while giving him a massage on the back.

-Humm ! choose me ...  
-Well! - He sighed, noticing how a part of himself was quite animated. - I'm not surprised you log in ..."

 

And he turned to surround the girl with his arms and give her a long kiss. Then when the two of them were more than in position, the young man, taking her by the waist, pointed to the ground where there was a kind of large waterproof canvas bag.

-Come, come here, Connie. It's time to taste the bags! - He asked his partner in a rather insinuating tone. -

 

There were accomplices smiles between them as they stripped off their clothes and hugged each other. But someone called them from outside, it was the voice of caretaker of the campsite. The boy, visibly annoyed by the rupture of that erogenous moment, got up hurriedly putting on his pants and grunting.

-Are not we going to be able to be alone even here?

 

Cooan on the other hand laughed, her boyfriend was comical trying to disguise a certain bulge rather than compromising as long as he dressed the essentials and left the store. The boy, without sharing such a humorous view of the subject, went to the guard, a somewhat plump man who waited a few meters carelessly smoking a cigarette.

-Hey, my friend! - Tom reprimanded him. - Can you tell us what you want? I try to spend some time with my girlfriend. Do you understand? We have come here to rest and other things that are not rest, but we need a little privacy.  
-Yes, I can imagine the way you have to rest and it seems very good, - the guard replied with a mischievous smile. -  
-I do not give a damn if you are okay with it, all I want is for us to not be disturbed anymore. I warned about that when we arrived, - The boy replied visibly upset. -  
-Easy friend, - the guard asked, making a space with his hands. - Listen, I assure you I would not have bothered you if I had not been asked for you.  
-Who asked you for me? - Tom asked, surprised. -  
-A tall boy, - he said, pointing a hand over his partner in a graphic description to which he added. Brown hair. He looked strong, he did not tell me his name. He just wanted to talk to you. I told him you were busy and he told me he'd come back.  
-Well, thank you, - his calmest replied interlocutor, so he could say something regretful of his outburst. - Excuse me, my friend.  
-Do not worry, -The guy said not taking that personally. -  
-He must be that fool of Roy. -He thought, between disbelieving and angry. - Is it possible that he want to make us one of his jokes even here? – Listen to me, - he added, addressing that individual in a more forceful tone. - I'll tell you what we're going to do. If the guy comes back and asks about me again, You tell him that I do not want to be disturbed even if the sky falls on me. Have I expressed myself clearly enough? Send him to Hell, well, not hell- He rethink after all that they had gone through.- Ask him not to disturb.  
-Yes, my friend, -the perplexed guard retorted, anxious to leave that irritable fellow. - Do not worry, I'll tell him.  
-Well, thank you. - Tom sighed. - Now, if you'll excuse me.

 

So he turned back inside the tent, there waiting for Cooan in his sleeping bag.

-What is it, sweetheart? - She asked her boyfriend with curiosity. -  
-The guard told me that an individual.- And he described him as the man did, airing between resigned and annoyed. - He was asking for me, he cannot be other than Roy, what a jerk!. He surely wants to spend one of his jokes on us, but he will not get it. – The boy smiled now convinced of it. -  
-But Tom, neither Roy nor my sister Bertie know where we are camping.- The girl objected. -  
-Roy with his instantaneous translation can detect our energy - his boyfriend reminded her, -and standing here in a second, that's no problem for him.  
-I do not think so, - she argued. - I told my sister that we did not want anyone to bother us. I just left her the phone but not the address, in case something unexpected came up. They would have called before coming.  
-Well, one of two, or she did not tell Roy, or he has not paid any attention to what would be typical of him, and he asked about this place. - The boy shrugged, wishing he could forget that, to go back to his old mischievous tone. - Anyway, I'll call him later, at least he want to tell me something really important, but now. - He took off his pants once more to ask with a funny gesture. - Get me room inside, baby, hey, hey!

 

The boy got into the sleeping bag in his underwear and there began to fiddle with Cooan, she took off the slip and threw it out between laughter. They were already back in position and just then they heard the voice of the guard. He stuck his head around the tent and displayed a portable phone with one hand. The girl shrieked with fright and shame, covering herself with the sack. Tom reacted by stretching out an arm and grabbing a towel, luckily he was close to one. With this rolled up and in bad mood, he left.

-What the hell are you doing here? - Did not I tell you very clearly not to bother me anymore?  
-I'm sorry, really, but he insisted a lot,- the man stammered giving him the phone. - I'm leaving. - the guard added and hurried out of the shop. -  
-Tell me! - Tom answered as Cooan pulled her head out of the sack. - Roy, stupid! What the hell do you want now?  
-I'm glad to hear you, too, man, - he said, looking surprised, and pulling the phone away within half a meter because of his friend's screams. - Has a bug stung you at the campsite, or is it awkward to wake up from the siesta, eh, Kansas peasant? - He asked slyly. -

 

His interlocutor shook his head as if his companion could see him and returned the word with indignation.

-We were not exactly at nap time, Roy. I'll explain what happens, you spied on your damn translation and you gave the phone to annoy me, right? ...  
\- What have I done what?- His stunned fellow retorted. - But what do you say?" Are you sick of the head, you peasant? – Roy exclaimed in turn to, something more calm to unveil. - I was calling to tell you something serious. Bertie and I have been picked up by the FBI. We had to go to his office.  
-What did you say?- Tom asked, shifting his angry face to a surprised one, to Cooan's stupefaction. The girl looked at him puzzled especially when his boyfriend asked his interlocutor still in a suspicious tone. - Is not that a damn joke of yours?  
-No, I swear! I would not joke about this sort of thing, Tommy. - His friend said, and in sum up he explained to Tom what had happened. - Bertie will tell you.  
-Then it might be that they were the ones who would have come here. - His interlocutor ventured more and more uneasily. -  
-It could be, but do not worry, I asked them to let me tell you in person. Although if anyone has passed before they talked to us they will just want to say the same to you, I suppose.  
-And what is it? - The boy asked with some uneasiness. -  
-It's nothing bad. But it's a long story. And for what I see now is not the right time. - Roy replied more gently.- I'm sorry If I bothered you.  
-Hey Roy! I'm sorry, - his embarrassed friend apologized, lowering his voice enough to mutter confidentially. - But being with Connie here means a lot to me.  
-Quiet kid, I understand very well, you both enjoy it and we'll see each other! – His friend replied in a casual and conciliatory way to add to the indication of his girlfriend. - Bertie sends you regards. Say hello to Connie. Have a nice time!  
-The same I say to you my friend and you will tell me how you do with the Knicks. - Tom replied kindly as well -  
-Take it for granted, boy! I will not call you until you return, but when will that be? – Roy wanted to know. -  
-In two days. - Tom said. – Please, call me at my apartment, okay? Bye Roy. - He said goodbye hanging relieved. -

 

The latter also hung up and laughed, Beruche looked at him strangely.

-What's the matter? -She asked his partner, who laughed at it, and keep on laughing at it. Then he explained and Bertie laughed too and said - So it happened to us like these agents, we have almost, almost, ha, ha, ha!  
-Yes, but now ...- he whispered to her ear as he began to kiss her neck down dangerously, amid the sighs of the girl. - It's not the FBI who will stop me, ha, ha ...

 

Bertie was delighted, returning some kiss to her boyfriend. And when it seemed that both could take back what they had pending, the phone rang again. Between annoyed and surprised of that chance Roy picked it up. But he soon became very happy as he listened and only hurried to say.

-Of course, yes, sir, of course! Looking good? It is magnificent! of course. There I will be, thank you for trusting me, goodbye.  
-What did they tell you? Who was it? - Beruche wanted to know, with an expression of impatience and curiosity.-  
-It is done! - He said enthusiastically. - They were the Knicks, they have accepted me! Those guys have been quick. Even when I told them not to get involved.  
-I do not think it was their thing,- Bertie retorted. - You said that their scouts had seen you play.

 

Her boyfriend sighed nodding, wanted to put that aside. Anyway, what did it matter? As much as the FBI had or had not intervened now it would be up to him to prove that he could do it. So, more optimistic, he said.

-The main thing is that I can do the test to play in the preseason for the final selection. I got a contract for a few months for the base salary. I have to go from tomorrow on to train, as a regular player.  
\- Have you seen! You have to tell everyone! - His girlfriend exclaimed cheerfully, though she was able to temper it sufficiently. - Well, except for Tom and Cooan. They will be available in two days' time.  
\- The first game of the preseason begins in just three days. I hope everyone can come and see me. - He wished feeling really happy now. -  
\- Take that for granted.- Beruche encouraged him. - Surely none of our friends will want to miss it.  
-I'm calling them right now!- Roy euphorically stated, already getting up to concentrate and try to capture the aura of one of his friends. - I'd better go in person and tell everyone.  
\- Remember what we promised. No instant translation, - his partner forbade him to add with common sense. -What if you catch them in an embarrassing moment like Tom and Cooan?  
-But Bertie. - Do you have any idea how much it will cost us to call a conference? Most of them live abroad. - He protested. -  
\- Rooy don´t be mean. – Beruche said, dragging his name with an uncompromising but jovial gesture at once in her tone. - Use the phone! We can pay it...  
-Okay,- he conceded with a sigh of resignation. - Well, give it to me!  
-Listen, sweetheart, - she smiled at him now in an affectionate tone. - If we really want to live normal lives we must strive to act as ordinary people. If we do not want to be harmed by our powers, we do not have to try to take advantage of them neither. Except for really urgent things.  
\- Well, this is urgent, little cube. - He could say with a little plaintive whining although looking into the eyes of his girlfriend who stared at him straightened her eyes more seriously. – Yes, you're right. It would not be fair.

 

So with Bertie he got off the hook and started calling their friends and the sisters one by one, except for Karaberasu whom they could not locate. Once they knew, they all loved the news and agreed to go there. Only Tom and Cooan remained to be told, but for that they would have to wait two days yet ...

 

Meanwhile in Japan the girls met at the Crown. They had a few shakes and chatted with each other.

-How are Sapphire and Petz doing? - Usagi wanted to know, addressing Makoto. -  
-Very good. He made the move here, to the headquarters of his company in Tokyo and is helping Petz with the store in his free time.  
-Poor guy! That is even harder than his training. - Ami smiled. -  
-I was with them recently. I passed by the sisters' apartment. At the moment they are living there. I think Petz needed some clerk. - Makoto told them. - And now that they're thinking about getting married and their future Honeymoon's trip.  
-It would be a good chance to earn some money while we study. - Ami said. -  
-It's clear. It would give us safe work. We have to apply for the job! – Minako laughed, and with her the rest of her friends  
-I am sorry, don´t count on me. I have a lot to do in the sanctuary.- Rei said in a slightly downcast tone. -

 

She was the only one who did not participate in the good atmosphere and the jokes, just to smile weakly. Usagi immediately shook her hand and told her affectionately.

-We're very sorry about your grandfather. But he lived a good life and he was very proud of you. And that without knowing who you really are ...  
-Sometimes I would have wanted to tell him.- The girl sighed, who nevertheless did not want to depress the rest of her friends and added, now with a better mood. - Well Usagi, you could take advantage and ask Petz for the job.  
-I would like to, but I have many things to do.- The interpellated said as excuse.-  
-Yes, in this order, sleep and eat.- Minako laughed. -  
-Look who's talking ... - the aforesaid replied, showing her tongue. -  
-Sorry, - Venus replied, shaking her head and one of her fingers in a negative way to assert. - I'm very busy, apart from studying I have to prepare myself to be a juvenile idol.  
-Are you still with that? - Ami was interested. -  
-Of course. And now I'm more determined than ever. - Her friend assured her. -  
-Well, I do not think there's anyone here who can work in Otafukuya. - Makoto sighed. - For my part, I'm studying floral arts and I hope to have the opportunity to start my own business. A florist with cafeteria.  
-Oh, that sounds great. - Ami said, declaring. - Have you done a market study yet? You have to check the possible pros and cons ...  
-Eeeh?- The other girls exclaimed in chorus looking at her with eyes size of dishes. -

 

Although Ami smiled, and just nodded, adding to the almost masterly explanation.

\- The first thing is the business idea. Location of the place, type of potential clientele. Then is mandatory to make a calculation of budgets, you know, fixed costs, variable ... permits, taxes ...  
-Oh my goodness! ... you're taking away my desire.- Makoto said looking horrified.-  
-Do not worry, I can help you with the calculations. - Her companion smiled at the astonished faces of the rest.-  
-Maybe you could ask Petz for the job. - Makoto declared. - As a tax advisor. LOL  
-I have no time. You know, I have to go to high school, and besides, I'm getting the English title C-1. It is the minimum to go to study an Anglo-Saxon country. – her friend replied.-  
\- Do you have still the idea of the study trip? - Usagi asked. -  
-I'd like to, if it was possible, to go to practice in New York. Next year we will finish high school and we will have to take the examinations for the access to the university. Hopefully I can get into medicine and go to study there in the exchange program.  
-So you could visit Beruche and Roy. - Rei said with a smile of joy for her friend. -  
-I've already spoken to Bertie-chan about the subject. She was very happy when I told her. She assured me that both she and Roy will help me in whatever they can. - The girl stated with visible satisfaction.-  
-And what about Tommy and Cooan? - Usagi asked, adding something thoughtful. - I remember they came to see you a week ago, Rei.  
-Yes, we showed Tom the sanctuary. – He liked it a lot. He even had time to make a performance for the charity days we set up every year. At least he and Cooan helped me in something. It was perfect, with Yuuichirou busy at university ... You know, those things that we do! ... The adornments, the sale of amulets ... - She declared now with a certain tone of disguised reproach, causing all the others to look away blushed.-  
-It's just that I ... had a lot to do at home. - Makoto apologized.-  
-Yes ... and me, they called me from Osaka to do a test. - Minako could say. -  
-I could not miss the academy. I'm sorry, Rei. - Ami whispered, lowering her head. -  
-And what is your excuse? -The priestess wanted to know, looking at Usagi, who was also bowing her head.  
-Well,- The girl laughed with a hand back on her neck. -I forgot it! I stayed with Naru-chan. I am sorry. I'll help you next time, okay?

 

The priestess sighed, moving her head disapprovingly and leaving her friend as impossible. The girls kept silence for a moment and continued with other conversations when a familiar voice greeted them. Looking to the place from which they came, they recognized their companion ...

-Setsuna! It is nice to see you! - Minako affirmed.-  
-Yes, sit down and have something with us.- Rei offered her kindly. -

 

Although the girl's face was serious. Apparently she had not come to visit them just to chat. By answer, she said in a grave tone.

-The Space Time has been traversed anomalously. I have felt strong currents. Something has destabilized the continuous-temporal flow.  
-You mean someone has traveled through time?- Ami asked. -

 

Her interlocutor nodded. Usagi inquired, this time with great seriousness.

-When did it happen?  
-It will be a few hours ago. I have detected it in America.- Setsuna replied.-  
-Could it have to do with our friends?- Minako wanted to know. -  
-It could be. In any case at the moment, it is not none of our business. - Usagi replied. -  
-That is what you said. However, in our expertise…girls. I am afraid here we go again ... - Rei sighed. – And you couldn´t tell us anything, could you?

However Usagi moved her head and retorted..

-It is not the same. I assure you. This time I do not know what is happening. - Her friend revealed to them. - For now we will have to wait. And if something bad happened or there was another threat, this time we will intervene without hesitation. Unless I'm told otherwise.

 

The group sighed, and for the moment things were in effect beyond their influence. Although events will soon take place that would change the course of the lives of all.


	2. Meeting of Old Friends. A new house.

Ail and Ann along with their son had left for another planet. Luckily, Roy was able to communicate with them when they had not yet left Earth's orbit. He then told them what was happening, focusing especially on his next test. His friends, very happy for him, agreed to stay one more time. Roy then transported them home. Nor did he want to tell them much about the experience he and Bertie had with federal agents since the alien pair did not live on Earth. Diamond and Emerald came from Paris, with some adventure that provided them with some headaches. Petz and Sapphire also wanted to be present and so were the warriors and Nephrite. The latter came from London, there, he had met a girl named Amanda, a journalist with whom he had to go through some other adventure. But the first people to arrive, of course, were Annie and Ail with Roy. Ann was bringing her son in a carrycot. As soon as they appeared in the middle of the room, Beruche came toward them with open arms.

-Ann, Ail, how happy I am to see you again! - She exclaimed, looking at the child and giving him a few strokes. - It is incredible to see how he has grown in such a short time, he is very cute!  
-Oh he really is? - Ann smiled with genuine motherly passion. – Thanks Bertie.

 

The child began to cry, Annie took him in her arms and put him a pacifier, the little boy closed his eyes, then she left him back in the carrycot.

-I hope he falls asleep. - Annie added sighing - he gave us quite a night yesterday! ...  
-I'm glad to see you, Bertie.- Ail smiled, - and you. - He turned to Roy now. - Congratulations! , You will finally play in the professional league. That's what you wanted, right?  
-How do you know? - Beruche asked the alien with a surprised face. -  
-How could I not know? - Ail laughed jokingly, - during training in the Corner of the Soul and Time he did not stop telling us about that in the breaks!  
-Yes, - Roy admitted, embarrassed but amused at the same time. - The truth is that I've wanted it since childhood. My father was a fan and since I was very young he took care of buying me a ball and putting a basket. Although I will have to take care not to use my powers. - He stated in a reflective tone to add more jovial. - Well, enough of talking about me! How about you? Do not you want to stay a little longer on Earth?  
-We were fine here, - Ann said with some pity in her tone as she explained. - But we miss our house, we leave the Makaiju there with some fellows and he must be very sad. For him, Giaal is like a grandson. We'll go see him and we may come back here again.  
-It's a long trip, - Ail added. - It will take a few months to arrive, but we would not miss your debut. I suppose we can delay our departure for a few days.  
-I appreciate it guys, by the way, stay here as long as you like. - Roy offered them enthusiastically, then telling them! - Bertie and I have bought a house and moved there.

 

His partner put on a surprised expression, which, by the way, was evident in her open mouth and eyes size of dishes.

-We do not want to disturb you. - Annie said timidly, oblivious to her hostess's puzzled face. - You have it all your belongings here.  
-That's no trouble. - Roy hurried to say – don´t worry. I do not want to hear you say anything Eh? You need some independence for you and the child.

 

Ail and Ann thanked him and Beruche, still stunned, allowed them to settle. She grabbed Roy by the hand and led him into another room willing to clear up the matter. Immediately, arms in jars, she interrogated him between stern and unbelieving.

-Let´s see my dear. Explain this to me. What is it that we have bought a house? – And she stressed the word "we" with much emphasis. -  
-I'm sorry honey, the truth is that it's a gift from the government.- Roy was able to explain. - It's a magnificent villa in a suburban residential area! They told me the other day, in training and I wanted it to be a surprise, but now I said it without thinking. - He lamented – I am sorry! Excuse me. I really was going to tell you.

 

She pretended to be angry, but deep down she was dying to see that chalet. At last she recognized it with a smile.

-I'm anxious to know the place  
-Let's go there!" – The boy encouraged her, he was relieved that his girlfriend was no longer angry. - I tell Ail and Ann so they can come and see it too.

 

Beruche nodded enthusiastically, Roy offered them both if they wanted to accompany them but Annie apologized saying that they should settle with the child. In addition, she and Ail believed that this was a time for their friends to live that moment in intimacy.

-I have to feed him, the poor thing is hungry. And after traveling through space we are always very tired. - She justified herself by adding. - Anyway, Ail can go with you if you want.  
-I do not want to leave Annie and our son alone, - he added, apologetically. - Do not take it bad Roy, but I would like to be with them.  
-I understand you, my friend, I would do the same, - he admitted sympathetically. -  
-You can show us another day, can´t you?- Ail replied gratefully. -  
-Of course, take it for granted! - The boy agreed while he shook hands with his partner and greeted with the other Ann and the baby. Then he turned to Bertie, who was waiting in the other room. – Well, little cube, we leave, only you and I, flying we will arrive immediately.  
-No, - she smiled, denying with a finger. - I've told you a thousand times. We must behave like normal people, we will go by taxi.  
-But that costs a lot! - Roy objected, shaking one of his hands. -  
-Do not be silly! - She insisted. - Do you want us to go out on the cover of every newspaper? - She added with a pretense pompous tone and no less burlesque. - The flying man and his girlfriend. - And after a brief moment of silence, the girl added already of reasoned and more serious form. - I've told you so many times. If we want to have a normal life, we must do our best to behave in a normal way. Don’t you think so? Or we cannot demand that they treat us as such.  
-All right, whatever you choose, honey. You're right. - He admitted and immediately he phoned for a taxi and, efficiency of the service, in a few minutes they had one waiting for them.- Let´s go…

 

They went to the street and went into the cab, the taxi driver asked them where they wanted to go with a pronounced Mexican accent. Beruche smiled, recognizing that voice. Even though it had been quite some time.

-Hey! Do not you remember me? - She asked the taxi driver. - A little over a year ago.  
-Mademoiselle? -The driver replied without falling into who might be his client. -  
-You picked me up and my sister, you took us to Golden State College, - the girl clarified. -  
-Let me think no more. - There was a moment's silence, and suddenly the man hit the wheel to exclaim. - Of course, the college chamacas! How did it go? Do you already finished studying?  
-Yes, and we are already teachers, both of us! - Bertie smiled with visible pride. -  
-Do not tell me that you know each other? - Roy said another exclamation in turn. - What a coincidence, with all the taxis in New York!  
-Well, yes, compadre, very pretty and very generous girls. I got a very good tip and that is not forgotten. How's your little sister doing?   
-She will be coming soon, - replied Bertie. - For the game of ... - Then she realized that she had not presented. - Sorry! How could I have been so negligent! You see, this is my boyfriend, he's going to play with the Knicks.  
-Congratulations, man! – Said the taxi driver adding in Spanish. -En la liga professional, tendrá que atarse los machos” - 

To the surprise of Beruche, who had not understood anything, the boy answered in the same language.

-Si, me los ataré bien. Y daré mucho que hablar.- Roy laughed.- I do not do anything wrong.  
-Can you speak Spanish? - Bertie asked, not surprising. -  
-I grew up in this city. - Roy explained. - Do not forget that the Hispanic community is very numerous. And when I was young, I had Hispanic friends. So I spent the day playing in the street and learned the language.  
-Well, it's quite a surprise. - She smiled and asked the taxi driver again. - How is your family? Your children well, I suppose. And your wife? ...  
-They're very well, thank you, and we have one more little “chamaquito”. - The taxi driver answered in a very pleased tone. -  
-How happy I am! Congratulations! - Beruche declared, thinking that man could fill an entire class of children as he continued this way. -

 

At last they reached the outskirts, beyond the metropolitan area. The man entered a long and almost deserted road that was flanked by gardens and villas, typical of a high-end residential area. Roy asked him to stop and when the car stopped and the taxi driver informed him of the fare he paid quickly. Apart from the tip, he gave her a couple of tickets for the match. Fortunately, the scouts gave several to each player and he had been awarded with twenty.

-Here he is, I hope you can go with your wife or some son to cheer us up.  
-My friend, I've been a Knicks fan since I arrived to town. And from now on your admirer. I am convinced that this year we will win the league! ¡Ándele y suerte!  
-Do not doubt it!" Roy said with equal enthusiasm. - At least I'll do my best. Muchas gracias amigo.

 

The man turned from his seat as they both came out.

-My best wishes to your little sister. - He told Bertie, wishing him well, - and good luck. You are good people. May the two be very blessed!  
-Gracias señor. - She could reply, this time in Spanish. -

 

Although the taxi driver should not have heard it since he started getting lost in traffic. Beruche looked at the cab and smiled.

-What surprises life has in store, it's been a year since I arrived and it seems like a whole eternity, so many things have changed! She said, taking hold of Roy's hand as they walked along the sidewalks that flanked the place. - Sometimes I think I've lived many different lives.  
-Yes, I understand you, cubito.- He agreed using the Spanish world for her girlfriend’s nickname.- And now we have the best part to enjoy it. You will see! The best is yet to come!

 

And with that optimism they continued their walk by that zone of residences. It was a high class or even a select place. The truth is that they had already saw several houses to which more beautiful and great. Bertie felt a tremendous curiosity to know what could be theirs, although her boyfriend did not give her a clue. Until, at last, he stopped in front of one.

-Do you like that one, Bertie? - The boy asked pointing to a villa with a huge swimming pool. -  
-Yes, I love it Roy, it's beautiful! - She exclaimed with a big smile. -  
-What a shame, that's not it! - He rebuffed, who laughed wanting to see the face of annoyance of his girlfriend. - What can we do!  
-Ay, but what a fool you can be sometimes! - she reproached him with annoyance, giving him a hit on his head.-  
-Ha, ha, ha! Do not be angry. - He asked with a funny gesture taking her by the hand to make her walk to an even bigger one and with a bigger pool still. - And that, would you like that one there?  
-Yes, I like it, it is not bad. - Beruche said dispassionately, stating suspiciously. - But I'm not going to take the bite this time.

 

Although Roy took her in his arms and entered the garden of the villa. He then pulled out some keys and opened the door, asserting triumphantly.

-But this time, this is the one, cubito! Do you like it now?  
-Oh, it's beautiful! - The young woman exclaimed, her face illuminated by the happiness hugging the boy. Now there was no cheating and she told him full of enthusiasm. - How much I love you!

 

He let himself be squeezed and when a few more kisses were exchanged, Roy told her more calmly.

-Look, it's a very short drive from the city. And far enough away so that we have no noise or pollution. - The girl nodded enthusiastically and he added with joy. - Well, cubito, come, let's see everything! He set her on the ground and they walked together across the villa. - We have to travel a long way.

 

That's how it was. The house was huge, it had two floors and, on the second, a very wide attic on top. Roy led her into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of champagne he had left there.

-The only pity is that there is not even a fridge.- He lamented at the prospect that the drink would be hot. -  
-Do not worry. - The girl smiled wryly as she declared. - That's what I am for, - and she cooled the bottle, concentrating her powers on her hands as she announced with pomp and rejoicing. - I'm the Ice Lady, remember?  
-I thought you did not have powers without turning you into Justiciera. - Roy said with a surprised look. -  
\- Not too many, but I have enough for this and for this another. - She said maliciously. -

 

And without warning she slipped her hand into his pants, laughing mischievously. Then she looked that naughty and playful girl who she has been in the past as a servant of the Black Moon. This was her little revenge for the uncertainty that fool of Roy had put her through. The boy jumped as he took his girlfriend´s hand.

-Do not do that to me, you're going to freeze the most precious thing I have!  
-Frozen barn! - Bertie laughed. -

 

He joined in the laughter promising that the girl would find out what was good as soon as he thawed. So they laughed again and drank the champagne. After a while and on a mat they had in one of the rooms, Roy fulfilled that particular threat and the girl found it out! After resting for a while embraced, they decided to return to the apartment. He assured that they could move that day and his partner nodded happily. Before the funny faces of Ail and Ann who watched their friends in their frantic motion to pack things and to find what they needed more urgently.

-Can we give you a hand? - Annie offered, rocking a tearful Giaal. -  
-No, you take it easy. - Bertie replied with a good humor. - There are not to many things we are going to need so far.  
-Compared with what we had to do in the Corner this is nothing, right friend? -Roy winking at the extraterrestrial.-  
-Of course, - he conceded with a smile, telling the girls. - I still remember when we had to repaint Kaio-sama's house.  
-What a nerve he had. He took advantage of us! - His friend smiled. – Well, in fact we ruined his home a little.- Roy admitted burst into laugh.-   
-You had many experiences there. - Bertie said, carrying a cardboard box with both hands. -  
-Someday we tell them all. True mate? - Commented a lively Roy speaking now to Ail.-  
-Yes, when we do not meet with the others. It will be fun.- The alien agreed.- 

 

So they packed the most needed. Once they finished and they did not waste a minute they called a moving truck. However, when they reached the villa again, they found that someone had furnished the house with what they lacked. Beruche discovered that, on the lintel of the entrance door, there was a note that read. "Greetings from the Mayor of New York."

-Oh, when I tell the Kansas peasant, he's going to die of envy.- Roy comment with rejoicing. -  
-I imagine that there will be something similar for them. - Beruche conjectured, now more seriously. -  
-The truth is that something I heard. - The boy smiled mischievously - but I will say no more. - He nodded with amusement. -  
-Tell me about it!- She asked, but he shook his head and smirked. - Come on, tell me! - Insisted the girl in a honeyed voice. -  
-That I do not do it, do not insist, - Roy said, who caressed the girl's neck a little while she did the same with him, something below. - Well, if you ask me like that, maybe I'll tell you a little… - corrected the boy while Beruche made him crouch down to be able to kiss him. - Or maybe I'll tell you everything ...

 

Meanwhile Ail and Ann laughed as their two friends hurried to their new home.

-I'm very happy for them,- the girl said when finally managed to sleep her son.  
-They are very good people. I hope they will be very happy together.- Added Ail.-  
-Yes, on the one hand I'm sorry to have to leave, we leave behind so many friends, the warriors.- Annie sighed with a sadness. - But of another I know that our place is with the sacred tree and that our son must grow near him.  
-That does not mean we cannot come back for a visit sometime. - Ail said, trying to cheer her up. -Now that we have so many friends here.

 

Her companion nodded. That's what I expected. She had become a good friend of the sisters, especially with Bertie. Petz also appreciated her a lot since Sapphire and Ail were very good friends in turn. With Cooan she also got along great. It saddened her to know what happened to Karaberasu. But she was hoping that girl would come back sooner or later. And then there was Emerald who did not look seems as a bad girl. Though she had known her less than the rest. Almost guided by a foreboding, she pulled out her deck of cards. Her companion looked at her strangely and wanted to know.

-What do you get the deck now?  
-I want to read the arcana a little. - The girl said . - To see that the future holds us all.

 

Ail shrugged, possibly for some time Annie wondering what awaited them and their friends. The girl concentrated and was placing the cards. It had not been a long time before she looked at the mallet and the ones lying on a nearby table.

-How weird! - She said in a reflective tone.-  
-What happen? Have you seen anything? - Ail wanted to know.-  
-I do not know ... it's very strange.- She could describe ... I do not understand, I have a card that indicates change, but two others that divide their meaning, as if there were two ways to follow at the same time. But that is not possible…  
-Have not you done them wrong? - The boy asked. -  
-I did it well. I'm sure. - she affirmed adding in a thoughtfully voice. - This is very strange ...  
-Leave it ... we're tired, the boy has been crying a lot. We'd better rest a little. You'll read them when you're cooler.  
-Yes. It may be.- She agreed to pick up the deck and put it back in a bag she had.-

 

The couple decided to rest in the room that their friends had left prepared for them. Exhausted soon fell asleep, fortunately little Giaal let them catch a good sleep without problems.

 

At the campsite, Tom and Cooan could finally have some privacy. No more intrusions on the part of the guard. The two days had already passed and they were about to return home. The truth is that they remembered how before that excursion had gone to Portland to know the surroundings. Considering that they would work there they had to find a house to live in. They thought of being on rent, although the boy was excited to have a home of their own, something that could be theirs. Like his own parents who owned a farm on which he grew up. His girlfriend was delighted with that idea. The truth is that together with Tommy she had gone to visit the house of Mr. and Mrs. Rodney and after being received by them very kindly she could walk holding hands with the boy touring those large fields of wheat and barley that glowed golden at dusk.

-It's like the song!- - She sighed as they walked along some open stretches between plot and plot. - Tommy, it's a beautiful place.  
-It is and much more now that you are here.- The young man smiled. -

 

Cooan blushed, looking at him in delight. In fact, she could read in that boy's eyes all the love he felt for her. It seemed wonderful to her. How different was that than the cold and distant look from his former boss! Sometimes she could not believe how naive and foolish she was when she did not realize something so obvious. Now, however, it was very different. To the thread of those reflections she commented, hopefully.

-This is like a dream. Free at last of the forces of darkness. Living in peace and with love. And surrounded by our family and friends.  
-I think so, - he agreed with a big smile to add in a more introspective tone. - Do you know Connie? That's what I want our life to be like. Calm and peaceful. That we can build something of ours and that one day we have children that we want and that they want us as my brother and I to our parents. Or you to your sisters.  
-I wish the same,- she smiled at him, convinced. - And now that it's finally over, we can do it.

 

The boy, with an excited gesture, nodded and passed an arm around her shoulders as they returned to the house. There Sarah, Tom's mother, sat in a rocking chair on the porch. The sun was already beginning to set and the weather was colder.

-Did you like the country, Connie?- Mrs. Rodney asked the girl who nodded enthusiastically. -  
-It's a wonderful place. - She replied, adding. - That's Tom and I were talking about. We would like to find such a place like this to raise our children someday.

 

The man nodded in agreement.

\- Yes, for now we have to travel to Oregon to study the possibilities, we have received good job offers, Connie to teach and I would like to start a business.  
\- Whatever you need, do not hesitate to tell us. - William Rodney, who had just left the house to listen to his son, offered.- We will do what we can.  
\- Thanks Dad. But we would like to make our future for ourselves. You have always told us that good things really come from the effort we make to get them.  
-And that is the truth.- His father smiled, pulling up a bit of his thick mustache to add. - But I've never told you that you cannot ask for help in the beginning. That's always difficult, son. Your grandparents also helped your mother and me when we started.  
\- Your father is right. - Will's wife agreed, rising from the rocking chair. - It is no shame to turn to the family for these cases.  
\- Thank you very much, ma'am. – Cooan said. -  
\- Constance. I have already told you to call me Sarah. Because we considered you are already our daughter. -The good woman replied and told them all now. - We better get in. Here it is going to be at night and we have to dinner. I hope Daniel comes back soon.  
-Yes. - William sighed patiently. - He's at the Arnold's farm, the oldest son is a very close friend to him. They spend all day with those things on computers. He even wants us to buy one.  
-Well, he always liked all that. -Tom commented. – That is not bad at all.  
-Sometimes I think he is too good at that. - His father grumbled, but he added. - I've already told him, if he works hard and he earns it, he will have the computer he wants ...

 

Tom nodded. His father had always been very strict when it came to that. As he himself reminded him before. And now the boy was grateful. Yet his younger brother had always been more distracted and more involved in his particular inner world. He wished Dany would start going outside and matured a bit ... Finally the little Rodney came and after greeting them joined the family at dinner. After blessing the table as Will always did, they spent the evening chatting mostly about the couple's immediate plans. Now Tom was saying to Cooan while the girl remembered that.

-Well, the trip to Oregon was not bad.  
\- I hope that soon we can move to live there .- His girlfriend commented affirming with gratitude. - And your parents were very kind to offer us their help. Although we still have a lot to weigh before deciding.  
-Yes, and that makes me think that as soon as we get back to Portland, we'll have to take an interest in that house. - The boy said. -

 

Now it was he who remembered. A few days after visiting his parents in Kansas and returning to New York, they traveled to the state of Oregon. They arrived by plane. There they rented a car. In a few minutes Connie, who had just taken her driving license in the United States, started the engine and the vehicle was lost on the highway leaving behind the airport and heading the exit from the city. Crossing a bridge over the Columbia River they continued to the outskirts of Woodburn.

-Honey,- the girl asked her boyfriend. - It was on this road, right?  
-Yes, Connie, - the man said, looking at a map. - It should not be too far.

 

And there was no mistake, they went through some really nice wooded areas following the direction they had sent them as soon as they were interested in a residential area they had seen in one of the sales brochures. The place was certainly away from the hustle and bustle, the natural setting was beautiful and had good road links. The drawback would be the price. That area must have been expensive. When Tom phoned the promoter of that plot said that the place was magnificent so both, Connie and him, decided to go see that guy in person. The promoter told them that while they were still finishing some phase of housing their prices would of course be higher if demand would rise. The poor boy made some accounts, realizing that even with two salaries they could not do it. Maybe asking for a mortgage from the bank. Of course his parents would support them. But the most curious thing is that, once he said his name to arrange an interview with one of the sales agents, the tone of his interlocutor became much more cordial and assured him that surely could reach a good agreement. So, as his girlfriend drove through the curve that led to that area, the boy did not lose detail of the surroundings.

-I suppose it is here. - She said, parking near a villa surrounded by a large garden. -  
-Let's find out.- The boy also smiled with visible enthusiasm. - I can hardly wait.

 

Cooan agreed to it with their same enthusiasm the two got out of the car. There, in fact, a guy in a suit and tie, with a briefcase under his arm, awaited them. After offered them his hand he showed them all. The young couple loved the house inside, four really spacious rooms, two bathrooms and a toilet. A good kitchen, a large living room and a well-designed hall, all on one floor. To the part of the terrace with direct exit to the garden that surrounded to them.

-It's all in one floor, nothing else? - Cooan asked. -  
-It's much better than having it in two. - He explained that guy by saying. - You will save a lot on heating because the house have lower altitude, winters are usually so cold around here.

 

That was a good point. After asking a few more things about the qualities and surroundings the peak and most feared moment, came.

-How much do you want for her? - Tom asked. -  
-Well. Given the place, the size of the house and so on. It would be a total of four hundred thousand dollars .- The guy informed them. -

 

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes. That was a fortune! They felt really sorry. It was a dream of home. It was Cooan who sighing, said with regret.

-Wow, it's ... a pity. We cannot afford that much.

Although, to their surprise, the agent smiled encouragingly to declare.

-Well, I said it would be ... I mean in normal circumstances, but my boss has given me permission to make a discount  
-That's very kind of you both. -Tom said, full of interest and he could not help but ask. - And how much would that discount?  
-I have been instructed to lower the price to fifty percent. - The guy said with a smile. - And you have to consider that my boss is not usually so benevolent. You must have made a really good impression in him.

 

Again they both set their eyes wide and opened their mouths. That was too good to be true! Furthermore. They had not seen the owner of company in his life. How could they have liked him?

-Does your boss really mean it? - Exclaimed Cooan, putting her hands to her mouth. -  
-Believe me if I tell you that in my entire career as a sales agent I've never made an offer as good as yours. And I've been in the profession for more than twenty years. - He ripped and that guy was about fifty, then he asserted. - It's a golden opportunity.  
-Thank you, my friend, but still, we must think about it and make some calls. - Tom said, then added. - But at first we'd be interested, would not we, honey? - He inquired, addressing his girlfriend. -  
-Yeah right. Very interested! - She smiled brightly. -  
-Do not worry, take your time. - The man with kindness proposing what followed. - If it seems to you, within a week, if you have had occasion to carry out your paperwork, call me. Until then I can promise you that I will not show this house to anyone else.  
-We will, be sure of it. - Tom stated with the hopeful assent of his partner. -Thank you so much. We appreciate it a lot.

 

So they left, they said goodbye to the man with two effusive handshakes. Cooan had to go to the school where she had been offered a job. After knowing the site she decided that she liked it and accepted the conditions that, by the way, were quite advantageous. That guy they saved during the fight against the demons had taken care of finding a place reputed enough of the area and very good salary. Tom, on the other hand, found work of instructor in a martial arts gym quite important in the city. That would surely delay his aspirations of being his own boss and set his business. However, at the moment it would be better to earn money to pay the house. He would have more time ahead of investing in his own dojo. So after knowing their jobs in Portland and signing the contracts they returned to New York to finish some paperwork. They called the boy's parents and told them how things were. They were very happy and reaffirmed their promise to give them a hand. The young couple felt happy and as they had a few days they decided to leave the campground to meditate on their more than promising future and to disconnect a little before embarking on that new life ... That was what the boy remembered. Now he was on his knees, dismounting the tent, they were about to return. They will go to visit Roy and Bertie in order to chat about what had happened. However, Tom might be starting to fit the pieces. It might have been those government types, other than their benefactor, who had been helping them. And surely they too would have been watching over them. Although, everything seemed to be quiet since they were the only ones left to leave. But that did not explain the strange feeling he had for a long time. He felt as if someone was watching him. He stood looking at the nearby trees, only the wind moved and the only noise he heard was the rustling of the branches. Cooan, who had been picking up some things, approached and asked him, when she watched him scanning around.

-What is it, Tom?  
-I don’t know. It's a weird feeling. As if somebody were watching me. – The boy whispered. -  
-I had the same impression. – His partner confessed, but then rectified her restless countenance by a more relaxed when she added. - We are somewhat paranoid! After everything we've been through, I'm not surprised. Anyway I have not seen anyone here.  
-You're right. - his interlocutor said admitting more relaxed as he surrounded her with one arm. - Yes, I look like one of those Vietnam-era veterans! , I'd better finish dismantling this and leave.  
-Okay, I'm going to pick up the clothes. - Cooan told her more calmly, leaving him after a kiss. -

 

Tom bent down to finish saving the last nails. When he finished, he noticed someone else's presence again, turned quickly, and this time he came across a visit. It was a boy, his description fit the one the guard gave him. Of course It looked quite like Roy. Although his eyes were dark blue. Like Beruche, he thought. Presto, he got up and addressed the boy in an ungraceful tone.

-So it's you who have been spying on us, they were not imaginations. Can you tell me what do you want, boy?

 

The boy looked at him intently, as if analyzing him somehow. He looked surprised but said nothing. He was dressed in an informal manner. A cowboy jacket and trousers, Tom thought it was stained with blood. He asked again, losing his patience before such a reassuring individual.

-Speak, are you deaf? Answer to me! Look, I have no money and the little that is here I will not give it to you willingly. - He asserted, setting himself into combat position -

 

However, his interlocutor only smiled and at last spoke in a soft and clear voice, leaving his interlocutor surprised.

-Do not fear, I do not want to steal you or harm you or Connie. You call her like that, right?  
-How do you know my girlfriend's name? - Tom asked. -  
-I even know yours. You're Thomas Alan Rodney, are not you?  
-Who are you? - His interlocutor increasingly surprised and confused, asked. - What do you want from us?

 

The boy ignored the question and said again.

-You're Roy Malden's best friend, are not you?  
\- Wait a moment, boy. - His interlocutor replied more cautiously. - I will not say anything if you do not tell me first who you are and what you want from me, Connie, or Roy.  
-It's hard to believe, but I want to save you all, and for that I need your help" The situation is very serious. - The stranger guy replied with a more serious tone. -  
-Have you been send by the government? - Tom wanted to know, now more worried. - Has a new emergency been declared? - He asked, recalling Roy's phone call. -  
-No, I'm not from the government. Unfortunately I'm afraid this is something much more important. - The boy answered in a worried tone. - But you have to promise me that what I tell you it will not be repeated to anyone. Not even your girlfriend.  
-What, what is happening? -His interlocutor more than intrigued urged him to tell -  
-Before, please, you give me your word. - The boy asked with a very serious expression. - It's vital that no one else knows anything, at least for now.  
-Okay, I promise - he said, though not quite sure of that, Tom assured him. - You can trust me.  
-In that case listen to me very carefully, you must let me end up as difficult as it is to believe and trust everything I say to you. -The boy asked. -  
-I'll try. - Tom said, very impatient to hear what it was about. - But tell me at once!

 

The boy nodded and after looking around and making sure that no one was nearby, he decided to tell his interlocutor his incredible story.


	3. The Strange Boy

Roy and Beruche walked the streets of the city with Ail and Ann. The future NBA player had volunteered as a guide to show the "Big Apple" to his friends. Ann was carrying her son in a stroller, with her human appearance she looked like a normal young mother. Next to Beruche she enjoyed looking at the windows of the most famous shops of the city. She wanted to go to some specialized in babies to get clothes and some other things to the child. Thus she used the increase of her stay on Earth. In between and somewhat more distanced the respective boyfriends of the girls walked by Fifth Avenue chatting.

-Tell me Roy, - Ail asked surreptitiously. - You and Bertie live as a couple? - His companion nodded barely perceptibly, as if fearing the girls might hear. - How are you? - The ally was interested.  
\- Well, we cannot complain. - His interlocutor said tilting his head slightly towards his girlfriend to return to address his fellow. - We've been living together for a couple of months. Now with the new house we are already thinking about getting married, at least I have meditated but I have not said anything to her yet ...  
-But I think I understand that you've already proposed that to her, right?- Ail commented to his friend diffusely.   
\- The thing is, I told her when we beat the demons, but maybe I was surpassed by the moment. We are still young and it may be wiser for us to give ourselves time and settle our lives, to know ourselves better and all that. However, it is true that at first I thought that with a stable house and work, it would be immediate, but now I am not so sure. - Roy confessed. -  
-I understand you. Ail said understandably. - Although we do not have that problem, Annie and I have experience. We have known all of our lives. We grew up together and that ceremony of marriage it is not necessary for us.  
-Man, it is not necessary, but here on Earth is a very common custom. - Roy explained to his companion, adding with a slight complicity. - Surely Annie would be very pretty dressed as a bride. And you would have to see the joy that produces that to almost all the women of this planet.  
-Perhaps you are right, - his friend said, thinking of the reason for his desire to marry. - Who knows. - He added with a smile. - Maybe I'd ask her. Although we already have the most precious thing that can be achieved. We have discovered love and we have a precious child.  
-It must be wonderful to be father. - Roy said looking from a distance to the two girls who made the baby cuddle. - Having a child, but it is also a big responsibility.  
-Yes, - Ail corroborated. – You are devoting to someone who depends entirely on you. It is so special ... a very beautiful feeling. Having my child in my arms and realize how defenseless he is. So fragile and beautiful at the same time. You will see my friend - he wanted to explain trying to choose the words. - We were born from the tree and we were not familiar with these sensations. It has been a totally new and wonderful experience.  
-Well, you're doing very well. - Affirmed his interlocutor wringing a grateful smile from his partner. -  
-Believe me, I tell you, I never thought we were capable of understanding the love of humans for their children. And that we understand now. The truth is that sometimes we did terrible things that affected children. When we stole energy with our cards ...  
\- Bertie and her sisters had a similar feeling. Many times she has told me that being a teacher is partly a way of compensating the world for what they did. - His friend commented. -  
-It's very important to feel good about yourself. Once you've managed to eliminate hate and bitterness towards something or someone you live much better. But then there is repentance for the things we did wrong. So mate, I am glad to have been able to compensate this planet ...

 

Roy nodded, listening to his friend's words with much interest. He felt the same way. It was one of the things the five had in common when they trained in the corner of the Soul and Of the Time, and that acted as if it were an indestructible mortar, it was almost from the beginning. A common goal, a similar reasons. Thinking about it all fit, it was very clear that they were not chosen by chance. He let it be and both continued to chat about other subjects. For their part, Beruche and Ann had gotten into a children's fashion shop attracted by some of the baby clothes displayed in the shop window. Bertie looked at one of the knit sweaters that hung on small hangers over a long steel bar and measured it by the shoulders. Smiling, she told her friend.

-This one is very nice. Blue and with a yellow baby chicken embroidered here. -She pointed to the center of the garment while she was saying that. -  
-It's true, but I'm interested in a size somewhat larger than Giaal's, my son is growing up! - She laughed. -  
-How old is your son? - Beruche asked with interested expression. -  
-We'll see. - Ann mused, rubbing her chin and looking up at the ceiling as if this helped her figure out. - According to Earth's calendar (she meditated for a few seconds and finally concluded). - He must be about fourteen months. - She took the sweater from her friend's hand and examined it overlapping the child, who was docilely still, in a curious way, while playing with the pacifier. - I think it will suit him. I'll keep it.

 

She walked over to the counter to call the clerk and pay. Luckily she had some human money from her previous stay on Earth. But Beruche stopped her as she took out her own wallet from her purse.

-No, you don´t have to paid, I'd like to do it for you. - She offered. -  
-No way! - Ann resisted. - It's a very expensive sweater. I cannot accept it.  
-Silly stuff! - Bertie said, remembering with that exclamation to her sister Petz, but immediately added with affection -It is the least I can do, you have delayed on your return home for us and also, you have to buy things for the child. Let me make him a present since I have not seen him being born and I will surely miss his next birthday.  
\- It's okay. Thanks. - Her friend smiled, accepting willingly and adding with dyes of solemn promise. - When you have a son, I will also give him a present. Ok?  
-For now I do not know when that will be. - Beruche replied with the deflated enthusiasm. - Roy asked me to live together and we're doing it. He also proposed that we get married when we had work and stability, that was before we graduated. We postpone our wedding plans until the setbacks and threats are over and now when he should ask for it, he does not seem to be very willing to renew his offer. Sometimes I get the impression that he doubts, that he does not feel comfortable when we get to the point.  
-He'll be scared. - Annie guessed looking at her friend sympathetically in order to soft the matter. - That sort of thing might scare everyone.  
\- He's a super warrior. - She objected with a rather subdued gesture to say something disenchanted. - He has fought demons and even lost his life in front of them. I do not think he's scared of something like that.  
-Do not believe it, - her friend countered to declare. - From what the warriors taught me when I met them, sometimes men are terrified of that kind of commitment. Do not be surprised if he can fight the entire Averno and then feel insecure when it comes to asking you to marry. But calm down! - She added cheerfully. - There is only to see him to realize that he is stuck to you.

 

Beruche let herself be comforted and smiled, relieved by the words of her interlocutor. Deep down she knew Annie was right. So that more lively, she paid the pullover and after looking at something else and buying another two or three articles more, both returned to meet the boys. They concluded the walk returning to the villa of the couple in the outskirts of New York. All they could do was wait for the others. Roy had called them to give them the new address. The first to arrive were Diamond and Emerald. They were very elegant and after the usual kisses and hugs, they began to talk telling their respective vicissitudes.

-Guys, I'm so glad to see you again. - The model who approached Ail and Ann's child, taking him in his arms, said. - How nice! Cuchi, cuchi ... -She whispered in a sweet voice making him caresses. -

 

The boy laughed with his eyes wide open and intent on following the movements of her hand as the girl continued her praises.

-He's beautiful, what a cute little thing!  
-You get on very well with the children, Emerald. - Ann smiled approvingly now with casualness. -I remember when I was still fighting the warriors. I helped Mamoru and Usagi to take care for a baby. I did not really care about anything, I just wanted to be nice to him. But the little boy noticed it, it's amazing the sixth sense that the kids have! Whenever I approached him, he cried or kicked and even once he peed on me.  
-I should have seen you! - Beruche smiled amused at that. - Though it's hard to believe that seeing you now. You're a great mother, Ann.  
-It is true. Children know when there is true love. - Emerald said placing Giaal gently in his crib sighing. - I like them although I cannot be a mother now. However, when Diamante and I strengthen our careers and have more time I would love it...  
-Hey listen. And you do not count on me? - Intervened the alluded in a jovial way causing the laughter of all. -  
-Did not you hear me?- His girlfriend, still smiling at the comment, retorted. - Of course.  
-You have to try, that is the best part, for sure!.- Roy laughed heartily. -

 

The girls made an aside, shaking their heads in giggling and disbelieving. That boy always had to come with some of his caustic but funny comments.

-I saw you on TV the other day. - Beruche declared to continue the conversation, stating in admiration. - In a short time you have become a very popular model!  
-Thank you, -Emerald replied. - Although it is very hard if you knew the vicissitudes we have had to overcome Diamond and me lately because of my work, well, and his too!

 

Everyone watched her, and Emerald tell them about her adventures, but the baby began to cry when her promising story began. They had to leave it for later, since little Giaal now demanded the attention of all. His mother took care of him and concluded that he needed an urgent change of diapers.

-I will do it, Annie. - Ail offered to take the child so he would not disturb the conversation with his cry. -

Everyone gave him a sympathetic glance at this self-sacrificing dad, and once he had gone to the bathroom with the child, Emerald went on.

-It turns out that some people tried to steal some designs I had in my office. I had to go out as a Justiciera to persecute the thief. That actually turned out to be a woman thief.  
-How did you know? - Ann wanted to know with obvious interest. -  
-Well, even if she was wearing a ski mask and a dark suit that covered her entire body, her features were very clear. - Her interlocutor answered. - I recovered my work but I could not catch her. Although I also intervened in the robbery to a bank and there I could stop the thieves.  
\- Our thing has been a lot less exciting. - Beruche said who nevertheless sighed to sentence. - And I prefer it that way. We have already had too many adventures. I think that enough for the rest of our lives.  
\- Never discard the adventure. - Emerald said, almost prophetically. - It is not known when it will be presented.  
\- Yes, but now ours do not pass the bedroom! – Roy laughed.-

 

Diamond laughed with him, and Bertie, reddened in the extreme, merely strove to shake him a good bump.

\- Well, we're like to do that anywhere. Right, dear? - Emerald said, still trying to keep from laughing. -

 

Now it was her boyfriend who was cleared stiff. And the others who burst out laughing. Ail for his part Ail came back cradling the little Giaal. Although he began to cry again with that scandalous hilarity and the Alien apologize, going away again with the baby to try to calm him. After the smiles of all to see the father in such a situation Roy, addressing the prince, asked.

-Come on, you'll be interested in taking a look at the cellar that we have in the villa, you who know about wines could advise me.  
-That always interests me, yes. – The prince corroborated following his friend to that other room.-

 

The two momentarily said goodbye to the girls. Once alone, they began to wonder more intimately, and Emerald opened the fire.

-And what about you? - She looked at her interlocutors. - How are your relationships?  
-Fine, - Ann replied. - Especially once we paid attention to the warriors and follow their advice. So we discovered the "human" love. Ha, ha,

 

For her part Beruche smiled affirming her own. Although in a more vague way.

-Roy and I are fine but ... - She became more serious eliminating the comedy in her tone of voice and both of her friends detected it at once. -  
-Is anything wrong? - Emerald was interested, showing concern. - Do not you often do it?  
-No, is not that. - Bertie said that she entrusted to her friend what she had already spoken with Ann.

 

The model encouraged her with carefree assertion.

-It's normal! You're still young and you have plenty of time. It is best that you do not pressure yourself with that idea of marriage. Listen to me! I had a terrible time in Nemesis when I thought that Diamond was unreachable for me and you've seen the years and even the lives I needed to get us together. You already have Roy.  
-But you and Diamond are not planning on getting married yet? - Bertie asked, feeling surprised. -  
-Not at all! -Emerald replied jokingly that seeing the astonished faces of their interlocutors was hastening to qualify more seriously. - It has nothing to do with our love, it is the same as with children. We just thought we'd give ourselves time. We have to caught up much things and to live before we take on other responsibilities. Trust what I say and do not fret yet, woman.  
-It's a good advice. Ann agreed. - Do not suffer for it. He's crazy for you.

 

Beruche smiled feeling better. Perhaps she had been alarmed for no reason. Her friends were right. She was not in such a hurry, but it seemed to her an eternity (And that's how she really was if she took into account their previous lives). Since she was promised to Roy. But it was also true that both reincarnations were different in their circumstances and their outcome. The lives were totally different and she could say that they were not the same people they had been then. It was a brand new and unfinished future. In addition, now was a time of peace that they could enjoy together. Time to get married hey will surely have...

-You're absolutely right. Thank you very much girls.- Bertie replied visibly more lively.-

 

The boys were in the basement of the house, Roy was showing his friend the large wooden enclosure where he piled bottles of wine and other drinks. He did not overdo it, but there were any good wines for solemn occasions. Diamond looked at it with approval and said.

-In Nemesis I had a good wine cellar, it was one of the things I liked, savoring good wine and collecting it. Of the few distractions I had there.  
-Tom warned me that these hobbies costed a lot.- Roy said. - And he was right! I wanted to buy a couple of good bottles to give it cache and do not see the price. The truth is that I will have to wait because, despite everything, our economy is not everything buoyant that it should.  
-I'll give you some good brands. - Diamond smiled at him. -  
-Thank you, but that's what least worries me. - Roy said now more seriously. -  
-There's something bothering you, is not it? - His interlocutor sounded with insight. - You have a pal here. Tell me what you're worried about. If I can do anything to help you ...

 

So his friend nodded and after a few seconds of silence confessed bluntly.

-I do not know if I can give Bertie the life she deserves.  
-It is plain to see that you can.- Diamond encouraged him. – You love her, don´t you?  
-But that is not enough for a life in common. - His interlocutor denied trusting his friend. - You see, I'm now trying to make a dent in the league and it's not easy. It has always been my greatest hope, before all this happened. - His companion understood the allusion to the battles against the demons, and in the meantime Roy went on with a tone between thoughtful and concerned. - And the thing is, I'm in a mess right now. I do not know what the future holds. Whether I can succeed or not. Nor can I abuse my powers, I would not be honest with myself or with others. At least Emerald and you have professions in which you both have triumphed without the help of special abilities.  
-Do not fool yourself. - His friend contradicted him in a gesture of modesty that honored him. - I have the knowledge of the thirtieth century. Today's programs are child's play for me. That is not fair either.  
-But you help the world to progress.- Roy argued. - You're still working on something. I am an athlete and thinking that I have abilities so superior to others seems to me almost illegal. As if I do not!  
-Try not to deploy them too much. - Diamond advised him. -  
-That's the hard part. Many times I ask myself. And above all from the commitment that we agreed with the government. You know what I mean, right?

 

The prince of Nemesis nodded slowly and replied reassuringly.

-Yes. There in France, the secret services summoned Emerald and me one day and explained to us the same as yourselves. Apparently they will only resort to us in case of a serious threat, you should not worry, otherwise, we will have a normal life.  
-Yes, and with a lot of advantages, I recognize that this house has been a great help. A good reward for saving the world. But in spite of everything, I feel like I'm a mercenary. I would like to forget all that, that I was once a warrior and fought. My biggest hope is to have a normal home and family and be a good basketball player. Believe me, I do not want anything else. So until I clear my head of doubts and see the future, I dare not ask Bertie to marry me.  
-Have you talked about this with her? - His friend asked him. -  
-Yes, several times, but Bertie says she does not care. She always says we will be happy. I know she does not want to worry me. But she also has a bad time and must be thinking why the hell I do not decide now that peace has returned. And I do not want her to think I care less than before.  
-Take it easy. Really! You are young! Wait to enter the team, Beruche will understand. And above all do not underestimate her. People of Nemesis know how to be patient, I can assure you.

 

The boy smiled gratefully at those words patting the back of his interlocutor and led him up, at that moment the phone rang and the boy picked it up in the kitchen. It was Usagi, after chatting with her and giving her some regards, (the conference was too expensive to pass the handset to the others), he went with Diamante to the room where the girls were. Ail joined with them as they entered, and Roy made everyone aware of the call.

-Usagi has told me that Nephrite, Sapphire and Petz will arrive tomorrow with them. So we'll all get together, God willing.  
-Good! - Emerald exclaimed. – It has been a while since we do not see them, we will have many things to talk about.  
-We have not heard from them nearly since after the battle with the demons! - We've seen Nephrite once in Tokyo since we separated and my brother just a couple of times. They seem to have been very busy too. - Diamond added with the same enthusiasm that the others about the idea of the reunion. -  
-Well, - Roy sighed to remember – only Tommy and Connie left to come. I guess they'll be back soon.

 

The others welcomed this comment with the hope that it would be so, but little could they imagine that in those very moments his friend listened to that mysterious boy. Before he started to tell him anything else, Tom added suspiciously.

-This is not a joke, is it?  
-I can assure you that no, - the boy replied without losing his stern face. - I wish it were. I wish. And with resigned voice, he continued asking emphatically to his fellow-host. - Now listen to me with great attention and do not interrupt me! I will answer the questions you want to ask me even if I cannot tell you anything about myself. Just know that in a very short time, a terrible evil will befall the Earth. It is much worse than your battle with demons.

 

His interlocutor shook his head.

-But how do you know that we? - The boy raised a hand in a clear gesture to silence him.--"Please, I asked you not to interrupt me! - He reminded him raising the tone, but that with courtesy and continued .- It has to do with the fall of some meteorites.

Tom again violated the rule by stating without concern.

-That is not a problem. My friends can ... -He was silent so as not to betray the special gifts of his companions despite what that boy had given him to understand that he knew, but it could be a trick of some espionage agency so he rectified. - The government has the means to destroy them.  
-If it were as simple as that, yes. - The boy rebuffed, unveiling him. - The bad thing is not these meteorites themselves, but what they carry.  
-Do they bring any mortal disease? Any unknown bacteria that will cause a plague? - Tom conjectured now more concerned. -  
-No, that's not it either. - He interjected again, resuming his explanation. - At first they will only seem like a harmless rain of stars, but they harbor extraterrestrial devices that carry infernal creatures. The elite offspring of a ruthless galactic conqueror who aspires to this planet. It's his assault troops! A kind of androids that will invade the world. - Described the boy to absolute perplexity of his listener. - All your companions and even you will face them but you will be defeated and most of you annihilated. - Sentenced to leave him completely astonished. -  
-Just a moment. - Tom tried to intervene. - Are you telling me that we will be beaten? Are you talking about an event that has not happened as if you knew it beforehand? He asked incredulously, adding with increasing skepticism. - I thought the thing about those asteroids or whatever they were was something that had been seen through the telescopes.

 

To tell the truth, that boy had almost convinced him by the serious tone of his words, but now he was going down and down with this ...

-You must let me go on and do not assault myself with every sentence I say. - He reminded the boy hardening his eyes. -  
-Okay, finish now and then I'll ask you some questions. - Tom conceded that he was beginning to think he was wasting time with a madman. -  
-Those beings. The boy explained. - Analyze the force that is used against them. And the bad thing is that they are able to reproduce it. It took us years to discover that they sent her to their base and that from there they received a supplement of power to do so. We do not know how they emulate the force we have or where they draw the energy. But they do. The fact is that once you reach your limit they continue with the strength intact and to the greatest degree you could have reached, but you have weakened and they finish with you! They defeat their enemies simply by exhaustion.  
-Destroy that base and that's it. - Tom replied quietly. -  
-Its not that easy. - The boy seemed to lose his poise for a moment. - If it had been that easy, do not you think we would have done it long ago? We did not know where it was. We still ignore it. We think to the north, but it is not safe. In addition, they are all dead, only my cousin and I remain. But we are not able to cross its lines. Those bastards are too powerful! - He complained bitterly, clenching his fists. -  
-Your cousin? - Tom was surprised. - Who is he?  
-The son of Karaberasu, his name is Mazoui, he's half demon, but he's on our side. - The boy told him, astonished. - For me it is more a brother than a cousin, he sent me here when there were no more hopes.  
-Karaberasu's son? What does she have to do with this? Do you know where she is? Send from where? I do not understand anything you're telling me, boy. - Tom replied very disoriented by the allusion to his girlfriend's sister and the nature of her pregnancy and what resulted from this, that far from convincing him, made him more suspicious. - What do you want?

 

His companion raised his face to the sky in frustration, tried to make himself understood, but it seemed as though they both spoke different languages. It would not be easy, I knew it beforehand. They warned him but he believed that after establishing contact everything would go well. He had been very naive, this Tom was not like the one he had known. Now he was a boy who was in the prime of his youth and knew nothing. He had no choice! He armed himself with patience and told him.

-We grew up on an island, along with our mothers and aunts. But in the end they found us, those assassins attacked us! And it was my fault, damn it! And the worst thing is that we could not do anything. That's why, and as a last resort came here, to try to change that hell. - The boy concluded with a tense gesture, making real efforts to master his agitation. -  
-But which island? Where did you come from? - Tom wanted to know who worried more about the mental instability of that boy than that shattered history. - I do not understand anything.

 

The boy snorted, seemed to struggle with himself and finally gave way to unveil.

-I come from the future ...

 

Tom finished being perplexed, that boy was like a goat!, it would be better to call the psychiatrist. But he kept talking and Tom did not dare cut him off.

-If you had seen what they have done, or what they will do, I do not know how to say it. - The boy sighed about to sob of anguish. - Cities devastated, millions of dead everywhere! All civilization destroyed. The desperation of the few we survived and the horror. And we can only run away and hide from them. Damn! - He clenched his fists again with a fury of restrained anger. - That's why, please! You must help me! Tell Roy all this, and the others as well.- You must destroy them now that they are in space. Before they arrive or everything will be lost!

 

His listener sighed for a long time looking at the boy with a mixture of pity and weariness.

-Very well, I have listened to you as I had promised. You cannot say that I have not been patient. -He smiled now with slight sarcasm and added with disapproval. - As argument for a movie is very well thought. Now ,tell me who you are and what you really want. Maybe taking advantage of Roy! Or is this just a joke that he has projected?  
-I had anticipated it, - the boy replied with resigned calm. - It was more than possible that you did not believe me, but I cannot blame you. - He put a hand between his clothes and Tom felt a defensive gesture, but the boy only took a handled photograph to indicate him more vehemently. - Look and convince yourself! Here I am with my mother, we took her a little before I left my time.

 

Tom looked at the photo, there that boy was, and the woman who sat with him looked quite like Connie's sister, but she was older, her face emaciated by suffering.

-I hope you do not show her to Bertie or she'll kill you. - Tom smiled with renewed sarcasm. - Come on, kid! - You're saying she's your mother? And who is your father, Roy? - He scoffed with complete disbelief. -  
-Yes he is. - The boy confessed with a supreme effort to maintain the patience. - I'll tell you everything, I should not do it but it's the only solution. Roy is my father.  
-Come now! , Is the worst joke that asshole ever tried to play on me – Tom laughed, nodding his head with a sardonic smile added. - Tell him that I have also seen Terminator.  
-My name is Leval Malden. - The boy continued ignoring that comment. - I'm Roy and Beruche's son. I did not know my father, he died fighting the invaders before I was born. I grew up with Karaberasu's son and you, the only survivor of my father's group, were our teacher. You taught me to fight and my cousin everything you knew about esoteric spells. What else proof do you want to be sure that I'm not lying? - The boy asked in a tone of desperation. -  
-And do you expect me to believe it? -His insidious interlocutor replied to those pleas to refute without question. - That photo can be faked anywhere. And the things you know, Roy could tell you. Tell him on my behalf that this time he has gone so far and that if it was not for ...  
-Enough, shut up! - The boy thundered, visibly enraged. -

 

He breathed violently and agitatedly, and gazed at Tom with a look like a psychopath. This one was frightened, not for less, because now it began to think that his friend nothing had to do with that crazy one. But then where had he got the information? Would not he be one of those types of government?

-Look, calm down. - He asked in a more subdued tone, maybe he should not make fun of him, but thought he was responding to Roy's joke with another, so he added conciliatory. - I'll talk to my friend and see what we can do to stop these invaders. Hey?  
-Do not try to lie to me!" - The boy snapped reproaching him hard. - I know you do not believe me, you're laughing at me, and thinking that I had placed all my hopes in you.

 

Those words paralyzed Tom with astonishment, or that boy was a very good actor or really believed what he said.

-I have no choice but to convince you in one way or another. - He said now in a menacing tone. - If I have not been able to do it in good way, it will be in a bad one.

 

He had not finished saying those words when Tom felt a surge of tremendous energy travel the place, immediately there was a strong wind that apparently came from the boy. The earth around him began to tremble.

-AAAAH!

He shouted, raising his arms to the sky and literally swelling to begin to glow a golden color moments later. His hair was now this tone and his blue eyes gleamed in his frightened interlocutor, while innumerable pieces of rock rose in the air around him.

-A super saiyajin! - Tom muttered, shifting his worried expression to another one truly astonished and terrified. - You're a saiyajin!  
-How many more do you know apart from Roy who are capable of being one, eh? – The boy challenged.- Damn! Do you believe me now? Or do you want me to destroy half a city? Indeed, I swear I will kill everyone rather than allow them to fall under the yoke of Gralas androids. If I cannot stop that, at least I will avoid the suffering of the innocent.

 

Tom was completely paralyzed with terror, what was in front of him was undeniable, that boy was a super warrior, as powerful as his friend or perhaps more! he did not think there could be any way to fake that. And now with that boy with that look full of despair looked determined to fulfill his threat. But far from it, he now cried disconsolately as he remitted his power to become a normal person again. He even fell on his knees to the ground, retracted on himself, and could only sob painfully.

-I cannot do it! But if I do not do it, they will. So many deaths, so much pain and for what? Lord help me! What if I fail? At least I'll die here, fighting those damn monsters at your side.

 

His companion could not reply, only looked at him silently with his eyes wide open.

-OMG! He acknowledged in horror. - It cannot be a trick. Please tell me! What will become of me and Connie in your future?

 

Leval could hardly answer, he cried, this time excited that, at last, he had managed to convince who he was. Or rather, the one who would be destined to be his uncle. He could make up enough to get up and respond.

-You will live and you will have two children. I cannot tell you any more, I am sorry. But that does not matter now. Our only hope for the future is to destroy them before they settle. Your son Alan calculated that from this moment until the invasion, it should take three months. The sooner they know, the better.

 

His interlocutor was at a loss to hear this. That was the name he always wanted for when he had a child, if he was a boy. It was his own middle name. The one which he never used, but liked. He did not remember or even comment on Connie or Roy ... and talking about his friend ...

-Your father, - Tom corrected softly. - Will debut tomorrow in the NBA. We were going to see him play. You can come with us ...

Leval shook his head, wiping away his tears to plead almost pleadingly.

-For the moment do not tell him anything. That was his dream! My mother always told me. My father always wanted to play professionally.  
-God, this is insane! - Tom panted, putting his hands to his head. Not again! We've had enough ... damn it!

 

The situation was beyond him. He did not know where to look or what to say. Why did this have to happen to him? Did he have the fate of the whole world in his hands?

-In two days I'll go to my parents' house. - Leval revealed in his most serene voice. - I have the address, it's on the outskirts.  
-You're wrong about that. - His interlocutor dared to refute now, although this time with the intention of informing him. - They live in an apartment, in the center of the city.  
-No, they moved. - The boy denied. - My mother told me. It was a few days before my father made his debut in the professional league. She remembered it well.

 

Tom did not know what to reply, at that moment the voice of Cooan came from a distance. Leval looked in that direction and concluded in a more relaxed and grateful tone of voice.

-Aunt Connie's calling you. I must go, it is not convenient for me to see more people of this time. At least not yet. Remember, within two days. Now it's all in your hands, uncle Tom.

 

He did not take off his lips. The boy had risen in the air and moved away from there at breakneck speed. When he wanted to realize it, he could not see him. At that moment Cooan approached, loaded with various garments that she held in her hands.

-Tom, I was calling you! There was a tremendous gale and the clothes flew away. Besides I had to go to the other end of the campsite to get them. - She complained in annoyed tone as she sentenced. - We should have thought about camping. -

 

But he was still looking at the sky without answering.

-What are you looking at, is something wrong? - His girlfriend wanted to know, watching him with an inquisitive gesture. -  
-No, nothing, - he said softly, turning his gaze to the girl and adding more distantly. - Excuse me, I was absorbed in it and I was saying goodbye to the landscape.  
-Well, just say goodbye, we'll be late. - She asked him with a smile. -

 

He hugged her tightly and that surprised Cooan, but she interpreted it as one more gesture to be forgiven for leaving her to her fate with the clothes. Although it was more than enough, but if Tom wanted to be affectionate, she would not be the one to restrain him. So, when they separated after a few kisses, he smiled in comfort and said.

-I'm going to load everything in the car.

 

And he went away to organize the material, loaded it and they both left for the city. Tom counted the moments so he could talk to his friend. He wanted to tell him everything the boy had explained to him, but he could not reveal his secret. Now he clutched the paper with those signs of the new house that Leval had given him and squeezed them impatiently. That would be another test and if the boy was right. How should he act? He'd better wait for the boy to come. Two days, forty-eight hours that were going to be eternal! But he could not let his countenance or his actions convey concern anybody and he laughed and even joked with Cooan during the trip, talking about his friends.

 

The others, oblivious to all that future drama, had fun at their hosts' home. Although in the midst of a relaxed conversation, Ail, Diamond, and Roy himself looked at each other in surprise.

-Did you feel that? - Asked the prince of Nemesis to his friends, to the surprised looks of the girls. - That power…  
-Feel what? What power do you mean? - Emerald wanted to know watching her boyfriend with strangeness. -  
-Yes. A huge force. - Ail said in reply. - I have perceived it.  
-It's true, it's only been for a moment. Roy agreed. - But a great power has been displayed.-  
-What is this, any of your jokes? - Bertie smiled, already shaking her head. -  
-It is not. - Her boyfriend said thoughtfully, asserting then. - I do not know. Now I do not notice anything abnormal ...  
-The fact is that that force reminded me a lot of ... I'm not sure, but it was familiar. - Diamond said with his hand to his chin. -  
-It could be some kind of government test. - Roy added, adding. - I don’t know. Maybe we should investigate.  
-Come on Roy! - his girlfriend intervened with disapproval. - Stop conspiracy theories. Now that we are all together and that the others will come. Do not annoy us the encounter with those things.  
-Yes, - Annie said, now cradling the baby. - I think it will not be serious. And Bertie's right.  
-Come on, sweetie. I did not say anything. - He sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at his companions. – Let it be.  
-Yes. After all that has happened we deserve some peace. - Diamond could add with the smiling nod of her own mate. -  
-And if no one from the government has called you, that is sure nothing will happen. - Emerald could say. -

 

The truth is that neither she nor the rest of the women wanted at all that their boyfriends were going to inquire about only God knows what. The boys gave in that and as they did not feel anything strange they ended up leaving that issue aside. Ail wished to be with his wife and son in that pleasant and relaxed atmosphere. Diamond was not much for the task of going to chase ghosts or false alarms and Roy for his part just wanted to focus his thoughts on two things, to become a good professional player and make Bertie happy.


	4. Tom and Cooan arrive

After a short drive, Tom and Cooan arrived in the city. To the surprise of the girl her boyfriend took another address that was unknown to her.

-But Tommy. Where are you going? This is not going to Roy's apartment ...  
-It's a surprise. - The boy just replied smiling as if that were planned.-

 

Though he was worried inside. He hoped that the boy had succeeded in the signs that had given him in his story so far and, to his utter astonishment, he turned out to be correct again. They came to a large villa and called, to their surprise, Roy opened them. He was also very surprised.

-Tommy, Connie. But how did you find our new address? I was going to call you at the apartment to tell you that we had moved.  
-Someone gave it to us. - His friend replied without wanting to explain further. - I do not know who it was, but they knew where you were.  
-It will be a matter of the government. - Roy said without giving more importance to that. - Come on, pass in - he invited them with a broad smile - we have company.

 

Cooan looked at her boyfriend in astonishment. But when he told her that some federal agents had talked to their friends, it made sense.

-You could have told me before. - The girl reproached him as they passed. -  
-I did not want to worry about our camping, sorry Connie. - He apologized. - Besides, it has been amazing. It is not like this?

 

His girlfriend looked at him quizzically but finally smiled. Surely the poor man would have done it with the best of intentions. She gave it no more importance and, along with Tom, went to greet the rest. Almost as same time as them, Nephrite had finally arrived with a young attractive blond woman, but the warriors with Mamoru were still missing. Luna and Artemis had stayed at home, as always, pending any possible emergency that might arise. Although, as explained by the newcomers, after the greetings, things were now very quiet. Neither Petz nor Sapphire had yet arrived. A long table was arranged quickly, and they all began to eat. As usual, all kinds of jokes were spent, only Tom remained silent, staring at his friends. Leval's words still echoed in her head. The others, unaware of it, had fun as children.

-Hey Diamond! Said Nephrite. - Do not eat it all, leave me some pie, man.  
-Nothing! - He laughed to sentence. - Here as in the Corner of the Soul and Time, you run or do not eat.

 

His mate accepted the challenge, and they both struggled for possession of the last pie on their side of the table. Of course both Emerald and Amanda, Nephrite's couple, caught their attention by criticizing their childish behavior. Though it seemed to spur them even more amid the laughter of the rest. At last they broke the pie in half like good comrades.

-Boys, - Roy smiled, not disguising his amusement. - It will be the last time I invite you to eat everyone together, you are more voracious than our master Son Goku.  
-Do not you think you exaggerate a little? - Ail asked sarcastically. -  
-I do not think so. - His amusing interlocutor answered while holding the hands of Diamond and Nephrite who were already going to steal a croquette to him. –

Then the doorbell rang, the smiling host stood up and told everyone with an evident sense of humor.

-Hey, I want to keep seeing food on the table when I get back, and on my plate too! Do you understand you suckers? - Everyone nodded carelessly as they chewed. - I see the attention you pay to me, - he sighed, raising his friends’ laughter as he headed for the door. -

 

As soon as he opened he found Sapphire and Petz, who greeted him effusively.

-Surprise, we're here! - the boy exclaimed with a surprising enthusiasm in him, giving his hand and then a hug to Roy. - What's up buddy?  
-Hello Sapphire, how about you Petz? - His host greeted, too effusively. -  
-Hi Roy, - she said warmly. - Glad to see you again, are they all here? - The girl was interested trying to listen on her boyfriend's shoulder. -  
-Of course, and getting their bellies full at our expense! - He said, looking at them amused. -  
-Hey, wait, I want to eat too! - The boy warned coming out shooting towards the table .-  
-Sapphire! Is it possible? - She exclaimed, laughing with Roy. -

 

They all got together at the table making room for the two newcomers. There was a cross-question between them to see how each went.

-I'll introduce you to Amanda Thompson. - Nephrite said, referring to that beautiful woman with a half blond mane and blue eyes. She is a journalist, working on a prestigious London newspaper.  
-I'm glad to meet you, - she greeted politely. -  
\- I hope you do not write an article about the gluttony of the whole group! – Sapphire smiled. -  
-Don´t care about that -the girl said with more excitement. - You have other qualities much more interesting!  
-And, changing gears. - Roy recalled. - Where are the warriors? When will Usagi and the others come?  
-I think they had some business to settle. But they will come for the party, do not worry. -Sapphire reassured him. -  
-Yes, and since you made us come here in order to see you play, I hope you will offer a good performance. – Diamond added. -

The prince was wielding a large hamburger bun where he deposited an appreciable piece of meat with lettuce and tomato.

-That's easy, - Roy said, euphorically. - You will see what it is really play basketball!  
-It will not be as fun as our trainings. -Sapphire commented.  
-Well, even so, I really want to see him in action. - Nephrite stated. -  
-I assure you it will be worth it, -A lively Roy said.-

 

Meanwhile in the area of the girls, the conversations were more serious.

-Have you heard from Kalie? - Cooan asked Petz. -  
-No, of course she has not returned to our house in Tokyo, I think she must still be here in the United States.  
-Well, we do not know about her either. I wonder what she's doing. - Beruche interjected.-

The young woman could not avoid her nostalgic concern after informing them of the talk with the federal agents.

-I'm sure she and her son are happy. - Tom said, joining their conversation as he had barely intervened in the boys' jokes. -  
-What do you mean, by her son? – A surprised Cooan asked. -  
-She was pregnant. Wasn´t she ? , I suppose she already had the child born. - He answered in all logic, although of course that was what he wanted to make his interlocutors think. -  
-It could be a girl, -Beruche answered, wanting to know in her turn. - Why are you so sure that he is a child?  
-I mean it to generalize, - the boy replied defensively. - With her child, her baby, her daughter, whatever you want!  
-Whatever it is, I hope we can see her again soon. - Cooan stated to settle the matter.-

 

Although the girl looked at her partner somewhat surprised, it was not normal for Tom to react in that way for such a trivial hue.

-Come on girls, do not get depressed now! She'll be fine! - Ann encouraged them just as her son began to cry. - Are you hungry, my love? - She asked softly, rising to take him in her arms. - Poor thing, it's your time. I'm going to give it a little breast. - He said to the others. -  
-Come to my room, - Bertie suggested. - You'll calm him down there, with all these thugs loose around here, the poor kid will be nervous!

 

Annie accepted willingly. It was notorious that her friend was right. On the other side of the table, the boys were churning and laughing non-stop.

-What if after dinner we play a game? - Diamond proposed finishing his plate.- As we did when we trained.  
-Good idea, you losers! – Roy accepted. - So I'll teach you to play street style. And you will see what I am capable of.  
-It's a good idea, I'm getting ready! -Sapphire agreed, being infected by this enthusiasm. - We're going to have a good time.

 

Everyone accepted except Tom who did not have much desire. Ail tried to convince him.

-Come on man! You play too, so that we can be three per team.  
-I do not feel like much after eating. - He excused himself. -  
-Come on, dude! - Nephrite insisted. Do not be a spoiler!  
-Well, okay, fine. Tom agreed reluctantly not to start drawing attention to his apathy. - But I warn that with the gut full I do not think to run. Who do I go with?  
-With me and Nephrite. - Against Sapphire, Diamond and Ail. - Roy laughed. - We're going to beat them up! Ha, ha, ha.  
-Okay, okay. - Diamond said tersely. - Let's bet if you are ready! Losing team pays dinner tonight.

 

Everyone was satisfied with that. The girls for their part and at the proposal of Emerald decided to leave and visit shops. When they went out Sapphire proposed to them.

-Why do not you stay up and cheer us up?  
-Come on! - Beruche laughed - What a boredom!  
-Besides, why should we stay? - Cooan added with apparent indifference adding with sarcasm. - To see a group of handsome, muscular, sweaty shirtless guys sticking up for a ball?  
-Cooan, shut up or I'm staying! – Emerald replied causing the laughter of everyone. - Do not laugh,- she begged. - But it has its charm.  
-The truth is you're right. - Ann conceded, pushing the sleeping baby carriage around, urging her friends who were still laughing. - Come on girls, let's go before we change our minds!  
-That's not it, boys. - Petz said. - What happens is that if we stay and you fail a lot we will laugh at you and we will lower your morale.

 

Then an amused Sapphire circled her with an arm, retorted…

-Well, honey, it's all right, then you raise it up again.- They all stared at each other with speckled eyes and howling. - I mean morale, you bad thinkers! - He tried to clarify but it was useless, the only thing that managed was to increase the laughter that put Petz red. -  
-Let's go now. - Bertie urged them, still with a smile on her lips after that last comment. - I called a couple of taxis and they will not be long to them to arrive.

 

So the vehicles actually arrived in a few minutes, the girls approached them giving instructions on their destination. In the first one Beruche, Cooan and Amanda went up, the last one who had not talked much in all the food, she said now.

-I hope to find something Nephrite likes.  
-Don´t worry, in the "Big Apple" there is everything. I'm sure I can find Tom something original. To see if that cheer him up a little, he has been very quiet since we arrived. – Cooan added almost more to herself. -  
-I want to find a good sweater for Roy and maybe some shirts. - Beruche declared resolutely. - With all of this about basketball he does not care about his wardrobe lately.  
-Then take him naked, woman, he would please your eyesight! - Amanda laughed, seconded by the girls. -  
-Tom does not worry about putting on new clothes either, I'd say that in the last few days we've done the opposite, ha, ha. We've taken it off! - Cooan said, covering her mouth with her hand. -  
\- Well, everything is for the image. - Bertie sighed, who now wanted to move on to some more serious topic and asked the girls. - What do you think about that global agreement about us?  
\- If you want me to tell you the truth. Hardly have I heard anything. - Her sister replied, adding now with more concern. - But Tom's been weird lately, I do not know. It seems to me that something worries him.  
\- I cannot tell you much either. - Amanda agreed as she added. - As you know we live in London and there, an organization that said not to work for the government, proposed the same thing to us. Well, they asked Nephrite. I think he agreed. He told me that they seemed to trust him.  
\- And you have no idea who they are? - Bertie asked with bewilderment, because if they said not to be the government that was even stranger. -  
\- I just saw one of them. He was such a Captain Jack, I do not know what else. I did not keep his last name. He was wearing a long military coat. - The British could reply in bewilderment. - It almost looked like a museum garment, like World War II.  
-I hope they let us live undisturbed. - Cooan sighed, clinching. - It's the only thing we really want.

 

Her interlocutors agreed. In the other taxi, after folding the stroller and putting it in the trunk, Esmeralda told Petz and Ann, that was carrying the child in her lap, as she was on the catwalk. One of her collections had been sold there, in New York.

-Maybe, if we're lucky we can see her in some shopfront. - The model told her visibly excited by the idea. -  
-I'd love to see it. - Ann sighed. - Tell us if you see it, eh? - Her friend nodded, of course she would. –  
\- And how has it been to become such an important designer in such a short time? – Petz asked interested. -  
-Well,-Her companion modestly replied.- To tell you the truth, the moment I returned to Diamante, after the celebration, when Usagi- chan gave me powers to become a Justiciera, and I did not mean it. But later, I could have several encounters with Setsuna. Well, the Pluto Warrior. She loves fashion and also told me that she would be very excited to be a designer. The fact is that She knew people in Japan and there she was able to make contacts. Then in Europe, Michiru, who is a fairly reputed artist, introduced me to some people. They even accompanied me, Setsuna and Haruka and her. The fact is that they were very kind to me. - She said smiling. -  
\- Yes. From what I have heard. Your boss, Mrs. Deveraux, is the best designer in the world.- Petz said. -   
\- It is. I was very lucky that they spoke well of me and Madame Deveraux accepted me as a disciple and model of yours. - Esmeralda admitted that she unveiled them. - So grateful I am that, instead of the surname Green of my Nemesis family, I have taken hers. And you, Petz, how are you and Sapphire doing?

 

Her interlocutor listened to the question and said cheerfully.

\- We are very happy. The store works very well. When we returned to Tokyo we reopened it. He helped me to clean and to sort everything out. The customers came back quickly and we had to hire a couple of sales clerks to help us. Even Usagi and the rest of the girls have passed by from time to time. Although, I always give them creams. I do not want to charge them anything

 

She smiled amusedly remembering the face of commitment of her warrior friends, who, although at first they accepted enchanted, then they said to have bad conscience since all those creams were very expensive.

-Or I thing I know them well, I'm sure Ami will be entering a charge of conscience. - Esmeralda said with a tone of amusement. - And Makoto. Although I suppose Rei will be somehow embarrassed but she will take them and Minako and Usagi will be simply delighted.  
-Well, you are not mistaken at all.- Petz laughed.-  
-Sometimes they have these things, as if they were babies. But they are fabulous girls. – Annie declared, embracing her child to the assent of their friends, more to add .- I remember even when I arrived as I could to the Earth and Rei hosted me in her house. She took care of me and my baby. Both she and the others. And all this despite the horrible things I did to them and other people when I first came to this world.  
-Yes, here we can understand you very well. - Esmeralda agreed .- Thanks to them we have all had a second chance. For me I would give them away dresses of all my collections for the rest of my life and still could not pay even a tiny part of my debt to them.  
-You're absolutely right. - Petz nodded. - They deserve it everything and all. They are wonderful.

 

So they continued to talk a little more. When they reached the agreed point, they got out. They paid the taxi´s fee and had a look to the main stores. They then took a walk in the park. The boys played for a couple of hours. None did it wrong, but Roy marked the differences. In the end the team of the professional won only by four points, since Tom didn´t play too seriously. His head was elsewhere.

-Are you all right, Kansas peasant? - Roy smiled, asserting. - Good thing I'm a basketball genius. If I weren´t I had seen myself paying the dinner for the little prince.  
-I am sorry. I already warned you. I weigh the gut after eating. - His interlocutor could pretext-  
-Good. Nothing happens. By the way. You got to tell me what about Portland. Hey?  
-Yes, of course, - his friend said now in a better mood. -  
-Good. Now we're going to swim a little, boys. Are you up to? - Roy propose to the rest.-  
-Let´s go.- Diamond agreed. -

 

So the others imitated both of them. Even Tom had to get into the water a little and suffer stoically some water attack from his friends. After a while of cooling themselves by bathing in the pool they decided to wait for the girls. Roy proposed to put them some of the somewhat obscene films that hid from Bertie.

-What do you think about this? - He said with a laugh telling them. – “The Slut of the Galaxies”.

 

Everyone nodded with interest, that was a new experience for most. Roy did not ask and beg the movie. Ail, above all, looked astonished.

-And those things really like them. - He pointed to the screen in disbelief. - What are they doing? Why do she put that in her mouth?  
-I assure you that is really nice. - Diamond said without hiding an expression of rejoicing. - At least Emerald is a great performer. - He smiled wickedly. -  
-Fuc... with the little prince! - Roy exclaimed in amazement - and the boy looked silly to me!  
-Well, Petz is an artist even if you do not think so. And you guys.- Sapphire stated, looking at Roy and Tom. -  
-If you knew what Cooan and I had done in a sleeping bag, - he said, more animated now, causing more laughter. -  
-All I'm saying is that Bertie is not as cold as she looks. - When she melts she is real lava! - Roy assured ...  
-Yes, of course, that's why you're hiding these movies from her. - Nephrite mocked with the chorus of laughter from the others. -

Roy admitted the joke with an smile, but he had no opportunity to counterattack. The door opened and the girls appeared, loaded with bags and packages, surprising them in full projection.

-Well, go! - Emerald said with some sarcastic tone. - You're taking the time to document you, huh? And then she grabbed her boyfriend by the arm. -  
-Honey, it's not what you think, heh, heh, - The prince said with a smirk of circumstance. -  
-Diamond, my love, - she whispered in a honeyed voice. - It's time to go to the hotel, there, you'll tell me what you've learned.

 

Then they heard generalized a uuuhh!. The two turned red and said goodbye leaving and confirming the appointment for the game in the following day.

-A machine, that what this Emerald seems to be! - Nephrite laughed and added with a sneer. - I pity Diamond. Good thing he's in good shape!  
-Dear, I hope you are too. – Amanda stated frozen his smile from ear to ear. – Because I am not less than her.  
-Well, Sapphire, we must go, and you will be no less than your brother. Will you? - Petz asked her boyfriend, looking provocative. -  
-I'll do what I can. - He smiled, looking at the others who barely laughed. - Although I'm a little tired of the game, maybe with a bean.  
-Do not cheat, man! - Roy said, bursting with laughter. - You must suffer heroically, like the real warriors!  
-No way! - Petz smiled, adding sweetly and menacingly. – There won´t be suffering at all, this boy is going to find out what is training for real today.

 

So they both grabbed at the waist. Amanda and Nephrite also left, as did Ann and Ail with their little one. They went to the flat in the city of Roy. The alien told his wife that he wanted to try certain things he had seen in the video. Only Bertie´s sister and her boyfriend stayed to sleep, both couples had not seen each other for a long time, and then Tom and Cooan had to move west. They wanted to talk about many things and they did, except for the one that tormented, Tom. But the boy told himself that it was not yet the time and knew how to endure his anxiety. At the end of the evening they went to bed early, quite early, for what was normal. At least there was something he could get distracted with Connie. At last, it was Roy and Beruche's turn. But this time, she went to a separate bed, despite the boy's pleading knees and whines. The girl, with impassive eyes, crossed her arms and declared in an icy tone.

-It cannot be Roy, you have to get up early tomorrow and you must be rested. It is said that athletes do not do those things when they are concentrated.  
-But Bertie, honey! - He begged. - I do not get tired of doing that, I'm a super saiyajin! - Beruche shook her head. - This is not fair! - He complained in a plaintive tone to denounce. - All my friends will be having a great time with their girlfriends and I have to go to sleep alone.  
-You already had a good time with the movie, - she replied in a malicious voice, to reproach him with feigned indignation. - So you had those sluts out there without me finding out, huh?  
-I can explain, if only was in order to learn new things. Come on, I'll explain it to you in bed! - He insisted. -

 

Bertie still maintained a pretended ice severity, though she had to work hard not to laugh. In spite of that she controlled herself and said in an inexorable voice.

-I said no and no. See you tomorrow Roy, that you rest a lot, and dream only to put baskets, that is what you will need.

 

He, defeated, left with his head down. When she had gone away and gone into her room, she laughed.

-I believe I've been so hard on him! Poor thing! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

 

Then her sister appeared, Beruche believed her asleep but that was not exactly what she and Tom had been doing.

-You do not think you've been too hard on him. - Cooan laughed that she could not help but hear the final part of the conversation. - How agitated he was! LOL!  
-Do not worry. She assured her sister nonchalantly. – After some minutes I'll enter his room with a little outfit that I bought, I'm sure I'll surprise him. And what about you and Tom? -She asked mischievously. - Were not you…?

 

Cooan nodded but no longer laughed. A few seconds passed before she admitted.

-He feels a little disheartened tonight for what is usual in him, he has asked me to take a walk in the garden, I notice him worried.  
-Well, you'll have things to think about, Roy did the same thing when he was going to do the tests for the team, -her sister answered without giving more importance, adding with visible good humor. - You demand the poor man too much anyway. Keep in mind that after playing that game he will be tired.  
-It's true!- Cooan laughed, and did not give in without adding. - Well, I've given him more than enough time to rest. When we finish walking, we will return to the charge.

 

Tom himself went over to them, and Cooan wished her sister good night.

-See you tomorrow, and do not be very bad. – Beruche laughed. -  
-Don´t worry, - her interlocutor promised, watching her amused. - We'll be worse.

 

So Cooan walked away with her boyfriend, the girl took her sweater as it cooled off. Beruche, after a while, put on her evening dress and entered slowly into the room where she had "punished" his poor boyfriend, calling him in sweet whispers.

-Roy, honey, it's me.-

 

Bertie approached slowly discovering that he was already asleep and in his face saw a calm and confident expression. It was clear he was dreaming of his future basketball game. The truth is that he had a face illuminated by an almost childlike joy. She smiled tenderly, whispering softly into his ear.

\- Sleep well my love, tomorrow is your big day. And there I will be with you to encourage you. So she stroked his hair, giving her a maternal kiss on the forehead. Then she quietly left the room. -

 

Tom was thoughtful as they walked. He chatted little with his girlfriend who came to look at him somewhat worried. She could not ask him if something was wrong. His partner finally cheered up. He had been meditating. This terrible future could most certainly be changed. This time, with the boy's warning everything would be different and they would overcome and live, he managed to relax and his mood improved. He began to tell the girl some incidents of the game they had played and according to what comments of the film. Cooan laughed a lot and forgot that concern. At last they returned to the house. They entered the room. The boy put her in his arms and said cheerfully.

-Oh, well, I was tired of sleeping in a sleeping bag! Now I'm back in shape and you'll see what's good!

 

The girl laughed, glad to see him more than willing to prove it, and closed the door behind them before being thrown to the soft mattress ...

 

The boy had been watching from a safe distance. He saw the lights in the house and waited for all of them to go out. He sighed in that atmosphere of peace and happiness. It seemed something unreal to him, so different from the nightmare world in which he had had to grow. And there they were all. Those legendary fighters who saved the world. Unfortunately the invading troops of Gralas were too much for them. But this time he would make sure that was not so. He still remembered some things he talked about with Mazoui and Tom in his time. They both warned him of the risks involved in such a trip. Perhaps he could return to his own time or perhaps not, because the flow of events would vary with his arrival. But Leval did not care. His own life was the least if he could avoid that tragic fate. If his father and the others could survive. In a way, he envied them all, and also, somehow, he was angry. Why did they let themselves be killed? Why did his father die before he was born? All he had of him were old recordings and the stories of his mother and aunts. And there was that dream, the one he had before he left, a kind of nightmare in which a kind of shadow that carried a book whispered to him. Leval thought he understood what he was saying.

-Nothing you've ever lived must have ever happened. Young warrior, you must make things flow down to the river from which they should never have left ...

 

And Leval was determined to do it. He did not know if that dream corresponded to any warning from the Hereafter, or whether it was his own unconscious desires. Either way he had. He could go back and contact his uncle Tom. What he should not allow was for his parents to find out who he was. At least that advised him Mazoui and also his uncle. He realized now that it was a mistake to concentrate so much energy. Surely they would have noticed him, yet he immediately erased all traces of that. Luckily no one had come after him. Surely they would all be watching the game. Leval sighed, he still had to wait another day. For nothing in this world he was going to deprive to his father to enjoy with his debut as professional. His mother always told him that this was the biggest dream he had. And that party, of which he had been able to see the recording at least a hundred times. It would unfortunately be the first and the last unless they could avoid the fate that loomed over the planet. Thinking about this he settled himself as best he could on the top of a treetop in a nearby park and prepared to rest. He would need to be fresh to face the events of the next day as I thought.

-Dad, mom. I will do everything in my power so that you can enjoy your lives and be happy.

 

Meanwhile in Japan things were quiet. Usagi and Mamoru spent the night together, exploring their relationship from a more mature point of view. In the end they fell asleep, embracing ... but in the middle of the night they woke up like springs, they had cold sweat bathing their bodies and the expressions of their faces were of total horror ...

-You've had the same dream! Is not that so? - He asked, his voice choked with dread. -  
\- I do not want to talk about it, - the girl was still shocked, tears streaming down her cheeks. - I've never seen anything like that ...  
-It was a terrible nightmare. As before. - He could say. -  
-No, - the girl distressed corrected, still in a trembling voice. - It's much worse. I've seen horrible things. This goes further than the previous time. Not only this world, countless planets and even temporary space dimensions are in grave danger. Setsuna warned us. And the terrible threat that comes upon us is only the first wave.

 

Her boyfriend nodded. Usagi told her about Sailor Pluto's visit a couple of days ago when she was with the other girls at the Crown.

-What do we do now? - The boy wanted to know, affirming .- I have seen this strange being again, with that book. He has told me literally that things should not happen like this.  
-Of course not. That would not happen! We will stop it anyway! - the girl said with determination.-  
-We'll have to tell the others. And our friends too, - he affirmed. -  
-Yes ... this time we will act quickly and join them from the very beginning. But, I think there is another person who will have to be the one in charge of informing them this time. – The young woman declared. -  
\- How much time do we have? - Mamoru wanted to know.-  
-I do not know, but I think we will have enough, -his interlocutor replied. -  
-Maybe it would be better not to look weird and go to Roy's basketball game. You know how important it is to him. -The boy commented. - I would not like to spoil it. - Then there will be an opportunity to warn them, after the game.  
-I know. And I agree with you. We will go and act with normality. - She said and adding surprised. - I do not understand. Setsuna had no idea who did it or how the space-time continuum had been traversed.  
-There must be someone else out there. With great powers. If it is capable of provoking that - Mamoru declared with concern. - The most important question now is ... friend or foe?

 

The girl nodded, hugging him. After a few moments they kissed a long time and the boy tried to dedramatize, affirming.

-Well, let's try to sleep. You talk to the girls tomorrow. But it is better that at the moment you do not tell them anything of this dream that we had. It would be nice to enjoy the experience of going to the US and seeing our friends there, do not you think?  
-You're right. It will cost me but I will act as usual. On the way back, there will be time to talk about it. - Usagi agreed, now she opened her mouth to yawn.- I'm very tired, I hope I can sleep.  
-It is the best we can do. And do not push yourself. Let your Usagi character out. That is the best medicine for any crisis. See you tomorrow my future queen - the boy smiled .-  
-I'll try. So see you tomorrow my king of the thirty century.- The young girl replied.-

 

And after a few moments the two of them fell asleep, they were exhausted and desirous not to have such a nightmare again. But perhaps it would have been better to have suffered another bad dream than the very terrible reality that awaited them and the rest of the world, if they did not overcome this new and difficult threat.


	5. Roy's game

The next morning, very early, the new NBA player got up. Bertie woke up too, they sharing breakfast while talked a little.

-Good. Today we have the last training before the game. I guess it will be shootout and some technical talk. - The guy guessed and asked. - Have not Tommy and Connie gotten up yet?  
\- They must be tired. - Bertie smiled remembering the nightly activities that would surely have delivered those two. - I think they had a lot of things to do. Ha, ha…  
-You were very cruel,- his interlocutor jokingly accused her. - Look at you. Leaving me alone yesterday.  
\- I wanted to see you later. But you had already fallen asleep. - The girl said, almost sounding like an apology. -  
\- Do not worry - he smiled now to tell - You know? Yesterday I dreamed with my parents.  
\- Really? Tell me, what did you dream? - Bertie asked. -

 

Roy looked up at the ceiling as if trying to remember something. He shrugged and could answer.

-I do not remember very well, it seems to me that now that I think of it, it was absurd. You know, little cube. Many times dreams are rare, but when you are in one of them does not seem to you. As far as I can remember, we were playing basketball. My father had put a basket or something. And I was playing against another guy. I do not know, I think he was my height, although I cannot remember his face. And my father encouraged me. He said something like that game was very important, then that guy and I played together but I do not remember against who. My mother was there, sitting with a shawl, in a few steps and applauding us. And I became a super saiyajin and scored a basket. It was very strange. There was a marker, but it was going backwards. It did not add up the points, it reduced them, and a sort of hooded man looked at a book. I could only think that he was the referee. And I did not want to make mistakes so that I would not be thrown out of the game ... - He could finish referring to his girlfriend who had heard him without making a single comment. -  
-It's weird, - Beruche agreed and went on to comment. - Remember what we studied in the subject of psychology in our degree. Sometimes dreams can mean things. Others are simply the way our brain has to process information. Surely you've been thinking about it all these days. Your parents who instilled your love for basketball, the battles we have fought ...  
\- Yeah, that must be it. - He smiled nonchalantly as he finished and got up. - Well, I have to go now. I must not be late or I will create me a bad reputation since the very first day.

 

His girlfriend laughed, of course she knew what it was to be angry with Roy because of these delays. When her boyfriend finally left, she wished him luck with a kiss. They probably will not be seen until the match. Tom and Cooan woke up within minutes of he had gone. Both of them were annoyed that they could not give him encouragement before the big moment, but what could they do! Already they would cheer him up in the field. The others had remained in the city with Beruche, her sister, and Tom. When they met, they spent the morning strolling and making even more purchases. Then the Justicieras decided to practice a little to un rust their powers and their special costumes. The boys after lunch also decided to train in the afternoon in the uninhabited places that brought back memories of the fight against the demons. Diamond and Nephrite fought between them and Sapphire and Ail did the same. Tom watched their developments with obvious interest. His friends were very strong. Maybe not as much as Roy, but even so, each of them was a warrior powerful enough to successfully deal with the forces of evil.

-But that boy was a super saiyajin.- He thought now with more uneasiness. - And if he could not do anything ... But he's here, and when the time comes he'll join us. - He thought that with a greater dose of optimism.- Yes. And we are the warriors and the girls and myself. And above all, now they will not take us unaware.

 

In this way he was observing those evolutions of his friends, hoping and wishing that now things were very different from those of that apocalyptic future that Leval had unveiled to him. After a few minutes the boys stopped. Sapphire approached him and offered him with kindness.

-Do you want to train with us a little?  
-No thanks, - Tom declined smiling a little and adding. - I'm not at your level.  
-It's getting late, anyway. - Nephrite remarked that from afar he was now watching the girls who had also stopped practicing. -  
-Yes. We'll have to shower and change clothes to see Roy. We would not forgive ourselves if we were late. - Ail smiled. -  
\- It would be funny. - He scolding us for delaying! - Sapphire laughed causing the others to imitate him.-  
-Good. I would not want to miss it either. - Diamond intervened even smiling to assert. - So it will be necessary to be punctual.

 

The Nemesis prince also looked at the women, smiled again as he saw his fiancée laying a hand on Cooan's shoulder and chatting with the other girls. Then Tom asked.

-How are you? I mean Emerald and you.  
-We are very happy. He retorted. - She is especially happy. She told me before we came that she wanted with all her heart to be accepted by the girls. She was afraid they would remember her unfriendly and distant.  
-It's true that she has changed a lot, brother. Sapphire- Interrupted and unveiled him. - Petz had told me that she wanted to talk and see her. The truth is that the few times we have seen we were pleasantly surprised. I told her that Petz herself had a similar change when she stayed to live on Earth.  
-It's as if everything bad we had inside once was gone. Fear, jealousy, unjustified hatred. – Diamond sighed.- Especially those ridiculous cravings for power and revenge.  
-I understand you very well, my friend. Nephrite solidly affirmed declaring in more introspective tone. - When I think about what it was like before ... I cannot believe it was true ...  
-The warriors made us a very special gift. The one about their friendship, - Ail said.   
\- And then there were our teachers in Heaven and Roy who just showed us that everything is possible if we put our heart into it.- Sapphire added.-  
-As we sang with Roy - Let's keep the faith. - Ail said.  
-Yes, our friend is a very special type. He has had a great impact on our lives. - Tom could complete even thinking that his interlocutors could not even imagine the connotations of that reflection. Especially for the future. - And I'm sure he'll still have it.  
-That's why we should go now.- Sapphire smiled palm down his brother's back. - We have to give him encouragement in the game.  
\- Sure. - Diamond agreed with assertiveness. - I would not miss his debut.  
-Yes. Let's go get the girls. – Nephrite told them -

 

And the boys went to join them. For their part, these as Justicieras, had been practicing something also the fight and their coordinated attacks. Before the astonished looks of Amanda who in the meantime chatted with Ann who cradled her little one. Among the fighters Emerald had to replace the absence of Karaberasu, but she proved to integrate well with her new companions. After launching some attacks not too potent the girls dedicated themselves to jump from one side to another and to dodge their respective blows. Then they tried to unite their powers as they had seen do to the warriors. Although that was more complicated than it seemed. They could not produce a combined attack, much less teleport. For now they let it be. In the end they ended up panting really tired.

-Oh, it's been a long time since I've had serious exercise. - Petz could say, trying to catch her breath. -  
-Yes, - Bertie said. - It shows that the quiet life has left us a little out of shape.  
-No way! - Cooan denied it, seemed more fresh than her sisters. - I think we're still doing very well. Especially Lady Emerald. - She said with admiration. -

 

They all remembered that their former chief of the Black Moon had been more powerful than any of them. In fact she had a level similar to that of Rubeus. And the most important thing for the sisters. When Emerald returned from the world of the dead they received her well. Yet they still looked at her with some prevention. They did not forget the years that they had passed under her command. But this girl was aware of that and the respectful tone that sometimes the sisters used to address her almost without realizing it. And she was very categorical when she told them.

-Listen to me, girls. - She smiled, laying a hand on Cooan's right shoulder. - That's all over. I mean calling me a Lady. I'm not that woman anymore. I would like to be your friend. Simply Emerald. I ask you, please. Neither Diamante nor I think it appropriate to have any special treatment. That was over when we started these new lives.

 

There were moments of silence somewhat uncomfortable, it was true that many times they had to meditate before addressing the prince as highness and even stop to not bow. Such was the custom acquired during all the years spent in his service. No one dared answer until Bertie broke that tense atmosphere with a casual tone when she declared even amused.

-Of course Roy does not mind. There is no day that they are not throwing jokes at each other.  
\- Diamond is very fond of your boyfriend. - Emerald confessed to her.- As the rest.  
\- You are right. – Petz intervened addressing the girl. - Our past lives no longer count here. Fortunately now we have the opportunity to create a much more hopeful future for everyone.  
\- Sure, girls. - Amanda said, almost as if apologizing for it, she added. - I do not know much about your previous lives but it is clear that, right now, you are great women. All of you.  
\- And we have the same teacher. - Annie said approaching with her baby as she added. - She believed in us and gave us another chance.  
\- And she turned us into a group of rightist fighters! - Exclaimed Cooan, extending her arm and opening her hand. -

 

Bertie put her hand over her sister's and Petz and Esmeralda followed her. It was Petz who told Nephrite's girlfriend and Ail's.

-What are you waiting for?  
-I think that's your greeting from the group of Justicieras. - Ann smiled, holding her child. -  
-And we are not. - Amanda added. - Besides, that place is reserved for your other sister.

 

The girls could not avoid a wave of longing at the memory of Karaberasu, the same Emerald looked at them somewhat distressed, although Bertie at once declared hopeful.

-They told me she's all right, that'll be enough for now. We shall see her again soon.

 

And the rest nodded, wishing it was true. At that moment the men arrived and together they went back to their respective hotels and accommodations. After the shower everyone put on their finery. (To his surprise, Tom told them that it was advisable to do it by going to the game wearing elegant suits and gowns.) It was getting dark when they chartered a group of taxis that took them to their destination. Nothing less than Madison Square Garden. They entered and occupied their localities, his friend had gotten very good, almost next to the bench and were just because they had been sixteen and they were seventeen. Good thing Roy himself did not need one!

\- It must be admitted that the guy has worked hard to get some great locations! - Exclaimed Ail, recognizing this circumstance. - We're next to the players.  
-These places are the most expensive.- Tom told them he still did not fully believe it. - Here are movie stars and important personalities.  
-Do not hesitate, my friends.- Nephrite said jokingly. - But who can be more important than us?  
-Look, for once I totally agree with you. - Diamond smiled. -  
-I love it! - Exclaimed Emerald, searching the cameras with her eyes. - Here we are definitely going on TV, that does not come at all bad to me.  
-Of course, you are really incredible, aren´t you! Poor Roy there, nervous, hoping to make a debut, and you minding your own business. - Petz reproached them in a relaxed tone. -  
-Look, guys. - Beruche caught the attention of all pointing to one of the entrances through which people already entered. The stands were still almost empty because it was early enough. But everyone was happy to see who they were. - There are Usagi and the others! Hey! We're here, she warned them, honking her hands. - Come and sit, this is going to start.  
-Yeah, look. - Cooan announced. - The players are coming out.  
-Okay. - Tom said. - It's just warming up, there's still ten minutes left. Who wants popcorn?  
-I want it!- They all demanded. -

 

So Their friends arrived, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami and Mamoru. After the usual repetitive kisses, hugs, greetings with bows and others. The one also known by Tuxedo commented corroborating the previous words of Tom.

-This Roy had a great deal of detail in leaving the tickets to our names. He called me to warn me about it. And so we have gained a lot of time. They have not even begun warming up.  
-Warmth? - Usagi asked. -  
-Yes, before starting the game players have to stretch a little and do some exercises before.- Cooan explained, pleading between amused and proud of it. - I know perfectly well, when I was Cheerleader at the Golden I witnessed many games beginning.  
\- Although Roy does not need it. - Bertie said with a funny and even mischievous smile. -  
-Well, he'll have to disguise it a bit. - Ami pointed out cautiously. -  
-Of course, - Diamond said.- However, after the training we had in the Time and Soul Corner, this is nothing.

 

Those who had shared such an experience with him nodded approvingly, and soon Tom, spoke, saying to the group.

-Come, the boys of the Corner, come with me for popcorn and soda!  
-Do we all have to go? - Ail was surprised. -  
-Of course you do, do you know all things we will have to bring? -Sapphire said. -  
-True, -Diamante said, gingerly arranging the others. - Come on, come on! 

 

So the group of boys got up while in the pavilion could watch videos and listen to songs by artists more or less known to them of their time in the Corner of the Soul and Time. Fun young girls watched as the players were still in tracksuit and started to warm. Roy himself dutifully followed the stretches of stretching and smooth running around the pitch as the stands filled up with audiences and the music sounded at a good volume ...

Passion, love, sex, money  
Violence, religion, injustice and death  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh ... 

-The song promises. - Emerald joked amidst the amused smiles of the others.

Girls, boys, art, pleasure  
Girls, boys, art, pleasure  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh ...

-I couldn´t agree more. - Amanda added. -

 

The players began to train by making basket entries as warm-up, at first softly, then some were doing dunks. Roy of course, between them. Maybe more to impress his friends than anything else ...

Food, cars, travel  
Food, cars, travel  
New York, New York, New York  
New York, New York, New York

-Look, that stanza has nailed it. Just our case! – Minako laughed, seconded by her companions. -

Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh oooh  
Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh, oooh

Armani, Armani, Ar, Ar Armani, five

Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh oooh  
Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh, oooh

 

-It should say, Deveraux, Deveraux, Deveraux. Emerald right? - Amanda smiled at the amused assent of the respondent. -

Armani, Armani, Ar, Ar Armani, five

Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh oooh  
Paninaro, Paninaro, ooh, oooh

Now you're gone, I'm alone  
My heart is broken and I do not want to go home.  
You know it's all over, you're out of luck

You feel depressed and you want to self-destruct  
I needed you and you loved me too  
But now I do not know what I'm going to do  
Life goes on, I'm talking about the past  
Now I'm going to find someone who will dance with me.

-Well, it does not encourage much. - Petz said, listening to the lyrics. -  
-Although in some things we can identify ourselves. - Bertie sighed, who immediately encouraged the gesture and smiled watching her boyfriend make one of his slam dunk . - The difference is that we have overcome.

You, you were my lover,  
My dreams, my hope, my life

My passion, my love, my sex, my money  
My violence, my religion, my injustice and death ...

Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh ...  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh ...  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh ...  
Paninaro, paninaro, oh oh oooh ...

 

(Pet Shop Boys Paninaro 95, author credit)

 

At last the girls put aside the music and that warm-up and stayed talking. Bertie asked Ami.

-And the others. Could not they come?"  
-They have things to do. They are the guardians of the Outer System and are always busy. But they would have liked it. They send Roy all their support and wish him good luck. - She said to the approving and grateful smile of her interlocutor. -  
-What about you? Is it okay that you told me? - Bertie asked. -  
-I have the exam in a few weeks. I hope I can pass it and get the necessary title to access here. - The girl replied. -  
\- Will you introduce yourself to the TOEFL? Right? - Cooan asked, standing beside her. -  
-Yes ... -Ami retorted by affirming.- With a little luck I will pass the equivalent to the level C-1 and I will be able to study here of exchange when I arrive at the university.  
\- With a little luck? - Rei intervening with a broad smile from a near position to assert almost in a mocking tone. - Ami, you will get it for sure, luck is not going to have anything to do.

 

Her companion and friend smiled, at the assent of Bertie and Cooan. Of course Beruche was quick to say with cheerfulness.

-If you need anything do not hesitate to ask us. What's more, let's see if you'll be coming with us shortly. We could visit the city and other places. And if you can understand Roy when he starts with his New York slang, you'll pass whatever tests you're given.  
-It's true, Rei. Cheers! Now things are quiet at last. Tom and I would love it if you came to Portland too. - Cooan added. -

 

The two women looked at each other and smiled. It was the priestess who could declare.

-I wish I could! But I have much to do in the sanctuary. Now I do not have anyone to help me.  
-I'm sorry about your grandfather. Now you know. I told you there and I'll tell you again. – Cooan said in a sad tone, laying a hand on her friend's arm. - He was a great guy. I will remember him with great affection.  
-Thank you, Cooan. - Rei muttered, sounding close to being thrilled. - You're very kind.  
-Yes, a trip to America is not bad, I would be very useful to promote me. - Minako interjected.  
\- I'd rather go sightseeing to London. - Makoto then said. -

 

The girl turned her attention to the boys' area, where Nephrite and Diamond seemed to chat excitedly about something. To which her companion Venus corresponded with a rather significant look at the same time that she responded in solidarity.

-I loved living there. It is a beautiful city. - Yes, maybe we could go on vacation together sometime and I would guide you.  
-It would be great.- Her friend smiled while still looking at the ex-Shitennou.- I wish we could ...

 

Meanwhile the players returned to the locker room after exercising a little. Usagi immediately said in astonishment.

-It is done?...  
-That was just the warm-up, we already told you.- Rei sighed shaking her head.-  
-They'll be back in a bit .- Makoto explained her. -

 

Her friend nodded, then continued the conversation with her companions on other subjects. Annie, on the other hand, chatted with Petz.

-Well, this is spectacular! It's a huge enclosure! I had not seen so many people together since I participated in a play with the girls.  
-Yes, I remember that!- Usagi laughed at that. - We had a great success despite the fact that one of your cards got in the way.  
-I think that's precisely why we had such a success. - Minako said with amused expression. -  
-I still remember those damn disguises of animals as dwarfs. -Makoto laughed in turn forgetting the previous issue. - They were very uncomfortable!  
\- How? What are you talking about? -Petz inquired curiously, to urge them with keen interest. - you have to tell me that ! it sounds fun.  
-You'll see, - Usagi told her. - It turns out that Annie cheated with a straw to get the role of Snow White and ...  
-Girls! There they go and this time for real! - Cooan interrupted pointing to the exit of changing rooms with excitement. -

 

So it was true. From the tunnel emerged the figures of the players of both teams sheathed in their respective tracksuits. His friend was in a group at the end, chatting with some colleagues. He even seemed short compared to most of them.

-Wow! -Tom said. - Those are league stars, we'll see what Roy can do against those guys!  
-Surely he alone can defeat everyone. – Beruche added clapping as she exclaimed – Go ahead my champion!

The other smiled and Diamond conceded nonchalantly. 

-If he wanted to, it would not be a problem for him to win all those guys combined.  
-Do not you forget anything? - Tom asked them, making everyone look at him in surprise. - This is not worth flying or using an excessively fast speed, this is not a combat. And besides, he would never want to do it that way. By taking advantage of his power.  
-That's true, - Nephrite admitted. - That would not be fair or sporty. -

 

The boys looked at each other. The truth is that until now they had not though about this circumstance. Roy would have to disguise his powers. Maybe it was not so easy after all. Then the buzzers sounded and after a few more minutes of warm-up, the players headed towards their respective bench. The rivals were introduced first and then, with an effective spectacle in which the lights were turned off and only illuminated with errant spotlights, it was the moment for the home team players. But the Knicks did not line up their friend Roy in the lineup.

-Well, he does not seem to play for now. - Rei said, unable to avoid her disappointment. -  
-Surely they were wrong. - Cooan said. -  
-You did not see much basketball at professional level, did you, Connie? - the girl's boyfriend sighed -  
-Tom, you should have more faith in him! - She reproached him. -  
-It's not a question of me having faith. You know I'm his first fan, but this is a coach thing. But do not worry. I'm sure that when he comes out he will prove his worth. - He replied with a conciliatory tone -  
-That will be if he comes out. – Sapphire objected with some uneasiness adding. - Because if the thing is matched, the substitutes usually do not play much.  
-We came because we wanted to watch him play. I think he will do and do it well. - Makoto said with a more optimistic mood. -  
-Yes, because in case he does not play, after the trip we've done to see him. - Usagi complained to what Rei answered by handing her a hit on her head. - Oh! But what are you doing?- She shrieked, rubbing her head. -  
-Stop Usagi, do not be so big-mouthed! – Her companion reprimanded her. -

 

For every reply, her interlocutor threw the popcorn on her and Rei responded in the same way, placing the container on her friend´s head as hat. A pitched battle began until the surrounding spectators scolded the group.

-Usagi, Rei behave, please!- Mamoru asked them hurriedly, causing them both to turn red. -  
-They're really big guys. - Emerald intervened while she did not lose sight of the warming of some of those giants next to the basket of the Knicks. - Even Diamond is short compared to most of them. Roy's going to get it really difficult if he cannot fly.  
-Not only does stature influence this game. - Ail pointed out aptly to the group. - There are also shorter players than him.  
-Besides, he will play as an point guard, I am sure he is going to throw triples or enter to basket in the counterattacks. Or maybe he could play as play maker and assists his teammates. – Diamond explained. -  
-Well! - Nephrite said surprised. - I did not know you knew that much about basketball.  
-Something I've seen lately on TV in order to learn. - His interlocutor smiled. -  
-I understand.- Nephrite agreed. - I've seen a lot of football in England, it's the national sport there.  
-Football, is it like the one here? - Tom wanted to know. -  
-No, it is not the same thing, you call it soccer here. - The man answered. -  
-Look, it's about to begin. - Sapphire warned them. -

 

And indeed. At last, the game started, the initial jump was won by the Knicks. A few minutes passed and the two teams were even, neither dominated clearly. In the middle of the first quarter, the opposing team was ahead with a slight advantage. The Knick´s coach put two new players on the court but Roy was still sitting on the bench without moving. Beruche exclaimed something impatient.

-Listen mister coach! -She started toward the bench impatiently. - Why do not you put Roy in the game?

 

The bench, which was very close, looked completely at her, except one that covered his face with his hands (it was easy to guess who). A very elegantly dressed and backward-looking guy with a stern air, also looked at Bertie, and then, again, he stood impassively on the court.

-Little cube, for God sake!. - Roy thought stiffly. - Do not say anything. – Then his coach looked at him with severity and he could only shrug and make a stupid smile on his face, muttering. - My girlfriend ... she's a great girl ...isn´t she?

 

The Knicks were already trailing by ten when the second quarter began. Soon they made more changes but the one expected by all did not arrive. Now it was Petz's turn, which arms in jars, she rose exalted.

-My sister is right. What kind of coach are you? Any fool can see that you have your best player sitting on the bench and you do not put him to play!  
-That is! Malden, get Malden out! - Esmeralda added with an urgent voice. -  
-Of course!- Makoto leaned in. - We all know he's the best!  
-Ay, ay, ay! - the object of their claims lamented hiding the head, now under a towel - For anything what you want more. Shut up now! - He muttered under his breath. -

 

The coach looked at him with more disgust, Roy only smiled again, shrugging once more.

-Shut up now! - Sapphire asked the girls hurriedly after noticing the situation. - You're going to make sure the poor man does not play all season long.  
-Sapphire is right, - Cooan admitted more quietly. - You have to be patient.

 

But the minutes passed inexorably and after the second quarter came the pause of the game. Roy had not played a second. Mamoru told Ail.

-Let's hope he can play now.  
-I do not know why they get so nervous, after all it's just a game,- The alien declared. -  
\- Come on Ail! - Ann reproached him while cradling their son. - Do not you see that they are very excited?  
-We must have faith. His chance will come. – Mamoru added. -  
-At this rate, we'll have to go and pray a little. – Usagi sighted. -

 

The second half began and Roy was still sitting. After a few minutes his team was been beaten by fifteen. Now it was Diamond who shouted impatiently.

-Eh, that coach ! we're getting bored ...  
-Come on, let's chant. - Minako encouraged using the empty cone of the popcorn as an improvised speaker. - Get Malden out!  
\- Let's go coach, cheer up. - Ann asked with a smile. -  
-Such an attractive fellow like you should listen to ladies as beautiful as us. - Emerald advised him with a mellow voice. -

 

The young woman also crossed her long legs, causing the coach to clear her throat and look away embarrassed. The same as a half of his bench that paid more attention now to that than to what happened on the court ...

-Go ahead. Let's encourage him! - Usagi enthusiastically proposed.

 

And she did it immediately, standing up with Minako. Each one of them with two cards in which they carried the name of the boy written in both chanted to duo.

\- Hip hip, Roy, ra, ra, ra! Malden, Malden will win!  
-This sounds like something familiar to me. - Cooan muttered, turning red toward Makoto. -  
-Yes. To me too. - She agreed the same way, adding with visible flush.- And now there is Minako-chan to do the choirs with her....

 

With the surprised faces of the other fans, the rest of the group, with visible blush, looked away. A few seconds later, that became endless, in the middle of that tirade, the rest of the warriors and their friends no longer knew where to go, pretending not to know that two at all. Finally between Ami and Makoto respectively were able to sit them, with the astonished looks of the rest of the public on them and their friends with the red faces of shame. Luckily for them, the coach seemed to give up. It was a few minutes to finish the third quarter. Then he turned to Roy.

-All right, Malden, come out or I'm not going to get your fan club to shut up.  
-Hey, I am sorry, sir. They are my friends, they have come from far away.- He tried to justify by scratching his neck and laughing like a fool in sentence. - And they are excited to see me play.  
\- Well, you know?, now I also excited to see how you do it. So you can play well because if not, you will be cleaning the bench until the season ends! - Threatened the mister with a severe face. - It is understood?  
-Yes, sir, - Roy said with a drip of sweat on his head as he hurriedly removed his tracksuit. - Do not worry, I will not fail you.  
-I hope you are worth of my trust. Now come play! - Snapped the coach. -

 

And at last the boy went out on the pitch at the noise of his friends.

-Hey! - Diamond said cheerfully. - that's it, it's about time!  
-Come on, Roy! - Tom exclaimed, raising his fists. -  
-Hey Tommy! This is not a fight. - Cooan reminded him with a funny face. -  
-It's just a way of speaking. - He said flatly, adding to the previous with resolution. – Come on, my friend, show everyone what you can do!

 

But due to the anxiety the beginner lost the first ball he touched. Sapphire covered his face and Diamond yelled.

-Come on, man! You've been rusty from being so much on the bench!  
-You make me nervous. - Roy responded by standing in the middle of the game before the astonishment of the spectators, their partners, rival, and even the referees. - Shut the fuck up!  
-Do not insult the public, - one of the referees reproved him, - or I'll have to punish you.  
-Do not worry. - Roy smiled at him, leaving the guy astonished. - They are my friends, they have come to watch me play and cheer me, as I start today.  
-Well, what a strange way they have to do it, - the referee replied, shrugging his shoulders to indicate. - Come on, if you want an advice, forget the fans and play.

 

Roy nodded nervously, glanced sideways at his coach who kept his eyes on him and wringed a towel. Things got bad, the boy knew that, or he did something quickly or could say goodbye to play for the whole season. It was now or never.

-As the teacher Son Goku used to say.-He thought, trying to concentrate. - Faster than light and more serene than the sky.

 

Although that he remained for a moment quiet and with the closed eyes in the middle of the field drew enough attention. The coach was already rising to the bench to ask for a change and then Roy opened his eyes just when the opponent playmaker was going to make a pass to one of his eaves. Thanks to his reflexes he cut a ball and managed a basket to the counterattack. All his friends applauded and the coach nodded in relief. The boy smiled reassuringly. That was what he needed, he began to defend with more desire, and even stole another ball that turned into assistance for a partner. Now the mister applauded him with a shout.

-Well, Malden, go on like this.

 

The alluded nod, of course he would! In fact, after several plays, he managed to score a triple. Bertie and Cooan hug each other in their seats.

-Yes, that's good, they're yours! -  
-Well, he has thrown from a long distance, for that you have to have marksmanship.- Ami recognized adding true to her style. - He's given a parable of at least ninety degrees ...  
\- Stop the calculations, for God´s sake! Can you not stop studying even here? - Rei remonstrated amused and astonished, causing her to become a little red. -  
-Haf theyf winf alreafdy? - Usagi asked her boyfriend as she chewed on a hotdog with enthusiasm, holding two more in both hands. Repeating once she could speak better. - Have they won ?  
-Not yet. - Mamoru replied patiently, shaking his head as he contemplated how her future queen had the teal-colored mouth of ketchup. - Look at the scoreboard, they are six points down. And there are still quite a few minutes left.  
\- Well, that's not much. – Makoto said. - They should have time to come back.  
\- Of course! Surely in the name of love, Roy will win. - Minako harangued, looking at Bertie who turned red. -

 

Fortunately the girls seemed to be right. The role of his friend in the meeting was growing important. He managed to defend two attacks well and recover those balls by assisting his teammates. Thus, in the last quarter of the game, the distances had been reduced to only three points of disadvantage between both sets. The fans cheer the new Knicks player up when he stole one more ball and got another triple that tied the game.

-Good! -Sapphire and Ail exclaimed, throwing the popcorn into the air and embracing each other with joy. -  
-Well, and Ail said it was only a game. - Petz smiled at Ann, who was also laughing at the almost childlike enthusiasm of her partner. - He's as excited as my boyfriend!  
-It's an exciting game, no doubt about it. - Nephrite reflected reflexively without losing his gentlemanly composure. - Now it is very even.

 

And so it was, after an exchange of baskets the Knicks managed to get ahead, with a couple of rebounds by Roy in attack. Their rivals could not explained as he had been able to win the position in the jump, being also, of such short stature in comparison to the rival pivots. Not satisfied with that, the fortune smiled him and he caught another two rejections that went long in defense and his was the assistance that allowed his team to reach the hundred points. When one minute left he stole another ball again and running until the rival basket made a slunk dump that raised the applause of the respectable. The opposing team asked for a time-out and when the players gathered in a row to hear the instructions, the boy's group hailed them.

-Very well Roy. You're the best! Do you see coach? We already told you. - Minako shrieked really passionate about the future of the game. - Next time, take our advice before.  
-You are great, honey! - Beruche applauded, feeling very proud of him. -  
-You'll see how she rewards you tonight in your little house! - Usagi chuckled. - Hey, Roy, you got to be good tonight and save some energies for Bertie!

 

Although these words had the effect of putting all the boy´s teammates in embarrassment, Roy, the rest of the Knicks' staff and even his own coach. Raising some laughter among the audience.

-Usagi-chan, please! - Beruche whispered, visibly embarrassed, though she covered her face with both hands. -  
-I am sorry. Ha, ha. I couldn´t help it! - She apologized by putting a hand back her neck. -  
\- You have a bigger mouth than the tunnel of New York subway. - Rei admonished her, with a sneer. - And the tunnel is so big...  
\- You already had to mind which is none of your business – Mrs. I stick my nose in what it is not my problem! - Usagi replied in turn. -

 

Rei of course sticking out her tongue, her interlocutor did the same. Luckily, between Minako and Ami they made space between their partners since the war of popcorn was again imminent ...

-Please. Be attentive to the game. There is little left. - Makoto asked hurriedly trying to prevent Rei from stamping her antagonist another popcorn cone, this time full. -  
\- Yes, girls. - Minako agreed with the same gesture of shame, holding Usagi so she would not wet her arguer with her drink. -Time out is over ...

 

Ami at all this smiled stiff at the sight of her companions. She tried to ignore them as she calculated the probabilities that Roy had to score points regarding the minutes that were missing to finish the match. Indeed, luckily the time out was over, the girls calmed down and the players returned to the court. Roy even had the chance to score another basket and a couple of free throws. When there were only fifty seconds left, his coach sat him down, so the whole audience was able to cheer him up in recognition of his work.

-But why does he take him off if he was playing so well? - Cooan asked, stunned and somewhat indignant. -  
-So the crowd applauds him, now that the game is decided, Connie. - Tom smiled. - It's a gesture of deference.  
-It is true. - Tercio Sapphire applauding and listening just like the others. - He has earned it.

 

And so it was. The whole audience cheered on this promising young man. They had enjoyed Roy's performance, and even the closest ones on the track had took sympathy to him when they heard his "admirers" ask to the coach to let him play. Diamond and even Nephrite who were close to the position of the commentators, could hear a guy with a beard and voice somewhat nasal say.

-This boy, Roy Malden, is very fast. Steals balls tremendously. Some of their opponents have not even noticed until he had taken the ball off and ran into the other basket. It seems to come out of nowhere, like the Invisible Man.

 

And another foreign commentator, bald and with bow tie, made strange fits and said in a language that was unknown to the majority. However Amanda could translate, telling then that was Spanish…

-¡Siiii! ¡Qué jugón! Malden. Menudo “Funky Man” está hecho, ¡Too funky for meee! y con su propio club de fans el tío. Aunque ¡menudo club! El club de las jugonas. ¡Vaya tías! ¿Eh Daimi...?. I am the invisible man…see right through me! ¡Ja, ja! Que no le atrapan…  
"Hey! What a player! Malden. Funny "Funky Man" he is, Too funky for meee! And with his own fan´s club. Although what a club! The club of the beauties. Wow, what a girls! Eh Daimi ...? This guy can sing. I am the invisible man ... see right through me! LOL! They won´t take me alive...

 

He added in a high-pitched tone, addressing a companion more focused on revealing the details of the game who replied with a voice more serious and analytical.

\- It seems that Malden comes from a small university, right here, from the State of New York. He is a young non-drafted point guard. I think he was playing in a minor league. It looks like a personal bet from the coach. He defends well, shoots right and is very fast in transition.  
-Yes, yes. -That other extravagant type added to return to his previous subject, as if he had not heard anything from his colleague. - I think one of those is a model. Now I do not remember her name, but the girl appears in the magazines. Or not? Daimi. We did well to come for the opening of the season. Hey!. Yes or no? This boy, coming from the commercial league, is going to stand out. The Knicks have found a real player! Gallery of the chosen ones for glory. He is the invisible man, the guy. But where does he come from to steal those balls? Where does he come from? I do not see him? What a crack! Juuugoooon!

 

Roy could catch some of this and as that guy spoke in Spanish he understood it. He felt quite flattered. But it was even better when his teammates, some of them very famous and outstanding players whom he admired, congratulated him. Even his coach approached to tell him, now with a rather kinder tone.

-Well done Malden!, It seems that your friends were not wrong, keep it up and they do not have to complain.  
-Thank you very much sir. - He smiled happily and looked at his friends with a wink, to the delight of all of them. - I'll do it ...

 

The game ended 112 to 103 in favor of the Knicks, the pitch was dislodged and everyone went out to wait for Roy on the outside because he would take a shower. Then perhaps he had to talk to some journalists who were already starting to fence the exit. Some even headed to the dressing rooms where they could enter ten minutes after the players themselves.

-Let's go home and prepare a surprise party! - Diamond proposed. - What do you think?

They all agreed on it with visible pleasure.

-I stay here. - Beruche told them. - Poor thing! he has played so well. I will not let him go back alone.  
-Okay. - Tom agreed, - then you'll take him there, but do not tell him anything. Give us time.  
-We'll wait a moment to greet him, before leave. - Usagi said. -  
\- We'd like to stay, but we have to go back to study. - Ami rifled to the dismay of her teammates. -  
-Then when there's no one around, we should go with the porter. – Rei added confidentially. -  
\- So you cannot stay? - Although only a little bit more. - Cooan lamented. -  
-It is true. - Minako protested eager to see more glamor after game. - What else one more day can matters?   
-We should start studying without further delay. - Ami insisted between the annoying faces of the rest of her classmates when she reminded them. - Be aware that in Tokyo there are many hours of difference from here. We will be foxed to return and accuse the sudden change.  
-You know what happens, it's like an instant jet lag. So you have to rest. In addition, exams begin within a few days.- Makoto had to admit.-   
-How awful! I hate studying! - Usagi theatrically exclaimed, though they all knew she really meant it. -

 

The warriors sighed with patience, even Ami herself would have preferred to stay on this occasion, but unfortunately it was not possible. So they said goodbye affectionately to all the others who were going to prepare the celebration ...

-We'll see you at home. - Bertie agreed with the rest, so she waited for her boyfriend in the company of the sailors and Mamoru. -

 

The others agreed and left. Willing to begin preparations for the celebration. That night Roy and his friends would have more than a surprise ...

 

And just a few feet above, overhead, Leval smiled. At least that had been nice to see. He was able to enter the pavilion using his skills in order to not to be detected by security. That way he had the immense fortune of watching his father play live. And everything was just as he remembered it. Even when through the closed circuit television and the giant scoreboards, they took some shots of the vociferous warriors or Roy's friends insisting for the coach to take him out. Since childhood, he was always amused. And to his thoughts came the memory of his poor mother who always sighed when they had seen that game together in video. How many times she had wiped a tear, but she always tried to smile. She thought he did not realize it, but Leval could feel how much she was suffering from remembering those good old days. And those beautiful moments of his mother's past were now the present for him. That was like going crazy! The boy considered all this after leaving the pavilion and discreetly return to the house of his future parents. There, still at a safe distance, he would hide and wait until he could appear.


	6. A surprise party.

Roy got out of the locker room, he was in a hurry, in less than ten minutes he was out of the shower and got dressed fast enough to avoid the first reporters coming in now. At least he thought so. He was going to look for Bertie and the others, eager to celebrate his magnificent game, when several journalists who were still out there, approached him with microphones in hand and began to ask him in congratulations.

-Many congratulations on your debut, you are the player of the night.  
-Thank you very much. - Roy replied, adding humbly. - But I do not think I deserve it.  
-You're very modest, - another reporter asked inquiringly. - What university are you from?

 

The boy smiled stupidly at the microphones. That was a new experience, although perhaps he should get used to dealing with the press.

-From Golden State College, it's about fifty miles from New York. - He answered. -  
-We do not know if that university has a team in the first division of the state. - Another journalist told him that he insisted on another question. - How did you make yourself known? Did any of the Knicks go to see you?  
-Well, - the interviewee explained. - I played in the commercial league, I did a test and they liked me.  
-What do you think of being the hero of the night? - A pretty, long-legged blonde reporter who caught the boy's admiration for a moment, asked.-  
\- It seems to me a dream come true, but I have to continue working to have more opportunities. - He replied with a smile of circumstances. -  
-Is it true that his coach pulled you out at the insistence of a group of people who were your friends? – Another reporter wanted to know another with ironic tone.-  
-I hope it was not just for that! - Roy laughed adding fun. - But I think there is something true on that. Ha, ha! My friends can be very persuasive when they want.  
-Do you think you will have many more minutes now that you have demonstrated your qualities? That beautiful blonde reporter intervened. -  
-That will depend on the couch. And as I said I have a long way to go and still keep on working hard if I want to reach the top. - Said the boy with prudent moderation. -

 

After a few minutes more they finally let him out, it was about time! Nevertheless, there were Beruche and the warriors waiting for him. His smiling girlfriend came over and gave him a long kiss.

-Congratulations, you're the best!  
-Yes it's correct. - Rei cheerfully agreed. - You played a great game!  
-You are very good! -Makoto said with admiration. -  
\- And so are handsome in that sportive outfit! - Minako stated with humor, looking at Bertie and adding fun. - Do not take it bad, ha, ha.  
-I agree with that. - she answered with a wicked smile, - but Mina-chan, he's all mine!

 

Her friend nodded amused, laughing, as she crossed eyes with her other companions, visibly amused too.

\- You've been very good. – Ami praised in turn. Determining. - You played very cleverly. It should not have been easy to control your powers.  
\- No, it was not. That's why I lost the first ball. I was there, afraid to do something I should not. - The guy admitted and smiled though to add. - But I think that now that I have seen how to do it. I will take the measure soon.  
\- You look great! Ra, Ra, Ra, Roy, Roy and nobody else! - Usagi exclaimed raising both arms in the air to produce the laughter of the interpellated and the blush in the rest that looked towards the ground. - You are the best!  
\- Thanks Usagi. - He said with good humor. - I really appreciate your support.  
-Congratulations - Mamoru said more soberly, especially when he added. - We wanted to greet you and congratulate you, but we should leave now.  
-Well, cannot you stay? What a pity! , I wanted to celebrate with everyone. -Roy lamented while looking around. – By the way. Where are the others?  
-You see, they've gone too. - Beruche said with apparent indifference. - They were in a hurry but they would have liked to stay ah! They told me that they loved your performance.  
-Actually, I did not think they were in such a hurry. - The boy replied with a disappointed expression. - I wanted to celebrate it all together.  
-Well, You still have me. - His girlfriend smiled caressing his chin and adding in a suggestive tone. -I think it's time to leave, girls. Let the air run through here ...-Said Usagi. -  
-Look, this time, I couldn´t agree more with you.- Retorted Rei. -

 

So they all laughed and became sailors taking advantage of the fact that the exit was deserted. Holding hands they surrounded Mamoru as they smiled.

-Bye! See you around! - They chanted all tele transported. -

 

They reappeared in a remote area of the forest surrounding the Hikawa Shrine. The girls let go of their hands and talked among themselves with excitement.

-Well, I really liked the game. - Rei commented.  
-Yes. Roy has been great !, he has finally been able to fulfill his dream. - Makoto stated. -  
-He had always wanted to become a professional. Bertie has told me many times. Ami said. - I was very happy now. It can be seen in his eyes. Surely he will triumph.  
-Well, it would not hurt him becoming famous. That way he would help me make the leap to America when I become an idol around here. - Minako declared with both hands joined at the height of her chin.- A few photos with him and a little publicity!  
-You always in altruistic plan. - Makoto interjected with a sarcastic and fun smile, to blush her companion. -

 

They all burst out laughing. However, despite the laughter of the other sailors, Usagi did not join them. Her joviality and crazy joy of only moments ago had disappeared. She seemed to be a totally different person when, with Mamoru, she addressed her companions.

-Girls! - She exclaimed with a tone so serious and resounding that the rest fell silent and immediately paid attention to her, with faces surprised more when she ordered them .- Listen please!  
-What's the matter? - Ami wanted to know that she was so serious about her friend and Mamoru.  
-You must know something, something very serious ...- the boy replied indeed, when he adopted his appearance as King Endimion.  
-Another battle is coming. And we run an even greater danger than in the previous one against the demons.- Completed Usagi transforming in turn in the Serenity queen.-  
-No, not again! - Minako sighed as she lowered her head. -  
\- What is it all about? Have you had premonitory dreams again? -Rei wanted to know. -

The woman interposed nodded to order the priestess.

\- Use your gifts and scrutinize the sacred flames. I hope you can see for yourself. But I warn you, it is not pleasant.- She finished with a consternation.- Be careful not to look too much ...

 

The others were silent. They could not believe it! They had fought hard in order to ended that terrible threat of the demons to the world. And the most important. What could be worse than that? They waited until Rei swapped her sailor uniform for her priestess clothes and consulted on sacred fire. They were prudently kept at a distance. After a moment her friend left the temple. She was pale and her face flushed-even tears. She could only mumble with glassy eyes, addressing her sovereigns.

-What can we do? It's terrible! ... it's even worse than the threat of silence. This time we are lost. We and the whole Earth.  
-What did you see, Rei? - Makoto visible worried was able to ask. -  
-Yes, please tell us! - The perplexed Minako wanted to know too.  
-The very hell on Earth. - She whispered. - The end of humanity ... and little hope.  
-Not yet. - Endimion spoke, referring to them. - There is a possibility. -  
-What? - Ami wanted to know that she was looking at her companion Mars and her sovereigns with the same concern as the rest. -  
-He's in America now. Let's hope everything goes well. - Serenity replied with a long sigh, to add. We must prepare ourselves immediately. We must summon the others. The defense of the planet begins right now ...

 

Their guardians nodded with determination and prepared to follow the instructions of their sovereigns ...

 

In the meantime, in the United States, when he left Madison's locker room, after a few moments to look at the empty place his sailor friends had occupied just a few moments ago, Roy sighed and told his girlfriend.

-Well, let's go home and have a nice evening, you and me.

 

The truth is that this was not a bad plan either. She nodded with a broad smile, taking him by the arm and they both returned to the villa, calling for a taxi. This time the driver was unknown to them and he remained oblivious to them and on the way they could talk about the party.

-You has been really fantastic. - Beruche praised, asking more or less the same as Mercury. - Have you had a hard time controlling yourself?  
-The truth, as I told Ami, is that at first I was a bit nervous. - He confessed. - I wanted to stifle me so much that I can barely move, but then, when I left that fear behind, it was easy for me.  
-Well, now relax, when we get home you'll see how we'll have a good time. - She promised. - And you will not have to repress at all, ha, ha, ha!  
-Uhh! - The boy smiled mischievously, exclaiming with joy as he caressed her - It's true. This time I do not have to play any game and I intend to make up for yesterday, baby!

 

His girlfriend laughed funny and more than lively. Finally they got home, got out of the taxi and paid a very generous tip. They walked slowly to the doorway between kisses and caresses growing more and more turned on. Beruche opened the door and motioned for Roy to enter, the house was dark. He hugged her and began to kiss her again, now also trying to take off the clothes At that moment the lights went on and suddenly the astonished boy was surrounded by all his friends who began to congratulate him. To the unanimous cry of ...

-Surprise!

Of course, leaving them ashamed to be really surprised in the preliminaries.

-Congratulations Roy! Man, it's been a great match! - Diamond said with a laughing gesture. -  
-Yes, hey, we're sorry to interrupt, do not worry about us, you can go on!" - Sapphire laughed. -  
-I think the best party would be to leave them alone, surely they would not be bored! - Emerald added among the laughter of all. -  
-it is not be such a bad idea. - Bertie replied still a little red and giggling with complicity. - After all, it was my turn to fool you.  
-Hear that!, so you had to deceive me hadn´t you? - Roy exclaimed, surprised as he claimed. - Well, you were not having a bad time neither, little cube! I already had you melted.  
-We women know how to act very well. - She retorted laughing. - So do not think you are so irresistible, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
-See my little sister! - Petz laughed. - I did not know you were so fired. -  
-Oh, stop it, stop messing with me! - Beruche said, her face again visibly red. -

 

The rest of the people was bursting with laughter and it was Ail who could intervene by encouraging the others.

-Let's celebrate it as it deserves! Take out the champagne bottles we brought!  
-I thought you would have gone, I must admit that you deceived me well! - Roy smiled, very pleased that it would have been so. -What a gang of scoundrels you are!  
-How could we leave you alone after this great event? - Nephrite replied with pretended seriousness, though winking at him. -

 

So everyone started with the party, had fun uncorking bottles of champagne, drinking and commenting on the incidences of the party. Especially their cheers to the bench and their wild requests to Roy's poor coach. He laughed and assert.

-A little more and you'd have gotten me fired.   
-Nothing at all. Everything was calculated. - Amanda answered with a smile. -  
-We knew he could not resist a request made by women like us. - Emerald added with amusement, raising her hair in a sexy pose. - Who can?  
-No one could resist that. - Diamond said holding her from behind with his hands on the waist of the girl who laughed in her classic thunderous form, for auditory ache of the rest. -  
-Excuse me, I couldn´t help it. - She reddened at the realization of her slip but no one worried about that and continued with all kinds of jokes between them. -  
-Well, if before there was no one who could barely stand this guy personality, it will impossible now .- Diamond was laughing giving a hit on the head of the honoree.-  
-Yes, my brother is right. Come on, you will not brag ...Mr. modest man.  
-Bah!, believe me or not, I was already incredible before tonight .-The alluded laughed-

 

His interlocutors burst out laughing at him. However, Tom was rather serious, looking insistently through the windows waiting for Leval to arrive. Cooan realized that he was very secretive and approached him making a little apart from the general hubbub.

-What's wrong sweetheart? I've been missing you since yesterday.  
-Nothing, it's been a long day, I guess, I have a lot to think about, our future and all that.  
-You cannot fool me, I know you, - his girlfriend replied in a tone of sweet disapproval. - There's something concrete about you.  
-I'm waiting for a visit. - He enigmatically revealed. - Someone who has something important to tell us.  
-But who is he or she? - She wanted to know, now with a gesture of surprise. -  
-That I cannot say. -He must reveal it to us when he sees fit.- But, calm down, he's on our side. - He said trying to appear unconcerned. -  
\- He? So you already know him? - Cooan asked. -  
-Yes, - the boy admitted. - Do you remember when we were at the campsite and noticed someone watching us?- It was him, he talked to me before we left.  
-Why did not you tell me before? - She asked, somewhat annoyed and especially surprised at the mysterious attitude. - What did he tell you to be like this?  
-I could not tell you yet, trust me, please. - It is very important. - Tom asked with an even pleading look. - But I still cannot reveal it.

 

The woman could only nod in silence. Something very serious must have been going on for her boyfriend to behave like that. However, strange it seemed to her, she refrained from asking any other questions since Roy had come up to them in the meantime. He came over, with optimum humor and eager for his friends to participate in the party.

-Hey Tommy boy! What's wrong, mate? Come and have fun with us. Come on Connie, you too.  
-Yes, I'll go now. - His friend said while observing a silhouette moving on the outskirts. He could not distinguish it well but assumed that it would be Leval and repeated. - Okay, I'll go right away, but first I'll go through the loo.  
-I know why you're so serious.- Roy laughed and patted his back while giving Cooan a knowing look. -Ha, ha, so many hot dogs have been indigestible, eh? LOL! Or that you are planning to leave to another more private place? Am I right Connie? Come on, beware with this Kansas peasant!

 

She smiled a shy smile of circumstance being a little embarrassed . Tom smiled shyly as well and headed for the bathroom, Cooan looked at him with concern. Roy, decided that it was better to leave them in their own and returned with the others to continue having fun. However, his friend coming to the bathroom, passed by and left the villa, his girlfriend followed. Once outside, the boy looked in all directions looking for Leval. His voice was heard behind him, turned into a whisper.

-Tom, I'm here, I'm sorry for the delay.  
-You'll talk to them now, - he said, turning to face him. -  
-I'd rather wait until they're done with the party, now I do not think they paid much attention to me. - The boy cautiously countered. - And I do not want to bitter them before is needed. They'll have enough of that later.

 

Cooan listened intently hidden among hedges, with the reflections of the window lights she could see something to that boy and found him very similar to Roy, even his voice was similar. She would even have sworn it was him had it not been for her to see him inside the house joking with Diamond and Nephrite. But that boy was still talking, his tone was strained, stiff and nervous, and she did not want to lose any of the stranger's words.

-The problem is that no one should know who I really am. You're the only one I can reveal to you, because you're the only one who will survive. - At that, the girl gasped. - Between you and me, we must avoid the horrible destiny that awaits this world.  
-It's okay. - His interlocutor nodded. - "I'll go back inside and ask Roy to come out. So you can talk to him quietly, do you agree?  
-Yes, - Leval nodded gratefully and more comforted. - It is a good idea.

 

Tom motioned for him to wait and went back inside. Cooan decided to remain hidden. Her boyfriend in the meanwhile turned to Roy and whispered.

-Hey, I need you to come outside, there's someone who wants to talk to you.  
-Who is it about? Is it some admirer? - He laughed with delight, perhaps due to a moderate dose of champagne. -Well! How quickly they come!  
-It's very important, Roy, the fate of the world depends on it. - He insisted now with his genuine face of concern. -

 

He could no longer control the tension that was running through him and even grabbed his partner with one arm trying to claim his full attention that was already dispersed again to the celebration. Roy realized that his friend was not joking. Something serious happened to him because he did not usually act that way, he himself decided to leave the jokes for later and adopted a more serious expression to ask.

-What's the matter, my friend?  
-Come with me and you'll see. - Tom said sharply, heading out. -

 

Roy followed him, dominated by curiosity and growing uneasiness. Beruche talking to Ann and Emerald, was surprised to see them leave.

-Where will those two go? -She wondered aloud. -  
-You know. - Annie grinned nonchalantly, guessing amused. - It will be another joke of theirs.  
-Surely those two are plotting something. - Emerald smiled, sharing that supposition. -

 

Tom led his friend into the garden, Roy stared there for a while but he did not find anyone. He turned to his companion and said sarcastically.

-So something important to the fate of the world, eh? Rather I think this is another joke of all of you, buds, ...  
-It's no joke, Roy,- an unfamiliar voice said at his back, turning him around. -  
-Who are you? I do not know you, do I? He asked in obvious surprise. - What do you want?  
-No, you do not know me, - Leval smile, shaking his head and declaring in a friendly tone. - But I do. I have something important to tell you, something very important for the future.  
-I am sure you're some guy of the Knicks. - Roy guessed, relieved. - Do you want to make me a longer contract? Or are you an insurance salesman?  
-I'm serious. - The boy replied now making his initial affability for another drier dye to reveal - I am like you, I belong to your same race of warriors of space.

 

Those words did not sound good to Roy, it was clear that this guy knew too many things and that could only be if someone had informed him, and already had the suspicion of those who had been.

-So you're a government guy, eh? - He replied visibly annoyed. - You sure want to get me information, forget it, my friend! - He snapped and looked at Tom reproachfully to reproach him. - And you, it seems to me incredible that you are also behind this!  
-You must believe him, Roy! - His friend asked, looking rather worried. - What he says is true ...  
-Enough all nonsense for today! I go home.- He cut off his interlocutor angrily for that stupid cunning to try to fool him.-

 

This was a great day, the most important one for him for a long time and they had to spoil it this way. And his best friend had been complicit in it. How could he have been convinced?

-Maybe they've threatened him in some way, yes. That must be. - The indignant boy mumbled. -  
-Please, Roy. Wait! Tom asked desperately. - Listen to what this boy has to say ... Do it for me.

 

His friend paused now, staring in disbelief at his interlocutor and this strange young man. He shook his head and at last, after sighing, finally condescending.

-It's better that it be something quick and not make me in a worse mood, my friend ... whatever it is ...  
-Very well, but believe me. You will not like ... but it's the truth.- That boy declared.-

 

Meanwhile Diamante and the others looked out the window and discovered the three of them chatting, that seemed strange, and if they were preparing some hooligan thing?

-Hey, let's go outside!" - Sapphire suggested in the wake of that suspicion. - They're probably up to something.  
-Yes, come! – Ail agreed - knowing Tom and Roy they will want to play a joke on us.  
\- What I do not know is who that guy is. - Nephrite pointed to Leval. - It does not ring a bell.  
\- Some of his team friends, maybe. - Diamond pointed at the others. - Let's find out before they get ahead of us and make us some of their own.  
-Yes, - the alien said. - We will win by anticipation.

 

The four of them went out, and the girls, as they were aware of the mass exodus, followed them with curiosity. They all came in as Leval said with a grave expression.

-You leave me no choice but to show you what I say. I know you, you can become a super saiyajin, do it! - He snapped aside the delicacy. -  
-You're going to force me? - Roy said with an angry face, adding with a certain indignation. - If you want to experiment with me, you will no chance in hell, my friend.

 

The boy did not reply to that, he did not seem to know what to say. The others looked at each other interrogatively without understanding what was happening there. The faces and tones of their friends and that boy's voice did not seem to be a joke, but as they did not trust fully they chose to stay out of it. Anyway, Roy crossed his arms, adding with no kindness.

-I suggest you to leave. I do not need to become a super warrior to beat you up.

 

Then the boy smiled a startling smile, maybe it was a challenge, but it was stranger when he simply said.

-I wish it was like that. It would say a lot on your behalf. But I do not think you could beat me unless you used all your strength.

 

They all looked at him as if he were crazy, Roy himself looked at him in bewilderment. What kind of insane was he? And above all, how he had managed to had Tom´s help! He thought again that perhaps he had forced his friend under threat. Of course!. The pieces fit him now. Roy looked at him as if he intended to receive some silent confirmation, but far from it, his companion insisted, begging him almost in a desperate tone.

-Please, do as he asks. I assure you it is not for that. This is a very important issue.  
-Tell me. Have this guy threaten Connie or you? I will break his face in a second if he has dared to do that. - He said in a tone of anger and warn -

 

But before his friend could reply, Cooan came out among the hedges and to the astonishment of the others, she joined the request of her boyfriend.

-Roy, do it, please ... it's very important.  
-What's going on here? - Bertie interrupted, questioning her sister, though she kept her own attention on Roy. -  
-This is so weird. - Emerald said quietly to Petz. -

 

She nodded equally surprised to wonder aloud

-I do not understand anything. Who is that boy?

 

At that moment Annie went pale. She looked at that boy and remembered that card roll she did. Now she could not speak. In front of her she could see him clearly. As if, in fact, two possible paths had been opened to different futures.

-Are you all right darling? - Ail wanted to know, and he put both hands on her shoulders.  
-Roy, listen to him. - The girl was able to say then. I beg of you ... it's of vital importance to everyone.

 

Diamond looked alternately at the group of that strange boy, Tom and Roy, and the restless Annie. He also asked with a stupor.

-But what's going on here?  
-Well, - Nephrite said with a conciliatory spirit, more rested than his friends. - I think we'll find out soon enough.

 

And the truth is that everyone wanted to know what happened there. Whatever it was, it must be quite important.

-It's okay. If you leave me alone with that. - Roy finally gave in, as intrigued as the others by the purpose of this stranger. - Get away!

 

And after giving that command he concentrated his energy rising her more and more before the expectant faces of the rest of his friends and that mysterious boy who watched with a tremendous interest…

 

For their part, Usagi and Mamoru soon asked for advice from the highest authorities. First they called the sailors from outer space. Through the communicator It was Haruka who answered the call.

-Hello. How are you pretty face? -She smiled at her.

However, that smile soon extinguished in her face when seeing the face of her interlocutor.

-What's the matter? - The warrior Uranus wanted to know. -  
-You have to be in a state of maximum alert. - Usagi ordered them. - I suppose Setsuna would inform you of what happened on the space-time portal ...  
\- She has told us something about alterations of the space-time continuum. - Admitted her compatriot. - But ...  
-Those scouts, if any of them or their ships remained, we need to analyze them. Anything you find send it to the division of the Masters Corporation.- Mamoru intervened.-  
-That will be done. Your grace. - The sailor nodded more seriously. -  
-By the way Haruka.- Usagi asked her before cutting, smiling now but dimly.- Give our regards to the others ...  
-In your behalf. – Sailor Uranus could smile at the question now, cutting the communication.-  
-And what do we do now? -Mamoru inquired -  
-We have to talk to someone. - Her interlocutor said, looking up. -

 

The young man nodded. Soon they both went to Heaven to visit Landar. He listened to what he was told, and his gesture became grave as he declared.

-Yes, that is truth. A space-time alteration has occurred. This should not be like that.  
-We were informed by our outer warriors. - Mamoru explained to him to want to know in turn .- Is there anything you can tell us? ...  
-It would be interesting if you talked to Son Goku and his friends. They could tell you more than I can.- The magician answered him.-  
-I'll talk to them. - Usagi agreed. -  
-As you wish. - Landar conceded, making a golden frame door appear before the couple. -

 

Both entered into it. There, before an extensive immaculate plain they could see their friends training as usual. They stayed for a few moments observing their evolutions although they could not distinguish more than a pair of spots that moved at an incredible speed. At last and suddenly two familiar individuals appeared at their side. One of them, with dark, curly hair, barely taller than Usagi himself greeted them dryly.

-Well! How did you came around here? I thought you were in your dimension.  
-I'm glad to see you, Vegeta.- Usagi smiled slightly added imperturbably.- Say hello to your wife.

Vegeta nodded slowly but said nothing.

-Hello guys. - The other man told them, with much more jovial tones. -  
-How are you Son Goku? -Mamoru smiled. -

 

Although these jovial gestures were soon replaced by others of concern. Without fooling around anymore they told their friends the situation ....

-I can only tell you one thing. - Vegeta said, crossing his arms. - Talk to my son Trunks. -  
-Yes.- Son Goku agreed. - He had to face something like that.  
-We'll do it. - Usagi replied and smiling again, she added. – Greetings to your families. -  
-Yes, we will. -Vegeta mumbled as he began to grow impatient, anxious to continue his training.  
-And you, Son-kun ... Please, see if you can invite someday me to one of those cakes, you still owe me ... Usagi said.-

 

The alluded took one of his hands back to the neck and laughed affirming something embarrassed ...

-Yes, that's right, I forgot it... but the promise is due, come here when everything is resolved.  
-Let's hope we can solve it. - Mamoru sighed now. -  
-This time you will intervene from the very beginning or you will just look. -The prince of the Saiyajin quaked. -  
-Now we will participate from the first moment. -Usagi assured him and she added more seriously. -If you'll excuse us, thanks for everything, we have to find your son. It was nice to see you, Vegeta- sama. Son- kun. 

 

Their interlocutors nodded, disappearing from there to return to their workouts. The couple moved forward and finally found a boy with purple hair, dressed in a denim jacket that awaited them ... It was Mamoru, who hesitantly asked him ...

-Trunks? It's you?

 

The young man smiled, nodding.

-Yes, at least the Trunks you were looking for. Landar has telepathically communicated your problem to me. I'll tell you everything you want to know. I hope that helps you ...  
-Thank you, - Usagi said with a broad smile, to declare. - We listen to you ...

 

And so it was, that boy told them his own experience and gave them every possible detail. Of course it was a frightening tale in many moments but extremely useful. At the same time, the other boy from the future was about to convince the astonished members of Roy's group while he was still gathering energy ...


	7. The Revelations of Leval

Beruche switch the hall lights on that lit the garden lightly. Now, under the shelter of them, all group could see the boy well. He was standing a few feet from Roy and he was of the same height and a similar color of hair, perhaps a little lighter, but what was most different was his intensely blue eyes. Their clothes were similar to the combat uniform the boys had worn in the battle against the demons. Behind him was a backpack and a wristwatch on his wrist.

-It's okay! - Roy said pointing at him sharply. - This is what you wanted, you see, Iaaaa! - He cried out and became a super saiyajin, the glow flooded the place. They all covered their faces back to the energetic waves and those golden flames that licked the body of the saiyajin. -Are you already happy, boy? - He asked with annoyance. -

 

Everyone watched the demonstration in amazement, except the boy who did not seem surprised and stood firm without moving a muscle, but smiling a smile of satisfaction when he replied.

-Not bad. It is just as I had imagined. Well, now it's my turn.

 

At that moment both Roy and the group of his friends were perplexed. They could scarcely stare at that boy who was concentrating on energy, making an ever-stronger breeze rise around him.

-Did you feel that? -Sapphire asked the others who nodded.-  
-His energy is rising incredible! - Nephrite could add.-  
\- Iaaaa! - Shouted that stranger too. -  
-He's a super saiyajin too! - Ail exclaimed astonished as the rest. –  
-He's as strong as Roy. - Nephrite said. -

 

And it was that everyone looked at the boy in amazement except for Tom. Then Leval firmly asserted.

-I can do the same as you, too. How could I do it not to be a member of your race? ...

 

Now they both looked identical except for the color of their eyes. Beruche looked at them alternately with her mouth open. The boy, realizing it, he returned her gaze and smiled, declaring in a kind voice.

-Why are you so surprised? You already knew what a super warrior is. - And before she could reply, he added, this time turning to Roy. - Now I want to check something else.

 

He disappeared from view with great speed and reappeared attacking this one, but his opponent stopped the blow without effort. Again the boy attacked, this time with more intensity and it was hard for Roy to keep him at bay. Diamond, Nephrite, Sapphire and Ail watched those visibly impressed evolutions, that boy was faster and surely much stronger than any of them four! Where he had come from! Was he one of the ancestors of his companion who had come down from Heaven to test him? They thought that was not possible but they were not sure either. They could only wait to see what his friend was doing. And he finally decided to increase his energy to the second level and hit his opponent in the stomach leaving him folded on the floor. Roy returned to his normal state and still gasping for the fight, he sentenced, still expressing his surprise.

-That's enough, boy, I believe you. What do you want to proof with this? Are you coming to train with me?

 

Leval got up, recovered and returned to normal. Nodding to tint moments later with admiration.

-No, not just for that. But I recognize that it will not hurt me, it is impressive. You are much stronger than I thought!  
-Ok guys. - Diamante becoming spokesman for the bewilderment of the rest. - Is anyone going to tell us what's going on here?  
-Yes, we do not understand anything that is happening. To start with. Who are you? - Ail asked this strange boy. -

 

Leval gave them a look of sympathy and sighed, seemed to resign himself to something and said.

-I did not expect you to find out. But as it is something that affects you, perhaps it is better that you are here. Fate has already chosen for me.  
-Enough of riddles! - Roy snapped, losing his temper at times and demanding. - Explain yourself at once! I have already seen that you are one of mine. I will accept that you speak the truth, speak and we will believe you.  
-Okay, - Leval nodded, breathing to arm himself with the determination, he needed and retorted. - Indeed I am a super saiyajin.  
-Are you an ancestor of Roy who has come down to earth to train with him? –Sapphire asked, expressing that general doubt. -  
-I am not his ancestor, but it is true that I come from far enough to learn. - The boy answered. -  
-Where did you come from then? - Petz wanted to know.-  
-Do you come from the lost world of my ancestors? - Roy asked, explaining to everyone. - Landar told me that this planet was lost forever in another dimension. Have you been able to find a way here? Is that?

Leval watched them all with a slight sweep of his head and answered firmly.

\- Not quite. But it is approaching. Although it seems hard to believe, I come from a very distant place and the future, in about twenty years.  
-From the future! But ... – Ail exclaimed- from what place? Are you an alien?  
-Let him continue. - Ann asked as interested as the rest for listening to this stranger. - He'll tell us if you stop interrupting him.

 

The alien nodded apologetically. Now everyone was silent, waiting for the words of that young man.

-Twenty years from now, - Leval continued, his voice low and grave. - I'll be here and I'll be left alone and another warrior with Tom to deal with a terrible threat.  
-You mean the rest of us will die in twenty years? - Roy asked, as perplexed as the rest of his friends. -  
-No, - the young man said with a shadowed gesture, pointing to the boys and adding. - You will die in a few months, that if we don´t avoid it, and for that I am here. That should not happen. At least that's what they explained to me.  
-Who told you to? - Diamond wanted to know. -  
-I do not know the details but my teacher told me that time and space had been manipulated too many times and that it created anomalies. And because of one of them, my future did not follow its natural course ... – the young man replied trying to explain himself without difficulty. -

 

The others exchanged glances of disbelief and then of concern. Neither was willing to accept that story.

-But who's supposed to kill us? - We have fought and defeated the most powerful demons, it is not easy to defeat us. - Diamond boasted. -  
-I speak of enemies, very, very powerful. They come from another world. - Leval began to explain. - You see, in a very short time...

 

Before the stupor and horror on everyone's faces, that boy told them the same story as he told Tom, but omitting details about his own identity or that of Karaberasu's son, whom he called only as a good friend. As he advanced in his exposition his gesture grew more tense and his voice more serious and choked by emotion, impotence and rage.

-Those monsters are terrible! We had to flee, hide and witness helplessly their atrocities and their slaughter. Once furious, I attacked them, but it did not help.

 

None of his listeners could think of anything to say until Roy could comment, objecting to the boy's last words in astonishment.

-But you're a super saiyajin. Not as strong as I, but by the strength you've shown you are stronger more than Nagashel himself. And I suppose you have not fought with all your energy.  
-You are right. I did not do it. - The boy nodded. -  
-Then I find it hard to believe that there is someone so powerful as to beat you that way. At least you could face them and whenever you fight you will improve for the next time. – His interlocutor commented, with the assent of his companions. – And besides, you have the beans.

 

Although Leval shook his head sorrowfully, to answer.

-If you fight them at first you defeat them, that's easy. But they capture your energy and from their base they reproduce it, - the boy explained to the horror of all. - They appear more instantly and you must keep fighting harder until you are exhausted, but they maintain your maximum level of energy while yours is finished. No matter how hard you try to resist and fight is a losing battle! At least not knowing where his base was. - He clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth, spitting helplessly. - I guess that's how they ended up with everyone, even with you...

 

These words left behind a dead silence that none of the present dared to break. They had gone from being euphoric and enjoying a new and happy life to feeling again under the spotlight of terrible enemies. And worst of all was that, according to that boy, they would not have a chance. That was too much, but a ray of hope came when Roy again intervened.

-I remember an ancestor of mine told me something similar - he said, extending his gaze to the whole group. - He went back to the past, just like you.

 

He thought of when he was training in the Corner of Soul and Time. In a break he was something other than the rest of his companions when one of those mythical warriors approached him. His hair was blue in color, almost pulling violet, blue eyes, and he was of a height considerably lower than his own. Despite that, Roy greeted him with great respect and deference.

\- Master Trunks. I'm glad to see you. Are you coming to train us?  
-No, that's not my job today. Besides, I see that you are progressing well enough for yourselves. - He smiled after returning the greeting. - You have much merit. I know very well how difficult it is to train here. I was more than a whole year.  
-I suppose it would be to defeat some powerful enemy. - Roy said. -  
-A very strong and terrible one, yes. At first they were two androids. But then another of those cyborgs appeared that was even worse. The fact is that they were all a threat to humanity. In fact, I had to come from the future to try to change the story.  
-Is that possible? –The boy inquired astonished.-  
-Of course, you say yourself that your girlfriend was from the thirtieth century, is not she?

 

Roy had to agree on that. It was true. Bertie told him when Valnak exposed her old lives. However his master told him.

-My mother built a time machine. Because the fate we had was too terrible. And besides, it should not have happened.  
-I do not understand, -his interlocutor declaring. - How do you know if something should or should not happen?  
-Let's just say it's a perception. Something is removed in the inter-dimensional tissue. Perhaps some very powerful creature has done something that should not or may be a great threat whose side effects go so far as to alter the course of events. I do not know it very well. What I do know is that you should always be alert. Your companions and you will have a very important role to play in the future of the Earth.  
-I'll try not to forget it, - Roy said. -  
-And there is another thing. It is not good to try to manipulate time too much. We learned it at the cost of many sacrifices and penalties. So does Serenity and her own warriors.  
-Serenity? - Roy repeated.  
-You know her as Usagi, or Sailor Moon. One of her warriors, Pluto was in charge of guarding the door of space and time of this dimension. If you ever meet her, ask her about the taboo.

 

After that, Trunks smiled away. His astonished descendant meditated on those words. Although after continuing with his training and focusing on his mission to defeat Nagashel and end the evil on Earth, he forgot them, now remembering again he began to understand their meaning.

-Yes, it's something like what he told me. - Roy added, returning from his thoughts, now focusing on the boy to nod and add. - This must be a joke of fate. Or maybe it should be repeated. But he told me that his enemies were from Earth. Who are those you talk about? Where do they come from?  
-And what about the warriors of Justice? - Cooan asked in a choked voice. - They could not do anything? Good. Will they? - She corrected in confusion. -  
-They all died or I think so. - Leval mumbled with regret. - They were swept away at the same time as you! I had been not born then but they told me that they had no chance. I do not know if they could escape with life or not. The fact is that their attacks still in the Eternal phase, did not affect those things. And unfortunately yours do not either. And now, I know how much energy you have, -he added, looking at Roy with concern. - It's even more horrifying to think that they broke up with you. I thought that if I had surpass your strength I could defeat them, that there would be a limit to their power, but I was wrong. If you could not beat them together I am no match for those machines and the monsters that accompany them.

 

Everyone was trying to find something to say, something to oppose that terrible destiny. This time it was Nephrite who made use of his acquired British phlegm, also trying to alleviate the tense situation.

-So that means that destroying their lair they would be easy to eliminate. - He concluded by giving hope to their friends. -  
-Exactly, - Leval conceded, giving more details. - To regenerate they need to calibrate the energy that is used against them, send the information to its base and that it returns the energy impulse materializing another android with your maximum strength, but by then we are already tired. We will always bear the losses, no matter how strong we are.  
-But what about the magic beans? - Tom objected - that would get us back.  
-It would only serve to delay the defeat - the boy replied. - In the end we ran out of them, you also did not know all of this. So, when you went to see what happened, you did not carry beans. You considered that the attack of those beings was not excessively serious and you underestimated them too much. Tom, you went for them but when you could return it was already late, none survived.  
-But now it will be different,-Emerald said hopefully. - We will be waiting for them and surely we can beat them if we find their base.  
-And we will not underestimated them again.- Diamond insisted holding his girlfriend. -  
-That's why you have to be very attentive to anything that falls from the sky. - Leval said. - Just arrive the meteors we have to go to destroy them. We must not give them an opportunity to crash on this planet.  
-It will be enough to follow them in some astronomical observatory. – Sapphire said. -  
-We'll call the government. - Tom interrupted. - We'll let them know, they'll take care of orienting their telescopes, so it's going to be easy for us.  
-We should tell the warriors, too. - Beruche proposed.-  
-Yes, - the boy said in a much more lively tone. - It will be much easier between us all and we should not take risks. Those Gralas bastards and their commanders will not be able to steal us this time.  
-What did you say? - Ail asked in surprise. -  
-That they cannot take us unaware. Now that you know. - Leval repeated -  
-No, I mean the name of that guy you mentioned. - The alien pointing out with visible interest, making everyone pay close attention. Apparently, his friend said something or was familiar with that. - What was he called?

 

His interlocutor frowned and spat with contempt.

\- Gralas, the tyrant of the Galaxy. He is a damn alien thirsty for power and enjoys destroying and enslaving the civilizations of how many worlds he finds in his path. In my time he sent some of his commanders to Earth and they were as cruel and despicable as he was. In addition to being powerful.

 

Then Ail exclaimed, putting a hand to his head to assert.

-Of course! That was the boss of the guys who killed me. I remember now! They said to serve a certain Gralas. They were not demons like we're up against here.  
-They must have been their advance, probably on their way to Earth. – Nephrite guessed. -  
-Now everything makes sense. - Roy said. - So you and Annie ran into them. 

 

They all looked worried. Then they faced a very complex machinery of destruction. They alone may not be enough to defeat such adversaries. They should therefore seek more allies. Each one thought of someone and then Sapphire proposed to them, first addressing his brother and then, extending it to the rest.

-The man who hired me owns many high-tech companies. If this boy could give us some directions.  
-I do not think it is wrong, -Diamond agreed, but despite everything, he did not like that guy, but this was a cause of force majeure. - At least for that, it will do.  
-Decided! - Sapphire said. - I will take care of helping his experts in what it is necessary besides training.  
-We must resort to anything that can help us. - Tom added. -

 

The faces of the group outlined a general agreement on that. In the meantime Beruche kept glancing at the boy and his boyfriend. She could not help but be curious and asked Leval.

-You look so much like Roy. Are you family?  
-I told you so. I belong to his own race. - Answered the boy apparently, bothered by the question. -  
-But, other than that, are you relatives? - Bertie wanted to know, dangerously approaching the truth. -  
-Let's say they sent me to save people from his family, but I cannot tell you anymore. - I'm sorry - Leval added sharply, wishing to settle the matter. -

 

Like the others. Beruche caught the boy's discomfort at these questions and did not insist.

-What is your name? - Petz asked her, thinking that there would be no problems in that. -  
-I cannot say either. I am sorry. - The questioner excused himself. - That would create complications.  
-I do not believe it that way. - Tom countered, adding in a respectful, conciliatory tone. - But if that is your wish.  
-If the boy does not want or cannot tell us, leave him alone. - Ann said sympathetically. – He has done enough coming to warn us of this.  
-Where do you live? - Cooan asked with kindly prevention, especially when he added. - Cannot you tell us that either?  
-On an island. - Leval said, relieved he could tell. - Owned by a very rich man.  
-That sounds familiar to me. - Diamond said, looking at his girlfriend who nodded at once. - Will not be a Masters, the same guy that has been sending me offers to work in his company. I think he has a big island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Could be that? - He asked the boy, his eyes narrowing sharply. -  
-I cannot answer you either, I'm sorry. - Leval lowered her head. -  
-But boy, is your future so horrible? - Emerald inquired in turn surprised by so much secrecy, to ensure convinced. - It cannot be worse than a world dominated by demons.

 

Everyone was astonished when the tears began to fall from the boy's face, which he tried unsuccessfully to avoid.

-It's worse, much worse! The demons were evil, but at least they had a kind of soul, destroyed or not guided by their desires, they feared the sacred symbols. They even had human-like weaknesses. In my time there were even hybrid beings, children of demons and humans, who fought at our side. Moved at least by the desire for survival. Even a devil helped us against those monsters.

 

The boy remembered that woman and her daughter. They were really powerful, but so powerless or more than he was able to stand up to those beasts. At least together with some courageous fighters, including that other girl he was in love with, could barely resist trying to save as many men as women and children could. Yet he also remembered the thousands of dead and the horror of the victims and could not help crying, as he added in a broken voice.

-Those damned invaders have no soul, no desires, and no fears at all! Nothing mattered to them, they respected neither anything nor anyone. They could not be frightened or moved. I have seen things so horrible that I almost go crazy! As much as I fought and tried to save these poor people, I could not do anything, not even for the children. - He concluded in a broken voice, bringing both hands to his face as if he could remove his terrible memories. -

 

Everyone gave him looks of astonishment and even horror. Beruche approached, moved and handed a handkerchief to the boy, something inside made her feel a great pity for him and awakened her protective instinct.

-Take it easy, now you're safe. - She whispered softly, sweetly and with a voice. - Surely all this terrible thing will never happen again.

 

Leval felt comforted, as he always did when he came to his mother in moments of despair, when he deeply wanted to leave everything and escape to any remote part that might exist. But she encouraged him and always managed to get him out of that sea of pain and suffering. Same as now. Years before he was born! He could not answer that lovely young woman who was not aware of his true identity, just nodded more calmly.

-At least tell us if you know some of us here. - Ail then intervened. -  
-I know Tom and the girls. - He answered by surprising everyone - they told me.  
-Do you know us? Of what? - Petz asked in astonishment. -  
-I cannot say either. - Leval shook his head and was really sorry in his soul. - I wish I could do it! -  
-Boy, you're a drawer full of secrets. - Nephrite declared, not bothering to hide his nervous tone, and I do not like people being so secretive.  
-Me neither. – Amanda added, although with more relaxed tone, trying at the same time to calm to Nephrite. - I'm a journalist, so guess what!  
-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I cannot tell you anymore. - Leval apologized, adding with bitterness added with increasing anxiety. - Believe me that I would, but it is for your own good. And by mine. Please trust me!  
-You should trust us too. - Diamond responded by crossing his arms admonitory, adding with an argument that was really irreproachable. - You must understand our point of view. It does not happen every day that someone who says come from the future tells us that we are going to die and give no more explanations. And, of course, believe me when I tell you that I know what it is to try to change history. Even for less honorable reasons. In any case it is not an easy task.  
-Enough comrades. - Tom intervened in order to calm the spirits. - Do not bother him anymore, the boy has good reasons to act like this, I'm sure, I trust him.  
-Sure mate! - Ail said with indignant sarcasm. - It's easy for you to talk like that, you know you will survive!

 

Tom turned to him visibly irritated and answered harshly.

-Hey, do you think this is fun for me? I've been carrying it inside for days.

 

The others were astonished again, they could now understand the cause of his friend's apparent depressive mood during that time. Even so, everyone agreed with Ail that the less that boy could do was telling them. Again, there were voices asking for some kind of information, no matter how banal, in front of others who advocated leaving the subject and focusing on what really mattered, to destroy those machines and to abort that future invasion. The words rose dangerously in pitch and then the boy intervened in haste, and pleadingly asked them.

-Please! You must not argue among yourselves, I beg you! Now is when you must be more united than ever. But I would have failed in my mission before I started.  
-The boy's right. - Roy said, silencing any other possible retort, especially when he said it. - I believe him and that is enough for me. Don´t worry lad, we will all change that horrible future. While that meteor is coming we will train. Surely the stronger we do it the better we will be, the more we can endure and maybe as long as we can think of something.  
-Destroying their base. - Sapphire said, focusing again on the subject. - Those bastards will kill us because they would catch us unaware, right? But as we have said, now it will be different.  
-Hey, boy, - Petz told him, she could not avoid the question even at the risk of re-triggering a new controversy. - Do you know what will become of our sister Karaberasu? Please, if you cannot tell us, at least tell us if she will be alright!  
-Of course. I can tell you that. At last Leval smiled in satisfaction as she answered. - She will be well, and I assure you that you will see her again. I fully trust it.  
-Thank you very much. It means a lot to us, - Petz smiled, feeling as if she was choking with emotion like the rest of her sisters. -  
-Now that we know that, we have more hope in the future. - Beruche declared with renewed optimism.-  
-Well we'll have to train, lately we've neglected. - Ail said, remembering that crucial issue when admitting without palliatives. - Peacetime has rusty us and exercise has been very scarce.  
-Yes, it is true. I have not been training seriously either. But now it will be very different. - Roy added.-  
-But what will happen to your team? - You cannot stop playing now.  
-It's true, it costs you dearly to be in. - Bertie told him with concern. -  
-It is not a problem. - He answered without giving importance to that. - This is much more important and besides, I will train at night or in the corner of Soul and Time. There, in a day abroad is equivalent to a whole year inside and my team's workouts are nothing in comparison. I can do them only to warm up.

 

Leval was astonished to hear this, Roy commented smiling.

-We'll train first here. Then you will come with us to that place and you will see.  
-Let's go in parts, we must call the warriors and coordinate efforts. - Nephrite stated. -  
-We'll take care of that. –Cooan said encouraging them. - You, from now on, go to train!  
-Then I'll call Masters right away and tell him what I said. With his resources and technology we will have a very useful ally and he would like to make a good impression on you brother. Sapphire asked, looking at Diamante. -

 

Although he did not seem very pleased with the idea, he nodded with renewed approval of what had been said before, nevertheless allowed himself a half-joking comment in earnest, in saying.

-Maybe we're about valuing him a lot. I do not see how that millionaire could help us if he needs us so much. What is more, I do not think his technology could match those machines. Apparently he is only worried about buying Emerald's designs and surely having an appointment with her.  
\- Oh come on, honey! -She whispered, following her jest. - Are you jealous, aren´t you?  
-I? What nonsense! - He hastened to answer between the smiles of others. – You can call him if you want, but let's face it, I do not trust the capacity of that guy!  
-Thank you all, -Leval said. - Now I have regained hope. The sacrifice of those who remained in my future will not be in vain!  
-Of those who reminded? - Nephrite asked, then corrected himself with the typical phlegmatic sarcasm he had treasured. - No, let me guess! You cannot tell us.  
-Well, then. - Roy urged then to the boy. -You stay with us while we train… and Tom, you and Connie too, please.  
-All right. -His friend conceded. – Connie, we can postpone going west for a few weeks. I'll call the sales agent to explain that some things have come up here. Right, dear? - She nodded with a smile as he put an arm around her shoulders. - They'll understand.

 

The others did not want to ask what they meant, that sounded something private of the couple. Anyway now that had no relevance. They should focus on that new mission. And in this way, all separated they went to work in their respective tasks. With their effort and determination, in a race against the clock, to save the World again.

 

In Japan, the sailors soon received the call from the group. Ami talked to them and pretended to ignore that. She let her friends to inform her. She assured them that both she and her companions would immediately move on. Soon she warned the others and they held an emergency meeting in the sanctuary.

-Well. - Mercury commented to her companions. -They already know, that mysterious boy of the future has informed them. He has given them proof that he is a super saiyan, almost as powerful as Roy.  
-Yes it's correct. I have consulted the matter and I have been told that this boy is telling the truth. But he should not be here. - Confirmed Mamoru.-  
-The warriors of outer space have also kept us informed, - Luna who had come with Artemis, intervened. - From the borders of our system they have detected a series of objects heading towards Earth, in a collision course. Everything agrees.  
-But are they sure they're our enemies? - Makoto asked. -  
-They could be some of the millions of asteroids or fragments of rock and ice that orbit the Oort cloud. They are still too far away for us to confirm. - Artemis. -  
-I remember what happened when we were still fighting those demons. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, had to face an explorer. Or so they told us he was. - Minako mentioned with reflexive gesture.-  
-It is possibly related. It could well be a breakthrough to prove our defenses. - Rei commented, affirming without palliatives. - But what is certain is that the threat is very dangerous. I saw it myself when you asked me to consult the sacred fire. - She flipped with visible uneasiness toward Usagi who nodded. - We cannot take it lightly.

 

So Sailor Moon herself told the rest.

-As I said, on this occasion we will join the fight from the beginning. And we will do it with everything we have. Unfortunately the efforts that both Mamoru and myself have been making, as well as those that Chibiusa tries to carry out in the future, will not be ready in time to confront this threat.  
-There is hope. - Ami reasoned, smiling in spite of everything. - If Chibiusa is in the future doing what you say, it means that we have a future. We will also defeat these new enemies.

 

But the faces of her friend and Mamoru darkened, more when he declared in a grave tone.

-There is the problem. We have not been able to communicate with our daughter for some time. This was not supposed to have happened. By some strange alteration of the tissue temporal space it is as if events of another parallel dimension were invading the one in which we are and apparently, obstruct inter temporal communication.

 

That was so complicated that even Ami did not know what to say. It was Makoto who, more direct and faithful to her style, affirmed raising a fist.

-Whatever would happen the threat is coming now. Our duty is to protect the planet and neutralize the enemy. And we have many powerful friends and allies now. As usual, we will give a good spanking to anyone who dares to endanger Earth.  
-Well said! - Rei agreed to recover the smile.-  
-Come on then, we have not a minute to lose. - Usagi cheer them up. -

 

For their part, three of the outer warriors were also talking with an air of concern.

-It's the taboo, once more it's broken. - Setsuna declared. -  
-Again? - Michiru asked in astonishment. - But how?  
-We had eliminated all risk when we were in the past. At least that's what we thought. - Haruka stated. -  
-Small as the dimensional cracks are, sometimes they are enough to trigger a domino effect. -Her companion commented. - And we are not sure where some of them were. Many of these corridors were opened without any explanation. At least right now we do not have one. So they could be made from the future and travel the opposite way to us and the past.  
-In that case we'll have to return one more time, -Michiru sighed. - But when and where?  
-Let's be methodical. And we will have patience, first let's face this crisis. Then we'll see. - Sentenced Haruka.-  
-I will inform the kings of this. - Setsuna said, pointing to the others. - But for now this must be kept in secrecy to the others.

 

Her comrades nodded and separated to fulfill their duties as well as their companions of the inner solar system. The first phase for the defense of the planet was in progress.


	8. Leval's Secret is uncovered

The days passed and Roy trained the boy thoroughly, in an isolated place, free of curious people. They both fought to exhaustion and recovered their strength with a bean. So day after day. Beruche cared a lot for both of them, especially for the boy and that had not gone unnoticed by Roy. Her boyfriend noticed that she was always watching the boy in a very inquisitive way and it seemed strange. Perhaps captivated by her story, his personal drama, or something he could not understand. The truth is that he did not care at first. He himself was intrigued by this mysterious boy, but now that was bothering him more and more. It was nothing that could qualify as a suspect in the behavior of his girl but he had a strange feeling that increased day after day. He watched the glances between them, the growing sense of empathy the two seemed to have to each other and sometimes he felt out of place when he was next to them. He mentally told himself that none of this was happening, that they were his imaginations, but little by little his thought was being dominated by jealousy more and more accused. Until one afternoon something happened that could be perfectly defined as "the drop that filled the cup of his patience."

 

After a hard training day Roy was more nervous than usual. The growing evil thoughts that assaulted him were increased by his next game, he would have to go on tour with his team and leave them alone. He could not stop twisting his head. In the meantime, the boy next to him sweated after the fight. He had removed a T-shirt with weights that his training partner had lent him and still breathing with agitation. Bertie reached them as he usually did each time they both paused. With hand towels in hand she offered one to each and Roy again had that nasty feeling. His girlfriend gave him a smile but offered the other to the boy with a look too inquisitive, allowing her to travel his chest and torso descending to the abdominals, well-marked, that went down wildly and climbed to the beat of the breath.

\- Do you want a towel? - She said very kindly to him, reaching for her hand. -Yes, thank you very much. - The boy replied by grabbing it while his hands came in contact with the Beruche under the complicity of the fabric. -

 

The girl smiled widely, clasping her hand to the boy's, instinctively stroking his hair with the other. He felt a shiver run through his neck to his back. That's what his mother did, too. When he looked depressed or tired. Of course, Beruche was his mother, or she will be. He wish that girl in front of him, oblivious to that future, did not think of him any other way! Roy, who was only a few yards away, was perfectly aware of all this and a gust of fury seized him.

-What the hell did that little brat think? He does not even stop in front of me! 

 

Unable to contain himself, he strode towards them. Leval, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the suspicions of his future father, he only noticed Bertie, and she looked back at him with an indeterminate expression of tenderness and affection. Or was it more than that?

-No more rest! - Roy snapped, pushing him away from her so hard that he threw him to the ground. –

The boy came out of that kind of dream when his body hit the grass. He did not understand that abruptness, maybe his father was testing him to see if he was progressing in terms of the ability to see the opponent's movements. He gave no more importance but Beruche gave her boyfriend a look of disapproval. More when he told her with rather unkindness.

-Back off! - Let's continue and we will not fight in jest. -

 

He did not know what to answer, he noticed Roy angry and did not know why, and lately he was very rare. He was not himself, he often replied with monosyllables or with bad manners without justification. Surely the pressure of knowing responsibility for the future once again when he believed all that was overcome was playing tricks on him. He decided to let it run. The fight began, Leval attacked willingly to show that his progress was remarkable but his opponent did not return the attacks as he expected. With a quick, instantaneous translation, he reappeared on the back of his rival and struck him unintentionally by slamming him into a concrete wall that the unprepared boy smashed with impact.

-But what is Roy doing? - Bertie wondered with surprise and concern. -

 

At that moment Tom and Cooan arrived, they had been to meet there to continue talking about the next steps to follow. As they parked the jeep they saw the fight and it was he who could see that this was beginning to be more than a mere training.

-They fight with desire. - Cooan naively declared, oblivious to what was happening. -  
-At least Roy. - Tom mumbled, really surprised by the attitude of his friend. - I'd say with too many.

 

Indeed. Although Leval was just backing away, blocking the blows as best he could. His father was angry, he had never fought like that, probably decided to move to a more advanced stage of training.

-Hi, Bertie. - Cooan greeted her sister who also witnessed that fight with growing concern. -  
-I do not know what's wrong with Roy. - She replied by all greeting observing that fight with visible concern to sentence. - I think he's going too far.  
-Yes, I think so too. - Tom agreed without disguising his uneasiness. – He is forcing that boy too hard.

 

Leval demanded a break. But his coach did not give it to him. The boy had to ask for a truce in the middle of the battle, not caring to recognize him.

-Enough, I'm still not up to you...  
-That is true. - Roy retorted furiously to sentence. - You should not forget it.

 

The boy could not quite understand the reason for that defiant tone, and he parted company with the others. His appearance was deplorable since he had struck several blows in the face that now appeared a string of bruises and bruises. He could feel the taste of blood in his mouth and he had to spit to get rid of it.

-What barbarity, how he beat you! - Beruche smiled at him, hurrying to wipe the wound with a clean cloth. -

 

Tom and Cooan watched the natural scene without worrying about anything until they could see Roy approaching. Just as Bertie approached the boy's lips, he had submissively lowered his head so she would not have to stretch too much, given the great difference in stature. But from Roy's perspective that position seemed quite different, and the most absurd ideas flashed through his head. Situations that anyone would have immediately dismissed as ridiculous took control of his mind, given the aggressiveness that ran through his body because of the fight.

-Hey Roy. - You're training too seriously, are not you? - Tom said when he saw him walking at such a fast pace.

 

To his surprise his friend ignored him completely and attacked the boy. Leval had moved a few feet away from Bertie and was turning to look at the area of the fight when the punch of his aggressor gave him full thrown dozens of meters in the air until he fell to the ground where he bounced several times until lying without being able to get up. The faces of the others went from the surprise to the fear in the case of Cooan and Tom and even more to the bewilderment and the indignation in Beruche that went to her boyfriend. He was panting and tight with fury, standing with his eyes on the place where his rival had fallen...

-Are you crazy, Roy? What did you do to him? - He was unprepared!

 

Leval spat out blood more abundantly, and Cooan soon ran to him to assist him. Tom himself came up to the boy and was horrified. The beating he had suffered was excessive. That was not a training match. Rather it seemed like a death fight against an enemy. What the hell was Roy planning? He was going to kill him if he continued like this.

-Quickly, give me a bean. - He asked his friend that he did not even seem to listen to him. - Oh, for God´s sake! This kid is badly hurt!

 

Bertie gave his partner a furious and incredulous look and wanted to get the bag where the beans were kept but he stopped holding her by an arm.

-Can you tell what you're doing? - She chided. -  
-Tell me what are you doing, first? - He replied accusingly. - Let him! Let him learn to suffer like a true saiyajin. He is no child. Or that have you not noticed? - He finished with a sarcasm. -  
-What are you implying? - Beruche replied, meeting his gaze with genuine indignation. -

 

Leval had laboriously stood on his feet, helped by Tom, and they both looked at each other with a startled, fear-filled look toward Roy, who faced the boy.

-You're a very slow boy and too weak. And you call yourself a super warrior? You would not last me for two minutes in actual combat. So far I've been very soft with you, but get ready! Because I will fight seriously.  
-I ... I do not understand, what ... what ... have I done ... wrong? - The boy visibly desolate could babble, as well as being physically damaged. –  
-Of course you know!" - His attacker accused him stared at him, while he dedicated another to Bertie. -

 

She began to realize what was going on there. Tom also noticed, keeping his mouth open. The only one who did not find out was Cooan who had run for a bandage to plug the poor boy's blood.

-But what are you saying, Roy? - The girl snapped, taking him by the arm. - Can you tell what nonsense you're going through? - Will not you think I?

 

He did not respond but his anger far from remitting for that reproach increased. More when Bertie came to the aid of the boy to whom she could finally offer a bean. Leval barely could chew it since his jaw was seriously damaged, so she gently pushed it into his mouth, not caring to stain. That put Roy out of his mind and was already preparing a new blow. Fortunately the closeness of his girlfriend discouraged him enough time for Tom to intervene.

-We need to talk. - He urged his friend.  
-You got into your affairs! - He spat at him. -  
-You do not know what you're doing. - Tom reproved him. - And I assure you that you will regret it.  
-You dare threaten me when I'm seeing it with my own eyes? - Roy shouted at Bertie and Leval. -

 

The boy was stony, he had not understood anything until then, but now it was clear. What horror! He could not allow this situation to continue or perhaps he himself would be in danger. Both now and in his future birth. But what could he do? He only chose the only exit he saw at that moment, he rose in the air disappearing from there...

 

Then Beruche burst into tears and ran away, her sister had the right time to see her and to leave behind her. Tom had read the anguish in Leval's eyes. And he told Roy with a mixture of disapproval and despair...

-You do not know what you've done!  
-I do not know! - He replied angrily. - You're the one who did not understand anything, you idiot. Have not you seen how they look?

 

And he was turning to leave when Tom in a fit of fury grabbed his arm and snapped.

-You're going to listen to what I have to say! ...

 

And Roy easily let go throwing his friend to the ground. But then he could master himself enough to realize that he could have hurt him. Tom was not a saiyan like that boy and he had not measured his strength. Luckily, he got up unscathed.

-I'm sorry - He could tell by looking down and trying to temper his anger. -

 

But his friend did something that he did not expect, he turned to him and struck him with a hard slap in his face and forehead. Roy did not get hurt, but he did raise a look of rage and surprise. Nevertheless he restrained himself, in the end he deserved it. But he would never have expected that reaction from Tom that used to be very quiet. But that was not there.

-And you're going to lamented it!" - His friend said visibly angry. - You have no idea of anything. You are a fool! I would never have expected it from you. Do you know who you were about to kill? Hey! Do you really know!

 

Roy gave him a look of surprise and bewilderment, the anger had been displaced and he even began to feel fear. He had not seen Tom in that desperate tone of voice since he'd been crippled.

-I've only seen a boy and my girlfriend flirting in front of me. I do not care if he comes from the future. As much as I want to save the Earth Bertie is not included in the lot. - He explained more focused to his friend but still with a clear nuance of threat when he added. - And I'm not going to let this go any further or I'm capable of killing him. Let him go back to that time of which he says he's coming and we'll take care of everything!

 

His interlocutor shook his head, was really angry and could not understand that blindness in Roy. Everything would be ruined, they would fail and be exterminated! And what for? Because of a stupid, unfounded jealousy.

-I never thought you were so mean! - Tom insulted him with contempt. -

 

The man grabbed his chest in a reflex action, almost had his hand raised to hit him and snapped.

\- Be careful what you say! I do not consent to anyone who speaks to me like that, apologize or...!  
-Or what? Are you going to kill me too? - He challenged his interlocutor with the bravery which come from who knew the truth. - What else are you capable of? Ho ahead! - He provoked him by sentencing then out of his squares with a mixture of bitterness, sadness and disappointment. - I would not be surprised if you did, if you threatened your own son's life.

 

Roy shuddered inside. What the hell did Tom mean? Was Bertie maybe pregnant? No, she had not said anything. And lately they had had few relationships because of all that. So, was that boy? He shook his head as if to shake off the idea that had been kindled in his mind. He was now looking at his interlocutor in complete disbelief. He immediately guessed the surprise in the face of his enraged friend and far from stopping, finished without question, confirming that.

-Where do you think that boy is coming from? He will never tell you even if you kill him. But he did tell me. It comes from the future and is your son.

 

The man was paralyzed. He could not believe it. He shook his head and released his friend smiled wryly, he replied.

-Are you crazy? But what are you saying? ... My son. That's absurd!  
-Is it? - Tom replied, counting him closely. - How many living saiyajin do you know, eh? How many of you have that big resemblance to you? Well not so much, the eyes are deep blue, what a coincidence! - He exclaimed with sarcasm to rectify with force and subtle irony. Rather than causality, they are like Bertie's, the very eyes of her, for she will be his mother.

 

Roy could not stop shaking his head, but the truth took possession of him and a flurry of awakening and guilt swept away all other emotions. He fell on his knees, his hands on his head as soon as he heard the last. In his head they saw more memories of that talk with his master Trunks. The two of them, seated in an apart of the Corner. Roy commented.

-It must have been hard to travel back in time to try to stop that.  
-Yes, but I was very excited to meet my father. I could not do it. He died as a baby. And well…. When I finally managed to fulfill my dream, at first I was disenchanted. He did not seem to care about me. What is more! He treated me in the worst possible way....  
-What an idiot! - Roy said, yes, in a low voice. - Well, I do not want him to hear me. Vegeta is not one who has too much sense of humor.  
-No, of course, my father is like that, - he said. - I know he was more jealous of my strength than anything else at first. But in the end he showed that he cared. Cell almost killed me in that tournament I told you about and he wanted to take revenge then. I barely could tell I was half unconscious.  
-I do not know. - Roy said with a reflective nod. - If I had a baby, that for me it would be the most important thing in the world alongside Bertie. I would try to be for him as my own parents went with me...

 

Trunks nodded approvingly. Now all that crossed Roy's mind that he could only groan on his knees on the floor.

-OMG! - He said again and again. - What have I done?

 

His friend felt sorry to see him like this and sweetened his tone by adding more conciliatory but perhaps even more lacerating.

-For God´s sake, Roy! That poor boy escaped from a nightmarish future with two dreams, one to avoid that atrocious world in which he grew up and the other to know his father. He is the son you will have Bertie and you. He even showed me some photos he brought. - He added with fogged eyes and the voice taken by pity towards that poor boy. - Some were picture of you from when you were supposed to play in the team. And he talked about you with such admiration ...

Only a hoarse sob came out of his companion.

-No! - He could say, sunk in the misery that now seized his soul, repeating without ceasing, sobbing. - What have I done, my God? Please! Try to understand me. I knew nothing. - He added with so much bitterness that it touched his interlocutor. - This is crazy. How would I know? Why did not you tell me? Why did not you tell me? Damn you, you're my friend!

 

Tom took a deep breath, looking up at the sky, and at last he could reply in a patient, even sympathetic tone.

-I could not tell you. He made me promise that. Do not you understand that it would not be the same for him? He wanted to meet you and learn from you, like two good friends. How will you tell them that you will be their parents? That would have marked you, his very existence would be in danger. Roy you has put him in a dare strait situation. Now instead of a father, he thinks he has a fool jealous who tries to kill him. What will he think of you?

 

His interlocutor felt terribly wrong. Possibly he would have shattered all hopes of that boy. It had shattered his confidence...

-I will not be able to look him in the face. - He wept through tears. - I'm a fucking son of a bitch, I know! But I was afraid Tom. What if Bertie falls in love with him?  
-Do you think Leval would allow it? - He knows that she is destined to be his mother. - His calmest friend answered him already. -  
-Is that his name? - Roy managed to say, trying to stand up again and face his embarrassed look at his fellow man. -  
-I did not want to tell you anything, his safety was at stake. - Only God knows how bad I've been through these days. So I beg you, I beseech you, to fix things without telling him that you know.  
-I swear! - Roy was quick to reply, eager as anyone to amend his shameful behavior. - But Bertie will never forgive me.  
-Do not tell her either. - He shook his head, imagining the temptation it would be for his friend to do so in order to discharge his conscience. - Connie does not know who that boy really is. - Now you're the only one apart from me.  
-I will not do it. I have caused enough damage already. - His interlocutor with a whisper and walked away head down but Tom stopped him resting his hand on one of his shoulders and encouraged him. - Although Bertie hates me ... I will try to apologize anyway.  
-Everything will get fixed. I´ll speak to Leval. -He tried to cheer him up.-

 

His companion smiled at him gratefully, fortunately he could count on his friend. But things would never be the same again.

-No thanks, Tommy. - Roy said with calm recovery. - I must solve it since I was the only one to blame. - I'll get him. I have his energy and I will transport myself next to him. Fear nothing and thank you very much for being a much better friend than I deserve.

 

And Tom nodded pleased, eager for everything to be fixed. In the meantime Beruche was relieved with his sister, and Cooan tried to encourage her as best he could.

-I've never seen him like this! He seems to be possessed by a beast! It's even worse when he was dominated by that demon. She sobbed. -It is that I cannot understand it! What does he imagine of me!  
-That's because he loves you. - Cooan said gently. - It is necessary that you speak both and clarify this situation. You cannot go on like this.  
-Maybe it's not a good idea for us to go on, - her sister said, leaving her astonished to confess in a fear-tinged voice. - I do not know, he is different, since this kid came, it's not the person he was before. Sometimes I think he considers me as a possession, that damned warrior heritage dominates him to such an extent that he is not able to control his actions and I am afraid.

 

Cooan cradled her sister with all the affection he was capable of and whispered.

-You love him and you've been through much more difficult things together. You have to give him an opportunity to explain himself. I know deep down you're the most important thing to him and maybe Roy is afraid to lose you. You should not give in to the first serious difficulty in your relationship. Remember what happened to Usagi and Mamoru. And our sister Petz and Sapphire.

 

Bertie sighed, pulling away from her sister, pacing with her hands entwined as if she wanted to be able to make a decision. She remembered in fact all the adventures and tests that her friends as well as they had surpassed to return to be together. So she was not going to let something like this get away from them. She nodded slowly and muttered.

-You're right, but please, I need you by my side. - She begged her interlocutor. -  
-You know you'll always have me for whatever it is. - Her sister assured her, taking her back to the place where the others were. -

 

Leval had flown for a while trying to get as far away as possible. He was not afraid for his physical integrity, but he was spiritually sunk. He had failed. He could not go back again. He remained absorbed in those thoughts when he landed by a nearby rock. He sat with both hands on his head trying to decide what to do. He would fight, at least he could die with dignity and not see the horror that awaited them in the future. It would be the only way to join his father and the others in battle. His father! He never thought it would. Although perhaps he had made a very serious mistake. Roy knew nothing and was sure he thought he was interested in Bertie. What a great irony of fate! He himself had contributed that his parents might never beget him.

-Boy. - He heard Roy's voice a few yards behind him. -

 

Leval reacted by standing up quickly, but not to defend himself, he felt defeated. In his depression he would not be able to return a single blow, if that was what his father intended. He could scarcely look at him and prepared himself mentally to be punished again, and nothing mattered...

-Forgive me. I'm sorry. I've been too brutal. - Apologized then the newcomer confessing with concern - I am very scared! The pressure of all this overwhelms me. Perhaps I have tried to accelerate your training beyond your current possibilities and I have become enraged at my own mistake, making you responsible for my frustration. I have no excuse! I know that I have disappointed you, but I beg you to give me another chance.

 

The boy could hardly believe it. He wish that were true! His father seemed very worried, hurt and ashamed of his previous course, so he looked at him and tried to cheer him up.

-It's all my fault, I'm not prepared enough. And you're right. The enemy is not kind, does not give rest and fight to kill. The destiny of the world is in our hands and we must not fail.

 

Roy smiled at last and could look into his eyes gratefully and look at those pupils really as blue and clean as Bertie's.

-You are very brave boy! I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you if they saw you. I would be if it were a child of mine. -He declared in all sincerity, though he seemed unconcerned in his tone. -

 

The poor boy did not know what to say. He wanted to cry, to hug him and to confess so much to him ... but it could not be. More, when Roy insisted.

-You have to tell me many things and I have to tell you a lot too. Because like you, I also lost my parents years ago. I know how it feels.

 

Leval nodded with emotion. His interlocutor realized and avoided putting him to the test, he added with serenity.

-Let's go back, it's too late to continue training and we have to go home.  
-I'm so sorry, I hope you did not create problems for Bertie and you. - The excited boy stammered, remembering that annoying affair again. -  
-The only jerk that has created problems here was me. I am the one who just screw it up. - Roy confessed smiling to add in tone that was truthful more than it seemed. - Now I'm afraid to stand in front of her. More than I could be in front of any demon or android. When she gets angry you do not know how she can be like. Not even a super saiyajin is safe! And I have angered her a lot and she is right to be. - He smiled to add in complicity. - But she will forgive me. She always does, deep down is a very good girl. If I told you the trouble I gave her at the University!

 

Leval made a gesture of great interest. His mother had once told him what was it like when they first met, but now he had a chance to listen to his father directly.

-I would love it if you did. - He could say full of genuine curiosity. -

 

His interlocutor smiled more broadly, patted his back, and they both rose in the air to the training camp. There Tom and Cooan were waiting with Beruche, the latter restless and very worried. So she was very surprised that his partner and the boy arrived in such good company, even laughing at something that Roy was counting. Now they looked like a couple of old friends. What would have happened between them so that her boyfriend had given that change?

-Yes ...- he was saying to the boy who was laughing when he heard. - And I got a binder on my head! -You see, for some jokes of nothing! ... but do not see how she was when I threw her in the pool, ha, ha, ha! The mark of the slap she gave me remained on my cheek for a long time ...

 

However, as they landed next to him, Roy became serious again and approached Beruche. There were no words, only a strong embrace between them and the affected whisper of a "sorry" on his part. She didn´t say anything, this time there was no room for the temper tantrums she adopted when the quarrels were less important. The girl could not help crying and he squeezed her even harder against his chest. The others stood cautiously on the sidelines.

-I promise you, I swear by the memory of my parents that I will never do this to you again. Sorry, I'm sorry I doubted you. - He mumbled. -

 

Bertie did not know what to say. This had been a great test of their relationship, and they both knew it. Besides, Roy's sense of pain and remorse in his eyes helped her forgive him sincerely. But she was still intrigued by this sudden change. Maybe later she could ask, but time should be given. So, after a while alone the two, without saying anything else, they returned to their friends. No one wanted to comment on that incident again. Things were fine and they went back to the house. Cooan offered to help Beruche with dinner. Tom and she had been invited to stay. The presence of both was necessary, as support and mediation to finish closing that wound. But Bertie admired, and above all was astonished, the complicity that had arisen between Roy and the boy. With Tom now they talked animatedly as if that afternoon had never happened. He was glad that it was so, that this misunderstanding between all had been clarified, but still did not understand such a radical change. It could be that the warriors of space were like that. Of being about to kill himself to smile sharing jokes in a matter of minutes. Anyway, she sensed that there must be something else. Cooan watched her, surprising her with those thoughts and asked.

-What's wrong?  
-Look at them. - She said thinking aloud. - So similar and so different at the same time. And when I look at that boy I feel something beautiful and very strange inside me. I cannot explain what it is ...  
-You have not fallen in love with him, have you? - Cooan demanded, afraid that deep inside Roy's suspicions were true. -

 

But her sister soon refuted that in her reply and there was security in that refusal when she added.

-No, is not that. I cannot express it. It's more like ... - She looked disoriented and unable to find the words, then looked at Cooan and the inspiration came. - It's like what I feel for you or for our other sisters ...  
-Seem to brotherly or motherly love? - Her companion suggested sharply. -  
-Something like that, besides, I see so much sadness and longing in his eyes. - She confessed she tried to explain to her sister. - It's like a child in need of love. Like a little brother.  
-Be careful. - Cooan warned her taking advantage of what she learned in her subjects of psychology. - You may feel attracted to him but, knowing that is not right, your own subconscious would be sublimating it.  
-No, I love Roy, I know that. - She asserted, trying harder. - Even though he sometimes acts like a jerk. And change so fast his attitude.- She added without hiding her surprise. -

 

Cooan looked at her quizzically, she had noticed that too, and it surprised her just like her sister.

-Tom must have told him something. – Beruche guessed. - He knows him as a brother. But what? She added, casting that rhetorical question. -  
-Do not ask me, - her younger sister shrugged. - He did not tell me anything. If they have spoken. The truth is that lately these two are very rare.

 

Her interlocutor agreed with a slight nod and without further comment they finished preparing the dinner and served it. They all sat around the table. It would have been comical if it had not been to stun, the way Roy and Leval had to devour the dishes. The conversation was not at first lavished by hunger, then by the inability of anyone to break the ice, until Beruche was encouraged to say.

-Do you progress? - She asked without explanation to which matter was being addressed. -  
-The boy has a lot of talent. - Her boyfriend said talking about the training ground. – He progress well. And he will do even better.  
-Roy taught me how to concentrate my energy more effectively. - Leval proudly added.-  
-And now Roy was telling you some funny tactics! - Bertie questioned again with her usual fun cynicism in these cases, which this time revealed with a smile of complacency. - I've seen you laugh.  
-Good. – The embarrassed Leval answered. - To be honest he told me some things he did to you in class.  
-Some bullshit of his. He had an inexhaustible repertoire! - Tom termed to encourage the conversation, getting the prize of Cooan's laughter that nodded corroborating that. -  
-You will need days to hear them all. - The sister of Beruche said waving a hand .-  
-It was not so much. – Roy justified putting a hand back his neck and turning red, adding with tone of comic complicity. - Stop slandering me, you Kansas peasant! If I remember correctly, you did me some to me as well.  
\- Yes. But always in response to one of yours. 

And Tom laughed, now backed by the girls, as the boy watched them in astonishment and amusement.

\- What can I say. -The alluded admitting that. - Touched ... and you boy, you have come to the right place, besides training I will teach you many of my favorite jokes.

 

Beruche shook her head with feigned reproof. And even more so when her partner added by placing a hand on the boy's right shoulder.

-And I have to tell you tricks to date girls. Or do you already have a girlfriend in your future?

 

Everyone noticed that the boy's face darkened. Roy cursed himself for his slip.

-I've screwed up again! I'm an idiot! -He lamented. -  
-No, - Leval returned, cheering his face back. - I just did not have time to worry about those things. – He tinted now with visible shame.-  
-So you do not have any special girl? - Cooan asked with obvious interest. -  
\- Not good, there were some that I liked but I did not decide. - The embarrassed boy admitted thinking about that brunette girl he met in what was left of New York in his future. -  
-Well, you have to be more determined. - Roy said, trying to cheer him up. - You're a handsome boy, not as much as I am, but you're not bad. You have to like the girls. I'll tell you what we'll do, when we solve this I'll take you around ...  
\- Stop being silly! - Bertie admonished him and now her boyfriend could not say if she was joking or serious, more to add with a look of disapproval. - Do not even think about filling that poor boy´s head with the nonsense you have in yours ...  
\- Little cube. Do not get mad at me. -He could reply, as she looked at the boy and shrugged his shoulders to whisper to Leval in good mood, as if Bertie was not in front. - We'll go there without her knowing.

 

His girlfriend could not help smiling and moving her head with amused resignation. Although before she could add anything, Cooan had already prepared another question no less interesting.

-What does it feel like to travel through time? How is it?  
-It sounds as if you do not know it! - Tom smiled. -  
-No, I do not think it's the same in my case as in hers. - Leval commented. -  
-You did not come in a spaceship, did you? -Beruche asked, confessing without hesitation. - My sisters and I did so.  
-No, - the boy smiled, shaking his head, to explain. - They sent me with the sum of the powers of several people. They enveloped me in a kind of enchantment. If I can call it that. I had nothing to protect me. Except that kind of mystical energy.  
-And did you notice anything then? - Roy wanted to know. -

 

The boy looked at all the diners and sighed trying to find a way to explain something so strange.

-At first you hardly notice anything strange. Then you start to wander around and around yourself, faster and faster. Things are blurred and you see yourself floating in a sea of indescribable colors, like a kind of iridescent kaleidoscope. But the best is the soft tinkling you can hear. It is something like beautiful music that goes beyond one's own time, as if centuries would sigh and lull you on the road. And you can feel it with every fiber of your being. In the end everything is back to normal, things move at a dizzying pace but are slowing. You stop circling until you stop and it is just like turning on yourself. Everything is still moving slowly around you until it stops and you are again in normality. But you are already in another time and place other than the one you left. And that song. I still remember ...

-Song? - Roy asked, as surprised as the rest.  
-Yes, one my teacher sometimes put on. He always said it was very sad and beautiful. The end of the seasons it was called. From a group ... I do not remember the name, but It started something like ...

 

And then the boy chanted a stanza, and he had a beautiful voice. The girls listened to him, captivated. Even Roy and his friend Tom did it with amazement.

Getting close to season´s end  
I heard someone say  
It may never snow again  
In England…

Then it was Tom who added ...

-I know that song. I love it! Denounces climate change. The ruin to which we take to the Earth by our bad actions.  
-Yes. - Roy agreed. - It's familiar to me too ...  
-My teacher always said that, although it was dedicated to what you say, the situation of our world reminded him that lyrics. It was as if that music and lyrics reflected our sense of pain and sadness at the loss of the world at the hands of those monsters. For all the evil and destruction they had brought.

 

Now it was Bertie who was crying without being able to avoid it ... Her sister soon did the same. They both felt real pity for this boy and for those who would have lived with him in that terrible future. Then it was Roy who got up from the table, and looking among his CDs he found the one he was looking for.

-This is.- Announced, putting it in the chain of music as he asked.- Listen to it well, because it is very beautiful ...

 

So everyone could hear that song and during those minutes that lasted, no one spoke ...

Snowflakes in a newborn fist  
Sledge on a hill  
Are these things we will never see  
In England

We will tell our children´s children why  
We have grown and come to such and reach so high  
We leave our footprints on the ground  
And we pierced a hole right through the sky

We will tell them how we changed the world   
And how we tamed the sea  
And the seasons they will never know  
In England

So watch at the old world melt away  
A last regret that can never be amend  
We never miss until it's gone.  
So say goodbye  
Say goodbye

We will tell the our children´s children why  
We have grown so high and reach so high

We never miss until it's gone.  
So say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
At seasons ‘end

So watch at the old world melt away  
A last regret that can never be repaired  
I will never forget  
Say goodbye  
Say goodbye.

(Seasons End. Marillion credit to author)

 

Then, the final part of the song, only with instrumental music, made the boy to cry, then he barely mumbled closing his eyes.

-That clink. It's something like that, traveling through time ... you hear something like this! ... it seems that the very same time you cooed. At least that was what I heard when I came here ...

 

Everyone was in an astonished silence. The girls on the other hand were amazed by that description. They never experienced something like that, of course, as they had commented, they were traveling in a spaceship and this boy had been transported by a kind of enchantment. Surely he felt all this when he was deprived of a vehicle that would isolate him. Roy and Tom were equally astonished. Especially the first one who realized the mixture of pain, sadness, beauty and serenity that those experiences of life and that journey seemed to have transmitted to the boy, the boy who would be his son!

\- It's incredibly beautiful! Your journey, your courage and your reasons and I think it's time for you to tell us something more about yourself. - The still excited Beruche intervened gently so as not to corner him. - If it's not really problematic. Something you can say.  
-Yes. It would not hurt to say your name. – Tom agreed, also anxious to atone one of his indiscretions. -

 

The boy sighed at length. He saw in the eyes of all his interlocutors the plea that he would give them some light on his own person. Nodding at last, he replied with a half-smile.

-My name is Leval.  
-How beautiful!- Bertie exclaimed. - I remember that word. Hope, in the language of the ancient world, is the perfect name. If I ever have a child, I would like it as a name for him.

 

Only Tom and Roy noticed the tremor that shook the boy.

-Really? - Inquired the boy, being answered by a nod and a bright smile on the part of Beruche. -  
-Could you tell us something about your parents? - Cooan asked. -

And this time the boy controlled himself admirably well to respond without hesitation.

-I did not know my father. I remember my mother as a fighter, a very brave woman who raised me in an oasis of peace amidst the chaos and horror of the world around us. She was so beautiful and sweet! The only thing that affected her face was the pain, the tiredness and all the suffering she had to endure. But she was always there for me, when I felt depressed or without strength, she comforted me. She always caressed me and meshed my hair comforting me with her words and her love.- His eyes had clouded with tears when he concluded. - She sacrificed for me, like the rest of my relatives and friends, so that I had the opportunity to come to this time. That's why ... I cannot disappoint them.

 

There was no one who did not feel affected at the table. The girls could barely stop crying and both Tom and Roy felt a knot in their stomach. Especially the latter who kept cursing himself for his stupidity. He now understood in its totality the pain of that boy deprived of parents and hope. For the most sacred thing he would help him!

-Your mother is or will be a wonderful person. - Roy said, not daring to look at Bertie so he would not report himself. - That's for sure.  
-It's so sad and yet so beautiful! - Beruche sobbed, wiping some unrestrained tear. - You must have suffered a lot, having to leave your family to come here.  
-I had no choice. - Leval retorted, his tone calmer and resigned. - Only then will I be able to save them and, above all, knowing my father. Maybe I can get it. That's what I want most. I pray for it, from being very a small child, every night.

 

Roy felt as if a huge dagger of guilt was stuck in his heart. He did not look at the boy or anyone to avoid collapsing. Luckily for him, as if from a ring bell, the phone rang. He immediately got up to answer that call. Although this was far from being reassuring.

-What? – He answered after have been listening for a while. -

After a few seconds more of listening, he added...

\- We are ready, do not worry....

Then he hung up to explain to the expectant audience....

-They were the federal agents. They have detected them, they are coming! I have been informed that some meteorites like you indicated Leval, are heading towards Earth. They have an unambiguous course of collision and it will take about two months to arrive.  
-They're coming. - The boy mumbled with the pale face. - God help us! I will destroy them or I will die in the attempt. So that history does not happen again.  
-There is no time to lose. - Roy agreed. - We will go to the Corner of the Soul and Time to train and I will teach you the technique of instantaneous Translation that I learned from the teacher Son Goku.  
-I'll let the others know. - Tom added. -

 

So they agreed. They finished dinner and went to bed. Tom and Cooan to a guest room arranged next to that of their friends. Leval agreed to sleep on the sofa in the living room. Despite the pleas of his hosts to occupy another room, he refused. Finally they all went to bed. Bertie and Roy made amends in the best way possible and then fell asleep...

 

At about four in the morning Bertie woke up. She was thirsty and went down to drink water. She was in the kitchen when she thought she heard a voice. It came from the room and indeed it was Leval who was shaking in his sleep. Or what must have been a nightmare.

-No, you bastards! I will not allow you to harm these people. - He claimed to be moving his arms. -

The boy remembered, he was in that terrible bad dream. Around him the remains of countless victims. Full of horror and rage he tried to protect the few survivors by attacking these terrible creatures. He threw balls of energy that destroyed several of them but at the moment they reappeared others that projected a shield that avoided any damage that he, in his desperate attempts, did to eliminate them. Its rays were now crashing harmlessly against that protection. He turned then at the sound of laughter behind him.

-Who are you? Leval asked, looking at a strange man with a bluish complexion, wearing a sort of breastplate and carrying a strange monocle of color. -  
-I am the commander of the troops of the great Gralas. Miserable human. - He smiled funny. -

 

To the horror of Leval the androids at his command fired a multitude of lightning bolts at the few survivors who were incinerating them in seconds.

-No! - The boy shouted, attacking that despicable guy by throwing himself to hit him.-

 

Although he could not make to him, at the moment two of those machines, emitting that nasty buzzing, blocked the passage throwing him blows that threw him to the ground.

-Pathetic! - That alien spit -

 

Leval became a super saiyajin but that did nothing more than provoke a smile of contempt in his interlocutor who simply ordered his robots.

-Get on that trash...

 

The boy was shaking his arms and legs as if he were defending himself from an invisible attack, Beruche worried went in search of Roy and woke up immediately despite his resistance.

-What's up? - He murmured half asleep. -  
-It's Leval, he must be having a nightmare and talking in his sleep. - She told him provoking his curiosity and restlessness. -

 

Her boyfriend wore a robe and accompanied his girlfriend. Tom and Cooan were still sleeping and did not know. They both went down to the living room and listened to that poor boy stammer with growing desperation.

-Damn! How is it possible? No matter how much I destroy you, you appear again. What are you going to do? Oh my God! Everything is full of skeletons. You did not even like the kids. I cannot stand it!...

 

Horrified Bertie covered her mouth with her hands, unable to stop her tears. Roy was hugging her tightly, he could not bear it either. Bertie wanted to wake him then, but his companion refused, holding an arm and shaking his head with regret. Possibly it would not be good for the boy and as painful as it turned out they should know more. But he kept sobbing non-stop, adding now mad in the midst of his nightmare...

 

He barely defended himself from the beating and lightning of his rivals, luckily a big explosion illuminated the site and blinded everyone, at that moment the boy noticed that someone was grabbing him and dragging him to a ruin.

-Damn! He heard the voice of his cousin, whose gleam was red. - I told you not to expose yourself. Thank God I detected your aura.  
-I could not let them continue to slaughter innocents. - He could answer -  
-You know we cannot do anything about it! -His interlocutor answered with obvious anger and regret. - Not you. Not even I, not ILaya, nor her daughter, or Jane and the others ... Expose you like this, put in danger to us all. I know it's very hard but you must understand. You are our last and only hope! You must survive...

 

And without giving him time to answer he forced him to run and hide inside the sewer networks. The few remaining survivors were crowded there. Leval sighed with relief, but as soon as he could see them close, he shuddered in horror, that vision was etched. Now both Bertie and Roy could hear him scream in the midst of that nightmare.

-What made you child? Mazoui, look at her, she has no eyes! She’s got her eyes out! My God, those bastards. I hear their humming, they are here! They have discovered us! Help me, they're going to finish me!

 

Beruche was frozen with horror, Roy did not utter a word until the boy jumped suddenly and woke up abruptly. Leval, bathed in cold sweat, was panting violently and could only cover his face and vent his tears as she hugged him.

-It is over. Quiet. You're safe here. - The girl consoled him as sweetly as she could, not letting herself cry. - It's only been a bad dream.

 

The boy could control himself enough to look at them even with fogged eyes and mutter.

-I'm sorry, I suppose I said horrible things, but this nightmare is repeated over and over again. I cannot get out of my head what I saw. - He grunted between his teeth, adding in the same way. -And the buzz of those damn machines! - I do not know if I can get rid of it someday.  
-Nothing happens. Roy said firmly. - You're safe here. - And I swear to you that we will not allow these bad dreams to be fulfilled!  
-There was another song. - The young man could say, still trembling. - Another that I remember ... From my father's favorite group ... Every time I heard it, I remembered all that horror, in the end I stopped ... I could not bear it.  
-What was his name? - Roy wanted to know. -

The boy whispered it to one ear. Roy went to his cd area. Of course he had that record.

-Do not worry. Everything will be fine. We will never allow that to happen. -Beruche said sweetly.-

 

Leval nodded hopefully as the young woman cradled his head gently in her lap and it made him shudder. It was the same sensation he had when he awoke in his time and his mother comforted him. It was her, of course, but now he was nothing more than a stranger to Beruche who would not even have even considered the idea of having a child. Slowly he calmed down and whispered ashamed.

-I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I woke you up, that's why I did not want to be around. I...  
-That is not important now. - She smiled, advising him with true maternal affection. - Now you have to try to sleep...  
-Yes. - Roy agreed with the same kindness. - Tomorrow will be a hard day. You must rest, boy. You will need it.  
\- I want to progress. Please! - He asked for his shocked instructor, almost sobbing. - Help me. I have to be worthy of my father, I must fight against them and defeat them.  
\- Do not think about it now, sleep and recover your strength. - Bertie replied softly in the voice and visible compassion in her countenance. -

 

He nodded gently and went back to bed, the boy was wrapped in his sheet by Bertie. Roy let her do, even watched as she kissed him on the forehead and noticed the grateful eyes and tears that assaulted the poor boy. Now it all fit him, that scene was more like a mother's love for her son, and made her own remorse and shame come out again.

-You do not have to be worthy of being called my son. It is I who should become worthy to be your father. You are much better than I will ever be. - He told himself with a firm intention to achieve it and to banish once and for all from that terrible complex of guilt. -

 

He went up to his room and Bertie followed him once leaving the boy resting. Once in bed Roy was unable to fall asleep. He could only think of the boy and the threat what was about to come. She asked him...

-What happens?...  
-I cannot Bertie, - he confessed quietly. - I think of his face when he woke up. He was terrified! What could he have seen to be like this? What are those damn droids like? He's no coward, I'm sure of that. But he's ... so traumatized.  
-It must have been very bad. - Said his companion full of compassion. -Poor boy, so far from his family.  
-I'm very scared, knowing the horror that awaits the world if we fail. – His partner confessed. -  
-Do not even think about it. Beruche countered with conviction. - You will not fail, I am sure you will win and that nightmare will never take place.  
-Yes, I want to believe that too, - the boy said while he had that cd in his hand. -  
-Is that the song you were referring to? - Bertie asked. -  
-Yes, she's here, - her boyfriend admitted. -  
\- Please, I'm curious. Put it without raising the volume too much ...

 

The boy nodded, in a mini-box they had in the bedroom. Shortly after looking for the track the music began to ring, and also the lyrics, which, as it could not be otherwise, was very beautiful and touching. That, despite not having perhaps much to do in large part without it being very revealing in some stanzas that made both of them cry. Especially Roy, who knew her well ...

 

I do not want to sleep with you  
I do not need passion too  
I do not want a stormy affaire  
that makes me feel that my life is going somewhere  
All I want is comfort and care  
Just to know that my woman gives me sweet mother's love

I walked a long time on this lonely lane  
I've had enough of this always the same old game  
I am a man of the world and they say that I am strong  
But it weighs my heart and my hope is gone

Out in the city, in the cold world outside  
I do not want compassion, just a safe place to hide  
Mother please let me back inside

I do not want to shake you  
But you can give me all the love I crave  
I cannot take it if you see me cry  
I hope to be in peace before I die  
All I want to know is that you're there.  
And that you're going to give me all your sweet love, mother's love

My body is sick but I cannot sleep  
My dreams are the whole company that I keep  
I have a feeling that the sun is setting  
I return home with the sweet love of mother.

(Mother love. QUUEN, credit to the artist)

 

-Mother, please, let me go back inside you! - Repeated the boy, sobbing and moaning as he whispered to himself. - My God!  
-Are you okay? - Bertie wanted to know, looking at him worried. - Come, - she said, offering his her arms to give her support.

 

Roy left her to comfort him. He could sense the kind of mother she would have been to the boy and that made him love her even more strongly. He could not help bursting into tears, full of compassion for the boy, and of genuine contempt for himself. His future son! he had gone through time to warn them of all that horror, giving up his life and his only family known to live among strangers, Yes, strangers who would take years to be their parents! And Roy almost killed him accusing him of something that had only existed in his jealous imagination. He felt that he had failed, even if they succeeded, the image that that boy would have of him now would have broken that of his dreams and longings, which he would have forged since he was a child, those whom Bertie would have remembered when she spoke of these same year. She was helping to create those ideas in his mind! The same woman who now embraced her bewildered and trying to cheer him up. Now he understood. She was much stronger than he could ever be! He, in any case, fought and died against those bastards. That was going to be what happened unless they could stop it. But if so, his suffering would end. He could not resurrected again and would go to eternity. Instead, Bertie would raise and take care of that magnificent boy amidst those nightmarish horrors, and not only would she do it without collapsing, she would also give Leval strength and presence of mind. The same as the poor boy had shown in the face of the situation where his irresponsible and stupid father had put him today.

-What's the matter, honey? - She asked softly, holding his head to her chest with both hands. - Calm down, please…

 

Roy could hardly reply with a groan. He collapsed for a moment, and the sweet, affectionate tone of Beruche was the final lace. He wish he could share all those thoughts with her! But he had promised Tom and he was not going to do any more harm to that boy. Totally seized by guilt he could only answer.

-I'm so embarrassed! I'm a cur! Forgive me! I've failed you all! You, the boy, Tom ...

 

Bertie stared at him in astonishment and excitement. Though she overcame it and gently and tenderly stroked her boyfriend's cheeks to respond comfortably and cheerfully.

-Do not worry. You've had to endure a lot, I know it's hard for you to have to fight again. But I am convinced that we will all succeed. As long as we are together, nothing can defeat us.  
-I love you. - He mumbled visibly grateful when he was able to look up and tear the tears apart. - You are my real strength! Everything I can do, I do thanks to you.

 

Beruche did not say anything, she did not need to, although she also wanted to cry, she control herself and only smiled cradling him with love, with half a body of him gathered on her lap. She gave him that expression of tenderness and serenity that she knew to adopt as if she captured his thoughts and shared them. Whatever the problem, she would not leave him alone. And Roy knew, now he was quite sure he could face anything. She would always be there, stay there and if fate would repeat itself in spite of his efforts, he would have the consolation that her fiancé could become the best of mothers, like the one he had on Earth. Only then did he dare to ask his partner.

-If I did not get it. Remind me just the way I was. Even in my stupidity. - He said with total seriousness despite an attempt of humor in those last words.-

 

But the girl shook her head at that statement. Roy was moodily sunk, perhaps the pressure so immense fall on him would have crushed him. This was worse than the battle against the demons. On that occasion he died leaving them to fight until he could rise again. Although he did not know he could do it. At least then he had faith in the final victory, in preventing that invocation and giving time to others with his sacrifice. When he also returned, he did it with his friends from Heaven and prepared to face his enemy. Now it was different! He knew the consequences of his defeat and the inability to return to life. They should win or die, without second chance. Dying would only serve to destroy everything! She knew that her boyfriend was tortured only by thinking of a fate worse than death itself for the survivors of that battle. Bertie could not afford to collapse with him. She had to be strong and pull him out of that! And above all make him strong as the boy was asking.

-Do not you think you can go to Heaven on a perpetual vacation." - Beruche replied with a cheerfulness and integrity such as they surprised the boy, even made him smile at last, when she added with a pretended threatening tone. - I would go for you myself and bring you grabbed by your ears, Robert Malden. You will not quit as easily as when it was our job to study or do some class work.  
-My little cube, I know you'd be able to. - He managed to smile and respond with renewed encouragement. -  
-So do not forget. You'll finish those cans and you'll be home soon. - She ordered him with all her marvelous determination and her chirpy laughter ending the sentence. - And there is not more to talk. Ha, ha, ha, ha

 

They gave one long kiss, finally Roy was calm enough and both embraced could sleep. The night passed without further incident and the next day Tom took charge of calling the others. Then they showed up there with their respective girlfriends and partners. When they arrived and were informed of the arrival of the meteors, Sapphire was the first to say.

-The Millionaire Ian Masters has confirmed that the meteors are preferentially heading north.-  
-Are you sure about that? - Roy asked. -  
-They have the best operating and technological systems in the world. -His friend assured that, once visited the facilities, had to surrender to the evidence. - And those calculations are also endorsed by the greatest experts in those fields, including Professor Tomoe and myself.  
-And cannot you specify more? - Tom asked for details. -  
-Not yet. – Sapphire said and adding. - We have to wait until they are closer to confirm and clarify the calculations.  
-And if we fry those bastards before they get here? - Nephrite proposed. - Roy, you could do it. - He added in a tone that made it convincing for everyone.-  
-It is not that easy. -Ail said.- Explaining by being more knowledgeable of matters of a cosmic nature than proceeding to argue his refusal. - The shock wave would affect the Earth and to do that in such a far distance he would not have perhaps the necessary power or aim. Also, if they are clever wits as the boy said, they will be protected and their speed will make them a target difficult to hit. They could even do evasive maneuvers by noticing that we have discovered them. It would be very risky, we would spoil the element of surprise. Do not forget that they do not expect us to be aware of their attack.

 

Leval nodded approvingly, that was complicated. The same thought his friends Diamond and Sapphire and even Roy himself saw in that an impossible.

\- We'll split up in pairs. - Diamond now proposed. - And we will travel the Earth to be ready when the time comes for them to land. Perhaps we can reduce the range of possibilities and familiarize ourselves with the terrain. That would be an advantage.  
\- But first we must train. - Roy reminded him and the others. - Leval and I will go to the Corner. -  
\- You can do that later. – Diamond advised to him. - Remember that, in a day of the outside, it spends an entire year there inside. You only need to enter the day before ...  
-We will not hurry so much, -Roy said. - It will be enough to spend a month there. Then we will rest here.  
\- We should tell the warriors to coordinate the action. - Recommended Sapphire. - Masters has told us that your help will be very valuable to calculate the meteorite's trajectory.  
-Whatever Ami takes care of, she's a wonder for mathematics and for everything which need to be studied. - Annie said. -  
\- We must observe them without pause. To avoid surprises. -Esmeralda added. -  
\- There is no time to lose. - Petz decided, adding that she was already dialing Ami´s phone. -  
\- There are still two months left. - Amanda sighed looking at Heaven as if she could not believe that such horror came from her clear and heavenly vault. -  
\- We must not be negligent. - Nephrite warned without losing his usual aplomb, crowned with his British sarcasm. - There is a lot at stake and certainly would not be fun to die again. Nor would it be original anymore and I do not like melodramas. I already had enough with one.  
\- I agree with that. -Sapphire corroborated with the approbatory assent of the others. – What is more. - He added making public the fear that everyone had in mind. - Now I remember Landar telling us that we could not be resurrected again.  
\- Well, when it's time to go to Heaven, I'll ask. - Roy intervened trying to think of a possible "trap" in that, if they needed it. Though in the depths of his thinking he knew it would not be possible. For that reason, he changed his tone by encouraging the rest with his recovered determination. - Now we just have to worry about working hard!

 

Everyone applauded that phrase as one man. Leval, quiet for a long time, looked around and felt full of satisfaction and hope. This was a formidable group of men and women! It had been worth bearing all the hardships and sufferings since making the trip to the past just to feel part of them. Although in his future, he knew his aunts and mother well, their courage and their strength, now he realized that they were perfect and complete with her boyfriends and fiancés. In the future he could only see the pale reflection of that unity he now shared. A group of strong people, determined and willing to do everything to save their world. No wonder they were capable of beating those demons. Against Gralas' Gbards, they would have lost because of the surprise of the attack, but now, with the help of God, it would be different. And he would fight from his side and from the beginning. He only wished that Mazoui could have been there too to witness it!

-You would have liked to meet them. - He thought with a smile. -You, cousins Alan and Idina, and Robert's family. All together we would surely win ... And now I begin to believe that it is possible to achieve it. Thank you for your sacrifice, cousin. Thanks to you and the rest ...

 

And while he was thinking about all this, the meeting was adjourned. They all set off and after a month of training and calculations, Roy and the others decided to go to Heaven. However, shortly after their departure, the warriors who had been warned by the girls and devoted themselves since then to investigate that threat in every field, were going to discover something very disturbing.

 

In the observatory that the special organization with which they collaborated had in the north of Japan, Setsuna scrutinized the skies. She paled when she checked her observations several times.

-It cannot be! - She said in a loud voice, really livid. - This cannot be happening ...

 

She ran to call the others, then they communicated with Usagi. The girl appeared with Mamoru. Next to them came a medium-sized man in his mid-thirties who wore glasses. He had brown hair and blue eyes expressed concern. He was the first to ask the Pluto Warrior who answered.

-So it has been confirmed. It's even worse than we thought.  
-It's not the same as that guy told our friends. -Mamoru intervened. -  
-Then we must go to alert protocol one.- Affirmed that man.-  
-Masters. - Mamoru said addressing that individual .- It is clear at this point that the previous sightings were not a coincidence.  
-No.- He agreed to this.- They have been preparing the ground, the previous ones were a mere force of recognition. Now we get the first serious expeditionary wave.  
-Yes, this is the force of invasion. -Usagi added declaring frustrated. - I just hope we can deal with them. The bad thing is that we have not yet managed to close the whole defense device around the Earth. And that worries me ... we will not be able to count on some very powerful allies that we had in mind ...At least not yet.

-With or without them we will have to do what we always did. Fight for what we believe and defend the innocent.- Her boyfriend encouraged her. -

The girl nodded slowly and pointed to Setsuna.

-We have to summon all the others. The rest of my team is waiting in Tokyo. Are you busy calling the other outside?  
-I´ll take care of it. -Pluto nodded at the questioning woman and came out of the room quickly.-  
-Miss Meioh is a valuable acquisition. - Masters commented as she left. -  
-She is a brave and loyal fighter, and an intelligent and very beautiful woman.- Mamoru retorted in admiration. -  
-Hey! - His girlfriend called his attention, frowning in spite of that situation.- It's worth giving a compliment to another girl who is not me.  
-Good. Do not get jealous. I will not do it anymore Usako. - He gave his partner a funny smile, which was good despite everything to reduce the tension. Although he added now with a more serious tone .- And she will be a key to the accomplishment of all our projects ...  
-Yes. If we get away with this. - Usagi stated this time with seriousness. - We'll have to demand a lot from her. It will be a great sacrifice, but she is the most indicated and I fully trust her.

 

Mamoru nodded and Masters simply shrugged, then left the observatory room to meet the rest ... It was time to see the moment of truth


	9. The Threat multiplies

Ami had reviewed her calculations over and over again and confirmed the information from the main observatories and surveillance satellites. When Setsuna called her informing her of what she had seen, her worst fears were confirmed. The technicians and herself have already discarded the slightest indication of error. She then rushed to phone Roy and Beruche's house, who at that time was alone with her sister Cooan, answered.

-What?- Hi Ami, how are you doing there? - She wanted to know with palpable interest and hope.  
-Bertie,- her friend replied, genuinely concerned about her tone of voice. - We have news and they are not good.  
-What is happening? - Inquired her interlocutor shading the gesture to receive the restless and interrogative look of her sister. -  
-There are more meteorites! they come in a real rain, some of them big enough to be the base of operations! At least two more !, others could be simple rocks or contain invading forces. The worst thing is that they will fall in different points of the Earth. Any one of them could be the central base.  
-Oh no!, and Roy and the others have gone to train in Heaven. We will not be able to warn them until they return! - Exclaimed Beruche. -  
-If we find out anything else I'll let you know. - Ami retorted, saying goodbye. - Until then try to find them at any cost.

 

Her friend hung up thinking, that was a serious problem and she would have to tell the boys as soon as they returned. Cooan then wanted to know what was happening and her sister told her.

-That is a serious setback, but we can overcome it. – Cooan said with her indomitable optimism. -At the moment let's warn the rest of the girls.  
-You're right. – Beruche agreed. - We will meet and we will update them, anyway, the boys will return tomorrow. We will have time to tell them.

 

So Cooan started to call them. Bertie was staring at her without saying anything, but she could not help the terrible thought that they might lose in spite of their efforts. If that happened she would also fight to protect the people. In the worst scenario, she would die and be reunited with Roy. She was sure the others would do the same. Although perhaps, considering that, according to Leval, she would survive, it did not suit them to take unnecessary risks. And talking about that boy. How could he know them so well? Was it any relation to them? But which? Roy's face turned to his face as he turned toward her with the boy after that fight. His face was dislodged, and then his regrets and of the night before. At first she thought it was due to pressure, but now there might be something else. In fact, her boyfriend was almost as if he had killed his ...

-Bertie. - Her sister distracted her. - Do you have the hotel phone of Emerald, Annie, Amanda, and Petz?

 

The alluded looked astonished and bewildered when she leaved her thoughts but then reacted responding.

-On the table, on your left.- She pointed to a small round table that held some photographs and also had a small directory of notes. –

 

Cooan saw it without problems and found the number, then asked the hotel to pass her to the extension of her sister Petz. In this way she informed her. Petz promised to warn the others and to go there. Meanwhile, in Heaven, both Roy and Leval and the others were getting ready to use the room. The boy looked around in surprise, that vast white space from which he had only heard the stories his mother remembered hearing Roy himself. The rest waited for someone, and that person, who was none other than Landar, was soon manifesting himself. The magician, as usual, appeared out of nowhere in particular, approached the group and spoke to them.

-I'm glad to see you again, though I would prefer it to be under other circumstances. - He turned his gaze on Leval to add gently. - You are the brave young man who has come from the future, I am glad to meet you.  
-Hello sir. How is it going? - He greeted politely the surprised boy that this man knew about him. - Nice to meet you too.  
-This is Landar, Leval. - Roy introduced. - A great magician who helped us a lot in the past.  
-Well, there is no time for more greetings. - the old man said.-

 

Of course he seemed satisfied that, for once, that boy would be respectful to him. Though he soon regained a serious face to warn them.

-You must know that if you use the Corner for a whole day, you will never be able to return to it.  
-Well, then! said Diamante, crossing his arms, displeased at the unexpected. - So we only have 24 hours more?  
-There is something else. - The magician who did not seem to bring them nothing than problems, added. - The room is not at full capacity. You know how they are Goku and Vegeta, were training in him and last time they have left something damaged. They being permanently dead and not sharing it with living beings can use whatever they want. And many times they do not care about how they leave it. Well, those two do not bother to take care of anything other than their workouts. - He sighed resignedly to inform them. - So you can only enter in small groups of two people at a time.

 

They all looked at each other visibly surprised and annoyed by the situation. Although then he took the word Sapphire that, having been doing some quick mental calculations, proposed to others.

-I do not think it takes that long, brother. We can take turns, come in pairs, every eight-hour shift.  
-That would be about four months in there. -Yes, I think it's long enough. - Ail said. -  
-I agree, -Nephrite said, who inquired without impatience but with interest. - When do we start and who will do it in the first place?  
-Ail and I have an equal level, -Sapphire said. - We'll train together.  
-Agreed. - Accepted the alien - thus we will progress both at the same time.  
-Then we'll go after you, Nephrite and I. - Diamond proposed and his partner nodded. -  
-Well, since there's only Leval and I left, we'll be the last to train.- Roy finished. - Good luck, guys!

 

Before it was their turn to enter, Roy inquired of the old man.

-Hey Landar. I would like to speak with some of my ancestors and ask them about this situation, they lived a similar one if I remember correctly. I was told at some point about my previous stay here.

 

But the magician shook his head and fought.

-Whatever happens to you from now on, you are in a different situation. Although they are similar situations this has nothing to do. - He looked at Leval who was absorbed in the contemplation of that spotless emptiness and added. - And I'll tell you something else. The time has undergone an alteration, because it obeys superior instructions. There are forces far above your understanding involved in this. They have caused considerable changes in the space-time tide.

-It must have been me coming here. - Leval mused as she lowered his head and apologized. - I'm really sorry. I did not want to complicate things to anyone.

 

However, the magician placed a hand on the boy's right shoulder and smiled encouragingly to refute it.

-No, it was not because of you. In fact, the one that you have come will contribute to all this could be solved. If you win as I hope you do. Listen, right now there are some dimensional variations of which we will speak at the time and must be closed. For this the first thing is that you eliminate this threat that looms on Earth ...

 

For a few moments Roy thought about that. He remembered, but it was as if he had lived it in a dream. He would swear that, at another time, he had heard something similar. As if the space - time continuum had already been previously damaged and repaired. And it gave him the impression of having to see something in it. He wanted to say something, but the magician did not leave him since he pronounced with force.

-All this phenomenon is not related to your ancestors even if their experiences served as a model. You only want to know that you must avoid the future of that boy and forge a different one in which other things must happen. For the good of all.  
-Could I look at the waters of time? - Roy asked, remembering that time everyone did. -  
-This time it would serve you the same way as the previous time. – Landar replied, adding with a certain volume of uneasiness. - Even they would be of less utility, they have been muddy because of this situation.  
-Well, but the time before when I looked, I did see something. Although I did not understand what it meant. I suppose if there was no future I would not have seen anything then. - His interlocutor affirmed convinced of that and above all trying to raise his morals. - Come on, I say ...

 

The wizard did not answer, only moved away, and Roy knew he would not tell him anymore. So, they all trained as planned, when they were ready to return to Earth. They had improved their abilities and increased their strength. Now the remainder of the plan was to be undertaken. Landar, who was waiting for them on the way out, waited until they were all together and approached Leval before he left commenting on him apart from the rest.

-Young man, when it's all over, come back here and see me. There is something you will be interested to know. And I might need you.  
-Very well sir. - He nodded, however, adding with concern. - But now I can only think about ending this threat.

 

The old man smiled encouragingly and the boy felt comforted. He remembered that time, with his uncle Tom, in the shelter of the island. Talking about the possibility of going back in time. This one with his gray hair and the expression marked by experience and suffering told him.

-I've spent years studying the arcana. The science and knowledge necessary to invoke temporal power. May the guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto could be here! However, we lost any touch with her and the other sailors. When they tried to help us fight those monsters.  
-They all died? - Leval asked.-  
-I do not know. The fact is that they disappeared. I wish they had fled. That would have meant they could return someday. But many years have passed and we have not heard from them.  
-So there's no chance we can go back? - The unhappy boy asked, affirming .- I often see it in my mother's eyes. She has that secret hope. She told me a lot about when you, aunt Connie and the rest were young. From what you had to face ...  
-I know Leval. I know. And I myself had come to believe that everything was lost. However, when Kalie and Mazoui appeared, hope returned. Your cousin is powerful. And he can possess the energy and faculties necessary to carry out this enterprise. And not just him. The woman and daughter of Robert, that scientist who resisted the enemy at the cost of his own life. They are of the same species.  
-That's something I cannot understand, -the astonished boy said, pleading. - You and mama have told me that you fought the demons as young people. That my father killed Mazoui's father. And now they are our allies. Well, he's still aunt Kalie's son. But those two women ...  
-I did not think it was possible either. But it has been so. And it is something that should serve as a lesson. Two enemies can stop being when they have to face a common threat. That's why I've talked to ILaya and she is here.

 

The young man was surprised when, after saying this, his uncle opened the door of an adjoining room and a tall, green-eyed woman with brown hair came into the room. She dressed normally. A white knee-length skirt, a dark blue sweater and black high-heeled boots. She greeted with a serious expression.

-It is a pleasure to meet the son of the mythical golden warrior .- She said offering the hand to the boy.-

 

Leval shook her, could almost feel a shock. That woman was beautiful, she looked like she was about thirty. Though she smiled, almost as if she could read his thoughts, and said.

-I'm much older than you.  
-Is it true that you are a devil? -The young man asked, watching her in disbelief. -  
-Is it true that you are a solar warrior? - She smiled back. -  
-We could say that you are both what you say you are.- Tom intervened and explained to the boy. - ILaya also has powers that will help us. Together with Mazoui and her own daughter, they will form an energy field which, combined with my spell and your own power. I hope that should be enough to open a space-time gap and send you to the required place and time. The question is. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?  
-Sacrifice? - The boy was surprised. - I do not know what you mean. There could be nothing worse than this.  
-Perhaps not. - The demoness said with a thoughtful gesture, to add. - However ... supposing that everything went well and that you triumph, the history of each one of us could be altered drastically.

 

And at the surprise of the boy, his uncle clarified ...

-Any change of events that have happened would have a cost. Millions might be saved, but perhaps others would die. Some lives could be better, some could get worse. We cannot know for sure what will happen. And, unchanged the course of history we may never know.

 

Leval looked at the ceiling then, sighed and after a few moments of silence, was able to reply.

-I understand what you are trying to tell me. However, according to what I have studied. Perhaps two parallel and distinct dimensions were created. Two alternative universes. Maybe I'm alive and dead. Is it so?  
-Something like that. - ILaya nodded. -  
-In that case, I think we should not worry about it. Our priority is to stop these invaders at all costs. And if I could at least eliminate them in another dimension and save this horror to the world, I would gladly sacrifice myself. - Leval said. -

 

Both the demoness and Tom crossed paths. He then sighed saying ...

-We have all suffered much, and made many sacrifices. But in spite of everything, I sometimes doubt. What if we made things even worse? And it's not that I do not think at times that my wife would not be happy not to have lost our second child when she had that abortion. I'd give anything so that instead of the two I have, your cousin Alan and your cousin Idina, my children were three ....  
-Yes. – ILaya agreed, adding now with regret. - And I would change myself without hesitation for Robert. - He died in order to save me and our daughter. In any case, I wish she had a better future than this one. Condemned to fight and hide from those damn machines. For that reason, I will do whatever is necessary to help you. Same as your cousin and the rest.  
-I want to try. And I would lie if I did not say that I wanted more than anything, to meet my father.  
-I understand. - Tom stated, laying a hand on the boy's arm. - Roy was a great guy. He was brave and fought along with the rest of our friends. They all sacrificed themselves and gave us example.- Tom stated in an emotional tone that he dismissed in order to added in a more controlled way. - It's okay. I have little time to finish the calculations and finish writing the spell.  
-It is a pity that those who dwell in Heaven do not want to help us. – The demoness commented, stating with irony. - Perhaps my presence and that of my daughter, as well as that of Leval's cousin, is not too grateful to them.  
-That's not why. - Tom countered. - They cannot intervene directly. We have to do it ourselves. Perhaps, if you manage to get into the past, things were different. Your father did know how to get to Heaven. His teachers taught him.  
-In that case, I'm eager to go, - the boy remarked somewhat impulsively. -

 

Those words made even the demoness and his uncle smile. It was Tom who riveted it between affectionate and cordial.

-All in good time, Leval. Everything in its time ... And never better said ...

 

That reminded the young man. When Roy called him with a jovial tone, taking him out of those memories.

-Do you have a shock, boy? Come on! They are waiting for us.

 

That was it. So he followed his father and the others to the Earth. When they arrived home, Beruche communicated the alarming news of Ami, Leval was baffled.

-It cannot be! - The boy exclaimed in a disbelieving, astonished tone. - We only detect the signal of one meteorite in my future. This is not what I knew.  
-You may have altered things by your arrival. - Sapphire guessed. - The events could have varied from what you knew about your future. I do not know how, but it should be.

 

The young man nodded with regret. That was what his uncle, and also ILaya, had explained to him. Events could be modified and they would have no chance of knowing whether for better or worse. However, there was no other solution than to face what had to happen.

-We have only one solution left. - Diamond said. - Deploy and destroy meteors as soon as they fall.  
\- The Moon warriors have been warning us with precision of their approach to the Earth's orbit. They will fall in two days. - Cooan informed them. -

 

Although paradoxically Roy addressed the group with a calm air.

-Well, in these two days that we are rest, we will prepare a plan and we will relax, that will be the best thing.  
-But we can take advantage of the two days left to train. - Leval countered, not convinced. -  
-I assure you it is not necessary. - Roy reassured her. - We could not improve much in such a short time, we would only exhaust ourselves for nothing. The body and mind also have to rest, that is what my teacher Son Goku taught me. Do not worry, we've done everything we could. Trust me!  
-All right, - The boy nodded, fully trusting in that words and eager to share the greatest possible moment with his future parents. - I'll try to rest.  
-Okay, then we'll each go to our homes. - Diamond declared. -  
\- We'll stay on the islet of Masters. The warriors sent the address to me by fax. It is our headquarters in these coordinates - Tom intervened that took out a map that he gave to each one. - In two days' time, remember, it is coordinated with Japan from there.  
-It cannot be!" Exclaimed Leval, unable to help himself. - It's the Island where I grew up! The owner is Ian Masters!  
\- That name sounds to me. - Diamante commented, to which his brother remembered it would say that even with a certain reminiscence. -  
\- It's the one that has been sending you proposals for work. That one you told him not so many times.  
-Yes. And the fact that you go to work with him does not mean that I'm interested. -The prince of Nemesis replied, in a seemingly indifferent tone. -  
\- Are you going to work for that guy? – Emerald asked, looking astonished at Sapphire. -  
-It's a very good offer and he has the means and experts to do great things.- The alluded answered.-  
-Anyway, we'll have to go there and work with him now. Even if it is due to circumstances. - It was Diamond who said that, despite he was not precisely very glad that his brother would lend himself to being an employee of that man. So he added as in his former days of sovereign. - Emerald and the rest stay here. We will take care of this.

 

Anyway, the surprise of his partner and that topic of conversation were soon eclipsed by the negatives, led by Petz who replied decisively.

-I'm not willing to leave you alone. I will also fight.

 

The others supported the idea with energetic assent, however, Tom added with patient argument.

-The warriors have told us to go all, it is necessary, in case something does not go well. The Island is a safe place.  
-Will they go? - Annie asked cautiously. -  
\- Of course, - Tom replied, insisting. - It's the center of operations. We must all be there to coordinate efforts. –  
-But it would not be fair to leave the city alone. The people would be defenseless.- Cooan objected. -  
-If we lose there will be nothing we can do it for anyone. Believe me, I know it very well. You will be safer on the island, it is the only place from which you can organize effective resistance. You should go. - Leval lowered his head somberly and fearing that this might seem more and more to his own destiny for what he sentenced. – Furthermore, you must come with us.

 

No one objected to the boy's words, he knew better than anyone else, only Petz intervened now concerned about another issue they had almost forgotten.

-You have to locate Karaberasu! - She has to come with us too.  
-True, if anything happens, she'll be lost. - Beruche said fearfully. -  
-She can come with his son. - Tom said. -  
-This is becoming more and more like my future. – Leval mumbled, squeezed his fists. -

 

And it was like a damn Deja vu, a loop that seemed destined never to end. He wish it were not so.

-Calm down. - Roy said, putting a hand on the boy's right shoulder. - It is only by precaution, I assure you that it will not happen the same as in your future. I do not intend to let them kill me. Besides, now we're both super saiyajin and you've almost reached me in strength.  
-Well, -Nephrite said, - then, see you in two days.

 

The rest said goodbye as well. So they all left, each one spent that time as best he could, in the company of their respective partners. Roy, Beruche and Leval talked about many things and the boy had to control himself a lot to not give in to his feelings and confess the truth. The same thing happened to Roy, who had maintained admirable composure since entering the room. Bertie did not stop thinking and thinking, and did not lose detail of both. Although at last the moment arrived, all they met with their respective girlfriends in the indicated place. Usagi, Minako, and Makoto and also the eccentric millionaire, a medium-sized, corpulent individual wearing square glasses and short-haired and brown, came out to greet them. He wore a summer suit without jacket, white shirt and khaki pants. He greeted them by introducing himself, as he led them all through a door on a large rock that crowned the island. After this they walked down a long corridor to a large elevator that descended for a long time. No one had said anything, still waiting to watch his route until the elevator stopped and they left. They walked again and through several more armored doors to a room full of gadgets. There along with several technicians were also Ami and Rei and the warriors of the outer solar system. The girls greeted the group and the group responded in the same way.

-Oh Masters! – Diamond said, addressing the owner of the island in a sarcastic voice. - How long I did not know about you, I missed you already!  
-Okay, -the guy said slowly, without a trace of discomfort and adding with good judgment - I have already apologized for my insistence, now is not the time for our personal disagreements, we all have too much at stake. When we leave with good of this, then we will have an opportunity to speak.  
-I agree with that, - the Prince of Nemesis replied, now sincerely and in a conciliatory tone. - I recognize that this time you are absolutely right. Let's leave it, for now ... to see if you do not send me any more invitations for Christmas. - He stammered, emphasizing those last two words without losing his smile. -  
-Well, let's not linger. -The millionaire who seemed to ignore this last comment, added .- It is very few minutes for the meteorites to hit the Earth and we have already located the zones of the impacts, with a possibility of error of several miles.  
-Several miles? - Nephrite asked incredulously. - But are not your detectors the most modern in the world?  
-I do not understand either. - Masters acknowledged. - But, it seems, these meteorites produce magnetic disruptions in our devices and preclude optimal accuracy. Your friend Ami will explain it to you.

 

The aforementioned one, intervened at the mention of the tycoon's allusion.

-Yes, that's true. These meteorites must actually be rock-clad spacecraft. They will also have countermeasures for detection. We cannot accurately calculate their fall, we can only do so when they crash.  
-I grew up here. - Leval said, taking a look at those contours so familiar to him and declaring. - And we were never able to detect the exact location of the impact of their headquarters. It is as you have said. They must have a shield that camouflaged them from the sensors.  
-Then, their technology is much superior to ours on Earth.- Ail affirmed with visible concern. - This is going to be harder than we thought.  
-Damn it!, although the events are different, I have the impression that we are walking towards the same outcome, if we fail to discover their bases we will be lost! - Leval spit very worried .-  
-Do not be so pessimistic! -Roy encouraged him with a gentle pat on the back. - As soon as they fall they will be ours.  
-Anyway, - Sapphire interjected reflexively. - What worries me is that they are able to regenerate instantly, will not give us time to destroy anything if we are continuously harassed.  
-Do not worry about it. - Ami reassured him. - We've worked hastily on some experimental disrupters, based on the idea Leval gave us. They may not be able to avoid it, but they will be delayed for a few seconds. That would give you enough time to escape the area or destroy any target.  
-Okay, that reassures me. - Roy exclaimed excitedly. - We'll attack those bastards with their own weapons!  
\- We also used the technique of firing bursts of energy rays to various sites so that their detectors lost time analyzing them and then hiding by reducing our power. - Said the boy, in case those disruptors failed. -

 

At that moment Rei looked at one of the control screens and informed the group.

-The meteorites have already fallen! The seismographs are vibrating in a crazy way.

 

In fact, meteorites hit the Earth with violence. And not only the seismographs of the island, but those of half the world trembled. In an instant and based on the shock wave its approximate position was detected. Its impact power would have raised an enormous amount of dust and surely would also have opened a huge crater in every crash. One fell in Australia, south of the Great Barrier, one in Alaska, near the Bering Strait, and the last in the land of Fire. All exactly at 12:00 Greenwich time.

-No doubt there is great intelligence behind it. – Diamond stated after knowing all these data .- It is a very well-coordinated attack.  
-Yes, - Tom agreed - They form a perfect triangle that dominates the strategic points of the planet.  
-We have to distribute ourselves.- Ail agreed with everyone's agreement, the alien then said. - Sapphire and I are going to Australia. Good luck!  
-Yes, I have always wanted to visit the Opera House .- His companion added .-

 

In fact, Diamante's brother showed his good state of mind. Both expeditionary kissed their respective girlfriends. Ail also kissed his sleeping son on the forehead.

-Ail, be very careful, I could not bear to lose you again. - A trembling Petz whispered dominated by worry and fear.-  
-I do not have a jacket to collect this time. I have a future with you and I will not give it up so easily. - Sapphire smiled.- Besides, you know we have many plans for when this is over.

 

And she nodded hopefully. The young man stroked the cheek of his girlfriend who returned a pale smile. The boy rose in the air winking.

-Remember that you have a wife and a son. - Annie said softly to Ail, caressing him calmly on one cheek. - Do not risk without reason, huh?  
-I will not, sweetheart. - Ail was going to rise but he remembered something and asked first. - When I come back. Will you do me a favor?  
-What is it? - Ann wanted to know with curiosity.-  
-Roy told me you'd look pretty in a wedding dress, so I'd like to check. Would you give me the pleasure of marrying me to see you wearing it?  
-Of course, sweetheart! – The very happy girl exclaimed embracing him. -

 

After this emotional gesture that provoked the smile of all, Ail finally rose in the air next to Sapphire, both greeted the group and they flew away with great speed.

-Well, we're heading south too. -Nephrite said. -  
-Be careful. - Amanda asked with the same English sobriety with which he replied. -  
-I will be. Wait for me for dinner.  
-Do not worry, being back for dinner, too. – Diamond said, between parody and affectionately to his girlfriend, also kissed her. -  
-Take care of yourself a lot and come back.- We have many plans pending. - She asked, looking at him with a mixture of concern and pride. -

 

They both flew away. Only Roy and Leval were left.

-Well, now it's up to us. Come on Leval! , let's go to Alaska.

 

Then Beruche approached them with a face of anguish but Roy took care to embrace her.

-Take it easy little cube, everything is under control.  
-When that demon killed you, you told me the same thing, - she said with a sob, now that the fight was about to begin, she could no longer control her nerves. - Please be very careful, be both. -She added, looking at Leval as well, who nodded. -  
-We're both super saiyajin.- The boy replied, full of confidence. - We'll finish them off!   
-You're so alike. - She whispered, caressing both of them on the cheek. - Be careful, protect each other.

 

Roy nodded, of course he would! He would never allow that boy, his future son, to suffer anymore. So he kissed his girlfriend on her lips. Leval did it on her cheek. Both greeted the rest and disappeared. They reappeared in the air tens of feet high and flew swiftly toward Alaska. Bertie watched them walk away from the distance. Then she made a discreet aside with Tom and Cooan and whispered to them.

-Tommy, you do not have to hide it any more, I know who that boy is. - His friend and Cooan looked at her in surprise, more when she unveiled them. - He's my son, right? Or at least he will be in twenty years.  
-Yes, he is. - His friend admitted to the astonishment of his girlfriend who watched them both with her open mouth, - true, how did you know? Did Roy tell you?  
-Did he know that too? - Cooan asked, stunned. - Your son? But how is it possible? - She asked, looking incredulously at her sister. -  
-Yes, Cooan. - - Beruche replied with tears in her eyes. - I noticed that Roy changed radically with him. That day he hit him, he was jealous, but when I ran I looked back a moment and saw that Tom was talking to him. I did not hear you, but then I saw his face. I will never forget that look and that look of yours feeling so guilty, so shattered! Then he began to tell Leval all the things that had happened to him and to me. As we met, the stories his parents told him. He wanted to do everything the boy missed. Share time with him. Do with Leval everything he knew that, in that other future, he could not. Roy has been behaving like a father ever since, but I ... I have not been able to. I could not tell him that I'm very proud of him. That I love him or I will love him. I do not know ... and that I wish with all my heart to be that good mother of whom he spoke to us ... - She stammered with regrets on the point of crying. -  
-Of course you have done it. Believe me, you did. - Tom reassured her, taking her gently by the shoulders. - For him you have been sweet and affectionate like that mother, although now by age you have instead been an elder sister.

 

Beruche smiled in comfort. The truth is that she could see that boy smiling and that made her very happy. At least they had been able to give him something of affection.

-Yes it's correct. - An excited Cooan equally moved was also corroborated while handing a handkerchief to her sister with which she wiped her tears .- Every time you were with him, the boy was very happy. Just look at him. Now that I know the reason I can understand it. Anyone would! Even if it's been for a few days, you and Roy have made his dream come true, his two parents living next to him.  
\- From the beginning I noticed that he looked at me in a very special way, as if he were my little brother, and I always knew from the bottom of my heart. I told you, Cooan. I just felt something like that for you.

 

The two sisters embraced. The younger sister muttered in amazement, almost unable to stop herself from sobbing.

-I cannot believe it, your son has come from the future to save his father and all the others ...  
-I'm sure he'll make it, he's as strong and brave as his father, and he's as kind and courageous as his mother, there could not be a better combination! - Tom exclaimed with confidence. -

 

The girls nodded, staring at the sky like the rest of their friends, all praying silently for them. And meanwhile, the three groups were driving at high speed tracking the area towards their respective points of contact. The battle was about to begin.


	10. Fights are finally fought.

Ail and Sapphire traveled in a few hours the distance that separated them from Australia, reaching the height of the Great Barrier. The alien pulled out a detector that had been handed to him before he left. It marked traces of heat toward the south-east. Unmistakable sign of a recent impact.

-Let's trace the trail, - he said to his companion. -

 

They both flew in that direction and soon discovered a large crater that marked the area of the fall of that meteorite. The atmosphere was still loaded with dust in suspension. From it emerged two forms that resembled humanoids with a large ovoid head. As they approached them, the boys saw that they had no mouth, and that they were of a sort of electric gray color. Sapphire pointed them at Ail.

-Look, those must be, remember. - He warned her with a cautious tone. - Do not use much force, we will use the disruptor to confuse them and that they are not able to track us.

 

The two strange androids watched them without attacking, seemed puzzled or perhaps not scheduled to take the initiative, but it was not appropriate for them to neglect.

-They must be trying to analyze our strength. - Ail guessed, - perhaps as long as we do not attack, we cannot counterattack.  
-Look, there's your base! -Sapphire said looking towards the crater and beginning to accumulate energy with caution so as not to be too easy to trace to that pair. Then he added. - I will destroy it.  
-I'll take care of them in the meantime, but be careful. - His companion said, looking at the two androids.

 

These reacted at last, throwing against Ail a ray of low power that they dodged.

\- So they really could start to attack! - The alien thought and counterattacked with another of the same intensity, with that completely called his attention. - Here is my answer!

 

His companion moved slowly away from him so as not to attract these robots, and apparently it worked, now he had to wait a second time and his friend was not going to delay in giving it to him.

-Hey, lots of junk! – Ail exclaimed. -Come for me if you dare! - He challenged, throwing two more rays at him. The two followed Ali who took them away from that place. -

 

It was time! Sapphire took advantage to enter the heart of the base, without expecting it he was attacked by beams of energy that hurt his arm. In response, he launched a powerful burst of energy against what looked like controls and went outside. The base began to explode with greater force every time until it blew up. That would deprive the androids that harassed Ail of their support.

-It was easier than I thought, - the boy said animatedly. - I'm going to help Ail now.

 

He headed for the din of the battle, his friend was defending himself against the attacks of the androids. He did not dare to increase his energy too much, for he feared that by destroying them they would regenerate. He could only endure but sooner or later he would tire and should raise his power. He wished his friend had succeeded. Then he saw his colleague arrive who made him a gesture with the thumb. Without a moment's hesitation, Ail threw a powerful bolt at one of his enemies, destroying him. His friend did the same with the other.

-It was very easy, do not you think? - Sapphire said, satisfied as he took a bean to heal his wounded arm. -  
-I hope it was as easy for our friends as it has been for us. - Ail said. -  
\- I do not know. From what I think we should have been the first to find them.  
\- Why do you think that? - His interlocutor wanted to know -  
\- You will see. - Sapphire explained - I consulted some experts in computer science and robotics of the Masters, and as an engineer I have a suspicion. These androids are cybernetic mechanisms. When we met they did not know if we were a threat or not.  
\- That's why it took them a long time to attack us at first. - Diluted Ail -  
\- Yes, but after analyzing us they began to adapt. The bad thing is that they have been able to send information about us to their other bases. They must learn about their enemies on an exponential scale.  
\- That means the rest could be in trouble...  
\- In the light of what Leval told us, apparently they had to transmit information about their enemies and adjust the amount of energy needed to eliminate them. As we were the first they did not have such data.  
\- Then we must go as soon as possible to help the others - Ail said -  
\- They have the disruptors, I hope that would inhibit that system. Even if it was only for a few seconds. That way the androids will be destroyed without problems. Let's go back to the base - his companion encouraged him. - They may already be waiting for us there.  
-And what if they do not? - Ail inquired anxiously, to which his friend shrugged to finally reply. -  
\- Anyway, we have to inform and maybe they know something. Come on!

 

His partner agreed on that. Without missing a moment, they flew back to the island. Meanwhile, Diamond and Nephrite appeared in the Land of Fire. They came chatting with their usual humor. As if that tense moment was nothing of their business. Nephrite had reproached him for copying his farewell, when he alluded to the return for dinner, and Diamante defended himself by saying that he was going to say it equally. After which they went to the friendly exchange of reproaches for not visiting in their respective houses, since they lived really near if they were compared with the rest.

-Look, I told you. You have to stop by London. There I have a new shop about to open ... - Nephrite affirmed.-  
-London? But you did not even live in Japan? -His interlocutor asked.-   
-The truth is that officially yes. However, I have been traveling quite a lot to England. Minako told me that it was a good place ... At least after ... well, say goodbye to Naru.

 

Diamante's jovial gesture was a little saddened, he patted the back of his fellow man and was able to add.

-I'm sorry my friend. I know how hard it is to have to give up someone you love.  
-Do not worry about me. The warriors were very kind. Makoto even made me a chocolate dessert like the one I ate with Naru when I met her again. The truth is that the warrior Jupiter, when she adopts her civil identity, is a beautiful and very agreeable young woman.  
-Well! I did not know that you and she. - His interlocutor was surprised. -  
-No, is not that. - Nephrite smiled faintly to explain. - We are joined by a good friendship. It is as if we had met before, at some time or place. Maybe in past lives. Besides, I met Amanda shortly. She's a great woman. That's why I want to start my new life away from the old memories and next to her. At least exploring to see if our relationship can lead us away.  
-I wish you the best. The same thing happens to Esmeralda and me. She has adapted very well to the Earth. I must admit that faster than I - The Prince smiled adding fun. - Which leads me to offer you and Amanda also to visit us. I have suggested the same thing to Roy. By the time he decides to marry Bertie.  
-He'll have to break up these damn invaders fast so he can decide to ask her soon. Or he will always have some excuse. Do not you think ... – his mate commented, showing off his recently acquired English humor.-

 

The prince of Nemesis laughed and was about to reply to that jest. But his heat detector began to emit very clear signals and they remained silent. They were on the estimated point but there was nothing visible, apparently everything was normal. Then and from nowhere, there were a multitude of energy rays that both of them were able to dodge at first thanks to their reflexes and then with difficulty. Diamond retaliated with several attacks that exploded nearby. In this way a great object of rocky aspect was exposed and three humanoid figures with oval head and a circular eye closed the passage to them. Without further ado, they were attacked with new rays. The prince of Nemesis replied by destroying two of them.

-Be careful! Nephrite shouted at the sound of the explosions. - Remember that they will regenerate even stronger. Do not destroy them! Entertain them while I finish with their base.  
-Okay, I started the disruptor. - His partner agreed as two more androids materialized before them and attacked them with more power. -Shit, this shit does not work! - His companion protested, much more annoyed than worried at the moment. -  
-We are so close. - His comrade replied, avoiding the attacks. - Perhaps the signal that emits their base is so powerful that we cannot limit it from here.  
-I'll take care of them, you destroy your base, now!" - Diamond urged that he began to counterattack with light rays not to destroy them but to throw them off, as Leval explained. -

 

Nephrite in turn was introduced into the crater, was immediately attacked by numerous beams of energy. He could not dodge them all and one hit him in the chest, knocking him down. Fortunately his combat breastplate cushioned the damage, although he was seriously injured. Nevertheless, with his usual calm, he took out a bean and ate it recovering. He feared the worst in case of being overtaken, but the beams stopped, then looked at his side.

-Of course, I'm at a vital point. - He thought by analyzing the situation calmly. - They will not attack me to avoid damaging it.

 

He could see a kind of console and next to a large cylinder that contained a kind of black glass, connected to a series of cables. It seemed familiar, but he could not remember where he had seen it. A few seconds passed and he discovered that the defensive weapons of that base did not really fire at him, especially when he was right between that cylinder and the sight of the guns. He concentrated energy as he smiled triumphantly and snapped.

-I'm so sorry to spoil the party!

 

The boy caused an explosion by releasing his energy he destroyed the place. He sped off before the entire meteor exploded that it was already shaken with terrible internal blasts. Meanwhile, his partner was not having a good time. He fought the droids and lost ground. In spite of his dynamism and his concentration in the fight, these harassed him too much. He grew tired and could not eat a bean. Then Nephrite came.

-You've got it? Diamond shouted impatiently and in a hurry. - Can I really fight now?

 

By all answer his companion attacked to one of their enemies and disintegrating it with lightning.

-What do you think? - He answered sarcastically. -  
-Now you're going to find out. - His interlocutor smiled rather badly as he fixed his gaze on those androids, which indeed produced a strange metallic buzzing, just as Leval had told them. – Goodbye, you Damn bastard!

 

He threw another lightning bolt destroying the second humanoid, the remainder fled north. Surely trying to join his peers. But neither of them was about the work of let him go and they chased after him. The android was fast and they had a hard time catching up with him. At last they did. Diamond cut him off, that robot pulled two antennae from the head and began to emit a few tones of discontinuous sound. It sounded like an alarm. The prince of Nemesis smashed them, giving him a fist, and Nephrite shot a bolt of energy that destroyed him.

-Problem solved. - Diamond gasped, clearly pleased. - I've already been comfortable. Now let's go back to the island before dinner time or our girls will kill us.  
\- And there is no disruptor for that! - His friend smiled, not without a sneer. -  
\- Well, they could invent one. We were going to be very useful to avoid scolding.  
\- Do not tell me that Esmeralda is already lecturing you. - Nephrite laughed. -  
\- It is all about familiarity, my friend. In Nemesis she would never have thought of it. The prince stated, adding with a smile of satisfaction. - But she has other things that make up for it. Now you understand me. I guess Amanda will do the same to you.

 

Nephrite nodded with another complicit smile and they both flew to Masters Island, ready to report success. Only Roy and Leval were left. They might have the most difficult part. Ami said in the control center to the others. During the fights of the other couples they had been able to receive the signal of the androids and their later destruction. The disruptors designed by the Masters team had not been as ineffective as they seemed. They managed to prevent the three ships from communicating with one another by triangulating positions and regenerating the robots of the others that were destroyed. It seemed that, being in those strategic locations, they intended to have coverage for the entire planet. And thanks to the devices designed by the Masters Corporation that had not been possible. But, as Sapphire suspected, somehow those robots were getting stronger and learning. Other than that, the girls had jumped with shouts of joy when they learned that Ail and Sapphire, Nephrite and Diamond had won and would return in no time. Now all eyes were on the last of the couples. And also to locate the whereabouts of Karaberasu. Actually they had been trying since they arrived, but even with the help of Masters Computers, connected to all kinds of government agencies, they could not locate her. Petz watched the console in which they paraded all kinds of women's names and commented in dismay.

-Where can she be?  
-No woman named Karaberasu Malinde appears. - One of the technicians said, -  
-And if we tried with Kurozuki? - Cooan suggested. -  
-Of course, our mother's last name is a good idea. - Beruche affirmed with optimism. - She would never use that of our father. It reminds us too much of our old life.  
-And she will have wanted to start again, or that or I do not know her. - Petz finished with total security.-

 

They did it but they did not get anything either. To which Masters, approaching them, commented.

-After that war against the demons, many records were lost in the city. If she was registered in Tokyo we can look there, but I'm afraid that will not mean that she is in that city or that they know of her current whereabouts.

 

Discouraged at this point the three sisters held a small council and Beruche said, as spokesperson.

-We thank you for your efforts. But leave it for now. The first thing is to defeat this threat. If Roy and Leval get to do it with the ship that is left there will be no problems and my sister can continue living their life in peace.

 

And everyone nodded in silence, wishing it were so. For their part, the two depositaries of their hopes flew over increasingly cold places, approaching Alaska.

-I hope everything goes well. - Leval sighed nervously with each passing moment. -  
-We'll win, that's for sure, -his interlocutor said. -  
-After all I've been through, I can hardly believe I'm going to get it so easily. - The boy commented with a quivering smile of uneasiness. -  
-No one says it will be easy. Nothing important in life is, believe me, - Roy replied adding in a more positive tone. - But we will do it, if we fight with all our strength and put our hearts into it.

 

This reinforced the boy's morale, remembered the time spent with his father in the Corner of Soul and Time. This was very hard, and as soon as he entered he almost felt crushed by the conditions of that place, but then he adapted. And to make matters worse Roy forced him to fight in a very heavy suit. Leval thought he could not stand it but his coach cheered him day after day and made him believe in himself and his chances. He remembered one of the conversations they had in one of the few breaks that were allowed.

-I cannot take it anymore! - The boy was panting from being a super saiyajin and lying on that white surface. -  
-Do not quench the San Telmo Fire yet. - Roy smiled at his golden glow. -  
-What does that mean? - The boy wanted to know. -  
-It was a glow from chemical effects on the old ships. –His interlocutor explained. - Ami, Bertie's friend told me. Come on, the girl is really smart! She told me that when I became a super saiyajin and I remembered her. And sometimes I sang that old song that bears a similar title. Listen. - He asked as he honked his hands, screaming up that endless whiteness...

-Come on Landar, put this song to us!

 

And then he had his request granted, a music began to play and Roy himself accompanied the song. Teaching the boy meanwhile to become a level higher than super saiyan one.

Growing up you do not see what's written on the wall  
Moving on from it, going forward, you knew everything  
But maybe sometime if you feel the pain  
You will find that you are alone, that everything has changed

Play the game, you know you cannot quit until you're won.  
Soldier, only you can do what must be done  
You know in some way that you are like me  
You're just a prisoner trying to break free.

I can see the sky under the flaming horizon  
I will be where the eagle's flight, higher, higher  
I'll be your man on the move, I just need a pair of wheels  
Take me where is my future, San Telmo´s fire!

Burning me I do not know how far I can go  
(Just how far can I go)  
Soon I'll be home, just a few miles down the road  
I can do it, I know I can.  
You broke the boy in me, but you will not break the man

I can see the sky under the flaming horizon  
I will be where the eagle's flight, higher, higher  
I'll be your man on the move, I just need a pair of wheels  
Take me where is my future, San Telmo´s fire!  
I can climb the highest mountain and sail through the wildest sea  
I can feel the fire of San Telmo, burning, burning in me

Only once in a lifetime, a man has his moment  
And my moment is now, I'm coming back to life  
I can hear the music ringing, I can see the flags flying  
I feel like you're back and I hope to ride high  
I'm going to be your man on the move, I just need a couple of wheels

Take me where is my future, San Telmo´s fire.  
I can see the sky under the flaming horizon  
I will be where the eagle's flight, higher, higher  
I'll be your man on motion , I just need a pair of wheels

Take me where is my future, Fire of San Telmo´s fire.  
I can climb the highest mountain and sail through the wildest sea  
I can feel the fire of San Telmo, burning, burning in me

Burning in me, burning ... oh I can feel it  
Ooh I can feel it! ... hanging inside me.  
(San Telmo's fire John Parr credit to the author)

 

Leval smirked at that enthusiasm. It seemed, of course, that someone had written that song dedicated to both of them. He was now aware of the intensity, vitality and overwhelming strength of his father and he wanted to be like him. He could not and did not want to disappoint him. There was too much at stake. And that was what scared him the most. Failure and not being able to rise to the occasion when the time came. So at the end of the song and after a few moments of rest, he turned to his serious expression, sat on the floor, while his training partner did the same at his side and looked with interest when the boy confessed.

-I did not tell you everything. You see, with respect to those machines ... I ... the truth is that, after the horrors I saw, I'm afraid !, afraid of not being able to react. Of being paralyzed. I can not  
take these terrible images off my head. And besides, whenever I attacked them, it was no good, they reappeared stronger than before and defeated me. - He confessed with shame and desolation. -

Roy got up and put a hand on his right shoulder to sentence for safety.

-When the time comes, I'm sure you'll do what you have to do. I know you're no coward. And I think I understand what you feel. If that happens to you again, look inside and you will find the strength you need. You're a saiyajin, remember this song. The fire of San Telmo burns within you ...

 

The boy smiled gratefully, after that little rest, the trainers returned to their preparation once more. Now, in his mind, Leval struggled against that sense of fear of defrauding his future father, and especially of failing at that mission. At last they came to the area and found a group of droids that blocked their way, the boy's expression paled with terror.

-They are there! - He stammered in terror as he recalled the sight of these creatures. -  
-I'll take care of the base, - his interlocutor said calmly, - you have my back.

 

And with no delay his father made his way to the entrance that was visible in the ice, but more androids closed the path. He fought against them, becoming a super saiyajin, destroying one, but another immediately came to pass. Roy was able to get out of it and penetrate through the hollow. More androids that had appeared followed. Leval was left alone, paralyzed by fear. Memories of the cruelty of these beings invaded his head again, despite his efforts.

-Damn it! - The boy muttered, trembling in the presence of those terrible beings. - Not now!

 

For his part Roy attacked the vital points of the ship releasing much of his energy, this one exploded in pieces. Most of the androids were destroyed, but some remained. He went outside chased by them, exhausted, he tried to defend himself but the androids beat him by punishing him hard.

-Leval! - he shouted urgently looking at him from a distance - help me!

 

The boy witnessed the scene overtaken by fear. He wanted to do something but the memories of his mother and friends bombed him, the pain of the innocent and the chaos, the despair of a world destroyed and without a future.

-I cannot resist much more! - Roy exclaimed, visibly retreating from the onslaught of the droids. -

 

The boy watched impotently as they beat his father, his future father! But no! This time he was not powerless or afraid! He was an space warrior, he had a duty to fulfill, and all the misfortunes he had suffered in his life could not back down, but strengthen his determination and hatred for those damn robots.

-It's all your fault, damn droids!- He thought noting how his fury grew for seconds - damn! I will not let you kill my father again!

 

Shivering with rage, he concentrated an immense amount of energy surpassing the second level of super saiyajin, the androids caught his attention leaving Roy for a moment. While Leval shouted at them, sparking his eyes. Coming out of his trance and his terror.

-This is over! Do you hear me? Ahhhhh!

 

With a powerful shout that thundered around and his energy, he raised huge blocks of ice and stone. The boy lashed out against the androids who had no time to defend themselves, shattered one with a single punch.

-This for my father and his dead friends!

 

Another droid attacked him with several beams that hit Leval without causing him any harm.

-This for the other innocent victims of the future, and for all the suffering you caused to my family and friends! - He added, shattering another with lightning. -

 

Roy was amazed, Leval had surpassed his level of strength by far! In fact, he knew that the boy was suffering from this blockage, he always knew it from the time he saw him had that terrible nightmare, and then, when he confessed it in the corner of Soul and Time, he realized what he had to do. He knew he should allow his son to break it in order to escape to that nightmare. What he did not imagine was the tremendous strength that the boy would unleash. He far exceeded the second level of super saiyajin. All he could do was look at him with his mouth open.

-And this! -The boy added with a loud howl. - It's for me, you dieee! -

 

With this last cry he threw a powerful beam of energy against the last android and what remained of the base that exploded with a tremendous shock wave devastating entire kilometers. The gust of wind caused by such forces swept the icy plain as the boy stared into the sky and declared himself invaded by a great sense of joy and peace, letting a few tears flow and returning to his normal state.

-Now we're free at last! Everything is over!

 

On the island, the energy that triggered Leval was so powerful that could be detected-. What was more, the whole terrain trembled. The group was amazed. Meanwhile, in Alaska, the boy apologized to Roy who still stared at him in astonishment.

-I'm sorry, I was slow to react, they could have killed you because of me,- He said with a great feeling of regret. -

 

But his future father encouraged him by putting his arms on his shoulders and said with a gentle conciliatory tone.

-I understand, it's been a shock for you to get back at them, but you've responded like a real super saiyajin. You can be proud! I already told you. You have that fire of San Telmo inside you! ... like all your saiyajin ancestors.

 

Leval smiled gratefully, and Roy proposed to transport him to the base. The boy shook hands and his interlocutor focused on the energies of the group. Neither of them seemed to see that strange black silhouette that floated a few feet from their position and carried a large book under one of his arms ... he looked at some pages in which some letters seemed to materialize as if by charm and then he disappeared. Completely oblivious to that, the two super saiyajin reappeared on Masters Island in just an instant. Right in the control room. Bertie, seeing them, ran to hug them.

-Thank God you're both save! I was so scared, you beat the androids, right?

 

Her boyfriend kissed her again and proudly declared.

-This boy saved my life! The strength he has displayed has been incredible! It surpasses me with much!  
-No, it's not that bad. - Leval timidly returned blushing amid the general admiration. - I just did what I should.  
-Of course you did. - Roy smiled, patting his back to declare with satisfaction. - I cannot have a better successor as a warrior in the future.  
-Yes, he honors the blood of the super saiyajin. -Tom agreed. -  
-Thank you all,- the alluded sobbed visibly excited, - for me this is a dream come true, listening to these words, I have wanted so many times. Now we will be free!  
-I do not want to waste the party. - Diamond intervened that already had returned with Nephrite and conversed for a moment with Ami with which it treated the subject that now commented. - But what about the androids of your future?  
-That's true, - Leval admitted, realizing it with concern. - I have to go back to destroy his base. But I did not think how to do it – he remembered feeling dejected. - As I came here in a desperate way I did not think about my future but this other. And I do not know how I could return. In fact, I don´t think I can do it.

 

They all watched him with pity, if the boy's time line really existed the androids would also continue there. And the people of that moment would be at his mercy. The group looked at each other trying to find something they could do, but no one could think of much. Until Sapphire commented.

-Could Landar help us?  
-Wait a minute, - Leval said then, remembering the magician's words. - That man asked me to, when it was over, I´ll go to see him again.  
-Surely he had already thought of this and will help you. - Sapphire encouraged him, glad to have gotten the name out. -  
-Let's go and see him as soon as possible. - Roy urged. -  
-Of course! I understand. - Ail said, making public the reasoning that assailed them all. - If you do not return you will have saved the future of this timeline, but not the one of which you proceed. There the androids will continue to exist and enslave the Earth. But now it will be different, you have the means to defeat them.  
-You know their base is north. - Tom added. - Take a disruptor and a detector, Masters and his team have improved it, now you are sure to find out their hide right away.  
-Yes. - A girl with a black short mane said. - My father has incorporated a genetic pattern disruptor. - When those beings wish to scan you, they will not be able to identify you.

 

A tall, white-haired man, similar to Diamond, though shorter, and with round glasses, made his appearance confirming the girl's words.

-My daughter Hotaru is right. Your biological brand for them will be unstable. That way they will not be able to identify the energy you deploy.  
-And they will not be able to attack you. - Ami added, understanding that. - You're a genius Professor Tomoe!

 

The man smiled shyly as he said goodbye to ask the brunette girl as the two of them walked away.

-Daughter, will you have time to eat with me today?  
-Of course I do have, Dad. - The girl smiled .-

 

The others in the room were also exultant. Everyone was still turning their attention to Leval. It was Petz who declared that she wished him very cordially.

-Good luck, boy.  
-We are with you! - Ann added with a big smile of encouragement. -  
-You sure will! - Emerald said with sympathy, - luck.  
-Go and see the wizard, and listen to what he says. – Cooan advised him with the same affection as the others. -  
-And then, please! Come back to say goodbye to us before we leave for your future. You will, will not you? - Beruche asked affectionately. -  
-I'll do it, you can be sure. - Leval promised them a big grin of gratefulness to add more earnest and concentrated to Roy. - But first I must know how to return to defeat them, please take me back to Heaven.  
-It will be a pleasure. We're leaving now. - His interlocutor answered. After, holding him by one arm and concentrating on his goal. -

 

And this time Roy had no trouble spotting the trail he was looking for. The two disappeared. All the others, except for the sailors who offered to watch for any meteorite left in space, were transferred to the house of Bertie and her boyfriend. There they would wait impatiently for the boy's return to prepare the farewell. On the island Sailor Moon was now next to Uranus and Neptune. And asked them.

-Are you sure then?  
-We cannot say 100 percent, but there are a lot of probabilities. - Michiru said. -  
\- We detect breaches in security. - Haruka commented. - They all tracked the west coast of North America.  
-Do you want us to intervene?- Neptune asked Usagi. -

She shook her head, and could say after a few moments of reflection.

-Not yet. Keep in mind that it may be normal that under these circumstances you have worried about the safety of your friend in the same way. We will wait and if that happens again I will personally take care of it.

 

The other two nodded in turn and Michiru asked her interlocutor.

-Is there any news of the Small Lady?  
-Nothing yet, - Usagi sighted, adding with a better disposition. - I hope everything goes well and the space-time stream is soon restored.  
-Of course. Do not worry, it will be fine. - Haruka grinned encouragingly. -

 

The two left after saying goodbye to Sailor Moon and commented once they were out of the room.

-I don’t know. I'm worried. Things could be complicated. - Michiru declared.-  
-Well, I hope no more than they already are. - Haruka commented. -  
\- I'm worried about Setsuna. She appreciates the Small Lady very much, you know how their relationship is like. From a very young age the princess visited her in her space-time portal ...  
-I know our partner is worried, and I know she does not want to show it. But have faith, as we have told Usagi ... well, -She corrected even in tone and amused expression, to add.- To the future Queen Serenity. Everything will be alright  
-What about the other thing? - her friend asked.-  
-I'm not as sure as that. - Haruka sighed, asserting not without unease in her tone. -And things will probably get to an unpleasant point.

 

Her companion nodded and the two of them got lost in their way down a long corridor to the elevator. Meanwhile, some of the group were preparing a party and others were looking for answers ...


	11. New Relationships. The return to the future.

Leval and Roy reappeared in the sky. The boy of the future continued to watch the place fascinated, white and immense. Full of silence and peace. His father, apparently not paying much attention to all this and now in an unbeatable good mood, began to call the magician crying, and breaking that harmony.

-Hey Landar! Old man, I need your help. Are you around?

 

The questioner was not long in responding, appeared a few yards from him, reproaching him in an indignant voice.

-Did you call me old? you could be a little more polite with your mentor.- He scolded with irritation while glaring at him in disbelief. -  
-Do not be angry, man. - His interlocutor apologized with a stupid smile on his face of circumstance. - It's just a way of talking. You see, we came to ask you for help ...  
\- For the boy ... I assume.

 

Landar cut him off by pretending to be stern and avoiding his stalwart interlocutor to make a mistake

-Yeah, right. - Roy agreed, noticing his interlocutor's help.-

The old man nodded slowly, then added to them with a tinge of much greater seriousness.

\- I know, I've been watching your battles and I know what happens. The truth is that it surprises me that you come here to ask for my help and call me this way. I must tell you that you are a great warrior, but it happens to you like your teacher Son Goku, sometimes your manners leaves much to be desired. -He cried out in reproach. -  
-Listen, sir. - Leval said, worried about the old man's indignation, he hoped this would not deter him from helping them and tried to mediate as best he could. - I'm sure Roy did not mean to offend you. It is just that is the way he is.  
-Calm down, lad, - the magician said, eliminating that pretended indignation, (although somewhat annoying he had been) - I know it's a joke, of course Roy! , I do not explain how the warriors of space can seem so much alike in the physical and so little in the intellectual thing.  
-Hey? What do you mean by that? -Inquired the aforementioned, annoyed in turn by such comment. -  
\- Good, good. - The old man replied waving a disdainful hand in order to park the subject .- Let's move on to more serious things. Follow me. - Landar opened a door of intricate silver-colored drawings and led them into a kind of hall. - The problem is basically this. - He explained as he walked with his companions behind him. - Many of your friends, who made that enchantment that brought you here, still do not exist. Well yes, - he corrected carelessly. - Your cousin is just a baby, that does not help us. The others are at this moment living other events that we must not modify and Tom, who was the one who elaborated it, has not yet learned to do it. Anyway, you already knew this before coming.  
-Yes. -Leval nodded. - There was no other choice, I resigned myself not to return.

 

The boy remembered well that afternoon sitting next to that girl with long dark hair and blue eyes that he liked so much. She was one of the survivors who had learned to deal with these monsters. Though no powers of any kind. She was a simple human. At least on the physical ground. As for her personality and her courage, she was without a doubt one of a kind. As determined and energetic as attractive.

-Then you'll leave?- She asked with a tone of regret that she could scarcely camouflage. -  
-We have no other choice, - sighed the young man. - Only in that way can we have any chance. At least keep history from repeating itself ...  
-But you're not sure that can go well. What would happen if?…

 

Although here Leval cut her off by gently placing a finger on the girl's lips to declare with kindness.

-In that case it would be an acceptable risk. I try to fight those gbards and their commanders as best I can. However, I am convinced that someday I will fall.  
-Do not say that! - the girl asked clinging to one of his arms. -  
-It's the truth, Jane. You know it as well as I do. - He smiled faintly, stating in dismay. - If even my father and his friends, or the Moon warriors themselves, could do nothing.  
-You're not alone. You have me, ILaya and her daughter, your cousin, and the scientists on the island where you live.  
-It's a matter of time. If I do not try this, someday they will find out where we are and destroy us. They will kill my mother, my uncles, cousins and all the people I love. - The young man replied, shaking his head slowly to sentence. - No, I know what I have to do ...   
-Will you come back? - She asked in a trembling voice. -  
-I do not see it likely. Although, who knows? ... Perhaps in the past, being all together, someone can help me ...

 

Jane nodded, not wanting to continue the conversation. She merely pointed to the sky, muttering.

-The afternoon is very pleasant, the clouds are so beautiful that, for a moment, I forget the horrors that exist under them.

 

Leval did not reply to that, simply pulled her to him and kissed her lips. Now he thought of those moments and longed for his own. Although he was with his parents and uncles was not the same. It felt like a strange element. He should not be there. It was something like having a wrongly placed piece that could spoil a mechanism. In this case, the future of their own parents. It was then that he looked at Landar that he seemed to have read his mind.

-Do not worry - the magician reassured him warmly. - I'll send you back.

 

The boy's eyes widened and his mouth opened, revealing his surprise and his joy as he exclaimed.

-I had not thought of that! No one told me about you, thank you very much! - Leval smiled. -  
-Anyway, - Landar sighed, trying to think of the question he was asking as he said it. - It's going to turn out you look more like Roy than I thought.- And without paying attention to the boy's stunned stares, the magician continued to analyze the problem. - Well, you must return just before the Island is attacked, destroy the base of these individuals, and then destroy them.  
-And would not it be better if he came back just before those bastards arrived? - Roy demanded, adding sharply. "No one would die ...

 

But Landar sighed, shaking his head to explain.

-That's what the boy did when he came here. He would repeat the same thing again. For that he would not have to travel back in time. Then nothing of this would happen. And we will have the same fate here as he had in his time. So Leval, what you need to do is resume your temporary continuous line.  
-I just do not understand it very well. - Roy said.

The old man looked at him gently now and explained.

-You will see. Before Leval traveled in time to warn you, there was only that timeline in this dimension. Now that the facts have changed, it is as if he had constructed a kind of partition that would make this reality into two separate and independent ones. In one you are here, alive, and with the opportunity to forge a future. In the other, however, there remain those whom he knew. In short, he belongs to another dimension. That's why he has to return right at that precise moment, it will be as if he had never left. This will restore his own timeline. For this it would be good to have an ace up your sleeve. Good boy, - he said to Leval. - I suppose after so much training you master the technique of instantaneous transmission.

 

The boy shook his head, staring at him blankly. Of course he had heard of it. Although no one had explained how it was done.

-This ...- Roy interjected, apologizing to the wizard's stern look. - Well, I wanted to have taught it to him but I forgot it with the other training. Could we enter a couple of hours in the room? I think they'll be enough, he's a hustler. With a month it will be enough.  
-Another month in there? - Leval asked visibly alarmed that he had to wait so long. -  
\- Do not worry, it will pass quickly, we will use to practice a little more, it will not hurt you and it is a technique that will be very useful to you. I assure. - His interlocutor replied with joviality. -  
\- It is ok to me. I will need all the resources I can use. - The boy agreed, focused and ready to achieve in his new goal. -

 

Landar said nothing more. He looked at Roy as the boy of the future stood on his back, watching the white immensity and winked. Telepathically he communicated with the boy's father.

-I understand you want to spend a little more time with him.

 

Roy simply smiled broadly. He had not forgotten to teach that technique to his son, but he wanted to share a little more experiences, perhaps to have that contact that the boy never had with his other self in that alternative dimension. It was a short time, in only a few months he had tried to compensate that magnificent boy for a lifetime. But that was all he had. Although he stopped smiling once Leval turned to look impatiently. Then the magician, pointing to a golden door that had appeared before them without being noticed, told them to enter the room. The two young men did so, went in and spent the two hours outside. They came out of there stronger and Leval already mastered the technique but still not very well.

\- You'll just have to practice it a little more and that's it. - Roy encouraged him. -  
-Are you finished yet? - The magician asked appearing as always out of nowhere. -  
-Landar, let's see if you abandon this custom of showing up this way. - He reproached him, startled as always by surprise. -  
\- I need to talk to you, Leval. - The magician told the boy, ignoring this last comment of Roy and adding in a serious tone. - There's something you'll like to know, please follow me.

The two warriors followed him, but Landar stopped and told the boy's father.

-I only called Leval ... - he pointed out. -  
\- I want to know too. - His interlocutor replied very intrigued by what that crazy old man had to say to the boy. -  
-You cannot know, so stay here waiting for us. -The magician ordered. -  
-But why? - Roy insisted, complaining plaintively as if he were a child. -  
-Do not be annoying. - Landar sighed, patiently. - Only this boy can know what the high hierarchies want to reveal him .- And with the surprised look of the boy, the magician smiled at him, adding with affectionate cordiality. - This Leval, is a gift that you have earned for your courage and your bravery to change things in this dimension.

 

Then the old man materialized out of nowhere a portal and told the boy to enter.

-Come on! , do not fear anything and see. - He encouraged him and he himself entered. The boy, though somewhat hesitant, went after him and the portal disappeared behind them as if it had never been there. -

 

Roy stood with his arms crossed and a disenchanted gesture.

-So I can´t know, huh? - He raised his voice to no particular part and complained in a comically menacing way. - At least you could offer me something to eat. I'm starving, not that you are very good hosts.

 

For all answer out of the nothing two bags of potatoes and a plate appeared ...

-Well! - Roy said being confused and mitigating his protests. - It's a gesture, thank you. And what about some peanuts ?

 

Another bag fell from nowhere. The boy stared at her and said more animatedly.

\- Of course I did not expect it, I will try not to stain the clouds of shells. - And with childish smile he dared to add -. I do not want to look like a rooster or abuse your generosity, but this is a dry stick ... And will not you have a beer to accompany?

 

Nor did he get a reply with words but from the top a soda can dropped. He caught it, watching at the can thoughtfully, and said with an amused and sympathetic expression.

\- Of course, you cannot drink alcohol here, I should have imagined it. This is good enough for me, thank you very much.

And without further ado, he drank soda, ate potatoes and peanuts while he waited ...

 

Meanwhile Leval was with Landar. Both enveloped by an overhead glow, they advanced through a sort of long corridor until the wizard stopped and asked him kindly.

-How have you been with Roy?  
-Very well. -The boy replied, who thought he would reveal the magician. – In addition to teach me the technique, he told me a lot about him and Bertie. Well, I mean about my mother, I guess you know the whole truth ...

 

His interlocutor smiled nodding and putting a hand on the boy's right shoulder, informed him.

\- Now I have to leave you. What you must see, it will be shown to you by higher being. I'm really glad I met you. You have been a worthy son of your father and when you return to Earth and you are ready I will send you back to your future.  
\- Sir, wait, please. - Leval asked to confirm something he already imagined - You already knew that Roy is my father, right?

 

-Yes. - The magician nodded at him, reflecting optimism on his face. - Your father and the others are going to build a beautiful future for you and for all those who will come after you, thanks to your determination. In that, you are just like him, you both fight for the people you love. By the way, there is a young woman who will need your support in there. - Landar commented mysteriously. -  
-Who? - The boy wanted to know, surprised. -  
\- You do not know her in your time, she did not exist in your dimension, but here she will and in a given moment your words will help her a lot. I cannot tell you anymore. Do not worry, you'll find out right away. Goodbye, young warrior and good luck ...  
-Thank you very much for everything, sir - the grateful boy said, but the magician had already disappeared. -

 

Leval was left alone in that dim light, but he did not feel lost. A soft voice spoke to him, and behind him, out of nowhere, a being of light, with immense energy, came toward him. The boy was overwhelmed by that force emanating that apparition, it was the most powerful and sublime he had ever felt, without any comparison to anything earthly. But he was not afraid.

\- I am an angel guardian of the time - that being appeared said. - I have come to show you the fate of this dimension. We want you to see what the future that you have helped to save will be like.

 

The boy looked up, for the angel was enormous, at least three meters high and at the same time graceful and slender. Completely proportioned and moved with soft gestures like the breeze. The boy could not help but stare at him when he whispered timidly.

\- I'd love to see you, thank you.

 

The angel extended his arm and some images gradually materialized. As he told the boy.

\- Look and you will see what will be the life of your other self at this time.

 

Leval smiled at the wedding between Roy and Bertie. Her future mother was beautifully dressed as a bride! Tom and Cooan, and Ail and Ann also will marry. Then the rest of the group. Almost imperceptibly, things happened faster and faster. He saw how he was born, he grew up fast and then he would have a sister, she was very cute. With the hair almost of the same style that the one of his mother but in brown tones. They both became teenagers. He could see that everything was not nice and ideal in that life. He then had a very beautiful encounter, with that person whom, indeed, he had to support. That beautiful girl so similar to his mother but sensibly taller and with big and intense green eyes. She was very surprised to see him. They both talked and then the girl vanished. She must return to her world ... But Leval could still see many more things ...

 

In that other future also complications would arise and again they would have to fight to maintain their happiness, but in the end everything was solved. Years passed and both he and his sister in that dimension became two adults. Then he saw himself or rather his other self, wearing a uniform he could not identify and traveling through the stars. And he was with his friend Mazoui! And many others he knew. He was glad that his faithful cousin and fellow battler also remained at his side in this other reality. What struck him most, however, was that he was accompanied by a beautiful blond girl whose features were familiar to him, though he had not seen her before. He seemed to be in love with her, in fact they were getting married and had two children. These children, boy and girl, grew vertiginously joining other young people who accompanied them to a deep and distant place. Then the visions ceased and the angel said to him in a solemn tone - From your other self and from that girl, two children will be born with a great spiritual force, they will help to harmonize the Cosmos and the child will be called Asthel, like his grandfather.

 

Leval did not understand what he meant by that. Perhaps the angel alluded to the maternal grandfather. But the angel told him what his mother had never told him. The history of the previous humanity. The boy listened in astonishment.

\- So, all of this is part of a great cosmic complexity. – Leval guessed - Thanks for letting me see it! I guess I should not say anything. –

 

The angel made an imperceptible movement of his head that confirmed that statement to unveil.   
\- Good and evil are in a perpetual battle in all times and dimensions, but there is something much deeper yet to be manifested in due time. That is what is causing the alterations in dimensional tissues. When the time comes the last great battle must be fought. But that will no longer correspond to you. Do not be afraid, there will be new heroes, those hardworking boys and girls of your vision, along with other beings of light, who will do it.  
\- I do not understand anything you say. But I trust your word. - Leval could answer that he wanted to know, then, by curiosity. - And, how will be my own future? , because this one you have shown me is not mine properly, but the one of the child that will be born in this time, my other self.  
-That's up to you, young Leval. -His interlocutor smiled kindly, explaining him too. - An ancestor of yours had a similar situation. It is the wheel of destiny that turns and repeats each cycle. As I have already told you, all these tribulations and struggles of many beings who have preceded you and who will happen to you in infinite dimensions are part of a much greater plan. Now, go back to your father, then return to your future world and be happy.

 

The angel disappeared without even noticing it. What's more, without any transition, he found himself again next to his father who kept eating potatoes and fiddling with the peanut shells and the empty soda can. But he stopped when he saw the boy coming back.

-What a vice! When you start to eat, you cannot stop. - Roy said, then he whispered to Leval in the ear. - What did they tell you? Now that Landar is not around, you can tell me. Can you tell, right?  
\- They have given me great hopes, both for my future and for yours. I'm sorry, but I cannot say any more. - He smiled, but he seemed very happy. -  
-Do not worry, - his interlocutor answered, dismissing it. - Maybe it's better not to know. It would take away the emotion. Now, let´s go home, I have to drink something. That soda has given me almost more thirst than peanuts and potatoes.

 

Leval was going to question him about this, but his fellow-man did not pay much attention to him and told him to get ready. They both concentrated on transporting themselves to where the group was waiting for them. Without a word Roy rushed for a bottle of lemonade which he drained in two drinks. Then he returned with the others.

\- Wow, -Diamond who was the first to speak to see them, said. - So now you too master that technique. Much better, this way you will have many more possibilities.  
-Yes, - Leval agreed, - and by the way, we have trained a little more, I have increased my strength. I think I am now definitely ready to defeat them.  
\- Good luck to you, my friend. – Sapphire said. -  
\- Yes, you will triumph! , of that I'm sure. - Ail added enthusiastically. –

 

His interlocutor thanked those words with a smile. What a wonderful people! He was very sorry to have to leave them, but he consoled himself, thinking that soon he would see his own friends and save them from the horror in which they were submerged. But now was no time to grieve. Everyone decided to say goodbye with a good meal and so they did between laughs, and jokes. Joy took over the group that celebrated the victory and salvation of the Earth. Leval was the object of all sorts of advice, flattery, and good intentions on the part of those gathered there, though he realized that both Roy and Bertie had gone away for a few minutes. It did not take long to reappear and she proposed to all of them.

-Why do not we take some photos as souvenirs for Leval?

 

Everyone nodded enthusiastically, though no one offered to shoot the camera and stay out of the picture. At last they did something smarter. Roy pulled out a video camera and placed it in front of the group. He left the automatic and joined the general revelry. That way minutes passed until the tape was exhausted. After that and then yes, a few pictures of the boy with several small groups of people, came the inevitable moment of farewell.

\- Now friends, I must say goodbye. - Leval stated with barely contained emotion. - I do not know how to thank you, you're all wonderful.

 

The others swirled round him, giving him glances of affection, support, and encouragement. Slowly they made a space and Leval was shaking hands one by one to the boys and kissing on the cheeks all the girls who smiled with affection. It was a beautiful afternoon, the birds were singing among the branches illuminated by the sun. Everything was beautiful and calm. The peace that had been denied in his time could be enjoyed here. He wished it lasted forever! But he was sure of that. Roy and the others would take care of it. Leval looked happy around him, he was very happy to have contributed to save this time and to have saved himself of his fears. Now it was his turn to end the pain that plagued his own dimension. He was more willing than ever and trusted in success. All this went through his mind until the time of the farewell came. All he could do was say goodbye to Tom, Cooan, Roy, and Beruche. First he did it for Tom.

\- Thank you very much for everything, my friend. - He said hugging him with great affection. -  
-May God bless you. I wish you all the luck and happiness, boy. You deserve it! - The one who would be destined to be his uncle said in the same way. -

 

Cooan said goodbye with a kiss on his forehead and a smile he returned. He had the most emotional moment, he would have to control himself, now more than ever. He had spent a lot of time with them and had succeeded, but this time he should put all his mental discipline and his integrity into play. So he tried to approach the two of them and say them in a cordial, emotional and affectionate voice.

-Bertie, Roy, thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I'll never forget you. -He hugged Beruche and she stroked his hair once more, trying not to break into tears Leval gave her a long kiss on the forehead, their eyes were clouded with tears. - I want to remind you like this,- he said, his voice breaking almost to the point of crying. - As beautiful as you are now and with a beautiful future ahead!

 

At last it was Roy's turn, Leval approached him

\- Thank you so much for all you have taught me and the things you told me.

He held out his hand, also deeply affected by the feelings.

\- You're welcome. It has been a pleasure for me. Now boy. Fight as you know and save your world. Do it for us all. Remember, the fire of San Telmo burns within you.  
\- I will do it. Thanks for everything. - The boy could almost reply with a hint of voice. -

Roy nodded and said.

-Listen to this other song, too. It is the same group as the one that brought you such bad memories.

 

And he turned on a CD player, connected to a speaker, so that everyone could hear it. And once again Leval was thrilled since much of that lyrics seemed to be thought for him and his parents.

 

This is where we are today, people going their separate ways  
This is the way things are now, in disarray  
I read it in the newspapers, there is death on every page  
O Lord, thanks to the Lord from Above, my life has been saved  
Yes, Yes, Yes

Here we go,  
Telling lies  
Here we go (here we go)

We are where we started, people, people going their separate ways  
This is the way things are now, in disarray. Hey  
I read it in the newspapers, there is death on every page, oh  
O Lord, thanks to the Lord from Above, my life has been saved

My life,  
My life has been saved  
My life,  
My life  
My life has been saved

(My life has been saved, Queen.

 

And Roy even accompanied the lyrics along with Tom, displaying both of his great voices. Everyone was very excited but he more than any. At the end of the music, the boy's father had a lump in his throat, he knew he had to shut up but could not and declared overwhelmed by the emotion. Using a phrase from your favorite movie.

\- Everything I have, what I have learned, my feelings, will pass to you. I know what you will do of my strength yours, I will see through your eyes just like you through mine. The son will become father and father ... son. For a father will never be as proud of a son, neither in the past nor in the present nor in the future, as I am of you and as surely as I would have been to have lived then. You've proven yourself to be far better than me. God bless you, son! Good luck! I love you and I will always love you, in any dimension!

 

Leval could not take it anymore, he cried, hugging Roy. Bertie also burst into tears completely overwhelmed for the moment and hugged them to the surprise of everyone else who stood with their mouths open. Except Tom and Cooan who also smiled and cried excitedly. The boy declared between babbling.

-Papa, Mama, I wish you to be very happy in your new future! I will try to be in mine, I must start it along with my loved ones. We will return hope and a happy life to the people with what you have taught me.

 

He separated from them a few meters and gave the signal to Landar to be transported in time. Before this happened Roy stepped forward remembering something that was about to forget him with emotional tension and handed the videotape to the boy.

\- Give this to your mother, when you see her. From us.  
\- The recording. She will be so excited to see it! - Leval smiling gratefully and still wiping away his tears. -  
\- And also my farewell. - Roy confessed with a smile full of affection. - What you say she never had from me.

To the surprise of the boy, Beruche still sucked tears.

\- We recorded Roy ... - Although the girl stopped and corrected with a big smile, it no longer made sense to hide it, so she added .- Your father and I, when you returned from Heaven. We got into the next room. - She explained even between sobs and with the voice - I told him that surely in the future I would have liked to have it. There you will always have us all.  
-Thanks Mom! -The excited boy smiled, still shedding tears and giving her a new and strong hug. - Thank you for loving me even without giving me birth yet ...

 

Then Leval noticed something pulling on him, feeling like Landar had uttered the spell. Smiling waved his hand in farewell. He began to turn, this time in the opposite direction as he had arrived and slowly vanished.

-Farewell, brave son of the future! - The sobbing Beruche still wiped away her tears - How I wish you to be very happy!  
\- He will be. - Roy said proudly. - He is an exceptional boy, a super saiyajin with the courage and kindness of his mother! And he added with great solemnity, trying to calm himself. - Bertie, we have a great responsibility. Having a child and educating him well, so that he becomes like him. I wish with all my heart to be the best husband and the best father I can. And to begin with, I want to ask you officially and before all our friends to marry me and this time without any doubts or fears.  
-Oh! , at last, - she exclaimed again, moving. - If you only knew what I expected you to ask me!  
-Well, we'll tell everyone, - the boy suggested, taking her by the hand. -

 

The girl nodded, then added with some complicity.

\- I hope the other camera has recorded everything too. For nothing of the world I wish I did not keep this memory on video.  
\- Do not worry about it. He smiled. - I took it in such a way that I collected all this part. It was fortunate that you could buy it as we returned to Heaven.  
\- Who knows. - Bertie smiled now, a tone full of hopeful hope. - Maybe someday we can put the tape on for our son.

 

Roy nodded with the same joy, and they ran to meet the group that had been set apart in the other part of the garden, leaving the couple intimate and commenting on the incredible news that Leval was the son of Roy and Beruche. Of course with the interventions of Nephrite and Diamond that fought between them saying that each one had suspected it from the beginning. When their friends finally met them and gave them the new one of their link, everyone applauded. Tom and Cooan also communicated their desire to marry, there were more cheers and they decided to make a double wedding. And animated for the moment the alien proposed it to her companion once more, as he did before leaving to the battle. She accepted delighted and Ann and Ail then joined them. Thus a triple ceremony was organized. For the general enjoyment, especially of the girls who were already cornering their respective couples eager to imitate their friends. Annie wanted to dress up as a bride to please Ail's desire. Cooan and Bertie were smiling radiantly at their fiancés. And in this very hopeful way, the group would open a new stage in life, in a new future with no immediate concerns. But in the meantime, what happened to that Leval? Since none of them could perceive that mysterious dark figure, which levitated a few meters above them and opened that great book passing some of the pages ...

 

EPILOGUE

 

The journey back to the future was similar to the one going to the past, Leval did not get used to those strange sensations that accompanied the temporary trip. When the jingle that accompanied him remitted as he was slowing, he reappeared already in his own time. At least that was what he hoped. But to his surprise he did not do it on the island where he lived and left, but in a cold place with lots of snow. Then he realized, it was Alaska! , he would certainly be near to the base of those androids.

-Landar sent me to the right place. - He thought gratefully - now I'll have it easier.

 

In fact, he took the detector and the disruptor that they gave him and put them into operation. In the distance an energy field was detected. He approached stealthily and discovered the base of those beings. It was time to proceed with caution, they did not know he was there and, this time the boy had all the advantages of his side. He resorted to the instantaneous translation. He remembered some things that Sapphire told him when he destroyed one of the bases. Concentrating on the energy emanating the base of his enemies, which came from a mysterious black crystal inside a cylinder and connected to enough cables, he was transported to the interior. Being instantaneous the androids could not even react. Within their base they were not able to shoot. Leval knew that and once inside, without giving them time to plot any other plan, he concentrated his forces to the maximum and released them destroying the enemy base, blew it up. Fortunately he was unharmed, of course his progress had been surprising, but it was not time to celebrate yet.

\- There is no time to lose. - He said himself trying to detect the vital energy of his friends. -

 

However, he remembered that they had locked themselves in the bunker, precisely in order not to be tracked by the robots. In addition, they were too far away for their precarious mastery of technique. The droids that were going there did not emit a signal that would make it possible to appear next to them. Only with the tracker he was carrying could he follow the direction.

-I'll try to feel the energy of ... - He said concentrating again. -

 

It was difficult but finally he got it. He disappeared, reappearing inside a kind of laboratory. He saw a man badly wounded ...

-This time the story will not be repeated.  
-But ... Who are you?- That man with dark brown hair and a lab coat could ask.  
-A friend. - He retorted laconically.

 

And concentrating once more after taking that individual Leval disappeared. He appeared among the devastated remains of the city. There, after taking out a bean and giving it to the man, he asked him.

-Wait here, do not leave or move until I tell you. I assure you that everything will be fine.

And his interlocutor, already recovered after eating that bean, nodded muttering.

-Thank you…

 

Leval smiled confidently and disappeared again. He materialized a few feet away from a reddish-haired woman who was showing two long, thin fangs. He recognized her as ILaya, but she was not alone. Cornered and badly wounded she tried to defend herself of two types dressed in strange white breasts. One of alien appearance, made fun of her

-Ha, ha! Do not worry, we'll make you to meet later with your hubby. The very jerk might be taken just one of our own with him by making his laboratory jump.  
-Yes, come on, do us a favor, precious. Smile with those cute little fangs you have.- Sadi the other guy. -  
-Damn! She hissed at him with a bolt of energy. -I will never forgive you ...

 

However, those guys pushed the lightning away with a single blow, causing it to discharge its force against a wall that was reduced to rubble. ILaya gasped in exhaustion. More when one of her enemies hit her by knocking her down.

-And are you already done? – The alien laughed scornfully. - So you were a powerful succubus ? Do not make us laugh!

 

The poor woman crawled trying to get up and staring at him with hatred and helplessness on her enemies. The other, a plump and blue-toned guy, was going to top it off with a thunderbolt when she suddenly just wasn´t there ...

-But. What happened? - One of those aliens looking around asked.  
-Who was it?- The other wanted to know. Where is she?

 

It was then that Leval appeared before them holding in his arms an almost lifeless ILaya. She could barely mumble.

-You have to flee. They are very strong…

 

The boy did not respond immediately, simply laid her carefully against a piece of wall and after removing a small bag of cloth, he extracted a bean, saying to her interlocutor with kindness.

-Eat it. You'll feel better.

 

The devil accepted chewing hard, although in only a few moments she felt totally recovered. She could hardly say as she stood up.

-Is incredible! This is faster than my regenerative power ...

 

However, these two aliens were not willing to be ignored any longer. One of them pointed a sort of hand long finger at Leval's, urging him to respond quickly.

\- Who are you, human? ...  
-The one who's going to finish with all of you. Filthy scum! - The young man smiled without flinching.-  
-Ha, ha, ha! -The bluish tone one laughed. – This is really funny. Let´s see.- He said and removing a kind of visor from his breastplate and after placing it attached to one of his temples he scanned the boy with him and declared. - Three thousand unit combat force ... You're even more pathetic than that hell bitch.

 

ILaya showed her fangs in a menacing manner, but dared not do anything else. Telepathically she then informed Leval.

-My daughter went to warn your people. My poor husband gave us time to escape by distracting the gbards. But they have discovered the location of the island. It's a matter of time before they attack the place ...  
-Then let's not lose the time we have with this garbage. - Leval smiled once more. -

 

But that displeased his adversaries. One of them, the tall one with a bulging head in the shape of a pear, snapped.

-I'm going to make you to cease your nonsense chat! 

 

That said he attacked the young man at great speed. The perplexed ILaya did not see him approach. It was clear that they had only been playing against her. But incredibly Leval dodged again and again such attempts of those beings to hit him. After a few seconds it was the boy who countered by plunging his fist into the belly of his rival that if he doubled by that impact ...

-See you later, - the young man said sarcastically.

 

Then he emitted a powerful lightning bolt that pierced the alien opening a big gap in his stomach and back. He was dead even before he fell to the ground, Leval kicked him into the clouds ...

-Damned! Exclaimed the other, attacking him and the demoness with a powerful ball of energy.

 

Nevertheless, the boy merely rejected it with the same reluctance that these beings had shown in repelling the ILaya attack. He threw it into the sky where that ball exploded. A great glow illuminated the surroundings for a long time. Finally Leval aimed at that guy with his arm outstretched the palm of his hand facing him. Instantly a powerful energy beam disintegrated his rival who could not even shout at the speed of the attack ...

-It was incredible! - The astonished succubus could say. -  
-I must go now. Try to keep yourself safe until this is all over. - He kindly asked who, however, added. - Even before that, give me your hand.

 

ILaya nodded, now returning to her human aspect of a woman with medium brown hair and green eyes. Smiling in a melancholic way she answered.

-I remember the legend of the sun warrior. You're even stronger than I was told. But still, you must be careful ...  
-Do not worry. I have destroyed their base. From now on we can eliminate them and they will not return.- He smiled widely laying his hands on the shoulders of his interlocutor to add.- Come on. Hold on.

 

And her interlocutor obeyed, holding the young man's hand. The two disappeared, reappearing among the rubble of a nearby place. There the demoness commented strangely.

-But why did you bring me here?  
-There's someone who wanted to see you. - The boy smiled, pointing at his back. -

 

His companion turned, and as she did so she lit up her face with a large, emotional smile. She could barely exclaim with her voice taken by surprise and joy.

-Robert! It's you? But if you had ...  
-Yes my love, it's me .- The man answered with the same emotion, trying to explain .- It was that boy who saved me ...

 

The demoness rushed to him and embraced him in sobs. He could barely glance at Leval to smile and mutter.

-Thank you…  
\- You're welcome. Now I must go. - He replied kindly, to finish. - Be careful and hide until this is over ...

 

And without waiting for a reply, he rose quickly into the air. Then he stopped seeing that couple. He had no time to lose, he was heading for the island. With his increased speed he hoped to arrive before the enemy, who, already without base, would have no possibility of regeneration. So he hurried home.

-I have to reach them before they arrive, - he thought with concern. -

 

Those were very tense minutes, the boy forced the march and despite their great speed he wasn´t sure to make it. But soon he caught sight of the island and overtook it to meet the robots on their way. Then he saw them coming across the horizon. Throwing a cry of battle that rumbled the sky he increased his forces to the limit and attacked them in a devastating way. Without being able to be reconfigured and renewed, the androids succumbed with great ease. Leval adjusted all his outstanding bills with them. His adversaries tried in vain to scan him for reproduction, but it was in vain, for they received no answer to his signal. And there was something else, rather someone. A certain hit man from Gralas who had made him suffer. He did not want to tell any of it to his parents in the past since he had that thorn in the deepest part and he was a living being, not an android. Evil as he was, perhaps his parents and the friends he left in the past did not understand his desire for revenge. But now it did not matter since he came flying now, surely confident, after his robot advance. It was a guy of dark hair that flew in a sort of sliding vehicle and that when finding Leval floating in the air did not seem frightened. Well, he said smugly.

-Well, I must admit that you have much courage to present yourself here.  
-I do not need courage to settle accounts with a scoundrel like you! - The boy snapped. -  
-We'll see. - He smiled that guy who, pressing a pair of buttons, waited a second. - Right now ...

 

Normally a pair of androids would have materialized, but that did not happen. Visibly restless, this man repeated the operation again. Now it was the boy who smiled watching him with rejoicing as he asked with feigned kindness.

-Wow, what's wrong? Has the machine been damaged? They do not do it as they used to, do they?

 

The face of that guy was deformed with fear. However, at last an android came flying, it must be the last that had left from the base. The man pointed at Leval, who was clearly in an advantageous position.

-Go and get him. Come on!.

 

And that robot attacked the boy who, without any effort dogged a barrage of lightning to counteract with a powerful punch that shattered the android. The guy was open-mouthed and more and more frightened. More when he saw that no other robot materialized as it was normal to cover the loss of his partner.

-I think that because of technical deficiencies your androids can not reappear. It is a pity! - Leval said sarcastically to sentence. - Get ready, now it's your turn.  
-No, wait a minute! - That guy begged with real panic in his eyes and voice. - I just followed orders. It was my duty.  
-Do not annoying me with your shit. Well, consider yourself retired, bastard! - Leval snapped, destroying the ship that held him in the sky. -  
-Noooooo! - That guy howled falling to lead -

 

Leval allowed him to descend a few more seconds, and then with his instant translation he reappeared holding him just before he fell to the ground, to say with visible contempt.

-As a traitor to the human race you are you deserved to die. Despite of that I will not lower myself to being like you. I would not be worthy of my parents if I killed a defenseless human being. Although I will not have that problem with your boss. You stay here and put up as you can. I'll take care of that miserable invader. Besides, I think I know where he is. - And that said he left that guy in the middle of an island and transported, he had detected another source of energy but first he said. – I don´t want to see you never again.

 

The boy smiled with satisfaction and an expression of triumph rose to him. Especially when he reappeared he saw an unpleasantly familiar face. It was one of those chiefs of Gralas who ran the machines. A tall alien with a bluish complexion, devoid of nose and ears, who at first saw the boy smiled amusingly at what he believed to be a sterile and suicidal attack. But when he saw how his robots were destroyed, or rather torn to pieces with fury, he turned his rictus of superiority and rejoicing into one of terror. He was no match for the enormous strength that that boy was unfolding and Leval, once destroyed the last of the Gbards he turned towards him.

-Now you are lost, cursed bastard! You are going to pay everything you have done to the inhabitants of this world. – Leval shouted with a look of security and hatred toward that ally. -

 

The aforementioned could not answer, he tried to escape but the boy cut him off almost instantaneously. Such was his speed now that he did not even need his technique of translation.

\- I do not understand what happens but as soon as my androids reappear you will regret your daring, scum! - Spit the alien, trying to maintain his position of apparent superiority and step to gain some time. - This time you will die ...

 

But Leval shook his head slowly and now it was he who wore a smile of rejoicing when he sentenced.

\- Your base is destroyed. Try to communicate with that bastards if you can. And goodbye, because it's time for you to pay for all the crimes you committed, just as it will be the turn of your comrades and then finally that cursed Gralas tyrant will follow you. I swear!

 

The skeptical adversary did not want to take any of this seriously at first, but when he actually tried to communicate with his base he received no signal. Then a wave of panic shook him, but Leval did not allow him to beg for mercy. His opponent was not a weak, helpless human. He was a murderer whom he had seen him order and commit all kinds of abominable crimes. Without further concern he disintegrated him with a powerful beam of energy. He did not even want to waste time hitting him because, despite all his accumulated hatred, his desire to embrace his loved ones was greater. So again in this way, nervous and very excited, he walked the distance that separated him from home. He crossed easily the armored doors that were sealed waiting for the attack and acceded to the same camera from which he had left towards the past. He knocked the lightning bolt on the door and then another charge of energy came at him, but he held it without trouble. It had been Mazoui believing that it was the androids as the boy shouted in a tinge full of rage.

-Damn you, you will not kill me without a fight!

 

But the dreaded robots did not appear, instead a radiant figure that shone with a formidable golden gleam penetrated the chamber. Amazed to see his friend unhurt after the attack, Mazoui, a boy with brown hair and eyes that had turned reddish and from whose mouth two fangs had arisen from the tension and fury, went from being on guard to perplexed. Then Leval shouted euphorically.

-It is me, my friend, we've made it! I've come back from the past and destroyed all those evil androids forever.  
-It is you? - Mazoui pointed out in disbelief as he slowly returned to his normal appearance. - But how? I cannot believe it! But I did just send you! - But Leval nodded, smiling with great excitement, and the same feeling struck his cousin when he exclaimed in his grave tone of voice, barely uttering babbling. - We are saved! My God, praise the Lord! And notice that I say that and I am half demon!

 

They both hugged each other very excitedly. Tears ran back and Leval, more serene, promised to explain to him everything that had happened. Now he was burning with a desire to be reunited with his mother and the others. Mazoui agreed, but they should be cautious. They entered all the chambers until they were found. At first they believed that they were the droids and despair spread, some people unfortunately had even preferred suicide to be captured or massacred. Fortunately it was not the case of the families of both boys, who, being fighters, also preferred to fall fighting until the end. And when they saw them sighs of relief and cries of joy they spread everywhere because the boys gave them the magnificent news. Beruche's face lit up erasing years of misery as she listened to her son.

-My son! She sobbed. - God be praised! You've made it, I'm so proud of you!  
\- I met him, Mom. - Leval stammered, embracing her emotionally. - He is a great man, as strong and brave as you told me! And you! You were so young and full of life, as sweet and nice as I always remembered you as a child! You will see! Now you will be happy again like that! –

 

He beamed, giving her the videotape he had protected during the fight against the robots and the involuntary attack of his cousin. 

-What is this son? - Bertie asked in surprise as the others came to them once they were informed of what had happened by Mazoui. -  
-It's a message for you. - Leval said, his voice trembling with joy. - I got it before I got back. Give me just an instant. - He asked. -

 

And concentrating on the energy of ILaya and her husband he was transported to their side. The demoness and the man after being recovered of their astonishment, agreed to accompany him. More when they saw him smiling

-Give me your hand, I'll take you to your daughter and the others. - He offered. -

 

So they reappeared on the island. ILaya went to find her daughter, then a brown girl, tall and really beautiful, with big green eyes showed. The devil hugged her. And the young woman could say in a voice tinged with emotion.

-Mom. I thought they would have killed you!  
-No, my love, I'm fine, thanks to Leval, - Her mother replied. - And there's someone else who should thank this young man for his courage.

 

And it was then that Robert came out from behind a nearby building and embraced his astonished and excited daughter. The girl could not stop crying with happiness. At last, after thanking the savior of her parents, she added, still in a tone of emotion.

-Jane's waiting for you. As soon as Mazoui went to look for her and told her that you had returned she left the bunker where she was protecting some children.  
-I'll join her soon, but first, I want to see something with my mother. - He answered cordially. -

 

And the young man returned to Bertie's side. She had been waiting for those minutes with growing impatience, then, full of curiosity and excitement. That poor woman had suffered greatly when her son left. Although she consoled herself thinking that if he could at least go back in time and save the past, everything would make sense. Now, after Leval's return her happiness was complete. So once they were in a room in the command center, she connected an old video with shaking hands. All who were coming swarmed around her. In those images of twenty years ago Roy and Beruche appeared, just as they had remembered them for so many years. His young boyfriend then went to the camera with a big smile.

-Hello little ice cube! Our son, well, the son of my other self and you of your future, is a great boy, a brave warrior and a magnificent person. I am sure he will restore you peace. I'm sorry I cannot be there, with you, in that future. But I know you can rebuild it again. I love you, now and always, as my other I would love you wherever you are. Resume your lives and be happy! , someday we'll see each other in Heaven. Well, maybe you see my other self, I'm sure I can speak for him. We would think the same so I have allowed myself to record this for you. Now, there is someone else who has to tell you something - and he gave way to his then-fiancée who added visibly excited. -  
-My friend! My other future self. Thank you for raising such a wonderful son! For being such a good mother and keeping the memory of your husband. - She smiled and the other Bertie did, too, with tears rolling down her cheeks. But that young girl added with a funny tone of voice that tried to overcome the sobbing. - You have made it very difficult, I will try to follow your example to the best of my ability. You are a unique woman!  
\- Of course. Let's see how you love yourself, cubito! You did not have grandmother in Nemesis, did you? - Roy laughed slapping the girl´s bottom in order to dedramatize. -  
-Oh, beast! Do not be silly! - She screamed giving him a hit on his head that he pretend to feel by rubbing his crown.  
-Auu! That hurts! - He protested jokingly.-

 

That made everyone laugh. They remembered those old and good times with so much nostalgia and contained sadness that they had not smiled for a long time.

-Well,- Beruche said, more serenely, embracing Roy. - Be very happy and always have us in your heart, just as we have you in ours. We will never forget your courage and your sacrifice when it comes to building a happier and fairer world for all. You have our word that this will be the priority that guides us.

 

The camera then focused on the group of others who joked and chatted between them and Leval. Esmeralda, and Petz were thrilled to see themselves so young and next to their boyfriends that they never forgot, Diamond and Sapphire. And in the background they heard Bertie's voice assured.

-We promise that we will all be very happy for you and for ourselves. Farewell my friends. Live in peace. - She said goodbye with her hand and Roy did the same without hugging and smiling. -

 

Leval's mother wept full of joy and yearning, as did the other women.

-My son, I'm so happy! - She sobbed and hugged the boy. -  
-We will never suffer again! - He declared resolutely. - Never again! And he looked up at the sky, grateful to mumble. - Thanks dad, thank you mom, thank you all for being such good and brave friends, in all dimensions, past, present and future.- He also told Tom and Cooan and his son Alan, a tall boy with dark hair and intelligent blue eyes like his father, and Idina, a beautiful girl with the same features, what he saw of them in the past, as well as the others who asked him about their own "other selves" -

 

Then Jane approached. Her face was strewn with tears, though they were of happiness. She hugged the boy just barely able to moan.

-I thought I'd never see you again!  
-But now nothing will stop us from being together, - the boy said, stroking her hair, adding. - And I want to share my life with you and the rest of our loved ones. We will rebuild the world and one day our children will be happy living on it.

 

She nodded as she pulled away from the embrace. They kissed each other with the applause of the rest. So it was. Leval and the others had an arduous and hard job ahead of them, gradually eliminating the rest of the droids and their remaining henchmen on Earth, and then, among them all, they set to work with determination and optimism renewed in their hearts. They rebuilt their lives to create at last a free and happy world. Willing to start a better future for all. But that tale no longer belongs to this story. Because in this dimension life and adventures continued on their own.


	12. Preparing weddings and bachelor parties

After a few days of Leval's departure back to his future things were normalized again. Everyday life was recovered. Each group of friends dedicated themselves to carving out their own future, hoping that the times of peace would lengthen and allow them to live without any more surprises. And apparently, fate wanted to grant them a truce of some time, which was not altered, except for very specific problems. Important threats, yes, but they were able to solve by protecting themselves as usual in their camaraderie and courage. In this way Roy began to play with continuity and achieved much success, little by little he was awarded with a starting position in the lineup of his team. Tom finally went with Cooan to Portland and set up his gym there. She, for her part, began her work as an elementary teacher, accepting the offer that an important school made her several months ago. The two inaugurated their house in an urbanized area on the outskirts. The others also returned to their usual occupations and places of residence.

 

Roy and Beruche had been left alone in New York, and he, after another day of work and arrangements at the house, invited her to dinner. In a good restaurant in the city, the boy asked her to marry him in a more formal way. He had been waiting a long time to get there and had it well prepared. He decided to put it into practice when the desserts were over, so he handed her a small black box.

-What is this, Roy? - She asked in surprise. -  
-Open it and find out for yourself. - He smiled wryly. -

 

Of course Beruche opened it and threw an "Oh!" Of surprise and admiration. Gladly, and incredulous, she discovered a gold ring with a beautiful diamond set in its center. Roy then proposed it to her as he gestured for her to prove it, which she did at once admiring the beauty of the jewel as he said it.

-Miss. - He knelt theatrically at the stunned look of the rest of the diners and Bertie's blush. - Will you marry me or will you have me kneeling until dessert?  
-Yes Roy, of course I want! , but please.- She whispered turning red to the amused look of the rest of the customers of the local- Get up, everyone is watching us!  
-Well, they are welcome to look at us! - he replied nonchalantly, so much so that he got up and shouted immediately.- Hey friends! She said yes, she's going to marry me! Yuhu! - Everyone applauded with amused amusement. Bertie laughed, feeling very happy, though she covered her face with her hands with the shame she felt. And she could comment amused. - I've had to wait, but now you've asked for it at least two or three times.  
-Of course! - the boy smiled recovering some of his composure. - But the main thing was to give you the ring. My father always said that a woman should be asked in marriage like this. With the boy on his knees and with a good jewel.  
-Your father was a very intelligent man. - Bertie laughed, adding in a jocular tone. - I'm glad something's stuck.

Roy gave her a long kiss on the lips to say later.

-And I'll explain more at home ...  
-What did your father say? - The girl asked.  
-It wasn´t him who told me what I am going to explain you at home, darling - he smirked. -

 

And after a few more minutes the two returned to their villa where the boy was going to tell her some very private things. The type of those that cannot be demonstrated in public. For her part Cooan also reacted with emotion and enormous happiness when Tom gave her his own  
ring of request, gold with a ruby set in the center. Of course he was not as bizarre as his friend. He did it in his new home and despite being something much more intimate and without witnesses, he was also very glad when she said him yes. So both couples warned and called the others. The weddings were to be celebrated at the same time and they put the term of one month. Ann and Ail, who had decided to stay for a while on Earth, since every time they decided to leave something happened, they were also warned and rejoiced in their decision. Of course they would join the party taking advantage to marry in turn. Annie was taking care of her son and acting in some play in which it reaped some success and Ail helped Sapphire and Diamond that, after a series of adventures, the prince had been recruited by the Masters Corporation of definitive way. His friends told Ail that he should give a ring to his wife and it was Esmeralda who, advising the boy, convinced him to buy a beautiful ring with the stone that gave the name to the designer and model. Annie was delighted with this earthly custom when her suitor and future husband presented her. Finally, the aliens were ready, along with the other two pairs of partners and all the other guests. The girls met with Beruche, Cooan and Ann, helping them to prepare wedding dresses.

-I'm so happy for you girls! - Petz congratulated them with visible pride. - I cannot believe you're going to get married.  
-Well, it's about time. - Ann said, - that you and Esmeralda are encouraged to do the same thing.  
-Yes, and now that I see you so happy, I am starting to envy you. - So I also hope Diamante will decide. He seems not to dare to ask me yet. But we are not in too much of a hurry. In fact, we are very happy as well. - Emerald answered while reviewing some details in the costumes. -  
-Sapphire and I will not be long. - Petz said with enthusiasm. - He promised me that we would be married as soon as we had settled down and had the stability we needed. - But I'm afraid we're still a little short. Between the battles and the work we have hardly been able to enjoy a life in common. And for me that's the biggest prize. We are also very happy anyway. Although there is always that to do a beautiful ceremony, friends, family. And may we have a memory forever ...  
-Yes, I understand you very well. - Emerald nodded, sighing resignedly. - It's the same with Diamond and I. Between the combats and our occupations we have not yet had time to think about it, but surely we both think about it for later.  
-That, hurry or at this rate the world will become a Gruyere cheese! May the invaders of space give us some long, or rather definitive, truce. - Annie said with the assent of the others. -  
\- I could not agree more with you. Let's hope the calm lasts long enough to stabilize us all at once. - Cooan prayed, whose desire was shared entirely by her sisters and friends. -  
-Well, Nephrite and I have just met. - Amanda said that she had been quiet until then, now to reveal the others. - I also wish that, in the future, we can share a life together. - And she added to Ann - you and Ail have been living a long time together, right? Besides, you already have a son, it is as if you were already married.  
-Yes, - she admitted. It would be not necessary to us, but the truth is that Ail and I are delighted by this ceremony, the power to celebrate it with our friends. Besides, seeing how beautiful the costumes are, I'm looking forward to getting dressed as a bride.  
-And I very much desire to have a son. - Beruche sighed, remembering Leval. -  
-I love kids, too. - Cooan agreed. - I'm lucky to work as a teacher, it's very nice. Plus, you get a lot of day-to-day experience with them.  
-If it's true. - Bertie agreed. - Although mine are more grown up and most are unsociable.

 

She alluded to the place she had obtained recently in a high school, located in an area not recommended where she almost had to be more concerned that her students went unarmed in class than to teach the subjects. In the wake of it, Petz inquired, not without strangeness.

-But Bertie, you had a great opportunity when you were offered a high school just an hour's drive from town. How is it that you have decided for that other so complicated and dangerous?  
-Let's just say it's kind of a challenge, I want to get some out of those guys, I know I can. And do not worry, it's likely that when Roy and I get married and I get pregnant I change. The owners of a prestigious private institute have offered me a job for next year. It would not be too far from home. But I did not want to accept it earlier because I want to prove that I am a good teacher in any condition.  
-I'm convinced of that.- Her elder sister said flatly. -  
-Petz is right, - Cooan agreed, who later qualified. - Although it is something that each one of us must decide for herself. For my part I will be happy with a peaceful life with my kindergarten children and with my own children, God willing, Tom and I will get to it soon.

 

She blushed, evidently, and the others sketched amusing, complicit smiles.

-The truth is that I do not throw so much kids. - Then Esmeralda admitted. - I'm not in such a hurry to have them.  
-That's because you have not been a mother yet. - Petz smiled encouragingly. - You'll see someday when you have them! There will be no more important thing for you.  
-But Petz. - Amanda objected. - You are not a mother yet, how do you say it so convinced?  
-Because I'm the oldest of four sisters. - She replied with authority on the subject that gave her the necessary knowledge of the cause. - I've had to take care of these two since they were little and that's in practice to be their mother. - She said between the laughter of the women who nodded. -  
-Come on, Petz, there's no such thing! - Bertie could say with amusement. -

 

Nevertheless, none named Karaberasu at that time, even Petz herself spoke of two rather than three sisters in answering Amanda. And nobody rectified her. But they all thought about her missing sister. However, here seemed to be an unwritten rule, remembering Kalie separately but not doing it in a group so as not to grieve. They were sure that she would be back very soon. Thus, between laughter and more talk passed the time. The days passed and the moment was approaching. The morning before the weddings, they had stayed with the rest of their friends to celebrate the news of the triple wedding and then to party. The girls would all go dressed in gala and they were very beautiful, the brides, of course, in their white suits. The boys, on the other hand, would be elegantly dressed in tuxedos, and their appearance would be impeccable. Someone joked that they looked like a subsidiary of Tuxedo Kamen sama. But the day before the ceremony, they would let themselves go informally. They would eat there and later they would split into two groups, the girls by their side and the boys by the other. They were already looking forward to the celebrations, and Mamoru and the warriors finally arrived. He arrived dressed in a green corduroy jacket and navy blue pants. Although when he had to get smart he would just have to invoke his transformation of tuxedo but without the mask. As they did before, they remembered the joke and Roy, just seeing him and knowing the circumstance, joked with him about that particular.

-Bloody boy! your uniform is a bargain. You always go elegant everywhere, and besides. Do you know what it cost us to rent these suits? - Everyone laughed hearing that -  
-Some advantage I had to have. - Mamoru smiled, adding with humorous humor. - Between that and the roses the truth is that I go quite well equipped! -

 

Usagi approached to congratulate her friends for the impending ceremony. She confessed that, not long after, her boyfriend and she would do the same. Roy was surprised.

-How come you waited so long? - He wanted to know. –  
-You see, - the girl smiled now speaking much better English. - When the fight against Galaxia was over, I had already reached the age of sixteen. In my country is the legal minimum age to get married. And yet we had to secure ourselves a little more with partner, we were long without seeing us. And we decided that it was better to try to continue with the studies and to be older. Soon I will turn twenty and that in my country is the age to be officially adult. I hope you will come to my coming of age party.  
-Take it for granted. - Tom said. -  
-I thought you were older. - Roy admitted, asserting. - When you go on your Sailor Moon mode and especially Princess Serenity or Queen, or whatever, you make such a woman. Of course you act very mature.

 

The alluded reddened before that compliment. As Bertie approached them and received the congratulations of the pair of friends and Ami and Rei who joined the group. Mars was able to declare in a relieved and happy tone.

-It seems that at last all our battles are over. The last one was very hard. I still remember her. And that has been more than three years.  
-Yes, - Ami agreed, adding. Lucky we had help.  
-Who did you have to deal with? - With all the mess of our daily life nor we ask you. - Bertie wanted to know surprised, in fact we had not heard of that. We were immersed in our own preoccupations. -  
-It is normal. You were all very busy – Ami added.-   
-Against the same Chaos in person, who seized a mighty warrior, the strongest in the galaxy. In fact, she called herself like that.- Rei replied. -  
-Galaxy? - Roy was surprised, asserting of course with his usual sense of humor. - And was she gorgeous? Leave her to me!

 

As it could not be otherwise he gained the elbow of Bertie that, shaking the head with disapproval although giving a funny smile, sentenced.

-It is clear that you will never change. What a cross! - She said, paraphrasing Cat Luna, who was also hanging around Artemis. -  
-Besides being powerful, she had a really beautiful hair. - Ami admitted that she flushed visibly as her companions looked at her. - Well - she was able to add this one. - At least that's what you said, Usagi.  
-Yes, it is true,- The interpellated admitted by taking a hand to the neck and smiling to add. - And the fight was difficult. But finally we managed to expel Chaos from her and Galaxia again patrolled the confines of the universe. Now we have many friendly warriors in other solar systems. Maybe someday they'll come and visit us, at least we hope so.  
-You can send them a message and come by. I'm just throwing up a party for beautiful girls! Roy laughed, although now the audience could not figure out whether he meant it or not. -

 

Although the consequent hit on his head by Beruche cleared the doubts and as the boy rubbed the neck the others laughed. It would not be wrong for all the old enemies and now friends and allies of Sailor Moon and the others paying a visit. They would all have a lot to talk about!

-Of course we could fill almost a stadium with all that we have faced Sailor Moon and the rest of the sailors .- A fun Cooan commented.-  
-They all were difficult adversaries .- Rei replied that was now next to her .- That's why we were very glad that you went to our side. By the way - She wanted to know now. - How was everything in your new house?  
\- It is wonderful! - The interviewee smiled .- We hope you come to visit us very soon.  
-Surely whenever I have an opportunity. - Sailor Mars agreed. -  
-What we have to do is a great celebration. - Ail said. - When we celebrate the weddings.-

 

So the rest nodded, wishing it were so. Tom spoke with Sapphire in the meantime, they told each other the same thing as the girls and gave the same answers as the ones about getting married.

-I intend to ask her in a few months. - Said Sapphire.-

Then his brother intervened, listening at a short distance.

-That sounds like a good idea, I want to do the same with Esmeralda. I think she's getting impatient. Could we marry at the same time as Tom and the others will, do not you, brother? - He proposed very excited. -  
-Yes, that would be very good,- his interlocutor said. - If it were possible ...

 

It was Nephrite who approached then with a few bottles of champagne and a few glasses and declared with fun feigned solemnity.

-As I said when I was Masato Saint Join, the stars know everything. And I hope you're going to be very happy. So, you have to celebrate it with class! - He uncorked one of them and everyone toasted for the happiness of the couples. -  
-Well! -This is a good champagne.  
-We don´t deserve less.- Nephrite smiled as they toasted. -

 

The girls, meanwhile, had settled into a lively throng, laughed, and told their plans for the future.

-As I already know that I will marry and have a daughter in the thirtieth century I am not so worried, but I hope I do not have to wait that long.- Usagi laughed-  
-Well, I do not think you'll have any choice. - Rei replied with her customary tonic of mockery. - Maybe a thousand years ago Mamoru decide to marry you. The truth is that when it comes to you that is something to think a lot.  
-Really, you're cruel! – Usagi cried opening a mouth the size of a mailbox. - Buua, buua!  
-Yes, - Makoto could whisper to her now embarrassed companion. – Truth be told, Rei, this time you have crossed the line.  
\- How do you say that to Usagi? You know how sensitive she is in that subject. -Minako interjected with an admonitory tone in her voice. -

 

Rei watched Usagi with some concern. Nor had that been her intention. Of course her friend was sometimes incomprehensible.

\- I am sorry. -She could reply in a softer, more conciliatory tone. - Do not take it that way, woman. It was just a joke.  
-Ay, ay, ay! - the cat Luna exclaimed, throwing her resignedly accustomed. - What a cross, what a cross!  
-That was just a joke of Rei, woman. - Ami tried to encourage her, insisting softly. - Do not get like that!

 

They all tried to console her, but suddenly Usagi shook her head and exclaimed with humorous tone.

-No matter what Rei's witch says! Mamoru loves me very much and he will love me for all my life, how good! - All fell sprawled to the ground. Except for Mars, which now spat with irritation.-  
-Who are you calling a witch?  
-That's obvious, is not it?- Her friend replied, narrowing her eyes, folding her arms and looking at her with simulated indifference, while sketching a mischievous smile, to justify. - The one who gives them the guessing of things is a witch. And I must add that she is talk of things which are none of my business and cantankerous girl.  
-Well, I'm going to guess who's going to put a black eye on you, too. Come here and I'll tell you! - She replied in an intimidating way, raising a fist. -  
-It will be the same one from you will get a kick in an unmentionable part.- Usagi stated with the same tone. - Come closer, you'll know who ...  
-Okay, girls, do not start as usual!- A hurried Makoto interposed between the two who were already beginning to show each other's tongue. -  
-That's true. - Minako mused. - With the two of you, we do not need extraterrestrial attacks. We have to walk separating you at all hours of the day.  
-For once, and given the occasion, you please, behave properly. - Ami asked them with their sweet, soothing tone that so effective results used to paid. -

 

And as neither of the two debaters wanted to spoil the party, they merely turned their eyes away from each other. End of the crisis, at least for a while, until one of them again rebuked the other with a treacherous sprain or they made peace. And for the resigned patience of the rest, the first choice was always the most likely ...

 

Although for the moment the waters were returning to their course and answered by the fright, Chibiusa, who this time had come and had grown considerably (returned from the future with about twelve years) said enthusiastically to Cooan.

-You're going to be a beautiful brides! Tell me, will you do a special hairstyle for the wedding? ...  
-Maybe yes. - She smiled lovingly mesmerizing the girl's hair to say - and you will help me, won´t you sweetheart?

 

Chibiusa nodded in delight at the idea. She told Connie that now she was busy learning her duties as First Lady and heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium. Next to the girl were four girls of curious hairstyles, each wearing a beautiful oriental-style long skirt suit of a particular color. The tall one, it looked red, was presented as Bes-Bes. She wore a kind of impossibly large and tall bun. Another in a green dress said to be called Jun-Jun. Her hair was not easy to find, with a kind of green ball at the end of a long ponytail or whatever. The third named Cere-Cere wearing a saffron-colored dress, had two large hoops of hair on either side of her head and looked like the most adult. Finally, the youngest, with more childlike features, named Para-Para, who seemed to opt for a somewhat less exaggerated hairdressing design, with a bow and two collapses that fell down, finished in two blue balls, of the same tone that the suit she wore. Chibiusa presented them as her own guardian warriors. In imitation of her mother. The four greeted very politely and congratulated the bride and groom. Roy himself joked, laughing at them and the rest, claiming they had more balls in their heads than a pool table. Of course Cooan, Beruche and the rest of the girls were perplexed and agreed with Chibiusa that she told them the vicissitudes that, according to the child, led her to have these four as sailors. Although that would be later, the others demanded the girls to go to eat and so they did, after and as it commanded the tradition the futures husbands and wives separated. They would not see each other until that moment. The boys, meanwhile, had decided to leave from singles to a cocktail bar on the outskirts of the city, by far the worst club in the area. But they did not care much about them. The girls, on the other hand, decided on a much more elegant place. At least they told their partners. The truth is that they went to a male strip tease show. Of course, only the adults could go. For annoyance of some of them, in accordance with the legislation of the State of New York, the sailors had to miss the fun. Problem was that they were serving alcoholic beverages and they were not even twenty-one. Anyway they preferred to visit the city in their own way, although in the case of some they stayed with the desire to go party, for example to Minako and Makoto would have loved to go. Not to say to Usagi and to Rei that mounted their penultimate raw when sailor Mars threw to her with a tinge between condescending and ironic.

-We could take Usagi so she finds a man who she likes better than Mamoru.  
-I wouldn´t like any man better than Mamoru. - Her interlocutor said, stating with the same tint in her voice. - You wish!  
-Then Seiya does not count.- Mars grinned. - Sure, sometimes he was a man and sometimes not ...  
-Look who's talking! – Usagi cried, raising his tone. - As we bring up some collation of the books you read ... having Yuuichirou back in the Sanctuary for vacation in his faculty. Let's see if you make up your mind, baby!  
-What kind of books are these if it can be known? Said Rei in turn. - And leave Yuuichirou alone, he's a friend and he's already ...  
-Yes, yes ... my friend. - Her polemicist retorted, with evident amusement, at the sight of how her interlocutor blushed for a moment. - Sure ... I'd like to see you both through a little hole ...  
-Well, I would worry about you if Mamoru goes with the other boys. Surely he will be introduced with at least half a dozen girls that are much cuter than you. - Rei countered. -  
-Not even you can believe that! Usagi mocked her tongue. -

 

Rei did the same and there they were, competing to know who of the two kept that gesture of mockery for a longer time, while making the characteristic noises that accompanied that, to the embarrassment of the rest of their companions.

-Well, enough now, you look like two baby of nursery. - Ami told them she did not know where to look. -  
-We cannot going with you anywhere!. - Minako sighed. -  
-How about we take a tour of New York? I've always wanted to know the City. - Makoto proposed trying to forget the new discussion. -

 

At least Mamoru, who was studying in that same city, would be his guide. The boy offered. (This was rather at the insistent request of Usagi, who, however, affected by Rei's mocking, did not trust that he would not go out with the others in search of possible pretty girls.) The group of boys were on their own plan... In fact all the warriors went on a tour, had a good time and once more they spoke with more seriousness. Now it seemed Rei and Usagi had never argued when Mars asked her friend.

-Then fortunately those spatial-temporal anomalies have ceased, and Chibiusa was able to return.  
-Yes and no,- the aforementioned replied, clarifying. - She has returned from a point closer to the future. To attend the weddings. Then She cannot do it again in a few years and when she has grown up.  
-This moment will mark a kind of border in the space-time tissue. - Mamoru said, commenting. -As Setsuna explained, Chibiusa has been abusing too much of these trips. She has to wait to be almost an adult to go back in time. And she cannot do so to the twentieth century again.  
-It makes sense. - Ami said, pulling her chin. - She could not appear before witnesses of this time as an adult and then as a child. It could provoke temporal paradoxes that would reopen those distortions.  
-Yes, it sounds interesting. - Minako said, shifting her thoughtful expression to a more casual one. -Well, we're in New York, right? Let's go to Fifth Avenue. I'm crazy about looking at shop windows !  
-That's a good idea- Makoto agreed with equal enthusiasm.-

 

The others agreed as well and dragged Mamoru who was caught in a maelstrom of tourist route by almost all the shops of the place ...

 

And already in a bar, the boys occupied some tables. Roy, Tom and Ail approached to order drinks, as they were engaged as bride and groom. Tom whispered to them.

-I do not like this environment at all. Do you know where we've gotten ourselves?  
-Aah, - Ail answered nonchalantly. - After fighting demons, against space invading androids and so on. What can be so terrible here?  
-I would not say that so quiet. - Roy advised jokingly as he added fun - many of those demons would not dare to come here.

 

Of course the bar was crowded by not very good types, one of them, fat, bearded, full of tattoos and a motorcycle leather jacket, snapped at Ail.

-Hey you, dummy!, that's my part of the bar. - He pointed out just where the alien had put the glasses and that the rest was practically free. -  
-But if you're there, - Ail objected, pointing to him, since the guy was actually a couple of yards away. -  
-Be careful, - Tom whispered, preferring a quiet evening. - That guy is one of those who are looking for a pretext to get angry.  
-Okay, Tom, it will not happen. - His friend saying convinced. - We are three. - Although his interlocutor shook his head fearing the worst. -

 

And indeed that guy approached Ail with the air of a tavern thug, pushed him badly and snapped at him.

-That's my part, too! -

Laughter was heard in the background. A group of individuals, dressed in a manner similar to the provocateur, watched amused sitting at several tables and apparently with keen interest to intervene.

-For goodness sake! - Roy sighed, resigned as he told them in low voice, - it must be ten or twelve.  
-Yes.- Diamond, who observed what had happened from the table and addressed his friends with not too much concern, said. - It looks like there are going to be problems  
-Good! - his younger brother added, visibly excited. - I have not had fun in a friendly fight for some time!  
-We'll have to beat them up easily. - Nephrite said thoughtfully. - These are not demons and androids, but it will be fun.  
-Let's go there, - Sapphire said to his friends, who stared at him in surprise at the unheard-of wishes to date. -Do not look at me like that, - the boy justified himself. - It's because we've struggled so much lately that I even miss it ...

 

The others, smiling after nodding, stood up following their companions to the bar. Meanwhile, two more guys had joined the bearded one. Diamond said to Roy out loud.

-What's going on?

-Nothing important mate, - he said, amused, pretending not to hear. - Some buds that want to be without teeth.  
-Really? - The fat man replied with an irritated air. - We'll see who's left without them, dude!

 

Ail, at Tom's advice, tried to avoid the fight. He got up from his stool with a beer in his hand and said with a conciliatory air.

-All right, my friend, I'm leaving. We do not want problems, why don´t...?

 

He turned to get away but one of those men pushed him by throwing him the beer and making him smear.

-Are you afraid? - He asked mockingly at the smile of his companions. - Hey guys! - He turned to the rest of his friends, drivers falsetto exclaiming. - Did you hear the baby? He does not want problems. But you have found them you maggot.

It was then Sapphire who approached with a gesture of circumstances to that type.

-I would not do it if I were you. - He whispered calmly. - You could look really bad, my friend.  
-Please, - Tom asked. - Do not get into trouble we're getting married tomorrow. I would not want to spend the night behind bars.  
-Easy, Tommy, - Roy said, getting more and more excited. - This promises to be fun.

 

The group of motorcyclists in full rose to Sapphire. One of them threateningly brandishing a chain.

-You're going to swallow your teeth, sucker! - He shouted at him. He pointed to Diamante who came up to his brother and added jocularly. - Even if your boyfriend came to defend you!  
-Damn, what a mania they all have!- The prince snorted more than irritated and fed up with the confusion. Fruit of certain ignominious rumors propagated from Nemesis by some displeasures. Exclaiming - Why will not they ever believe that we are brothers?

 

But that seemed to be the least of it to his interlocutors. And these guys already had sticks, chains, and razors in their hands, apparently out of nowhere. The rest of the local clientele was already hurrying away. Nephrite, for his part, took off his jacket. Quietly and carefully, he placed it firmly in his chair.

-Well, boy. - Roy said, looking at him in astonishment. - They're about to slap you, and you're busy twisting your jacket.  
-You must always behave like a gentleman. It is essential to demonstrate personality in these times. Plus it's a good tweed jacket. - Nephrite responded condescendingly. - It cost me a good sum.  
-As you want! - exclaimed the interlocutor with a smile adding with fun. - Well, when you're finished, for them!  
-Good, good! We are going to give them a good beating. - Diamond repeated, making his knuckles creak as he counseled enthusiastically. - But slowly, that they will last us a while.  
-Come now! -Calm guys. - Tom insisted, opening his arms wide and trying unsuccessfully to reason. - I do not want to get into fights.  
-Ahh!- They said contemptuously, all at once, waving their hands. -  
-Come on, Tom, do not be a spoiler. - Roy asked adding even reproachfully. – If you don´t want, you can stay in a corner.

Meanwhile Ail, approaching the guy who had pushed him, reproached him with apparent condescension.

-Look what you've done, this was a new suit. My girlfriend had chosen it for me and she is going to be very angry. You're going to have to spend a lot of money paying me the dye to avoid it.  
-Do not make me laugh! - snapped the other advising him with sarcasm. - Better worry about your burial, it will cost you cheaper! 

 

With that said, he raised a plate to strike at Ail. The alien dodged him effortlessly. So over and over again. While the fat man tried to hit him with it. His opponent avoided his attacks indolently and declared dispassionately.

-That attitude is unintelligent, you're going to force me to make you eat the jug.- He pointed to a thick, frosted mug of beer at the bar. -  
-Dare to try, you sucker! - His rival screamed, sweating and almost exhausted by his repeated unsuccessful attempts at hitting. -

 

Two other guys attacked Sapphire, who also dodged them smoothly, throwing them against the wall. Nephrite was caught with a chain in his arm but he grabbed her and pulling his dragged, the guy who attacked him, throwing him against the bar tables that were broken with the impact. That broke out in an open fight. Ail had hit the guy who was attacking him in the stomach, rather weak, but that was enough to leave him bent on the floor. Tom, increasingly disgruntled, shouted without anyone paying any attention to him.

-Okay, stop it! - Then one of those guys pounced on him to hit him with a stick. The boy dodged him, spitting furiously. - Fool! I did not get involved, but now you're going to find out! – So he kicked him against two others. The three of them turned on him and the boy exclaimed. - I'm sick of it! Leave these idiots to me!

 

And the others did so. Then he dedicated himself to handing karate blows of the most varied to release the stress, without any of his rivals could reach him. Roy in turn beat, (rather pushed weak three at the same time). Diamond and Nephrite carelessly dodged several opponents as they chatted with each other, and at a signal between them, two gang members flew over the bar. Sapphire grabbed two by the neck and hit their heads.

-What do you think? As Master Son Goku used to do. Now I understand why he liked to do this so much to us. Although in the case of these guys it sounds hollow inside their heads! He declared amused at the complacent smiles of his friends. -

 

Ail got rid of two others, and lifting the fat man who had attacked him earlier, made him open his mouth to a part of a jug. In the meantime, he told him slyly, patting his bulging cheeks.

-It's nothing personal, but the promise is due, my friend.

 

Finally the bar was shattered and all the gang members were out of action. The boys were still standing. Roy shook off the dust of his suit saying.

-Well, it has not been bad as a warming up. But the night is young, we can go somewhere else. There are many groups of imbeciles like these or even more idiots, waiting for us to shake them.  
-Yes, they could be like these guys! It's been fun! - Ail applauded. -  
-I wish they were harder!- Diamond snorted. - These lads did not last long, that's not funny.  
\- Come, we can do it against the next band with a hand to the back. - Tom suggested cheerfully. -

And he had already found that part of it funny, getting the enthusiastic assent from the rest of his friends.

-At this rate, tomorrow there will not be slums of this type. Sapphire laughed, pulling out a pair of half-broken chairs. -  
-I have not had much fun since. True, - Nephrite added in restraint, retrieving his jacket that remained flawlessly folded in a corner of the devastated local.- Surely the girls will be getting very bored, poor things! , they do not know how to have fun alone.

 

The owner of the bar was astounded and especially appalled by the heavy damages suffered. But among the boys they collected some money to pay that. Ail, in a relaxed and even conciliatory tone, told the fat guy who was staring at him from the ground in a rather distressed way and with part of a pitcher in his mouth.

-I warned you, temper your nerves or you'll have problems.  
-This must be repeated! - Sapphire confirmed with visible enthusiasm. -

 

All nodded unanimously. Thus, with loud laughter and arms wrapping around each other's shoulders, they left the premises in search of new amusements. As Roy said, there were still many gangs of thugs to shake. And he and his friends wished to continue the party. This way they went from bar to bar and also drank a few more beers. As a result, they grabbed a "good drunkenness" and returned to their hotels early in the morning. They lay down singing the songs of their time in the Corner of the Soul and of Time, and finally they went to sleep and get up fresh, (if that was possible), in the great day. Neither of them meant even the fun the girls were enjoying…

 

The warriors finally arrived at her hotel. When Minako entered his room Artemis was waiting for her. The cat asked.

-How have you been?  
-I'm looking forward to making a career as an idol and coming here more often.  
-Well, I'm sure you'll make it. - His interlocutor agreed, and more seriously, he commented. - I've made inquiries. I know where she is.  
-I hope she and her baby are well,- the girl sighed.-  
-As far as I know, yes- the cat said and declared. - Well, I have to go back to Luna. She'll suspect if I'm late.

 

Her friend nodded, Artemis slipped away. For her part she kept thinking about her friend. That was enough, she could not travel to California to see her again but at least, if she had found happiness and enjoyed a quiet life that was more than enough. Meanwhile, in the room of Usagi and Mamoru, the young woman received a call to her intercom.

-Yes? ... Ah, it's you ... very well. If ... has he inquired again? Very well. Will they send us a report? Thank you very much.

 

Usagi cut off the communication and her partner gave her an inquisitive look, then she told him the conversation. Mamoru sat down on the bed thoughtfully and said.

-I do not like this. I do not think we should let it go.  
-Give her time. Deep inside I understand. It's natural, I would do the same in her place. -She hastened to reply her interlocutor.  
-You, as Usagi Tsukino can be. But like the Crystal Neo Queen Serenity Tokyo you know perfectly well what your duty is. And we gave them a direct order. If we allow disobedience, however much we understand the facts, everything we are working for can collapse. -Mamoru retorted with serious tone.-  
-I know ... - she whispered, sitting next to him and adding with regret. - That's why I wish they would not go any further. Let's give them a little more time. Let´s wait. And if that report confirms what I fear, then we will act. But not before we have finished our task.  
-You're right, it's true, -Mamoru agreed. -This can wait, after these weddings I suppose we'll have to get ready for another one. Even if it takes some time.  
-And all that before we can get married ourselves. - Usagi sighed, hugging her partner. - It's so annoying!  
-Be patient, everything will come. Things here may not be as they should be, but for the sake of the outcome of the story, we have to be careful. A few years remain ...

 

The girl nodded and left the conversation to dedicate a few kisses and caresses as she whispered to her boyfriend.

-At least we can do this ...

 

The rest of the warriors also rested. Both Rei and Ami were very happy with their respective roles at the ceremony the next day. The priestess thought of Usagi's words. Despite the joking they had a lot of truth. What about Yuuichirou? Not even she was sure of her feelings toward that boy. Or maybe yes, and was that what scared her? She knew the implications, and the thrusts of her friend could mean a lot. Was she encouraging her somehow?

-I do not think so. - She sighed. – At the end of the day, she is Queen Serenity. Or it will be! And we her guardians, with a few vows and obligations that we must fulfill ...

She could not help feeling a little sad when she made those reflections. So she decided to let go of those thoughts and concentrate on the next day's event ...

 

Ami was on her computer. She went through the details of the ceremony to make sure they were done correctly. She also tuned to study her English test. She wanted to get the highest score possible. It could be that in that way she was able to go to a prestigious American university for exchange.

-I want to get it! Besides, I could see Bertie-chan more often ... At least for the next few years. You will be happy now Bertie. I hope the happiness lasts for you and Roy for a long time, you deserve it! Same as the rest of the sisters and our friends. For what little I know, it will soon increase their number ...

 

At last, tired, she turned off the device and decided to sleep. She would have to get up early ...

 

Makoto still remembered some stores, shop windows of upscale and sophisticated Madison Avenue cafes that caught her eye. She wanted to take all the ideas she could to capture them in her future business. And also, despite not wanting to think about it, she was a little worried about Minako. She was not unaware that her partner had crossed the line a couple of times with her research. Venus even confessed that she had gone to see that girl and her son! Makoto sighed. She just hoped her friend would forget all that. And then there was he. So handsome with that brown mane. Too bad he was already with that blonde and pretty girl. Besides, even if he had been available she simply could not. It should not happen that way.

-At least I have a chance to focus on my business. That will be my dream come true. And over time, my friend Petz and Sapphire will also get married. Then I hope they have children and that all together come and try my cakes. And he ... well, I hope he will also be very happy ... I feel that in another world, in another life. Possibly in another story, we were together. But now is not our time ... what can we do!

 

She smiled with an air of sadness and thought that it would be better to sleep, next day it had to be cool.

 

As for the brides and their friends, already in that place of strip tease, things were getting serious as they penetrated in dangerously hot waters ...


	13. The Mess of the girls.

The group of women went to a quieter place, it was already midnight, they had been chatting and laughing while taking a few drinks and they were not quite serene. It was Esmeralda who proposed to enter a local strip tease. Despite some reluctance on the part of Beruche, who had no choice but to give in to the desire of others to see that. Once inside they found a crowded local, with a long walkway, and on it a handsome individual dressed as an executive. A crowd of mad women shouted at him.

-Come on, take it all off! , we want to see you. – That women demanded at the same time that they were laughing. -  
-You do not think this is a bit excessive. - Cooan told the others looking stunned around. -  
-Nothing at all. – Emerald replied, encouraging the rest - This is fun, you relax and enjoy the show.  
-Is he really going to strip naked? - Bertie asked in disbelief and ashamed. -  
-Of course. - Amanda agreed, adding, looking amused at her astonished companion. - What were you expecting? , this is a night club.  
-Little sister! - Petz joked that, in spite of her accustomed rigid character, she did not seem troubled, on the contrary this time she even said. - I promise to cover your eyes when something that your moral caste does not allow you to see. LOL.

 

All the others laughed, except Beruche, who was growing redder, responded almost with a stammer.

-I ... I can´t see the funny part of this.  
-I did not expect you to be the one who was so liberal, Petz- The astonished Cooan commented.-  
-It's just that since your sister lives with Sapphire, she's changed a lot. - Emerald laughed visible amused.-  
-Please, do not give any more explanations.- Petz could ask for the reference by covering her ears like the rest because of Emerald´s laugh.-

 

The other girls now looked at Petz who was visibly flushed. But then they turned their attention back to that scene. In it, that individual began to methodically undress, first took off his jacket. Turning it several times and slowly over her head, he threw that towards the women, marking a provocative pimp of disco. The next thing he threw was his shirt showing a muscled and sweaty torso. The shrieks of the females present rose sharply to hysterics.

-I do not understand that they put it that way just for that. - Emerald said dispassionate, by asserting, - compared to Diamond that guy is nothing.  
-I say the same. - Beruche corroborated without appreciating the reason for that mess. - After seeing Roy become super warrior, this poor man leaves me indifferent.  
-Well, girls, understand that not all of women are engaged to men like ours! - Amanda said almost trying to show compassion for the rest of the women of the world, judging by that assertion. - It is natural that they are enthusiastic.  
-Well, that's not bad. - Cooan said, taking another drink. They all looked at her in surprise, but she added. - But my Tom is much better. Hey, hee, hee!  
-Come now, show us all at once, we're going to be bored!- Emerald shouted, to the astonishment and shame of the others to which a huge droplet of sweat on the head came out. -  
-Emerald, but what do you say? - Beruche muttered, growing even redder. -

 

The guy took off his pants and threw them out, too, after making them dizzy in the same way as the jacket. He was playing with his slip between the clutter of many women who wanted to climb the catwalk. At last he got rid of him by throwing him towards the audience with such aim that Annie fell on the head, the extraterrestrial had been silent seeing all the show as if she could not believe it and was in that moment when she has been hurried to take it of him with apprehension .

-Oh, how disgusting! - She exclaimed and as soon as she threw it several women rushed on that underwear, struggling to take it. Annie watched them even more incredulously as she added. - These human women are crazy!

 

The guy on the catwalk wriggled his arms in jars and shook his pelvis scandalously, raising the shrieks of all his fanciful fans.

-Well, don´t showing off! - Esmeralda said dispassionately. - That guy is nothing compared to my little Diamond.  
-HIP!- Cooan interrupted, already drunk enough, as another glass of wine was being siphoned out and her voice clearly overpowered by alcohol, she said. - I think it's very good, I'll go up to see it more closely.

 

And she indeed tried. Trying to get up to the stage that was only five feet high. As if she was another one of those crazy women who wanted to keep company with this "manly" guy.

-But what are you doing? - Her unbelieving sister Petz reproached her as she and the puzzled Annie held her up so she would not go upstairs. - Have you gone mad?

 

Beruche was covering her face with her hands, but she was looking through her fingers. Declaring between the shameful laughter she had.

-Well, definitely Roy's much better, ha, ha, ha ...  
-It's not so bad, wow! - Amanda recognized looking at that guy very carefully and assured. "I'll tell Nephrite to do something similar when we're in our bedroom.  
-I do not think so,- Petz agreed. - I will persuade Sapphire to do the same, he seems very calm but you would have to see him motivated ...  
-I'm not telling you about Roy. - Bertie said. - Only when he becomes super warrior, everything swells in proportion ...  
-The truth. - Ann said with surprise. - I do not understand your attachment to size. How important is that?  
-What's up Annie?" Maybe Ail can´t rise to the occasion? - Laughed Esmeralda, seconded by the others. -  
-Do you believe that. – the alluded said.- Quite frankly, our race is very well proportioned.  
-Come on, girls! - Cooan proposed completely erratic judging by the unmistakable accent in her voice. - Let's get undressed too! 

 

She started to take off her blouse, but Bertie reacted quickly and held her.

-Stop little sister, you're very drunk. We'd better go home. -She told the others. - Tomorrow's the wedding, and it's late, it's after three.  
\- We'll have to bed our little party animal, the poor one's going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow. -Petz agreed.-   
-Come on, let's go, take Connie.- Amanda pointed out that she was also watching her with some concern. –  
-What a pity! - Emerald sighed when after the previous guy came out another in a firefighter dress, thanks to which the girl commented sarcastically. - Maybe he has a longer hose.  
-That reminds me of something. - Cooan could hardly say. - Have you noticed that we did not have male droids?  
-Well, I did have two. - Esmeralda reminded her. - Kiral and Aquiral. -  
-Oh yes, I remind them, those twins were very handsome. - Petz smiled. - Sapphire told me they were a personal commission from you.  
-Yes, well – Her embarrassed and stunned interlocutor could reply.- Let me explain…  
-Of course, they looked a lot like Diamond. - Bertie smirked. -

 

Esmeralda did not know where to hide now, she was really ashamed. It would have been better not to air the conversation. Luckily for her, Cooan was already too much of a drink, and she let go of the first thing in her mind.

-It is true. Rubeus always refused to have male droids. What a fucking macho! But he did not lack all the little female androids he wanted. Apart from having us ...  
-Come on, Cooan.- A concerned Bertie asked her.- Leave that topic ...  
-I do not want to drop the subject! - She exclaimed visibly drunk to tell a few girls who knew nothing and who looked at her in astonishment and amused.- So that later say that women will achieve equality ... You will see girls. We come from the thirtieth century and it's still the same story. Men do what they want ... but we can´t do it. Why could not we have some handsome androids? If it was a bargain you would command them what you wanted and they would do it ...

 

Luckily those two were laughing openly at this. It had to be Petz who interrupted that rant of Cooan in a rather hurried tone.

-Forgive me, it's that when my baby sister gets very creative ...when she has a drink.  
-Yes ... tell them when I wanted to use my dark fire to flambeau a cake! ...- She laughed now, adding with a tinge of amusement and indignation. -I should have burned Rubeus's ass ...  
-Are you all right, Cooan? - Annie was interested in watching her with some concern. -  
-Better than ever. Look, the one who dances there looks like a droid ... Hey, droid! Come dance with your mistress. -She shrieked with her hands!

 

The faces of the rest were the vivid portrait of embarrassment and trouble. Bertie managed to divert her little sister's attention a bit while the others held a small conference.

-We'd better go. If we leave her here she is able to create more chaos than when we were trying to destroy the point crystals. - Whispered Petz.-  
-Yes. - Annie agreed. - You need to rest urgently ...  
-Otherwise, tomorrow there will be no one to take her to her own wedding.- Bertie added, trying to pull Cooan to get her out of the vicinity of the podium where the stripper was playing.-  
-This is really remarkable, when Connie drinks, she really does. - Amanda admitted, waving a hand.  
-It's a shame, now that the thing was starting to get interesting.- Esmeralda sighed. -

 

But because the night had risen too much and Cooan was no longer in conditions to have that party, she accepted. The same as Ann watching her worried about such a drunkenness. They took the stunned girl between Beruche and Petz. But she resisted like a fighting cat.

-No, leave me! I want to dance with that guy. I'm a great dancer. - The girl asked, to add, not knowing whether as a lament, protest or celebration. - It's all spinning, I think it's fun.  
-Oh my God! - Exclaimed Esmeralda waving a hand to the wind - what a drunkenness she has taken! I hope you have coffee. It is necessary to give her one well loaded as soon as we arrive at the hotel. And she must drink lots of water ...  
-Yes, - Amanda agreed, adding without some uneasiness. – She must be very dehydrated for so much alcohol.  
-We'll take care of Cooan. - Petz said, practically hanging her little sister on to her back and turning to Esmeralda, Ann, and Amanda. - You go to sleep, tomorrow will be a very hard day.  
-Agreed. - The alien nodded smiling to add. - You'll see when we tell Usagi and the others, as they are even younger, they could not come here, ha, ha. Although I have to thank them for staying with my son.  
\- What I do not understand is that you told us that you were going to class with them. Are not you the same age? - Bertie asked in surprise. -  
\- No, what happens is that by adopting human form I look younger than I am, - Annie told them that she immediately qualified. - A couple of years or three, nothing more. Do not think of anything else. And Artemis got me some documents that prove my age. - She whispered them in an accomplice way.-  
-Yes. It's just a talking cat! What's so funny? - Exclaimed Cooan, laughing, attracting the attention of some other passerby.-  
-Ok, let's take the still Miss Malinde to casa.- Petz He smiled moving the Head. or may not be Mrs. Rodney morning.

 

The others nodded, of course, that they were more than interested in getting Cooan out of there as soon as possible.

-Sleep well, girls, if you can. - Esmeralda wished, not envying at all the sisters' ballot. -  
"And above all, that you can get up tomorrow in good condition.- Amanda flushed, not without some genuine concern. -

 

And after saying goodbye they went away looking for a taxi. So Amanda, Annie and Esmeralda, went to their respective accommodations. They chatted funny on the way.

-The poor Connie will have a good binge.- The smiling couple of Nephrite said.- I do not know if tomorrow she will be able to get out of bed.  
-I'm sure she will. Love can make miracles. - Esmeralda claimed with a half amused smile to add.- And if love is not enough, between Bertie and Petz they will manage.  
-If it is necessary the could give her a magic bean! - Annie smiled.

 

All three laughed imaging that. While Petz and Beruche requested another taxi and they went up in it next to Cooan. Instead, they had to put their younger sister in their midst, as the poor could no longer stand. Even so, festive spirit was not lacking and sang in a nasal voice.

-Nemesis, beloved planet !, Nemesis of my loves! ...  
-Oh my God!- Bertie sighed with resignation, shaking her head. -

 

Luckily the taxi driver seemed like a guy used to transport people in that condition. Even so, Petz and Bertie gave him a good tip apologizing for the behavior of their so cheerful sister. When they got home they gave the affected woman a couple of coffees loaded with salt that finally made her vomit. She resolutely threw everything she had until she looked like an empty sack. At least she avoided adding alcohol to her bloodstream. Then they gave her water. Little by little she was recovering sobriety and acquiring a good migraine.

-Are you feeling better? You should have thrown down even the porridge you ate in Nemesis! -Commented Bertie in amazement. -  
-Oh heavens! - Cooan could whisper plaintively. - My head hurts, I just want to get some sleep.  
-Come lie down,- Her interlocutor whispered, trying to remind her. - Tomorrow we are going to marry two very handsome boys. You do not want Tom to see you arrive to the altar like this.  
-Oh shut up! - Her sister protested with a histrionic groan, covering her forehead with both hands and moaning in a low voice. - My head hurts a lot.

 

But obediently she got into bed and Bertie wrapped her up, her little sister, exhausted, fell asleep soon.

-Well, - Petz said with a long yawn. - I'm going to bed too.  
-Stay here tonight. - Beruche offered. - It's too late to go there alone.  
-Easy, - she smiled, assuring with her intrepid tone. - I can take care of myself, besides, I'm a Justiciera – She closed her fist simulating a threatening gesture sentencing. – Someone who dare to mess with me and he or she will see!  
-You've convinced me. - Bertie laughed saying goodbye to her, as she went to bed. - Ha, ha, ha, see you tomorrow, Petz.  
-Sleep well, little one. - She said softly, stroking her sister's forehead. - Tomorrow is your big day. And Cooan's too. - She added with a mixture of amusement and maternal affection, looking at the aforementioned who was already well asleep and whispered. - See you tomorrow.

 

So the older sister left, went down to the street, it was already very late and closed night. Although there were still plenty of people walking the main avenues. The girl took a more secondary. Her hotel was not far away. Shortly after a theater, a young couple went towards her. She was Petz's height, medium-haired brown hair and green basil eyes, the man with dark hair and blue eyes, hidden behind glasses. Petz almost collided with them, since they walked distractedly. It seemed that they were commenting on a play that was being represented by what she heard them talking. It was this individual who, in a jovial tone, said to her interlocutor as she was clinging to one of his arms.

\- Did you like the play, honey?  
\- Yes Robert, it was not bad, but this one Mephistopheles does not fit me much with the manners that employ the high hierarchies. - She smiled she moved the head slightly -  
-Excuse me. - Petz could say almost colliding herself with the woman as she passed her.

 

That girl smiled a slight smile but stared at her for a few seconds, seemed surprised by something. Petz herself felt something strange, but she did not give more importance and continued walking towards her hotel. That young couple continued in turn by the opposite direction, losing themselves among the crowd. It was curious, the older of the sisters Malinde could have sworn that her stone of justice gave off greenish glimpses for at least a few moments. Now it did not seem that the pendant acted abnormally.

-No, it's impossible! - She shook her head. - None of them can be on Earth anymore.

 

She must have been tired and saw some light from the neon reflecting on the stone, there could be no other explanation! So Petz shrugged and did not stop until arriving at her hotel without further news.

In her room a surly Beruche went to bed too.

-Now I'm a little scared. - She thought as she reconciled the dream. - I want to be worthy of the great responsibility that awaits me. I want to have you, Leval darling, and educate and raise you in a happy atmosphere. May you never know what the suffering and loss of the people you love mean. But first I'll have to be a good wife ... Who would tell me! With the selfish and childish that I became...

 

And she closed her eyes, sliding into a deep, restful sleep. She thought she saw in that passage to the dream world that figure of a tall, long-haired boy who glowed immaculately. And that being was smiling, in dreams she did the same ... For his part Roy and the others came soon after to their respective homes, he went to his apartment to not meet his girlfriend until the wedding. They lay down and after the night the long-awaited day dawned. The alarm clock sounded merciless. Rumbling the room. Bertie rose between yawns, covering her ears and trying to stop that hellish machine. She succeeded when it seemed like an eternity had passed. Yet her little sister was still asleep. Cooan seemed to have heard nothing. With no other remedy, she began to shake her gently.

-Let's go, little sister, wake up, the time has come for “yes I want ".  
-Yes… I want to ... sleep. - The girl mumbled without opening her eyes. -  
-You have to get up. - Beruche insisted, shaking her with more energy. -  
-Oh let me sleep! - Her sister asked her, opening one eye and closing it immediately because of, (in her opinion) the terribly blinding morning light. - My head bursts! - She protested, covering her face with the pillow.-  
-Do not be so rude, Cooan. Her sister smiled, adding with an affectionate warning. - If you do not get up already, you'll be late for your own wedding.  
-Oh my God! - replied the young woman, dragging the words without apparent conviction, and rising with effort in the bed to sentence now much more forcefully. - I will not drink again in my entire life. I would have preferred Rei to attack me with her "Burning Mandala".  
\- That's for you to learn. Ha, ha, ha - Beruche laughed, covering her mouth with one hand and immediately begging her. - We are going now! We do not have much time left to prepare.

 

And after going ordering her ideas a little, Cooan got up, but her head still hurt. She had to take some painkillers after having some milk and cookies. But her sister took care to give her a hand and call the others to help them both.

-I was commenting on the telephone. I assure you it's an emergency. Petz, Please tell Esmeralda too ... I need someone to help us with the dresses. Cooan? It pretty much does with standing and not get dizzy. Yes thanks. We will wait for you…

 

Meanwhile the boys had also gotten up, Tom and Roy were talking animatedly as they prepared. The dark haired boy commented almost with disbelief, amid his joy.

-It seems incredible that we're going to marry them, eh? I still remember when we met.  
-Yes, I could swear centuries have passed since that. - Roy said, recalling on his turn. - We were so different and so many things happened.  
-I think we have not changed in substance. -His interlocutor said jokingly. - We're still gorgeous guys. – He laughed and his friend with him. -  
-Yes, it's true, ha, ha! - Roy agreed that, however, he added with more seriousness and reflective tint. - But now we have more responsibilities and from tomorrow on even more. After today we cannot go back. It's funny, but I'm more afraid to compromise than to fight.  
\- You cannot complain. You had the chance no one has. - Tom said cheerfully. - You have seen your son become an adult, you could have been proud of him. It is something that greatly encourages your future prospects.

 

However, his friend, rather than being relieved, replied in somewhat uneasy tone.

-Not exactly Tommy. The truth is that this was another timeline that I did not know and I wasn´t there for Leval. - Roy objected hopefully. - Now I want to be the one who educates him and who sees him grow alongside Bertie. If we now have a child, maybe that has changed. - He gestured to add as if he really feared it. - You know, when I recovered my memories of the past I realized that we could not get married properly, because the invasion of the forces of evil frustrated him. Now I hope nothing comes between Bertie and me. But enough of talking about me and my fears. You'll be nervous too, right? , I mean. - Inquired not very sure of it, in view of the optimism of his companion of ceremony -  
-You do not even imagine it! - Confessed his friend with a hearty exclamation and both laughed now relaxed .- You see, - Tom added more seriously. - I also want to start a family and be happy with Connie. Leval told me that in the future we had a son and a daughter. Now I hope everything goes well and we get even more. -He wished with a smile. -

 

His companion nodded with amusement to exclaim.

-More kids than two? Of course you are an unavailable type for discouragement. LOL! For that is achieved through perseverance in ... you know! To practice!

 

The two boys laughed now, unable to stop. It was finally Roy who could stop earlier as he reminded his friend of his watch.

-The others will be there, we must hurry.

 

After half an hour, everyone came. The girls went along with the two brides whom they quickly helped to make them bright and ready. It was hard for them to make Cooan on shape altogether.

-Let's go, little sister. - Petz said to her, amused and with tenderness. -You cannot leave poor Tommy standing alone on the altar.  
-Wait, that is what can we do. We could send a droid with your appearance to marry him. - Esmeralda joked. -  
-Droid? - Cooan whispered, putting a hand to her forehead. – Come on. Don´t make that jokes. What's next?  
-If you had heard yourself last night. The things you said. -Her interlocutor laughed. -

 

But that did the poor girlfriend felt even worse. Between her headache and the model's histrionic laughter she was in the dust.

-Excuse me, Cooan.- An embarrassed Emerald apologized. -  
-Oh my God! I do not even want to imagine what I could say ... - She sighed as she removed her pajamas. - I only know that I need a bath now ... 

 

Fortunately, Petz helped her into the bathtub. Meanwhile Esmeralda was reviewing the dress.

-Well, the wedding dress is perfect,- the model declared adding. - Now let me see yours, Bertie.

 

The girl, who had passed before Cooan by the bathtub and was putting her clothes with the help of Amanda, approached ...

-What do you think?  
-Turn around.- Her friend asked her in her most professional tone as she lifted a reflective hand to her chin. - Let's see, twist a little more ...

 

The girl obeyed, Esmeralda nodded, satisfied to appreciate.

-I fit your waist a little and perfect ... As soon as I'm done with you, it's Annie's turn.

 

The aforementioned was also trying out hers with the help of Amanda.

-You're beautiful. - The reporter smiled. -  
-Thank you. - The young woman could say something flushed. - The truth is that I now look like an ordinary human.-  
-A human, yes, but you have nothing ordinary. - The reporter smiled .- You look so beautiful

 

Her friend smiled, thanking Amanda for the compliment. She was thrilled to be dressed like this.

-You certainly have not transformed yourself with your real appearance since you came. - Emerald commented.  
-Ail and I have to get used to it. - The girl replied. - In this wedding there will be human guests who do not know us.  
-By the way. - Bertie wanted to know. - Where have you left Giaal?   
-Well, among the warriors, they're taking care of him. - The alien smiled. - I left the bottle and the diapers and they assured me that, among all, they would be able to watch him. And I believe it. Ha, ha! ... I still remember how Usagi and Mamoru took care of that little boy ...

 

Her friends nodded, they had already told her this story. At that moment Cooan came out of the tub wrapped in a towel. She was a little better. Her sister Petz was with her. With some creams she brought from her business, coupled with Amanda's help to make-up, they left Cooan with hardly a trace of the mess of the night before. Then the two also gave a hand to Annie and Bertie, although these two could manage better.

-Very good. You're all three ready. What a lovely brides! - Declared Esmeralda with approval.

 

The boys, on the other hand, went with Tom and Roy. They had agreed to meet at the church for not seeing the bridegrooms before the wedding. They rented a procession of taxis and arrived at the cathedral. The men were all very elegant in their tuxedos and frocks, it was curious to see Roy so well dressed. Truly he did not like that kind of clothes too much, but for this day everything goes, he said to himself. 

-Well, now we have to wait for the girls. - Tom commented. -

 

The young man was nervously reviewing the jacket of his tuxedo while they and Ail entered a room reserved for the bride and groom.

-Do not be so nervous, Kansas peasant! Anyone would say that you've never have been married before. Ha, ha! - Roy teased him, giving him a slight, affectionate pat on the back.

 

His friend smiled, encouraged by that. The truth is that the jokes of that crazy boy were useful to relieve the tension of the moment.

-And what about your parents and your brother? - Roy wanted to know.-  
-They are already in the church. - His interlocutor commented. - They wanted to pray a little and wait for the ceremony to begin. You know…  
-Your parents and your brother know something about who we are or what we have done? - Asked the alien. -  
-No, they forgot like most people.- Tom added after sighing. - And I prefer it to be like that. - They are normal people, with quiet lives.  
-They are wonderful people. - Roy said now, with no joking tone this time, to state. - In the hardest moments they showed a great temper.  
-Yes. And I know that my mother is very happy with the idea of taking me to the altar.- His friend said.-  
-I'm glad for you. I wish mine could be here! - His interlocutor sighted with a sadness expression.-  
-I'm sorry, I should not have said that.- His friend answered, feeling bad for his partner.-  
-Do not worry pal. I know they'll be seeing it in the best places up there. - Roy added quickly. - It will be Ami, in her role as godmother, who will take me. - I think she's promised Bertie that if I try to escape she'll send me a freezing ray. LOL!

 

All of them burst into laugh and after laughing a little, it was Ail who told them ...

-We do not have parents, the Makaiju gave us life. Although he cannot come to take us to the altar.  
-Man, if he were an Ent. - Roy smiled .- Surely he could! ...  
-A what? - Inquired his Alien friend without understanding. -  
-Nothing, leave it. Stuff of this stupid idiot.- Tom smiled at the same time nodding with good humor.-

 

So they waited for about twenty minutes, and at last Beruche, Cooan, and Annie, who were beautiful in their white bridal gowns, arrived. Petz, Amanda and Emerald were with them, they wore elegant, turquoise-blue suits designed by the Emerald, which did not despair at all. The same as the rest of the boys, dressed in the same dress as the brides and bridegrooms.

-We're really good-looking. - Nephrite said, staring at a window near the parish.-  
-Of course. - Diamante agreed asserting.- I always get dressed with elegance, my friend. Besides, I also, office of godfather to take Bertie to the altar. My brother will do the same to Annie.  
-And I'll take care of Cooan. -His friend retorted.- Now we have only to wait for the time and for all to arrive.

 

And indeed the guests were already gathered. Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei and Mamoru, had arrived in their turn and they were really elegant, wearing some dresses that reminded their princesses. Also Chibiusa, and her group of four escort girls, Luna and Artemis, with a very funny little kitten who presented as their daughter Diana. To these last three they put them in wicker baskets so that they could enter the cathedral and witness the ceremony. Something later came Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru, along with Hotaru, who was accompanied by her father Dr. Tomoe. They could not show up there earlier since they had some things to do. Once they met the sailors effusively they congratulated the couples. The truth is that they wanted to return to be with their companions who had also been invited to the wedding. Although they had many commitments and issues to resolve They did their best to attend. Michiru had to cancel a violin concert that was due the same day and Haruka missed a grand prix motorcycle event. Anyway they did it in delight because they appreciated very much to the couples that were going to say “ yes I want” . In fact, for the rest their presence was worth it as well. All of them also wore beautiful Emerald designs, with the exception of Haruka, who also wore a tuxedo. Although this one was of cream color and with the flanges of sleeves and chest, formed by small flowery leaflets. The group greeted themselves by taking a seat on the benches of the church. Less Ami, Rei and Usagi that were going to be the respective godmothers of Beruche, Cooan and Annie. The boys, on the other hand, settled in their benches. As the boys had commented the godfathers would be, for Roy, Diamond and for Tom, Nephrite. Since they did not want to be among them because they were married at the same time and feared to fiddle with the rings. For Ail, it would be Sapphire. And as bridesmaids, the not-so-small Chibiusa and her group of the Amazon quartet for the three girls. So, once the wedding march sounded and the three bride and groom were brought before the altar, their fiancés were placed at the gates of the church. The boys were already waiting with growing emotion waiting for their godfathers to surrender them. At that moment the priest entered with the group of altar servers. Once there were all those who had to make an appearance, the wedding was about to begin.

-I'm very nervous, Cooan. - Beruche confessed to her sister in a low voice. - Today is the most important day of my life.  
-And for me, too, - her interlocutor whispered. - I'm shaking, the legs almost do not support me and my heart is giving me boats more than beating. Luckily I only got a little headache from the hangover.  
-Well, I do not think you should be so nervous. - Annie said with less affection than they did, but with obvious good judgment in assessing her point of view. - This, however transcendent it may seem, is only a ceremony. The love for our boyfriends will continue to be the same now that in a few moments, when they are already our husbands.  
-Do not worry. You're great, really. - Chibiusa encouraged them with cheerfulness. - The three are beautiful and you look like princesses.  
-It is true. You have a real bearing! - Agreed Cere - Cere with admiration. -  
-You're very lucky. -They are very handsome boys. - Jun-Jun said, valuing the couple with their eyes. -  
-It almost makes me want to get married, too.- Ves - Ves said with a smile. -  
-Yes. Plus it looks really fun. I'm going to have to find a boyfriend!- Para-Para, exclaimed clapping her hands with childish enthusiasm. -  
-Thanks everyone. Surely one day your time will come. - Bertie replied kindly. - Is not that right, friends? - And both her sister and Ann nodded with a smile, then their interlocutor harangued them. - Now we are going to calm ourselves to meet the men we love without hesitation. Or they will think we have thought it better  
-Do not tempt me, or I´ll run away. - Cooan sighed. -

 

That made them laugh a little, which did not go wrong to ease the tension of the moment. At last they were willing, but the nerves could not be controlled so easily. Next to them came the godfathers to lead them to the altar, where they were waiting for the boys escorted by the godmothers. The bridesmaids, lends, picked up the tails of bridal gowns. All that was needed was for the nuptial march to ring again for the betrothed. The great moment, at last, had arrived.


	14. Honey Moons

The awaited ceremony began, the priest went to the three couples and asked them questions one by one.

-Robert Malden, do you accept Berne Malinde as a lawful wife, to love, honor and respect her, sharing griefs and joys until death do you part.  
-Yes, I accept. - He smiled.  
-Beruche Malinde, do you accept Robert Malden as legitimate husband, to love, honor and respect him, sharing griefs and joys until death do you part.  
-I accept,- the young woman said, with visible emotion. -  
-Thomas Alan Rodney, do you accept Cooan Malinde by lawful wife, to love her, honor and respect her, sharing griefs and joys until death do you part.  
-Yes, I want to, - he said, full of joy. -  
-Cooan Malinde, do you accept Thomas Alan Rodney, as legitimate husband, to love, honor and respect you, sharing griefs and joys until death do you part  
-Yes, I love him. - The girl smiled. -  
-Seijuurou Ail Ginga, do you accept Natsumi Ann Ginga as legitimate wife, to love her, honor and respect her, sharing griefs and joys until death do you part.  
-Yes, of course, - he said, obviously. -  
-Natsumi Ann Ginga, do you accept Seijuurou Ail Ginga as legitimate husband, to love, honor and respect him, sharing griefs and joys until death do you part  
-Yeah I do. - The aforementioned declared.-

 

The ritual of the rings was completed, and finally, at the same time. Repeating the usual, with this ring I marry you. At last the priest, smiling slightly, said more relaxed.

-I've never said this in the plural, but hey. There is always a first time for everything, sons and daughters. - And then, more solemnly declared .- Then, and by the authority that gives me this Holy Church I declare to you, husbands and wives. You can kiss the brides.

 

All the contractors kissed each other between the applause and the cheers of their guests. Immediately afterwards the great party went to the villa of Roy and Beruche where the wedding banquet was to be celebrated. Long tables were set in the garden, covered under canvas tents that were quite elegant in spite of everything. Needless to say the boys ate at pleasure, thankfully a lot of food had been ordered. Everyone vowed to the happiness of the couples and Mamoru, had to deal with him at the request of his friends ...

-The prosy has to say anything! Let Mamoru speak! - They chanted with joyous rejoicing directed by Roy.-  
-The prosy? - Rei laughed without understanding.-  
-It means that it's a little bit boring. - Ami smiled amusedly as the rest. -  
-I'm sure they say it for the speeches he gave every time he came to Guerrero Luna's aid! - exclaimed Minako without being able to avoid laugh .-  
-Yes ... that's unrivaled! -Agreed Makoto.  
-It's just that my boy is great in everything ...- A jovial Usagi said, -Even to speak about dull things!

 

The others could not help their laughter, either. Even the alluded one laughed, with a good humor, fitting that joke with sportiness. At last he indulged his friends and officiated as an improvised master of ceremonies by proposing a toast.

-Well, ladies and gentlemen,- he said, trying to make himself heard in the din of the banquet as he lifted his glass. - This time I'll be brief, so I can thank you for your kind words. - More laughter and once extinguished.-

Mamoru went on raising his glass. 

-For our friends. May they be very happy and may soon increase our numerous group of fighters for justice, as Ail and Ann have already done.

 

Beruche and Cooan flushed, Tom and Roy smiled and the rest of the group laughed, nodding approvingly at that proposal.

-Well, Mamo Chan, you have already made a commitment for these poor! - Cried Usagi with loud laughter when she added. - It's that the wine do terrible things to your speeches.  
-Well, you're not the best person to talk. - Rei intervened with playful malice. - I remember a party at an English Lord's house where ...  
-Shut up, Rei! - Usagi cut her off in embarrassment and annoyance. - Do you always have to get into what you do not care?  
-I do the same thing you do. – Her mate replied showing her tongue to the aforementioned.- Of course, you do not like to be reminded of your moments of "glory" ... Ha, ha, ha! ...

 

Usagi did the same and Mamoru had to mediate. Makoto and Minako also tried to appease them, meanwhile, Ami tilted her head in shame and the other sailors looked away as if they knew nothing. Chibiusa was red, and the Amazon quartet laughed at it.

-The future sovereign is very funny!- Said Pala-Pala without being able to stop laughing. - She says really funny things.  
-Yes ... we must admit that whenever we meet with her we had a good time.- Agreed Jun-Jun.-  
-Of course, I do not know at what point in her life my mother changed. - Chibiusa could still say that she was still blushing. - I just cannot believe it!  
-Well, she must still have some time to mature, Your Highness. - Cere-Cere smiled to assert. - So far as we have traveled to the past, she still has a very funny sense of humor.  
-Well, it's a pity that this is the last trip we've been doing for a few years. - Ves-Ves lamented. - We have many obligations in the thirtieth century.

 

Chibiusa nodded, they had to deal with a few things in the future. And she missed a certain person. On the other hand, she was also sorry to leave her friends here. Although they would try to enjoy it while they could. Parallel to her reflections, Nephrite elsewhere decided to change gears to settle the incident between her warrior friends.

-Actually, now that I think about it, I could have supplied the material for the wedding dresses myself.- He joked with amusement. -

 

Before the group's strangeness, Usagi intervened in understanding what the boy was referring to.

-Just like when you did that bridal gown thing to steal energy, did not you?  
-Yes. -The boy admitted with funny gesture, adding with his typical humor English style. - The trouble is, I do not have the fabric anymore, now that I'd really like to dress someone with them.- Question of bad timing I suppose...

 

Ami and Rei smiled as well, since they were the only ones who lived through that event. And the echoes of that remark had not yet ended when Emerald intervened.

-Where are you going to honeymoon? - She asked curiously to the couples. -  
-Annie and I have seen a planet that seems peaceful. - Ail replied as he watched his son, who slept in a baby stroller beside him. - I think we'll visit him.  
-Yes, we like to travel the universe, - his wife added. -  
-Well, Connie and I have been thinking between India and Europe and in the end we have almost decided to go to Hawaii. - Tom replied. - We really want to know the place.  
-True, - Cooan agreed with visible excitement. - Bathing at dusk on one of those beaches of white and deserted sands, it must be so romantic!  
-Maybe they are not so deserted nowadays. - Her boyfriend said, reminding her. - There's a lot of tourism.  
-Do not take my romanticism away, you fool! - Cooan smiled giving him a pull on one ear. -  
-Oh, okay. Sure we will find some quiet cove. - He hastened to tint him, with the backdrop of the laughter of the rest.-  
-Well, us. - Roy said with an arm around his newly declared wife, - we are not sure yet but I think we will go to Europe. Bertie wants to soak up the history of that continent.  
-It is true. I want to visit some European capitals, see monuments and know a little of its history. Besides, there will also be very romantic places there, I'm sure. - The girl affirmed with the same enthusiasm as her little sister. - It will be a nice experience and very educational.  
-Pass through London if you can. - Nephrite offered. - You'll love it. – And, by the way, we see each other.  
-It would not be a bad idea. - Bertie said. -  
-Come and see us in Paris too. - Emerald said with interest. - Diamond and I are going to live there. He can work in the subsidiary of the European Space Agency there and I have the headquarters of Fashion Deveraux.  
-That is done! - Roy nodded to his friends' delight, adding convinced and jovial. - Surely we're going to have fun. We can travel through several cities visiting our friends and stop to see what we find. Adventure!

 

Beruche smiled taking a hand from her husband in his own. The others began to comment on the different places that they themselves would like to visit. In fact, they continued to talk for quite some time until very late. They all gave them their wedding presents, wishing they enjoyed them for many years. Being such a large group were formed little groups where they chatted with each other and were exchanging. Usagi, on the other hand, approached the sailors of the outer solar system who were now talking to Dr. Tomoe.

-Good, daughter. I'm glad you're doing so well in your studies. It shows that your friends help you a lot. -He said to Hotaru.-  
-Yes, thank you, Dad. - She replied with obvious joy.-  
-I really do not know how to thank you. During these years I have had a bad time with the accident. I still have gaps in my memory and my poor daughter was deprived of her mother.- The doctor lamented, now chatting with the others. -It's a good thing you were her family.  
-You're welcome. For us it is a pleasure and a pride to be able to help Hotaru. She's a great friend. - Michiru smiled.-  
-I'll sound silly to you, but mind you I barely remember the last few years with my daughter. As if she had been a baby when they took her away from me. - Tomoe could say with a thoughtful expression, as if trying to push his memory, adding not without regret. - The truth is that I feel caused you so much trouble. For not being able to take care of my daughter.  
\- Do not worry. After what had happened is understandable that you do not remember. But you know that your daughter is a wonderful girl. - Haruka commented kindly adding with a lot of tenderness coming from her. - We have been a real family. And that experience would not change for anything.  
-Yes, and I called them Haruka dad and Michiru and Setsuna mom! -Hotaru laugh, making the rest to imitate her.-  
-Hotaru is a very intelligent and well-educated girl. It's clear that she came out to you, doctor. -Setsuna finished.-

 

At that moment Usagi greeted them jovially.

-Hello girls, how are you, Mr. Tomoe?  
-Very well, thank you very much. - He replied cordially. - I'm very glad to see you ...  
-How are your investigations going?  
-Wonderfully. Now I work for a large multinational.- The scientist affirmed. - I only wish to contribute to the improvement of world welfare.  
-I'm sure you will. - Usagi said full of kindness.-   
-As you have done, no doubt.- Affirmed his interlocutor.-

 

After smiling kindly to hear that and exchanged a few more words, the newcomer to the place went to Pluto and commented to her as Haruka and Michiru made an aside to talk a little more with the doctor and Hotaru.

-Do you have a moment? I would like to talk to you…  
-Of course.

 

So the two moved away a little from the bustle, it was Usagi who commented nonchalantly.

-This party is great! And I'm very happy for our friends. They will form new families. That is always very nice.  
-Well, you must have little left to Mamoru and you to do the same. -Setsuna smiled. -  
-I do not know.- She could reply, getting a little blushed. - It still depends on many things. But it does make us very happy. By the way, have you talked to Chibiusa?  
-Yes, a little while ago. - I was very happy to see her, she has grown a lot. - Pluto said. -

 

Usagi looked closely at her fellow, and her face became more serious.

-And you? Have you ever considered the possibility of forming a family?

 

That took Setsuna by surprise. Usagi knew full well the purpose she had as guardian of the solar system and the space-time portal. Although she was not sure if her future sovereign ever suspected what she felt ... she just hoped not. Even so she shook her head and answered quietly.

-My functions as a warrior do not give me the chance to be with anyone.  
-But some boy would have liked you. Well, I mean ... I guess you like men, do not you? - Inquired her fellow-citizen with some prevention. - If I may ask you ... 

 

Pluto felt somewhat violent. She did not know the reason for this kind of interrogation. Maybe Usagi would have gone so far with the champagne. However, hearing her speak, she perceived that she did not do so frivolously. That was not the tone that girl would use to gossip up handsome boys or anything like that. There had to be something else there. So she stared at her blond fellow and her eyes met hers. Then, more gravely and respectfully, Setsuna asked.

-Where do you want to go, Majesty? - I assure you, none of this has ever intervened or will ever interfere with my mission.  
-And what your mission is? - She asked sharply. -  
-You know very well. - The woman answered with obvious discomfort, as she explained. - Protect you, King Endymion and the Small Lady. And to watch the space-time portal. Although now sealed by the power of Father Cronos, it cannot be neglected so I can´t lost sight of it. 

 

Her interlocutor sighed, it seemed that she had to say something very important and that she was gathering the courage to do it. That way finally Usagi stated.

-Your Majesty King Endymion, and I, as Queen Serenity, have to ask you a great favor. A great service if you prefer. It is something very sacrificed, and you will not be able to comment with anyone, except with the king and I. And not with anyone else. At least until you fulfill the assignment that we have to assign you. And it will be something that will take you a long, long time.  
-Time is something that has never bothered me.- The questioner smiled faintly. - And if it is for the good of the future of the Kingdom of neo-Tokyo, Earth, and the solar system, I will do as you ask. My own life is at your disposal, if that is what it is. – Setsuna declared with no hesitation.-

 

Although to her surprise, that girl seemed to speak again like Usagi now, since she laughed by taking a hand to her neck and exclaimed.

-Well, woman ... It's not that bad! I assure you it will not be any drama ...

 

The guardian of the time looked at her with her mouth open, she was really very disconcerted. In that moment Mamoru joined them. The young man greeted politely and once he was aware of the conversation they were having, he said.

-You will see Setsuna, we have meditated this with care and, in our opinion, you are the only one qualified to carry out this mission successfully.  
-As I told to her Majesty the Queen. I am at your entire disposal. - The sailor replied categorically. You command and I will obey you. -She said with a bow of reverence. -

 

But soon her interlocutors dissuaded her to do it, Usagi even managed to hold her by one arm so that she would not kneel ...

-That's not necessary here. We are in the celebration of some friends. -She stated in a low voice. -  
-Do not worry, Setsuna. We thank you as always for the fidelity and dedication you show in everything you do for us. However, now is not the time to inform you more about it or give you details. Later we will do it.- Mamoru added.-  
-And when should I receive instructions? - The girl wanted to know.-  
-You will know my friend, do not doubt about it.- Usagi smiled, now placing a hand on the right shoulder of her friend. - And as the king says. Thank you very much for your loyalty. I assure you that we really appreciate you.

 

Setsuna nodded gratefully at the words. She had no idea about what kind of mission she could be entrusted with by their sovereigns. In any case she would perform the best she knew and as far as she had to go to meet it. At least Serenity did not seem to be aware of how her loyal warrior blushed in the presence of King Endymion. For a long time the lonely guardian of the space-time door could not help but feel something very deep toward this kind and attractive man. Yet she always knew that love was forbidden. So she sighed trying to control her heartbeat. Luckily she did not have time to chat anymore. Chibiusa and the asteroids were coming in very good mood. They laughed at the jokes of their friends and exchanged anecdotes. This time it was Mamoru who came forward to tell her future daughter.

-How is everything? Have you talked to our friends?  
-A lot, they're very nice, especially Roy. He's always teasing everyone! – The girl laughed.- And Cooan was very happy to see me. Her boyfriend, well, her husband already, is also a very nice guy.  
-I'm glad.- Mamoru smiled, adding now. - As soon as the ceremony is over, I suppose you'll return to the future with the Asteroids.  
-Yes, - the girl sighed, adding, - I'm going to miss you all. - But at least I'll have the Amazons on my side.-  
-Do you know if you have anything to do there? - Mamoru wanted to know. -  
-I think that before coming, the sovereigns, that is, you in the future, told me that I would expect a mission of great importance. - The girl replied. -  
-That's right. - His interlocutor agreed, placing both hands on the girl's shoulders and referring to her. - You and the Amazons have met the person you must deal with, but now the situation it's very different. It has to start again and your fundamental task will be to direct it towards the good, to advise that person properly and to be close friends. For now I cannot tell you anything else. In the future they will catch you up. Then you will return to the past, but to one placed a few years later than the moment you are now. There you will find who you will have to protect. And you should spend a lot of time with that person to make sure that everything goes well. Well, you and the Amazons.

-Yes, You can be sure that I'll do my best. - The girl nodded. -  
-Both Usagi and I have full confidence in you. You already have experience and you are a great girl, Chibiusa.- Her future father replied with approval.-

 

The girl could not help blushing, she loved receiving such compliments, especially if they came from Mamoru. Well, she had to control herself, and remember that he was his father of the future. Also, as soon as she returned, she could pay a visit to the Elision's guardian. She nodded and smiled.

-You will see how I will not disappoint you.  
-We're sure of it, - her interlocutor nodded. -  
-Yes. We count on you and the Asteroids.- Usagi Added.-   
-Of course.- Bes, Bes said. -  
-We will not fail you, you will see, - added Jun-jun.-  
-We're great warriors. - Para-Para said with enthusiasm. -  
-And we have experience. We will help the princess in the task that you have entrusted her. Whatever it will be. - Cere- Cere asserted.-  
-And you ?. - Chibiusa smiled, turning to her dear friend who had moved away from the bustle. -Have my future parents also given you a mission? -  
-Well! you know how they are. They wanted to ask me if I was having fun at the party. – Pluto could replied.- 

 

Chibiusa nodded, though she could not help but smirk. Poor Setsuna did not know how to lie. She supposed she would not be allowed to talk. So she let it be. Anyway, they stopped talking about that topic since Roy and Tom also came up to greet each other to see if everything was all right. Of course they were told yes. Usagi approached them in turn and even joked that not even she could take more canapés. So they continued for a long time. Interchanging in more little chat groups and in a very jovial atmosphere. Then both Mamoru and the warriors, Chibiusa and the Amazons took their leave. Then the others. Each of the newlywed couples went to spend their wedding night. When, after a time, their respective experiences could be found and told again, things had been that way.

 

Ail and Ann marched on a planet beyond the solar system, but it was not as heavenly as they imagined. They had to deal with strange beings and the most surprising thing is that they found many of their fellow creatures they had long believed to be extinct. And after a first test moment for both they managed to teach their "brothers" as it really love was. They remembered that, without going further, one of them, named Eril, approached curiously to Ann and asked.

-What if I wanted to woo one of ours in the human way, what should I do?  
-Well, that depends on what she's like. - Annie said. - Try to know what things you like, if you care and be kind to her. Things like that.  
-Look, - Ail explained, hugging his wife and giving her a long kiss on the lips. - It's something like that.  
-Do not be so quick, Ail! - Annie smiled a little astonished to tint her perplexed pupil. - Before that you have to take other steps.  
-Well, I cannot understand, - said Eril, feeling rather confused. -  
-Look, why do not you call a girl so we can explain it to both of us? - Ail suggested with a wicked smile.  
\- What an idea you have! - Annie reproached him as they watched Eril go to meet that suggestion. -  
-Come on, Annie, we're going to laugh,- said his rather amusing companion thinking about that idea. -

And of course that caused laughs but also produced more dramatic and emotional moments ... Finally everything went well and both returned enriched with the experience.

 

As Tom and Cooan concerned, they went to Hawaii, they explained that they did not turn out to be a very orthodox Honeymoon either. But they did not want to give too many details. Although the most important thing was the first day of arrival. They stayed in a luxurious hotel that was very close to the sea. He, helped by a bellman, put his suitcases down, gave him a splendid tip. The bellboy, a dark-skinned boy with the typical features of the natives of the islands, smiled and hurried to thank him.

-If you and your wife need anything, do not hesitate to call me to ask. Ah! and congratulations, I wish you much happiness.- He added with a wide and helpful smile. -  
-Thanks a lot, boy. - Tom smiled, too, as he asked. - Please, can you tell my wife to wait at the door? Thank you.

 

The bellman nodded as he left the room, which corresponded to a bungalow attached to the hotel that Tom had booked a couple of weeks ago. Cooan was warned by that boy and called her husband from the entrance.

-I am here honey. Will I have to wait a long time? - She wanted to know between surprised and curious. -  
-I will delay little, my love, - he said quickly. - I'm right with you. Please, wait a little longer.

 

He had ordered a dinner consisting of seafood, lobster, pineapples and other typical products of the place. He had also arranged candles and garlands of flowers distributed in two collars. In a bucket two bottles, one of rosé wine of good harvest and another one of champagne of excellent quality. A skirt of reeds and a beach wrap, on a screen that was near the bed, completed the set. When everything was ready the boy approached the door and lifted his wife in his arms.

-Well, Mrs. Rodney. - He said in a whisper, - you can go in. – Then Cooan opened her eyes and looked at all that smiling happy.- Tom let her sit on one of the comfortable armchairs and he did the same on the other who was facing her. They served themselves and began to dine. The rays of the setting sun filtered through the windows through the blinds that covered them partially. The girl looked at the flowers and the skirt on the screen. Tom told her.

-You'll look very pretty, I'm sure. They told me it was a local custom, to decorate the bride like that.

 

With a smile, the girl got up and passed behind the screen, making her skirt and flowers.

-Wait for me a moment. - She begged her husband to wait steadily for the silhouette he could see behind that faint paper. - I will not be long ...

 

Cooan shifted behind the screen, leaving her clothes on it, as well as the flowers and skirt on the top of it. She came out splendid, sporting her body with no more clothes than the cane skirt and the necklace of flower garlands that concealed part of her breasts. She walked toward him, gesturing to the Hawaiian welcome dance with which they were presented upon arrival. Her husband pushed the chair away from the table and sat her on his knees, they kissed each other and then, standing up, watched the sunset over the ocean together. After sunset, they went to bed. Tom stripped his wife of flowers and skirt gently, while she took off his clothes ...

 

Roy and Beruche began their adventures by taking a plane to Europe. After passing through the United Kingdom and greeting Nephrite, they accepted the invitation of their friends and visited Paris for a few days, together with Diamond and Esmeralda that showed the city to them. The model and designer was more and more successful and Bertie was delighted to attend one of the parades of her boss in the Deveraux house. Roy and Diamond on their part toured many places in and around Paris. The prince of Nemesis advised his friend about good wines out there. Then the newlyweds went to Spain. First they visited Barcelona, they continued to Madrid and other Spanish provinces, going through some other adventure in the center of the country that they preferred to keep for their own memories, as well as Tom and Cooan with theirs. Later they continued towards Seville. Roy, who could speak Spanish, communicated with the people without problems, enjoying the open, witty, jocular, and kind character of these people that looked a lot like his own. Beruche also had a wonderful time, seeing monuments with which she filled photo books and attending some typical shows from each province and especially from the Andalusian capital. They returned to the hotel in Seville, tired after a long day touring the city. But the boy still had a surprise, he brought Bertie out on the balcony.

-What's wrong, Roy? - I'm very tired. She said as she peered out. -  
-What a beautiful sight! - he indicated pointing to the famous Giralda and Guadalquivir river that glowed with golden reflections to the sunset .- Do not you think this is beautiful?  
-Yes Roy, -his wife agreed with a smile, adding delighted. -It is something wonderful!

 

They heard a murmur under them and he looked down, indicated in Spanish.

\- Ahora muchachos. (Now boys!)

 

A melody that accompanied a song began to play. The boy was taken down by a fire bar and joined the singers, were the famous Spanish Tunos of the University of Seville.

-You're incredible! - She smiled, excited, amused, and even blushed, while Roy translated into English the lyrics of the song. –

"Carnations, carnations,  
Carnations of my heart.  
I bring you some carnations today  
Colored like a strawberry.  
If someday  
I could not bring you,  
Do not think I do not love you anymore,  
It's just that I could not bring them ... "

 

At the end, the Tunos gave the boy one of their cloaks and a boot of wine from which he was taught to drink, and for Beruche a large bouquet of flowers. He corresponded inviting them to dinner at the hotel and after taking some pictures with them, then went up with his wife.

\- Now, honey. We're going to celebrate our last night of vacation all over. – So he lifted his wife in his arms as she screamed and laughed playfully and they both lay on the bed. -

 

And so, everyone enjoyed a magnificent Honeymoon, but time flew by and it was time to rejoin the normal life, even if they were already married. Ail and Ann, after some more avatars settled in that planet but of regular form visited to their friendly of the Earth, that yes, spacing more and more the visits, since they had to take care of their family that was increased years later with the birth of a girl, whom they called Naya. Tom and Cooan moved definitively to the west coast, specifically to Oregon, near Portland. He set up his long-sought martial arts gym that made a great reputation and Cooan continued her job as a daycare teacher and was loved by all her students. As for Roy and Beruche, he continued playing in the Knicks and became an excellent professional. Almost achieving with his team a ring in the following season because they were finalists of the league. Beruche continued to teach at an institute in a very conflictive area of the city. But with her courage and determination, together with her great understanding and vocation for teaching, she soon gained the respect and attention of her students. Unfortunately, it was very seldom that the friends could be seen in those years, and most because of situations of force majeure to defend the Earth from several threats. This time it was a gigantic meteorite that could be destroyed thanks to the combined effort of the group and the invaluable help of a new character who appeared as mysteriously as Leval himself. It was another saiyajin and what it was a surprise for all to discover that this newcomer, named Lornd, was nothing less than the older brother of the own Roy, or Asthel, as he called his younger brother. He was still stronger than his brother, and he was in rather harsh ways, though that seemed to him at first sight. The truth is that he surprised everyone proving to be more sentimental and sensitive than his facade of hard warrior showed. During that crisis he spent some time with his newly reunited family and then said goodbye. But he did not go alone, in those weeks he met the sailors and made a good relationship in particular with Pluto, the oldest and most solitary of them. They both left to patrol the solar system and beyond, in anticipation of Gralas' new attacks, for it was the name of that slippery alien that was behind that seemingly natural cataclysm. Just as he had been the promoter of the androids that the boys managed, not without great effort, to destroy. As a result of all this, the city was practically devastated again, but, as it could not be otherwise, the reconstruction work was already advanced and the preventive measures gave results, mitigating the foreseeable destruction. For example, a huge retaining wall, made for this purpose, protected the Bay of New York from the great sea waves that came as a result of that meteorite blasting. At that time they continued to know nothing of Karaberasu's whereabouts, although unofficial sources learned that she was well.

 

There was also an opportunity for them to have separate adventures. Like one that Emerald referred to her friends on one of the few occasions when they met without battles.

-You'll see girls. It turns out that Masters, the eccentric millionaire, took a fancy to me, bought all my designs and even kidnapped me by taking me to an island he owned. This happened a little after the invasion of these androids. In fact he wanted to attract Diamond to get his computer skills and seduce me. But I must admit that he was a nice man and very polite. Very classy. Deep down he's not a bad person, he's just tried to do things the wrong way.  
-Very wrong? - Petz asked with malicious remarks. -  
-Actually Diamond did not like him! - Her interlocutor smiled. -  
-And did you get on well with him? - Cooan asked curiously . -  
-What? - Emerald asked, not quite understanding what she meant. -  
-Seducing you, the millionaire. - Bertie confidentially clarified because she had picked up the nuance of the matter. -  
-The truth is, yes. - She admitted softly. The other girls covered their mouths so as not to laugh. -But not in the way you're sure to imagine, you rascals! - A blushing Emerald added. - In fact, the matter got out of hand. He wanted to experiment with the remnants of the remaining technology of those enemy robots of the future. And one got out of control. Thank goodness Diamond could beat it.  
-Fortunately, everything ended well. - Cooan sighed. -  
-Yes, although you already know Diamante when his mind is formed. He thought Masters was a really unreliable guy. Although later we met his secretary, a very nice girl. Jennifer, her name is, she managed to persuade my restless boyfriend to forget it and work for him.  
-Yes, Jenny! We know who she is. Goodness! Of course that girl is quite convincing. - Beruche affirmed.-

 

The others agreed on that. Of course she was a great girl, intelligent, enthusiastic and capable of achieving almost anything she set out to do. It was not surprising that, shortly afterwards, the same millionaire would fall in love with her and ask her for marriage. That wedding did go all out and the whole group of friends was certainly invited. Howeve,r there were more links and dating still. Sentimental matters were also lavished, as much or more than the struggles to defend the Earth. On another occasion it was Tom's younger brother, Daniel, who met a somewhat crazy girl who had been a former enemy of the sailors. The two fell in love and became a couple. What was very celebrated by their friends and relatives

 

Finally, overcoming these adversities seemed that fate gave them a truce that everyone enjoyed returning to their chores and daily lives with pleasure.

 

After a year, Petz and Sapphire got married, they had a very interesting trip to South America, although they frightened all their friends and family, since it was impossible to contact them during this time. Diamond and Emerald also contracted nuptials although they limited to spend their honeymoon in Europe, visiting that yes, to their friend Nephrite that received to them in the company of which later would be his wife, Amanda Thompson. Everyone gathered again for the wedding, and then they separated again, this time more clearly, as each couple had already made their own life. But after a time a new event would bring them back together. As Mamoru predicted, it was time for the number of the defenders of justice to increase. The first to contribute to this, although the rest did not know, was Karaberasu who had given birth a few years earlier. No one had heard news again and they would not know it until much later. The next one was going to be Beruche, who she became pregnant the year and a half of her wedding. Cooan was also going to be pregnant a few months later. Bertie at first was not very sure but her gynecologist confirmed it. Then she went crazy with joy but with her usual mastery of the gesture and her apparent coldness, she waited sitting on the sofa watching the television quietly for Roy to come from his training. After half an hour, her husband came almost on the run, saluting with the usual impetus.

-Hi dear! , I'm home. - He announced loudly, took Bertie in his arms and kissed her. - Hmm, how much fun do I get going? He gasped. -  
-Be careful, you fool! - She asked that far from bothering added smiling. - You're going to crush me. You must be softer with your little woman.  
-Come now! - Roy said, rising between laughter and joking. - Are you going to tell me that a girl as hard as you and who has fought against so many dangers, will be afraid of being chaffed a little affectionately?  
-That's not why, -the girl said as well as she answered. - I do not say it just for me, Roy, there is a certain person inside. - He pointed out her gut in which nothing could be appreciated yet and concluded barely able to contain her happy expression - to which you can do much harm and I still do not believe that can become super warrior, ha, ha, ha, ha.

 

Then her husband at first seemed to misunderstand, he had left her again on the couch and himself had sat looking at her in disbelief. The boy was astonished, however, at last he understood what his wife had meant. After a moment a flash flashed through his head. His eyes widened and he jumped up like a spring.

-Are you telling me that you? ... Are you? - Beruche nodded, still laughing. - Oh no! I mean, yeah, well, I cannot believe it! - He exclaimed jumping all over the room while repeating euphoric. -You are pregnant? Is that? OMG! , I cannot believe it.  
\- Believe it, it's not that difficult. - Replied the girl who added even more joy at seeing her husband's face. - Do you understand now why you should be more careful with me, you fool? .Hi, hi, hi.  
-You, I… have I hurt you? -her husband stammered, crisscrossing the fingers of his hands as if to pray. He was very nervous and even worried. - Forgive me, I did not want to do it, I do not calculate my strength well oh no, I'm stupid! Are you really okay? - Beruche nodded with laughter as he continued to ask visibly uneasy. - Does not it hurt you?

 

Roy's face was a poem, he paced the room. What if he had hurt his wife and child because of his impetus and his childhood games? Bertie got up by taking him by the arm and told him more calmly and softly.

\- Calm down, do not be silly, man. If it was just a joke, you have not squeezed me so hard. Believe me, the baby will stand it. I know it very well. Our child have the blood of a saiyajin.

 

The boy sighed relieved, hugging his wife, yes, very carefully. He lifted her gently in his arms and led her into the bedroom, and declared something more calm but glowing with joy.

\- For tonight and for some time we will be very careful, we have to take good care of you. Tell me if you want anything and I'll bring it to you.  
Roy. - Beruche smile shaking her head .- I am the same as always and also today I fancy a lot too.  
-Whatever! - He answered him solicitously. - An ice cream, a yogurt!  
\- That's not, you stupid, you're what I want! - Bertie kissed him closing the bedroom door behind them. –

 

And that was a great night. They were both immensely happy because all their wishes finally came true. Finally, married, living together and in peace, (except for some interruptions produced by some adventures that always solved well). They were both getting ahead in their respective careers. Roy as a player increasingly valued and applauded by all spectators and coaches. Although, due to some issues that he had to solve sometimes with his friends and even the help of the Justicieras, he had to pretext some injury not to play the matches that coincided with his interventions as a warrior (If not, they would have won the final). But he knew that he would have more opportunities to play and the first thing for him was Earth and family. Bertie, on the other hand, combined well her actions like Justiciera practically in solitary, as the rest of the girls, each by her side in diverse parts of the world. However, the frequency with which she came into action was reduced to the knowledge of her pregnancy. Now both young people felt the peak of happiness. This was all they had left to fulfill their dreams! Although none of them used to say it aloud, they expected it to be a small Leval. And Beruche ended up leaving her activities as Justiciera for as long as her pregnancy lasted and even after to attend to her baby, when she had him. She also studied the proposal that some people made her to move from the school where she used to work to a quieter and better paid private one. Being able to enjoy an atmosphere more appropriate to her new condition and being able to better serve to her growing family.

 

So it could be said that the joy of the couple was seconded by that of their friends in all parts of the world. Each one with their projects and their hopes that were being fulfilled as well. Nevertheless, they never finished lowering the guard since now they were practically the greater guarantors of the security of the planet since even the group of the sailors seemed to have dissolved. Chibiusa returned to her future, Mamoru traveled to the United States again to study medicine. Ami did the same, although she considered going to Germany in the first place then decided to study and even to study her doctorate in North America. The others (including Usagi) were more than determined to prepare to be someone in their future. Rei took over the sanctuary and with her sensibility and fortune-telling she became a respected figure throughout Japan. Sometimes she also acted as singer with her friend Minako, using the pseudonym of Reiko. Makoto successfully set up her florist and coffee shop business. Flowers & Flawours she called it. Petz helped her as much as she could and they both spent a lot of time together recommending the other's establishments to her clients. As for Minako had problems with Queen Serenity and King Endymion by not following the instructions that had been marked. She wanted to locate and help Karaberasu. In fact she managed to see the young woman even though she did not speak to her. That cost her being suspended for almost a couple of years and that Artemis lost his status as emissary of the Moon, being reduced to the status of common feline and current. Despite this, the girl continued on with her life and career. She became a successful singer and actress in Japan to further her fame to the rest of the world. A short time later everything would be solved and recovered her place among the sailors, just as Artemis his special gifts. As for the sailors of the outer solar system, Setsuna had gone with Roy's brother into space, and although they returned with a certain frequency they had established their field of action at a great distance and they would still be farther away when they discovered, even with saiyajin, the planet of Lornd´s ancestors. After some hard tests he regained his throne and she was accepted by that tough and demanding people. Later they all went to the wedding of that saiyajin with Setsuna, who had to resign to her position as guardian to become the queen of the planet New Vegeta. In this way the warriors of space signed a solemn pact of friendship with the Earth and the Moon. Represented by the future sovereigns of Crystal Tokyo and that eccentric millionaire that so many headaches gave Diamond at the time. It was one of the few occasions when Roy, Bertie, the rest of the friends and sailors met, and further away from Earth.

 

On the other hand, the companions of Pluto, Uranus and Neptune, both settled for free of the rest, once exempted of the responsibility to take care of Hotaru that stayed with her father and her new wife, who was rescued by Diamond of the hell of Tau. Tomoe´s daughter had already become an attractive young woman with dark mane and violet eyes. She was practically the only sailor who was still active. Her companions, Haruka and Michiru, at last free of other burdens, dedicated themselves to live adventures together and to continue their careers. One in the world of competition, dedicated to motorcycling and the other in her violin recitals and her painting exhibitions.

 

Only a few years later, Chibiusa, already a young teenager of beauty comparable to that of her mother, returned from the future with her guardians, the sailor asteroids, who had taken over from the previous generation of warriors. She had been busy training herself to be a good princess, and in the following years she also worked as a mentor to another young queen whom she would introduce to her friends over time.

 

To sum up. All these adventures that lived the different protagonists, would be very long to tell, each one has his or her own history and must be narrated in other times and circumstances. Especially because events were happening rapidly in their normal way and the course of life, went on.


	15. A new Saga begins.

The months went by placidly and every time the pregnancy was noticed more to Beruche. Roy, on the other hand, was very happy and did not allow his little wife, as he said in a caring and protective tone, to make any effort. When he had neither to train nor to play nor Bertie went to teach, which for both of them sadness did not happen very often, they used to go for long walks. As soon as they could the girl made a sound to find out the sex of the baby, and to the joy of both turned out to be a boy. They have really loved to have a girl too, but the memory of the boy of the future was unquestionably marked on them. For most of the time they talked about what Leval would be like, it was clear they were going to give him that name. Would he be like that boy who came from the future to warn them? Physically they thought so, but they were worried about the way they were going to educate him. The boy had told them that he missed a father to imitate in the future and Roy felt obliged to be that father for him. Beruche, on the other hand, wanted to avoid him all sorts of traumas and problems, and hoped that the life of sacrifice and struggle that she and her husband had had would not affect him at all.

 

Parallel and within a few months, they received the news that Cooan was also expecting a baby. It was wonderful for Tom, his wife soon noticed that the period did not come. Before saying anything to her husband she secured herself with some evidence and then waited for the boy to return.

-Hello, sweetheart,- he greeted her as he entered the house and found her ordering one of the rooms. -  
-Hello my love! - she smiled to him of a luminous form. -  
-What are you doing?- The boy wanted to know as he watched as his wife had taken out some boxes and other things and worked on decorating it. - I see you very busy.  
-I've prepared the room for our guest.- The girl replied.- 

 

Although Tom shrugged, he did not know anyone was coming. And after a few seconds of bewilderment he asked his wife, who was watching him visibly amused.

-Who is coming? Is Rei going to have time to visit us at last?  
-It's not about her, but we could say it's someone of the family. - Cooan laughed.-  
-I have no idea.- He thought, perhaps her wife might want to surprise him. -

 

In fact, he thought that the priestess had recently visited them. He himself remembered how Connie was very happy, shortly after returning from their Honeymoon trip , which was quite entertaining, of course. They had just moved into their home and were completing the decor. Rei called them to ask how they had gone on their Honeymoon and Cooan did not hesitate to ask her to go and see their new house. Tom was surprised but he did not care, on the contrary. He really appreciated that girl. He thought that, had it not been for her, he might never have known her wife. And for once that girl did not make herself beg. She said she had free time and entrusted the care of the sanctuary to her faithful friend Yuuichirou, who had finished his university studies. So next day she took the plane and after a few hours the two went to wait for her at the Portland airport. The girl appeared in a white blouse, a skirt and red shoes that remembered something in her warrior uniform. She wore her long brown hair in a ponytail and wore sunglasses. After presenting her passport and tourist visa with the name of Reiko Hino, her artistic alias, and answering the questions of rigor, surpassing all sorts of detectors, she was allowed to pass after listening to the preceptive. "Welcome to the United States of America"

-Rei! Exclaimed Cooan jubilantly as soon as she saw her coming through the tunnel of entrances.  
-What a joy to see you! - the other young woman replied, hugging her friend to take off her glasses immediately .-  
-Did you have a good flight?- Her friend Tom asked her. -  
-Yes, thank you very much,- the girl replied, giving her hand to the boy who immediately shook it.  
-How are the girls? - Cooan was interested.-  
-Oh!, very well ... each dedicated to carving the future.- He smiled at the meaning of the phrase adding .- You know, before being guardians of the future we have to get a present.

 

Although after saying this, her face seemed to fade a little. Her friend immediately perceived it.

-Is there something wrong? - She wanted to know.  
-Well, nothing, it's the trip, I'm tired. Jet lag, you know. - Rei replied with a joviality that seemed forced. -  
-Come on then, leave me your suitcases.- Tom offered.- I suppose that jet lag is affecting you.  
-We'll get home soon and you can rest. - Cooan smiled. -

 

Her partner nodded willingly. Immediately the boy took over the luggage. He got it into a rental car and it was Connie who drove home. Rei was in the passenger seat.

-I see that the lessons that Mamoru-san gave you to drive have been of much use.  
-Yes, shortly after finishing at the Golden, Bertie and I took the driving license from here. And we came very well all these classes.- The above mentioned rephrased.- In this country you have to go by car to practically all the places.  
-You live quite far, it is true,- her friend admitted. -  
-We wanted a quiet, pleasant place with lots of nature around. – Tom said.-

 

Making good his words the vehicle ran along a road flanked by a very long row of trees and vegetation. Framed that in a serene blue sky. It really was a beautiful setting. The Japanese priestess admired the views while remembering the forests of her native country.

-Is very pretty. You have done the right thing coming to live here. - Rei praised. -  
-This is paradise! - I remember that, as a child, in Nemesis, I dreamed of such large and beautiful forests. And with lakes of crystalline waters. - Cooan confessed. Adding not without nostalgia.- Sometimes my mother told us that her grandmother had described the landscapes of Earth to her. When she went to see her own grandparents. And they looked a lot like this one. That's why I liked it a lot...  
-God willing we would love even more that when we have our children. They will be raised in such a place. - Tom stated at his wife's smiling assent.-  
-I'm sure it will be that way. -Her guest smiled. -

 

Little else they chatted on the way to the house, once they arrived Cooan parked and Tom took out the suitcases entering them in the room destined to guests. As it was evening, they prepared something light for dinner. Seated at the table the priestess then told them in more detail how things were going for Japan.

-If you came to see Usagi you would not recognize her! - She said almost with admiration. – She has become much more responsible and even applied in the studies. Now she wants to go into a good university.  
-And what did you say about what she would like to study? - Tom was interested. -  
-Given her future role as queen and mother, she told us that psychology or political science would be very good. And I agree. - Rei said with approval. -  
-Do you agree with Usagi? - Cooan laughed.- Really?  
\- I told you that you would not recognize her! - The priestess laughed in turn. -  
\- Well, and what about you? Cooan asked. - Do you have any plans?  
\- Aside from singing sometimes occasionally, I continue in the Hikawa Shrine, I am very busy. I take part in many charitable campaigns and try to educate children in the arts and traditions of Shintoism. - The young woman explained. -  
-And Yuuichirou stayed in charge while you were coming, right? - Tom asked, adding. - I like that guy. We hardly agreed when he came to see you one afternoon, before we left.

 

He referred to the occasion in which he and his now wife, visited Japan and lent a hand to Rei with the preparations for a festival. The rest of the girls could not go. Shortly after all this happened, that other boy came. He was studying at a university in Yokohama. But he wanted to go try to contribute in something. He was surprised to see that these foreigners had helped the priestess. Even then he recognized Cooan and greeted her sympathetically. Yet he looked at Tom almost as if he had nailed a knife to him. At least until the stranger introduced himself as the boyfriend of Rei's friend.

-Poor guy! Cooan laughed. - Every time he sees a man near the sanctuary, he thinks he's a suitor of yours.  
-Yes. - She sighed resignedly, referring to her friends, now even with comical tones. - Even when they are women.- If only you had seen the argument he had with Haruka!  
-That boy is crazy for you. There is plain to see. And I think he's a good guy. You could give it a try. - Tom suggested.-  
-Yes, I saw it clearly the last time we faced each other. He risked a lot for you. Every time I think about what I did to him then... poor boy! - Cooan lamented now. -  
-That happened a long time ago. You must forget it. - Her friend stated. -  
-No, seriously ... - her interlocutor replied, looking quizzically at Rei. - Tom's right. Why do not you give him a chance?  
-He's a great boy, but I cannot match his feelings. - Her guest could say with regret. -  
-And why not? You are supposed to live like ordinary people now. You have the right to love too. -Cooan encouraged her, adding.- I tell you the same as you to me once. Do not close your doors to love.

 

Her friend stared at her plate with a thoughtful gesture, then smiled faintly to respond.

-Yes, you're right. We'll see what happens. In fact he is even more attractive now. Having finished studying economics and start working in his father's business, he has gotten used to wearing a suit and tie, and even shaving!  
-Did he? I do not believe that! - Laughed her interlocutor.- He has not that beard no longer?  
\- Some things have changed.- Rei could now mutter with a softer tint, sentencing in a still voice.- But there are some that are already decided ...

 

As her friends watched her strangely, the priestess only smiled and, putting aside that, she wanted to know, on the other hand, trying to turn that conversation into more lively paths.

-Well, now it's up to you. Tell me a little about your life. How are you going to the newlyweds?

 

And both Tom and his wife, informed her of their plans, emphasizing that of wanting to be parents as soon as possible. It was Cooan who proposed to Rei.

-We wish we had at least a couple of children or three. Who knows? But one thing is for sure. We would very much like you to be the godmother of all of them.  
-I? - The sailor was pointed at her chest with surprise. -  
-It would be an honor for us. - Tom said. - Please, accept.

 

Rei smiled broadly now, she was very excited. She nodded in delight and assurance.

-The honor would be mine. Of course, count on me when the time comes, which I am sure will come.  
-Have you seen it in the sacred fire?- Cooan asked.- 

The priestess smiled again, declaring with affection and sympathy. 

-I see it in your eyes. In the desire to be parents you have. And I know you'll be the best in the world in that trade ...

 

Her friends blushed and everyone laughed at that. Then they continued to talk about more things. Rei spent a few days and they showed her some of Oregon's most beautiful landscapes and places. They said goodbye wishing that this kind of prediction she made them was fulfilled. Now Tom came out of those memories. If it was not the priestess who was to come. Who could it be? It could have been his brother Daniel, perhaps some sister of Connie, or Roy and Bertie might have said something about going there. So he wanted to know.

-When is going to come that guest?

 

Now Cooan could not help but laugh, but when she gently stroked her stomach, she answered to the boy's surprise.

-I think in nine months I'm not entirely sure. But it will come.

 

The poor boy opened his mouth in amazement, then smiled broadly and barely could say in a voice choked with emotion.

-Then that means that you, that we! ... well, that ...  
-Yes, I'm expecting a child. - She finally revealed. -

 

Tom hugged her, carefully of course, and lifted her in his arms full of joy. After giving her endless kisses he could barely babble with his face lit with happiness.

-Are you sure? ... We have to tell my parents, and Roy and Bertie, and the others!  
-Do not worry, we'll have time. And this weekend we could go and see your parents, Tommy. We will tell them there.

 

Her husband agreed on that, and it was even better when she learned that her brother and her fiancé would also go. The two of them had a few days off and decided to go see the boy's parents, so both couples met at the airport. Tom and his wife went to look for them and when they disembarked they received them enthusiastically.

-Tommy! - his brother who ran to hug him, exclaimed. -  
-I'm glad to see you, Dany, - he said, holding him tight. -

 

Both girls smiled funny, Daniel's girlfriend immediately greeted Cooan.

-I'm very glad to see you. - She smiled at him with a slight bow, as was the custom in her place of origin. -  
-So do I, Mimet. - The interviewee replied and immediately asked. - How is everything for Japan?  
\- Wonderful!. Working hard. Your sister Petz and Sapphire send you regards. - She replied, waving now to her future brother-in-law who had already released his brother. - And what do you have to tell?  
-Well, we're going to extend the family. - Tom said with visible contentment. -  
-Hey, congratulations! - his brother replied giving him another hug, then he gave a kiss to his sister-in-law and his girlfriend did the same. - That's great.  
-Many good wishes. - Mimet wished, taking her partner's hand. -  
-I want to tell Rei, - Cooan said, looking radiant. -  
-But you have to tell our parents first. - Daniel told them -

 

Of course that was the plan. They immediately picked up the luggage from the young couple of newcomers and headed for the Rodney's house. There they were greeted by Sarah, the mother of both boys. Will, their father, was in town buying some things. As soon as they learned that their children were coming they wanted to prepare a good dinner. The young people waited until the patriarch of the family arrived to give the happy news. Sarah could barely keep from crying with joy and hugged her eldest son and daughter-in-law. The days passed quickly and they talked a lot about the future baby. Especially women, Sarah loved Constance, as she called her, just like a daughter and Mimet also was very happy to become aunt. The men, on the other hand, departed even more soberly about the future. At last, upon returning to Portland, Tom made all sorts of celebrations of joy. He did in the west coast just as his colleague on the east. He tried to spare Cooan any unnecessary effort, even the ones she wanted to do, to the girl´s patient resignation. Both couples were struggling with purchases, last model strollers, little clothes, rattles with lights, chicks that pecked with noise, absorbing diapers. Between Tom and Roy, although separated by distance, the rivalry of who bought for his baby the most superfluous, tacky and derisory article, as well as inadequate for a newborn, seemed to have broken out. But that's why they did not have to worry, they were already using them. Every time they brought home a new acquisition, Beruche or Cooan would sigh, shrugging their shoulders and wanted to make their husbands feel it in phrases like ...

\- "Roy, that's for children from the age of three, or Tom, the child will not be able to handle a nunchaku when he is born, even if they are made of cotton."

To which both invariably responded carefree more or less with phrases such as ...

\- He will grow, and meanwhile I can use it.

 

This produced the astonished face of their respective wives. And to make matters worse, they added with total conviction.

\- "No, do not put on that face, I have always liked these things and I did not have anything like that. Besides, I have to make sure they are not dangerous for the baby.

 

Between these and other disquisitions the months went by, the bellies grew and with them some other complex on the part of the girls, in particular Beruche that was more plump. She had lost her stupendous figure and her face was more rounded. Despite hearing from her husband that he was delighted with her new look, she kept looking at him with growing concern. In Roy ´s company she tried to avoid it, but she felt bad, he did not shimmy her like before. One day, the boy caught her pouting in front of the mirror.

-But Cubito, what's the matter? – He inquired worriedly - Does something hurt you? Are you alright ?..

 

She nodded, trying to keep the tears away, but she was more sensitive than usual. And when Roy tenderly embraced her from behind, she could not help it.

-What's the matter, honey? - He insisted, looking at her in a frightened way. -  
-Oh Roy! - She stammered. - Look at me. I have become very fat, I have become a seal.  
-That's why you are like this? - Her husband smiled without care with a gesture of relief. - Come on honey! It's not true, you're still very pretty. - He rebuffed. -  
-No, do not try to comfort me. - She sobbed, her solicitous husband gave her a handkerchief because it also looked like she was going to runny, while his wife said with regret. - You did not like me like you used to.  
-What nonsense! - He hastened to say. - I like you a lot more than before.  
-And why do not you hug me? - She asked disconsolately. - You do not love me anymore.  
-Of course I love you, silly ...  
-And you insult me. - Bertie added, wiping away her tears. -  
-I do not insult you, alas! - Roy denied that he was in a hurry, he did not know how to react, say what he said, Bertie was going to take it wrong. - Give me a hug. - He asked her by gently surrounding her with her arms and planting a kiss on the head to explain later gently. - What happens is that I want to be careful with you, because I'm so gross and I could hurt you and our baby.- Come on, let's go for a walk.  
-I seem as a sack of potatoes. – The girl said, looking disconsolate. -  
-No, you do not look like it,-his interlocutor retorted. -  
-Yes! I do. - She insisted, pointing to the mirror. -  
-Well, yes you do, you are my bag of potatoes. - He smiled in order to dedramatize. -  
-You see? Now you say it too. - She complained in a plaintive voice. -  
-But you do not listen to me when I tell you otherwise,- Roy replied, being more and more confused. -  
-So what? – Beruche added annoyed. - But at least you could take the opposite in that. Men are all insensitive. And the saiyajin more.

 

The boy looked up at the ceiling and sighed, this was complicated! he wish he had to break the face of some space monster who wanted to dominate the Earth as it had just happened months ago. But he also remembered that years ago, his teacher had warned him about the women of the super saiyajin by his own experience with his. Goku already warned him that the only thing in the universe that could scare a super saiyajin level three was his own wife. Roy thought he had exaggerated, but now he was not sure. He still remembered that, in one of those few breaks they made, sitting next to his mentor in a cloud of that white and endless celestial expanse where they trained.

-But master. - You cannot say that! - The boy was laughing .-  
-Yes I can.- Son Goku replied, by adding.- You do not see how my wife got when she forced me, well, she forced Piccolo and me to take our driving license.  
-Come now! - The boy smile shaking his head in disbelief.-  
-I'll give you some good advice. And it is even more important than the ones I give you when we fight. - His master told him, adding in almost philosophical tones. - When you fight against an enemy, the more powerful you are, the more you will enjoy. You do not have to worry about giving him a good spanking. But do not fight with your wife. Because there you will be lost.  
-Are not you exaggerating a little?- The boy asked incredulously. -

 

However his fellow, sitting as he was in the lotus position, shook his head and replied.

-The good thing about a demon or a space invader is that after the fight you do not have to sleep with him. He may tear you apart but not send you to the couch or stop talking to you for a week. And even starve yourself because he refuses to make you food. - He remastered with the expression of horror .- That among other things ... you will see. I assure you that even Vegeta fears Bulma when she gets angry ... well, and I fear her too ... - Sentenced waving a hand .- Do not see what personality she has, the same goes for my wife!  
-Hahaha. It will not be so much! - Roy laughs.-  
-Well, You´ll figure out by yourself. I assure you. You will find out. - He replied, stating in a tone that marked the nostalgia.- And to think that when Chichi proposed to marry me I accepted because I thought that marriage was something to eat ...  
-What? – An astonished Roy exclaimed. - You must be kidding, right?  
-No,- his mentor reaffirmed, by adding. - It's just that, you see, I had to touch her in the crotch to find out if she was a girl and she told me that it was very compromising so I have to promise to marry her.

Now his disciple was staring at him with wide eyes. He could barely replicate.

-With all due respect, master Son Goku, you are so weird ...  
\- Question of lack of experience. I was only twelve years old, I had grown up with my grandfather and I did not know what the girls were like. - Goku laughed, putting a hand to his neck to sigh. - Oh, what a time those! That's why I'm telling you, listen to me and be careful about that topic. For that there is no training in the Corner that counts. Well, maybe bear the master Kaio who is annoying sometimes but he gives you good food to to eat ...

 

And the boy just shrugged, then resumed their usual training. Now he remembered that, sighing as he thought with growing distress.

-Master, of course you were very wise. I should have listened to you ...  
-Buish! - His wife was crying, while he was stammering. - I'm horrible! I seem to have swallowed a ball ...  
-Let's see, honey. -He said to Beruche with a whisper, trying to choose his words carefully. - This is normal. You are reaching the end of pregnancy ...  
-And after that? - She said even more plaintively. - What happens if I stay like this later? ..  
-No, no, - his companion repeated. - You'll see how then, with a little exercise, you'll be back as before.  
-But if I stay like this, would you love me? - She asked in a fearful tone and a look of slaughtered ram. -  
-I swear! - Roy exclaimed raising the palms of the hands. - You would be my very favorite in every way.  
-But there are so many beautiful girls and you travel so much with your games.- She objected adding with a tinge of childish plea. - Could not you just play at home?  
-What? - Roy almost laughed at the absurdity of the proposition, but he relaxed enough to reply politely and patiently. - We have to go to the opposing camps as well. If you want, I can take you with me, so They'll think you have swallowed some ball, ha, ha! Come on, let's go for a walk.  
-Do not laugh at me! - She replied, pouting more. - And do not compared me to a ball!  
-But I do not laugh. - Roy said in alarm. - And who has compared you to anything? It's just that you ask me for some very strange things, little cube.  
-You do not like me anymore, - she complained, adding with reproach. - I'll just ask you for a little of something and then it bothers you.  
-Darling, - her long-suffering husband argued, armed with a great deal of patience. - The other day you woke me up at four in the morning because you had a craving for ice cream with cranberries. The day before, when everything was closed, you asked for a double beat of vanilla with peach and strawberry.  
-And kiwi! - Added Beruche with an accusing tone. - You forgot the Kiwi! And you know I like it a lot.  
-It was all closed, I had to fly to another State. - Roy explained almost apologetically. -  
-But that is nothing to you. - Argued Beruche stating with certainty. - You can fly very fast. And tele transport you to the sites.  
-Yes, but I do not detect the energy of the bakery. - The boy objected with growing overwhelm, since he could not withdraw to the absurdity of that discussion did what he did .- Nor do the ice cream emit waves of power. Besides, you have always told me to stop using my powers, unless there is an important reason that ...  
-If you cared about me you would not complain that much! And this was an emergency!

 

She cut him reproachfully, twisting her nose, crossing her arms and turning her back, as if she were always angry.

-Do I complain? - Roy said, opening his eyes wide, unable to believe what he was hearing. - Oh Bertie! - He sighed again as he laid his hands on her shoulders and turned her back to the mirror to add with mild reproof. - This is not worthy of you, look at you, you whimper like a spoiled child. Where is my righteous fighter? - He whispered, stroking her chin with tenderness and even regret. - Come on, this is not you ...

 

Beruche said nothing, she felt that her husband was right. Poor Roy!, he tried to please her even in her most unimpressive desires. But she felt insecure and even fearful of something she had never experienced. She was very happy with the idea of being mother, but she could not stop thinking about it that would affect her in front of her husband who was still as attractive and fit as ever. She was not unaware that he aroused many passions among women. And so she confessed it with visibly pity.

-I'm afraid I'll stop liking you. - She responded to lying mucus. - I do not want to lose you!  
-How do you think you're going to lose me? - Roy asked, embracing her. –

Beruche leaned her head against his chest, while her husband added sweetly, tossing her platinum hair, they were almost beginning to turn to tone more blonde. 

\- But how can you think that? cubito!

 

It was curious but the tone of hair of the girl and her sisters as the years passed, evolved to more normal tints among terrestrial humans. Although that was one of the things that mattered less to Bertie now that she was still being comforted by the tender words of her husband who was telling her.

\- You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and in that belly of yours is our child. For which we have both dreamed and expected. Do you remember?

 

The girl smiled again, with her husband holding her in her arms and away from any other girl, she felt much better. Soon they left. Roy and she took a long walk holding hands. As soon as the girl calm down, he promised to spend as much time as possible together and encouraged her to be patient, there was little left.

-I'm sorry,- she apologized now. - I feel somewhat insecure, and scared. I want to be the same as always for you.  
-You'll always be my little cube. - He smiled as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders. - And my greatest hope is that we grow old together, watching our son grow. Contemplating how he becomes that wonderful boy we were fortunate to meet.

 

She let herself be hugged by him, feeling happy. Thus, the days continued until ... The first in order to give birth was precisely Beruche, after a pair of false alarms which Roy rushed to take her to the hospital. Although the only thing he ended up getting were two parking fines. He could not use the instant translation because he did not know anyone there and maybe it would not have been a good idea if they tried to go unnoticed. At least they had done ultrasound scans and they knew that everything was going perfectly. But, at last, the time came when things were really going. Bertie was for real and this time Roy decided to tuck her well and take her flying.

-Auu! She cried, covering her bulging belly. It hurts…  
-Calm down, we are soon there - He tried to calm her but he was even more restless.-

 

He landed with her in the back of the hospital making sure not to be seen. From there he ran with her in his arms to the front door and entered. As soon as he could get hold of a phone he called all his friends. It was his wife's wish that Ami's mother help her in the childbirth and, if possible, that the sailor herself, in her capacity as a godmother and that thanks to her high intellectual level had compressed secondary education and was already in her first year of medicine, accompany her. During that time the former warrior had passed her English C-1 level examination with brilliance. She finished high school and although she also considered the option of going to Germany to study but she finally opted for the USA. Thanks to her magnificent academic record, she was accepted neither more nor less than at the prestigious Harvard University. So she was able to enroll and study in her medical school. The good thing was that while she was in Boston she could often see her friends. This made the young couple very happy and asked her to be present at the time of childbirth. Ami of course accepted delighted. In addition, attending a birth was the first thing they taught. In this way, while searching for the energy of the girl, she remembered the last visit she made home, she would do almost a couple of months of that ...

 

They knocked on the door. Roy listened, but he saw Bertie, with her more than appreciable belly, come out to open. He realized who was calling and wanted to surprise to his wife. Listening at some distance. In fact, the girl smiled full of joy at seeing her friend. Ami wore a very elegant jacket and trousers of cream shades, and a blue-blue bow on her chest.

-Hello Bertie-chan! - the Japanese cordially greeted .  
-Ami-chan. - Bertie exclaimed, hugging her carefully as she asked. - When did you come? I know you passed all entrance exams. !! Congratulations!!  
-A week ago. I have settled in the college of the faculty and we have already begun the course. -She told her friend as they entered. -

 

Beruche offered to sit down and immediately brought a refreshment to her guest as she warned her husband.

-Roy! ... come, look who has come ...

 

Her husband smiled quickly, dressed in a pair of shorts, slippers and nothing else, he had been doing some shooting in the basket they had in the backyard of the house. He approached the newcomer and offered his hand cordially as he wanted to know gleefully.

-Hello Ami! - How nice to see you, girl! How is everything in Japan?  
-It was all very well when I left- the young woman smiled, embarrassed to see the spectacular physique of his interlocutor, all full of muscles really developed .- Although they have been a few weeks of that.  
-Your mother will be very proud of you. Like the rest of us, - said the hostess. - I hope she stays well. We have not seen her since we were in Japan honoring the memory of your grandfather Ken.  
-Thank you. The only thing I've done has been studying. -The girl replied modestly.- And my mother is still working hard. But I've only been in front of the books, nothing special. I had to think little.  
-And you think little? - Roy laughed with total careless, causing his two interlocutors to do the same.- For a lot of you will have hatched. Come on, it's so difficult to be admitted in Harvard. You are amazing!  
-I hope you'll stay for at least a couple of days. - Bertie said to her friend, changing the subject to say to her husband. "Go, go to shower, poor Ami, she is embarrassed seeing you like this!  
-But what's the matter?- The boy shrugged, pleading, She is family ...

 

Bertie sighed, shaking her head and extending her palms in turn, in a gesture of "what am I going to do with him" that her guest picked up perfectly. Ami laughed unabashedly, which in turn provoked the smile of her hosts. When she finally controlled herself, she was able to respond to her friend.

-Yes, I can stay at least this weekend.  
-We have to go shopping. And play some game of chess. And then if you want, we can go to the pool, I have pre-mom swimming lessons. - Beruche commented with growing enthusiasm. -  
\- And then some movie at home. Of which I like best ... something of pressing catch. Remember when Usagi and I did the fighting poses? - Roy said in a funny way to proclaim. - I have recorded some matches that are incredible! ...

 

The young woman nodded with another irrepressible smile. It was Bertie who intervened by moving her head once more.

-That will be in your dreams. - She fought back at her husband with narrowed eyes. - We have more interesting things to do.  
-Come on, little cube! do not be boring .- He asked with a half-smile little mischievous .-  
\- Do not worry about it. Ami and I are going to have a lot of fun without needing those movies of you, guys with shotguns and chainsaws killing demons, which, by the way, is something that I grow very tired. And I mean killing them myself.

 

Roy shrugged comically and his guest could not help but laugh. Soon the future doctor told them.

-I'm glad to see you so happy. And besides, there is so little left for Leval to arrive. Cause you are going to call him that, right?  
-Of course. - His interlocutor smiled, passing an affectionate arm around his wife's shoulders. -  
-And when our son is born, you know that we want to ask you, Ami, that you will be her godmother .- Bertie told her making her friend's expression light.-  
-I was very excited when you gave me the news of your pregnancy at Usagi-chan's coming-of-age party. For me it will be an honor. _She stated with an inclination of gratitude. -  
-No, the honor will be ours,"- Roy said, repeating that gesture to make them smile.

Then Beruche told her guest. 

-When my sisters and I began again in this world, we decided that if we ever married and we had children, we would want you to be their godmothers. Cooan will ask Rei. Petz, I guess to Makoto, In my case it was clear ... - And after a timid smile her gesture was sad to sigh.- And my sister Kalie, well ... she would have wished it had been Minako.

 

Ami also seemed saddened by the memory of Karaberasu. What Roy could not imagine was what would happen next. Taking advantage of that Beruche was a moment to the bathroom the invited one told to him what had happened to sailor Venus because of disobeying the orders received of no interfere. In her own way, she wanted to honor that kind of desire of the sisters. Luckily, the punishment lasted little. Her friend was now a famous singer and actress. Who knows? Maybe she could finally locate Kalie after all.

-Then,- The perplexed Roy said.- She knew where Kalie was.  
-Let's just say things should happen this way. - Ami replied in a low tone of voice to keep them from being heard. – Please, do not tell Bertie or the others ...  
-Well, if you say so, you'll have a good reason. I'm relieved to know Kalie is fine, but it's hard not to be able to tell my wife. - The boy lamented. -  
-I should not have told you, but it was something I had to get out of myself. Now I think it does not matter so much anymore. The order they gave us was not to interfere, though implicitly we should not say anything. But I could not shut it up any longer. Just remember. - Ami told him to assure to his friend. - She's fine, there are important people looking after her well-being. And I am convinced that one day she will return.

 

Roy could not say if those words were due to a knowledge that Mercury had of what was going to happen or were merely a desire of the young woman. Then he remembered with a smile as his wife returned and finally sent him to the shower. Now, going back to reality, she tried to capture the energy of Bertie's friend. When he succeeded, he telephoned her to warn her and summon her to a place with no witnesses to bring her and her mother to the hospital. Dr. Saeko Mizuno, attractive middle-aged woman, short hair similar to that of her daughter and calm and discreet character (luckily), could hardly be informed of the situation without going into too much detail. Fortunately, she was due to attend a medical obstetrics congress in the “Big Apple” and her daughter was transferred from Boston by Roy. Between the two they made believe that Ami enjoyed a few days off and that they wanted her intervention so that it was a Mizuno who helped in the birth of her daughter's future godson. Even surprised, she accepted by presenting her medical school license and passport. As she had a good reputation she had no problems and being the private clinic of Roy's team players, she was allowed to intervene as deference to him. So the boy and Ami were waiting outside the room. The girl came in and went out as necessary to act as liaison. Beruche, meanwhile, breathed deeply and complained of the strong contractions.

-Oh my God! protested the painful Bertie. - I feel like somebody has a fight inside me and my gut looks like the ring. Of course this baby has warrior wood.  
-Mizuno asked affectionately, wiping the girl from the sweat that beaded her forehead with a gauze and asking. - How often do you feel them?   
-The contractions? - Inquired the girl, looking at the doctor who nodded. -Every five minutes.  
\- Be patient. Ami's mother smiled. - You still have some time left. -  
\- When the time comes, let Roy know, please. After what he has trained with me in the exercises to prepare the birth, He could be suffer a heart attack if we could not do them together. - Could say with humor before releasing a meaning. - Oh! Now the contraction had only been waiting for three minutes. -  
\- Well, things are going faster than I thought. - Dr. Mizuno recognized that she reassured her patient with a soft one. - I'm going to call him.

 

For all that time and regardless of the formalities or prudence Roy had been transporting himself to his friends with the help of instant translation. Luckily that place was not too crowded, given its private character. In this way, when he assembled the group, they all sat together, well, some standing and chatting and others, the rest, reassuring the budding father who was pacing nervously. Then Dr. Mizuno left.

-Mr. Malden?- She asked cautiously. -  
-What?- Jumped the questioner who could barely stammer. - What's up? Already, now! Has the child been born? ...  
\- No, calm down. - The doctor asked him with a soft smile and told him. - Your wife wants you to go with her.  
\- But she's okay, right? - Roy asked anguished and visibly uneasy. -  
-Do not worry boy, I just came to call you to help your wife with childbirth, that's all, - said the doctor.-  
-Thank you so much for coming. - The boy replied, trying to calm down. -  
-I told you on that occasion that for anything you needed from me and my family, we would be there. - Saeko smiled, adding kindly. - Now, your wife needs you next to her.

 

And then she invited the boy to enter the room with Ami. There they both disinfected themselves and were able to enter next to the girl who already was almost ready for the great moment. He ran to grasp her hand quickly as both mother and daughter Mizuno commented on the situation and the routine steps to follow.

-How are you, honey? Does it hurt a lot? - Her husband wanted to know, not without concern. -  
-Oh! - Beruche replied almost with a groan - another contraction. This child has a lot of strength and he has not yet been born.  
\- It's my son. - Roy smiled more relaxed, adding with visible pride. – We saiyajin are like this.  
\- He will be a great sportsman when he will be older. - Agreed his wife - like his father.  
-And sure as handsome and intelligent as his mother. - He added affectionately. -

 

The contractions were happening every minute. Beruche began to have to control her breathing. Helped by Roy, who supervised the same even more nervousness than she. Although he did not stop repeating that everything was coming out perfectly so she had to be calmed, although it was he who really needed to calm down. Dr. Mizuno instructed her daughter, so Ami, along with the hospital anesthetist, to take care of the epidural to avoid unnecessary discomfort to her friend. And after a few moments that seemed eternal, Bertie was in the final phase of childbirth. Dr. Mizuno and Ami ordered her to push with all her might. Roy was clutching her hand. His face was paler than hers.

\- I can see his head, he's out! - the doctor encouraged her, adding to the woman in the parturient – Just a little more.  
-C'mon darling! - Roy asked between nervous and enthusiastic. - One more effort! have courage.

 

Beruche gathered all her strength, the few remaining and pushed, the baby came out at last and she was exhausted on the bed. Ami took care of raising the child and Dr. Mizuno cut the umbilical cord, covered the newborn with a blanket, and then turned him upside down banging his behind until he made him cry.

-That's it,- the doctor said with satisfaction, - He is a precious child.  
\- How wonderful Bertie! - Ami told her friend that she was somewhat stunned and weakened even by the effort and could only smile pale. -He's very healthy ...

 

Suddenly Dr. Mizuno gasped and almost dropped the child. The father came up to him, holding him fast in his arms.

-But what is that?- She whispered, pointing to the baby's bottom. -

 

Roy noticed that a little furry tail was born on the bottom of the baby. He quickly identified her, thanks to what Son Goku told him so long ago in Heaven, and what he witnessed when he met his own brother, as distinctive of the race of the saiyajin. When Ami's mother overcame her initial surprise, her own daughter explained that it was not strange and the baby's father then confessed some of the truth.

-It sounds incredible, but I see it with my own eyes.- She admitted that she then added to her daughter. -Ami, my daughter, after so many years, I was not unaware that you were a warrior of justice, but this surpasses me.  
\- That's why I wanted you to help me, Mom. - The girl smiled when she commented. - We owe a lot to Roy and his kindred and I wanted to have the satisfaction of helping bring one of them into this world. The bad thing is that I still do not have the necessary qualification.

 

Her mother smiled more easily now and nodded in turn.

-And after what you told me. I am honored to have helped. Maybe if it was not for Roy's grandfather, we would not be here. He saved my father Kenshiro. We will always be grateful for it.  
-They actually saved each other, Doctor.- The boy commented. -  
-You can call me Saeko.- The woman replied.-  
-What do we do with the baby?- Ami wanted to know. - If Bertie sees this, - he said, pointing to that hairy tail that moved from side to side.

Then it was the father who took the child in his arms and asked them.

\- Wait a minute, do not say anything to my wife, I'll be right back.

 

Having said that the boy disappeared moving to heaven with the child, there he called Landar who, after congratulating him, divined his intention and took that appendix to the baby. The boy cried painfully at first but then found himself well. Roy returned with him instantly. Dr. Mizuno was delirious.

-Calm down, All has been fixed. - Roy said in a nonchalant tone as he noticed the woman's gesture. -  
\- Do not worry, even if I told this, nobody would believe me. - She said while Ami held one of her mother´s hand and smiled a little silly .- This is incredible!

 

Meanwhile, Beruche was asking, enough to be able to speak again.

\- Let me see my son! Where is he? Please, let me hold him! - She asked them with insistence and visible desire. -

 

Now Dr. Mizuno gave the newborn to her, wrapped in a blanket. Bertie put it on her chest caressing him with a wide smile of satisfaction and love. Her heartbeat numbed the baby. He was pinned to her, curled up like a little frog. His mother caressed him very gently.

-He's our son, - she said, very excited and full of pride. - Is not that lovely, Roy?  
\- Yes my love. - He said in the same way. The baby looked at his father without being able to see him yet, but with the image of him reflected in his big blue eyes and Roy said enthusiastically. -He has his mother´s eyes, indigo blue, so beautiful and deep!- He added, too excited, and full of joy. - I'll tell the others!

 

And like the wind he ran out of the operating room and informed everyone. Hugs and congratulations ensued, then the natural impatience to see the child, though Roy omitted telling them the tail affair. Ami and her mother also came out, who, of course, did not say anything either about that. Saeko only said that Beruche was tired and it would be best if they could wait for the next day to see her and the baby. Everyone agreed somewhat reluctantly but understanding that it was for the best.

-It must be so wonderful to be a mother. - Petz said, full of joy for her younger sister. -  
-Well, I won´t have to wait to much - Cooan smiled, feeling her tummy with visible emotion. - I want it so much!  
\- At the moment it is better that we all go to rest. - Sapphire suggested with a cheerful but tired tint. - It's been a hard day to stay up late.

 

Everyone agreed, Roy insisted on sleeping in the hospital, but everyone convinced him that it would not be necessary, because both Beruche and his baby were in good health and well looked after. So that persuaded the members of the group , they went to sleep with palpable joy. The next day they saw the mother and the child again. Everyone was approaching the baby and caressing him. Emerald cradled him in her arms and whispered.

-What an adorable baby!  
-It seems untrue that it's such a little thing. -Diamond added. -  
\- Well, it's time for you to encourage each other to have one. - Beruche laughed-  
-Well, - Emerald mused, turning red. - It's still a bit early. We have thought that maybe, in a year or two, when we are less tied down by work.  
-Yes, -Diamante agreed, corroborating his wife's words, - we wish we had time to raise a child in peace.  
-Well, do not delay for too long. - Roy said. - That then surely it will give you more laziness and of course, you do not know what you are missing.  
-Oh heavens! - Tom smiled, holding Cooan's hand and adding with feigned fear - and to think that in a few months it will be our turn.

 

Everyone laughed at that thought. Thus, after celebrating the birth in large, the group said goodbye. Indeed, within a few months Cooan had a son. The young woman remembered the last visit of Rei, when the priestess promised to come to know her future godson was born.

-You look great, -the priestess said as she entered the house of her friends, accompanied by Tom.- Hello Cooan!

 

Her friend had gone to open the door when she heard the bell ringing, she had a large belly. The pregnancy was almost seven months old then. Then she told the newcomer.

-Put your hand here.

 

Rei rested her right hand on that bulging belly and smiled. She had noticed a tap.

-He's asking to get out! - Cooan laughed. She now wore her hair combed in the form of ponytail without those funny cat ears form so characteristic of her.- And I am also looking forward to see you.  
-He will be a precious child. - That is for sure, - The priestess affirmed. -  
-And you made it possible. - Her grateful friend smiled. -

 

Then there was a clear throat from Tom. Both girls laughed ... the embarrassed Cooan could barely say as she sat on a nearby couch.

-Well, you understand what I mean, Rei! 

 

Her friend chuckled in her turn, and sat next to her. Nodding while the husband of the future mother commented on amusement.

-Of course, I hope you do not forget my small contribution, my dear.  
-No, of course not! - Laughed Cooan, who was able to calm herself down a little to affirm more seriously and with emotion. - But if Rei had not believed in me we would not be here now, so happily married and waiting for our son.  
-It was you who wanted to change and embrace a new life. It has cost you and your sisters a lot to get here. – The priestess was quick to comment on her guest.-  
-That's something I'll always thank you for. - Tom said. - You and the other sailors. And when the child is born and possible we would like to take him to your sanctuary so he can received your blessing.  
-It will be an honor for me. – The excited priestess said, proceeding to inform them with a cheerful tone in her voice. - I have seen the sacred flames before coming, and everything will be fine.

 

Her friends listened delightedly. That was a fleeting but very nice stay. The happiness was felt in the environment. And after a few months it was like that. That was a more normal birth than Bertie's and her friends were also there, only this time took longer, since the hospital was somewhat more crowded, to make translations. The baby was named Alan, just as the Leval of the future had said he would be called. As agreed the godmother of the child was Rei who even traveled to Portland to see the newborn. In addition to that she gave a Shinto amulet to him that, according to her, would always protect him from all evil. After a few months, the Rodney kept their word and in effect, Rei did a ritual blessing the child and perceiving that he was destined to become a good man, something that greatly pleased her ...

-Yes, at least fate has smiled at my friends. -She thought with satisfaction when she said goodbye to them at the airport in Narita. - Usagi handed me over, these children will be the next generation of fighters for the cause of good.

 

The fact is that her friends were not with her that day, they were very busy with their respective chores. In this way Rei returned to the sanctuary. Meditating

-And still others have to be born who will have a very important role to play in their lives ...

 

That's how it was, although for the other girls it took some more time. After almost two years of their marriage with Sapphire and Diamond, Petz and Emerald also had children. Petz, a boy who was born in Tokyo, whom they called Coraion. Here, the sailors in full, especially Jupiter who had a good friendship with the brand new mom and was very happy when she was asked to be the godmother. Now, after saying goodbye to each other in order to not to overwhelm the parents and the child, Makoto contemplated the newborn huddled in the arms of the his mother.

-It's a very beautiful baby, - the warrior Jupiter in his civilian identity said, she was next to the bed of the hospital where Petz was. - So small and so adorable ...

 

The convalescent smiled radiantly. Her husband was on the other side of the bed, visibly happy in turn.

-The only thing that disturbs me is that my brother and Esmeralda could not come. She is about seven months and it was not advisable to travel. - He commented.-  
-That's very good, in a little while, Coraion will have a cousin. - Petz said. -  
-Coraion? - Makoto repeated. -  
-Yes, it was my father's name. A derivation from our grandfather Corindon. We wanted to call our son like this in homage to him. - Explained Sapphire.  
-If he had been a child, we might have named her my husband's mother. Although Esmeralda asked me to let her to use it.  
-We would have called her Nairia then. - Sapphire added. -  
-Well, I hope we can have more children- His wife said.-  
-Hey, not so fast. You just had one right now! - Her friend laughed. - At least recover you a little ...  
-The bad thing is the business. -She lamented, though not in the way she used to, but almost with a laughing expression. - I'll have to close Otafukuya for a few days.  
-You can hire somebody. And, if necessary, I'll stop by and see how the thing is going. - Her interlocutor offered her.-  
-Well. - Petz replied. - I appreciate that, although I will close it for a couple of weeks and then I can take my son to work. We have a rest room in the back room. I will take care of him there. Having some dependents will make that easy.  
-I can take it to me to design infrastructures or some robots.- Sapphire said with joke dyes.- To prepare him for the future.

Both girls laughed at that thought. After that, Makoto immediately commented with joy.

-I'm already looking forward to seeing him to grow up in order to make some pies for him. -  
-I hope we do not spoil him. - Petz said. - He has to be a good man when tomorrow comes. And I want to be a good mother.  
-That I have not the slightest doubt .- Her husband asserted by giving her a kiss on the lips .- You will be the best mother in the entire world.

 

Then he caressed the baby who seemed to be asleep now. Makoto smiled tenderly when she saw him and said good-bye, leaving the Lassart family to rest. In turn, other friends like Kaori, Professor Tomoe and even Daniel and Mimet, came to know the child. For her part, as Sapphire had said, Esmeralda was pregnant. The truth is that the model herself did not realize that she was in that condition at first. Months before the birth of his nephew she went to her demanding tours of parades and traveled much. She and Diamante saw infrequently each other although they enjoyed their reunions. One day, being lent to spend one of the collections in the house Deveraux in the headquarters in Paris, the girl began to feel bad.

-I have a stomach upset. - She complained to one of her colleagues, named Tricia, another model with long blonde hair and a height like hers.  
-We are going to leave in just fifteen minutes to the catwalk. - The other young woman commented uneasily. -  
-I will. Even if It difficult to me. I don’t want Madame Deveraux gets angry.- The unhappy girl could smile.-

 

She did so, although she felt worse and worse she did not hesitate, once they called her out she managed to smile and pose as in her best days. However, as soon as she finished her third dress she had to run to toilet. There she vomited the breakfast. She felt better now. It was that nausea that sometimes assaulted her in the morning. She came out a little more relieved but with a sense of dizziness. Her companion, worried about her during the whole parade, was quick to ask.

-Emerald. Are you better?...  
-I have to sit down. - It was almost the only thing she could say before she collapsed. -  
-Emerald! - Her alarmed friend exclaimed, drawing the attention of some other models and workers .- What happen to you?

 

Several of them carefully lifted her from the floor and held her down on one of the backstage sofas. A few minutes later she woke up. She was in the infirmary, lying on a bed. Among the faces that swirled a short distance from the entrance, she distinguished Mrs. Deveraux's. An old woman with gray hair but with an inquisitive and deep look in those blue eyes so inquisitive that she had. She immediately took the word, ordering to that troupe.

-The rest of you. Have you called the doctor?  
-Yes, Madame Deveraux,- replied Carla, one of the seamstresses. -

 

The old woman nodded, and then she turned her attention to her young model, unwilling to ask as she entered the room.

-How do you feel, child?  
-Better, thank you, madam. I am a little bit stunned. - She whispered. - But better.  
-Why did not you tell me that you felt bad? - She warned now with a tone between reproving and worried .-  
-You always say that first of all is the obligation. -  
-But I've never said that is before health, my dear. – The old woman said. -

 

At that moment the doctor came in, a middle-aged man in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. After saying good afternoon to Mrs. Deveraux, she turned away and the doctor eyed Esmeralda as she asked.

\- Have you had these dizziness frequently?  
-No, the truth is that until recently I did not feel bad. But lately I get up with nausea and as soon as I get some orange juice my stomach turns. - The girl explained.-

 

The doctor nodded, taking his patient's pulse. Then he gave a slight smile and told the owner.

-I'm afraid this girl will not be able to stay on the catwalk for now.  
-What is wrong with me? – Esmeralda cried, really astonished and frightened. - Am I sick? It's bad? Tell me the truth, please! ...  
-No, it's not serious. - The doctor hurried to reply. – You must calm down first. In your condition it is not good to be startled.

 

Emerald was puzzled and not knowing what to answer. Although the old woman smiled slightly and grabbed a model hand with her own, she said in reassuring tones.

-This is very clear, child. Apparently you and your husband, that Crystal or whatever he is called, you have not lose the time when you have occasion to see each other.

 

Her interlocutor was puzzled, she did not quite understand. Then it all came to her mind, almost like a flash. Now she opened her eyes in a really remarkable way as she could barely stammer with great emotion.

-Am I? I am?...  
-You're six weeks pregnant, I think. Congratulations! -The doctor declared adding with more casual tone.- Now, you must rest. If Mrs. Deveraux has no problem. At least during the first few months of pregnancy these are the ones who have the most risk.

However Emerald hardly heard him, she only cried with great joy.

-Ma chère. You're exhausted. You must sleep. - The old woman indicated. -  
-Yes, Mrs. Deveraux, but I'm so happy! - She could say in tears.  
-It's not for less. - Now her interlocutor smiled more sharply insisting in her words. - But try to rest.  
-Diamond. I have to tell him! She exclaimed, trying to get up.

 

However, her boss stopped her by placing a hand on the girl's right arm. She then commented.

-Your husband has been warned, he will arrive soon. But it's still a while until he does. You better rest so you do not scare him. We only told him that he had to come because you were indisposed.

 

The girl, however, wanted to talk to her husband to give her that wonderful news, even though she was really tired. Finally she agreed to go to sleep. The dream overcame her at once. Her boss remained at her side in the infirmary until finally, after a couple of hours. Diamond arrived.

-Is my wife okay? - He asked hurriedly, hurrying into the room. -  
-Calm yourself young man .- Madame Deveraux asked quietly, - your wife is perfectly well. Only that she has worked too much the last few days.  
-When I was notified at work they did not want to give me any details .- The boy commented with visible anger .- And if you are her boss you should not have allowed her to work in these conditions. - He reproached .-

 

The old woman looked at him with some discomfort, but at once she replied without changing her calm tone.

-You are young and impetuous. And you must control your temper. But you are right in something. If I had been aware of the situation, I would have forbidden her to go to the catwalk. Still, she did not even know she was pushing herself beyond what was advisable. That's why I'm going to give your wife a long vacation. So I hope you take care of her as she deserves. Until she recovers completely.

 

Now Diamond was worried. Perhaps he had disrespected the lady who had a reputation for being rather eccentric and could have put his wife's career in danger. Then he nodded, declaring in a softer, more conciliatory tone.

-I'm so sorry if I offended you, I did not mean to. I apologize. It's just that I'm very worried about Emerald. She is everything for me!  
-I do not question it. - His interlocutor nodded, looking at him with greater sympathy as she added condescendingly. - Do not be afraid. As for her condition this is normal. If you want details, as soon as she wake up she will give them to you. Now I must leave you. I have many obligations. Stay here as long as you need, if you need anything I'll have it brought to you immediately.  
-Thank you, Mrs. Deveraux. You are very kind. 

 

The old woman left the infirmary without saying another word. Diamond stood there, holding his sleeping wife hand between his. After a few minutes she began to move and slowly open her eyes.

-How are you sweetheart? - He asked softly. -

 

There he was, in his suit and tie, fresh from work. He would have run and even perhaps flown to her side. How different it was from those bitter days in Nemesis when he completely ignored her! But all that happened a long time ago. Now she smiled radiantly happy and muttered.

-I'm better than ever. And you must be too, my love ... for what I have to tell you ...  
-Tell me, what do you have? - The young man asked, unable to hide his concern. - Do not frighten me, I beg you. What's wrong?

 

His wife took a few seconds to take a deep breath, let out a tear and finally smile back.

\- I'm going to get a little fat from now on. I hope I´d continue to look attractive to you for the next nine months.

 

Who opened the mouth and eyes like dishes now was the prince. He was able to say with emotion.

-So are you?  
-Six weeks, the doctor believes. - She nodded, her face lit with joy. -

 

The boy hugged her, yes, delicately. They were both like that for a while. At last the girl was able to say.

-I hope everything goes well and gives you a healthy and strong son.  
-Son or daughter, whatever comes will be wonderful! - He stated euphorically. - From now on honey, We will spend more time together.  
-I suppose Mrs. Deveraux will give me permission. Although I can continue designing, I will not be able to get on the catwalk until after a while. - She said. -  
-Yes, she told me. - Her husband, admitted understanding now. - Of course! She knew, but did not tell me, so you could do it yourself.

 

Emerald smiled. In the end her boss was a good woman. Demanding yes, but she had shown her appreciation. It was normal, the young model was very focused on her work. In fact she loved it. Although from that very moment her baby would be the primordial thing. It was the most beautiful thing she could offer to his beloved. And he shared that opinion. They soon returned home. The following months, in fact, the girl was fattening at a normal rate. After doing an ultrasound they even saw that it would be a girl. The future mother did not hesitate as soon as she proposed.

-We could call her Amethyst, like your mother.  
-That would be great. Even if you want to call her Maray as yours, I will not object.   
-No my love. The queen was my true mother to me. To the biological I could not get to know her unfortunately. She died shortly after I was born. Maybe we have another daughter in the future. Who knows? We will keep the name of Maray and the name of Nairia, in case there is an opportunity to use them in some sisters for our daughter. -She could smile, even pleading with humor.- And maybe we can call her Alexandra or Annette, like my boss.  
-As you wish, darling. - Diamond agreed. He was already happy enough to add with humor. - And that would surely enchant that woman so stretched ...

Emerald laughed, though it was not her high-pitched laughter, but a more subdued laugh, yet something complicated to bear, when she said amused.

-If Roy could listen to you, you call someone strained!

 

Her husband had to nod and giggled with her. That was a great day for the couple, full of happiness and hope. The following months passed with that same dye of illusion. And finally, after the nine of rigor, the great moment arrived. Although the mother, as an international top model, was already quite famous in all media of society, the matter happened certainly unnoticed. The delivery was fast and very good. As soon as the nurses washed the baby a little and wrapped it in a little towel they gave her to Diamante. The proud dad was able to hold a sturdy girl, with violet eyes and some blond hair, in his arms.

-She is so beautiful! - The prince stammered really excited. - Take her my love, here is our daughter. - He told his wife when she recovered a few minutes after having given birth. - She is precious, same as you ...

 

Emerald held her in her arms, leaning against her chest, while the little girl grimaced with her mouth and closed her eyes. The model could not help crying full of happiness.

-My daughter! - She was sobbing. - My child! Ma cherie! Diamond, until now I had never been able to understand ... what your mother and mine must have felt ...  
-There is nothing more important in the whole universe, - he added, asserting with solemn and categorical enthusiasm. - From this very moment on I swear to you that I will do all that is necessary for our daughter to grow up happily and live her life as fully and safely possible.  
-Yes, I want to give her all the love that sometimes we lacked. - The new mother agreed. -To help her to become a good woman, courageous and with great dreams to be able to perform. And above all, keep her away from intrigues, struggles and any evil.

 

And so they decided. Soon Emerald was discharged. It happened that days after they left the hospital, almost two weeks after the birth, there was a football match between two Spanish teams whose loud and lively puffs crowded the city, displacing any other informational event. They even met with Nephrite, who, a great fan of that sport, had come to witness the match. Once in Paris, he visited them fleetingly before the beginning. And this almost got Diamond to regret losing it, because he explained that he wanted to see one of the two teams, mythical in Europe, to conquer its eighth continental title.

-Well. -the Prince of the Four Skies added. - It has been a pleasure to see you and I repeat my congratulations. - He pointed out watching the little newborn sleep in her crib to report complacently. -Amanda is also expecting ...  
-That is fantastic! - His friend exclaimed .- Congratulations to you too!  
-So that's why she did not come with you? - Esmeralda asked.-  
-She said she preferred to be quiet at home. Although, either I do not know her or she would be plotting some of her plans. - His interlocutor replied with humor. -  
\- I wish you well, when the baby is born, I expect you to call us immediately. - Diamond said. -  
-If it's a boy, He can marry your daughter! - - Nephrite joked.  
-I cannot imagine you as father in law of my daughter ! - His friend joked in turn.

 

The guest smiled and this time, and after giving an affectionate look to the little girl, he said goodbye.

-Good-bye, beautiful lady. Farewell to you too, my friends. I hope we see each other very soon.

 

And so they were. Indeed, when Paul was born, the pair settled in Paris paid a visit to their friends carrying the little Amethyst. Time passed for everyone. After about two years of Leval's birth. Beruche, also had another baby, this time with a child less cravings, and aided only by Ami, who was already in the middle of her career as a doctor. It was a girl that they called Kerria Lorein, the first name of her daughter reminded Bertie of the beautiful flowers growing in the garden of the palace of Nemesis and the last was a clear reminder of the previous incarnation of herself. They were sure that the girl would be as beautiful and charming as her homonym, the princess of the ancient terrestrial kingdom! and also, it fulfilled the desire of both of them to form a little couple. The son who had Karaberasu, in parallel with them, was called Mazoui and was almost two years older than Leval and later, Kalie got married with a doctor named Mathew, she had a daughter they called Katherine. These events were followed by Minako with a lot of interest. The sailor, now a famous artist, did her best to help her friend, even from the distance. Despite the hard punishment she had to face, she never wanted to abandon Karaberasu completely to her fate. And in fact she finally came to see her and, in tears, she accepted the proposal to be the godmother of both children. For their part the Rodney had had more children as well. Another boy, Lance, and finally a girl to whom Cooan, fulfilling the promise she made to her mother when she was only a child, named Idina. And her friend Rei did not miss any of her births, being the godmother of all of them and that while carrying on her duties as a priestess of Hikawa and her university studies of philosophy were quite absorbing. Also the same Chibiusa wanted to come from the future, yes, something older already and with her escorts the sailor Asteroids, to accompany Cooan because she had a great friendship with her. Promising them and Tom that she would visit them sometime, whenever her obligations would allow them, to watch the children grow. Thus, a full generation would slowly, gradually, take over. The paths of the different couples were separated almost completely for some years. Their lives took different courses and immersed in their own families, environments and works, they could not just be seen at the moment. In the case of the Malden they spent a few years in which tranquility was the predominant situation and Roy had won some league titles with his team and even a medal in the Olympics. During the time elapsed both parents had very solicitously taken care of their offspring. It was memorable to see the father's concerns when Beruche left and took care of the child. If they cried, Roy ran to change their diapers or give them the bottle depending on the cases. Many times he tried to prepare while he rocked the child. At last, and when Leval fell asleep, his father had to admit that he ended up much more exhausted for caring for his son than for training in the Corner of Soul and Time. With Kerria happened something similar, but they already had more experience and were handled with much more ease. After these years, and when Leval turned five, the day came to take him to preschool. Kerria, for her part, would go to the kinder garden. Roy did not train Leval yet, for he and his wife both thought he was still too young. His father decided to wait some years still, convinced by Bertie. She wanted the boy and girl to enjoy a normal childhood, with no worries except the normal ones at their respective ages, and if possible, they would never have to learn to fight just like their father and the rest did. Although he did not entirely agree with that point of view he admitted that he could wait some time yet. In any case the education and happiness of their children were first of all the main thing for Beruche and her husband, so they were completely in agreement. So that even during the very few visits that his brother, the king of the Saiyan, accompanied by his wife, the Queen, came to the Earth with their guardians, Roy asked them not to show their powers to the children. The children´s own father did not do it, although for the little ones he was already a great hero just by appearing on TV and scoring baskets.

-Bertie's right. If we have to emphasize something it has to be this. Being as normal people in a familiar and safe world.- He said to himself. -

 

In Portland, Tom and Cooan adopted a similar resolution raising their children in the quiet, enclosed environment of nature surrounding their place of residence. Since, when Idina was born, they moved to a quiet small town with an attractive residential area, located a few kilometers from the previous one. Still in a more open place and full of natural beauties, with an even bigger house. It was a magnificent change for them as the two worshiped life in contact with nature and their respective centers of work were still a step away. In fact, neither of the couples was doing anything wrong. Thanks to their great efforts and their respective merits, (recognized by the different governments of their countries always at unofficial level, so that they never had problems to be shown in the press for causes that were not strictly professional). Thus their children could enjoy a life more than comfortable and almost seemed to exist an undeclared pact between the different families. Children should be left out of the issues of their former lives. At least until they were adults enough to come to an understanding. Nephrite and Amanda also thought that, they were the latter that had married and they had two sons, Paul was followed by a girl named Samantha. Even Ail and Ann had judged it advisable not to return to Earth with their offspring until they were old enough to don´t discover their status as aliens. Apart from that, their children Giaal and Naya, grew admirably, being even more graceful and harmonious than their fathers.

 

-It's a shame we cannot go see our friends more often. - Annie sighed. -  
-Well, you know, we can make a trip to Earth sometime. Nimock and the others will take care of our children. - Ail replied. -  
-We could take them with us. - His wife proposed. -  
-Maybe when they're older. They still do not control their powers well and could be transformed into our original form in the middle of any busy street in case they could be afraid of something. - Ail replied with concern. -  
-You're right, - his wife sighed. - Well, with a little patience, they'll control their ability to transform at will in a few years. Then it would not hurt them to know the Earth ...

 

And her husband nodded. Someday their offspring could go to that beautiful planet. But if something filled with pride and satisfaction to all on Earth was that their little ones were just that, terrestrial, born in that world and yet with a promising future ahead that seemed clear of problems and tribulations. The few times they were seen and the few encounters between the children gave them the opportunity to show off theirs and admire those of the others. And almost without realizing it, they came to the determination not to see too much for each boy and girl to forge their own world of friends and grow in their own environment, without being influenced more than necessary by the children of others. It is curious to note that Amethyst, for instance, had much more connection with the daughter of Ian Masters, since she was the goddaughter of the billionaire. Amethyst saw Master´s daughter more, than she saw her own cousins Coraion and Granate. Despite of the mistrust and initial antipathy, the magnate proved not to be a bad person and his relationship with Diamond was evolving into a good friendship. It certainly helped that the prince of Nemesis had finally agreed to work for the Masters Corporation. Both Diamond and Emerald were also very supportive for the man who seemed all-powerful but to whom misfortune struck in a cruel way barely a couple of years after marrying. And both were also the godfathers of the magnate's only daughter.

 

In the case of Bertie and Roy's son and daughter and those of Tom and Cooan curiously, being separated by the whole continent, since they lived on opposite coasts, they were almost unrelated to each other. They were sometimes seen each other’s during childhood and above all Idina and Kerria enjoyed playing together pretending to be princesses, making friends on another occasion with a little girl of her age and very high crib. As for the Rodney, they traveled to Japan with relative frequency to visit Petz, Sapphire and their nephews. And also, of course, Rei and the other sailors. Of all the children of the couple who liked to go there, and even to learn Japanese, the keenest was little Idina. Her godmother instructed her being still very small, in how to wear a kimono well and even in some other sanctuary ceremonies and rituals against evil spirits. The priestess loved Idina as if she was her own daughter. She came to see in the sacred flames that the girl would have a great destiny to fulfill, although she was not revealed which. Also Chibiusa, being a rather beautiful young woman, the times that came to visit them from the future, was delighted with the little girl. The same goes to the quartet of sailor asteroids who always entertained her with magic tricks and juggling. As for the boys, Alan, the eldest, was more of the style of his father, open and friendly, he loved martial arts, and Lance, the second son, was more reserved and mysterious, and very fond of reading. It was from him that Rei could hardly see anything when he consulted the fire in the temple.

-How weird! The priestess thought. - It is as if this child did not have a single destiny ... as if it were changing, just like a roulette wheel. I do not see where it will stop ... I'd better not tell Cooan and Tom about this ... maybe in a few years the visions can be cleared up.

 

As far as Nephrite and Amanda were concerned, they distanced themselves more from the rest, immersed in British society and their antiquities business. They were also involved in their activities as members of the secret services that collaborated with Her Majesty's government, and above all with another organization that was at an even higher level. Regarding their two children both were good students and very correct. Although fairly British in terms of phlegm and knowing. Their parents had no problem in letting them on they own choices when they were reaching a teenage age since they were always educated to be able to operate in a very independent way. Of course, attending private schools of great prestige in England and the whole world. For their part both the Prince of the Four Skies and his wife whenever they could visit Diamond and Esmeralda who were the closest to all of their friends. On some occasions even living some adventure. Like when Mrs. Deveraux died.

-Wow, - Emerald said after the funeral. - Poor Madame Deveraux! I could barely say goodbye to her in the hospital ...  
-She lived a long, full and profitable life, sweetheart. - Diamante tried to comfort her.-  
-And she raised her house of fashion and modeling agency with a lot of work. What I never imagined was that she left all that to me. His wife sighted, In fact Emerald seemed to be overwhelmed just thinking about that.  
-She left her legacy to the best person she knew.- Her husband replied, looking at her with pride.-  
-But you know what that means.- Emerald could say. - I have little time to see our daughter. Now I will have even less.  
-You will know how to use it wisely- her husband assured her.-  
-Now I must examine the papers and documents she left me. Some are from the same Second World War.- She told him.- And it has many antiques ...  
-You do not have to worry about that, when Nephrite and Amanda come to see us, he will advise you for sure.- Your husband encouraged her with care. -

 

And so it was, though neither of them could even suspect where they and their friends would take the papers and antiques. Finally, those who lived in other planets did lose contact almost definitely. For Ail and Ann their occupations in their new world were such that they did not leave them much time to go to Earth. And their children grew fully adapted to their birth planet. In the case of Giaal the boy had more desire to explore other regions of the universe and is what he did when he was old enough to be independent. Naya instead spent more time with her parents. The girl always heard them talking about that beautiful blue planet and gave a curious glance of her aquamarine eyes to the photographs and images that showed her of such a beautiful place.

-One day I wish I could visit the Earth.  
-You'll love her.- Her mother promised, however adding .- When you're ready ...

 

And in the case of Lornd and Setsuna, who also had three offspring, they devoted themselves more and more to educating them as future heirs. However, Pluto always told her husband that it would be good if their children could go to Earth as an educational trip. While a number of serious problems prevented their boys from going, at least as young, the middle-aged daughter, named Seren, being much like her mother, did travel years later to Earth. The same as the children of other important Saiyan. Some were even educated in human uses and customs, in order to establish bonds of friendship and cooperation with that planet and with the moon that orbited it.

 

But in any case, despite the multiple avatars that each family had to face in the years that followed, each and every one of them always kept their friends in their hearts. In the few occasions that they had arranged to meet, they were delighted to see and remember the old days. Although their offspring were in many cases strangers, this did not concern their parents whose bonds of friendship and camaraderie were strong enough not to break despite time and distance. The key question was, could they ever be forced to revive them in a new battle?


	16. School Days. The children grow up

When little Leval turned six, his parents enrolled him in a primary school. Actually, the kid had gone to nurseries before. Beruche had previously endeavored to do so that he would have contact with other children as soon as possible. She did not want him to be special in the sense of being isolated. Nor did she allow Roy to teach him to fight, even with the simplest techniques. Of course, she gave her husband her approval to teach him to play basketball and enrolled him to a karate gym that Tom recommended. This one and Cooan did the same with their children and it was very funny to see little Idina dressed in her kimono and her white mini belt, knocking down her father (it was clear that Tom was helping something on his part), after a judo key. The little girl jumped with joy raising both arms and her parents could not help a tender smile.

-Wait, honey.- Cooan asked the little girl. - Be still now ...

 

And with her mobile phone she immortalized the moment taking a picture, Tom looked funny looking as if he had been beaten almost by a saiyajin while his daughter climbed on him as if she were dominating him with a key. After the photos, the devotee dad grabbed her doing some tickling to her that unleashed the laughter of the little girl. Then Idina got up and went to hug her mother.

-I won… daddy I beat you! – She exclaimed full of joy.-  
-You are the only one who has been able to do it.- He conceded.-  
-Yes my love. You're a very brave girl! -Her mother laughed, adding with affectionate firmness.- Now it's time to go home and have a bath and then dinner.

 

And she held her hand once Tom shared some kisses between them. Meanwhile, the brothers also competed with courage to see who was the best and none was bad. However, Alan always won since he was older and more enthusiastic when it comes to practicing martial arts. Poor Lance used to end up crying a little.

-I did not want to hurt you.- His older brother apologized.-  
-Well, you must be careful. - Tom warned them. - You still do not master the techniques well.  
-Alan is a brute! - Protest the victim hurting from an arm.-

 

His father looked at him and yes, the key that his brother had made had left the extremity sore. Although he relieved that with a bandage and a little ice. He immediately made both boys sit down on the tatami and doing the same in front of them he commented with temperance and patience in his tone.

-You will see children, martial arts are not practiced to hurt others, but to gain self-control. It is a way to master ourselves better.  
\- I do not understand. - Alan commented that he argued surprised.- If you have to punch, kick and throw the other one on the floor all the time. I hurt Lance unintentionally. If we have to dominate then the normal thing would be not to hit or grab others.

 

Tom smiled and looking at his two children, he responded with an affable tone

\- Yes, at first glance it might seem like that. But in reality, even if it is strange, you do not fight against the adversary you have in front of, but against yourself. Let's say it's a kind of skill test. You have to be faster and dexterous than the other. And you need him to practice or improve.

-But it is also worth to attack and defend yourself.- Lance commented then to whom the pain was going away.- And that hurts.- He remarked.-  
-Yes, but that's secondary. There are people who only see martial arts as something that can give them power or advantage over others. That is a mistake, children. Martial arts give you power and control over yourself. Remember it always.

 

The little ones nodded but still did not understand that at all. The same could apply to Idina who, at her young age, only saw these practices as fun times to play with her dad. In any case, the smaller one immediately preferred music and ballet as activities, in that without doubt she was like her mother. In fact, Cooan was responsible for the education of all their children until they were old enough to go to primary school, then she preferred for them to have other teachers like the rest of the kids their age. In order to reinforce the normality of the family. But returning to the east, in the house of the Malden reigned the happiness of that first day of class. Leval was ready for it, he was a very awake little boy who took interest in most of the things around him and was playful and dynamic, like most children his age. However, he had a great imagination and a lot of ability to dream that he focused on the stars. Perhaps because of the stories of other planets and people who lived in them that sometimes his father told him, or also because of the fairy tales and princesses of distant countries and wonderful worlds with which his mother always makes him to sleep. The fact is that the adventures in spacecraft began to take over the child's spirit even more than his dad's sporting triumphs. And that for his first day in "the elder boys school", as he proudly said, he was equipped with a little basketball backpack that his father had bought him. Before his mother took the baby to school, Roy knelt to catch up with him and held out his hand.

-Let´s see that strength, champion, hit here strong! - He asked for fun. -  
\- Do not you think that he will give enough bumps in karate class? - Beruche asked him shaking her head disapprovingly, adding with a sigh. - Stop encouraging him to be violent.  
-I do not encourage him to be violent - her husband disagree, justifying himself immediately. - It is quite the opposite, he must learn to defend himself. We don´t be so extreme in the other direction and cause that our son could be an easy target for all kids with the courage to give him a spanking.

 

And without waiting for the reply of his wife, who also did not know what to oppose to that, he looked at his son and made a caress in the cheek.

-Let's go super warrior Leval! , hit with all your strength.- He encouraged him with a big smile and deliberately pompous tone. -

 

With a funny gesture of concentration that made his father smile and even Beruche herself, despite her objections. Leval started to hit.

\- Atomic strike attack! - He shouted with his little voice, giving a punch in the palm of his father's hand that moved backwards with some exaggeration. -  
\- Very good son! - Roy congratulated him feeling quite proud and assured with great optimism. - You will be a great champion, ha, ha!  
-Come on, Leval. - His mother said. - We have to go to school, say goodbye to dad and your little sister – She looked at Roy and then to her daughter who was sleeping in her bed to tell her husband. - Kerria must be about to wake up, give her the biscuit porridge. She has fiber breakfast today. And do not show your daughter any crushing blow. I want her to be a lady when tomorrow comes, and not a warrior of those. - She smiled funny. -  
-Ok darling, you are taking care of that already. At least you'll teach her how to make ice cubes. - This one joked, giving a tender look to the baby that still dozed peacefully under a blanket. - What handy will be that at her parties!  
-That's what the refrigerators are for, you fool. - Bertie replied amused, as she bent down and kissed Kerria's forehead and held Leval's right hand. - See you later, Roy.  
-Bye daddy. See you soon, Ky. - The boy said goodbye hugging his father and looking at his little sister who was still asleep. -

 

Tom and Cooan had more or less the same situation with their children. Alan, only a few months younger than his cousin Leval, was a cheerful, dynamic and very smart child. Lance was one year older than his cousin Kerria and he had the same ability or could even be more intelligent than his brother, although he was somewhat less sociable and more reflective than this one, and the little one in the house, Idina, was all charming, funny and very good girl . In the case of others, their efforts to educate their children well did not detract from their friends. Sapphire and Petz spent some intense first years. To the hard work to maintain the store and make it prosper on a national scale, they joined a most entertaining honeymoon traveling to South America. Later they had two children quite different from each other, Coraíon the eldest, was the most disciplined and applied. Not that he stood out in excess but on the whole he offered a more relaxed and calm mood. The classic obedient child who did nothing outside of the norms. His little brother, Granate, was not lagging behind in capacity, but in character he was the opposite, a whole and much more lazy. Besides, he lost no opportunity to play pranks to his mother's anger and resignation from his father. Although the two little ones adored the sailors who, in frequent occasions, visited their parents. In particular, they had a great time with Minako who always sang to them some song of her great idol successes. And the cakes of her godmother Makoto were a good deterrent to Granate antics, (she did not want to be punished to stop eating them). Ami explained many things to them, leaving them astonished by everything she knew and, in the same way, the priestess Rei impressed the two of them warning them that the spirits were always willing to take the bad children away. Coraíon cried at times, although Granate always asked her to see one of those ghosts, to the astonishment and even rejoicing of the girls. The truth is that this kid would be an rascal, but he was very brave. Despite that way of being, or perhaps precisely because of it, he wanted to be loved and he was. Since his antics were not coated with evil. In addition, perhaps he did them for a respite since living in Japan, Petz and Sapphire had their children in the harsh school system of that country, helping them with their enrolment in prestigious academies. Ami herself recommended some of the best in which she herself had been. And it must be said that, as in other cases, Petz continued to act occasionally as Thunder Lady, and was helped by her husband. The sailors, on the other hand, and despite having to face some other threats, never wanted to worry their friends or ask for their help. They were able as usual to avoid any danger to the Earth during those years.

 

About the children of Nephrite and Amanda, little can be said, these were educated between their parents and the sober institutions of the English private school and their ways of being did not lead to excessive surprises. They were polite and gentle, they immediately had that serious and reserved air characteristic of the best English centers, especially with strangers. In any case, their parents managed to alleviate these tendencies with some of humor and open vision of life.

 

As for Diamond and Emerald, they had it even more difficult. For their respective jobs and even their interventions as fighters for Justice, (especially by the Lady of the Wind). They were forced to travel continuously and between that and their consciousness of belonging to the upper class, they enrolled their daughter in a prestigious private Lyceum that covered education until the pre-university stage. There, and whenever her limited time allowed, Emerald personally took care of going to pick her up, because despite being a full boarding school, she only left her to eat when she had work. The busy model and designer was happy to forget, if only for a short time, their obligations. But she did not lose her fluency and elegance, when she used to take her daughter by the hand, taking long walks from the Lyceum to her house. She could not disguise her mother's pride and she also liked those rare moments when she could be alone with her daughter. Little Amethyst was revealed as a very awake young girl. She was very aware of things for her young age. Once, like so many others, she walked hand in hand with her mother. She had a balloon tied to the left wrist that Emerald had bought for her when they left the Lyceum. Emerald always bought a little present for the baby, maybe that way she would get rid of the guilt complex that sometimes assaulted her for not being with her as much as she would like it. Amethyst delighted with her balloon looked at her mom up. Emerald was very tall and she also wore appreciable heels. The little girl noticed that almost all the men turned around when they saw them pass by, and also that they made whistles and exclamations addressed to her mother. Emerald smiled at times and the most, she pretended that she did not listen to them. But the little girl, with the naturalness and the boldness of a five-year-old child, asked her.

\- Mommy, why do all men look at you?

 

At first, Emerald did not get to assimilate the question. Then she was not sure about what she could respond to that, but she could immediately reply.

\- Well, daughter, they look at mom. - She explained this with soft and affectionate tone, and satisfaction. - Because I'm famous and they see me on TV and people like to look at celebrities. You know, - the girl nodded, looking at her enraptured while Emerald asked her in turn, referring to one of the favorite cartoons of the baby. - What if you saw the mouse "Mickey" on the street I think you would also look at it, wouldn´t you?

 

The little girl nodded again but said something that surprised her mother.

\- Yeah, but I would not make weird noises. I think they look at you because you're so pretty. Surely they do not have such a beautiful mom and envy me, that's why they look at you. -She deduced with absolute conviction, happily thinking that she had solved something that even her mother did not know. -

 

Emerald laughed at that occurrence and tenderly embraced her little girl. When she returned home she told Diamond what happened. He also laughed amused by that theory and holding the baby in his arms he sat her on his knees wanting to know with a sweet tone addressed to his daughter.

\- Good Amethyst, tell dad how you did at school today.  
-We've made a drawing of our houses! - The little girl explained excited. - I have put a fireplace and a sun and many small trees.  
-How good! - His father smiled, who immediately wanted to know. - And where is it?..  
\- We have stuck it on the class wall. - The girl pointed to the wall of her house where some pictures of prestigious abstract artists could be seen. - Mine are prettier than those. Daddy. Children who have made these paintings do not know how to draw. - She asserted, making her parents laugh again. -  
\- Of course not, daughter. - Diamond agreed, adding then, addressing his also smiling woman - Do you see Emerald? Amethyst has better taste than Christie's ...  
\- Many times I think so too. - She answered without being able to avoid laughing with her thunderous laughter that left the same baby dumbfounded. Although often the little girl laughed with her mother, yes, in a much more musical and smooth way. - It would be better to bring her to the auctions ...

 

And after this comment, taking the girl in her arms, Emerald who had taken the opportunity to change into more comfortable clothes during that funny conversation, took Amethyst to the kitchen and said tenderly.

\- Now mom is going to give you dinner.  
\- But I want to dine with my spoon of elephants.- Amethyst claimed alluding to her favorite covered, a spoon that had engravings drawings of those animals. -  
\- Of course my life. - Emerald conceded earnestly - I already have it there.

 

Diamond decided to go with his wife and daughter to share those few minutes they had to be together. The prince could never have imagined how wonderful home life would be with his wife and daughter. When the girl finished the dinner they put her to bed, after a while the baby asked her father.

-Do you read me a story?  
-It's a little late, honey.- Diamond objected.-  
-Please ... Daddy! - The girl asked with a small voice between sad and supplicant.-  
-Alright, but only one and short. - He accepted unable to denied that. -  
-Yes! - The baby clapped making him smile.-

 

Of course, the once proud prince who was not intimidated by anyone, could not refuse now anything his little girl asked of him. He adored her. So there were the three of them. He sat in the lotus pose on the carpet that carpeted the room, with the baby on his knees and Emerald kneeling by his side. The solicitous dad opened that book of stories with drawings and big letters and began.

\- There was once a very beautiful and very good girl ...  
-Yes ... like me.- Amethyst said.-  
-Of course yes! - Her mother agreed with a loving expression.-

 

The little one was even able to read many of the words making her parents to feel proud. At last the story was concluded and she had to go to sleep. Of course, despite the girl's pleas to listen to another one. However, this time it was Emerald who put her in bed and wrapped her up, refusing to read another one with a loving but firm tone.

-Hey, Dad has told you a story, which was agreed upon. Now you have to sleep, that tomorrow you have to get up early to go to school.

 

The girl nodded giving up. And besides, her mouth was already open in a yawn. Her parents kissed her on the forehead and let her rest by turning off the light.

-Good evening, ma chérie.- Diamond wished her.-  
-Sleep well, my life.- His wife seconded.-

 

After a while they returned and they both watched her sleep for a few minutes, leaning against the doorframe and between the twilight of the overhead light of the corridor that barely showed the girl's peaceful countenance.

-I can hardly believe it, - he sighed, holding his wife from behind at waist height. - Everything we have lived has been worth it every time I look at Amethyst. She is so pretty and so innocent. I would have changed the entire Nemesis to have her then.  
\- Yes – his interlocutor agreed with a broad smile. - There's nothing in this world that makes me happier than being with her. Too bad we have so little time to spend together the three of us.  
\- When we have holidays we can enjoy more of our daughter. – Diamond cheered her up. - I cannot wait for the three of us to make a trip. To see some of our friends.  
\- Ian told me you're working very hard. The other day I spoke with him and with Satory, she is also a very clever and nice kid. - Her wife commented - Despite the poor thing has to be raised without her mother.  
\- It's true - replied her husband, now something more distressed. - That poor man was destroyed when Jenny died. I can confess that any resentment that could keep against him, after that kind of game he forced us to participate, disappeared then. Deep down he is not a bad person.

His wife smiled caressing the face of her interlocutor replying with a whisper full of affection.

-I'm glad to see that in the end you noticed. My prince.  
\- I have always been very blind to perceive what really happened. But not anymore .- He asserted.- Family and friends, that is the fundamental thing in this life or any other. Thanks to all of them that I could finally understand it.  
-Overall, thanks to Roy and your brother Sapphire.- His wife commented.- Too bad we see them so little.  
-Now we are overwhelmed by work, my brother does not even have time to be with his family these days. Neither his colleague Souichi either. Anyway, I guess everything cannot be had. Ian, for example, is looking forward to spending as many times as possible, better, with his daughter.  
-I hope that soon we can go so that Amethyst and she know each other.- His wife declared.- They could play together, even if Satory is older.  
-They are very small, sure they would get along well.- Her husband smiled, imagining that to add in a quiet voice. - It would be nice if the two of them became friends. Our daughter has to grow up surrounded by people who love her. From experience I know that this is fundamental. The ability to love others can redeem us, as Sailor Moon and the others showed us.  
\- Yes darling. So the main thing is that whenever possible, we are with her, and that our daughter will be happy and should never worry about things like we had to live and overcome. – Emerald wished . - That's my wish for her.

 

Her interlocutor nodded, also hoping that it would be like that. Among all the rewards he had had since he resurrected and helped defeat evil, this was the best of all. The Prince of Nemesis thought of his wife and daughter and was grateful for his good fortune. He also remembered his other friends and colleagues, sometimes he missed them, it was difficult to see each other. Maybe it was easier with his brother and Nephrite, but Ail had long since left Earth, and both Roy and Tom were very busy. Although he can watch the hooligan of his New York friend enough on television, in the games of his team. Anyway, I tried to keep up with how things were going to others. He even went to visit his old teacher in esoteric subjects, the shaman High Cloud, with his family. In fact, fulfilling the promise they made to their mentor, both Diamond and Emerald traveled one of those weekends they had free with their little girl. There they could see the old Indian shaman again. He smiled widely when he recognized them and was very kind and solicitous with the little one. He even painted something on her little cheeks and as a final shot he placed a couple of feather on her head. The baby had a great time playing with other children of the tribe and even riding on a pony. However, once the shaman had a few moments alone with Amethyst's parents, he chatted with the couple together with the heat of the fire inside a tepee.

-Tell me master. - Diamond asked him to notice in the old man's expression a shadow of something he thought was worry. - Is there anything you have seen about our daughter?  
-You should not fear for the girl. - He answered that he was looking at the flames as if he were observing something only perceptible to him, when he added. - Great powers watch over her. She will be an important person.  
\- You mean she will be famous? - Emerald wanted to know who did not miss that much, after all it was her daughter. - Will people admire her for her work or something?

 

But the old man looked at her with an enigmatic expression when he answered her.

-It will be in the way you believe. Yes. Many people will be aware of her. But her true importance will be much greater than that for the destiny of all of us.  
-Something they revealed to me when I came back from hell, but I cannot remember it. - His interlocutor confessed with some uneasiness. - I wish I could do it!  
-There is a time for everything, when you should know it you will know. - It was the answer of the shaman.-  
-I'll see, master. We want her to be a normal and happy girl. "Diamond explained to his mentor. - That she does not have to suffer or go through what we face.  
-Your daughter will be happy. Although she will have her own challenges and test. We must all have them sooner or later to define our role in the universe. – High Cloud told him, but he added, addressing the couple. - Besides, she is not a normal girl. She is your daughter. The most precious thing that the Creator has given you. And I know that you will do everything possible to educate her in justice and kindness.

 

They both appreciated the shaman's words, and meditated on them. They spent some pleasant days and said goodbye to him, wishing their prophecies were right.

 

And in this way years passed quickly between the peace and tranquility of a normal life. The boys and girls grew robust, completely oblivious to the past tribulations of their parents. Without going any further, Roy and Bertie liked to take their children to the park, to the beach and other things typical of a normal family. Once, in Kerria's children's school, there was a costume party, she was five years old and her parents dressed her as a little princess. She was very cute with her little braid of light brown hair and her big green eyes. She wore a white gauze suit and a white cone hat with tulles falling to her face, topped with a little star. She also had a wand. Roy was enthralled with his little cutie girl. He lifted her lovingly in his arms while the little girl asked him with a funny little tinge of curiosity in her voice.

\- Daddy, am I a fairy or a princess? ...  
\- My girl, you are the princess of the fairies! - Roy assured her making Beruche smile when he added. - Same as your mom.  
\- Mommy, are you a fairy too? - Kerria inquired with amazement. -  
\- Yes my girl, but when I was little like you, - Bertie replied, placing the veils of tulle in the cap. -  
\- You're very funny fairy, Ky.- Her brother, who was already seven years old, said, calling her for that affectionate nickname that he had put her. -  
"And we'll dress you as a little prince! - Her mother said, clapping her hands, visibly excited at the idea. -  
\- Jo, mom !, I do not want to disguise myself as that.- The boy replied rather disenchanted, going on to expose his own desires. - I prefer to go as an astronaut.  
-Why do not we put a fish tank on him! - Roy laughed. -  
\- It does not matter, I go without a scuba. - Leval replied without worrying, even adding with patent enthusiasm. - That's how I'll take my laser gun!  
\- With how handsome you would be with some tights and a hat with a pen. - Beruche insisted with a sweet and pleading voice that her son could not stand. - I'm imagining you so elegant!  
\- I do not like it, besides my friends were going to laugh a lot about me.- The boy repeated shaking his head visibly scared of that possibility. - No please!…  
\- Come on, Bertie, let the boy dress as he likes. - Roy insisted amused, resorting with sarcasm and humor to some hackneyed topic of psychology. - Do not embarrass him in front of his friends, you could create him a trauma.  
\- Okay, - she yielded with a sigh, although she immediately indicated him. - But do not get too dirty. Remember that the suit is white, son.  
-Ok! - Exclaimed an enchanted Leval, who went running to look for his ray gun. -

 

Once ready, everyone went to the party. The children had a lot of fun and the parents also, filming them and taking photographs. Between this type of events and the normal world of the little ones, they grew oblivious to any kind of strange events or struggles that their parents had known well for the joy of their parents. Leval and Kerria were good guys, he somewhat abstracted in his own thoughts, studious and a great sportsman. Although he did not inherit the great passion of his father for basketball that he saw as just another sport. Despite this, his parents were equally delighted. Especially Roy himself, who did not give up and whenever he could led him to wrestling, to watch him play his games or come to witness his son's to instill his love, as his father did with him. As for Kerria, she also proved to be a very intelligent girl, but perhaps her grades and activities were somewhat less celebrated. Nor she was so spectacular in the physical terrain. She had inherited a more sedate hobby, nor was she as predisposed to exercise as Leval, nor was she distinguished by a great interest in any particular subject. It was in all respects more normal and integrated more homogeneously with her children's environment. Unlike her brother who always stood out, either because of his physical qualities or because of his great capacity for study, instilled by her mother. Beruche took great care to do so with Leval although Kerria, despite having no apparent reason, she was not so tenacious. It could be because the little girl got more mixed with her companions. Or that her parents had proven that it was not necessary to be so controlling, after the experience with their firstborn. They were no longer rookies taking care of children and although they loved them equally, they could not help feeling conditioned by the memory of their future child. They had insisted that the Leval of the present be just as good, but without having to go through any suffering. But nothing had been foreseen for a second child and that made them relax their "precautions" a bit with Kerria, who nevertheless did well and in her childhood did not require any special attention. Of course as a child she was adorable, as was her little cousin Idina. The few times both families got together they spent hours playing dress up as princesses. On one occasion they even made a friend from very distant lands. With the intervention of Chibiusa, (then she already turned into an attractive young girl) and her guardians sailor Asteroids. A baby of high birth came to spend a few days with the Rodney family, who welcomed to their niece Kerria, and that girl, along with their own daughter. In that brief space of time the three children became very friendly. Especially Idina and that other little girl, whom they affectionately called Nehie. They made very good friends and the little girl visited the Rodney family on some other occasion. She was always encouraged by Chibiusa and her guardians to maintain that friendship. For their part, the Malden also received Chibiusa and her guardian sailors on some occasions. Although they always came in their civil identities. The children of Bertie and Roy enjoyed very much the asteroids when they gave them all kinds of acrobatic exhibitions, magic and other shows that they said they learned when, being very young, they worked in a circus. Likewise, Dr. Mizuno visited the family on numerous occasions and was always happy to spend some time with her godchildren. Bertie chatted with her dear friend and told her all kinds of family anecdotes. On one occasion, Ami arrived when the children were in front of the television watching a music video about a man who went to the Moon and was abandoned there by his companions when he lost himself in pursuit of a hallucination, although of course he saw a house and people around. Leval with his ten years already commented something surprised and with visible skepticism.

-That cannot be! Nobody lives on the Moon.  
-Well, I think so.- Kerria opined that, at just eight, she still believed in some story that she heard being smaller. - Surely there are people.  
-Don't be silly.- His brother argued, invested with authority.- There is no atmosphere on the Moon. You cannot breathe. I've heard it in a documentary.  
\- Maybe they live inside.- His interlocutor guessed.-  
-I do not know. I do not believe that.- His brother replied with less confidence.-  
-And why else it has so many holes? - Kerria asked to affirm. Believing to have found the answer. - Surely they've been dug to get in there.  
-These are meteorite impacts.- The child explained.- And they are called craters, Ky.

 

Both the mother of the children and Ami listened the little ones being apart. They smiled tenderly at such a conversation. It was nice to see the two brothers sharing things. Although they often argued and even raged at times, the truth is that they loved each other very much. Finally it was the visitor who made herself noticed first and inquired about approaching with Bertie who followed her.

-Wow! What were you looking so interested?  
-Godmother Ami! - The little girl exclaimed, running up and hugging her.-  
-Hello godmother.- Leval smiled also getting up and going towards the new arrival, although in a more measured way.-  
\- We were watching a music video of a man who went to the moon and lost his ship. He stayed with a lady who then disappeared. Dad put it to us.- Kerria informed her.-  
-But that is not scientifically possible.- Leval added, updating the adults of her controversy with her younger sister.- There are no houses on the Moon.

 

Ami and Bertie looked at each other amused. It was the doctor who sat next to the children on the floor. They returned to see that old music video. At the incantation of those images the warrior Mercury could remember those beautiful gardens of the Silver Millennium. Those beautiful and ornate fountains spitting large jets of crystal clear water between which she played, or thought. And she also remembered that magnificent palace in which she grew up and served the first great Queen Serenity, Usagi's mother, and her friend herself, when she was Princess Selene. At last, returning to reality, like the protagonist of that video, she commented with affection to her godchildren.

-Well, it's a story. But maybe it has its real base. Maybe he was seeing images from other times. From some time when there were perhaps inhabitants on the Moon.  
\- I would like to go to space one day to see if there are beings on other planets.- Leval affirmed.- I could talk to them and they could tell me things in order to improve our technology.  
-Well, you can go to talk to Nehie. She is a queen of the Moon. She told cousin Idina and me. -Her sister said really convinced. -  
-Come on! - The boy laughed. -That would be when you played ...  
-Well, it's true! - Kerria was upset sticking her tongue out to insist. - Like that blonde lady that came out in the video. I'm sure she was the queen, and that's why she was there.  
-Don't be silly ... it's a video of lies.- Leval laughed.-  
\- Silly will be you! - His annoying interlocutor replied.-  
-Children. - Bertie retorted, adding with a patient tone but full of authority. - For once poor godmother Ami can come and see us, I do not want you to argue.

 

Both children shook their heads in shame, the doctor then laughed. With a lot of sweetness, she caressed the faces of the two children. Affirming with affectionate tone.

-I'm sure that one day your dreams will come true. The important thing is that you always believe in them.  
-Yes, godmother, tell me again the story of the queen of the Moon.- Kerria asked with visible interest.- Please.  
-The one long-haired blonde princess who lived in the Silver Millennium ? Or the rabbits that live on the moon that is made of cheese? - Ami wanted to know with a funny smile.-  
-Both! - exclaimed the girl enthusiastically, making the two adults laugh.-  
-That what happens when you talk to them, Ami-chan. - Bertie was smiling, asserting.- Now my daughter will not stop until you tell her both stories again.  
\- But how could be the Moon made of cheese, godmother? That is impossible. – Leval said.-  
-Well, you see, sometimes in stories they invent things and at other times there are parts that are real.- His interlocutor explained, amused by that skeptical reaction of her godson.-  
-Godmother Ami is the smartest lady in the world. Dad and mom say it. What she says will be true.- Kerria declared completely convinced challenging her brother with great sharpness and some tinkle .- Do you dare to call her silly too? ....

 

Having listening that, Leval lowered his eyes a little flushed. That made the women to burst with laughter. The aforementioned Ami had to make a space with her hands and affirm.

-It's not so much ...do not exaggerate.   
-Well, when I grow up I want to be as smart as you. - The girl said.-  
-And I too.- Her brother agreed on this occasion.-  
-I'm sure you'll be even smarter.- Her godmother smiled tenderly, declaring.- Your mother is very intelligent too.  
\- But for achieving that you have to study a lot.- Bertie declare, adding.- And that reminds me that it is already late and I hope that your school homework is done.  
-I did it all. – Leval asserted.-  
-I am missing the multiplications ... - Kerria lamented at the hard look of her mother.-  
-So what are you waiting for, Kerria Lorein !, go to your room and do not go down until they were done.- Beruche ordered her severely.-

 

Little Kerria felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water at her. Even more so when her mother pointed with her finger at the end of her outstretched arm towards the stairs of the second floor of the house, where the girl had her room. The poor kid sighed resignedly, preparing to climb. Then Ami intervened with a half-smile and asked for her friend's permission.

-I would like to go with her and see what those accounts are like.  
-You should not help her, she has to learn to do it by herself. - The interlocutor answered inflexibly.-  
\- I have not done math for a long time and maybe Kerria could remind me how to multiply. Maybe I forgot. - The doctor could said.-  
\- That's very easy, godmother! – Leval intervened looking at her, incredulous to sentence. - It is impossible that you have been able to forget that.

 

Now the adults looked at the child with surprise. Bertie, understanding the situation, relaxed her face and more smiling changed her mind.

-Well, if your godmother is out of curiosity ... she can come up with you to see if those accounts are so difficult. Well Ami, I hope Kerria will show you that she is capable of doing then by herself.

 

The baby nodded with renewed enthusiasm and her eyes brightened with joy, then she took her godmother's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. In the end, with certain "suggestions" from Ami, the girl was able to finish her homework that she proudly showed to her mother and father who had recently arrived from the train with his team. In this way, they talked about this topic regarding the terrestrial satellite, the plans of the children when they were older and other things. Roy laughed when they told him about the controversy and put the video back on. Asking the little ones

-What do they say at the beginning?  
-A small step for man and a gigantic step for humanity.- Leval answered immediately.-

 

His father nodded approvingly, and when the music started he would sometimes sing with his powerful, deep and clear voice even eclipsing the song as he wrapped his arms around his children.

\- Minor Earth, mayor sky!

I cannot see myself in this empty place  
Just another lonely face  
I cannot see myself here in outer space  
It's so hard to make a mark

And I try and try and I try

And amid the funny laughs of the kids and even his wife and friend Ami, Roy took each of the children with one hand and raised them as if he wanted to make them fly through space while he kept singing.

But it never goes well  
Yes I try and try and try  
But I never do it right

Minor Earth, major sky

I cannot see myself in this lonely place  
There is not a friendly face around  
Can you hear me when I speak out loud?  
Listen to my voice above the crowd

And I try and try and I try  
But it never goes right  
Yes I try and try and try  
But I never do it right

Minor Earth, Major Sky

But I try and try and try  
But it never goes well  
Yes I try and try and try  
But I never do it right

Is a  
Minor Earth, Major Sky

(Minor Earth Major sky, Aha credit to the author)

 

\- What does that song mean, dad? I do not understand it.- Leval commented.-  
-It means that we should strive to do things right, even if they do not come out the first time.- Roy replied, to the complacency of his wife and his guest.- Even on the Moon ...  
-Daddy.- The girl wanted to know in the thread of that.- Have you been in the Moon?  
-Well! - He laughed again, replying jokingly. - If you ask your mother for sure she'll tell you that I'm there more than once. Especially when she talks to me about shopping ... Ha, ha!  
-Look, you're really silly! - His wife smiled, shaking her head.-  
\- Well, I hope to go sometime. If a friend invites us. - Roy replied now, winking at his wife and Ami, who could not help but laugh.-  
\- The man has already been in the Moon.- Leval informed them by heart from what he remembered reading, when he quoted.- Neil Armstrong, Edwin Aldrin and Michael Collins, arrived in 1969. On the Apollo XI rocket. And then more ships have gone.  
-And why did not they stay to live there? – Her sister asked innocently.-  
-I'm afraid the apartments were very expensive! - His father laughed. -  
-Roy- Bertie admonished him, although in a cordial way, adding.- Our daughter does not understand that kind of jokes yet, she is going to think that you mean it.  
-I would like very much to go. I hope that Nehie invites us to Idina and me, one day.- The little one affirmed.-  
\- Sure Sweetheart. Everything is possible if you strive for it. Who knows? Maybe someday. - Ami smiled sweetly, stroking the girl's light brown hair. -  
-And if not, do not worry.- Her brother encouraged her, declaring with sincerity.- When I became an astronaut, one day I will take you.  
-Do you promise me? - His hopeful sister asked.- Really?  
-Of course.- He retorted flatly adding to rivet his word.- Dad always says that what is promised must be fulfilled.

 

The adults smiled, of course the innocence of those children was something wonderful, they wish it lasted. If they could tell the reality to them! It was then that Roy proposed them with ease.

-There's still daylight on the porch. We are going to take a picture of us all together. Come on, it will be nice to have a memory with your godmother Ami.

 

And the group agreed with enthusiasm, they left and the father of the children placed a camera with a tripod and programmed it to shoot. Then he join the rest. However, being much taller he place himself behind, resting one hand on his wife's left shoulder and the other on his son's right. Bertie had Kerria in front of her and placed a hand on the baby's right shoulder. Ami was placed to the left of the boy, passing her right arm behind him, to put her hand on his left shoulder. Sister and brother held hands. The little girl held a flower in the other. Thus they were immortalized in a beautiful memory more of the family album of the Malden in that afternoon so entertained.

 

Meanwhile in the west coast life also passed peacefully and Rei did not want to be less than her companion and friend Mercury. Once upon a time she visited the home of the Rodney family, who always welcomed her. The priestess was pleased to see the happiness enjoyed by her friends. She talked with them about the old days, about how things were going and also exchanged experiences with the little ones. Alan, for example, showed curiosity about the animals in the sanctuary, Rei recalled that once when the children visited her in Tokyo, the eldest of her friends' children hid from two huge black birds that made him very afraid to approach him when he went to look at them that happened until his godmother arrived and made them eat meekly from his hand.

-Do not panic. They mean no harm. Look, they're called Phoebus and Deimos, they're my sacred crows. - She told him. -

 

To all that, Lance, the next brother, observed these birds with admiration. He had a book that talked about their habits. They liked bright things. Without hesitation he took a plastic container and made the light reflect on it, drawing the attention of both birds. They immediately threw themselves at the child who dropped that plastic horn and ran like the devil's soul. One of those animals grabbed the object with its beak and flew up, straight to its nest, followed by the other. The priestess immediately caught up with Lance and calmed him with a sweet voice.

-Don't be afraid, they were not going to hurt you.  
-I was not afraid.- The boy replied defensively.- I wanted to attract them to me ...  
-Well, - Rei smiled at him, letting that be the case, not forgetting to warn his godson.- Well, be careful, you should not play with them. They immediately notice the intentions of people.

 

She said that because for some strange reason, that child produced a strange sensation on her. Not that she perceived any kind of evil aura or anything like that, but he was not like his brothers. Those past impressions were repeated. Of course, as then she did, Rei was not going to say anything to Cooan or Tom. Idina, on the other hand, was looking at those birds looking up at the top of the tree, and when one of them went down to the little girl, she simply stood still and Deimos landed on her right shoulder. That bird seemed to feel the vibrations of the small and did not move. To Rei's astonishment, Phoebus did the same, perching on the girl's left shoulder. This one just laughed. Then both birds came back flying leaving her wobbly, with the occasional feather on her head and disheveled. Now, after remembering that, she returned to that moment at the Rodney' house and saw little Idina arrive to greet her. The girl had just returned from school. Their two brothers were away, in sports activities, as Cooan explained that she was holding hands with the baby.

-Godmother Rei! - the little girl exclaimed hugging her who in return, hugged the child enchantedly in her arms after kneeling to receive her.  
-Hello Darling! How beautiful you are and how much you have grown! -The priestess said to her because it had been at least a year since that last time in Japan.-  
\- I regret not having been able to go to the airport. - Cooan sighed. - But I had to replace a companion who was sick. Tom must have to take Alan and Lance to their activities and also closing the gym.  
-Don't worry about that.- Her friend affirmed with jovial tone, while she stroked the long and silky dark hair of the girl.- Tell me Idina. How's school going?  
\- Very well. - The baby smiled affirming with pride. - I have obtained many outstanding marks and in addition I am learning to play the piano and to dance.  
-I am glad to hear that. You're quite a lady already.- Rei smiled approvingly and sighed looking at her friend to declare with nostalgia.- Do you see how the years are passing us by!  
-Yes ... it's true.- The alluded agreed that, taking her daughter's hand, she indicated.- Go, wash your hands and change your clothes, we have to prepare dinner.  
-I can cook already! - The girl announced, although before the amused looks of the adults, she soon nuanced, something colored.- Well, I know a little.  
-I am sure you know more than me! - Rei laughed to admit.- I was always a mess for that. Well – She said funny .- Although my singing is not bad at all. I'm not as good as my friend Minako, but I've even managed to compose some songs.  
\- Are you a friend of Minako Aino? - Idina asked with her mouth open.-

Her Godmother nodded laughing and she commented in a cheerful way.

-After dinner, if your parents give us permission, I'll put you in the karaoke one of the songs that she sang with us, her friends from Japan. Usagi, Makoto, Ami and myself, of course.

 

The baby beat palms full of joy, singing was something she loved to do. Like playing the piano and dancing. In fact, after wanting to be a teacher like her mother, she also wanted to be a singer. Or maybe dancer, well, she was not sure yet. The important thing is that, after dinner, her godmother kept her promise. Although Alan and Lance, after arriving with their father, greeting the guest and sharing a table with them, they went to play in another room. And the fact is that the two children were not very interested in girls' music. Although they sang in the choir of the church. Idina would surely join them as soon as she was a little older. But now she played a more lively music. The song that Rei put on was beautiful and the lyrics catchy. Although it was in Japanese, it was also subtitled in English. However Idina had no problems. Like their siblings, their mother had taught them the language since they were little and when they traveled to Japan they had practiced it. Particularly she was very good at listening and imitating pronunciation. On the other hand, her poor dad did not know much about anything. That made both the girl, her mother and her guest laugh when Tom tried to repeat without much success some parts of the subject. But both Rei, as Cooan and Idina could interpret that song that said:

My eyes are always jewels  
My body dressed in lamé and charms  
Going through life is ...  
Try to get an opportunity!  
Because I'm here, and I have big dreams

We are going to expel the rivals  
Occupying the day  
Instead of a smile or lips  
A laser beam is my special weapon

Becoming  
With a flash, on a diamond sailor!  
A guardian was born at dawn  
Because it's me, they will come true  
The prayers in the light of the stars!  
We are going to transform  
The spark is in my heart  
A Guardian Warrior, which is a  
True Moon light girl

I keep my eyelashes silent  
From my slender legs fall tears  
The distant road that she saw  
I know you will find yourself in my strong future

I'm totally calm, but still  
My heart is depressed  
When that happens, more than anyone  
I can send you a ray

Become my  
With a flash, wings of a warrior!  
A guardian who crosses the earth  
Because it's me, I can fight this battle  
I'm going to transform myself, the shine is on my forehead  
A guardian warrior, is a  
Fortune of Moonlight

Become me  
With a flash, take a kiss again  
Undo the tie of my warrior suit  
Because it's me, I do not need anything else  
Transformation  
In that moment the brightness that I gave you  
A Guardian Warrior  
That is eternal love

A guardian warrior  
She is a true girl in the Moonlight  
A guardian warrior  
She is a true girl in the Moonlight

 

(Homage to PGSM Sailor Dream, Kirari, credit to the author)

 

And there were the three girls enjoying that moment in style. Cooan and Rei even passing each other's arms over each other's shoulders and swaying from side to side as they sang really funny and with a mixture of joy and nostalgia. They were united by ties of great affection and full of complicity, since both understood perfectly the true meaning of that lyrics. Idina for her part felt very happy too, thinking how great it would be when Nehie and her cousin Kerria came to play with her and they could sing together that song. And in that quiet way was life for the Rodney. Her friend, after that funny visit, returned to her country again and the years continued ...

 

With the passage of time, Roy, who had led a brilliant career in elite basketball, always at the highest level, announced his retirement. He had managed to be one of the best players in the world but without attracting attention. He could still go on, but he was thirty-six years old and decided to quit. He told himself that he had already fulfilled all his wishes as a player and that he wanted to be closer to his family. (He really was not with his children all the time he wanted to have to travel continuously and barely be able to use his translation). And besides, he had a record of hard to match, few players had surpassed him, seven times champion of the NBA, twice Olympic gold medal with his country. Two world championships, a couple of times top scorer of the league and three times maximum ball recovery. In the party of his official farewell as a player in active his number was withdrawn and received the support and homage of colleagues, media and spectators. Going to the center of the track with his family, he had a hard time not getting touched when a famous music group he liked the most dedicated one of his songs. Some stanzas said something like.

 

Boy from New York, you will never have a boring day  
Because you're a boy from New York  
Where the seventh avenue reaches Broadway.

When you are a boy some days are difficult  
Lying on your bed, listening to punk, rock and those things  
Home is a training camp, you have to escape  
You want to go out and wander with the ticker tape.

You feel, the deal is real  
You are a boy from New York  
So young, then run in New York City.

Boy from New York, you will never have a boring day  
Because you're a boy from New York  
Where the seventh avenue reaches Broadway.

(New York City Boy Pet shop Boys, credit to the author)

 

His own classmates sang in chorus with him and even some dance steps were marked. All this before the merrymaking of the little Kerria, who, carried in her father's arms, danced amused with him. Leval was more embarrassed and hugged his mother who smiled excitedly for her husband. Although Bertie was also somewhat overwhelmed to be the focus of attention. The time came when the shirt with the number of Malden was removed, among the shouts of the audience of "thank you Roy". The protagonist of that moment could not help but smile very recognized, letting some tears escape, while he gave his hand to his wife.

-Mom. - Kerria whispered to Bertie. - Why is dad crying? Is he sad?  
-No sweetheart.- She replied in the same way, something moved in turn.- On the contrary. He is very happy It's nice to see how everyone loves you, baby. And dad has earned it for many years.  
-One day I want to be as important as dad.- Leval announced.-  
-Of course, my son.- His father could replied, posing a hand on the boy's shoulder while he assured with emotional tints.- Of course you will be. Much, much more.

 

Finally the ceremony ended. After that Roy was offered a job as Manager of the New York Knicks, his life-long team, which he accepted. Meanwhile he got his coaching title. At that time everything was happiness. Beruche, on the other hand, also triumphed in her working life. In addition to her teaching degree, she had studied History and had passed the bridge course for secondary education, together with her former classmate and Melanie friend and years before, after imposing order and propagating the study in quite conflictive areas and accepting the offer of a prestigious private institute to be a teacher, she had promoted to assistant director. Meanwhile Leval passed the primary school with excellent grades and entered another magnificent private institute. His parents did not want to enroll him in her mother's, so there would be no suspicion. The only one that was beginning to fail, even if they were small details in their behavior, was Kerria. When she turned thirteen, her step from girl to woman became evident. Apart from the change in her body, she stopped being the docile and even applied girl in her studies that she had been until then. Her notes began to drop, although not alarmingly. The girl never failed, but it was clear that according to her level, she was capable of much more. Once she entered high school she made new friends, some even older than her. That made her arrive later at home that she should. The first one to get nervous was Beruche, but Roy said that those things were typical of girls of that age, to which invariably his wife responded with concern.

-Leval has never done that, and he is two years older.  
-Well, maybe Kerria has another personality and she does not do anything really bad either. - Her husband replied without appearing worried. - Give her a little space, she's growing.

 

The truth is that he thought that while his daughter was passing all her subjects that was a sign that nothing bad happened to her. About being late, so what!, for just half an hour or three quarters of delay in some occasions. After all, the girl was almost fourteen years old. But Kerria´s mother insisted on that topic and frequently asked her husband.

-Roy, you should talk to her, to see what happens. - Beruche proposed in one of many times, adding with some tinge of frustration. - I've tried it in a good way, I've even given her lectures and it does not seem to have been useful at all. I even asked her if something happened to her and she told me she was fine.  
-Well, do it, woman.- Her husband answered a little tired of the subject and wanted to temporize. - What happens is that she does not practice as much sport as Leval. He only thinks about being a good athlete and studying to be a good pilot one day. He does not have time to go out so much. But our daughter is different.  
-I don’t know. It's not about that. I cannot explain it, but there's something that worries me. - His wife confessed with an uneasy sigh. - And I do not like that.

 

Her husband nodded and after laying his hands on the shoulders of his interlocutor assured her with his best will.

-Look little cube, I am sure that is nothing. But if you stay calmer, I'll go up and chat with her to see if she's reasonable.

 

His wife nodded and Roy, in fact, was chatting with his daughter, even taking her to watch movies or buying anything the girl asked of him. And whenever he did, they both had a good day and he felt at ease with her answers. Kerria never answered him in a bad way and always agreed with his father's suggestions. She was also affectionate with him and always told him that wonderful "daddy I love you" phrase, which for Roy was the end of any kind of problem. If she ever arrived late, she apologized one way or another. Her father was satisfied with that. For him she was his little princess and the most wonderful girl in the world. He thought that they could not force the baby to be a kind of genius, and he attributed much of his wife's concern to the rigid Japanese-style education she intended to implant in the poor child, in the same way that she did with Leval. For his wife, those two poor kids had to be like their godmother Ami. Although, in Roy´s opinion, it was clear that their children did not have to be identical. But for Beruche that was not enough, as she often told her husband. What is more, she thought she could intuit something deeper in her daughter, although she did not know exactly what. That's why when she spoke with Kerria, sometimes she gave the impression of sticking blind and whenever she could she said it.

\- Kerria, please, why cannot you behave like your brother? You are very smart. You can give much more of yourself than you are doing and you are getting old to be more responsible. If something worries you, you know you can tell me.

 

The girl just nodded without saying anything, she was not like her brother or wanted to be. But she made it clear in an educated way that it would not offend her mother. And that was not all, at her age she began to perceive strange sensations in her body and to think differently from childhood. However, her parents did not seem to notice it. Bertie once did believe that she approached the matter and asked her more relaxed and even smiling.

\- Do you like some guy who does not pay attention to you? That has happened to us all, honey.  
-No mom! - Kerria laughed then, she could afford to answer with total sincerity. - It's not about that, it's not about the boys, really. I promise you that I will improve with my notes.- She said to her again and again with her best tone of predisposition. -

 

And Beruche sighed with resignation, after kissing her daughter she left without really having the feeling of having advanced anything. Since she could not do anything else, she decided to wait until the following year, surely if this was a teenage crisis or it would be seen more clearly or it would end. At least her daughter agreed to be reasonable.

-I'll have to settle that, and leave her alone, at least for now.- She said to try to dissipate her restlessness.-

 

Cooan and Tom did not have those problems. Their children grew well, they were educated in a normal way, same as their friends and classmates. They integrated perfectly and even excelled in a lot of things. Alan was delighted when he was with his group of scouts, nature and animals fascinated him. Lance was passionate about reading and solving riddles and Idina showed a talent for music and dance that really made her parents proud. The Rodney family really was the calmest living, some trips to see grandparents Will and Sarah, other times visiting in Japan to Rei and the warriors, or Petz and Sapphire, and sometimes even seeing Roy and Bertie.

 

Parallel in France, things developed differently. Amethyst, on the other hand, was more confrontational and direct than Kerria, lacking that subtle diplomacy, but in a way it was a rebellion more natural and sincere. The classic generational conflict between mother and daughter. All as a result of which Emerald and Diamond, in spite of themselves, because they loved her very much, were forced to leave her in successive years in the boarding school for a long time, coinciding with the most difficult age of the girl. Amethyst when growing up had little to do with that lovely little four-year-old who delighted her parents. Accustomed to spending a lot of time without them she became a strong girl in every way. She was very tall, robust and good in all sports, especially in martial arts that she liked a lot. She learned to take good care of herself and to be independent. It was also very competitive, that was different for example from Leval, the boy liked to compete as well, but only to have fun. For him, sport was a distraction, a means of completing his training. He was also aware of his great gifts, he only gave his best when he trained privately, very rarely in an official test, (although in most cases he really did not need it). On the contrary, Amethyst, also endowed with some marvelous natural qualities that knew very well how to exploit. She always wanted to win and did not willingly accept being second place in anything. There was no one who exceeded her in swimming, or in karate. She played volleyball and basketball with great skill, she rode like a real expert rider participating in jumping competitions and She did not practice any more sports because she did not have enough time. And although without being any genius regarding the studies, perhaps for that same pride of not being less than nobody, she never left subjects to pass. However, Emerald, who often sinned possessively trying to recover lost time, frequently clashed with her. Among other things, she wished her daughter, who was already of age to be presented in society, to wear designs made by the Deveraux house, of which the former model was already the owner. Although Amethyst did not like that at all. Her philosophy in clothing was limited to jeans, shirts, leather jackets, slippers or riding boots and any other type of equipment provided it was sporty, to the horror of her mother, (although all that was of brand and also expensive) . And as if that were not enough, her mother tried to press her with the marks, asked for better grades and the young lady just said that she did everything she could. Emerald counterattacked by proposing her to do less sports, arguing that she was going to look like a boy and insisting her that dress elegance was very important for a girl who was already a young lady. However, her daughter could not stand the anguished social evenings with these restrictive norms and was not willing to be the sweet and submissive little girl of Mama who appeared to them in the uniform of a little princess. On the other hand, she did not need it. With outfits or without them, she was one of the most admired girl by the boys of her high school and she knew it. So much that she allowed herself the luxury of dating only with the best, most beautiful and popular of her companions. Fortunately, that was beyond the knowledge of her mother who would not have been very pleased to know how her daughter could excel in some areas. But precisely thanks to that theoretical lack of concern of Amethyst for dressing, Emerald, quite affected by the Parisian prejudices of fashion, did not judge the relationship with the other sex as a serious problem on the part of her daughter. Although she did know how beautiful she was and how gorgeous her body was, shaped by so much sport. It was very clear that she would not be indifferent to the boys at all. In any case, she firmly believed that the girl was more interested in sports than in boys. If she knew how she was able to kiss them and pounce on those she chose as prey! Although in Amethyst's defense she did not pass from rather light contacts in comparison with many of her more "politically correct companions", she did not use her natural gifts to use the boys. For her that would have been humiliating, and she did not accept these tactics, nor did she endure hypocrisy. She did not cut himself off from sending any disgusting or any individual she did not like to walk. And, of course, no one was messing with her at risk of being knocked out! Even so, when the quarrels broke out between mother and daughter over any other issue, the environment was to be feared. Diamond to all this, he just listened patiently without knowing what to say. He was permanently required by either of them to give them the reason. He was between the sword and the wall. On the one hand he did not want to argue with his wife, with whom he agreed on many things. But from another he understood Amethyst's need to be independent and the burdens that her mother sometimes imposed on her with fashion. Of course, no one would dare to say that to Emerald! And on top of that, he was not able to deny anything to his daughter, his princess to him. Amethyst knew it and it was enough to her to get honeyed and even pout if the case arose, a tactic that was exceptionally she only used with her father. Of course she did not repeat it with anyone else because she considered it humiliating. So it was using a combination of both techniques as she got her father's promise to buy her a large powerful motorcycle. When Emerald found out, the prince of Nemesis would have preferred to fight against an entire legion of ruthless demons or spawn of space, before enduring the downpour that came from his wife when they were both alone at home.

\- For God´s sake, Diamond! - She reproached him visibly furious. - You give her all, then I'm the bad one. Amethyst makes what she wants out of you, she dominates you as if you were a doll with whom she played as a child. All I have to do is going on a tour of Milan for a few days, leaving you alone to come back and find out this.  
\- But honey. - Rebated him with a good dose of patience and without really seeing that alleged seriousness. - I think you're exaggerating things.  
\- Do I exaggerate? - Emerald cried turning red and adding with indignation. - You do not realize that if you buy one of those pots to our daughter, she will study even less, will go out there with motorists and what is worse, she anger racing at three hundred per hour and ... God knows what will happen if she drinks and drives! You are an authentic irresponsible!  
\- Emerald, please. - Diamond sighed long to remain calm. - The girl asked me for a powerful motorcycle, okay. But first she'll have to take out her driving license and She is not old enough yet. She is only fourteen and she has promised me to study more. I prefer that than in a couple of years she takes out the driving license and to have her under control, instead do not deny it to her now so she can flirt with the first twenty-year-old boy she sees with a Harley Davidson. Do you understand me, right?  
\- If you focus it like that - his wife answered a little more calmly - it's a different story, but at least you should have asked for my opinion, because I am her mother.  
\- Amethyst warned me that you would say no before letting us speak and I'm afraid she was right. - Her husband affirmed. - Come Emerald! I am also her father and I care about her. Do not think I said yes just for giving her a treat. I also thought seriously about the pros and cons.  
\- Oh, Diamond! - his wife who shook her head disapprovingly and sighed, exclaimed. - You're blind when it comes to her. She manipulates you even better than the Wise Man handled us.  
-Amethyst is our daughter and I refuse to hear such a comparison! - Replied he, visibly annoyed, raising his tone. -

 

A tense silence followed those words. Finally it was Emerald who broke it.

\- I'm so sorry, honey. -She apologized, aware that this comment raised blisters and broke the unwritten rule of leaving their past in peace. So she confessed in a more submissive and conciliatory way. -I did not mean that. I'm just worried about our daughter, I'm terrified of the mere idea of thinking something could happen to her, that's all. Since she was born I have tried everything I could to be a good mother. But many times I have lacked time and she grows so fast! ... Since one year to now to I have the impression that I have been losing her every day more. Oh! Madame Deveraux already warned me ... and I did not pay attention to her. What a reason he had, as in everything he used to advise me! Spend more time with your girl, when you want to realize she will have become a woman. - She recalled in allusion to her already deceased mentor.  
\- Emerald. - Diamond said calmer. - Let's let it be. You must understand that Amethyst is no longer the girl you walked hand in hand. She is becoming a woman, I am sure that we have educated her well. I am also convinced that you are a great mother to her. There could not be anyone better, but our daughter is changing, it's natural, let her grow!  
\- As she grows a little more she will not fit through the door! - the model smiled, embracing her husband to sign peace, gesture which he received with great pleasure. -

 

So, for some of the families of the group, great changes were going to happen from then on, but none of them knew it yet.


	17. Transfers and changes of Life

Amethyst had to wait to buy a motorcycle. In effect, the idea of Diamond to be able to control her so that she did not risk excessively was good. She seemed to have lost interest in having to face the idea of getting the license, but soon she had another passion to replace the speed. Since she was a child she had stood out because she had a very beautiful voice, her singing was very good. In addition, being as she was very attractive, with blond hair pulling honey, big violet eyes and a funny mole on her right cheek that made her very sexy, she was an unrivaled claim. So some friends from the Lyceum offered her the possibility of joining them as a vocalist in a musical group. As expected, Emerald did not agree with the idea. She feared that her daughter would give up in her performance at studies, this made them collide once more.

-But mom! - Amatista protested with tone between incredulous and indignant. - If all my friends are going to be part of the group. - And she listed them as if that was an argument of irrefutable weight. - Ivette, Jean Luck and François. They had their parents’ permission without any fault.  
-But it happens that your mother, who is me. - Emerald replied without flinching and remarking enough the tone in this last word - does not allow you, for the simple reason that later you will not concentrate on your studies. And I do not give a damn about what your friends do.  
-But I've never failed anything. - The girl assured in her defense. - Besides, I would not stop studying, mom.  
-Yes, that's what you say now.- Her mother replied with crossed arms and with an inflexible air - but then you will start with the rehearsals and you will want to compose songs and later you will go to sing them out there in nightclubs and discos.  
-You are not fair! - Amethyst reproached her very upset - it's always the same thing, to go to a fashion show I never lack time, right? ..  
-That will be much more useful to you. - Emerald affirmed, explaining it with total conviction. - You can meet influential people of high society.  
-I do not want to go to see a squalid gang of silly girls wearing suits.- The girl replied with a mixture of disdain and discomfort.-

 

Of course, her mother was very upset about that. So she replied in an indignant tone.

\- Measure your words, young lady! I have been model. And the girls who work for me are all professionals, responsible and work very hard, all of them! I do not allow you to talk about them like that. Do you hear me?

 

Amethyst was flattened, it had happened, of course. The truth is that she hated those things. She never liked her mother's profession and she judged that these models were just shallow, stupid, object women who were only there for men to look at them wearing the most ridiculous clothes. Although of course, she would not dare to say it out loud in front of her progenitor. Fortunately, she had no need to reply. The sound of the door opening was like the bell at the end of the assault. Diamond made his appearance and the girl just saw him hugged him and said in the most pitiful voice she could put.

-Papa. - She looked at him pleadingly and pressed her lips in a plaintive attitude like she used to do in those cases to ask. - Truly you will allow me?  
\- Allow you what, daughter? - In turn asked him, who looked at Amethyst and then at the angry face of his own wife. He doesn´t understand anything, but fearing a new dispute. - Do not tell me, let me guess. You and your mother are arguing again.  
-Sit down and listen to your daughter's new whim, - Emerald asked almost with a commanding voice. - Now she wants to be a singer! – The fashion designer revealed herself with her hands on her hips. -  
\- Is that true, honey? - He wanted to know, as he fears a good raw was about to start this time. –  
-That's not bad, dad,- the girl answered. - Also, I would be with high school classmates and I would continue studying the same, I promise.  
-Well, he declared conciliatorily, trying to settle the issue as soon as possible. - In that case I do not see anything bad in you singing.  
-But Diamond! - Shouted his wife, holding her hands to her head. - How can you let yourself be convinced with that ease? I cannot believe it! Everything Amethyst asks you, goes. You are spoiling her, can´t you see it!  
-But Emerald, - her husband shrugged, shrugging. - What's wrong with that? I think it will be a nice experience, and you've heard her, she will not stop studying.  
\- And you believe her, right? - His visibly irritated wife reproached him, accompanying her next words with theatrical gestures like raising her arms to the sky. - You really believe everything she tells you! If one day she wanted to throw herself into a well, she would argue it in such a way that it would seem wonderful to you. - That said, there was a tense and expectant silence until Emerald herself stood, sentencing her arms crossed. - Enough, I refuse to discuss more, she will not sing and she will not sing! If she likes singing that much, she can do it in the shower.

 

Her daughter opened her mouth as if she wanted to reply and the words did not come out when she felt totally stupefied. She seemed to have listened to the greatest injustice in the world, and this is what she said in a moment after this studied gesture.

\- That's not fair mom, dad does let me! He understands me. Why do you always have to try to annoy me? ...- Amethyst screeched very angry. -  
\- Do not raise my voice to me, I am your mother! – Emerald retorted with visible anger. -  
-Of course, you are only my mother to forbid things to me. But then you go and leave me in the boarding school and you forget me, right? - The girl said in turn, showing outrage at this situation. -

Her interlocutor fitted the reproach quite badly, and visibly hurt, censured her in turn.

-I have my job and my responsibilities. In case you do not know, both your father and I work very hard to give you all the whims you ask us.  
\- Enough already! - Diamond intervened really irritated. - I do not want to hear you anymore. Amethyst, what you said to your mother is not right, so apologize.  
-But why does it always come to me? - The girl complained, pouting and adding with a good dose of impotence and regret. - I just want to have friends so I'm not always alone there.

 

Diamond looked up at the ceiling without knowing what to do. His wife was also very angry and before he could say anything, he snapped.

\- Do what you want, as usual at the end of the day, the girl will have to get away with it.

And without more, she left the dining room furious, slamming the door to settle the dispute.

-Wait, Emerald is not necessary that you take it that way. Let's calm down, - her husband asked her to go after her. -

 

He caught up with his wife in the hall, about to leave the house. The former model breathed with agitation.

-C'mon darling. - He asked her to pose his hands on her shoulders. - You have to calm down.  
\- Is it that you have not heard what she has told me? - The respondent could answer by turning to face her husband. -

 

Diamond was surprised to see tears in her wife's eyes, he immediately took out a handkerchief and wiped them affirming with a more conciliatory and calm tone.

-But Emerald. It's not for you to take it like that.  
-No?- She said almost between sobs. - That my own daughter accuses me of being a bad mother, do you think it's nice for me?  
\- She has not said that. - Her husband whispered softly. -  
-She said I left her abandoned at the boarding school! - She sighed trying to calm down but unable to avoid more tears. - You know it's not true! I ... I could never stand seeing her face when she was a child and crying asking me not to leave her there. But ... I had to do it ... work, my actions as a Wind Lady ... What could I do? ...- She ended up collapsing in tears. -

 

Diamond hugged her really sorry. His wife suffered a lot for that. And her daughter's reproaches really hurt her more than at first sight could seem.

-I'm as guilty as you could have it. - He said affectionately. - Do not punish yourself for it.  
-But she will never tell you. - Emerald sobbed her voice now with bitterness and a certain reproach. -You are her understanding and kind father. You are always there to say yes. That is the difference with her cruel and repressive mother.  
-You're right. Sorry honey. - He excused himself with a long sigh to add. - But this time I do not think it's so terrible. If we have her word that she will study, we can at least give her a vote of confidence. If she does not cope, we immediately remove her from that.  
\- It's okay. I'm tired of always being the bad one in the story. I already had enough in my other life ... - Her wife who dried her tears trying to recompose her makeup and her dignity, gave up.- I do not want even my daughter to think that I am a monster without a heart.

 

Diamond smiled tenderly and after a light kiss on the lips of her wife, he whispered with all the affection he could.

-Nobody believes that. Do not hurt yourself so much. I know that our daughter loves us. I do not ignore how important she is to you. And what you mean to her. Trust me. You have done your best. You are the best mother she could have had.  
\- Thanks sweetie. - She could smile at last, feeling much better. - Really, thank you ... you do not know I appreciate to hear you say that.

 

Amethyst on the other hand had waited a few moments, wiped her tears and made the V with her fingers. She listened to part of the discussion from afar. Although she did not understand what her parents were saying, she knew that in such situations her mother would eventually give in and now it was the turn for a hot-cloth policy. Anyway, she was not foolish enough to suspect that her words had made her feel very bad, even hurt. Maybe it had gone a bit so far. It was necessary to reconcile with her. Surely her father would be trying to calm her at that very moment. So, she would wait a while longer and as soon as there was a sign that everything had calmed down she would be much more submissive and conciliatory ...

-Yes, this time I've gone too far.- She sighed, almost censoring herself for it while meditating by way of justification.- It's that I have a lot of personality ... and when I get angry I cannot control myself.

 

Fortunately for them, Roy and Beruche did not have those problems with Leval, he was almost perfect in all aspects. Maybe something innocent, but the pride of their parents. With Kerria it was not that easy, one day a note from the school arrived warning that the girl had not attended the last three algebra classes. Beruche approached the institute of the girl and discovered that she had not frequented French classes lately either. This had not been reported as the girl brought justified note of their parents, (obviously falsified). When Bertie found out she got very angry. But above all she was afraid of Roy's reaction, he was not so cold and bursting with more violence, even if it was like a balloon that would deflate shortly. His wife knew that he adored his daughter and was unable to be angry with her for a long time. However, he was very crude in his reactions and that had to be channeled in a different way. She, on the other hand, was able to fit her with apparent calm and then take care of the matter when her daughter might think she had forgotten. In addition, there was the seriousness of this action, if discovered by the authorities of the center, could be constitutive of expulsion and of being included in the girl's academic record for life. Which would mean closing the doors to any important University in the future.

-OMG! What was this girl thinking about? - Bertie sighed as she meditated on everything and saw, then her husband arrive. She did not want to put that situation off, and told him what happened.

 

Sure enough, when her husband found out, he got even more angry than she thought. Oblivious to all this, the girl was back home with her brother and a friend of Leval, a certain Ryan, tall and dark haired, rather handsome, who had noticed her since entering high school that year.

-Hello Kerria. - Saluted full of sweetened kindness. - How happy I am to see you.  
-Hi Ryan, - she said without the same enthusiasm. – I didn´t know that you also come here.  
-The truth is that I was accompanying your brother. - He replied -, as we come to train together.  
-Yes, today we had a session of weights. - Leval explained. -  
-Interesting! - Kerria said ironically, addressing Ryan in the same way. - But do not bother, man, then you'll have a long way to your house.  
-It's not a nuisance at all. - He said quickly, realizing that the girl was carrying a few books he offered to take them away. – May I help you?  
-No thanks. - She refused, discreetly leaving the boy. - They do not weigh me at all.  
-Excuse me a moment. - Leval asked them that he had seen a girl in his class with whom he was trying to date. - Right now I'm coming back ...

 

He went away to intercept her and from the distance Kerria saw him talking to her, she smiled because his brother did not have bad taste. The girl was very pretty, she knew who she was, her name was Lorna she was in her last year. Kerria had seen her sometimes in the locker room and had noticed ...

\- They make a good couple, right? - Ryan intervened pulling her out of these thoughts. -  
-What? Oh yeah! , of course, - she agreed almost without realizing it. -  
\- Maybe Leval is with her, he wanted to invite her to the movies this Wednesday, but that girl is hard to convince. She is very distrustful, She believes that boys always go to the same.  
-I cannot blame her. - Kerria smiled with malice. -  
-But your brother is not like that, you know.- 

She nodded, she was sure of that. She would say that Leval even sinned in the opposite direction. Then, the next assault came when Ryan added somewhat hesitantly. 

\- I thought that if they were two couples, that girl would accept. Would you like to come with me and with them?  
-To the cinema?- The girl asked, almost incredulous that the guy was so bold to invite her. -US?  
-Yeah right. Leval is proposing it now.- He replied.-  
-I don’t know. - The girl answered in an elusive way apologizing immediately. - I have plans for Wednesday.  
-Let's go Kerria. Would not you do it for your brother? - He insisted as if he wanted to imply that he did it out of pure altruism towards Leval. - So we could help him.

 

What was she missing! Did that guy think she was stupid? She had to sigh and think for a moment to see how can she came out of that trap.

-Let us wait to see what that girl says.- Kerria replied intelligently.-

 

Meanwhile, her brother finished talking, said goodbye apparently animated and returned with them smiling.

-How was it? - Ryan asked with visible expectation. -  
-Great, she told me that she will go to the cinema with me! - The interpellated exclaimed more than happy. -  
-How good! - Kerria intervened winning by the hand to Ryan when she declared relieved. - Then you can go both alone, so nobody will bother you.  
-You are right. – Leval admitted surprised, asking next. - But, what you mean?  
-I had told your sister we could go all four to avoid her having suspicions. - Ryan explained grimly when he knew he was defeated. -  
-We could go all four anyway, Lorna will not mind, what is more. It would even seem better. - Leval agreed when he realized the matter. - With another girl she will feel more confident ...  
-But the thing is that I already have my plans.- His sister said sharply and added carefree.- But I am sure that some other of your course girl mates would be happy to accompany you.  
-I suppose so.- Ryan muttered, throwing the towel before the inevitable. -

 

Kerria smiled encouragingly and even more relieved, really the boy was not bad, even if he was not her type. In any case, she was quite tired of the oppressiveness to which he subjected her, always with the excuse of accompanying Leval. Causally, (not coincidentally), when she was also heading home. But now she knew that she had stopped his feet and that this rejection would have its effect. Surely he would not insist on it in a long time. So with the satisfaction of that victory added with a better mood.

-Well, if you do not mind I'm going ahead to go home, I have to call and my cell phone is without a battery.- So she said goodbye and pressed the pace. -

 

Both boys watched her go, Ryan exhaled a long and resigned breath and told Leval.

\- I have it difficult with your sister, right?

 

His friend looked at him feeling sorry for him, but it was not worth giving him false hopes, so he answered with sincerity and solidarity in spite of himself.

\- I'm not going to cheat you. With Kerria, you haven´t stand a chance!  
-Is it that she have a boyfriend? 

 

He asked very questioningly, surely it would not be surprising that a beauty like her had one or maybe she was already fooling around with another boy. 

\- I guess it's normal.- Ryan said.-   
\- She has nobody, as far as I know , but she may already be interested in someone. – Leval guessed in the same way. - Anyway, I do not worry much about my sister's love life. - He smiled adding more spirited and jovial tone to his demoralized companion. - I'll try to find out, it's the only thing I can promise you.

 

Ryan nodded gratefully and walked away, thinking that it would not take long to see Kerria hanging on the arm of some idiot with luck and a good car. Leval on the other hand stepped up and reached his sister who, as he imagined, should not be in such a hurry because she was waiting for him a few meters away.

-Hey, Ky, - he inquired, with a fake insightful tone. – You don´t like Ryan too much, huh?  
-It's your friend and I like him, he is not a bad guy. - She told him with politeness. -  
-The poor lad is crazy for you. - His interlocutor smiled, deciding that it would be better to make things clear and added in an accomplice manner. - Could not you give him a chance? He is a good boy. Or is that you already have someone in perspective.  
-Something like that, -Kerria said, with a faint smile, to add with as much diplomacy as she could in her voice. - And do not get me wrong Leval, he is a nice guy, however he is a bit annoying .  
-What can we do. I cannot blame him, at least you will admit that he has good taste! - The boy laugh giving the subject finished. – I think you can give him that.

 

His sister also laughed. She certainly was not going to deny it. So she grabbed Leval's arm and joked jovially.

-With a boy like you, why do I want anybody else? They cannot be compared to you! - Her brother nodded visibly amused and she added now curiously. - And you cannot complain either, you're going out with a very pretty girl. It is not like this?  
-Lorna. Yes, She is fine, although I hope it's also a girl with hobbies similar to mines. - The now bewildered boy replied. -

 

Kerria sighed shaking her head. That was really difficult. With a boy focused on his dreams of becoming a pilot, of navigating through space and things like that. So devoted to his preparation and as passionate about the theme of the stars as his elder brother was. Since she was a little girl she remembered how Leval spent a lot of time looking at the night sky. He knew the names of many stars and on clear summer nights he had even taught some of them to her. At that time, she found that fascinating and her older brother was her hero. Kerria thought that he knew everything, that he was the best in all things, like her father, like her own mother, so good in their respective fields. She herself felt small at his side and much more when he told her how big the space was and what it would take only to go to the nearest planet. Anyway, she would give anything to find someone like that one day, someone who knew how to transmit that passion for something. Well, now she was hardly motivated by anything she did in high school. It was always the same thing! Vain Girls waiting to catch a handsome guy or sluggish intellectuals who only knew about studying. And the other way around, guys eager to get a hand or something more to any attractive girl. Like that Ryan, who, although seemed genuinely interested in her. He would also be crazy about getting something Kerria was not willing to give him in any way. Luckily, she had met another person who did not like that too much neither, with whom she could go out, skip some classes and engage in other, more interesting things. She really felt confused, she knew that it did not fit the standards of her school and she needed to clarify her ideas, but whenever she was with her brother she felt safe. However, she could not count on him to express what was in her mind. As good a boy as Leval was she was convinced he could not understand her. It was not his fault, he was simply a man. It would be like telling a statue, and talking about decorative objects. So the girl doubted that Lorna, who was one of the cheerleaders, whose hollow head knew only fashion and fun, could please the wishes of her brother. Surely she would go out with him because he was the best athlete in the institute and all the girls would raffle him. But, it was pointless to disappoint him with the hard truth! I would find out sooner or later.

-Well, I'm hungry already. - The boy commented.-  
-You are always hungry. Your belly is a black hole of those! - Her sister answered almost accusatory tone, but nevertheless, fun. - It does not have an end…  
-Yes! - he admitted jokingly taking a hand to the neck and making his interlocutor laugh.- I'll try at least to fill it for a while ...

 

Leval, of course, was happy, after all Lorna had accepted with eagerness. Or it could be that he expected it. The boy was not unaware that this girl had directed many scrutinizing glances to him at basketball games or while he was swimming. And that she stayed at a short distance watching if he yielded or not to the insistence of other girls. But none of the others interested him too much. Or they were his sister's age. (Girls just waiting to talk about this or that actor or fashion rocker and trying to get into the excessively made up nightclubs.) Or they only pretended to boast of having gone out with him. And his father already told him using one of his sports similes. Beware of those, they will only use you to count one more trophy in their showcases. Although with Lorna he was sure that the thing was going to be different. And each one absorbed in his thoughts, the brothers came home. Leval went up to his room quietly but when Kerria was going to do the same, her father called her. He was waiting in the living room with Kerria´s mother trying to appease him.

-Please, be calm - she asked him with concern. – We know she has crossed the line, but still, we have to act with serenity.  
-But this time she has gone too far. - He responded quite irritated. - She's going to hear me!  
-Please, do not be too hard on her. - Beruche asked him worried and more informed by virtue of her own experience as an educator. - She's just a girl and she's in a difficult phase.  
\- You're right. I will try to make him understand that she cannot continue with that attitude - Roy added more calmly. -

 

That's when Kerria arrived, after having gone up to leave her books, came down from her room.

-Yes? What do you want, dad? - she asked really uncomprehending. -  
-This is what I want! - Roy responded by displaying the papers in his right hand which produced in the girl an involuntary start of surprise and the subsequent sensation that she could be preparing for a good one, more when her father demanded. - You're going to explain to your mother and me right now what all this means and this time I do not want you to give us excuses of any kind.  
\- Yes, Kerria. - Beruche agreed with a serious gesture - this is very serious and you know it. You have skipped several classes, which is wrong, although I could still excuse. But what is worse, you have also falsified absentee documents with our signatures. And that is unforgivable!  
-Mom, Dad. - She replied that she seemed surprised although in reality she was desperately trying to spin some kind of excuse cause she really had not thought that she could be discovered. - There have only been three classes of algebra and that was why I had to do a science job. As for the French classes, I hate them, and you, Daddy, told me that when you did not like a class in college, you did not go.  
-Look, daughter. - Roy replied, trying to be patient and cursing himself for having entrusted the girl with similar events of his youth. - The university is one thing and the school or the institute another very different. I never… do you hear me? I never missed class in my school days. That was different and if I ever went to college it was for justified reasons. Your mother can tell you.

 

The aforementioned decided not to comment on some of the stories that her husband told her he had before she and Cooan arrived at the Golden. He would go on parties and then he was stunned in the morning, but when Bertie met him he did not do that anymore. Well, barely. Most of the time he was only missing classes when he had to deal with demons and, of course, on the occasion when he was controlled by Armageddon or the tragic time he was killed by that other terrible devil.

-Your father is right, Kerria. - Corroborated finally Bertie with more deliberate tone -, you should not have done that. It's not good at all, and it's a very bad precedent. Not only for you, but for the reputation of our entire family. You put us all in question.

 

The girl was completely disarmed and trapped by the evidence. Before that it was useless, not to say counterproductive, to try to deny anything and to fight. So she surrendered so unconditionally. She would do as in the trials, she will admit the fault awaiting a benevolent sentence. So she averted her eyes and intoned an apology full of regret, appealing to paternal mercy.

-You're right, I'm so sorry. I shouldn´t have done it.  
-That's fine. - Roy said with approval - (Good sign without a doubt, until he added) - It is important that you recognize that you have made a mistake. But, feeling it a lot, you will be punished all this week without leaving out.

 

The deck had fallen and the case was closed, now it was turn for the appellation.

-Papa, please- the girl asked with a mute plea in her eyes. - I had an appointment with my friends.  
-I am sorry. - The speaker replied inflexibly - you should have thought about it before. So, in the future I trust that you will be more sensible. - And having said that he left the room. -

The disarmed Kerria tried to look for some benevolence in her mother.

-Please mom, tell dad not to punish me. Not today! I had an appointment to leave, ...  
-I cannot do anything, daughter, your father is right and I still think he's been very soft on you. Do not you know what you've done? - Beruche reproached her now more gently. -  
-Yes mom, but I said I was sorry. - The young girl answered with a babble, on the verge of crying, nor did she think it was too much and said so. - It's only been a couple of permits ...

 

Although her mother shook her head and spoke, to declare with patient resignation.

-No, daughter, maybe you know but you still do not understand. Falsifying permits is illegal, you could be expelled from the institute for that. And it would be forever in your academic record. It would close many doors for you in the future. You should thank that it was me, and not your teacher or the director, who have discovered it.

 

The girl nodded completely defeated, prepared to go up to her room accepting the punishment. However, her mother was not yet finished and she stopped her, asking her with the concern reflected on her face. 

\- Daughter, your father is a man and you can hide him many things behind those tears, but I am a woman and I am your mother. I know there is something else that you have not told us. Why have you missed class so much?

 

Kerria felt how the scrutinizing eyes of her mother would take away the truth. She refused to confront them until Beruche claimed her attention with a more urgent and severe tone.

-Kerria Lorein Malden! - Bertie always called her by her full name when she was disgusted with her or wanted to be more serious, without ever losing that poise that was really what her daughter feared most. - Look at me when I am talking to you and answer.  
-I, is that well ... I've met someone.- The girl could say with a doubtful tone of voice. -  
-Oh daughter! Do not tell me you've been with a boy. You have not done anything that you should regret, right? - Her interlocutor inquired, now visibly alarmed. -  
-Oh no! Mom, I assure you it's not that. - Kerria promised that she could really swear. - I have not done anything wrong with any boy, really.

 

Beruche sighed in relief and told her daughter in a more conciliatory tone.

-We all fall in love and do nonsense, I've told you more than once. But, please, do not let that interfere in your studies. - And coming back to her sympathetic and conciliatory usual tone she added - Go on, go up to your room and change for dinner. You already know that your father gets angry right away but that he also forgets soon. Be good I behave properly from now on and we'll see what can be done.

 

The girl went up to her room more comforted by that, she found herself on the stairs with Leval, that gave her hope.

-What happened Ky? - He asked her that he looked at her strangely. - Dad has gone up very angry.  
-I have been punished, Leval. - she told him, very affected, turning to the only lawyer she had left. - If you could talk to dad and mom, to convince them to forgive me.

 

It would not be the first time that his brother mediated for her when she committed some tricky thing. Ordinarily, this achieved a mitigating effect because their parents were proud that Leval supported her younger sister like this. It was a gesture of responsibility, another gesture, on the part of the boy and it induced them to be more lenient when he assured them that he would try to talk to Kerria so that she would behave better. Although the years passed and that trick was becoming less profitable. So he made his sister to see that, especially when he sentenced.

-You must have done something big for Dad to be like that. This does not seem to be the same as when you broke the curtains, ate to many cookies or arrived half an hour late. You're almost fifteen years old. - Leval sighed, shaking his head. - I am sorry. I'm afraid that this time I will not be able to help you.  
-That is true. - Kerria admitted that she knew that her brother really felt as much as she did. - Maybe it's asking you too much this time.- However, she looked grateful giving him a kiss on the cheek. – See you in the dinner - and immediately she went up to her room and closed the door. -

 

Leval went down the stairs and greeted his mother. Beruche looked at him and smiled, knowing the kind of conversation he would have been having with his little sister, and her suspicions were confirmed when her son asked her.

-What happened to Ky, mom? What has she done now?  
-I'm very worried about your sister, Leval. - Then confessed his mother. - I'm afraid she's in a difficult age and she does not tell us the whole truth. You don´t know who she sees in high school and what she does. Do you?  
-Mom, I'm two years older and I go with other colleagues.- The boy explained as if that was really an insurmountable wall. -

 

And practically it was given that, in spite of their good fraternal relationship in the institute there existed a series of unwritten rules that all respected, including the brothers, and one of them consisted in that those of superior courses ignored the lesser ones, except for reasons of dating. And even this was something very unusual. Anyway, with his usual conciliatory mood, he promised his mother.

\- But I'll ask, do not worry.  
-Thank you son, so I'm more calm .- Beruche sighed really relieved but still added with some concern. -But talk to her, too, please. Make her see that her behavior is not good at all, she listens to you more than us. - And she briefly told Leval what happened. -

 

The boy was stunned, waved his hand sighing. That was even worse than he had imagined! He certainly did not expect his sister to have done something like that.

-Now I understand why dad was so angry. - He replied reiterating his intention to chat with Kerria at the first opportunity and after that he asked as he used to do at that time. - What's for dinner? I'm hungry.  
-Ha ,ha, ha! - Beruche laughed putting a hand on the left shoulder of his son, (who was already as tall as Roy himself), while both went to the kitchen to bring the dishes to the table. You're just like your father, oh my Goodness. Is that the voracious appetite that you have comes from your father´s family? - The respondent shrugged and the two entered the kitchen. -

 

Meanwhile Kerria was sitting on the bed in her bedroom caressing one of her stuffed animals. She thought that she had not told her mother the truth, at least not all, but. How would her parents take it? Especially her father, if they knew. If even she herself was not entirely sure yet. But if so ... What could she do? And she could not say anything to her brother neither. No, the best thing would be to keep quiet for the moment and above all, to be more cautious. She should wait for further events. She did not want to upset her parents even more. So at dinner time she went down with the rest of the family and was in a very submissive and friendly attitude, neither Roy nor Beruche wanted to get the topic back and Leval also kept silent ...

 

Amethyst for her part and after the organized brawl, had achieved her goal, she planned with great enthusiasm to be the vocalist of the group. To tell the truth, she was very attracted and had even fallen in love with François, the attractive guitarist, who was also the leader of the band. The young woman thought that if she were the singer, she could go out with him. He was a boy with an air of mystery that did not fulfill the precept of being or too macho to accept dating a girl like her or too sloppy to be behind easy sex. And above all it seemed that he always had something interesting or that he kept some kind of secret that could give him an ace up his sleeve. He was kind to almost everyone, to tell the truth, charming, but without becoming cloying, and he went on his own way, he was a free spirit. He did not like to subordinate himself to the norms, like Amethyst itself. And the girl thought that he was her ideal type. he was not bad playing sports but he did not seem interested in competing to the limit neither. Nor did he worry that she did it. In short, he respected her for what she was and did, without trying to change or model her to his image and for the girl that was to be mature. Apart from that, the boy was already moving around through the Parisian environment and thanks to that he got a place to rehearse, but he gave no importance to that nor wanted to take credit. The girl could not help but be impressed by this bohemian individual, only a year older than her. Certainly and under that facade of hardness and security, Amethyst was still very inexperienced in relations of some importance. She had gone out with boys who were like children when she compared them to François. And with the age she was already looking for something more. She had only to achieve her purpose of entering the band and she had done it. After a few days of good behavior her parents calmed down. Emerald had no choice but to grant this whim of her daughter, although she did not like it at all. Diamond, on the other hand, received a letter from the company he worked for, the Masters Corporation. In it they formally communicated him a good offer, if he wanted to move to work in the US. They gave him two months to answer, assuming he would work at the New York headquarters. He immediately told Emerald that she responded enthusiastically to the idea.

-Then we would be very close to Roy and Bertie, right? Great, it's been so long since we have seen them!  
-We could even live in the same neighborhood.- He affirmed, visibly excited too. - Masters told me that it would not be a problem.  
\- This Ian! - Emerald smiled sentencing with an undisguised admiration. – There is not a thing that he does not get.

 

Hearing that, Diamond made a face of circumstances and his wife noticed it.

-But honey.- She asked visibly amused. - More than fifteen years have passed and you are still upset with him, aren´t you?  
-No, I'm not upset with him. - He replied, adding in a defensive but a more tempered tone, - but it bothers me that you think he's a God. The only thing that happens is that he has a lot of money, that's all.  
-Hahaha! – His wife laughed, correcting him jokingly. - Very much money no, he has everything! Besides, deep down you appreciate him a lot.  
\- He is not as bad as he looks. - The prince had to admit with a more casual tone.-  
-Come on, honey. How long are you going to behave like a jealous kid every time his name comes up?  
-Well ... until he stops looking at you the way he does, that scoundrel.- Her husband smiled, who said this although with total joviality this time.- What he think he is going to get? ...  
-Don't fear – his wife whispered in a sweet voice. - For me, the only man in my life is you, silly.  
-I know.- He smiled, with funny malice.-  
-Hey- his wife replied as soon as she saw him approach with certain intentions.- The girl will be arriving ...  
-Well, we'll hide.- He said grabbing her by the waist and raising her.- So she will not see us ...

 

Emerald kissed him and they both hugged each other on the couch. There were few occasions when they could afford to play that kind of thing. Just then Amethyst arrived and, hearing some laughter, peeked through the crack of the door and smiled, she really celebrated that her parents were in a good mood.

 

In the other part of the world, the brother and sister-in-law of the busy prince had their own family situations. Sapphire worked for the same tycoon as Diamond. He, as an engineer, spent long hours designing new propulsion and energy systems. Of course the science and technology that he remembered from the thirtieth century were of inestimable help. When he had some spare time, he helped his wife in the store. However, despite the work, he was always willing to take his part in raising his children. Petz in the meantime had become a dynamic business woman. She leads her establishments with great firmness and expertise. Thanks to that, Otafukuya was very successful in Tokyo. So much so that she was able to open a couple more stores in the city and she was looking forward to expanding to Osaka or Kobe. But she was also very absorbed by her mother's side. With her eldest son, Coraíon, she had no great problems. However the little one, Granate, was another story. She still remembered that prank he had made in Makoto's shop, she was the godmother of both children. Petz and her had a coffee and a bit of cake in the former sailor's place.

-This kid, it's an earthquake, I do not know who was like him in my family.- The troubled mother said on one of those rare occasions that she had time to meet her friend.- I do not understand it! Neither me nor his father, of course.  
-Good! - Makoto laughed remembering that. - He was a boy then, the poor guy did not do it in bad faith.-  
-I would have strangled him if you hadn´t been there.- Petz laughed when she remembered that situation.- Look what embarrassed he made me felt ... He spends his life getting into trouble.  
\- Yes. Your son is easy to get into trouble. But on the other side, he is a charming boy.- Her friend affirmed, adding with patent affection.- He knows how to gain people´s heart.

 

The former warrior Jupiter remembered that she had spent several years dedicated to a quiet civil life, same as the rest of her fellow sailors. She set up that business helped by Petz and Sapphire among others. She was lucky and a spacious and bright place was available. The girl decorated t with great taste and took part of it to make floral arrangements. And she used the other half approximately in order to set up a small cafeteria. The customers who came there to buy flowers and vegetable decoration were very pleasantly surprised when the owner gave them a tea or offered them a tasting of her cakes. The Otafukuya store also distributed brochures advising to visit the place. It was not long before Makoto had to expand the business, acquired another location and enlarged the cafeteria. Even the Amazons and Chibiusa. (The latter at the behest of her mother) went by there and worked for hours when they were not with their obligations as warriors. Then the owner had to hire a couple of employees. In case it was not enough her friend Minako Aino, famous artist, publicized the site. The same thing that Emerald did when she went to Japan for work reasons. As a result of that, she had always full house. People were delighted and things could not go better for the entrepreneur.

-The truth is that I cannot complain. Although I have so much work.- The girl said as she remembered.

 

One of many afternoons, with Granate was about nine or ten years old, his mother went to look for him at school and went with him to her friend's store. Coraíon was in his after-school classes but his younger brother was still young for that. So Petz thought they might come over to say hello to Mako-chan. How couldn´t it be otherwise, the cafeteria was full. However, Makoto saw them coming and made them go to her office. There she also had chairs and a table and could communicate with the kitchen and the area where the freshly baked pastry was kept. The two friends began to chat animatedly while the boy, somewhat bored of these conversations of adults, decided to explore on his own. He heard, of course, telling his godmother that more candy would have to be taken from the cafeteria room. However, the employees were busy. Without thinking twice he went into the warehouse, where he saw several pie towers piled up.

-What cool! - He thought looking up. - I will lend a hand and I will also bring one to "Makoina" so we can eat it with mom.

 

That was the affectionate nickname he used to refer to her. From a very young age he was not able to pronounce all of Makoto's name, and the word godmother also resisted him. He did the natural thing in young children, deformed the words and united them. Now, after so much time, he called her that in a totally natural way. Of course he wanted to surprise his mother and Makoina, so he tried not to be seen, he got behind a tall column that piled several of those pies. As he did not reach the top one he had a great (at least that was he thought) idea. He would climb onto a chair that was there and that's it. The only problem was that, when approaching the chair he unintentionally hit that column of pies and to his horror it collapsed with all its contents. Of course, he ran to try to hold that tower but it was in vain. Several of these cakes separated and some hit him, covering him completely with cream, strawberry, chocolate and some other flavor. The kid thought that, being a bad situation, being crushed by a pile of pies was not so terrible. What was quite embarrassing was the noise it caused and seeing, from the floor, the long legs of his godmother and, as he looked up, her body, crowned by the expression of surprise and disappointment in her face .

-Granate! What happened?...  
-I think it was an avalanche, Makoina. - He could say, remembering that word from his skiing lessons.- Avalanche of pies ...

 

Makoto could only disapprovingly move her head really surpassed by that. Although it was worse when Petz joined her, arms on her hips and furious look, she snapped at the boy, barely able to contain her anger.

-But can I know what you've done now?  
-I've gotten a bit stained.- He was able to replicate the interpellated with a thread of voice.-  
-Are you okay? - Makoto was interested trying to help him up.-  
-Yes, the pies were soft. - The boy smiled now.-

 

But he stopped doing it as soon as his furious mother grabbed him by the right ear making him see all the stars in the sky to finish him up.

-Do you realize what you have bundled? Those cakes were your godmother's job. You've ruined her for a whole day! And you're so happy. What are you waiting for to ask for forgiveness?  
-Auu! - It was the only thing that the boy could reply, until his mother released him at the request of her friend. -

 

Visibly regretful, he lowered his head and muttered, almost between sobs.

-I'm sorry, Makoina. It was unintentional, I just wanted to lower a cake so you could have a snack.  
-Don't worry darling.- Her interlocutor smiled at him, touched by the cry of the kid, who knew sincerely.- It is not that terrible.  
-Oh my God! I do not know what to say, -the embarrassed Petz could intervened, already preparing herself to begin the cleanup of all that disaster while insuring.- I will help you with all this and we will pay for the damages. Well, what I say we will pay you! I mean that this hooligan will pay you back, even if he runs out of assignment for a year! Granate .- She added with patent anger .- Go find a mop and a dustpan .- You will not leave from here until you clean all this terrible mess.

 

With tears in his eyes the boy obeyed. Makoto meanwhile tried to appease her friend with softer and conciliatory tones in her voice.

\- Leave him be, Petz! He did not do it on purpose. It was an accident. Look, I can clean it myself.

 

But her interlocutor vehemently denied with the head and refuted, although already with a quieter tone.

-He has to learn to be responsible. He cannot spend his life doing pranks or making mistakes without facing the consequences. Otherwise he will spoil. I know you think I'm very hard on him, but I think it's for the best. Someday, when he will be older, he will be grateful.- She declared.-  
-You are his mother.- Her friend sighed knowing that in that subject no one discussed anything to Petz.- Do what you think best.

 

And the child reappeared with the necessary tools and guided, at the same time that helped by Petz, he cleaned that. But that did not stop there. When they finished and finally left Granate was punished a week. His brother Cory, as he called him, commented with concern.

-Yes, you've made them a really big mess this time! Mom is very angry.  
-Jo! ... She will punish me for life. - His interlocutor lamented.-

 

However, his older brother smiled cheerfully and told him.

-Do not worry. I have come up with a plan ...

 

He went on to explain it to Garnet, who nodded delightedly. Surely it would work. So that shortly after finishing his "sentence" of house arrest, he and his brother went to their godmother's shop, equipped with a package. It was just time to open in the afternoon and there were still no customers. Makoto saw them arrive and smiled.

-Coraion! Granate! You have left school early.  
\- We come to give you this. - The elder of the two answered, while the small one handle her that package.- We hope it is enough.  
-Is it for me? What is it? - Her godmother wanted to know.-  
-Open it! – Granate asked with visible enthusiasm. - Open it Makoina!

 

Makoto did not make herself begged. She unraveled the rough paper that misplaced this strange form and found it perplexing that it was a little pig with a groove in its back. It weighed a lot and when she moved it she could hear a dull clink. It must have enough coins inside.

-But! What does this mean? – The woman asked looking at them alternately with amazement.-  
-It is an Comparation.- The little Lassart child said solemnly.-  
-Compensation, - his hurried brother corrected him while clarifying.- For the cakes of the other day.

 

Her interlocutor smiled with tenderness at the two children. It was clear that a lot of money would not be enough, but it was the detail that counted, more so when Granate revealed to her.

-Cory has left me their savings, we have joined them with mine in this piggy bank that is super big. That way you will not lose your money for the cakes.  
-Come here. The two of you.- Makoto asked with sweetness, stooping to hug the two children while she answered them returning that piggy bank.- It was not necessary, really. I thank you very much. You are very good guys. But that is already forgotten. You'd better return this to your home and keep saving for the future. What we are going to do is eat a piece of cake, instead.  
-Really? – Granate exclaimed with visible content.-  
-How good! – Coraion agreed in the same way.-  
-Yes, but first we'll call your house so your mom can know.- Makoto told them as she added funny winking at her smiling godchildren. - And this time I'll be the one who goes for the cake.

 

Between the exclamations of jubilation of the children the woman did not take too long in informing Petz, this one could not feel more proud of both boys. It was clear that her youngest son was playful but he did not act badly. And what was much more important, both children had proved to have a very good heart. As for Coraíon he was also an excellent child. Without being guilty of anything he hastened to help his brother. Of course she authorized the two to stay for a snack with their godmother. They had earned it. When Sapphire arrived from work, she told him what happened. He laughed.

\- It is nice to see, as they are our children! - He could say to remember with nostalgia.- Like my brother Diamond and me being children. He always protected me, he was aware of me and took care of me ...  
-Yes, they love each other.- His wife agreed with evident joy.- That is the main thing.

 

And around the cafeteria the two children were embraced by their mother.

-Coraíon .- She said to him while stroking his cheeks .- You had a nice gesture to lend your money to your brother. OK, but do not do it again. You have to let him solve his own problems. It is one thing to help him if he need it and another thing to intervene too much by burdening you with his responsibility. Do you understand?  
-Yes mom.- The boy could answer, that despite everything, he did not quite understand that too well.- If you say so ...

 

But his mother noticed and after smiling broadly he whispered sweetly.

-You will understand ... Come on, now let me talk to your brother.

 

The boy nodded and went to his room. He had some homework to finish. Petz now occupied herself with talking to her other son, whom she also caressed now tenderly.

-Granate. You have been able to amend your mistake, and I am proud of you for that. But you have to learn to think things first before doing them, so as not to cause discomfort to others.  
-Yes mom. - The boy whispered.-  
-Come here. - Her interlocutor asked him, on her knees, hugged him affectionately to add. - I love you and your brother more than anything in the world. That's why I have to educate you well. One day you will be older and you will have to make your own decisions. Be responsible and help others. For that you must learn from now on to behave well.  
-Ok mom. I will do it. - The little boy commented nodding once separated from that motherly hug. - Although I do not want to design things like dad and Cory .- He could add with some prevention, manifesting .- I like to drive them.  
-Sweetie. That is just as good. If you study a lot and act like a responsible kid, you'll get everything you want. - His mother assured him with a smile.- You'll see!

 

The boy nodded feeling much better and after that he went to his room to finish his homework. Petz finished telling that to her friend and together with Makoto she laughed remembering those moments. Although time passed quickly ...

-And they are already adolescents.- The mother of both boys commented.- But Granate continues doing some silly things sometimes. And now, on top of it, he is lazier. He spends the day playing the drums or the synthesizer ... I even had to forbid him to play that terrible drums and obliged him to study! - She sighed shaking her head with reprobation.-  
-And surely Coraíon continues giving him a hand to solve things.- Makoto added cheerfully.- Of course, besides his brother, he is his best friend. That has to make you happy.  
-Yes- her interlocutor admitted, wishing.- Although I hope that one day this son of mine will mature! His older brother cannot always be there to get him out of the mess he gets into ... And neither do we, you understand me my friend, don´t you?

 

Her interlocutor in that nodded, Petz was right. Then they went on talking about the old days. As the years went by, all the families were accumulating numerous vital incidents, fortunately without other types of situations unrelated to everyday life bothering them. Back in Paris without going any further, the cousin of those two guys could not wait. She counted the minutes to start singing with her group and to see her beloved Françoise.


	18. Disappointed hopes, a change of life.

Amethyst was heading as usual after finishing classes at the place where she and her friends had reserved for rehearsal. Actually, the group was going well and that had a lot to do with her. As she imagined, with her splendid fifteen years old she caught the attention quickly and her voice was also beautiful. With some songs composed by the members of the group or singing some others of different artists, they managed to get a good repertoire. In addition, she achieved what she wanted, to go out with François. The two began a relationship, at first not very serious but then it seemed that things would take a more important. The big moment arrived in her boyfriend's chalet, Amethyst was determined. She would have her first complete experience with that boy, who better than him? He was affectionate, understanding and had to be quite expert. Although he always insisted that he had never had a girl as wonderful as her and he objected to moving forward.

-Are you really determined, Cherie? - He whispered in her ear with caution as he gently caressed the girl's cheeks, then downing the arms to her waist. -

 

The girl nodded smiling, despite trying to appear calm she was really quite nervous, but she also judged that the time was right. At her age many of her companions had already slept with their boyfriends or with boys they liked, even the most demure seemed to have already had a mess. She definitely could not stay behind, and above all, she was very curious and even excited to do it with someone like François. The best proof of that was that the boy was very concerned about not hurting her or using her. So he confessed.

\- Amethyst, I do not want this to mean something you feel obligated. Believe me. I will understand that you want to have more time to think twice. I do not like to force things, especially when it comes to you.  
\- Nobody forces me to anything. I do what I want to do. - She replied with another whisper, immediately joining her lips to his. -

 

And the two rolled around the sofa in the boy's room, embracing each other. She felt the boy begin to loosen his belt also detaching his chemise. Amethyst did the same by taking off her shirt and leaving only the bra as the only catch to her large, round and firm breasts. Although one of the boy's right hands was already running them, tearing out a few moans and another began to remove a more intimate garment under her skirt.

-Oh, mon amour! - He was panting. Repeating with agitated tone.- Je t'aime beaucoup.

 

A dry noise, the turning of a key was heard from a distance and François, pale, jumped like a spring from the sofa.

-Shit! My parents!

 

The girl was paralyzed. As soon as she could muster, fortunately her partner was quicker to react, giving her shirt to the girl and pointing with a gesture of his hands.

\- Hide under my bed! When I can, I'll make you leave.  
-Would not it be better if I left now? - She asked, visibly scared that they could find her there. -  
\- No, my mother will come here to see me, it's the first thing she does, run! Do what I tell you, please!

 

The astonished girl obeyed, fortunately the bed of her boyfriend had legs of considerable height that supported them and she fit well under her. However, she had to shrink her legs a little to avoid moving the fringe of the quilt that would hide her from view. And while she was hiding she thought about what François would meant with that “her mother always did the same”. She let it be, the boy had to refer to when she returned from a trip, like the one that, according to him, his parents were doing. Now she hardly dared to breathe, holding her breath so as not to make the slightest noise. She could only listen to François mess around with something, possibly preparing his alibi. Then, her heart jumped a skip as she heard the door of the boy's room open and then she heard the sound of footsteps, they must have been heels judging from the echo and a female voice confirmed it.

\- François, we've arrived.  
-That is great, mom! - I've missed you.  
\- That's why you did not even know we were coming, right? - Amethyst later heard a woman laugh. -  
\- It's just that you caught me ... in the middle of work. - He excused himself. -  
\- You continue with that of the musical group. – His mother was interested, showing it in her voice. -  
\- I do not stop writing.- He affirmed. -  
\- Well, I'll leave you with your scores.- His interlocutor said. - But leave it soon to greet your father.  
\- Yes mom. - He obediently agreed and then the noise of the closing door came again. -

 

After a few moments part of the quilts of the quilt was lifted, and Amethyst heard the voice of François.

\- Get out now. Run!..

 

And while the girl came out nimbly from her hiding place and dressed completely he indicated her.

\- My parents will now be in their room. I'm going to look and if that's the case, I'll keep them long enough for you to go out the front door. Since their room is on the opposite side, they will not be seen you leaving. Wait here to listen to my signal. When I say, "everything goes great."  
\- Then see you tomorrow. - Amethyst answered after agreeing to the explanations. -

 

The boy barely responded with a gesture and left his room. She waited for those tense moments with her heart in her gut. And after a couple of minutes she heard the signal. Without missing a second she came out like an arrow and when she wanted to realize she was already on the street. She still breathed for a moment with strong air intakes to relax the tension until she returned home. All this happened the previous week and they had not had a new opportunity yet. In three days the exams began and they would have to look each other less. Anyway, she invited François to her own house and the boy was able to meet her parents. Amethyst thought they liked him. Her father seemed satisfied with the boy although her mother did not comment, she limited herself to a dispassionate "Not bad". Although coming from her that was a compliment. And the girl was already drawing plans to be able to escape for a few days, maybe in an excursion of those in small group and thus again they would have the opportunity to finish what they had to leave half ... This happened the following days so the tests of the Lyceum. The young woman was already thinking about how she would ask permission to leave ...

-When the exams are over we can stay.- The hopeful girl said to herself.- I hope your parents do not surprise us this time. Or maybe, if mine were not at home ...

 

However, all this was truncated by Diamond who announced to the family his final decision to go finally to work in New York. One afternoon when he was returning from work. –

-Hello daughter.- He greeted after leaving a tablet he was holding in his hand on a nearby table.-  
-Hello. - She replied as she was sitting in the living room, apparently studying mathematics.-  
\- Is not mom at home? - His interlocutor wanted to know.-  
-She has not arrived yet. I think she had a meeting at the head office of the fashion house. - The girl commented nonchalantly. -

 

Her father nodded, he thought he remembered that Emerald told him something like that last night before going to bed. So, choosing to reserve the subject he wanted to discuss, he asked the girl.

\- Studying?  
-Yes, we have an test within two days.- She affirmed that she added with a resigned sigh.- And I hate mathematics!  
-Ha, ha! ... I did not like them too much at your age.- Her father admitted, however, he remarked.- But they are very necessary, darling. Well, I'm going to change clothes...

 

The girl nodded, once her father she left took out the phone that was hidden under her books, she soon sent some WhatsApp to her boyfriend. They exchanged the odd hot epithet and planned when to repeat their interrupted date. Then the girl heard the noise of the door opening, it was her mother coming back.

-I'm home.- The voice of Emerald rang.-

 

Amethyst immediately hid the phone ... It would be better if her mother did not find it when she was supposed to be studying. So she smiled immediately when Emerald appeared in the dining room.

\- How are you doing with your studies, chérie? ... - The new arrival asked.-  
-Well, mom, dad just arrived.- The girl commented.-

 

Emerald nodded and went to her bedroom. Her husband met with her just as she entered. After kissing each other the designer asked him.

-How are you doing? Have you already made a decision?  
-Yes, I was waiting for the three of us to be together.- Diamond declared.-  
-Well, if you allow me to take a shower and change clothes, you tell your daughter and me.- His wife asked him.-

 

Of course he had no objection. So, after half an hour and with all the family members sitting on the sofa and the chairs in the dining room, Diamond declared.

-I have news. As you know, they made me an offer some time ago. Ian wants me to be his executive vice president.  
-That's great! Godfather Ian trusts you! - Celebrated Amethyst.-  
-Yes, he does my daughter. And I asked him some time to think about it. - His father replied adding. - It was recently your birthday and I did not want to disturb the moment. And I was not sure what to do either, but at the beginning of this year, with what happened here ... in Paris ...

 

Mother and daughter looked at each other with regret. They remembered very well that terrible attack on the writing of that satirical magazine that cost so many lives. Once again the fanatics and intolerant caused a massacre. For her part, Emerald felt very bad when she remembered that. She learned what was happened while she was in Milan, as Damme du vent she could not do anything. And as for her husband, he was outraged, filled with rage. However, the agreement signed at the world level both by him and by his friends, forbade them to act for matters that did not pose a global threat from outer space or superhuman forces. Issues such as terrorism or the domestic warriors of the Earth were outside their scope of action. Diamond himself commented to his wife shortly after that when they were alone.

-Now I understand how Roy felt on September 11th. With eight-month-old Bertie pregnancy and he unable to act against those terrorists.  
-But, I think Bertie told me something.- Emerald said.-  
-Yes I know. He saved some people, but anonymously. At least rumors ran that victims who seemed doomed and even unconscious, miraculously appeared outside the towers. I wish I could have done the same! - He lamented.-  
-It's hard, I thought the same. But it is the life we have. - Affirmed his wife with affectionate tone while caressing him a cheek .- Thus it was arranged ...  
\- Yes we have to life this way and keep our promises.- He said.-

For that reason the designer nodded remembering that. Her husband returned an affectionate look to her and smiled to reveal.

-That's why I accepted the promotion, vice president of new technologies based in New York.

 

Although on this occasion it was Amethyst who lost the smile. She had been frozen. Did that mean that they would have to go live in America? Maybe not necessarily. She was already old enough to be alone, she could stay in France, in her Lyceum. In any case, she had lived many times internally for weeks when her parents were traveling around the world because of their respective jobs. She did not want to take that topic now, being her mother there. She would try to coax her father out when she was alone with him. Surely she could persuade him to leave her there. It could be that this situation even favored her! Now she would have the opportunity to see Françoise at home. So she chose to smile again and say.

\- Congratulations dad!...

 

For her part, Emerald was delighted, bored by the continuous gossip of Parisian high society. And she did not care about that change. She traveled constantly and she did not need to live in France to control the progress of the Deveraux house. What's more, she wanted to get away from the headquarters and set up some delegation to coordinate the North American market more efficiently. If she had to travel back to Paris from time to time to supervise things, there would be no problem. So the thing stayed that way and the exams arrived. As her mother had warned her, among the group and most of all François, Amethyst had been careless and found with horror that she had failed two subjects. With that baggage, there won´t be night out. And their continuity in the group was in danger. So she was forced to make a deal with her parents who, on this occasion and to her misfortune, made a common front. She admitted that they were right. So she agreed to please them. She would study during the following weeks until she could pass the subjects and then she could return with her friends. In addition, she wanted to show their parents that she was able to pass to have a trump card when it came to achieving their goal of staying in Paris. It was a real nuisance but she was going to do it. When she called her boyfriend to tell him, she found that the boy did not seem very upset. Instead he encouraged her. Very maturely, at least that was she thought. Françoise told her that it was logical, that her parents had the right to ask for that sacrifice on that occasion. He himself apologized in a meaningful way for having contributed to those bad grades. However, he promised that after that time, when she would passed, they would meet again and it would be much better than ever.

-Yeah, Ma chérie. You have to study a lot. It is worthwhile to pay the price of not seeing each other in these weeks. I'll have a hard time without you. But it will be for good. Surely then you can stay here, as you have told me. Your parents will see that you are mature and independent. And what is more important, we can be both alone ... - he said via phone. - Alone at last ...

 

So encouraged by that, the girl put herself to study hardly. Besides, her pride made her want to approve, she did not want her parents or her boyfriend to think she was stupid. Diamond and Emerald meanwhile decided to travel to New York for a few days to see the city again, study their possible place of residence and of course, to visit Roy and Beruche. Amethyst certainly did not want to leave her home city and as she had thought and talked with François, she had to approve in order to convince her parents of that. Moreover, she realized that she would not have the opportunity to ask them to stay in Paris if she did not pass. In this way she focused and the two weeks she had until the new exams passed faster than she thought. She was able to pass both subjects with good results and when her parents returned, she tried to convince them to allow her to stay.

\- Please - She was praying almost on her knees - I can stay here and take care of myself. I always did it when you, mom, were on tour or you, dad, were working. Or while you have been traveling. Why could not I do it now?  
\- But Amethyst. - Diamond objected - you alone in Paris. You would not be admitted to the whole week in the Lyceum as you were when you were little. And it is not the same to be alone a few days than all the time.  
\- Dad, I do not care, I know how to take care of myself. - The girl repeated. – Besides, here I have my life, my friends and my boyfriend.  
\- If you say it for that François. - Emerald intervened with manifest irony and expression of disbelief - it only seems a cheap flirt to me. From what little I've seen of him, he'd love to get involved with anything that has skirts, including Scots, I'd say.  
\- Do not talk about François like that! - Amethyst replied certainly annoyed – he is a very sweet boy and we love each other, besides, you do not know him. How can you judge him like that?  
\- Daughter - Her mother sighed with a too condescending tinge in her voice for what used to be usual in her when she added. - I do not want to disappoint you, but I've traveled a lot and met a lot of men and I know how most of them act. And the truth is that when your friend has been here, he did not take his eyes off me.  
\- I do not think that is that bad, Emerald - Diamond interjected, smiling incredulously. - He's just a kid.  
-He is not! - Amethyst vigorously refuted to pass to defend her boyfriend with ardor. - François is very mature for his age. Surely you have misunderstood him, he was just trying to be nice. He told me he admires you a lot, mom. That's why he always looks at you, but deep down he's shy.

 

Then Emerald smiled amused shaking her head, her daughter was so innocent in spite of everything she seems! ...

-Oh yes, shy! - She added sarcastically and then declared as a parody. - I do not like that kind of admiration. I would not want be locked in with him in a room for two minutes. Surely he would start giving me little kisses while he would try to take off my clothes, yes, very gently, of course. Saying things like. Chérie, I do not want to force you to anything, but without stopping to touch me in the meantime.

 

Amethyst fell silent visibly flushing, they were like this in that same day at François' house when their parents arrived.

\- There will be trying something of that with you? - His father inquired nailing in her an inquisitive glance to sentence with more threatening tone.- Because if I find out something like that ...  
\- No, no ... that doesn´t happened ...he is a very gentlemanly boy. - She hastened to lie, totally flushed.-  
-Much chivalry has to be done by him! - The mother of the girl smiled, shaking her head to add.- Daughter, you better be careful with him ... he looks like he's too ... experienced ...

 

Now Amethyst did not know what to say, better to be quiet so as not to betray herself, because she thought that her mother was able to see through her as if she had x-rays. Luckily, Diamond intervened to give her a break.

\- Come on, Emerald. - He asked her, thinking that his wife had crossed the line. - Do not say those things either. If our daughter says he has not done anything like that to her, it will be that way. Not everyone will be like you think.

 

His wife shrugged, as if to imply that it might be, and added, addressing the girl in a strangely liberal way in her.

\- Anyway, that's something you'll have to discover yourself, honey.  
\- Well, what are we going for, Amethyst, - said Diamond, who was anxious to return to the topic that had led to this. - I hope that now that you have passed the exams you will come with us to see our friends, at least you will have that detail. Also, they have two children of your age and you have not seen them since you were very young. But you played enough with them then. Surely you will not get bored.  
\- Yes, of course. - The girl mused reluctantly.-

 

Since, then she thought with a sneer that it wouldn´t be the same now as when they were two or three years old, because she really did not even remember those children.

\- In fact. - Emerald intervened - I have not seen them for many years. They were not with their parents when we went to visit them, I think they had a camp or something like that.  
\- All right - Amethyst granted hoping to have some more chance to get away with it. - But just a quick trip, and before that I want to see my friends, please! - She muttered pleadingly. - I have passed and stopped seeing them to study, I think I deserve it and that was the deal.  
\- Okay daughter. - Diamond granted. - In that you are right, you have fulfilled your duty and you have our permission, right? - He asked looking at his wife. -  
\- Agreed. - Emerald smiled while her husband looked at her unconvinced and she added. - Oh, Diamond! Stop looking at me as if I was always the bad girl in the movie. I left that roll long ago! - And then she softened her gesture and told Amethyst with a certain touch of warning. -You can go, daughter, but be careful, please, I would not like you to be disappointed.  
\- Do not worry about that mom.- The girl assured her, among other things, because she was radiant now. - I trust François, by the way. What did you mean about the role of bad? When did you do it, in a play? - She asked curious, although rather wishing to finish the previous topic. -  
-Oh, it's nothing! – Emerald laughed rubbing her own neck - they are things between your father and I, ha, ha, ha!  
\- Go daughter, go with your friends, you will be impatient to see them again.- Diamond encouraged her also to leave that. -You have earned it.  
-Thank dad, muac! - Amethyst exclaimed that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. - Thank you mom, muac! – so she repeated on her mother´s. - Goodbye, see you.

 

The euphoric girl was in a hurry and her parents smiled, but nothing else left her daughter, Emerald confided to her husband in a somewhat uneasy tone.

\- I have the impression that the poor thing is going to have a bad experience. That boy reminds me too much of someone who had the same manipulative skills, with a mask full of charm for young girls.  
\- I think I know who you mean. - Diamond nodded not wanting to pronounce a damn name for both and sighing to add. - I hope you're wrong. Although I do not know which is worse, later we will have to take her to the USA.  
\- I'm not usually mistaken in these things. Not after learning for myself what it feels like. - Emerald replied, sentencing before the watchful gaze of her husband who fit the comment without replying. - And it seems to me that we will not have problems to make her come.

Diamond rose hugging her from behind in an affectionate attitude to whisper in her ear.

-Well, I think I've compensated you for those years. Do not?  
-Well, I do not know - she smiled mischievously. -  
-If my princess has any request that her prince can please. - He added with the same tone. -  
-I think I could come up with something. - His wife agreed in a sweet voice. -Let me think…  
-Don't think too much.- He whispered in her ear making her smile.- Or I'll kidnap you and you know that I'm very good at that ...

And he lifted her in his arms amid her laughter. So, taking advantage of the absence of their daughter, the two decided to go up to the bedroom and move on to discuss the terms of the compensation more thoroughly…

 

On the other hand Roy and Beruche received with joy the news that Diamond and Emerald were going to come and live near them. During the brief stay they talked about the old times and helped them to see houses near where they lived. They were visiting the city and making plans for when they were installed, they also gave them and asked for news from others. The only thing that marred a little the reunion was the absence of the boys. Because Leval was on tour with his swimming team and Kerria in a summer camp. And of course, Roy was not going to use the instant translation to bring them, at the risk of being seen by his daughter's middle class or his son's team. Neither his friends nor his wife would approve of that. Everyone wanted to behave like normal people even if on that occasion that was a drawback . Anyway, both he and Bertie were happy. The truth is that the attitude of their daughter had improved a lot and their parents gave her permission to go with her friend Debbie. A companion from her school with whom the girl got along very well. Bertie sometimes thought that too much, but she let it be assuming it was just teenage stuff. And that, in a way, reminded her of herself with Ami, shortly after becoming an ordinary woman. Her friend Sailor Mercury, now a renowned doctor, had supported her a lot and both had shared many things. Maybe Kerria had something similar with that girl. Roy on the other hand was more cheerful, it seemed that his daughter was behaving well and had regained her senses. So, between both couples, they found a very large chalet near where the Malden lived. Diamond and Emerald did not think twice and they bought it. They also decided to enroll Amatista at the same institute where the children of their friends used to go. That year Leval would end there going to his last year. Kerria would be in the second, like her daughter, it would be perfect. Although perhaps for the daughter of the Lassart not so much.

 

On the other hand. After leaving her parents at home, Amethyst came running to the place where her group was rehearsing. She caught them in a break and ran to greet them very happy.

-Hello guys !, I'm back, now we can raze the lists.

 

Everyone received her with a tense silence, none of them spoke to her, only a few "hello", quite forced and nervous. The girl, still smiling, asked them with humor when she noticed this.

-But guys, it's not been so long since I left! It's only been two weeks. Is not François there? – She asked when she didn´t to see her boyfriend. - Did not he come today?  
-Should I tell her? - Jean Luck inquired looking at the rest of the group, but nobody answered. - Who wants to tell him? - The only answer to that was an awkward silence on the part of everyone, who was looking elsewhere. –  
-What is the matter? - The new arrival insisted, not smiling anymore. - Why do you behave like that? Are you not happy to see me?  
\- It's not that Amethyst - her friend Ivette intervened, with visible stiffness. - Of course we're happy, but you'll see. We have had certain changes, you know? This is not the same as when you went to study.  
\- Have you changed the place? I do not see anything new .- Then the girl who looked again noticing a bag that did not know, asked. - Is that bag yours, Ivette? - This one denied with the head more and more embarrassed. - But where is François? - The bewildered girl insisted. -  
\- You'll see Amethyst, François is finalizing the songs of the new LP, - Jean Luck told her, the only one who seemed willing to speak. -  
\- And how does he do it if he cannot sing, should he not have waited for me or one of you to sing them? - His interlocutor asked him, being very surprised to hear that explanation. - I do not get it.  
\- It's that in your absence we had to find a substitute singer to do the tests. François said we could not wait for you because we would not have time to finish, sorry. - Jean Luck apologized. -  
\- Well, -the girl replied somewhat stiff but not wanting to give much importance to that. She wanted to think that François would have had no choice but to make that determination. – Never mind, you have done it well. The most important thing is the group. In addition, we will be two vocalists. Where is that new girl? I want to meet her.

 

Again a silence that stretched like a mantle of lead until Ivette dared to mutter.

\- She's with François, I guess now they'll come.  
\- Surely they are finishing the songs, - Amethyst interrupting her friend who seemed to want to add something. - I want to sing them.

 

In fact the door of the site was opened and between laughter and hugs entered François and a dark haired girl, voluptuous figure who dressed provocatively, subject to his arm. He caressed her all over her body and both kissed without restraint. Amethyst was petrified. François called his friends without paying attention to her.

\- Hey guys! Marie and I have been inspiring, we already have two more ballads for the album ...  
-François! What does this mean? - The new arrival yelled quite furious once she recovered from the initial surprise.-  
\- Amethyst, Cherie, - he greeted surprised to see her, but without looking worried, he even allowed himself to asked with joviality. - What are you doing here?...  
\- What, what do I do around here? - She in turn asked in an indignant tone when she answered – I came to rehearse. I have passed the exams and this is also my group, do you remember? And what are you doing holding and kissing with that…girl? - He pointed to the other girl with an accusing finger. -  
\- So you have passed, congratulations, - he answered nonchalantly, as if he had not heard anything else. - I did not expect less from you.  
-You have not answered my question!- Amethyst insisted, getting even more irritated. - What does this mean and who is that girl?  
\- She's the new singer of the group, I thought you knew - he replied without flinching. -  
\- But you and I are together - the stunned girl reminded him without believing what she saw. - What are you doing with her?

 

François gave her an indolent look, sighing impatiently as if he wanted to shelve the subject. But at the insistence of his interlocutor, he said in a slow and patient voice.

\- Amethyst, ours was beautiful. Very nice, really, while it lasted. But you would not think I was going to wait for you all my life ...  
\- I only missed fifteen days! - The girl who was now hysterical exploded. - How could you do this to me? - She tried to control herself not to cry, she did not want to humiliate herself in that way in front of everyone and it cost her a great effort when she spat angry. - Only two weeks without seeing you and you've already looked for another girl!  
\- Life is short and you have to take advantage of it. -He said as all answer, adding with a tint of condescension that it upset his interlocutor. - Do not get angry, it's nothing personal. I met Marie three days after you left, we needed a vocalist. She sang well and we got along, that's all. But do not worry, you can continue to perform in the group, we will need someone for the choirs.

 

Amethyst felt hurt and insulted in the deepest, not only she had been despised by him , who had change her for that girl, also, he wanted her to become a supporting cast in the group that she helped to found! Never in her life had she felt so humiliated. She had offered her trust and her best feelings! She had even made herself vulnerable so that bastard would play with her like that!

-Go to hell! - She shouted totally out of her mind at the thick and carious silence of the rest. - My mother was absolutely right, you're just a pig. Go to the devil, you and your damn group!

 

The others watched her visibly uncomfortable. The young woman could not even think of breaking Françoise´s face who looked at her with an imperturbable expression, or that whore who watched her amused, with the eyes of a slaughtered sheep. She felt too stiff and embarrassed. She could only run out of there and returned home in tears of pain and embarrassment along the way. When she arrived, she rose upstairs like an exhale. She was so mad that she did not even see her father crossing the stairs. She passed before him swiftly and without saying anything she got into her room after giving a loud slam.

-Amethyst! What's wrong? - His astonished parent could say, but the girl had already locked herself in her room.- Are you okay, daughter?

 

Diamond went after her and called her again ad again. However, the young woman did not open the door, but her father listened worriedly sounds of things that broke. The girl, furious, was turning into pieces, all that she kept of François.

\- Amethyst. - His father called her again with the sound of his voice off from the other side of the door. – Is something wrong with you? Answer me. Daughter, are you okay?  
-Please, dad, leave me alone! - she asked without being able to stop crying. -  
\- But darling - he replied as nicely as he could. - If you have a problem, you can tell me.

 

But her daughter did not respond, she was only heard sobbing. Diamond realized that it would be useless to insist and fearing that Emerald had been right with her prediction came down immediately to warn his wife.

\- I do not know what happens to her, she has run up, she has locked herself in her room and she does not want to talk to me, she seems to be very angry about something. - He explained, not daring to assure anything, as soon as he saw her wife in the dining room. -

 

Emerald listened to him carefully, sighed long and got up leaving aside some of the fashion sketches she was retouching.

\- Surely what I feared has happened. - She answered resignedly. -  
\- But she is a very strong girl. I've never heard her cry like that. What can happen to her so that has put her like that? - He wanted to know with concern. –  
\- That's it. Stuff of girls.- His wife commented to him. -  
-If that brat boy has tried to abuse her, I'm going to tear him apart! - Threatened him twitching his posture and clenching his fists. -

 

Emerald smiled and shook her head suggesting to her husband that it was something much more subtle and painful at the same time that it was a mere physical matter. And she riveted it declaring with certainty.

\- Your daughter could break that kid's head as well as you. She's even taller than him! It out of the question that idiot couldn´t touch a single Amethyst´s hair if she does not want to. No Diamond, you are a man and you do not know about these things, leave it to me. I will talk to her.

 

Having said this, she left her perplexed husband pensive in the living room and climbed the stairs. There were no longer sounds coming from the room. The girl seemed calmer. Emerald, sticking her ear to the door, called softly.

\- Honey, it's me, I'm going to go in. - There was no response, only the sound of whimpers and slurps on the part of the girl. -

 

Her mother touched the door, now it was unlocked or perhaps her daughter had not even locked it. Diamond would not have dared to enter to disturb her privacy. Deep down he knew he could not help the girl and that's why he came down right away. Sighing and ready to comfort her as best she could, Emerald opened the door and slipped into the room. Of course it turned out. As soon as Amethyst saw her mother pass by, she hugged her and cried again.

\- You were right mom. – She admitted sobbing disconsolately. - He left me for another girl! How could he do something like that? I loved him.  
-Calm yourself, daughter. - Emerald whispered while she had her sit on the bed, sitting next to her. Then the former model added with a tone that did not allow discussion, but that was both soft and comforting. - That idiot does not deserve a single one of your tears. You are much better than he ever will be. Try to forget him right away. You will see how in very little time you will feel better and you will not mind him. Come on baby, calm down! In addition, we're going to New York. That will encourage you, you will meet interesting people, you will see.

 

Amethyst nodded mechanically now, it really was as if her world had collapsed. She had had a terrible time with this and still remembered the face of him looking at her with that carefree aspect and even full of rejoicing. Now she could understand well what Michelle felt last year when she ... but she did not want to remember that other one story, maybe this was a punishment and she could never be happy in this place! ...

\- Yes, I want to leave here as soon as possible, I will never return to this city, never again! - She asserted venting her frustration. -  
\- Do not be so unfair to Paris. - Her mother whispered sweetly. - She always behaved well with you. Also, I do not think all your friends are the same as that guy.  
\- But they let him do it. - Amethyst fought between sobs while the tears fell rolling down her cheeks - they did not stop him!  
\- Things are like that, honey. - Her mother replied caressing with sweetness the blond golden hair of her daughter. - That's something that nobody can avoid. Oh my life! I also knew at your age what it was to suffer for the love of a man who did not care about me then. He spent his time thinking about another girl...  
\- And who was he? What did you do? - Her daughter could ask even between sobs. -  
\- You would never guess - her mother smiled funny, giving her a kiss on the cheek to promise. - Someday I'll tell you.  
\- I hope I could be as lucky as you are with dad. - Could say the girl who was still feeling shattered by disappointment. -  
\- My love. Well, of course you will. Sometimes things seem very dark. But everything is fixed in the end. Now listen to me and cheer up, and above all, as Madame Deveraux told me, whatever happens, girl, always keep your head up! – She encouraged her daughter with joviality, remembering those old and good times with her mentor. -

 

The girl nodded and could show a shy smile. Emerald used that more determined tone that she used to straighten things out, while gently raising her daughter's chin with a finger. Then, taking a handkerchief from a nearby table, she wiped her tears with the other hand. Then she told her daughter what she and Diamond had done in New York and all the things that were worth seeing there. Amethyst was encouraged little by little and finally agreed to travel with her parents, (only to the dining room now), the other would come later.

\- Come on, daughter, it will not be that bad. - Diamond tried to comfort her as soon as she saw her arrive hugging Emerald. -  
-Why do the boys have to be like that? - She lamented, still drying some tears. -  
\- Not all are, my treasure - Encouraged Emerald asserting with rejoicing. - There are the bad guys and there are the fool ones. Your father, for example, belongs to the second group.

 

Diamond received that arms in jars, but his wife achieved the desired effect, the dejected girl smiled.

-Thanks a lot, honey. - He replied with sarcasm, deep inside pleased to see his daughter smile again. - That's what I call a compliment.  
\- You're a fool but charming. That's the important thing - his visibly amused woman replied, giving him a light kiss on the lips. -  
\- This fool is going to see what there is to dinner. - Diamond declared. - I'll prepare something.  
\- Look. I want to cook today. - Emerald replied proposing to her daughter. - What do you think if you help me make some crêpes?

 

The girl nodded, more animated now, her mother's crêpes she liked a lot. Both types, sweet and salty.

-I'll help you. - Amethyst's father said, although his wife shook her head affirming. -  
\- While we are doing them we will have a mother and daughter talk pending. But do not worry honey. Then we will eat the three all together and to see what we think of you, we will make you some of the ones you like the most.  
\- Ok. I will wait impatient then. - Diamond conceded that, after kissing her daughter on the cheek, he went to the room he had as an office. -  
\- Poor dad! - Amethyst exclaimed more jovially, to add. - We left him alone.  
\- No, - her mother smiled at her affirming. - Your father knows we have to talk about women's things. And that does not correspond to him.

 

And while the two went into the kitchen and the girl was taking ingredients out of the pantry her mother went on.

-Well, everything in this life has a reason. Although sometimes we think otherwise. What happened to you had to happen...

 

Her interlocutor looked at her incredulously, thinking that she was only trying to cheer her up, but Emerald reaffirmed herself more emphatically.

\- Believe me, daughter. You are still too young to realize it. But someday you will see it.  
\- I do not know, mom. -Amethyst hesitated shaking her head, but quickly hastened to add. - Do not worry, I'm better, really, thank you. 

 

Although Emerald just smiled, after putting on her apron she told her some things about herself when she started working as a model. She also told Amethyst something else about New York and about the house they had already bought. Her daughter listened with interest. In a few days she would prepare for a new life. That was a real challenge and she liked challenges. After a while the crepes were finished and the three of them dined in good atmosphere. Amethyst felt, of course, much better. Although she argued many times with her mother deep down she loved her very much. And she knew it was reciprocal. Emerald knew how to encourage her and tried to be by her side. With her father, she did not argue as much as she did with her mother, but she could also count on the fact that he always listened to her and they adored each other equally. In addition, she was a girl who did not shy away easily and although it took her a while to overcome the displeasure and close her wounds, she emerged stronger than before, thinking only of that trip, the new experiences she would live and the people she would meet in that country.


	19. New house and first surprises of Amethyst.

Leval returned from his swimming championship, he had won in all the races, in sports of course he was a real phenomenon. He was even offered to participate in professional tests but he did not want to focus on just one modality. As always, he responded to those persistent recruiters who only practiced sports to keep fit and because he liked them. And after the swim the karate was waiting for him where he was also the best. The most important teams were raffled him and even the universities were interested in him. But, for Leval, who never got tired of repeating it again and again, the main thing was the studies. He knew that he should strive hard to reach the goal he had set and that his academic level was magnificent. His parents, on his return from the tour, told him that lifelong friends would go to live there and that they had a daughter about his sister's age. Leval just shrugged his shoulders and said he thought it was fine. On the way back from her camp, Kerria was also informed and it seemed great to her to have a friend of her age nearby and more when she learned that she was the daughter of the famous model and designer Emerald Deveraux.

-Wow! she will be a celebrity. And I may even get some models of hers at a reasonable price. - She smiled, commenting with her brother when they returned from classes.-  
\- Models? You? - The boy laughed.- Come on!  
-Well, if I play my card smartly. I like dresses, I am a girl.- It was claimed by her.-  
-Ha, ha! ... Well, your taste is not too successful in a matter of fashion.- Her interlocutor mocked.- Let's see if that designer's daughter advises you.

Kerria show him her tongue, yes, with humor.

-Look who is talking. You only wear the swimsuit or the kimono. - She replied in turn.-

 

Leval shrugged his shoulders and when his sister did not expect it he grabbed her by the braid pulling like a bell, she immediately tried to catch him.

-Now you'll see! - She exclaimed while chasing him towards the garden of the house.-

 

The aforementioned laughed running at a good speed. It was impossible for Kerria to reach him. At last they came home. After catching his breath, the boy opened the door. His sister tried to jump on him while insuring.

-You're going to find out about pulling my braid, fool.  
-Ha, ha ... you're a dwarf, Ky! ... - Laughed the young man riding her without the slightest problem - You know you cannot beat me ...  
-But papa can and he will scold you for this! – She threatened him funny as she settled comfortably on the back of her interlocutor passing both arms around his neck to avoid falling. - You'll see, he will give you a good scold!  
-Shut up, do not even think about it.- He said pretending, (or maybe not so much) something of fear.- Dad is very busy planning the new season.  
-It's true.- Kerria commented while her brother went into their house.- Let's see if this year we get to the play offs.  
-In your dreams! This last year we were the last of the division.- The boy answered.- Dad was really angry. We finished the regular season with only seventeen wins. The worst record in history! Well, at least we'll be among the first to choose in the draft.  
-He cannot play anymore.- Said the resigned girl.- If he had been on the court that would not have happened.

 

They were in that conversation when Bertie saw them enter the room. She smiled shaking her head and immediately caught the attention of both. 

-Leval, your sister is old enough for you to enter her a horse at home. Please leave her on the ground.  
-Yes, mom, I'm sorry.- The boy could say.-

 

The young woman got out immediately and said good afternoon. Her mother then commented to them.

-As you already know, dear friends of ours will come to live near us. I hope you will behave properly.  
-Of course mom.- They both replied in chorus.-

 

Bertie smiled, deep down she knew how good her children were. However, she must be strict at times to guide them on the right path. That's how she thought when Kerria wanted to know.

-And when will they arrive?  
-Possibly at the end of September. I'm not very sure. "Her mother replied, and then added," Now go and wash yourself a little and change.

 

The two nodded, going respectively to their rooms. Beruche herself thought that her friends would not be long in coming to the United States. But these took a few weeks to prepare the paperwork and things for the transfer. They went on vacation with the girl to the Island of their friend Ian Masters. He had a daughter somewhat older, than Amethyst loved as a sister. In fact Ian was the godfather of the only child of Diamond and Emerald. They in turn were of Satory, the heiress of the millionaire. Both girls knew each other from being so little and once again they had a great time together. Satory even encouraged her friend to finish overcoming her disappointment. Amethyst, pure energy and vitality, in turn contagious optimism to the other girl who was very shy and reserved with other people. So, as usual, the two made many plans and enjoyed the time together. The afternoon before the Lassart left, to her friend's questions about what she thought of her change of residence, the magnate's daughter commented to her as she put on her round glasses and pulled her hair.

-I don’t know! I cannot tell you. I'm not in your case, but if I was I would like it. I think living in New York would be great.  
\- Why do not you come with us for a while? We could consult your father.- Her friend suggested.  
-Good. -Her interlocutor said in low voice .- The truth is that I like to be here. On my father's island, I have everything I need.  
-But Satory.- Amethyst objected observing her now with some concern.- People hardly live here. Are there girls your own age? Or guys, that's the important part.

 

Her friend smiled slightly. She replied after a few moments of reflection.

-I'm not too good at interacting with people. You already know that my father has always been very concerned about me. He does not want any soulless to try to take advantage. At least that what he says.  
-But not everyone is going to go after you for the money.- Her friend objected.- And I do not think so much security is necessary either. You have more bodyguards than the president of the United States!  
-Yes, you know that my father has always protected me a lot. Especially since my mother died. -The young woman was able to respond with regret.-  
-Excuse me, I did not want to make you sad.- Her hurried friend apologized.- I am so sorry.  
-Never mind. - Her interlocutor smiled faintly. - I've been used to this since I was born. Do you remember when we were small and we did shopping in Paris? An army of bodyguards was following us then.  
-It's true.- Amethyst agreed trying to encourage her.- We had a great time anyway. And that's why I insist. A trip with me to the United States would be good for you. And we could even flirt with a lot of handsome boys!

 

Her friend reddened. Of course, Satory was too shy. That would largely obey to the isolation in which she had grown up. Her father barely allowed anyone to visit her that was not her absolute trust. It was true that, since her mother died, Masters did not want to leave her side. Maybe because she was the only thing left of his wife's memory. Emerald herself had declared on occasion that Satory looked more and more like the deceased Jenny. Added to this was the misfortune that the girl's grandparents, both paternal and maternal, died at a relatively early age. The Lassart had been the closest thing to a family for her. She also got on well with Keiko Tomoe, the youngest daughter of the doctor and Kaori. Although it was not the same. With Amethyst, she was the one with the most honest and the only one perhaps who dared to tell her true feelings. And although Satory was the oldest, the roles between them were often reversed and it was almost always the daughter of Diamond and Emerald who assumed that roll. The only child of the tycoon had traveled a lot, but always surrounded by escorts and her father's security team that only allowed her to go less guarded precisely when she once visited Lassart in France. And even then, it had been as Amethyst referred, with such a security measures that would envy even the US president himself. Satory thought about that, until at last she said in a sad tone.

-You are my best friend. I will miss you so much. But I do not want to leave my father alone. He is always with his business and his secret documents. If I left her side, he would not do anything other than that. At least he has time for us to spend together and he likes to talk to me, and I also love to spend whole afternoons with him. Seeing the sea or talking about mom ...

 

Amethyst listened to her in silence and reflected a little sympathetic to her interlocutor. Her soul mate really seemed to feel miserable. And there was nothing in the world that she could not buy. Well yes, maybe that mother who lost. Although she did not know that the godfather Ian had had any adventures with women or much less plans to remarry after the death of his wife.

-I'll miss you too much. - The French girl admitted, laying her hands on her friend's, to smile immediately and add in a more jovial way. - But as soon as we have a vacation, we'll see each other. And you can visit us sometime. Or I´ll come to see you.  
-Of course! - Agreed Satory nodding with more enthusiasm now to rivet. - I wish you a very good trip and that you are very happy in the new house.

 

So the two friends said goodbye. Finally at the end of the vacation the Lassart family traveled to the United States to settle. It was something hurried. As soon as they arrived, the course began, they sent their daughter to the institute and they stayed in a hotel until their house was ready. They did not want to compromise their friends, and in fact they wanted to surprise them, so they were not warned them. At the beginning of the Amethyst institute, the classes began in a different classroom than Kerria's, who could not help noticing that a new student had arrived. Both she and her friend Debbie commented on it. The truth is that the newcomer had not really tuned her English, she had talked it since she was a child and she even gave some of her classes in it, but she tended to forget about practicing the language. Even with Masters and his daughter, she spoke almost always in French when she visited them, since they were delighted to be able to practice. So, although she understood almost everything and could communicate with relative ease, she sometimes got stuck with words and when she became angry or nervous, she tended to use her mother language, which produced not few hurried situations. One of them happened two days short of starting at her new institute. As expected, the girl had already signed up to various sports and after practicing karate she entered the dressing room and prepared to shower before returning home. What she did not count on the young woman was with her arrival time. She had been too punctual in using the showers and these still had no active the water boiler. Ignorant of it and without thinking twice, she turned on the tap and ...

-Sacre Bleu !, Qu'est -ce that l, eau est très Froid!

 

She rushed out of the shower, knocking the bulkhead out of the way, her heart beating a hundred times an hour. Hardly recovered from the extreme exercise she received a shower of icicles. The girl was agitated and somewhat disoriented. She had to hold on to the wall until she recovered and then a voice, (obviously feminine) between astonished and worried, asked.

-Are you okay?

 

Kerria was stunned, she had entered the bathroom for a moment and was about to leave when she heard that cry in French and the rumble of the screen. She observed astonished that girl, tall, blonde, really big breasts, tight athlete's waist in which the abdominals were marked superficially and very long and well-formed legs now trembling, like the rest of her statuesque figure, who had goosebumps. That stranger was panting with her hair crushed by moisture and returning the look with those deep violet eyes almost coming out of the orbits. It must have been that French student who had just arrived. Kerria did not know her name, but in view of that picture, all other considerations were left aside and she repeated visibly disturbed.

-Can I help you?  
-Pourrais - your m'aider? S'il vous plait.- The stranger replied in turn. -

 

Kerria's gesture went from worry to bewilderment, when she replied in a surprised tone.

-What?  
-Help me, yes. Excuse moi. Je ne parle pas très bien l'anglais. - Amethyst could answer still quite stunned. -

 

Kerria helped her sit on one of the benches, she had understood some of those words, although by the accent and the rapidity in being pronounced it was difficult for her to assimilate their meaning. And on top of it being French, a subject that she especially detested. But what a remedy! If that gabacha (qualifier of Hispanic origin relative to the French, who had ever heard his father), did not know how to express herself well in English.

-Je ...- So she began to say, trying to remember the verb to form the sentence and fortunately she got it. - m'appelle .... Kerria ... et vous.-

 

She finally declared, after having taken the palm of one hand to her own breasts of good bearing but, of course, smaller than those of that gifted European.

-Améthyste Lassart. Je suis très heureuse faire ta connaissance. - Declared that foreigner with a slight smile. –

 

Kerria bewilder face speech for her. Maybe this girl would have nothing to do with her parent´s friends. Her last name wasn´t the same as the famous designer. Amethyst in turn realized that the American could barely understand her and luckily she was more serene, recovered from the shock by the impression of water. So she was able to add in her partner's language.

-Thanks for helping me, the water was freezing, that is all. If my name is difficult for you, pronounce it Amethyst. - She proposed to then try to say well yours. -And you said you're Kegia?  
-Kerria.- She repeated trying to make her intone well the pronunciation, it is not that it was a very strong, but neither was that sound of chewing eggs made by the French. -  
-Kerria, trés bien. Merci Beaucoup. There is no hot water? - She asked then directing her gaze towards the shower. -  
\- Yes, but it is still early, the heater would have not started to work yet. – The girl smiled quickly. -

 

And in order to prove it, she got up by turning on the hot water tap and waited until a few minutes passed, then the temperature started to rise and she told her companion as soon as she saw little clouds of vapor escape.

-You can get in.

 

Amethyst got rid of her towel without shame, she was more than accustomed to doing it in the changing rooms of the Lyceum, along with the other girls. However, she noticed that girl's face when she did and was entering the shower. It reminded her of Michelle´s. No! It would be the last straw to become paranoid now. It was normal for that poor girl to watch her like that after the show she had set up. Also, not everyone was going to be like ...

-If you would excuse me, I'm late for my class, see you later.- Kerria said goodbye with a smile of circumstances. -  
\- A tout á l'heure. Mercie beaucoup. See you later and thanks. – She translated from the French closing immediately behind the screen. -

 

Almost without enduring laughter Kerria left. Amethyst sighed relieved and continued to shower, quietly at last ...

 

Although these types of mishaps were not going to be the only ones, with their extroverted vocation and leader, Amethyst did not take long to become quite friends and some other enemy as well. Especially one, a girl called Molly Simps. She was a corpulent and very bellicose girl who also had a lot of personality and was the boss of the place until she arrived. In addition, almost all the boys, from the first year to the last, wanted to go out with Amethyst as soon as they knew her. But she showed no special interest in them. What's more, to get rid of many prowlers, she pretended not to dominate the English language and did not understand their attempts for having a date, but when she spoke in French she could almost swear that the morbid interest in those idiots was growing as big as his ... Better not think about it !. In this way she spent a couple of weeks and curiously she did not run into too much Kerria and did not know her brother. Even though Leval was the most requested guy in the school and that Amethyst liked boys like almost nothing else. But at the moment she still remembered her bad experience with François and wanted to focus on her studies and her adaptation to the new environment. She wanted to make a good impression and not disappoint her parents. She would have time to devote herself to looking for boyfriends later and candidates would not lack for her. Although that was no reason to omit all kinds of comments about any handsome boy she saw. Of that She spoke with the others, with a better English of the habitual one. (Logical to understand that what she had first learned were the most vulgar expressions). And one day Amethyst was again in the girls' changing rooms. On this occasion with a group of friends who did almost nothing else to start. These, like the girl herself, were swimming. After training the women's team had left its position to the boys who trained at that time. Between them and while they changed and showered they talked about the boys who were part of the men's team. One girl, Lana, with whom Amethyst had made good friends at once, commented.

\- Well, the men's team is not bad. The truth is that everyone is very good. And they are hot.  
\- Especially that Leval guy in the last year. - Karen pointed, another of her new friends.- I would give anything to see him now in the locker room!  
\- Yes, it must be very interesting. – Lana declared. – Ha, ha, but we've already seen him in a swimsuit, and he's ...  
\- Yes, but I mean to see him whole ...-

 

There were murmurs and smiles of all for this comment of Karen, until Amethyst intervened leaving them stunned.

\- Why not? ... I have a punch here and the wall is very thin, now that the guys are not there we could make a hole. -

And to endorse her words, she exhibited the tool in front of the girls.

-Are you crazy? - Exclaimed Tina, a teammate more demure than the others, warning her with fear. - If they catch us, we will be severely lectured.  
\- Nobody needs to know. – Her interlocutor replied in a mischievous way with that French accent of hers that made her really persuasive. - Because nobody here is going to say anything, right?

 

They all nodded assuring their silence. They were amazed and quite afraid, but even more anxious to satisfy their curiosity and were encouraged as soon as their companion began to drill, after a few minutes the hole was made.

-We only have to wait for them to arrive. - Amethyst declared that she wanted to reassure the most fearful of all. - Do not worry, we did this in my boarding school and they never discovered us. And in the worst case they will probably think that it was the boys' thing, not the other way around.  
\- Machismo had to do something good at last! - Lana joked tearing the general laugh although it was tinged with nervous anticipation. -

 

And after showering and changing the girls waited until one of them, posted on the outside door, saw their companions arrive and reported it to the others. The boys started to enter. Lana, who was the first to look, began to snort while waving one of her hands.

-Oh my goodness! How tight they are! How can they swim with that little swimsuit?  
-Look, see! - Karen asked her pushing her aside - let me look. Wow, how hot they are! As I caught some of them taking off their swimsuit, - Then she suddenly stifled an exclamation when she said. - There's Leval and he's going to take it off!  
-Apart! - Amethyst intervened, taking her out of the way with a big shove that sent her companion two meters back. - I won´t miss that!

 

It took her a while until she saw him, she did not know him even by sight, but she supposed it would be that boy with light brown hair and blue eyes who was in front of her. Certainly he was quite handsome and with an air that was familiar to her. Besides, his name rings some bells to her, something, logical, he was one of the most popular guys. Probably she had heard it so many times in high school that she had remember him. Luckily he had his locker there, right in front of the hole and from it he took out a towel and shampoo.

\- How good! - The girl thought licking - I'll be able to see him very closely.

 

Oblivious to all this espionage, the young man emptied his swimsuit without ceremony, but was covered by the towel. Amethyst stifled an exclamation, as her friend had done. The boy had remained only in the locker room, since he was the last to enter. She could see his athletic body, it was compact and muscled in almost perfect proportions. His abs looked like a washboard, his legs had two impressive twins, two strong femoral and no less powerful quadriceps and his arms marked biceps and triceps really big and defined. Topped all by pectorals and large and marked ridges, strong neck and two prominent deltoids. All of course not as developed as a bodybuilder, but it was clear that he had an impressive physique. Trying to sharpen the eye, Amethyst literally stuck to the wall. The other girls tried to look in turn, but she did not let them get close.

-What is c'est? I've never seen anything like it! .Je crois that je suis tombée amoureuse. - She declared in jest with voice too loud, to immediately lower the tone. -  
-What did she say? – Karen wanted to know. -  
\- She thinks she has fallen in love. - Translated Tina, who dominated better the native language of Amethyst than her other companions. -  
-Look at the franchise !, and me too! What a girl is not in love with Leval! - Rhonda seconded, another member of the team, with scorn. -  
-I have to tie him up as he is, this guy I´ll eat him ... - Amethyst jokingly commented that, led by the joke, broke unintentionally a rack that was held to observe. -

 

Leval thought he heard a noise, he thought he heard someone speaking and then a sound of something falling, he did not give it more importance, it would be the girls in the locker room next door. He hung the towel near the shower and went into. Then Amethyst could see his thing in all its dimension. She did not think that the boys could have something so big and she remembered that besides, it should not be at its maximum size, what would it be like then! She gasped with excitement and then felt the contact of the cold water, her friends splashed her without respite making her move away from there.

\- Hey, what's that vous faite?  
\- Anyone would think that you are burning! - Lana said amused. -  
-Yeah, and I think you need a cold shower. - Karen affirmed.  
\- It is true. - Tina agreed adding jocular. - A peu de l'eau froide pour la chaude Améthyste!  
-But what are you plotting? - She inquired observing her friends in distrustfulness -

 

Of course, with her friend's unreliable pronunciation, she had barely heard what she had said in her own language, but she soon discovered it. Before she could react her companions had held her and they put her under the shower between laughter, so if she showed off her best English to exclaim.

\- Leave me! You bitches!

 

And after the sports day and having to change clothes, Amethyst, even thinking about that boy, came back home. Her new home was still partly unknown to her, so she would have to get used to it. Emerald, who had recently arrived from her job at the Deveraux House in New York, met her almost at the same door and they went in together.

\- Cherie, how about your day? - She asked jovially and always using English to get used to it. -  
-Eh? - The girl replied with her head somewhere else, but quickly absorbed the question by commenting. - Ah! Very good, mom.  
\- Great, I hope you are not too tired, we have to visit our friends, - Emerald informed her. - I'm sure their children are already at home. Your father will come right away and pick us up.  
\- Alright. - Agreed Amethyst without putting a single "but", because she was really curious. - I also want to meet them, I have not seen them in high school.  
\- You already know them, although I suppose that after so many years it will be as if today you saw each other for the first time. Very good. - Her mother smiled pleased. - I hope you become good friends.

 

In that moment Diamond arrived, he opened the door greeting his wife and daughter, to which Emerald replied.

\- Honey, we can go now.  
\- Let's go then, I've talked to Bertie on the phone and they're waiting for us.- He told his wife. -

 

So they left in the direction of their friends' house. They still remembered the address by heart, it was only five minutes away by car. They arrived at the doors of the white and rectangular house with a gabled roof. The environment was very beautiful, with well-kept garden areas and the same house had a large plot of green, like that of the Amethyst family. The two had fond memories of the festivities that were thrown there after their victories against the forces of evil. They had done so much already! They chose to park those memories for later. Without missing a moment they knocked on the door and Beruche opened them.

\- How glad I am to see you! - She exclaimed with a radiant face. -

 

After effusive kisses and hugs between the three before the surprised look of the girl. Emerald immediately presented her to her friend.

\- This is my daughter, Amethyst. You will not remember her. Last time you saw her, she was that little. - She pointed with one hand at waist height. -  
\- Yes I remember her – Bertie smiled observing the girl with approval. - A lovely little girl with blond curly hair. It Is incredible how you have grown and how beautiful you have become, you are a beautiful woman! How are you, darling?  
\- Very well, thank you, ma'am, and you? - The young girl answered very politely. -  
-Ji, ji! Do not treat me with such politeness, you're going to make me feel like an old woman! - Bertie laughed, then she looked at Diamond and Emerald, who smiled too, adding in a low voice and full of nostalgia. -Time waits for nobody, right?

 

Her interlocutors agreed on this by nodding. It was true, they almost thought that they had just defeated some enemy and they were going to all meet to celebrate it. But it had been quite a few years since they last had to fight.

-We were very eager to see you. - Emerald affirmed, remembering in turn. - I wish we could meet as before.  
\- Yes, Bertie agreed. – It has been a long time for us without seeing others too. - She added addressing the girl who was watching her with curiosity, as if she had seen her somewhere before -Come on, sweetheart, you are in your house.  
\- Thank Mrs. - The girl could reply with a hesitant tone. -

Bertie moved her head amused to insist jovially.

\- Do not call me ma'am!

For his part Diamond commented, almost as if he wanted to justify Amethyst who had barely linked two words.

\- My daughter speaks English correctly, but some phrases and idioms still are difficult to her. She stays a little stuck, especially when she is somewhat nervous, you will have to excuse her.  
\- Excuse moi - Amethyst added hurriedly thinking that perhaps, she had offended Mrs. Malden in some way. -  
\- What nonsense !, poor girl, you speak our language very well and do not worry, it has not bothered me. Also, you've said it very well, it's the right treatment for someone older than you. It was just a joke. Do not be nervous, consider yourself at home. Pas de manières, you are chez toi. – Beruche hurried to answer in both languages because she also knew some French and added funny to the relieved smile of the girl and the grateful of her parents. - But, come in!

The truth is that, with some curiosity, Emerald told her friend.

-You said our language referring to English.  
-Yes.- The interpellated sighed, taking apart her interlocutor and commenting in low voice.- Our language of Nemesis has almost been forgotten, although it was very similar. Maybe because I think that many of our ancestors came from here. And as for the Japanese. As Roy never learned it, I left it aside, only when Ami visits me did I practice something. Or maybe when talking to Petz. With Cooan I use English. A custom that we acquired since we arrived here to study ...  
-I understand you very well.- Her interlocutor replied.- Since we settled in Paris I learned French and it is the language that we have always used at home. Our daughter learned English at her boarding school and practiced it a lot with our goddaughter Satory, the daughter of Ian Masters. Although lately they prefer to speak French with her. But we never taught her Japanese.  
-Oh! - Bertie lamented.- Maybe I did wrong. Although Leval did catch something when Ami came, at first we tried to teach some Japanese to our kids. Then we leave it. My sister Cooan did teach her children, and they also traveled a lot to Tokyo to see Rei and Petz.  
\- On the other hand, with the brother of my husband and with your sister, we always spoke in English. - Emerald said.- ...

 

For his part Diamond and his daughter briefly waited for the hostess and Emerald.

-Cette Maison est très grande.- She could say looking around.-  
-Remember chérie that here we have to speak in English.- Her father indicated.-  
-Oui, excusez ... sorry dad. Yes ... I forgot it. - The girl rectified.-

 

She did not have time to say much more, the mother of the girl returned along with Bertie who led them through the spacious hall and made them go to the living room. It was a fairly large and spacious room, with a large oak table with photographs that presided over the center. There was something more in the bottom, two armchairs that were next to a greenish-colored sofa, located east at the bottom of one of the white walls, flat screen TV on the opposite wall and a long glass table flanked by some chairs of colored upholstery pale blue. All illuminated by the rays of the red sunset sun that penetrated through large windows, bordered by cream and gold curtains. Altogether a pleasant and functional place not exempt of beauty. That was the impression of the Lassart family. Amethyst, too busy showing good manners, ignored the photos and sat immediately at Beruche's request. She did it as instructed by her mother, with her legs together so that the skirt she was wearing properly covered her. Her parents seconded her moments later, one on each side of her. The hostess took a somewhat separate place and told them.

\- Get comfortable please, make yourself at home. My daughter is up, right now I call her and I bring you something. What do you want to have?  
\- Nothing thanks. - Diamond replied. -  
\- Are you sure you do not want to drink anything? - Bertie insisted. –  
\- Maybe later. - Emerald thanked, adding with visible impatience. - First, call your daughter. Please, I'm looking forward to seeing her again after so many years.

 

Her hostess nodded complacently and went up to call the girl. Kerria came down immediately. She wore two braids falling on one on each shoulder and a white turtleneck, blue jeans and sneakers.

\- This is Kerria Lorein, my daughter, the youngest of the family. – Beruche introduced her in order to honor the formality. -

 

The newcomer was stunned, the same as Amethyst as soon as they met. Both smiled knowingly, however, they said nothing of their meeting and greeted each other politely.

\- Wow, it's the new girl, - Kerria thought amused. – Who could have said it! Good thing I did not tell Debbie anything. When she finds out, she'll die to meet her. I do not know if I should introduce her. - She smiled to herself. -

 

Beruche intervened then, taking her daughter out of her thoughts to offer the girls a light-hearted approach.

-Why do not you go up? You'll talk about your school stuff. Also, if I'm not mistaken, you're going to the same course, I think.  
-Yes, it's true mom. Although not in the same class.- Kerria replied. -  
-Well, go then! - Beruche encouraged her. - Take some drinks, something to eat and show Amethyst the house.  
-With pleasure. - Her daughter accepted willing to do it and adding with a lot of kindness. - Nice to meet you. Mr. and Mrs. Lassart– she greeted Diamond and Emerald and told the girl. - Come on, Amethyst. -

 

She looked in consultation at her parents who gave her permission with a slight nod, so the French girl went and followed Kerria upstairs.

\- Your daughter looks a lot like you. - Diamond commented - and she has Roy's eyes.  
\- It's a doll. - Affirmed his wife with almost professional approval. - Lovely.  
\- Thank you, your daughter is also so beautiful. - Bertie corresponded that she immediately noticed. - Hey Emerald, considering how tall she's sure she'll want to be a model like you.  
-Oh, do not believe it! - She replied with a disenchanted gesture. – Look, I told her so many times, but she does not like that kind of life.  
\- Surely your husband would make a better career of her in basketball! - Diamond laughed. -

 

Beruche was surprised and shrugging. Although from experience she knew that children did not have to follow the hobbies of their parents. she know it by experience! Judging by the number of times she wanted to promote chess without success. Especially with Kerria.

\- And it seems that both have get on very well. - Emerald smiled to settle this issue. -  
\- It's true, if they even gave the impression that they already knew each other. - Bertie sharply guessed. -

 

Her friends nodded amused and the three of them changed gears , chatting about the old days.

\- What news do you have of Nephrite and Amanda? – Beruche wanted to know. –  
\- We cannot tell you much. We hardly know about them. He continues with his antique business and his wife is a journalist but she really works in the British secret service. That, if I remember correctly. - Diamond replied -  
\- And your brother and my sister? We have not seen them for a long time. – His interlocutor asked now -  
-All right. Their sons Coraíon and Granate have grown. - The Prince of Nemesis replied with a smile. -  
\- What do you know about Tommy and Cooan? - Emerald inquired. -  
-Well, life it's going very well for them. Their children Alan, Lance and Idina are great, although ... - Bertie sighed now with a more sad tone -  
\- Something is not going well? – Diamond was interested. -  
\- Tom's mother is sick, the poor woman forgets things and sometimes does not recognize them. Both he and Cooan, like Daniel and Mimet, suffer a lot when they see her like that. But there is nothing that can be done. Although my sister told me that whenever the children are with their grandmother that makes her improve a lot.  
-I am sorry. – Diamond declared, wanting to change the subject and cheer the conversation up, by asking more jovially. - What about Roy and your son?  
-They will arrive at once. My husband will be finishing training his players and my son, well, he does not stop practicing almost everything. – Bertie smiled more relaxed. -  
-But he does not train ..., you know.- Emerald intervened with confidential tint. -  
-No, not like your husband, mine and others did. - Bertie assured them. -

 

Their friends nodded, more clarifications remained. Meanwhile, on the floor above, both girls were talking. Kerria showed her the top floor, letting her guest into a small living room with just a two-seater sofa and a wooden table facing a twenty-inch TV with hard drive and blue-ray DVD, as she asked her funny .

\- How was your shower?  
\- All right, sorry if I spoke in French, but I was very stunned and when I get nervous I turn to my native language.  
\- Don´t worry. The bad thing is that I'm not good at languages! - Kerria laughed adding with jovial gesture. – However, my mother does understand it and she speaks it well.

 

Amethyst nodded, she had checked before, the mother of her new friend had a pretty good pronunciation, and she barely noticed the accent. She was in those disquisitions when her interlocutor added.

\- And my brother could also talk to you in French and I even think that even in Japanese. That guy does well everything! - She sighed with a certain ironic touch that escaped to her interlocutor. -  
\- I am very glad that you are the daughter of my parents' friends. - Amethyst commented. -  
\- And I am glad too that you are the French girl who was going to come here to live near us! - Kerria laughed making her new friend to do the same. - I could not imagine when I saw you again and again at recess and much less when we met in the locker room. – She admitted with visible rejoicing. -  
\- Well, I had never seen you before that. - Amethyst replied surprised that this girl already had her so observed. -  
\- Oh, the thing is that a new girl like you, does not go unnoticed. – Kerria was justified explaining something rushed. - You call a lot of attention.  
-What does that mean? – Amethyst asked cautiously without knowing how to take it or how to interpret that phrase -  
-You are amazing! - Kerria praised her quite sincerely now. - All the boys comment and many girls also, the most die of envy. I also heard that you do not get along too well with Molly, the second C.  
\- The big morse! She is a stupid! - Amethyst spit with contempt. - She has believed that everyone has to do what she says, I pity her If she thinks that I am going to bend the knee for her!  
-That's the way I like it! – Kerria exclaimed enthusiastically and she also realizing that this girl spoke better English than she seemed. For that she added with admiration. - You are a determined and very pretty girl, what a luck! and also smart. You are not so bad at expressing yourself in our language, far from it! 

So she righted herself later, not wanting to give that girl another impression for her enlightened compliment.

\- You are also, trés Jolie, very pretty. - Amethyst said in return to the compliment to assert. - I'm sure that with the boys you will be very successful.  
\- Well, I still have not found any that interest me here. - Her interlocutor replied somewhat uncomfortable about the issue, but without wanting to make it notice. -  
\- I understand. - Amethyst smiled - I have not met anyone that interests me either. What's more, lately the boys do not call me too much attention.

 

Kerria was amazed, as she made her get up to show her a little about what was left of the house, she thought. Could it be that Amethyst was in her same situation? If that were so ... of course she would make it clear to her, but it was still too early to know. Besides, she had just met her and was the daughter of her parents' friends. Although the Frenchwoman immediately added something that took that idea away from her head.

\- Wait, how can I be so silly! I saw a boy today!  
-Oh really? -her interlocutor inquired while showing her now the room of her parents and then she opened the door of another room indicating. - This is my brother's room.

 

Amethyst looked carefully inside, though not wanting to invade the intimacy of her hostess's brother. At first glance it was a very neat room with a tidy bed, many books, a mobile chair, a computer with its corresponding CD-ROM files, hard drives and a large number of medals and cups, with all kinds of trophies and diplomas.

\- Wow! - She commented with pleasure. - Your brother likes sports as much as I do, and he must be very good.  
\- Yes, he definitely is, I have already told you that he is the eighth wonder of the world in almost everything. - Her hostess affirmed without giving much importance, even sounding almost parody. - Come on, let's go to my room.

 

So the two entered the girl's room, Amethyst was pleased to see the amount of stuffed animals Kerria had. She also liked them, there was a very feminine touch in the decoration and everything was also neat. Kerria invited her to sit on the bed.

\- Is not that a Haruka Tenou poster? The motorcycles champion? - The guest inquired, fixing her eyes on the wall in front of the head of the bed. -  
\- Yes, I admire her a lot. - Admitted Kerria who revealed her. - And she's a friend of my parents, when I was little I think she was here at least once.  
\- Really? - Amethyst exclaimed without being able to avoid it. - It's great! You're right, I love her sports performances too, lucky you to have seen her in person! - Confessed praising without reservations, strange thing about her. - She is a woman so sure of herself and so strong, I would like to be like that too. How do you say here? – She meditated a few moments and illuminated her face as he remembered.- She is like the wind!  
\- Yes, - Kerria agreed with a big smile - it's true. The truth is that I remember little of her but I thought she was very nice. She came with a friend of hers and they both told very interesting stories. And the truth is that even today is not bad. - She added almost with complicity, although she hastened to nuance it immediately. - I mean, she does not look like a girl like other elite athletes. And she is very well preserved. I do not know how old she will be.  
\- Yes, - Amethyst replied now with gossip. - But you will not believe it, I heard she likes women! I cannot believe it! It is rumored that she lives with Michiru Kaioh, the violinist. Not what I understand She has everything to attract any man. She's beautiful, famous, independent, anyway. -She sighed to sentence almost with resignation. – You cannot have everything in life

 

Kerria froze at that comment. It sounded pretty homophobic, but she knew how to disguise her shock.

\- And that seems wrong to you? - She asked to her new friend who shrugged her shoulders with studied indifference. -  
\- I do not care, I admire her for her talent in sports. What she does in her private life does not matter to me.- Amethyst replied with certain coldness.-

 

Now the young woman did not want to seem inconsiderate although of course it was something she did not admit and that raised in her numerous wounds that she wanted to heal.

\- Yes, of course, you're right. - Kerria murmured with an insecure voice, however, she immediately changed the subject to the relief of both. - In a way I envy her. Sometimes I would like to be as free and sure of myself as she is. She does not care what others think or say.  
\- I understand, the same thing happens to me, my mother is determined to make out of me a model like her. Many times that overwhelms me. In Paris she always told me that I should be very careful with what I said or did, that high society gossiped a lot. As if that mattered to me!  
\- It's the same with me! - Kerria laughed agreeing with sympathy. -We have many things in common.  
\- Your mother wants you to be a model? - Amethyst asked surprised. -

 

Although thinking that her new friend had plenty of beauty and body for it, really that girl was a little shorter than her, but almost all the girls were. The Malden's daughter must have been around one meter seventy five by her estimates. To corroborate it, Amethyst asked her almost with the same accent that her own mother would use in a preselection of candidates

-How tall are you?

Kerria looked at her in astonishment, although she answered immediately, trying to remember.

\- I think about five feet with nine inches or so.

But to Amethyst, that sounded like Chinese. Those Americans used very strange measurement units.

\- I do not know your equivalences to the decimal metric system.- She replied confused as she pulled out her mobile phone. - I'm going to look for equivalence ... Aja, almost one meter seventy-six. That is funny! You are same height as my mother.  
\- Anyway, what does that matter? - The other girl commented without understanding the reason for the question. -  
\- As your told me your mother also wants you to be a model ... - Her interlocutor replied. -

 

The aforementioned looked at her astonished, but suddenly smiled when she understood the confusion.

-No, I meant that it also overwhelms me a lot, and my father is even worse. Always telling me. Kerria studies, Kerria do not be late.  
-All the parents are the same! – Amethyst laughed amused by the confusion and exemplifying the thread of the previous. - Imagine, my mother insists on dressing me in a long skirt and putting on high heels, to me, that I'm almost un meter eighty and I'm still growing! What boy on Earth was going to want to go out with me? I would towered everyone in a head !  
-It happens to me as well. - Kerria declared in solidarity - they do not let you to be yourself. But being the daughter of celebrities, you know. They want you to follow in their footsteps. And you, how are you doing?

 

Amethyst looked around to see what her talk was about, she didn’t do anything maybe look at a dress or maybe something from there, until she understood that phrase and answered.

\- Well, my mother has always known how to stay away from the gossip magazines, but occasionally the "paparazzi" would bother her, that happened when I was little. Many times I had to go to my boarding school incognito, others in disguise. And sometimes my father would come looking for me. But you also have a famous father, do not you? I think he plays basketball.  
\- Yes, you are well informed. - Her speaker agreed. - My father was a professional basketball player, now he is manager and coach. Or I think it's called like that.  
\- Then you'll know what it's like to have to put up with the photographers sometimes.- Amethyst said sympathetically-  
\- Do not believe so. - Rebuked Kerria. - As my father was a sportsman, he was interviewed only after the games or some other time very late in the afternoon. Neither has he ever liked to go out in any medium. Not my mother. The truth is that we have not even hired service. My parents have never wanted strangers to enter the house. They have always said that intimacy is very important to them.

 

How curious was that, thought the Frenchwoman, in her case it was exactly the same. She was going to tell her friend when Beruche's voice interrupted them.

\- Girls! - They heard Kerria's mother calling them from the stairs - can you come down, please?  
-Come on, I'm sure my brother and my father are back! - Bertie's daughter indicated her guest, eager to introduced her to them. -

 

So the two came down again and indeed Roy who had already arrived, greeted Amethyst affectionately.

\- What a beautiful girl! last time I saw you, you did not lift four feet off the ground and you went with a balloon tied to your wrist, how you have grown up and how beautiful you are, like your mother!  
\- Thank you very much, sir.- The astonished young woman replied.-

 

The girl thought in turn that Kerria's father was not bad for his years either. She would also swear to have seen his face before, apart from the videos of old basketball games, at least it was familiar to her, but where?

\- Hey Roy! - Diamond intervened with chants. - That the girl has also come out to me, I had something to do with it.  
\- Come on, you're going to compare! – His friend joked, exclaiming - She is much prettier than you!  
-That I'm not going to deny.- His comrade agreed with good humor.-

 

Both pushed each other and laughed funny, before the faces of rejoicing the rest.

-Well, look at the little prince! Finally, one thing you've done very well - Roy laughed patting the back of his friend who was laughing with him. -

 

Amethyst looked at them in surprise, although she did not give it more importance, surely it was a joke from her parents and Kerria's father. However, it was Bertie herself who intervened, as if she wanted to confirm that, as she directed a look of circumstances at her husband.

-Roy is always putting nicknames to everyone. He calls me “cubito”, which in Spanish means, little cube.  
-It is true. I'm sorry, friend. You already know how big mouth I have. - Roy apologized. -  
-Never mind.- Emerald smiled, still noticing her daughter and her friends out of the corner of their eyes. - Our jokes are strange sometimes ...

 

But none of the girls seemed to have given any importance to that, rather they laughed. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Beruche went to open it, they heard her addressing someone with an admonitory tone of mild impatience.

\- Come on son, we have guests at home, it was time for you to come back!  
\- Sorry mom, I forgot it with the trainings. - A voice that belonged to a boy sounding closer and closer to the dining room, answered. -

 

As soon as Bertie and her son shown at the dining room, Amethyst was petrified.

-Mon Dieu! Earth swallow me! - She thought getting flushed at times. -Ce n'est pas possible !!  
\- This is Leval, my eldest son. - In the meantime, Beruche introduced him with visible pride, as he was dressed in a tight white polo shirt and navy blue pants that made him look like an unbeatable plant. - He just came from training ...

 

Leval greeted everyone with a lot of courtesy and as soon as she arrived with Amethyst, she timidly gave him her hand and almost felt a tingling sensation all over her body when she did (there were things that kept going through the girl's head). She was more than flushed and just smiled stupidly. Emerald looked at her strangely.

-But what's wrong, daughter? Why are you so shy? - She asked looking at the others while explaining surprised. - I do not understand, she's usually very outgoing.  
\- It will be that Leval is a very handsome boy! - Diamond laugh embarrassing his daughter even more and even putting the boy himself red. -  
\- Dad. S'il te plait.-The poor Amethyst whispered in a hurry. -

 

Everyone else laughed. Kerria was beginning to understand what boy her new friend had referred to, it was enough to look her in the face.

\- Nice to meet you. - Leval greeted adding with kindness. - I think we're going to the same institute, right? I hope to see you there.  
\- Yes, yes- Amethyst babbled, almost without finding words until she could compose a - .Me too, .. I hope so too. See you more. Well, well ... Je veux dire ... I mean ... over there. Ravie d'avoir faire ta connaissance.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. - He smiled widely, leaving the girl perplexed, he had an excellent pronunciation.-

 

Roy interjected lightly as always, to joke.

\- I also know some French, as Annie would say. Ma mére n'est pas mon pére! Parapí parapa ...

 

Except for Leval, Kerria and of course Amethyst, who looked at him with wide eyes, without understanding anything, the others cut themselves off remembering that joke. It was this originating from an old anecdote that Usagi and Ann told them, when both met in class, without knowing their respective identities. They still laughed a little more until Bertie spoke and she explained with visible pride and even funny gesture, seeing the astonished face of the poor daughter of her friends.

\- Leval comes from winning the interstate swimming championship and that tour has taken him for some weeks also through Quebec and Montreal. The Canadians were impressed. They said he is a great athlete.  
-Of course he is! - Roy joked, putting a proud arm on his son's right shoulder. - Like father like son, and also those from up there, we always beat them in everything!

 

The boy was embarrassed, he did not like too much that he was given so many compliments, especially his parents, he was going to look like a nursery boy! Although luckily for Leval, the mother of that lovely and shy girl (at least that's what he thought), took the word referring precisely to her daughter.

\- As Amethyst also does a lot of sport and like Leval is very good, how good! sure they will get on together.-

 

Everyone nodded, sure that it would be. Especially the French girl who really wanted it. Then, in an aside, Emerald whispered to Beruche taking advantage of Diamond commenting something with the boys.

\- It's the same boy, he is as we saw him almost twenty years ago. You must be very happy.  
\- Yes, for me it is a great pride, he is a very good boy. - Her hostess acknowledged who addressed the three young people proposing them with ease. - Hey guys! Why do not you go out there for a ride and leave the old folks here? ...  
-I also sign up! - Diamond commented jokingly - I prefer youth!  
\- You're worth a grandfather! - Roy said jokingly. -  
\- Hey, I'm in a very good shape. - The aforementioned responded adding in what sounded like a confident challenge-, whenever you want, I'll show you.  
-Oh, it seems to me that you and I are going to train tomorrow! Where you know.- His friend replied picking up the glove. -  
\- Done - Granted the aforementioned while adding funny. - We'll see who is older of the two, ha, ha!

 

The two patted each other on the back. The boys, leaving them to their own devices, left. However, shortly after that, Kerria excused herself with her brother and her guest, saying that she had and date, and that way she left the French camp free. This at first blushed a lot with the idea of being alone with Leval, but accepted enchanted. Both walked around the urbanization. They chatted for a long time, even changing language regularly.

\- So you also practice swimming? - The boy asked in order to break the ice.-  
-Yes, - She could reply with visible blush even .- In my Lyceum I had the female record.  
-And what more sports do you do? - He was interested, a little to talk about some topic.-  
\- Monter á cheval.- She answered something nervous, and it came out in her native language.- Et vous?  
-Je ne monte pas. Mais je faire du karate - He smiled.-  
-Moi aussi! - She smiled now, with visible interest.- Quelle ceinture aves-tu?  
-Noir.- The boy replied.-  
-C'est impressionnant! Je seulement suis brun ... Sorry. - She recalled, embarrassed to explain. - It's just that my parents told me to speak in English ...  
-Don't worry, if you feel more comfortable in your mother language we can speak in French. Si tu préférés. – He answer.-  
-No, thank you, but I better speak English now ... - Amethyst said something hesitantly, while she looked at her own hands entwined with patent flush.-  
-Very well, as you want. Tell me what would you like to do?  
\- Do? - repeated the girl looking at him without understanding. It almost seemed like he was proposing to go somewhere else. -  
-I mean, you would like to study in the future.- The boy clarified.-  
-I do not know yet.- She admitted, that she feared to look something silly to that boy.-

 

But he did not imply such a thing, he have simply smiled declaring in turn.

-I want to be a pilot. I would like to enter the air forces and one day travel to space. I have that dream since I was very small.  
-That's very nice.- His interlocutor affirmed.-  
-My mother and my godmother Ami have always told me that I should pursue my dreams and that if I work hard and make the necessary efforts it will come true. - He said flatly. -

 

Amethyst watched him really impressed. Her heart also beat faster than normal. It must be because of the tension. Sometimes the memory of the wardrobe came to her head and she was filled with terror and shame. As if the boy could read her mind at that moment. However, after talking to him, the simple image of physical attractiveness vanished. It's not that she did not like him. Au contraire! That boy was really very good. However, many boys who were so attractive, proved to be real cretins afterwards. One out two, they were obsessed with taking her to bed or really in love with themselves. And sometimes even both at the same time! Although in this case it was nice to discover that Leval did not have that defects at all. What was more, he was too modest and even seemed to be lost on many more mundane issues. He really gave the impression of being a dreamer, of pursuing a goal and putting in it all his desires and effort. Maybe his dream of being a pilot absorbed him. But she could see him now as a person with hopes and she even came to feel bad for having spied on him in that way. In addition, he was very kind and offered to help her if she had any problem understanding something. Amethyst smiled at him with sincere gratitude. She have liked that. Surely she would have it easier to know him well before thinking about other things. To Leval, on the other hand, the daughter of the friends of their parents seemed to him a very pleasant girl, and graceful. Ideal to be friends with Kerria, he thought. They could talk about their second-class girls things. She was cute too, sure the boys would be happy with her. But at no time did it occur to him to include himself among them. In summary, the two had in common their love of sports and some other things and also differed in some tastes. Leval, for example, liked girls to wear more classic. Luckily Amethyst had gone very discreetly to the visit, agreeing to wear more conventional clothes at the suggestion of her mother. She was never happier to have listened to her.

 

Meanwhile her parents spent a very pleasant evening and in one of the moments of his talk Diamond, more seriously, commented.

\- Then your children do not know anything about what happened years ago.  
\- Nothing. - Roy assured as if he had notarized the fulfillment of an agreed fact, and remarked that aspect to want to know in turn. - And your daughter?  
\- Absolutely not. - His interlocutor asserted with the same tone. Adding with a mixture of rotundity and hope in it. - And We wish she did not have to ever know.  
-Yes, it is true. - Emerald agreed - We wish her a normal life, full of happiness. With no problems like the ones we had to face.  
\- We understand, that is our greatest desire too.- Beruche affirmed with the accomplice agreement of her husband. -

 

Then there was more news and news of the others, which also had not been seen for a long time. Roy contributed something more about Tom and Cooan. Above all, he told them some anecdotes from when he went to play with his team in Portland a couple of months ago. There he invited his friend to the party and then they had stayed for dinner. They did not know much about Tom's brother, Daniel, or his wife, Mimet. Although there was Diamond who could tell them something. They also had a daughter and the wife of Tom's brother was as crazy as usual. Maybe a little less over the years, but she was still very fun. Tomoe and his wife Kaori seemed to be fine with their daughters, one of whom was Sailor Saturn. The other, Keiko, a normal girl, without any relationship with the sailors. In turn, Diamond, now with his wife, also told them something more about Nephrite and Amanda, whose two children did not detract from the previous ones either. Emerald repeated more or less to Roy what she already told Beruche. As for Petz and Sapphire, both married couples knew about them because they had a direct family relationship. The Otafukuya-Beauty Quartete cosmetics shop that the sisters had been buying for so many years now was still working wonders with Petz in the management. That made Bertie smile, that brought her many beautiful memories. About the children on the other hand they knew little, simply that they were two good boys, with the minor, Granate, provoking some mess from time to time. About Ail and Ann, unfortunately they knew nothing after a few years and as for Lornd and Setsuna, there was little Roy could tell them. His brother had not visited them for years neither, and that saddened everyone a little. They had no knowledge of the whereabouts of Karaberasu neither. And that's how the hours went by. Finally Leval and Amethyst returned and the Lassart family said goodbye thanking their hosts that great evening and talking about repeating it soon. This time with them offering their new home. Thus, when they returned to their house, the young French girl asked her mother with visible interest, since, to her surprise, she had discovered that she had Coraíon and Granate as cousins in common with Leval and Kerria.

\- Hey mom. Are you relatives of the Malden or just good friends?  
\- As relatives, we are not. - Republished Emerald being not sure enough - Diamond is that right? ...  
\- Yes it is - he whispered to his wife explaining. - We were from the same world as Bertie, but that does not mean being relatives. No, daughter - He added aloud before the girl was interested in those murmurs. - We are only good friends, but our families, although they have known each other for years, have nothing to do with it. Why? – He asked curious in turn. -

 

Amethyst just jumped with arms outstretched, before the face of amazement of her parents who looked at each other without understanding.

\- C'est magnifique! - She thought enchanted - Alors, Leval Malden, tu seras pour moi! - And she reflected, this time in English. - I do not care about what it might cost me. I know that one day I will get you!


	20. Knowing each other

Classes started already in a more serious way. Every day, the children of the Malden went through Amethyst's house to pick her up. The two girls each time became more friends and Kerria confirmed their suspicions. That girl was very attracted to Leval, so she tried to make him as close as possible to them. Especially with the increasingly less consistent excuse of the language. But as Kerria was ready, she immediately expressed the idea that her brother could help Amethyst in order to accelerate her understanding of grammar. Although the busy boy, between his sports activities and his studies had little time. In addition, he had been dating Lorna, his companion girl, but not in a very continuous way. Leval had lost interest because that girl was quite superficial and the only thing that seemed to like was to showing off with him in front of the others. So he left her. Her sister (who suspected that it would end like this from the beginning), when she found out about it, had a good idea. It occurred to her during dinner, they were all at the table when Kerria proposed.

\- I just realized that Amethyst does not know New York. I think it would be a good idea for Leval and I to show her the city. Do not you think? - She asked for everyone's approval. -  
\- Yes, - replied Roy finishing chewing. - I think it's a great idea, daughter, tell Amethyst and her parents.  
\- Call them, it's early yet, - Beruche intervened - they'll still be awake. -Although she looked at her son, asking him his opinion, since Kerria had included him very happily in her plan without apparently consulting him. - What do you think Leval?  
\- I could do it tomorrow, I have nothing to do, but maybe they prefer to go and see him alone. I would not like to interfere in girls' conversations. - He smiled with some malice, looking at his funny sister. -  
-No way! - Kerria hurried to say.- Your company would come in handy. So we scare any prowler.  
-LOL! They surely would have to go after Amethyst. You are very ugly, dwarf ... And she, well, speaking French will suffice to make them refuse.

 

The girl laughed. She interpreted in spite of everything, that in the words of her brother there was no real bad intention, almost more she cared for Amethyst because what Leval said might sound like a camouflaged excuse. But agile of reflexes as always jocular commented.

\- Also, you could take us by car that you have the provisional license for something. And the city can be visited much better like that.  
\- Sure, well thought. - Roy affirmed, completely in agreement with that proposition. - It will do you good to practice, son.  
\- Then it is decided! - Kerria declared enthusiastically, not giving her brother any time to comment. - I'm calling right now.

 

Picking up the phone, she dialed the Lassart house number. Emerald who was nearby was the first to pick up.

-Hallo? Who? Ah, hello Kerria! - She greeted, happy to recognize the voice of the girl. -  
\- Goodnight. How are you? - The girl said in a very polite way and went on to address the issue. - I'm sorry to call so late, but we thought that, as Amethyst does not know the city, it would be good for us to show it to her. My brother and I, ... with your permission, of course.  
\- It seems very good to me. - Emerald agreed but objected, jovially. - But you'll have to ask Amethyst. She always has so many things to train that I do not know if she could go. Wait a moment, please. - She covered the receiver and called her daughter who, knowing that it was Kerria, ran to get on the phone. -  
\- Hello, tell me, what is that you wanted to ask me? - She asked in turn with interest. –

In a few words her friend explained Amethyst and she was very happy.

\- So. Your brother will come? - She insisted again as if she did not believe it.  
\- Of course he will come! – Kerria laughed speaking now with an accomplice voice and a lower tone, extremely amused by the joy of her friend, while she gave Leval a discreet look that the boy, still at the table, did not notice. - He will take us. The provisional driving license has been put in good use. As he has already turned seventeen a couple of months ago. Well, we would stay tomorrow, do you agree?  
\- Yes, it is perfect, I have nothing to do. - Amethyst replied that, in fact, she had basketball training, but decided to move on from it. So she said goodbye hiding her enthusiasm with great difficulty. - We talked at the school then. – She added with a tone between accomplice and recognized. - See you tomorrow, and thank you.

 

Kerria hung up satisfied with her idea while her friend jumped with joy, at the smile of Emerald. The next day they went to the high school and after finishing the day they left to go and went to pick Amethyst up at eight o'clock. When the time came, the two brothers were knocking at the door. Diamond opened them and soon their friend came out pretty dressed for what she used to, for that there was an explanation ...

 

When she arrived home from the school a few hours earlier, Amethyst asked her mother to help her to choose a nice dress and get ready. Emerald at first was very surprised, but immediately understood and agreed to it with great content ...

\- Sure, daughter, do not worry, I'll help you myself, you'll be beautiful!  
-Thank you, mama! - The girl smiled enthusiastically, although her face darkened slightly when asked a question. - But I do not know what I am going to do with the shoes, they are very low heels and I must wear them with a higher heel with this dress. And with the stature I have ...  
\- Do not worry, honey. - Emerald encouraged her adding carefree. - Leval is very tall. Almost like your father, nothing will happen. – Her daughter became red when she named him and her mother, who saw her right away, asked her with complicity. - You like that boy, right?  
\- I ... well - she replied visibly embarrassed - a little. The truth is that yes, mom - she confessed at last - I like him a lot. He is a very kind boy.  
\- And very handsome. - Emerald asserted, evidencing what was really more obvious and her daughter did not dare to recognize it, apart from commenting, with a feeling of nostalgia. - He reminds me a lot of his father when he was the same age or a little older.  
\- Mom - Inquired Amethyst with visible curiosity - How do you and dad met the parents of Leval and Kerria?

 

The truth is that the girl had wanted to ask that question since they went to live there. It was clear that her parents and those of Leval and Kerria were very close friends. Almost like brothers. It could be said that they seemed to share many things that they did not talk about. Maybe they met in college. Although she did not know what her parents would have studied. In that her mother took her out of those reflections.

\- It's a very long story, sweetheart. - The designer replied while looking for her daughter the right dress and accessories. - I'll tell you someday, now be quiet that I'm going to fix the hem of your skirt.

 

And the girl nodded submissively. So after an hour that for Amethyst became eternal, because she hated to act as a mannequin, her mother ended the work with a gesture of satisfaction.

-E voilà! - Emerald proudly said.- 

 

Looking at herself in the mirror, the incredulous girl was enveloped in a beautiful white dress with matching shoes and a skirt that made her pretty flounces of very soft silk. Combed with a bun gathered with a beautiful gold pin. After observing herself for a few moments, she could ask timidly.

\- Do you think I'm pretty, mom?  
\- My daughter, you are beautiful! - Emerald affirmed full of pride to sentence. - Any boy would give anything to go out with you. But let's ask for a qualified male opinion ...

 

That made the girl smile, she wish Leval was among them! And finally, after the final touches, Emerald opened the door of the room and called her husband whom she had asked to wait outside.

\- Diamond, you can enter now. Come on honey, come to see your daughter and tell us your opinion.

 

This happened in a few moments and the girl asked hopeful.

\- How am I daddy?

 

She turned on herself a couple of times making the ruffles stand up in a very funny way before the affectionate and full of satisfaction of her parents.

-Wow! Where is the dance? You are a wonderful daughter! -Exclaimed Diamond, adding with the same visible pride with which his wife previously did. - My girl is already a woman! Of course we must recognize that your mother knows how to do her job very well, even though it was not difficult for her having you as client.

 

Amethyst smiled once again feeling very flattered, thought again that she wish Leval thought the same! Although the more complicated test was coming now, she tried to walk with her heels, but she had very little experience. She almost slipped several times stumbling non-stop, despite her mother who was watching her closely, held her.

\- You'll have to practice a bit if you do not want to look drunk. – Emerald laughed. -

 

The girl nodded, it was certainly a good advice. So she was walking around the house to try to master her walk and tame those shoes, well until finally it was eight o'clock and someone knocked on the door ...

-Let´s see if they are here.- Said Emerald.- 

 

Diamond went to open and ask the two boys in, offered to sit down but they politely refused the invitation, arguing that they would wait for Amethyst. Then she appeared with her mother. Kerria gave an exclamation. Declaring admired.

-Wow girl, you're beautiful, really! If I came to know that you would be like that, I would have dressed myself a little more elegant.

 

Kerria wore branded jeans and a lumberjack shirt. Her brother dressed in a similar way, that made Amethyst look embarrassed on the floor. Perhaps she had shown herself thinking of something very different from what her friends would have in mind. They probably only wanted to go around the city by car and she seemed to go to the Oscar gala. But Leval commented immediately with much diplomacy, to avoid that the ashamed girl felt out of place.

\- You are the only one who is dressed perfectly for the occasion. I guess Europeans have more sense of elegance in these cases. We will visit the most beautiful monuments and we will go to dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city. My sister and I are not used to that. You will have to forgive us. But if you accompany us home and wait just for a few minutes, I promise we will get in tune with you. Right Kerria? - Her sister nodded with an encouraging smile towards her friend. -  
-What time do you want me to come back? - Amethyst wanted to know, addressing her parents who looked at each other surprised, her daughter was not used to asking that. -  
\- Going with Leval and Kerria we will trust you to be returned at a reasonable hour. - Diamond replied.-

 

The prince quickly glanced at his wife, who for once agreed with it, without objection and wishing the boys.

-Have a good time.

 

The young woman, visibly relieved and grateful to both, also agreed in the same way. Her friends were waiting for her and when everyone said goodbye to Mr. Lassart, they left the house and entered the car that immediately started. Diamond and Emerald watched them go away until they got into the vehicle, while they smiled hugging each other by the waist. Thinking both that something had changed that night. Truly her little girl had stopped being a girl.

-Do you realize Diamond? - She said with an authentic expression of pride watching her daughter go away, who seemed to talk very animatedly with Kerria. - There she goes, our dream come true.  
-Our daughter, - he agreed, nodding in a melancholy and reflective tone. - Everything we have endured now makes sense looking at her, right?

 

His wife nodded, as the two of them retreated from the window. For their part, the boys quickly arrived at the Malden house. They invited their companion to sit down and went up to change. The parents of their friends talked a little with her and they marveled at how beautiful she was.

-You are really beautiful. - Bertie affirmed studying her with cordiality - You have a great style ...  
-Thank you very much. – The girl could replicate blushing on her chins and lowering her eyes as she outlined a shy smile. -

 

The certain thing was that in spite of her so imposing appearance, her competitiveness at the time of doing sport and her security in herself to confront challenges, Amethyst in the bottom was shy when of aesthetic matters and of social life it was. Not so much among people her age, but to be among adults, especially people like the Malden, who apart from being friends with their parents, stood out for their achievements in life, she felt somewhat self-conscious. She looked at the mother of her friends as if it were a kind of princess. A nice woman, nice but at the time sure of herself and that transmitted an aura of authority that could clearly be perceived. The father of Leval and Kerria also impressed, not only for his appearance, so robust and his penetrating gaze. The girl had almost never seen her own father so relaxed with someone. Of course Diamond was a gentle man but little prone to excessive trust with anyone outside the family. If Mr. Malden got along with him in such a way it would probably be because their friendship was very deep. And if that were not enough, The Malden were Leval's parents. And for her it was thinking about that boy and getting red.

-Well - Roy smiled at her, pulling her out of those thoughts as he told her. - You'll see how you're going to enjoy the city a lot. I still remember when we walked by there. Right Bertie?  
-Yes - agreed the interpellated with a slight smile of nostalgia - you'll love it, you'll see.  
-I'm sure about that. - The girl affirmed. -  
\- Do you miss your country very much? - Roy wanted to know. -  
-Yes, well I mean, a little sometimes – The girl replied, and was quick to clarify. - Although I'm very good here, I've made enough good friends. Especially Kerria and Leval.  
-They appreciate you a lot. - Bertie revealed, making the girl's heart almost hit a boat. - You're a very good girl. I'm glad my daughter has a good friend her age. -She asserted. -

 

Beruche was tempted to ask that girl if she had observed something strange in Kerria. Despite of Roy of her cannot complain about her behavior lately, there was still something that bothered her. Although it was more a hunch than clear evidence. She could not say that to Roy, of course. Fortunately, it was the girl who answered her.

-Kerria has helped me a lot ... comment vous le dites? How do you say? - She asked herself looking for the term in English, she soon remembered and added - ... integrate. She has introduced me to many classmates.  
-That's fine,. -Roy answered her with approval. - I'm glad our daughter is a good friend of yours.  
-Yes, it's great news.- Bertie agreed, being calmer.- We are very happy that this is the case.

 

And they did not have time to chat much more. True to his word, after ten minutes, Leval came down wearing a suit and a navy tie over a white shirt, the uniform of the swimming team. Kerria in turn, put on a light blue dress, a matching ribbon in her hair and a more sensual one around her neck, which made her look very pretty. Her own mother remembered that, in her youth, she adorned herself in a similar way. Seeing her younger daughter like that, she thought that her misgivings might not be justified. The girl seemed to have focused, especially since Amethyst arrived. In this way Roy and Bertie wished them to have a good time. The three boys finally left to tour the city with the usual warning not to return late. Mr. Malden also wanted to see them leave.

-Does not this bring old memories to you, Roy? Do you remember when you, Tom, Cooan and I went to NY and you show us the city?  
\- Yes Bertie, as I told you before, of course I remember. It seems incredible that almost twenty years have passed since then! - He sighed. -  
\- We grow older, honey - she whispered with the same hint of longing. -

 

Roy hugged her while nodding slowly. The boys' car was already lost in the distance and then he sentenced with satisfaction.

\- Yes cubito, but I'm happy to see that our children are on the right track, to be happy in their own lives. Now it is they who must discover so many things.

 

Bertie nodded with a smile, that's how it was. Her husband was right and it was as if those twenty years had gone by in just an instant. For a moment she closed her eyes and could remember those times with perfect clarity. When she and her sister, being two young girls full of hopes to start a new life arrived, they met Roy and Tom, they passed all those hard tests and worked on their future.

\- Honey - she whispered to her husband - if I could live again the moments of then. Do you know what I would do differently?  
-No little cube. - He replied, trying to imagine the things that his wife would change that, surely his pranks. -What would you change?  
-Nothing at all - she smiled with visible tenderness. - How would you say? I wouldn't change a thing.  
-Well, we think the same then. - He answered with the same tone - And seeing our children I think we can say that everything was worth it. Was it all worth it! – He sang, the refrain of an old song of Queen of those who he liked so much.

 

His wife laughed hugging him and they both agreed to it. Meanwhile the kids, oblivious to all that wave of nostalgia that ran through their elders, walked through most of the famous streets of the city. Also in the car they heard some music, especially a song very appropriate for their journey.

-As our father would say, Ky. A song that hits, ha, ha! – Leval declared tuning the station.-  
-It is true, for example I like this one. Yes, that sounds to me one of those that puts dad .- The alluded said.-

 

The girl sneaked an eye at her bewildered friend and even hummed part of the lyrics with her brother ...

Once in your life to find someone  
that becomes around his heart  
And the next thing you know is the closure of the city  
Wake up and he's still with you  
Even though you got out of his way  
He asks himself: "Hey, what have I found?"

 

When they are trapped between the Moon and New York City  
I know it's crazy, but it's true  
If you are caught between the Moon and New York City  
The best you can do ......  
The best you can do is fall in love

Arthur who does what he pleases  
All his life, he has dominated the election  
Deep in his heart, he's fair, he's just a boy

Live your life one day at a time  
And that shows itself a good time  
Laughing about the way he wants him to be

When they are trapped between the Moon and New York City  
I know it's crazy, but it's true  
If you are caught between the Moon and New York City  
The best you can do .....  
Falling in love is the best thing you can do

When they are trapped between the Moon and New York City  
I know it's crazy, but it's true  
If you are caught between the Moon and New York City

The best you can do .....  
The best you can do is fall in love.  
The best you can do .....  
The best you can do is fall in love.

 

(Best you can do Christopher Cross, credit to the author)

 

Amethyst, who was sitting in the back with her friend, blushed visibly. Kerria noticed that. The poor girl was made a custard! Of course Leval, had played the most appropriate song without pretending. She was convinced that, if her brother had asked that girl to marry at that very moment, she would have said yes. But that fool could not imagine what the French girl must be feeling for him.

-All what he has as a scholar he has as naive. - Kerria thought, shaking her head and smiling.-  
-Beautiful views, right? -Leval commented at the end of the song.-

 

That was right, they passed through Broadway, near Times Square ... they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge that was beautiful with its night illumination reflecting in the waters of the bay ...

-Our parents toured the city when they were dating. Right Ky? - The boy added.-  
-I think they still were not. Mom told me once that it was shortly after she and aunt Connie came to study here. They went with dad and Uncle Tom. - His sister said. -  
-It's a very nice place.- Amethyst declared, with admiration.- This city is beautiful.  
-Yes, and we have enough things to see.- Leval affirmed.-  
-Okay, but before that, let's go for dinner, I'm starving! - Kerria laughed causing the others to imitate her.  
-You talk like dad. So then, tell me where. - Her brother smiled.-

 

In this way, they had a lot of fun joking and laughing while Leval told them things about the places they went through. Amethyst listened enthralled and Kerria smiled at the sight of her. Both looked at each other with complicity without the boy noticing. After parking and taking a walk, an Amethyst heel hitched a hole in the pavement. She stumbled and was about to fall. For someone with her martial arts skills, it would not have been difficult to regain balance because she was very agile. But she was close to Leval and preferred to let herself fall towards him. He held her back by the waist and she hugged him so the boy thought she wanted to keep from falling. The young girl felt how strong he was, his arms and shoulders looked like stone. He even leaned her head against his chest, which was also solid as a rock and in which she could for a moment listen to the beat of his heart, which resounded with rhythmic force.

-Are you ok? - The boy asked looking at her worried. -  
\- Yes, thank you Leval, - she muttered turning red. -

 

Kerria, who had immediately realized that the intentions of her friend, had to cover her mouth to not laugh. She decided that she was no needed there. And the truth is that before leaving her room when they went to change, she had a conversation using her mobile, and had already made some plans with someone else. However, there was still time and she had to hide it. So she insisted on what was said earlier when she saw a nearby restaurant.

\- Hear guys – She proposed then. - Here we can eat very well. Don´t you think?  
\- You're right. - Leval affirmed, adding with a burst of enthusiasm. - This is a very good place. Surely Amethyst will like it. I invite.  
\- That being the oldest and having savings is nice! - his sister laughed - But first let's take some pictures. - She asked them to obtain immediate approval assent. -

 

The three were placed with the Statue of Liberty in the background. Although they were quite far and Miss Liberty looked very small, but enough to be noticed. In the thread of that, Amethyst commented to them.

\- Did you know that the Statue of Liberty was a present from my country to yours?  
-Really? - Kerria was surprised admitting.- Well, I did not know it.  
-It is true.- Leval affirmed clarifying.- La Liberté éclairant le monde.-  
-What? - Her sister smiled that she had not understood anything.-  
-The freedom illuminating the world.- Amethyst translated that she explained to her friend.- That is the true name of the statue. They told us in history class in my Lyceum. 

 

Out of curiosity, the boy immediately consulted the internet on his mobile and was able to complete those data by using Wikipedia.

-Inaugurated in one thousand eight hundred and eighty-six. Work of Frédéric Auguste Bartholdi, the internal structure was designed by Eiffel.  
\- The same one who built the tower? - Kerria inquired.  
-Bien sur! - Amethyst smiled, who went on to propose.- If someday you travel to Paris, I would love to correspond your kindness and show you the city.  
-It would be great.- Leval affirmed making the girl's heart throb. - Right Ky?  
-Of course, although I do not speak French. Pa the tete, or it was the tout. - She replied visibly amused with the expression on her friend's face.- I hope you could translate the explanations ...  
-That would not be a problem.- Her brother said smiling. -

 

And while the girls looked at each other with complicity, Leval asked a passer-by to photograph the three of them together with his cell phone. Then, he took a picture of Kerria and Amethyst who posed by putting their heads together. The Frenchwoman made another one to the brothers, Leval lifted Kerria in her arms, she was stretching her arms and legs with a casual expression. The usual "selfies" were not lacking either. Finally, Kerria insisted on having one of Amethyst and her brother, her friend was very shameful.

\- Mademoiselle si'l vous plait, give me your arm.- Leval asked offering her, with a wide smile. -

 

The aforementioned was confused, that boy was so charming that her defenses against men, that is to say her eagerness for competitiveness and the affirmation of her personality as opposed to the typical cheap flirt there did not serve her. Leval was not like most of the guys she had met. These either went after her for her body, or they did not want to know anything about a girl who could beat them in almost everything, whom they envied, they used to consider a kind of tomboy. However, she had to admit that she had contributed a lot to these ideas, that she had never connected with her mother's hobbies so that she could make up and behave like a young lady. Well, at least, until that night, because now she felt that she had found a boy capable enough to let herself be embraced and protected by him. Something that she never thought of wanting from anyone. In fact, she felt so comfortable that sometimes she spoke in French quite naturally when they talked, or she passed on to English. Her pulse really accelerated when that boy was close. So she obeyed happily and the two of them got behind the dock. Kerria made the photo capturing perfectly the look of her friend towards her brother, the eyes of the poor Amethyst speak everything the girl was thinking.

-It is done. Let's make another one, okay? - The improvised photographer proposed.-

 

Kerria wanted to repeat it a couple of times. More than anything so that her friend could continue to maintain the pose and be stuck to the boy. And once finished the photographic process.

-Well then, allons a dîner! - The boy affirmed, with the complacency of his interlocutors.-

 

And finally, the three left for dinner. And as their hosts had assured, Amethyst loved the place, since it was a restaurant with French cuisine, which brought her many good memories of her country. So she advised the two brothers about the menus, before the curious look of Kerria, who also tried to understand the menu. The girl barely translated those strange names and finally fixed her attention on one of the proposals to declare.

\- What an interesting dish! I had never heard of this. It must be one of those to whom the French give an exotic name. -

 

She smiled at Amethyst who, after consulting the menu, did not seem to understand what her friend was referring to.

\- I do not know.- She could say that she was trying to find that exotic choice without success.-  
\- I'll try it. - Kerria added decisively.-

 

So she signaled to one of the waiters who came solicitously and asked her.

\- Bring me a dish of poison with the fine herbs. Please.

 

Amethyst and Leval gave her a stunned look. The same as the waiter who was stupefied and then asked with amazement. Of course in French.

\- Pardon Mademoiselle? Qu'est-ce vous dit? What are you saying ?  
\- This dish here. - Kerria insisted showing the menu and ignoring the reason for that gesture of surprise .-

 

Her brother and Amethyst looked at that particular dish and the French girl could not suppress her laughter. Leval joined her and Kerria, visibly stunned, asked them.

\- What is so funny?  
-Where have you read poison? - Asked the boy in turn, almost unable to stop laughing. -Look. you're a donkey!

 

Her sister, still confused, pointed to the text and read it, with not too good pronunciation.

\- A donkey? Why? Here it is, see? - Poisson aux ends herbes.  
\- That means simply fish! Poison is written poison, with only one S! - Amethyst corrected her, crying with laughter. -

 

Kerria smiled, coloring up to her ears, she felt like a complete idiot. Although that was not a problem. She only had the friendly and amusing smile of the waiter who nodded taking note, once cleared up the misunderstanding. However, it was Leval who took the floor laughing.

-Look I'm telling you to study French! You are a poisson!  
-Bah, forget about me! - She replied, also smiling a funny smile. - Au Revoir!

 

And in this way the joke continued for a few minutes, with everyone having a really good time with that slip. After a while, when the atmosphere gained in tranquility, Kerria realized that her friend had gone makeup eyelash and the lips. Immediately she whispered to her, fortunately, her brother never knew about those things. But the best thing would be to fix it as soon as possible. In addition, she wanted to make a call to confirm a certain appointment.

\- Do you forgive us, Leval? - His sister asked him. - Amethyst and I have to go to the bathroom.  
\- Sure, - he smiled, taking a sip of his glass of mineral water and warning them with kindness. - Do not delay or the dinner will get cold.

 

The two girls nodded and went to the ladies, luckily there was no one and Kerria reviewed the makeup of her bewildered friend who was somewhat scared.

-And what about if he has noticed? - Amethyst asked worried. - As I'm not used to wearing this, what a horror !, He'll have thought that I'm a slovenly.  
\- Don´t be silly! - her interlocutor laughed. - My brother is very clueless for these things. But, it never hurts to mark your lips a little bit more.- She affirmed passing the carmine with a faint pink tone to her friend. - Wet them a little.

 

Amethyst did this by moving her lips and running her tongue over them. Kerria felt a tingle running through her stomach. Her friend was irresistible, how could her brother be so foolish? Almost without thinking, she came within inches of that imposing girl looking into her eyes.

\- I'll show you a trick. - She whispered giving a light and fleeting kiss on the lips to her friend who left surprised while covering her mouth with a finger. - So you will not run more carmine, - explained the girl who tried to disguise her agitation.-  
\- Yeah, okay, thanks.- Amethyst whispered that she smiled. Stop being paranoid, Kerria was her friend, a light kiss was not strange among friends. Many people did it to show affection, she thought to say immediately. - I think we should go back, your brother will ask what we're doing. – She laughed in order to eliminate the slight tension that had arisen in the environment. -

 

Kerria nodded, eliminating any other thoughts from her mind.

\- Go ahead, - she asked with her voice still something tremulous. - I have to call, I had a date and I did not remember.

 

Amethyst nodded sympathetically. After all, poor Kerria had had this idea and she should thank her, and of course, she could also have her own plans. Some guy who was waiting for her. Or it could be that this exit also obeyed an alibi to be even with a possible boyfriend unknown to her parents. Anyway, she understood, had used similar stratagems. So she went back to dinner and left her phoning. Although it did not take long and immediately Kerria returned with her brother and her friend ... and after the first course ...

\- I have to leave – Kerria said making an apology. – I am sorry, I forgot about it and now I have to leave.  
-With whom? – His brother wanted to know looking at her surprised. -  
\- With a friend.- She could say feeling stiff. - It's just that I forgot to mention it when we left home.

 

Although Amethyst looked at her cheerfully, with absolute complicity. The fact of being with a friend sounded forced, although it was very helpful to cover a date. It was not a matter of poor Kerria having to explain anything to her brother, and in this way it also gave her a great chance.

\- It's already late and the city can be dangerous these hours. Do you want me to take you, Ky? - Leval offered. –  
-I appreciated that, but no, thank you very much. - Kerria replied. - It's close to here and I'll be just for a little time. - And ahead of the predictable slogan of not being late, she added convinced. - When you come back, I'll be home. See you tomorrow guys, have a good time.

 

So she smiled encouragingly at her friend who returned a grateful smile. Then she went to a nearby nightclub that was the rendezvous point ...

 

Leval and Amethyst were left alone, she was very nervous, she did not know how to react. With Kerria's company, she felt more relaxed because her friend was the link between them. The fact is that she had waited for this moment with much desire and planned many things but now all the schemes of what she would say or would have collapsed or forgotten. She did not feel confident enough to approach a direct dialogue with that boy. She just hoped he was the first to say something. The young man, who noticed the tense silence, was precisely the one who started the conversation out of courtesy.

\- Is it very different from Paris?  
-What? - Amethyst asked what she had caught by surprise while she was sunk in those thoughts of doubt. - Different what?  
\- I mean this city – Leval clarified - It is very different from Paris. I suppose they will have things in common.  
\- Yes, they are similar in many things. - She answered relieved, expounding more then.- But in others they are completely different. What reminds me most are the colors of the lights at night.  
\- I would also like to see more from abroad. - He confessed. - Someday I would like to travel. When the course ends maybe. As you said before. Paris would be a nice place to see. It would be a good idea.  
\- I wish I could show you someday. - Amethyst sighed assaulted also by a wave of nostalgia for their city. - Show it to Kerria and to you, of course.- She added now with visible embarrassment.-  
\- You lived there a long time. You must know the place very well.- He smiled. -  
\- And so much that I've lived a long time! I was born there - She laughed more relaxed when asserting. - I am French and Parisian completely.  
\- Yes, but you already speak English very well. You have improved a lot in these few weeks. - Leval spontaneously complimented her. -

 

Amethyst immediately accused the blush on her cheeks. She loved to receive sincere praise, and especially if they came from him. The truth is that this guy was very intelligent and did not speak only to earn points like others who had filled her with compliments aimed exclusively at her physique. The difference is that those only wanted to take her to bed and Leval on the other hand, had an interesting conversation valuing her as an interlocutor. That even overflowed her a bit. She was not used to. Thus, she was able to respond with no little shyness.

\- Thank you very much, is that my parents had me in boarding schools since I was little and the second language was English. They explained almost everything in that language for us to learn. Also, since I arrived, I have practiced it a lot.  
\- My French is not that good as your English - Leval said too. - Maybe one day you want to practice with me.  
\- Au contraire. Tu parles français très bien. Anyway, I'll be happy. Whenever you want. - She added kindly in English, marking her accent lightly. -  
\- I like the French accent you have when speaking in English, it sounds very good. - He praised -...

 

Amethyst, even more blushing, looked down. She was perfectly aware that, once again, those words were not looking for more than a sincere eulogy, without any other connotation. She was unable to answer that. Actually, she felt better and better in the company of that boy. At first glance it was clear that he was very handsome and he was very good, but when she started to know him, the impression she had of him was even better. He could talk about many subjects, so many that even she was not able to follow him at all, but he always moved to those that her interlocutor could master better. In this way the two continued chatting for a long time, so much that something became late. Now that they had finally been able to engage in conversation in a more relaxed way, but it was late and the girl looked at her watch with concern. When he realized that, Leval took the girl back to her house. He said goodbye to her, accompanying her to the door and the girl came in and looked out the window watching him leave. Her parents who waited awake approached the girl.

\- How was the night, daughter? Did you have a good time?  
\- It's been wonderful! - The girl replied almost in a state of reverie. - Leval is a great boy and so gallant.-

 

She told her parents what they had done and they also laughed a lot with the anecdote of the poison and the fish.

\- Then his sister Kerria? has not she returned with you? - Emerald asked, surprised when she got to that part of the story. -  
\- I think she left, she was a date and she forgot. At least that what she told us. But rather I think it was an excuse to leave me alone with her brother, mom. She must have been at home for a long time, -She whispered to Emerald, who nodded smiling. -

 

The veteran designer was delighted. Those two young guys were as considerate and good people as their parents. She was glad that her daughter had found two good friends in them. And who knows? From the way Amethyst talked about Leval, it was clear that her daughter was really in love with him at first sight. In that, she reminded herself to come to court and see the young Prince Diamond for the first time. Leval had something in common with her husband. He was gentle and kind and knew how to talk to a woman. Of course, as far as Emerald herself had treated that boy, she believed that her daughter had finally made the right choice. She wished that boy could come to feel the same. Although for what she saw, at least for now, for him, his relationship with Amethyst was nothing more than a simple friendship. Anyway, what was the use of disappointing the girl now?

\- Did you say Kerria left? - Diamond inquired that he had not heard all that last. -  
-Yes dad, but in my opinion she was accompanied us and then left to let us have dinner alone. She is a very nice girl and a good friend, I have to be very grateful for this idea of hers. - The girl declared with visible joy .-

 

Her parents agreed to that, letting the subject be. In any case, it was not their business. Besides, it was already late and they would have to go to bed. Meanwhile, at Malden´s house, as soon as the young man arrived his mother sighed with relief, she was worried. But it was his father who noticed that Kerria was not with him and asked him uneasily.

\- Leval. Where is your sister?  
-Is she not at home yet?- He asked surprised to explain. - When we were having dinner, she told me she was going to see a friend and that she would come right here.  
\- Well, it's too late. - Beruche reminded him with a worried face - and she has not come yet, Oh my God! What if something has happened to her?  
\- You should not let her go alone. - An angry Roy reproached his son. - Now only God knows where she would be.  
\- I ... I'm sorry ... I'll go look for her.- The restless Leval offered himself.-

 

The boy was perfectly aware that he had made a mistake, but considering the great time they had and the presence of Amethyst, he did not want to be too inquisitive with his sister. Now that was on him, so he immediately affirmed.

\- I'll find her.  
\- We will call the police, it will be the best, - Bertie intervened. -  
\- No, leave it, first we'll go look for her - Roy countered. -  
\- Dad, please, let me go! - The boy asked him. - I think I know where she could be. If I did not find her in two hours, you call the police. Is okay mom?  
\- It's too late and it's not time to go out by yourself, son - Beruche anguished. -  
\- I am no longer a child and I know how to take care of myself. - Leval answered, annoyed by the excessive judgment of his mother regarding his concern. - I can take care of this.  
\- I will go with you, so between we two we will divide the task.- Roy intervened, adding to his wife. - Bertie, wait for us to call you. Whether we see her or not, we will notify you within one hour. She may have returned by then.

 

His wife nodded and both the father and the son left. She was left alone caressing her stone of justice with uneasiness. That girl really worried her, even though she seemed to have become reasonable these past weeks. Especially with the presence of Amethyst that gave the impression of exercising a good influence on her. And to think that she was about to ask the daughter of Diamond and Emerald about how Kerria was acting in the school!. But this she could not imagine! Bertie did not know what to think. What if she really wanted to return home earlier to leave her brother and her friend alone and something had happened to her? In such a big city and at night there were many dangers for a young woman so attractive and with so little experience in life. As Justiciera she saw really terrible things, and not only when she fought against demons. Beruche knew perfectly well that evil was hiding anywhere and in many forms, and not all were evident and less so for a girl as Kerria was still. That's why she doubted full of anguish, to continue at home in case they telephoned her or her daughter finally returned or did what she had abandoned for so many years. So many that she had almost forgotten, patrolling the streets again. She still caressed her stone as if she wanted to have and answer from her. She had not used that for a long time, but she still wore the stone around her neck. So finally she could only watch with increasing anguish the passing of the minutes and wait. And an hour passed, Kerria had not returned. Roy called something later to tell her with a not well-controlled unease that they had not seen her either. So things were, Bertie, unable to contain her fear and with anything else to do, hang up the phone to her husband and decided to call an old friend, who, acting as Lady of the Ice, had met in the police.


	21. Kerria out of control

Beruche dialed the police number with a shrugged heart. However, when they answered and she wanted to contact the agent she knew, the person in charge of answering her call told her that he was not present at that moment. Bertie explained her distressing situation but his interlocutor responded almost with a mixed tone of condescension and unconcern, which nothing could be done until at least twenty-four hours had elapsed. Adding that surely the girl would come back much sooner. Thanking him for his words, although really thinking that they did not serve her much, she hung up, returning to the tense wait.

-Dammit! I do not know what to do ... What happened to her? ...- She was really anguished, walking from one side of the room to the other.-

 

Beruche did not want to think about anything bad, but she could not help it. Her daughter was an ordinary girl, without any power, at least she never gave evidence of having anyone. What if some degenerate had? ... She shook her head as if trying to expel that terrible idea outside. Then she looked at the phone ... She desperately needed someone to talk to. Let off steam, a friend or sister to assure her that everything would be fine. But she did not want to scare anyone else. So she stifled a sob and held back tears. She wanted to think that Kerria would return soon or that she would be brought home ...

-You have to find her Roy, use your powers if you need to! - She told herself, cursing now that she did not remind that to her husband.-

 

Meanwhile, the father and brother of the disappeared girl had left home hastily, driving at great speed but without exceeding limits. That was not the best moment of being arrested or fined. Roy at the wheel let himself be guided by his son, who knew by name the main places where young people used to go to have fun. They toured the nightlife areas of the city. They stopped in a very stylish club, where Leval knew that many of the high school girls came. Although most of them clandestinely cause they were minors. The two set out to enter, however, the doorman, a sordid guy dressed in a leather jacket and worn jeans, intercepted them, blocking their way.

\- You have to have an invitation.- He said something abruptly while chewing gum. -  
\- Please sir, let us go. - Leval asked politely. - Maybe my sister is inside.

 

Father and son thought that maybe things were going to get difficult, because the attire of that individual did not give them too many reasons to think about a civilized talk. Although, to their surprise, he looked at them alternately and responded in better ways. Even in a strangely kind way.

\- Listen, I just do my job. I cannot let anyone who is not authorized enter and if you do not have an invitation you cannot go through.  
\- Is this enough to pay the entrance? - Roy intervened giving a few dollars to the guy who grabbed them without hesitation. -

 

The doorman gave a quick look at the amount and even seemed impressed despite the apparent indifference of his features. Keeping the money, as if that were the most normal thing, he told them with greater cordiality.

\- Yes, that will suffice, enter and I hope you find what you are looking for.

 

And he allowed to enter by opening the door. Leval and Roy were introduced without transition in the middle of a pandemonium of music and charged disco environment. Between the deafening noise of the decibels and the daze of the psychedelic lights they began to search. This was a hard test for the senses and it could easily be understood that anyone would lose the perspective of reality if stayed there for a long time. The same father of the young girl could not even concentrate on feeling her energy. In fact, he had thought about it before, but his daughter did not issue a quantity important enough to attract attention. Knowing that he had to discard that way of locating her. Luckily, Leval saw dancing a boy whom he knew by sight in the institute. He was in his sister´s class. So he told it to his father and Roy, opening his way with slowness but tenacity, managed to get to his side and approached him .

\- Hey boy. - He call him.-

 

He used a very loud tone of voice to try to make himself heard in the middle of that acoustic gibberish. At first the boy, imbued with the music, did not pay attention to him. He had to insist by honking his hands.

\- Can you hear me?...  
-What´s up man? - He shouted this also among the noise to realize that they were going to him. - Who are you, mate?  
\- My name is Roy Malden, I'm looking for Kerria Malden. - He introduced himself, although the background noise drowned out many of his words, in spite of that he asked immediately. - Tell me. You go to her class, do not you?  
\- I do not know, dude, who do you say she is? - He inquired again the boy who did not pay too much attention- …  
\- Kerria Malden- Roy repeated patiently. -  
\- Yes, her name sounds to me. Maybe she goes to my class. She is no bad, she is beautiful, you know? -

 

The boy laughed and he did not stop moving loudly to the rhythm of a repetitive and histrionic music (if it could be called that way to that noise that would unsettle anyone reasonably normal)

\- I just want to know if she's in this place. - The worried father declared with that high-sounding tone, but essential to be understood. -  
\- I'm not very sure. - The boy answered reluctantly. -  
\- Have you seen her around here? - Roy asked, beginning to lose his patience. -  
\- No, I have not seen her, - the boy mumbled, eager to continue dancing. -  
-Are you sure? - Leval insisted, adding to the conversation. -  
\- Hey, move on from me! I want to dance, I've told you no. Maybe she's out there giving herself the batch or drinking something. - The interpellant repeated that he did not seem too convinced.-  
\- Hey, we're telling you seriously, - Leval screamed, losing his composure. -  
\- Calm down, son, - Roy intervened, adding a feigned reassuring gesture - you should not ask like that.  
\- Sorry dad, is that I'm nervous. That is all. - He apologized immediately to the indifference of that silly dancer. -  
\- No, is not that. - He corrected his father.- You will see how it has to be done. 

 

And to the surprise of his son and the other boy, Roy grabbed that guy by the lapels dragging him off the dance floor. Once outside he leaned him against one of the walls that was less busy raising him almost a foot of the ground and snapped.

\- Listen to me, baby, you're already fed me up! You know where my daughter is and you're going to tell me. I do not give a damn if you're here, even though you are so young to be, but I'm sure your parents will not share my careless. So as you do not tell me something that interests me, I'll make sure they know it and then you'll have a very bad time. Have I spoken clearly?

That boy seemed to return to reality when they took him out of the center of that vortex of light and sound and heard the threats of that man who, on to top of that, was Kerria's father. Now he was scared, especially to see that he seemed very angry.

\- Ok mister, do not be like that. - The dumb boy stammered that seemed to remember by magic. - Kerria, right? ...  
\- Yes - Roy repeated with curtness. - Speak, is she here?  
\- She was yes. I saw her an hour or an hour and a half ago. - The boy admitted, adding with greater accuracy. - But she left long ago.  
\- Where? - Asked his inquisitor shaking him as if he was a puppet. -  
\- I do not know for sure. - The boy could mutter. - His interrogator held it up to his face and made a menacing gesture. - I swear! - the aggrieved boy hastened to add. - The most likely is that she went to a roadside bar called the truck driver ... - He kept a few moments of silence searching his mind but he did not seem to find what he wanted and added with impetuosity, knowing that his interlocutor was not going to have much patience. - I do not remember the full name. But it starts with something from trucks or truck drivers. Although she can also be in another nightclub in the Punk area, on Twenty Street. Near here. They are the most lively places. That's all I know, I think she was with her friend Debbie.

 

Roy calmed down with that data, that was something to start investigating. So he released that boy who ran away. Then taking a deep breath, he indicated to his son.

\- Leval, you go to that punk bar, it's closer to here. I'll take care of the road. - But first I'll call your mother to tell her that we have not found Kerria yet.  
\- Very well, dad. - The boy who nodded, heading to that place. -

 

Leval knew what bar this other boy was referring to and he did not like it at all. Although it would be better not to say anything to his father about the fame of that place. Roy, meanwhile, called his wife who was very uneasy.

-Did you find her? - She wanted to know with growing concern.-  
-No, not yet. - Her husband said, adding. - We're going to look at a couple of places where we've been told she could be.  
-Please Roy, find our daughter and bring her to safety.- She begged him.-  
-Do not worry. Of course I will bring her back and she will be fine. - Her interlocutor assured her, realizing the anguish that was affecting his wife. So he added with a more comforting tone. - Trust me cubito. I had to deal with much more difficult things, you know.

 

So they said goodbye and after trying to reassure his wife, Roy went to that place with the car. Bertie, in spite of that encouragement, hung up with patent anguish. That went from bad to worse. Her daughter could be anywhere or anything could have happened to her. Soon the phone rang again. She picked up hope. Maybe it was her husband who had found Kerria, or it could be that the police had located her. However, she heard Ami's familiar voice.

-Hello Bertie. How are you? - She greeted her jovially.-

 

But the doctor was surprised when only stung sobs came from the other side of the line. Immediately she wanted to know with concern.

-Is something wrong?  
-It's my daughter.- She could explain her interlocutor.- She has disappeared and we do not know where she is!

 

So she broadly told her friend what had happened. Ami listened with regret but managed to compose a more animated tone and reply.

\- Surely it will be a matter of age. You'll see how she will return home ... Of course woman ... I understand you're worried. But trust Kerria. She is a good girl. You're welcome Bertie ... call me when everything is solved. Goodbye…

 

When she hung up, Ami sighed in distress. The truth is that, a few days ago, Usagi visited each and every one of them. Now that they lived as normal people it seemed that the days of battles to save the Earth and Humanity had been left behind. But there was another very important task that had to be done to safeguard the future. And the group of their friends and their children would have a great importance on it. However, they should overcome some tough tests first. At least that was anticipated by the formerly known as Sailor Moon. And one who was going to start going through that situation was precisely her goddaughter. Although the worst of all is that, this time, she and the other old warriors should stay on the sidelines completely. That would be a situation that should be solved by the respective families ...

-God, help my friends, please! - Mizuno could muster uneasily.- And protect my goddaughter ...

 

Hours ago, the aforementioned had left the dinner with her brother and Amethyst and had actually gone to that disco, where her father and brother were looking for her in the first place. She stayed there with Deborah Hunter, a dark haired and attractive girl, with blue eyes endowed with a strange fascination. Both were from the same course, having met that year. Both had get on well from the beginning, as Deborah had an attitude of nonconformity similar to that Kerria herself experienced. In addition, she was the only person who could help her to navigate through the confusion of feelings and sensations she had. The only one in which she was to be able to trust openly to confess her authentic tribulations. They became good friends, and from that they became intimate. Anyway, that girl was not seen in high school circles, and Kerria could not frequent her company over there. They used to be almost always out of class hours, or even skipping some of these, and escaping to some places of environment in which Debbie introduced her. This was one of many and both were dancing for a while eluding all the prowlers that approached them. In the end, a little fed up with that bustle and looking for more tranquility, they decided to leave. The boy Roy had questioned saw them dance and as he was one of the few who did not mind dealing with Deborah. Then they engaged in a light and insubstantial conversation, but enough for both girls to tell him they could go to one of those places. So they did, took a bus and traveled the distance to their destination, got out and walked the last few meters to the door of the nightclub as Debbie commented.

\- It's a hassle that nightclubs are for adults and a lot of old men come.  
-Good! – Kerria laughed hinting at that with a mixed attitude of disdain and rejoicing - I had to scare at least three and all of my father's age at least. - Then she touched her forehead with her hand. - Now that I remember, it's too late, I have to go home or my parents will kill me!  
\- Come on, Ker. - Debbie whispered in a sweet voice. - We can still have a lot of fun you and me, we go in here. There is a good atmosphere for us and we can find someone who can help us.

 

The girl hesitated, at that time her parents might already be very worried, but she really wanted to be with Debbie. An internal struggle was fought in her. Once you kill the cow, if she arrived a little later at home. What importance would it have already? So she would invent some excuse to justify herself. Having decided that, she finally agreed to her friend's pleas.

\- Well, all right, I'll see what happens to me later. And how can I come out with that.  
-Come on! - Her interlocutor invited her with a smile. After taking her by the hand and dragging her inside.- We will have a great time.

 

They got into the roaring hodgepodge without any problems. It was normal for guards to allow two attractive girls to pass without even wanting to know their age or any questions. That had happened about two hours before her father and her brother found out. Roy immediately went to the roadside bar, after using a combination of threats and money he came to the conclusion that his daughter was not there. He wished Leval had had more luck. And indeed, he was more fortunate than his father. He arrived at the Punk bar, named Afrodiasic and was about to enter when he was intercepted by three strangely dressed guys with even stranger gestures.

\- Hi handsome. What does a child so cute around here? Are you looking for fun? – He was asked by one with a red crest decorating his head. -  
\- Please, let me in, I'm looking for a person. - Leval asked politely as was his custom. -  
\- This is not a place for you, nice boy.- Another one laughed, he was shaved and with his tongue full of piercings.- You're too handsome to spoil your little face in there, ha, ha.  
\- Look, I'm looking for my sister, maybe you have seen her, she is this tall.- He placed one of his hands with his palm down in an area at the same level as his chin and added. - She was with another girl, I just want to find her and leave. -  
\- Then She has come with her own plan, little boy. She'll be having a great time, honey, and I do not think she really wants you to come looking for her. - Another smiled with blue-stained teeth. - Leave her alone and have fun with us!  
\- Surely you have what you need.- The crested one added, looking at his crotch shamelessly and reaching out to touch it, Leval stepped back to the moment. -  
-I'm not that kind of guy! - He snapped angrily asking them already with little patience. - Are you going to get away or will I have to enter in any other away?  
\- Well, here, all of us who come here are, honey. -The guy of the crest laughed, sentencing now more sharply. - If you do not have an invitation or desire to have fun, you will not be able to enter.  
\- When I can check if my sister is here I will leave right away from this dive and I advise you not to get in my way. - An already irritated Leval warned them, tensing his muscles and his face -.  
\- How tough you are! - the one of the earrings smiled in an evil way while looking towards the door and shouted.- Hey Dex, here is a guy who is not kind at all with me and the girls.  
-The girls? - The astonished boy said to himself, seeing that these guys had even beard. -

 

Then a huge muscular guy in a tight, half-torn shirt and a big wooden stick approached. He might weigh a hundred and twenty kilos and measure almost two meters. He was bald and with an unpleasant face, his nose broken by innumerable fights and he lacked at least several teeth. Although he smiled with a sadistic rictus, showing that collection of holes in his mouth and declared, apparently in a condescending tone.

-What's up? Are you trying to make problems?  
\- No, I just want to look to see if my sister is in there, if not. I do leave right away.- Leval responded by giving a little in anger at the thought that this other guy seemed more willing to attend to reasons. -  
\- But here you come to have fun, friend. Not to spoil anyone's party. - Opposed that bully with studied calm. -  
\- This one does not want to enjoy and has threatened us - the one of the teeth smiled, hugging that man who shook him with one of his arms by the waist. -  
\- Have you being rude with my girlfriend? - Dex asked with a crazy look that scared. –  
\- I have not gotten involved with anyone. - Leval answered, surprised and without stopping insisting - I just want to find my sister and get out.  
\- Do not be shy, if you're looking forward to it. - The guy of the piercings whispered touching his ass. -

 

Leval shoved him away from him . Then that strong guy answered by hitting him with a punch that took him by surprise, knocking him to the ground and making him bleed from a lip. The chorus of guys laughed. Out of surprise and confusion, the boy went into fury, he was angry like never before in his life. He did not know but his blood warrior space boiled. Unable to contain himself, he rose up like a bolt of lightning and hit the doorman with a fist that sent him several meters away, destroying a wooden wall and knocking him unconscious. The others looked at him terrified, they could not believe that was happening.

-Any more does want the same treatment? - The young man shouted out of himself. -  
\- No, no, - those guys muttered going away from him. -  
\- Do not get angry, it was just a joke.- The one of the piercings that now trembled with fear, being able to almost babble. – Go in man and look at what you want.

 

The boy did not bother to answer, he was so furious that he shoved aside everyone who crossed in front of him, based on threats and beatings he came to a room where three guys were watching.

\- Do not follow, mate! - One of the guys there brandishing an iron bar, snapped. - Or your head is going to hurt.  
-Oh really? - Leval retorted tearing the bar from his hand and folding it without thinking and without any apparent effort to threaten with sarcasm. Do you want me to make a tie for you?  
\- You're a tough guy, huh? - Spit another pointed at him with a long sharp knife, which moved with skill. – This you will not double. - He assured with a clear confidence in himself. -  
\- I do not need it. - Leval stated that, without giving time to his opponent, he kicked the armed arm making him release the weapon, then grabbed the other and projected that man with, causing him to fall on some tables of the premises that were destroyed by the impact. Then he added with ironic satisfaction.- Have you seen it? Well, one scum less and counting...

 

So with another kick he got rid of what was left and destroyed what looked like a solid door with a punch. After that moment of adrenaline rise, even Leval himself didn´t understand how he had done it. That was bricks and hardwood. And even with all his training in martial arts he should have broken his hand. But he had acted without thinking, guided by something that came from within. However, immediately stopped thinking about it to see the sorry show that was hiding behind those walls.

-But what's going on here? What is this? - He said really stunned by what he observed.-

 

There were many boys and girls who were addicted to drugs and sexual practices. Most of them ran out when they heard the noise, thinking it was a police raid. Leval ignored them since he had heard the sound of familiar laughter. He walked towards that and discovered half-naked a girl from high school who he known by sight, next to her and with her pants down, a guy with a mustache who was smoking a joint them and sitting on a sofa was Kerria laughing. She seemed stunned by the dense atmosphere of unbreathable smoke that was concentrated there. The boy, scared to see her in that state, tried to reach her, but the guy grabbed him by the hands.

\- Eh boy, calm, that I´ll go first. She has not done the job she promised me yet. Look what beautiful mouth she has. – Then he pointed to Kerria who seemed to be absorbed in the contemplation of the opposite wall. - This chick must do a great blow, what a lips she has!

 

The other girl stood up next to her and Kerria gave her attention to her with a half-smile. Both kissed long in the mouth at the fright of his brother, who could not believe what he was seeing.

\- That is really hot, huh? – The other guy laughed trying to get off the slip and proposing to the astonished boy .- Take off the pants that these whores will do to us both. The brunette for you. The other one is mine. LOL!

 

Without a word Leval grabbed that guy from the neck and lifted him almost half a meter on the ground, embedding him against the wall. Despite being stuck and stunning by maybe some drugs, that individual understood that he had spoken more than he should and tried to apologize.

\- Is she your girlfriend, man? I'm so sorry, she is all for you, okay? I deal with the other. Do you want to joint? Come on man, a cigarette, you'll see how you will have a good time, I invite.  
-You disgust me! - Leval spit out of his temper. - Get out of my sight, you pig! - He howled throwing to guy against the other end of the room and leaving him unconscious.

 

Then he pushed the other girl away from his sister like a wink and lifted Kerria up in his arms. She babbled apparently without knowing him.

\- Hahaha! Hey boy, get in line and wait for your turn. I do not like this but a deal is a deal. -Then she hugged him trying to kiss him. Because of the smell of her breath she seemed drunk, which was also evident when she affirmed with an ironic tone. - But how strong you are! Do you know you're very handsome? Hahaha.  
-Shut up, Kerria, - Leval asked, turning his face visibly angry to add something more measured. - I'm going to take you home.

 

That girl could not be his sister. Not of course the one he had known forever. What the hell could have happened to her to behave like that? Leval was really scared. He thought he knew her since they were both children and now he realized that it was not like that at all. That girl seemed a stranger. Then she did seem to recognize him, for a moment she opened her mouth surprised and stabbed two dilated pupils in him, so she could protest.

-Oh, it had to be you! – She exclaimed visibly disappointed. Adding with a pitiful moan. - Leave me alone and go with Amethyst, sure the poor woman is dead of desire! Why do not you go to teach her your Eiffel Tower? Ha, ha, ha! ... -she laughed completely drunk.-

 

Leval did not respond, but he shook his head in disgust and carried her over his shoulder, going out with her despite her sister's complaints, shouts and kicks. No one of those who remained in that joint dared to cross his path after witnessing his previous exhibition. When he was finally out of that dive he breathed a sigh of relief. Then he telephoned his mother ...

-Mom?- He asked with a calmer tone. -  
-Yes, Leval, have you found her? - She could ask with that great dose of anguish she endured.-  
-Don't worry, She is okay, She's with me. But she was tired and fell asleep. I'm going to take her to the apartment so she can rest a little and then go home.  
-And your father? - Bertie wanted to know that she could breathe more relieved.-  
-I do not know where he is. But I think he will return home soon, Mom.- The boy said, adding.- Kerria and I will take a little longer, but she is fine.- He repeated trying to settle that with a promising.- When we get home you we will have more detail.  
-That right, honey, I trust you. Take care of your sister, please. - His mother asked him.

 

Beruche hung up feeling like a bundle after unburdening the tension she had endured. A few minutes later she kept her word and called Ami, telling her that Leval had found the girl and that everything seemed fine. Her friend replied in a cheerful tone that she had already told her. After saying goodbye the troubled mother wanted to lie down a bit to rest, but despite the news of her son she was unable to fall asleep. She just wanted to see the rest of her family reappear. But Kerria had not exactly fallen asleep because of fatigue. She had fainted, perhaps affected by everything that she had been taken. Her brother immediately took her pulse with visible concern. After while he calmed down when he saw that it was staying regular. The girl was only asleep. Fortunately, the boy had a course in first aid and, as he informed his mother, also the key to his parents' apartment in the city. He had been quick to say that since Kerria had drunk something and he did not want their parents to see her in that condition. His mother, despite the restlessness, had sighed with relief when Leval assured her that the girl was fine. Although Bertie was still eager to see her daughter, the boy dissuaded her, at least for the moment, saying that it would be better not to wake her up. At least he could gain time. He disliked having to lie but believed that there was no other option to protect Kerria. Indeed, he took advantage of taking his sister to the apartment that their parents had in the city to try to help her. He took her to the bed and tried to call her by her name and wake her up, but she did not answer. The boy became uneasy. He held her by the hands but she was cold. After removing her shoes he noticed that the girl's feet were also frozen. That was not a good sign. He carefully tucked her in after removing her dress and leaving only her underwear. In that instant she woke up muttering in a cloud of confusion.

\- Even if you're my brother do not take advantage of it - she laughed, admonishing him in a faded tone as she tried to get up. - What do you think, I know how you look at me? I know I'm so pretty, but of course, I forgot that you do not pay too much attention to that.  
-Now it is OK! Come on, let's go! - Leval ordered her abruptly, those last stupidities of his sister had made him jeopardize the precarious patience that he had left and therefore he added indignant and at the same time visibly restless. - If mom and dad could see you in this condition they would kill you. How could you do this?

 

The girl stumbled to her feet, wandering around the room. She went to the bathroom and could say between laughs, ignoring that question completely.

\- Come on, big brother. Let's drink!  
\- Can you tell me what the hell is happening to you? - He was outraged now.-  
\- I don't understand ... I do not understand myself.- The young woman replied with a certain disdain, adding it seemed that even funny. - Ha !, you have even taken my clothes off. Come on, take yours and let's make a water war!  
-Don´t you feel ashamed? - He could reply with manifest indignation to sentence. - You are going to wake up right now!

 

And without waiting for an answer, the angry boy opened the cock of the bathtub. Holding Kerria, who tried at first to resist without achieving it, he put her sister's head under water. She struggled to get out and he did not let her until she almost ran out of air. The girl coughed and gasped, struggling to breathe until she felt like vomiting. Leval picked her up and put her on the toilet until she let it go, then dried her with a large towel that wrapped around her. A good while passed until she was detoxified. The boy gave her a couple of glasses of water to hydrate. She drank them in several sips, when she finally could speak she said to her brother, already in a more conscious and subdued tone, fruit of weakness.

\- Leval, I'd appreciate it if you got involved in your own affairs. I am old enough to know what I am doing.  
-Oh really? - He answered furiously, still holding her in his face. - Stuck in that den among drug addicts, harlots and vicious. Is that what you call knowing what you're doing?  
-Leave me alone! - Kerria yelled at him, even with the voice taken by the drunkenness to reproach him with deep discomfort. - You lecture me like dad, you're just like him, his spoiled child. The great Leval Malden! - She added forcing her voice to sound more serious simulating bombast - you're a perfect boy scout in everything. Do not you? And what am I? The black sheep of the wonderful family! Nothing that I do is well enough, I always have to follow the path of my big brother. Child, do as Leval does, daughter, you should do like your brother! - She falsely imitated the voice of her mother and spat sentenced with frustration. - You already have me fed up with your good examples! You know? We cannot all be like you. I do not even know what I am ... – She added now with tints of bitterness.-  
\- You're drunk and you do not know what you're saying. - His interlocutor responded patiently and also surprised by those words. He could never have thought that his sister felt something like that. Moreover, he was sure that everything was the effect of her condition, so he said in a conciliatory and smooth way. - Now we will go home, you will explain everything to mom and dad, we will see what excuses we can invent this time. Luckily you have rid yourself of the worst.

 

Kerria seemed to let her guard down and looked at him bewildered, as if she had a glimpse of lucidity, she tried to get up but staggered. Leval had to hold her before she hit the floor.

\- Everything is spinning around me - her sister whispered now with a tone of fear and anguish in her staccato babbling. - Forgive me, I did not mean it, I love you very much. You are all I have! - She broke down crying holding her temples and moaning. - My head hurts a lot.- She added collapsing exhausted on the sofa. Her legs were asleep and her arms were unable to move. -  
\- It's ok, calm down Ky. You must rest, I will take care of everything. - He calmed her as best he could by laying her down and wrapping her in a blanket -

 

His sister fell asleep right away. Leval sighed, picked her up, and hailing a cab he took her home. When he arrived he hold her and went up to her room, his father had not returned yet and his scared mother went with him.

\- Daughter, can you hear me? – She asked Kerria in anguish, but she was deeply asleep. -  
\- Leave her mom - Leval asked her, trying to calm his mother´s spirits. - Tomorrow she will wake up, surely her head will hurt, but she will be fine.  
-What happened, son? You told me little when you arrived ... - Beruche asked, about to cry. -  
\- Calm down mom, please, now I´ll tell you. - He answered her.-

 

Calmly the boy told his mother to move away while leaving his sister in bed. The concerned Bertie was busy tucking her, posing a hand on the girl's forehead.

-Look, we started looking for her in a nightclub ... - The boy sighed trying to start his story.- Then dad and I ...

 

However, he did not have time to continue as they heard a knock on the door and they went down. Roy had returned and when he learned that Kerria was at home his worry and fear gave way to the long-contained anger. He immediately interrogated his son and Beruche joined him. To the insistent questions from his parents, as he could tell them what happened. Of course omitting all the scabrous details of the story that reduced to a simple drunkenness. Even softening the facts, his father was in rage. Leval had never seen him so angry, so much so that with a punch he broke a mahogany table in half.

-For God sake, calm down! - Bertie asked him looking at him very scared. -

 

And she had reasons to be afraid. Her husband reminded her of the one in the fight against Valnak or the one who reacted so violently to her future son. It had been a long time since she had seen him in that way again.

\- She's going to find out who I am! - Roy howled with his eyes turned on. - This time she has gone too far. She has completely crossed the line and deserves a good lesson! Right now I'll take her out of bed even if I have to drag her out. I'll take the drunkenness off her by slapping her face!

 

And he was already beginning to climb the stairs with determination, ready to fulfill his threats, when his wife followed him and grabbing his arm.

-Please, I beg you. Wait until tomorrow, darling. - Beruche interjected, trying to calm him down. - Now she's asleep." What she need is to rest, you only would make things worse. Tomorrow we will talk to her both. And we will do it with serenity.  
\- Okay, I'll wait until tomorrow. - Roy agreed with a visible effort to control himself, snorted and taking a slow breath, trying to think clearly. He saw his wife was right. Although he did not stop asserting. - But this will not stay like this. If you saw the kind of slums that she and her friends are in. I even saw some of her classmates there. They are minors, Bertie! What the hell is going on? I am going to her institute and I will find out who is behind all these activities. I intend to remove Heaven and Earth to find out who is taking them there and I will have them thrown out and locked up!

 

Leval was about to say something but his irritated father almost glared at him.

\- And you knew that she went to such dens and it did not occur to you to say anything to us?  
\- No, I just knew that some guys and girls in class were passing by, at least that was rumored. But I never thought that she ... - Leval defended himself. -  
\- You let her go alone without even asking where the hell she was going. You're supposed to be his big brother. Dammit! - His father was visibly furious. -  
\- I could not imagine that she would go to that place ... She told me that she had an appointment with a friend and that she would soon return home. - The boy tried to justify himself. -  
\- Go to sleep, we'll talk about that tomorrow. - His father abruptly interrupted him without wanting to hear anything else. -  
\- But, dad ... - The boy tried to answer, although his father silenced him sharply. -  
\- I said to bed, now! - Howled Roy almost sparking. -

 

Leval, who had never seen such a look of anger in his father's eyes, obeyed without daring to speak up again. He gave his mother a good night kiss on the forehead and went into his room. Bertie was crying and when the boy disappeared down the stairs she addressed her husband with a trembling tone.

\- Please Roy, I'm very afraid of what you can do, the time to solve everything with anger and violence ended. They are not demons! Nor are they monsters from outer space! They are our children, for God's sake! - She sobbed inconsolably and that softened her husband. –

 

He took a deep breath again, the anger was also now accompanied by regret and he tried to calm himself by tenderly hugging Beruche to say with a rather hurting tinge.

-How could she do this to us? She's our daughter, but what the hell have we done wrong with her? We educated her in the best schools, we gave her everything. And Leval? I thought him more responsible, knowing that she could go to those places. Why had he not told us before? Why did he not ask her?  
\- They're still kids, I'm begging you, do not hurt them, Roy. In moments like this you do not know how to control yourself.- Bertie asked him anguished trying to look him in the eyes as she hugged him. -  
-How can you think such a thing? - he asked, visibly affected by the reproach. - They are my children, I would never hurt them. – Then he granted as an apology. – I am sorry. I admit that I have lost control, maybe I have been so hard with Leval. Please Bertie, do not cry anymore. - He asked his distressed and inconsolable woman, wiping her tears with a finger. Then he added more calmly but with a firm voice. - But we have to do something with Kerria, this time she has gone too far. Or we will stop this behavior of hers at once and for all or later it will be too late.  
\- In that you are absolutely right .- She granted him but nevertheless, she added with something more recovered calm .- I only ask you to do it in my way.  
-Don't worry little cube. - He agreed conciliatory, to ask, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders affectionately .- Go on, let's go to sleep, I promise that tomorrow we will treat this matter with her as you want and I will know how to control myself.

 

Beruche nodded more calmly and accompanied Roy to the bedroom. They even spent a long time of more serene thoughts, chatting about the way they were going to deal with that situation with their daughter, before they both managed to sleep. Kerria, meanwhile, was sleeping exhausted. As far as Leval concerned he was unable to fall asleep thinking about what could happen the next day. He was not afraid for him, he knew that, despite his anger, his father would calm down and not hold him responsible, now he only feared for his sister. He kept remembering those scenes. Who was that strange girl he had picked up from that sordid and terrible place? How could the Kerria that he knew since forever have changed that way? Of everything that had happened that was what scared him the most. So he wish things would end there and his sister would have learned the lesson. Anyway, he was sure that the next day was going to be very hard for everyone.


	22. Regrets

Kerria awoke in a daze, the sun's rays filtered through her window and shed light on a quiet silence that to her was still the echo of her own dull head. Her head whistled between her ears and that annoying sensation did not give in despite of submerging the face between her hands full of cold water. She came out of the bathroom slowly. She still moved like an automaton through her room. Then she remembered almost nothing of what had happened the night before. The only thing she knew for sure was that her parents must be very angry. Only in a confused way she remembered her brother taking her home. She showered for a long time feeling a little better. Then she felt clearer, everything that happened yesterday night seemed now an unreal nightmare that disappeared when she woke up. She finished drying and it was then when in the half-open closet she discovered a dress ensemble composed of a skirt and blouse visibly discreet and even elegantly formal hanging there. Surely it would have been her mother who left that clothes there. Deciding that she should put them on, she did and went down to the kitchen. She went with her head down, in a submissive attitude, hoping to find herself at any moment with her parents and their consequent anger that, surely, would wait for her, but there was no one there, they should not be at home. Sighing, she prepared her breakfast and looked at her watch.

-It's not ten thirty yet. - She thought puzzled. -It's not too late either, I wonder where mom and dad will be.

 

Soon the door to the kitchen opened and her brother entered. He said nothing, just looked at her with a mixture of severity and concern.

\- Good morning Leval, - she greeted with a low and friendly tone. -  
\- Kerria, end your breakfast soon and come with me to the school.- The young man replied with a serious tone without using the affectionate name with which he always called her. -

 

That ended up worrying the girl, if her brother was addressing her in that tone the thing had still been worse than she thought. And why would they have to go to the institute?

\- But, today is Saturday! - she objected surprised - we do not have class.  
\- Dad and mom are there. -The questioned explained to her by looking around the kitchen, as if he did not want to fix his gaze on his sister, when he referred. - They've called the director to talk to him. They are very angry, especially dad. I had never seen him that way, yesterday he scared me. I am very worried about you.  
\- Leval, what happened yesterday? - Kerria asked musing in a tremulous voice despite being convinced of it. - Did I do something wrong? ..  
\- Wrong is not the word, - the boy replied, adding with regret, wanting to know in turn.- Do you really remember anything?  
\- No- she denied with an ostensible movement of her head. - I only remember Debbie and me entering the nightclub. We drank a little and went with a friend of hers to a reserved one. Then I do not know anymore. I only remember you bringing me home, but I'm still confused.

 

Leval shook his head with disapproving resignation and told her what had happened. This time without omissions, the girl was frightened. She could not believe that she had acted in that way but her brother did not have to deceive her. Moreover, she clearly saw that he was not doing so and he added with evident pessimism.

\- I have not said anything of that to dad or mom, even so, you better get ready because I do not think they are very understanding with you. But do not worry, I'll be there by your side. - He added to try to cheer her up - I'll try to help you as much as I can.

 

The boy thought about it that same morning. He got up around eight o'clock, he could not sleep much either. By then his parents were already awake. Moreover, even willing to leave home. It was his mother who told him.

\- Son, wait for your sister to wake up. We are going to see the director. I have left Kerria proper clothes in the closet. When you're ready, you accompany her to the institute.  
-Very good mom. - He agreed, watching from the corner of his eye the dour and angry rictus of his father, who, however, did not say a word. - As soon as we can, we'll be there.  
-Come on Bertie.- Then Roy finished in a dry tone.-

 

Both were well dressed, Leval saw his father in a suit and tie what was not usual on his days off. His mother also wore a trouser suit, pearl gray. With her hair also collected in a bun. In the style of aunt Petz. That certainly could not bode well. He sighed when his sister's tears brought him out of his thoughts.

\- Leval forgive me! - The girl asked hugging him between sobs. - I did not know what I was doing, I did not want to cause you problems too.  
\- Now it's too late to think about that. - He said that, despite everything, tried to say conciliatory. - But take it easy, I guess after the row and the punishment that you will receive everything will be fixed.  
\- Yes, I'll accept whatever. - Affirmed his sister preparing mentally for it. -

 

She could barely finish breakfast, her stomach was contracted by the nerves and fear that assaulted her before the prospects that were coming. But it was useless to try to postpone that and with her brother she went to the institute. At the reception the janitor told them to go to the director's office. But only Kerria had to enter. So she did, Leval gave her one last encouragement and went to sit in the waiting room. Kerria's heart was pounding, she knocked on the door and she got permission to pass, she did it timidly. As soon as she entered, she gently closed behind her and discovered Mr. Scott, the director of the school sitting in his chair, flanked by his parents, both standing.

\- Hi dad, hello mom, good morning Mr. Director - she greeted almost with a whisper. -

 

Only Mr. Scott returned a few good morning courtesies. Her father said nothing, his face looked like a sphinx, inscrutable but menacing. Beruche looked at her in a cold way, as in her times of evil sister, telling her in a dry way.

-You've already woken up? Well, it's not too late, I hope your brother has explained to you why we are here.  
\- Yes, he told me. - Kerria confirmed with a thin voice while lowering her head. -  
\- Your behavior will seem nice to you. - Her mother reproached her, losing something of that coldness in favor of a growing look of indignation, which perfectly accompanied her tone. - This time you've gone too far. Now sit down. -She pointed to one of the chairs in the office and ordered her with a stern grin. - Your director is going to ask you a series of questions, answer him.

 

Kerria looked at her father who was standing with a very serious expression, without saying a word.

\- Dad, what are Mr. Scott going to ask me? - She asked shyly. -  
\- You've heard your mother. - Roy answered coldly - obey! - He snapped and the intimidated girl sat down immediately. –

 

Mr. Scott had been surprised that morning when he received the call from Beruche, whom he already knew from the directors' meetings of the various schools and from the interviews he had had with her, when she occasionally visited the school to learn about the progress of her children. He made an appointment with Kerria's parents at nine and then he had to listen patiently to Roy's reproaches about his daughter's classmates. He hurried to try to calm him down and asked him to call the girl so they could all speak. They replied that the girl would come as soon as possible. So now the girl was sitting there waiting nervous and he proceeded with his questions. Seeing her fearful expression he tried to mitigate the charged environment with a more benevolent tint.

\- Well, Kerria, your parents have asked me to cut to the chase and I think it's for the best. Tell me, who were with you in that disco? It is a very serious matter and we must know it.  
\- I'm sorry, sir. - She mumbled as soon as she faced his eyes - but ... I cannot tell you that.  
\- Covering them up it does not do you any good. - The director patiently insisted that he tried to reassure her by adding. - I cannot punish them, because what they were doing, bad or not, is outside my jurisdiction. But, of course, your behavior does not make me feel good at all. However, their parents must be informed to avoid greater evils. And I also feel guilty because we are talking about students of this center. Please, answer my question.  
\- I'm really sorry, sir - she repeated again, this time looking at the ground - I cannot tell you ...  
\- Your director has asked you a very clear question! - Her father intervened losing his apparent calm - and you will answer him right now! - He shouted shaking the chair where his daughter was .Now Kerria was trembling with fear. -  
\- Roy ... - Bertie teased between fearful and embarrassed, holding her husband's arm. - You promised that you were not going to intervene, please, calm down.

 

The girl was very scared, not because of the director, but because of the look she saw in her father's eyes. She had never seen him so angry and could only whisper with words run over.

\- I'm sorry, really, I know what I did was not good at all. But I will not do it again. We crossed the line we didn´t know what we were doing, that's all. Excuse me please! - She asked with tears in her eyes but her parents did not respond. -  
\- Kerria - Mr. Scott sighed, armed with patience to return to the charge. - If you tell us who was going with you, I'm sure your parents will see that you regret it, do not make it harder.  
\- You better answer already. - Roy demanded, tempering his anger a bit with a voice full of coldness, which almost made his daughter even more fearsome – and you better do it quickly, because of the punishment that awaits you, you will not get rid of it no matter how much you beg us.

 

The girl kept her head down as if she could hide from everything. She did not say anything, she could not tell on her classmates or she would be finished there. At least she had to maintain her dignity, anyway, she did not know for sure how many could have frequented those places, only two or three fuzzy names that she preferred not to pronounce, among them that the one of her friend, Debbie. Especially because of her she had to remain silent. So she interlaced her trembling hands and sobbed as low as she could.

\- I'm not going to insist more. - The director resigned in a resigned tone to declare. - I'm sorry, but I think this situation with Kerria concerns you as parents. We will take the rest of the investigation. I promise you that I will personally get involved in getting to the bottom of this vexing matter.  
\- You have been very kind. - Roy answered recovering a little precarious calm. - I apologize for all the inconvenience we have caused.  
\- Do not worry, I understand, I also have children of this age and I would surely have acted just like you. - The director nodded, then he looked at Mrs. Malden adding with a tone that tried to be conciliatory. - Pleased to see you again, although I would have preferred it to be in more pleasant circumstances, I hope you can fix things.  
\- Thanks, Mr. Scott. You have been very kind. - Bertie said using her usual polite tone now. -Greet your wife on my behalf.

 

The director left lending them his office so they could talk privately with the girl. Then Leval appeared, waiting impatiently for the outcome of that. Seeing him Kerria seemed to renew her hopes. The girl smiled shyly. Her brother had always helped her to mitigate punishments and fights. But this time Beruche looked at her son and said in an inflexible tone.

\- Leval please, wait for us outside, your father and I have to talk to your sister alone.

 

He tried to say something but his parents were unappealable, even his sister understood that this would be useless, preferring to face alone whatever it was. He looked at her and he understood perfectly. So he left the office without looking at her with a feeling of fear for what might happen. Once the door was closed, tense moments passed in which nobody did or said anything. Finally, Roy approached his daughter again, snorted and tried to remain calm, although it was seen beforehand that his efforts were going to be wasteful.

\- I would like to know what the hell was going through your head to go to a club like that.- He reproached her, containing as much as possible his indignation. -

 

This was one of those situations in which if Kerria tried to defend herself with words she would further enrage her father. She could only remain silent and endure the downpour, in the vague hope that it would dissolve by itself. But far from dying, the storm raged. Roy continued to carry his words with an increasing tone of anger.

\- I think we've been very clear about the places you can or cannot go to. We've had a lot of patience with you when you've been late, more and more late! We allow you to come and go at your leisure with your class friends. We trusted you and you pay us this way.

 

The girl was like a doll with no vestige of emotion, she could not oppose anything to that. She just waited with more and more fear and desolation for her father to burst at once. She knew he was absolutely right. Neither was she able to justify herself. In fact, she wanted everything to end as soon as possible with the foreseeable punishment, no matter how great it would be, and then hopefully her parents would leave her alone. Nevertheless, now it was her mother who intervened almost as a desperate plea.

\- If at least you say who have shown you those places we will avoid that their parents take away some serious displeasure. Think about it, daughter! Do not you see that with your attitude you make things worse?

 

Kerria barely allowed herself to raise her tearful eyes to her mother who was waiting for an answer, the girl only could said a muffled moan. She wish she could transmit all her impotence, her fears and her confusion, the causes that had led her to this! But she firmly believed that doing so she would face something much worse than she already had. Ultimately this would happen and will be forgotten, sooner or later, the other would not. And her silence made her father definitively lose patience. With one hand and not much delicacy, she lifted her daughter's chin to make her look at him and snapped.

-Look at me when I talk to you and listen well to what I'm going to tell you, brat! Although you do not want to tell us who they are, I assure you I will find out. And when I know I forbid you, do you hear me? I forbid you to see them again! You will be punished without leaving indefinitely, only from home to the institute. I will go to bring you and take you if necessary and if for some reason I could not do it someday, I want you to be back home, at the right time. Whatever it takes to go and return, not for a minute more! And the least bad behavior you show, I swear I´ll send you to a boarding school. Now, go home to your mother! I do not want to see you until dinner.  
\- Dad! – Kerria sobbed.- Sorry ...I am..

 

The girl gave a pleading look to her parents about to burst into tears but this time Roy was insensitive to her pleas. He turned his back looking out the window and crossed his arms.

\- I said get out of my sight. - He repeated returning to his previous coldness. -

 

Beruche touched her daughter's shoulder and said in an expressionless manner.

\- You've heard your father, get up and go home, there, we will talk you and me.

 

Kerria obeyed, dutifully following her mother and they both left. Leval, who continued to wait there, approached immediately, asking his sister who was shuffling along with her head buried between her shoulders.

-What happened? - She said nothing, just looked at the ground and cried in silence. -  
\- Do not worry Leval. - Beruche reassured him with something more kindness. - You do what you should do this morning, I'll take care of your sister.

 

The boy was silent, not knowing what to say, he hugged the girl who clung to him crying disconsolately, demanding some warmth and affection in the middle of that hell of coldness and anger that surrounded her. But her mother, very reluctantly, separated her sharply, emphasizing her with an unshakable tone.

\- Kerria, it's enough, this only concerns you. You are old enough to start facing your own problems. You cannot depend on your brother helping you with this, it's too serious. - And then she addressed his son more courageously. - Go away, I'll take care of everything. And do not worry more about your sister, I trust that she will have learned the lesson when her punishment ends.

 

He nodded regretfully and walked away looking back until he did not see his mother and Ky. After a while he reached the pool because he had swimming training. There were his teammates, doing his warm-up, he apologized for being late and joined them. Amethyst showed up there, oblivious to what was happening with Kerria. In fact she spent the night sleeping wonderfully. She got up a little late and thought about going for a swim to clear up. In addition, she knew that her friend's brother will have training and decided to go see if she would meet him. Now he was with one of his friends. When she arrived, the boys had finished. Although the young girl was immediately seen besieged by some of the boys who wanted to try to meet her, but she ignored them. She only was interested on Leval was. She saw him coming out of the pool, he had warmed up already swimming some lengths and felt in shape. She walked towards him and waved mockingly.

\- Hi, Leval, are you tired? Do not you want us to make a race?  
\- No, thank you Amethyst. - He declined. - Another day, okay? Yes, now I'm tired. - He said it more to avoid the commitment, because he did not have any fatigue despite the hard training. –  
-Are you afraid of me? - She laughed, adding with simulated understanding. - You are wise. I'm the fastest and I even beat many of your teammates. 

Then some of these guys looked at the boy somewhat embarrassed and nodded, even one warned him. 

\- She is quite good Leval, I've never seen a girl swimming like that.  
\- And in two hundred meters nobody can beat me. - Amethyst proclaimed jocular. - I told you I had the record of my high school. And now I have this, the girls record, of course, the boys I have not yet proposed to beat it, ha, ha.

 

Leval did not want to waste time with her. At least not from the childhood perspective that she proposed. He really felt bewildered with Amethyst. He thought she was a more serious girl. At least the night before when they spoke she showed that impression. But girls her age might have two faces. He had just checked with his own sister and in the end this was silly. It could be that girl had her sporting pride and that in front of the others she could not avoid challenging him. Anyway, that might take away the tension he had suffered with his sister. If that girl wanted to play, he would play a little with her. After all, he was beginning to be curious about the fame that the French girl, as some envious companion called her, had acquired as a good athlete. Until now he had not seen her in action and he also wanted to find someone who was more competitive than the rest, against whom, most of the time, he could not reach his full potential. So he decided then, he looked at her in turn mockingly and said.

\- So you're quite good. Do not you? Okay, you win, I am on, a race, two hundred meters. Do you think it's OK.  
\- Perfect. - The girl nodded pleased that he accepted the challenge and more in her preferred distance. -

 

Leval thought for a moment and added.

\- Considering the female record ...

However, he could not finish the sentence. Amethyst cut him off exclaiming.

-I'm so sure of my chances that I'll bet you a dinner, the loser invites the other, in the most expensive place there is!

 

Actually, she wanted both of them to get out again, but she was too proud and shy at the time to propose it directly. This was the best way she could find. The one that could most approach them given their preferences. Nevertheless he declared.

\- Very good, but you have not let me finish. I was going to tell you that taking into account that time you will need a small advantage so that you have possibilities.

The boys smiled and the girls, like Amethyst, looked at him with some indignation.

\- Your machismo has gone out, huh? - She commented ironically that she conceded with apparent indifference, (although she did not like the way he had to say it) - Well, your companions were foolish enough to make the same mistake. I will enjoy winning you too.  
\- Well, let's go there. Or do you want to warm up? - He offered while smiling confidently. -  
\- No, I'm more than ready. - She asserted very safe and returning the same smile of confidence in herself. –

 

Both went up to the drawers to throw themselves, the signal would be given by one of Leval's companions. They waited, he with apparent calm, she with a more than notorious impatience, and as soon as they heard the prepared, ready, now , they reacted. At least Amethyst, who jumped into the water with an unbeatable style and began to swim with fury, looked like a missile !, almost all people there were open-mouthed. But her opponent limited himself to looking at her indolently, without jumping yet.

 

She who was swimming with all her strength was already ten meters away. Leval did not jump, fifteen meters, twenty meters.

\- What is he waiting for? Had it seemed like a false start? - The girl thought indignant but she was not going to stop - twenty five meters, thirty, but something told her that the boy knew perfectly that the exit was good. - What would he have believed? He will not even be able to reach me. I'm going to win but I do not want to do it like that, cocky! He does not take me seriously but he's going to find out what I am capable of.

 

So forty meters, forty-five ... And finally Leval jumped into the water while Amethyst turned in the first fifty meters, with an excellent time. At an impressive speed, he was cutting differences. Leval came across her in the middle of the pool. The young woman could not believe that her rival swam so fast and although she already accused the tiredness, she tried to increase her pace. The boy already turned in his pursuit while she still had ten meters to do it again. As soon as the girl turned, Leval was already beyond the middle of the pool, so he had reduced twenty-five of the fifty meters of disadvantage in just a moment! This time he caught up with her crossing in the opposite direction, when she had only traveled seven meters, after a few seconds, he turned in the same direction and there were only ten difference between them.

\- That boy is not human, but I will not surrender! - The exhausted girl thought, although in spite of everything, she drew strength from her determination and her pride to accelerate to the limit of her possibilities or even beyond. - I'll go with everything I have. I'm not going to lose!

 

Leval was already only five meters away when she turned to face the last length. Little by little, he was getting closer. His astonished rival only had ten meters to finish and he was only two far away from her. Five meters for the goal. All the boys and girls held their breath and did not miss any detail. That impressive athlete was only a meter apart. When she was only two for reaching the goal, he equaled her with only one meter. But when everyone thought he was going to win, he let himself go so that his shattered adversary could reach him. They touched the goal at same time. Amethyst was panting on the edge, almost unable to breathe, while Leval, panting tired but much more fresh. He came out of the water. He even helped her by holding her by the arms and pulling her up. The others erupted in applause. It had been an incredible exhibition! As soon as the Amethyst herself had been recovered a little, she looked at the astonished chrono, they had lowered the record that she herself had! But even so, she could not, with fifty meters of advantage over two hundred, win over Leval. And now she remembered the boy's previous words, they were not the product of vanity, machismo or haughtiness. They were the pure and objective truth!

\- Congratulations.- He then declared, giving his competitor a towel and assuring with kindness.- You have swum very well, I have never seen anyone advance at that speed. I have not been able to beat you, I believe that the most just thing was the draw.  
-Do you tease me? - She said panting even for the effort, between surprised and hurt in her self-pride to reproach him. - You went ahead and then you let me reach you, why?  
\- No, it wasn´t like that! - Leval denied. - I made a lot of effort to recover the distance and I was exhausted. I gave you too much advantage. It was a mistake. I have to admit that you are very good. Nobody had managed to tie me up until now. So neither of us has won, we will have to postpone dinner for another time. - And after that conclusion he smiled amused at the bewildered girl. –  
\- I challenge you to any other sport. - She answered resolutely. - But this time I do not want advantages, I do not like them. I prefer to lose without palliative than to receive that kind of aid. It will be a fair challenge, okay?  
\- Ok - He nodded pleased to see that his interlocutor had that kind of dignity. - But now I have to go home. We'll talk about that. Bye. -

 

And he walked away calmly leaving Amethyst still breathing hard and her heart beating almost to the breast, and not just for the effort of that race.

\- He is formidable! - She thought. - I never saw anyone the same ...

 

The young woman struggled between the feeling of having been humiliated, something that she was certainly not used to and could not bear and that of disbelief, having been for someone who of course seemed from another planet. She really could not do more, nobody could have done anything in front of that boy! Her new record testified it and in this she thought to console herself without being able to assimilate it yet. In that her friend Lana, a blond girl with medium hair and blue eyes, really pretty, who was the second captain of the cheerleaders of the school, approached along with two other companions, exclaiming.

-Wow girl! - It was amazing! You have been able to measure yourself with Leval almost as an equal ...  
-Do you tease me? - The interpellated smiled shaking her head.- I have nothing to do against him. At least in swimming. And that is one of my strengths.  
\- But you've managed to draw his attention. I really envy you. - Confessed her friend commenting almost confidentially. - They say he likes intrepid girls. Look, I've tried to go out with him, but mission impossible.  
\- Yes, I envy you too.- Tiffany, another of Amethyst's classmates who was a girl of color, much shorter than her, said.- We thought that, after going out with Lorna, some might have a chance. But for him we do not exist .-She sighed desolate as the rest of her companions.-  
\- That is not quite true! - Lana laughed with jocularity in the tone, while in a more than acceptable French in reference to amethyst sentenced .- Nous avons ici the femme idéale pour Leval!

 

Her friend blushed at the sight to the delight of the rest, she hastened to reply in her native language.

-Pa du bêtises!  
-Come now! you are wishing that. - Lory affirmed, she was another one of her companions, brown hair, brown eyes and medium stature.-  
-Well.- The aforementioned granted, already in English to confess.- He is a very nice boy, really. I did not think he was like that. What is more. Yesterday we were actually having dinner ...  
\- How come? - Her companions exclaimed, surrounding her immediately with desires to know that history.-  
-It was nothing particular. Seriously. - The blushed girl, hastened to referring to her attentive listeners. - I went with Leval and his sister to know the city. Their parents and mine have been friends for a long time.

 

Although to Amethyst's surprise, the expressions of her friends became more serious than usual and it was Lana who commented to her this time with a joke-free tone ...

-Be careful with Kerria. Lately you can´t trust her.  
-What? - The young woman could reply, observing her interlocutor with amazement and adding, with annoyance.- Do not say nonsense, she is a good friend of mine. The idea of knowing the city and that her brother took us was her. She was trying to help me.  
-Yes, of course ... and then took advantage of the circumstance.- Tiffany declared.-

 

In front of Amethyst's surprised face, the others told her in turn what had been known by the gossip. Some companion saw Kerria in a place that not a few frequented. And they saw her with that Deborah, the new girl. That one that barely related to anyone there. She had recently moved and it was rumored that she was not good at all. Although the explanation given was that her parents moved for work. She was a very strange girl, dressed in black, almost with a Gothic touch at times, and with whom Leval's sister seemed to get along very well, too well, they thought.

-We do not say that Kerria is a bad girl. Only that company is not very advisable for her.  
-Bah! - Contemplated her partner.- I have seen her at home, I know her family and I can assure you that this is nonsense. And what if she went to a disco? Are not we crazy to go? What happens is that my mother watches me like a hawk and if I happened to do something similar she would punish me until I turned forty. -She sighed with annoyance.-  
\- Well, girl, if you say so, it will be like this. - Lana replied, tried to leave that annoying issue to go back to the previous topic.- Follow that path and I'm sure that Leval will fall into your networks, ha ha ...

 

Now Amethyst laughed without being able to avoid it. She wish her friends were right on that! And together with all she left, willing to go home, forgetting about her friend's subject.

-It's amazing. With all the advantage he gave me, he knew he would catch me up! It was enough to overcome me and then he let himself reach, despite what he says he did on purpose, I'm sure of that. You are an impressive opponent Leval. But I do not complain about the challenges, neither the sports ones nor the other ones. - She thought full of excitement. - On the contrary, it's what I like the most.

 

That had only reinforced her determination to get that boy's attention. If there was a boy good enough for her, it was him. Maybe it was immodesty to sin but if something was never Amethyst it was hypocritical. Deep down, she craved for somebody like that. A guy able to be kind and considerate but not for being weak or servile, but strong and confident. Although now two opposing and at the same time complementary feelings were opening before her. Rivalry mixed with desire and she would manage to satisfy both in one way or another. Although that yes, always that her dignity and her sporting pride and especially personal, remained intact. What she would never do is play dirty or stoop. She already had enough with François and anyway, this challenge did not deserve to act in a disrespectful way. If she could not achieve it by her own effort, she would not want it. Now she just had to think about how to get it ...

-It will be difficult, I will have to give the best of me to be at your level.- She thought really motivated.-

 

And in the house of the Malden, Beruche, without saying a word, told Kerria to go up to her room. The desolate girl could not help bursting into tears again and hugged her mother asking forgiveness again and again. Bertie could not help it and relented despite her alleged coldness, she knew that her daughter was having a very bad time. She suffered too seeing her in that situation and at last she also embraced her.

\- Now. - She whispered more gently. - I'll go find your father and try to calm him down. I do not promise anything, but you better be good for a long time.

 

The girl nodded weakly, she wanted to be forgiven. She craved for her parents showed her understanding, being able to open up and accept her. To return to have the affection of yesteryear. Although right now, the first thing was to save this situation. At least the words of her mother the comforted her by inviting her to have hope. If depending on her, she would endeavor to do what she was told.

-I promise you mom. I will- She could babble.-

 

Beruche on the other hand just nodded, leaving the still sobbing Kerria in her room after giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. Soon she returned to the school to meet Roy. Her husband was still waiting there, trying to calm down completely. For a while he had a talk with the director who had been worried out there, waiting to know how things had turned out. Finally he was able to calm down enough to agree with that man that measures would be taken to prevent something like this from happening again. And when Mr. Scott said goodbye, Roy could not help but be overwhelmed by the uneasiness and sadness. He wondered over and over again what was happening with his daughter. Had he stopped caring about her once? Always, despite traveling with the team and his busy work schedule, he had made time for the kids. They were his highest priority. As for Bertie. And although he could have left things behind in his confusion, his wife surely did not. Anyway, he could not stop thinking that Kerria had disappointed him in the worst way. Just a couple of years ago she was an innocent girl who played with dolls and listened enthralled when he told her a story. How could she have changed so much in such a short time? What was more. Since when was she like this? Had she already done similar things without him or Bertie knowing? That scared him. He wish this would have been the first and only time and they would have cut off the issue! Yes, that what he wanted to believe. From now on he would be much more aware of the girl. Beruche found him when he meditated on that sitting in the gardens outside the school. After greeting him, she proposed to her husband to go shopping in the city. Roy was not very willing, he did not stop telling her how lost he felt in the relationship with his daughter. How frustrating it was for him to see her acting like that.

\- We have not suffered so much for this! We have not fought in so many battles for this! – He repeated again and again with visible discomfort. -

 

She listened to him putting the counterpoint of serenity and affection and tried to appease him with kind words.

\- She's changing because she's a teenager. - Bertie explained adding gently. - You have to give her time.  
\- I cannot understand it. - He repeated, lamenting. - I never would have expected it from our daughter. We have always protected her from everything.  
\- C'mon darling. - Bertie replied somewhat more jovially. - Try to remind yourself at her age.  
\- At her age I was just a kid who played basketball. I did not go into bars or drink. - Her husband answered uneasily. -  
\- Roy! - The interlocutor smiled, adding with a funny warning tone. - I met you in your golden age. And never better said! you even ended up to shine of that color in your hair.

 

Her husband could barely smile faintly remembering that and after sighing he replied in a reflexive and nostalgic way.

-In fact, you were the reason why I became a super saiyajin for the first time. Seriously, honey. - He could now say more concerned. - It was not the same. I lost my parents, that you know. And I was a few years older than Kerria. She is already at the school. She has just started it. And more importantly, she has us. She is not alone as I was. Nor she is possessed by any demon. Not for the energy of any dark crystal as it happened to you. There is nothing supernatural here. And that, paradoxical as it is, is what scares me the most. I do not know how to face this. Have I been such a bad father?  
-Of course not, silly.- His wife tried to encourage him.- You are a wonderful father.  
-You sure are a great mother. And that you have been with our children much longer than I. But for that very reason I am afraid. What could have happened to us? Until yesterday I thought I knew our daughter ... I could have never imagined something like this. Do not you think the same?

 

On that point his wife had to agree with him. However, after thinking about it for a few moments, she answered with sincere concern, while holding on to one of her husband's arms with both hands as they walked down the street.

-I do not know Roy, but somehow I think something happens to our daughter. And I do not mean what she has done. That, in my opinion, is just a symptom of something else.  
\- Like what? - He wanted to know. - What can happen to her? She lives in a great place, she has her family who loves her, she has friends ...  
\- I still have no idea, she may be experimenting, trying to find her place in the world, as teenagers do. But do not worry, I assure you I'll find out. - His wife affirmed with a determined tone. - Leave it to me darling. A mother knows how to dig into these things.

 

So her husband shook his head between incredulous and disapproving. He could not think of anything to justify his daughter's actions. But he trusted Bertie. She could chat with Kerria about intimacies and topics that for him, being a man, were forbidden. Or at least of course he felt very uncomfortable at the mere idea that his little girl had grown so much that she was becoming a woman. God knows in how many senses! He sighed uneasily, however, his wife struggled to cheer him up by getting him to the mall.


	23. Mazoui

In Japan, after another successful concert, Minako had retired to her dressing room. Evading the cloud of fans who signed autographs and being protected by the security of the event, the young idol could finally close the door and sigh relieved. She sat down in the chair she had for her makeup and rested for a few minutes.

-Well, another great performance! - She listened after her.-

 

She turned smiling, that voice was very familiar. Her friend Artemis had been waiting for her, as he almost always did, every time the girl acted.

-Yes.- She agreed adding with tired tone.- And then I will have that presentation of the new movie and then the recording of the album and later photo session. I'm completely exhausted. In none of my old battles did I get so tired.  
-Well, it's your dream that came true.- The cat said jumping up onto the shelf where the lipsticks and other makeup objects lined up.-  
-You're right. It is what I always had wanted, from being a very little child. But you already know the saying. Be careful what you deserve ...  
-Caution with what you wish.- The feline corrected her.-  
-Yes, that.- The girl reaffirmed.- Once you get it. I do not know, it does not look the same.  
-You cannot cheat me, you love this life, the fans and the show. And also the charitable works you are dedicated to. - Artemis commented, winking at her friend. -  
-It's true.- The young woman smiled.- The only thing that saddens me is that I can barely see the others.  
-Do not worry about it. - The feline encouraged her, to add.- You can still see from time to time.  
-Yes, I saw Mako-chan when I advertised her establishment. What was its name? - She wondered aloud to exclaim when remembering.- Ah yes! Flowers & Flawours. But of course, we were surrounded by journalists, curious, fans and others. It was impossible for us to sit down and chat like in the old days. To Rei-chan, I could also see her at the ceremony held at the Hikawa Shrine in homage to her grandfather. There the assistance was restricted, but we did not have occasion to speak either because she was officiating. With Ami-chan I saw her at the airport when we met. She came back from the United States to see Bertie, Roy and their children. I was going to visit Mimet, Daniel and their daughter Mimi. She has become a lady and her mother is as crazy as ever! - She smiled when she remembered.  
-The only one you have not seen for a long time is Usagi. -The cat pointed.-

 

Her friend's face darkened a bit now. She still remembered the last times they saw each other. The words of his companion even hurt her someway. In the thread of that. Artemis asked him.

-You've never told me what you talked about when she went to see you in California.  
-Well now I'll do it.- The girl conceded.- If you really want to listen to me.

 

The cat allowed himself a moment to respond, after spending an aristocratic way by a nearby shelf jumped down landing at the feet of his friend and replied without hesitation.

-I'm dying to know ...  
-Very well, it happened like that ... - The girl told him.

 

Time had passed, in Japan Minako was a celebrity. She even traveled to the United States since her fame was already there as well. She visited her friends and did not give up trying to know how Karaberasu was. On this occasion she did not want to resort to the channels official By her own means she returned to that house where she knew that the girl lived. Despite the fact that she waited, she did not see her around. She was thinking of approaching to call and make themselves known. After all, that did not matter anymore, since she had been removed from her duties she would no longer have to obey any mandate. Despite this, something prevented her from going. That was when a familiar and kind voice said to her back.

-Kalie has got married, she is on Honeymoon. You will not find her here now.

 

When Minako turned around she could not believe it. There, standing, and with a smile was Usagi with Luna. When she saw her, nothing else occurred to her but to sigh and respond.

-A lot of time has passed!...  
-Yes – The interlocutor agreed, wanting to know.- Where is Artemis?  
-At the hotel. I've left him entertained with a ball of wool, the kind he likes so much. - The girl could reply. -

 

She really did not feel angry anymore, moreover, she was glad to see her friend, who was her future queen and unfortunately she had to practice as such a few years ago. She even came to confess with a quiet voice.

-You know? It's funny, I have not had the courage to approach to call her. Not even now that nothing that hinders or binds me.- She finished with a certain reproach tone.-  
-Minako.- Serenely replied her talk .- Nothing is forever. However, it is not yet time for Karaberasu to reconnect with others.  
\- And when you have decided that it is the moment, your Majesty? - Her interlocutor inquired with an undisguised tone of ironic anger.-  
-No, do not misunderstand me. I do not decide that. - Her old companion answered in a soft tone despite everything. - Listen to me. I understand that you are angry with me. But I had no choice but to act as I did. And the time has come for me to explain the reasons.  
-Honestly, that does not matter to me at all. You can keep your secret reasons. Your dreams, revelations or whatever they may be, but leave us alone! - The girl refused now expressing openly how hurt she still felt. -

 

Her interlocutor lowered her head in sadness, but could not claim anything else. It was the cat that accompanied her who intervened then.

-Please Venus! - Luna asked. - Grant us even if it's only five minutes.  
-I'm not calling like that anymore.- She refuted to the feline.- I'm Minako Aino, a young idol and a successful singer. And nothing more…  
-The queen has come to return Artemis his memories and his ability to speak. - Luna informed her after that, Luna, with a pleading tone and full of anguish, insisted. - Please! I also missed him a lot. Do you think it was less hard for me than it has been for you? He is the father of our future daughter Diana.

 

The interpellant remained pensive for a moment, lowered her head and then nodded slowly.

-I'm sorry, Luna. Forgive me. You're right. My hotel is not too far. I came by taxi escaping from my escort and the journalists.- She told them.-

 

They called a taxi and in fact, when they arrived they had to go down hidden by sunglasses and protected by the singer's security crew. When they finally entered Minako's room, she showed them the pussycat who was now sleeping on his sandbox near a frayed ball of yellow wool. Usagi watched him without being able to prevent his eyes from wafting. She muttered with the emotion-affected tone as she approached and stroked his head affectionately.

-Forgive me, Artemis.

 

She instantly became Queen Serenity, with her long, fluffy dress and scepter. From this came a silver ray that focused on the animal's forehead. Soon, that golden half-moon that had once disappeared, reappeared then. The cat was able to wake up a few minutes later, opened his eyes and then looked surprised at his visitors.

-Luna.- He could say still dazed.- Majesty ... What happened? ...  
-You have slept a lot.- The sovereign smiled at him sentencing.- Now it's your turn to wake up, my friend.

 

Luna immediately approached him and joined her head to his partner's. Minako smiled. His old friend was back. And she said with deep emotion in the tone.

-I've missed you so much!  
-I do not remember very well. How much time has passed? - the cat wanted to know.-  
-It's long to tell.- Luna answered to add.- Come on and I'll explain it to you. The queen and Minako have things to talk about.

 

At that moment the singer interrupted the story and asked the cat.

-And what did Luna explain to you?  
-Well, she reminded me that Serenity had to punish me for my disobedience. She categorically ordered me not to locate Karaberasu's whereabouts or help you. But I let myself be carried away by our friendship.  
-I did not know it! - The girl was surprised, adding. - I thought it was because I violated the orders not to make contact with her and you helped me.  
-The queen did what she had to do.- The cat affirmed.- She was right, my actions deserved a just punishment. But as you see, she did not take away my memories or the speech in perpetuity. She simply blocked them. And my life expectancy as a member of the Silver Millennium was not affected. She was careful to do so.  
-Why did not you explain that to me? If I had known, I would not have ... - There she stopped, with deep regret and even embarrassment. - Oh! I do not know how I'm going to be able to look her in the face now.  
-Luna told me that not a day passed without her regretting what happened. That's why it cost her to go to see you.- She was informed by her friend who in turn inquired with patent interest.- Can you know what happened between you two in there?  
-You'll see ... - she said his interview, resuming the story with some trouble.-

 

For a moment, after the departure of both cats, the two kept a thick silence, finally it was Minako who sighed wanting to know.

-Because right now?...  
-I missed my friend.- Answered Usagi.-  
-I've missed you for a long time.- The singer reproached her.- To you and the others. Since I achieved fame it has not been the same. I could see the others, little, Rei, Ami and Makoto. They all also have very busy lives. But you are the only one I could not see.  
-I am so sorry. Mamoru and I were also very busy. - Usagi excused herself. -  
-There is something that I have never been able to understand.- Minako replied to her interlocutor with a hurt tone and growing indignation.- I greatly appreciate Setsuna, we have shared very difficult moments in the battle. For example I remember when we fought side by side against Neherenia. But she fell in love with the king of the saiyajin and you approved it. Even when that meant violating her vows of obedience and loyalty. I did not commit such a transgression and yet you robbed me of my condition as a warrior and a princess of Venus. You pushed me away from your side! You took Artemis away from me, my only friend then! And do you think that now everything will be the same again? Do you know the anguish that I had been through every time he got sick? Or when he ran off and got lost in the street? He could have died! And his life will have been greatly reduced. A simple cat is not like an inhabitant of the Silver Millennium. Do you think I'm going to forgive you and forget all that?

 

The other girl listened in silence, she knew that moment would come. It would be hard for both of them, but no matter what it cost, she would try to make her understand her friend.

-I know you have plenty of reasons to be like this. If there is anything else you want me to do ... or want me to say.  
\- Something that I want? Of course there is! I have wanted to do this since that day.- Minako exploded giving a tremendous slap, full of anger, to her interlocutor.-

 

Usagi fell to the ground covering with her hands the mark of that blow. Her cheek was flushed and she struggled to her feet. Her conversation partner now breathed with excitement and cried.

-Listen to me Minako.- She asked in a calm tone despite everything .- Things were not like that. Setsuna was married for love, yes. But she had to give up many things that were also dear to her. She left her position as guardian and warrior. She lost contact with the others. She became an ally and has never ceased to be our friend. However, she will never be a sailor again in this life. Your case was different. I never took away your dignity as a princess of Venus. I simply suspended you from your duties as guardian. And now you can return to them if you wish. – Then she rummaged out of a bag that carried the transformer and the girl's bracelet and offered them with her hand outstretched. - What do you say?

 

Minako watched her for a moment without speaking. She let her companion stay for a while longer with that elongated arm, offering these artifacts in vain. Finally she shook her head and muttered.

-And why would I want that now? Have you not stopped to think that perhaps I am happier without having that responsibility? You had the right to take it from me, yes. But I am the one who decides whether to accept it or not again. And my answer right now is no.- She sentenced.-

 

Usagi lowered her arm with regret. She did not say anything, she just left that on a little table.

-You have all the right to say that.- She finally declared to hold Minako's gaze and say.- But that is the least important thing. What I most want is to recover my friend. You see ... when I did what I did, I had no other choice. I acted like Serenity. The Queen of the Millennium of Silver and of Neo Cristal Tokyo of the Earth. As Usagi, I would never have done it. But that is a luxury that I could not afford. And unfortunately for me, the times in which I can act and live like Usagi Tsukino are increasingly scarce. Soon I can only be Serenity.

 

Her conversation looked at her now with astonishment. That left her really shocked. What could your friend refer to? Friend yes, despite everything that happened, deep inside she never stopped considering her that way. So she could not help asking.

-What is happening? Please, tell me everything and for once do not tell me it's something I still cannot know.  
-I promise you this time, I'll tell you everything. As it has been revealed to me .- Usagi affirmed by placing her hands on her friend´s, while both sat on the be. - Listen carefully, please ...

 

So they chatted for a long time, when the cats returned at last, they saw how the two girls hugged, cried and smiled at the time.

\- I remember that. - Artemis affirmed.-

 

Minako finally wiped a few tears after recalling that and told her feline friend what Serenity was revealing. The cat was perplexed and then said.

-Then everything makes sense. Listen out. When you were acting, I received a call from Luna. She told me that the time has come. At last they will see each other again.  
-Finally. Then everything is underway. - Her interlocutor murmured, remaining pensive. - We can only pray for things to go well. I wish I could be there and explain everything before it happens, but I cannot!  
-Have faith.- Artemis encouraged her.- They have not been separated for so long so that things go wrong now. At least we should have optimism.  
-Yes, you're right. As usual. - the young artist agreed. - And after a few moments of reflection she finally commented to her friend with a more jovial tone .- It's late, let's go home. Tomorrow we have a lot of things to do.

 

And the cat nodded, happy to have understood after so long ... In this way they left, leaving the dressing room in silence ...

 

Thousands of kilometers from Japan. In a downtown New York supermarket, a young man was about to bring his shopping cart to the cashier. A female voice urged him. The boy, tall and stocky, with an attractive face with a somewhat mysterious appearance, honey-colored eyes and smooth brown hair, hurried to answer.

\- I'm going mom, wait, I think I've seen something else that will be good. - He indicated, examining a shelf that contained some canned food. -

 

The woman to whom that voice belonged approached him. She was attractive and middle-aged, with her brown eyes and her matching hair pulled back in a bun, tied with a big red bow, revealing her resemblance to the boy. She took out her credit card and handed it to the cashier, who examined it to contrast it with the client's face and read it before going through the scanner of the box.

-Well, Mrs. O 'Brian. Karla, right? - The worker inquired what woman nodded with kindness. - Stop by, please.

She pointed to a corner near the box while the boy brought the cart full of shopping. Then Karla told her son.

\- Come Mazoui, we have to go to the apartment. I want to make you dinner soon so you can rest later.  
\- Yes mom, but do not you think we bought too much food? - The boy smiled. - We will have at least one month.  
\- I do not trust you to stay here on your own. God knows how you will feed. There's no more to talk about. I'm your mother and I have to take care of you. Your sister and your father are on vacation in Ireland so we have all the time in the world for us, son. - She answered with determination and affection at the same time. -  
\- I think I'm older, mom. - The boy opposed somewhat embarrassed. - In addition I am already well and in the Military Academy I will not be allowed to have my mother as a cook.  
\- I'll stay in the apartment and I'll be close to you for a couple of months, until you get used to it. - She smiled caressing the cheek of her son. -

 

In fact, it had cost Mazoui a lot, but he managed to pass his last access interview to the recently inaugurated space school of the United Earth. Where the pilots of the United Nations would be formed from now on and that, probably, would give them training to go to the space someday. And that was what the boy always wanted. Seeing the outside of the world, maybe finding the answers that Earth did not give him. He wanted to escape their problems and the incomprehension that aroused by being apparently different from others. But now he had to focus on the beginning of everything. And although physically he was someone exceptional and a very good student, he knew that he would not have anything easy. The Academy was extremely rigorous and did not tolerate failures. Therefore, his greatest effort would be to keep himself at bay. Although he hoped that with the medicines made by his father everything would be fine. Anyway, he told him that the critical stage had passed. He was thinking about all this while his mother, Mrs. O 'Brian, was getting ready to pick up her credit card.

-Thanks.- Karla said to the cashier as she returned it to her.-

 

Suddenly there were noises of blows and shouts and a couple of shots in the room. As if they had come out of nowhere, two hooded individuals pointed with a revolver at the cashier and with a knife at Karla.

\- Come, give us all the money! Quick! I will not repeat it again. - One of the hooded ones hurriedly snapped. -

 

The scared cashier obeyed, she took out the money and gave it to the individual immediately. Mazoui was tense, ready to intervene, but his mother looked at him with a shake of her head. The hooded man of the knife then noticed the gesture, brandishing his weapon menacingly.

\- Come on, give me everything you have! - He ordered them in bad ways. -  
\- I do not have more than my credit card, I do not have anything that can serve you.- Karla answered trying to keep calm - really.  
\- We'll see that. - The robber replied, then noticed a beautiful pendant adorned with a sort of amber-colored gemstone that she wore around her neck. He smiled with his eyes scrutinizing the find and demanded it. - That must be worth a good amount of money, give it to me ...  
\- Please, - Karla asked in a pleading voice. - It's a trinket but it has a lot of value for me. I cannot give it to you.

 

The robber grabbed the stone with his hand and yanked without hesitation, breaking the chain that held it. Mazoui tried to stop him, but the thug grabbed his mother and put the edge of the dagger in her neck.

\- Neither try it boy or your mom will suffer.- He thundered with sarcasm, calling his partner to show him the pendant and ask him. - Do you think this will be valuable? I had never seen anything like it.  
\- No, I do not think so, it does not look like a jewel.- The other replied, but nevertheless he looked closer and seemed to be surprised under the hood. -Wait a minute! I've seen something like this before, a long time ago. - He looked at the astonished woman and thoughtfully and assured her with visible astonishment. - Yeah right! I've seen you before! , I think I do not remember very well but your face it is really familiar to me.- He looked at his partner now and ordered him. - Drop her and give her the pendant!  
-But man! – The other tried to object really surprised. - What are you saying?  
-Do it! , he ordered abruptly and then soften the tone. - I have to think if ... the robber kept a sudden silence, something crossed his mind to see the gesture of fear of the woman and remembered. -I know! – He laughed under his mask. – Now I know where I saw you, but it's been almost twenty years. You are one of those who confronted our master. Aren´t you?

 

Karla was paralyzed with awe and fear. She shook her head visibly, replying.

-I do not know what you are talking about. You must be confusing me with another one.  
-I do not think so - That guy laughed. So he even said to amaze not only Mazoui but his own companion. - Now that I have returned your pendant, why do not you become a Justiciera? It would be easy for you to defeat us.  
-I have no idea what you mean. Please, we just want to leave. - She begged visibly frightened. -  
-Yeah. Maybe I was wrong. It cannot be, but, of course ... unless…

Now he turned his attention to Mazoui who watched him without understanding anything. Then the individual asked Karla reflexively.

-So this boy is your son, right?  
\- Yes, it's my son- she mused. -  
-And how old are you, boy? - The hooded asked that young man. -  
\- I recently turned nineteen. What is this? – He asked in turn between surprised and furious. -  
\- You'll know, right away. - The guy laughed under his balaclava, asserting. - Then everything fits, is what I thought. - Affirmed pointing to the boy's mother with an accusing finger. - You are the one who was that night with our master. I was also there and I saw everything ...

 

Karla's blood ran cold in her veins, she shook her head in horror and whispered to the guy with a tone of vehement pleading and desperation in her eyes.

\- Please, shut up. I'll give you everything I have but let us go.  
\- Eh, old man. - The other robber who also did not know what was the issue and began to worry about the expected arrival of the police. - Why do not you make a date another day and you have a coffee, a drink or whatever and chat about the old times? But now let's go or we'll get trapped!  
\- This is much more important! - His partner snapped making a gesture with his hand to the other robber be quiet to the surprise of his colleague. - You are very young and you do not know anything, but I assure you, if I am right and I think so, this is worth more than a million dollars. Woman – He addressed the scared Mrs. O 'Brian and asserted convinced. - I'm sure you were one of those who fought against our sect.  
\- What is he saying, mother? - Mazoui wanted to know, contemplating astonished the two, to ask again. - What sect is he referring to? Who is this guy?  
\- Nothing, he will confuse me with another woman.- She insisted weakly, trembling visibly scared. - He's wrong - she said to the robber trying to gather all her poise and firmness. - I repeat, I do not know what you are talking about.  
\- So you do not? - The guy smiled, taking off his hood, to the astonishment of his buddy. He was an individual with gray hair and hard features and he assured with a triumphant half smile. - I'm positive it was you, that night I will never forget, and I'm convinced that you will not have forgotten either.

 

Mazoui noticed that her mother trembled and that her face was pale. So he faced the robber, but he backed him up with his gun.

\- I do not want to hurt you, boy.- That guy snapped and then ordered his partner. - Let everyone go! , come on. Everyone out!  
\- But, are you crazy? - The other shrieked with a tone between incredulous and hallucinated. - They will recognize you. Also, we are in the middle of the robbery.  
\- Do it and do not argue, this is much more important than a miserable robbery.- Sentenced his colleague with categorical and even satisfaction. - This is the resurgence! ...

 

His astonished companion obeyed, evicted everyone from there, it was not difficult because people were eager to escape and after a few minutes only Mazoui and his mother left.

\- Good boy. - The gray haired guy smiled. - Now I am going to tell you some things that will surely interest you.  
\- No, for pity! - Karla asked visibly desperate. - Let him go !, do with me what you want but let my son go.  
\- I cannot do this. He is our masterpiece. The one we had been waiting for so long. - The robber answered full of an apparent kindness, more when he said. - I feel like I'm his godfather, he looks a lot like our master. Boy - he asked funny .- What would you say if I told you that I knew your father? ..  
-I would say it's a lie! - Mazoui replied quite irritated but also surprised. -

 

But the ruffian shook his head condescendingly, softening his countenance and refuting.

\- Hahaha! Poor guy ... I assure you it's not a lie ...  
\- Do not listen to him, son - Karla intervened almost with a choked voice. - He is an disturbed that only says nonsense.  
\- Really? - He added irritated that guy pointing and adding sarcastically. - What did Master Karnoalk do to you was foolish? When you shouted at him and begged him, it did not seem so. I'm curious, tell me, did you enjoy it, bitch? Surely yes…

 

Filled with anger, Mazoui was about to jump on him tensing his powerful muscles. But the other's knife to his mother's chest stopped him. Even so he faced the gray haired man and snapped his fists.

\- I'm going to crush you, how dare you to insult my mother, you bastard?

 

But his interlocutor did not seem unfazed, on the contrary, even rejoiced to respond with a perfidious smile.

\- She knows that everything I say is true. Ask her whose son you are, to see if she dares to deny you.  
\- I only have one father, - the boy replied trying to calm down and adding with an increasingly insecure tone. - He adopted me when he married my mother. The other died before I was born.

 

In fact, since he had the use of reason, Mazoui had only known his stepfather Mathew and had always considered him as his natural father, just like Katherine. For him she was his sister and not his half-sister. Never, except a couple of times and already old enough, he had wondered who his biological father would be. But, the few times he did, his mother had kept an awkward silence. The boy noticed her violent though she tried not to appear and her answers had always been evasive. Then, he had those attacks that nobody had been able to explain and of which all his friends and companions were scared. He lost two girls he dated because of that, one of them, horrified, told him that he was a monster. But that was years ago and nothing had happened to him since then, thanks to the pills he took. What his father had done, that he was a reputable doctor in San Diego. Anyway, whenever he got angry for some reason he felt a strange sensation. As if something struggled to get out of his interior. Lately he had managed to control himself more because of the fear he felt towards that, than his own poise. Now, he felt that same feeling, but much stronger than previous occasions. It was as if the words of that robber had opened a door hidden in him for a long time. His mother, pale with horror and frightened, more by the foreseeable future revelations of the thug than by the guns pointed at them, could not pronounce a word. She looked with anguished concern at his son, meanwhile, the robber continued to unveil him ...

\- You are the fruit of a night of recreation of our master, boy and you are his son and heir.  
\- But who are you talking about? - Mazoui asked with a mixture of contained anger and curiosity that emerged from him, as if he wanted to claim the solution to an enigma long kept inside him. - Who is that master of yours?  
\- I'm talking about the great Karnoalk! - The robber exclaimed with pride. - Demon of the sixth circle, Baron of the Darkness of Hazel and you are his heir, who will restore the power of the ancient sect of final Chaos.

 

Karla's heart sank as she relived those terrible words. Mazoui looked incredulous at that guy and then at his mother. She jumped out of herself.

\- Stop, shut up! , do not torture my son anymore, that's a lie! Damn demented, leave us alone! – She shrieked turning frantic against her captor. -  
-Mom, calm down! - Mazoui exclaimed in astonishment, he had never seen his mother lose control in that way. -

 

She lunged at the robber but he swatted her away and threw her against a shelf. The woman hit her head and a gap was made from which blood flowed.

-LOL! Scream what you want but you cannot change the facts. - The guy exclaimed with patent rejoicing.-

 

Mazoui perplexed for a moment reacted suddenly, feeling a wave of rage and anger. He shouted beginning to suffer an attack, he felt as if a very powerful force filled him. His eyes turned red and from his mouth two long fangs came out, he grabbed the robber from the neck and lifted him up. He released the gun while his partner, tremendously frightened and unable to believe what he saw, brandishing the knife but not daring to approach. However, the white-haired one seemed relaxed and even happy to witness that. And challenged the transformed boy.

\- I knew it. Come on boy! - He prompted with deep satisfaction pointing to a nearby mirror. - Look at yourself and you will have the proof, I have not lied to you. Now you know where you come from.  
\- It is true. - The horrified Mazoui stammered with a strangely guttural voice. - What you told me. What is it that I am? – She shouted letting go of that guy and holding his hands in his face in desperation. -  
\- A demon. - Sentenced his interlocutor while Mazoui let him go. - The son of a very powerful one.

 

The woman got up as she could get closer to her son, he looked at her with red eyes flashing accusingly.

\- Is it true mother? Answer me! - But the poor woman cried without being able to say anything while wiping her blood from the wound, then the boy added with a dejected tone. - I see, I'm a monster, a demon, right? That's why they all shun me. That's why I have these nightmares and those attacks.  
\- No, my son. - Her mother sobbed on her knees. - Please, calm down! I can explain it to you.

 

The younger robber was terrified, he could not believe what he saw but he certainly was not going to stay much longer, he let go of the knife. Howling

-Shit! , I’m out of here. This is too much. I do not want to have anything to do with it. - And without waiting for an answer, he ran out of there. -  
-Yes, - the other added before trying to escape. - Our master will find you Mazoui, you are the envoy that we have been waiting for so long.

 

But the boy was now beside himself, knocking the guy senseless while destroying everything he had at hand. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He felt that his life had been reduced to pieces in an instant. And he did not even want to hear his mother implore him.

-My son! I beg you, calm down. Come back to yourself  
-Do not! - He howled like crazy, urged by that rapturous force that consumed him at the same time burning his blood. - Let me! – So he rejected his mother by vehemently departing. Luckily he could still be scared at the prospect of hurting her. - I have to get out of here! - He exclaimed and with a powerful jump broke the roof and left there flying. -

 

Karla tried to sit up and knew she had no choice. Her past, that dreaded one that she believed so long ago buried, had finally caught her and her son. With tears in her eyes she went after him, invoking for the first time for many years her power as Justiciera. Fortunately the talisman had not been damaged and thanks to her she could find the trace of her son since the stone was now shining with intensity ...

-Please, son ... do not do anything you can regret.- She was sobbing without stopping running in his search.-

 

Meanwhile Roy and Beruche were walking around the city after doing some shopping. He was somewhat calmer but still angry listening to his wife. Bertie tried to convince him to reduce the punishment on Kerria. As her husband was still unconvinced, his wife pointed out that this was only possible in the event that their daughter showed signs of behaving very well during the next few days. They argued about that when he stopped short with a gesture of surprise. He had felt a powerful energy. He looked up at the sky and discovered a wake and a reddish glow passing at great speed.

-I feel a malignant energy! - He exclaimed, adding with amazement. - It cannot be, but it looks like a demon.  
-Oh, it's not possible! - Beruche said scared, trying to rebut him. - Not again! Maybe you're wrong.- But with astonishment she observed how her stone, which had been inactive for so long, was once again illuminated in that intense blue-blue tone.- My God, it cannot be! -She barely could babbling.-  
\- Yes it is. Do not ask me how but it is one of them. I recognize that kind of power, - Her husband assured, trying to calm her down by adding. - Now I'm going to follow him, stay here, I'll go after him.

 

His wife wanted to dissuade him, he was not as young as before. But he assured her that this aura, though powerful, did not have a strength superior to his. Thus, Roy ran to a secluded place in an alley and there he became the Golden warrior . After a while he climbed the flight in pursuit of that being.

\- Be very careful. - Bertie asked insisting with obvious concern. - You have not fought for a long time. - But he was already far away, following that trail of energy and she decided, despite the words of her husband, that the best thing would be to become a Justiciera and go after him. -

 

Mazoui went blind with rage, destroying everything that crossed his path in his erratic flight. He did not know or want to master those terrible powers now and did not discover Roy, until he intercepted him by standing in front of him.

-Who are you?- The golden warrior shouted to him with a stern gesture and hostility on his face. -What do you want?

 

The boy was surprised to see someone capable of flying like him. However, he thought that it would be a member of that sect and that enraged him even more. Without thinking twice he rushed at that bright individual and attacked him trying to hit him, but Roy dodged without difficulty and counterattacked hitting him everywhere without mercy. He paid with this strange being his anger for what happened in those last days. His rival could not even react to the speed and power of those hits. The super warrior ended up leaving him practically knocked out and throwing him on the ground. Mazoui crashed and was badly injured. Fortunately, they had not traveled far and were in an abandoned lot. His opponent landed there concentrating energy in one of his hands ready to finish it off.

\- I'm going to kill you disgusting demon! - He shouted adding with visible surprise despite his anger. -I do not know where you came from but I assure you that you will go back to hell.

 

Mazoui could not say a word, not even move. He was so badly hurt that he almost did not feel the pain. Now he thought he remembered. That was the mythical golden warrior he had heard about since he was a boy! Ironies of destiny. He had even played to imagine that he was that warrior who fought against evil and destroyed it. Who could have told him then that evil would end up being him? He resigned himself bitterly to his fate. Anyway, it did not seem so bad to end up like this, before becoming a threat to innocent people. But there was someone who did raise a cry of supplication and terror before the man consummated his attack.

-Noo, wait, Roy! - A female voice screamed in despair. - Please!

 

He turned around in surprise, stopping when he was about to deliver the final blow, that voice was familiar to him. And she had called him by his name! Nobody knew his identity when he was turned into a super saiyajin, nobody but his family and his friends. Astonished, he discovered that it was a woman dressed as a Justiciera. When he saw her approaching, he could not believe it. It was the Thunder Lady !, he was paralyzed by surprise and amazement. When she confirmed her identity and she arrived in front of him, she added with a vehement and desperate plea, throwing herself to the ground between that badly wounded demon and the saiyajin himself.

\- Roy, for God´s sake, do not hurt him.  
-What? But, Kalie, is that you? What does this mean? - His interlocutor asked, stunned by what he saw. -

 

She could only look at him with pleading expression. The golden warrior returned to observe the boy and discovered astonished that his demonic appearance had disappeared. Now he was a normal boy, with brown hair and honey-colored eyes who was badly wounded and bleeding profusely. He crawled laboriously towards him and whispered with a thin voice.

\- Please, kill me at once. I am a monster, a threat to everyone.  
\- But what is happening here? - The saiyajin wanted to know looking alternately at both and asking with visible astonishment, after failing to shine and recover his normal appearance. - Kalie. How much time has passed! Who is this boy?

 

He looked at her in amazement, the poor woman looked pathetic, her face was covered in blood and wiped with tears, she was crying now after kneeling, clinging to one of Roy's legs.

\- I beg you. – She sobbed with the choked voice. - Do not kill him. He is not a demon, he is my son, he is not to blame.  
-For the God sake! - His friend replied visibly moved by that sad spectacle while he gently helping her to stand up. - Get up. Do not fear, I will not harm your son. Understand it, I could not imagine that ... - He rummaged in one of his pockets and pulled out a bean, he always used to bring some, so he handed it to Karaberasu and smiled conciliatory. - Give him this, it will heal him. And tell me what happened.

 

She, more calm and grateful, made eat it that to her son. The boy chewed hard. Mazoui was clouded with pain and he barely knew what he was doing. However, in a few moments he felt much better. He really was like new. That strange beans had regenerated him. Despite everything he still felt something weak, rather by the hangover of his transformation, and did not get up off the ground. Although, he could not believe his eyes when he looked at his whole body, realizing that he was completely cured of any blow he had received. Who would that man be? He was the mythical golden warrior, that was clear, and much stronger than him. Now his curiosity and interest went beyond even his pain and despair. Even more so when he noticed his mother. Why had that guy called her in this strange way? And what was she wearing now? Meanwhile she told Roy what happened at the supermarket. The saiyajin was stunned by dedicating several looks of amazement and even pity to the boy.

\- Do you understand now? - She asked him totally sunken. - He cannot help it. He's not at fault.  
\- I can see that. - Roy muttered nodding regretfully. – My God ... it's amazing!

 

The saiyajin had been very affected by the situation of Karaberasu and the boy and felt tremendously guilty for his performance. Also, now he remembered, when his son from the future came to warn them and told them the terrible story. Leval spoke of his cousin, that he was a kind of half-breed between man and demon, but that he fought at his side. Maybe the fate of the Earth had changed but this boy would have been born then. He must have done it shortly after Kalie's departure. Roy was stunned. Nevertheless, he calmed down enough to add with serenity.

\- The first thing is to get out of this alley. Then, please, tell me more calmly what has happened to you during all this time. Bertie is near here, I'll try to find her, or we'll go find her.

 

Karaberasu felt a twinge in her heart. So her sister was there! Of course during those agonizing moments of the reunion with Roy, she had completely forgotten to think about whether she would continue with Bertie. They could have left it. So many things could have happened! Her friend Minako could barely reveal anything to her. But now, as soon as she was able to calm down enough, she realized. They must have married as she did with Mathew. For his part, her interlocutor continued contemplating her almost as if he saw a ghost and encouraged her again to tell him the whole story. Since she left her sisters almost twenty years ago and while helping to get up a recovered but staggering Mazoui.

-Are you alright, boy? - Roy was concerned. -  
-Yes, thanks.- He was able to say while regaining verticality.-  
-You're tough. Few could have resisted a punishment like that and still be alive. I'm glad it was like that. - His interlocutor sighed. -

 

And that young man could barely stop looking at his, just a few moments ago, mortal enemy. He also could not understand who he was, why his mother dressed like that and what they were talking about. But he wanted to know it because he sensed that the mystery of his own existence was included in it.


	24. Karaberasu tells her story

Stumbling and still very nervous, Karaberasu prepared to tell Roy and her own expectant son what had happened to her in the last twenty years. However, it wasn´t an easy task so she had to provide herself with courage to begin.

\- You see, it was shortly after I left. Before I had Mazoui, a very nice and kind woman welcomed me and helped me take care of him.  
\- Grandmother Dotty. Right mom? - The boy intervened with a nuance full of affection in his voice when remembering that woman. -  
\- Yes my son. - His mother agreed and added. - And also Father O'Brian, a priest who officiated in that area helped me a lot, he was the one who helped Mazoui.- Then she stopped, trying to find the right words but after what happened she decided it was time to speak clearly.- The Father O 'Brian did some exorcisms for my son. Then I met his nephew, Mathew.  
\- He came to cure me one day I was sick.- The boy explained himself - I was very little then, but I remember it well.  
\- Yes - his mother smiled, adding with a tinge of longing to evoke that - and we fell in love, now he is my husband and the adoptive father of Mazoui and natural father of our other daughter Katherine. Now they are on vacation in Ireland, with his family. I came here with my son in order to help him to adapt. He will enter the military academy.  
\- Do you have a daughter too? - Roy inquired amazed adding with visible enthusiasm. - When they know, your sisters will be very happy! But tell me, Kalie, - he inquired more seriously now, - why did not you contact us in all these years? We've waited so long to hear from you! I even tried to locate you sometime, but I did not remember your energy well, I did not have time to analyze it and that time just before you left ... well, to tell you the truth I did not dare - he confessed that he did not want to lie now. - I did not know if you would want to be found. And, in fact, some government guys dissuaded me from that ... As the sailors themselves did.  
\- I know Roy, and you did well. - Karaberasu replied nervously fiddling with her stone of justice while admitting. - I missed you so much during all these years. But I did not have the courage to see you again. I even changed my name, to avoid being discovered. Actually they helped me to do it. I mean some government agents, probably the same ones you should have talked to. Although Minako also cared about me. The day Kathy was born she came to see me ...

 

Roy nodded as he listened. He remembered the time when he was warned not to try to find Kalie, that this must be the case.

-But why? - He asked bewildered. -  
\- For fear I suppose. - She justified, thinking that she was addressing that question - I know I look stupid but look what happened, I was afraid for my son. Then, I started a new life and tried to find you when I got married, but you were not in the old address.  
\- We moved. - He admitted - when Bertie and I got married.  
-You married at last! - Karaberasu exclaimed making joy appear on her face for a few moments, wanting to know as well. - How have these years gone? I have so many things to ask you.  
\- We've been married for eighteen years and we're very happy. Although I would be lying if I did not say that sometimes we have had our differences and the odd problem with the children. - Roy admitted, thinking about what had happened with his daughter. -  
\- Then you have children. How many? - She inquired full of curiosity. -  
\- The same as you, two, a boy and a girl. - He told her. - Leval the eldest and Kerria the little one. With her we have had some serious problems lately. Maybe that's why I behaved so aggressively with your son, I'm so sorry. - He apologized again, sincerely sorry. -  
\- You did good. – Mazoui said, falling back into his despondency to affirm charged with reproach against himself. - I'm a danger to anyone when I'm in this condition. Before and during so many years, I went crazy thinking why this happened to me. Now that I know, I'm not sure I want to continue living with this curse.  
-But son! - Karaberasu exclaimed very frightened and even tinged with indignation her tone. - How can you say something like that? You're a wonderful boy, you have a big heart ... - She started to sob again, trying to cheer him up. - It's not your fault. I want you to take that horrible idea out of your head. - And as Mazoui did not say anything and looked elsewhere, she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him in her direction to add. - You heard me? I never want to hear you talk like that again! Never!

 

The boy gave his mother a look between astonished and worried. It seemed she was going to have a nervous breakdown, her face bloodied and tears rolling down her cheeks. It was clear that she suffered a lot for him. As he could, he hugged her and nodded, repent of his words. He knew that his mother and the rest of his family loved him, just as he loved them. But precisely for that reason he was afraid, a terrible fear of what he might do one day against them fruit of that sinister demonic inheritance that he had inside. That's why he never wanted to return to Ireland. He still remembered being small, in the stables, with Grandpa Jack, the horses were frightened by his mere entrance. He never understood the reason. Now unfortunately he saw it clearly. They could perceive his demonic part ... He was suffering now thinking about that.

\- Boy.- Roy intervened, now with serenity. - It does not matter whose son you are. The important thing is what you do with your life. You have enormous powers given your condition, take advantage of them! , learn to control them. Use them to do good deeds. Your mother has said that you are going to enter the military academy. That is good, it will help you to be more disciplined.  
\- I cannot do it. Now, I am afraid of myself. - Mazoui fought with impotence and fear in the voice when affirming. - When I get out of control, I do not own my actions. What if I killed someone?  
\- That will not happen. You can control yourself and you will - His interlocutor encouraged him proposing him then. -What do you think of this? Apart from your military preparation I will train you. The same as they taught me. You will see how you will become a great warrior.  
\- Are you also the son of a demon? - The boy inquired hopefully, of course, if that man possessed such strength and power, it would not be anything strange. -

 

Although the questioned to his disappointment shook his head. Nevertheless he replied.

\- I am descendant of a very powerful race of warriors. That she was also very bellicose. But trust me. I can help you just like my teachers did with me.  
-Would you do that for me? -The astonished boy asked, objecting immediately with renewed fear. - What if I ever got out of control and hurt the people I love?  
\- I assure you, that will not happen. - Roy replied sharply that he added with more cordiality. - I promise. You will be able to overcome it. Maybe you are partly demon, but you are also the son of a righteous woman who is a Justiciera and I clearly see that your good part prevails in you. And as wise people say. The evil is in all of us, believe what I tell you. I know it very well. But in the end, we are all the part that we decided to feed.  
\- Thank you – Mazoui smiled, visibly grateful for that opportunity. - Now that you are calm, I see that you have a very old and very noble soul. Although you once suffered a lot because of the powers of evil. It is not like this?..  
-Yes, I was also possessed by them on one occasion. How do you know? - His interlocutor was surprised. - Has your mother told you? ...  
\- No, I never! - Karaberasu astonished denied. - I never told him about that. Forgive me, I did not even tell Mazoui who you were. As I already told you, I wanted to live a new life and someday, when I was ready to meet you again. But between the warnings of Minako and the busy life I had, things happened. Years passed and I simply left it aside. As for Mazoui, he can read in people's hearts, he has that gift.  
\- I want you to tell me in more detail how some government guys helped you. The same thing happened to us. - Roy inquired with patent interest. –  
\- They found me quickly. As soon as they knew that I wanted to start a life apart they offered to give me a new identity. I happened to call myself Karla Smith. Although I came out with the name myself, even before they appeared. They agreed, especially with the surname. They said it was very common and therefore much harder to track. Then, when I got married, I adopted the surname O'Brian. Luckily, they did not know anything about Mazoui. They would think that it was a pregnancy like any other.

 

Then Roy began to understand many things. Now he realized the reason why, even with the help of Ian Masters, they could not find her the few times they made an attempt. But what he could not understand was the motivations of the sailors. Anyway, he left that be for the moment and asked the boy to the thread of that capacity he claimed to possess.

\- Maybe you can help me with my daughter. She has not been the same for some time. I'm very worried about her.  
\- I will be happy to do it. - Agreed Mazoui though objected. - But I should know her first. I cannot see in her otherwise.  
\- Come to my house then. - Roy proposed kindly. - Bertie will be very excited when she see you again.  
\- And me too. - Karaberasu smiled, being able to finally put an expression of happiness in her face. - I really want to see her, her and my other sisters, Petz and Cooan. How was life for them? How are you?

 

On the way out of that alley. Her brother-in-law began to tell Karaberasu what had happened to the rest of her sisters, at least as far as he knew. But when leaving in another street, fortunately deserted, they found the appearance of another Justiciera. It was Beruche, who, after transforming had run following the trail of her husband. Now, after turning a corner she met face to face with the Thunder Lady. When she saw her, she stopped dead in her tracks, panting from the effort, and her stone flickered and her glare increased. As soon as she saw her sister she shook her head in disbelief and then started running towards her. Karaberasu did the same with a big smile. When they arrived and the reunion took place, both sisters embraced, cried, laughed and chatted. Mazoui attended the scene as excited as Roy, and Roy commented.

\- Boy, that's your aunt Bertie.  
-Oh my God, Kalie! Are you really? I cannot believe it. This must be a dream. If you knew how much we missed you. We pray so much for you! - She could exclaim between tears. -  
\- Me too to you, me too! - the speaker repeated with great difficulty between her tears, kissing her younger sister over and over again in the cheeks. -

 

Bertie repeated almost the same questions Roy had raised before. Her sister could barely speak. She did not want to let Beruche go of the embrace that melted both of them. When the two men arrived at them, they were able to control their emotions enough and after a few moments of somewhat calmer talk, Roy asked them.

-We must make a pact, nor will we talk about the particular powers of Mazoui, nor will you tell my children anything about the identities of Justicieras, nor my own powers.- He proposed justifying that request. - They know nothing of that. Actually, none of the children of the group knows anything about the powers of their parents. Such was our agreement.  
\- It seems good to me, and I understand why you wanted it that way. - Karaberasu nodded. -  
\- For my part, do not worry. I understand that it is the most sensible thing. - The boy assured.-  
\- Well, we cannot show up at home like that. - Beruche smiled, still stabbing tears of joy as she noticed the particular wardrobe that she and her sister wore, saying humorously. -They would ask many questions, do not you think so?

 

After laughing at the expense of that, naturally, the two returned to the steps of the group and went into the alley, adopting their normal identities again in the shelter of the people. Then Roy and Beruche returned home with those special guests. Leval, who was there with his saddened sister, opened the door and could see, with surprise, the faces of immense joy of their parents. It seemed like a miracle, especially his father. The last time he had seen him he was full of fury, now he seemed the happiest guy in the world. Well, he was glad about that. But this feeling was soon displaced by amazement when his mother, visibly moved, introduced him to her aunt Karaberasu, and his cousin Mazoui. Kalie thought he was a great boy. But she could not notice much more because Roy told his son to go and call his sister. Leval hurried to fetch her to her room. So when Kerria, lying on her bed and hugging one of her stuffed animals meditatively, heard the knocking on the door, she immediately responded.

-Who is there?  
\- Dad and mom have arrived and they want you to come down right away. - He answered. -

 

Kerria stood up at once. What would happen now? She wish it was a good sign. So she opened immediately and asked her brother, who was about to go down the stairs.

-How do they come back, are they still angry?  
\- You will see it yourself. - He answered nonchalantly, but unable to suppress a smile. -

 

To the girl that replica of her brother seemed a good omen, but she should check. So she came down with an informal sports outfit and as soon as she got to the lounge she was surprised by the sight of two strangers, a woman and a very tall and frankly attractive boy. Although she could not help but notice that his clothes were in tatters. And it was her mother who, approaching her and taking her by the hand, presented her with emotion.

\- Kerria, daughter. These are your aunt Karaberasu and your cousin Mazoui. - And then she added, addressing them. -This is Kerria Lorein.

 

Kalie smiled pleased to see that the girl was a real beauty, she was alike her mother and had the eyes and the color of his father's hair, although in a lighter tone. Both greeted her, Mazoui meanwhile, looked at her newly met cousin with scrutinizing eyes, while maintaining a fine smile. Despite that gesture of friendship from Mazoui, Kerria felt as if something ran through her and shuddered.

\- You are very handsome guys. - Karaberasu praised sighing. - It's amazing how time passes and how everything has changed since I left!  
\- Well, you'll see when I tell you about the vicissitudes we've had. - Beruche told her.-

 

She also greeted her nephew cordially and then took her sister to another room to continue talking alone accompanied by Roy who, first of all, wanted to break the ice between the young ones commenting on Leval.

\- Do you know son ? Mazoui is going to enter this year in the "Military Academy" of the "United Earth. From what He has told me, you have a lot in common.  
-Really? - The boy inquired wide-eyed. -

 

Kerria watched her brother with surprise. She had rarely seen him so excited. Anyway, that cousin of his, he seemed a very mysterious guy and that did not made a good impression on her. It was as if he hid something under that mask of tranquility. But Leval was already more than interested in having a conversation with him, and she could not do the ugly thing to leave. Especially when her behavior would surely be examined with a magnifying glass by her father, despite the fact that he seemed to remember nothing of what happened, judging by his cheerful expression.

\- Nice to meet you. - Mazoui declared then. - I'm very happy to know that I have cousins.  
\- Likewise, we never hear about you, - Leval replied, who could not contain his curiosity and immediately went to the topic that interested him. - So, are you going to enter this year as a cadet?  
\- Yes, I have passed the selection tests and within a week I will enter the UN military academy in this State. The new UNISON division. - He responded by announcing with visible pride. - I want to be a pilot.  
-It's exactly the same thing I want to do! - Leval exclaimed. -You have to tell me many things, tell me how it is, please!

 

Mazoui gave him a kind smile and nodded. Then Kerria intervened and said with studied courtesy, at least wishing not to give a bad impression on that boy.

\- It sounds exciting. But they say that these tests are very difficult, you must be a very good student to have passed them.  
\- They are. - Affirmed his cousin who added modestly. - However, if you like the idea of flying and being able to go out into space one day, you do not see it as hard. And with effort and perseverance everything is achieved in life.  
\- You're right. - Corroborated Leval. - I too would like to do the same. That's what I've been wanting since childhood. Right Ky? - He inquired seeking confirmation from his sister who just nodded, while the boy continued. - When I finish my studies I will continue the military career. For that reason, I am very interested in you telling me that such is going to you. And if things are very complicated and in which they are more. So I can start preparing myself.  
\- Give it for granted. - The aforementioned replied with a shy smile.- It will be my pleasure.

 

Mazoui was very happy to have suddenly found not only a cousin but a possible friend who shared his passion for flying. But true to his word, he did not stop studying Kerria's reactions while maintaining the conversation. He could sense that the girl was worried and upset. Maybe something intimidated by himself. It was clear that this young lady was watching him with some resentment. However, the primordial motive of her uneasiness, from which her problems started, began to be clear in Mazoui's mind. And he even had the impression that she somehow sensed that he was analyzing her. It did not surprise him then that the girl told her brother.

\- I would like to see Amethyst, so you can talk about your things more calmly.  
\- I do not know if dad and mom ...- Leval replied with caution, leaving his words frozen in the presence of his cousin. -  
\- Now that I remember, I was commenting on one thing with your father .- Mazoui intervened.- Excuse me a moment .- He asked as he took the path to the room where Roy and the others were.

 

Taking advantage of the moment they were alone, Kerria told her brother.

-I don’t know. There is something about him that I do not like ...  
-But what do you say? - Her brother smiled, sentencing .- He is a great guy. Besides, he is our cousin, the son of mom's sister.  
-Yes, and also wants to be a pilot like you and go to the academy. Brother, he has already won you forever with that. - The young woman replied, with sarcasm. -  
\- Come on, Ky! -Leval answered, even somewhat annoyed .- I understand that you get bored with the conversation, but that does not make Mazoui someone who should be distrusted. He seems an honest boy. Also, what has he done to make you prejudge him?  
-No, he has not done anything. - The girl answered, affirming in a more temporizing tone. - I'm just saying that he did not made a good impression to me. Look at him, he has come with his clothes destroyed. What has he been doing to leave them in that ragged state?  
-He may have suffered an accident.- Leval conjectured, affirming.- But that does not mean that he had to do anything wrong. You're going to be like mom! LOL! - He dramatized by parodying some of the phrases that his mother sometimes told them. - Look what look you are, you cannot go out on the street like this. LOL!  
-It is incredible what I had to hear – His sister sighed, shaking her head, with the sound of the laughter of her brother. - What compliments you tell me!

 

However, she could not help but get infected and laugh with him. Maybe Leval was right. She was being carried away by her own fears and problems. So she almost thought that everyone was looking at her and precisely now, the focus of attention were those newly recovered relatives. So the best thing for her would be to calm down a bit. Hopefully she could try to take advantage of that situation. For his part when Mazoui entered the other room he gave a discreet sign to Kerria's father who immediately went to him.

\- Yes, what is it? -He wanted to know.- 

Roy realizing that the boy was going to tell him something he had found out and curious about what could that be, listen to him with interest, when the young man declared.

\- I've chatted with your daughter.  
\- Ok, tell me. Do you know what's wrong with her? - Roy asked with obvious concern. -  
\- There's something that upsets her. - The boy answered explaining. - She's definitely a good girl. She will give proof it, I am convinced. She only feels displaced by her brother, not that she does not want to be with him, she loves him. But she feels insecure, in inferiority to him. she wants to take her own path in life. And to be valued for it. That makes her to adopt an attitude of rebellion. She wants to draw attention unconsciously. She may feel lost somehow. There's something else I cannot see, but it's not important.  
\- Well thank you very much. - His interlocutor told him more relieved. - That's enough for me, do not worry. You have helped me a lot. Now you will stay with me to train and I may later tell my son to join us. - Roy sighed and confessed to Mazoui, under his watchful eye. - You know? I'm afraid I've been leaving him out for too long, it's time he knew the lineage that he belongs.  
\- From what I've seen in him he's a very noble boy. With a big heart and a great desire to improve, that will have inherited from you, for sure.  
\- Well and that you do not know his mother yet. - Roy commented to him now calmer and jovial -  
\- You're right, I have not had time for it yet. - Mazoui smiled that he added with admiration. - But I know mine and I think they are all fighters and not just for justice.  
\- It is true. - His uncle nodded. - You're absolutely right, boy. They are formidable women, all of them. And they had very good teachers. – He added remembering the sailors. -  
\- And there is one more thing, your daughter wants to go to see a friend who lives near here, a certain Amethyst, she has said. But she's afraid to ask, she thinks she won´t be allowed.  
\- She is under punishment. She have not behaved as she should lately. - Roy reminded the boy, but soon softened his face and conceded. - Anyway, between the joy of seeing your mother again and meeting you and your encouraging report, I think I can allow her. In addition.- Roy said with approval. - Now that I think about it, we will have to talk to Emerald and Diamond to tell them that you are here, it will not be necessary for my daughter to come out, the other girl will come with them, she is their daughter.

 

And it was said and done, he moved away from the boy and headed towards the two women. Telling them the situation. Beruche called her other sisters. She told them that Karaberasu had appeared. She also called Emerald and Diamond, they showed up there with their daughter shortly after. After the emotional greetings and presentations, Mazoui noticed Amethyst, who was now talking to Kerria apart and whispered to Leval.

\- That girl is worth a lot and she's not bad at all.  
-Amethyst? - Leval smiled commenting. - Yes, she is nice. Kerria and she are like sisters.  
\- I hope I do not seem indiscreet if I tell you this, but I think she feels something for you. And it's not just physical attraction.  
\- I also like her a lot, she's like another little sister to me. - His interlocutor smiled, however, he was more eager to return to the subject of the academy than to think about those words. - Although she is very competitive, ha, ha! The other day she even challenged me to a race in the pool ...

 

Mazoui smiled and shook his head when Leval did not observe him, that boy was very naive, better not tell him anything else. It was clear that Amethyst was in love with him. To realize that, it was not necessary to have powers or read in the souls of the people. And another thing he saw clearly, although he chose to keep it to himself. Kerria did not mean that girl when she said she wanted to see her friend. She thought of another person and that thought transcended mere friendship. But, for the sake of his recently acquired cousin, he kept that up changing the subject and addressing his cousin again.

\- Your father told me that you are a very good athlete and I am looking for someone to help me to train for physical tests and also to review some astronomy and mathematics. Do you think you could? I would be very grateful if you did.  
-Sure, count on me! - Leval nodded with marked enthusiasm. That proposal sounded like celestial music. And he hastened to ask. – When do we start?  
\- I do not know. - Mazoui replied looking at Roy's eye and adding almost to himself - but surely it will be very soon. I'll let you know…

 

In the area of women. Amethyst chatted with her friend. She told her about the little she knew about that boy and the apparent sharpness of his eyes. Although she did not pay much attention to that issue, what she did think was important was Leval's interest in him, Kerria underlined it with a sarcastic and even amused tone, when she asserted.

\- Well, I'm sorry for you. He has found his better half. As it seems, Mazoui is even more perfect than him. My brother is crazy because he tells him adventures in the academy. I am afraid that from now on he will have little time for other things.

 

Her interlocutor sighed really disenchanted to hear that. Well, she was going to have a hard time! It was a damn coincidence. That boy had to appear precisely now. But she did not have much time to think about that, since her friend looked at her with a pleading expression and whispered to her.

\- I have to ask you a favor. It is a very important thing.

 

The two chatted a moment and then Amethyst approached her mother and Beruche, proposing that they should make a party to celebrate the reunion. They all thought it was a great idea. At Bertie's suggestion, the party would be held at the Malden's in a few days. Enough time for others to arrive. So Mazoui and Karaberasu could be installed. Bertie offered them her home but they politely refused. Kerria took advantage of the fact that her father had relaxed and was in the huddle with the women, commenting on the idea of Amethyst, to call her friend Debbie. She pulled out her cell phone noticing Mazoui's gaze. Somewhat uncomfortable, she went up to her room to talk from there. Then she dialed and immediately heard the voice of her friend.

-Who is there?  
\- Debbie, it's me.- Kerria answered with a tone of reproach. – How often you and your friend messed with me? I trusted you! How could you do that to me?  
\- I assure you that the same thing happened to me.- The other girl apologized. - Eric cheated on me, drugged us both, the very pig wanted to ride with us. Then, as soon as I woke up I asked for explanations. But he was very upset, he told me that your brother got you out of there beastly.  
\- Yes, Leval took me out, he told me that. I do not remember almost anything. – Kerria corroborated. -  
\- Well, Eric was distressed. - The girl replied when she remembered it and added with a not very feigned fear. - Your brother must be a very rough guy when he gets angry.  
\- Same as my father. Although Leval is calmer, but if you get out of his way, that is bad stuff. - Her friend commented without giving too much importance. -  
\- The fact is that Eric confessed to me that he would have liked to do it with us.  
\- That guy is a pig! - Her interlocutor spat who nevertheless exchanged her indignant voice for another full of restlessness.- Do you think he suspects anything of us?  
\- I do not think so, Kerria. - Debbie whispered that she seemed nervous especially when adding. - But I need to see you, I cannot take it anymore. Come to my house tonight please. Now I am alone, my parents have gone on a trip and my sister is away.  
\- I don’t know. - The aforementioned retorted with uncertain tone of voice. - I do not think it's a good idea. My father watches over me, although he has softened enough with what has happened.  
-What happened? - Asked her curious interlocutor. -

 

The girl summed it up in a few words and her friend then insisted with a voice almost choked and full of supplication.

\- Please, take advantage of it. - Debbie asked. - I'll wait for you in an hour - and without giving time to reply to her partner, she hung up the phone. -

 

Nervous, Kerria slowly hung up in turn, she managed to come down to give an excuse. On the fact that she and Amethyst had to go to study at a friend's house, she had agreed to cover it. The French girl owed her a favor for the help she gave her with Leval. So the two went down the road, her companion then asked with visible curiosity.

\- Have you dated with one guy of the institute?  
\- My friend Debbie and I have a date…you know. - Kerria muttered without wanting to say more. -

 

Her interlocutor, who thought it was a date in pairs, said smiling.

\- I wish that one day Leval agreed to come with me and we were six!  
\- Yeah right. You will see, have a little bit of patience with my brother. - Kerria smiled shyly. - Thank you very much for helping me Amethyst. You are a good friend

 

Kerria smiled. The two girls separated. Amethyst returned home after a walk for an hour and Kerria arrived at her friend's house. She was nervous, her heart beating wildly. That was the moment to be honest, now she saw it clearly and Debbie's tone seemed to want to express the same opinion. So she knocked on the door and Deborah opened it, dressed in a red silk robe, and soon received her after inviting her to hugging her.

-How glad I am that you could have come! - She whispered closing the door and leading her to her room. –

 

Kerria nodded and looked at her companion in the eyes. She said in a serious and nervous tone.

 

\- I do not know if you can feel the same, but I think it's time to know where is this going to take us Debbie. I'm still confused.  
\- You do not have to worry, nor fight against what you really feel. - She responded by stroking her hair gently and adding a whisper in her friend's ear. - I have it very clear, that's why I wanted you to come. I wish you were with me. I want you, Kerria.

 

And when she looked at her again with an expression of astonishment Deborah did not think about it. She brought her lips to hers giving her a kiss, at first shy, but then she was feeling with her tongue and she responded by doing the same, stroking the half brown mane of her friend and losing her blue eyes, she let herself go. With increasing speed, both removed each other's clothes. Although in Deborah's case she only had to get rid of her robe, she was not wearing anymore. The other girl stroked her partner's breasts exploratorily and then she did the same. They returned to kiss with ardor and falling on the bed, one on another, with a slight struggle that alternated them of position, gave free rein to their passions. Debbie's lips traveled over her partner's body and her friend's. After, the brunette girl introduced her new lover in other love arts making her sigh and gasped with pleasure. When they finished they rested hugged. Kerria mused even trembling.

\- I love you Debbie, I also wanted you for a long time. I wanted to make love with you more than anything to be sure and now I am! But I was afraid. OMG! This is crazy, what will happen the day someone finds out?  
\- I do not care if nobody finds out, I only care about you. For me there is nothing else. - Deborah whispered in her ear.-  
\- I'm scared, especially about my parents, my family, my friends. - She confessed to her lover. - But I cannot stop being with you, I would sacrifice everything for you.  
\- I love you, Kerria. - Debbie replied that realizing that her "friend" did not stop shaking, and asked sweetly. - What's happening to you? Today you are very nervous. Is it because we have gone to bed?

 

The other girl shook her head and told her everything that had happened, at least what she had believed when her cousin had observed her.

\- I think Mazoui knows exactly what happens, he looked at me so inquisitively, with those deep eyes ...  
\- He sure liked you! - Deborah joked. -  
\- No - Kerria immediately denied. - I wish it was just that! He did not look at me that way, it was as if he wanted to enter my thoughts and I even got the impression that he did it. It's like I cannot have secrets for him.  
\- But. He did not say anything, did he? - her partner said, beginning to worry. -  
\- He looks like a good boy, no. I do not think we should worry about him. At least I hope so, but I felt like I was naked. – She confessed to change the subject. - Debbie, hey. - Kerria asked timidly with uncertain expression. - Do you think I should date some guy? Even if it was only as a cover. So they would not suspect and I think that in the institute some girls who have seen us in the street together have begun to murmur about us.  
\- I would not like to have to share you with a boy, even if it was faked. - Debbie answered nothing excited with that idea asking in turn. - What would you do if he asked you to sleep with him?  
\- I'd tell him he's going too far. - Kerria said nonchalantly. - Or is it that I cannot be a demure girl? - Her own comment made her laugh and Deborah did it with her. –  
\- I do not want you to go out with anyone other than me. - Her friend remarked smilingly, posing her lips on those of her partner who, nodding, hugged her tightening them tighter. - It is understood?  
-Understood, my love. - The interlocutor smiled, kissing her again with ardor.-

 

And after their meeting she said goodbye to her from now on, lover. Luckily she returned home before it was a late hour. On that she was very careful in the following days, and thanks to this family event, her father raised her punishment. That allowed her to be more freely with Debbie, both left together when they could find a moment or an apology. For Kerria it was not as difficult as she supposed. Amethyst lately focused even more on her sports, and she kept thinking about how to get some attention from Leval. The boy occupied his days in the same things as always, and the rest of his free time he used to call Mazoui who, faithful to his word, went with him as soon as he had free time at the Academy. Thus, both trained and reviewed the subjects of the first course. Leval proved that this boy was even better athletes than he was, and that he also gathered much more knowledge. But far from bothering him, he loved it. In fact, he began to learn many things that were going to be very useful when it was his turn to do the selection tests and enter the academy ...

 

Parallel to that, days ago, when Bertie phoned her sisters to give them the great news, she called Petz first. She had recently finished working at the store. She left, ordering her employees to close. She had a meeting with her friend Mako-chan for tea and a little chat. Then came to Flowers & Flawours, Hanaji, in its Japanese version, and took a seat at one of the tables as if she was a client more. However, instead of Makoto, a waitress came to attend her and kindly asked her.

-Good evening Madam. What will you like to have?  
-Oh. Is not the owner here? - She wanted to know with some disappointment. -  
-She had to leave. She received a call. - The waitress commented to her that she politely insisted. - Would you like something while waiting?  
-A tea of roses, please.- She asked her not to occupy the empty table.-  
\- Something to accompany it? - The young girl inquired. -  
-Not at the moment, thank you. - Petz smiled. -

 

The girl smiled in turn and went away to serve more customers. For her part, Makoto returned and saw her friend. She was smiling, she had been with Usagi. Seldom did she see her, but this time her ex-sailor mate called her. She had to give her some great news. So after talking a bit about their lives and knowing that she was studying the psychology career with determination, while Mamoru was already a doctor, the future Queen of the Silver Millennium also informed her.

-When you see Petz you can tell her that, soon, she will have great news. A nice reunion will occur…

 

And now she was coming in her way to greet her friend. Although this one took care of of a call in her mobile. Makoto arrived just at that moment and her "client" greeted her with a smile. While answering.

-Bertie? How are you? We have not talking for a while ... What! ... What! - She could repeat with emotion, unable to prevent tears from escaping while smiling broadly. Are you sure about that? Of course, how silly I am! God should be praised. It is the best news we have had in many years. So that's fine. And with two children! Yes, of course ... as soon as we can, we will go. Okay, of course, call her right away, she'll be happy too, like me. I love you, little sister ... and tell her that I love her too.

 

Then she hung up immediately and after giving Makoto a hug, full of euphoria, she told her what happened. She pretended not to know anything and gave her cordial congratulations. Acting as owner, she invited her friend to a good piece of her specialty, the Supreme Tart of cream and strawberry, to celebrate it. They shared ration and teas and both chatted very animatedly. When they said goodbye, Petz ran to inform her husband and her children of the great news ...

 

Meanwhile, at the Rodney house, the phone rang. Cooan was in the kitchen with Idina and Tom still had not returned from the gym. It was Alan who was closest to the device and picked up.

\- Hello, Aunt Bertie. Yes, of course ...I´ll tell her immediately. How are you? ... I'm very happy. All good here. Wait a second, please.

 

The boy took the phone to the kitchen and said.

-Mom. It's Aunt Bertie, she says she has to tell you something very important.  
-Ok, sweetheart, give it to me.- His mother asked the boy, while she indicated to Idina.- Take care of stirring the sauce.-  
-Yes mom.- The young girl affirmed using a large ladle.-  
-I would not trust much at dinner time if you let the dwarf take care of the stew! - Alan laughed.  
\- Go on, you're more handsome when you shut up! - The aforementioned jokingly said, sticking out her tongue.-

 

But their mother did not pay attention to them. In fact, the two boys turned towards her surprised when they heard her exclaim between tears.

\- Really? ... You mean it? Oh Bertie! ... Of course. As soon as we can. Thank you, my God, thank you! With two children? ... Boy and girl ... and she is also married. Yes, goodbye ... goodbye. Thanks for calling.

 

Her astonished children could barely open their mouths. Her mother hung up and collapsed crying in the living room, sitting on the couch. The two ran beside her, visibly worried.

-Mama, what's wrong? - Idina wanted to know with obvious concern.- Are you okay?

 

But Cooan just smiled, affectionately holding her daughter's face with both hands.

\- Your aunt Kalie has returned ... - She could say full of happiness and with the voice trembling with emotion.-  
\- Aunt Kalie? - Alan was surprised, he hardly remembered who that woman was .-

 

As children, they had heard about that mysterious woman who disappeared many years ago. Their mother and the rest of their aunts had always longed to see her again. Now their wish was going to come true. Meanwhile Lance, who had been reading in his room, came down surprised by the scene.

-What happened? - He could ask when he saw his mother and his brothers hugging.-

 

They explained it to him at once and he smiled with joy. The return of a relative they had taken for loss was always good news. Despite the boy, something colder and more controlled than the rest, he commented after sniffing.

\- Do not you smell burning?

 

Then the others sharpened their noses in turn and it was Idina who, taking her hands to her head, exclaimed with horror something theatrical.

-The stew! Oh no! I forgot!

 

The girl ran to the kitchen to try unsuccessfully to remedy that "mess" although her mother did not give importance and declared with clear joviality and good humor.

-Well, nothing happens, as soon as your father comes we'll order some pizzas.

 

Indeed, when Tom returned and was informed of what happened, he embraced his wife full of joy for her and her other sisters. The family ordered several pizzas which was also a reason to celebrate. Of course, they were eager to meet their relatives as soon as possible. And after a few days, as soon as their respective obligations allowed, the whole family met. Cooan, Petz, Sapphire, Tom and their children. They joined those who were already there, so they could meet those who had never seen. And to see again those who had not done so for many years. Especially in the case of the youngest.

-So you are Mazoui, nice to meet you, cousin. - Lance smiled, he was the middle son of Tom and Cooan, shaking hands with his newly found relative. -  
-I say the same. – The new member of the family affirmed. - I'm very happy to have so much family at once.  
-Don't be so happy - Granate, the youngest son of Sapphire and Petz, intervened, who, true to his witty and naughty spirit, sentenced with humor to the merriment of those gathered there. - Now you'll have to remember all our birthdays.  
-I'll sign them! - the aforementioned could say as laughing funny about that occurrence. -

 

It was strange, when he looked at Granate he could feel that this boy was really as he appeared to be. Very joking and even something naughty, but deep down a good boy. His older brother, Coraíon, who also greeted him, was also noble, though more serious and restrained. Of Alan, the eldest son of Tom and Cooan, he could say the same, being more extroverted than his cousin previously analyzed. What puzzled him was when he looked at Lance. He did not seem to be a bad boy either, although he could not get as much into him as he did with the rest. Well, Mazoui knew that some people were harder to probe than others.

-I hope you'll come visit us. - Alan told him, cutting him off that reflection. -  
-Now I am in the Academy, but when we have holidays I would like to know you all better. - The boy affirmed, very happy at that reception. -  
\- Cousin Leval has been lucky - Coraíon commented to clarify. - Now he has you to tell him the way to the Academy.  
-Yes - the aforementioned approached the group of cousins - And I will take advantage of his kindness as much as I can.  
\- It will be a pleasure - Mazoui smiled again as he greeted with a kiss his cousin Idina, the little sister of Lance and Alan, who came to meet him. -  
\- Nice to meet you, cousin. - She smiled very sincerely and jovially. -  
-It is my pleasure. - He could say returning the smile. He could perceive in that girl a great kindness and innocence in the best sense and that pleased him very much. - I'm glad to have such a great and great family like this one.

 

Although the girl immediately went away to the group of her cousin Kerria, Amethyst and the rest of the women. Soon Tom was introduced to Mazoui by the boy's mother, before he and his family set out to return to Portland. Karaberasu told his son with a tone of patent gratitude.

\- Mazoui, thanks to Tom's help, with his esoteric knowledge, we were able to free you from a lot of evil that surrounded you. He brought a priest who exorcised you before Father O 'Brian did it. You were not even born yet.

 

The boy looked with deep gratitude at the man, in which he perceived doses of kindness similar to those of his daughter. He smiled, declaring with kindness.

\- I see that all that was worth it, thank God.  
\- Thank you very much, sir. If it were not for your help, who knows what would have happened to me then? You can count on me for anything, if you ever need me, call me.  
\- It could be that you were needed someday, not only to me but to the world.- His interlocutor responded something cryptically. -  
\- You will say how I can help and I will. - The boy affirmed with resolution. -

 

Tom, already with his hair quite gray, but with his usual laughing face that made him look younger, smiled slowly nodding and added.

\- There will be time. Do not worry about that now. I know you'll have a lot to study at the Academy, but when you finish I'd like to be able to teach you what I know.  
-You really would do it? - Mazoui inquired with a gesture of visible enthusiasm in his usually serious face affirming. - For me it would be an honor!  
-Don't call me, sir. Call me uncle Tom. Like the one in the cabin. - He laughed jovially. -  
-Yes, thank you.- The boy laughed with him.-

 

And Tom gave a last smile a went with his family, leaving Roy and Beruche's house. Sapphire did the same with Petz and their children. They wish they had stayed longer but they had a long trip to Japan. The rest had their homes closer and they were still a while longer. Finally, after the celebrations, all returned very happy to their homes. And Roy also fulfilled his part, he began the training of Mazoui and one day he came to the conclusion that his son should also start. One afternoon, as always, the boy went to the wasteland where they used to stay. But this time his teacher was accompanied by Leval. He sighed with relief when he saw his cousin appear and told his father impatiently.

\- Now you'll tell me what this secret comes from, right dad?

 

Roy looked at his nephew conspiratorially and nodded. Inquiring him with an accomplice smile.

\- What do you think Mazoui, should we tell him?

 

The aforementioned nodded and without Leval realizing it simply disappeared from his sight. The boy barely had time to point to where he was because his cousin reappeared right in front of him and gave him a slight push throwing him to the ground.

-How did you do that? – He wanted to know the surprised without giving credit to what he had experienced. -  
\- I think he has done it this way. - His father smiled doing exactly the same to the boy's biggest surprise. -  
\- Maybe I have an advantage. - Mazoui affirmed.- Because I can do this ...

 

And before his interlocutor could ask what he said by showing his demonic appearance, to which his cousin responded by leaning back, full of astonishment and terror.

\- Do not be so afraid of that. - Roy jokingly told him he was behind him and stopped him so he would not stumble. - It's not so much.

The terrified Leval pointed to his cousin and could only babble.

-What, what kind of being is to do something like that?  
-Bah, just half demon! - His father smiled, diminishing importance, although nuanced. - Or rather the son of one. But that should not worry you.  
\- If that should not worry, what should do it? - He was able to replicate the stunned and even frightened boy. -

Roy smiled broadly and just answered.

\- This...

 

Then he became a super warrior to the total astonishment of his son. With the great energy he displayed, the boy had to make a tremendous effort not to be knocked down. And Mazoui, with his arms crossed and watching the scene with rejoicing, already in his normal state, commented to his stupefying cousin.

\- He is absolutely right. That it is really scary.  
\- But what does this mean? - Leval shouted looking alternately at both without being able to believe it. - Please! ... Someone tell me what is happening here ...

 

Roy and Mazoui made a mutual nod. Leval's father also returned to his normal state declaring with pride and total conviction.

\- This same thing that I've done, you should be able to do it too. Because you are my son. Of the lineage of the saiyajin people.

 

And in the hours that followed Roy told him almost all the stories about him and his own mother. He began for who they were, where they came from and all the battles they had to fight. In the same way he told her who his uncle Lornd really was. The only thing he did not mention at all was the Leval of the future. And when he finished telling, he asked his son.

\- Of what I have told you, you should not say anything to anyone at all, your mother should not suspect that you are aware and your sister is not yet mature enough to know. - He was silent for a moment and then sentenced. - The real training will begin now and you will become authentic warriors. It is a very hard and difficult task but I firmly believe in you, son. I know you'll get it, just like Mazoui. Neither I nor the other friends and fighting comrades who fought at my side will be here forever. I am convinced that one day you will be the ones who should watch over this world.

 

Those words of his father filled the boy with pride. He had trusted him to share with him a secret that was so important that he could barely believe it. Leval solemnly promised that he would do his best and that he would not say anything of what they had revealed to him that afternoon. One afternoon when his life was changed. Although he continued with his dream of being a pilot and one day traveling to the stars, he dreamed that his father did not take him away at all. In fact, he had Mazoui there. Moreover, the two encouraged him to continue with his vocation. But the days passed and Beruche, always so intuitive and intelligent, did not take long to find out. No one had to talk, she could see clearly in the behavior of her husband and son. It reminded her so much of Roy's training with the Leval of the future twenty years ago that it was clear to her. So, one day, when Roy returned from training, when their son was going to take a shower before going to bed, she approached her husband, arms on her hips, and reproached him with anger and severity.

-You promised me! You promised me you were not going to mix Leval into this.  
-I promised you I would wait. – Roy just admitted and he immediately argued - but now that Mazoui has appeared, things have changed. I cannot let our son stay abandoned. Understand, Setsuna would never ask that of my brother. Also, nobody will find out. Kalie and Mazoui have promised me that they will keep the secret.  
\- That's not the point. You are not Lornd, nor are I Setsuna, they have their life in the world of the Saiyajin. They are their sovereigns and their children, our nephews, their heirs. There they must train by tradition but here it is different. - Beruche replied visibly upset. -  
\- But do not take it like that. It is not so much. - He tried to calm her.

 

However, he did not succeed. In fact, his wife spoke more and more worriedly and with more passion. What was strange in her normally controlled character, especially when adding almost with tears.

\- I do not want our son to lose his future! I do not like him to fight, I want him to study, graduate and pursue a career and if he wants to be a pilot like Mazoui, it's fine with me. I admit that, it's his decision, that is a normal human thing, but not this! We fought enough, he fought and suffered enough! do not you remember it?  
\- Honey.- He tried to appease her with conciliatory and soft voice. -Whether you like it or not. Your son is a saiyajin, and he likes to fight, he loves to outdo himself. I notice it when he trains, he wants to be stronger. He carries it in his blood and against it nothing can be done. He drowned without being able to show his true potential in high school.

 

His wife turned her back to wipe away some tears, but she did not give up. So Roy insisted, affectionately placing his hands on her shoulders.

\- Please, cubito! Look, I know perfectly well that now there are no enemies or battles to fight. But, maybe one day there could be them and we will not be here forever.  
\- I still do not see it well. - Beruche insisted crossing her arms and although already somewhat calmer, she turned again to face her husband and still objected. - What if he becomes obsessed with that?  
\- I did not obsess and trained much more than him. - He answered. -  
\- Things were different - his wife argued in turn. - We had to fight for the peace of the world but now that is not necessary. And we already saw him as he would be in that horrendous future that he helped us change. You know he can be a great warrior. There is no need to check it again. I just want our children to enjoy a normal life. Let them become adults, fall in love and form their own families in peace. Is it so much to ask? - She sobbed with the broken voice. - We do not deserve at least to see that?

 

Her husband gave her an affectionate hug, letting her sob a little, then returned to the subject as tactfully as he could.

\- We will never know if someone who defends the Earth will be needed again - Roy insisted.- You know that we have a responsibility and maybe one day you and I are would be already too old if something happens. Understand, I know that Leval also likes to study and wants to be a pilot more than anything in the world. He will not leave it, what is more, I have encouraged him with all my strength to pursue his dream, because he has also a part of you, he is tenacious and intelligent and that is his best part.- He added trying to win over Beruche with that flattery and finally he got it by embracing her with affection. -  
\- Take care of him, please. - Her yielding wife asked him at the end, knowing that it would be useless to try to dissuade neither her husband nor her son. - I leave him in your hands.  
\- Do not worry, he's also my son and I love him above all else. I would never do anything that could put him in danger, you know it well. Come on, let's go to sleep, today has been a long day.

 

So Beruche agreed to that and embraced with her husband they went up the stairs. Meanwhile, their children were already asleep, immersed in their own dreams, worries and hopes, for some time ago already.


	25. Kerria

Ami Mizuno passed consultation like every day. She liked contact with people, especially with children. Her specialty was more focused on research but didn´t that mean she could not enjoy the children and the people she came to help. After many years as a warrior, being able to do something for people was very important to her. Her mother certainly was very proud. That promise that she made as a child had become a reality. Now, mother and daughter were two reputable doctors. After seeing a few patients in a fairly quiet day she returned home. She wanted to have time to rest a little. In a few days she should travel to New York for some presentations on cutting-edge medicine. Then she hoped to see Bertie, Roy and their godchildren then. Before leaving, maybe she would call the other girls, to see how they were doing. But she did not have to think about that much. Usagi was waiting for her at the door. She smiled full of joy when she saw her. In the last months her friend had been very elusive.

\- How long without seeing you! How do things go to my colleague Mamoru and you? - She wanted to know with a smile.

 

However the expression of the interpellated was not jovial, rather it was serious, not to say saddened. Ami immediately noticed that.

-Is everything all right? - She inquired, already with more concern.-  
-I have to tell you something. - Her old fighting partner told her.-

 

After chatting for a few moments and listening to what her friend explained to her, the doctor's face paled. She could hardly say

-I have to call Bertie! She has to know this...  
-No, you cannot call her - Usagi stopped her with a gesture to declare. - As in other occasions, it is something that must happen. And we cannot even be there. Everything will have to happen without our presence.  
-But. - Do you know what you are asking me to do? - Ami was outraged, affirming with anger and disbelief. - She is my goddaughter. For God's sake! I helped her mother to bring her into the world and you are asking me to stay on the sidelines.  
-I know very well what I am asking you. - Her interlocutor sighed with reflexive air, to sentence. - But if you trust me you will do what I have told you. It is something that only they can face. And I know very well how that hurts. You too because you have already seen it.  
-Because of it. - She begged her friend.- Let's prevent it from happening. Please!  
-You know that all this is part of something very important. - Usagi declared with regret, affirming.- And that sometimes painful sacrifices must be made to bring the plan to a good end.  
-How can I go to New York and not even go to see them? - The doctor asked now with visible anxiety.-  
\- I am sorry. - It is the only thing that her companion responded by posing a hand on her interlocutor´s shoulders to say goodbye. - I must go. I hope we see each other soon and with better news. I only ask you to trust me Ami, and above all, to trust them.

 

Dr. Mizuno was left without knowing what to reply, seeing her friend leave. Then, without stopping to think about that, she went up to her apartment, to see if she could try to rest, imagining that as an impossible task. She fought hard not to pick up the phone and call her friend. Several times she had the device in her hands and many others released it. Finally, between tears, she gave up on that idea.

-Usagi-chan, I just hope you're right.... - She thought full of anxiety.-

 

Parallel in America, like every day, after finishing her classes, Amethyst went to the changing room to start her sports activities. As soon as she entered, she heard the girls whispering. They whispered something that she could not understand well, it was when she approached them when she could hear them clearly.

\- I think we should tell her, - one of those girls said to the others as soon as they noticed her presence. - She knows her more and maybe she knows something.- The others nodded, Amethyst very intrigued and realizing that those whispers were directed to her, she asked.-  
-Tell me girls, what happen to you? - She questioned them with reproachful and direct air as was her habit. - You are very rare lately. You almost never talk to Kerria and me.  
\- It's not for you Amethyst, - one of the girls, named Loren, quite a friend of hers, answered. - I assure you.  
\- I do not understand you at all. What are you trying to tell me? - Amethyst asked with a more serious face. -

 

Another of her companions, Karen, barely facing her interlocutor's gaze, took the floor, seemed nervous and whispered in a more conciliatory way.

\- Look, we do not want to worry you, maybe it's silly. But we have thought that, since you are very close to her and also live nearby, you could tell us something.  
-About what? You already know Kerria, you just have to ask her if something worries you. - Answered the questioned without understanding. -  
\- Do not take it badly. - Another girl named Margot said to her. - But ...- there was a tense silence that Amethyst did not understand until her partner, who seemed to be weighing the words to use, dared to add visibly stiff. - Has Kerria tried anything with you?  
-What? - She asked that she pretended to have heard wrong. – Tried? What do you mean?  
\- I want to say… yes ... well...

 

Margot, visibly nervous, searched again in her mind the words that she thought it could least offend her friend and spoke quickly, almost as if pretending that her partner did not understand them well. It was as if what she was saying burned her tongue if she did not pronounce it quickly.

\- If she has made proposals to you, you understand me...  
\- But, what are you saying? - Amethyst exclaimed with a smile of disbelief. - How could you think that about Kerria? What is this… a joke? Where is the camera? - She wanted to know fearing one of those pranks that she knew well. 

 

The girls looked uncomfortable, none seemed to want to continue talking. They felt very violent. Especially before the looks that her companion was dedicating to them between perplexity and reprobation.

\- It is not a joke. - Loren could replied swallowing saliva - really, we wish it was.  
-Come on now! - Amethyst interrupted her. She refused to believe it was serious and as if she guessed beforehand asked. Is not Kerria hiding around here? - She looked behind the screens of the showers but they were empty. Nor was there anyone else in the locker room. - Well, where's the camera? - She repeated with a scrutinizing look to all the places and to the face of her increasingly restless companions. -  
\- We really mean it. - Loren insisted in an apologetic tone, adding another one of confidentiality that is extremely worrisome. - You see, we've realized that girl is very weird. She does not go to the dances, she does not go out with any boy, unless none that we know, and most suspicious of everything. She spends all day with that Deborah. Some of us have seen them outside of school and they were in very suspicious attitudes. Not in anything concrete, but that girl has a very bad reputation and it is rumored that both are...

 

Amethyst did not want to hear anymore, with a punch on the wall she cut her intimidated friend dry and snapped her indignantly.

-Stop! How do you think of talking about Kerria like that behind her back? Why do not you tell this to her face? I have spent a lot of time with her and never, do you hear me? She has never had any strange words or gestures towards me. She is my best friend and I will break the mouth of anyone who tries to slander her in front of me.  
\- Please. - Tracy, another of the girls in her class, with a conciliatory voice, asked. - Do not get mad at us, we do not assure anything. You are very close to her and besides, and do not be offended by what I am going to tell you, we can see the interest you have in her brother. We understand that you defend her. But look at her behavior and you will see that there is something that is not normal. I only tell you this because we all appreciate you and we would not like you to be involved in something murky, let´s say it this way, something that would damage your image.  
\- I've heard enough nonsense for today! - Amethyst snapped finishing to put the belt on her newly kimono. - I'm going to the tatami, I have to vent and I advise you not to go over there.

 

All the girls, feared the skill of their partner in martial arts, she not in vain was brown belt of karate, keep silence. None dared to say anything else, but they crossed looks of concern. Amethyst on the other hand, came out furious willing to retaliate with the first one he found. Chance happened that Leval was there doing katas. He was relaxing from the hard training with his father and Mazoui when he saw Amethyst arrive as if she was a hurricane, asking him so agitated.

\- Leval! I need to fight against someone, but I can only do it with you. I'm afraid of hurting anyone else. You are the only one who is at my level!  
\- Okay, now we make an assault - he replied, surprised at that attitude, so he asked. - But what's wrong with you? You are very nervous.  
\- Fight and do not ask me, they are girl´s things. – Having said that, her interlocutor asked him to be on him guard. - Come on! Defend yourself!

 

He did not flinch, he just looked at her in surprise. The girl, irritated by that, attacked by throwing several punches and a rapid succession of kicks that Leval dodged without any difficulty.

\- Fight, do not shun me! - Amethyst shouted frustrated at trying to reach him without success. -

 

He decided to stop the blows, blocked them all but he did not counterattack, although the girl seemed to be eager to vent something. And he supposed that this attack of Amethyst's rage would only end one way. Finally, she managed to connect a punch to the face of her rival. Leval stepped forward to receive him voluntarily and pretended to have fitted a painful blow to his nose, although, in fact, he had not noticed. After training with his father and Mazoui this was nothing more than a caress. Of course he was not going to tell her, he kept covering his nose and fortunately, to make it more credible, even he caused a bit of blood on his lip by biting it slightly. His rival panting from the effort approached him worried.

-Are you ok? - She asked visibly embarrassed going on to apologize immediately. - I'm so sorry, I did not want to hit you so hard, I was very out of control, forgive me.  
\- Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. - The boy replied, wiping his blood from his lip to declare. – You have a good punch. I think that for today I have had enough training.  
\- Yes me too. - Amethyst whispered without daring to look at him.- I must go home. I'll take a shower, that way I'll be less angry, see you tomorrow Leval, believe me, I'm sorry.  
\- Do not worry about this, it's nothing. By the way. What happened that makes you so angry? Can I do something to help you? Apart from serving as punching. - He insisted even looking at her surprised, but with a more casual tone. -

 

However he managed to make her smile, Amethyst observed now the boy and her eyes were sad again. If Leval knew what they were saying about his sister, surely he would be as furious as she was, even more so. But she could not tell him. What's more, she expected to speak with Kerria so she could clarify things herself. But in spite of herself, she could not help but worry about her friend, lately she had not seen her too much. Almost always she wished that both of them would meet to go somewhere or to study, she had prepared some excuse. And besides, there was that Deborah who Amethyst herself did not like too much. It was really something strange and seemed very reserved for the rest of the people. Although Kerria got along very well with her, quite well of course, but that did not mean anything. She, too, got along terrifically with Kerria, and that did not mean they both had anything other than friendship. Although, there was another thing that, thinking about it more calmly and carefully, was even more worrisome. It was that her friend had not told her that she liked any particular boy. Whenever the subject came out (that is, for instance, Amethyst sighing for Leval). Kerria only encouraged her and advised her patience. To what she had asked her on some occasion.

\- And do not you like any kid from school, or from outside?

 

Her friend replied. With serenity but giving the impression of wanting to leave that subject right away.

\- There are only boring guys here or a lot of kids that only want one thing.  
\- They are not all like that. -Her friend retorted, surprised by that attitude and then gave an example, (before of course, that Kerria joked, alluding to the only boy who was good was her own brother and he was already asked by Amethyst.) - Brian Rice, your classmate seems a very nice kid and I even think he likes you.

 

And Amethyst would have sworn that her friend's gaze contained a trace of sadness when she answered in a quiet voice.

\- Yes, he's a good boy. Nothing more than that...

 

And she invariably encouraged her tone to change the conversation and she did not dare to insist on the matter. In any case, she had never given too much importance to that, she was too busy with her own love interest. And that same interest spoke to her now, making her come out of her reflections.

\- Won´t you have discussed with my sister? Will you?

 

Amethyst almost jumped when she heard that, but then she smiled and shook her head and said with more carelessness.

\- No, of course, not! It's just nonsense, I already told you, things that are between girls. There are always jealousies and the occasional quarrel, but it is not important at all. - She assured him with a forced smile when she added. - It's been a while since I've seen Kerria. We are both very busy.  
\- Well, I think today she wanted to come here to play paddle with a friend. - Leval commented. - Maybe you can see her if you stay a while longer. My sister told me that they like to come late to find the free courts.  
\- Thank you. - She smiled again, trying to avoid that the boy realized the skip of her bit in her heart while listening to him. - Now I feel much better...  
\- Well, I hope your anger passes soon. Now I have to go. - He smiled in turn leaving her to go to his changing rooms. -

 

She nodded and stayed there, doing some stretching for a while. She was calmer now. She knew that Leval had allowed himself to be hit, perhaps he did so that she could let off steam with someone. The poor boy had been the target of her anger, the one she had accumulated and unloaded against him as if he was the group of those stupid girls in the locker room. Anyway, it was late and she supposed that Kerria was about to arrive. She could talk to her alone, since there was practically no one left. In an attempt to see if her friend was there, she decided to get closer to the paddle courts that were on the outskirts of the gym. These consisted of a small enclosure fenced and were visible through a glass. Amethyst came over and took a look, she could actually spot Kerria and that Debbie playing. She sighed in relief. What was wrong with that? Actually, her companions were gossips. Calmly she went to the shower to be ready when her friend arrived. It would be better to leave and not say anything to Kerria. She would be in charge the next day to talk to the others to remonstrate with them for their unfounded gossip. And she was determined to enter the dressing room when she remembered that she had left her gloves on the tatami. Sighing resignedly, she went there to pick them up.

-In the end, I hope they have not already closed. - She said with annoyance.-

 

Meanwhile, Kerria and Debbie, played effectively, a disputed paddle game. They had been a while when Amethyst saw them, and it took only a few minutes after that to finish. They were sweaty so they went to the locker room to shower. At that time it was empty. It was already quite late, they both undressed quickly. Debbie told her friend between gasps of exhaustion.

\- I'm exhausted, here you are even more terrible than in bed.  
\- We'll see! – Kerria laughed, hugging her and stroking her back. – Ha, ha, ha…  
\- Let's go to the shower, - Debbie proposed, adding with a sweet voice. - It's big and we'll both fit into.  
\- Are you crazy? - Her interlocutor exclaimed. - What if someone came in and saw us?  
\- No one is left at this time. - Debbie assured her partner, adding with total peace of mind. - I looked before coming and everything is deserted. Come on, do not you like it to try? At least it makes me very morbid to do it in a public place ... besides. Tomorrow I have to go to Los Angeles.  
-To visit your sister? - Kerria inquired. -  
-Yes, she has a brief permission and we have not seen each other for a long time. - Deborah commented as she took her clothes out of the box office.-  
-One day you will explain your taste for black. - Her friend smiled.-  
-The Goth roll and the magic things suit to me. - Her interlocutor confessed, adding with a tinge of inciting voice. - Although there are things that I like even more. Come with me and I'll show you some...

 

The interpellated nodded and allowed herself to be led by the hand, both of them went inside closing the screen, laughing as the water fell, drowning their gasps. They enjoyed rubbing each other with the bath gel...

-Ah! - Kerria sighed whispering in her partner's ear. - Be careful, I'm tickling around...

 

For her part Amethyst arrived tired, she had to look for the gloves between the glooms, since the lighting of the martial arts enclosure had already been extinguished. It took a while for her to distinguish them from the white background of the tatami. As soon as she entered the locker room she heard the noise of the water and laughers, and on one of the benches she saw clothes that were Kerria's. It must be her, although there were other girl's clothes too. She did not want to say anything and got undressed leaving her things inside her locker and taking out the gel and the towel. Approaching that shower and listening carefully she recognized the voice of her friend and looking at the screen discovered two embracing silhouettes. She quickly got into a shower that was separated from them. The water stopped running. The screen opened. Amethyst saw through that a crack and could see her friend come out accompanied by an attractive brunette girl. It was that Debbie. What the hell were they doing in the same shower?

-They'll be playing. - The girl muttered to herself, although with little conviction, wanted to think. - That does not mean anything.

 

But what she saw next did mean a lot. Before her surprised eyes her friend and that girl shared a long and passionate kiss. Embraced, they played with their tongues. Then they separated but it was even worse. The girl licked Kerria's breasts, allowing herself to be charmed by stroking her hair, then crouched down. Amethyst, incredulous and paralyzed by fright, saw clearly how her friend licked and kissed the pubis of that girl.

-Oh yes Kerria! - The other one was panting with a libidinous voice - do not stop please!

 

For a few seconds, which for the involuntary witness were eternal, Kerria continued. Then she lay down on one of the benches and it was Debbie who took over. The other girl caressed her long light brown braid and also her most intimate parts.

\- Oh my God! - Amethyst thought that she could hardly breathe because of the disgust and horror that this caused her. - It was true! They should not know that I am here, that they do not discover me! I could not stand it. Nobody should know. What would happen to her here? Oh Kerria! Why? You too, damn it! Not again!

 

She could not take that, that girl, her best friend in this new life, the one who had been her confidant and with whom she had been most closely united. Exactly the same as what happened in Paris, this was a damn mockery of fate! Why with her? Amethyst did not like that kind of people at all, and what it was worse, she felt betrayed. Anyway, she did not want to act the same as she did in her high school. But she could not look at her again. She would always see her hugging that girl and making love, touching her and being touched in that way by another woman! What if Kerria had wanted to do the same with her? That was the same as what happened to Michelle. Oh God!. It came to her memory the first time they both met in that same wardrobe, when she came out of the semi-nude shower and Kerria's face when she saw her. Then she took herself as paranoid. It could not be repeated, but it had been repeated! And in a new burst of suspicion. What if she had pretended to help her with Leval just to be near her? Until, of course, she met and started dating that other one. That's why she had not seen her for so long. She moved her head with the tears falling down her cheeks and refused to look any further, but fortunately Kerria and Debbie stopped giving each other up and dried off, dressed and both left clinging to each other's waist. Amethyst took a few seconds to dare to give the water and shower. She returned home still impressed. She greeted her parents in passing and went up to her room, restraining herself from crying. Also back home, Kerria greeted her parents. She, on the other hand, was happy, so she saw her brother Leval.

\- Hello little brother -, she laughed, stroking his hair and asked him jovially. - How's your workouts?  
-Well, - he replied that he said funny. - By the way, today I had a fight against Amethyst.   
-Amethyst? - The young girl asked surprised. Adding with some trepidation - you will not have hurt her, right? You are very rough.  
\- No, you can´t be more wrong! – Leval laughed, showing his lip that was almost scarred. - It was she who hurt me, she was very angry, I do not know why but she wanted to vent. Stuff of girls, she told me. And also that it was a long time since you both saw each other. I told her that you would be late to play paddle and that if she waited for you she would find you there. Have not you seen her?  
\- No - Her sister denied shrugging to guess. - Surely she will have tired of waiting and will have gone home. I'll call her to see what she wants.  
\- Well, let's see if you get her to tell you what worries her so much. - Her brother replied. - She did not seem to be at all calm.

 

Kerria smiled, this Leval was stupid! Surely the poor Amethyst was tired of him not paying attention to her. She pitied her for it....

-You will not know how to call the attention of this brother so bad that I have and she will have decided to try it beastly, typical of her. - The funny girl thought, to add laughing. - Bye.

 

Leval nodded and went to his room, he had to study. Kerria went up to hers. Before she greeted her parents who observed her satisfied. For a while now, her behavior had improved a lot, her grades had increased and she was seen studying a lot. Besides, she did not date any boy, she did not even care about them. Roy and Beruche, far from make themselves disturbed for that facts, felt that this was a test of goodwill on the part of their daughter who wanted to focus on their studies. So things like that Kerria, still smiling, called her friend. The phone rang and Amethyst picked it up.

-Hallo. - She asked, more calmly. -  
\- Hello Amethyst, it's me. - Her friend jovially greeted to ask. - Where did you go, sis? My brother just told me that today you gave him a good spanking.  
-Hey? – The interpellated that was again altered exclaimed. - What? ...

 

And her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour, she did not expect to have to talk to Kerria now, she was definitely not ready for that, for God's sake! She had to shout at her, reproach her, insult her, and scold her for what she had seen. But it only occurred to her to say with a shy tone.

-I'm sorry, I crossed the line a little bit, I was angry, that's all.  
\- And I imagine why, silly you, having waited for me to finish and we had talked about it! -

 

Amethyst felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach tingle. How could she say that so naturally, and it even seemed that with rejoicing? Did she and Debbie know she had been watching them? So recurring to all her self- control she dared to ask.

\- Talk about what?  
\- Do not be silly, you know it too well. - Kerria replied casually to qualify. - What happened this afternoon? What worries you so much? Do not be silly, it's nothing you should worry about. Actually, if you take it easy, you can even take advantage of it. It's a long story to tell on the phone. Look, we´ll meet in my house alone and I'll explain it to you.

 

Amethyst did not leave her amazement. The tension she was suffering was already overflowing. Was Kerria insinuating her? She could not take it anymore and on the defensive, she snapped.

-What the hell you want to tell me? Speak clearly!

 

Her interlocutor was surprised, what would happen to her to answer like that? So she responded with a conciliatory tone and something annoying at the same time.

\- Well, girl, there is no way to get that way, the fact that my brother is stupid and does not pay attention to you does not mean that I am to blame. I just wanted to tell you the best way to take advantage of his hobbies, you can go to some planetarium or things like that with him.- And as Amethyst said nothing, Kerria wanted to know with worried impatience. - What's wrong? Is something not going well at home?

 

Her friend sighed in relief, so Kerria thought it was about that.

\- I am sorry. - She apologized with a long sigh and improvised. - I was nervous. I feel lost with him, it's true, you're right.  
\- Do not worry, it does not matter. - Kerria encouraged her conviviality recovering the joviality to insist. - Look, I'll tell you what we can do. Tomorrow my parents have to leave and my brother trains. I had plans but I can cancel them. I do not think my friend is going to be jealous! Also, she has to go on a trip ... You'll have me everything for you, ha, ha ...

 

And laughed at that occurrence as if that joke was the most innocent of the world but Amethyst had a lump in her throat just by listening to it, and then Kerria proposed with a voice, too affectionate in the opinion of her interlocutor.

\- Did we meet to eat at my house? An evening among girls, to draw a plan. And since we put on we had a good time together.  
-To eat? the two of us alone? - Amethyst asked alarmed.-

 

What had previously seemed an innocent proposal to her now sounded like a dishonest proposition, full of double meaning. As if her friend was trying to seduce her with every word. Besides, what would it mean to have a good time?

\- Of course, with whom else. – Her friend retorted. But Kerria, who now added surprised. - Really, what's wrong with you? You are very strange  
\- No, nothing, you see, tomorrow I cannot. – Amethyst barely babbled. - We'll see each other at the school, right?  
\- Tomorrow we'll go to pick you up. As usual. - Her interlocutor told her. -  
\- I would prefer not, is that I will leave early - her friend answered her adding with a sense of vagueness - we'll see each other, now I have to hang up. Goodbye…

 

Kerria stayed with the phone beeping, giving the signal. She hung in turn even more surprised. What happened to Amethyst? That was not her way of behaving, had something else happened that neither Leval nor she had wanted to tell? But she did not notice anything particular about her brother. And he certainly was an open book to express his emotions. Surely they were the burdens of that poor girl which depress her. The poor thing must have been frustrated. She did not even want them to pick her up. Surely the mere vision of Leval would be enough to make her blush.

-Poor Amethyst. - She smiled. - I'd like to know what's going on in your head. It's not like her to be so insecure...

 

Well, tomorrow she would know, but that night she was too happy to worry. So she shrugged and went down to dinner. For her part Amethyst was not too hungry that night, she was very thoughtful and her mother noticed.

-What's wrong sweetheart? You have hardly touched dinner. - Emerald asked.  
-Nothing, is that I'm not hungry. I'm rather tired. -She could say.-  
\- Is that because you do not stop doing sports at all hours. That is why. - Her mother retorted with that admonitory tone that used to put every time she cared about something. - It would be better for you to rest more. If not, you're going to fall ill. Truth Diamond? - She asked her husband for support.-  
\- Be careful, in training the key is not to force the body too much or it could be counterproductive. That was taught to me by an old teacher of mine. - He completed the question. - It happened to him once. He trained so much that one day he could not control it...  
-What could he not control it? - His wife was surprised.-  
-At least that's what he told us - Her husband answered making a sign.-

 

Emerald nodded. That should be part of that special training that her husband and his group of classmates did in the Corner of Soul and Time. And that, of course, he could not tell his daughter. However, Amethyst seemed to be somewhere else. She had not even paid attention to that comment.

-Daughter. Are you okay? - The fashion designer was interested observing her with concern to repeat. - You should not force yourself so much. You are a great athlete but you have limitations like anybody else.

 

Emerald was already ready to hear the typical replica of her daughter in those cases. Although, to her and her husband's surprise, the girl did not refute that or get angry, on the contrary, she nodded and could admit without palliatives.

-You're right. Maybe I've been too exaggerated with doing so much sport. I'll have to be more careful. If you do not mind, I'd rather lie down now.

 

Now it was her mother who looked at her with her mouth open and could ask, not without concern.

-Sweetie. Are you okay?  
-Yes- the girl smiled, sentencing.- As soon as I fall asleep and rest assured that in the morning I will be much better.  
\- That you rest then, daughter.- His father wished her goodnight by getting up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then he walked away to his office.  
-Good evening.- Amethyst said giving her mother a kiss and going up to her room.-

 

But Emerald remained pensive, her instinct telling her that something was not right. It could be that her daughter had some problem, but being a teenager perhaps the most trivial thing was for her something terrible. For the moment she would let it go, but she would watch over the girl's behavior. For her part, Amethyst that night she slept badly, she could not get away from her mind the image of her friend with that girl. She remembered the bad experience there in Paris, she could not bear it to happen again, not with Kerria...

-Once again no. - She was already lying down. - I cannot go through this again...

 

The next day Leval and her sister got up and had breakfast. It was Leval who commented.

-Did not we pick up Amethyst?  
\- She told me last night that she would leave soon. - His interlocutor answered.-  
-Maybe she has plans. Maybe she's seeing someone. - The boy guessed. -  
-That is what she would like! - Kerria sighed with a funny gesture.-  
\- Did you say? - The boy inquired because he had not understood that.-  
-Nothing. - The girl smiled.- Come on, come on, otherwise it's going to be late for us.  
\- This is new! - Leval scoffed. - My little sister wanting to get to the school soon. Maybe she has a handsome boy waiting for her...  
-What a fool you are sometimes! - The young woman replied, shaking her head. -  
-Hey, it is said that you have some fans among the guys in your class. And even among the elderly. - Then confided her brother.-  
-Ah really? - She inquired playing the role of innocent, although of course she already knew. - And whose are those fans?  
-Well, apart from my poor friend Ryan. - Leval smiled. - I think the captain of the baseball team likes you ... He's not a bad guy. Besides, he is a course below me.  
-It's a pity that I do not care much about baseball, I prefer basketball! - She laughed.-

 

What she did not specify is that she was more interested in some of the cheer leaders than in the players. She laughed alone with that consideration. However, Leval, thinking that it was something else, smiled in turn to add amusement.

-I'll have to investigate to see who of the team has managed to get my demanding little sister to notice him ... It must be that you like tall guys. Although, in my opinion, none of those are not reliable...  
-Now you're going to say the same as dad. - Kerria laughed, quoting his father to fake a serious voice and sentenced. - Beware of those, daughter. That they only want one thing from the girls. I hope you do not become a cheerleader. – She laughed adding ironically. –That is precisely what I need, go around with miniskirts and pompoms...  
-There's nothing wrong with it, our aunt Connie was cheerleader. - Leval reminded her. -

 

Kerria shook her head that was certainly not the idea she had in mind. Although as she had thought before, an affair with one of the cheerleaders had not been something that disgusted her. However, now she had someone in her heart. In fact, she sighed causing her brother to return to the previous issue.

-Do you know something? Of all the candidates that circulate there for you, there is only one that I think is appropriate.  
-Wow! ... What luck I have, you've already looked for me boyfriend, that is very kind of you. - She smiled mischievously.-  
-No, seriously. - His interlocutor replied now. - What's wrong with Brian?  
-Brian? - The young woman said surprised, leaving now her smiling gesture and asking. - What do you mean? ...There is nothing wrong with him.  
-It is commented that he very interested in you. And I know that this guy, unlike others, does not go by ... you understand me.  
-It is a good companion and a friend. Nothing more. - She stated sharply.-

 

His brother observed her with a gesture of surprise. Suddenly Kerria had put aside that teasing tone and even seemed annoyed. He let it run. Maybe he would have hit the bullseye. That boy was their neighbor and a good guy. Of his sister's age, although he seemed quite old because of his responsibility. In short, better not to insist. Anyway, they arrived at the institute, they said goodbye until the end of classes and she went to her classroom. She was surprised, almost all her companions dodged her, and some boys stared at her, smiled and whispered among themselves. It was weird, she started to feel uncomfortable. Then she saw precisely Brian, that boy from his class. He was really so nice and was approaching her.

\- Hello, Kerria. - He greeted timidly looking at several sides as if the others were watching them, which was true, although the girl at first did not notice. - Good Morning.  
\- Ah, hello Brian. - She smiled somewhat stiffly remembering her brother's comment. - What's up?

 

Of course that guy liked her, he was nice, of the few who were not always getting their noses where they did not belong. Besides, he was always very kind to her and changing gears Kerria needed a favor. So she asked.

\- Could you explain the last thing about mathematics to me? I have not understood anything for a week. Actually, I've been somewhat scattered lately.

 

At least since she was serious with Debbie, but of course, she was not going to say that.

\- Of course. - He smiled, objecting immediately. - But when? Tomorrow we have no class.  
\- Tomorrow, come home if you want. Or better, I do not want to bother you, where will you be, in your house? I'll go if your parents are okay. - She answered kindly. -  
\- No, it's not annoying. - He hastened to say that he seemed nervous when he proposed not exempt from shyness. - I will pass by your house if it does not hurt and your parents do not care.  
-To them? – Kerria replied fun. -But I'm the one who asked you for the favor! Do not worry. You are so nice! , my parents will be happy that a boy enters my room just to study. - As he looked at her in astonishment, she explained. - You already know what the parents think, they always believe it can be for something else.

 

She smiled then giving to the boy a grateful kiss on the cheek and Brian blushed as he whispered in a friendly and even sympathetic tone, combined with some nervousness and prevention.

\- Do not worry, I do not believe anything they say.  
-What? - She asked, looking at him without understanding. -What do you mean?

 

The boy seemed to get even more nervous, no doubt he thought he had talked more than necessary. He answered almost with a whisper.

\- It's nothing, I'll see you later. - And he left walking quickly towards his class leaving Kerria confused. -

 

The young woman noticed now that a group of companions had been watching them but as soon as she observed them they quickly dispersed away in the corridor ... She thought she recognized some of the classmates, including that Lory and that other one, Lana, friends of Amethyst. But she shrugged without giving it any importance and went to her classroom. Surely it had something to do with what Leval told him. Seeing her talking to Brian, those gossipers would be making their calculations. Of course. They could not go more misguided! Anyway, it was clear that something was happening. During school hours she would swear that some of her classmates were whispering at her with malice and others with contempt and even hostility. That was not normal anymore. So she waited until classes were over and went to the gym. She did not want to ask anyone, she thought maybe she was somewhat paranoid, so she decided that some exercise would help her relax. She entered the dressing room and discovered Amethyst along with other girls, her friend was getting undressed to put on the tracksuit. She smiled, eager to see if she could get something out of her. Although, as soon as she saw her enter, the others blatantly gave her back, pretending she was not there.

-What's happening here? - Kerria asked surprised, but none answered. - Can I know what are you doing?

 

The others looked at her furtively. It had happened that yesterday, apart from Amethyst, one of the girls saw Kerria and Debbie playing paddle. And when they finished she followed them to the changing rooms and spied from the entrance without being seen. She could surprise them while removing their clothes they kissed and kissed each other, she left when they both entered the same shower and from afar she saw Amethyst arrive with both gloves in her hand. She did not dare to say anything to her because she was afraid that she would hit her, but later she had been waiting for the exit and her vigilance paid off. As they came out of the locker room, Kerria and Debbie had taken to kissing each other passionately under the cover of a lonely corridor. Both had also been very hot sentences between them and that girl, hidden from view of them, had heard and seen everything with another of her friends, who she could warn while that happened. They even tried to record it with the cell phone, although fortunately for Kerria the corridor was too dark to be seen. However, both witnesses, as soon as they arrived this morning, had took advantage of the time to tell the others. And on this occasion Amethyst listened to them in dismay and did not protest. When asked the reason very reluctantly she had to admit that she saw it too. Even though she did not want to refer what happened in the locker room. Now Kerria, oblivious to all that, looked at all bewildered, while asking.

-What is happening here? ...- there was a tense silence that nobody dared to break. -What's going on? Is not one going to answer me? - She inquired again, beginning to get seriously annoyed and what was worse to worry -...  
\- Get out! - answered an anonymous voice at last. - We do not want gays around here.  
\- Yes, go with your girlfriend! - Added another in a chorus of muffled giggles. -  
\- We want to change quietly, go to the boys' locker room. There will be nothing there that could interest you. She was urged by a third voice behind her. -

 

The others laughed now openly, but they were nervous laughter, charged with tension and displeasure. Shocked, Kerria understood what was happening. It was not because of Brian, or any of the other suitors with whom her classmates had associated her until then. She wish it had been that, unfortunately her condition was no longer a secret. But Amethyst was there, surely her friend would be on her side.

-What does all this mean, Amethyst? - She asked her, wanting to hear a friendly voice. -

 

The aforementioned did not turn her back on her, but she was naked. She could not say a word or knew what to say, but when she met her gaze with her interlocutor's, she instinctively covered herself with her towel. She could not forget what she had seen. She thought of her as if she was a boy who had sneaked up there to spy on them, eager to do that kind of things with them all. Then Kerria understood feeling very hurt that even her best friend thought like those other stupid.

-You too? - She asked with a sigh of great sadness. - We have seen each other naked many times and now you are ashamed. - The interpellated one lowered the head without saying anything. - I understand. No matter how many times we have talked together. You have been in my house and I have been in yours. And I never ... Please! Amethyst we are friends!

 

She approached her with an imploring look, seeking her understanding, but the questioned instinctively moved away.

-No Please. Kerria, I respect you, but understand that it is not the same. - She was able to respond nervously, covering herself even more. - It's not, it's not...  
\- It was that - The girl then intuited remembering the talk yesterday. - You ...- She could not finish, because the sobs choked her throat. - You thought that...  
\- I saw you, with that girl - Her interlocutor could complete also about to mourn. -  
\- Then it will be better that you turn your back on me and laugh at me like the others. - The aforementioned responded by overcoming the babbling to speak in a sharp and dyed with sarcasm regret. - I do not want the same thing happening to you.  
\- No, you do not deserve to be treated like that. - Amethyst murmured between sobs. - You're a good girl, even if you’re...

 

She fell silent in the middle of the sentence not wanting to hurt her friend anymore, but this one was already pretty hurt in her heart.

-Say it! - Kerria snapped with a tone tinged with anger and sadness. - Even if I am homosexual, right? Yes, because I'm gay, I'm a lesbian! Do you hear me all? - She shouted furiously. - Well, now you know for sure! You will not have to whisper and to guess anymore – Then she turned to Amethyst again and added, her voice with indignant reproach. - You say you're my friend, but you cannot hide the disgust I produce in you. But do not worry, do not worry about that any of you, I would never want to have anything to do with people like you. You can change calmly.

 

None dared to replicate anything, of course they did not expect that reaction. They all thought that this girl would walk away embarrassed but now they were the ones who wanted to get out of there. Amethyst on the other hand was trembling and tears were falling down her cheeks. But Kerria was the one who decided to leave trying not to cry, she did not want to humiliate herself in that way.

\- I am sorry. - Amethyst whispered in a choked voice. -I did not intend...

 

But her friend did not want to listen anymore, she ran as fast as she could to get away from there. She struggled not to cry although she lost the battle along the way. Leval, at that moment had finished training when some guys from another class crossed paths with him. One of them laughed while saying to the others.

\- Have you heard guys? I cannot believe it! - He pointed to the young man to see him to ironically hammer. - I hope it's not a family feature.  
\- Do you have any problem, my friend? - The aforementioned asked him, realizing that they were talking about him. -  
\- I am not! – The guy laughed shamelessly to add sarcastically. - But you do. We've heard that Amethyst, the French girl of second course is crazy about someone in your family.  
-Do not tell me who? - Leval smiled, thinking that it was the typical joke about he and the girls who were after him, so he denied. - Well, she has not told me anything.  
\- It is because maybe she has already changed her preferences and is not you who she is interested for. She is such a friend of your sister! – Another guy, mocked. -  
\- Hey! What do you mean by that? - The questioned asked annoyed by the bad taste of that tone and that suggestion. -  
\- That if you neglect, honey, your sister will steal your girlfriend from you. - Another girl, brunette and short, who was with those guys, laughed, adding with a tinkle. - But calm down, you can have me. I am not into women.  
\- If this is a joke, it's not funny! - The boy was outraged by this insulting comment. -  
\- It's no joke, man the news is flying. – Another of these guys answered. - Especially if they are so interesting. - And he finished in a resentful tone. - Now I understand why she did not date any of us. She will have swollen to flirt in her dressing rooms. LOL…

 

Leval, whose patience had overflowed, faced that guy holding him by the neck and raising him almost half a meter from the ground to shout at him.

-Stop right now what you said about my sister or I'll break your face, asshole!

 

The boy, visibly scared, did not dare to speak, but it was the girl who told him in a defiant attitude.

\- It's the truth, are you going to hit me too? I met her in the locker room and you can´t imagine how she looked at me, she and her friend Debbie, everyone knows. And they also saw them yesterday. If you want closing your eyes is your problem, boy. Your sister is an invert and I have my doubts with you. Is not it that Amethyst prefers her before you?  
-If you were not a girl, I would make you swallow what you said! - The boy yelled, out of his temper as he threw the other boy several meters away, making him fall against the cold marble. -

 

The others recoiled in fear, they had never seen him so angry. Leval smashed the wall with a punch by making a hole in the cement and challenged them all.

\- Now, do anyone more want to add something? Come on! , that has the guts to tell me to the face, it will be the last thing that says! Whether boy or girl. – He snapped, looking at that stupid girl who, visibly scared, instinctively backed against the wall. - Come on!

 

Nobody even dared to look at him, the whole group, including the girl, was petrified with fear. But since that was not enough, he was determined to demand a clear apology.

-Let's see. What did you call my sister? - Leval howled at the guy he had knocked down who quickly fell back against a wall snuggling up beside him.-  
\- Na, nothing! - This one could babble visibly terrified. -

 

But he was going to pick him up again to force him to retract until the tearful voice of his own sister behind him stopped him. When he turned around and could see her, his heart sank. Kerria's face was ravaged by tears and she even trembled. As soon as she seemed to be standing, she seemed totally sunken and humiliated. The others lowered their heads, leaving quickly. Like the boy who, now free of Leval's attention, got up as fast as he could to run away with his companions.

-Ky! - His brother assured her with concern, trying to calm down to see her cry. - I swear those bastards will swallow everything they said, tell me who started with this. And I...  
\- No, Leval, - she shook her head. - Nobody has started, only me ... - And then she hugged him, without looking at his face, or would not have enough courage to confess. - What you've heard about me is true. I ... I am...

 

She could not complete that. She felt too embarrassed and guilty. Now her brother was going to suffer also for her cause. Surely he would be angry and ashamed of her. Nevertheless, the boy moved slowly to raise her chin and look into her eyes. He watched her with his mouth open, unable to believe it. She held his gaze for what she could. Until she broke down crying hugged him again.

-I'm sorry, please forgive me! I did not want you to be humiliated because of me. It's something I cannot avoid. All the girls have turned their backs on me, none of my classmates speaks to me.  
\- It cannot be, not all will be like that - Leval mused stroking his sister's hair and adding then with some hope. - Surely Amethyst will help you.  
\- She does not understand either, Leval. I thought she was my friend. But I looked into her eyes and she was ashamed of me. Only Brian has been good to me.  
\- I cannot believe that Amethyst has done that. - Leval said in astonishment, although now he was beginning to understand that perhaps, that girl's anger and rage were justified by this. - There must be an explanation.  
\- She did not turn her back on me like the others, but she was so uncomfortable and so scared of me. She looked at me like she was seeing a monster. Oh God! That was the worst thing of all! - Kerria sobbed dissolving into moans. -  
\- Calm down, let's go back home. - He whispered surrounding his sister with an arm overcoming his anger and pain as best he could. - Come on Ky. At home you will be safe - He tried to encourage her with sweetness by stating decisively - I am your brother and I love you. I'm not going to leave you alone. I will never be ashamed of you. Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It is your life and your decision. And I will break the face of anyone who would hurt you anymore...  
-No Please! I do not want more complications. Think about what mom and dad will say. - The tearful girl sighed.-  
-You're right. - He agreed, shaking her affectionately between one of his arms.- Come on, let's go back home ...

 

Kerria felt better, silently thanked her brother for his support, and left with him leaning her head on his chest, eager to lock herself in her room and escape that nightmare. Amethyst meanwhile was preparing to return to her house completely sunken, even angry with herself and very concerned about her friend. She was struggling in a terrible internal struggle, she had always despised that kind of behavior, but not to the point of hurting anyone so much. Even when she had spent that cruel joke on her friend Michelle, who had that same inclination, at the boarding school in Paris, she thought that it would only be a mockery without further consequences. As if in this way she was scolding by her behavior and made her to reconsider it. But everything went out of hand. After Michelle left there, shattered and sunk, Amethyst regretted it terribly. She still did it. Like Kerria, that girl had been her best friend, they had also shared confidences and made so many plans. And now everything had escaped her control again, despite the fact that she had wanted to prevent it, but she was unable to fight against her own prejudices. She was thinking about it when an unpleasantly familiar voice addressed her.

\- Wow, I did not know you had such special friends, Lassart.

 

She turned to find herself face to face with Molly Simps, that strong-willed girl who did not exactly like her. Only a few inches shorter than her but much more voluminous. Short-haired light and nose bulging like a pear that was faithful record of all her fights. Simps told her this and a group formed by Amethyst's companions and those of that girl surrounded them with expectation.

-What do you mean? - Inquired Amethyst with visible irritation. -

 

Simps grinned mischievously and snapped at her with a tinge of exhilarated triumph.

\- I already know about you and that Kerria. Or do you think I'm stupid? That of her brother is very convenient as an apology. It's the perfect cover, but I've never seen you with it.  
\- As if I did not have better things to do than walk with Leval in front of a cow like you. - The alluded girl smiled with disdain. -

 

Molly gave a grimace of anger, that offense bothered her greatly and her rival knew it. However, it was she who this time had the ace up her sleeve and was going to use it immediately.

-You can insult me what you want but I at least do not do that things with another girl. - She replied with a malevolent smile. And she spat with sarcastic rudeness. - Tell me, do you like it when she sucks your cunt?

 

Amethyst was trying to contain her growing anger and simply responded by pretending disdain.

\- I'm going to tell you something, before I would do it with any girl before to see your grotesque face.  
\- That some disgusting lesbians like you or your friend Kerria tell me that is a compliment to me. - Simps answered. -  
-I do not let you insult her, you damned bitch! - Her interlocutor shouted, losing her apparent calm. -She worth a thousand times more than you!  
\- You see? - Molly said, looking around the group with a funny expression. - The French whore is in love with that queer. How well they must fuck together if she defends her like that!

 

Amethyst could not restrain herself anymore and gave her interlocutor a sovereign punch. Simps staggered back and wiping the blood that flowed from a lip she sentenced with a joy and long-held desire.

\- Damn Barbie! ... You have asked for it.

 

She rushed at her opponent and tried to hold her with a judo prey pushing her to the ground. But it was not easy for her. Her rival could avoid her by getting up quickly to adopt her guard position, Molly did the same as she said.

\- This is going to be interesting, a balanced fight, we will decide who is the best.  
\- I have no doubt. -Her opponent replied reaching in the head to her with a quick kick that unbalanced Molly while saying. - Damn cow!

 

Molly gave her a look full of hatred, but regained her composure and approached her rival. Amethyst threw another kick but this time she was blocked and knocked down. Simps was able to put on her laughing with satisfaction.

-It's over, I'll give you the biggest beating of your life! - She exclaimed twisting an arm to the girl who screamed in pain. - Enjoy it...

 

The rest of the girls were stunned and afraid to intervene. At first they had formed the typical group around both animated each to their respective leader but now they fell silent. That fight was going to decide many more things than they could imagine. Amethyst struggled not to budge, but if she was not careful, that beast would break her arm. She could not use her legs either, since her opponent had immobilized them by sitting on her knees. Knowing that, Simps provoked her with a burlesque tone.

\- Come on proud miss, try to give me one of your kicks. Where are your princesses’ manners now? Eh? ... You're just a Barbie ... another useless mannequin like your mommy.

 

The increasingly furious and hurried Amethyst tried to think of something. Although the sweat and the accelerated pulse triggered by the adrenaline were not the best to draw a plan, not even to have an idea, so she reacted instinctively. Sliding one of her hands she managed to pinch her enemy in a place not worthy. Simps, howling with pain, rose almost immediately. Her rival took the chance to finish off with a furious kick to the stomach that made her fall bent over herself. She hit her again and again with forcefulness, it was a rain of punches and kicks in which she discharged all her anger and all her frustration deciding that fight. Already having Simps almost knocked out, bleeding from the lip and nose and completely at her mercy she was going to hit her again when her friend Lana came trying to stop her.

\- Enough already! You are going to kill her. Take it easy!

 

And between her and Tracy, they grabbed her furious friend, managing to separate her from her other companion. Flaunting her strength enhanced by the rage Amethyst took off of them with two pushes, stopped panting and ordered, not only for her opponent, but for all who were there.

\- Enough, do you hear me? I do not want to hear any more comments about Kerria. And listen to me, Simps. - She added with a furious hiss, holding it by the front. - If you call me gay or Barbie ever again I'll spoil your ugly face even more. Now get out! - She shouted to the others who left there hastily fearing the same fate that had suffered, the hitherto considered invincible Molly. -

 

Amethyst also limped away, leaving her almost unconscious rival there before any teacher saw what happened. She had to shower again and try not to move her injured arm. Shortly after her opponent also recovered enough to leave. She had been defeated before witnesses in an open fight and for the moment, she would retire. Although the expression of her adversary and the brightness of anger in her eyes had come to frighten her, it had really provoked her too much. She had never seen her so angry. That girl did not seem human. She had terrible strength. So, helped by some friends, she went home, avoiding the school's medicine cabinet. She would recover to have a rematch one day.

-Amethyst, for God's sake! You almost kill her! - A livid Lana said to her companion, after accompanying her to the dressing room.  
\- She deserved it. For saying those things about Kerria. - She spat with patent anger still.-  
-Listen. - Her companion sighed. - I was not there, they told me what happened here a while ago. They were so far making such a joke about it. But that's all. Really. Nobody really cares if your friend is a lesbian or not.  
-Do you think? - Sobbing then the French girl, trembling grabbing her astonished companion by the arm to add in dismay. - I am the first who cares! You do not understand. I thought she was my friend. Now I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything or anybody!  
-Ok, it is alright. - Lana mused lowering her head sadly to add. - I will try to talk with the others. I hope they leave her alone. Anyway, if they continue with these jokes, it would be harassment.  
\- The next one who dares to laugh at her will see with me. You can tell the others. Tell them that what I have done to Molly Simps is going to be a caress compared to what I will do to anyone who harms Kerria. -She asserted, wiping away her tears.

 

Her friend nodded slowly and chose to leave her alone to calm down. Amethyst was able to do it and once back home she managed to climb into her room without being seen. Luckily her mother was not there and her father worked in the room he had as office, without noticing anything. The young woman was too bruised and aching from the blows, but that was what worried her the least. Her mind was a kaleidoscope of mixed feelings, her contempt for homosexuals, and her own remorse for not helping a friend when she needed it and what was even worse, despite her statement before Lana, she doesn´t feeling strong enough to do so. From now on. In addition, there was the fact that Leval would probably not speak to her again as soon as he knew, or possibly both families did. She could have broken a friendship between her parents and those of Kerria, a friendship that had been going on for many, many years. And all because she was not able to give her friend a chance. Just as she did not give it to Michelle. Without strength and overwhelmed by all this, she collapsed on her bed breaking into tears.


	26. The Return of the Chaos Sect.

\- So you saw him.- Said a voice that came from the bottom of a long mahogany table that was located in the center of a large office, barely lit by a zenithal light. -

 

With a cap in his hands and waiting to answer, there was a guy of gray hair and face with hard features. With servile humility he went to that shadowy figure, who was sitting at the other end of that table.

\- Yes my lord. - He affirmed without hesitation - and it was him. The son of Lord Karnoalk, the envoy.  
-I understand.- That mysterious figure answered with an opaque voice, barely affected by the enthusiasm in spite of what he added. - That's great news, we must find him and make him stand on our side. For that we will have to awake his diabolical nature. Unfortunately, the Master and his people cannot come to Earth anymore because of that cursed Golden Warrior and the Justicieras. But the Envoy is partly human, as are many others. Hybrids can remain in this world. We have already won some of our cause. However, he is the most powerful of all. You and that friend of yours, who have seen him must take care of looking for him. But it will not be easy for you, so for that you will have all the help you need.  
\- Thank you, we'll bring it to you, count on it.- The individual promised, allowing himself to sketch a faint smile and to add. - The will of the Master will be fulfilled at last, after so many years ...

 

Unable to imagine the plans that were drawn against him, Mazoui trained with Leval and Roy almost from dawn, in a secluded part of the city. He told the two boys that he trained there a long time ago, the time he fought against the demons.

\- Come on, now attack me both at the same time. - Their mentor proposed them while rising in the air. -

 

The boys, who already knew how to fly with ease, attacked him. But he stopped all his blows without any difficulty and that he did not resort to becoming a super warrior. Roy hit his son causing him to fall to the ground. Mazoui tried to counterattack with two energy balls but his opponent received the impact without flinching. Smiling with contempt, he snapped at the boy.

\- Is that all that the son of a bitch of Satan knows to do?  
-But how can you say such a thing? - Mazoui exclaimed surprised and angry. - Apologize right now!

 

His interlocutor just laughed scornfully and added.

-Come here to make me apologize, you devilish bastard. - Roy challenged him, urging him with provocative movements of his hands. - If you have what it takes.  
\- You cannot be serious. - Mazoui replied that he could feel himself shaking with fury. -  
-No? - His opponent laughed scolding him sarcastically. - Come on, you're just a cowardly half-breed! Son of a damn monster and a vicious whore!

 

Blind with rage and with his demonic appearance, Mazoui attacked viciously, but his opponent dodged him again and again. The boy's blows were strong but uncoordinated, they did not hit on his target. Finally his instructor hit him in the stomach and in the back throwing him on the ground. He landed next to him. While the boy stood up and tried to hit him. Roy blocked his punch and corresponded with another. Bringing him back down without apparent effort.

\- But why are you insulting us like that? – He shouted, crazed and helpless while his rival moved his head, now with resignation. - Why do you say those things about my mother? I thought you were friends! She is your wife's sister!

 

Roy let him vent a little more and then stopped him, holding his fist, when the boy tried again to attack him.

\- Enough, boy. Forget what I have told you. It was not serious. - He indicated calm tone to add. - I wanted to see what really worried me.

 

Mazoui looked at him surprised and, breathing with raging difficulty, not understanding that, with his eyes still red. Roy then added almost like a masterly oratory.

\- I wanted to try you. And it has turned out as I have imagined, you are very sensitive to provocation, you immediately lose control of your actions. - He explained leaving him stunned and continued, now with a tone of affectionate reproach. - Mazoui, you are strong but you lack the main thing, never let your emotions obfuscate you until this point. Imagine that you had to fight against a real enemy. The combats are based not only on the mere strength but in detecting the weaknesses, both physical and moral of the opponent, and knowing how to take advantage of them. What would have happened to you if a demon provoked you like that? Or the guys of the sect I fought against. Do you think they would be nicer than me? No boy, you have to learn to control yourself, no matter what they tell you. First of all you, must keep your head cool and focus on the fight. When you fight, that is only thing which matters. Because if your mind is not clear and dedicated to the maximum of your concentration, I assure you that you will be lost.

 

The interpellant fit that admonition sitting on the floor, with his hands resting on his head and cursing his naivety.

-I understand, - he sighed then recovering the normality of his appearance.- I disappointed you, right Roy? I'm just stupid. Any rival would have made me what he had wanted. - He lamented, now, quite angry with himself. -  
\- No, you have not disappointed me at all, Mazoui.- His teacher smiled, putting an affectionate hand on the boy's shoulders.- What happens is that you are still very young and have no experience. Also, even if you have a demon part, your heart is very pure, too kind, and that makes you even more vulnerable to hurting your feelings. But remember that all the insults directed by your enemies in the fight are nothing but praise that shows that they need to undermine your strength in some way, do not forget it. And try to be the one to deceive them. To turn against them any kind of trick that they try to use. I know that sometimes it is not easy, especially when people we love are involved. But you must be strong, not only for yourself, but precisely for them. Because your rivals will try to use them whenever they can against you. Trust me. I know it very well.

 

The boy listened very carefully to those words and recorded them in his mind. His instructor was absolutely right.

\- I'll improve, I promise. - The boy smiled encouraging his face. - Thanks for teaching me this.

 

Roy smiled satisfied, meanwhile his son returned to the fight. Leval had been watching and listening to all that, and that might very well serve him as a lesson. Since the day before yesterday he only thought about his sister and how bad she felt. None of them said anything when they got home. Kerria begged him to give her some time and he did so. What else could he do? Nor would he have the courage to tell his parents anything. Fortunately, they stopped before arriving, his sister wiped away her tears and Leval knew how to keep calm. As it was already late they limited themselves to dinner and he talked, as always, of what he was going to study with Mazoui. Fortune seemed to be with them because their mother seemed to think of something else, loaded as she was with exams to be corrected. And their father was more aware of the trainings with him and his cousin. The next day, their parents had a meeting with Amethyst, who also gave no sign of her presence. Diamante mentioned that her daughter was worried about upcoming exams. So both he and Kerria managed to spend that day together. Leval tried to encourage her as much as possible, but her sister did not want to leave the house. Although finally he persuaded her to watch one of those action movies. So he rented a laser disk and bought a good dose of sweet popcorn (Kerria loved it). The film was set in space, about the struggle of a civilization of planets united against an android invader. Leval as always, took all kinds of complaints based on what should be really correct, such as. "You cannot travel in such a short time through space, those constellations are badly situated." "No need for aerodynamic designs in the middle of the cosmos since there is no friction", etc. So funny he was sometimes opposing his scientific rigor in front of what they saw, that even his sister smiled, claiming that how could he know if he had never been there. And to answer the boy took her to the terrace, it was already night and the sky was clear, free of clouds, the stars were in all their splendor.

\- From here we can see many stars of the northern hemisphere at a glance. But there are many more that we cannot see because of the atmosphere or because we do not have a good telescope. - He explained to his sister that she was really looking without understanding anything. -  
\- The sky is beautiful, yes. - Kerria agreed gently observing the nightly glares. -  
\- That in the shape of a dipper, is the constellation Ursa Major. Well, it would really be the tail of that supposed bear. - Her brother told her that he did not stop enumerating pointing to different parts of the sky. - There's Arturo, his main star, is several times bigger than our sun.  
\- Who would say it, from here it seems very tiny. - His sister commented with a slight smile. -  
\- That's because it's many millions of kilometers away. Sirius without going any further, or Proxima Centaur, which is our nearest star apart from the us, of course. Even so, even if we were able to travel at the speed of light, which is physically impossible, it would take us four years to arrive ...

 

He spoke with such enthusiasm of the time that would take with the speeds that could now develop and all kinds of physical phenomena and paradoxes that could occur, that his sister listened to him enthralled, forgetting for a moment of her own worldly problems. She reminded him when, as children, he told her some of the stories that he liked the most, or told her about those adventures and trips he wanted to undertake when he was older. The night was getting cold and then she embraced him as she sighed and said.

\- You're lucky Leval, you can fly with your imagination to the stars. I would also like to escape up there, at least I would stop suffering the injustice here below.

 

His brother caressed the girl's long hair and pressed her to his chest affectionately, he said comfortingly.

\- Perhaps what attracts me the most of the stars is that they seem immutable while here everything changes and happens very quickly. Everything is forgotten right away, Ky. Life goes on. You will see.

 

She nodded vividly wishing it were so. And when it was something later, and the nightly freshness was barely bearable, they went to sleep. Leval knew that, despite his words, Kerria would have to endure a real ordeal and more if their parents found out. She told him all her fears and he could only assure her that he would be by her side and give her encouragement to stay as much as possible worthily possible in the face of adversity. He wish he could tell her how truly exceptional their family members were! But as it seemed that the girl was outside of that, and even apparently she did not participate in those powers, he did not want to sink her further, creating another abyss. But he promised himself that he would strive and become a great warrior, defend his sister and all his people from danger. So now, he wanted to put his father's advice into practice and had decided to attack him, since he saw him as careless. Anyway, it was a good occasion to vent his anger because he was not afraid of hurting him. He launched himself to catch him unexpectedly but Roy, with a half-smile that he did not see, dodged him again. Leval's fists did not find anything to hit.

-But ... How is that possible? You have not been able to see me coming! -Exclaimed the astonished boy.-  
\- I do not need to see you coming. I can feel your energy. - Sentenced his father smiling at the same time he affirmed.- Fast as light, serene as heaven, son ... is what my teacher taught me.

 

And without stopping to sketch a mischievous smile his experienced adversary threw a small ball of energy that ended up sending the boy among some brambles. The young man came out quickly, willing not to give up. This time he attacked directly. But it was impossible to hit his opponent, who just walked away. How was he able to do something like that? Even for greater gloating, Roy had his hands behind his back, intertwined. His son tried to give it to him again and again, before Mazoui's amused gaze that he observed apparently making mental notes of what his teacher was teaching them. And when Leval was already exhausted, he staggered off to the side. At that moment, his father punched him on the ground.

-Son. I already told you more than once. Equilibrium! - He hummed funny, honoring one of the movie scenes he liked so much. -  
-But you hit me with your hands! - The boy protested.-  
-And can you find out why I was not going to be able to poke you with them? - His coach smiled.  
-You had them on your back, I thought you were not going to use them. - The boy replied, once he got up.  
\- In a combat you do not have to think about anything. You have to perceive the adversary.- His father explained to him.- Neither never take anything for granted. Or they will seat you in a good punch.

 

Leval nodded, that was what his father had just done with him. He prepared to prepare himself again by standing guard, but his mentor told him to stop.

\- Is enough for today. Let's go home, guys. - And after a short pause he added flatteringly. - I'm happy, you've improved a lot.  
-But what do you say, dad? - Leval inquired with tone between incredulous and disenchanted. - If we cannot even touch you and you do not become a super saiyajin, what would happen to us if you did?  
\- I was not so strong at your age, nor did I start training with this intensity. Believe me, you two are doing very well. Although it turns out that you, Mazoui, are intuitive but too passionate in the fight and you, son, you think too much and do not feel the aura of the opponent. Let's say that the virtue of one is the defect of the other. You will have to work that among other things. But the good part is that it turns out that you complement each other very well.

 

The two boys nodded. And their teacher then smiled adding.

\- Otherwise you improve very quickly. But that does not help you to sleep. - He warned them with a feigned severity and really jovial. -  
\- We will not do it. - They both replied at the time, shaking their heads but very happy with these compliments. - Thank you.

 

Roy watched them as they walked ahead of him, and he did it without disguising his pride. They were two great boys. He remembered the words of his teacher, the legendary Son Goku, when he was instructing himself in Heaven. That was a long time ago. But he did not forget the wise advice that he, despite his carefree appearance, Goku gave him ...

 

After one more assault, in which Roy could not even touch his mentor, although he fit quite a few blows, they rested. During that break his saiyan ancestor told him.

\- You're a good guy, all heart. You fight with desire but you have to be able to guess the movements of your opponent. Or else you will be lost.  
-And how am I going to do that? - The young disciple protested.-  
-Feel the energy.- His mentor answered.-  
-You have a lot of energy, I can perceive it but even so, I do not know what you are going to do.- Roy protested.-  
-That's because you do not concentrate on the essentials. Listen, it's not a matter of you feeling the full force that I can deploy. That is the obvious for anyone. The fundamental thing is the inner aura of each one, people, objects ... for example the one of this stone.- He said taking a pebble that had come from nowhere and proposing to his astonished student.- Send it to me whenever you want, in order to see if I can dodge it.  
-But that is very easy.- His interlocutor smiled.- You will see her arrive and with your speed you will avoid her. Even I know how to do that.

 

For every reply his mentor sat cross-legged and turned his back on him, then declared.

-Turn it to me without me seeing it. And always remember this. Fast as light, serene as the sky.

 

The young disciple looked at him bewildered, walked away a good distance and waited a while. His master had adopted the lotus pose with his hands clasped on his thighs. Then, when he thought he had spent enough time he reduced his energy level and threw the stone towards Goku’s head. He did not move as the projectile approached. Roy was about to shout to warn him. Then just as the stone was about to reach him, his mentor cocked his head enough to avoid it and smiled.

-How did you do it? - The boy wanted to know after approaching him.-  
-I told you, you must perceive the essence of things. It is not the mere accumulation of force that makes you superior. It is how you use your resources and those of the rival against him.

 

And Roy wanted to learn how to do that, although his good bumps cost him. However, he ended up getting it. Now he remembered it with a smile. And he muttered looking at the heights of Heaven with a certain nostalgia.

-Thank you Master, thank you very much for teaching me so many things, and not only for the fight, but for life. Now I want to pass all that knowledge to my son and my nephew. Someday they will take over and they should be prepared. I have to train them like you, Master Piccolo and the others, prepared us.

 

He also remembered the other Leval, the one who came from the future, with whom he had trained and the one who had taught everything he knew. That's why he seemed to be living a déjà vu. Now, that other boy was his son in this dimension. But fortunately he did not fight like his counterpart, prey to his desire to save his future and his rage and pain by pretending revenge on those terrible androids. This boy now was a young man who only wanted to improve and fulfill his dreams. The same as his nephew, who wanted to overcome his fateful heritage, to be a good person and help others. Roy was happy about it and promised himself that he would do what he could to help him to succeed. Finally, he caught up with the two boys and chatted leisurely with both of them for a while. All flew back to the vicinity of the city where the car awaited them. Finally, they left Mazoui in his apartment and father and son returned home, it was the boy who was driving ...

-Tell one thing, dad.- Leval asked with visible curiosity.- You always talk about that master of yours. Was he really that good?

 

His father smiled nodding and smiling as he replied.

He was the best I've ever seen. His power was unparalleled ... and at the same time he was the simplest and most pleasant guy you can imagine. He loved fighting, but as a way to progress and overcome himself. Each fight was a challenge for him.  
-It sounds incredible.- The boy affirmed.- On the other hand, you and the others, as I understand it, you fought because you had no other choice.  
-It's true.- His father admitted, declaring. -And I do not want you or Mazoui to fight for your life or save anyone's. I just wish you learned to control your powers and to enjoy a good fight that would test your ability. Nothing else. But unfortunately, you can never be sure of that, son.  
-Mom is upset. I know. - The boy sighed with regret. - I know she is. Although she does not tell me.  
\- Your mother only wants for you and for your sister Kerria a normal life, with normal problems. – His father told him. - I cannot blame her. Moreover, I understand her very well. I made her suffer myself when she thought she had lost me. Although, she knows as well as I do that maybe one day new threats might arise. And it could be that then we are not able to face them anymore.  
-I promise that, in that case, I will do everything possible to not let you down.- Said the young man.-  
-I know, son. Although, you still have a lot to learn. Without going any further, the Fire of San Telmo still does not burn in you ...  
\- The Fire of San Telmo? What do you mean? - Inquired Leval curiously, to add .- Is not that a kind of electric effect that occurred in the old ships?

 

Now his father smiled more widely. He moved his head slowly and replied with gentleness.

-The time has not yet come, but do not worry about that now. One day you will understand what I mean. For now, continue with your normal life and with your dreams. Study a lot and get into that blissful space academy or whatever. Or your mother will kill me. Against that, there is no possible defense ...  
-LOL! Do not worry, Dad.- Leval laughed in turn.- I'll do it ...  
-Very well, son. - Roy agreed, patting the boy's right arm affectionately. -

 

Then they could see the familiar lights of their neighborhood and the chalet. Leval crossed the gate after opening the door with the remote control and stopped. Raising the garage door, the car entered and parked. Both got out of the vehicle. His father then told him jovially.

-Well, it's getting late, let´s go to the shower and to dinner. We are going to greet your mother and your sister.

 

The boy nodded, but smiled tremulously. The memory of Ky and her situation assaulted him now. He even felt a little guilty of having been a great afternoon in the company of his father and his cousin. He sighed wishing his sister was better. In fact, they did not see any of the women in the house and chose to go straight to the shower. They would greet them when they ended. Kerria meanwhile was in her room very depressed. In spite of everything she went down since almost it was the hour to have dinner. Her mother arrived shortly after doing some shopping and both her father and her brother were in the shower. It was Bertie who addressed her.

\- Daughter, can you help me with the bags?  
-Ok, mom.- She hurried to answer her.-

 

She did not want under any circumstance that her mother noticed something strange. So, trying to fake joviality, she wanted to know.

-How about your day, what it have been?  
-Well, the usual.- A few classes, to receive some families. - Bertie enumerated that she was carrying two bags, leaving the girl another number, while riveting. - And then to buy some food, that your father and your brother are two bottomless bags! Of course, many trainings they do but at the moment of truth are never to lend a hand ...  
-I do not understand where they are going to train.- Said the girl genuinely surprised now.- Do they practice martial arts or is it basketball? - She inquired, given that her brother had not clarified anything about that particular.- Or maybe it is something of that academy, where does cousin Mazoui go?  
-I suppose it will be something of that. What they call men's things. - Bertie replied with apparent carelessness, claiming. - You know how they are, they love sports. I do not know if it's your father who wants Leval to become a basketball player ...  
-I'm sorry for him! - Kerria smiled, affirming.- My little brother is not interested in that sport. At least not to become professional.  
-I have the impression that your father, deep down, still has that hope.- Bertie smiled.- Although it sounds more like what you said to prepare him and Mazoui for that academy.

 

The young woman nodded, now remaining silent. It's been a long time since she did not share activities with her father. It was as if his brother and his new cousin occupied all the free time he had. She supposed what her mother said, that he would be helping them to prepare physically for the tests of the military academy in which one was and in which the other wished to enter. He was a coach and manager. He was used to training athletes. Anyway, she appreciated it. She did not feel strong enough to look her parents in the face. Less after what happened, and she feared the moment in which both would find out. Then her mother took her out of those bitter reflections.

-Daughter, what about you at the school?  
-Oh, well! ... the usual.- She knew how to retort paraphrasing her mother.- Exams ... you know. Although I am somewhat lost in mathematics. I hope Brian can help me.  
-Brian, the Rice´s boy? - Bertie inquired. -  
-Yes.- the girl nodded as she left the bags in the kitchen.- I asked him if he could come home and explain some topics to me.  
-It's a very good boy.- Bertie opined, declaring with approval.- Of course ... he can come whenever he wants.

 

Just then the men of the house appeared already showered and freshened. After greeting everyone they set the table and prepared to have dinner. Roy busied himself cooking. According to him, he was the one with the most talent for that. Nobody wanted to contradict him. Beruche for her part helped Kerria to place the dishes while Leval went to bring the cutlery. At that moment she took the opportunity to look at her daughter. The truth is that she had noticed something strange in her for a couple of days. And that impression had been reinforced after her previous talk. Although she smiled and tried to be animated, the look in her eyes was very sad. As if something were worry. Now perhaps, by taking the subject of Brian that could make sense. She would swear that the girl had changed color.

-Maybe Kerria and him ... - Bertie thought with a slight smile. - In that case, I'd be glad. He is a great boy. And a very good influence for her.

 

So she let it be. After her daughter's incident, her behavior had changed for the better, and that boy, whom they had known since he and his parents moved to the urbanization a little over a year ago, had helped her a lot. He was a good student and he used to explain topics to Kerria, which the girl choked on. Once he came to that and Bertie received him. He was something shy and embarrassed, but attractive. He smiled, realizing that he always looked at Kerria with the eyes of a decapitated calf.

-This girl does not realize how beautiful she is.- Bertie thought between proud and funny.- But apparently that boy, does.

 

At last the dinner was ready and after an inconsequential talk everyone ate the pasta salad that "chef Malden" had prepared. After taking some French cheese, a gift from the Lassart family, they were about to conclude the evening. At least until Roy commented ...

-This little prince, I must admit that for cheeses and wines he has good taste ... Will he have brought it from France or maybe he bought them here?  
-But Roy.- His wife shook her head funny. -Do not you remember? The other day we were with them to buy. Emerald recommended it to us. The Brocciu, to combine with fruits. And a tip of brie with wine ...  
-Come now! Diamond and his bullshit. - Roy commenting visible funny.- I remember a couple of weeks ago that they invited us to dinner and the man goes and pulls out a table full of cheeses and a bottle of champagne. I already told him. You stingy! And what the burgers are? For that I would bring bread and I had made a sandwich, ha, ha, ha  
-Yes, I remember.- Bertie muttered, still blushed at the thought of that.- Only you could think of wanting to mix a French cheese board with French fries with ketchup and hamburgers.  
-Well, it sure would be good. Do not the burgers have cheese? - Sentenced his smiling husband to hilarity of his family. More when he riveted .- What could be better?

 

The truth is that during that evening they laughed a lot. Fortunately, his friends already knew Roy well. Diamond the first. Beruche told her children. Kerria smiled broadly, at least that almost made her laugh, and Leval, on the other hand, did laugh. He could imagine the expression on the Lassart's face. Following that, it was Roy who intervened now addressing his daughter with a relaxed tone of good humor.

-And what about Amethyst? Apparently you have become very good friends. I hope she will not be as buzzed as her father ...  
-No, no ... - The girl could respond while her smile was extinguished.- The truth is that now we see each other little. We are busy studying ...  
\- Sure. - The interlocutor agreed. - That is what you must do ... and she seems a responsible girl and she appreciates you enough.

 

At the moment of hearing that the girl rose like a spring, noticing her abruptness and after smiling something forced apologized alleging ...

-It's getting late. I want to study a bit before going to bed. Goodnight.  
-Good night daughter.- Bertie wished her who could not help but be surprised, although remembering what Kerria told him about Brian She let it be. - Do not spend a lot of time studying. Tomorrow is Sunday, so you should sleep and rest.  
-See you tomorrow Ky.- Her brother wished her with a soft tone although somewhat sorry.-  
\- Sleep well.- Her more carefree father added.-

 

The girl nodded wishing them the same and went up to her room. She lay on the bed, clutching one of her dolls. Actually, it was her little bear, Mr. Skipi. Her favorite stuffed toy since she was little. She had taken him everywhere until she was eleven years old. She smiled now with a mixture of funny nostalgia and sadness. She remembered leaving her bear at home for the first time when she went camping a few years ago was one of the most difficult decisions in the world! Almost between babbling and with the voice taken by the emotion, she looked at that little face with that small bag and whispered it with affection.

-You have always been here for me. You have never judged me and you will never abandon me. Whatever I am, you will let me hold you ...

 

She did so, after a while and comforted by her little teddy bear she fell asleep. For his part, Leval went into his room and tried to fall asleep. Luckily, those workouts tired him a lot. Although he thought of his sister and on Monday, when classes resumed. At last, he was able to sleep, telling himself that he would be by Kerria's side for anything. His parents in the meantime went to bed. Bertie looked up at the ceiling and her husband, seeing her so thoughtful, asked her.

\- Are you worried about something, cubito?  
-I don’t know. It seems to me that our daughter is somewhat strange ...  
-Kerria? I see her quite normal.- Her husband valued.-  
-Today she asked me about your workouts.- Bertie commented.-  
\- What did you say? - her husband wanted to know with some prevention .-  
-Nothing in particular. I played dumb. I think it is she who thinks they are for the academy. It makes sense given that you are going to train with Mazoui. By the way.- Bertie inquired.- What do you think of him?  
\- Of that boy? - Asked her interlocutor. - He seems a good boy. I do not think we should worry.  
-After so long not knowing Kalie, find her married and with two children ... I still do not make up my mind.- Bertie added. - She has lived her life and has forged another family ...  
-We are all family, cubito.- Roy encouraged her by passing an arm under his wife's waist and pulling her towards him.- A great family ...  
-Yes, it is true. Maybe I had to spend time so that she and we were prepared to meet again. I'm looking forward to meeting her other daughter. She is our niece too. I think Minako is also her godmother.  
-The sailors have been watching over them then .- Roy said who despite everything did not dare to tell his wife what he knew for so long, however, he sentenced. - There is nothing to fear, if they have been taking care of protecting your sister and her family. They may have kept it a secret for safety. They would have their good reasons to act like this, they always have them.  
\- Yes. Surely the sailors knew it and did not tell us for some good reason. - His wife agreed meditating on that particular.-

 

In spite of everything, it hurt her to have not been aware of her sister's situation. She would chat with Ami as soon as she had the chance. Then she remembered.

\- And talking about our friends. I think Ami-chan had to come to New York for a medical conference or something.  
-Ami? - Roy repeated surprised. - I do not know. Did she call you?  
-No, and that's what I find weird .- His wife told him. - And the fact is that some time ago she told me that by this time she would come. And whenever she does, we meet and go to see each other.  
-Yes, many times we are even going to pick her up at the airport.- Her husband commented that he then pondered.- Maybe this time the congress has been suspended or she is very busy with all that medical stuff...  
-It must be that.- Bertie agreed that she was already tired.- Well, I'm sure she will let us know if she can.

 

After giving a slight yawn her husband did the same. They decided to leave the conversation and sleep. At last everybody in the house rested. The next day dawned and the Malden woke up ready to start the day. At least almost everyone. Kerria had not even gotten out of bed, even though it was after ten. She could not meet Debbie in high school. Maybe that it was better. She could not bear her girlfriend was treated like her too. So she did not even dare to call her wherever she had gone to tell her what happened. Despite having her mobile number. Maybe at this point someone would have told her and she would already know. It did not matter anymore, she still loved her but, in order not to make matters worse, it would be preferable not to have contact at some time. She did not want to humiliate her brother either, because even though he was supporting her at all times, he could not hide that he was suffering a lot too. Anyway, she was very grateful for the night they spent watching the stars. He had made a room in his private paradise to take her out of her hell for a few moments. But unfortunately the solution for Kerria's pain was not in the sky but on Earth. For the rest, she had to try not to let her parents know, and as for Amethyst, she did not want to see her. She also thought about poor Brian. The boy called her that morning as if he was not aware of what had happened and she had to tell him that she had felt ill, but surely he already knew it. Now she understood that phrase that he said. Despite everything he did not show it and told her that he would go on another occasion. And then there were her parents. Of her father she was not too afraid that he would find out, since he barely seemed to understand her and much less could guess what was happening. He was always so busy with his games and his workouts and now, on top of that, with Mazoui, who seemed more his son than she was. As she told her mother she find that strange. Kerria did not know what could they doing so long outside. But she wish her father had dedicated to her at least a small part of the attention he gave to that boy! And then there was her mother. She did seem to be more aware of her life, but now, luckily, she had very busy days with her job, between meetings and evaluation meetings. In any case, the only inexorable thing of all, and at the same time the worst, was that the next day she had to go back to class and she could not stand the idea. To suffer again the silent humiliation or the jokes and whispers, the looks of contempt of all her companions. Maybe she could denounce that, but she did not want things to get worse. What would they do, to arrest the whole students in the school? No, she hoped Leval was right and that all that would end up being forgotten. But until then it would surely be very hard to bear. So she thought without noticing anything else. And it was eleven o'clock. Then someone knocked on the door and opened it by peeking timidly over the edge. It was Beruche who entered her daughter's room carrying a tray with some juice, milk, cookies and ham.

\- Kerria, is late and you have not had breakfast. Are you sick? - She asked carefully placing the tray on the knees of her daughter.-  
\- I'm not hungry, mom - she whispered sadly. -  
\- Sweetie. What's wrong? I find you so downcast. Are things good? - Her mother was interested by scrutinizing her with her sharp dark blue eyes. - You were not going to meet Brian today?  
\- I called him to postpone it. Nothing happens to me. I was just thinking, that's all. I must have, you know. It will have come down to me of blow. - She could with a thread of voice.- I feel something bad ...

 

Beruche smiled although of course, her daughter had the period or not, surely there was something else, it could be some disappointment or the pressure of the exams. Anyway, that same morning, she had received a call from Karaberasu and counted on being able to boost the girl's morale.

\- Well, if you do not want to tell me I will not insist.- Her mother sighed adding more jovially - but I'll tell you something that will surely cheer you up. Mazoui's sister, your cousin Kathy, will come with her mother to see us. I think she is your age. I'm sure you'll get along very well both!  
\- Sure mom. - Kerria smiled trying to hide her mood. - I really want to meet her ...

 

For her part, Beruche's sister had gone to pick up her daughter at the airport, she was returning from her vacation from Ireland. Her father and husband of Karaberasu, had to return to his work as a doctor in the hospital and could not go with her. Her mother received her very excited.

-Daughter! - Kalie greeted her as soon as she saw her arrive at the airport terminal.-  
-Hi Mom! - Katherine replied waving a hand while holding her suitcases with the other. -

 

As soon as the girl arrived with her mother they embraced and Kalie smiled caressing the long, silky copper hair of the girl to affirm.

-It's only been a few weeks and I think it's been an eternity. I even think you've grown up.  
-What an ideas you have! - The girl laughed wanting to know - How about Mazoui? How is he doing at the Academy?  
-Very good darling. And I have many other things to tell you. I'm looking forward to seeing your uncles and cousins.  
-I also want to meet them. - The girl said and added .- By the way, regards from Aunt Alannah and cousins Bridget and Suzanne. Grandmother Meg also sends you a kiss.  
-Thank you dear.- Kalie smiled.-

 

The truth is that with her sister-in-law she had always got on well, she was Mathew's older sister. Her nieces were nice girls, though somewhat introverted, at least in the case of Bridget. Suzanne was more open, but both were very attached to their native country, France. They were not as happy as their progenitor, authentic woman of pure Irish stock, dynamic, sometimes stubborn and always very lively, good singer and best archaeologist. So, thinking about that, she asked her daughter.

\- Have you been touring the pubs of the region?  
-Ja, ha! -Aunt Alannah and I have sung in some.- Katherine admitted.- You already know her, she likes to do that. And you also know that my cousins do not. Luckily, my friend Erin joined us ... But the best thing was when I met Minako Aino in person. She told me she was my godmother!

Her mother nodded caressing the girl's cheeks.

-So she is, sweetheart. We had not seen each other for a long time. That girl is full of surprises! - Kalie laughed that riveted in allusion to the idol .- Well, I was also surprised that you met there. I guess it's part of the magic of Ireland.  
-She gave many good tips and encouraged me to continue with my studies and not leave the song.- The enthusiastic girl said.-  
-Yes darling. Minako is right. You must strive but without giving up your dreams. -Karaberasu stated.-

 

Her daughter agreed on that with a broad smile. Of course she was very beautiful when she marked those small dimples that she had on my cheeks and it highlighted her little pecs in the frame of that youthful face, with those bright blue eyes. However, her gesture became more serious and embarrassed when she added.

-I've had a great time in Ireland. It's a pity you could not come. That's the only thing I've regretted. Aunt Alannah asked me a lot about you and Mazzi.  
-Well, there will be another time.- Her mother replied, playing down the importance to add with clear interest.- And now that you have enjoyed that beautiful homeland and family, it is time for you to catch up with your relatives here.  
-I am also very curious to meet them. But mostly I am looking forward to seeing my brother again. - The enthusiastic girl declared.-  
-Well, first things first. – Karaberasu asserted telling her daughter – Let´s call a taxi, let's go to the apartment. There you leave this, you take a shower and you change, you rest a little and we go to my sister's house and her husband's.

 

Kathy agreed on it. She was eager to take a bath and relax after the flight. When she dove into the bathtub she remembered some of her experiences from that summer. As she told her mother, she had spent a very entertaining vacation in Ireland, knowing even some other handsome boy, although that was not going to tell her mother, of course. What she did tell her, as she had remembered, was that even the famous singer and actress Minako Aino was there. She still remembered the surprise she got when she told her nothing less than ...

\- That was amazing. What luck I had! – She smiled while blowing the foam inside the bathtub and remembered .- The Irish luck, ha, ha ...

 

Katherine was with one of her best friends visiting a recording set. It was filmed a very famous series set in a medieval world. She knew it was difficult to get closer to see the actors and actresses who worked there. Despite the hopes of her young age made her feel encouraged to try. She thought about it for a couple of days and had an idea, in her opinion, great. Her friend Erin O'rourke, an Irish girl with green eyes, and red hair combed with a braid, said something uneasy.

-As we get caught by security, they will take us to the police station. Then surely my parents would kill me!  
-Do not worry. I have a plan that cannot fail. - The young girl smiled at her as she opened a backpack that she carried on her back.- Have you brought the furs and clothes that the O’Connell’s lent us? 

 

Her young friend nodded, displaying a similar backpack from which she extracted that kind of wardrobe. Without hesitation both changed their sports clothes for those outfits and covered the running shoes with herbs and mosses.

-Now we look like a couple of savages of those, ha, ha! - Erin laughed -

 

Her interlocutor nodded and with total confidence on her plan they went to the restricted area where the show was filmed. They wanted to enter by climbing a fence almost under the noses of the security guard who, on approaching asked.

\- Can I know where you are going, young ladies?  
-We work as extras and we had lost. - Katherine told him using her best skills when it came to persuasion.-  
\- And where your accreditations are? - He wanted to know that guy big and put in some kilos.-  
\- How are we going to take them over to go to record? - Kathy replied feigning displeasure, to add with total confidence. – Come on! Let us pass or we will be late.  
-Sure ladies. - The guard agreed, opening a door near that fenced enclosure.

 

So losing no time the two entered with a broad smile. It had been easier than they thought. Erin even pointed to a nearby field where they had built a couple of cabins and saw several cameras ...

-Look, that's where they are going to film.  
-With a bit of luck we even appear in the episode! - Katherine was enthused.-

 

But her joy was diluted when the security guy appeared accompanied by two local police officers. He pointed to both girls and indicated them.

-These two. Another couple of fans who have tried to sneak in.

 

And the agents forced the girls to accompany them. Erin then looked at her friend with annoyance and reproached her.

-So your plans never fail, huh? O 'Brian.  
\- Well, almost never ... -She could weakly oppose this one.-  
-One moment, please.- They listened then.-

 

It was a woman's voice, the two agents immediately stopped. A blonde lady, not so tall, with long blonde hair and with a red bow tied it, dressed as if she were a fairy tale princess, approached. Then, the security guard said in a respectful tone.

-Don't worry, Miss Aino. Right now I have notified the local authorities and they are taking care of these two.  
-It will not be necessary. - The woman replied, adding in an accomplice tone as she watched the astonished young women winking at them. - I really expected them. Do you know Ron? I forgot to warn you. Sorry, I'm very forgetful.

 

So both the security guy and the agents shrugged their shoulders, but if that famous actress said so ...

-Very well Miss Aino, being that case, then we leave them with you.- The guy said who, along with the police, left happy for not having to deal with that.-

 

Both girls jumped excited. That was better than they could have imagined!

\- Miss Aino, Miss Aino! - Erin repeated foolishly without being able to stop jumping. - I am a big fan, I have all your records and I have seen all your movies.

 

Kathy looked at her enthralled. That woman was all she wanted to be! Pretty, famous, actress, singer ... in short! she wish she could take a selfie with her! Meanwhile the famous artist smiled amused. She instructed the girls to follow her.

-You should not have sneaked, girls.- She reprimanded them politely and then affirmed with an air of self-assurance.- Well, the truth is that I was doing the same with your age. When I tried to approach some celebrity. Oh! -She sighed riveting with a slight touch of melancholy.- That were good times!

 

And of course she showed them the whole set, she signed their posters and posed in photos with the girls. They could even see how she recorded her scenes of the day! Although, at least for Erin, that unforgettable moment ended when her parents called her and she had to answer her cell phone. The sad girl had to return. What they did not expect was for the actress to tell them jovially.

-Today I do not have more scenes to film. If you tell me your address, I'll take you home.

 

The young girl clapped her hands in ecstasy. Minako kept her word, but before leaving, they went through the actress's dressing room. She removes her makeup and changes into a more functional casual wear, consisting of a red short skirt and a vanilla-colored blouse. The girls waited, realizing the presence of a cute white cat, which adorned his forehead with a golden half-moon. He seemed to look at them with very bright eyes, as if he were thinking. It almost seemed like he was going to talk. But he just meowed and lay down on a cushion.

\- What a beautiful cat! – Kathy could say.-  
-It's my friend Artemis.- Minako answered, once she finished getting ready.-

 

They left him there and the actress drove a kind of jeep to bring Erin home, she proudly introduce her parents to the artist. They thanked that kind woman for her attentions. Later, after saying goodbye to her friend and family, Katherine continued with her admired artist who now asked her kindly.

-Where do I take you? ...

 

The hurried girl could barely speak. It seemed incredible to her, especially when, shortly after starting, it was already late, the artist stopped the car and told her.

-Let's take a walk, I love the landscapes of Ireland.

 

The girl came down with her. Really and as she had noticed nothing more to see her, Minako was shorter in person. The truth was she herself was quite tall, but that did not matter. What left her perplexed was when that woman looked at her with affection and commented to her.

-I do not know if you know, but I'm your mother´s friend. I hope she and your brother are well.  
\- Are you my mother´s friend? - The girl repeated with visible astonishment.-  
-Yes. Besides, I'm your godmother. - Her interlocutor smiled.  
-What? ... I am sorry, do you really are? - The girl exclaimed.-

 

Her interlocutor nodded and then declared with a more serious tone and even seemed saddened.

-I've always been very busy. Traveling a lot, and with so many things to do that it was impossible for me to visit you regularly. But I remember that I went to see your mother when you were born. I took you in my arms and promised that, whenever you needed me, I would be there to help you. However, until now I think you did not need me ...  
\- I wish you could have come earlier! - Kathy sighed.-  
-You´ll see.- The actress commented.- Your mother was always a wonderful woman who has had a great family. She has raised you very well for what I have been able to see, as well as your brother. But she must have missed the rest of her family a lot. And now she's finally reunited with them and I think you're going to meet your relatives.  
-How do you know that? - The girl was surprised.-  
-I have my information sources. - Minako smiled, adding more seriously now. - Take care of your parents and especially of your brother. Always remember how great a boy he is. Ok? Whatever happens, You have to love him a lot because I'm sure he loves you too. Never abandon him and support him always. He will need you sooner than you think. And keep working hard to achieve your dream. I did…

 

Katherine nodded totally enthralled by the words of her admired artist, who was also her godmother! When she told her friends and the rest of the family, they could not believe it. However, Minako, who seemed to read her mind, asked in an accomplice tone.

-At the moment, do not tell anyone except your mother that we've seen each other, Kathy. Let it be our secret.

 

And the poor girl agreed to it in spite of herself. She could not tell her family about it but at least she had that great memorable day. Then the actress took her to her grandparents' house and said goodbye from the car. Now, back from Ireland, Katherine was getting ready to meet those relatives. She was curious and full of hopes and projects. She wish she could share them! At least, according to Minako and her own mother, she had cousins of her age. But now it was time to focus. She was a good girl, got good grades and never got into serious trouble. Well, almost none. The only thing that lost her at times was that desire to be famous and her innate curiosity. In addition, she doubted that her parents approved any of her relationships with the opposite sex. That she did not even tell Minako! The truth is that with her almost fifteen years she was beautiful, with a copper brown hair tone, with deep blue sky eyes and some other little ones, that gave her even a sexier air. She could not deny her Irish heritage, of course. And she loved everything that had any relationship to the world of show and song. Her great dream was to resemble the one she now knew was her godmother. She even sang sometimes, although at the moment, just for entertainment. As her own mother deduced, Aunt Alannah had taken her on tour in many places, to soak her in the local environment and traditions. Anyway that was usual in those parts, in Ireland many people sang in pubs and at parties and it was another of the things that she seemed to have absorbed into her family legacy. Her father, her aunt and her grandparents, along with other people from the town, always knew how to celebrate festivities in which songs, dancing and joy abounded. The only thing she regretted was that her grandfather Jack had died some time before. She felt so sad when she was in his house and saw his empty armchair because she adored him. The same goes to her "grandmother Dotty" who unfortunately was not with them either. In fact, they had lost them with very little difference in time.

-At last.- She sighed somewhat embarrassed after leaving that relaxing bath.- I guess life is like that. Surely the two will be in Heaven. - She said to cheer herself up.-

 

And finally, she left that parked in her memory. After changing, Karaberasu took her to the Malden house. Bertie received them by opening the door. It seemed to her that her sister's daughter was beautiful, very polite and seemed somewhat shy.

\- It must be a little younger than my daughter. - Beruche thought. -  
\- How are you? - The girl saluted presenting herself in a very polite way. - My name is Katherine O 'Brian.- She looked around for Mazoui and asked with visible impatience barely controlled. - Has not my brother come?  
\- She and Mazoui are inseparable. - Karaberasu emphasized with a broad smile. -  
\- As you know, your brother is preparing to enter the military academy.- Bertie explained to her- and my husband and son train with him, it will be a short time before they arrive. Wait, I'll call my daughter so you can meet her.

 

So Beruche went up to ask the girl to come down, she nodded and recomposing her encouragement followed her mother up the stairs. When she went down, she tried to look jovial while she waved.

\- Hello Aunt Karaberasu, hello ... - She added looking at the new arrival. - My name is Kerria Lorein. I suppose you are my cousin.  
-Yeah, nice to meet you. - She responded by introducing herself again. - They told me about you ...  
\- I hope that they have told you only the good things! – Kerria laughed now.-

 

Her interlocutor nodded amused. Then it was Bertie who proposed with animation.

\- Well, now that we've met, why do not we sit in the living room and have a drink while we wait for the boys?  
\- Yes, I really want Kathy and Mazoui to meet. - Karaberasu said. - Between the summer holidays and the beginning of their respective classes, they have not seen each other for months ...

 

Katherine nodded hopefully at her mother's words. She missed her brother whom she loved and admired him so much. Meanwhile the aforementioned had wanted to go through the apartment she shared with her mother. It came after she and Kathy left (being a weekend had permission from the academy), to shower and change, but someone expected him. A tall, hooded figure in a black sackcloth. Mazoui was taken by surprise, before he could react they threw somnolent gas, rendering him senseless. Lifting a pentacle that figure uttered some unintelligible words. Then he marked his victim's forehead with an esoteric symbol that seemed to be absorbed by his skin, vanishing. The boy woke up with his eyes glowing a reddish tone, but he recovered quickly. He thought he had fallen asleep and probably had a nightmare, but it was getting late, he showered and changed his clothes, heading quickly towards his aunt and uncle's house. And that figure, who was watching him hidden in the darkness, raised his hood and smiled.

 

Minako was chatting with Artemis. Already back in Tokyo she remembered her encounter with her goddaughter. She also thought about the words Usagi told her days before her trip to Ireland.

-The most frustrating thing of all is not being able to intervene, not even being able to warn them about it.- Lamented the girl.- The same thing happens to Ami.  
-You both did what you could, Minako. - The feline encouraged her. - Now it's up to them. -  
-I know. But just like my friend Ami I would like to be there and help them.- The woman affirmed - Ami even had to cancel her attendance to that congress so as not to fall into the temptation to go and tell them.  
-Now we know that all this has to happen. Usagi told us. Trust our friends, they will be able to do it and it is a test they must overcome on their own. - Artemis said.-

 

His friend smiled a slight smile of circumstances. She understood and that was what she hoped. In spite of everything, she would have given anything to help them. Although, she had no choice but to wish her friends luck ...

 

Meanwhile at the Malden house, Roy and Leval had arrived a while ago. The night had already fallen and dinner was ready, but they wanted to wait for Mazoui. After a reasonable time and at the request of Karaberasu they did not wait any longer, they decided to start. After one more hour everyone had finished and they wondered where the boy was. He should have arrived a long time ago. Kerria, who could not stop thinking about the situation she should face the next day, apologized saying she had homework to do and a subject to study and went up to her room, her parents did not say anything. Roy because he was away all day and did not know if his daughter had studied in the morning or she would have left for the end, and Beruche because she still believed that the girl had something that she had not told her. However, she thought that maybe it would be better to leave her alone for a while and when her relatives left she would go up and talk to her. So the young girl disappeared up the stairs to her room, her last refuge of privacy. Just then her cell phone rang ...

 

Mazoui came a few minutes later, came in greeting those present with sympathy and hugged his sister above all.

-What happened to you son? - Kalie asked him, almost rebuking him for his delay, something unusual in him.-  
-I'm sorry, I was so tired that I fell asleep.- He excused himself with a face of circumstances. -

 

The rest laughed, Roy agreed, claiming that it was his fault, giving them so much work with the training. So they left that as an anecdote and chatted amicably. They had a lot to say to each other. But they had no chance to do it for too long. A few minutes after the boy arrived there was a reddish glow that flooded the room. Leval, Roy and Mazoui got up quickly. Everyone exclaimed when they saw a black figure with a hood that hid their features.

-Who are you? - Asked Leval astonished and defensive. -

 

The figure took off the hood, was a man with dark hair, and eyes of the same color. His gaze was fixed one by one on all present and declared with malignity in the tone.

\- I'm Nalgin, head of the New Chaos Sect. And you are going to suffer my revenge!

 

Then he pointed to Mazoui and aimed at him with a pentacle from which came a reddish glow. Before anyone could even react. The boy began to feel bad and he staggered to the ground, covered his face with his hands, his mother and his sister ran beside him.

-What happens to you, son, what do you have? - Karaberasu asked with a gesture of fear and worry. -  
\- Get up Mazzi.- Katherine asked him also with a voice tinged with fear.- Come on!  
\- Mazoui, kill them all. - Nalgin ordered to the stupor and amazement of the rest. -  
\- Get that out of my head! - The boy screamed, covering his temples with his hands before the faces of fear and worry of everyone. -Get it out!  
-Come on! - Insisted the leader of the Sect. - Attack  
\- They're trying to control him. - Roy exclaimed, still stunned to realize it. -  
\- No Mazoui, resist son! – Karaberasu asked him visibly distressed. -

 

But he stood up with his eyes and demonic fangs. Everyone was watching him scared. With a bolt of lightning, and without a word, he threw Leval out of the house, making him go through a window. In addition, he grabbed an arm of his terrified sister Katherine.

\- She's a beautiful girl - Nalgin smiled - Would not you like to own her Mazoui? Do it! , sure that your mother will bring fond memories back, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
-Damned you! – Roy shouted, attacking the figure with a beam of energy that passed through her without touching her, destroying the wall. -  
\- Do not waste your time. You will not even touch me. – Nalgin laughed.- I'm an astral projection, you stupid fuckers!  
\- Please Mazoui. - Karaberasu begged. - set your sister free, you're not able to do such a thing.-

But he kicked his mother aside and lifted the terrified girl into tears by tearing her blouse.

\- No please, let her go! - Katherine shrieked horrified and glazed with fear. -

 

The others were astonished and appalled by the scene, but they did not dare to intervene, they were afraid of hurting the girl. Then a trident materialized in the hand of the surprised and frightened mother of the boy.

-Come on. - Nalgin said with a countenance and a funny tone. - I let you choose, you can see how your son rapes his own sister or you can stop him with this. - He pointed to the trident and snapped. - Kill your son and you will avoid it!

 

The horrified mother trembled with that trident in her hand without knowing what to do. Beruche tried to help her niece but Mazoui pushed her away too. Roy pointed to him with a ball of energy but he did not dare to shoot. The boy, with a sadistic smile, started licking his sister's neck while caressing her breasts with the other. Kathy cried helplessly, looking into his eyes and pleading softly despite that terrible moment.

\- Please Mazzi, you're my brother and I love you, do not do it. You have always helped me in everything. And now you do not own your acts.

 

But he seemed insensible to those words. Then Kathy hugged him and said to the amazement and horror of everyone.

\- Okay.- The young woman remembered the good times she had spent with him and Minako' s words then echoed in her mind. She sobbed then with brave resignation - I will not resist. Do what you want. I do not want you to be hurt. - She declared and whispered something in his ear. -

 

After a few moments, which seemed eternal for the rest, Mazoui suddenly released his sister and fell on his knees to the ground. He screamed in excruciating pain, he struggled fighting inside. Roy hurried to get close to the girl and Karaberasu, who now knew what to do, put a silver crucifix on her son´s forehead. It burned to the touch and the boy collapsed unconscious. Nalgin cursed furiously and frustrated.

-Damn it, I'll go back and destroy you all, I swear! - And without giving more time, that guy disappeared. -

 

The rest of the people had not yet come out of their astonishment. That had seemed like a nightmare, but finally Karaberasu, still shaking with fright but relieved that everything was over, asked Kathy unable to suppress curiosity.

\- What did you say to him, daughter?  
\- I just hummed that nana that you and grandma Dotty sang to us when we were little.- The girl sobbed.-

 

Now, after that moment of fortitude, the young girl also collapsed with broken nerves and her mother held her letting her cry while hugging her. Roy took care of reanimate his nephew. And then Leval entered the house ready to counterattack but stopped short at the sight of the unfortunate spectacle. His mother calmed him down. Letting him know what had happened. And when Katherine was somewhat better, she joined her mother to help Mazoui to his feet. The latter, still stunned, saw his sister's blouse torn and tears on her face, so he dried them gently with his hand.

-What have happened? – He asked worried and visibly embarrassed. - Who did this to you, Kathy?

She did not respond, tried to avoid the look of her brother.

\- Somebody attacked us, son. - Karaberasu replied quietly. -  
\- Yes, an individual left you out of combat. - Roy added in a complicit way . -

 

Nobody dared to tell him the truth. Nonetheless, he insisted by asking his sister.

\- Kathy, are you okay? - She nodded with vehemence hugging him and Mazoui, full of indignation and rage sentenced. - I'll kill whoever has dared to do this to you!  
\- Mazzi do not say that, please! – his sister exclaimed breaking to cry.-

 

The others witnessed the scene moved by the affection, understanding and integrity of that girl, then Bertie noticed the lack of her daughter and asked alarmed.

-Where is Kerria? ...  
\- She had gone up to her room. - Leval replied looking up. -  
\- But maybe that guy was going there.- Beruche added terrified. -  
-We are going to look for her, quickly! - Urged the girl's father with great concern in turn. -

 

They went up to look for her in her room, but she was not there. Filled with fear, Leval and Roy left the house. Mazoui kissed his mother and his sister on the forehead and ran to help them. The two stayed with Beruche who was going to suffer a nervous crisis fearing for her daughter. Although during all that time and even before the attack, the girl, oblivious to everything that had happened, had answered that call from her cell phone, it was Debbie. Her friend had returned from her trip, she was already aware of what happened at the institute and wanted to see her. Kerria agreed to this, they were summoned outside her house. Making the least noise, she went out the front door, taking advantage of everyone else in the room. She did not notice what happened until, once with Deborah, they were both arguing about whether they should stop seeing each other when they heard a horrific explosion that shook Kerria's house.

-OMG! - She exclaimed with horror - What happens?  
\- Come on! - Debbie said too alarmed and guessing. - It may be the gas.

 

They entered the house, when Kerria's father and brother had already left and Mazoui behind them.

-What happened, mom? - Kerria asked, arriving next to Beruche. -  
\- Thank God you're fine! - she sighed even with a voice choked with nerves but added relieved. - Where were you? Have you run into that man?  
-To meet with whom? - The girl asked in turn without understanding, crossing a look with the equally bewildered Deborah and adding. - I was with my friend.  
\- Hi, ma'am. How is it going? - She greeted her politely. -  
\- Now not very well precisely, as you can see, look what have they done with our house.- Bertie could say calmer to see her daughter safe, pointing to the broken window and all the flaws and adding with better mood. - But luckily, nobody is hurt. Go on, daughter, give your cousin some clothes.

 

Kerria and Debbie watched in astonishment at that poor girl who covered her breasts in her tattered blouse. Her cousin immediately offered her.

-Come on, go up to my room. I'll give you something of mine, we should have more or less the same size.

 

Kathy agreed on that, Debbie was also with them. Once in Kerria's room, she introduced her.

-It's my ... friend Deborah Hunter. From the school.- She informed her cousin.-

She nodded, trying to appear calm even in a trembling voice.

-Ka ... Katherine O'Brian ...  
-What happened to you? - Debbie wanted to know watching that girl with stupor.-  
-I still do not know.- She barely sobbed this one.- It was all very fast.  
-Don't worry about that now. - Her cousin encouraged her by giving her hand to Deborah.- Right now I'll leave you something of mine and you'll be fine.

 

Kathy nodded gratefully. In the meantime, she had removed the remains of clothing that covered her, leaving her naked from the waist up. The other two girls kept noticing how pale her skin was, and how round and compact her breasts were, despite not being too big yet. But both of them quickly removed those ideas from their heads, the situation was serious enough for those frivolities. In fact none spoke more. So once she put on the blouse her cousin lent her, Kathy went back into the room followed by the other girls. There the others waited for them. Beruche saw them go down then and she did not want to think what her daughter could have been doing with that other girl. Nor where did she come from. That did not matter now. She chose to remain silent, she would find out later. Then the men returned. Roy approached his daughter as soon as he saw her and said to her with a voice broken by tension.

-Where were you? , you had us very worried.  
\- Sorry, dad. - Kerria mused. - I went to see my friend who called me to ask for some notes and I heard the noise, then I came running.  
\- You're the famous Debbie, right? - Leval inquired with a hostile expression because he thought he recognized her from the time he went to look for his sister at the disco. – Aren´t you?

 

He faced his eyes with an unfriendly face, but Deborah held his gaze without hesitation. Leval added without being able to contain himself.

\- They are talking badly about my sister because of you and I will not allow it.  
\- No, that's not my intention, I love your sister.- Debbie answered, she did not seem intimidated even more when she sentenced. - I'm not willing to let them hurt her.

 

Both Roy and Beruche looked at them bewildered, it was he who intervened.

-But what happens here? What does this mean? - He looked by inertia to Karaberasu and Kathy who were also surprised although they had no idea of anything, like him. -  
\- Roy, please, could you take us to our apartment? - Her sister-in-law asked her that she did not want to mix with other people's problems, she had enough with her own. –

\- Yes right now. - He replied trying to put his ideas in order.-

 

Now there were more important things to deal with and he did not want to air any kind of problem for his family in front of his newly recovered relatives. However, he added addressing his children.

\- As soon as I return I hope that you will clarify all this to me.

 

Mazoui, Karaberasu and Katherine waited for Roy to get the car´s keys, so he had to go up to his room. Beruche meanwhile, stared at the two girls and told her daughter.

\- I also have an interest in knowing what your brother is referring to and this time I do not want elusive answers Kerria. However, we will wait for your father to return.

 

Deborah intervened trying to impose from a growing sense of respect and intimidation that produced that chaotic environment and the stares of the mother of her girlfriend and the rest of those present, who fixed on them inquisitive looks, so she could add more firmly.

\- I do not want to cause you problems. But it's not fair that you blame your daughter for all of this, in fact… I ...  
-Debbie, shut up! - Kerria asked her bluntly, with a strength she did not think she possessed. When the easy thing had been to let her friend help her face the impending storm. - This is something that I have to solve with my family alone. Go away please, I'll call you.  
\- Very good. - She nodded to admit - it's too late, my parents will be worried about me. - And then she whispered to Kerria. - Are you sure?  
\- Yes, when my parents know it they will be very angry and I do not want you to be in the middle of all this. Thank you.- Her interlocutor in turn whispered. -

 

Debbie approached, it seemed that she was going to kiss Kerria but she stopped and said good night to her and the others, then she left the house.

\- Leval, you should not have said that. - She reproached to her brother. -  
\- I'm sorry, but it's been for your own good, Ky. - He replied that he tried to excuse himself in a conciliatory tone.-

 

The boy now regretted having unveiled the secret. But he had been under a lot of stress and could not help it. Although in his eagerness to fix things he made another mistake when he sentenced.

\- This has to be clarified, I prefer that you be the one to tell mom and dad before they find out about the high school gossip.  
-Do you prefer? This is about my life, Leval! - Kerria retorted visibly upset. - And what about what I prefer?

 

Her interlocutor lowered his head to take breath and argue in turn adopting a more worried and restless tone.

\- This does not lead to anything, do not you see that it will be worse if you remain in silence?

 

The girl was going to respond, to the perplexity and discomfort of Karaberasu, Mazoui and Katherine who neither understood anything, nor wished to interfere in a foreign matter. They had had enough with their own hard test. And with the anxiety in their hearts, (especially in the one of Kalie that knew very well the danger they faced), of which that threat could resurge at any moment. In fact, the boy, still stunned, was not now able to probe his cousin. Although the one that did seem to realize something was Kathy. It had been enough for her to look at that other girl and her cousin and see her body language. Especially when she changed clothes with both observing her. They had clasped their hands together and looked at each other in a strange way. For a girl like her, already experienced in some kind of relationship, that was evident right away. Those two were very close, perhaps too much for what would be proper of two mere friends ... anyway that was none of her business. She had enough with her own situation and with helping her brother and her mother to recompose themselves. She herself was still distraught. However, of course she did not blame Mazoui for what happened. But the one that did interject in a decisive way was Beruche who, forgetting the tense situation they had lived for a few moments, put her hands on her hips and alternately nailing in her children that inquisitive and suspicious look that she had in moments like this, she ordered with voice authoritarian and contained at the same time, making them both silent.

\- Enough. Are either of you going to explain to me what is happening here?

 

Leval and Kerria looked at each other with an uncomfortable and guilty silence, waiting for their father's return. They did not say anything then because Roy returned with the keys of the car and both he and the family of Karaberasu followed him to the garage leaving that explanation in stand-by.


	27. Kerria reveals her secret. Devilish Lady is born

At the headquarters of the new sect of chaos, Nalgin lamented his failure while speaking to another member.

\- Tuak. Do you think that now it will be possible for us to destroy our enemies? If Mazoui has liberated himself from the power of the pentacle, it will be impossible for us to dominate him again. He was our key to the resurgence of the Chaos Sect.

 

His interlocutor seemed to take a few seconds to reflect and replied.

\- It is not all lost yet. Remember that we have another powerful ally. But as long as he is recovered we will have to control another member of those families.  
\- They are the only ones on this planet with enough power to give us the victory. But nothing we can do with those who have already overcome our control. - His partner opposed -  
\- We'll need another one of them that can be mastered. We will have to study them all to know who is the most vulnerable and get him or her. We must gain time and be discreet until we find out. - This one answered. -  
\- Yes, you're right- Nalgin agreed - My spies will take care of that.

 

Meanwhile in the Malden house, Roy took a short time to return after taking his sister-in-law and his nephews to the apartment they were renting. When he did, Kerria paced nervously around the room, Leval and Beruche waiting seated. As soon as he appeared, it was his wife who got up and said.

\- Well, daughter, what is it that worries your brother so much? Your father is already here, you can tell us.  
\- I do not think you'll like it very much, - Kerria said in a discouraged low voice. -  
\- Tell us about it and we'll tell you if we like it or not. - His father ordered her with an expectant and brusque tone, dominated by the nervousness of the tense events they had just suffered. -  
\- Okay. - His daughter gave her resignation. Taking a deep breath and sighing, she declared. - You see, I do not really want to continue in high school.  
-What? – An astonished Beruche intervened. - But how does it occur to you to say something like that?  
-What's wrong with you, daughter? - Roy asked, with a reproachful gesture and a tired voice. - I do not understand. Do you dislike studies so much?  
\- It's not that dad, - she denied shaking her head, qualifying immediately. - I will change school, but I do not want to continue in this one.  
-But why? - her mother inquired increasingly confused. - What is wrong with this school?  
-It's because of that girl! - Leval intervened with visible anger. - She is to blame for everything!  
\- That's not true - Kerria answered, suddenly trying to defend her partner. -  
-But can we know what you mean? - Beruche asked, beginning to lose patience. - Do you want to stop talking in code?  
\- Yes, it also bothers me that you do not speak clearly. Leval What is happening? - His father asked.

 

Roy crossed his arms over his chest impatiently to get an explicit answer to that. However, his son now kept an uncomfortable silence looking elsewhere, not daring to say more.

-I asked you a question! - He repeated sharply, losing his already precarious patience. -Answer to me!

 

The boy looked at his father with visible fear, but even so, he did not want to talk. The atmosphere became increasingly rare and Kerria knew that she had to face the situation once and for all, and intervened.

\- Dad's enough. Leval will not tell you, he does it to protect me, but I think you have to know at once and it's up to me to tell you, it's about Deborah.  
\- Your friend from the high school. That one who was with you before? - Beruche added remembering the name of that girl. -  
\- For me she is much more than a friend, mom - the girl corrected her looking at her mother with a pleading expression in her eyes and a tremulous voice. - Much more…

 

Roy did not quite understand what his daughter wanted to say, but his wife quickly understood.

\- No, it's not possible for you. You and her, tell me it's not that, daughter. - Bertie stuttered almost with a voice broken by surprise and fear. -  
-But what are you talking about? -The bewildered Roy insisted and asked again. -What is the matter with that girl?  
\- Our daughter is going out, dating with her. - His wife responded by pointing out the word dating.-  
\- Well, so what? Is that girl the one who took you to those little clubs? - He wanted to know. -

 

But before her daughter could answer, Beruche moved forward with a shake of her head and declared in a muffled voice.

\- You have not understood Roy, she's in love with that girl. They are dating as a couple.

 

The face of surprise of her husband was very expressive. He could not pronounce a word, at last, he recovered himself enough to ask his daughter directly with a reproving tone.

\- Tell me, is that true?  
\- Yes Dad. - Kerria answered gathering all her courage and dignity to sentence. - I love her and she loves me. But in high school all my classmates have turned their backs on me, they have all humiliated me and I do not want to go back there.

 

Although his father seemed to be far away and barely stuttered as if he had not heard this last, with a mixture of surprise and irritation.

\- But, that cannot be, a daughter of mine cannot. It must be something that you imagine. It cannot be.  
-I'm homosexual, dad, lesbian so you can get it clearer. I love Debbie. Is it that you cannot accept it either? - Reputed Kerria quite hurt for it. -

 

Roy and Beruche remained stuck without saying a word. The girl sighed trying to vent that stress, did not know that it was worse, that the quarrel or to keep silent in that accusatory way. Her brother tried to intercede for her with a rather hesitant tone that detracted much from his argument.

\- Maybe you're confused, maybe you'll rush, that's all. Sometimes these things are the product of phases in the development of personality.  
\- No Leval. I have it very clear, before I was confused but since I met her, not anymore. Debbie and I have already slept together several times. The first of them I wanted to check if what I felt was true and that's how it was. - She confessed to make things clear. –  
\- This is the last thing I expected to hear! - Her father exploded out of his mind. - You have given us a lot of trouble but this goes too far. Do you realize how old you are? You are not at all prepared for that, neither with boys nor with girls. And less to relate to someone who takes you to that kind of slum. That girl is a bad influence. You're going to forget all that nonsense and go back to school. Get serious with some good boy, some proper one, that will take the nonsense out of your head.  
-That's very much like you! - Kerria said, sobbing, her eyes full of tears and the tone of her words tinged with frustration and bitterness. - Dad, when you do not like something you want to change it at any price. But this is my life and I do not like men! I do not want to go out with any boy nor will I go back there. – She topped raising her tone vehemently. -  
-That's stupid! - Roy blurted out that, in order not to make things worse, he tried to control himself and tried to add more calmly after taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. - Maybe it's my fault for not letting you out, but if you want to date one of your classmates, I will not stop you. Is that? Are you inventing all this for you to be allowed to go out with guys?

 

Kerria moved her head between incredulous and impotent, it had been hard to confess her true inclinations and all that for what? To listen to her father turn a deaf ear and tell her that it was all due to a childish mischief. So that her mother would look at her with that mixture of dismayed disapproval and so that her own brother would not seem to understand it either. But what about her father was the worst of all, he had never stopped seeing her as a little girl that he had to control continuously. To who he did not give an iota of independence. He wanted to make a kind of porcelain princess out of her. That broke her down and in her impotence, fury and despair, she screamed.

-You do not understand anything, you never do it! You only worry about what you think is normal! Well, I'm fed up! , I will go out with Debbie and I will continue sleeping with her, whether you like it or not.  
\- Don´t dare to speak me that way! - Howled his father was completely out of his mind before such a sample of unconsciousness and open defiance. - I forbid you to come back to join that perverted. Do you hear me?...  
\- You are not the one to forbid me to live my life.- An uncaring Kerria answered, turning around to leave the dining room.-

 

However an angry Roy approached holding her arm despite the attempts of Beruche and Leval to prevent him and snapped violently shaking her until he forced her to look at him.

\- Listen to me snotty! You have already tried my patience until beyond endurance. I will tell you very clearly so that you understand it once and for all. As long as you live under this roof you will do what I tell you, and I tell you that you will stop seeing that bitch!  
\- No, leave me alone! - Kerria screamed. She did not restrain herself when she reproached him with rage. - Everything has to be perfect, right? Perfect for you. Would you be happy if I slept with a boy? Surely if Leval were to fuck some girl, you'd be proud of him, you'd say he's like you, a real macho. But I'm just a bitch, right? Did not you sleep with all the girls you wanted even knowing mom?

 

Fury completely flooded his father who, in a reflex act raised his hand against her, but resorting to all his self-control stopped. He was about to hit her and the girl, far from flattening herself, confronted him by looking into his eyes and expressing her contempt and at the same time her pain.

\- That hit me! You only know how to solve things with blows. You only care about brute force.  
-Roy, for God's sake, stop! - Bertie intervened, standing between them terrified and trying to hold him. –

 

After a few agonizing moments he finally lowered his arm trembling with anger and released his daughter. Kerria ran up to her room, crying.

\- Wait, we're not finished yet! - Roy shouted, but the girl did not listen to him and soon she was lost in the floor above. Her father could only crack, while literally folding the iron rail of the staircase. - Dammit! How can you do something like that?

 

Leval could not move, it was as if his strength had abandoned him, and his mother, although crying inconsolably, tried to put her voice back in the most imploring and conciliatory tone she could, trying to stop her husband who was even ready to go after the girl.

\- Roy, I do not like that idea too much, neither. But if she feels that way, that cannot be changed, please darling! It really is not such a terrible thing. We have met people like that, who are wonderful and never ...

 

He cut her off with a wave of his hand, in demand of the word and responded with bitterness and indignation while clenching his fists.

\- Do not you see that is the least thing to worry about? I do not care if she's gay or not! It's her attitude. Do not you realize that she's barely a kid? She is fourteen years old for God´s sake! And she is not our daughter anymore! At least not the girl we raised! She has been laughing at us for a long time. She has been going to dens full of riffraff, with drugs, promiscuity ... who knows since when she would be doing that! And from the hand of that pervert who says she is in love with. It seems incredible that you do not see it!  
\- She's at a very difficult age. We have to be understanding. - His wife asked him trying to calm him down. - Maybe, if we spoke with serenity ...

 

But far from getting it, her husband burst out again in frustration.

-I've tried it for good, I've tried it the hard way and there's no way for her to behave. Always so rebellious, so inconsiderate, she does not appreciate anything we've done. All my hopes, everything I wanted for her future, so long fighting for nothing!

 

He could not continue any longer and left the house quickly and stiff with fury, giving such a slam that he tore the door from its hinges. His wife saw him leave, watching him with a look of impotence and pain.

\- Leval, son. - Beruche asked very affected but overcoming her own desolation. - Wait a little and go to reassure your father, I'll go see your sister. We have to prevent any of them from doing something that they regret for good.

 

He nodded, leaving in a hurry, he did not want his family to break. And he could not take sides either. He understood the fears, the sufferings and the impotence of his father and his sister. But could not they see each other's? Since he was a child, Leval had always believed that talking and acting fairly everything could be done, now his convictions were falling apart little by little. His father had been for him as a kind of idol. He never thought he could react like that. In fact, none of the advice he gave to him or Mazoui he applied to himself. Maybe, he did not because he was not really facing any enemy. Possibly he loved Kerria so much that this had hurt him very deeply. It could well be that when a super saiyajin was hurt in this way, perhaps the only one that really made him more vulnerable, feelings, would react by going crazy. But he was that same lineage and did not think so. He respected his sister and if she loved another woman in the end it was her decision. Although, of course, there was the scandal and the sensationalist headlines. His father did not stop being someone famous from his times as a player and now he was still quite known as a coach and manager. Although Leval was sure that was what could least concern his father at a time like this. And of course if he agreed with him on the danger that his sister ran having gone to such slums. Now he saw it clearly, both believed they had lost each other. Actually Kerria just wanted to be loved and accepted by herself and his father wanted a quiet, safe and happy life for the girl. However, they were unable to understand each other, so Leval himself and his mother should struggle to reconcile them and be able to communicate with both. With this determination and without caring to confront him in those hard times, he left in search of his father.

-Whatever it cost, I have to help clarify things.- The anguished boy said.-

 

In the sect, thanks to a hidden receiver that Nalgin had left in the room, they knew of all this discussion rejoicing for a long time, he smiled and said.

\- Well, we know where the weak point is, if we know how to use it well, it could be even more valuable than Mazoui.- Without wasting time, he telephoned two of his henchmen who were watching out of the house and ordered them. - As soon as it's all clear, capture Kerria Malden and bring her here.

 

For her part Beruche was very restless and scared for her daughter and for her husband. She hoped Leval would take care of Roy, but now it was her turn. So she went up to Kerria's room and knocked on the door, but the girl, probably fearing it was her father, did not open, her mother insisted.

\- I want to be alone! - Cried the girl who was crying inconsolably. -  
\- Honey, it's me, your mother - She whispered as gently as she could. - Let me pass, please.

 

The girl did not respond. Bertie tried again. Finally, after much insistence, Kerria let her enter. She heard a click as the door lock pulled back. After a few moments she passed and closed gently. She looked at her daughter who was sitting on the bed, her hands clasped and her head buried between them. Beruche sat next to her. Through tears the young woman raised her face slightly and looked at her desolate, whispering in a low voice with a great feeling of pain.

\- I guess I'm not the daughter you would have liked to have. I think dad hates me, he has always hated me. For him I'm just a useless brat who does nothing but dislike him continuously and spoil the idea of porcelain princess that he had of me. Compared to my brother for him, I'm worthless! - She moaned burying her face in her mother's chest. -

 

Beruche looked at her sadly and stroked the girl's hair, responding with gentleness and affection.

\- Do not say that, daughter. Your father and I love you more than anything, if we have been so upset by your bad actions, it is simply because we care a lot about you. Your father is very hurt and disappointed, but it will pass.  
\- I'm a lesbian, mom, do you think dad will accept that so easily? - Kerria inquired very depressed - Do you accept it?  
\- Daughter, I love you and if it's for your happiness I do not care if you fall in love with a man or a woman. And I know that your father does not really care about that either. He just wants you to be happy. But you must be sure of your feelings. - Bertie replied with the sweetest voice she could, caressing her daughter now in the cheeks. - Are you darling?  
\- I'm mom. I am… - She whispered with a broken voice, hugging her mother to finish off with the crying. -

 

Bertie held her in her arms leaving her to cry for a while. Her daughter needed it. She could not help herself to shed some tears of pain. She sensed clearly the suffering that gripped her little girl. Yet she was able to calm down enough to declare after a couple of minutes.

-You must have told us before. Calmly and speaking in a civilized way. I would have liked you to have trusted us. Understand that with your behavior you have worried us a lot. Leaving and entering without warning. Going to such dangerous places. Anything could have happened to you! That is what scares us.  
\- Sorry ... - the girl moaned now to rivet in a tremulous voice .- Mom ... I'm very afraid. I do not know what is going to happen. I ... really tried to be as you wanted. I tried!  
-Not my girl. You do not have to be as nobody wants you to be. You have to be yourself. - Her mother could answer, affected by the sobs too. - You must find your own way.

 

She saw the torment that tortured her little girl that way and it broke her heart. It was clear that the poor girl had had to go through an ordeal, trying to hide what she felt and hide it. Full of remorse for fear of defrauding their own. Until finally, after reaching the limit, she had decided to confess the truth. And now it came out as a torrent of guilt.

-I've always heard about the family. - The baby could say sighing between tears to try to breathe, and adding.- Dad kept telling me since I was little how beautiful I would be dressed as a bride and that, one day, I would fall in love with a handsome boy who was going to love me too ... as happened in the stories! He told me how much he loved you and how you fell in love at the university. And he said that it would happen to me anyway. I was very happy ... later, when I played with cousin Idina and with Nehie the princesses, I also believed that I would find my prince. I dreamed about that! That was my greatest hope. But when I got older, I gradually realized that I could only look at other girls, mom. - The desperate girl moaned to admit. - And that scared me a lot, I just thought. What is wrong with me? Why do not I look for a prince? Why do not I do like the same as the other girls? All my friends always talked about boys, who liked them or who came out ... and I ... many times I did not know what to say ... and I was so afraid that others would exposed me ... and call me abnormal, or monster ... and now my worst nightmare has come true. Everyone despises me. I have nothing left.  
-No honey. That is not true. - Bertie asked her visibly affected by that, stroking the girl's hair as she hugged her. - Do not mortify yourself more for that ... Nobody despises you. You have not committed any crime for being as you are.

 

Nevertheless the girl continued with her confession now that she had gathered enough courage.

-I thought so. I tried to change. I wanted to look at guys, go around to see if going to clubs or bars I liked those some. But it was always the same. I felt incapable of ... you know ... – She whispered something disturbed .- I could not do any of that, with any of them... and had to drink to ...

 

She could not continue. She moaned full of anguish. Her interlocutor nodded, observing her with a sympathetic look full of desolation. Her poor child had gone through a real hell and she could not or did not know in time!

\- I'm so sorry, dear.- Bertie sobbed really broken at hearing that. - I should have noticed ... sweetheart forgive me!

 

Her daughter then sighed and was able to continue with her confession, now a little calmer.

\- Then, when I met Debbie everything changed, it was as if I had found my prince, but she was a princess. Do you understand, mom?  
-Of course, my treasure, of course I understand. That is not bad. You should not suffer so much for it, or shut it up. - Her mother answered, something calmer in turn.-  
\- I thought you were going to be ashamed of me. That you would not forgive me. - She could answer full of regret, between choked sobs.- That I would have disappointed you ... and that you would never love me again ... I was afraid that dad and that you ...

 

Bertie could not take it anymore to hear that, or that her unhappy little girl had even thought about it. So she parted for a moment from her daughter's embrace, just enough to wipe her tears and look her in the eyes, she smiled and holding her chin gently with one hand she said with all the affection and firmness she could muster.

\- Listen to me well and never forget this, daughter. I love you! I've loved you since I knew I was waiting for you and carried you inside me, since your godmother Ami helped me to bring you to this world. And I will always love you, no matter what happens. I would give my life for you! You are a part of me, as I am part of you. Do you understand that?

 

The young woman nodded slowly, filling her green eyes with tears again and breaking into tears. Her mother pressed her tightly against her chest again and whispered softly.

\- Cry Kerria and get rid of that bad feelings, my dear. Tomorrow it will be another day and you will see everything more clearly. And do not worry, if you want so, we will change you. We will find other high school, I will ask for a place in mine.

 

The girl cried but now she felt better, more relieved. Refugee in her mother who at least used the love to try to understand with her. She had never been as spontaneous as her father in the demonstrations of affection, but she was always more constant and even though she was apparently more severe, she was also more patient and understanding. Yes, her mother was a tolerant woman and full of dignity, and in that at least, wanted to take an example. At last she raised her head.

\- I think not. - Replied Kerria wiping away her tears. - I have changed my mind. The best will be to face it. Sooner or later the same thing would happen to me in your school. I do not want to be running away all my life. Also, I was a little unfair with Amethyst. It's time for us to fix things. I appreciate her very much as a friend and I need friends now. But dad, I think he will never forgive me. And I do not know if I can forgive him.  
\- Yes darling, of course you can, and he will forgive you too. I can assure you that he loves you more than anything in the world - and Bertie smiled encouragingly adding. - There is nothing to forgive. You are what you are and he ... well, he is too. - She sighed smiling now to assert. - Your father is like this, a brute who often does not reflect what he says. But at the same time he loves with all his heart, and when something hurts him or he realizes he was wrong, he repents and suffers much more than you can imagine. I know him very well and he would give his life a thousand times for you. Just as I know you, you know? I think you really have personalities that are too similar. It's funny, your brother and I are more like water, but you and him look like fire. Now you just need to calm down and give yourself time for the flames to die out. - Bertie said, stroking the girl's chin and hair while Kerria got into the much more comforted bed. - And do not worry, - her mother smiled encouragingly again. - I promise I'll talk to your father and everything will be fixed. Although it will take your time.  
\- I'm not sure, mom. - Kerria countered sadly, because despite everything she was not optimistic, that wound had been too deep. - Nothing will be the same.  
\- Leave it to me, I know it well.- Beruche assured her, insisting now with more joviality about her previous argument. - It was a strong reaction but it will pass. Deep down he adores you, daughter. That's why it affects you so much. He had some hopes well, we had. – She correct herself with a smile to continue. - Too many hopes since you and your brother were born. You know, sometimes he and I talked about the grandchildren we were going to have, the children of Leval and yours when you got married. What he told you as a child. Maybe he should not have burden you with his own desires.  
\- Well, being the good boy that my brother is, I'm sure that one day he will get married and have children - Kerria replied more recomposed now to assert convinced - and being gay does not mean that I cannot have them. In addition, homosexual marriage has just declared legal throughout the country. So maybe I might get married someday. - She smiled feeling a little better especially when she added with an effort of imagination. - But now I do not imagine myself as a mother, nor do I see you as grandparents.  
\- Nor do I! - Her mother laughed, affirming with complicity tone. - I am still young I think, - Then she kissed her daughter on the forehead, wrapped her with a lot of tenderness and whispered to her. - Now go to sleep and rest, daughter. You will see how everything is going to be fixed. Forget everything and dream something beautiful. Like when you were a little girl. Dream with your princess. Goodnight.  
\- I love you, mom, - Kerria whispered between excited and grateful. -  
\- And I love you too, see you tomorrow.- Beruche smiled as she left the room and switched off the light. -

 

When the girl, calmer, wanted to sleep, the followers of the sect climbed up her window and entered. Before she could react to defend herself, escape or ask for help, they drugged her with chloroform and took her unconscious. At that moment, Roy, who had gone to fly away to vent his fury, was reached by Leval. Although he was not affordable to the words, the boy stayed by his side and his father at least felt that he was trying to help him through that bad moment. He could even smile and thought, not without a wave of guilt more and more enveloping.

\- At least you have never disappointed me, son, although it may have been because we always expected only you.

Then Leval, risked intervening and said in a quiet voice.

\- Please, dad. Let's go home, mom will be worried.

 

Roy approached him and the boy did not know how he was going to react, but his father just put a hand on his shoulder and agreed with a more serene tone but smudged with pain and dejection.

\- You're right, as you're always a wise guy. You are as your mother in that. You are my pride and my joy, son. Please, keep it up and never behave like I do. Especially the day you have your own children. Do not disappoint them as I have done with you.

 

The boy tried to oppose something to that judgment so hard that his father had made of himself but the words did not come out of his throat. He could only nod slowly and the two returned to their house. No one noticed what had happened. Beruche was waiting for them at the door. The two entered and Leval, aware that his parents should speak alone, said good night and went to his room. He also did not want to bother his sister whom he supposed sleeping or lost in her own thoughts. And indeed, their parents, once alone, chatted. Bertie tried to convince her husband to reconcile with her daughter.

\- I cannot Bertie. - He replied that he was no longer angry but he was hurt, and he did not abandon his reasoning. - This has already gone too far. Now She says she is homosexual. And it's not that I have anything against it. Well, as a kid I used to joke a lot about that, but then it was usual. And you also know that I respect our friends a lot. But this is different. She uses it as a weapon. She says it now with everything that has happened. She did not trust us. She preferred to escape, to stay with that girl who will have taken her to God knows what kind of places. To make only God knows what kind of things. And all why? It was due to I punished her because of her bad behavior? Is this her way of getting revenge? Is she trying to hurt us even more. But what the hell have we been wrong to her to treat us like this?  
\- No Roy, she does not do it on purpose. Nor as revenge. Unlike. She feels what she says, I'm sure. I have seen it in her eyes.- Beruche affirmed arguing with all her heart. - You cannot lie to a mother. You cannot seriously believe that she says it to hurt you. Do not you see how she is suffering? Despite the changes in society and the advances in this world and at that age it is not easy to recognize such a thing. She is afraid, she has a terrible panic! All her friends have abandoned her, She only have us. We are the only thing she has. We are her parents! Our duty is to support her and make her feel safe. You must understand that you cannot put your values or aspirations above Kerria and her happiness. Please, tomorrow talk to her in a calm way, let her explain things to you according to her point of view and make peace.

 

His wife, seeing him meditative and still a bit reticent, then told him something of the conversation she had with the girl and he could not help feeling even more guilty.

\- You're right. I'm an idiot. I know. - He admitted, surrendering to what his own conscience shouted and he had not wanted to listen. He sighed looking at the ceiling and added with his last resistance. - But it has hurt me a lot, I do not know if I can forget it. You have heard the things she has told me. I never cheated on you, I did not date any other girl since we met.  
\- I know, they are things that are said without thinking, because of the anger of the moment. As I told Kerria, you are too similar in that. And recognize that you have also been very hard on her, Roy. In spite of everything, she is still a child. She cannot be master of her emotions.  
\- It's true, I'm sorry! - He confessed to defend himself immediately with impotent despair - But everything has come together, the attack of those bastards, the surprise and ... - Then he softened his tone and added with visible regret and hurt emphasis. - I feel very bad too, Bertie. I love her more than my life, she is my daughter! You know that she has been my little princess since she was born. But I never believed that this could be the case.  
\- Maybe that's the problem, Roy. - Beruche answered slowly and conciliatorily, but not for that reason, while remaining sincere. - We have never asked our daughter what her opinion was about that. She does not feel like a princess.  
\- Kerria is a princess in reality, on your part and mine.- Her husband reminded to her. - She has the real blood of our old life and the saiyajin. With all that we have gone through and suffered, I longed for a beautiful future for her, to marry some good boy who really loved her and had a quiet and happy life. Maybe that's why I've hurt so much what she said.  
\- But Roy. It is that same. You just said it! You are talking about our previous lives. - His wife objected softly. - We did much worse things. We worked for the power of darkness. We have been able to overcome it and be happy. And do you know why? Because in our worst moments someone believed in us and supported us. For instance, Thanks to the sailors and my sister Cooan I am here. Otherwise I would be dead. Trust in our daughter. I know she is a good girl. But she is at a difficult age. She has a lot to learn and to live. You must give her the opportunity to do it for herself, we cannot walk her way. But we can be by her side to make it more bearable.

 

Her husband looked at her now with some surprise. It was true. Bertie knew how to expose things from a reasonable point of view and even at the same time mixing feelings. And everything made sense, especially when she added.

\- The most important thing I learned with my sisters when Sailor Moon gave us another opportunity is that we should be generous and understanding with others. You have to give love and try to put yourself in the shoes of the other. The sailors did it with us. They allowed us to realize how wrong we were. They did not impose anything on us ... And we must do the same with Kerria. Honey, she will see that there are other ways of doing things, she will mature and will surely become a wonderful woman that we will be very proud of.  
\- You're right, as always. - He had to grant that he made his amendment purpose firm. - Maybe I did not prepare for her as I did for Leval. It's my fault, I was just waiting for him. And then I let down my guard. I will try to start again. Tomorrow I will talk to her and ask her to tell me what she feels. I do not care what she is, She is my daughter. She will always be. I love her, you know that I love her more than anything. That I would do anything for her. And I will not turn away from her side.  
\- Yes darling, I know, like me.- Beruche agreed to hug him. -  
\- Thanks cubito. You have always known what to do and how to say it. I am very lucky to have you.  
\- Well you better not forget it - she smiled more jovially caressing his chin riveting. - Or in Name of the Moon, I will punish you ...

 

Her husband finally smiled and, putting an arm around her shoulders, said quietly, though more hopefully.

\- Let's go to sleep. Today has been a very hard day for everyone. And tomorrow it can be even more. We are going to need a lot of energy ...

 

His wife agreed to it. They went up to their rooms leaving the room in the dark. They did not want to bother Kerria until the next day. How little did they know what was happening then to their poor daughter! ...

-Wake up ... - She heard a voice as a distant echo.- Open your eyes and see the truth ...

 

The girl regained consciousness in a room that was completely unknown to her. Sitting there were three hooded individuals, one of them with a pendant, an inverted five-pointed star. The girl recovered enough to ask. Dazed and frightened, she asked.

-Where I am? Who are you?  
\- Poor little girl, you're so alone. - Declared one of them with feigned consternation. -Your parents despise you, they do not want to know anything about you.  
\- That's a lie. – Kerria replied, she affirmed totally convinced. - They love me and I love them.  
-Do you believe so? - Another hooded man added with scorn. - Well, we'll show you that you're wrong.

 

Then he connected a television set where Kerria´s parents were talking, it was evidently a manipulation.

-We did much worse things in our old lives. -Declared Bertie.-  
-She knows how to hurt us.- Her husband answered.- I will punish her.  
-If were for the sailors... - Said Beruche.- I would be dead ...  
-Yes. It's my fault, I was just waiting for Leval. And then I lowered my guard.- Admitted Roy.-

 

The girl shook her head in disbelief. In addition, the penthouse that carried one of those individuals, emitted a radiation directed to Kerria and next to some drugs that they had injected her, the sense of the reality of their victim was getting upset little by little. The poor girl listened to confess to her mother that she had worked for the power of darkness and her father who did not care what she was. Little by little a succession of words and phrases taken out of context began to make a dent in the puzzled young girl.

\- But, Mom told me ... no, it cannot be true.- She babbled confused, trying to cling to her memories, but these were diluted in a sea of blackness. -  
\- Yes, of course it's true. - The third figure that was the carrier of the pentacle adding with viciousness. - For them you are the dishonor of the family! Your parents would have wished you were never born. You must show them how powerful and important you can become. So that they understand that they are wrong.  
-But how? - Kerria sobbed, feeling worse and worse with herself and pleading with her interlocutors. - How can I get them to care about me?  
\- Teach them a lesson. Show them why they cannot treat you like a spoil. - Replied that silhouette with a raw voice. - To them only the power is worthy to be respect ...

 

Although after a slight dramatic pause for her disoriented listener to digest those words he added with a very different tone, full of kind affection.

\- We do care about you, if you do not believe us, at least accept this gift as proof of our friendship.

 

He held out the pentacle, but the girl did not take it, she did not stretch out her hand long enough, as if she could not stretch it anymore, she was still hesitant.

\- First.- Said one of the figures- Take off that cross! - He pointed to Kerria's pendant, a small silver cross that she had been wearing since she was a child. -  
\- But, my brother gave it to me ... and to him my father and to him, his, - she objected. -

 

However, those mysterious hooded men had an answer for everything, and one of them returned to the charge without complying to spit out more poison.

\- Unloved Kerria. He gave it to his possession, come on. Do not you remember, little one? How did he take advantage of you to satisfy his passions? You have always seemed as your mother very much when she was young, and your innocence has attracted him in an insane way. And the same thing has happened to your brother. They both went up to your room and used you. That's why you hate men.  
-It's not true, it's not true! - She was hysterically crying, shaking her head but the suggestion of the pentacle and the drugs, began to flood her mind with false memories. - It is?...  
\- Look at your beloved parents, - the third figure said while showing her images of Roy as Armageddon and Beruche as Ayakashi. - Do you believe us now? They are evil. Everything has been a farce. They have never loved you, deep down they have been deceiving you and your mother has never cared about what your father and your brother have done to you. They would like you to be like that, not a loser. Show them that it is possible and punish them for their evil, they are only traitors to the true lord. Do not hesitate, join us.

 

Kerria was weaker and weaker at this suggestion, and her will was gradually subdued. Her arm went lengthening, gained ground to her neck and took off her cross. Afterwards, and after another brief internal struggle reached with her fingers that pendant offered. Finally she grasped the pentacle with her hands, at first timidly, but it began to radiate a sweet heat that was spreading comfortingly throughout her body. The young woman felt a profound well-being and an ecstasy superior to any other she would have experienced. It was much stronger than when she made love with her partner. Her insides burned with pleasure and she could not resist the desire to put it around her neck. When she did, a powerful red aura enveloped her and her pajamas disappeared, replaced by spectacular clothes. A suit similar to her mother's when she was an Ayakashi, but black. Topped the set with a long cloak. Also high red boots above the knee with long and sharp heels. Her whole body was a source of heat and power, she also felt an intoxicating sense of hatred and perverse lust for destruction. Her face then appeared dominated by a demonic smile. Her eyes glowed red and finally, she spoke with a sadistic, lugubrious and hissing voice.

\- They are going to pay all the pain and humiliations that they have made me go through. Now I will show them my immense power. I'll finish with all of them!  
-That's it! - Exclaimed the first of the figures with frenzy. - Unleash all your hatred and your evil! , which all humans carry inside, even the most pure and virtuous. This pentacle has the power to make it arise and enhance it to incredible limits. All your negative energy, all your bad memories and all your hate make you immensely powerful now. Go and finish with those who have despised you! You are no longer Kerria Lorein Malden, from this moment on you will call yourself Devilish Lady, the Dark Lady. The Lady of the Avernus. Come to our Master.  
\- I will gladly comply with your orders, sir. - She nodded licking with an insane lustful expression as she wrapped the cross in a rag and kept it sentencing. - I'll return this instrument of deception ... before finishing them.  
\- You have another mission.- He added with much greater aplomb the hooded figure that gave him the pentacle. - Before killing your brother, you have to get pregnant with a son of his. It will be your last revenge and thus the power of darkness will reappear.  
\- I will do it and my son will serve to dominate this world and put it at the mercy of the prince of the Darkness, ha, ha, ha. – She asserted it with an evil laughter. -

 

And laughing in that sadistic way Devilish Lady disappeared. In the room the sinister laughter of triumph of the three figures could be heard. They were none other than Nalgin, Tuak and their leader, another high priest of his reconstructed demonic sect who told them.

-Do you see how hatred always works? Our Master told me. They already did the same thing on another occasion with a little girl. But this time the amount of resentment and pain is considerably higher.  
-The Lady of the Avernus will be very powerful if she manages to combine the power she has inherited from her family with the one we have given to her.- Tuak said. - It's like a second Armageddon.  
-So is it. - Nalgin stated visibly satisfied, sentencing. - I would say even better. Now her soul is totally ours. She will not have remorse or mercy. Unlike Armageddon who had to fight with Roy Malden inside or Mazoui who was weak.  
-Yes. We can rejoice, brothers. - The hidden Master to conclude. - We sent them the worst possible attack. Straight to their hearts. Believe what I tell you, I know them well, at least, the mother of our tool. – He riveted with rejoicing referring to the formerly known as Kerria. - Nothing could have destroyed her more ...

 

And everyone laughed, exultant with joy, wishing to see how Devilish Lady consummated her revenge.

 

In Japan, a stunned priestess scrutinized the sacred flames in the Hikawa shrine. Then she saw something that made her shudder.

\- For the great Kami! I have to warn Usagi of this ...

 

Without wasting time she called her friend. This one was with Mamoru on his flat. They talked about the tasks that were pending ...

\- Hello? - He answered the insistent sound of the phone.-  
-Mamoru Goodness! I tried to call Usagi but she was not at home. - He heard Rei's restless voice.  
-She's here with me. What happens? - The young man wanted to know.-

 

After a few seconds the frightened priestess told him.

-A huge evil force has emerged ... it is extremely powerful and full of hatred and desires for revenge. It threatens our friends there, in America. And I do not think it is alone ... There's something else but I'm not able to see it clearly. As if it was hiding behind this evil power.  
-I understand.- His interlocutor sighed.- Can you perceive something else? ...  
-It's very confusing.- Rei said.- The strongest aura seems familiar but it is obscured by a tremendous amount of evil. However ... - And after meditating for a few moments she could barely stammer. - Oh my God! I have to warn Ami about this ... she has to warn ...

 

Usagi who had picked up another device then broke into the conversation to say with a firm tone.

-Not Rei! You must not tell her anything.  
-But ... it's something terrible.- The priestess opposed.- If we did not warn them, they could ...  
-It's a direct order. Now it's your queen who speaks to you. - The majestic and solemn tone of Serenity was heard.-

 

Totally taken by surprise, the priestess was unable to articulate a word. She could not believe what she was hearing. However, that was nothing new and unfortunately she knew what could happen. Finally she could muster in dismay.

-As you say, Majesty. But be aware that this can bring a lot of pain and terrible consequences.  
-I am.- Serenity answered, adding already with a softer and dismayed tone.- And what must happen will happen ... Thank you for your loyalty ...

 

And without giving opportunity to the replica, she hung. Rei stayed for a moment with the beep of the end of the call sighing full of sadness and concern. Unfortunately she only had to wait for events and also, if that was not enough, she felt even more negativity in the environment.

\- I do not have any doubt. A great storm is about to break loose. - She muttered as she returned to consult the sacred flames. - A huge tempest of evil ...


	28. The ruthless Devilish Lady

The next morning Amethyst came home after training. This time she had played horseback riding. She came walking after getting off the bus when she saw a boy who was familiar to her.

-Hello Brian! - She greeted him with a half-smile.-  
-Amethyst. How are you? - He was interested when recognizing her, turning in the direction of the voice of the girl .-

 

Of course, anyone would be looking at the French without being able to look away, with that imposing plant and dressed as an attractive Amazon. More when she had removed her jacket that was held with one hand behind her back marking her more than generous charms so patent under the blouse.

-I have come from riding.- She said.-

 

That was evident, more at the assent of her interlocutor, who, looking at her from top to bottom and smiling, replied amused.

-Yes, I've assumed it.

 

The young woman laughed, of course, in sight. But she appreciated that relaxed moment. Brian was a good boy. Of the few she liked there. And besides, he was attractive, a little taller than her and pretty well considered. If not for the fact that Amethyst herself was in love with Leval, she would not say no to go out with him. However, that young man also had a love perhaps platonic, and now surely impossible. It was precisely he, who asked the girl.

\- Do you know anything about Kerria? I think she was sick. We had an appointment to study, but she told me on the phone that she was not feeling well.

 

The girl erased the smile from her lips and lowered her head, she felt embarrassed. More when she re-lived what happened in her mind. She could barely look her interlocutor in the face. Anyway, she did not know how to fake her feelings and gather courage, she replied in a careful and kind tone.

-Look Brian. You're a good boy. I like you, what it's more ... I respect you, and I do not say that about so many people. And ... I'm sure you've heard what is said about Kerria ...

 

Now it was the young man who looked away and could muster with dejection.

-Yes, I've heard things. But I'm sure they are not true ...  
-I do not know what exactly you may have heard. - Amethyst sighed, adding immediately. - But I was present when she said ... well, when she admitted that ...  
-Enough! - The boy asked her, cutting it with greater abruptness than it used to be used. However, immediately calmed down his tone to add more conciliatory .- Please ... I do not want to hear anything else. I do not care. She is not like people say. I know her ...  
-I know.- Amethyst agreed with sadness in her face to admit.- And I thank you for believing in her. You are much better friend of hers than I have proved to be. I hope we can cheer her up and let all this to be forgotten soon. I'm counting on you for it. Will you help me? - She inquired hopefully.  
-Of course, yes.- The boy smiled at last, nodding with more encouragement.- She is not alone, there are more people that will surely support her. I will talk to whomever is needed. We have to cut this nonsense at the root.

The boy remembered how, to his horror, he had heard the most tremendous things. And the fact that if Kerria was a lesbian, it was the least important. Some said that she was simply a nympho who had slept with a lot of people. Others who even prostituted herself in hostess clubs. Or that, together with her friend Debbie, she made pornographic films. The boy had wanted to punch all those scoundrels who insulted her merrily. And so he said.

-I'm not going to let anyone hurt her and defame her in this way. I'll be by her side, whatever happens. I know that she is not like that ...

 

Amethyst was impressed when she heard him. She knew that it was that way. Some of her friends told her. This young man had stood for Kerria and reproached many of his companions for the miserable and petty attitude they had had with that poor girl. And he did not have to resort to violence to embarrass more than one. That boy who used to be so calm and quiet reacted much better and with more forcefulness than she was capable of. And he did it because he truly loved Kerria. It was seen in his eyes that he believed one hundred percent what he claimed. She had to admit it. Brian had taught her a lesson.

-Thank you very much for everything you've done. - Amethyst smiled at him, confessing with kindness. - You know? You have shown to love and understand her more than any of us. I really would like very much that she and you ...

 

Now it was the patent flush on the boy's cheeks that made his companion keep quiet. Then he said, to get out of that embarrassing situation.

-I have to go. I have to go to the city to do some shopping and the bus is going to go. See you around.

 

Amethyst nodded, poor boy! She let him go as she headed for home. When she got inside, she took off her riding boots and hung her jacket in the hall. Then, feeling tired, she greeted her parents and went to have a shower. Just as she entered the bathroom, the phone rang. Her father, who was just getting up and making breakfast, picked it up in the kitchen.

-Yes?. Diamond Lassart speaking. Tell me. Who is it?  
\- Please Diamond! Help us! - He heard the anguished voice of Beruche. - Kerria has disappeared, she is not in her room.  
\- What happened? – The man wanted to know with concern. -  
\- We had an argument with her, for her behavior and other things. But everything had been solved. I left her sleeping in her room. And this morning she was not there! - Bertie could reply to the edge of tears to give a brief summary of the previous attack they had suffered. - I do not understand…  
\- Calm down, I'm going there, right now - his friend replied before to hang up. -  
-What happens, honey? – Emerald asked her. She was at his side dressed in a silk robe and finishing breakfast. -  
\- It was Bertie, her daughter has disappeared, it seems that they had an argument with her and before that an attack by some sectarians. She is very worried. Roy and Leval have already gone out to look for her and she asks me to help them.  
\- The sectarians? How awful! Poor girl! I hope you find her soon, - his wife replied with visible concern. - I'll tell Amethyst when she gets out of the shower, maybe she knows where she might have gone.  
\- I'm leaving, if you know something, call Bertie and Roy's house ... - Her husband indicated.-

 

His wife nodded and Diamond flew away at full speed to avoid being seen after leaving through the window. Emerald went to find her daughter who had already left the shower and was drying her hair. Her mother informed her of what had happened, alluding only to the disappearance of Kerria. Amethyst paled, but in spite of feeling very worried about her friend, she did not dare to say anything about what had happened in the changing rooms at school. Even though she wanted to, she had no idea where Kerria could have gone. She could only shrug her shoulders at her mother's question and admit it.

\- I do not know, I have no idea where she could go, mom. Lately we have seen little. Kerria has had problems at the School. - She answered with voice low and worried.-

 

The girl remembered remorsefully her recent conversation with Brian and her lack of support for her friend when she needed it most. And now that she was planning to fix things Kerria was gone. She wish she had not done anything foolish!

\- What kind of problems? - Her mother asked her. -

 

The girl chose not to say anything, although as the interlocutor's gaze was still on her, she finally had to say something to get out of the way.

\- I think they were some disagreements with other girls, between her and some of her classmates. But I could not do anything. - She replied trying not to cry, she did not want to betray her feelings. However, her sharp mother inquire more so she added. - I had no chance ...  
\- I hope she has not done anything to repent. - Emerald sighed with visible concern thinking - It's bad luck that we were not at home yesterday. Maybe we could have done something. Anyway, - she added trying to be more optimistic. - We can only wait until your father and the others can find her.

 

Amethyst nodded, but hurriedly dressed again to go out and ran away as quickly as she could, her mother seeing her go, shouted at her.

\- Where are you going, daughter?  
\- I'm looking for Leval to help him. Maybe between the two of us we can find out where Kerria is.

 

And her mother nodded. For her part she stayed there trying to get in touch with the rest of her friends ...

 

Brian was coming to the bus stop. There were no people. He looked at the clock and sighed resignedly. Apparently the bus had left five minutes ago. When he stopped to chat with Amethyst he lost some minutes and now it was too late. He only could wait for the next one. So he was going to sit on the bench to wait, then someone touched him from behind on the shoulder. When he turned his heart almost came out of his chest. It was her! The truth is that she looked so beautiful, her light brown hair, usually collected in a braid was loose, undulating with the breeze that had risen. Her eyes maybe glowed in a strange way. The boy would swear that a reddish tone, but his partner immediately put a sunglasses on. Notwithstanding, that red mini skirt that showed the full extent of her impressive legs, topped in two shoes with good heels matching her lips and that white top that clearly marked her charms, made her irresistible. However, Brian noticed something strange. It was as if his partner was not as always. Maybe it was what he thought because of the latest events. As soon as he could focus, he asked with interest and kindness.

-It is nice to see you. How are you? Did you have still a cold? ...  
-I'm great, - the girl replied with a rather mellow tone, while with her hands, played with the shirt of the astonished boy, neck height .- What a pleasant coincidence. What are you doing here?...  
-I was going to buy some things ... - The increasingly nervous young man could answer.-  
-I'm so glad to see you. And do you know why? - The girl smiled without waiting for reply, she added while the two sat on the bench. - You're one of the few who don´t deserve punishment in this damn neighborhood. No, you're not like the others. You do not tell lies. Right, Brian? - She whispered with even more sugary tone, for the boy's blush.-  
-I do not know what you mean ... Lies? ...  
-Yes, yes you know.- The girl affirmed that now she placed her two hands on his chest to walk down, slowly and in such a sensual way that poor Brian thought that the heart was going to come out of his chest. And more when her friend sentenced. - Damn losers hypocrites miserable! Look at them. Accusing me of the fact that I like women ... only, what a stupid thing !, to be satisfied only with women having a boy like you here ... because you are very attractive. Have not anybody ever told you?  
-Bu ... well ... - He could stammer, feeling very stiff as a certain part of his anatomy had begun to rebel at the caresses of which his chest and legs were object .- What ... what is... principal is that everything is clarified.- He was able to add.- Surely speaking about these things ...

 

But his private zone was even more agitated when his partner got up and approached very close to the astonished boy. Then she put one of her feet on the bench, just under his crotch. Kerria stroked her long, shapely leg to the foot, asking her puzzled interlocutor in a tone that really exuded lasciviousness.

\- Do you like my new shoes? ...  
-Yes, of course ... very ... beautiful.- Brian mumbled.-

 

The poor boy swallowed hard trying to get away, although he became completely red when that part of him showed up in his pants.

-Hum! - She moaned with obvious approval when she realized it, adding funny.- Well, you should see my new high boots. They are also red ... I really like the red color ...  
-I thought your favorite was blue.- He muttered really ashamed and trying at all costs to calm down.-  
\- Blue is for losers! - His interlocutor spat, finally removing her foot from the bench to the relief of the boy who thought his pants were going to explode.-  
-I'll remember it for your birthday. Is October 12th, right? - He said something hurried, since he still breathed with agitation.

 

Then she pulled away slightly, looked him up and down and smiled a smile that seemed somewhat perfidious, sentencing as she caressed her partner on one cheek.

-Just like I said. You are the only one worth saving from all that rabble that is dedicated to spreading mischief about me. If you even remember my birthday! It is a precious detail ...  
-It's all going to be fixed.- She was encouraged by her friend, who was surprised of course by that attitude, but perhaps the poor girl had been subjected to a lot of pressure. Yes, that must be! He thought, to rivet with bouncy tone .- We'll clarify everything, Kerria.  
-Oh yes! - She agreed with a sardonic smile to sentence. - You can be sure everything is going to clear up, Brian. I will personally take care of that. By the way. It will take a while to me to return home. If you see my parents tell them not to worry, they will know about me right away. And ... if you see Amethyst ...  
-I saw her this morning.- He anticipated, believing in this way to encourage his friend.- We have spoken and we will help you.  
-Well, go, go! How considerate she is! ... she's going to help me ... - she laughed lightly, evidencing a clear tinge of scorn and added in a soft voice. Tell her that we will see each other very soon, before what she believes. And then I will thank her for her help as she deserves ... Will you do that for me? - She asked with a strangely sensual and even intoxicating tone.-  
-I will do anything for you. Always! - the boy asserted as if he could not help being honest with that kind of confession after hearing the voice of her. - You can count on me for whatever you want.  
-I know. You are the only one I can ask for in this way. So sweet ... – She smiled broadly, raising her glasses slightly to reveal blood-colored eyes, which glowed like embers. - And when all this is over I'll make sure we spend more time together ... I promise ... it's the least you deserve ... and I know how to reward those who help me well.

 

And she fixed that hypnotic gaze of hers on the astonished young man. Her eyes were red as fire, but her companion was not able to assimilate that, surprised by that last statement. He wanted to say something but at that moment the noise of a large vehicle distracted Brian's attention. The boy looked for a few moments to the side realizing that it was the bus. He immediately returned his attention to his partner, looking at her, to apologize and say ...

-I'm sorry but the bus has already ...

 

However he was puzzled, the girl was simply not there. Although he looked around he could not locate her. Some other people had reached the stop and got into the vehicle. The young man even wondered if he had not imagined all that. Of course, if Kerria had really been there, he was not able to understand where she had gone. However, he did not have much time to think about that. In a hurry, he got on the bus before it escaped again ...

-I'll have to call her parents when I return.- It was the only thing that he could thing about while he took a seat.- They will want to know what she has told me.

 

Anyway, that girl seemed really strange. Brian could swear that it was Kerria who was in front of him, although for some strange reason, he was not so sure that she was the one speaking to him. Her voice, her way of saying things, her eyes… those strange eyes that he could not remember now. Something was wrong. He thought then of one of the last times they spent together. In the boy's house. When he explained a subject of mathematics to her, both sitting in front of a table in the living room.

-This is boring! - the girl sighted, posing her green eyes with reluctance on that book full of (for her) unintelligible formulas.-  
-Well, it's not that bad.- Brian encouraged her.- If you look at it with perspective it is very useful.  
-Yes ... but it's still boring.- She said with a slight and recognized smile after looking at her partner.- Thanks for trying to make it easier for me.

 

The boy was embarrassed at times. Having her in front of him looking at him with that look so beautiful in her eyes, full of sympathy which disconcerted him.

-This ... look Kerria, it's easy ... - He could barely stammer directing his shameful look towards the book.- You have to take each element of the matrix and count them. The number y of rows and columns is called dimension ...

 

And so they had a good time. He tried by all means to focus on his explanation instead of getting lost in those green eyes of his partner. Or avoiding looking at her red lips and the beautiful smile that his "pupil" offered whenever he clarified a point she did not understand. He wish he could kiss her right there! Sometimes he even appreciated that his mother would come over from time to time to offer them something to drink or eat.

\- Do you want anything? – Brian´s mother asked them .-  
-No, thank you, Mrs. Rice. I do not want to bother. - the girl responded with good manners.- Your poor son enough inconveniences has already because of me.  
-Don´t care about that, sweetie.- That woman smiled then. - You never bother ... By the way. How are your parents and your brother?  
-Oh, very good, thank you very much for asking.- She smiled leaving Brian knocked out once again.- They also send many greetings ...  
-Yes, I hope to see them one day and chat with them. - Mrs. Rice commented.- Well, I leave you alone. You have a lot to review ...

 

And his solicitous progenitor was walking away giving Brian the chance to at least slow down his tachycardia during that interim period. And that despite of Kerria used to come dressed casually, with sneakers, jeans, and T-shirts. Despite that, she was really a beautiful girl. Once he had seen her more elegant and then Brian understood that almost all the boys in the institute were in line to try to go out with her. Fortunately, nobody was known to have achieved it. But he was not stupid and saw her talking very animatedly with some of them.

-I hope she's not dating secretly with Johnny or that third-year Ryan. -He thought with growing anxiety.-  
-Brian! - She called him making him almost jump out of the chair.-  
-Yes! - The bewildered boy could say.-

 

Kerria looked at him amused, even laughed at the thought that she would have startled him out of some mathematical calculation ...

-I have to go now. It's getting late. Thank you so much for help me. If it were not for you, I was going to fail math until I was thirty.  
-It's nothing ... - He muttered. - Whenever you want, you know where I am.  
-Yes, thank you very much.- The young girl smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.-

 

And she left, and he hoped to see her next day at the high school. Although they lived close, the boy always tried to leave something sooner to meet her on the way. The truth is that lately, with the arrival of Amethyst, he did not dare to join them. Although Leval was also going.

-I only hope that all this does not affect her too much.- He was thinking about so he was looking absentmindedly through the bus window.- I would like so much that what they say about her is not true! It is that it cannot be ... Please, Lord, give me even if it is only an opportunity for her to love me! ...

 

For its part Amethyst did not give a second of truce to herself. The anguished girl ran as fast as her long, athletic legs, allowed her. She really wanted to do something, but what? She did not know, the only thing that hammered her in the head was that Kerria had needed her help and she did not lend it to her. Although she did not make fun of her, she did not protect her either. Except for that absurd fight with the stupid Simps, which would have occurred sooner or later for any other reason. Now she was asking herself an examination of conscience, as if defending her friend's honor would have been no more than a mere excuse. What she was certain that Molly did not harbor any personal animosity towards Kerria. She had simply used her as an easy pretext against her. And that could not be understood as an aid. True friendship should have been tested in the locker room, she should have challenged those damned fools, hugging her friend and telling her that she loved her the same, that their sexual orientation was no barrier between the two. But of course, that would have been possible if she was not the first to hold such prejudice. And now what? Someone, possibly some criminal, would have kidnapped her, or maybe she would have escaped. The truth is that her mother seemed very frightened and did not give the impression of telling her everything she knew. The girl was impatient to see the Malden, and especially to see her friend safe. In this way she arrived at the house of Kerria's family, with the heart almost coming out of the chest, between the restlessness and the career that had occurred. When she knocked on the door she almost coincided with Leval, who had just returned from searching without any result. When she called, it was the boy who opened the door, his face was tired, tense and worried. Amethyst immediately thought of apologizing, but that, far from fixing things, would surely make her the target of the boy's reproaches. So she considered it better and offered to help him to continue. It was almost two in the afternoon. Kerria still showed no signs of appearing. The young man, without a word, went to the dining room and she followed him. Beruche, prey to anguish, had called the police. They showed up and examined the room to get up and running quickly. They had just left promising to tell if they discovered anything. Roy for his part was still sweeping from the air all the places he could remember that had been associated with the old sect. And also tried, uselessly, to perceive the aura of his daughter. Amethyst meanwhile went to the room of the Malden and found a bleak picture.

-When happened? - Inquired the girl coming to the sobbing Beruche that could barely stand because of anxiety and fear. -  
\- This morning, as it took her to get up, I went to wake her up around ten. But the room was upside down, the bed undone and her clothes all in the closet. She would never have left like this! Especially after what we talked about. Somebody has taken her away, I know! They want to hurt her! My poor girl! - Bertie wailed inconsolably. -

 

The poor woman was suffering a lot. Amethyst tried to calm her down without losing her composure and burst into tears. Although she still had to endure another blow, and this really hurt because it came from the boy she loved.

\- You also knew it, right? - He reproached her with a bitter tone. - Is it true that you left her down?  
\- No, I did not turn my back on her, Leval.- She hastened to deny.-

 

But she barely almost replied with a babble, she was not able to withstand the pressure and remorse much longer. So she could not continue talking in the midst of the crying that dominated her, against her will. It literally collapsed in front of Beruche's suffering and the boy's accusatory look. Finally she was able to say between sobs.

\- I did not know how to act, for me it was a blow, but I never wanted to turn my back on her. She asked me, she assured me that it would be best for me. I know I did wrong, I should have stayed with her. You're all suffering a lot and if something happened to Kerria, I would not ...

 

Her tears did not let her continue and she hugged Bertie. This one, who also needed consolation, accepted the sad girl to respond even softly in the midst of her pain and her anguish.

\- It's not your fault. You should not torment yourself anymore. This is on all of us. None of us knew how to understand her. We did not see what was happening in time.

 

Leval himself kept a guilty silence. He was not the one to dump his anger and his concern on that poor girl. Amethyst was suffering just like him and everyone. And now she just wanted to help. The boy himself, having supported his sister, made the mistake of bringing up the subject and he did not forgive himself. Possibly if all that had been said in a calmer environment and in other words, not after that attack, his father would have been calmer and that terrible discussion would have been muffled. Besides, whoever the kidnapper had been, or the kidnappers, they had taken her right his very face. Since Kerria's room was in front of his. He was as guilty or more than anyone. In this way the boy softened his gesture towards his sister's friend and whispered to her when she separated a bit from his mother.

\- I'm sorry, Amethyst. It was not your fault. Forgive me, please, I'm nervous. - And without the girl barely able to speak, he added decisively. - I'm going to go out and look for her too, I'm burning here without doing anything!

 

His mother was aware of it, it would have been useless to try to dissuade him. The boy could not sit and wait, she did it herself at the cost of a terrible effort. But perhaps because it was a kidnapping, the possible abductor called to ask for a ransom, or the police returned to look for more evidence, someone had to stay there.

\- I accompany you, please .- The girl asked solicitously, while trying not to sob and wiping her tears precariously. - My father also left just talk to your mother, may have met yours.

 

Leval would have preferred to go alone to take advantage of his powers, but seeing the look of anguish of that poor girl he had to agree. Anyway, it would be wiser to use the car. From the air, he would not have much chance of finding her since he still did not master his father's techniques. And it could be that they had left some clue or trace on the outside.

\- Okay, we'll go in the car.- He and the girl agreed, after giving Bertie a loving kiss on the forehead and promising that everything would be fine, she followed him to the garage. -

 

They both rode in the car. The boy started rolling down the road that joined them to the road of the urbanization when a silhouette barely visible, since the sun faced them, interposed falling from the sky. Astonished they stopped. Leval got out of the car angry and shouted at that woman, (it was clear that it was, despite the red cape that waved in the light breeze half covering it and that left to see bursts that wore a kind of black swimsuit topped with high red boots with stiletto). In any case, she had her back to him and did not seem to flinch until the boy reproached her with agitation, overlooking even that strange wardrobe.

-Hey! Do not you know that you should not go down the middle of the road? I could have run over you.

 

But as soon as the woman turned and waved her long red cloak, Leval froze.

\- Kerria! Are you ? but what are you wearing? Where have you been?

 

The girl gave him a look between amused and perverse, adding with a voice, velvety but full of malice and rejoicing.

\- You confuse me with other person, handsome, my name is Devilish Lady. I am the Lady of the Underworld, servant of the Master of Darkness, and you will be mine! - She snapped.

 

And without further ado she threw a beam of energy against the surprised Leval sending him against some trees. Then, after a prodigious leap, she climbed on him astride as she whispered with lustful tinge.

\- Now give me your seed to be able to conceive a perfect leader.  
-Did you go crazy? What are you saying? - The astonished boy replied, taking it off as he could.  
\- You better not resist. - She added with disdain and pretended disappointment. - Although you are weaker than you thought. Maybe it's not worth procreating with you after all.

 

Leval was dismayed by the surprise. He was barely able to think, nor could he react. The same as Amethyst who got out of the car hallucinated by what she saw. Devilish Lady then noticed her and looked at her with obvious contempt, proclaiming.

-Well, a traitor! I already wanted to take care of you. You do not serve me at all, you will die.  
\- But Kerria, it's me, Amethyst. Do not you recognize me? Kerria What's wrong with you? Why are you dressed like that? - The girl who could hardly believe what she saw, asked. -  
-Again! - The Lady of Avernus replied with annoyance. - What an obsession you have! I do not call myself like that. But it does not matter, Kerria Lorein Malden is dead and if you want to reunite with that miserable loser, for me it will be a pleasure to help you.

 

And then she attacked, firing another bolt of lightning at that girl who instinctively covered her face, although that certainly would not help, but luckily someone diverted the deadly blast of energy. Devilish Lady questioned the sky with her red eyes and between astonished and furious, she hissed.

-Who? Who dares to interrupt me? ...  
\- I do! - The resolute voice of Diamond sounded. -

 

The young Frenchwoman looked behind her and could see, even more astonished still, her father levitating in the air.

\- Da, dad! – She stuttered barely able to ask. - How can you do that?...  
\- It's not time for explanations, Amethyst. Enter Leval's house, fast! I'll take care of her. - Her father ordered her. -  
\- But, it's very dangerous. Kerria is not herself - her daughter objected, visibly frightened. -  
\- Obey, move! -Diamond urged her.-

 

And he did it with an unusual hardness in him, his voice was sharp and authoritative. Amethyst had never heard that tone and hurriedly obeyed away from there.

\- Well, well - Devilish Lady said funny, focusing on the newcomer. - So you're one of those who opposed the Master so long ago. Well, I will get rid of you, that will please him very much.

 

And without warning she attacked with her energy rays to her opponent, however, he removed them without much effort. Replicating with a tone of serene superiority.

\- You need to improve a lot even so you can face me, girl. I already crushed demons much more powerful than you think you are, many years before you were born. – He asserted raising his energy. -

 

Visibly restrained by the demonstration of her rival's power, she clicked her tongue in disgust and spat the words into hisses, acknowledging with frustration.

-Damn, my attacks do not affect him, he's stronger than I thought! I will have to change my strategy.

 

And before he could try to capture it she simply disappeared. The Prince of Nemesis looked around and could only see the impressed Leval who, already recovered from his surprise and initial amazement, was heading towards him, wailing helplessly and very angry with himself, kicking the air.

-Damn it! It was my sister and I was not able to trap her. I feel like an idiot.  
\- Calm down, you have no experience in the fight and you did not expect it. - Diamond calmed him with a calm tone. -  
-Where is she? - The boy asked looking bewildered in all directions. - I cannot see her.  
\- She has disappeared. At least for now. But I'm sure she will come back. - His interlocutor replied, affirming later with regret. - This is very serious, Leval. I am afraid that your sister is under the influence of the powers of Darkness. - And without letting the boy assimilate those words, he urged him. -There is no time to lose! Come on! , we must warn your parents. Roy asked me to come and watch over here and ask if there were news or Kerria returned. And thank Heaven that I arrived on time. He keeps looking. But he will have to know it right away.

 

Leval nodded and they both flew home. Beruche, shortly after leaving the boys, received a call from the police. The inspector she had asked herself on previous occasions contacted and immediately offered to help her. Although he did not know what Mrs. Malden could know about. She begged him personally to try to find her daughter. The inspector promised to do what he could, adding, of course, that his department was already working on it. But Bertie insisted, asking him that, if they knew something, they would call her and if not, she would come to see him in person. Higgins (that the name of the policeman was) did not understand such interest. Until Bertie confided that both had a common friend who would go to see him at the park the next day, whether they had found something or not, to help them in the research. When the astonished agent wanted to know who she was, she responded with a name that was well known to him. The Lady of Ice. Higgins assured her that he would be at the central park when she told him to and gave her his cell number. Beruche did not want to tell him that she had it, (of course, as Justiciera). And surely the fact that the sharp inspector had not recognized the woman's voice was due to two reasons, the first being that Ice Lady always distorted it with some procedure. The second, that Bertie had hers broken by the suffering and anguish she endured. So, they said goodbye staying in those terms, but she sighed wishing that her daughter appeared earlier.

-Oh Lord! I beg you not to let anything bad to happen to my girl. - She sighed remembering.-

 

Bertie looked towards a rocking chair that they still had in the living room. Many times she had sat there to nurse them, first Leval and then Kerria. Her little daughter used to crawl too near that place. Always to the feet of her mother who stood up and took her in her arms raising her in the air and giving her an infinity of kisses. The baby laughed. She remembered years later. Kerria, being a little girl of barely four years old, holding on to her teddy bear, Mr. Skipi, as she called him. And with six or seven, when she listened very attentively to some of the stories she told her, like that time. When after telling her some of her personal experiences camouflaged as a story, the astonished little girl asked her.

-And who is that Sailor Moon? ...  
-A very brave girl who fights for love and justice, treasure.  
-And is she your friend?  
-Of course, she is very close to mom and your aunts.- Beruche smiled, funny.-  
\- And did she save you from the monsters? – Kerria wanted to know with visible interest.-

 

Bertie took her lovingly on her lap and after caressing the little girl's hair, she smiled broadly, nodded and responded sweetly.

-She and her friends, the sailors Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury, were always there to save who needed it. I was saved by Sailor Mercury, who was very brave. She faced a very bad girl who wanted to freeze us both, but she, along with aunt Connie, avoided it.  
-Well, the cousin Idina says that her mother is also a friend of the sailors. - Kerria informed her.-  
-It's true, honey. - Her mother admitted. - They also saved her, like me.  
-Why do not we invite them home one day and we make them a cake to thank them? – The little girl inquired about the breeding with patent ingenuity.-

 

Bertie embraced her tenderly and said with affectionate tone.

-It's a very good idea. I hope they can come ... they are always very busy.  
\- If they cannot we eat the cake! - The little girl affirmed with visible delight.- I´ll paint them one in a letter and we will send it ...

 

That made her mother laugh more. Those laughter resounded now in Beruche's mind, which, returning to the painful reality, left the phone longing with all her soul that her little girl would return safe and sound. For his part, Roy arrived a few minutes after hanging up. Just when Leval and Diamond entered the house. Amethyst, who had not entered before, but, disobeying the instructions of his father (she could not repress her curiosity), had remained hidden behind the hedges of the garden, she did after them. Fortunately for her, her father did not notice that detail, because all his attention was directed to his friends the Malden, to whom he spoke with all his kindness, sympathy and understanding.

\- My friends. I am afraid that what I am going to tell you will be very hard, but you should try to fit it as well as possible.  
-Has something happened to Kerria? - Beruche chirped, being prey for an anxiety attack. -

 

Her frightened husband and son also embraced her and together they were able to calm her enough for Diamond to tell them what happened. The faces of all were of deep desolation. Those of Amethyst and Leval, besides a tremendous astonishment and disbelief. Simply, that could not be happening! It was what they thought. And if it had not been because they had seen it with their own eyes, they would never have believed it. But for their parents it was much worse. They knew perfectly well what they were facing. Beruche could not stop crying with a broken heart and Roy blamed himself for it. Lamenting full of anger and bitterness.

-Damn they are! Why did they have to go after my daughter? Cowards! I swear I will annihilate them all like rats, even if I do not do anything else in life.

 

Amethyst was very scared, the faces that had the presents were not for less. The situation was very serious, never in her life had she seen her father in that way.

\- But what is happening here? What's wrong with Kerria? Who are you talking about? - She asked between astonished and horrified. -  
\- Can I tell her? - Diamond inquired looking at a tormented Roy, who nodded weakly while still trying to comfort his desolate wife. Then, addressing the girl, he explained gravely. - You see, daughter, it's time for you to know some things. A few years ago, before you were born. Your uncle Sapphire, Roy, Bertie, her sisters, our other friends that you do not know, and myself, fought against a satanic sect and powerful demons.  
\- But Dad, how do you expect me to believe that? - Amethyst objected denying with the head unable to assimilate something similar. Or better without wanting to believe it despite what she had seen. - It's just ... simply incredible ...  
\- Your father tells the truth. - Intervened Leval who added. - That happened twenty years ago. So you see, there were survivors who now want to take revenge on all of us.  
-And they have possessed Kerria! - Beruche sobbed disconsolate. Amethyst embraced her trying not to cry too while the tormented mother riveted. – It is horrible! What are we going to do, Roy? How are we going to fight against our own daughter? I do not know what to do. I'm really scared. We need help ... The sailors.- She said.- They have to come.  
-I will try to warn them.- Diamond agreed.-  
-We have to call them too.- Beruche insisted addressing her husband.- Roy, try to locate them ... They know how to face this type of situation ...

 

Her husband felt just as confused and desperate, but he knew that it would not lead him to panic, so, in a supreme attempt to dominate, he tried to calm his wife by telling her and his son as well.

\- First I'll call Tom. You call Mazoui, the two of you may be able to help us to recover Kerria safe and sound.

 

And without wasting time, he concentrated with all his intensity looking for energy and disappeared leaving Amethyst with her mouth open. Diamond meanwhile affectionately placed a hand on Bertie's right shoulder and told her cheerfully.

\- I have to go home with my daughter. I'll tell Emerald what's going on so she can come here with you. Surely she would have been trying to locate others, especially my brother Sapphire. I hope she could do it. Masters gave him a vacation and did not ask where he would go with Petz and the boys. We agreed to see each other on their return. – Then he lifted his daughter in his arms, rising in the air with her to the astonishment of this one. - I'll let you know if something happens, call right away if you have news, please.  
\- We will, thanks. - Leval nodded affectionately hugging his desolate mother. -  
-Papa.- Amethyst intervened somewhat frightened when both left the house. - Could not we drive?  
-What is going on, this is much more fun. - Diamond allowed to smile to relieve tension while adding - and we will go very fast, so they will not see us. Do not be so scared and hold on. - He indicated to her shortly afterwards, to leave flying at full speed with his daughter, who could not suppress a scream. -

 

Beruche asked his son to call Mazoui, he had the telephone number of his apartment. She would call Cooan to let her know, in case Roy did not find them, but that would not be necessary for other reasons they still did not know ...

 

In Japan, a concentrated Rei attended to the sacred flames, her gesture was tense. She could not stop thinking about what Usagi had told her a few days ago, so after the call she made to Mamoru's house, she came to the sanctuary. The priestess was outside, it was a peaceful afternoon, she sunned and thought about her things. Then her friend's voice called her.

\- How are you, Rei?  
-Usagi! It's you? -The interpellated exclaimed, visibly surprised, but then she added with real concern .- Can you explain what is happening?

 

However, the young woman who returned a worried look did not act like Usagi. Rei did not take long to understand that in effect, she was coming as Serenity. As the priestess feared, something very serious happened. Something important enough to break those two months of silence in which they had barely heard anything from her.

-You will see. -She said confirming that impression. - We have two serious problems. That is what you perceived. On the one hand it is the family of Cooan and Tom. They are in serious danger. And I do not know if they can overcome it, at least not without great sacrifices. And after them it will be the turn of Bertie, Roy and their children. There was the reason for that powerful malignant presence.

 

Her friend was left with an open mouth, immediately wanted to get inside her house in the sanctuary. Usagi followed her asking.

-What are you going to do?  
-Suitcase! - The interlocutor snapped, sentencing. - And I'm going to take the first available flight to the United States.

 

However, the sovereign grabbed her friend in a wrist, Rei looked at her astonished and could now say more aggressively.

\- Do not even try to stop me!  
-You cannot intervene, Reiko.- She answered imperturbably.-  
\- That will be if I want! - Exclaimed this making a concession to her genius and her impetus. - First, stop calling me that, that's not my name. The second, if I cannot do anything, what did you do then?  
-I had to tell you. Just that. In case you had thought to go there to visit. I'm sorry but you cannot mix in that ... - The aforementioned replied with regret.-  
\- Neither can Ami do it. True? - Her interlocutor was outraged. - You will not even let she know about it.  
-No Rei. I already warned her. - Usagi told her in a dismayed tone. - And she said the same thing to you. Unfortunately you must stay on the sidelines. And she is fulfilling it.

 

However, the priestess confronted her, and answered rudely.

\- We are more than fed up with this! I am already aware of your warnings, I have spoken with Minako, with Ami and with Makoto. At least to the latter you gave her good news. But it is always the same story. You come like a bird of ill omen to tell us all kinds of misfortunes that will happen to our friends and then you stop us from going to help them. Can I know what the hell is wrong with you? Damn! This is not like you.

 

Although to the surprise of her friend, her interlocutor nodded, and with a very humble tone affirmed.

-You're right. I apologize, to you and to all. But this does not depend on me. There are very large powers involved. And precisely because I know it is very unfair, I am going to reveal to you what they have revealed to me. At least for the moment. First of all I want you to know that these situations are tests that our friends have to overcome. And they must be the ones to make their way through it. By their own means. It is imperative that it be so.

 

And after sitting both in Rei's living room, her partner and friend told her what she knew. The priestess paled. She could hardly muster.

\- No! ... No ... it cannot be ... it is not possible ... They are just girls for the love of God! They are not prepared in any way for that. They can never face something like this ...  
-You and I were able to overcome that kind of situations at their very same age. - Usagi refuted firmly but at the same time trying to encourage her to sentence. - You've known her since she was born. You know she can do it. She have to get it! And the other girl too... we can only pray for them.

 

And her friend tried to nod as tears fell down on her cheeks. Now Rei remembered that conversation and sighed praying for her friends before the sacred fire, wishing that everything had gone well and trying desperately to find confirmation among those flames. She simply did not dare try to contact them. She did not want to know anything that could destroy her. She was too afraid that they had not been able to overcome this terrible test. And she also suffered thinking about her friend Ami.

-I will pray to the great Kami for our goddaughters, my friend.- Rei sighed.- I will beg your help and protection. Only that I can do ...

 

Meanwhile, near Portland, Oregon, and after a hard day's work that had been preceded by even more difficult days, Tom and Cooan were resting watching television. Their older children were away for studies. Only the little one, Idina, sat with them on the couch, watching TV and eating popcorn. She was the age of her cousins Katherine and Kerria, more or less. However, with her fourteen years she was already a woman and more after the hard trance that had happen in those days. In addition, she was almost identical to her mother, and had shown a great value and courage of her own. But when they thought that things had normalized, they could immediately prove that they had not. Suddenly and to the amazement of everyone, especially the girl, a man appeared in the middle of the room. The whole family took a leap, Tom was the first to recover and say.

\- Roy, my friend. How does it occur to you to appear so suddenly? Is something wrong? , you would not come this way unless something important would happened.  
\- Yes brother, I'm afraid that's the way it is, - he agreed that he was going to tell them what happened, but not before apologizing. - Sorry to bother you like that. Tom, in a nutshell, because time is money. The sect has returned and has my daughter possessed, please! I need you to help me. - And he asked with a pleading look so agonizing that it affected his friend. More when added with overwhelming regret, addressing Cooan. - Bertie also needs you at her side, Connie.  
-Oh my God!, it's terrible, we'll go right away, - she agreed, taking an open hand to her mouth, full of horror at what she was listening to.-  
\- I can take you both. – Their friend offered, then he noticed the presence of Idina, she looked at him with her mouth open without being able to say a word yet. - Is this your daughter, Tom? - He inquired now with the most relaxed expression. - I have not seen her in years. It's the same as you, Connie. Forgive me, but I'm so nervous that I do not remember your name. What's your name, pretty? - He asked the girl kindly despite his own anxiety. -  
\- I ... Id ... Idina Rodney, ... Uncle Roy ... - She managed to respond nervously, to be interested, according to her careful education. - I'm glad to see you. How are you?  
\- Not very well, sweetheart, but I trust that everything will be solved.- He added looking at his friend and turning now to him. - Tom, if you want I'll take you now and leave Connie with the girl.  
\- Our daughter must come with us.- Cooan resolutely replied to reveal her astonished brother-in-law. – She has took over me.  
-What? - The interlocutor asked without understanding. -  
\- It's a long story, if we have time we'll tell you once at home, - his friend replied. -  
\- All right, I can take your daughter and your wife and then you. - Agreed this one. -  
\- Agree. - His interlocutor nodded. - Take them first. I'm going to look for some books that I will need, do not be afraid, daughter. - He told Idina trying to reassure her. - Your uncle Roy is our best friend, he knows what he does and I fully trust him.  
\- Yes, you do not remember me well because you were very small the last time we saw you here, with your cousin Kerria and your friend Nehie.- He interjected, holding her by the waist as well as Cooan and explaining deferentially to the stupefied girl. - Now I will take your mother and you to my house. Do not be afraid, nor will you notice ...

 

Concentrating Roy disappeared with them. When he returned for his friend, once the transport was completed, everyone embraced warmly. After the emotional greetings, Tom took the floor.

\- I do not know what happened here, but it must be related to what happened to us.  
\- You will not believe it! - Cooan said addressing Bertie who had managed to calm down a little and cheered up seeing her and her husband and daughter. - We were attacked by who less could you imagine that could have done it. And I think he will come back, he goes after us and especially after Emerald. We must warn her without loss of time.  
\- But who is he? - Beruche wanted to know so intrigued now that, for a moment, she had almost forgotten the problem of her own daughter. -  
\- Now I'll tell you. - Tom intervened mumbling with contempt. - The very creepy, chose our daughter Idina as his target.

 

As he spoke he had her beside him, resting his hands on the girl's shoulders and saying that, he pulled her to him, with a protective gesture, wrapping and caressing the soft chin of the girl with the palm of his hand that formed a loving bowl ...

-Yes friend, please, tell us.- Roy asked him, on embers like the rest.-

 

Everyone came to listen to the story, but at that moment there was a knock at the door. After the initial surprise, there was a little confusion, all were eager to see who it was but nobody came out to open. Finally Roy decided to do it himself and discovered that it was Emerald accompanied by Diamond. She ran to embrace immediately with her friends. She explained that they had left her daughter at home because Amethyst had endured too many new experiences in a day and was exhausted, as well as very scared and depressed by the fate of Kerria. And the others understood perfectly.

-Could you locate my brother? - Diamond wanted to consult with his wife.-  
-I'm can´t. I am sorry. I've talked to Ian and he has no record of where they've gotten. I guess maybe Souichi and Kaori know anything. But I could not contact them either.- His wife lamented.- And the sailors did not respond to the telephone.  
-Leave them for now. - Roy asked them, adding.- It is better not to involve anyone else in this for now. I think it's not a matter of bringing more people. I could investigate with my translation to see if I perceive their energy but I do not want to alarm them.  
\- Are you sure, friend? - Diamond asked.

 

The aforementioned nodded. Although the phone rang again. When Bertie answered, they heard her say.

-Hello Brian. Yes, well ... What? ... When? Did you find her strange? Yes… I understand. She told you that? Well ... thank you very much for calling. You're a good boy ... No, nothing, nothing ... everything is fine. we appreciate it a lot. Greetings to your parents. Goodbye.

 

The rest watched her with uneasy expression while her friend listened to what that boy told her. More when Beruche told them what happened. Although it was Diamond, who trying to calm his friends and declared.

-For now, we can only wait. We have to draw a plan.  
-Yes.- Emerald agreed, worried but trying to sound cheerful.- Better that Cooan and Tom tell us what has happened to them and their daughter. It may be related to this and it could give us clues about the enemy.

 

Her friends agreed on that. Little else they could do for now. Then it was the Rodney’s who had the turn to put the newcomers and their hosts in the background of what had happened. Once they all sat down in a circle, Tom and Cooan together began to tell the story. A story that, of course, surprised everyone and made them shudder.


	29. An old enemy

It was Tom who first started telling the story. Remembering what happened in the last days.

\- You see, our daughter Idina studies in a high school in Portland, she's very good at singing, she has a natural gift.  
\- Yes, since she was very small she has taken ballet and singing lessons, she likes it a lot, she also has guitar and piano studios. Her grandmother Sarah taught her a lot. She was a music teacher. And then both Tommy and I helped her and encouraged her to continue. - Cooan pointed out with pride. -

 

Although her husband immediately took up the word because he was aware that his friends waited impatiently to be straight to the point. So he added, ceasing to tell them that kind of background.

\- She was giving a recital together with other girls of her course when ...

 

Dressed in a nice white evening dress with a long, silky skirt, Idina had just played the "Claro de Luna" sonata at the piano, receiving great applause from the audience. She, blushing, greeted with a slight bow and a broad smile. Her parents must have been lost among the public, because there were many people in that great room. She looked for them with my eyes but she could not find them. Well, she would see you later, now she would enjoy the applause. When these were extinguished she set out to get off the stage. Distracted in finding her family, she did not notice the presence next to a man, reddish-blond hair, whose body was well-formed under an elegant suit of Italian cut navy blue and white shirt without tie. His face was quite attractive and his eyes seemed to contain a fascinating mixture of intelligence and passionate analysis. He approached her in a very polite way while showing her a canvas that he was carrying in his hand. His voice sounded jovial, warm and without a hint of shyness, when he told her.

\- Excuse me if I seem daring but I could not help but delight with your great interpretation, congratulations! Also your great beauty has caught my attention.

 

Idina was surprised by those compliments so bold but she contemplated pleased the outline of her that man had made in charcoal.

\- It's magnificent! You are a great artist! – She exclaimed admired and especially feeling very flattered. -  
\- My name is Tony, Tony Suebur, I am a painter.- He introduced himself by offering his hand to Idina who shook it gently. - I specialize in portraits, especially of pretty girls and I would like very much to be able to paint yours. Doing it in proper conditions of course, your talent inspires me a lot.  
\- You see - she replied thoughtfully and very reluctantly. - I'm still not old enough to decide that. I would have to ask my parents for permission. I do not think they approve it without first talking to you.  
\- You're right. - The painter agreed, adopting a more serious expression and affirming immediately with renewed optimism. - I'll talk to them, I assure you. But now I'm in a hurry, it'll be another time, take this.- He gave Idina the sketch.- Keep it! Until we see each other again and I can paint the final one. Which I hope will be very soon.

 

And giving the astonished girl a charming smile, he went away losing himself among the people with very slow gaits and at the same time agile and sure. The girl remained pensive, almost in a state of reverie imagining herself in a painting, dressed in a beautiful suit and painted by that handsome artist. All that was very similar to that bohemian romanticism that was so fashionable at the end of the 19th century. A Mouline Rouge think. At least she had read that somewhere. Her little friend Nehie told her long ago that, as a queen she was, the several artists had painted some portraits of her. That made her very envious being small. So now, given this opportunity, why not? She could have her own. In addition, she imagined herself as a kind of possible muse for an incipient genius of painting and sighed delighted with the idea. It would be nice to help a young and kind artist like that guy. In that instant, her mother's voice brought her back to reality.

\- Daughter! - Cooan called her - your father and I are here.- So she raised her hand among a large group of people to underline it by praising it next. - You've been magnificent, honey!

 

Mr. and Ms. Rodney made their way through the remains of the crowd to their daughter. Idina was waiting for them radiant and after receiving the hugs and the following congratulations from their parents, she told them what happened.

\- I do not know - his father said, putting a hand to his chin in a doubtful gesture - you should not trust the first one, Idina. You are too innocent and inexperienced.  
\- Dad. - She defended herself. - I explained him that I would have to talk to you first, but he told me he was in a hurry and that he would ask you to do it another time.  
\- If that guy bothers you again, tell me right away. - Tom told him without trusting at all. -  
\- Dad, he did not bother me, he was very kind and very polite. - The girl said. -  
\- Of course he draws very well. - Cooan admitted taking the portrait in her hands to admire it more closely. – That fact cannot be denied.  
\- Well, - her father intervened trying to leave the subject. - Let's go home, a delicious dinner will be good to celebrate your great performance, daughter.

 

Everyone left and the rest of the day passed normally. The girl asked her parents.

\- Do you know anything about Alan and Lance? Have they called from their camp?  
-You know how they are.- Her mother smiled.- They will be having such a good time that they do not even remember us.  
-Don't be like that.- Her husband smiled, pleading for his children.- Alan sent me a WhatsApp. They are having a great time, yes. Especially him. He loves excursions, although he says that Lance does not like them that much. That prefers to visit the city before doing marches with the scouts.  
-Well, he still has a few days left to try to get rid of it.- Idina laughed, who knew her brother well, at least in that aspect.-  
-Yeah, Lance almost looks more like my brother Daniel's son than mine.- Tom smiled. - Everything that being in front of a computer keyboard or reading is what he likes the most.  
-Every one of you has a different personality, but we love you all equally.- Cooan assured giving a kiss on the forehead to her daughter.-

 

Idina smiled for that and the evening developed with nothing more to review. A couple of days passed and one morning, on the way to school, the girl came across the artist again. He saw her from afar and immediately approached, greeting her again with his exquisite manners. This time he wore a long white pants and a dark blue shirt, on which he wore a thin gold chain.

\- Hello again. - Tony smiled, asking in a very cordial way. - Have you thought about my offer?  
\- Hello, how are you? - She replied returning the smile to excuse something hurried. -Well, I have not been able yet. You have not talked to my parents yet.  
\- I'll do it, if you give me your phone. - The painter quickly answered taking a notepad and a pencil out of a pocket of his trousers. - Do you have a cellphone?  
-I do not have permission to tell it to strangers. But I can tell you the one of my house.  
-It is the most reasonable.- His interlocutor conceded.-

 

So Idina gave her the address number of her parents. Tony again said goodbye to her, pretexting his busy schedule. Upon returning from high school, the girl was greeted by her mother who was not too happy.

-But how did you come up with to give that man our phone number? - She scolded her with arms on hips.-  
-Did he call, Mama?- Idina asked surprised and also happy, as if she had not noticed the anger of her mother. -  
\- Yes, he did- she answered, adding with a restless mood. - And I'm very worried that he was so interested in you, daughter.  
\- But mom. - The girl argued. - He is an artist and says that my talent inspires him.  
-And your tits too! - her interlocutor snapped.-

 

After that sentence there were moments of uncomfortable silence. Cooan had enervated without being able to avoid leaving her daughter astonished, the truth is that she feared that the girl was too good and naive. She had been very protected from any kind of bad influence and was not able to believe that anyone had bad intentions. Although that, and unfortunately, had to change, she was not a little girl anymore. Or at least, she was old enough to start seeing the world more clearly. Anyway, Cooan immediately sighed, calming that outburst and added in a more conciliatory and gentle tone, but no less serious.

\- I am sorry daughter, I know it's not good to talk like that, but you're almost fifteen years old. Physically you are a woman and very attractive by the way, men notice you. You still do not notice it, but you must be very careful. There is a lot of pervert out there. And many unscrupulous men who would not hesitate to take advantage of your good faith.  
\- Ok mom, - Idina acknowledged lowering her head, it bothered her that they thought her so stupid. - I'll remember, do not worry ...

 

Of course she knew it, but that's why she had not accepted that proposal. Although she wished, she did not want to do it without permission and told her parents right away. Anyway, she wanted to reassure her mother, because she understood that she only cared for her and assured her once more.

-I promise you that I will not be neglected.- Then an idea occurred to her and she proposed. - Why do not you come with me one day if he tell us his address?  
\- He already told me on the phone. - Her mother told her as if in this way she would imply that this guy was not as innocent as he seemed, so she searched until she found a piece of paper where she had written it down. - Of course we'll go, he asked me if we could go tomorrow afternoon.- Cooan sighed and walked around the room adding with resignation. - I will not be able to, I have an excursion with the children in the nursery, I promised the little ones that we would go to the zoo. But if your father can go, that's fine with me. He will check immediately if that man is legit or not.

 

Idina did palms crazy happy. Surely if her father went with her he would realize that Tony was a very nice boy and there would be no further problems.

-How nice! - She jumped exclaiming excitedly. - I could have my portrait.

 

When her husband returned from his gym Cooan immediately told him that conversation. He agreed to accompany his daughter. But Tom, in a gesture of astute foresight, decided not to warn the artist. If that guy was sincere they would apologize later for the intrusion, but in this way he would find him really working, or not, you never know. It was a way to check if that man was what he claimed. So they went to bed, Idina, full of impatience for the hour to come, could hardly fall asleep. And finally, the next day, in the afternoon, her father and she went to the place that indicated the address that Cooan had told them. They corresponded to a studio located in the best part of the city. Tom was quite impressed.

\- Of course this guy has a good place to work. - He declared valuing the surroundings with his eyes and nodding approvingly. -

 

He called the intercom and a polite male voice invited them to come by opening the door. Tom and Idina went up in a wrought-iron elevator in the style of the early twentieth century. The girl smiled to herself, that was beginning to be the same as in her first thoughts. That Bohemian romanticism somewhat outdated but full of glamor. Once before the door and before the girl's father could call. The same voice told them.

\- Come in, it's open.

 

Indeed, the door was opened only by pushing it, yielding meekly and without screeching. (It would have been a sign of ill omen, but it seemed as mild as the manners of its owner). So, without further ado, Tom and his daughter entered very slowly as they scrutinized the place.

-Well, dad. This seems very big .- The girl commented .-  
-Quiet! - He said .- Let's browse a little without he seeing us.  
-But that's not right.- The girl opposed.-  
-In this case, yes.- His father refuted her.- We have to make sure ...

 

The studio was full of easels with half-finished paintings, all had a high quality. They looked at them one by one. Tom was amazed, not that he was an art connoisseur, but in his opinion, that guy really knew how to paint and captured the soul of what he portrayed. He barely stopped with his attention on the last canvas when the artist approached with an apron stained with paint and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He held out a hand that was previously wiped with a rag and presented with warm politeness.

-How are you? I am Tony Suebur, I trust you will know how to excuse my audacity with regard to your daughter, but I assure you that only artistic interests move me.  
\- Nice to meet you. - Replied his interlocutor in a courteous manner but making an effort because he seemed still distrustful. - I'm Thomas Alan Rodney, Idina's father as you have been able to deduce. Sorry that we have showed without warning. - There was a moment of embarrassing silence and added as if this justified it fully. - You will understand that it is my duty to worry about my daughter.

 

Although, and in honor of that man, he fitted that initial distrust with naturalness and agreed with his best tone of kindness.

\- Perfectly, do not be uneasy. If I were in your situation I would do exactly the same. And I assure you that if she agrees to me portraying her, you will be at her side. Needless to say, I will not make any pictures of your daughter without your prior permission, of course.

 

Tom tried to order his ideas, at first glance that guy seemed exemplary. But he had too much experience not to be wrapped so quickly and less when the package was so nice, that always led him to suspect. Things are not usually as they seem. Although sometimes yes, the difficult thing is to know how to identify when it is this way or not. Anyway, the decisive factor was at his side without stopping jumping and asking him with a sweet voice.

-Oh yeah! Please, dad. I'm so looking forward to having a picture.

 

And for him that contentment of his daughter weighed too much, it was impossible to try to get defensive in that environment. Tony, meanwhile, flashed a broad smile on his handsome face addressing the girl in the same way his own father had. Realistically and weighing the inconveniences.

\- I have to warn you that being a model is very dull sometimes. You will have to be quiet for several hours and we may need several sessions. It is something that should be thought well.  
\- I do not care! - she replied visibly excited. - I am very excited to have my own portrait!  
\- But, you will have a lot of work to do. - Tom intervened with the utmost sharpness he could use. Trying to look for a "but" to that succession of ideal situations and the response of that man could depend on his final decision. - Why so much interest for my daughter? There are many other beautiful girls to portray.  
\- Yes, but your daughter has something, something else. - The artist answered with a gesture that seemed thoughtful and a voice provided with the right touch of conviction. - She has talent, art is present in her. And I feel in her debt.  
-In her debt? - Tom repeated without understanding. -  
\- Yes, she offered us her a wonderful piano concert, I could enjoy her art and I would like to reciprocate making you enjoy mine. So, when She was a famous pianist, I'd be able to say that I painted a portrait of her.

 

Idina blushed, it sounded like what she had thought, only in the opposite direction. If she was going to lend a hand to that boy so that when he was known she could boast that he painted her portrait, Tony claimed the opposite. That encouraged her even more, believing that this artist and herself had the same way of thinking, that they understood each other without words. Even Tom was surprised without knowing what to say, but pleased by that idea. Besides, he had seen the other paintings and had to admit that those words made sense. The painter did not seem to speak just for speaking. Surely he would have seen in his daughter something special and that he could capture it in a painting. So he had to give up.

\- Then do not talk, anymore. - Tom yielded. – Please, you can start whenever you want.  
\- Let's do it right then. - Tony thanked him with moderate enthusiasm. -

 

And that pleased his interlocutor even more. He would have suspected something if that man had told him the hokey "you will not regret". But that guy behaved perfectly and completely naturally. He had brought a chair to Idina to sit down and offered Tom another one that he accepted without a compliment. He even offered them to drink something but both father and daughter politely refused. In this way, Tony began to sketch and after an hour to paint. After a while Idina showed signs of fatigue. The artist, who noticed this quickly, told her very kindly.

\- To be the first session, we have done much more than enough. If you wish, we will continue another day.  
\- Yes, thank you very much. - Idina smiled asking with notorious desire. - Can I see the painting?

 

However, the painter refused with another polite smile.

\- We artists are very maniac sometimes. - He explained with fatherly courtesy. - We do not like our clients to see our unfinished works.  
-Yes, I understand that.- Tom said, commenting to his daughter almost in a funny way.- Be patient, it will be more beautiful when we see it finished.

 

Despite her interest Idina did not insist, she and her father said goodbye to the artist returning home ...

 

At that moment Karaberasu and Mazoui arrived. There were new greetings full of affection and emotion.

-I've left Katherine in the apartment. I do not think there's a need for her to be here. -Kalie justified herself. -  
-You've done well.- Bertie nodded.-

 

The newcomers joined the rest and chatted a little about the situation they were facing but with a touch of optimism, willing to get away with that, as they always did in the old days.

-I'm very glad to see you again.- Cooan said hugging her sister.- At last we are reunited again ... and your son is a really handsome boy.

 

Somewhat embarrassed to receive such compliments Mazoui saluted in turn and watching his cousin Idina he perceived something strange. She felt nervous and somewhat scared. That girl had to go through a terrible test too. It seemed as if the fate of his family was that. From what her mother told him, her own sister Kathy behaved admirably in the face of this sectarian attack. Idina in turn gave all the impression of having suffered the same or similar situation and as for her cousin Kerria ... he just hoped that they could recover her from the clutches of evil in time. Despite not knowing exactly what had happened the boy had a very bad feeling. Nevertheless, he decided to remain silent for the moment. So, after a few minutes of conversation between the group, Emerald, with patent curiosity, asked Cooan, also attracting the interest of the rest.

-And when do you enter in the story? ...  
\- Now precisely. – Cooan replied continuing the story. - It was when Tom and my daughter were in the painter's studio, I took my children to an excursion, that of the zoo. Then we went back by bus and I taught the kids to spell words. I had the address of that artist in my bag and when I went to get a pencil, I dropped it, a child picked it up and tried to spell it ...  
\- Miss look S U E B U R Did I say it right?  
\- Very good Mike. - Cooan smirked. -  
\- And now, I'll do it the other way around, Miss! - the little boy exclaimed excited about his success. - R. U. B. E .U. S.

 

And despite the obvious, that seemed to get stuck in her mind as if it were clogged with cement made of incredulity and absurdity. She had to mumble the contents of that paper and when she heard herself say the words and mentally put the word together, Cooan's face changed, snatched the list from the child's hands.

-What did you say? - She asked agitated, as if she still could not believe her own reading. -  
\- Have I said it wrong? - Asked the small boy worried and even frightened by the reaction of his teacher, he thought that perhaps he could have said some curse. - I'm sorry, Miss Connie.

 

She noticed the frightened face of the child and took hold of all his aplomb. She calmed down as much as possible, she was questioning that poor kid as if he was responsible for that.

\- No, it's okay, honey, it's fine. Come on, let's leave it for today, okay? - She smiled at him, trying to disguise the growing concern that assailed her on her dark face. -

 

Once she returned home, she waited for her husband and daughter. Cooan stopped the narrative and wrote to the girls those letters on a paper as a demonstration.

\- You see?  
-It cannot be! - Beruche exclaimed with visible stupor. - It has to be only a coincidence.

\- Let's not jump to conclusions prematurely. And keep counting. - Karaberasu asked as intrigued as the rest but showing more temper in her voice. -

 

Her younger sister nodded, although she was calm to know the outcome of what the others did not know. She continued with her story ...

 

When Tom and Idina returned, they found Cooan very worried. Her husband approached asking what was happening and she, waiting for the girl to go to her room, confessed the reason for her nervousness.

\- But. What's the matter, Connie? He inquired when he looked at her face, she was pale, she looked very scared, Tom was worried. -  
\- It's that painter, Tom, look what I have discovered! - She whispered alarmed showing him the paper. -  
\- And what is that particular about? - Her husband asked with a shrug. -

 

Taking advantage of the fact that Idina, oblivious to this, was still in her room. Cooan explained.

\- That was the name of our old master, the one of the Black Moon! The one that brought us to the past of the Earth to fulfill the mission to kill Chibiusa and destroy the crystals point. The same one who tried to kill me with a bomb. Remember that I told you about it years ago.  
-But Connie! - Tom exclaimed incredulously and with a placating spirit. - That guy died more than twenty years ago. You told me that he faced the sailors and they finished him. Are not you getting a bit paranoid?

 

Cooan relaxed. Now she felt embarrassed, she seemed to think better.

\- You're right, it will be nothing more than a sinister coincidence.  
\- Besides, that guy is very kind. – His skeptical husband added to end that absurd fear. -I have personally seen how he works and he is a magnificent artist, do not fear. And I assure you he has not tried to kill us or anything like that ...  
\- Yes, do not worry.- Cooan nodded more calmly - sometimes I am cautious. The truth is that it is ridiculous. Forgive me…

 

She affirmed it already convinced, and smiled mocking her own concern. The truth is that she even was assaulted by desires to apologize to that poor man, oblivious to her suspicions, to confuse him in that way.

\- Sure ... Go on, you have to relax. - Her husband smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.-

His interlocutor sighed now to sentence.

\- Yes. I have been like a fool.

 

Her husband gave her a short shoulder massage that she thanked. The truth is that after that hard day with the children and that scare that she had had she was tense. She could sigh in relief long now. Tom as an expert in martial arts, and after having studied some courses of oriental techniques, knew how to calm her and also how to stimulate her for other occasions! However now it was more time for the first. Although the therapeutic treatment was interrupted right away. Idina went down to the dining room, she was hungry, having posed for so long was more exhausting than it seemed.

\- Mom, what about dinner? - Although when she saw her mother sitting on the sofa thoughtful and her father slapping her on the back asked with concern. Is there any matter?  
\- No, daughter, nothing, I'm just tired. Children give a lot of war when they go hiking and I'm not so young anymore. - Cooan concealed, encouraging her gesture with a smile. - They've left me a rag.  
\- Then do not worry, I'll do something, and in the process I can prepare dinner for everyone. - The girl offered herself solicitously. -  
\- I thank you honey. - Her mother smiled, relaxing her tension at last. -  
\- Are you sure you know how to cook? - Her father asked making a joke, contributed to it, with a funny tone trying to puncture his daughter. - I do not know, I do not know…  
\- Dad, you know very well that I'm a good cook. - Idina was claimed before the smile of her parents. – I cook a very rich pasta.  
\- It's okay. - Tom laughed with exaggerated solemn tone. - I'll take the risk!  
\- What do you risk? - The girl reproached with feigned indignation, giving him on the head with a napkin. His father who began to dodge it with a comical expression of horror. - Not that I was going to poison you!

 

Everyone laughed and in fact, Idina took care of the dinner, and as the girl claimed it was delicious and there was no regret for any intoxication. They chatted more relaxed while they finished.

-I admit that you are very good in the kitchen.- Her father declared.- You are a great cook.  
-The grandmother Sarah taught me some things.- Idina replied with a clear blush and pleasant to hear that.- And one of these days I want to make her apple pie.  
-Those are big words. - Cooan laughed, adding. - It was hard for me to reach an acceptable version of that.  
\- Aunt Mimet also explained to me some tricks to make pies. She does it very well .- The girl commented.-  
-Even though your aunt is so clueless that I think she confuses the flasks in her laboratory with the kitchen containers! - Tom laughed.  
-Don't say those things about poor Mimet! - His wife scolded him with humor, laughing in turn to point out.- Even if they are true.

 

The three laughed a lot at that. Their relative Mimet was in fact very special. So the evening passed. The next day was Sunday. The girl went to pose again. Tom was busy and had dispelled his misgivings, despite, or precisely because of the note that Cooan showed him. The assumption that it could be a guy who died so many years ago was ridiculous and more than knowing that the clue he would have left in the note, if it had been him, it was so clear. So he did not mind telling the girl that later he would pick her up. He was still at home preparing the training program for his gym's high belts when, at the end of an hour, a package arrived. Cooan, who was in charge of preparing the activities for her students, picked it up, signed the receipt to the messenger boy, giving him a tip that he gladly thanked before leaving. Cooan enter the package in the house. She examined the wrapping, a simple earth-colored paper What could it be?, Its shape was slightly rectangular and its thickness about four centimeters or so, although it was noticeable that it must be somewhat hollow inside, as the fingers crushed the paper without difficulty noticing a kind of rim on the outside. Out of curiosity as she was, she had to open it in order to solve that mystery. Although she saw it on the back, she knew right away that it was a painting. A note traced with skillful and gothic calligraphy accompanied it.

\- Here is an advance, I trust to have managed to capture the authentic essence of the protagonist. -Cooan read, realizing that this did not bear a signature. -

 

So, more and more intrigued, she turned it to look at it, and everything happened in barely a second, the painting crashed to the floor as she put her hands to her cheeks and let out a frightened scream. In the next room, Tom jumped out of his chair and came quickly to hear it, immediately holding his trembling woman who seemed to be about to faint.

-But Connie, what's the matter with you? - He wanted to know really astonished and worried to see her in that state. -  
-Look ,look at this! - It was the only thing she could answer, pointing the box hysterically until she was able to add with a broken voice. - That ... that picture, it's not possible. My God!, it's not possible. - Tears rolled down her cheeks and her face was contracted in a grimace of dread. -

 

Tom, after looking at his wife with a mixture of surprise and fear, devoted his attention to that, picked up the picture of the ground looking at him surprised and exclaiming.

-But ... What the hell means this!

 

It was a portrait of Cooan, or not. It was Idina, the resemblance was so great that it was almost impossible to tell them apart. Although, on the face of his daughter wore a sinister smile. Then he saw in detail the purple striped dress with which it was depicted. The girl also wore a kind of jewel. It looked like a fairly large and orthogonal sapphire, on the base where the hair was born. Just above the forehead and painted on it, a black crescent with the horns pointing downwards. And in one of her hands the girl held a tiny glass perfume bottle with a capricious design.

-I do not understand, honey. Why did you wear that? What is it? - Tom asked his wife, adding with reflective bewilderment. - The fact is that I am familiar, but I cannot remember where.  
\- It's my old Ayakashi costume! - Cooan yelled in terror. - I was wearing it when I arrived on Earth. It is that artist, he knows who I was, the name inverted on paper, everything fits. It must be him!

 

Her husband welcomed her into his arms, trying by all means to serene her. Despite starting to be restless, they had to remain calm and reason.

\- Calm down, you're very nervous. Maybe Idina told him. - He argued. -  
\- Good God Tom! You know as well as I do that I have never told our children about our past, or my old life. And less to Idina. Please! I beg you, let's go there. Our daughter is in danger, she needs us! - She asked desperately holding on to an arm of her husband who was increasingly worried. -I know, I feel it ...

Tom looked at her scared now. Even so, he tried to calm her down and hurried to find another explanation.

\- It could be someone from the government, they do know ...

 

But his reasoning died without being able to complete. Cooan shook his arm with the strength that gives the certainty of an impending tragedy that should be avoided at any price and insisted.

\- Nobody can know that, all the details! - Howled sentencing in a state of hysteria. - That perfume bottle, I gave it to him the same day that I became a normal woman! I never told anyone, not even my sisters. We only knew, he and I!

 

And Tom was paralyzed by a chill, he knew then that his wife was not wrong. They must hurry or possibly their daughter's life was in grave danger ...

-OMG! - He could muster pale and along with his wife ran to the home of that guy .-

 

Idina meanwhile had gone up to the painter's studio that seemed deserted. With curiosity, she went through the gallery of easels with portraits and finally, she reached where it was. She looked expectantly and what she saw loved it, although she could not understand why Tony would have painted her with such strange clothes.

\- It's a bit weird - she said aloud - although this costume must be recognized as original ...  
-Do you like it? - She heard a voice behind her that asked her that question with interest, although when she entered she had not noticed the presence of anyone. -

 

The young woman turned around and discovered Tony behind her. He wore a vest over his torso and a pendant, his hair was now red as fire, a black crescent with the tips down adorned his forehead and without ceasing to smile humming with ease and did not do badly to the surprised and pleased girl´s opinion.

I start to paint you  
and I do not get it  
after studying you slowly I finish  
thinking

Missing on my palette  
intense colors that  
Reflect your rare beauty

I can not  
capture your smile,  
translate your look

But little by little  
I only think of you...  
you keep coming  
and you're still posing ...

With a lot of patience  
Because always my canvas  
it is white

The hours  
they fly by  
and there is little work ahead for your portrait  
Suspect

That you are not in a hurry  
and that you are pleased  
see that little by little  
I only think of you...

(I only think of you. Miguel Bosé, credit to the author)

 

-What are you in disguise? It's not Halloween yet! - The girl laughed at seeing him as soon as he finished singing. -  
\- It's a long story to explain. - Tony replied adding a tone between honeyed and accomplice. - But you're beautiful and that suit enhances your beauty, you remind me so much of your mother as she was.  
-Remind you my mother? What do you mean? - Idina inquired surprised, believing that the painter would have seen her mom in some occasion, although the truth, she could not imagine when. -

 

For all answer Tony approached holding Idina's chin and stroked her gently. Whispering to the surprised girl.

\- Your look is that of an angel. And that is something that fascinates me especially. Pure and devoid of all evil.

 

On another occasion, she would have been very flattered by those words, but now she was very violent. Tony kept caressing her face, cheeks, and even ran one of his fingers over the girl's lips at the same time he pulled her to him.

\- May ... maybe it's better to me to come back tomorrow. - She could babble with obvious fear. -

 

But he shook her head slowly and inexorably and outlined one of his usual smiles, but it turned out to be completely different from the others. It was cold and full of a strange sensuality that was fascinating and unpleasant at the time. Idina was very confused but something inside warned her to get away from there. And her internal alarms went off when he whispered to her with an insane honeyed voice, full of false affection.

\- I'm sorry dear, but I do not think we have so much time or I cannot finish your portrait. Before your tragic disappearance I must have it ready so you can be remembered for all eternity ...

 

Idina could not react, when she wanted to open her mouth to answer, he anticipated and kissed her introducing his tongue and trying to incite her with his caresses. She felt like he was touching her body as if he had a thousand hands, they looked like cold tentacles that nevertheless burned her there where they touched her skin. Noticing a lackluster impression, a mixture of excitement, fear and anxiety, the girl managed to get away from him by covering her lips with one hand and quite scared. Although he showed no signs of being violent, more than that, he seemed to rejoice with the confused expression he read in her eyes and laughed with a histrionic laugh that thundered the place.

-Who are really you? You are not a painter, right? - She inquired trembling with fear and trying desperately to overcome with a failed tone of indignation. - What do you want from me?

 

Her antagonist smiled amused and decisively answered the first question.

\- My name is Rubeus. Marquis of Crimson. And I belonged to the Black Moon ...  
\- Black Moon? What is that? - Asked Idina stunned, stepping back cautiously as she approached slowly but surely. -  
\- Poor girl, you're so innocent! - He declared with a sinister smile, adding with a false appearance of affability. - Your mother never told you about it, right? Let me do it. You will see, a long, long time ago. Or rather, in a long time, maybe. Well, it does not matter, it happened that we arrived on Earth with a mission. We had to change the course of history ...

 

The girl was watching him between incredulous and frightened, that man must be crazy. But he spoke in such a way that he really seemed to tell the truth. Although what amazed her the most was the following.

-I commanded the mission, and your lovely mama was one of my subordinates. Her real name was Kermesite Ayakashi and her sisters, the Malignant. In charge of the persecution of the fugitive heiress of Neo Cristal Tokyo. We came from the dark star Black Moon, better known as the planet Nemesis.

 

While she heard such nonsense, at least that was what the girl thought, Idina tried to escape, but the ubiquitous trestles, which seemed to be alive and cooperate with that man, blocked her way. Rubeus grabbed her without difficulty holding her by the neck and began to caress her, now rudely. She tried to resist but her aggressor had a lot of strength. She was not able to apply her martial arts skills against that guy who was ahead of any of her moves. Desperate, she did not know what to do. Then, as if it were a divine intervention, they both heard knocks on the door of the studio.

\- Daughter, are you there? - Tom's restless voice was heard. -  
-Dad! - She wanted to scream with all her strength, but Rubeus covered her mouth by grabbing her from behind and could only produce a choked moan. -  
\- Idina, daughter answer to us, please! - Claimed now the voice charged with fear and anguish of her mother. -

 

The girl managed to throw a kick to one of the easels that, in a domino effect fell dragging many others, with the consequent crash. But far from being opposed by it, her aggressor celebrated with a malignant smile. Just a few seconds later, the study door jumped to pieces. Tom knocked her down with a couple of strong kicks, entering the race along with his wife. But both stopped short when they saw their daughter being held by that man who challenged them with a look full of hatred and rejoicing. Cooan was about to faint, her heart had leaped from her chest and drowned out a scream, it was him! As she reminded him. But now she was just worried about her daughter's fate. And her determination to save her took control over her horror. Anyway, the first one to shout at that guy was Tom who raised a fist and snapped at him.

\- Release our daughter, bastard! We know who you are!  
\- Damn it! - Cooan added as soon as she could muster enough courage. - My daughter has nothing to do with this.

 

Still smiling, showing a total mastery of the situation, in which he knew playing with advantage, Rubeus responded with apparent cordiality.

-How long without seeing you, Kermesite, you're very old! But I must congratulate you, your daughter is exactly like you, when you were my favorite Ayakashi. LOL! Hey, really. I'm very sorry to have broken that cheesy bottle of perfume that you gave me. I hope you do not hold a grudge yet for that, ha, ha, ha!

 

Cooan and Tom were paralyzed, listening to that individual without being able to believe it. They could not move, not even think about approaching. While he held their daughter as hostage he had all the triumphs in his hand. Idina, on the other hand, could not offer resistance, although now, she was almost more surprised than scared. Rubeus began to smile sarcastically and from that it happened to a growing laughter that deafened ...

 

At that moment the telephone rang, it was the police. Specifically Higgins, Beruche spoke immediately. Everyone's attention was directed towards her while she listened eagerly. After giving an emotional thanks and a laconic, I will be there, she hung up. Then she addressed the others and told them, containing as much as possible their emotions.

\- A woman who match with the description of Kerria and who wore a long cloak, has been seen in the marginal streets of the east of the city just half an hour ago.  
\- It must be her! - Roy exclaimed that he energetically said the others. - Come on guys!

 

Diamond, Mazoui, and Leval got up immediately on the sofa, and the four of them prepared to fly off to it. They were about to do it when Tom wanted to join them.

\- I'm afraid the story will have to wait. Diamond, can you take me?  
\- There's no problem, mate. - He said, holding Tom. -

 

And they all left, rising from the terrace. The women looked at each other restlessly, praying that they could find the girl. But since it would be useless to remain anchored in this restlessness, apart from the logical curiosity to know the end of that story, Emerald asked Cooan to continue ...

\- While we wait here for sure you can finish the story, it will be better to stay without talking and we will entertain.- Karaberasu also encouraged her. -  
-Yes, I have a lot of interest in knowing how you could confront him.- Emerald added that she had also turned pale with horror when she knew the true identity of that subject.- It is terrible! I cannot believe that he has returned ...

 

Idina looked at everyone with a gesture between relief and surprise. She really could not imagine them in the way that guy described them. Those could not be her mother or her aunts! For her part, Bertie herself agreed with the idea of continuing with this story and her younger sister nodded, agreeing to continue the narration. The attentive looks of the others focused on her and Cooan, after seeming to meditate for a few seconds on how to continue, she took a breath and continued the story ...


	30. Fight between emotions

When Roy and the others arrived at the place in question, nothing unusual could be seen. Only the diffuse lights of the patrol cars and ambulances roamed the place showing several people lying on the ground, mostly for the marginal population. Stretching his very fine ear, Mazoui thought he heard something. Leval too and went to the source from which it came, cardboard boxes at the end of an alley, which let out a faint whimper. The boy could see that there was a vagabond.

-Are you OK? - Leval asked timidly, without getting too close, he did not know if he could be hurt and it was not too pleasant the foul smell emanating from that guy. - Can you hear me?

 

The man stretched out a trembling arm until he found a nearby cardboard bag. There he kept a bottle of whiskey and took a long drink. Leval could not be sure of his disheveled appearance, but that guy looked middle-aged and dark and straight, although that could easily be attributed to the indirect light that barely reached him. After that drink he seemed to get the necessary strength to speak with Leval, who was joined by Roy and Mazoui as attentive listeners.

\- Tell me sir. Have you seen anything strange around here tonight? - The boy asked him. -  
\- Have you seen this girl around here? - Roy added, showing him a recent photo of Kerria.-

 

As soon as he saw that picture, the vagabond was startled, with a surprising agility he moved away from his inquisitors, snuggling behind the boxes. Between all they had to convince him with a lot of patience and kindness to speak, at last the trembling man agreed to tell them what happened.

-She was here. - He whispered in a voice full of fear. - I've seen her, but she was dressed in a different way. - And indeed, he gave a description that matched the uniform that everyone saw her wear. – She was beautiful but very cruel. That beauty could not be of this world. Her eyes. - He remembered shuddering with panic. - I was terrified only by thinking of her look, she seemed to have no feelings, they were reddish eyes, bright as fire. They could be seen shining like two points in the darkness. Anyone who looked at them was as bewitched. I never saw anything like it! The Dark Lady, the Lady of Hell, they called her.  
-But did she say anything? Did you hear her speak? Maybe where she was here close to you. - Leval insisted, trying to focus on something that could give them a clue. -

 

The vagabond waited what it took everyone an eternity to clear their throat with loud coughs before answering.

\- Yes, she said that she was coming to get us out of our miserable life and that everyone who wanted to be rich and serve her powerful lord should follow her. Many accepted without hesitation, accompanied by some men in robes that distributed money to those who joined. But I did not want to know anything about that, they seemed evil to me. You know, bad people, you cannot trust them.  
-And what happened next? - Roy asked impatiently. -  
\- She rose in the air. - The vagabond continued, who hastened to add as if he expected the objection and tried to anticipate. - Yes, yes, as you hear, I have not gone crazy! - Everyone looked at each other for a moment and then turned their attention back to the testimony of that man. - She floated and the breeze waved her red cloak. She lifted a medallion from around her neck and produced a reddish light. Then she ordered everyone she had recruited to look at it. I closed my eyes, I sensed that this would not be any good, after a moment I thought there was no danger and I opened them, it would have been better not to, because I saw something horrible.  
\- What? - Mazoui asked in a calm and apparently neutral voice, although as intrigued as the others. - What was it that you saw?

The guy opened his eyes expressing a clear sense of panic and was barely able to reply.

\- All, all those who had looked at the glare had eyes like her! They laughed with a horrible laugh. I got scared and tried to hide between the boxes. But somehow she noticed my presence, I do not know if someone would tell her or that she saw me with those eyes. I'm sure she was able to see in the dark as if it were daytime. The fact is that she ordered me to be caught. I resisted, but I am weak and those guys under her orders had superhuman strength. At last, they took me before her, went down again and she spoke to me. Her voice was strangely beautiful, almost hypnotized, very sweet and kind, but it did not match the look in her eyes ... She told me ...

 

Observing that unfortunate with a strange mixture of curiosity and rejoicing, Devilish Lady approached. Yes, covering her nose with pretended comedy, which caused the laughter of her henchmen who immediately ceased and dry, as soon as she spoke and asked with a tone between amused and supposedly jovial.

\- Wow!, look what we have here. A little rat that was hiding. Do not you want to join us? Do not you want all the benefits I offer you? Do you prefer to continue with this disgusting life? Come on! , serve my master and I assure you that you will be happy forever and above all, you will smell better.

 

More laughter, among which was included the smile of the inquisitor herself. Then she commanded silence again with a gesture of her hands when that man prepared to answer.

-What master is that one to serve? - The intimidated vagabond inquired with palpable bewilderment. - I am too old to go back to school.  
\- Hahaha! You're funny! - she laughed with a sinister laugh to add with false condescension. - Poor man, I do not know whether to leave you here or take you only as a buffoon. I'll ask you one last time. Will you join us? Answer right now, I do not have much patience. - She snapped now abruptly and losing that charm in her voice. -  
\- No, I do not think your master can give happiness to anyone, after what I've seen. - The vagabond was terrified because that sudden change of tone had vanished what remained of the initial charm in that strange woman. - This cannot be right.  
\- So you've seen something, huh? That cannot be. - Devilish Lady replied, feigning honeyed and shaking her head in order to sentence by way of ultimatum. - If you're not with us, you're against us. I'm sorry for you, but none of our enemies survives.

 

In fact her voice had changed, not only in the character but in her own physical nature. From beautiful and soft it had passed to a horrible guttural hiss.

-I do not know what or who that woman was, but I doubt very much that she was human ... -The vagabond said to them.-

 

The astonished group listened with horror and regret, especially on the part of Roy and Leval, and even more when that poor guy added still affected by terror.

\- Then, in less than a second she pounced on me and lifted me in suspense. She rose again in the air, from her mouth arose two horrible fangs. It was frightful! She looked like an animal. She laughed at my pleas ...

 

So waving that guy like he was a wimp, Devilish Lady smiled with malignant glee ...

\- Do not be so afraid.- She mocked, drawing a grimace of disgust and adding with contempt. - I do not intend to stain my hands with you, you're just a spoil, ha, ha! – Then she let him go indifferently, letting him fall from a couple of meters high. –

The vagabond hit his back. He was numb and gripped by pain but fear could do more than that and he tried to sit up to escape. Although they were not going to allow it. With a certain reluctance, Devilish Lady made a sign and two of his minions held the poor man who struggled impotently, trying to flee in a pathetic effort condemned to failure in advance.

-What are we going to do with you? - She asked herself amused to answer quickly. - Well, I may be merciful after all.

 

She landed next to him as if an idea had suddenly occurred to her and changed the subject using a more colloquial voice and even tinged with a numbing nuisance, addressing one of her acolytes.

\- Have you noticed, that's why I prefer to fly, walking through this dirty alley has stained my boots. And that's something I cannot stand.  
\- I'll clean them for you right now, my Dark Lady. - He offered, kneeling immediately. -  
\- No, wait, let him do it. If he wants me to forgive him, he will have to earn it. - She smiled in an evil way. -  
\- Yes, I will - the terrified vagabond stammered, who quickly knelt to find a rag, but she stopped him by removing her foot. -  
-Not like that! - She laughed as if that bastard did not understand the way he had to do it and ordered him with deep satisfaction. - I want you to clean them with your tongue and try not to stain them even more, pig!

 

Terrified, the poor man had no choice but to lick Devilish Lady´ boots. She laughed delighted with the sadistic fun that this provided her.

\- Very good, slave.- She approved in a soft voice, giving herself satisfied after a few long seconds to declare by way of promise. - You are worth a prize.

 

So she extended one of her feet until it was under the crotch of the beggar who was stunned.

\- You'll see, you'll like it. - Devilish Lady smiled carefully rubbing the guy who even started to get turned against his will. -

 

But after a few moments she stopped and told him with pretended regret.

\- Too good for you, do not you think? This I will only reserve for my most faithful and gifted slaves, on the other hand, for those who refuse to join me and my Master, I have planned this one! - She spat with sadistic contempt. -

 

The vagabond closed his eyes as if in this way he would relive those memories in a less painful way and those present watched him with pity and full of incredulous horror when he continued visibly affected.

\- Then she took out her foot and kicked me to the ground. I heard her laugh and she ordered her assassins to beat me to death. I began to receive a terrible beating and I could not stand it for a long time, I lost consciousness listening to her horrible laughter in the background. The last thing I heard while they beat me was that she would go back to all the disgusting traitors who had humiliated her and ended them. Then I fainted. I guess they would give me up for dead or they did not want to bother anymore.

 

Kerria's horrified father looked more closely at the vagabond and noticed during the story that this poor man had bruises all over his body and blood traces in his mouth and nose. One of his eyes was almost closed and bruised. Before, they had hardly been able to see it thanks to the gloom that covered the alley, but now that one of the ambulances had approached them, illuminating them, everyone could see it.

\- Calm down, friend. - Roy asked him with a kind tone and with deep regret and guilt .- Take this, I hope it helps – So he took a good amount of dollars and put them in the pockets of the shabby coat that guy wore. -

 

Soon the nurses arrived from the ambulance who took care of him, taking him to the hospital. Everyone stayed there, looking at each other incredulously, none of them wanted to say anything. Finally it was imposed to continue. Mazoui and Roy decided to return to the house in case Kerria, or whoever she was now, was really heading there, while the others were still searching ...

 

And at that moment, at the Malden house, the youngest of the four sisters was still telling her story ...

 

Rubeus laughed with sadism while Cooan asked with a pleading expression.

\- Please! Release my daughter, she is innocent. She does not know anything about all this. Leave her and get revenge on me!  
\- So you seriously think I am going to do it .- Her antagonist replied smiling perversely. - Do you think I'm an idiot, Kermesite? I'll finish with you and maybe I'll keep her as a souvenir. - He righted himself with obvious rejoicing. - She will be a beautiful trophy.  
\- If you were a man you would fight against me! - Tom furious snapped, to add increasing the tone of the provocation with deliberate contempt. - Dare with me in a face-to-face battle. You are just a coward. You do not have what it takes! You only dare against defenseless girls and women. No wonder you lost the four sisters.

 

Tom's puja worked, Rubeus irritated and full of rage, released Idina throwing her against Cooan.

-You're going to wish you hadn´t say that, insolent mortal! I will kill you in the most painful and slow way! And when they see how I do it, the rest of your family will suffer the same fate.

 

Idina cried in a fit of fear, her nerves shattered. Cooan hugged her daughter trying to comfort her with sweet words as she parted with her from there. For his part Tom was on guard and replied staring at his enemy.

\- We'll see that later. I'm not as easy to defeat as you think.

 

But Rubeus only smiled sadistic expression and disappeared from everyone's sight. He reappeared before the surprised Tom. With a punch he threw him out the window. Cooan and Idina screamed in horror as the wicked individual laughed, but his opponent clung to a ledge and was able to slide down a column to the ground. He fell with several turns on himself and sat up as fast as he could, something bruised and with cuts on his hands and forearms, but unharmed in the essentials. His enemy, realizing it, went flying and landed a few meters in front of him with indolent gesture.

\- I recognize that you have resources, but not enough. Now you will pay for your bravado, say goodbye to the world! - Rubeus commanded him throwing a red ball of energy that Tom dodged with difficulty. -  
-Ignífugus! - Idina's father exclaimed when receiving another impact, this time direct.-

 

His sadistic rival laughed but was astonished to see that this mortal had not burned to the contact with his projectile.

-How is it possible? - Exclaimed unable to believe.-  
\- I also know some tricks, you bastard.- Tom smiled and countered with the cry of.- Bird of Fire!

 

On this occasion it was Rubeus who had to stop a projectile of flames with an energy barrier. Unfortunately for the Rodney´s their enemy was powerful and the attack was repelled. However, Tom took the opportunity to jump on his opponent and give him a punch that threw him several meters back.

-Now you can say you're dead.- Rubeus snapped with visible anger.- Do you think that with those ridiculous attacks you will be able to defeat me? ...  
-I do not know. But I do not lose anything for trying. - His enemy replied with a sure tone. -  
-You will lose your life, miserable human. And then it will be your family that follows you.- Howled his adversary throwing himself against him.-

 

Cooan and her daughter witnessed what had happened, the girl was still crying, trembling with fear, and her mother said in a calm voice.

\- Now, Idina, I want you to leave here, go fast. Hide at home or better take some money and go to a hotel.  
\- But mom! - The girl sobbed terrified and very worried. - You and dad, what will you do?  
\- Do not worry, daughter, we'll take care of him.- Cooan stated in a warm voice, trying to transmit calmness to her daughter, although she herself was very scared. - Come on, run!…

 

Meanwhile, in the inner courtyard of the building, deserted at that time, Rubeus was still attacking Tom who avoided as he could to be reached by the rays of his enemy, running out more and more to do so and projecting some more protective spell, having to endure as, if that were not enough, the comments of his adversary.

\- I recognize that it is not bad to be a pathetic human. - Rubeus smiled, delighting in throwing energy beams at his enemy while saying with a false tone of condescension. - Poor little Kermesite! It must have been very bad when I rejected her. As much as to be satisfied with a guy as vulgar as you, ha, ha, ha!

 

Tom dodged a new bolt of lightning and threw a lid of a garbage can against his rival. Rubeus moved away, eluding the attack without difficulty. Meanwhile an anguished Cooan observed that knowing that she had not a moment to lose ...

\- Now honey, go! - She asked her daughter categorically. -  
\- But, that man is very strong. What can you do? Even though dad knows martial arts and some magic tricks, he is just an ordinary person and so are you! - Idina objected more and more anguished. -

 

Her mother rested her hands on the girl's shoulders and met her gaze with an affectionate expression and at the same time calm to confess.

\- I'll reveal a secret ... I'm one of the Justicieras ...  
\- A Justiciera? - Idina repeated incredulously- It cannot be!, these women are very strong and good fighters and you are just an elementary teacher.

 

Cooan smiled maternally at her daughter and whispered, even amused, despite the desperate situation they were going through.

\- Do not think being a teacher is easy, Idina. It takes a lot of courage, as much as patience and I am, yes, but believe me. I am also one of the Justicieras and I was known by the Fire Lady. Friend of the famous Sailors of Justice. Although I have not practiced for a long time, I hope to be still in shape and remember how it was done.

 

The girl watched her mother wondering if maybe she had gone crazy. But this one, guessing her thoughts, gave a reassuring smile and caressed her daughter's chin.

-If you do not believe it, wait and see. - Cooan indicated to Idina and immediately shouted displaying her stone. - Pure heart of fire, give me the power!

 

Before the astonished eyes of her daughter, Cooan was transformed with a show of lights and turns on herself until completing the change and affirmed proud of it.

\- You see it? I am the Fire Lady, I will know how to take care of him, now go, fast! - Urged the astonished girl who could only look at her with her mouth open. -

 

The Justiciera jumped out the window and went down swiftly to help her husband who was injured and at the mercy of his rival who punished him with hard blows. Stretching his arc of fire, which materialized out of nowhere in her hands, she threw a volley of burning arrows at Rubeus, which he, however, dodged without too much difficulty. He was surprisingly fast. Cooan was amazed.

-How is it possible? - She exclaimed affirming without hesitation. - You never had that speed.

 

His enemy looked at her with an air of rejoicing and superiority and soon responded, laughing loudly.

\- Hahaha! You're right, that was before. And before I kill you, I'll tell you things that will surprise you, poor fool! – He riveted throwing several energy balls against Tom.-

 

He was able to conjure another protective screen and was only injured in one shoulder. In spite of everything, he could hit his enemy with several punches that, however, did not cause him the least effect.

\- Get away from my wife and my daughter, you bastard! - He could slash the human battered, spitting blood.

 

Rubeus gave him a look between amused and full of disdain and in turn hit him in the stomach throwing him to the ground. Tom, despite being badly wounded, was not willing to give up and crawled as best he could. But his opponent also attacked Cooan. Using his speed, he approached her without being able to dodge and hit her again and again without any regard. The Justiciera fell to the ground bleeding from her lip and nose, while her former commander laughed mocking her.

\- Oh, poor little Kermesite! So in the end you went to the side of Sailor Moon and the others. True? What did they promise you, happiness? Eternal life? Or maybe energy? Well, it does not seem that your new friends have made you too strong! - Sentenced him with sarcasm. -  
-How could you survive and be the same as twenty years ago? Where do you get so much power? - She asked gasping, trying to get up. -  
\- I'll tell you. - Rubeus answered smugly - you're going to die anyway. - He gave a wicked smile and added. - You see, now I have new and very powerful allies. And a master with unmatched strength.

 

Cooan watched him and found terrified that the Black Half Moon on his attacker's forehead was disappearing to be replaced by an inverted five-pointed star. The eyes of his former commander glowed redder than ever and two fangs emerged from his mouth.

\- OMG! - She could exclaim she really scared when contemplating that.-  
\- Surprised? - He inquired funny to sentence. - They were them who saved me from the destruction, increased my powers in an extraordinary way and gave me the chance to take revenge. What sweet revenge! and after you I'll take care of the other traitors of your sisters. And as a final dish I'll settle accounts with Emerald. That bitch left me to my luck on the ship. But do not worry, for her I reserve something very special, ha, ha, ha, ha! ... - And laughed sadistically while punishing with more blows to a battered Cooan that was barely able to cover herself as she could. - But meanwhile, it will be an honor for you to enjoy my attentions ...

 

When she heard that, Emerald began to tremble, very frightened, she remembered a dream she had had for many years. Then she had just become a normal woman and her new life was just beginning, for which she blamed the nightmare on the remorse of the past. Although now she sensed that there was much more. A terrible and sinister warning. She could barely bring her hands to her mouth in horror. And Bertie, forgetting even her own drama, tried to calm her down.

\- Calm down, we're together, we will not let him to hurt us.  
\- My daughter ... - Emerald babbled in fear and anxiety. - She's alone at home. What would happen if Rubeus showed up there now? I have to go with her! - She could say trying to get up. -  
\- Do not worry - Cooan reassured her by stopping her in her tracks. - I have not finished yet, listen to me carefully, you will see how nothing is to be feared. - And to prove it, the narration continued with the help of her daughter who declared. -  
-When I managed to stop crying a little and saw what was happening and decided that I had to help them.

 

That's right, Idina could see everything that happened from the window. Her parents were in grave danger. She had to do something, but what could she do? She was just a girl who had never seen anything like it. For Idina, her father had always been the best fighter, invincible, which no one could even try to hurt and now she had seen how that man gave him that terrible beating. The same as her mother, even though she was really the Lady of Fire, a mythical heroine of whom she had heard impressive things since she was very young. But Tony, or whatever his name really was, had beaten them both with tremendous ease. Anyway, she couldn´t just watch without acting while that evil guy wanted to kill his parents!

-I'm going there! - She said gathering all her courage.-

 

At that moment Tom, overcoming his serious condition, crawled to his rival. Rubeus saw him do it with a smile of rejoicing. He even allowed him to hold one of his legs while the human said with difficulty.

\- You will not harm my family, I will not allow it.  
\- I think I'll have fun for a while. - His enemy smiled, raising him by the lapels with one hand and adding more and more happy with the march of events. - I promised you a slow death, remember? And I do not like to miss my word. At least in these things, ha, ha, ha, ha! -He stressed his affirmation throwing to the battered Tom to several meters and going to have fun with him. -

 

Idina slid down hard holding onto a pillar. She ran and came to her mother who could barely stand, taking her right hand to the opposite shoulder that was dislocated, in addition to suffering various bruises and wounds all over her body. In addition, hard blows received in the stomach, seriously hindered breathing. However, when she saw her daughter arrive, she made an effort and stood up, despite her back hurting too, spitting it out with worry and anger.

-I told you to leave!  
\- I will not leave you alone! - The poor girl sobbed, helping to support her mother. -  
\- It's just that I ... - Cooan tried to speak but her strength visibly failed her. Even so, she was able to conclude with a soft, choppy tone from the gasps, in search of air and tinged with regret and fear. - We cannot protect you daughter. You have to escape, honey! You're still in time to save yourself.  
\- I'm not going to let that evil man kill you.- Idina said with her eyes clouded with tears, trying to get her mother away from there. - I will not allow it!

 

But Cooan was too punished by the blows and she almost did not stand. She staggered back to the ground and before fainting had a last thought. It was desperate, but it was the only thing there was. Maybe at least her daughter could have a chance to survive. So she gathered strength with several inspirations and told the girl that she was still trying to move her with desperation to get her away from that place.

\- Daughter, we only have one chance, I would not have liked to get to this but there is no other solution. Take, put on the pendant. - She laboriously removed the stone from her neck and gave it to her. Cooan returned to her normal state reversing her transformation and explained with visible effort. - It will have to work, you are my blood and you are of pure heart. The stone will recognize it. But you have to be willing to accept it or it will not help ...  
-Yes, I am, I'll do anything.- The girl could moan more and more worried about her mother's condition.- Please, tell me what I have to do! ...

Hardly, Cooan gathered enough breath to respond ...

-You must shout, what I shouted. Pure heart of fire, give me the power!

 

Idina listened incredulously, but she had no alternative. That maniac was kicking his poor father. He would kill him in front of her if she did not stop him! Carried then by the rage and the desperation she repeated it transforming herself in Justiciera while her mother fainted surrendered by the exhaustion and the wounds.

-Mom! - The girl exclaimed very frightened, trying to wake her up in vain. - Answer back…please…

 

Fortunately Cooan was only faint, breathing hard but still alive. Relieved by it, Idina let her rest on the ground and focused her attention on her father, who was still receiving the hard blows and being insulted by Rubeus. The girl knew that it was necessary to intervene immediately, before that monster killed him. But she had no idea what to do! In those moments of shock, she could see herself dressed as a Justiciera, and still not get to believe it, but she had no time to lose.

-Oh my God, help me, now I am the Fire Lady and I do not know what to do! - She pleaded looking up at the sky. –

 

She remembered the weapon of the justice which her mother had produced, the one that had most attracted her attention since she was a child, that arc of fire. She wanted to have it with her and use it against that evil one. She was furious and full of rage like she had never been in her life. And it was as if that weapon responded to her call, she managed to materialize the bow when she wanted it and she shouted to her enemy that he was stepping on his father's back and laughing with his howls of pain.

-I swear you'll pay for this, monster! Now I will kill you! -

And she tried to shoot the surprised Rubeus who had interrupted his beating against Tom when he heard her, but nothing came out of the arch.

-What's going on? Why does not it come out? - She wondered aloud between astonished and terrified.-

 

Leaving his prey that was almost unconscious by the pain, his opponent approached slowly toward Idina that tried with desperation to manage to send an arrow of fire. But these did not appear. The girl was very scared, confused and nervous, not knowing what else she could do. And especially watching with increasing panic as her enemy cut the distance that separated them calmly and even seemed indolent, with a sarcastic mocking smile drawn on his face.

\- Ha, ha, ha! You're a mess! -His opponent mocked, he did not stop humiliating her with his following comments. - What a successor your mother has! You do not even know how to use your weapon. At the moment of truth, you are as useless as she was to fulfill her mission. 

 

And reluctantly, he threw a ball of energy against Idina, who hit by the blow, fell just a couple of meters away, knocking her down with the explosion and throwing her several meters away. The girl screamed in pain, that burned her right forearm that she had instinctively opposed when she was hit by the blast. Bruised and with the adrenaline shot like almost only bra, she tried to rise again before receiving a new attack, but Rubeus did not come near. Nor did he make the slightest attempt to launch another broadside. He just looked at her like an insect, smiled and screamed at her with disdain.

\- Now do not bother me, you brat! First I'll take care of your parents, I'll take care of you later. - He turned to Tom telling himself with glee. - Where were we going? Oh, I was going to finish you off ... ha, ha! He materialized a large energy ball between his hands, raised his arms and prepared to throw it on his badly wounded opponent, who was helpless on the ground. - Say goodbye cretin ...

 

Overcoming the pain of her injuries, Idina returned to the arch that had been a couple of meters away from her and aimed tremblingly.

\- Please. - She pleaded between tears and clenching her teeth, looking at the weapon as if it were an old friend. - Do not fail me now, do not fail me! My parents will die if you do not shoot. The life of my family depends on you, come on!

 

Finally, when it seemed impossible, she managed to materialize an arrow of fire and closing her eyes, not daring to look in case she failed, shot against his unsuspecting enemy. The fiery bolt flew swiftly towards its target and pierced his back, causing him to release the ball of energy, which he was accumulating against Tom, on himself. The explosion that took place threw him badly hurt several meters back. Fortunately, his victim was not reached because Rubeus himself served as an involuntary shield and he was barely able to move afterwards. Now his arms and one of his legs were broken. In any case, he drew strength from where they did not seem to fit. He got up as best he could and stammered in rage, pinning his evil eyes on the trembling girl, who had already opened her, almost unable to believe that she had succeeded.

\- Damn breed! I'm sure I'll come back to take revenge, I'll kill you all! - He howled to disappear instantly leaving the echo of his threat. -

 

The girl stayed there, perplexed with herself. Looking at her hands that still held the bow with some burning embers. Finally, she reacted by running to the side of her father who could barely tell her.

\- Idina ..., look in my left pocket ... of the pants, there are ... some beans ..., take them out ...

 

His daughter obeyed in a hurry. She managed to find a couple of them.

\- Daddy, I have them! – She responded relieved approaching Tom. -  
\- Give me one.- He asked with a whisper, he opened his bloodied mouth.-

 

The girl introduced the bean as delicately as she could and her battered father chewed. After a few seconds he was able to get up almost restored to his daughter's amazement.

\- Dad, you're cured! How is it possible? - She exclaimed without believing it. -  
\- I'll explain everything later. - He replied urging her with his newly renewed dynamism. - Now you have to give the other bean to your mother!

 

Idina did it by carefully reviving her to make her eat. Cooan managed to chew it slowly and after tense moments also recovered. The first thing she did then was observe the tearful face of her daughter, whose feelings had returned to her after the truce that her instinct for conservation during the short battle had gave her. Her mother declared visibly moved holding the girl's face tenderly in her hands.

\- Honey, thank you very much! You have saved us all, I am very proud of you!  
-I ... I did not want to kill him ... I do not want to hurt anyone! - The poor girl cried, collapsing in the arms of her mother.-  
-It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. You did what you had to do. - The sobbing Cooan repeated without ceasing encouraged her. - You have saved us all.

 

Both embraced crying while Tom, excited and proud too, looked at them full of love for both of them and joined their embrace. Finally he could say with something more serenity.

\- We have to go home. Quick, we have to warn the others! I do not think that bastard has died so easily.

 

Once they were able to return to their home Tom tried to call but they did not answer him on the phone. Finally he decided to rest with his family to try to reorder his ideas. And in that way a few hours passed and although they were already physically recovered thanks to the beans, they kept on guard with evident fear. At night the three of them decided to watch the television together to try to forget about that bad experience when Roy suddenly appeared out of nowhere to tell them what happened here and transport them ...

\- And that's it. – Cooan said, concluding her story. - The rest you already know.  
-It's something terrible.- Karaberasu could say.- I could never even imagine that that scoundrel would come back.  
\- Then, if he is not dead, he will surely come back for us when he recovers, we must be ready to face him.- Emerald affirmed, adding decisively on this occasion.- And above all, to prevent him from approaching our children.  
\- Well I believe...

 

Beruche could not finish the sentence, a tremendous noise shook the house. The living room window exploded into a thousand pieces and a dense black smoke flooded the room, a silhouette could be guessed among those shreds of smoke.

-Is him! - Emerald shouted terrified, pointing a finger and sentencing. - Rubeus has returned! …  
-Rubeus? And who is he? ... Any friends of yours? - A feminine voice full of burlesque and cruel tone, inquired to add with amused sarcasm.- Well, I am sorry for him, but I have found you first ...

 

Then they all looked there with expressions of terror on their faces. Indeed it was not Rubeus, for Beruche it was something even more terrifying. She would truly have preferred a thousand times to see her old master as strong and malignant as he was now, than the vision she had before her. When the smoke cleared completely discovering the figure that sheltered. Before them, dressed in a black body, high red boots and a long cloak of the same blood color rippling in the air, they could see a young woman from behind. And as she turned, her eyes shining with bright red eyes full of hatred, they recognized her as Kerria. However, this was none other than the cruel and ruthless Devilish Lady, who returned to fulfill her promise of revenge.


	31. Fight to recover Kerria.

Leval and his father took care to carefully check the surroundings but found nothing. Finally they tried to return home with Roy's instantaneous translation, but they could not, something prevented him from capturing the energy of Beruche and the others.

\- Shit, but what happens? - he thought angrily. - I'll have to fly there.  
-Does something happen, dad? - The boy wanted to know when he saw his father's face, which did not reflect good humor, but anger and bewilderment. -  
\- It's something strange. I could not capture anyone's energy at home, it's as if something blocked it. And I do not like that. Only someone with a very powerful energy could do something like that. - He explained this one. -  
\- Then let's fly back as fast as possible, they could be in difficulties. - The boy replied alarmed. -

His father nodded and they both left quickly.

 

Mazoui had gone directly to that same destination, had already traveled a long way. Flying at high speed came in a short time, on approaching it detected a lot of negative energy. But that, far from confusing him, led him even more clearly to Roy's house ...

-Something bad is happening there. It's a very clear feeling. - He said to himself, more and more worried. -

 

And reasons were not lacking for it, since in the house Devilish Lady looked at all those present with a sneer.

-This is for you.- She snapped at the still impacted Bertie throwing a rag with something wrapped in it.-

 

The aforementioned took it and she unwrapped it, she was astonished to see the crucifix that was of Roy and that he gave her before dying. When he was resurrected, he never claimed it. He wanted to give it to Leval at birth but the kid gave it to her little sister when she was six years old. The now overwhelmed mother remembered that scene ...

-Take this Ky.- He offered to his little sister.-  
-For me? - The baby was surprised.-  
-Yes, dad and mom say that this can protect you from everything. And since I am older, I do not need it.  
-Well, thanks! - Clapped the little girl. - I like it a lot. I will never take it off.  
-Wow, Leval, has been a very nice detail .- His mother said with a slight smile .-

 

Bertie sighed then, on the one hand happy to see how much Leval loved his sister. Although thinking that it was a pity that the boy did not have a cross like that so pretty, when Roy came home she told him about it. He was surprised but also praised the boy's generosity. Affirming

-You can see that he has the nobility of the defenders of justice. And he also has saiyan blood. Do not worry, cubito. I will buy for him an equal one.

 

And the two came to listen to the children chat, Leval precisely said to his little sister with a serious tone.

-Don't miss it Ky, that little cross was from dad's mom, then dad´s, mom´s and mine ...

-Well, when I have children, I'll give it to them too.- The baby smiled, which she said very happy, insisting with enthusiasm.- I will never take it off, never! ...

 

The two smiled with gestures full of pride and joy. Now the disheveled Beruche looked at that little cross she held in her hand. The others were stunned as well, but before they could react, the new arrival attacked them with a wave of energy that sent Cooan, Karaberasu and Emerald against the wall leaving them dazed. She turned ready to attack Idina, who did not know how to act, but Bertie's call stopped her.

\- My child, please! Enough! They are your aunts and your cousin ... and I am your mother. Do not you recognize me? - She asked without being able to believe that it was so, while pointing to herself on the chest with a hand and pleading expression in her eyes. -  
-My mother? - Devilish Lady smiled perfidiously as she focused her attention on Beruche. - So you are my mother.- She repeated slowly, as if savoring each word. -

 

She landed two meters away from Bertie and her face relaxed, she added in the sweetest voice as she opened her arms in an inviting and pleading gesture.

\- I feel lost, mom. Come and give your daughter a mother hug. But do not bring me that cross, it hurts me ...

 

Beruche doubted but seeing that expression on the face of her daughter and notice that tone of voice approached confident, seemed hypnotized. She even drop the little cross on the ground. That did not matter. She wanted to believe that Kerria had realized what was happening. But Karaberasu, recovering at the time of the attack suffered, warned her sister as she tried to get up.

-Do not do it! It's a trick. She is suggesting you, if you get closer, she will kill you.  
\- No, - Bertie denied with the head at the same time that she smiled confidently and affirmed. – She is my daughter, she would not hurt her mother. Really, honey? - She asked approaching almost to touch her. -  
\- Of course not, mom. - Devilish Lady replied in a submissive and pleading manner. - Come here with me please, I feel so alone. They all hate me. But I know that you do not.  
\- My love, how could I hate you? - Beruche replied with a voice broken by anxiety and regret. - You are my life.

 

She hugged her, the others watched holding their breath, what if Bertie was right? At the moment everything seemed fine, but, behind the back of the confident mother, her daughter's eyes shone bright red and her mouth flushed again in a terrible smile that disfigured her. Taking out her razor-sharp nails, she wounded her in the back and on one shoulder. Beruche could not suppress an exclamation of surprise and pain and separated as she could falling to the ground, covering her injured shoulder with one hand. While Devilish Lady was laughing with a malevolent laugh ...

\- Hahaha! So your life, huh? mother. It is true. Would not you give your life for your daughter? I remember you told that stupid brat you would give your life for her. However, the poor one is not here anymore.- She laughed with rejoicing, affirming now with visible sadism.- But in her place I do accept your sacrifice, you are going to die, mother! – She sentenced, spitting the last word with contempt.

 

Beruche could hardly believe what she was listening to, she was too shocked, scared and in pain. The blood dripped between her fingers, but above all, more than the physical wound was the moral that destroyed her, leaving her without any capacity for replication.

-Stop where you are! -Idina ordered her planting before her, in other circumstances, cousin.- Do not ever think of taking one more step ...  
-What do you want, damn stupid? - The questioned replied looking at her with frank contempt .- Do you think you can stop me?

 

Luckily, taking advantage of those precious moments of distraction, the others were able to get up to face Devilish Lady. Emerald became a Justiciera and Karaberasu did the same by telling her sister.

-Transform and fight!  
\- No, I cannot do it, she is my daughter! - Sobbed Bertie visibly sunk. -

 

The two Justicieras exchanged grief-stricken looks; it was useless to try to persuade their companion. They understood it well. Had they treated their own daughters, they would surely have acted exactly the same. But that girl was possessed by a terrible demonic force, it was tremendously dangerous and they had to stop her.

\- Hurricane of the sky, make the boomerang fly! - Shouted the Lady of the Wind throwing her weapon at Devilish Lady who was hit in the arm and recoiled in pain. -

 

The Thunder Lady joined the attack trying to hit her with her whip ...

\- Take this brat! - He shouted to her niece and now rival. - This way you will learn not to hit your mother.  
\- Please Kalie. - Beruche pleaded fearing for her daughter despite everything. - Do not hurt her, she does not know what she's doing.

 

Although the young woman did not flinch in the least. And creating a barrier of energy, she stopped the whiplash that snapped harmlessly against the invisible protection.

-You are all naïve, stupid! - She snapped at them with contempt. - Do you think that with your pathetic attacks you will be able to harm me?

 

So she counterattacked with a surge of energy that once again pushed the Justicieras back. Meanwhile she materialized a great trident in her hand sentencing with satisfaction.

\- Enough of playing games, now you will die.

 

Idina had been witnessing that horrified, but she overcame it. She decided she should do something. She invoked her power, transforming herself into a Justiciera, pointed her bow at her former cousin and screamed.

\- Leave that or I'll shoot you!

 

Devilish Lady looked at her and, amused, smiled with sinister confidence. She did not comment, but continued to raise her weapon.

-I warn you! Kerria, please, I do not want to hurt you. - Idina insisted, trying to be firm, although she trembled visibly as she pointed her sentence. - But I will not let you do anything bad to anyone.  
\- Do not tell me? – I am petrified! - Mocked her with a theatrical gesture of pretended terror. -  
\- We are cousins, we are friends since we were little. We played together, we dreamed the two together. Do not force me to attack you. - The interlocutor could babble with a tone of supplication. - Please!…  
\- Friends? - Repeated her opponent who gave her a surprised look, but instantly it hardened and added spitting with hatred. - I do not have friends, only victims and you are going to be the first.

 

Devilish Lady then launched a scarlet ray against the Lady of Fire that she could barely avoid. Idina had no choice and counterattacked with her arrows, but her opponent thwarted them with her trident without too much effort.

-Oh no! – Idina exclaimed. - How could she do it? ..  
-Oh yes! - Devilish Lady laughed derisively, who threw another bolt of energy against her rival. 

Idina again eluded her by throwing herself to the ground while her enemy howled almost in ecstasy.

\- My power is immense! Poor idiots you are so naive, you cannot do anything against me, I will destroy you all together! - She raised the pentacle that shone a reddish tone so intense that it hurt the sight, despite this, Karaberasu saw it. -  
\- That medallion is the cause of everything, - She told the others. - We have to destroy it, concentrate your offensive on it. Now! - She ordered. -

 

The Justicieras concentrated their attacks, but Devilish Lady restrained them and could reject them by throwing them to the ground and leaving them dazed. Then the acolytes of the sect, captained by Nalgín, entered. They looked at the scene with pleasure, making a slight bow to their ally and kissing one of their hands with delight, to tell her.

\- Good job Devilish Lady, I congratulate you. Now finish with all of them starting with your treacherous mother.

 

The aforementioned looked at her daughter with an expression of supplication and great sadness. But far from being moved her now enemy sentenced with sarcasm. Before the horrified glances of the rest of the Justicieras and Cooan and the rejoicing of the sectarians.

\- Yes. It's true, you're a traitor. All of you are. But now you have the time to pay for it. Mother, I'm sorry - she added with a false honey tone to rivet with disdain. - But in addition to a renegade you are weak and stupid. It is a pity. I saw how once you were smart and sly. You did not stop at anything to achieve your goal and you knew how to develop strategies. What happened to you to be neither the shadow of that woman? ... of having joined your companions perhaps you could have defeated me. But of course, in the case of your daughter, you have not had value. It's a shame you have to love someone like me. Is not that true, mother? - her once-sneered daughter finally mocked with perfidy. - I'm your weak point, ha, ha, ha ...

 

Beruche shuddered, hearing this a distant memory came to her, that of a fight that she had held against a devil for a long time and the echo of the last words of it came to her memory making her shiver.

\- I assure you that one day you will love someone like me ... and you will suffer. - She muttered totally disarmed in her moral, to understand now the terrible meaning of that prophecy, which she did not understand at that time. Adding then with determination, despite being very hurt .-Yes, I love you, you are my daughter ... and yes, I am suffering, but I know that you too. Beneath all that hatred and rage is you. Kerria, please, fight against it! You are not like that! You never were!

 

Devilish Lady watched her stunned now. Her eyes opened and the rictus of her face deformed into a grimace as she staggered. She came to take a hand to the head and could barely muster with a weak voice and full of fear and sadness ...

-Mom!  
-Daughter, please. Resist! Remember what we talked about You are part of me. - Bertie asked before the astonished looks of the rest.-  
-I ... I am part of you ... and you ... you are part ... of me.- She could repeat falling on her knees now to release the weapon she was holding her head with her hands.- Mom! – She repeated full of anguish. - Help me!

 

Now she looked around and her mother, her aunts and her cousin would swear that the color of her eyes had turned green again. But just then, when it seemed that everything was going to be solved, the girl screamed, recovering a more guttural and terrible voice.

-Nooo! Enough! You are a miserable loser. Get out of my head at once! Nobody loves you, everyone despises you ... You are weak ... I am strong. I am the Lady of Avernus. The princess of darkness ... and I will be the queen of darkness ...

 

Before the eyes of the Justicieras and the sectarians who seemed not to dare to move a muscle, Bertie made a last effort and got up, approaching her tormented daughter.

-Honey, fight, I know you're there. You can get it. Kerria, I love you my girl!

 

But unfortunately the magic of those words no longer worked. The terrible Devilish Lady seemed to have finally won the duel, looked at her horrified mother with those bloody eyes and gave her a strong slap that knocked her down making her bleed from the lip. The terrible dark lady laughed with perfidy and after making her trident levitate she took it with determination, to sentence full of exultant exhilaration.

-Kerria is dead! That stupid crybaby has disappeared. She did not deserve to live. She was just a scared girl that nobody wanted. She was not worth anything. But I'm here!…  
-Sweetie, I beg you, do not give up. - Beruche could sob due to she had no strength for more.-

 

However, her diabolical daughter, without any further expression of mercy, brandished her trident on the helpless Bertie who did not even want to resist. Devilish Lady was going to pierce her at the height of her belly ...

\- Goodbye, Mother. Do not worry. We will see each other in Hell. - She said goodbye in a sarcastic way. -

 

The other justices prepared to prevent it, but the sectaries intervened. Everything seemed lost, the Dark Lady delighted in the sacrifice that she was going to make, but when she was going to sink her weapon on Bertie her attack hit something metallic, it was another trident. Next to her and intercepting her attack was Mazoui, he also had red eyes and fangs. Devilish Lady could not help but be surprised and exclaimed by appealing to him.

\- You are a demon brother! Why are you stopping me from killing her? Join me! Join me and help me to conceive a powerful warrior that makes possible the return of the Master to this world!  
\- No, you're wrong, I'm not like you and I would never join those of your ilk.- Mazoui replied, rejecting her with force. Devilish Lady fell to the ground rolling on herself. She was unhurt but she lost the trident while the boy sentenced. - I will not let you commit more evils.

 

The sectarians gave the alarm and retreated to a safer place, because just then Roy and Leval arrived. They wanted to intervene but did not dare to wound Kerria. When she saw them she got up and shrieked accusingly and desperately to divert attention from her own rivals.

\- I'm not evil, it's the fault of them! They abused me when I was just a girl!  
-But what are you saying? - Roy yelled in astonishment. -  
-That's a lie, they've brainwashed you! - Added Leval, desperately trying to make his sister's conscience appear. - Kerria wake up!  
-Die! - She shouted, attacking him with a beam of energy that her brother this time deflected without problems. - Damn!

 

His father was now turned into a super saiyajin and his diabolical opponent once again adopted a tone between submissive and falsely conciliatory.

-Come on, dad. - She smiled at a stunned and horrified Roy. - Why do not you just finish at once with your beautiful daughter? That pathetic little girl who only caused you trouble. Yes, I know it very well. She was a loser, a zero to the left in this wonderful family. She could never be up to you. She should not even have been born ... you never loved her.  
\- But. What do you say? - His father could exclaim looking more astonished than scared to hear it - That's not true!  
\- Of course it is. – She sentenced it with a half-smile while approached confident to him, also showing her neck as if walking to the slaughterhouse at the same time she asked. – You can end with me once. I tried to kill your wife and I would do it again. Do not give me another chance. I am a devil ...

 

But Roy was almost in shock, he returned her gaze unable to react. He did not want to use his strength, he could kill her, maybe that's what the evil entity that dominated her pretended. But Mazoui then refuted him, as if reading the thought of the dejected father of Kerria.

\- She is not possessed by any demon, Roy, but by the darkest part of her own soul, the evil portion that we all carry inside.  
-How clever you are! - Hissed Devilish Lady, who added with palpable anger and resentment. - It's the hate and revenge that I feel that guides me. Against them! - She pointed to her parents and her brother and reproached them as she stroked her breasts obscenely. - You never loved me, just to enjoy my body secretly.

 

The women looked at her, stunned and appalled. Leval responded by shaking his head vehemently.

-That is not true and you know it!

 

Bertie had managed to get up and went to her husband, he with the broken gesture, hastened to tell her.

-C'mon darling! You will not think that of me!  
\- I know it's not true, - she answered without thinking, this time with a calmer and more firm tone of voice. - It's a trick. She tried the same with me and I believed it. If it were not for Mazoui, I would be dead now.  
\- That is why you consented what they did to me! - Devilish Lady replied with a howl that now with a hiss added for greater shock of her listeners. - But I'm going to tell you one thing, I liked it. Hahaha. Truly little brother? Come on, confess that it excited you! The same as when I rode over you, well I notice something very hard under me. We could try it without clothes! I promise you were not going to regret it.

 

Before the embarrassed boy could reply, she threw herself at him. Surprised, Leval did not know what to do. Her aggressor seemed to try to kiss him but the truth is that she recovered her trident, who came to her instantly flying alone, and tried to nail him. His brother reacted by dodging it with some very quick reflexes and throwing it at a distance with a swipe.

\- Damn you! - she spat angry. -

 

But with great speed Mazoui, taking advantage of an instant of carelessness, took the small cross on the ground and then captured her rival. Holding her from behind with such force that Devilish Lady could not move, or nearly wrestle.

\- Let go of me, you bastard son of a harlot! Your mother was just a bitch of a third class demon! – She shrieked and hissed hysterical .- The best thing that has happened in her life was to be enjoyed by him ...

 

But his captor had learned well the lesson that Roy gave him and remained impassive to the insults that this devilish young woman dedicated to him with increasing hatred and profusion, until, tired of everything, he shouted at her.

\- Enough you monster, contemplate your own evil!

 

He faced the grimacing face of his prisoner against the surface of a nearby mirror. Obliged to hold her own gaze, she was paralyzed. It was as if it bounced through the sinister soul of Devilish Lady and made its way to the dormant consciousness of Kerria, who had her noble soul trapped in the deepest. To finish off that, the young man put the cross on her forehead.

-Vade retro, evil spirit! - Exclaimed Mazoui.- Free her!

 

That kind of demoness gave a horrible scream, from the contact of her flesh with the cross came a dense and dark smoke. At last the girl fell to the ground without knowledge. Everyone was shocked.

-Daughter! - Beruche angrily cried running to her to try to revive her. -  
\- Attack! , - Nalgin ordered to his sectarians. -

 

Those who had remained apart enjoying those scenes now came to the aid of their leader and opened fire with some weapons that were hidden. Roy and Mazoui ran to interpose between the shots and the others. They made these bounces harmlessly in their bodies. The group of acolytes of the sect fled in disarray when they saw this. Kerria's father and also Leval went after them.

\- The pentacle, fast! - Indicated Karaberasu tearing the medallion from the neck to Devilish Lady and throwing it into the air, warning her son and ordered him. - Mazoui, destroy it!

 

Obeying immediately he emitted a beam of concentrated energy against the pentacle to which those of the justices joined, making it explode.

\- My daughter, wake up! - Bertie urged Kerria who finally opened her eyes slowly with her head held by her mother in her arms. – My child, please!  
-Do ... Where am I? - She muttered with a disoriented expression. - My God !, - she stammered when her mind was returning to reality and she realized her situation, looking at the clothes she wore - What have I become? No! - the tears came out in her eyes already deep green. Unfortunately for Kerria she could remember everything she had done and said. Now she had the cross in her hands, when she released it Mazoui had hooked on the girl in one of them. She saw her and was aware of all her iniquities. That was impossible to bear. - Noo! ... What have I done! – She shrieked horrified as her mother, surrounding her with her arms, tried to calm her down. – I am horrible! What have I done!  
\- Nothing happens my girl, - Beruche said gently rocking her and repeating incessantly and sobbing. - You are again you, nothing happens. You're home again ...

 

Nalgin, furious and frustrated, had managed to pass unnoticed by hiding behind a dilapidated piece of furniture, the trident that Devilish Lady brandished resting on the ground next to him. As soon as he was aware of the failure of his plan, he knew what to do. With an agile movement that surprised everyone, he took the terrible weapon and hoisted it, screaming with rage and hatred.

-Don't be so happy damn Justiciera because you're going to die! – So he threw the trident against Bertie who was on her back rocking his daughter, but Kerria saw him. -

 

She quickly reacted by pushing her mother away and receiving the attack. The cold onslaught of metal plunged into her body making her scream in pain and bathe her in her own blood. Everything happened so fast that nobody reacted until it was late.

\- No, Kerria! - Beruche shouted outside herself hugging her daughter. -  
-Damnit Bastard! - howled Mazoui adopting his demonic appearance. - I'll kill you!

 

Nalgin tried to escape but a flash of the boy fulminated him instantly, ending his life. While Bertie and the others surrounded terrified and impotent the dying young woman, who was trying to stammer something, with her green eyes disproportionately open and trembling. Mazoui descended to her and tried to revive her. He possessed healing powers that managed to stop the bleeding for a few moments, although the boy had to push himself to the limit of his possibilities to keep the badly hurt, girl, even. Emerald and Cooan, horrified in turn, then held the weeping Beruche, but then Roy returned. Immediately he realized what was happening and came to his daughter with a pale face.

\- Child, tell me something please, - he asked screaming in anguish - Kerria!  
\- You should take her to a hospital, right away. - He was advised by Esmeralda that she was trying to master her own emotions while she, together with the other Justicieras, returned to her normal identity. - We'll take care of Bertie.

 

To everyone's surprise, Kerria, trembling between spasms, could barely bring the cross to her lips and kiss her. She opened her eyes still more that held back tears and looked at her father. She could muster it with a weak voice.

\- Dad. I'm so sorry, I'm ... unworthy ... to form ... part of this ... family. Maybe ... it's better ... so, so ... less ... I could ... do ... something ... worthy of ... you ... At the end.  
\- No daughter, no! - Roy sobbed hugging her and squeezing a hand. - Do not talk, honey. Hang in there, please. You're not going to die, baby! You have to put up with it. Dad will take you to a hospital.  
\- You have to move it and fast, she has already lost a lot of blood and I cannot stop her condition from getting worse.- Mazoui warned in a very worried tone because he felt that, to continue like this, that poor girl had only minutes of lifetime. -  
-Where are they? - Roy was poking his pockets like a madman. - Where are my magic beans? Damn! - he shouted, staring at the ceiling, helpless with impotence. -

 

Finally he found one in a drawer of the house. He tried to give it to his daughter but, to everyone's horror, that did not have the slightest effect. It was as if those beans had lost their power. At least with that wretch who was losing energy and vital color by sight, almost drowning in her own blood that oozed from the corners of her lips.

-OMG! - He could just moan Roy realizing that his daughter was dying in front of him without he could do anything to prevent it. - My girl, resist ...

 

For its part, the rest of the group returned. Diamante and Tom had crossed paths with Leval, who was chasing the sectarians, but these, as if they were rats, had fled scattering in the night. The three agreed that it was a waste of time to keep looking and returned to the house, finding that terrible scene.

-Kerria! - Leval shouted also out of himself. -  
\- Calm down, boy - Tom asked him trying hard to keep calm. - You will not do your sister any good if you lose your head.  
\- Diamond, please. - Roy asked his friend. - Take her to the hospital, I cannot ... I should look for more beans. I have to find ... I have to find them ... I have to think ... I must find someone, yes, I know ... someone who can save her ... - he said apparently almost without coordinating his words.- Yes, there is no time to lose ...

 

The father of the victim was totally gone and overwhelmed by that terrible situation. His daughter, his little one! The most important thing in his life was dying in front of him and despite all his power there was nothing he could do to stop it. It was like in his favorite movie, that phrase hammered him over and over again. And he muttered between sobs.

\- As much as I can do, with all my powers and I am not able to save her ...

 

The others looked at each other, stunned and horrified, and very worried. The Prince of Nemesis was soon recovered enough to intervene ...

\- I'll do it, do not worry. I'll take her. You seek help.

 

And lifting the badly wounded girl in his arms very carefully after cutting the stick of that trident and after riveting with his best comforting tone.

\- You're very nervous, calm down, my friend. Everything will get fixed. We're going to save Kerria, you have my word.

 

And what was missing happened, to finish, Amethyst arrived. She had waited nervously at home and eager to hear news about her missing friend. In the end she was not able to resist any more without news and was running to the house of the Malden. She could not help shrieking as she witnessed the chaos and the state in which they were all and saw the unfortunate girl leaving a trail of blood as soon as Diamond lifted her in his arms.

-OMG! What has happened to Kerria? ..-She repeated in cries of tears. -  
\- Calm down darling .- Emerald horrified said to her, to hug her daughter to take her from there. - Quiet…

 

Cooan was hugging her own daughter who could not control her tears and horror either. The prince asked for calm once more as he stepped away from everyone, then he rose with Kerria and went out the window at full speed to the hospital. Beruche was passed out because of the horror and the tension she was bearing. Her sisters helped her in the best way they could. Roy seemed to want to go after his friend, leaving his wife and child in the care of others. But then, to everyone's surprise, he concentrated and disappeared ...

-Where are those bastards? Who have they been? - Leval yelled out completely in control. - I will kill everyone! – He threatened accumulating energy. -

 

Tom tried to calm him down in vain and Mazoui tried to hold his friend but the furious boy smashed a huge wall with a punch, before the surprised look of everyone, more than anyone from Amethyst, who could not believe what she saw.

\- Calm down. - Mazoui asked, holding him with all his strength. – For God´s sake! Do not lose your head now.  
\- I'm going to destroy them! - He repeated over and over again, his jaw trembling with the uncontainable rage that assaulted him and he kept screaming, trying to let go. - If my sister dies, I swear I will not rest until I finish all of them!  
\- Please Leval, - Amethyst begged in a tone that tried to be reassuring despite being quite scared and overwhelmed by all that. - That will not help Kerria now.  
\- You had to turn your back on her, right? - He reproached her with anger. - It's your fault! Yours and those damn fools!

 

That bitter reproach sank the alluded one, in fact she felt guilty. She already knew too well what it was to hurt a girl who lived circumstances similar to those of Kerria and now, despite having wanted to avoid with all her strength, she was doomed to an equal or worse outcome. She collapsed on the ground crying bitterly. This left even surprised Leval who dissipated part of his anger. Beruche, recovering knowledge, could witness that. Even in her state of pain and real anguish, she was able to approach the girl, helping her to stand up while she was answering her son with a broken voice.

\- No son, that's not fair. We've all had our share of blame, everyone.  
\- Forgive me Amethyst.- He asked her trying to calm down and with trembling voice accompanied by sobs - I am very nervous, I do not know what I say. I am sorry…

 

She could not reply or even look at him, she just hugged him, venting her desire to cry.

\- I will never forgive myself if she dies, - the desperate girl replied -  
-She is not going to die! Do not even think about it.- Leval answered, crying too. -

 

In the meantime, in the headquarters of the sectarians, the two remaining chiefs deliberated among themselves. Tuak, very worried, went to the mysterious member who accompanied him.

\- Nalgin is dead. I think it's time for you to intervene.  
\- Not yet, - replied dryly this one. - It's not the moment yet. I must recover fully yet. But do not fear Tuak.- He concluded without appearing at all worried. - I will attack when they will be weaker and unprepared. Now it would not be appropriate, they are too alert.  
\- They have too much hate against us. They will look for us, I am sure. We have aroused the wrath of some very powerful beings. - He replied with palpable fear - and if they find us now they will annihilate us without mercy.

 

The other hooded man did not answer, but that was certainly worth taking into account. Of course, the sectarians knew well the power of their enemies and perhaps the hatred that they liked so much could become the weapon of their own destruction. Finally, the mysterious individual sentenced.

-We will have to be more cautious from now on ... we will have to wait ... and disappear from the map for some time.

 

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Ami and the girls had been talking. The young Dr. Mizuno was summoned by Usagi and Mamoru who had also met with the rest. As always the Hikawa shrine was the chosen place. They chatted in the spacious lounge that served as a gym.

-We have called to give you an explanation of why all this, and to inform you of what is going to happen in a not too long term.- Mamoru indicated, riveting.- During all these last years, Usagi and myself have been very busy indeed, but it has been for the best.  
-I'm not so sure about that.- Rei denounced, arms on her hips and with a stern expression as she added, - We have put the lives of our friends in jeopardy once more. As if they were vulgar chess pawns.  
-Is not that. Really. - Mamoru replied trying to be firm and persuasive. -  
-I am with Rei.- Makoto intervened.- Why didn’t you call then despite the terrible things that has happened to Cooan and her family? And what happened to Bertie's? ...  
-It was very hard what Kalie had to go through.- Minako affirmed with a tone between full of consternation and disapproving, more when she sentenced.- But this .... This is too much! It goes over the line. We cannot rely on such a thing. By many loyalty oaths we have.  
-That's right. - Rei agreed, almost in supplication. - Usagi, Mamoru, please. You know that there is nothing that we are not willing to do for the good of the world, to help you. But you are asking us to stay on the sidelines when the lives of our friends and their children, our godchildren are put in such a risk! This is so dangerous ...We can´t stand aside anymore…

 

The aforementioned couple looked at their interlocutors with visible regret. They did not speak, although there was another person who did not take off her lips either. That was Ami. The doctor looked at her hands intertwined with a gesture full of sadness ... It was then when her friend Minako realized asking her almost with the same dose of disbelief and reproach.

\- Your own goddaughter is in a very serious danger! And you know ... Do you have nothing to say?

 

Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, Ami looked up and looked at the rest, her eyes watering and she could muster.

-I ... I just want to believe in what our sovereigns say. That everything will be fine in the end. That we should make some sacrifices, but that these will not be too big. That my dear friends and godchildren will be fine ...

 

Now it was Usagi who, unable to hold the gaze of her friend, got up walking around the edge of her meeting place to declare ...

-We know that our friends have had to make many sacrifices and possibly they will have to do some more. But we hope that ...

 

Suddenly someone appeared in the middle of the gym cutting her in the middle of the sentence. To everyone's amazement they saw Roy with his face distorted. He did not salute, he just stared at his wife's great friend and could barely stammer.

-Ami ... we need you! ... It's about Kerria, she's dying ... Ami! ... only you can save her.

 

The aforementioned one stared at him in horror and full of surprise. However she did not say a word ...

-I beg you. - His interlocutor added falling on his knees before her. - Come with me, please. Save my girl. She is your goddaughter, Ami! She's Bertie's daughter ... You brought her to this world. Do not let her leave now like this!

 

The questioner could only shed tears without being able to speak. The rest of her friends watched that scene with the same regret. Neither Usagi nor Mamoru spoke either, but exchanged glances full of consternation.

-Ami-chan.- She could muster Usagi. - I am sorry.

 

It was then that the named one observed them both and could finally say between sobs as she shook her head.

-I do not care about any plan. This is too much. I cannot take it anymore! I'm not going to sit here while my goddaughter is dying.

 

Then Usagi transformed herself by appearing like Queen Serenity, she seemed to want to say something, although Ami cut her off before she almost took off her lips, screaming in pain.

-Nooo! You're not going to tell me to stay here. Do you hear me!

 

The rest watched her with open mouth and total commotion. They had never seen her that way before. Her companion trembled, unable to stop crying, while she clenched her fists and shook her head with a look of tremendous pain and fury. Tears rolled down everyone's cheeks. However, it was finally the sovereign who, nodding slowly, observed the shattered father of the girl and put a soft hand on his right shoulder to declare with a tone full of sweetness and affection sifted by tears.

-My friend and guardian The princess Sailor Mercury will go with you. She will do everything in her power to save Kerria. I promise.  
-Thanks.- He could mutter that seemed to be relieved, as he stood up.- Thank you friends ...  
-Let´s go Roy, take me with my goddaughter, please. - An excited Ami asked in turn, trying to regain serenity. -We have not a moment to lose.  
-Good. - Mamoru wished them, who had also exchanged their clothes for the uniform of Endymion.  
-Right Roy, everything is going to be fine, sure.- Makoto said with a supporting smile.-  
-Do not lose hope. Fight to recover your daughter. - Minako urged. -  
\- We will pray for her without ceasing. The spirits of the good will protect her.- Rei assured him with the same kind and affectionate tone that the rest.-

 

The aforementioned nodded, still with tears falling down his cheeks, he shook hands with Dr. Mizuno and concentrated, they instantly disappeared. After an initial silence, the sailors looked towards Usagi. It was Minako who could declare, with reproach and sadness.

-There can be no greater good that justifies so much suffering. If we continue to act like this, we will not be better than the powers of darkness we say we fight.  
-I couldn´t agree more. – Makoto agreed affirming.- They are our friends, godsons and goddaughters, we have seen many of them born. How can you think that Ami would have been able to stay out of this?  
-There has to be a better way to carry out everything you have told us without so much pain. I could not stand those terrible hours, knowing that Rubeus was about to kill Tom, Cooan and Idina, without being able to help them. I could not stop crying here, alone and scared. Do not you know how much I love them? They are my family! As you all are. – Rei sobbed with deep and emotional consternation, while she shed tears without stopping. - Usagi, or Serenity, whoever you are and you Endymion, are so blinded by those transcendental matters to which lately you dedicate yourselves that you can no longer realize what it means to love others?

 

But all were silent when they saw that their friend, their companion of many and many battles, their future queen! She just cried in silence. Her face also expressed terrible suffering. Endymion immediately shook her in his arms and could hardly say, full in turn of dismay.

-I beg you not to judge Serenity so harshly. She, no matter how much tough she seems, only fulfills her work. Now, let's do what Rei has proposed. Let's go pray for the life of Kerria and for the welfare of our friends.

 

And nobody wanted to replied. All indeed entered the room of the sacred fire, where the priestess addressed the prayers ...

 

Meanwhile, the group of friends had met at the hospital. It was great surprise to see Roy appear hand in hand with Ami. Bertie could only babble and hug her without ceasing to cry. Her friend was also sobbing and holding her tightly in her arms. Finally she separated, and after wiping away the tears, the doctor looked at her with courage and said with a tone that she wanted to convey security and above all, a deep affection.

-I'm going to the operating room right now. I have my credentials and I am going to ask that they let me operate Kerria. I will do everything in my power to save your daughter. That I swear on behalf of my guardian planet Mercury! And above all I swear to you because I love you so much.

 

Bertie wanted to respond, but she could not, she only nodded, her voice and her strength failed. So much that between Cooan and Kalie they helped her to sit down. The doctor, true to her word, ran to the sterilization room to change and prepare. She did not have any problem. As soon as she showed her medical school credentials, valid for New York, she was put in charge of the operation. Anyway, no surgeon present saw that clearly and preferred to pass on to her the responsibility. Now it was time to wait, what could be a very long and anguished hours.

-We must have faith. Trust Ami.- Tom told the father of the hapless girl.- She is sensational. The best doctor in the world! Kerria could not be in anyone else's better hands.

 

However Roy was nervously pacing. Beruche was sunk on the couch in the waiting room accompanied by her sisters Cooan and Karaberasu. Idina stayed next to Amethyst to try to move her away from that. Ami did everything she could. After a complicated emergency operation of almost nine hours, to remove the trident and clean and repair as possible those terrible internal injuries. After concluding, almost losing the patient on several occasions, she left her stationary in extreme gravity. Dr. Mizuno was exhausted when she emerged from the operating room and immediately had the anguished parents with her, escorted by the rest of their relatives and friends, who, also full of tribulation and desires to hear news, stayed behind to listen.

-I know it sounds very trite.- Ami sighed, effectively declaring.- But I have good news and bad news.- And because of the gravity of the moment, without giving the listeners what they wanted first, she added.- The good ones are that she has resisted the operation. At least she has an opportunity.  
-And what are the bad ones? - The mother of the patient dared to ask, with patent fear. -Ami-chan !, please ...

 

Her friend took her affectionately by the arm and was able to say, not without regret.

-Kerria is in an induced coma. Her body was too weak. And for some reason that we do not understand, she does not respond to our attempts to revive her. We had to force the coma to see if she could repair herself. But ... the truth, we do not know if she will succeed ...  
-OMG! - Moaned Beruche collapsing and being immediately restrained by her husband who tried to calm her without her being able to stop repeating.- Oh my God!  
-You'll see how she will resist. Ami has saved her. Now we have to be patient and pray. For our girl. - Roy could finish without being able to avoid crying too. - We have to be strong for her.

 

Fortunately, between Emerald and Kalie, sat down Bertie and encouraged her. Cooan went to get a glass of water for her sister. Dr. Mizuno then said goodbye, sentencing not without tints of consternation in her voice.

-I've done everything I could. I wish I could stay with her and with you, but I must leave.  
-Thanks Ami! We can never pay you. - Roy replied deeply seized by emotion.-  
-You do not owe me anything. Kerria and Leval are my godchildren. And I could not stay without doing anything, watching her die. - She could smile weakly almost muttering to herself.- I do not care if I disobeyed the rules. I accept all responsibility.

 

Then, making a slight inclination that the rest of the group corresponded, she was lost by the corridor, of course, but not before embracing heartily Beruche and try to give her some encouragement. Now it was time to wait. Roy, exhausted and with broken nerves, sat next to his friends who tried at all times to comfort him, as they did with the patient's mother.

\- First Bertie, now Kerria, I begin to be fed up with so much fight.- He said invaded by the deepest desolation. -  
\- Now you're not alone, my friend.- Diamond encouraged him approaching him along with his wife - we're all with you.  
\- Thank you.- He replied, although he outlined a slight smile of gratitude - I am in debt to you.  
\- No Roy, - Emerald intervened kindly. - We are the ones who owe you a lot. Do not worry about it. Now just think that your daughter is going to get well.  
\- I feel so guilty, - he said with a bitter tone of regret. -If I had not been so stupid and selfish. She needed me as a father and I failed her. I only thought about my own ambitions and not about what she wanted or what she felt.  
\- That's not true friend, come on. - Tom reassured him that he also approached him arguing sympathetically. - I also have children and I know what it difficult is to educate them sometimes. In your place I would surely have reacted the same.  
\- Thanks, Tommy. You know it's not true, you're a much better person than me. I appreciate your words but that cannot change what I feel.- Roy insisted, very guilty for his conscience. -  
\- Well, from now on, try to change things. And as Sailor Moon told me once. If you think you've been wrong, now you'll have time to correct it - Diamond proposed to him, which he said with optimism as he placed an affectionate hand on his friend's shoulder. - I know everything will be fine. Your daughter has inherited the best of you both. She has great strength and a lot of determination. She will overcome it. You will see.

 

Roy nodded more comforted, just prayed and begged for that, for another chance to tell his little girl how much he loved her and how important she was to him. If only they had left some more beans. He still could not understand how the one he gave his daughter had not worked. They had very few left, almost all exhausted in training and Tom consumed the last of which was available after the fight he and his family had against Rubeus. The others had not had them for years. Now all they could do was wait for Kerria to be strong enough to get ahead. He asked for it with all his soul. He wish Providence would listen!

-Lord ... I beg you to have compassion on my child.- He prayed in his mind.- Let her live!

 

A few meters away, Leval waited, looking continuously at the door of his sister's room. He saw a man dressed in a white coat come out that matched his beard. Surely the doctor who attended Kerria, immediately approached him full of impatience, anguish and fear, but also hopeful.

\- Doctor, Doctor, please! , tell me, it will be fine, right? Answer me, I beg you.  
\- Everything will depend on herself, boy - he said in a calm and deep voice to rivet. - She has a tough battle to fight ...

 

He left Leval pensive and walked away, turning to Roy, who, when he noticed him, immediately recognized him and ran after him to reach him. The others seemed not to have even seen that doctor, although they made no effort to follow his friend, they thought it was his desire to be alone that kept him away from there. At that moment came Sapphire and Petz, who had quickly boarded the first available plane as soon as Makoto warned them. Immediately they became interested in the state of their niece and offered to help in whatever was necessary.

-You´ll see little sister. - The newcomer whispered to her sister who barely looked up from between her own interlaced hands. - Your daughter is strong, she will get over it.  
-It's my girl ... I could not stand it if she ... Oh, my God! Why are you making us suffer like this? Have not we already paid for all the evil we did? - Bertie stammered, being immediately embraced by Petz before the sad looks of the rest. - If you must punish someone that is me. But, why our children? Why?...

 

Petz cried with her, she understood perfectly the pain her younger sister was suffering. She remembered still, being at home in Japan, Makoto's call. Nothing else to pick up, she recognized ...

-Yes? Mako-chan.- She smiled with cheerful tints.- How are you? …

 

However, her warrior friend simply replied with a tone full of dismay and concern.

-Petz, you and Sapphire have to take the first plane to New York. Your niece Kerria is in danger of death.  
\- What? - The aforementioned woman could stammer open her mouth and turn pale. - What are you saying? ...  
-There is no time for explanations. Go fast. Or it could be too late. Your sister, your brother in law and your nephew, need you. I'll take care of Cory and Granate.  
-Very good. We will do it. Thank you Mako-chan.- She could answer her dismissing the communication.-

 

In turn she immediately telephoned Sapphire. By informing him of these terrible news, he asked his boss for permission. Even Ian Masters, upon learning the reason, not only authorized him to go but also put at their disposal one of his private jets. They did not want to say anything to their children so they would not go through that. They wish Kerria could be saved, otherwise their sons would not do anything there suffering. And unfortunately if her cousin died, they would have time to go to the funeral. So, in a few hours they took off and flew swiftly. So fast was that device that in just ten hours they landed in La Guardia airport. Then with a taxi they were immediately in the hospital. But Roy did not see them, totally oblivious to his arrival he ran until he reached the man who, upon hearing the cries that called him, stopped.

-Please! - He implored by coming to him. - You can save her, I know she is in a very serious condition and that coma could be irreversible. But you can resurrect her with the balls of the Sacred Dragon. Truly Landar? Or at least give her some magic beans that work.

 

But the magician, because it was indeed him, looked at his friend with regret and responded negatively, shaking his head.

\- I'm sorry, Roy. I am no longer allowed to bring more beans to this world and the balls cannot be used again at this time, with you their cycle ended. Remember, you consumed their last wishes. In addition, for many magical beans that you gave her you would not be able to make her recover.  
-And you cannot save her with your powers? - His interlocutor asked visibly distressed. - Please, I'll do whatever it takes! Anything you ask me!  
\- It is not my decision, my friend. - The magician declared with a sad face to reveal him. - It is she who does not feel like living. That's why the beans, Ami's attempts to revive her or my powers are useless. - Roy looked at him stunned and Landar explained. - She hates herself for what she has done. Unfortunately her evil part took control of her actions and guided her thanks to a diabolical spell. She was perfectly aware of what she was doing. But her noble part, which is the most of her, could not stop it. She was weak from all the incomprehension and contempt she had suffered. She despises herself. She believes that if she dies she will free you of a burden. Of a disgrace.  
\- But that's not true! - Roy sobbed desperately moving his head and squeezing a hand from his interlocutor. - If I could tell her how much I love her, we all want her. I beg you, my friend! , if you can do something, do it! I would never ask for anything for myself, but save my daughter!  
\- I'll do what I can. - Landar gave up, moved by the pain of the man who he really appreciated. -I will try to enter into her astral plane and talk to her. Only that I can do, but I do not promise anything.  
\- Thanks friend. It's enough for me, I believe in you. – His interlocutor sighted wiping away his tears, but when he looked again, the wizard was gone. -

 

Indeed Roy trusted the white magician and that made him regain some hope. However, now everything would depend on the will of his daughter to return to life.


	32. Return to Life

The night ran without news and then the next day did not bring any change. All suffered and at the same time they waited with hope that there would be some improvement. Roy and Beruche spent their time in the hospital, they only agreed to go home when Leval, or one of their friends who were still there, like the rest, took over them. And only to rest a couple of hours, wash up minimally and drink something. Then they did not take long to return. And it is that this experience was painfully familiar, even after the years. Roy especially remembered the time when Bertie was about to die, when he really realized how much he loved her. Thank God that everything went well then. He was pleading now for the same miracle for his daughter. In a way he also did not notice previously how much he loved her. He had to go through this horrible misfortune so that, ashamed of his own behavior, he did not want to leave the girl's bed. In his team, informed that the girl had suffered a terrible accident, everyone called to encourage him. The players and the directive. Even the spectators. On the giant screens of the Madison a minute of silence was requested to offer a prayer for the daughter of their "hall of famer" and coach. Minute that all seconded ...

-Thank you all.- Mused the excited Roy as he embraced his desolate wife, while both witnessed that on television in the waiting room of the hospital.- Thank you New York.- He thought smiling weakly when remembering.- My Girl has always been a fan of the Knicks.

 

Two more days passed and the echo of what happened reached the ears of Kerria's companions. Amethyst and Leval went despite everything to their respective classes and really could not keep quiet for a long time. Besides, of course, their classmates had been watching the news on television. The dismayed and still furious brother fulminated with his accusatory look at all those who made fun of Kerria and nobody dared to look him in the face, fearing to be the victim of an outburst of his anger. Although many others were really ashamed of the behavior they had towards that poor girl. Fortunately, Leval had understood that unleashing his anger against those poor wretches would not solve the situation. His mind only focused on settling accounts with those sectarians. That is why he trained day and night as soon as he had the chance. Sometimes alone, others in the company of Mazoui. But now, above all, there was his concern for his sister's life and he prayed all the time for his salvation. Amethyst for her part also lived between the anxiety and the desire to be optimistic, without being able to let go of her feeling of guilt. She then wanted to do something for her friend and took care of looking for Deborah. The "companion of Kerria" or why not admit it openly, her girlfriend, and without any hatred or discomfort she addressed her. She had to go see her after school, since after returning from her trip the parents of that girl had changed center after the word spread of what happened between Kerria and her in the locker room. At first she was also elusive, she did not ignore that Amethyst had never looked at her with good eyes, but as soon as she heard her interlocutor talk, she was surprised and kept silent. After being updated, she could only ask visibly affected.

-How happened?  
\- An accident. - It was the only answer to her interlocutor, what could she say? -  
-God! - She babbled, clenching her fists and shedding a torrent of tears. - How is she going?...  
\- Still stable. And we do not want to lose hope. Not her parents, not her brother or the rest of us. We all pray for her. - Amethyst said with the voice left to dare to propose to the girl. - I think if you went to see her, that would help.

Deborah gave her an incredulous look to answer bitterly.

-And what do I tell her parents? I am your daughter's lover and I want to see how she is.

 

Her discussion did not answer right away, she took a few seconds, perhaps to choose what she would say and when she knew it, she declared with sincerity.

\- I do not know how they will take it, but the only thing that matters here is if you really love her. She needs you at her side as much as she needs the rest of us.

 

And without further ado she walked down the hall of the institute and that very same afternoon a sad and worried Debbie took the bus on the way to the hospital. During the trip she remembered perfectly the recurrent discussions in her house of the last years. Her parents were tired of not fitting into any school. They had already moved her with her three times. However, now she promised them that everything would change. And indeed, during her stay she had studied reasonably, did not fail and did not get into trouble with anyone. And Kerria had a lot to do with it. At first she did not talk much with her but after agreeing on some activities they started doing it. She was a very kind young girl who helped her with some subjects that choked her, talked and shared some tastes of music and movies. Little by little they were congenial. For Deborah it was not difficult to see that this girl was in her case. She saw her nervous, sometimes absent, and with some fear of being too intimate. She could not be sure anyway. At first they went out as friends, yes, to have fun and even to try to flirt with boys. The truth is that Debbie had experience with the other sex, although that did not fill her. Kerria for her part always backed down in one way or another. So she came to have some contact with boys but never reached the end with them. After that, they both realized that, in reality, they were attracted to each other and fell in love. The young woman certainly did not dare to confess that to her parents. However, Debbie was not afraid to tell her family that she liked another girl, but what worried her was admitting that she was having sex with her and that she was going to cathouses for the elderly. The only one she could talk to was her sister. A couple of months ago they had the last important talk. Sue was in a very special academy, in San Francisco. Unlike Deborah herself, she was a model student who always went well, did not get into trouble and was very disciplined. The truth is that her older sister had great aspirations. It was funny, or maybe something about fate. But now that conversation came to mind in New York. When her parents brought her to visit, coinciding with a small holiday period.

-I missed you so much, little sister. - Sue smiled after hugging her.-  
\- How are things going for that strange institute? - This one wanted to know.-  
\- The preparatory academy. - Her speaker reminded her.- Well, but studying a lot, I have this and another year left, but if I try, maybe I will be admitted to the UNISON Academy. If I pass the entrance exams.  
-Of course they will admit you! - Debbie encouraged her that she had always admired her older sister.- You are the best in the world!

 

Sue smiled gratefully, swung her long brown hair and commented.

-And how are you? I hope you've signed peace with dad and mom.  
-Yes, I did, I followed your advice. Now I behave reasonably well.  
\- Reasonably? - Her smile smiled with some mischief. – Come on, Debbie! You can tell me the truth. What have you been doing?

 

Deborah looked down, she was the one who always used to inquire into others and to act more directly, she would squat without being able to avoid it with her sister. Sue always knew how to get things out of her that no one else could. In fact she confessed to her.

-I've fallen in love with someone.  
-Wow! - How is she? - Wanted to know her interlocutor.-  
-It's ... tall, pretty, blonde. Well, maybe it's more of a light brown tone. The truth is, it's a beauty and I think she loves me too. - She confessed. -

 

Sue smiled fondly caressing her little sister's cheek. Debbie's sexual orientation was never a secret to her. Moreover, she always encouraged her not to be afraid to express herself. She nodded complacently and said in fraternal advice.

\- As long as it does not distract you in the studies and if she is a good girl. You know you have my blessings and my support.  
-I know. I love you sister. - She said giving her a hug to add funny to remember .- You know? It would be a good idea to introduced her to you.  
-I do not like girls! - Sue laughed, adding with humor. - If I do not go out with kids, it's because I'm so busy studying, Debbie.  
-LOL! I know, silly, and I was not going to give her to you, I just wish you knew each other. For me you are the two most important girls in my life. Also, if I remember correctly, she told me that her older brother, apart from being very handsome, also wants to be a military pilot. Would not it be great if you date him? I'm already imagining a double date!  
\- That yes that I grant it to you. If he wants to be a pilot, he may deserve my attention. - Her interlocutor replied, laughing funny.- In addition he is tall and handsome, eh? Well for you to say it ... How good he must be!

 

Debbie herself could not help but nod. And after laughing for a while, Sue placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, just an inch shorter than her, and commented to her with affectionate tone.

-I'm glad to see you happy. I hope that you and that girl can be both together for a long time!  
\- Her name is Kerria.- Debbie pointed to her.-  
-Beautiful name, although something strange .- Her interlocutor stated, affirming with a sigh. - How much I missed you, little sister!  
-I have also missed you a lot.- The little girl smiled hugging her sister as if she did not want to let go. -

 

Now Debbie thought about that. Sue was back in her academy studying and being the pride of her parents. And Kerria in that hospital, in a very serious condition. The poor thing had suffered a lot, maybe because of her. She wish she had been there when those damn bitches insulted her in the locker room. But when her parents heard the echoes of that scandal, they rushed to get her out of there. Almost without leaving the time to explain. Deborah had a hard time thinking about her partner. At least, the unfortunate girl had her brother and Brian Rice to support her. And even that Frenchwoman seemed to have changed a lot. From barely addressing the word or looking at her with disdain, she had gone to inform her with that good disposition. The sad thing is that it was caused by that terrible traffic accident that had left Kerria prostrate in a hospital bed and in a coma. It was so unfair and so terrible! She had to see her. She did not want to lose her! She got off the bus and walked the meters that separated her from the hospital. She felt a lump in her throat as soon as she crossed the threshold of the building. At first the fear and the shame of being in front of her lover's family disturbed her. But she also felt the desire to see her, to help her, to be with her and, if possible, to contribute to her recovery. And that determination was growing into her heart, reaching such a point that, when she went down the corridor, she wanted to go to see her against all odds. She would plead to her parents, she would throw herself at their feet if necessary! At the reception desk she asked for the number of the convalescent's room, but since she was not her family, they did not tell her, so she had to wait in the waiting room. There, seated and with a bouquet of flowers that she had bought at a nearby store, she waited. Finally, she saw the arrival of her companion's father. She hesitated at first, but later, armed with courage, she decided to approach him.

\- Excuse me sir, - she said timidly. - You're Kerria's father, right?

 

Surprised, Roy looked at that girl scrutinizing her with his deep green eyes. They reminded Debbie so much of hers, it was clear that it was her father. Although he did not seem to remember when she was at home. In fact, he asked in an inquisitive tone.

\- Yes, and who are you? Any of Kerria´s companions, maybe?  
\- Yes, yes sir.- She said, lowering her head, now the worst moment arrived, the words choked her but she struggled and gathering all her dignity presented herself.- I suppose you have heard about me. I'm Deborah Hunter. Mr. Malden, I hope you are not angry because I have come to see your daughter.

 

That man fixed his gaze on her, that overwhelmed Debbie and she was not easily impressionable. But coupled with the fact that Mr. Malden had a very robust constitution and his height towered her in more than two heads, she also detected in him an immense, contained inner force that could unleash at any moment and even make her white of the anger he could carry with him. And reasons would not be lacking to that man, he could blame her for all the problems. She was tempted to close her eyes or turn away, but she restrained herself by appealing to all her courage.

\- Get angry? - He asked who seemed to relax to add conciliatorily. - No, on the contrary. Kerria needs all the love that can be given to her. You have shown me that she matters to you by coming here. You have had a lot of courage and you have not thought about yourself. I want you to know that I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Come to see her if you want ... you will always be welcome.  
-Thank you very much Mr. Malden. - Debbie sobbed, surprised and excited, her eyes were wet. - I ... if I'm honest I was afraid ... I did not expect this ...  
\- You must not have it. You should never be afraid of loving someone. Do not forget it. And call me Roy. - He smiled more relaxed and even encouraged her added. - Come, do not worry anymore, it's on the second floor, room two hundred and fourteen.

 

The girl then went hesitantly to the elevator but Kerria's father stopped her when she added.

\- And Debbie ...

 

She turned around, perhaps fearing that he would change his mind, or give her an unexpected rebuke, but Roy's gesture was soft and kind when he said it with a smile instead.

\- Thank you very much for coming. You are a good girl. I understand what my daughter saw in you.

 

The young woman also smiled gratefully, sensing that Mr. Malden was a good man apart from having that great strength. In fact she had a kind of capacity. Some would say that of gift, to perceive those things. She smiled with some bitterness. Since always many of her companions looked at her like a weirdo. And not just because she was gay, they always found out later, but because of her appearance, almost always dressed in black, with an affinity for the Gothic style and for those things that she often perceived.

-Something very serious has had to happen.- She said now as she approached the room walking slowly.- I begin to notice as if her soul wanted to escape from her body.

 

Frightened by that strange sensation, she climbed into the elevator and when it left her on the second floor she began to look for the rooms. She arrived before two hundred fourteen and timidly opened it. With a shrunken heart she entered the room, trying not to make a noise and went back to being overwhelmed. Kerria was connected to several life support machines, bandaged almost all over her body and with her eyes closed, as if she were sleeping. Gently she grabbed one of her hands in hers and whispered in the patient's ear.

\- You have a wonderful family that loves you, you must fight to live. I love you too, please! Live! Do it for all of us.

 

And she did not know what else to say, she spent a few minutes looking at her without knowing what to do. During that time she just stroked her partner's hair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and after on her lips. With tears rolling down her cheeks she left the room. Not before putting the flowers in water. To their mind came the last conversation they both had, precisely when they were hidden. Kerria took advantage of the visit of some relatives as she told her to leave without being seen. They were summoned at the entrance to the plot of the Malden villa. Deborah waited uneasily until she saw her mate arrive.

-Excuse me for making you wait. It was not easy to leave. - The young girl apologized.-

 

For every reply, Debbie gave her a long kiss on the lips that her girlfriend fitted back enchanted. After that, the new arrival smiled and said.

\- My parents watch me now constantly, thanks to the arrival of my aunt and my cousin, they have loosened a little, but I know that, in spite of everything, sooner or later they will discover me. I think that this has already gone too far and that I should tell them the truth.  
-I do not want you to have problems because of me.- Debbie told her caressing her hands. - I notice something strange ... I do not know how to specify it, but it is as if something unpleasant floats in the environment.

 

Kerria smiled at her in disbelief. She was able to respond with a lighter tone.

-You always have such strange things. Although in this case you are right. It is easy to realize that sooner or later our relationship will be known. That's why I must be brave.  
-Don't do it for me. -Deborah asked her girlfriend with obvious concern. -  
-It's not just for you, Debbie. It is also about me. I'm sick and tired of representing a lie. And even though my parents may think I'm a slut or I'm going around with guys, I'm sure they'd prefer it to the truth that I have to tell them. But I do not want to shut it up anymore. Now I am totally sure of who I am and who I want to be with. And it's with you. I want us to go out together as a couple and to be able to shout it to the world.- She affirmed decided.-  
-I love you.- An emotional Debbie could say, offering with eagerness.- And I can go with you to support you.  
-No, - the girl shook her head, to assert. - It's a matter that I must deal with my parents. Alone. Not even my brother should be involved in it.  
-But he supported you, right? - Her partner asked.-  
-Yes, he did, but this is not his thing. In that, my parents are absolutely right. They told me that I must be responsible enough to take care of what I do. And that means not depending on anyone. It is my life and I must take the reins.

 

Her friend nodded, she totally agreed with that. Even so, she knew it was going to be a tough test for the girl she loved. It was then when a tremendous explosion that came from the house scared them. After a few moments of bewilderment, Kerria, pale with fear, ran towards it and Deborah followed her. Everything was half destroyed and there were many unknown people. Unfortunately her partner's brother was there as well. He accused her of being responsible for what happened in the changing rooms and Debbie wanted to justify herself. However, her partner told her to be quiet and asked her to leave. Not wishing to complicate things further she obeyed. That was the last time Debbie saw her. At least until the moment she enter the hospital room. Now, with tears rolling down her cheeks, she was leaving. Begging for the recovery of the girl she loved.

-God, I do not pray much to you.- Deborah thought.- But if you save her I will do it more often. She is good, do not punish her. Please, save her and I'll do anything ... whatever you ask me to do.

 

And so she left. When Beruche returned to her daughter's room from the bathroom she watched as Debbie walked away from the other end. She gave a faint smile, that girl really loved her and had worried about going to see her. Even at a time when she could have been the target of Roy's anger. And fortunately she would not be the only one. Some of Kerria's classmates, once they found out, wanted to come too. Most were sorry for their behavior towards her, others really appreciated her, especially Brian. Leval took it upon himself to inform him of the situation. He still held in his mind the words of his sister when he pulled her out of the high school once her secret had been revealed. And honoring that debt of gratitude, he went in search of the boy. He reacted in a dismayed and full of pain when he informed her of the girl's condition and declared.

\- If I can do anything for Kerria, just tell me.

 

His interlocutor smiled weakly and answered with recognition in his voice and in his eyes.

\- You did a lot when you supported her. She told me and I will always be grateful. If you want to see her, you will be welcome. I am convinced that with your very presence you would do her very well.

 

Brian's face expressed shock, but also a shy joy, and then added trying to be as optimistic as possible.

\- Your sister is very strong, like you. She will overcome this for sure!

 

Leval thanked those words of encouragement which helped him much more than he could imply with his countenance and nodded. The other boy returned the gesture and was turning to leave when his interlocutor added in response.

\- You love my sister a lot, don´t you Brian?

 

He did not know what to answer, but the blush on his face spoke for him. However, he could say, this time with resignation and sadness.

\- She has another person in her heart and I cannot take her place. In any case, the really important thing is that she return with us and I will be happy being only her friend.

 

Leval understood the poor boy's feelings and added even with affection.

\- If it helps you, I think my sister could not have anyone better than you by her side.

 

And they said goodbye, Brian promised to come and visit her and he kept his word, he just came after Debbie left and he also brought some flowers, which he placed with hers. He remained there for a few minutes and after dedicating some words of affection and encouragement he left. He even dared to mutter a weak "I love you" and give her a light kiss on the lips while he could not avoid the tears. Maybe it was the only time he could do it. The poor boy thought of her without stopping and remembered the day he met her. In fact it was before starting the high school. He had just moved to that neighborhood and was taking a walk to get acquainted. Brian had barely turned fourteen. He had grown a lot during that summer. In fact he spent a very fun vacation with his cousins in Florida. Although he knew that on the way back a new life began for him. His father, a prestigious architect, had a very juicy job offer to go to New York State. A project that could last for years. He decided to take the family with him. The boy's mother did not work, she left her job a few years ago to raise him. So now, in that luxurious residential area, he'd have to adapt to that new life and make friends. He thought about it as he walked observing that succession of chalets. Then, something caught his attention, a basketball came flying towards him. It fell a couple of meters away. The boy took the ball and looked towards the entrance of one of the chalets, he could swear it came from there. In that instant he saw her. That girl, in that light blue dress, light brown hair combed in a braid and black low shoes, dancer style, was coming towards him. She smiled at him greeting him.

-Hello, sorry ... Could you pass the ball to me?

 

The interpellant looked at her as if hypnotized, that girl had beautiful green eyes that scrutinized him with attention, and a beautiful and bright smile. At least he thought so. He was barely able to say.

-I am sorry. It's yours? It fell by my side.  
-No, on the contrary, you must forgive me. It's my father's thing. When he starts playing sometimes he over perform! - She laughed to add kindly and politely.- My name is Kerria Lorein Malden. I live here.  
-Brian Rice ... I just moved. I arrived yesterday.- He informed her.-  
-Welcome to our neighborhood - the young girl smiled. She must have been of his same age.-

 

He was crazy to ask her but he did not dare, fortunately for him, it was the girl who took the initiative and asked him.

Are you going to the high we have here?  
-Yes ... my parents have enrolled me there.- He affirmed.-  
-I'm going too. I start second ...  
-Me too.- He smiled, visibly pleased by that stupendous coincidence.-

 

She seemed to be going to say something when a powerful man's voice was heard from the inside of the plot, asking her.

-Kerria. Have you found the ball already?  
-Yes Dad. I'm going. - The girl replied with good lungs also to add, now in the direction of her fellow. - I have to go. Well, thanks for catching the ball, see you ... Brian? .. – She remembered with a broad smile.-  
-Of course. Kerria? - He smiled in turn, visibly embarrassed. -

 

The girl nodded and after waving goodbye she turned the ball and ran back to her house. Of course that was a wonderful meeting. Brian could swear that he fell in love with her right then and there. Then it was knowing her in high school and confirm that impression. She was nice, and willing to help others. He liked her very much and they soon became good friends. The girl was not exactly good at math’s or French, and he, who had lived for some time in Quebec for his father's work, helped her in both subjects. Both were very confident although he was very scared to be able to reveal their feelings. At first he thought that such a girl would have a boyfriend. But he never saw her alone or intimate with any partner or other guys. That made him happy. Then she began to go out there, according to the bad tongues of the high school, frequenting unwise companies. However, he always saw her as a very nice young lady with whom he sometimes had the opportunity to do group work or even study in the library. He always tried to help her and Kerria thanked him with a wide smile that knocked him out. The girl said that thanks to him those subjects that were so badly and boring for her, now were made bearable. Then, when he was deciding to ask her out, it was when that damn cruel hoax circulated around the school. “Kerria is homosexual!” Some of the class girls told him. He took it with disbelief and even got angry. When he met her he saw her as always, kind and cheerful. They talked about math classes. As usual, the young woman asked for help and even invited her to her home to study, saying that her parents would not be upset if she went with a boy for that. It was when the boy betrayed himself confessing that he did not believe those gossip. Kerria gave him a look full of bewilderment and he, not wanting to mess things up, pretext to be in a hurry and agreed to stay for the next day that was Saturday. Then he found out what happened in the women's locker room. That affected him, even more so when he called her and she claimed a strong cold to not stay. But the girl's tone of voice was sad. Then, the next day he found her at that bus stop, so strange, so different from what she used to be and despite everything, he thought he perceived a flash of sympathy towards him. However, he was alarmed. The girl behaved so strangely that she looked like another person. Then he did not know more about her until the news of that accident. Poor Brian felt desolate. During that week, before deciding to go to see her at the hospital, he was silent and sad. Even Lana the blonde cheerleader noticing that, so she came to say at a time when she could talk to him alone, quite considerately.

-Look Brian. We know you're very worried, we all are. And it's no secret that you're also crazy about her. But believe it. She told us in the locker room. She likes women! I am not telling you this to hurt you. On the contrary, you do not deserve to waste time on something impossible. I just want you to stop suffering for that. You are a good guy. I appreciate you, really.  
-No, I cannot believe that.- He denied, shaking his head and trying to avoid crying with little success.- I do not want ...  
-I'm very sorry.- That girl apologized, adding with regret.- Amethyst, who is very close to her, did not believe it either. She even got very angry with us when we wanted to tell her. But she checked it herself. I hope Kerria recovers! But listen to me. Do not suffer anymore. Forget about her. I can assure you that there are other many girls willing to go out with you.

 

And, after that advice and without giving him time to reply, his companion left. Brian of course continued to refuse to believe it. But he also remembered the conversation he had with Amethyst Lassart and it was true. The Frenchwoman herself, whose parents were close to Kerria's, made him understand that this was true. Even though he did not let her finish.

-I do not care what people say.- The dejected boy thought.- I love you Kerria, I will always love you! Even if I can never tell you again, I do not care. You have to get well and be happy, whoever you were with, but live! ...

 

And the boy left with that desire in his mind. Everyone really wanted the girl to be able to at least feel them. Although now she was far away, struggling between two worlds in a tense tug-of-war in either of them could take her at the least expected time ...

 

After saying goodbye to Debbie, a troubled Roy sat in the waiting room, there, he remembered. He thought about his daughter and him, when Kerria was very small. She was barely six years old when a bird that she picked up in the street, after a storm, died. Despite trying to take care of the animal, he was very weak and exhausted, he did not get over it. The girl woke up and when she was going to put water on the cage, she discovered what had happened. She cried non-stop in her room. Roy was next to her trying to cheer her up. That's what he remembered ...

 

Little Kerria cried looking at the lifeless body of the little bird that lay in the cage her father had made.

\- Why is he dead? - She asked between sobs feeling disconsolate. - I loved him very much. It was my little bird! ...  
\- Do not cry, honey - his father asked softly sitting next to her on the bed. -  
\- It's just that I wanted him to be good. - The girl replied looking at the animal with her eyes full of tears. -  
\- Sometimes, things do not go the way we want, daughter. Nobody lives forever. - He whispered caressing the hair of the child, but then added with a more boisterous tint .- But do not be sad, I'm sure your bird will be fine now.  
-How? - Kerria questioned between dejected and curious. -  
\- Surely he will have gone to the Heaven of the birds, - his father replied. -  
\- Do birds have a Heaven? - Asked the child vividly interested. - Like people?..  
\- Yes of course.- Roy nodded with a wide and comforting smile. - It's a very beautiful place, there the souls of the birds that have died can sing all the time - he explained adding. - They have a lot of birdseed to eat and many worms. And ... - he thought for a moment to see what could happen to him and then he had another idea. - And do you know what's best about everything? - The girl shook her head anxiously listening to him, his father winked with complicity and whispered very softly, as if someone could hear them. - Also, there are no cats.  
-And how do you know all that? - She asked him that she did not seem to trust at all because despite her young age she was quite alert. -

 

Roy placed one of his hands on his daughter's small belly and rubbed it affectionately while he added and this time, without inventing it.

\- I know because once I was there visiting some friends. Heaven is a very large place and full of beautiful things for all those who have behaved well in this world.  
-And what happened to my bird? - Kerria asked now with voice of concern. - He would have gone there, right? Because he was a good little bird.  
\- Sure, daughter. - Roy smiled embracing the baby and adding jovially. -Look, I'll tell you what we're going to do. Then we organized a nice funeral for your little bird and before you fall asleep you pray to God to watch over him and for all of us.  
\- And I can also go there to see him.-Kerria wanted to know visibly hopeful. -

 

His interlocutor nodded, declaring sweetly.

\- When it passed a lot, a lot of time and you're very old. Then you can go to visit him.  
-I do not want to wait that long! - Kerria protested making her father smile and he replied. -  
\- Until then you can see him in your dreams. With the little Angels.

The girl nodded something more cheerful. Roy smiled again and heard another candid question.

-And if he is a bird? - The girl asked again with all her innocence.- When he dies doesn´t he need to be given wings like the angels because he already has theirs?  
\- That's it. - He nodded. - You're very smart, darling. And his wings will take him very fast next to God.

 

After burying the bird in the garden, tucked into a box, Kerria prayed her prayers. He watched her tenderly when the baby was whispering with the flat of her little hands together, stuck to her little nose and with her little voice full of hope.

-Please God, may my little bird be very happy ... and let me dream a lot with him, amen.

 

Later her father wrapped her up, wishing her good night and telling her to dream about that little bird. The baby smiled comforting, thinking how happy that little animal would be now. Giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead Roy left the room that was dark after whispering to the girl.

\- Sleep well, honey ... and I'm sure you'll see him ...

 

Roy remembered that with nostalgia and a faint trace of bitterness. That was one of the few times he could be with her daughter alone. Talking to her, listening to her, it was easier then. They could communicate and their little one opened her heart to him. Then the children grow up and everything gets more complicated. He wished things could go back to the way they were and he would fix his daughter's sufferings in such a simple way! He wish Landar was successful and managed to give her back so he would have a new opportunity to tell her how much he loved her!

-My girl, please ... come back with us.- He said without ceasing.-

 

For her part, Kerria was aware of herself, but not of the place that surrounded her. She had suffered a strange sensation, as in a dream she went back over her own body and could see around her. She was in a kind of room, but she did not have much time to observe it in more detail as she climbed and climbed, heading towards a long tunnel of darkness at the end of which glowed a white and welcoming light that she went through. Now she was advancing in the middle of a place illuminated from all sides by a faint, immaculate flash. She was not afraid nor she did not feel pain. Actually she was very comfortable. After a time that could not be determined she saw another black hole, in the background she could see a white light much more intense than the previous one but that did not blind her. Also, she noticed a powerful current pulling her there. Kerria let herself be led into that tunnel, but suddenly a deep voice stopped her. It did not frighten her, on the contrary, it filled her with tranquility. Before her a man with long white hair and beard, with a tunic that glowed in the same intense immaculate tone, appeared. That old man seemed to cut the flow of attraction of that current. He went to the astonished girl and spoke to her with gentle serenity.

\- Not yet young Kerria, there are many ties that claim you here. You must not leave.  
-Who are you? - she asked, to regret immediately. -Why should I stay? I have done enough damage to my loved ones. I have disappointed my parents and I have betrayed them, they will want to get rid of me. And I cannot go back, I do not want to go back after what I've done.  
\- You're wrong. - He fought the figure making himself visible and introducing himself. - I am Landar, the white magician and I come to take you back with your loved ones. There are many people who love you. Believe me, they love you so much that they send me to look for you. But that will only be possible if you decide to accompany me. Otherwise you will follow your path.  
\- I do not know where I'm going or what I should do. - Kerria replied that she was now bewildered. - Where does that place take? - she wanted to know.-

And she pointed to the tunnel with curiosity as she began to feel a soft and enveloping melody that pacified her senses and her own conscience.

\- The path to Eternity opens before you, explained the magician. - That's what you call death, the ones who crossing that threshold never return.  
-It is true? - She inquired that, despite the growing feeling of calm still seemed concerned only about one thing and so she asked her interlocutor - everything that those evildoers showed me about my parents.  
\- It was true but only in part and on many occasions the half-truths are the worst of the lies. That thought is holding you back, preventing you from moving towards Eternity. But I can free you from it. - Clarified Landar. - If you want me to show you things as they really were, follow me. Then you will be free to choose your path.  
\- Yes, please, show me. - Kerria asked excited and feeling a great curiosity. -

 

Landar pulled her away from that tunnel and they both disappeared, reappearing in a place completely empty. There was only one endless white surface. There, a pond of crystalline and placid waters appeared that the magician pointed out to the girl as he explained to her.

\- Look, the time pond. Here, the past, the present and the future are intertwined. You must know how to summon them, observe.

 

Then the old man took out a kind of silver disc and threw it, bounced off the surface of the water and waves formed. When they disappeared, the vision of a landscape appeared. Landar revealed to the astonished girl the story of her parents. Of Roy when he was Prince Asthel. And of her mother Beruche, being the princess Lorein. One of the ancient guardians of the Earth. Both were killed in a tragic battle and reincarnated separately through time and distance to prevent them from meeting again. Roy was possessed by a demon, named Armageddon and Bertie was reincarnated in the thirtieth century, under the command of a sinister family. In the vision Kerria recognized Amethyst's parents, they were very different. Then she saw her aunts. The magician told her how they returned to the Earth's past and their fight against powerful warriors. The girl could recognize them. One of them was the legendary Sailor Moon, She had heard about her being very small. She also saw Sailor Mercury and with amazement knew that she was her godmother Ami. She attended the last battle between this one and her own mother. Beruche seemed to suffer a lot, surrounded herself with a wall of ice until her sister, (Kerria saw that it was her aunt Cooan), convinced her to give her heart a chance.

-Oh mom! - The girl could sigh with tears in her eyes, affirming in solidarity. - I know how you should have felt. To be so alone and so lost ... to think that nobody loved you ... but that was not true ...

 

But the visions continued. Her mother became a normal human. Then her other two aunts Petz and Karaberasu did the same. Time passed, years in a few seconds. Kerria attended Bertie and Cooan's trip to the US to study. She saw how her parents met. Roy had reincarnated on Earth a little earlier, oblivious to his previous life, like Beruche. But both would discover everything by fighting against the powers of evil that they defeated. Then her brother Leval appeared. But there was something different in him, the look in his eyes was very sad, but with a spark of hope, the magician told her all his story leaving her stunned.

\- He is not the brother you know, but the one he could be. He came from another future, with a terrifying destiny, only to warn your parents. In that plane of existence you were not born, this Leval came to save your parents’ future and yours.

 

The girl could see some images of that, many were really terrible. When she contemplated them, she cried in horror. And she witnessed the helplessness of her poor brother to confront those monsters that had devastated Earth in that terrifying alternate future.

\- It's incredible! - Kerria babbled when she could recover from those visions.-

 

Tears still ran through her cheeks. In addition to being overwhelmed by the horror and cruelty of those terrible beings, she was amazed at the power of Leval. The boy made his hair shine a deep golden color and an aura of the same tone enveloped him when he fought. At last she witnessed the victory of that boy and the joy that seized him. Now she was impressed by all the struggles and suffering that both her parents and that "other brother" had to go through.

-He was very brave. Did he really have to go through all that? - She inquired full of astonishment.-  
-That's how it went. Or at least it would have been. Would you like to talk to him? - The old man offered. -  
-Could I do it? - She wanted to know with the burning desire that could be possible. -

 

Landar smiled and just made a movement of his hands, in that instant the girl realized that the magician was not next to her but that young man, turned on his back.

-Leval.- She called timidly.- Are you Leval, right?

 

Then he turned to her, looking at her with an expression she had never seen before in her brother.

\- It's you. - He said in a soft voice. - The girl that they showed me in the visions.- And smiling with affection, the boy added. - Glad to meet you.  
\- You're really like my brother, but somehow I know you're not him. - She could say really astonished.-

 

He watched her calmly to reply.

\- I know that you have suffered a lot, that almost all the burden that I carried in my time line was stolen from my other self, but in a certain way it was loaded on you. You are a very strong and very important presence, but I am afraid that my parents, your parents, focused too much on the Leval of your dimension. And that was my responsibility. I provoked it by going to see them, although unconsciously. I apologize for that.  
\- No. - Denied Kerria with her head adding with gratitude. -You gave me the opportunity to be born, to live. I have seen the lives of my parents and yours. They were very hard, you all had to pay a price. In my case it could not have been otherwise. I did not intervene in any of those struggles or helped to create the world around me. That makes me feel like I really do not deserve to be with them. -She declared with regret. -  
\- Go ahead and have courage. Your moment has not yet arrived. - The boy assured her with a warm smile, more when he added affectionately posing one of his hands on the left cheek of the girl to caress her. - I know it very well because I've seen it. You will have many important things to do.

 

And before his interlocutor could ask for a qualification, he said goodbye asking her with affectionate sweetness.

\- Our paths will never cross again, although you will see my other self again. Please, dear sister that you could be, give him all the affection that I would have liked to share with you of having met you in my reality.

 

She nodded with barely contained emotion and that boy vanished. Without any transition, the girl was back with the wizard.

\- Do you understand now, young Kerria? - Landar asked, adding. - Your parents love you very much, they have struggled and suffered to try to make a better world and be able to raise your brother and you in peace. But that's not all, look now.

 

Landar threw a gold disc that bounced twice in waves, when these were extinguished, they showed the vision of her father sitting in the waiting room. Her mother sat next to him and Kerria could hear them.

-How are you, Roy? - Beruche asked with a nervous and worried tone. -  
\- No changes, right? - he sighed with resigned regret. - Doctors do not know what can happen to her.

 

His wife wanted to be strong and keep her spirits up. She knew he was sunk, but she was collapsing herself and could not help it in her next words.

\- She could be like that for hours or years, - Bertie babbled almost on the verge of crying. Ami did not dare to look me in the eye when she told me. - OMG! Is it that we have not suffered enough?

 

But Roy reacted, extracting strength and morals from where he did not seem to have them.

\- Have faith, dear - her husband consoled her by hugging her. - Our daughter will be fine, I'm sure. She has blood of fighters, she will not surrender.  
\- If something happened to her, Roy. I do not know what I can do! - Beruche impotently sobbed burying her face in the chest of her husband. - I could not bear to lose her ...  
\- No, nothing will happen to her- he insisted. -You must trust her, I did not do it until it was too late. And I feel so guilty. Do you know Bertie? I remembered the time you were traveling with Leval, in that children's championship in which he participated. I stayed to take care of her, we found a bird after a storm.  
\- You already told me - his wife said, shaking her head and wiping away her tears. - He died and she became very sad, but you knew how to comfort her.  
-I told her the bird would go to Heaven - he added quietly. - I talked to her and I let her tell me her sorrows. Then I did behave like a father, - he said bitterly, sentencing with a rueful moan. -Now that it was about her own life, I have failed.  
\- Do not torture yourself, - Beruche asked him desperately trying to keep her voice afloat from her own pain. -There have been many things. You cannot hurt yourself so much, Roy.  
\- If I could be with her just like then, let her tell me what worries her and understand her, instead of scolding her for everything. Nor can I bear the idea of losing her, Bertie. - He lamented sobbing disconsolately, being him now he was sinking without remedy .- She is my little girl!  
-Dad! - Merrily Kerria letting her tears flow. - I want to be with you again and with Mom. I love you! , I need you so much, - and nodding she was ready to go resolutely to the magician sobbed as the image vanished. - Take me home, please! I beg you, let me come back! I want to be worthy of them! I want to be able to do something good for others. - She asked his guide very strongly. - And by myself.  
\- Wait, you have not seen everything yet - the white magician smiled, adding with a mixture of condescension and kindness. - Do not you want to know what the future will bring, at least part of what that Leval has told you.

The girl looked at him in amazement.

\- Can you really show it to me? - She inquired incredulously. -

 

Without saying a word, Landar took out a small disc of platinum, threw it against the surface of the water and it bounced three times. After the waves, the young woman looked attentively at the images that formed. Then she could see her brother, he wore a kind of uniform. Next to him, with a different hairstyle and something older was Amethyst. In a place that Kerria did not recognize, through a window, many stars could be seen. The stars that excited Leval so much. Afterwards, she saw scenes of struggles. Like her father and that alter ego of the future, her brother shone with a golden hue. There was also Mazoui and another brunette girl next to another blonde one. She saw herself there, seated, she was also a few years older and that future Kerria cradled a child and looked thoughtful.

-And that child, whose is? – She asked astonished - Not my son? ...  
-No, - Landar replied, revealing her. - In this possible future, your brother and your friend Amethyst will have tests to overcome, difficult and dangerous, but they will succeed. That baby you hold is their son. He will be the force that will help rebalance the Cosmos. Your nephew, Kerria.

 

The astonished girl, could see the baby wrapped in a powerful white light and her friend Amethyst cradling him and singing a very beautiful lullaby dedicated to him.

-It is wonderful! - She could sigh, frankly moved to hear that. - I never heard anything like that!

 

The images changed, that child seemed to grow and in the company of others they went to a place. They were boys and girls who exuded great power and one of them produced a hunch in Kerria. He was very attractive, with brown hair and blue eyes and also showed great strength. He was walking next to a very beautiful girl with long platinum blond hair. Together with the others they arrived at what looked like a huge door that was beginning to open. But she could not see anymore, the visions dissipated in the crystal clear water.

\- Young Kerria, you have a very important role to play to improve things in this world. Well, you must know that this possible future or others, will depend in large part on you. - Landar declared solemnly. -  
\- Yes, I beg you! , take me back - she asked again with even greater desire. - I want another chance, I want to live and amend all the damage I've caused. Stop the evil that I helped spread. I hope it's not too late to do it.  
\- Then give me your hand. - The old man replied with a broad and approving smile. - And return to life ...

 

Kerria grabbed a hand of the magician and this time there was a glow that did blind her. She thought she was going through a kind of silver portal and she opened her eyes. For her it was a strange sensation, a kind of return from nowhere, the awakening of a deep dream that began to dissolve as soon as it turns to wakefulness. Now she felt heavy and very fatigued. She was lying on a bed and had probes attached to her body. She remembered little of the visions she had had of the future that faded away in her memory until they disappeared, as some dreams upon waking are forgotten, being reduced to mere impressions of vague memory. Instead, she kept the others well in her mind. And, to her surprise, next to her was the face dampened by the tears of her mother who now smiled, crying with emotion and joy.

\- My girl. You're well, aren´t you? - Beruche sobbed holding Kerria's hand in hers. - How glad I am that you're here again!  
\- Mom. - She whispered in a weak voice .- What happened? I was, ... - she tried to remember but her memory did not help her at all. She was lost now in a kind of tired obtundation. - I do not remember…  
\- Do not tire yourself my baby. - Bertie asked - wait.

 

She left in a hurry and shouted for her husband. At first everyone was alarmed believing that something terrible had happened. However, Bertie's smile was bright. The exhaustion that dragged seemed to have evaporated. Her husband jumped like a spring and went with her. The others waited outside. Roy ran into the room and knelt kissing the hand of his daughter.

-Thank God. -He said, crying with joy and sinking his face on the bed. - Thanks friend!

 

He thought of Landar while he was barely able to sob the words. For a long time he could not do anything but mourn, thus venting all his fear and pain and replacing it with the joy of having his little girl again. At last he look up, still clouded by tears and smiled at Kerria telling her full of joy.

\- My child, I knew you would get it!  
\- Dad. - She could whisper, excited and full of happiness. - I love you  
\- And I love you too. My girl.- He said, his voice trembling. – And I always did...  
\- It's true what you told me when I was little. - She muttered, framing a slight smile on her now radiant face. - You were in Heaven. And I have seen it too. It is something wonderful! I have been able to feel Eternity dragging me.

 

Roy and Beruche looked at her in amazement, barely holding their surprise. Kerria, could tell them her experience in the tunnel and what she still remembered, without profiling details about her companion. Her parents listened excitedly.

\- I have been unworthy of your love and your efforts .- The young woman whispered adding decisively. - But I'll change, I promise ... I'll make you being proud of me one day .  
\- Do not say that, honey.- Roy muttered carefully hugging his daughter so as not to strong not wanting to affect any of the devices she had connected in her body. - That's not true. We love you, no matter what happened, you're our daughter. I love you more than anything in the world, it was my fault for not knowing how to understand you but from now on, I promise you that everything will be fine.  
\- We are already very proud of you, my life. And that will never change. - Bertie added.-

 

And she smiled, drying some tears at the same time that, with great care, she placed the pendant with her cross, passing it over her head.

-I shouldn´t separate from this.- The distressed girl muttered.- I do not know if I deserve to take it back ...  
-It has always been yours and always will be, my love.- Her mother whispered affectionately.-  
-You are the most precious thing we have, daughter. And from now on I'm going to make sure that we never forget it.- His excited father asserted.-

 

The girl smiled in turn feeling better. Those words for her were like the best of balms. And then her brother ran into the room, arrived full of joy. Amethyst was behind him. The girl joined the boy at the entrance of the hospital and both came with barely a word, direct to ask for Kerria, as they used to do routinely. But when they were informed that she had woken up they could barely contain their emotion, they embraced and burst into joyous tears. Then, they went up to the race, but trying to calm down when they arrived so as not to disturb the patient. Leval approached his sister trying to contain his emotion. But Amethyst, once the joy was remitted, remained prudently removed.

\- How are you Ky? - He asked affectionately, with that affectionate look that she recognized since both were children. -  
\- Very well- her sister smiled assuring him with a voice full of serenity. - I've never been better.  
\- Now that you have woken up everything will be easier, you will recover soon.- The boy affirmed with a barely content joy. -

 

Then, resorting to her meager strength, Kerria took one of her brother's hands. She looked at him tenderly and whispered.

\- Thanks Leval, for everything. For contributing to create a better future and make it possible for me to participate in it. For being able to help you to carry the load that corresponds to us.

 

His surprised interlocutor had a face of not understanding anything and smiled. Surely it would be that his sister was still stunned, but Roy and Beruche embraced excitedly. They did understand it very well.

\- My daughter, who told you that? - Her father asked her in a low voice, while Leval got up and went to the door, offering Amethyst to enter. -  
\- An old man, - she described Landar and added surprised. - Then it was not just a dream! Everything really happened!  
\- Yes darling, but that happened in the past, - Beruche answered visibly excited, adding courage. - Now we must only think about the future, we must make a better future for all.  
\- I know we'll do it, mom. - Kerria smiled, full of security and with her weak movement of an arm pointed to Leval who had his back to them and added proudly. - Like my other brother did when he saved us all.

 

Her parents nodded with the greatest of smiles. But they were interrupted by sobs. Everyone noticed that Amethyst did not dare approach, Leval tried to comfort her and convince her but she resisted.

\- Amethyst - Kerria whispered when she noticed it.- I'm fine, come closer.- She asked while her parents let the French girl pass. -

 

The required approached very slowly without wanting to look directly at her friend, the tears fell and as soon as she had no choice but to look up at Kerria and she returned her gaze with a faint smile she could not stand it. Amethyst knelt next to her and burst into tears, resting her head on her lap.

-Forgive me- She asked her totally desolate.- I abandoned you when you asked me for help, I'm sorry. I failed you when you needed me most! - Pardonnez-moi s'il te plait! – Amethyst repeated overwhelmed by remorse and regret. -  
\- Calm down, - the convalescent asked with a soft and conciliatory tone.- Do not think about it anymore. That was not your fault, Amethyst. Cheer up, I'm fine and everything will be the same again. Come on, you're a tough girl.  
\- I cannot, I feel so guilty, - her disconsolate friend replied. -  
\- I felt that way too, but someone explained to me that things are much more complex than they seem. They happen because they must happen, they have a reason and we must take part in them. Come on, we have to leave the past behind and move on. I have forgiven both of you, forgive yourself now and let's be good friends forever.

 

The aforementioned could once again look at her in the eyes with astonishment. Her friend was changed, she had no trace of hatred or revenge, not even bitterness. She did not hold any grudge.

\- It is true. - Roy added slowly. - We all did wrong and we suffer for it. But we must continue. Starting again.  
\- Come on Leval, take Amethyst to rest. The poor thing must be even more fatigued than me, -Kerria smiled to try to eliminate that emotional tension. -

 

Her friend returned a grateful smile and Leval accompanied her solicitously outside. The Malden let their daughter rest and told the others that she was fine, there was great joy. Then, they telephoned Japan ...

 

There was no one in Ami's apartment. The doctor had a turn. But when she finished she chose to go to the sanctuary. There, her friend the priestess continued the prayers. She joined her. Touching that long cord and clapping, asking fervently for the life of her goddaughter. To the Sailor Mercury´s surprise , she saw her companions, Minako, Makoto and Usagi, doing the same, they were all there. So they were Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, and even Chibiusa. The latter had even come from the future to the thread of a mission that was fulfilling. She learned what was happening and joined the rest. She looked like a twenty-year-old girl, taller than her mother. For a moment nobody spoke. All remained respectfully in an attitude of prayer. After a few minutes the telephone rang. Rei did not hesitate to answer. Soon she was transfigured, with a huge smile. She had a portable phone that she handed to Ami. Her friend questioned her with her eyes but the priestess simply said, trying to moderate her emotion.

-Is for you…  
\- Moshi, moshi? - She answered in Japanese style, when suddenly, she asked. - Bertie? ... Oh, thank God! - She exclaimed, full of joy.- No ... do not give them to me. It's been Kerria, she was the one who wanted to heal and come back ... Sure. Of course, as soon as I can, I will visit you. I hope we can all go. Or at least some ... Goodbye. And I'm very happy ... Yes, I love you too.

 

She hung up the phone and the rest surrounded her with expectant but optimistic faces. Ami could barely speak, only approached Usagi who was looking at her with a big smile. Sailor Mercury embraced her and could only cry, although this time of happiness. And they were like that for a long time, crying and laughing both of them.

-I'm sorry, I regret breaking the rules.- Ami could finally say that, however, she said.- But I would do it again for my godchildren or for my friends.  
-You have nothing to apologize for. - Usagi fought back, replying. - It is me who must ask you all for forgiveness for these terrible trials.

 

Soon after hearing that the others joined them in a big hug. Even cats shed tears of happiness. Mamoru himself had to wipe them away. At last, it was he who declared with evident joy.

-Not all have to be terrible sacrifices, sometimes there are happy endings.  
-She will be someone important for the future, do not worry about it, Ami. Although, she will still have a long way to go and difficult tests to overcome one day, but there will be her test. - Usagi added after separating from her friend.  
-I know.- She nodded with obvious joy and pride.- And she will overcome them all...  
-It is wonderful! - Chibiusa said, adding. - I did not say anything to Neherenia for not worrying her, she was a friend of Kerria's childhood. But now I can explain what happened and tell her that everything went well ...  
-You do not need to tell her any of this. Just continue with her preparation. Someday she must go into action, and that day is not so far. - Usagi answered.  
\- I'll go back with her and the Amazons then.- The young woman agreed. - I'm very happy, it's great news.

 

Her parents nodded. The rest of the old sailors and the cats cordially congratulated Ami for the happy outcome of her goddaughter. Later, more calm and relieved, they separated. The following days would have many things to do and urgent matters to deal with ...

 

In New York the days also passed and the still convalescent young lady found herself completely recovered. Now, one of the few remaining beans helped her to eliminate even the marks of her wounds. Finally she was discharged. So she returned home where she rested for a couple of weeks and then she came back to the institute. Nobody got involved with her anymore, but, there was news that blurred the joy. For Kerria it was very hard but her friend Debbie was leaving the city. Two days after going to visit her at the hospital, the girl learned that her father had been transferred to the west for work and it was their turn to leave. In addition, her parents had to spend some time with their other daughter. Deborah also longed to be with her older sister and had also promised that if Kerria recovered she would let her start her life again. That timely transfer seemed like a kind of signal. Something inside her heart told her that this was the way it should be. So, despite the pain that entailed her, she wanted to keep her promise. After that, she went to say goodbye to the Malden house. Roy kept his word and received her with visible affection. At last both girls could talk to say goodbye.

\- Will you write to me? - Kerria asked excited. -  
\- I promise, - Debbie nodded assailed by the same feelings. - I'll always think about you ...

 

The two gave a long and strong hug and after a last kiss Debbie left. Although Kerria got a little depressed because of this, she soon recovered, there was someone else. He had supported her when they all turned their backs and he had waited in silence. As a friend he helped the girl overcome her loneliness, the emptiness that remained after Deborah's departure. With his help, she got up to catch up in the school. The course was almost over and the girl was passing it even with good grades. Those after school home classes made it possible. The person in question was of course Brian. The boy was very happy to have her again by his side, even if only in that way. Kerria liked him as a great friend and had a lot of affection towards him, but he was in love. For a time, after the girl's recovery, he did not even dare ask her about it. However, afterwards, spending so many afternoons with her, sometimes at his home, sometimes at the young woman's, between studies, rehearsals, the odd joke and the smiles of her, his feelings filled him in such a way that he was going to explode if he could not confess them. Despite having done it in the hospital, it was not the same. Then, the target of his love was unconscious. Now he had her there, next to him. Brian remembered that he had thought to be silent forever, considering that his partner was attracted to women. But after the departure of Deborah Hunter, that seemed to have been put aside. Kerria did not date anyone, neither girl nor boy. Except with Amethyst, of course. But obviously not for that kind of reason. And if that was not enough, the young French woman had commented to him on occasion that her friend was talking wonders about him, and that maybe ... Who knows? Amethyst did not get to say clearly what that meant, but the invitation was clear that at least he would try in some way. So, after weighing all this for several days, the boy decided to take the step. He tried to declare himself one afternoon when they were returning from the institute walking to the girl's house. She commented something about the closeness of the holidays when he said, full of prevention, willing to test the ground as much as possible before venturing.

\- Kerria. What are you going to do on vacation?  
\- I do not know for sure, we may go outside or maybe my cousins will come. - She answered, really without knowing it. -  
\- If you stay, would you like to go out? Well. - He added cut and with more voice - would you want to go out with me one day?  
-Someday? , of course Brian - she graciously agreed with a nod. - We'll go out.  
\- I mean to do it in a serious way. - He said something colored as soon as he gathered the courage. -

 

Kerria was stunned. She did not know what to say, of course she did not think about that. Even so, after an embarrassing silence, she could compose a jovial smile and respond with an evasive air.

\- Well, we'll talk, okay? Now I have to go home, it's late, will you come with me?

 

His interlocutor nodded without daring to insist more. Accompanied her until the entrance to Kerria and said goodbye until the next day. The girl watched him walk away with a demure gesture. She herself felt very confused. The successive days were somewhat tense. She hardly crossed a few words with him. The girl, whether consciously or not, tried to distance herself. She was not so approachable to stay or even to study, stating that she did not want to ballast him too much or that she needed to be alone to concentrate. Needless to say, he did not believe it and felt bad about himself, reproaching himself for having rushed. Or worse, having spoiled the beautiful friendship that had united them. A few days passed and Brian made no attempt to repeat the question. There was little left for the holidays, so he decided to wait cautiously. Maybe Kerria was worried about the exams and that put even more obstacles. But once solved this problem he tried to see her, although she always fits badly. Kerria gave him some excuse that prevented him from staying. One day he could no longer bear it. Steeling himself, the boy went to her house. He knocked on the door and it was Roy who opened it.

\- Hello Brian, - smiled the man who also appreciated the boy a lot. - Are you coming to see Kerria? - He asked in a kind voice. -  
\- Yes sir, - could say the boy something embarrassed. - I'd like to invite her to the cinema, if you do not mind. - He hastened to qualify with palpable respect. -  
\- If I don´t mind? - Roy laughed adding with humor - Ha, ha, ha, I will not be the one to go to the cinema with you, boy! That you'll have to ask my daughter.

 

And to underline his words, he gave Brian a hearty pat on the back that advanced the boy a couple of meters with the momentum.

\- You'll see Mr. Malden.- He added trying to recover from the "tap" and confessing. - The fact is that I'm embarrassed to ask her again. I do not want her to believe that I ...

 

His interlocutor looked at him and nodded sympathetically, he knows perfectly what was happening to the poor kid, but he did not want to show it much and responded nonchalantly to try to ease the tension of him.

\- Wait here, I'll let her know. I will tell my daughter that you are waiting for her. But sit down, man! What do you want to drink?  
\- No, nothing, thank you very much, really. - Brian replied almost stammering with embarrassment. –

 

The host looked at the boy sitting tensely, he looked like a stick. Poor guy! , it was clear that I was cast by Kerria.

-Come on, I'll leave you with some good music. - He commented jovially while looking for an old cd. When he found it, he smiled and commented to the boy. - Listen well to this song. This was composing, boy! Not the dumb things that self-called artist do now. Surely you will find interesting to listen to this song while you wait.

 

And without waiting for an answer from the bewildered boy he connected the player ... And there he left him, listening to that magnificent song that could surely apply.

 

In all the time that I've known you  
You have been edgy and nervous  
I have never wanted to have you

I was aware of the danger  
Of making a bid for your favors  
You are such a natural stranger  
I made excuses and ran

You are an island  
But I cannot leave you all out at sea  
You are so violent with your silence  
You are an island  
I cannot sleep  
Won´ t you talk to me?  
I'm on dry land  
Won´t you help me ?, please

In all the time I've known you  
There has been something between us  
I do not think it's my imagination

I felt like I could not touch you  
But I had the feeling you´d love too  
Tell me the truth if you could do  
I made excuses and ran

You are an island  
But I cannot leave you all out at sea  
You are too violent with your silence  
You are an island.  
I cannot sleep

Won´t you speak to me?  
I'm on a dry land  
Won´t you help me?, please

You are an island  
But I cannot leave you all out at sea  
You are too violent with your silence  
You are an island.  
I cannot sleep

Won´t you speak to me?  
I'm on a dry land  
Won´t you help me?, please

 

(Dry Land, Marillion, author credit)

 

To tell the truth Roy knew that this kid had fallen in love with his daughter since he came to live in a nearby urbanization, entered the same institute, and met her a little over a year ago. He remembered that time when playing in the garden he threw the ball out and Kerria went to retrieve it, he thought she saw that boy watching her from a distance. And he stayed there a long time ... Until the girl entered the house.

-I think that since then the poor guy was hanging by my little girl.- He smiled.- And I'm not surprised at all ...

 

And besides, Leval told him how that noble kid tried to always support her. He waited and carried on with everything that had happened, fearing at first that other boys more determined and as attractive or more than him, would take the lead (the truth is that with his brown hair, blue eyes, body of something more than six feet and average weight, he was not bad at all).

\- This kid is too shy. He reminds me of my friend Tommy, ah, the Kansas peasant, at the beginning he was the same, fool. - He smiled amused as he climbed the stairs to the top floor. - He will not make any progress with my girl if he won´t change his attitude in that. LOL!

 

But Roy could understand. Surely when that boy knew why Kerria did not date other kids that must have been a big blow to him. If she had no interest in men and was only attracted to women, Roy would never have the slightest chance. When everyone knew about Kerria and Debbie, he was sure he thought he was dying. But despite everything he did not want to leave her side. Even if it was as a friend he wanted to be close. The Malden had seen how he was going home to help their daughter to study, to keep up with the work and always in a kind and caring way. Bertie was also delighted with that kid. Kerria could not have anyone better to make up for lost time and focus. Even the girl herself, once talking to her parents, admitted it. In her opinion, he was one of the few who did not strip her with his eyes and that appreciation was shared by many of the high school classmates who had gone out with him willingly. Actually, Kerria was not unaware that many other girls were pining for it. Although what the girl did not know was that the others knew that Brian's heart had a mistress. They even felt sorry for him, that guy did not deserve to have such bad luck. However, since the Malden's daughter had recovered from that accident, things changed a lot and especially after Debbie's departure, her behavior was increasingly open to the boy. And as she was repeatedly with him, gossip among her fellow disciples began to spread. Amethyst for example, was one of those who considered the possibility that Kerria had varied in that. Honestly, and although the Frenchwoman's attitude had changed and had opened, understanding her friend's right to be as she wanted, she did not stop wishing she would notice Brian. Partly because he was a boy as charming as Leval and in another because it was simply that, a boy. And another thing that contributed to her theory of change was that, when she was chatting with Kerria and bringing up the subject of Brian, she told her about the boy's attempt, but she did not express much less displeasure. She only claimed to be confused and not want to hurt him. But, that did not know that poor boy, he only saw that she did not pay much attention to him. Even Roy, oblivious to all that tangle of juvenile theories and whispers, realized that lately she was shying away from that boy and now he understood why. So he finished climbing the stairs and knocked on the door of his daughter who could now hear that same song because his father had taken care to put it to good volume with all intention.

\- Yes, who is there? – Kerria answered. -  
\- It's me darling. I can pass?..  
-Sure. - She said cheerfully, opening the door. -  
-You'll see Kerria, Brian is downstairs waiting for you. He wants to invite you to the cinema - Roy informed her, waiting for her response. -

 

The girl sighed for a long time, falling on her bed, she seemed disoriented and her joviality was extinguished giving way to a hesitant and elaborate reply as she played with the braid she had made.

\- Dad, tell him I cannot.  
-How is what? – Roy smiled and opposed slyly. - If you're bored here all morning.  
\- I was going to call Amethyst. - The girl imprudently argued. -  
\- It is not true - her father refuted, who hurried to remind her with a funny tone. - Amethyst called yesterday to say she was going with her parents for a few days. And you know it.  
\- Dad, please - Kerria sighed as if she wanted a truce. - I cannot go out with him.  
\- What is the problem, daughter? - Roy inquired more seriously. - Brian is a good boy.  
\- Yes, I know.- She admitted ruefully.- Too good, I love him very much and for that reason I do not want to give him false hopes, then I would hurt him a lot. And I could not forgive myself. He does not deserve that.  
\- Well, now at least he just wants to invite you to the cinema, but that's up to you to decide. Remember daughter that he loves you very much and has supported you when you needed it the most. You cannot let him down now. - Her father said, although he did it without any reproach tone. - You know that would not be good.  
\- Yes, it's true – Kerria agreed , but soon nuanced between resigned and restless. - But he does not just want to invite me to the cinema, he wants us to go out, to date me. I appreciate him very much, but like a brother, I'm not in love with him. I cannot make him to believe it.  
\- So don´t do it. - Roy replied, adding with a fatherly tone. Adding more forcefully. - Look, daughter. You can be clear and make it clear that you do not want that kind of relationship. Women have a thousand ways to do it without hurting or at least mildly. But what is not right is that you break the boy's heart by refusing to see him. Going to the cinema does not mean anything today. Also, I'm sure you'll have fun. The boy has good taste and not just to choose girl. Sure the movie will be good and you can get from him an invitation to popcorn those sweets that you like so much since you were little! -He added with renewed joviality. -

 

The aforementioned remained silent for a few moments. That was a difficult decision. She wanted to weigh everything. She thought about that boy and she always saw him trying to help her, encouraging her and being almost her confidant. She did not want to break that. However, if she refused to see him again and again that would also be very unfair. Did she have to punish him for what he felt? No, she had firmly proposed not to make anyone else suffer. And she kept remembering ashamed how she acted when she saw him at that bus stop. No matter how Devilish Lady was she then, deep down it was still her. And it was precisely with Brian who, despite being dominated by evil at that time, she did not want to be cruel. Perhaps, deep inside her heart, that meant something. Anyway, she could not find out unless she gave the boy a chance. Even if it was just about inviting her to the cinema and a good helping of sweet popcorn with soda! She thought more relieved that it was not much to ask. Yes she could give him that.

\- Ok - Kerria smiled convinced. - You're right dad. Tell him to wait for me, it will take me a while to get ready.  
-Maybe he's tired of sitting down there like a stick and leaving without you! – Her father proclaimed with a laugh, making his daughter laugh amused despite herself, and he added with sympathy and even tenderness. - Of course he will wait for you!  
-Yes, I already hear that you have put that music of your times.- She commented now with funny and even sarcastic tints.- He must be enjoying it a lot.  
\- Hey, well, of course he will. It is the best music in the world ... and with message.- Her father affirmed.- Listen well and you will find out ...  
-I've done it.- She nodded.- So a... dry land. Eh? ... Well, what a nice place you've sent him. - She mocked with a naughty tone.-

 

However, her interlocutor smiled looking at his daughter and sentenced with tenderness.

-Then do not be an island in the middle of the sea ... and do not leave the poor boy in the middle of that wasteland for a long time. He deserves better ... do not you think?

 

Kerria gave him a look of stupor, Roy just smiled and left his daughter thinking about those words and went down to tell the boy.

-It's a beautiful song ... - the girl muttered listening to that melody for a moment to meditate.- Edgy and nervous. Yes, I may have behaved with you like that song says ... Brian. And it's true, you do not deserve it ...you deserve much better than that.

For his part, Kerria´s friend also listened to that song himself believing that he has discovered what Kerria's father had referred to.

-I wish I could express myself like that with you! - He thought between thoughtful and disturbed.- If only I could tell you what I feel in such a beautiful way ...

 

In that moment he saw Mr. Malden arrive. Still smiling, he commented warmly.

-You will have to be patient and give my daughter some time ... - And before the astonished look of the young man, Roy added looking at him funny to be precise.- She is changing clothes. Soon she will come down ... and you can go ...

 

Upon hearing that the boy's face shone. The poor lad hid his joy with great difficulty. Soon Bertie arrived and met with her husband and the guest and kindly asked him about his parents. This one, despite the shyness that assailed him, responded politely as always.

-Very well thanks for asking. They send greetings.  
-And tell me.- Bertie wanted to know, smiling at him with almost maternal affection.- What movie are you going to see.  
-Well ... the truth ... I had not stopped to think about it. I ... - The bewildered boy, replied, he did not know what to said. - What a mistake! ...- He sighed, taking his hands to his head.-

 

The Malden looked at each other with smiles. Poor guy! He was so embarrassed and nervous that they were very fond of him.

-I recommend the last of dinosaurs that has been released. It has bestial special effects. And never better said. The bugs really look real! - Roy exclaimed to help the boy. Visibly funny, yes, with the face so red that the poor child had. More when jokingly he added. - Ha, bestial effects, for those beasts! Do you get it?

 

Bertie shook her head with a half-smile. The astonished boy sketched another of commitment.

\- Yeah right. It's a good idea, Mr. Malden. Although I do not know if Kerria will like that kind of movies. - Brian timidly opposed.-  
\- If she likes them? She loves them! I'm telling you ... – Roy affirmed with rotundness.-  
-I'm sure that there will be a few on the billboard that my daughter likes. You will have a great time. - Bertie added with a softer tone. - Do not worry about that. The main thing is the company ... and she cannot complain about that, it's unbeatable.

 

The boy blushed to his ears. The Malden smiled, giving him an affectionate look. And in the meantime, the girl got prepared and came down in a few minutes with a white blouse and dark blue jeans, her light brown hair loose and falling over her shoulders.

\- Are we going, Brian? - She asked him with her warm smile that always left the poor boy knock out. -  
-Hey? Of course, well, see you later, Mr. Malden. - He said goodbye very politely as well as enthusiastically. –

 

The parents of Kerria corresponded with two smiles and approving gestures of their heads. So, the young ones left. The two of them left the house and Bertie and her husband watched them go away chatting with joy. Their daughter even seemed to laugh after a comment from the boy who was laughing too. Possibly he was telling her some of Roy's witticisms ...

\- Poor kid! He is totally crazy for our daughter. - Bertie sighed while smiling sympathetically as she watched them go. - From here you can almost hear his heart beating.

 

Her husband nodded, before answering.

\- Do you know Bertie? Well, I like that boy very much. That heart of his, as you said, so much beats him when he is close to our child, is very noble and it is easy to realize that he really loves her. Do not you think it would be great if both of them ...?  
\- Roy, - Beruche gently reminded him by smiling - you know Kerria ...  
\- Yes, but maybe she can change. Not because I say so, it may be Brian who works that transformation. Look at him, you admitted his was adorable, cubito. - He said, wishing it were so. - Are you going to tell me you would not like a boy like that for a son-in-law?

 

His wife shook her head but with a smile. Her husband would never give up! Of course, Roy thought in the same way as Amethyst, even Beruche herself would not see that with badly, at all. And why not? It also seemed to her that Kerria's eyes brightened when she was with that lovely young man. And the boy in question, following the advice of Mr. Malden, proposed to his friend to see that movie of dinosaurs.

-Your father told me that you liked this kind of movies ... - He whispered shyly.-  
-They're not bad. - She conceded, adding yes, amused. - But do not trust my father very much. He is very joker! He loves teasing people.  
-Yes, he is.- The young man admitted.- And very kind, like your mother.

 

His friend nodded. In that they were about to enter. Brian went ahead to pay the tickets.

-Where do you like more? In the center, or on the sides ... in front ...

The girl stopped him with a smile. Declaring with joviality.

-Wherever you want.

 

So Brian took them centered and backwards, from the last rows. The two sat down and he offered to buy popcorn and something to drink. Kerria nodded smiling.

-I'm coming back. I hope that before it starts. - The poor boy almost babbled. - Hopefully there will not be many people.

 

The girl saw him go to the bar, of course she did not dislike going out with him at all. Although despite everything she considered him a good friend. Sometimes she felt something strange when they were together. Especially now, in that magical gloom of the room, so close to each other. Kerria herself had to admit that she felt confused again, even if only a few times. Maybe, giving time to time. Who knows!...

\- What should I do? - She muttered with some concern.- He already knows how I am ... and despite everything ... I cannot let him believe something that this will ever be possible ... at least I think so.

 

And the boy returned just in time. So they saw that movie and even in some startle scenes the young woman involuntarily grabbed his arm causing Brian's blushing. Of course they had a good time and that afternoon was recorded in the heart of the boy who could not beat more strongly without being precisely because of the action of that film ...

 

And time passed. Meanwhile, Leval also finished his course with excellent grades and as his cousin did the previous year, he entered the military academy as an aspirant surpassing the preselection, ready to prepare the final entrance exams. Taking advantage of the summer he decided to train hard with his father and Mazoui. He wanted to be a worthy heir of his family and despite the joy he had for the recovery of his sister, he did not lower the guard thinking of those bastards sectarian. For their part, the mothers of the boys and the rest of their companions, also talking about what happened with those sectarian of the sect, must admit that they were not so young as years ago, so they decided to give the take over as fighters of justice to their daughters, same way as Cooan had done. They wanted the girls to prepare so as not to be defenseless against other possible attacks. Beruche called Usagi to consult the matter to her.

\- Moshi, moshi? - The young Japanese answered.-  
-Hi Usagi-chan.- Bertie greeted.-  
-Bertie-chan. I'm very happy to hear you. How is everything going?  
-Very well, now things are calm. At least for the moment.- Her partner jovially replied, adding with a more serious tone.- However, we do not know how long it will last ... that is why I would like to consult you ...

The expression of her listener became more serious also when she answered.

-You will say.  
-We have thought that our daughters should follow in Idina's footsteps.- She revealed without further ado.- What do you think?  
-That is a question that only you must decide.- Usagi replied.-

 

Bertie sighed, that's the way it should be, but she did not refuse to confess.

-We have some fear. It is a huge responsibility ... For years we have known what it meant to fight and face evil. Or even be part of it. But they were born innocent and with nothing to do with it.  
-But destiny came to meet them.- Usagi said that now she spoke more like Serenity when she added.- There are things that, however much you want, it cannot be avoided. Trust them, they will know to be at your height and raise to the occasion when the time comes.  
-Thank you my friend.- Beruche replied.-  
-I wish I could help you. My own daughter is going to be here for a while. If it seems good to you, I'll tell her to travel to the United States so she can join you and train them a little. -She offered. -  
-That would be great. -Bertie agreed gladly. - We are not so young anymore and we could not help them too much in that.   
-Then all is settled.- Usagi said in a more jovial way.- Regards of all of us. All the best my friend.  
-I will do so. Do the same thing there. - Bertie asked.- Take care.

 

So they said goodbye. When Beruche told her sisters they all thought it was a good idea. She trusted Chibiusa and they liked her very much. Maybe they were not so young to take care of the training of their successors. Instead, the daughter of the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo would be the perfect mentor. Agreeing then, they would have their daughters meet on vacation. The young people, oblivious for now to this, were making plans for the imminent summer time. Especially Amethyst, who, after returning to that peaceful normality, had already organized their own projects.


	33. The New Justicieras

At the end of the course, Mazoui managed to finish his first year at the Military Academy in an outstanding way. Not only he was the first in his promotion grades, but he also beat all kinds of marks in physical tests. His astonished teachers had never seen anything like it. For his part Leval had proposed to follow in the footsteps of his cousin and had nothing to envy the excellent level of him, even was happy to have him at his side to train and really overcome his limits. At last he could force his abilities to the fullest. As for Kerria, the girl tried hard and showed that she was really intelligent and capable, passing graceful of her subjects and overcoming that tough situation. She achieved what she wanted, to be the pride of her family. Idina completed her course with excellent grades and Kathy at least with more than acceptable grades, while Amethyst, well ... she had failed physics, the subject she hated the most. But when she told her mother, contrary to what she expected, she did not seem to take it too badly, her mind was focused on other thoughts. The young woman was very surprised, her on other similar occasions furious and upset mother, was strangely kind and understanding with her. The reason, of course, was important. A lot had happened and since Kerria's recovery the subject of the sectarian attacks had apparently been forgotten. Although not on the part of Emerald. Moreover, during all that time of tranquility she kept that in her head, overwhelmed by a bad feeling and after the conversation she had with the sisters and the goodwill Usagi gave them, she had made a decision. It was not easy for her, she was even reluctant at first. So she shared the fears of her companions. However, she understood that it was her obligation. Not in vain her daughter was already a woman and could not be defenseless before a threat that could be repeated at any time. For that reason and once she had the girl sitting in front of her, she sighed and said, diminishing the transcendence of the marks.

\- Well, daughter. You cannot always pass everything the first time. Also, now you must focus on one more important thing.  
-More important? - The stunned girl who could not believe what she heard, repeated. - Well, mom, it's not that I do not care what you say, I love it !, but. How do you say it? Of course it is not your way of being.  
\- Make no mistake. - Emerald answered returning now to a more serious tone - of course your studies concern me, and very much! They are very important. But no more than you, your security is what worries me now.  
\- Mom, - Amethyst smiled self-reliably. - I'm more than one eighty tall and I'm a brown karate belt. I've spanked many guys who thought they could hurt me.  
-No, - her mother shook her head. - You do not understand it darling, the enemies of which I speak to you are far above those nonsense. In your current state you would not last two seconds against them. You've seen what happened with Kerria. When she was possessed she had similar powers. Could you do something to stop her? - And without even giving her daughter time to acknowledge her disability, she replied to herself, adding in a worried tone. - No, and now I'm scared, very afraid that damned Rubeus will come back. Honey, if he comes for you, you'll be lost.  
\- But mom. I've ever heard you say that name and you've never talked too much about it. Who is that Rubeus? - Amethyst wanted to know dominated by curiosity. -

 

Her mother walked nervously avoiding answering but finally replied with regret.

\- A very wicked man, who has joined the forces of evil and who hates us.  
-US? - The surprised girl asked - but, why? What have we done to him to want to hurt us? I have never seen him in my life.

 

Emerald sighed deeply, seemed to wage an internal struggle, she did not know whether or not to answer that question, if she did the past that she had believed buried and forgotten for so long, would return. That could change many things for her daughter, but she understood that she had no choice and began hesitantly as if apologizing in advance.

\- You see, daughter, I know that I was not the mother you would have wanted to have, almost always I've been away ...  
\- But mom, do not say that.- Amethyst replied in a conciliatory way, but her mother cut her off.-  
\- Listen to me, please - her interlocutor asked with a sad face and serious gesture, which came to disturb the girl enough. Especially when she heard her mother add with solemnity. - We did not want to tell you. Maybe we would have done it some day when you were older. Unfortunately, there is no other option. But your father must be present, I alone will not be able ...

 

Diamond was in the office that was attached to the dining room, there were both went. The young woman followed her mother worried, the thing seemed serious. She had never seen her with that expression, as if she expected to confess something horrible that made her worthy of contempt on her part. And so they entered the office of the father of the girl who worked typing on his computer when he saw them.

\- Hi, how are the grades, Amethyst? - He asked with interest because he knew that surely they would have been talking about it.- What's wrong? - He inquired alarmed to see the face of Emerald, her expression seemed that their daughter had left everything without pass.  
\- Diamond, the time has come.- His wife declared in a quiet voice. - We must tell her the truth, about us.

 

He understood, he wish it had been what he had thought! He nodded slowly, disconnected his computer and stood up looking at his wife as if he wanted to be completely sure that it was something inevitable.

\- There is no other solution. - Added Emerald trying to justify herself. - I'm scared for her and Amethyst already has an age where she can understand these things. More so after everything that has happened.  
\- Okay, you shall start, I will intervene to support you.- Diamond answered crossing his arms over his chest while their daughter alternated her inquisitive and worried looks on them. -

 

The mother of the girl approached her and trembling began her story taken from the hand of her husband. Meanwhile, the girl listened attentively and the first sentence, in and of itself, was sufficiently impressive.

\- You see, daughter, we were not born on this planet.  
-What? – Amethyst laughed looking at them as if she realized they were trying to spend a stupid joke on her. - Come on mom!

 

But that last attempt to flee from that possible disturbing reality died right there, her parents did not alter their grave expression.

\- Your father. - Emerald continued, the words seemed to choke. - He was the prince of the tenth planet of this solar system. The Planet Nemesis.  
\- The planet Nemesis? - Amethyst was surprised by recourse to her memory and to something that Leval might tell her when he started talking about astronomy. -Something I heard, but in class they said that it was only supposed to explain the strange orbit of Pluto.  
\- It is not a supposed, daughter, - intervened Diamond that affirmed sharply - it exists.  
\- I belonged to the nobility, my father was the Duke of Green Émeraude, and when I was fifteen years old they took me to the Court. I became one of the queen's ladies. - Emerald said that the memory of that woman and the sadness for the terrible fate that was reserved for her were reflected in her face, although she continued calmly despite the fact that a tear rolled down her cheek when she revealed her daughter to her. - You have the name of your father's mother. The best woman that has ever existed. Queen Amethyst Nairia was a mother to me. Like the one that I do not I could meet. We lived in peace until your father's father, King Coraíon, died. A strange soothsayer named Wise Man told us that it was the Earth's fault.

 

A stunned Amethyst heard her parents tell the whole story. She could barely get out of her astonishment when her father intervened to unveil her.

\- Cooan, Petz, Beruche and Karaberasu, were also part of our court, just like your uncle Sapphire. They were our servants.  
\- They had a lower rank than mine and were under the direct command of Rubeus. They traveled from our world of the thirtieth century to this time. We were evil then, daughter. As much as those sectarians could be. - Emerald confessed not without remorse and visible humiliation. - When the four sisters repented and Rubeus failed, I was in charge of relieving him. And I did it in the worst way. I left him to his fate ...

 

Emerald did not want to specify more, she barely controlled herself so as not to cry. How could she finish her narrative, omitting details nevertheless of the way in which Diamond saved her from the underworld. Even so Amethyst was speechless, only after a few moments to assimilate that could say between surprised and incredulous.

\- Then dad rescued you and helped save the world. But, you, how could you act like that?  
\- My daughter! - Emerald defended herself with tears in her eyes. - Then I was very young, I would be your age and was very mailable. I fell in love with your father but I did not even exist for him. He only had eyes for Queen Serenity. The sovereign of the Tokyo Crystal of the Earth. I was willing to do anything to win his heart but I was deceived and used by the Sage. When I felt disgusted, the evil and hatred presided over my actions. We could say that it was something similar to what happened to Kerria. But your father saved me and we were able to return to this world, in this time, and start living again. From that moment, I swore to myself that I would be another woman, that I would take advantage of that opportunity of a new life, forgetting the past. And when you were born, well. -She smiled even in her tears as Diamond hugged her in a comforting gesture. - It was for me the happiest day of my life. I have always wanted the best for you, that you never knew what it was like to go through something similar to what we had to suffer. That was my biggest wish, I wanted to be as good a mother to you as Queen Amethyst Nairia was to me. But it is clear that I could not or I have not known how to live up to it, forgive me daughter! if I have disappointed you

 

Amethyst felt overwhelmed, excited and amazed as she had never been before. And she who thought she had lived so many things! Especially when her father told her some more story about the struggles he had against the demons and that damn sect. The shocked girl realized now how truly little she knew about her own parents, how little her knowledge of the world in general was. And she began to see the sacrifice that they and even her friend Kerria had to make, not only for the future of herself but for the whole world. Visibly moved and with tears in her eyes, she hugged her mother and sobbed.

\- No mom. You have not disappointed me. Now I can understand things much better.  
\- Amethyst, daughter, believe us. - Diamond added calmly with a tone of regret sifted by dominance and resignation. -We suffered a lot to be able to lead a normal life. Overcome the remorse of our old lives without hatred, or wars and now we are afraid. Not for us but for you. We have always struggled to achieve your happiness and we do not want something that we thought buried in the past to take it away from you.  
\- That's why, I'll help you myself. - Emerald told her, taking the damp face of her daughter between her hands. - Honey, I've thought about it a lot before deciding, because I'm going to give you a legacy, maybe a burden, I do not know. But I cannot carry it anymore. I'm not as young as when I met your father. Not even like when I married him and God knows what I do not like to admit it! - She smiled tenderly caressing the cheeks of her daughter and explained that she was one of the Justicieras about Amatista, as a child, had heard about more than once, to rivet full of sadness. - As the Lady of the Wind I saw myself in the obligation to fight against evil. That's why I was missing so much, that's why I missed so many moments with you, your birthdays, your festivals at the Lyceum. When I came back and saw the disappointment in your face, it always hurt. - Tearful Emerald stammered. - But I had contracted that duty and had to expiate my faults. Fight for you and for all the people who needed it. Do you understand, right? - She asked her daughter, wishing it were so, with a look of supplication. -

 

She responded by kissing her mother on the forehead without being able to stop crying, visibly seized by all those emotions of pride and amazement that moved her.

\- It takes a lot of courage to do what you've done, mom. You told me all your past and dad's. I will accept that responsibility and I will try to take it with the same dignity and courage with which you have done it.- Amethyst declared in a solemn and very serious tone that surprised her parents by her maturity. -  
-My dear daughter! - Emerald cried excitedly hugging her. - My girl! , I am very proud of you.  
\- I am too. - Diamond added just something in a calmer way, encouraging her. - Surely you will do very well.  
\- So I'm a princess, - the girl smiled, trying to de-dramatize while wiping her tears .- Deep down I've always known. – She wanted to joke to relieve some tension .-  
\- Your real and full name is Amethyst of the Clan of the Black Moon, Princess of Nemesis and Duchess of Green Emeraude.- Her father answered her. -  
\- It's a bit long - she could say affirming with more jovial tints. - Do not bother but I prefer to continue with our surname.  
\- Do not worry about that, daughter. - Her mother smiled at her, posing a hand over the girl's. - That's why there will be no problem. And in one thing your father is wrong, Your real name is not that, but with what we baptized you when you were born. - And now added something thoughtful. - And to think that I wanted to call you Amethyst Alexandra ... for my boss, Mrs. Deveraux.  
-Well, I got rid of it.- The girl whispered, that when she noticed that her mother was looking at her astonished, she immediately tried to fix it with a...- No, nothing ... said that at least being a princess I could order Leval to go out with me.- The girl smiled mischievously. -  
\- Daughter, Leval is also a prince. - Emerald informed her to the astonishment of the girl revealing him also. - But both his parents and we renounce those titles when we stay to live here.  
-Wow! - She replied feigning annoyance. - Then I cannot send him to take me for a ride in a carriage.  
-Hahaha! - Diamond laughed throwing a joke as a final catharsis, although it really was not so much a joke. - What you can do is study the physics that you have failed!

 

Amethyst upon hearing this, she put her eyes like two little dots. With all those shocking revelations, she had completely forgotten about that. Although it was clear that her parents did not.

-Oh, I cannot get rid of that, nor being a Justiciera princess, what a bore! - The girl sighed provoking the smile of her interlocutors. However, in one of her outbursts of pride, she added. - But if you have been able to do all those things, I will not let they failed me the course for a ridiculous subject! Pas du tout!  
\- Well – Emerald said, this time with an insinuating voice. - I understand that in order to study a pilot career, you have to know a lot about physics and Bertie told me that her son got an honors degree in that subject.  
-That´s it! – An enthusiastic Amethyst leapt for that suggestion that she immediately made her own. - I can ask Leval to help me to study. What a good idea, mom!  
\- Daughter - Diamond intervened jokingly. - Are you sure you'll only ask him that?

 

The aforementioned turned red at once and her parents laughed, making her imitate them willingly. They also revealed her that one of the warriors of the Moon could come to train them in person. That made the young woman take even more interest. She was eager to meet one of those mythical fighters. And that's how things stood, although Emerald made one last recommendation to her daughter, for the time being, she should try not to tell anyone, except her new fighting partners. The girl nodded, she did not want to tell her anything Leval and she supposed that Kerria would not either. After all. Did not they have their own secrets? And it was also safer for as few people as possible to know. Not that they did not trust him, but at least, she wanted to be well prepared in her new role before revealing anything. Beruche and Karaberasu had a similar talk with their daughters. Cooan, who was the pioneer, already trained her successor explaining how she should act. During that summer, they would all learn to transform themselves and to fight as true justices. And fulfilling the word of her mother, the Small Lady (certainly not so small already) came from the future to help in her training. Thanks to her, the girls learned a lot in a short time.She arrived a few days later. Both the mothers and their daughters had stayed at Bertie's house, taking advantage of the fact that the men were not there. The young girl, dressed casually, with a tight black shorts and a fuchsia sport shirt, almost matching her hair, with long pigtails topped with two pikes on her head, smiled at everyone with kindness.

-Chibiusa! - Idina exclaimed that if she knew her and remembered her well, when she would bring her little friend Nehie to play at her parents' house a few years ago. - How nice to see you!  
-How much you have grown! - The aforementioned affirmed with approval. To add.- You are all very tall and beautiful girls, you are going to be impressive Justicieras.  
-I remember you too.- Kerria affirmed to qualify.- You came with four other girls. True?  
-Yes, my guardian sailors. The asteroids. Now they have not been able to come. They had to take care of some business.- She answered to settle the issue quickly.-

 

Both Kathy and Amethyst scrutinized the newcomer with curiosity. At first glance, she did not look like a warrior. In fact, any one of them towered her in more than one head. But that was being fooled by appearances and their mothers had warned them not to let that happen.

-When I remember you as a child, I think it's incredible that you've become such a beautiful young woman.- Cooan addressed the new arrival.- You have the real bearing of your mother.  
-Thank you very much. You are very kind, as always.- The aforementioned smiled.-  
-Then you ... you are the one my mother and the aunts had to kill.- Idina could say something upset when she realized it. - When Mama told me her story she said that you were her target ...

 

The alluded ones lowered the glances not without a good dose of culpability, in spite of the time passed and of all the lived thing, that always was going to be there. However it was Chibiusa who smiled dismissing the matter and declared with sincerity.

-That is long time forgotten. At that time we were enemies. But then we became good friends. Now we are on the same side and in those times I also remember doing things that I was not very proud of either.  
-Well, now that's too far too. In fact, you should not be so informal, girls. - Karaberasu indicated, to reveal. - This girl in front of you is a princess. Heir to the throne of the Moon and the Earth.  
-Well.- Amethyst smiled without appearing too impressed to reply.- We are also princesses.-  
-Speak for you, sweetie .- Kathy refuted .- The rest of us are plebeian ... at least I am, and have a lot of honor by being it! – She sentenced funny making the others laugh. -  
\- That being a princess would not look bad on the curriculum.- Commented Kerria.-  
-But you are too.- Her mother told her, amused.-  
-Is not the same. In the case of Chibiusa her title is of a very high rank. - Emerald commented, with patent respect now. To ask the aforementioned.- Tell us, what is the correct treatment that should be given?  
-We do not need to talk about those things. - The bewildered girl could say, asserting. - Just call me Chibiusa as usual, it will be enough.

 

Even so, as some of those present were curious, Kalie encouraged her.

-Come on, do not be so shy. How would you be called in a palace audience in the future?

 

And after sighing resigned, the questioned replied dispassionately.

-Her Serene Highness, Neo princess Heir to the Throne of the Moon and the Earth. Lady of the Silver Millennium and Elision. Warrior of the Moon.  
-Wow, what a list of bombastic aristocratic names! - An enthusiastic Katherine affirmed.-  
\- And then, how do people called to your mother? It must be something worth listening to. - Idina commented, wishing that her interlocutor told them.-

 

Chibiusa smiled now and more jovially informed them.

-My mother, officially is Her... Sovereign Majesty Serene, Serenity, Neo Queen of the Moon and Earth, Lady of the Millennium of Silver and Elision and Empress of the Solar System. Eternal Warrior of the Moon.  
\- I think I prefer to call her Usagi-chan! - Cooan laughed, making the rest imitate her.-

 

And so, after a while more of informal conversation, the mothers said goodbye leaving Chibiusa, (as she insisted simply to be called) to take charge of the training of the girls. They rode in a hired minivan that Serenity's own daughter drove to a secluded spot where they could practice. Once there, the trainer asked her pupils to transform. They did it without hesitation. Once they were arranged and aligned, their new teacher reviewed them while declaring.

-Don't make any mistake, girls. Being a warrior of justice is not an easy task.  
-We assume that.- Amethyst declared, adding decisively.- But we are willing to take on the challenge.  
-Yes, we owe it to our mothers.- Kerria agreed, adding something embarrassed.- And our parents too, of course.

 

Although her instructor shook her head and told them in a more serious tone.

-You must not do this because it has been imposed on you. Not to consider it a debt to anyone. You have to feel it! You are not sailors, you are Justicieras.  
-What is the difference? - Kathy shrugged. -  
-The sailors are more powerful.- Idina answered.-  
-Well, that would have to be seen.- Amethyst smiled.-  
-Well here you have the princess.- Kerria indicated.- Let´s try.  
-I do not think it's a good idea, you are not ready yet.- Chibiusa said.-  
-If I'm not wrong, Idina could beat that Rubeus - said Kathy appreciating .- And he was very powerful. True?  
-The truth. I was very lucky.- The aforementioned admitted.-  
-We have to train. – Amethyst said, affirming what she considered an overwhelming logic while addressing Chibiusa.- If we do not practice for real, how are we going to learn? Have not you come to teach us? Well, here I am, teach me.

 

The questioned sighed, she was not very willing to start like this, but apparently those girls were not going to understand the true extent of their responsibility unless ...

-It is a good idea. I want to see a match between Amethyst and Chibiusa.- Katherine affirmed.-  
-Girls, perhaps we should wait to be taught how to use the powers of these suits.- Opposed Idina.-  
-You were not taught by anyone and you were able to do it alone.- Amethyst replied, taking a step forward, added.- Do not get offended but if you could do it, I do not see why I would not be able to get it too.  
-Very well, - Her teacher said, who, taking a few steps away, commented to them. - Let me transform."

And before the assent of the rest Chibiusa shouted.

-Eternal moon! Give me the power…

 

And to the amazement of her disciples she was enveloped in a pink light as she turned on herself. They would even swear that a pair of huge white wings wrapped around her to disappear when the young woman turned on herself, appearing already in her warrior uniform. Once she lends for action, she told the girls who were still watching her in astonishment.

\- Who wants to be the first?  
-I will! - Exclaimed Amethyst visibly decided.- Who else?

 

So the French came forward and both were face to face, of course that exceeded in more than one head to her opponent. Despite this, Chibiusa smiled. Then she told the girl.

\- Show me what you can do.

 

Without letting her repeat, Amethyst put herself on guard and moved quickly, throwing a combination of really powerful punches and karate kicks. However, her opponent dodged quickly. The young apprentice did not find anything to hit. Although in one of the times yes she managed to reach the objective, in spite of which she was blocked by an arm of Chibiusa. Her mentor pulled away with a succession of quick somersaults and grabbed the forearm she had used to stop the attack with her other hand.

-Wow! You do not do anything wrong .- She affirmed with approval. - You're very good ...  
-I do not want to be serious. It would not be fair. I'm a brown belt and much stronger than you. I do not want to hurt you. What's more, now that I remember, my mother told me that, when she fought with the warriors, she was more powerful than any of them. - Amethyst said, she seemed genuinely worried about that possibility. – You better leave it ...

 

Despite that, Chibiusa smiled amused, then approached again and stood with her arms down and affirmed.

-Do you think so? Well then I'm going to fight something more seriously.

 

And as soon as she finished talking, she launched herself very quickly against her rival. Amethyst almost did not have time to stop several punches and kicks that came from everywhere. She turned around successfully managing to block many and counterattack, to be annulled in turn. Finally she was panting, but her opponent seemed to be fresh. So much that she cried out making a scepter appear out of nowhere.

-Pink Sugar Attack!

 

And a wave of pink energy in the form of little hearts surprisingly struck the Lady of the Wind throwing her to the ground and making her roll a few meters. The New Moon Warrior stopped then and crossed her arms looking at her with a funny smile. Her battered contender took a while to get up. After a few moments to catch her breath she could ask.

-What the hell was that?

-Ah! my attack when I was little. - Chibiusa smiled condescendingly. - I hope it did not hurt you.  
\- I cannot believe it, - Amethyst sighed, shaking off the dust and dirt of the fall, to snarl with visible annoyance and resignation. - Defeated by little pink hearts!

 

The others laughed, finally the Lady of the Wind did it with them. Even Chibiusa laughed. It was Kerria who commented shortly, not without admiration.

-Of course, you're amazing when you fight seriously! Amethyst is the best athlete I know, and until now no girl has been able to beat her.  
-I have not used all my power. I meant, I wasn´t serious. - The aforementioned to the astonishment of her listeners refuted.-  
-Well, how will you be when you do it! - Kathy could say waving a hand.-

 

But now her teacher approached becoming more serious and told them.

-It is not a matter of brute force, nor of speed, you must learn to draw your auras. The powers that emanate from those suits will amplify them. And the power that the stones of justice give you must be one with you. Listen to me girls. As Justicieras you have an important mission to fulfill. Defend peace and justice. Since, from now until the day comes, the sailors will not intervene in the important affairs of the Earth. Now you will be the ones who will have that task.

 

The girls watched her without understanding. Although it was Kathy who broke the silence wanting to know.

-You said that we are not sailors, but Justicieras. So, why should we do your job?  
-It is not a matter of that.- The aforementioned explained.-  
-Before you told us that it is not the same. Why? Because we are less powerful? - Amethyst admitting to her regret.- It was true. Forgive my distrust. I've already seen that it's like this ...  
-It has nothing to do with power. You will see.- Chibiusa informed them.- There is a big difference. Although your uniforms are similar and have similar powers, the sailors are predestined to their mission. They swear allegiance to the queen of the Moon and obey her at all times. They have the task of protecting her, her kingdom and the Solar System. The Justicieras, on the other hand, are not born predestined to be. Maybe destiny has chosen you but it is not something that is unavoidable or obligatory. You can leave it when you do not wish to continue and you have no bond of obedience with the queen of the Moon. With a pure heart and adequate preparation, any girl could become a righteous Justiciera. You are a kind of protective heroines of the Earth.

 

Her interlocutors listened to her visibly interested. That was really important.

-Now I understand. – Idina could say.- That's why my mother knew that I could become the Fire Lady.  
-In my case I was born predestined to be the future queen.- Chibiusa told them.- And the sailors were born to be who they are. Even my personal guard, the asteroids, had to become warriors. And some other person also ... – She riveted although this almost said it to herself.- What matters is that we fight because we were born for it. You, don´t.

 

After that, no one questioned the instructions of their teacher. With good disposition they were allowed to teach. Chibiusa was with them for a few days showing them how to use their powers and act coordinated. Then, pleading her multiple occupations, she left wishing them luck and asking them to continue with the training. So her young pupils did it. Even the moment would come when they intervened by capturing the odd thief, and Bertie, without being oblivious to the promise made to her police friend, appeared after agreeing to an appointment with him. She told him that her daughter was already safe and then the sharp inspector told him.

\- The one who has not been able to come is the Lady of Ice.  
\- No. - Beruche agreed to confess. - And when I was with you I was willing to fulfill that promise because the Ice Lady was me. But it does not depend on me anymore.

 

The agent immediately understood and responded with a half-smile.

\- I guess it's something that should be transmitted. Anyway, thank you. You have done a good job before leaving.  
\- Do not thank me, it is another new generation of Justicieras that has already taken over and has taken care of it. - She smiled in turn. -  
-Wow, how time passes! - He said surprised. - But I'm glad to know that there are things that never change and I'm sure I'll see in them some successors worthy of the women who preceded them.  
\- Yes, that's true. I'm convinced of that. - Her interlocutor stated before she said goodbye cordially to the man who for years, had been her best contact with the police. -

 

On the other hand. Roy, along with Diamond and Sapphire (who had come from Japan with his wife to spend a few days), trained Leval and Mazoui. The beatings that were given were continuous but there came a time when the two boys outdid their teachers, except for Roy who was still very superior. He was left alone with the boys, because both Diamond and his brother declined to continue arguing that they were no longer useful. They also wanted to go to spend some days on the island of this Masters friend, they had many things to talk about. Roy went on trying every way possible for his son to become a super saiyajin. But Leval, despite making great progress, was not yet able to do so. One afternoon, in a remote spot, his father instructed him under the watchful eye of Mazoui.

\- Son, to get to become a super saiyajin you have to release all the anger you have inside. - Roy explained. - But it will be very difficult for you. I got it when I thought a demon had killed your mother. It was spontaneous, but you must imagine it, think about everything that those miserable people have done to us. Concentrate, release all your energy.  
\- Well, I'll try. - Repurposed Leval. -

 

The boy accumulated energy by raising his power to very high levels, lifting waves that were getting stronger and stronger, managing to make stones float several meters away and smash them to pieces.

\- Ah, a, a, a, a, a, damned ... you'll see who I am! – he shouted trying to motivate himself.-

 

In fact, his hair stood upright, emitted even some golden flash, but he could not advance further. He had to make the last step, which was also the most complicated. And despite trying to achieve it with all his strength, it was impossible to abstract his mind and release only his impulses, he was too rational. So when he was exhausted Leval fell to his knees on the floor with his body covered in sweat. The air faded, the rocks crashed and the boy apologized with visible annoyance and frustration.

\- Sorry dad, I do not get it, it's still too hard for me.  
\- Do not worry, son. - He reassured him comprehensively, trying to give him encouragement - I know. But you are progressing. Your strength is growing, sooner or later you'll get it! I'm sure. It's just a matter of time, patience and training.  
\- Yes.- Mazoui added. - Every time you fight better, you're almost as strong as me.  
\- What do you mean with almost? And more - Leval assured, smiling even between gasps. -  
\- Yes? - His cousin also smiled accepting the challenge - I would like to see it.  
\- Anytime. - He answered his interlocutor wanting to take a bean from the few that had finally bloomed in the bush planted in his garden. - Right now without going any further ...  
\- Tomorrow will be another day - Roy intervened condescendingly. - Then you can fight everything you want, but it's late, we have to go home.

 

Effectively, the sun began to set. By that day the boys had done more than enough and had to take care of other things like their studies.

\- I can hardly stand up. - Leval laughed causing the smile of his father who gave him the bean. The boy ate it and at the moment he was recovered. -

 

They all returned home, when they were already on populated land, they went down to the ground and Mazoui said goodbye going to the academy by bus. Roy and Leval had the car parked nearby. Once they got up they started and they arrived, father and son went to shower, when they finished, Beruche called Leval.

\- Son. Can you come out a moment? Amethyst is here and wants to talk to you.  
\- I'm going, Mom, - he said from his room. - I am getting dressed.

 

The young woman blushed without wanting to listen, those words of Leval always led her to think about the same situation, she remembered the changing rooms. The truth is that when she arrived at the house Kerria had left. But it did not matter, many days ago, before Chibiusa arrived, that she was able to talk to Mrs. Malden and acquainted her with what her mother told her about her past and the responsibility they would have as Justicieras. Beruche said in turn that her own daughter was already in that and that both should meet with each other to begin to prepare. Then, the inevitable request arrived. The girl, red with embarrassment, did not want to recognize the real reason for her interest, but she did not even have to. Bertie, discreet and friendly, but also fun, did not comment on it. She only asked for a little time so she could tell her son. But as both he and the girl were training during the following weeks, the opportunity did not arise. Now at last, after a break in her training, the girl took courage to go to the Malden house and remind the young man's mother of her request. Beruche very sympathetically just told her to wait and when the men arrived and her son was ready, she called him. Amethyst in the meantime, sitting in the living room with evident nervousness, appreciated the consideration of that good woman. She remembered the conversation they had just had about it. Bertie had asked her ...

\- What brings you here so late? - And while she had brought the girl a glass of soda that Amethyst thanked. -  
\- You see. It's what we talked about, a few days ago ... - In a few words and trying not to get stuck, the girl reminded her interlocutor of her pretense that Leval would help her to study. - And I do not know if he can ...  
\- I see. Since you were so busy, I stopped talking about it. Ha, ha ... sorry. But do not worry, my son will help you. He is very good at those things. - Bertie smiled after looking at her for a long time with a funny expression. -  
\- Yes I know. He is very kind and will not refuse. - Confessed Amethyst adding with some trouble. - But I do not want to be a nuisance to him.  
-Do not be silly! – Her interlocutor laughed, seeing approaching her son to indicate to the bewildered girl. - Look, here he is ...

 

Leval entered the dining room with a casual appearance, dressed in shorts and a shirt that fit him well. To tell the truth, the training had greatly enhanced his muscles that were clearly marked under the shirt making it look small. The young woman could not help but notice it and look at it absorbed.

\- It's awesome! - She thought admiringly. - How will he have done to get like this? Buff! the truth. If they left me alone with him, I would eat him.  
\- Hello Amethyst - he greeted kindly. - How can I help you?  
-Hey? – Her retorted coming out of those thoughts in which she was so engrossed that she had not even heard him. - Ho ... hello ...

 

She cursed her carelessness because she had been prepared an entrance that sounded most convincing and natural but now she had been totally blocked as soon as she saw him.

-Does something happen to you? - His interlocutor was interested.-

 

The girl looked at him stunned, trying to focus, but now it was almost raving when she started to say.

\- No, no ... Ah, of course! This, I ..., came to ask you a favor. I hope you do not mind, how are you so strong. - She added looking at him self-absorbed and with a stupid little smile of circumstances adorning her face. -  
-What? - Leval was surprised while his mother covered her mouth not to laugh. -  
\- Physically. - Amethyst added precipitously, whose pretense of fixing her slip made it even worse. - I mean in physics, you know.- She smiled again feeling like a real idiot rushing to explain. - Sometimes I still confuse the words in English, what a fool, right?

 

This situation seemed similar to putting a rope around her neck on a horse and trying to avoid hanging by herding the saddle. Fortunately she managed to straighten the course of her crazy words looking at Beruche who smiled sympathetically.

\- Your mother says that you are a very good student of physics. - She ended up clarifying by getting out of her confusion. -  
\- I'm not bad. - Leval smiled politely. - I need to know enough if I want to study in the military academy.

 

The young man did not even understand what was happening to that girl, nor did he notice the hidden snickers of his mother and her motives. What also surprised him was seeing Amethyst's face, red as a tomato.

\- But. What's wrong with your face, are you hot?  
\- Yes, well, something. It's just that I came running ... – She smiled stupidly she did not know where to hide. -  
\- Do you fancy a glass of water or a soda? - The boy offered her solicitously.-  
-No, thank you, your mother already invited me to one before.- The young woman could answer.-  
\- I'll see if Roy wants anything. - Bertie smiled, looking at the bewildered girl with complicity, she added with amused expression. - With these happy trainings they leave everything in a mess. Anyway, see you later Amethyst. And do not worry. I'm sure Leval will do everything possible to help you ...  
\- See you later, thank you, Mrs. Malden. - She replied very politely, fighting to eliminate that blush in her face. -

 

Leval, curious about his mother's words, looked intently at the girl, waiting to hear her request. Amethyst knew it was time and finally pulled off.

\- It's just that I've failed physics. It's a drag and I thought that because you're so good at it, you could help me. I know you are preparing to enter the military academy and I do not want to be a burden or an inconvenience to you. If you could not, I'll understand. -She concluded with caution as she looked down. –  
-And why would not I am be able to? - He replied cheerfully. - Besides, it's always good to review, at least it will not hurt me. In the entrance exams they ask many questions about things that I have almost forgotten, it will be a good idea.  
-Then you can! - Amethyst exclaimed, lighting her face with a smile. - It's great, thank you Leval! - And without being able to contain herself and also taking advantage of the moment, she embraced him to let go of him embarrassed in a few moments. -  
\- Ha, ha. Anyone would say that I'm saving your life with this. - The boy commented amused and surprised. -  
\- You actually do it! - The girl assured him trying to justify her enthusiasm with that reason. - If I do not pass in September, my mother will kill me.

 

They both laughed again, now they were more relaxed, especially her, and Leval proposed.

\- Would you come here this time, after my training? For me it is the best moment.  
\- Yeah right. – She hastened to agree - whenever you want!

 

Then there was a silence that the girl found uncomfortable, it was as if she was acting in front of thousands of people and did not know what to say. And although she also wanted to chat with Kerria, she opted for a prudent retreat.

\- I'll prepare the books, goodbye, see you tomorrow. Thanks again. - She said goodbye to Leval giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving, (yes, jumping very happily), the house. -

 

The boy looked puzzled as he walked away, just then Kerria arrived, coming from a walk with Brian, both walked talking unhurriedly to the house of the girl.

-Well, he sighed. - It's been a fun afternoon.  
\- Yes, the girl agreed, declaring. - That play has been fine. I thank you for letting me know.  
\- As we have finished the course now we have much more time. And doing something like that is fine for a change.- The boy affirmed with visible enthusiasm.-

 

Although Kerria did not go too much those things, she had to admit that going to that representation was not bad. She had not gone to the theater much, perhaps when she was a child to see children's plays and then very rarely. Some with their parents and their brother. But this time it was different. They had seen Shakespeare's "Summer Night's Dream". And in the thread of that she commented based on what she remembered from English literature classes.

-I have not yet been very clear if it was a comedy, a tragedy or a drama.  
-In fact, I think it combines the three of them. - Brian smiled, who asked her almost point-blank. - Who do you identify with?  
-If I am sincere, with Helena - the girl said remembering how intense she was in her feelings. And added funny looking at the boy to sentence. - And you remind me of Lisandro. He's such a romantic guy!

 

Brian could not help but turn red. Although he would have preferred Kerria to identify herself with Hermia, the lover of the character with whom she assimilated him. The truth is that he was that way of being. He stopped thinking about that when they stopped before the entrance to the garden of the Malden house.

-Well, well ... see you tomorrow - he whispered -

The girl kissed him on the cheek, igniting his blush more.

-See you tomorrow, Brian. - She whispered affectionately, she entered the back of the garden -

 

The young man stood watching, watching with her away. His heart was beating fast and his stomach looked like a net full of crazy butterflies. Each day he spent next to Kerria was perfect for him. And it seemed that the girl was becoming more affectionate and close. Of course, still restricted to the mere plane of friendship. However, he hesitated, he wanted to gather courage to dare to kiss her ... Finally he shook his head and before leaving for home he said in an attempt to temper his emotions.

-It's still early. At the moment things are fine like this ... I have to wait at the right time ...

 

And the object of those amorous tribulations surrounded the garden. There she stopped when she heard Amethyst's voice and his brother's. Amused, she could hear the last part of the conversation. She did not want to interrupt, because the truth is that her mother went out the back and approached her. The two ended up listening to the beleaguered daughter of Diamond and Emerald. Later, her mother informed her of what had happened when Amethyst had arrived a while before.

\- The poor girl! - Bertie smiled shaking her head with sympathy. - She was so embarrassed that She did not know where to hide.

 

When hearing it Kerria was rid of laughs. Her mother left her entering the house through the back door and she came to her brother once her friend left. Leval, seeing her appear, greeted her asking jovially.

-Hi, Ky. How was the afternoon?  
-Great! I went with Brian to see a play. - She replied with visible satisfaction. -  
-Oh really?, my little sister the intellectual! - The boy laughed and added wanting to mess with her a bit. - What have you seen, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?  
-Not smartass, -the girl replied, adding with a certain fake hype. - Shakespeare, The Dream of a Summer Night.

 

Her brother nodded approvingly now. Laughing again exclaimed.

-I'm going to have to thank Brian for culturing my sister. That's a very demanding social task, ha, ha!  
-How funny you are! - The girl answered giving him a hit on his head, to want to know in turn. - And what have you done besides training?  
\- I was chatting for a while with Amethyst. She came by here to see you and ask for help .- He told her without giving more significance. -  
\- Really? - Her sister replied as if that was new to her with mocking tinge. - Help to what? Is it that her parents have to move? Maybe she needs a good carrier.  
\- Very funny! No, she needs help with physics. The poor girl seemed very embarrassed to have to ask for it. She even messed with the words. – So he told her even the conversation he had with the girl to clinch with some surprise. - I do not understand how happy she was when I told her I would help her, it was not that bad either. So strict is Emerald with her if she does not pass?  
\- Perhaps with a teacher so strong physically speaking. - Kerria replied with mocking expression. -Any girl would be happy!  
\- Do not mess with her, just because she still has some slip with our language. - He reproved her cordially adding with total security. - I guess it will be good for me to help her. On the other hand it is logical. She will have thought that with my knowledge ...

 

Her interlocutor could barely contain the laughter. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing and still could add.

\- You don´t understand anything little brother, ha, ha, ha!  
-Of what? Come and tell me! - the bewildered Leval asked her, with his sister's refusal for an answer. -  
\- No, no. You find out with your knowledge! - she could gloat, laughing. -  
\- Well, I'll force you. - He smiled maliciously. -  
-Hey, what are you trying to do? - Kerria asked him, when she noticed that expression, she already had a certain idea of his intentions and ran to the garden. -

 

But he pursued her and with his greater speed he soon caught her, despite her attempts at resistance. Leval lifted her up in the air and turned her over, leaving her face down, only holding her ankles, laughing and ordering her with a mockingly menacing tint.

\- Tell me, Ky. Or I will plant you as if you were a hedge.

 

But the threat was ignored and only obtained by response more laughter and the following and enigmatic (at least for him), words.

\- Surely soon you will find out, silly. Until then you get annoyed and wait, ha, ha.- She mocked her with the braid hanging to the ground. -

 

The boy chose to hang her on his shoulders and try to tickle it, Kerria accused the same without stopping to laugh, but managed to get her brother to the ground and could thus revenge by stamping a hollow plastic bucket on his head. Leval took it off and went back to chase her among the hedges. In this way, the two kept playing like children until Beruche called them for dinner. She was proud of them and she watched them with a wide smile thinking at the same time funny, how naive was his son for that kind of things.

-This boy is really adorable, and Kerria too. How I like to see them like that! Like good brothers, enjoying life without having to put themselves in danger ... I wish they had never had to know the truth! - She thought now something more embarrassed.-

 

Anyway, she immediately regained her smiling face, why does she think about that now? So she put that concern aside. Then she warned them again ...

-Leval, Kerria ... come to dinner! Go wash your hands first ...

 

The boy laughed and threatening to put his sister in a rose pot said funny.

-Ky is going to have to wash her head, too, as soon as she gets out of here! ...  
-I'm going to punish you on behalf of the Moon.- She laughed being now head down.-  
-In the name of what? - Her brother laughed in turn as he lifted her now taking her in his arms.  
-Nothing, my things.- The girl replied fearing to have spoken more than she should.-

 

At last Leval left her standing and the two entered the house. Their mother greeted them both with jovial tone and light scolding tint, though done with humor.

-You are grown and you are and still playing those things.

 

The two laughed and their mother with them. So they set out to finish that day. For her part, after returning from the United States, Chibiusa arrived at the audience room. In a place of Heaven that Landar had enabled for the sovereigns of the Moon at this time. When she entered she bowed making a gentle obeisance. There were her parents sitting on separate thrones and the planetary princesses, occupying chairs on the sides.

-Your Majesties, here I am. Have you called me? - The girl formally inquired, although she already knew the answer.  
-Yes princess. - Endymion replied that after spending a few seconds observing his daughter, he asked. - How was the mission that we entrusted to you?  
-The task of training the new Justicieras is fulfilled. Majesty, but I'm afraid I've had very little time. - The young woman objected. -  
-We have no more.- The sovereign Serenity answered this time to ask.- Can you give us your assessment in view of what you have witnessed?  
-Yes my Queen. Mother ... - she dared to say, once the protocol was completed.- In my opinion, they all have a lot to learn yet. But I have seen marked differences between them. I think that in general they will be able to fulfill the task that awaits them. However, for some of them it will be more difficult than for others.  
-Explain yourself. - Her father asked her.

 

Chibiusa nodded, so she went on to refer.

-I will start with the one I consider most suitable. Idina She went straight to the battle without having the slightest notion of who or what it was to be a Justiciera. But she appealed to her heart and her love for her family. Cooan had no choice but to give her that responsibility. I know it because I talked to her before going back. I think the girl is very kind, with the purest heart of the group. Although she is also the most naive. Her abilities are somewhat more advanced than those of the rest, perhaps being the first to become a fighter has something to do with this. However, she hates violence and does not like having to fight. Neither she is meant as a leader. Although she is fully aware of the duty and responsibility she has. She wants to help the helpless and protect the defenseless. Above all, she has a particular fondness for children. She told me that she would like to become an elementary teacher like her mother.  
-Very well. - Serenity nodded, observing how Rei smiled proudly, then asked. - What do you think, princess of Mars?  
-Your Majesty, I believe that my goddaughter is perfectly capable for her mission. I taught her practically everything I know about arts against evil spirits. - The alluded told her. - Since she was very small, she showed to have a pure and kind heart.- She added, although finishing now with a certain fear in her tone.- Perhaps that is her main weakness. And at the same time her greatest strength. And I understand her mother, I would not want a daughter of mine to face evil and lose her innocence.

 

The sovereigns, after giving her a nod, commented something between them. Later it was Endymion who replied.

-Thanks Rei. Continue daughter.

Thus, everyone turned their attention to Chibiusa who continued.

 

-Amethyst is the most impetuous, always considers everything as a kind of challenge to beat. It does not scare her to throw herself into combat but perhaps she is not yet aware of the implications that this has. She is proud in the best and in the worst sense of the word. She does not like to lose. She even wanted to measure herself with me the first day. -She smiled now and the rest of the princesses did the same, although Chibiusa soon regained her serious face and continued. - But she also knows how to admit her mistakes. She takes the initiative and means herself as the group's natural leader. . She is brave and does not tolerate abuses against the weak ones. However, she has yet to mature and be aware of her limitations, as soon as she does and be more reflective she will be a great Justiciera.  
-Sounds good. - Endymion commented. - And considering that she's the daughter of Prince Diamond, I'm not surprised by such audacity and haughtiness.

Now it was Serenity who gave her husband a look between disapproving and amusing. He simply shrugged his shoulders and sentenced, not without some jocularity.

-Like father Like Daughter!  
-With the permission of their majesties. If I can give my opinion, I like that kind of girl.- The princess of Uranus intervened.-  
-Yes, it looks a lot like you. - Her companion Princess Neptune did not end without making the rest smile. - Launching herself in a crazy way and without stopping to look against what or whom.

 

Her interlocutor, who fit the sportsmanship in a positive way, smiled in turn, muttering amusedly.

-Well, you love me to do that ...  
-But in the bedroom.- Michiru whispered in turn.- That is very different.

 

She heard the sovereign's throat and the others stopped smiling at those comments again keeping their composure.

-Excuse us, majesties.- Asked the bewildered Haruka.-  
-And what about the others? - Serenity wanted to know by having her princesses focus their attention on that report again, more when the queen wanted to know.- What can you tell us about Bertie and Roy's daughter? ...  
-Kerria is a very passionate girl, but she knows how to contain herself and think. Perhaps what she wants is to compensate the rest of the world for what happened to her, when she was possessed by evil. She wants to prove her worth at all costs. She does not dislike the fight as much as her cousin Idina, nor does she like it as Amethyst. Of course, she try to avoid it as much as possible. With all that she has lived lately, I think she is afraid of not living up to the expectations that others may have put in her. But, after overcoming her crisis, now she also knows that her family loves her and that is very important for that girl. She would do anything for her parents, brother or her cousins and friends. She will need some practice. Right Ami? – Chibiusa asked to her mate.-

 

Princess Mercury nodded. She could barely chat with her goddaughter after her recovery. Kerria flooded her with kisses and thanked her again and again for saving her, which Ami denied. The merit had been of the young woman herself and of her desire to return to life. So she answered.

-She is a great girl, all of them are, in the case of my goddaughter we must give her time. She is literally rebuilding herself after all she has suffered and longs to find her place in the world. She may be a great Justiciera when she achieve that goal.  
-I agree.- Chibiusa agreed. -I spoke with her alone and I told her what happened to me, when they turned me into Black Lady. Our situations were so similar that she could not believe it. But I told her that, just as we both got out of that, we have the power to direct our lives towards justice and to help the innocent. I'm convinced that she thinks so too. She confessed to me that being a Justiciera can be a means, but not an end for her.  
-What do you mean by that? - Endymion inquired.-

 

His daughter looked at him and after reflecting for a few moments she explained.

-I mean that she is a born fighter, in the most social sense of the term. She wants to help others. Fight injustice and make the law prevail, and she has the courage for it. If being a feisty fighter makes that goal easier she will accept the task with enthusiasm. Although I think she would prefer to signify by other means. However, I do not doubt about her commitment.  
-Good. What do you tell us about the missing one? - Usagi inquired. - Kalie's daughter ...

 

Here the expression of Princess Chiba hardened a bit, however, she answered.

-Katherine is the least of them that I can see in the role of Justiciera. Although she is a very dynamic girl and is always planning things. She is innovative and seems to be one step ahead of the rest. Maybe she is the one that would take on the role of group´s brain. In honor of her, she knows how to coordinate her partners well and plan strategies. She also has a remarkable sense of justice. Like the others, she is outraged when there are people who suffer abuse. But I think she is the kind of girl more willing to denounce that instead of doing something about it. She also prefers to put her own plans and projects before a responsibility of this kind. She does not like to fight at all and she lets herself be carried away by what the others tell her. She suffers by having been separated from her cousins. Although I must also say that she thinks that being fair is an opportunity to prove herself. And I think that at first she did not want to accept this responsibility but she did not want to disappoint her mother when she gave her this responsibility. That is why she agreed.  
-That could be dangerous.- Serenity valued, looking at the princess of Venus and asking her.- Minako. What do you think? You are the one who know her best here.  
-She is a lovely girl. She has many dreams, she wants to become famous and succeed. She reminds me of her age. But I'm sure that when she has to face her responsibility, she will. We have to let her grow. -The princess of Venus replied. - I trust her fully, when my goddaughter matures she will know to be at the height of her duties.  
-It could be.- Agreed Chibiusa.- Deep down is a good girl. I already said at the beginning that everyone can do it. However, they still have a lot to learn. The bad thing is that we have very little margin ...  
-Yes.- Her mother sighted, affirming with some regret.- They will have to show what they are worth much sooner than the poor ones believe.  
-I suppose it will be useless to ask, but. Cannot we help them in this? - The princess of Saturn wanted to know. - At least a little.  
-Unfortunately, this is another of the tests that must go through themselves.- The king replied to the consternation of the group.-  
-Good.- Serenity finished, inquiring again to her daughter.- Now that you have informed us of that, tell us. How's Sailor Shadow training is going?  
-Very well.- Chibiusa smiled, praising very well. - She has become a strong and determined young woman, with a great concept of responsibility towards those who depend on her. Although normally she is quiet and seems shy with strangers. But she is well prepared and has trained a lot with my guardians the asteroids. In fact, they were practicing while I was taking care of the new Justicieras. Sailor Ceres informed me of her firmness and desire to excel. Sailor Vesta told me that she struggles with ease and knows how to act with ability to handle different situations. Sailor Juno told me that she has managed to manage the group well when I asked her to do it. And Sailor Pallas told me that she is a really nice girl, kind with everyone. She will be a very valuable ally in the future. Now she is finishing high school and has confessed to me on some occasion that she would like to complete her training on Earth. She keeps a fond memory of her stays with the Cooan family.  
-Do you see it feasible, daughter? - Serenity was interested.- Could she come here? ...  
-Yes. With the right company. - The young princess replied, to assert. - It would be perfect for her, in order to finish maturing and expand her horizons. The more affective and coexistence relationships she has, the better. At least in my own case I remember it as a beautiful experience.

 

And after a few moments of silence from the group that seemed to weigh those last words, King Endymion rose up decreeing.

-Very well, thanks for your reports. You have done a great job, daughter. You deserve a break. Now the session is over, dismissed.

 

And in this way, the sovereigns and the princesses left the room. The young Chibiusa immediately looked for Hotaru. This was chatting now with Haruka and Michiru, after making their dresses of princesses vanish they had all adopted casual wear.

-I already wanted to see you! - Chibiusa greeted, regardless of the protocol.-

 

The questioned one turned to her smiling, her eyes of deep violet tone scrutinized her interlocutor and said to her other companions.

-If you excuse me a moment ...  
-Of course.- Michiru replied, who turned a knowing glance at Uranus while adding.- Then we see each other ...

 

When both girls went away from the hand and incessantly to tell each other gossip, Haruka told her partner and friend with a tinkle.

-In the end, some of us have fame and others ...  
-Do not be naughty! - Michiru asked her companion, adding affectionately. - You know they love each other since they were little girls.  
-But they are not little girls anymore.- Uranus reminded her.-  
\- Well, you know that the two loved Setsuna very much, and since she is not here it is certain that they have narrowed their relationship even more.  
-I think that relationship is already quite close. I would almost say like ours. - Her friend opined with a sarcastic smile.-  
-I do not know. However, that is something that matters solely to them. - Her partner answered without giving importance. - We should not get into their lives, they are already adults.

 

Haruka shrugged and nodded. For her part, Makoto smiled talking to Minako.

-Well, I do not have any goddaughter who is going to be a Justiciera but I have a couple of great godchildren. And one of them told me a very interesting thing recently.  
-He told you what? – Her friend wanted to know.-  
-It's still something soon, to reveal it. But I'll tell you.  
-It's not good to sow the gossip and not tell it. - Her friend reproved her, frowning.-  
-Have a little patience. It is still not safe. - Makoto asked, assuring her companion. - However, when I have the certainty, you will be the first one to whom I´ll tell you.

 

In turn, Ami and Rei conversed by their side. The Princess of Mars was telling her friend.

\- Those poor girls have already had some hard tests to overcome, being so young.  
-Yes. - The princess of Mercury agreed. - And I have suffered a lot for my goddaughter and her family. It was terrible.  
-I understand you very well. The same thing happened to me with Cooan and hers. -Her companion nodded in solidarity.-  
-I know that our obligations will keep us more and more away from them and I am not unaware that they should make their own destiny, but. It's just that I cannot stand that they have to suffer so much. I still remember when Roy appeared asking me to save Kerria and saw his expression.  
-It was terrible! - Rei affirmed with regret adding. - And I understand very well how you reacted.  
-In fact, I do not know if Serenity was going to give me permission anyway or changed her mind when I told her that. She never clarified it to me and, to be honest, I don´t dare to ask her. - Her friend sighed.-  
-I know that she also suffers like us. But she cannot do anything else. In this case, I think it was your destiny to help your goddaughter.- She was reassured by her companion.-  
-Her poor mother, and then she had that terrible experience too in the brink of Death ... it seems that the story was repeated. At least both were saved and in the case of Kerria, when she recovered and I went to visit ... - Mercury remembered with eyes dampened by emotion telling her mate.-

 

Ami entered the room. The young woman was still convalescing but soon she would be discharged. Bertie was out. After greeting her hugging with great joy the mother of the girl told her friend to enter.

-Pass, I think my daughter would like to thank you in private ...

 

Dr. Mizuno did it. The patient was lying on the bed and reading a magazine, although she immediately noticed that someone was entering. So she put that aside and upon recognizing her visitor exclaimed with emotion and joy.

-Godmother!  
-How are you, darling? - Ami became interested approaching her.-

 

Kerria hugged her, unable to stop crying and repeating…

-Thank you, thank you very much! ... I owe you my life.  
-No sweetheart, you owe it to your fighting spirit.- The smiling princess fought back.-

 

However, her smile froze when now, her goddaughter, with a tone that turned to be regretful and full of shame, replied.

-I do not deserve that someone as important and good person as you saved me. I'm a monster. Every time I remember what I tried to do to my family. I do not even know how they have forgiven me. Especially my parents.  
-Don't say that, honey. Of course they have forgiven you! They have done it because they love you. And for your parents you are more important than their own lives. Also, now you know what the real story was and the reasons that should guide you. You should not torture yourself more with remorse. On the contrary, let that inspire you to help the rest of the people ...  
-Yes, I want to do that.- The girl smiled now.- From now on I will change. I will be the perfect daughter, the perfect sister, and the perfect student like you ...

 

Ami caressed her goddaughter's cheeks and gave her a wide smile to shake her head and answer.

-You do not have to be perfect, nobody is. I can assure you. Only be yourself. With your virtues and your faults, dear. Love your people as they love you. Time and experience will give you the opportunity to do great things, trust me.  
-Thanks for everything. I know that once you helped my mother to start over again. I thank you very much that you have done it with me too.- The young woman affirmed.-  
-You're welcome. Kerria, darling ... you're like a daughter to me. The one that I could not have. And the day I helped bring you into the world I had immense pride. I knew then that another great woman was born to preserve the legacy and hold the torch of her family. And I do not doubt that when your time comes, you will.  
-Despite being…

 

Although her interlocutor did not allow her to finish the sentence and she nodded, smiling again to sentence.

-That has nothing to do with it. In fact two great friends of mine have that relationship between them and there are no better warriors of justice. Never let anyone make you feel bad about that. Starting with yourself  
-No, I will not, no longer.- The young woman nodded.-

 

Her godmother gave her an expression of approval, so they kept talking a little more and after a while Ami said goodbye. This is what she told her friend and colleague.

-Well.- The princess of Mars said. - That girl will go far, I'm sure. Same as the others.  
-Yes, I only hope that it is not at the cost of sacrifices as hard as those that their fathers and mothers had to face.- Ami sighed, saying goodbye to her companion.-

 

Rei thought about that. In fact, she herself had instructed and advised her goddaughter about many things ... She only wished it were enough. She walked away thinking about it, maybe it would not hurt to see Cooan and her family as soon as she could.

-Yes, I'm afraid you'll still have to face very hard situations.- She thought with some uneasiness.-

 

Meanwhile Chibiusa and Hotaru sat on a secluded bench in another room. The young Crown Princess, with much affection, kissed her friend's lips and asked her.

\- How about everything at home?  
-Well, I cannot complain. My father doing research and Keiko getting very good grades in high school. I have also seen Mimi, the daughter of Daniel and Mimet, who is very intelligent and hard worker. And very close to my sister. The truth is that I am her godmother.  
-I envy you, almost all of you have someone to help.- Chibiusa said.-  
-Well, you have Nehie.- Hotaru replied smiling and adding.- You cannot complain.

 

Although now her friend happened to show a more serious face when she affirmed.

-We have to do it very well. We are building the future. They will be very important. Each will have a significant mission.  
-Yes, I know.- Hotaru agreed. Then she wanted to vary the subject and winking an accomplice eye at her friend whispered to her.- Have you seen how Haruka and Michiru looked at us?  
-I had been blind if I didn´t realize. - Chibiusa smiled, adding. - But, I prefer they to make their assumptions. For now you know that it is better if nobody knows anything.  
-Do not worry, we will keep the secret.- Her companion assured her.- You will tell me. Have you been able to go ...? You know.  
-Not recently. And I really want to, although with so much work that I had it's very complicated, but I'll manage. And you? ..- She was interested in turn.-  
-Well, nothing serious ... - Her friend hastened to answer.- I do not go out much either. The truth is that my father leaves me quite free, and even Kaori has offered to take me to visit places when I go to see them. I must admit that woman has changed a lot.  
-It's been many years.- Chibiusa affirmed.- I hope that your relationship has improved.  
-Yes, it's true.- Her friend agreed that going on tiptoe about that she got up commenting with regret.- What a pity. It's getting late ... I'll have to leave right away.

 

Her partner nodded. Although they chatted a little more both, they and the others. Finally the sailors were leaving each to their respective daily lives, so did the sovereigns who had many things to organize. Meanwhile, on Earth, life went on, and both the new Justicieras and the boys prepared themselves as best they could. However, no one even suspected that they had little to wait for hard tests to overcome.


	34. Destroying the Sect.

In the lair of the new sect of chaos, Tuak told his mysterious ally that he planned a blow against their enemies.

-We've prepared everything, we've been spying on them for quite a few days. But we may have delayed too much. Now they are much stronger and what is worse, to top it off they are forewarned. That of having to let a few extra weeks pass so they could low their guard and might give us the surprise factor again was wise, but we must attack now. Or they will become too powerful, even for you.  
-Don't fear for that. - His mysterious interlocutor answered with a palpable sense of security. - I'll know how to destroy them.  
-But we have failed in our primary objectives. - Tuak objected exposing with growing concern. - Both with Mazoui and with Kerria, and now they have become two powerful enemies, in addition there are others even stronger.  
-About the Golden Warrior and the others I'll take care of, you go for the Justicieras.-His fellow ordered him without seeming to be worried about that particular. -

 

Tuak nodded and marched along with a group of sectarians willing to set a trap for them.

 

Finished their respective classes. Both Idina and Katherine had stayed in New York to spend a month's vacation. There, the two were hosted at Lassart's house, because in Roy's house there was Mazoui who had a permit for several days and took advantage of it, together with Leval and his father, to continue improving his training. The girls also trained on their own. Amethyst took a whole surprise with the naive and charming Idina, at least in her normal life she was. She was the sweetest and nicest girl she had ever known, but also the only one who was able to spank her in a karate match. The reason was very simple. Idina had trained with her father since she was very young and he had taught her all kinds of keys and tricks. In addition, she had never boasted about it, nor even commented that she was a black belt in karate and judo, in addition to having great agility after having also done ballet. So she moved in a totally natural way. While Amethyst was much more worked, she boasted some time, even in jest, of their ability to fight. However, she did not think that apparently innocuous girl could create problems for her. She paid with her backside on the floor many more times than she could count. And even after several rounds, Amethyst, and why not say Katherine and Kerria too, were perplexed. Actually Lassart's daughter, newly discovered her royal lineage, lived up to the pride of her lineage. Fighting against men, she only feared being beaten by Leval and the other members of her family. As for confronting another woman, she was long supposed to be the most gifted for combat. And besides, she was not willing to give up or surrender easily. Although after her experience with Chibiusa perhaps she would have had to be more cautious. But she over trusted her own skills again. In any case, Idina did not use martial arts but to defend herself, her character was very peaceful and she did not like all kinds of violence. Luckily Amethyst did not feel as humiliated as she could have been under other circumstances. What's more, she was sporty and accepted her defeat by promising to improve. In addition, there was another thing that occupied her mind and that also distracted her at the slightest opportunity, diminishing her until then, great concentration in the fights. And it was that every afternoon she finished the training a little before to go to study with Leval. She always felt impatient for the moment to come, the others commented among themselves jokingly, when her partner left.

\- Well, this is a weird girl.- Idina smiled, even without fully assimilating this strange procedure (in truth, they had not made her too aware of things until that moment and she showed it by affirming to the rejoicing of her cousins). - Anyone would be annoyed to have to study during the summer, however, she is always counting the seconds that are missing to go.  
\- No wonder! - Katherine laughed too, although this one got that kind of thing better, declaring - with a teacher like cousin Leval, any girl would love to fail physics.  
\- The truth - smiled Kerria with complicity. - It's that my poor brother know nothing. He surely think that Amethyst is passionate about the brilliant way to explain the classes he has.

 

Idina finally understood and a chorus of laughter broke out between the three of them. After doing some other jocular comment more at the expense of their friend and companion, they adopted their normal identities and said goodbye until the next day. Kerria was coming home when she heard a familiar voice calling her and turning to see Brian running over.

\- Hello Kerria, I'm glad to meet you around here, - he greeted her even between gasps of exhaustion. - How are you?  
\- Fine thanks. - She replied that she was interested in turn. - Have you returned from vacation? How have you been?  
\- It was not bad, but I remembered a lot about you. I even went to the theater to the performance of Romeo and Juliet. - He answered with a slight smile that could not cover his expression of restlessness and joy at the time to see her again. -I loved it! I wish you could have attended.

 

The girl sighed deeply. Of course, Brian had not taken long to return to the charge.

\- This boy never gives up - she thought even with sympathy. -I've been busy.- She added with another smile.- Trying to catch up with the family. My cousins are here, they have come to spend a few days on vacation. We had not seen each other for a long time. We have many things to talk about and to be able to do together this time, then each one will go to one end of the country.  
\- I see, I imagine you'll be very busy. And you do not have any day off? - He cautiously inquired just in case. -

 

The girl kept an uncomfortable silence. She really did not want to hurt him, if it had been any other boy she would not have had the slightest inconvenience in making things clear, or even sending him out for a walk, but with Brian she could not do it. The truth, her own heart prevented her. She felt sorry thinking that she could make him suffer, he was a very sensitive boy. Or was it not just that? Kerria could not tell but what she knew was that her tastes had not changed. In fact, she sometimes surprised herself when she went out with him to the cinema or to have a drink, dedicating her attention to the girls who crossed paths with them. She would swear that some of them gave her a very revealing look, as if they had recognized the same shared desire. But as soon as they saw her with him, they discreetly retreated. Kerria sometimes got upset about it. But what could she say to that boy who was always so charming? Realizing in addition the kind of looks that Brian directed her. Even though he tried to hide it, the young woman could clearly perceive it. He was very much in love with her. However, for Kerria, that boy was her best friend but she did not seem capable of moving on from there. Although naturally, she did not want to lose him either. That required her to measure her steps very well, she could not be rude to him. The poor man did not deserve it, but neither could she afford to be too close and accessible, or he might interpret it wrongly. It was a most oppressive dilemma.

\- You know? - Kerria finally replied that she seemed to try to spin as fine as possible in her words, until she added to settle the matter. - I'll call you someday when I am not busy, okay?

 

Her companion on the other hand, agreed to it resignedly, at least it was something. For him, the mere idea that the girl he was so in love with smiled and walked with him was something magical. Thus, each lost in their own disquisitions kept walking, they were already close to the house of Kerria, Brian noticed it and said apologizing.

-Oh! We are already next to your house, I have to leave, I will be late for mine.  
\- Come in if you want and greet my parents, if you don´t mind. They'll be happy to see you. - She invited him cordially. -

 

Brian, who in the end wanted to be with Kerria as long as possible, after hesitating a moment, accepted. Although both he and the girl who filled his thoughts, were unaware that, from a prudent distance to avoid being discovered, Tuak and his henchmen watched the scene with the help of binoculars.

-How nice! - One of them laughed pointing sarcastically at them - a couple of lovers.  
\- You already know - Tuak remembered them ignoring the joke. - When everyone is in the house. It will be the best opportunity. - The others nodded already serious. - Prepare the explosives! - He ordered with a hiss. -

 

Completely oblivious to this in the house of Kerria, the visitor was, as always, received in a very cordial manner.

-Brian, boy! - Roy greeted him with one of his "pats" that dislodged the poor boy almost knocking him down. - How are you? I have not seen you for a while.  
-Dad! Be careful ... - Exclaimed Kerria trying to help her friend to regain balance. -  
-Oh! I am sorry. Sometimes I forget that I am very rough. Are you ok, lad? - He jocularly apologized with a hand to the neck.-  
-Don't worry, I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Malden. - He replied timidly, still trying to recover from the greeting. - But I do not want to bother you, I ...  
\- Do not be silly, boy! - The speaker smiled jovially - you never bother here. What do you want to drink? - He offered to his guest while shouting a warning to his son. - Leval, look, come around. Brian has come. -

 

The aforementioned immediately approached accompanied by Mazoui.

\- Hello, how are you? - the brother of his beloved girl greeting him by shaking hands with kindness.-  
-Well, I cannot complain .-The visitor replied.-

 

However, the other boy who was next to Leval maintained an imperturbable face. And if that was not enough Kerria greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, clinging to one of his arms with too much familiarity. At the same time she said softly and with visible affection to him.

\- How about your training, guys ... Surely you can beat any record.

 

A cloud passed through Brian's mind, he felt a tingling in his stomach, and his heart was beating now as if the adrenaline had been triggered. What if that boy was Kerria's boyfriend? What if she had met him recently and she would not have told him? No, it could not be! It did not seem like he looked at her that way. Besides, Kerria did not like men, at least that's what she said. Brian still doubted it, that's why he still had some hope. Maybe she would have changed her mind with that guy. That guy was attractive and seemed very strong, even more so than Leval, which was awesome on his own right. Brian was not anything small and his constitution was normal, but next to those two beasts he felt insignificant. How could he compete with a guy like that? Fortunately the girl eased him at once introducing him to that mysterious boy.

\- Brian, this is my cousin Mazoui. He is in the military academy and he has already finished the first course, he is the best of his class.  
\- Nice to meet you. - The boy smiled deeply, as he approached offering his hand. -  
\- Same thing. - The aforementioned replied with kindness, shaking it. -

 

Brian noticed that this guy had a lot of strength. He was very tall, slightly more even than Kerria's father and brother. He was smiling courteously, but he looked very serious. As if he were studying him, he believed.

\- If you'll excuse me for a moment. - Mazoui told them to address their teacher. - Roy, I have to tell you something.

 

He nodded and the two left the room. His cousin was surprised but let it go and acted as host. Meanwhile, his sister went up to shower, so he and Brian were talking a bit.

-Tell me. How was your vacation? - Leval was interested in, while offering a soda to the boy. -  
-Well, thank you very much, my parents and I have been traveling a bit around the country. -Oh, how are you doing here? - He wanted to know, more out of courtesy than anything else. -  
-Well, basically, training a lot and getting ready for the academy. - His interlocutor explained. - By the way. - Leval commented affirming now with carelessness. - You already know my cousin Mazoui, but I do not know if you have met my other cousins. There are two nice and beautiful girls.

The boy shook his head to answer.

-No, well, your sister told me that they came to spend some time here and that they had not seen each other for a long time.  
-Well, if you want, I'll introduce you to them, I assure you they're very pretty. And I do not think any of them have a boyfriend. - Leval said in a tone between accomplice and jovial to finish informing him. - They'll be here for the whole month.  
\- I'm sure they'll be great girls, like Kerria. - The poor boy could say with a slight sigh. -

 

That however did not go unnoticed for the interlocutor who put a friendly hand on one of his shoulders. Leval was saddened by the situation the boy was going through. He had tried unsuccessfully to relax the atmosphere by telling him about his cousins. Of course it was true that both Katherine and Idina were very pretty and good girls. But he immediately realized that, for Brian, there was only one person in his heart and that was Kerria. If only she realized how great that boy was, but if her sister liked girls, what could he do? So he decided to abandon that annoying topic and took the talk with his guest to sports issues ... And in the other room, meanwhile, Roy waited until they were at a reasonable distance and asked Mazoui.

\- Well. What happen? I notice you worried.  
\- As soon as that boy has entered the door I have felt malignant vibrations, but they do not come from him, I have been testing him and he has been testing me too.  
-Do you think he has some kind of hidden power? - His astonished interlocutor asked.-

 

He could not believe that Brian possessed that kind of faculty, although by now life had taught him to know that everything is possible.

\- No, - Mazoui answered with a more relaxed face and it might even have been funny if it was not because he was worried about something else, when he said. - He thought of me as a possible boyfriend of Kerria and he was worried about that idea, nothing more. He is a very good boy. He loves her very much. That's not the problem.

 

Roy smiled but immediately became serious again to want to know.

\- So, where do those vibrations come from?  
\- I would say it's from the outside of the house.- The young man guessed.-  
\- We will go out with stealth to check it, - his interlocutor indicated him -

 

During all this time the sectarians had put explosives around the back of the house. At a signal from Tuak, they were about to blow it to pieces to finish off those inside. When leaving to check his impressions Mazoui discovered them, taking them by surprise. His attack was fast and accurate, in a few seconds everyone was out of combat. Roy did the same with other individuals he discovered trying to escape. Inside the house, Leval noticed changes of energy in his father and in his cousin. They were too abrupt and he supposed that something was not right. So he argued an excuse to leave.

-If you excuse me, I have to go for a moment for a thing I have forgotten. - He commented to Brian.-  
-Sure, no problem. I have to leave now. - He alleged in turn.-

 

Leval did not think it was appropriate for that boy to leave now, maybe something was happening. Luckily, his sister was already showered. She came down the stairs wearing more comfortable clothes and he told her, leaving the girl surprised.

-Hey Ky, why do not you tell Brian something about cousins Idina and Kathy?

 

The girl nodded, staying with the guest. She and her friend sat in the living room, talking a little, and Leval took the opportunity to leave. But when he crossed the threshold of the porch, he found himself face to face with the disciples of Tuak who shot him, he created an energetic barrier that repelled the bullets.

-Let's go from here! - The sectarian leader commanded, looking frustrated - scatter!  
-I will not let you run! - the young man shouted, throwing himself at them. -

 

The shots were heard inside the house. Kerria, trying to appear calm. She told her friend that it would be her cousin Mazoui doing shooting practice.

\- Brian, I'm going to the bathroom, now I'm back. -The girl pretexted. -

 

So she ran upstairs and called her cousins and Amethyst. The message was quick and laconic.

\- We are under attack. I think they are followers of the Sect, transform and come. I'm with Brian and I cannot intervene. – So she hung up and went back as fast as she could with her friend. –

 

The girls came quickly, on the way they faced a few sectarians whom they put out of combat without much difficulty. In spite of everything, Tuak could avoid the persecution of Leval and the girls and broke into the house armed, taking unaware the two young people while they were talking.

\- You betrayed us! You will die! - He shouted pointing at the back of the unsuspecting girl with his pistol. -  
\- Beware Kerria! - Shouted Brian who was facing the sectarian, being the first to see him enter. -

 

Even before that intruder finished uttering his threat the boy acted quickly. He pushed the girl out of the path of the sectarian's shot, but he was hit. He fell to the ground after receiving a bullet in the right arm. Tuak wanted to shoot again but he felt as if something was lifting him up, knocking him out against the window of the house. When he wanted to react someone held him by the scruff of the neck. Terrified, the sectarian realized that it was Leval, and he was very angry.

-Damn murderous bastard! - He snapped, glaring at him. - You have tried to kill my sister, and you have hurt a good friend, I will not forgive you!

 

His energy rose more and more, making the house tremble. The boy's anger finally transformed him into a super saiyajin. - Roy and Mazoui detected this energy and went there.

\- I beg you mercy! - Tuak asked him who seemed to be terrified before that golden warrior. - I'll tell you where the sect is, but do not kill me.

 

Leval barely restrained himself and lowered him to the ground. Roy and Mazoui approached them cautiously. The girls entered the house through one of the windows without crossing them. After checking that they had not hidden any more enemies, they helped their partner to get Brian up.

-Oh God! Are you hurt, where did he shot you? - Kerria asked, being shocked when she saw so much blood on her friend's arm and on the floor.  
\- I'm fine. - He could respond by gritting his teeth with pain and adding. - And you?  
\- Nothing has happened to me. Thanks to you. Thank you very much Brian! - she said, grateful and excited. - You have saved my life! You should not have risked that for me. They could have killed you - the girl sobbed kneeling next to him as she hugged him holding his head to her chest. - You have put yourself in danger to protect me ... I will never forget it.  
\- I'd do it again, for you ... I would not mind dying. - He was able to answer the interpellant, while clenching his teeth trying to hold the pain .- I ...

 

He wish he had confessed what he felt for her but his sight was clouding. The young man was dizzy from the loss of blood. Kerria tried to say something but could not mutter a word. She just cried hugging the boy. The other girls could only watch the emotional scene with tears. That boy was a hero, and now it was clear to everyone how much he loved their partner and friend.

\- Yes, you are a very brave boy. - Amethyst affirmed that she was turned into Lady of the Wind, trying to dominate that emotion while sentencing. - We'll take you to a hospital right away.  
\- We'll call an ambulance. - The Lady of Thunder intervened, which was none other than Kathy. -  
\- Lady of Fire. - Amethyst asked Idina. - Can you help that girl to bandage his wound?  
\- He has lost a lot of blood. – That Justiciera declared examining that with her knowledge of first aid. Although courageously she could sentence. - But do not worry, it's not serious, right away you'll be fine.  
\- You are the Justicieras fighters, right? - The stunned Brian asked, and he could hardly muster astonished. - How did you get here?  
\- We are always alert to fight evil, wherever this could be. - The Thunder Lady answered. -  
\- The ambulance will arrive right away. - the Lady of the Wind added and whispered affectionately to the boy. - Do not talk and try to rest.

 

Brian thought he heard something familiar in that voice. However, he was too stunned and dizzy to be sure. The Justicieras meanwhile helped him to get up and laid him on the sofa with his arm up. While the Ladies of Fire and Thunder were interested in their condition and bandaged him, Kerria went away with the Wind Lady and whispered to her.

\- Amethyst, thank you for not discovering me.  
\- Of course, my friend. How were we going to do that?  
\- Poor Brian! - Kerria mused emotionally trying again not to cry without getting it. - They almost killed him because of me.  
\- But they have not. - Her friend calm her by taking her by the shoulders and adding with admiration. - This boy is very brave! He has no powers and yet he just risked his life for you. He must love you very much. Do not you think that at least he deserves an opportunity?  
\- I'm very confused. – Her interlocutor admitted. - I appreciate him very much and now even more, but it is not love what I feel. And I do not want to hurt him.  
\- Maybe it's that you deny it to yourself, I think you should ever go out with him a little more seriously just to be sure of everything - Amethyst advised her, unaffordable to discouragement. - At least to rule out or not the possibility.  
\- But I'm a lesbian - Kerria countered. - How do you want me to come out that way with him? I could not offer him what he would want.  
\- He may not just look for that, I'm not telling you to go to bed with him. - Her friend replied affirming. - I think Brian is not that kind of guy, he has already shown it to you. He really loves you. But, going out together is another thing, let him confess what he feels, It could clarify your true feelings towards him.  
\- I know what my feelings are, - Kerria said quite safely with regret. - And unfortunately they are not the same ... as his.  
\- I saw how you looked at him when he was wounded on the ground. - Declared Amethyst.- And it shows that you love him.  
\- I was only worried about his wound, - her interlocutor explained defensively - and very grateful, nothing more.  
\- Your eyes did not say that - refuted her friend with a smile and finished the sentence with thoughtful advice. - Think about it and above all, be honest with yourself and with Brian. When you are totally sure, whatever it is, I am positive he will accept it. Especially if you give him at least one chance to prove it.

 

Amethyst left her friend thoughtful and turned to the others who were accommodating that brave boy. Oblivious for the moment to that, outside the house, Leval released Tuak.

-Where is your lair? - He interrogated him visibly furious. -

 

The sectarian drew a map under the watchful eye of Mazoui and Leval, Roy was behind to block his possible escape.

\- It is here.- He pointed out a point, adding with a failed attempt to be conciliatory .- I'll take you right now if you want.  
\- You are lying. - Mazoui said, scrutinizing Tuak with an impassive countenance. - I read it in your eyes, it's a trap.

 

When the sectarian was discovered, he exchanged his humble appearance for a look that was contorted with hatred.

\- Damned you. Die! - He shouted taking another pistol from his tunic .-

 

He barely had time to shoot Mazoui who stopped the bullet and struck him with a bolt of energy. Leval, still unable to react at all, returned to his normal state ceasing to be a super saiyajin.

\- It was not worth it - Roy intervened approaching it and declaring with a tint of mild reprimand. - Now we will not know where his true headquarters are. You should not have rushed, a shot would not have affected any of us. Removing the gun would have sufficed.  
\- I am sorry. - The boy apologized - I reacted instinctively.  
\- Do not worry. - Leval reassured him. - I appreciate your intervention very much. And that bastard did not deserve anything else. If you had not done it, I would have done it. If it is not for your intuition they would have blown our house away with us inside. We'll find them, it's just a matter of time.  
-Yes, you're right in that, son. One less pig in this world. Surely, if he had lived, he would have tried again to kill us. Well, let's go in - Roy told them while making the body of Tuak disappeared with a concentrated beam of energy, because at that moment he saw an ambulance arriving, which also made him comment with concern. -What happened? I hope Kerria and Brian are well.

 

The sectarians who had been put out of action had already recovered but decided to flee, aware of the power of their enemies. On the other hand, Roy, Leval and Mazoui, ran inside and saw that Brian was taken on a stretcher, the Justicieras had left. Only Kerria remained to accompany the wounded man.

\- He has saved my life, dad!- She explained excitedly to Roy and the others, still trying to control her tears. - A sectarian broke into the house and shot me but he interposed and received the shot. Fortunately, he has only hurt him in one arm. But I have to accompany him.  
\- It is true. - Leval agreed whispering to his father with regret, while he apologized heartily. - I saw how that bastard hurt him for coming between Kerria and the shooter. I'm sorry, I did not have time to prevent the sectarian from firing.

 

Roy nodded, touched by the courage of this boy who was neither a warrior nor had anything to do with it. He firmly grasped a hand on his arm unaffected by the young man's shot in his and told him in a cheerful and visibly grateful tone.

\- I'll never forget this, boy! You are like other son of mine! I will always be there for what you need. - And added now addressing Kerria. - Of course! , go with him and do not worry, I'll call his parents to reassure them and then I'll meet you.

 

The ambulance took Brian and Kerria went up with him. A few moments later Beruche, who had been out walking the stores, was informed by Roy of what had happened.

\- Then Kerria and the others are fine? - She inquired still alarmed receiving the answer affirmative of Roy to lament later. - Poor Brian! I hope he recovers soon, we will never be able to thank him enough.  
\- Of course, that boy is a hero - Mazoui who was with them, agreed, adding with admiration. - He does not have powers like ours and despite that he did not hesitate for a moment to protect my cousin.

 

In that moment Amethyst, Katherine and Idina entered. They asked what had happened. They brought them up to date, or so the boys thought.

\- What horror! - Idina exclaimed affirming relieved. - Fortunately, that guy is fine. Isn´t he?  
\- Yes. He has been lucky that those guys did not kill him. - Kathy agreed in connivance looking at her companions. -

 

The girls nodded, after leaving the Malden house they had recovered their civil identities and returned. Concealing before Leval, Mazoui and even his uncle Roy, they tried to find out then what happened.

-Well, thank God Brian was here. - Leval sighed affirming with patent gratitude. - That boy is a brave man. I will always be in debt to him for saving my sister.  
\- Poor Brian! - Amethyst could said with sincere concern this time. -  
-Fortunately he'll be fine. - Leval encouraged her, or so he thought. -

 

Roy smiled funny. The girls had asked him and Diamante not to reveal their identities as justices to their respective brothers and cousins. That could be interesting. Both were unconcerned, assuring that they would not tell them anything. If they thought that was absurd, they kept it for them. In the case of Roy after talking with Bertie he understood. Had not he been training the two boys in secret? At least at the beginning. Anyway, thank God things had ended well. His wife would already have a conversation with Kerria on that subject of being Justiciera. But not to prohibit her but to guide her through it. He knew that this was a matter only between mother and daughter. Just as Leval's training concerned exclusively his son and him. He did not know what his friend Diamond thought about that. In any case, he shared the promise with him of not saying anything, as well as Kalie's husband did, of the matter, but that was not their business. He was obviously aware that Tom, despite his fear for his daughter, approved of it. So, crossing his arms, he suggested to the girls as if he were really oblivious to everything.

-It was fortunate that you were not here at all. Although you better call your parents to reassure them.

 

The girls agreed on it. Amethyst would have to call them because they were traveling and the others would do the same with theirs. Once they spoke with them via telephone, they volunteered to help Beruche and Roy clean up the disorder that had occurred. Mazoui and Leval meanwhile went to the hospital to inquire about Brian's condition.

-We are going to clean it between all of us! - Kathy enthusiastically proposed. - Right away we'll finish.  
-With so many attacks from those idiots we will not earn money enough for the decoration! - Roy exclaimed in a relaxed and even jocular tone, which caused the general hilarity, more to add.- Before liquidating them I will pass them the bill.

 

And encouraged by a good disposition in fact they did not take too long. As soon as they finished they went to visit Brian, though in turns. The version to his parents was that it had been a robber who broke into the house. They thanked Roy and the others who accompanied him in the hospital and assured that in a short time they would go there. They thanked that gesture when Kerria's father told them that his daughter and the others would wait with the boy until their arrival while he told them.

-Do not worry. We will stay here whenever necessary. It was the least we could do for your son. You can be very proud of him! He is a brave and loyal man. If you need anything, count on us.

 

The parents reiterated their thanks as they went on their way. Meanwhile Brian, still in pain, was nevertheless very happy, Kerria had not left his side for a moment. And in fact the doctors had to insist to the girl to let him rest. The truth is that she felt something very strange. Was it gratitude, concern or just love for that boy? She was not sure, her brother approached her in one of the moments when she left the convalescent in the room while she went out to have a drink.

-What´s up Ky, how is Brian doing? - Leval wanted to know. -  
\- Luckily the doctors have said that the shot went in and came out cleanly. He will have to be a couple of months with the arm in plaster but then they think that with rehabilitation he will recover completely. - The girl commented with visible relief. -  
\- He's a great kid! I can tell he loves you very much. - The interlocutor replied with a smile. -  
-Do you think I do not know? - Her sister answered with a too sharp tone.-

 

She noticed that when her brother gave her a surprised look and, after a moment of embarrassing silence, Kerria hurried to rectify.

\- Forgive me. I should not have been so abrupt. I'm still nervous. I am sorry.  
-Don't worry, Ky. I understand. - He embraced her affectionately. -

 

The girl felt like her brother tried to comfort her and she fell down. She knew what he was thinking, what everyone believed. She had been apparently dating that boy for a long time and it might seem that they had more than friendship. How to explain to the rest that it was not like that? And she loved him, but not in that way. Although it was a lost battle. Everyone told her the same thing. That he was a great boy, that she should give him a chance. As if it were that simple! It hurts her that even her own brother and her cousins could believe that she was just hanging out with that boy to pass the time, as if she was using him. For that reason she could say almost between sobs.

-It is that anyone would think that I do not care Brian. But I care, I care a lot! - She said to her brother with teary eyes. - I love him ... but not like that ... I ... I cannot ... I cannot be as he wishes ... as you wish everyone I should be...  
-I understand.- Leval answered softly as he encouraged her. - Do not worry, little sister. Nobody judges you anymore because of that. And I am convinced that this boy, like the rest of us, loves you for the way you are. And the proof is that when he found out your preferences he has continued to love you.  
-Amethyst told me to give him a chance. - Kerria smiled, commented with a sigh. - But I think it's quite the opposite. It is he who has given it to me. I'm very confused. What should I do? I do not want to break his heart.

 

Her brother sighed as well and gently lifting the girl's chin with one of his hands he replied gently.

-I'm afraid I cannot help you in that Ky. It's between your feelings and you.

 

Kerria nodded but then she had an idea and asked her interlocutor.

\- What would you do if you knew that someone was in love with you and was a wonderful person? Even if you were not interested in that kind of relationship but you would like to keep that love and friendship despite everything. How would you make that person see it without hurting her?

And Leval feeling overwhelmed by that, shook his head to sentence.

-I do not know. That is something very difficult. I hope I do not have to face this situation! I would probably talk to that person and be honest. Surely it would hurt her in that moment but in the long run it would be for the best. Although I think that in this matter, girls are much more subtle than us ...

 

Her interlocutor remained silent, meditating on those words. She had never told Brian clearly, but the boy knew the inclinations she had. Even so it was clear that he maintained a hope, however small. And the same girl felt good by his side, she was happy and enjoyed his company when they both spent time together. However, she doubted that this could be called love. At least not in the sense that it should be the normal between a girl and a boy who were heterosexual. She did not feel that kind of desire when she went out with that boy. It was more like being with a brother. So she was going to say something to answer. However, the conversation was interrupted. Roy approached his children and asked how they were and how Brian was doing, he was very happy when Kerria informed him of the diagnosis.

-Well, it's best to go home then. The boy's parents are coming over here. They will take care of being with him. And you have to rest a little.

 

Finally even Kerria agreed on that. After the arrival of Brian's parents, the rest returned to their homes, rejoicing that things had gone well. But in the Sect's headquarters, the mysterious sectarian, increasingly enraged by the repeated failures of his minions, was determined to destroy the happiness of all of them. He already felt recovered and upon learning of Tuak's death and the ultimate failure of his plans, he finally decided to act.


	35. The Attack of the Mysterious Sectarian.

As every afternoon, Amethyst, with too much make up and a fancy dress, went to Leval's house to review. The boy was surprised to see her always so well dressed to go to class with him, but he judged it to be the customs of her family. The girl, as was usual upon arrival, greeted the father of his "teacher".

-Good afternoon. How are you, Mr. Malden? -She said with a shy and cordial tone, with a slight smile. -  
-Amethyst! - Roy greeted her as he was sitting on the couch watching television. - Glad to see you, come in, come on.

 

The girl entered slowly and stood in front of Leval's father. He watched her with a funny gesture and told her jovially.

-But do not stand there, daughter. Sit down! Leval will not be late, he's in the shower.

 

It used to happen that she arrived a little after father and son had finished their training session. Roy was showered right away in the bathroom downstairs and his son did the same in the one above. Now Mr. Malden was watching a wrestling program and indicated to the bewildered girl.

-Look. The number of times I've taken Leval and Kerria to see this live, when they were little. They loved it! ... - And pointing to the screen indicated Amethyst. - Check it out. ¡Take that !, how he has pulled the ring ... give one slap more to that clown! ... – He cheered fun. -

 

The truth is that his interlocutor did not understand anything. Mr. Malden was much stronger than those guys, who, despite appearances, were mere humans. So she questioned his with her eyes and Roy, noticing that, smiled at her fatherly and confessed.

-Yes, I know what you're thinking. We are able to do much more impressive things. True?

 

The girl had to admit that with a nod and a half smile. Her host then explained, almost in a tone of nostalgia.

-When I was a child, I did not know anything about my origin, nor did I still have my powers. My father was a fan and he would take me to see the wrestling. The same as basketball. For me, some of those guys were my heroes. "Hulk Hogan", "The Ultimate Warrior" ... I know they are normal people. Well, a little bit stronger than the normal average of humans. Even so, every time I have a couple of hours and see these programs, it's as if I'm enveloped in a sense of something magical. It's like going back to childhood. And for a few moments I can believe that I am that child again, without worries or responsibilities, enjoying with those "super men".  
-Yes, I understand you. - The girl agreed who also kept fond memories of similar things. - Now I realize that before I was totally free ... when I did not know the truth ...

 

Her host had no chance to answer that, since Bertie made her appearance in the room next to Kerria. His wife smiled amused and shaking his head to declare.

-Of course ... You're already boring the poor Amethyst with your little wars! "Look at you. Making her to watch your wrestling videos ...  
-It was no like that, cubito. - He could reply by adding jovially. - I was playing host until our son finished. He really took his time. It takes longer for him to dress than to the sailors to transform, ha, ha!

 

It was saying that and poor Amethyst blushed to her ears. Beruche immediately noticed and changed the third questioning kindly.

-Dear. Do you want something to drink? ...  
-No, no, thank you very much, Mrs. Malden. - She answered, rising like a spring from the sofa, while she greeted her friend who seemed ready to leave. - Hello, Kerria.  
-Hello Amethyst I'm going with my cousins. We wait for you later. - She smiled knowing that her fellow Justiciera knew the meeting point they would go to train. - I hope the class will be good.

 

The interpellated nodded somewhat retrospectively. Kerria said goodbye to everyone and left. After a few moments they heard footsteps, it was Leval who finally came down already showered and changed. The boy greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek.

-I'm sorry I made you wait. - He said addressing his "student" to add with kindness. - We shall start when you want it.

 

The aforementioned nodded, again blushing. In fact, whenever she went to the Malden house, she was so self-conscious that she almost did not talk. But it was not a matter of excessive respect or not feeling comfortable. Roy and Bertie were lovely, Kerria a great friend and Leval a fantastic kid. It was precisely that. Every day she was more laced by him. So, without saying anything, she prepared to follow him up the stairs. Although before starting or even upload them, the young man's father jokingly dismissed them, commenting on the girl.

\- Tell this to that jerk of your father. If one day he has time and comes to see a program of these. I'll show him a couple of keys. If the etiquette allows him to bend over, lately I see him very exquisite. Do not take it badly Amethyst, but your daddy is a very stubborn little prince - he laughed. -  
-But Roy! - Bertie reproved him with her hands on her hips. – What were you thinking, How could you to say that to the poor girl? Diamond is her father! Keep those jokes for when you are alone.  
-Ok cubito. Don´t take it like that. I did not say anything bad. - Her husband defended raising his palms so comically that on this occasion the girl could not help but laugh. -  
-I will tell him. Thank you. - Amethyst nodded, finally climbing after Leval, who also smiled after hearing that while the girl said goodbye. - Goodbye, Mr. Malden.

 

The girl was thinking about how funny Kerria's father was. Of course, everything made sense when her mother revealed the true origin of her family. Now she understood that little prince's nickname! And to think that at first she thought it was because of the character of Saint-Exupéry! However, she was perfectly aware of the degree of friendship and mutual affection that her father and Mr. Malden professed despite, or precisely, that kind of jokes. When the issue came out in her house, Diamond accused Roy of being idiot and crazy. Sometimes, even provoking the laughter of the girl herself and the loud noise of her mother. He declared that he could not understand how the object of his daughter's love interest could be Roy's son. And he lamented with hilarious theatricality, telling the then blushing girl that if she ever went out with that handsome young man and things were really serious she took the risk of being daughter in law with that nutty. Amethyst then became even redder and Emerald burst with laughter making them deaf. But now, knowing the truth about the lives of her parents and Leval´s and the rest of her friends, the girl understood that they were all fabulous people. They had made great sacrifices and always sought the common good. That was very commendable and the young woman wanted to be up to their standards. Besides, she had spoken to Kerria, Idina and Kathy and they all agreed on that. Belonging to these families was a great honor but also a huge responsibility. The girl sighed. Maybe one day she could do it and contribute her bit to the epic of her elders. But at the moment it was time for her to focus on more mundane things. The exams of physics should be prepared and passed. She would start there. Besides, now she had Leval alone for her, even if it was just for an hour. Between these reflections the two entered his room to study. The girl, as almost always when she visited that "sanctuary of order," was dedicated to contemplating with more or less disguised interest the ornaments, trophies and other objects that made up the decoration of the room. Leval had added a poster on the wall, on the front of his bed, an allegory of the solar system with two drawn lines that, starting from the Earth, snaked around several planets.

-Do you like it? - He asked proudly. -

 

Amethyst made a slight nod, not that it was wrong, but that was not what she understood by something to admire. She would have seen with better eyes any poster of motorcycles, or even girls, (that would at least indicate that she could still maintain the hope that this boy was human at least in that sense). Although judging by the passion with which he spoke then, that must be much more exciting for him.

\- It's a map of the Voyager ship routes! They launched them over forty years ago and they are already far beyond the solar system!  
-And would not it have been better if they were in a straight line?- She inquired more than anything, to give the impression that the subject of the conversation was still something to her. -  
\- No, on the contrary! - He smiled following with one finger one of them that appeared on the map in green. - In this way they used the gravitational impulse of the Jovian planets to gain speed.

 

The girl squinted her eyes as if he were speaking to her in another language. She kept an uncomfortable silence but Leval did not seem to have caught the nuance of her expression. Nonetheless he apologized by adding.

\- Excuse me, I always get distracted by my things. Let's stop that now. We have little time and we have to start with the class.

 

She smiled nodding with a comforted expression. At least there she could follow him a little. And Leval, proceeding with his usual naturalness, told her to sit on his bed and he did the same at her side. Setting the table in his room next to both of them and letting Amethyst place her notes folder on top. In turn, he removed some of his own that she pried by inertia. Although she barely understood anything of the gibberish of mathematical and physical formulas he had written there.

\- It's an exercise of the academy.- The boy explained carelessly. - Mazoui lent it to me to try to solve it.  
-And you did it? - She wanted to know, now, with real interest. - It seems complicated.  
\- Well, not quite. - He admitted with a slight smile, as if he wanted to apologize for some kind of awkwardness, when he added. - Yes it is really very difficult, it is a kind of simulation of atmospheric reentry and we have to calculate inclination angles, vectors and temperatures that a thermal shield can hold.

 

Amethyst thought that if she kept listening to such a jargon, her head would begin to spin like a real satellite. The thing about that boy was unheard of. Until then, she had only seen him get excited when he talked about those topics. In fact, even her fellow Justicieras had played jokes on her once. She remembered just a couple of days ago. Being in a nearby park, with their civil identities. They were walking just when Amethyst had finished the class that afternoon.

-And what about with the wonderful sir? - Kathy inquired, with some sarcasm .-  
-We are moving forward a lot.- She affirmed.-  
-That's good.- Idina said, affirming with optimism.- Keep it up and you will surely pass the exam.  
-I do not know if Amethyst refers to that kind of progress.- Kerria smiled.-  
-For the moment I'm afraid that they are the only ones I can aspire to. - the aforementioned girl suggested to confess.- See that I'm well dressed, and even showing cleavage. But Leval does not even know about that. He spends the afternoon talking about astronautics, space travel, rockets, Von Braun over here, Armstrong and the Moon over there ...

 

The others stared at each other in amazement, of course, and with the bust that their partner had, any boy would have been really ecstatic. Even Kerria herself had to admit.

\- That's amazing! Girl, if you the heavy artillery doesn´t work in that way I do not know what else you can do.  
\- I do know! - An amused Kathy exclaimed, affirming with jocularity. - Surely if Amethyst disguised as a rocket to go to your house, Kerria, your brother would ride her without thinking twice ...

 

Idina made a face of not having fully grasped that as Kerria rolled on the grass, bursting with laughter. Amethyst, totally red, went after Katherine who ran between laughter.

\- I'll give you… ideas! -An ashamed Amethyst said while pursing her friend.-

 

At last she reached her grasping her neck in a theatrical way and even pretending to strangle her. The others watched the scene with laughter, since Kerria was able to explain the meaning of those words to her cousin Idina, who, after becoming red, laughed too. At last Amethyst declared, laughing in turn.

-You are a pervert! But ... the fact is that it is not such a bad idea ... -She said speaking with a pensive tint, so that the others writhed on the lawn of the park and could not stop laughing.- Seriously. - The Frenchwoman insisted that she could not avoid falling to the ground and squirm. - In the end, it's going to be the only sensible thing I can do! ...  
-Oh! – Kerria could retorted, bursting in tears of laugh and holding her abdominals that already hurt her .- I imagine the satellite Amethyst the first in orbit around my brother! ...  
-Yes, ready to land.- Ha, ha, ha - Idina kicked with a laugh.-  
-Houston, we have a problem! - Kathy exclaimed for end of hilarity.-  
-C'est assez ... - Their the victim tried to say, about that joke. Even in her native language, since she was also unable to stop laughing.- La ferme, s'il vous plait ...

 

And so they spent a good time until they could recover. Now the young woman smiled almost laughing again while she remembered those scenes, before the astonished look of the boy ...

-What's wrong? - He wanted to know.-  
-Oh, no, nothing! - She hurried to answer, embarrassed. - It is that I have just remembered some jokes with the girls.  
-I'm glad to see that you have all become such good friends. -The boy affirmed, saying to his surprised and at the time enchanted interlocutor.- The cousins Kathy and Idina appreciate you a lot. So my sister does, I don´t have to tell you.  
-Thanks.- The girl was able to reply, now with a soft tone and blushing face.- The same as I appreciate them all.  
-You're welcome. Well, we are going to what concerns us.- Him said without noticing the look that her eyes, so violet and deep, dedicated to him, when he riveted.- That time flies by ...

 

At last Leval closed his notes and opened the girl's. Wondering…

\- Where were we? Oh yeah! - He smiled amused, looking at the girl to comment. - What a coincidence! What we talked about before Vectors and scalars!  
\- Actually, I mess a little with that. - She confessed with blush, not knowing to specify if this was produced because of her clumsiness with physics or her proximity to the boy .- It is very confusing.  
\- Let's see Amethyst, look good. - He asked her pointing to a sheet of paper on which he wrote while explaining. - "Vector magnitudes: the speed with which a mobile moves, since it is not defined only by its module (which marks the speedometer, in the case of a car), but it is required to indicate the direction and direction ( where it's headed); the force acting on an object, since its effect depends, in addition to its intensity or modulus, on the direction in which it acts; also, the displacement of an object ... "(Text is not from the author, extracted from Wikipedia)" - She nodded, but almost more looking at him than at the paper. Leval, oblivious to this, continued with his explanation. - Then. If we have two vectors of equal power and the opposite direction they cancel each other, right?  
\- Yes, yes that is clear.- She replied with patent embarrassment.-  
-Do you know the difference between vectors and scalars, right? - The boy asked. -  
\- This ... I do not remember very well. - The young woman opposed with embarrassment.-  
-Don't worry, listen. - He asked, explaining .- A vector has both magnitude, direction, is an amount oriented. For example, speed, force and displacement are vectors. And a scalar is a type of magnitude that is expressed only by a number and is the same for all observers. For example, the mass is scalar, I weigh two hundred fifteen pounds ...  
\- Is that much? – The girl asked in amazement.-  
-Well ... about ninety-seven kilos and a half.- The young man calculated, adding nonchalantly.- The truth is that my muscle mass increased a bit with the training. Well, go ... let's continue with this. To add scalars we use simple arithmetic, to add vectors that are on the same line, also ...

 

The girl was looking at him now with her wide violet eyes wide open. She thought that all those kilos the boy had very well distributed. She weighed around thirty less, but of course, she was a woman. Her constitution was not the same. And just seeing those biceps that his "teacher" contracted involuntarily when he told her something about the book gave her an idea of how that "muscle mass" was. The truth is that she looked away blushing, because she was looking at the young man's anatomy more than she should have. Leval did notice this time, warning her kindly while pointing out the examples of those graphs that she barely understood.

\- Amethyst, you should look at the notebook, not me. Otherwise you will not understand.  
\- Excuse me - she blushed again - I was somewhat distracted, thinking about what you said about the sum ... of course ... go on, on.

 

And Leval patiently continued his explanation before the girl's enrapture. Anyway she also began to be assault by a certain complex of guilt. She realized for this boy the things he was explaining to her must have seemed almost kinder to him in comparison to what he was studying and what he should learn. So, for one part, she wished that the time they spent together did not end, but on the other, she longed to pass that subject and study something interesting in turn, she did not want him to take her for an idiot. Another hollow head more than there was in the high school that only cared about her appearance. The boy had already dated some of them and surely would not want more women that were like that. So she would have to draw his attention on her because of something of greater interest, not just sport. And for one thing they could share together he had to act as a teacher. Reaffirming the impression that she was stupid. If only they could be together without needing those classes! Anyway, when she thought this, she had to be alert so as not to become distracted and attend to. Luckily, Leval tended to be so engrossed in his explanations that he rarely noticed the poor Amethyst's sighs and her veined eyes when she watched him. And so the classes passed more or less like this.

 

Kerria meanwhile, had gone to train with her two cousins, the three together practiced fighting and the use of their weapons. They were in a wasteland surrounded by a grove of trees. Kathy then seemed to feel something strange, for she stopped and told her companions.

\- Girls, I notice a strange feeling, as if someone was watching us.  
\- It's true.- Idina agreed that she had not been oblivious to it either, remarking - for a while. I sense a strange aura. You have not noticed, Kerria?  
\- No - denied this one surprised. - I was focused on training.  
\- Maybe it's Amethyst that comes here. - Katherine ventured without too much conviction. -  
\- No, when I left home, she still had not started her class with my brother. And they have for an hour at least. - Kerria answered positively. -  
\- It will be best to look – Idina advised. - Surely it's nothing, but it's better to make sure.  
\- Let´s spread between the trees, without losing contact. - Kathy urged them. -

 

So they agreed. The three entered separately between the trees. Katherine ran her stealthily with the whip ready. As she scrutinized the brush she remembered the conversation she had with her mother when she revealed her secret to her ...

 

Karaberasu was looking out the window, there, in her house in Los Angeles. Katherine arrived from the High school. As usual she left her books on the table and approached her mother, kissing her on the forehead, asking jovially.

-Hi Mom! How was the day?

 

This one always used to smile. After telling her how well had been, she asked the same question and that led to a brief conversation between the two. However, on that occasion Karaberasu's face was serious. She had been wondering how she was going to address that issue with her daughter. After what happened at the home of her sister Bertie and the fear that she had when she believed that Mazoui was going to attack her little girl. After that, nobody wanted to spend more time on what happened. Apparently the danger of the sect gave the impression of having been ended, at least for the moment. But she sensed that things unfortunately were not going to be so simple. And there was also the pact she made with her sisters and Emerald to reveal their respective secrets to their daughters and successors. So she addressed the girl gravely.

-Please, sit down, honey, I have to talk to you.

 

Katherine obeyed, observing her mother uneasily. She did not think she had done anything that her mother had heard to scold her. At least recently. Well, the little nighttime snack that lasted too long with a boy from her high school was already in the past.

-No, that cannot be .- She muttered trying to stay calm .-

 

Karaberasu for her part wanted to take advantage of that opportunity. There were only two of them. Now that Mazoui lived in the Academy and Mathew had turn in the hospital they could talk in depth. She was going to say something when the girl commented with a worried gesture.

-Is something wrong, mom?  
-No my love.- Her mother denied, deciding to cut to the chase. - But after what happened at your aunt and uncle's house, I think we should talk. You see, you're almost an adult woman. In a short time you will finish the High School. Possibly you will go to a university far from here. Your brother is already in the academy ...

 

Her daughter listened to her with some trepidation, Karaberasu realized that she was going around and then she stuck to what really worried her.

-You've seen that there are very dangerous evil forces. And that both your aunts and I have tried to fight them as Justicieras.  
-I still cannot believe it! You and the aunts are Justicieras fighters. – The girl could tert with a tone of admiration. -  
-Well, at least we were. You would realize that your aunt Cooan gave the baton to your cousin Idina. Well, my daughter. Your aunt Bertie will do the same with Kerria, Emerald with her daughter Amethyst and I wish that you were the one to replace me.  
-Me? - The astonished girl replied, pointing to herself with a finger. - But mom. I do not think I can be a Justiciera.  
-So your cousin Idina did not believe neither and there you have her. - Her mother replied encouragingly. - You are able. I am convinced.  
-Yes, but I want to say that I do not think I'm ready. I do not know if I would like to have that responsibility. - The girl objected in a hurry. -  
-I understand, - her mother muttered, adding in a sad tone. - Maybe it's too soon. I'm sorry I put you in a compromise, honey.  
-Not mom - the girl hastened to reply.- It's not about that ...

 

Now she felt ashamed of that direct refusal, in fact she had talked without thinking. Although she was not foolish enough not to realize that she had hurt her mother. So she was able to improvise.

\- I'd like to know something else before doing something like that. For example, where do your powers come from and those of aunts?

 

Karaberasu sighed. That would be difficult, but she saw no alternative but to be totally honest with her daughter. So, after inspiring and releasing the air as if preparing for an authentic test, she revealed.

-What I'm going to tell you is the truth. Maybe it's not something you're ready to hear. But first of all daughter, you must know that I love you, your brother Mazoui and your father, more than anything in the world. I only ask you one thing. Trust me. Whatever happens, I will always be your mother and I will love you.  
\- Sure mom. - The girl said embracing her, but with a certain fear to hear those words and so she let him know. - But, please, you're scaring me.  
-You do not have to be afraid, sweetheart.- She asked her with an affectionate tone while she caressed her cheek.- Now listen ...

In this way her mother finally dared to begin her story.

\- Many years ago, your aunts and I arrived on this planet. Because, we really were not born here.  
-What? - Exclaimed the girl without being able to believe what she was listening to. -  
-I already told you, darling. It will not be easy for you to hear it, as it will not be for me to tell you. - Her mother stated and determined to do so, she continued. - We came from the future, from the thirtieth century to be exact. With a very specific mission ...

 

Katherine passed the rest of the story with her mouth open, finally her mother riveted.

-It was Sailor Moon, the mythical fighter for justice, the one who purified us and the one who later gave us these pendants. -She indicated holding the righteous stone that was around her neck. - Since then, whenever we were capable, we fought to defend what we wanted to destroy one day. Now unfortunately we are too old to continue with that task. That's why we want to delegate to you.  
-But ... then what will aunt Petz do? Can she give her stone to one of my cousins? - The girl wanted to know. -  
-The men could not use this power even if they wanted to. - Her mother explained. - It's something that only women can use. But your uncles and other friends of ours, like your cousin Leval and your brother, have even greater powers of their own. However, it would not be fair to leave them all the responsibility. We women also know how to fight ... and what's more, we must do it for justice and for our loved ones, as well as for other innocent and defenseless people in the face of evil.

 

The girl was now thoughtful. She was not sure what she should do. Better said she was but she resisted it. What would happen to her life? Her projects, hopes, going to university, even being able to study dramatic art or be a famous journalist. Or singer and actress like her godmother Minako. Would she have to give it up? However, she did not dare to confess that to her mother. She could accuse her of being selfish, and possibly she was. Anyway, Karaberasu, who knew her daughter well, was more subtle when she proposed.

-Why do not we do one thing? I can give you the stone of justice and teach you to become a Justiciera. This summer, before you go to Ireland to see Grandma Meg, your cousins, Amethyst and you could come together and practice. When you know what it feels like to be a Justiciera you decide if you want to continue or give me the stone back.

 

That seemed fair to the girl. Overall, she was to try it just one summer. Then her mother offered her the possibility of not continuing. She nodded and accepted. She was also very curious. Karaberasu then took off the pendant and put it around her daughter's neck. At first Kathy did not perceive anything strange. It was another necklace. Even it did not seem like anything of the other world strictly speaking of its quality as an ornament. In fact, she had seen it since she was little and never caught her attention. However, when her mother told her the words she should say to transform and she repeated them, she felt something incredible, after a show of light and a few turns that her own body gave outside her will, she reappeared dressed as a Justiciera. She could hardly believe it when she looked at herself in the mirror. The truth is that the boots and the whip that now looked seemed more appropriate to some of these films for adults. When she dared to suggest it, her mother smiled, but then that smile froze in a grimace of bitterness.

-I wish it were something this superficial, honey. - She was able to replicate adding with a tinge of pain in the voice. - But it's not a game. I know it very well. When you wear that uniform you must be prepared for everything. And many things are really terrible. That's why I'm asking you. Before accepting join the others and get ready with them. I wish with all my heart that the only thing you do in your life as a Justiciera is that. Train with your cousins and friends and have good times in their company.

 

Katherine nodded. And that is what she did, that summer the girls met. At the beginning with the teachings of Chibiusa, the daughter and successor of Sailor Moon, and then themselves on their own. All had trained and learned to master their respective weapons and powers. And the truth is that she began to feel more and more bound to it. It was a very difficult link to explain, little by little it had begun to be part of herself. The truth is that, knowing the amount of things she could do for people with those powers, she had already decided to accept. Suddenly something ripped her from those memories and reflections. To her right side, she saw the shadow of something moving at great speed. She turned around but it was gone, when she looked back she found a hooded man, he was quite tall. Quickly, without a word, he hit her in the head leaving her unconscious before she could react.

\- Ha, ha, ha! Only two left!

 

Kerria searched through the trees without seeing anything unusual. She also thought about the last weeks. Her life had really changed a lot. The latest events made her mature. After being free at last to express their true feelings and to escape the malign influence of these sectarians and especially after overcoming the coma in which she was plunged, she felt as if she had been reborn. She remembered when, talking to her mother about everything of these, she offered her the stone of justice ...

 

Beruche was sitting in the living room. Roy was with her. Kerria arrived from high school, there were barely a few days to finish the course. As on so many occasions Brian had accompanied her home after going through the library together. They said goodbye until the next day and she entered.

-Hello mom, hello dad – She greeted them with good humor. -  
-Hello honey.- His father replied that, rising from the couch, he went to her to ask. - How was the day?  
-Well, the classes have not been too boring, although I feel so much desires of finishing the exams. - She valued. -  
-Have you study them well? - Roy wanted to know with patent interest.-

 

The girl smiled satisfied, at least she did not have to fool her parents. Now she was focused and willing to do things right. She wanted to make a path for herself and that everyone was proud of her. And so she said. His father smiled widely to sentence with a loving tone.

-I know you will do very well, honey. And we are proud of you. You've been through a lot and you've come through. Now enter the room. Your mother wants to talk to you.  
-Is something wrong? - the worried girl could ask. -

 

Not that she thought his father could be upset about something. Of course he evidenced his state of mind very clearly, and now he seemed to be really happy, he even seemed slightly excited. But her mother was something else. Sometimes Kerria did not know what she might be thinking when she adopted that serious expression and put that scrutinizing look. However, it was his father who took care to remove that fear when sentencing.

-It's nothing bad. All the contrary. It is something that symbolizes the extent to which we trust you. But it's not for me to tell you anything about that.

 

And without adding more he went to the floor above. Kerria sighed, going to sit next to her mother. Beruche, without a word, took off her pendant and when the surprised girl settled down next to her she put it between her hands.

-But mom. This is…  
-My stone of justice. The one that made me the Lady of Ice. From now on darling, I want you to be the one to replace me.

 

Although the girl shook her head sorrowful and even letting out some tears to confess.

-I do not think I am worthy of this, mom.  
\- Of course you are, my love! - Bertie encouraged her, passing an affectionate arm around her shoulders. -  
\- Every time I remember the horrible things that I did to you and that I told you when I was that monster! - The girl sobbed still full of shame and guilt. - How could I be a Justiciera?  
-That monster does not exist anymore,- her mother whispered. - You defeated her fighting a hard battle inside you. - And after a brief moment of silence, Beruche sighed adding with a tinted voice of understanding towards her daughter. - Honey, I understand you perfectly, when I was young I also served the forces of evil.  
-But you were deceived. - Opposed the girl. -  
-As happened to you. - Bertie reminded her. - Did not they suggest you? Trust me. Those evil ones are masters in that art. We have all fallen under their influence on some occasion, but what really counts is that we knew how to escape from him. Now, if you still suffer for that, you have the opportunity to compensate yourself and the rest of the world.  
-Yes. I would like to be able to do that. To help others. - The girl nodded with visible recognition and emotion. - Thanks Mom. Thank you very much for believing in me!  
-My love. I would put my life in your hands without hesitation. And someday I know that you will save many innocents and with your cousins and Amethyst you will watch over the people who need it, as we did and as our friends, the Sailors warriors of justice, have always done. Now put the pendant on, I want to see how it fits you. - Beruche asked with expectant joviality. -

 

The girl was prepared to obey, after saying the words that her mother told her to transform and undergo those amazing turns accompanied by multiple flashes of light, she could not help but look at herself in astonishment in the mirror.

\- Of course you look much more pretty than me - Bertie admitting without reservations. - You have a much better body than me, daughter.  
-I don´t know, this is definitely not the kind of clothes I'm used to wearing. - The surprised girl commented. -

 

And she could hardly believe the image of herself that returned the full-length mirror that they had in the back of the room. With that uniform of white bodice, with that bow on the chest, skirt until the middle of the thigh and boots of light heel, that reached until her knees, of blue color. Although what dislodged her most were that diadem on her forehead, the small shoulder pads and the mask.

-I'll call your father to see you. - Bertie commented with obvious pride. - He'll be as happy as I ...

 

And she did it without delay, Roy went down immediately and observed her without saying a word. The girl was thinking since maybe she looked something ridiculous, although finally her father also declared with great pride. Quite far from his usual joke tones.

-You are a precious Justiciera, as your mother was. As are all those who fight for good.  
-Yes- his wife seconded him affirming holding hands with her husband. - I would like it so much that your godmother Ami could see you now.  
-The godmother Ami? - Kerria was surprised. - What does she have to do with this?  
-She is Sailor Mercury. She was my worst enemy once and then she turned into my best friend. Together with Sailor Moon and the others, they saved me and saved your aunts too. - Her mother told her. - At the beginning we fought among ourselves several times and then we did it on the same side on so many other occasions.

 

That really was too much. Her godmother, the prestigious doctor Ami Mizuno, was Sailor Mercury! The woman who took her out of her mother's womb to bring her to this world. The one who saved her life by operating it in those critical moments, after being severely wounded by that trident. The legendary fighter from Japan who, as a child, had sometimes heard her parents talking and even on television! Now she remembered some of her visions, when she was about to die. Seeing her godmother fighting and after that, helping her mother.

-I ... I do not know what to say ... - the girl, who was really impressed to sentence, muttered, overwhelmed by such responsibility. - I do not think I can be at your level.  
-Of course you will be. - Her mother smiled at her. -  
-And more so,- his father blurted out, this time with his unmistakable tone between joker and provocateur. - With those heels that you wear you towered your mother two heads. Go on, if Brian could see you now with that miniskirt! Then we did not take him out of the house! - Roy laughed making even her daughter go red.

 

Of course the usual hit on his head from his wife did not take long to fall. Everyone laughed later. And Kerria, also in a good mood, said to continue the joke.

-It may not be a bad idea. Perhaps I'll wear it to go out!

 

And after the laughter of all she reversed the transformation and her parents told her some of the adventures they had fighting against evil. Confirming those visions that she had while in a coma. She was smiling now, remembering that while her search was over. There did not seem to be anyone there. She was about to leave again for the clearing when someone, without warning her to appear, grabbed her arm. The girl turned trying to hit instinctively but her fist came up with a hand that blocked it. Now she could clearly see a hooded man holding her, he pushed her away, hitting her in the stomach. Kerria lost her breath and fell to the ground trying to recover it. The hooded topped it with another blow to the neck leaving it senseless.

\- Well, this is being much easier than I imagined. Hahaha!

 

Idina returned to the clearing waiting for her cousins. She began to worry because they had had enough time to return. Something was not right. She was sure of that. She still remembered that battle against Rubeus. A few hours later, after having recovered a bit physically and especially emotionally, her mother had a very important conversation with her ...

 

Cooan entered the room of her daughter who was lying down trying to rest after the hard battle and sat on the bed next to her.

-How are you, honey? - She asked, intensely worried. -  
-I'm fine mom. Do not worry. - The girl smiled weakly. -

Her mother gently stroked her hair and face to smile sweetly and mutter.

-No, you're not, my love. And it is normal. Nobody is fine after something like that.  
-I ... I'm so sorry to have been so nervous. - The girl sobbed. - I almost let him kill you ...  
-Actually my girl. I am very proud of you. Your father and I are. - Cooan quickly said, who then changed her smile and affectionate gesture to another more restless to add. - But we are also worried. Now you have a great responsibility and you have already seen how terrible our enemies can be.  
-Yes. I never would have believed that there could be someone so cruel. - The girl admitted in a quiet voice. - But why does he hate you so much? ...  
\- Believe it or not, daughter. There was a time when Rubeus was not like that. But evil corrupts and when we let fear, hatred or anger dominate us in the end that is the result. -She sighed, gathering courage to admit with regret. - That's how I was once too.  
\- You? - The girl surprised looked at her with disbelief to refute, flattering sincerely. - You are the best mother in the world and the best teacher. All the children love you very much and one day I would like to be like you. You have always been good, mom.

 

Idina would swear that her mother was moved, and in fact she had to wipe some tears, Cooan shook her head and after smiling slightly, she insisted.

-Of all that Rubeus told you, most were lies, but in that he did not deceive you my love. When I was young, your age or a little older, I was in love with him. And there was nothing that he asked me which I would refuse. - And as she observed that her daughter seemed to blush, her mother was quick to point out. - Fortunately for me, he never saw me that way. At least he never insinuated himself. I must give that to him at least. And he was very womanizer. However, when it came to fulfilling his mission and his work, he was very methodical and professional, he dedicated himself to that with all his energy.  
-But then. – Her bewildered daughter could reply. -How could he control you?  
-I have already told you. - Cooan repeated with visible regret. - Love is sometimes dangerous, if you look at the wrong person. It makes you suffer and you can become selfish and cruel. But fortunately your godmother Rei and her friends saved me from that.  
\- The godmother Rei? - The girl was amazed. -  
-I tried to kill her more than once and we fought fiercely. - Her mother confessed to her that she added with obvious gratitude in her voice. - But when I thought that my life was ruined by failing my mission and Rubeus abandoned me to my fate giving me a bomb to sacrifice me, she and the others saved me from my desolation and my rage. Rei was very generous with me and became my best friend. She welcomed me into her sanctuary, helped me to integrate on this planet and, together with her other fellow sailors, offered me her friendship. That's why I was very happy when, after meeting your father, marrying him and having you and your brothers, she could be your godmother. You see, daughter, you were the first. Your cousins and Amethyst will surely follow you someday. They will need your help and that of their mothers to learn to be righteous and a good Justicieras. But before that happens I would like you to spend a few days with the godmother Rei in the Hikawa sanctuary. She will teach you very valuable things, as she did with me.  
-Of course. I will love being with her again. It's great! - Affirmed the girl with visible content.-

Cooan kissed her daughter on the forehead as she said.

-Yes it is. Then I'll call her to tell her what happened and ask her. Although I'm sure she'll also look forward to seeing you again. She loves you very much, my life.

 

Idina nodded with a warm smile that her mother gave back. Then Cooan let her rest. And indeed, after the adventures to recover her cousin Kerria from the clutches of evil, she spent a few days in Japan with her godmother who taught her many things. Now, using those abilities, she had sensed a malignant energy. She shuddered, she was almost totally sure who that belonged to. She wished with all her heart to be wrong. However, her suspicions were unfortunately confirmed when, from the trees, it came, tinged with scorn, a sinisterly familiar voice.

\- But if it's the Fire Lady, how glad I am to see you again!  
-Who is it? Rubeus, is that you? - Idina asked with a mixture of fear and indignation, looking in all directions with her bow prepared. -Where are you? Go to face me if you dare!  
\- I won´t make you wait. - The voice mocked while announcing - here I am. – Then he appeared right in front of Idina and without she could react he snatched hit her bow throwing it away. - Now you cannot hurt me with that. - He affirmed raising his hood and finishing taking off the sack before the panic of the girl. - It will not turn out twice, you brat.  
\- It cannot be, it's you! It's not possible! , Ru, Rubeus, how could you survive and find us? - Idina stammered terrified. -  
\- Yes, it's really me, I love that you recognize me and that you tremble with fear.- He laughed with sadistic rejoicing to sentence. - Now get ready for my revenge!  
\- You will not get away from this. The bow is not my only weapon and now I'm trained. I have learned many things, you will not conquer me without fighting. - She replied recovering the courage. -

 

And the girl, trying to make good her words, attacked Rubeus with energy rays that she had learned to throw and a succession of kicks and punches that he dodged without problems. She even threw a couple of papers repellent evil spirits, but her rival also avoided disappearing and reappearing in a matter of tenths of a second.

\- Ha, ha, ha! - He laughed while saying funny. - Little fool. I'll finish you in a moment.  
-You will not get it !, my friends will come in any time to help me. - Idina said trusted in it - and you will not be able to stand against all of us.

 

But her enemy laughed, arms on hips, revealing to the horror of the Justiciera.

-Your friends? Ha, ha ... I'm done with them, and it's been very easy. But do not worry, I'll give the same treatment to you too.

 

As soon as he finished the sentence, he disappeared from her adversary's sight and reappeared again on the side of the girl. He attacked her in a fulminating way, hitting her repeatedly until he knocked her down.

-I will sell my life dearly! - She gasped, trying to crawl laboriously and get up. -  
\- What a melodramatic! - Rubeus scoffed, but nevertheless shook his head in refusal to add. - But not yet, it would be too easy like that. Do not worry, I'll save you and the fools of your companions for later. I want your daddies and mommies seeing you die. - And with that, he threw a bolt of energy that left Idina unconscious, he smiled with a flash of cruelty in his eyes and sentenced pleased. - Now for the missing ... thinking about it better. I'm sure she'll come alone when she sees what I'm going to do to her beloved mom, ha, ha, ha!

 

Oblivious to all this Amethyst finished the class and after saying goodbye to the Malden´s she went home. Although she still had time and wanted to go through the forest glade first, where the girls were trained Fortunately, she did not need to change her clothes, it was enough to invoke the power of her stone. All comfort, she thought with an smile. But when she arrived, she found the Fire Lady, scared on the floor and blood-stained. Amethyst was scared. She ran to try to revive her.

-Idina answer me! – She shrieked shaking her with little delicacy, due to fear and concern that invaded her, who could have done that? - Let's go, awake please!

 

After some agonizing moments of anxiety, her friend regained consciousness while babbling weakly.

\- Ru, Rubeus is back, he's here. He has defeated the three of us. I do not know where the others are. Look for them please. I'll be fine.

 

Amethyst nodded, leaving her companion leaning against a tree as gently as she could, and hurriedly looked for her companions. Meanwhile, at her parents' house, her mother put the finishing touches on the design of new dresses for her fashion collection. Diamond was in a meeting at work, at the headquarters of the Masters Corporation in Washington. Emerald on the other hand had returned recently from Paris. After supervising the headquarters of Fashion Deveraux she had a backlog. Her next collection was about to be released and now, after working a few days in them, she finished the sketches and put them in her folder. She remembered while sympathetically the time her daughter, as a child, had stained similar ones to clean herself of jams ...

-What an inconvenience, but It was so funny that I could not even get angry.- She smiled.-

 

After a hectic afternoon in which the deadline almost fell on the designer entered the dining room. She had been looking like crazy the new designs for spring. Upon entering she was frightened, Amethyst squeezed some papers that coincided suspiciously with these. She wiped her mouth with them and as soon as she saw her, she said very happy.

\- Mommy, I'm getting clean!  
\- Oh, Amethyst, daughter! - Emerald exclaimed about to give a shock. - What have you done? Oy, oy, oy, oy! - Repeated appalled trying to smooth and remove the currant jam from the few sketches that were still recoverable. - But why have not you used the napkins?  
\- I haf no nafkins", - The little girl replied still chewing what looked like a bun with jam. – But I clean myself with little papers.  
-Oh! - Her mother lamented, holding her hands to her head, when Diamond arrived. - My sketches! - It seemed like she was going to cry like she was the girl. -  
-What's wrong, honey? - Her husband asked looking at the scene without understanding. Emerald explained it and to the designer's outrage he was very funny. -  
\- But how are you able to laugh? It was two weeks' work! , now I'll have to start again. - She reproached with patent bad mood. - And I'll deliver them after the deadline.  
\- Well, my love, I'm sure you'll improve them more now. If you even told me you hated them. You did not even keep them in the safe. They are not worth even to wrap a sandwich !, you said.- Diamond replied with a conciliatory tint and could not stop smiling. -  
\- Yes, good. I said that. - Emerald recognized that she could also sketch a smile that partly dissipated her anger. - Maybe now I'll do them more to my liking, but I'll deliver them very late. Madame Deveraux will kill me. - She objected, however, worried about that circumstance. – She hates unpunctuality ...  
\- Better late than never, sweetheart, and I bet that as soon as you tell Mrs. Deveraux the reason she will laugh even more than me. - A fun diamond asserted, taking the child in his arms and explained with sweetness but firmness at the same time .- My love, it's okay to clean yourself, but not with mom's drawings, okay?

\- Ok dad ... - the little girl smiled hugging his neck. -

 

Her mother becoming more relaxed, gave a kiss to the girl and both she and her husband laughed ...

 

Emerald sighed smiling, what a love memories! and it seemed like yesterday it was already so many years ago, her little girl was already a woman. She turned off the work lamp on her desk and started to turn on the light. In doing so, the blood in her veins froze and she could not articulate a word. Her worst nightmares had come true. It was him! , Rubeus in person and as she reminded him of over twenty years ago. He was standing in front of her, crossed arms and looking at her with a funny and sadistic expression on his face that seemed even of joy, although hatred was reflected in his red eyes.

\- So, here we are Emerald! How long without seeing you! - He declared sarcastically. - When was the last time? – The woman tried to pronounce a word but he prevented her by adding in a falsely jovial tone. -Ah yes, I remember, in my ship. When I asked you for help to save me from death and you abandoned me, laughing at me.  
\- But ... How is it possible? - She inquired with visible horror, trying to retreat. - You have also been able to survive the fight against Cooan! She told me that you were badly hurt.  
\- Now I have new masters and an immensely superior power. – He laughed triumphantly as he stabbed at his interlocutor a look full of rejoicing. - Although it took me a while those wounds were completely healed. Now get ready Emerald! it's your turn. You're going to suffer, I've already knocked out three of that silly Justicieras. - He commented nonchalantly before the face of horror of her and added with contempt. - You have given that powers to those stupid brats, right? You are no more than old women, instead, look at me! Now I am immortal, to tell the truth I should almost thank you.  
\- You will not succeed! - His interlocutor tried to gather all the possible courage in that challenge. -Roy, his son or even Diamond, are much stronger than you can be. They will crush you if you dare to hurt us.

 

Rubeus tilted his head slightly and smiled amused, as he added slowly approaching her, who was trapped against a wall, with slow steps.

\- Maybe, but, for that. - And he grabbed his speaker by the neck with a tremendous speed adding with sadistic humor. - They should be here, ha, ha, ha, - he lifted her in suspense while laughing, Emerald was paralyzed by terror while her aggressor asked sarcastically. – Have you seen them somewhere?  
\- But, how is that possible? - she moaned that she still could not believe it. -  
\- I will tell you. Why not? - Rubeus smiled macabrely, sentencing. - You're going to die anyway. You will see.

 

So he began his narration remembering, to the reproach of his captive, the last words he addressed her in the midst of his ship on fire when, holding a wounded arm and kneeling, he implored ...

\- Emerald, help me! This is about to explode.  
-Really? - She smiled with disdain, fanning herself slightly and declaring with cold indifference, tinged with disapproval. - What a shame Rubeus !, not only you have not managed to fulfill your mission but you have lost everything, the ship, to the four Ayakashi sisters. Look at you! , you are a disgrace. No - she added with contempt and indifference. -You deserve to die with this ship.- She said and disappeared between malevolent giggles. -  
-Emerald help me, do not leave me here! ... Emeraaald! - Rubeus screamed in horror, but he could not say anything else. The ship exploded, he knew that his last moments had arrived and he shouted in horror covering his face with his hands, but after a few seconds he took them off realizing he was safe. - But what? Where I am? - He asked aloud looking in all directions with visible bewilderment. -  
\- You are in my home - laughed a voice that came from above. -

 

He looked up and was shocked. He discovered a huge figure with a reddish complexion and two huge horns on his head and who was looking down on the terrified Rubeus with a tinge of superiority and disdain.

-Who are you? - The boy inquired, almost unable to say a word. -  
\- I am Zaerosh, demon of the sixth infernal circle. Colonel of the Aves and Viscount of the wastelands of Gress. I have saved you from death, human.  
-And why have you done it? - Rubeus wanted to know getting up to check impressed that it did not reach beyond the chest. -  
\- You will be useful, I offer you eternal youth and increase your powers dramatically. I know, that will help you to fulfill your purposes.  
\- Purposes? - His interlocutor repeated the word surprised. -  
\- You will want revenge for this humiliation and the abandonment and betrayal of the members of your family. Your prince, in whom you believed so much, has abandoned you. That woman too and your subordinates have gone over to the enemy. Do not you think that deserves revenge?  
\- Yes. - Rubeus spat with contempt and anger. - Of course! , in return, what do I have to do?  
\- Swear allegiance. - He indicated the demon, who with a half-smile added enigmatically. - And something else...

 

The details were too morbid and Emerald could not hide a grimace that outlined her displeasure. But his rival continued remembering the pain that came later.

-What is happening to me? - Rubeus shouted scared. -  
\- You are becoming a demon, or at least a hybrid. - Zaerosh explained. - Now your powers are tremendously superior and to complete your loyalty to me, duck, - he told the boy to get on all fours, and ripped off his pants -...

 

She had listened astonished and frightened, for Rubeus to lose in that way his manhood would have been a torture.

-What did that demon do to you? - She dared to ask with fear although imagining what it would be. -  
-Well, more or less what I'm going to do to you! – he sadistically laughed hitting her in the face to make her bleed through her nose and breaking her lip. Emerald moaned in pain as Rubeus forced her to bend down, drawing her head to his crotch. - Come on, you're going to love it. And this time you will not reject me. - He added gasping excited and pulling down his pants. She was forced to humiliate herself and practice oral sex. Meanwhile, his attacker enjoyed that holding her head in his hands so that she could not withdraw. Then he said in a threatening tone but at the same time with a certain touch of condescension and rejoicing. - If you do it right, who knows, I may forgive you and your precious daughter.

 

Emerald listening to this had no choice but to continue until the end. As much disgust as she felt. Rubeus had to admit that she was doing quite well.

\- You have a lot of experience - he smiled. - I like that, I like it a lot.

And when that was over, she still had a thick throat because of the fluid she had to drink, she asked as she remained on her knees.

\- Now, you will leave my daughter alone ...  
\- I'm not finished with you yet, bitch! - He replied throwing her down with a kick to spit with delight. - We've just started! ...

 

And began to hit her in a brutal beating that her defenseless victim tried to resist as best as possible curling up on herself. He climbed her on a table and after tearing her underwear he gave free rein to his baser instincts. She cried out in pain when he penetrated her from behind with brutality. That followed for a few terrible minutes. When he seemed satisfied, he knocked her down again and resumed the beating until the poor woman was only a bloody wench at the feet of her assailant. Finally Rubeus kicked her in the stomach. Fortunately for her, Emerald lost consciousness a little earlier, listening in the background to the laughter of her terrible enemy ...

 

In the meantime, luckily, oblivious to the afflictions of her mother, Amethyst was able to find the others and she revived them as fast as she could. Kerria, as soon as she put her ideas in order, had a fleeting intuition and warned the others with a gesture of horror.

\- He'll go for our mothers, I'm sure!  
\- Well, let's go to the houses, we have to stop him. This time he will not catch us unaware. -Kathy declared. –

 

All agreed on that and ran quickly to intercept the threat. Both Idina and Katherine did not have to worry because their parents were far away. But they were very afraid of what might happen to their aunts and Emerald. Amethyst ran to her house while Kathy and Idina followed her. Slower by virtue of their injuries. Kerria turned in her own direction. She verified that her mother was safe and went to help her companions, but not before asking the surprised Bertie where Mazoui, Leval and her father were. Beruche, worried at the state of nervousness of her daughter and scared by the traces of blows she wore, in her opinion excessive for a training with her cousins, answered that the three had gone to train again.

\- That damn bastard! - Kerria thought with anger. - He has calculated his attack very well, we are alone in front of him!  
-What's happening, daughter? - Her mother wanted to know with worried expression. -  
\- Mom, is that Rubeus, he has attacked us all and he may now go for you and Amethyst's mother. - Revealed the girl leaving her horrified. -  
-We have to warn your father and the others! - Bertie affirmed with emphatic fear. -  
\- You better lock up and try to locate them by mobile while we go to the Lassart house. – Her daughter indicated her. -

 

Her mother knew that she could not be of any help to her now. It would only be a nuisance and she nodded, but not before holding her daughter's face between her hands and asking her with anguished intensity.

\- Be very careful, all of you, please! Rubeus never joked when it came to fighting. And he had no compassion.

 

Kerria nodded confidently and ran to join her companions, her mother then began to call her husband's cell ...

 

When Amethyst entered her house she found her mother lying on the ground and with symptoms of having fitted in a brutal beating. Her face was bruised and bleeding from her mouth and nose, the rest of her body was covered in bruises, even her clothes looked torn. She quickly knelt holding her in her arms, while asking very scared.

-Oh, mom! Answer please. What has he done to you? - She sobbed with desperation, caressing the cheeks of her as if in that way she could reanimate her. -  
\- Hi, my daughter. - Emerald whispered almost without being able to articulate a word, because her jaw was half fractured. However, even at the cost of a sharp and terrible pain, she was able to warn her. – Go away, soon. Get out of here or he'll kill you.  
-I'm sure I'll kill him! - Amethyst spit furious and unable to stop crying. - He's going to regret having dared to do this to you. He will pay! - She got up and laid her mother gently on the ground and begged her. - Do not move, please. I'll call an ambulance.

 

Then, appearing suddenly, Rubeus hit the unsuspecting girl causing her to fall to the ground.

-So you're going to kill me? That's what I'd like to see. - He said funny with his arms crossed.- Come! - He challenged her with scorn and contempt - to see if you are capable of that, little girl, attack me.  
-Damn you! - Amethyst shrieked, barely recovered from the surprise attacked, throwing energetic waves that Rubeus dodged without difficulty. - Fight without moving so much and you will see what is good! - She challenged him. 

So Amethyst boiled with fury wanting to take revenge.

-As you like! - He laughed that he stood instantly before the girl. – Try now…

 

She tried to hit him, however, despite being a good martial fighter it was impossible for her to hit him. At last she managed to punch him in the face but, before the desperation of his adversary who was panting from exhaustion, his enemy did not even flinch ...

\- What a disappointment! I thought that being the daughter of Prince Diamond you would be made of another stuff. Now I see that you are just like the others, a pathetic little girl who is useless! - Rubeus spat disdainfully who slapped her making her blood bleed from her lip. Amethyst staggered. - Join your bitchy mother! He snapped, finishing her with a knee in the belly that knocked her to the ground. -

 

The girl was bent over herself in a fetal position, she was hit hard and could barely breathe.

\- Amethyst daughter, are you okay? - Emerald asked trying to crawl to her. -Scoundrel! - Shrieked trying to hold her jaw to mitigate her pain and looking at Rubeus with hatred, she sentenced. - Your revenge is only against me. You are a coward! Leave my daughter alone. Or I…- - She added in a menacing voice and stood up with the last of her remaining energies, facing off against her attacker. - You'll regret this ... I ...  
-What? What are you going to do? Are you going to hit me? What can you do to me now, pathetic despoliation? - He laughed without deigning to look at his interlocutor and smiling amused added. - I am so sorry. But it is she who has interfered in my affairs. Maybe she wants the same treatment as you. -He laughed caressing his crotch carelessly. -  
-What have you done to my mother? - The anguished Amethyst shouted, trying to get up. –  
\- Your mother ... - He smiled with a wicked gesture to say contemptuously. - Not much, She is too old for my taste. Although I must admit that she was not bad. But you are young and you are very pretty, you will see what I am going to do to you, you will like it.  
\- No Please! , do what you want to me but leave my daughter, let her go I beg you! – Emerald shouted falling on her knees with a livid expression. -  
\- Oh, oh nothing at all! - Rubeus denied with the head rejoicing with the expression of terror and desperation of his old colleague. - Besides, this hurts you more than if I did to you. True? You're already spent but your poor little daughter. She is so pretty ...she sure represents all your hopes for the future ... - He put a false voice mellow to say what immediately changed into a threatening tone. - Well, when I finish with her nobody will look at her anymore! She will be in such a state that you will prefer that I kill her. You'll see, and who knows, even maybe She is a virgin, although with my new demonic condition I assure you that she will notice, whether she is or not.

 

Amethyst put herself on guard trying to defend her mother more than herself. Her enemy was advancing slowly towards her, licking with lust. He was about to attack when Katherine's voice challenged him.

-We will not let you, you will not touch her a single hair anymore! - And as she spoke, she threw her whip, hitting the unsuspecting Rubeus. -

 

Idina joined the attack and threw a bolt of lightning that struck him, causing him to lose her balance.

\- This is because of the blow of before, now things will be different.- She declared in a threatening tone. -  
\- We will finish with you.- Kerria added.-

 

The Lady of Ice attacked with her sword to split him in two. However, he stopped the edge by trapping the weapon between the palms of his hands while holding the balance to reject the judge of a kick.

-LOL! - Laughed Rubeus despite the fact that the edge of the sword had cut off his hands. But to everyone's surprise and horror, those cuts began to heal themselves and he howled drunk with his obvious superiority. - Your ridiculous attacks will not be able to harm me!

 

And without waiting for a reply, he began to throw against the Justicieras energy balls that they managed to avoid with great effort. As she could, Amethyst rose from the ground attacking with her boomerang. Rubeus dodged it, ignoring hit later. But the weapon came back from behind hitting him in the back of the neck.

\- Now I have hunted you! - She exclaimed that she jumped with joy, throwing a bolt of lightning that stunned her enemy even more. -  
-Now girls! - Idina indicated. - This is the opportunity, all at once, to the fullest!

 

The Lady of Fire launched her best attack, a barrage of arrows. Kerria did the same with the rain of ice knives and Katherine twisted her whip around his neck transmitting a discharge of his energy to the maximum power she managed to concentrate. Finally their enemy fell wounded to the ground.

-We did it! - Exclaimed Kerria full of optimism. – He is finished.

 

But to everyone's astonishment Emerald, getting up as best she could, approached Rubeus who was writhing from the wounds. However, it was not to finish him off ...

\- I did wrong to leave you, I know. And since I could start again, not a day went by when I did not regret it. - She said in a strangely calm tone and even guilty despite everything he had done to her, more surprising if possible when she added full of consternation. - But, why do you have so much hatred towards others? You must forgive and leave that alliance with the demons. There was a time when you did not go like that. Do you remember?  
\- For you it is easy to speak. - Rubeus laughed ironically spitting the words badly hurt and not without bitterness. – You were rescued by your beloved Prince Charming and he gave you the possibility of a new life. And what happened to me, huh? Did not I want to serve him anyway? Did I not seek triumph and salvation for our world?

 

Emerald thought she caught a glimpse of his lost humanity in the eyes of her former companion and insisted on her knees with him, while the girls were keeping an expectant and astonished silence.

\- This should never have happened. At first you were not evil. I was not either, until they corrupted us. But it's not too late if you want to change. It was not for me.  
\- No, - he stammered adding with effort. - I already belong entirely to the forces of darkness and I prefer to die like this to live like you. Pathetic woman! you have become a mortal human being. With the same corny moraine as the stupid Sailor Moon. I preferred you as you were before, even though you left me to my fate, because I, even though I wanted you, would have done the same to you.  
\- You know that's not true! - Emerald sobbed without being able to take her eyes off that shattered body that was wounded beyond his capacity for regeneration. - We were young, arrogant, ignorant of the truth ... but we were not bad. At first not ...

 

And Rubeus, now it would be said that with a tinge of sadness in his eyes, declared.

\- The bad thing about becoming a demon is that you must be a demon until the end and I want to finish everything. Do you want to know why I did not kill you when I was able to do it? - He added difficultly between babbling. - Deep down I hoped you could end my suffering ...

 

Then he could just raise his head and go to Amethyst who listened in surprise.

\- You have exceptional parents, and you are a worthy daughter of them ... -After a pause to take a breath, he added, this time to the others. - Your mothers were always good girls. Even then. Now they can feel proud and you. - He matched focusing on Idina who looked at him with regret, especially when his hitherto enemy, added. - I have seen in you the same innocence of your mother, take care of her and never lose her. I could really paint it. In that I did not deceive you. You have everything that I could not have, the love of a family and good friends. But fortunately my life will end now ...

 

The girl could not help but shed a few tears for her enemy. She remembered the words of her own mother and those that had been spoken by Emerald. Deep down, she considered him a wretch. All the hate that he had accumulated and the successive handling of the evil that had submitted him and turned him into that monster anxious for revenge. Although upon realizing this, Rubeus could muster in amazement.

-Are you crying for me? After what I did to you?

 

Idina then replied deeply saddened.

\- The truth is that I feel very sorry for you. My mother told me that there was a time when you were not bad. Only a boy with the same dreams as her to serve his world. But to see yourself so alone and abandoned must have been terrible. I can only do one thing for you now. And sure I will too. I will pray for your soul, so that one day you will free yourself of all that hatred and pain and be happy.

 

To everyone's amazement, Rubeus smiled, but now he seemed sincere and full of hope in those words. It even seemed that his eyes blurred. Although suddenly, he contracted his face in a terrible rictus of agony and exclaimed.

\- You better run because I'm going to die and my body will explode!

 

The girls looked at each other perplexed, but they had no time to lose. Amethyst was the first to react and proposed.

\- Let's unite and create a barrier.

 

And remembering the teachings of Chibiusa the four did around Emerald. Between all they achieved a powerful shield of energy just at the moment when Rubeus shouted.

-Finally, I'm free!

 

There was a tremendous explosion that shook the foundations of the house knocking down the roof and many of the walls. When the great smoke dissipated and the dust fell, fortunately all were unharmed, the improvised barrier had endured. Although it left them exhausted by the great effort. There was nothing left of Rubeus. They remained a few minutes without speaking and sitting to try to recover. Amethyst hugged her mother on the ground trying to comfort her. After a while, Beruche, Roy and the others arrived. They helped them get up and took them to Leval and Kerria's parents' house. They treated them there, healing them as best they could, and the girls told everyone what happened. The desolation of the elders contrasted with the fury of Leval that he spat out.

-Damned! If I had been here, I would ...  
\- But you were not there, neither you, nor us. - Roy intervened trying to calm him down as he added impressed, in the direction of his daughter and the others. - We have to congratulate the girls for their courage.

 

Leval agreed to that, he was really surprised that his sister, Amethyst and his other cousins, were the Justicieras and would have fought like that. However, the frustration he felt at not being there to protect them was great. Anyway, it was better to pay attention to his father, everything had already happened and nothing was solved by continuing to be angry. So Roy said to Emerald's daughter.

\- Anything we can do for you, we will do it gladly..  
\- Thanks, but I'm afraid that Rubeus demon has destroyed our house. When dad comes back, I do not even want to think about the disgust that he will take. - She commented in an attempt to seem jovial.-

The young woman held a hand of her mother who was sitting on a sofa, with her face and the rest of her wounds carefully bandaged.

-Do not worry about that, daughter. - Emerald asked her with a whisper. - Your father will be happy that we are both alive.  
-Oh mom, sorry! I do not know how I could forget. How are you ?, it hurts you a lot. It is not like this? Maybe it would be better to take you to the hospital. - Amethyst replied anguished and above all cursing at the stupidity of her previous comment. -  
\- I can stand - Emerald answered with great fortitude looking at the girl with patent acknowledgment - Do not worry my daughter. I'll get well. Thanks to you. I love you, my girl ... I'm very proud of you, my love.

 

Her daughter hugged her gently and tenderly without being able to stop crying. After the battle that strength and determination left her in sight of the sorry state of her mother and all that desolation. The others were also moved. Although it was Bertie who reacted before to offer them both.

\- We'll make up, we'll take care of you, stay tonight for this night and all the time you need. Tomorrow will be another day.-  
\- Thanks Bertie.- Emerald whispered that she was exhausted and really in a much worse state than she wanted to see. - At least now that Rubeus has finally died, we will no longer have to worry about such a terrible enemy. Deep down I feel very sorry for him. Although there is something good in this. At least I got rid of that ghost of guilt that tormented me for so many years ... And I think he got it at the end too ...

 

Beruche and Roy agreed silently, nodding. The other girls did not say anything. Although everyone was relieved that this danger was over. They wish it was the last! And at the same time, they admired the integrity of Emerald and her daughter. But what would happen to them, after that moment of simulated strength?


	36. The Rock Group and the talent contest.

When Diamond arrived and they told him what happened, his anger and worry had no limits. He ran to take an interest in his wife and daughter. Amethyst was fine, she barely evidenced some residual bruises and pains. Although Emerald was certainly much worse, she did not want him to see the terrible wounds she had, but she could not avoid it. And then his house, completely destroyed. The last thing, however, did not trouble the prince of Nemesis who tried to contain his anger as he carefully embraced his wife.

-How are you feeling, honey? What did that damn bastard do to you? - He asked with visible concern -...  
\- I'm fine, really, - his wife insisted, trying to reassure him. -  
-If he has survived, I want him for me! - Diamond exploded out of himself.- I will tear him apart with my own hands. Roy, Leval, Mazoui.- He addressed them who were listening deeply in distress and also furious at the condition of Emerald. - If he ever reappeared is mine, is that clear?  
\- Yes, of course, - Leval agreed. -  
\- Do not worry. He will be yours.- Mazoui added that he had also appeared there as soon as he was notified by his sister. -  
\- Calm down, my friend. - Roy intervened. - He's dead, he got what he deserved, thanks to the courage of the girls and especially your daughter who stood up and faced him, you should not think about him anymore.  
\- Yes, it's true, I'm very proud of her and the other girls. - His interlocutor added with more serenity. - As you must be of your daughter. They are all wonderful. Emerald darling, you will be healed very soon – He said to add immediately with a sweeter tone giving a kiss on the forehead to his wife. – It is over, my love.  
-Sure,- she muttered, adding with apparent naturalness. - Forgive me a moment, I have to go to the bathroom.  
-Do you feel bad? Can I take you? - Diamond worried. -  
\- No, it is not necessary, thank you. - His wife replied that she tried to sketch a smile but given her situation she decided not to do it, although she could add trying to sound relaxed.- What I have to do is something very normal.

 

So with difficulty but trying to give an appearance of better condition, Emerald got up, walked with as much dignity as she could and went to the bathroom. She washed her face, careful not to touch the bandage that wrapped around her jaw. Now she cried bitterly in silence when she saw her face, which was once considered the most beautiful in the world to say of fashion magazines. She was disfigured by the blows, bruised, several teeth moved and then the worst was that terrible humiliation. She even had a terrible fear of what happened that tortured her even more if she could. What if Rubeus had left her pregnant? She did not believe it, for quite a few years, almost immediately after Amethyst was born, she was taking contraceptives.

\- Oh my God, I ask you please. Don´t let that happen to me the same as Kalie. – She begged silently. -

 

Meanwhile Beruche, who did not go unnoticed that situation and the tremendous efforts that her friend was making, came up under the pretext of bringing some towels. She heard her sob behind the door and came in, playing softly. So she tried to encourage her with a more optimistic and affectionate tone.

\- Do not worry, we'll cure you and you'll be fine again.  
-Oh my God! - The poor woman who could hardly stand the slightest movement without suffering sharp punctures and terrible damage, cried. - I cannot take it anymore, it hurts so much!  
-On my good Lord!- Beruche exclaimed, noticing a trickle of blood sliding down Emerald's legs. -What did he do to you?  
\- He forced me and hit me mercilessly. I feel as if something inside of me has been broken. – Her interlocutor confessed metaphorically collapsing and literally crying and holding onto a towel rack. Her frightened hostess, hugged her to let her let off steam and hold her. - God, he has humiliated me in the way he knew it could hurt me the most! He has destroyed me, he has taken revenge of me. - She told to the horrified Beruche the way in which the Rubeus had vexed her and the fear that happened when she thought that he was going to do something equal to Amethyst, and the thread of it, so she added. - But I cannot let neither my daughter nor Diamond to know, please! Do not tell them. I do not want them to see how I really am.  
\- No, do not fear, I will never say it - Her interlocutor assured her, who more comfortingly advised her. - Calm down and eat this. - From a pocket of her skirt she pulled out a magic bean and offered it to her. - Here, luckily I found it in one of the drawers of my bedroom. Roy must have used all the others for training. I know it will hurt you, but be strong. This will heal the wounds of the body, you'll see.

 

Her interlocutor ate slowly overcoming the terrible pain in her jaw and only after a few instants that became eternal did she notice a pleasant tingle running all over her body. The bean slowly and continuously made its effect. Now she was dirty but intact and she was pretty again. She was physically recovered, but even though that meant a lot, that was all. Her shame and her trauma were still there. Her friend knowing that, proposed her with a more jovial and full of kindness.

\- Look, why do not you give yourself a good hot bath? That is the best for the soul.

 

Emerald smiled gratefully. Now she could do it without fear. She undressed while Beruche filled the bathtub. With a good portion of bath salts and gel it formed a lot of foam that invited to slide inside it. The poor woman did noticing a great well-being repair.

\- I can never thank you enough. You know? I never told you, but I'm sorry the way I behaved in Nemesis with you. I did not bother to help you. - She whispered excitedly to Bertie who smiled. - I should have done much more...  
\- It is not true. I remember that as a child and when the queen was alive, you were very kind to all of us. You even told Petz once you'd find out what things Sapphire liked. And you let her go see our mother...  
\- Did I really do that? - She asked her talker because she really did not remember. - OMG! It happened so long ago already. Or rather, it will happen. Sometimes I do not know how to expose it.  
\- That happens to me too. - Bertie said and added. - Many years have passed, stop feeling sorry for that. We were all controlled by evil, but we knew how to get out and start over.  
\- I did not know. Thank God that Diamond rescued me ... and Rubeus did not have that opportunity either. And it was my fault. - The woman lamented looking down. - I could have done things differently. Although now I think that I have paid for it at last.  
\- You already did it in Hell. You did not deserve this. – Her interlocutor supported her. -

 

Emerald looked at her now with a smile and taking Bertie's hand in hers, she replied excitedly.

-Thank you very much. Really, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And also thanks for taking care of my daughter, whenever she comes to your house she feels very dear, you are for her as a family. I would like to be able to correspond to your kindness.  
\- You do not have to do it, we're friends. And speaking of your daughter, someday we may be a real family. For example you me, both mother in law of the other´s children! – She smiled funny. - What would you think?  
\- I would like it very much, Leval is a magnificent boy. - Emerald sighed that finally she felt well enough to speak without that hint of dejection that had dominated her without having to pretend.- You know? Our daughters have been great today. If you had seen them Bertie! How they fought against him! They are very brave. I'm so proud of my daughter. As you must be of yours.  
\- It's true, I'm proud both of Kerria and Leval - Her interlocutor agreed with approval and expression visibly pleased, to add in a lively tone. - Go on, I´ll rub your back. - And not even let her guest accept, she takes a soft sponge and gave a massage to Emerald who now felt much better especially when listening to her friend say with optimism. - You'll see, everything will be solved...

 

Later, Beruche left her and came back to the dining room so that Diamond and Amethyst did not worry, informing them that her mother was taking a bath. That seemed to reassure them. When she finished, Bertie came back to help her out by wrapping her in a towel and led her to one of the rooms in the house.

\- Look, this guest room is for you and Diamond. - She showed her a very spacious and very cozy room with a big bed. - And this one for Amethyst. - She then pointed to something smaller that counted, however, with a bed of good dimensions. - You can stay as long as you need.  
\- Thanks Bertie. - Repeated again and again Emerald pouting without being able to stop crying, more due to the emotion and to something else. - Thank you very much really…  
\- Come on, woman, you will not cry now.- Her interlocutor smiled at her, trying to de-dramatize. - Makeup and moisturizing milk are going to run away from your face.  
\- I cannot stop thinking about it. Rubeus was a monster, it's true - Emerald declared returning to it with a more reflective tinge and even affected by guilt. - But sometimes I think that if I had saved him when he asked me, maybe he would have had the same opportunities as us and would not have ended up being a demon. In spite of everything, I even feel sorry for him. In the end he realized what he had become and only wanted to disappear.  
\- Do not think about it anymore, he chose that path - Beruche countered. - As we talked before. You fell to the underworld and still you were able to change. - And with a kind gesture and more carefree tone added. - Come on Emerald, go to bed now if you wish. Or if you're hungry, I'll bring you some dinner here so you're quiet.  
\- I appreciate it a lot. But I prefer to have dinner with everyone, I want my daughter and my husband to see me better. Especially now that I really am. Thanks to you. - She answered decisively. -  
\- No, do not thank to me. I have not done anything more than to support a friend and companion of fight. - Her interlocutor asserted.-   
-I'm happy to share your friendship and that of the rest of your sisters. - The designer affirmed. - You know that if you need anything...  
-Of course I know. Come on, now let's have dinner with friends. - Bertie said smiling, without letting her guest to finish and making a gesture with her hands to invite her guest to follow her. - They are waiting for us.

 

As soon as her excited interlocutor wiped away her tears, they called the girls. But there was a problem. Emerald's dress was tattered. Her hostess wanted to leave her some clothes, although this one was small for her guest. It was the daughter of the Malden´s who offered to lend her something, both had a similar size and stature.

-Don't worry, I look for something and immediately I'll take it.  
-Yes mom- Amethyst added jovially. - Let it be a surprise. I'll help Kerria to choose something.  
-Well, thank you, I trust your taste.- The aforementioned smiled, who waited in the guest room with Bertie for both girls to choose.- I hope you do not disappoint me.  
-Mom, I've been watching your designs all my life. I know what you like! - Amethyst affirmed with a jovial tone. - You let me take care of you.

 

Her mother nodded. In this way they went upstairs to the second floor and entered Kerria's room, so the Malden´s daughter immediately set out to look in her closet. She pulled out several blouses and some skirts and pants, while asking her friend.

-Amethyst, what do you think? Which one do you think your mother will like the most?

 

But the questioned did not respond, she had sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands. Her friend approached uneasily.

-What's wrong with you? - Kerria wanted to know trying to look her in the eyes.- Are not you okay?

 

The girl cried without being able to stop, now that she was no longer in front of her parents, her facade of tranquility and courage was crumbling. She had not wanted to be seen that way, she could barely gather her strength to answer.

\- I'm so sorry ... But I cannot get out of my head what happened...  
-It has been very hard but you see that everything has ended well, thank God your mother has recovered completely.- Kerria tried to cheer he friend up.- 

 

However, the young woman shook her head and could mutter, trying not to speak too louder.

-I know my mother, that damn bastard had to do something terrible to her besides hitting her. I know she will never admit it ... but I'm very afraid. I arrived late and she was already on the ground, bleeding and I saw ... Oh God! I noticed her legs and the blood ran between them. And what Rubeus said ... that he was going to do to me ... the same thing that he had done to her ... I do not want to imagine it, but I cannot help thinking about it...

 

The shocked Kerria put a finger on Amethyst´s lips, she did not want to hear more of that her friend was afraid of. Those were horrible speculations. She embraced her, taking charge of that. It was something terrible without a doubt! She wished it were only fears of that poor girl. So, trying to maintain the confidence and optimism, she advised her.

-I do not know if what you think would have happened or not. Surely you're scared by something that has not happened. And even if it had been like that, you should forget about that. Your mother has already had a very bad time with the beating that evil monster has given her. But if she realized that you imagine something so horrible, how do you think she would feel? It would be very humiliating for her. And she would suffer even more for you. Let her keep her dignity, Amethyst. And think also what would happen if your father found out ... You cannot allow that to happen, you have to take it out of your mind. Now what Emerald needs is her daughter with a smile on her face and telling her how much she loves her.  
-Yes ... you're right. - The girl agreed trying to wipe away her tears and to restore her cheery face. - I'll be worthy of her ... I just want to cheer her up. We have to make her feel good.  
\- That is right, come on, silly! - Her friend told her asking with jovial tone. - Help me to choose a nice set. Your mother is the best designer in the world. I hope she will approve of my clothes. The truth is this is a really demanding situation for me and my wardrobe, ha, ha!

 

That made Amethyst laugh at last, of course that under normal conditions it would be a difficult task to achieve. Her mother was very demanding with the costumes, however, she had to admit that Kerria dressed well. At the end, a soft green blouse and a beige skirt, were the selected garments were the select outfit. The two girls, laughing, went to the guest room and with some things they had been able to collect from the Lassart house, shoes and socks, apart from intimate clothing, the former model could compose a wardrobe more than adequate. It made her look even more youthful, as if nothing had happened. Finally they went down to dinner. Diamond was very happy, like the rest, that she was as good as new. It seemed impossible to the prince to witness such a change. The designer looked really beautiful, as in her best moments. The only thing that the attentive care of her daughter and her friends could not eliminate was the trauma of the abuse she suffered that, of course, Emerald thereafter decided to save only for her. Anyway that night they all dined together trusting that everything was over.

\- Tomorrow we will look for a hotel or renting a house. - Diamond said while they were having dinner. - We do not want to be a nuisance to you.  
\- Do not start saying nonsense, little prince! – Roy retorted with a smile. - Leave them for when you start drinking wine. We have room to spare.  
-Yes. Do not worry, really. - Bertie agreed. - It's not an inconvenience at all.  
-You are very kind, thank you Mrs. Malden. - Amethyst intervened. -  
-It is a pleasure, sweetheart. - Bertie smiled adding funny. - So you can talk my daughter and you about your things.  
-Yes. - Kerria added. - We have to continue training as Justicieras.  
-Chibiusa was right. We still have to improve a lot, but I think we did not do it wrong. - Agreed this one. -  
-You did really well. I'm impressed. - Leval affirmed that he was sitting next to Amethyst. - Defeating someone like that guy is not an easy task.  
-Thank you very much. - She could say, turning red. Not daring to cross her gaze with the boy's. - It was hard, yes.  
\- And a space warrior is not easy to impress. - Roy smiled coinciding with his son.-  
-Warrior of space? - Amethyst repeated without understanding.-  
-It's a long story. - Leval affirmed.-  
-I wish you could tell me one day. - The girl dared to mutter.-  
-Sure. - The boy agreed jovially. - I'll be happy to do it ... when you have a moment after your workouts, Miss Justiciera.

 

The rest laughed, Amethyst was really red and could barely smile nervously.

-By the way, Kerria. - Emerald intervened to relieve her daughter of being the center of attention. - Thanks for leaving me your clothes.  
\- No need to thank me - the girl smiled and said funny. - If them fit you better than me, Mrs. Lassart!

 

The others laughed at that, although Roy nodded amused and Emerald took the floor again to comment.

-It does not stop being an irony. I am the most famous designer in the world, I have all the possible dresses and you have had to leave me your clothes. - And after some more laughter, the woman added more seriously and with patent acknowledgment. - But you'll see dear. I will know how to compensate your kindness. When you need any kind of dress for a party or celebration, whatever. Do not hesitate to come see me. I will design it and sew it in person for you.  
-Thank you very much. I do not know what to say. – The girl was able to replicate who was perfectly aware that for such an offer almost all girls of her age or older would possibly kill. - You are very kind.  
-Well, I think you could be a great model, Kerria. - Amethyst intervened leaving everyone bewildered, more when she asked her mother. - Do not you believe it?  
-The girl certainly has the measurements. - Emerald agreed almost professionally. -  
-Yes, that is true ... we already take care of designing her well. – Roy intervened who after the laughter provoked by that comment, exclaimed funny. - Tomorrow I'll put a few books from the encyclopedia on your head, Kerria! Let's see how you doing...  
-I do not think that's my thing. - The visibly embarrassed girl smiled. -  
-Well, in this I agree with my daughter. Both you and your brother could be great models. - Secured Diamond. -  
-I do not think I was good at parading on a catwalk. - Leval objected also somewhat hurried. -  
-It is true. - Affirmed his father adding with his typical humor. - The only parade that my son wants to do is marking the step in the military academy!

 

And that provoked even more laughter. Luckily the atmosphere was now very relaxed. They all seemed to have forgotten the hard test they had been subjected to. Especially Emerald. The designer showed a strong character in the following weeks, as if that were her final penance to break with the past and she forgot about it finally while peace and order were established. Luckily, her deepest fears proved unfounded. She was not pregnant. On the other hand and during that time the police, alerted by the Justicieras, dismantled the last decayed remains of the Sect and Mrs. Lassart-Deveraux returned to be the same as always. Kerria, meanwhile, visited Brian at the hospital and as soon as he was discharged they started dating, at the moment as friends. The girl was the first to sign on his plaster. Time passed, Idina and Katherine returned to their homes as a new course began. Although before that Amethyst invited them together with Kerria to their newly opened house. The truth is that her parents had bought a new one very close to the old one that was destroyed.

-Come on, girls, before leaving, I invite you to see the match.  
-What match? - Kathy inquired without understanding.-  
-The final of the Euro cup. And my national team plays, they also celebrate the Euro cup chez moi.- Amethyst explained enthusiastically.-  
-In your house? And who will come? - Idina wanted to know that neither seemed to be very informed in that matter.  
\- No fool! I mean it's in France ... - Her interlocutor laughed affirming convinced. - We played the final against Portugal, and I'm sure we're going to win...

 

The others looked at each other with the face of circumstances. They had no idea what that was but their friend was so excited that they accepted.

-Well, then you'll explain to us what's going on. - Could say Kerria. - I think it is soccer, right?  
-Pas du tout. It's real football. Not what you play here. – Her talker denied.-  
-The Football is American. - Katherine replied. - What you mean is soccer. Ky is right.  
-Nothing at all. - Amethyst insisted. - That is rugby. European football is played with feet, and in which you call the same you use your hands. So it does not make sense that you call it that way.  
-But the feet are also used to kick the ball. - Idina reminded her. - So it's well said ...

 

The Frenchwoman shook her head, obviously not in agreement with that, however, she let it be and repeated.

-Whatever it is, I wait for you tomorrow. I do not want to see the match alone.  
-And your parents? - Kerria asked.-  
\- They do not care. My mother has no interest in sports in general. And my father, I think he will be working in his office. Or he may accompany us to see it. I do not know. But if you feel uncomfortable with him we can go to the guest room, we have put a huge TV! – She affirmed with an almost childish enthusiasm. - Flat screen three dimensions and even curved ... it will look like we are playing ourselves too!

 

The others shrugged and nodded. So it was decided. Amethyst of course asked permission from her parents. They gladly gave it to her. It seemed very good to them that their daughter would strengthen bonds of friendship with their fellow warriors and daughters of their own friends and comrades of old battles.

-Don't worry, I will not bother you.- Diamond affirmed commenting affably to confirm what the girl had already assumed.- In any case, I will follow him from my office. Although the most likely is to go out with your mother.  
-Merci dad. - She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.-

 

In this way the others accepted that invitation. Kerria proposed to go to buy some soft drinks and something to eat. When it was time to go to her friend's house, they were provided with sweet and salted popcorn, drinks and some burgers. It was Emerald who opened when the girls called.

-Come in girls. - She invited them cordially, although when they noticed everything they were wearing, she added, stunned. - But girls, where are you going with all that? ...  
-We wanted to bring something. Since Amethyst have invited us. - Kathy affirmed.-  
-Yes, it was not good that you took care of putting everything. - Idina agreed somewhat embarrassed.-

 

Mrs. Lassart just smiled funny inviting them to enter. Once she escorted them to the guest room, she told them without being able to suppress another, even bigger smile.

-Amethyst will come now. She was in hers room getting ready for the match, you know with a proper outfit.  
-Ready with a proper outfit? - Repeated a perplexed Kerria.-

 

In fact they all looked at each other without understanding. That was supposed to be an evening watching TV, and over a soccer game. They had come with shirts, shorts and sneakers. With hardly any makeup.

-Maybe the custom in Europe is that. - Katherine commented.-  
-Yes, it may be like when Uncle Roy goes to one of his games. He has to wear a suit and tie. - Idina added.-  
-It is true. My father says that it is the norm in the NBA that the coach’s dress like this. - Kerria recalled. - Even though I saw it on television ... I do not understand it.

 

Emerald could no longer repress laughter, and released one of her famous laughter leaving the girls stunned. She could hardly say.

-Well, I have to leave you. My husband and I are going out for a while. Have fun…  
-Thanks Mrs. Lassart. - Kathy replied politely. - The same we wish you.

 

Her cousins nodded agreeing to that. The owner of the house and her husband were gone. Finally, the three of them were sitting on a leather sofa facing a large screen flat. It was nevertheless turned off and they already thought about turning it on when they heard the voice of their hostess.

-Je Sui la! ...- Their host proclaimed appearing before them.-

 

Amethyst was wearing a dark blue T-shirt that fit her well, it looked like a sports outfit. It was in effect the official kit of the French national team. With a red cock engraved on the left side of the chest. A pair of shorts of the same indigo blue and long red socks completed the set. And if that were not enough, she had painted on both cheeks three lines of red, white and blue colors parallel to each other.

\- What are you dressed of? - Kerria inquired looking her up and down in stupor.-  
-I wear the colors of my national team. – Her friend proclaimed with pride.- Allez France! ... -She said full of enthusiasm. - Nous allons gagner!

 

There were no comments. The others were too perplexed. So without further ceremony the Frenchwoman turned on the television and they all set out to watch the game. Both Idina and Kathy went to the kitchen for glasses and plates. Amethyst provided them with some bowls for the potatoes and they made the popcorn in the microwave. All while the respective teams warmed up on the lawn of the Stade de France. The match started and although the rest did not understand much given that the comments were in French, Amethyst jumped out of her chair, cheered, put her hands to her head or cursed when her team missed a chance. All this while the girls ate and drank with a good appetite.

\- Of course we look like guys! - Kerria laughed asserting. - This is what my brother and his friends would do.  
-Yes, put our bellies full to eat and watch a game. Now I start to see the world from the male perspective, ha, ha! -Added a funny Katherine. - It is not as bad as I thought.   
\- It's not so bad either. Although next time I would prefer a nice movie. – Idina said.- A romantic comedy…  
-Better one of action. - Kerria corrected her at the nod from Amethyst who chewed a few more fries when her friend added. - They are much more fun.

 

At last the time limit was reached. After ninety minutes the match ended. Draw to zero.

-Who has won? - Idina wanted to know.-  
-I think no one has. - Kathy affirmed.-  
-Then what are they going to do? - Kerria asked. -  
-Over time. - Amethyst answered with worried expression that immediately took care of eliminating in favor of a more optimistic tone when affirming. - We are stronger, and their star player was injured in the first part. Nous avons de l'avantage!

 

And to underline her words at least at the beginning France started attacking. However, the Portuguese defended well not allowing too much danger in their area. On the contrary, their approaches to the French goal began to disturb. Already in the first part of the overtime Amethyst was tachycardia.

-Faire attention! - She asked with desperate rictus to the screen as if the players of her country could listen to her. - Allons garçons!  
-Calm down girl. - Kathy asked her to observe her with the same expression of amazement than the others. - You are going to suffer a stroke! …

 

Although it was even worse when the referee whistled a foul in favor of the Portuguese. The hostess fidgeted nervously in her seat, holding on to Kerria's arm, who was looking at her without believing it.

-But what happens? ...- The daughter of the Malden wanted to know.-  
-That's very dangerous. – Her friend could say returning once again to her mother tongue. - No, no, no ... pas du tout! -She was nervous while she saw the placement of the barrier. - Que cet que vous faites? Il faut faire la couverture des trous!

 

The rival player threw the foul and Amethyst put her hands to her face, covering her eyes in horror. Fortunately for her team, the ball hit the crossbar and it was rejected. The girl sighed at length with visible relief looking up at the ceiling.

-And that was not a goal? - Katherine wanted to know.-  
-No, the ball has to go inside. - Idina commented to her adding with insecure tone. - I think...  
-I know, it's a joke! - Her cousin laughed trying to cheer up her other group mate. - Come on Amethyst, nothing has happened...  
-I do not like this. - The Frenchwoman who was still clinging to her friend Kerria, retorted.-

 

And for her misfortune, she was not wrong. Minute one hundred and eight of the game, in the second part of the extension a Portuguese player threw an accurate shot that beat the goalkeeper of France. Neil to one, advantage of Portugal. Amethyst paled, opening her mouth and her eyes wide.

-Merde! - Finally exclaimed really angry.-  
-That's bad ... right? - Idina dared to murmur.-  
-Apparently it is. - Kathy whined again.-  
\- Nous avons besoin de un but, jusqu'un but. S'il vous plait! - The Frenchwoman exclaimed almost as if her whole life depended on it.  
-A what? - Kerria wanted to know.-  
-I think she means one of those goals. - Katherine informed her.-

 

But Kerria could barely pay attention to her, despite she was shocked by her hysterical friend who, apparently oblivious to that question, kept screaming.

-Allons bleus, allons!

 

However, the minutes passed quickly now. In spite of the attempts of the French the marker no longer moved. When the referee blew the final whistle, the joy of the Portuguese players contrasted with the sadness of the Gauls. This was admitted by her discouraged compatriot in her house.

-Ils nous ont battu! C'est la vie! – She riveted long-sufferingly.-  
-Cheer you up. It was not as bad. - Idina tried to comfort her. - It was just a game.  
-It has been exciting. - At least Kathy conceded. - Despite this sport does not suit me. Although at least there was a lot of handsome guys in shorts, ha, ha...  
-That for me is not much encouragement to say. - Kerria smiled with mischief adding without shame. - Next time we could see a girl’s party.  
\- What a bad luck! - Her hostess lamented. - We had never lost a final at home. And I wanted to see my team win a title. When they won the World Cup, I was not born yet.  
-Well, there will be another time. - Kerria smiled.-

Her friend nodded. Soon, a message reached her cell phone.

-Ey. It’s cousin Granate. - Amethyst commented to the others who gave her curious looks.-  
\- What does he want? - Kerria inquired.-

 

Amethyst read the text shaking her head...

-I'm sorry, dear cousin. Thank God we still have Portugal! He is an idiot! – She asserted and added. - And he says he has been seeing it in the cafeteria of his Makoina with some Portuguese tourists.

 

And indeed, his cousin sent her a picture in which the boy left wearing a shirt of the Portuguese national team and passing his arm around the shoulders of a very good looking girl, who had another like it.

-I'm going to kill him! ... this time he will find out when I catch him, so I have to wait for him to come or when I go to Japan ... - the French blonde exclaimed. -

 

However, the others were covering their mouths doing a great effort not to laugh.

-What happen to you? This is not funny at all. - Amethyst asserted, looking alternately at her friends. - It is my national pride ...

 

But those words caused precisely that her friends could not take it anymore and laughed with a jaw swing...

\- You bitches! - Her hostess exclaimed, that despite her attempts to stay serious and be offended in the end she could not help but laugh with them affirming, yes.- You will pay me for this one ...  
-At least you'll always have Paris. - Katherine, who was laughing, was able to retort.-   
\- And you will have your eyes purple! - Amethyst laughed also showing a fist but comically.-  
-The grandeur that ... has shrunk a little tonight. - Kerria added with funny tints.-  
\- You will find out what means messing with me! I’ll become a Nets fan. - Her friend threatened her with jocularity. - Just for annoying you.  
-Hey, do not even think about it. - The daughter of the coach of the Knicks laughed.-

 

Finally, after some therapeutic laughter and chatting about that and other topics, the guests said goodbye. Of course, helping Amethyst to sort and clean everything before. At least the most important thing was that their friendship and camaraderie grew closer each day. And not everything was bad for her. By way of consolation she managed to pass physics thanks to Leval's classes. Thus, all that year they worked hard, each on their own, to carry out their projects. Another event that perplexed them was the election of the American president. An eccentric millionaire won against all odds, against the first woman who submitted her candidacy. When at the Malden house they watched the results on television, Kerria could not help but twist the gesture.

-Simply, I cannot believe it! – She exclaimed with visible anger.-  
\- What are we going to do, daughter? - Bertie sighed as she sat beside her. - It was the decision of the people.  
\- "We the people" - The girl repeated now with some sarcasm to sentence with patent displeasure. - Well, they will realize right away what they have voted for!  
-It will not be so bad either. - His father intervened, just entering the room at that moment. -Besides, if that guy was able to win the battle of the millionaires to Vince, I'm not surprised that he was able to win the elections." LOL!…  
-Papa, please. This is serious! - Kerria retorted looking at him with disapproval. - We have a lot as a country in jeopardy! Even the whole world does it!  
-Don't worry, daughter. - Roy wanted to reassure her that he added right away. - I listened to his speech as soon as he won. The truth, I did not expect it. The guy has been quite conciliatory within what fits. At least he does not say he wants to put his opponent in jail! LOL…  
-Of course Kerria is right. - Bertie said looking at her husband with resigned patience and riveting with severity. - The thing is much more serious than you take it.  
-Come on, cubito! - He laughed. - He's a showman guy, he will not do anything about the barbarities he said. Simply because he cannot. Our institutions are strong. They will not allow it. He will have to behave well.  
-He's a misogynist and a homophobe! - Kerria exploded, shaking her head with a mixture of anger and disbelief. - In addition to xenophobe. He has everything, the whole set! I cannot understand how it is possible that he won the elections in this country.  
-I did not vote for him either. - A more cautious Roy said, adding. - And that I usually have more republican sympathies.  
-Well, I've always considered myself more of the Democrat side. - Beruche replied to sentence with determination. - And now more than ever.  
\- Say yes, mom! - Kerria added in solidarity. - Now we will have to fight more than ever to not lose our rights.  
-Daughter. - His father intervened in a conciliatory way. – Whether we like it or not this is the result of the polls. We must respect it. It is the basis of democracy.  
-Really? well he said that if he had lost he would not respect it. - The indignant young woman remarked. - But we have to respect him, right?  
-Well, yes, because we cannot do the same as those we are supposed to oppose for the same reasons. - Beruche said. – The sailors have always shown us that justice must be opposed to injustice, sweetheart.

 

Kerria sighed slowly nodding to finally admit with regret but sincerely agreeing with her interlocutor.

-Yes, it's true, mom. You're right. It just… I'm very worried.  
-I'm convinced it will not be as terrible as some people paint it. But if it were, we are here to protect everyone. - Her father tried to cheer her up.-  
-This is not the same as being invaded by aliens or demons, Roy. - Bertie reminded him. - If it's something freely decided by people, we cannot do anything.  
-Yes, I remember very well the commitment we acquired cubito. Although that applies from the point of view of the battle. However, you can fight differently. Surely, without going any further, our daughter will do so as an activist. - He answered.-  
-Against ideals such as those of that individual I do not hesitate. - The girl said and added. - And Amethyst was also worried. She told me that her parents talk about what is happening in Europe. These kinds of movements are happening there too and this could give wings to them.  
\- Yes, the little prince told me that he was chatting with Ian Masters about the elections. It's a shame, for millionaires with possibilities it would have to have been him who had presented himself as candidate. - Roy lamented, insisting anyway. - But Diamond is of my own opinion. We have to dedicate ourselves to our own affairs. The future of any country on Earth must be decided by its citizens.

 

And in that, of course, both his wife and his daughter agreed with him, whether they liked the result or not. So the course flew by. The young French woman, quite motivated, passed all the subjects this time and also with good grades. Leval, who had passed the tests of selection and started in the Academy, finished his first year, obtaining the official title of cadet. Mazoui, who finished his second year, was named first class cadet. Idina and Kathy came back for vacation training and with the news that the younger of the Rodney had won a Portland song talent contest. The girl not only knew how to play the piano and dance, she had also revealed herself as a good singer. Kerria, meanwhile, signed up for another state and won, before the approval of the entire jury for her wonderful voice and the pride of her family and friends who attended there. The girl made a memorable performance in the final and raised a standing ovation. Amethyst did not show up, although she sang very well and Kathy was not left behind either, given her passion for dramatic art and acting. Joined to her childhood when she was vacationing in Ireland and singing with her aunt Alannah in the pubs and local festivals. In addition to that she had taken some singing lessons advised by her godmother Minako. And in the summer when they met the four, some of them began to sing something and if the song was known to them the rest soon joined in. Then in one of the times that they had finished practicing as Justicieras, it was Amethyst who came up with a luminous idea telling the others.

\- Did you know that I sang in a group I made with some friends in Paris?  
\- That is true. You told me something. - Kerria said with interest to know more. -

 

Her friend remembered that almost with nostalgia instead of anger, things had changed so much, she thought, although she immediately focused on her proposal and enunciated it with self-assurance. Willing to take retribution for that experience that would be truncated without her being able to demonstrate all the talent she thought she possessed

-Why do not we form one?  
-We? - Idina asked stunned. -  
\- Of course. - Amethyst added that she began to give more than acceptable arguments. - You know music theory and piano, you sing very well. Kathy has experience acting and in addition to playing something the synthesizer she has singing lessons and has practiced a lot in Ireland. For our part Kerria and I sing too.  
-Yes, my father taught me to play the guitar when I was little. - Kerria finished something hurriedly. - Although I would have to practice a little to remember...  
-That would not be a problem. We all have talent! We are young, beautiful and we are in shape, we would be a total success! – Amethyst asserted. -  
-It would be great! - Kathy exclaimed enthusiastically, already beginning to see the advantages of fame and the possible implications to be a future actress. - It seems like a great idea to me!  
\- I'm with you – Kerria joined them -

 

The young woman, encouraged by her success in the festival, thought that a combination of all would be a real bomb and would allow her to show that she also had qualities of her own, apart from her role of Justiciera. And besides, she had heard that both her father and her Uncle Tom sang very well in their student days, so why not follow in their footsteps?

\- It's really not a bad idea. - Idina agreed.-

 

She, being somewhat shyer than the rest and little friend of great bustle, was the most reluctant, but the enthusiasm of the others quickly spread to her, remembering, like her cousin, that her father and uncle were very good. They even performed at their university. She had seen some recordings that Tom kept back then. So she accepted.

\- Okay, I'll sign up too ... sure we're going to have a great time.

 

So, for some reasons or for others, they all showed the same enthusiasm for the proposal. Only the small detail of convincing their parents would be missing, but for now they decided to start rehearsing and looking for a repertoire. When Kerria told her friends, they agreed and even encouraged her after her success at the festival. Roy could not be more proud of his daughter, at least that quality she had inherited from him. Although Beruche, also had a beautiful and very musical voice, but his wife had always been too shy to sing anything out of the shower. Amethyst encountered some resistance from her mother, but this time she managed to convince her more easily with the help of her friends. Although Emerald really saw that her daughter had matured a lot and the situation was not the same as it had been years ago in France. The other two did not have problems, once they promised that they would continue dedicating themselves to their studies. But now, with the parental permission slip, they realized that the group was not complete. If necessary, Idina could play a string instrument and Katherine dared to use the synthesizer. The only thing they needed was to find was a drummer. The time has come to search for a candidate. So the four held a convention for it.

-Could we ask Leval? - Amethyst interjected, receiving the negative automatic from Kerria. -  
\- My brother does not have time, besides, as far as I know, he does not know how to play the drums. – She said. -  
\- Yes, yes, but just to have him near, Amethyst would propose anything! – Kathy asserted mockingly. -  
\- You are very funny, aren´t you? - The aforementioned replied, not without blushing, amid the laughter of her friends. -  
-And your brother? - Idina inquired from Katherine. -  
\- Forget it, it's the same as Leval. He has no idea or time, - Kathy said. -  
\- Well, mine too - Idina sighed. - Alan knows music, he plays the guitar and even sings quite well, but he is very focused on his studies and Lance, who does not do it badly either, doesn´t care about everything that does not call him the attention and this does not interest him. Maybe Brian. - She proposed looking at Kerria.-

However, the young woman shook her head saying with no hesitation.

\- No, he cannot play the drums either.  
\- Surely if you ask him, he would learn quickly! - Amethyst said now, trying to return the joke to another of her friends. -

 

All laughed but after a few minutes without finding the solution, they were pensive, they did not see how to solve the problem, but here it was going to be fixed itself. News came from Japan. Petz would come with her husband Sapphire and his young son to spend a few days. Granate, he was around the age of their cousins. He was a little crazy but good boy and oh wonder! (For the girls of course). Besides to sing nicely and play the electric guitar he liked to play drums. Of course, many times he almost did nothing else to the despair of his mother. In addition, his look, although not as spectacular as that of his cousins, was also a magnet for girls. The boy was really fine, and his attractive face, in addition to his dark hair with bluish tints and his big green eyes, would surely raise passions. In fact he was the perfect addition to the group, thus guaranteeing female fans. At least that's what Kathy said she seemed the most serious about marketing. So when he arrived and the girls told him about their plans, he thought it was perfect.

\- Ey cousins that will be cool! , I will be able to play the drums to the full without my parents giving me the talk. And I could also sing some song something sugarcane.

 

The girls had some doubts about that, but it might not be a bad idea, if their cousin did it in an acceptable way. And, as they saw it, that would give them even more versatility. It was not something to dismiss. Of course they did him a test. Katherine took her mission as a talent scout very seriously, as if one of those programs to find revelation artists was, while the others sat as public. And it turned out that the boy played quite well and sang in a more than acceptable way. They all agreed. Granate would be the male component of the group. The boy was happy, he was very happy to share that with his cousins. In fact, his presence was a binder. It was the circumstance that he was the only one who had family ties with all of them. He was a cousin of Amethyst on his father's side and Idina, Kerria and Katherine on his mother's side. And also, of course, he was of Mazoui and Leval. He remembered how before he started the trip, when they told him about the group's idea on the phone, he spoke with his older brother. Coraíon could not go, he had to travel to Europe for studies. More specifically to London, but he wished the best of luck to his younger brother while advising him.

-Try not to be too annoying. And do not do crazy things, because I know you, little brother. – He said with some severe dye. -  
-I'll try. - This one smiled that did not seem with a too convinced tone. - I'm already maturing...  
-You know how mom gets every time you mess. - Coraíon said with a jovial expression this time to warn him. - I think you would be careful.  
\- Be calm Cory. I'll be good this time. - Granate promised him that now he seemed to take that more seriously when he added. - And I want to talk to the cousins. Maybe they can tell me things about the academy.

 

His interlocutor nodded knowingly and patted his back with affection. His younger brother had always admired him, for him he was the role model, although he often behaved in the most opposite way possible. Granate knew that since he was very young his parents had been stricter with his older brother. Although of course Petz had educated them both well, being at the time, affectionate, demanding or angry when the occasion required. With Coraíon her parents did not have too many problems. This had always been an exemplary boy. Very similar to his cousin Leval. Calm, reflective even, obedient and little friend to get into trouble but with a good sense of humor. But his younger brother could not be more different in his way of being. Crazy, anarchic and very witty. Friend more than witty comment, which also exercised, easy joke and do enough mischief. Although deep down he was a good boy who knew when he went over the line. With his father, of course, the relationship was good. Sapphire scolded him at times but in a more relaxed and almost resigned way, believing that those pranks that his son sometimes made were consubstantial to him. Although he did not know who he from who Granate could have inherited that. Sapphire joked sometimes with Petz asking his wife if she would not have cheated on him with Roy. Despite the angry expression of her when the boy had made some of his tricks he took away the desire to continue making jokes about the matter. And Petz herself did not understand how her little son had been able to get out of this way. Actually between mother and son there was an almost love-hate relationship. She loved him more than anything because he was her little one but sometimes she would have strangled him if she had the chance. And now Granate smiled, thinking that his mother would say when she found out that he had joined that adventure with his cousins. But he preferred that. This would be better than she knowing about his other plans. Those he had shared with Coraíon before coming to America. And also, with her Makoina, as he affectionately kept calling her. But now it was time to focus on the band. They were already underway. Only the touchstone was missing.

\- It's magnificent! - Amethyst exclaimed with joy. - We already have the group formed. And you do not know the best.  
-What do you mean?- Idina asked curiously. -  
\- There is a contest for young talents - the girl informed them. - I found out yesterday reading an ad in the newspaper. They will promote the winner of the contest between novice groups and they will edit a disc. If we hurry to prepare some songs we could have an opportunity.  
-How long do we have? - Kerria asked, already thinking about the idea. -  
\- Well, three months. - Amethyst replied. –

-Why not! Let´s go ahead! - Katherine encouraged with visible enthusiasm, that was just what she wanted. - We could be famous overnight. As my godmother says. You have to go for the opportunities when they present themselves.  
-And what about if they don´t? – Idina wanted to know.-  
-Then you have to created them.- Her cousin smiled, blinking and eye.- 

 

So Idina, after nodding at that, told everyone something that filled them with even more optimism.

\- I'll consult my aunt Mimet. She did an artist test when she was our age, she will surely know something of these things. I think she did that audition with your godmother Minako. The trouble is that lately I do not know much about her nor have I seen her recently. She is always very involved with work. But I can call by phone to talk to my aunt, Uncle Dany and cousin Mimi.  
-But, did your aunt win? - Kathy inquired with uncontainable curiosity. -  
\- Well, no. - Idina admitted - I think that at that time she was working for a laboratory or something and she could not take advantage of the prize, or that she was the best, but she did not reach the minimum score to be chosen by very little. I do not remember well, she told me a long time ago.  
\- Do not worry, it does not matter. What we need is all kinds of help. Let's get down to work. I'll try to call my godmother to see if she can help us out. - Katherine urged commenting often for joy of the rest. - My brother knows where you can rent a place, near his academy, there we could rehearse.  
\- Listen to me, girls! That would be very good. – Granate said with his usual scorn to exclaim amused. - You put on a bikini, we put a hat and we start singing. So the cadets who pass insurance that we will throw a lot of coins so we can pay that site.  
\- You are an idiot! - Amethyst replied releasing a hit on his head. -  
-We could wear you with tight little masks, sweetie. - Kerria replied provoking the laughter of the girls, to which her cousin answered imperturbably, almost as a challenge. -  
\- Well, if you put on a bikini, I'm capable of putting on the other.  
\- That's what scares me - Idina interjected without being able to avoid laughing at the affirmation. – I am afraid that you would be able!

 

And after another wave of laughter from the rest, this time with Granate included, they decided to get down to work. They would have time to compose and rehearse songs since the contest was scheduled before the beginning of the course. Amethyst, being one day at Kerria's house, told Leval, but the boy seemed absent. She invited him for a walk and he accepted, they went through the garden. The boy nonetheless with politeness and visible affection, encouraged her to go for it. She was pleased by the boy's support and asked how things were going at the academy for him and Mazoui.

\- You will start very soon, right? - The girl asked with visible interest. -  
\- Yes, we must reported ourselves there in a week, - he answered. -  
-And you're already second lieutenant? - Amethyst asked him that she did not know the rankings very well. -  
\- No, the first year you're just an applicant, a zero to the left- he smiled remembering. - I still have in memory how they treated us new. You, linnet! Light step, you linnet ... bring me something to drink.  
-Linnet? - Amethyst asked him, he did not know what he could refer to.  
-It's something like debutant or unhappy. - The boy laughed, explaining.- The novices in the academy have to go through a kind of test of humility. The cadets of superior courses make us all kinds of jokes. Although not too hard. We have to put up with thinking that, the following year we will be the ones who do them to the new ones.  
-But that is forbidden.- She believed, remembering the rules of the High school.- No bullying is allowed.  
-It is not the same in the military academy. There everything is based on a code of honor and rank.- The boy replied.-  
-Whose fools do not know who they are messing with.- She smiled, affirming.- I still remember what you told me last year about the members of that people that you said you belong.- The ... -She wanted to say but she could not kept the name in her memory.-

-Saiyajin. They are warriors of space.- He reminded him.-  
-Yes, that.- the girl retorted, already relieved.- With that strength ... now I understand why it was impossible for me to overcome you in anything.- She came to say almost with a tinkle.-

 

Leval smiled, almost blushing a little, Amethyst thought that he was really charming like that. In that the boy answered.

-Yes, maybe it's something unfair. But I cannot do anything to prevent it. In fact I did not know until my father told me. After meeting cousin Mazoui. At first I could not believe it either. But then I started to fit the pieces. Actually, as I told you, the people from which I descend is called Saiyajin. And my uncle Lornd is their king.  
-King? – Amethyst was surprised by wide opening her beautiful violet eyes.-  
-Yes ... that makes my father a prince. And that my sister and I are too. But it's something that has never bothered us ...  
-It's true.- Amethyst said, admitting in turn.- When my parents revealed the truth about their origins, I reacted the same. I did not believe them either. However, we had to fight later. And we met the daughter of Sailor Moon herself, Chibiusa, who trained us. Well, your sister Kerria and Idina had met her before but they barely can remember her. Anyway ... it's a big responsibility.  
-I think so myself.- The young man nodded to declare.- And even though I am proud of that legacy I do not want my heritage to mark me. My desire is to obtain things on my own merits. That is why I do not use any of my powers in the academy. Just like my father did when he played basketball. He never took advantage of that

 

Amethyst gave him a look of approval as well as loving admiration. She knew how noble that boy was besides being clever. For that reason she commented more jovially.

-And to pass these difficult exams of yours, I do not think that becoming a golden warrior will be very useful.  
-No, - he smiled, shaking his head. - That does not help. In addition you have to know how to comply with the codes of respect for superiors. And the jokes that make you are just ways to exercise patience and humility. At least I already passed that stage. Thankfully, when we pass the first course, we are promoted to second class cadet, then first and later when we have passed the third course we are ensign. Approving fourth, second lieutenant and after fifth we get the first lieutenant's officer.  
\- Surely Mazoui and you will pass everything. - The girl assured with clear admiration. - You are very good students.  
\- It's very hard, do not believe otherwise. - Leval confessed. - Physical tests are easy for us, but for exams you have to study hard and we hardly have time. In a single course we have twelve subjects to each one worse, among them that I can remember, advanced Mathematics, Engineering, Astrophysics, Chemistry, Navigation, Electronics, History of Space Flights and I do not know how many more. We are supposed to master, at least in a basic way, a lot of disciplines. - He paused a little and added as if he left it in the inkpot with the intention of increasing the difficulty even more. - And if that was not enough, later we must specialize in some in particular. I heard one of the teachers say the first day of the course that we should learn the equivalent of six years in only three. But it's worth it, those of us who manage to finish this will be better qualified than anyone to travel one day to space.

 

It must be like that, Amethyst could confirm that she had not seen that boy in a year. Poor Leval should be very busy studying without stopping, and on top of that he joined his particular training. But with the military academy, it happened to him just as she did to the group, she knew that she should work very hard but she was enthusiastic about it.

\- It has always been your dream. Surely you will be there. - She declared cheerfully. –

\- Afterwards, when we start the course, we will start the internship with real aircraft and not with simulators, as we are using now. - He said more enthusiastic now - it will be the definitive test. Mazoui will start this year, how I envy him!  
\- Your parents will be very proud of you.- Amethyst conjectured, knowingly, and took the opportunity to take him with apparent carelessness of an arm while they were walking. - And your sister adores you.  
\- That makes me very happy. - He confirmed. -  
\- Kerria boasts of you at the slightest occasion. - The girl smiled. -  
\- The same thing that I do with her. So much that I have to avoid bringing classmates from the academy because when they see her right away they start asking me, does your sister have a boyfriend?

 

He laughed and Amethyst herself with him, although the clever girl lost no chance of wanting to know.

-And are there attractive girls in the academy, or is that just a man thing?  
\- No, there are also girls. - He admitted admitting. - Very beautiful and very intelligent. Especially the someone I know ...

 

The young woman was grateful that her heart was not a drum, because it gave her such a turn that the drumming could have been heard on the other side of the world. But to her relief the boy completed his statement carelessly.

\- But they are all like the rest of us, just study and pass the tests. There is no time for anything else. At least I have proposed to leave aside everything that is not my career until I finish it. Then we'll see.  
\- You do very well. Wise decision. - His interlocutor agreed with relief. - First of all, duty ...

 

At least, she was convinced that if she could not go out with Leval, no other girl could. In any case, she was saddened that this boy was so accessible and so distant at the same time, but there was always the possibility of waiting and being patient. At least when they could see each other and chat, she had him for her. Amethyst sometimes let her imagination fly, when they walked like this, and he let himself be taken by the arm they could look like a couple for anyone watching them. The girl even approached her head to his chest and he did not notice those subtle approaches. However, she did not maintain that position for long. Deep down, it seemed as if she was cheating on him and she had her dignity. She did not want to take advantage of him that way. She wish one day she could do it because they were real couple! She thought about it and it was curious, as she got older she started to be more feminine in that kind of things. Performances that previously would have seemed ridiculous and prudish or that had never crossed her mind to perform, now began to be more natural. Like wanting to feel protected and surrounded by the arms of that handsome boy. What made her blush without being able to avoid it. In those disquisitions she was when he asked her jovially, taking her out of his thoughts.

\- And how are you going with the boys?

 

She tried to glimpse some other kind of interest, but rather it sounded like the question Leval could have asked his own sister (if Kerria had liked men, which, incidentally, since she frequented the friendship with Brian did not seem so preposterous), but anyway. Amethyst composed a casual smile and replied cautiously.

\- It happens to me just like you. I want to finish high school and focus on the group project. And to finish with the Justicieras training. So I do not have time for more.  
\- You do good. – Leval said approvingly and then consulted his watch commenting. - Wow, it's getting late, I have to start studying.  
\- I do not want to entertain you. -The girl said in a hurry. -  
\- Do not worry about it. - He smiled kindly that added. - Come on, let's go back.

 

And both returned to the house of Leval. Once there, Amethyst said goodbye to the rest of the Malden family and returned to their own. They also had things to do.

 

Mazoui was also excited about the start of the new course, when he had pass it he would be ensign. But neither he nor Leval had forgotten their training and for the past few months Roy had taught them the technique of Instant Translation. After that, he decided that they were already prepared enough to train the two alone. The boy was happy because he had already reached an important degree in his studies and was about to realize one of his childhood dreams. He would fly with real airplanes. And to top it all off, he had not experienced any kind of attack again because of his nature for more than a year. He was optimistic even though he was not as outspoken in his reserved character as he should be. And before starting the new course. Karaberasu and her husband - the young man's adoptive father - asked him about his future plans.

\- Mazoui - Mathew told him with total confidence - you will soon graduate as an ensign. Do you want to join the service then or will you prefer to wait to be a lieutenant?  
\- I could do it, but I would like to finish the five years. - He replied. - That, if I do not get any interesting destination.  
\- My son, I'm so proud of you! -Karaberasu enthusiastically, praising him and exclaiming in a sweet voice. - You're so handsome when you go in uniform!  
\- Mom, please - Mazoui whispered turning red. One of the rare times that happened to him, because his mother tried to fit the lapels of the diary suit to which he was making some arrangements. – I am already a grown man!  
\- You can fly planes like nobody, but you never wear your lapels properly. - His mother said with apparent severity. -

 

And the boy sighed resignedly while Mathew could not help but laugh. And so the days went by and a new course began. Soon Beruche and Roy received a call from Diamond who had gone to an island in the Pacific to finish a project for the Masters Corporation. His brother Sapphire was with him. There they had met Ian Masters, the eccentric millionaire, owner of the company and his friend the biophysics doctor Souichi Tomoe and his wife and assistant, Kaori, who together with Daniel (Tom's younger brother) and his wife Mimet, they were also with them on that project. Diamond informed them that they were still needed at least two years to finish it, but that it was going to be something really, big. Then he asked them with remarkable interest for Leval and Mazoui. When Roy told him that they had pass brilliantly his friend showed great satisfaction, but he said nothing more ...

 

Meanwhile, in Japan, the former sailors met on one of those rare occasions when they could do it, after adjusting their agendas. But this time it was for playful reasons. They had not been to the Crown for a long time. It had been a lot since their friends, Motoki and Unazuki, were not working there. The two had finished their studies years ago. He left with Reika, his lifelong girlfriend, and they got married. Now they lived in Europe. Unazuki on the other hand, got married with a handsome young man and lived in Osaka. Thus, sitting, the girls remembered something of those old times.

-I miss them very much.- Usagi said, stirring her soda with a straw.-  
-Yes. But it's life, everything changes.- Ami affirmed.-  
-But us.- Rei commented.-  
-Well, something we have changed.- Makoto corrected.-  
-In some things, of course.- Minako agreed.-  
-But whenever we can get together it will be as if our young years returned.- Ami stated.-  
-Although we keep looking like twenty-somethings.- Minako smiled.-  
-Good. What news do you have from our friends? - Usagi was interested trying to vary the subject of the conversation. - Have you talked to them?  
\- Is there something that you do not already know? - Rei inquired, although this time without the usual malice that used to when she wanted to puncture her friend, but rather it was genuine interest and even some fear. - Any situation that we should worry about, maybe?  
-No, - she admitted. -Sometimes, on occasion, I receive information in my dreams. But lately I have not seen anything. At least for now, there's no reason to be scared. In fact I'm as alien to their lives as you are.

 

The others sighed in relief. Each time their companion and sovereign had that kind of visions they did not usually mean anything good. It was Minako then who told them.

-My goddaughter Kathy called me recently. She told me that she and her cousins want to set up a music group with Emerald's daughter and Petz's little son. She asked me to give them some advice.  
\- How do you see them? Do they have talent? – Ami wanted to know.-  
-Yes of course. I've heard Katherine sing and she does it very well. - Minako replied with satisfaction.-  
-My goddaughter is also an artist.- Rei said with patent pride.-  
\- Well, mine can play the drums and some other instrument. But, he told me something even more interesting.- Makoto intervened.-

 

So she remembered when the young man went to see her in one of her coffee shops. In those years the business had prospered so much that she had a chain of Flowers & Flawours distributed throughout Japan. She even had thought seriously about making the jump to the United States and Europe. The key to success is that all confectionery was always made with natural and recent products. And the flowers were an ideal complement. She had trained her aides and employees to do things that way. But even though she already had enough trained personnel, Makoto was still at the forefront of her business working hard. Therefore, one afternoon she was attending in person, was glad to see her godson Granate. The boy had grown a lot, that boy who always hugged her knees escaping the consequences of some mischief was now a man almost two heads taller than her. He had really become a handsome young man, who was about to finish high school. So, as soon as she dispatched the customers, she greeted him delightedly.

-Hello rascal. How are you around here?  
-Hello Makoina! - The boy smiled giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.-  
-Did you have already done some of yours? - she smiled in turn with mock reproach .- I hope not to have to hide you from your mother ...  
-No, not this time. I just came to say hello. And in passing to take some of your delicious cakes, ha, ha! - The boy laughed taking a hand to the neck to admit.- In that I have not changed, and I think that never I will ...  
\- Sure. Come with me to the back room, we will take it in my office. I'm glad you have come. I had not seen you for a long time. - She affirmed with visible joy. -

 

The young man nodded enthusiastically. Makoto served him a chocolate cake with nuts that he adored. After picnicking accompanied by a coffee he, and a rose tea, she, the boy got something more serious and his godmother noticed.

-What happens to you Granate? .. Do you have a problem? - She inquired, although now with genuine concern.- You have not gotten into another mess?  
-No, is not that. Don´t care.- He asserted and added. - You see. In a way it's a mess, but it's not bad at all. The truth is that I've been giving a lot of thought to what I want to do when I finish high school. And after seeing my brother and the cousins I decided. All of them have opted for their dreams. Cory wants to be an engineer like dad. Mazoui and Leval go to the military. And I also want to do what I like the most. But I do not know if my parents will approve it.  
-Good. And what is it? – His interlocutor asked.-  
\- Do you know that the cousins and I are going to form a musical group? - The boy commented.-  
-Do you want to be a singer? - His godmother was surprised, thinking of course in the face that would her Petz would show, when she will learn the penultimate idea of her crazy son .- Is that?  
-Good.- The boy replied smiling to play down the importance.- I like how pastime, but my goals go something further. You see, actually what I would like ...

 

There, Makoto interrupted the story, her friends interrogated her with her eyes but she smiled sententiously.

-I'm sorry, he asked me, for now, not to tell anyone.  
-Come on, Mako-chan, you can tell us. - Usagi asked with enormous curiosity.-  
-Yes, that ... I told you a long time ago. If you sow the gossip, tell it! - Minako reminded her. - Do not leave us on the embers.  
-No, no - she smiled, wagging a finger.- She asked me to nobody at all. And I promised it. But do not worry girls, you'll find out ...  
-Good. I just hope that, whatever it is, his parents are satisfied. - Ami affirmed to sigh. - I hope that boy does not want to abandon the studies!  
-Yes, there is nothing more important at his age than studying.-Agreed Usagi.-

 

Although stopped almost at the end of the sentence when she noticed that her friends watched her amazed. Then it was she who wanted to know.

-What happens? Can I know what I´ve said so you can look at me like that?  
-No, nothing girl, that no one would have imagined that you would say that. We expected it from Ami, but from you.- A really surprised Rei, replied.-  
-Well, for you to know for quite some time that I take the studies very seriously, you witty. - Usagi replied with a tone between slightly annoying and vindictive. – I have even A+.  
\- No, no, don´t be upset. We already know. - Minako hastened to intervene.-  
-Yes, the truth is that you have changed a lot.- Makoto affirmed.-  
-Well ... I understand that in the past you were right.- Usagi admitted, already more seriously, adding.- But years ago a while things have started to change. Many times I have the impression that two different people coexist inside me. You already know. On the one hand in this life I am Usagi Tsukino and I have been maturing according to the terrestrial age. But on the other hand, I'm Queen Serenity. Sometimes it is so complicated that even I find it difficult to differentiate myself. And as the time passes I am becoming more sovereign and ceasing to be the girl I was when I reincarnated here. You understand, right?

 

The others nodded thoughtfully. As a matter of fact, her friend seemed to be changing inexorably. Especially since a few years ago, when she officially reached the overage. From that moment it was as if the aura of wisdom and temperance of the sovereign of Cristal Tokio had enveloped her. In spite of which sometimes she was allowed to make old Usagi surfaced. Unfortunately this happened less and less frequently. 

-And how much time do you have left? - Minako asked, already with a more worried tone, matching the looks of the rest.- How many times can we meet like that, as friends, and not in the Court, as your servants?

 

The others now observed with interest and concern the person questioned. She sighed with a shrug and could only reply in a low voice.

-I do not know exactly, maybe a few more years. Then I will have to wake up definitively as queen. That is what they have shown me in some visions. And you are not and you will never be my servants. - She asserted to qualify.- Not in that sense. You are my princesses, my guardians and above all, You will never stop being my friends. That's why girls. I love when I can be myself. Usagi Tsukino, the head of plover, and share some friendly quarrel with Rei-chan or with you, Mina-chan.- She asserted with a certain sadness tinged with nostalgia.-  
-Well, if that's the problem you do not have to worry.- The priestess smiled at her, now with a jovial tone, in an attempt to encourage that again, insuring. - I promise you that if you want quarrels, I will give them to you, gladly.  
\- Yes, Makoto laughed, trying also to de-dramatize. - In that sure that our dear Rei fulfills perfectly with her mission!

 

They all laughed in turn and leaving aside that topic they went on to talk about more trivial things ... they finally said goodbye, wishing they could stay another day to continue reliving the old days. If the tight schedules and the hard obligations of each one allowed it.

 

In the United States a month had passed since the girls began to rehearse, songs dedicated to their mothers and their sailor friends. These last ones contributed by Idina that remembered with fondness her summer stays in the sanctuary Hikawa, where her godmother and great friend of her mother was the priestess. In addition, she composed in her free time. She was the first to encourage her to sing and the girl then played some of those same songs. Kathy contributed one that her godmother gave her from her beginnings as an idol or even typical Irish folklore that her aunt Alannah taught her. Along with those, others more varied, that the Amethyst herself arranged from those that she still remembered from her time in Paris, every of them formed a good disk. Apart from the songs, they also put the choreography to work, that's was Idina´s doing thanks to her ballet studies. Amethyst, thanks to karate was also very agile, and the other two were not left behind, thanks to their training as Justicieras. Katherine worked the plot of the group's image and contributed ideas for costumes and on-stage presentation as well as advertising for its release. And for her part, Kerria, was taking care of the material and providing ideas for new songs, she really had many good suggestions. Granate gathered instruments and worried about moving around in the music world so that they began to be something known. As it was also handyman, solved more than one problem with the team. In this way things worked like a charm. They all seemed to complement each other perfectly. But, yes, there was a detail in which the girls were inflexible and little less cruel to each other, and was related to diet. By common agreement among all, they had decided to keep the shape at all costs. One day, Amethyst was the victim of the prohibitions of her companions, who, despite her protests prevented her from repeating a portion of Bolognese spaghetti and of course, of mousses with chocolate for dessert, nothing. Despite the fact that the tears were coming when she saw it on the dish and contemplated that cup of fluffy chocolate with lemon rind. But, another day she took revenge with Kathy who had bought a monumental vanilla ice cream with almonds in one of the others' carelessness. Snatching the cornet and turning a deaf ear to her pleas.

\- If it's just a little ice cream, - Katherine insisted in a honey voice when she was discovered. –  
-Nothing at all, this is an iceberg of the north pole.- Amethyst replied with a perfidious smile, to sentence, not without satisfaction -, such excesses are not allowed here.  
\- Just a nibble - Kathy asked in a pleading voice. - It has crunchy almonds.  
\- We're sorry, but we're all in this - Kerria added with some feigned regret.-

 

Although the girl did not hide too much her rejoicing remembering how her friends asked Brian to prevent her from eating popcorn every time they went to the movies. Of course she only had to put eyes on him and he sighed asking her not to do it again and bringing her a huge bucket full of them.

\- Yes, it's terrible, but it's like that.- Idina said joining them with sincere pity for her cousin. -

 

Kathy's eyes made spirals and almost moistened with the vision of that huge ice cream doomed to fall in the bin. They were all sorry to throw it away, but they had to stand firm and endure the temptation. In that a boy of little more than ten years passed and Amethyst offered it to him, the boy accepted enchanted.

-Do you really give it to me? - The enthusiastic child asked, Amethyst, Idina and Kerria nodded at, against Kathy shaking her head. Amethyst noticed and grabbed her chin, making her nod. - How nice it is! - the boy was licking, eating it with delight. -

 

They all made their mouths water and especially to Katherine who asked.

\- Just a little bit. - She begged as she approached the boy who looked at her, astonished, she seemed a possessed person. They had to drag her between them all. - It's mine ... my treasure! -she claimed.-...  
-Come on! You look like Gollum.- Kerria smiled, remembering one of the last movies she had seen with Brian. -  
\- Come on, Kathy, it's all about the curves! - Idina urged more. -  
\- No, it's not fair, I want my ice cream! – The alluded protested whining as if she was a five-year-old child. -

 

Idina and Kerria also suffered similar situations, the cherry pie for one and sweet popcorn nothing, for the other, at least when the thing did not depend on Brian, of course. But all agreed that it would surely be worth it. Granate laughed, fortunately for him he was free of that, until all of them asked him to be solidary and to his desperation they reduced his ration of sweets and other viands in half. It did not do him any good to protest. Finally, just fifteen days before the contest, they went to the pre-selection tests and passed them. All this despite the fact that Granate had missed some tests. The truth is that from the beginning of the group, he argued that he had less need to make them. He had a good command of his plots, although all of his companions would have liked him to come with more regularity, but knowing the character of the boy, they let him be. It was the only note that came to obscure, although only slightly, the harmony. The main thing was that the girls were perfectly interpenetrated and that, despite everything, their cousin did well with his work within the band. In this way they had managed to be among the eight best finalists.

-We have already made it to the final! – Amethyst jump euphoric to affirm. - Surely we will win!  
\- Now is when we have to put the best of ourselves to win. – Idina cheer her mates up. -  
-Be calm. - Granate said seemed really confident. - You will see that new drum rolls I have been rehearsing in my house, we will win for sure! The acoustics will not fail. You can ask the neighbors, ha, ha ...  
\- It's better for you.- Amethyst reproached him jovially when she remembered him. - We have hardly seen you in the last rehearsals.-

 

The boy fit the taunt without bothering, simply shrugged his shoulders, admitting his guilt, but he had his own reasons, the ones that he revealed to his godmother, although it was not yet time to comment on them.

\- What I'm most afraid of. - Kathy intervened with a nervous sigh, something that seemed paradoxical for someone who longed to become famous, especially when the rest heard her add. - It's dealing with all that audience, sure there will be many people watching.  
-But if you have sung in pubs for the public before.- Idina reminded her.-  
-Is not the same. That was between friends and neighbors ... and there were not so many. Now, before a packed auditorium. I do not know ... I'm afraid I'm not up to the task.- The girl sighed.-  
\- Not counting the television, they will not take focus off with how good you are! - Granate added jokingly. -  
-Don't be so loud! - Regarded Kerria.-

 

And after giving a sonorous hit to his cousin on the head and seeing how he rubbed it, the daughter of Bertie and Roy added.

\- Look, you do not worry Kathy, just sing and that's it. Focus only on your parents and your brother. As if there was no one else. It works for me.  
\- That's what my mother tells me. - She admitted telling the others. - He told me we should be ourselves.  
-That's it. We are good performers and we dance well.- Idina affirmed.- We do not have to be afraid ...  
\- We have many points in our favor.-Amethyst asserted, finishing full of confidence. - Surely we will wipe out the others.  
\- Yes, but I understand you, Kathy. Neither can I avoid feeling somewhat nervous. Above all I hope we do not get in a bad place in front of our families. - Kerria sighed that also accused the pressure and responsibility. -  
-Don't worry, cousin. We just have to clone Brian and fill the capacity with the copies! Only with you showing up them sure that they applaud to us to rage! – Granate laughed that this time, had enough reflexes to dodge the aforementioned and was allowed to add still more comicalness.- Hey girls! When we are famous let me take your photos in bikini and I will cover selling them to all obsessives I can find . Well, better said, let me do them now. Whether you were famous or not, they were going to be taken out of my hands!

 

Nobody saved him this time from the rain of hits that fell on him on the part of all. Those kinds of situations were quite frequent because Granate loved to tell them that kind of jokes. Although the girls always pretended to bother looking more angry than they could get. But in reality the boy was loved and they appreciated the way he had to relax any charged or tense environment and that now they were quite needed ...

\- At least we have you as a jester! - Amethyst affirmed without stopping laughing.- In case the rest fails.  
-Yes, go... and so that it does not fail, it would be better that we rehearse a little.- Idina commented in the same way.-

 

And the rest agreed on it. Thus the days passed and at last the great moment arrived. After the last trials everything was ready. All the relatives of the boys went to the contest. Even Leval and Mazoui asked for permission to be there. To their surprise they were granted, it was not a very important reason but both were very well considered. In addition, there was another reason that they would know later. Diamond had already returned and was with his wife. His brother Sapphire had gone with Petz and even Dr. Tomoe came with his wife, the redhead and quite attractive Kaori. This, in addition to being her husband's assistant in her work, was an occasional model for a small season in Japan and was a great friend of Emerald.

\- I hope they get the first prize, - she wished the latter, which also added more seriously - and that does not harm them in the studies.  
\- To me, Granate has promised to study hard and finish high school. Then he says that he wants to dedicate himself to something that he likes since he was a child, I hope it is not to give drum beats. - Petz answered with a little unease, because she was not sure about that. -  
\- Trust our son. - Sapphire intervened. - Surely it will be something that will be worth it and he will achieve it.- He added turning to his brother and saying in a low voice.- Are you sure he will come?  
\- Yes- Diamond nodded also with whispers - he promised me. Also, he had to tell us something important. Did he tell you too, Souichi? - He asked the doctor.-

 

He was a tall, thin man with white hair like his interlocutor's. He wore round silver-rimmed spectacles under which he absently watched the stage with his intelligent violet eyes. Of course, he could pass for Diamond's own brother much more easily than Sapphire, even though he had no kinship at all with him.

\- Yes, you can trust him. He will come.- He confirmed then with his usual calm voice. -  
\- By the way, Souichi. How is your daughter Hotaru? - Diamond was interested now in a louder voice. -  
\- She is the only sailor who continues to fight regularly for justice. - Tomoe smiled - but also she has already graduated in the bio-health branch. Besides being able to practice as a nurse, she studies all kinds of possible contagious diseases. I'm sure she will help us a lot in the project. Masters has hired her and will be my assistant along with Kaori.  
\- You will be very proud, - Sapphire told him that Souichi nodded. -  
\- Same as I'm my other daughter Keiko .- Tomoe added. - She is the age of yours .- He indicated referring to the boys of the musical group, to remark with the same pride as before. – She has finished High School this year and is also very attracted to science. Although in this case more towards the part of robotics.  
\- Yes, she is also very applied. She is not sure which branch she wants to study in. Daniel and Mimet have been advising her a bit about that.- Kaori added with a smile. -

 

Roy and his family and the Rodney also arrived, along with Tom's brother and his wife, whom Kaori had just mentioned. Daniel, looking very similar to his older brother, was somewhat taller and thinner and with less gray. Mimet, was a woman with short wavy hair, an old gold color and matching eyes. Pretty crazy even for her age. To tell the truth, she loved to attend that concert, because, as her niece Idina recalled, that brought back memories of her own youth. Those who surprised by their presence were Roy's brother and his wife. Lornd, that was the name of the king of the Saiyajin, came as usual incognito, wearing earthly clothes. He was worthy of being seen despite everything, taller and more massive than his younger brother, skin more tanned and with long brown hair, collected in a ponytail. His wife Setsuna, formerly Sailor Pluto, was wearing one of Emerald's designs. She was also very fond of fashion and designing clothes herself. Tall and slender, despite her three children, and with a beauty full of class, skin almost as dark as her husband's and a kind of mysterious intelligence, mixed with intuition, floating in her eyes vermilion. She greeted Diamond's wife with delight, with whom whenever she could on her scarce visits to the Earth, she talked about fashion. She and her husband also greeted the rest of the group and all exchanged the vicissitudes they had had in recent years, also remembering past adventures. She also took advantage of this trip to talk with her former sailors mates in Japan. She remembered a meeting she had with Endymion and the girls.

 

The New Vegeta sovereigns were received at the Hikawa Shrine, this time they decided that the meeting would be more informal. Despite all they talked about very relevant issues.

-Well ... - Lornd said.- I think the last steps are coming soon.  
-There's still more than a year left. But then we will close the system.- Endymion answered.-  
-Good. It's something that makes us happy.- Setsuna sighted.-  
\- How are you doing, my friend? - Minako wanted to know.-  
-Very good thank you.- She declared without much conviction.-  
-Did not Seira and Calix come? - Ami wanted to add. - I thought they were your personal escorts.  
-We assign them other tasks.-The sovereign of the saiyajin laconically answered.-  
-They are with our children.- Setsuna added, lowering her eyes and with not too enthusiastic tints.- They are in charge of instructing them.  
-Excuse me, but you do not seem to be too happy.- Hotaru said, who, along with Haruka and Michiru, did not want to miss that meeting.- Is something happening to you? Is everything alright?  
-My wife does not want to talk about some issues. They compete to our house. - Lornd indicated them somewhat curtly without wanting to be too precise.-

 

Their interlocutors gave them surprised glances but realizing that the situation had tensed they did not want to insist.

-Whatever it is, I hope you can solve them.- Haruka wished to pose a friendly hand on the shoulder of her former comrade who nodded gratefully.- We wish you from the bottom of our heart.  
-Many thanks dear friends.- The queen of the saiyajin answered trying to sound more jovial.- Surely that's the way it will be.

 

Serenity watched them with regret reflected in her eyes but did not say a word about it. And all the others ran a veil over that topic, dedicating themselves to chatting about more pleasant things and remembering the old times. When they communicated with their friends in America, Endymion and the rest said they could not attend the concert and wished their friends to enjoy it. These they promised. Now finally, together with the rest of those present, they focused their attention on the event. This began with some delay and after the performances of four groups it was the turn of the girls and Granate, that were the most applauded from the public. In fact one of their songs was a direct tribute to their mothers and sailors. Full of rhythm and very dynamic. And they even dared to sing it in Japanese, directed in this by Idina and helped by Granate, who spoke that language from childhood, the rest memorized their part perfectly.

 

My hair burns in flames towards the sky,  
My body is like a flame.  
Oh no! Why has it turned out like this?  
Now I'm really burning inside.

While I am in love (and hurt of the heart),  
I want to have sweet dreams, but  
they do not allow me; It is his fault.

As I thought, it leads me to do this.  
With my own hands, I must finish with the devil.  
That's! Until then, I must persevere.  
Wake up, oh pale warriors!

No matter how bad a person you are,  
If you love me, I will believe in you.  
You should not try to take advantage  
something like that!

I always want to protect you.  
For your sake, I will take a leap forward.  
Love is only unlimited energy.  
Come on, take us to do this.

 

Let's show her the pure hearts that girls have!  
We must persevere in everything we do.  
Swearing in our hearts, warriors of love!

Come on, take us to do this.  
With our own hands, we must put an end to the devil.  
That's! Until then, we must persevere.  
Wake up, warriors of love!

 

(Aino Senshi, Sailor Moon, credit to the author)

 

And after that song, as well as concluding others in their repertoire, they got a big ovation. However, when the contest ended everyone was disappointed, they had to settle for a second place, behind a group of melodic children. Almost nobody agreed with this decision of the jury, at least that seemed to judge by the boos of the respectable, but they had no choice but to abide by it. Of course, both the girls and Granate were congratulated more than cordially by all. Then, to that group so nourished of relatives, two other people joined them. Diamond was the first to see them.

\- Hey Ian! - He called a guy of medium height, glasses and brown hair something gray. - We are here.-

 

The man approached seeing the signs that Diamond made him and greeted. An attractive, demure young blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes hidden behind round, prescription glasses was next to him.

\- Hello friends, I'm sorry we missed the contest because of the delay. But there was a tropical storm on the island and they postponed the flight for a couple of hours. Right Satory? - He asked the girl who was with him. -  
\- Yes Dad. - She agreed timidly adjusting the glasses that had slipped something to her by the nose. -  
-You are already a woman! - Petz said with visible joy. - I have not seen you for a long time.  
\- Thank you.- The girl answered with a polite nod. -  
\- She is a very pretty young girl and she looks so much like her mother. - Emerald added affectionately with a tone that bordered on nostalgia. -  
\- Yes.- Masters smiled with palpable melancholy. - It's true, every day she remembers me her more. - Although after sighing, the millionaire remade his jovial tint and told the girl. - Well, daughter, go and say hello to the rest of our friends and introduce yourself to those who do not know you.  
\- Yes dad, - she said obediently and went to the group where they were Leval and Mazoui with their parents and so she did. - I'm Satory Masters, nice to meet you.

 

Everyone greeted her by introducing herself. Satory was struck by both Leval and Mazoui, they were very attractive and were very well in uniform. Especially Mazoui, who had a very serious and deep look, seemed to treasure many hidden secrets and that fascinated her. The boy corresponded with his characteristic education, although he did not pay much attention to her. Anyway she did not worry much about it and then let it go because she saw Amethyst coming along with the rest of the girls. Satory ran to hug her. Her father was the godfather of her great friend as Amethyst´ parents were her godparents. Both exchanged news and childhood memories and Amethyst introduced her friend to her friends. Meanwhile, Masters gathered the men. He also called Roy and Tom. But not to Leval and Mazoui. At least not yet, he was not interested in doing it yet. And once they were gathered in a huddle on the margin of the rest, the curiosity looks on the part of the majority.

-What's so secrecy about? - Roy asked, being the first to break the ice. -  
\- You see. - Sapphire explained. - It's related to what my brother will have told you.  
\- Yes, - Souichi added -, in what we have been working for the last twenty years.  
\- He has not told me anything in particular. - Roy denied with a gesture of surprise. -  
\- I did not have too much time to do it. - Diamond apologized and he added. - Anyway, it would have been precipitated before. Now this is the time, we will reveal what it is about.

 

He then turned his gaze to Masters, waiting for permission to do so and that man nodded, inviting him to begin the explanation.


	37. The Big Project

Diamond told everyone to come. He also called Tom. In the same way, Daniel and his wife Mimet, who worked with Masters, approached. Once they were gathered together, the conversation began.

-You will see. - The Prince of Nemesis explained. - It all started when our fight against the demons came to an end. Masters took care in a one way or another to recruit us. He had a great aspiration, but he could not do it with terrestrial technology.  
-Yes, that is it.- The billionaire added- with Diamond and Sapphire and their knowledge in engineering and computer science of the thirtieth century, adding to Souichi with his studies of genetic medicine and biology famous worldwide. And some of his assistants. - He pointed to the nearby Kaori and Mimet. -We all started the Space Ship Pioneer project. Or in other words, the SSP-1.  
-What is it exactly that? - Tom inquired without being able to hide his curiosity. -  
\- It is the largest spacecraft ever designed and conceived, - Sapphire revealed. - Developed to travel to other solar systems, so new worlds can be colonized.  
-Yes, -Masters added- while Diamond and Sapphire worked on the ship. Souichi and his assistants worked on designing an ecosystem so that the ship would self-sustain and with it the human life on board. In addition to a very complex plan to be able to create basic conditions of life in appropriate worlds for it.  
\- And where is that great ship? - Roy asked surprised, making it clear - something like that should be huge to be built on Earth.  
-It is true, given its size, it is impossible to build it here.- Diamond nodded.-  
\- It is in orbit, close to the Moon. - Daniel replied and he explained. - It is made using as a base an enormous asteroid that orbited near our satellite. Thanks to the technology provided by Diamond and Sapphire we have been able to manufacture ships and rockets to carry the material.  
\- And how could you build such a big ship? - Roy inquired again because he did not leave to be astonish. -  
\- I think that of emptying an asteroid must be very complicated! - Tom added with obvious admiration. -  
\- Indeed my friend. – Sapphire assured - I took care of that part. We had to use high-powered explosives to make controlled blasting. The asteroid is more than twelve kilometers long and four kilometers in diameter. It's huge, huge, it took us 20 years to put it together but it's almost ready.  
\- And you have managed to do it without anyone knowing. - Roy commented really impressed. - Is incredible!  
\- Everything has been done from the most careful secret - Masters explained. - No one knows except some governments of different countries that have supported us. They also wanted to participate and they have given us experts, money, etc.  
-Someone has given you money? - Roy exclaimed in amazement - To you? I cannot believe that this project is so expensive.  
\- Well yes, it is – Masters smiled commenting with humor - I am very rich, but not infinitely.

 

Then Lornd, who was also intrigued, intervened. Not in vain he had traveled great extensions of the Cosmos and knew well what it was about.

\- I do not know how you have made it, reaching that area of space is very difficult. I am transported with instant transmission and that if it is not too far. But for such distances that you intend to travel, it will take at least two years and only on the outward journey.  
\- There's the good thing, - Mimet said, joining the conversation just at that moment, in time to hear the comment.- Sapphire and Diamond have developed rockets with a very advanced propulsion that develop such speed that they make the journey to Jupiter only take ten days.  
\- Wow! – Tom exclaimed. - That in itself, is already a breakthrough in space exploration. You could explore Mars much more quickly.

\- The truth - Sapphire commented with unconcern - is that Mars is already very seen for us. We have installed a base there to test our prototypes and other discoveries. Thus we provide the ship with a strategic point, a technical scale to refuel if needed.  
\- All this, of course, in an unofficial way. - Masters smiled adding a confidential title. - Most people just think that we have arrived there with probes and that a human expedition will be prepared for a few years.  
\- In addition, we have other bases on the Moon, thanks especially to an old friend of yours.- Sapphire smiled. -  
-Of course, to Usagi and her girls.- Roy commented.-  
-In part yes, - the millionaire admitted now, to add.- But also with the help of someone else ...  
-A person whom you met years ago and whom you welcomed in your home, when she was a child.- Sapphire said them.-

 

Now it was Tom who, astonished, could say.

\- Are not you referring to Nehie?  
\- That's right – Masters agreed. Affirming pleased. - Thanks to Sailor Moon and her daughter, the Small Lady. Well, Princess Usagi Chiba, we were able to contact Queen Neherenia. And she has been very useful for us. She gave us permission to install a base and helped us transport materials from the moon to the asteroid. That reminds me that Usagi asked me to tell you something, Tom.  
-What is it? – This one wanted to know.-  
-Simply that Cooan and you contact Rei. She will tell you. - The millionaire replied in a somewhat enigmatic way.-

 

His interlocutor was surprised, but as the rest he let that be so as not to deviate from the subject that occupied them.

\- Well, to the point - Diamond intervened. - The truth is that our biggest current problem is that we need qualified personnel in all areas. Both scientific, as civil and military. To form the crew of the ship.  
-Yes, we have the project that we started years ago, the Fairy Five.- Mimet told them.- It consists of training or recruiting women with great abilities for science. Some will be chosen to embark. Between Kaori, Professor Tomoe, and myself, we are preparing the director of the group. A very promising young woman.  
-That is right sweetie. You have done a good job. - Daniel nodded with approval, to add.- In the same way we want to have in the project the best military officers that we can have.  
\- Yes, and that's where Mazoui and Leval come in. - Sapphire explained. - For the reports we have of them, the boys are the best in their respective promotions. In addition, their powers confer them an additional advantage. Along with other officers from different countries and ours, all exceptional, would be part of the crew to swell the military, that in case they decided to accept, of course.  
\- For that reason, above all, the Military Academy of the United Earth was created twenty years ago. - Masters added addressing Roy. - And if it seems good to you, your wife and Mazoui's parents, we'll tell them. But we are not going to tell them about our project yet. We will follow them in their progression one more year, to see if they maintain this line and so they will have another year to prepare. It is not convenient to press them yet. It is a very important decision, it would mean giving up Earth, at least for many years.  
\- Thank goodness that both dominate the instantaneous translation. - Roy said relieved. -  
-So you've taught it to her. Good for you, brother! - Lornd exclaimed, moderating a bit his tone added with some regret. - I wish my eldest son was so diligent in his duties, although at least my youngest son and my daughter are. This last one will even come here to Earth to study. She could help you. She loves astronomy as her mother and has traveled a lot of solar systems.  
-Perhaps Seren has other tasks to perform.- Setsuna intervened almost looking like she was berating her husband for committing a slip. -  
-Well, yes, of course. I do not know if she'll have the chance. - The king of the Saiyans corrected, looking at his wife and shrugging his shoulders, as if trying to apologize. -

 

Although his wife only smiled slightly shaking her head.

\- It would not hurt someone with experience in sidereal flights so long distance. - Master cautiously stated, which he answered Lornd invitingly. - If her obligations do not prevent it, I would appreciate it, if she comes to Earth, she could pay us a visit.

 

The interpellated nodded complacently, although he allowed himself to add to the thread of what was previously stated by his brother.

\- Anyway such a large distance with the instantaneous translation requires a lot of concentration, they will not be able to do it often and they will have to practice a lot before being able to master it in conditions.  
\- They will do it. - The aforesaid affirmed. - I have taught them and I will make sure they use it.  
\- Of course, on paper is an exciting project. – Tom admitted, who nevertheless objected with prevention. - The bad thing will be that they should be away from home for years.

 

The others looked at him nodding. That was true. A trip of those characteristics could be very long. Maybe for a lifetime. Such an offer had to be considered very carefully.

\- Well, then what do you think, Roy? - Diamond inquired from him with an expectant voice. -You will allow it.  
\- That is a decision my son should make. - He answered calmly. - It's about his life and he's already an adult to face that responsibility.  
\- Then there's no more to talk. – Masters asserted. - In a year we will tell you, until then, please keep silent.

 

Everyone agreed on it. The group returned with the women and continued chatting about many topics. Setsuna, Lornd's wife, encouraged Beruche and the others, who lamented that their daughters had not won.

\- I confess it has been worth coming here from so far to hear them. I feel that my children have lost it. But they had to attend to their obligations in the Kingdom. Do not regret about this. They are great girls.  
\- Next time I'm sure They'll win, do not get discouraged - Kaori told the girls. -  
\- Unfortunately, only one contest is held per year, - Amethyst said, thanking the supporters, although with some regret. -We will have to wait. But the worst thing is that we have to separate.  
\- Do not despair. - Idina encouraged her, seeing the good side as always. - We will rehearse from next summer and now we have experience. When the holidays arrive we could take the opportunity to act in some places.  
\- That's a good idea, or if it's not possible together, each one separately.- Kerria added – In order to be able to improve.  
-So it is decided! - Katherine exclaimed sentencing - we will not surrender, girls.  
\- I must tell you something.- Granate said and all looked at him with expectation. The truth is that he spoke with a much more serious tone than was normal in him when he told them. - You see, I'm going to enter the Academy with Mazoui and Leval. Today in the morning I have received the results of my application and I have been accepted, I have enough qualification to access. - Everyone congratulated him and the boy asked them to listen to him, so he continued explaining the situation. - I decided it already the previous year and I studied a lot to improve my grades. I even stayed with my cousins to help me, taking advantage of summer time  
-Now I understand! - Amethyst smiled that, knowing the meaning of that and explained to the others. - That's why you went so much out there, going away from us, and you went so little to the rehearsals, and I thought you were going to some parties.  
\- You could have told us, you fool! We were almost ready to lynch you or to Knick you out the group for not coming! - Kerria affirmed with joviality, but with pride at the same time, although relief could have seen on her face when she admitted. - Of course ... I did not expect this.  
\- It's because I did not want you to pay attention to me, in case I did not get it. I would have pressed even more, in this way, if they did not accept me, nobody would find out. The fact is that neither my parents even know that they have admitted me, I intend to surprise them. But I do not know whether to tell them here or at home.  
\- I think like Kerria. Who could have thought this of you, Granate! -Kathy laughed. -  
\- Tell them here.- Amethyst intervened. - So everyone can congratulate you, do not be silly.  
\- That is true, man.- Kerria added.- My brother and Mazoui will also be very excited.  
\- Then, there I go! - his cousin smiled visibly enthusiastic, grabbing Kerria and Katherine around the waist, because they were the closest ones, and going around with them, celebrating with their usual rapture. Yuhu! – He exclaimed, turning both until almost dizzy. -

 

Soon he had released them and ran to his parents the girls laughed.

\- He's completely crazy! - Kathy smiled still recovering from so much spin. -  
\- Yes, but he is a very funny crazy boy. - Idina laughed with the funny nod of the rest. -

 

Without losing an instant Granate told his parents. The face of these was of astonishment.

-But my son. Why did not you tell us? - Petz asked him. -  
-I did not want to fail and you thought I was useless, mom.- He could justify himself.-  
\- How on Earth were we going to think that about you? - Her mother put her arms on her hips. To add, it almost seemed that with an angry tone. – It is so difficult to enter that Academy! - They are ... so demanding. I'm very proud of you.- She was able to rivet at the end, softening her tone and her expression while smiling.-  
\- Really, mom? - The boy inquired really happy to hear that.  
-Clear. Come here my boy. - She nodded giving him a hug. -  
\- We really are, you have given us a great surprise, and that you have been admitted shows that you have worked very hard and you have made an effort. You are already a grown man. - Sapphire added, hugging him in turn, after his mother released him. - I am really impressed.  
-You'll see when we tell the rest of the family. And your godmother Makoto! I'm glad thinking about how happy she's going to be. - Petz added. -

 

Of course the boy was very happy. His mother could no longer tell him he was lazy, or irresponsible (usual epithets she used every time the boy did some prank). That's how he was, capable of the best when he liked something. And once he have celebrated it with his parents, he had to inform his cousins.

\- Guys, I got it!, I'm going to enter the Military Academy, I hope it can be worthy of your deeds. - Granate exclaimed with a mixture of enthusiasm and admiration. -  
\- You go your way and work hard .- Mazoui Advised after congratulating him. - We have not done anything yet, you should not idolize us either.  
\- Yes, do not idealize us, Granate – Leval agreed. - Just think about what you're going to get by yourself.  
\- You are very modest. - The boy refuted and claimed. - I heard that you have almost all the records of the Academy and the best grades, so you can choose the destination you want.  
\- Your cousins are right, son - Sapphire intervened joining them. - Do not underestimate yourself, it is difficult to enter the Academy. We have already told you, we are very proud of you and very surprised. You have kept it in secret very well.  
\- Yes, Makoina knew that I was going to apply and take the exams, but only my brother was aware that they had admitted me. I asked him not to say anything. I knew I could trust him - The boy declared. -  
\- And what specialty do you want to do? - Leval asked him already with an interest of his own. -  
\- Pilot, like you. I hope you'll give me a hand. - He smiled. -  
\- Count on us, cousin. - Mazoui replied, returning the smile. -

 

After this conversation and many others, each returned to their respective homes, a new course began. At the Academy, Mazoui, who was already a lieutenant, had gone on to do his next flight practice aboard an aircraft carrier and Leval met an attractive cadet for which, despite his initial intentions of avoiding relationships, he became interested. It was a brunette girl with long straight hair and blue eyes named Jane Gray. She was in the same promotion as Leval and both began to study together and later to date. She was really a pretty intelligent girl and with very clear objectives, with a real interest to overcome all the difficulties. Leval liked that especially, that her mind was not just being for silly things and that she felt the same passion for space as him. They could spend hours talking about theories, planets, star travel and other topics related to their studies. In fact, not only were they away from the Academy but, taking advantage of a break in training, he invited her to his home on some permit.

-I would like you to meet my parents.- The boy proposed her with a gesture full of enthusiasm.-  
-Well, I do not want to disturb.- the young woman commented who, like her interlocutor, was wearing the training uniform.-  
-They will like you.- The boy said, adding something more hesitantly.- If you do not have other plans.  
-We have a lot to study. - She objected, swinging her dark hair in a functional ponytail. - You know the exams will be in a couple of weeks.

 

The boy who was walking beside her nodded with resignation, although he seemed to have an idea and commented with renewed enthusiasm.

-If that's the problem, we can study together these days. Being two will be easier for us.  
-It's not easy to study at your level.- The young woman smiled now.-  
-You are very intelligent, Jane.- Leval affirmed looking her in the eyes now.- Do not say that.

 

They stopped behind some bushes, hidden from anyone's sight. The boy took the moment to approach and kiss her on the lips. She received that kiss and then smiled, declaring.

-If you ask me this way, I cannot deny anything to you.

 

Leval smiled another smile, he was really happy that the girl had accepted. Soon after they were dismissed, they returned to their barracks. The young man took the opportunity to call home informing his parents that, on his next permit, he would go with someone from the academy. Amethyst on the other hand kept coming to see her friend and classmate as both were already in the last year of the High. One day, like many others, she came looking for her with the hope of seeing Leval. Kerria had told her that in those days he would have permission and be at home. The truth is that the boy was even more busy than in previous years. And this was one of the few times he seemed to have free time. So they could talk and ask about their respective issues, as they did before. But what she did not know is that the boy was going to bring company. And she would not be the only one to be stunned. Both Kerria and her parents were very surprised when Leval introduced them to Jane, who greeted very politely although Kerria felt that she used a calculated tone and that the look in her eyes was hard.

-I'm very happy to meet you. Mr. Malden.  
-I say the same.- Bertie affirmed valuing that girl.-

 

Of course Jane was tall, though not as tall as Kerria, but equally beautiful. She spoke with politeness but conveyed confidence in the tone and a tinge of passion that could be clearly perceived.

\- That academy of yours is very interesting! - A distended Roy joked, looking at that beautiful girl.- At this rate I'm going to ask them to let me in.

 

That made her son laugh, the others smiled, the same as Jane, although she immediately retorted.

\- So you are Roy Malden. The famous player. My father loved watching you play.  
-You are very kind.- He answered.- But I have been retired for a few years now. Now I just train.  
-Well, you seem very fit. -The girl complimented him.-

 

And she did it with a tone of her voice that even Roy himself was speechless. Bertie, on the other hand, did not seem too happy to hear that, but she did not show it. And Kerria herself was stunned. More when their guest greeted her.

-And you are Ky? Leval's sister, right? He talks to me a lot about you.  
-Yes, well, my name is Kerria Lorein, actually. I'd rather people address me by my first name. But he calls me that since we were little. - She could reply somewhat covertly. -

 

The truth, she did not like anything that this stranger called her using the nickname that her brother put her. Not even her cousins or Amethyst used it frequently. Although of course, that girl could not know that.

-I'm sorry, it's that when I talk about you, sometimes it slipped.- The bewildered Leval apologized.-  
-Don´t worry. It is alright. - Her sister smiled trying to take the matter away from her. - Well, where are you from? - She wanted to know in turn.-  
-From Detroit.- The young woman retorted.- Although my parents moved here, to New York, as soon as they admitted me into the academy.  
-Do you also study for a pilot? - Bertie inquired.-  
-Yes Mrs. Malden.- The girl affirmed with determination.- That is my big dream.  
-In that we agree. And in many other things.- Leval added approaching the girl.-  
-I see. That's fine. - Beruche replied, setting a smile of circumstances she added. - I have to do some things. I trust you to pardon me. Why do not you go out into the garden? It is very beautiful at this time.  
-Yes, it's a good idea. If you want, Jane. - Leval offered.-  
-It will be a pleasure.- The young woman granted.-

 

And the two left, although no one missed the detail that they were holding hands. When the couple disappeared Bertie went into the room she used as an office to correct her exams. Her husband came in a little. Nothing more to look at his wife she told him with content dye discomfort.

-I do not like that girl. And do not tell me I'm weird, or that I just met her ...  
-I will not tell you. - Roy replied to her surprise, more when he added. - It almost seemed like she was insinuating to me, and in front of our son.  
-I want to think she was trying to earn points with you.- Beruche replied, stunned to hear that.-  
-Cubito, I played a lot and met many girls. You know it well. And I know perfectly when they use one tone or another for what things. I do not know what that young girl would have believed, I just hope she does not hurt our son. In a matter of feelings, it is the only thing in which he is very vulnerable.

 

His wife nodded now looking at the table in her office. She cared about Leval too. It was evident that her son was very attracted to that young woman. And of course, she was a beautiful and intelligent girl. However, there was something in her eyes and in her way of saying the things that worried her. Finally Bertie sighed declaring with that same tone of concern.

-But we cannot say anything. At least still. That girl has not done anything wrong yet...

 

Her husband had to nod, leaving the room and leaving her with those unpleasant thoughts. For her part, Kerria had spoken with her friend Amethyst before and went out to the porch for a moment. Her brother and that girl came back from walking in a very intimate attitude. In fact, she could see how the guest was giving Leval a couple of kisses on the lips that he liked. At last, they met their observer.

-Do you want to drink anything? - The boy inquired jovially.-  
-No thank you very much.- Her sister refused.-  
-I would like to have a juice. If you can bring one out there. - Jane answered.-   
\- Sure! - The boy agreed affirming with affability.- Wait for me here, right now I bring something for everyone...

 

The two girls nodded. Kerria did not really want to be alone with that stranger, but out of courtesy she could not do the ugly thing to leave. So she invited her to sit on one of the porch chairs. Then Jane, looking into her eyes, smiled slightly and said with a conciliatory tinge.

-Hey, sorry if I've offended you. I did not know that nickname was something between brothers.  
\- No, it doesn´t matter. - Kerria hurried to answer, taken by surprise to hear that. - You could not know that ...  
-In any case, excuse me.- Her interlocutor reiterated that, she went on to chat in a somewhat more relaxed way when adding.- Your brother adores you, at every occasion he tells me things about you. You mean a lot to him.  
-Thanks, it's something reciprocal ...  
-And I'm not surprised at all. When I met you I see that he did not exaggerate at all. You are very pretty and very nice. The boys must stand in line to go out with you. Or do you already have a boyfriend?

 

That really took her by surprise. That girl did not lose time. Although she did not want to be discourteous. Surely she was trying to meet her or soften that first encounter.

-Well, no, I do not have a boyfriend ... - She was able to say.- But I do have a friend with whom I go out frequently ...  
-Wow! - Jane smiled, noticing the blush that assaulted her interlocutor's cheeks. - And is he handsome?  
-Yes, yes he is. And a good boy. In a way it reminds me of my brother Leval. - She affirmed, almost without intending it. -  
\- In that case, do not be silly and do not let him to escape. – Her interlocutor declared.- I tell you from experience, guys like that are very difficult to find ...  
-You have had boyfriends before? Well, I mean some serious relationship ...  
-Well.- The questioned sighed.- You could say yes. At least a couple of them. But it did not go well. They were pretty simple. Quite the opposite of Leval. - She added immediately, to remark. - And when one girl is so young, you know ... we like to experiment.

 

And before the face of Kerria's astonishment, that girl smiled more widely to confess.

\- Thank God that I left behind that stage of my life. I kept going out there. And sometimes I did things I should not do. But all that is over ... Well, I hope you're not thinking that I'm anybody ...  
-No, no! - She hastened to deny her interlocutor to admit.- We have all done things that we regret ...  
-I see... - Jane replied looking at that girl with intensity while muttering.- I do not think a girl so nice and as beautiful as you, have had time to do nothing that you should regret ... at least not yet.

 

That was already beginning to be uncomfortable. If it was not because that girl was dating her brother, Kerria could almost swear she was insinuating herself. Fortunately, Leval returned at the right moment with a tray of soft drinks and some snacks.

-So I like it. - The boy smiled. -I see you two were talking.  
\- Of course. - Jane affirmed with a voice tint more jovial and even smiling, to add. - Leval, your sister is a great girl. You fell short in praise ...  
-Yes, she is.- The aforementioned agreed.- She is wonderful.

 

Although Kerria immediately rose from the chair and somewhat self-conscious smiled a faint smile to say goodbye.

-I have to go, I have to finish some things. I leave you to chat quietly ...

 

And so she went inside with visible agitation. She thought about what happened when she remembered that her friend was coming ...

-Oh no! That is what we are missing ...- She said uneasily.- As soon as Amethyst sees her, anything can happen ...

 

And indeed, her group mate arrived shortly after, when Leval and Jane were having a drink sitting on the porch. She was surprised to see him with a girl, but she greeted as if nothing happened.

\- Hi Leval.- She exclaimed in a jovial tone. -   
-Amethyst! - He replied, visibly happy, of course more than he used to show. -How are you? I'm glad to see you. Are you looking for my sister, right?  
\- Yes, is Kerria here? - She inquired with apparent self-assurance, but without looking away from that dark girl who was with her interlocutor. -  
\- Yes, I'll call her. Oh, what a fool I am! , I will introduce you. Jane, this is Amethyst Lassart, my sister's best friend. Amethyst, she is my promotion partner Jane Gray. Wait, I'm going to warn Kerria. - Leval added, entering running at the house. -

 

The girl was surprised, that boy now looked like a kind of silly schoolboy. So different from his way of being. And she feared that the motive was two meters in front of her. Of course, She could immediately see her suspicions, for as soon as Leval got inside, that girl greeted, in her own way.

-How are you? - Jane smiled at her with a certain tone of barely concealed superiority, a fact that immediately reflected in her next biting comment. - Leval told me about you, you're like his other little sister, he must appreciate you a lot.  
\- Yes, of course - Amethyst replied trying not to feel affected by that and trying to bother her speaker in turn. - And who are you? A classmate he is teaching? Because he is very good at that, he gave me classes two summers ago.  
-Wow, this guy is amazing! - Jane smiled at her looking at that girl with scorn and barely whispering, as if she did it just for herself, but making sure that she was heard. – He still remembers the topics of high school.  
\- Yes, of course, Leval knows how to remember anything that could be useful for other purposes. - Amethyst answered by holding her gaze to that presumptuous and wishing that she left as soon as possible. - He is very intelligent.

 

The truth was Jane was not stupid and had caught Amethyst's interest in the boy. And since she was not interested in having rivals, she immediately wanted to analyze the possible threat. Now she smiled confidently, that silly girl was not going to represent the slightest problem. She was even allowed to add sarcastically.

\- Because of your accent you seem foreign. Although you disguise it very well. - She commented with pretended cordiality. -  
\- I'm French, yes. - She admitted that she wanted to vindicate herself. - But I've been here for years and I've done as well in English as in my mother tongue. -  
\- Surely yes. - Her interlocutor visibly amused, more when he added. - I cannot complain about my French either. Leval and I practice it again and again.

 

And this time, Jane's false kind tone produced its effect. She rejoiced because that girl lowered her guard just to comment with visible naivety.

\- Do you also speak? He and I used to chat in French many times - she could smile now remembering those times. -

 

But she was surprised when her audience laughed and could add with glee.

-Who told you we talk about it, sweetheart? Of course you are really delicious, a whole schoolgirl! So innocent

 

The moment she realized what that presumptuous meant, Amethyst went from surprise to indignation and was about to explode when Leval and his sister came out onto the porch. She had to make an enormous effort to control herself. Despite this, Kerria only had to alternate between the two girls to see that there were sparks flying. Oblivious to it, his brother smiled at the two of them.

\- You've been talking, huh? Great! I'm sure you'll become good friends.  
\- Leval - Jane told him with a charming tone of voice. - This young girl is very nice, no wonder you love her like a sister. - She stressed visibly amused. -  
\- Sure, Amethyst is family - he smiled candidly. -  
\- We have to leave now. - Kerria intervened hurried because she noticed that her friend was really getting angry, she even trembled with fury, biting her lips to try to control herself. - It is getting late.  
\- Yes, we have to rehearse after classes. - Amethyst added in an attempt to counterattack. - You have to tune up the voice. We are not like other girls who do not need it when using other types of things.

 

She wanted to glare and approach at her and look her down, since that young woman, despite having a not insignificant stature, was noticeably lower than her. However, she did not dare because Leval observed both of them, apparently confused by those words.

-Oh really. So do you sing? - Jane smiled hugging the boy by the waist to the annoyance of her interlocutor and adding sarcastically. - How many talents do these girls have to be so young!  
\- Yes, well, Amethyst, come or we'll be late. - A worried Kerria who feared that a war was about to break out imminently, insisted. -  
\- It would not be very polite to leave Jane without saying goodbye, - The French girl replied, looking at her with an increasing grudge. - Who knows if I'll see her again here?  
\- Do not worry about me, I'm sure there'll be another time.- The aforementioned said that she was still hugging Leval and rejoicing at the expression on her rival's face to rivet - we were leaving. True?  
\- Yes, we have to leave, I promised Jane to show her the surroundings. - He agreed.-

 

And that girl gave him a light kiss on the lips that he accepted to Amethyst's desperation. So she left really without saying goodbye in order to not to strangle that presumptuous bitch right there.

-That must be what is called a farewell in French style, ha, ha! - That young woman mocked, while Leval simply shrugged without understanding. - Have a good time, girls ...  
\- Well bye. - Kerria timidly said, saying goodbye to both and following her friend quite worried. -

 

Jane, holding on to her partner's arm, was smiling. The field was hers. That poor naïve girl was no match for her. So, holding the boy's hand, she whispered to him with a honeyed and inciting tone.

-We're leaving now, aren´t we?...

 

He nodded. The two went to the sliding car and once inside they kissed more passionately. Luckily Amethyst did not see it, she had enough with the humiliations she had endured, she ran to get as far away as possible. It was difficult for her friend to reach her, when she finally stopped and heard her sobbing, leaning against a tree.

-But what's wrong, woman? - Kerria asked embarrassed. -  
\- That stupid one, is a presumptuous one, a hypocrite and one! - She whimpered disconsolately to ask her friend helplessly. - How can your brother go out with her? What does him see in her?  
-Oh Amethyst, I do not know! - Her distressed friend replied, trying to cheer her up. - I did not like her either, but Leval seems to be very attracted to her.  
-But he told me that he would not notice any girl while he studied. - Amethyst protested visibly hurt. -  
\- That cannot be avoided, not even by my brother. - Kerria tried to defend him. -  
\- He does not see that she tries to take advantage of him? I'm sure, - her friend muttered tearfully and very angry. - If she wants to use him and she hurts him later that bad bitch will find out who I am! She also told me horrible things. - And she could barely sob to tell her friend about the Frenchman's business. –  
\- That girl is very clever, she has made my brother go out with her. She has the virtue of getting Leval to believe that it has been on his own initiative instead of seeing that she has been the one who linked him. - Kerria explained, trying to calm her down by adding a more conciliatory tone. - And do not listen to her, I do not believe a word of that, she has said to click on you. And the bad thing is that she has succeeded. You do not have to worry though I feel sorry for my brother, because he is still naive and very much in love. I hope that does not turn against him! But we have to wait, Leval would not want anyone to get into his life. And I understand it.  
-And meanwhile, what do I do? - Amethyst asked complained bitterly.- How can I compete with a girl like that? If Leval only considers me as a little sister. For him, I'm just a brat who keeps pestering him. But she does not love him, I'm sure she did not, she used to show off to me, as if it were an object of hers.

 

Kerria hugged her disconsolate friend and tried to cheer her up.

\- I do not think they last long, my brother is blinded by that girl, I also get a bad feeling. But you know what happens in these cases, the boys always look at those who do not love them and do not know where there is true love. Come on, Amethyst, we have to go to rehearse, forget about this! , it will end. - She added with conciliatory tone, now almost maternal, offering a handkerchief to her friend. - Come on, do not take a bad time ...  
\- Well, I'll try, - Amethyst babbled sounding her nose rudely with the handkerchief, which returned wrapped up to its owner before the visible face of dislike of this one. - To rehearse ...

 

The classes and the rehearsal were not good at all, Amethyst could not stop thinking about what that shameless woman was doing with Leval. In short, they spent several weeks in which both continued dating together and Jane thanks to his boyfriend´s help, improved their grades a lot...

 

Kerria, meanwhile, received a letter from Debbie. She was in Los Angeles and told her that she had met a girl she had started dating. The young woman in turn confided her doubts about Brian, with whom she still maintained a tone of good friendship without wanting to reach anything else. She was not sure she felt love. Deborah answered with a very significant response that clarified her doubts.

-If you do not try, you will never know and Brian is a lovely boy, he deserves it, especially after what you wrote to me, how he saved you, he has always been by your side and he loves you. I am positive about that, and look who's telling you, ha, ha. Kerria, and good luck! - It was the advice. -  
\- Yes Debbie, you're right, I wish it were that simple for me. - The girl mused embracing the letter against her chest. -

 

And between some things and others the course was coming to an end. The girls had another appointment in the talent contest that, on this occasion, they won. That summer was going to be moved, they could record their album and perform, they also decided to leave all together on vacations to sing in different parts of the country. Kerria in fact returned to meet again with Debbie and all together had a really exciting and dangerous adventure that put to the test the very foundations of their friendship and they decided to keep secret among them. In spite of everything, on the way back, Amethyst was still hurt. Leval did not go to see her act, he was with that Jane she could not stand. But the boy seemed haunted by her. For him, it was as if his neighbor did not exist. But the girls did not know to what extent they were right and the boy was going to discover it in spite of himself when he surprised Jane alone with one of the teachers. It happened that he was going to look for her at the end of the class, because they were in separate classrooms. On that occasion in her class there was no one. Leval had forgotten that Jane told him they had outdoor practices and he went there. The door was closed and there was no one in the corridors, the cadets would all be going out to enjoy a permission on the weekend. The young man thought he heard gasps and through the frosted glass, he could see two silhouettes, but nothing more. There was a skylight on the top of the wall about three meters away, he just had to levitate. So he saw everything. There was Jane, naked and under the body of one of the professors who enjoyed her. Leval could not see anymore, how had she been able to do this to him? He wanted to go in there and crush that damned pervert's head. Maybe he blackmailed Jane, but she did not seem to be unhappy. No, damn bitch! Now he understood why she always insisted on studying before leaving. Why conversations invariably led to the topics of each exam. She had been taking advantage of him in the common subjects of both and when there was one that Leval did not have, she had lacked time to “persuade” the teacher who taught it. With his eyes watery and full of rage he left there as soon as possible. He could not, despite everything, give in to the fury and ruin his entire career. He came home hiding that tremendous disappointment, greeted his parents who did not notice him strange however, his sister did.

\- What's wrong Leval? I do not see you very happy. - Kerria asked normally in her tone. -  
-Nothing's wrong with me, take care of your business! - he snapped dryly, who went up to his room without more. -

 

The girl was surprised, her brother was quite angry, that was easy to see. Then the video phone rang, the girl picked it up and Jane's face appeared on the screen before the call to the Leval extension was diverted. His brother had also answered it, believing that it would be Mazoui. This one had been agreed in calling him for other reasons related to the practices and he wanted to vent, the bad thing was to see her.

\- Leval. - She smiled as if nothing had happened. - Where did you go? I told you to wait outside.  
\- What for - he said trying to stay calm. - So you had time to finish.  
-To finish? - Jane asked with a face of didn´t know what he meant. - Finish what?  
-You already know! - He snapped. - What you were doing with that old flabby Seil in your classroom behind closed doors. Does he do it better than me? - He shouted without being able to contain his anger. -

 

Kerria listened stunned, thank goodness that her brother picked up before and the image of her would not appear on the screen. So she listened as Leval recriminated to Jane what he had seen and she, losing her smile, responded with seriousness.

\- You do not understand, many of the girls in the academy have to do similar things. For you, men is easy. But we have it much worse.  
\- Do not say stupid things, that's not true! – Leval denied - I know many cadets who have passed without having to resort to that. Also, if a teacher makes you that type of blackmail, you should report it. But I did not see you with the face of being blackmailed.  
-Leave me alone! - She snapped. - You would never understand, do you think I like what I do? I'm not as bright as you are, I'm just a remarkable girl from high school and just B here, and to get these tests with the proper score that's not enough. I would never pass the end of this year and I want to be official. That is the most important thing, for me it counts more than anything and I will not stop until I get it.  
\- Well, look for someone else to help you with the subject, to one who thanks you for your services.- He howled. -  
\- Do not worry, I'll do it. You're not the only one in the academy with good grades, - she shouted at him, also looking like she was about to cry. -

 

Leval disconnected the phone boiling with anger and frustration. Kerria did the same and ran up to her brother's room, but he was not there anymore. The boy was flying at full speed and immediately came to the wasteland where he trained with his father and Mazoui. There he unburdened himself by becoming a super saiyajin and devastating a vast expanse of land. When he calmed down he went home exhausted, he did not want to take a bean because he wanted to avoid having new forces what to burn. His parents who had been away during that time returned and Roy asked him to see him in the state he was in.

\- Have you been training, son?  
\- Yes, Dad, lately I had neglected it a lot. - He mumbled grimly. -  
\- Well, I like that. - Roy approves approvingly giving him a pat on the back, not noticing that tone so gloomy. -

 

Beruche believing the same kissed him on the forehead, had to leave again with her husband because they had an appointment to eat with Diamond and Emerald to tell each other things about their friends and relatives. Leval stared at the ground feigning exhaustion and went to take a shower, he felt better but he was still angry. Accidentally, Amethyst wanted to pass by, as always, looking for Kerria. And she found that he was already dressed after showering.

\- Hi Leval.- She greeted trying to be as charming as possible. -  
\- Hi, - he said dryly. -  
-Is your sister here? - She inquired. -  
\- I guess she'll be upstairs in her room - the boy said walking away from there. -  
\- Well, how about the academy? - Amethyst asked, willing to chat a little. -  
\- Fine, thank you - he said without stopping. -

 

The girl was surprised, Leval not used to be so sullen, surely the hard subjects of study would be playing tricks, so she decided to let it be. At that, Kerria came down, greeting Amethyst and without waiting for an answer, urgently urged her.

\- Let's move on!  
\- But Kerria. – Amethyst whispered pointing to Leval who was in the next room .- I would like to chat with him a bit.  
\- It's not the time, let's go. - She insisted grabbing her hand and trying to pull her friend towards the exit. -  
-What's wrong? - Amethyst asked, curious and somewhat uneasy about this way of acting. -  
\- I'll tell you later, but now, please, let's get out of here! - Kerria asked whispering insistently. -  
\- Well, well, wait, we're going right now.- She agreed not before approaching Leval who had come back out of that next room to ask him with absolute good intentions. - Why do not we stay for later? I invite you to have an ice cream and you tell me how it goes in the academy.  
\- I'm busy. - He replied sullenly. -  
\- You have a date with that Jane? - Amethyst asked, adding in a cordial and resigned way. - How lucky she is, I'm sure she will have no problems with passing the physics! What's more, I'm almost thinking of asking you for more classes, too.

 

That was to Leval like a rain of stings, for a moment he thought it was Jane who was talking to him. To the surprise and shock of his sister and Amethyst, he turned to his interlocutor, unloading a punch on the table that was broken by such a blow, while spitting with a scream full of rage.

-Enough! Do you have nothing else to do but bother me? I'm pissed off! , you are only waiting for me to help you, you are old enough to handle your business alone!  
\- But, if I do not ... - Amethyst could muster amazed impatient and frightened.-

 

She had never seen Leval so angry, except when his sister was about to die. And with her he had always been very kind, even then he behaved better than now. But what had she told him to react like this? Anyway it was clear that he did not care about her anything at all, she was only a hindrance, unable to contain herself the girl escaped running from there with eyes full of tears. For her part the astonished Kerria could not do anything, her friend left without giving her time to stop her, it really was better that way. What she did wish to do was face her brother and reproach him indignantly.

-Are not you ashamed? The poor girl tried to be nice to you, she has barely seen you in a long time, she does not need any help, it was just a joke.  
\- Well, it's not funny! - Leval shouted even angry. -  
-And that is why she deserves to be treated like that? - Kerria replied with regret and disapproval. Adding in a more conciliatory way - I am your sister, you can shout at me. Since we were little we are used to arguing, but Amethyst does not. You've ignored her all this year and now you take her to vent your anger.  
-You do not know what you're talking about! - The boy shouted trembling with fury. -  
\- Yes, I know, Leval. - Kerria replied now with distressed and guilty tone. - I heard you talking on the video phone, it was unintentional, but I picked it up at the same time as you.  
\- And who has given you the right to mess into my things? - He reproached her angrily reproached. -  
\- I already told you. I did not want to do it, but I heard it and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I know from experience what that kind of thing hurts. But do not vent your anger to whoever doesn´t deserve it, please. You are not that way and she, despite her appearance as a strong girl, is very sensitive, you cannot even imagine how much you have hurt her.

 

He was thoughtful, tried to calm down and relived the incident, every time he thought about it he regretted more of his outburst. He appreciated Amethyst as if she was a sister and really the poor girl could not have known any of that. And Kerria was right, he had let off that girl with all her rage.

\- I'm sorry, - he muttered regretfully, feeling really bad about himself. - I did wrong, I did not want to hurt her. I should not have talked her like that. She is not guilty of anything ...  
\- Do not tell me, - her sister asked with a more conciliatory tone and gently placing her hands on his shoulders. - Tell her and do not delay please, she must be having a very bad time.

 

The boy nodded and then ran at a tremendous speed. Amethyst had only walked a few hundred meters and he came forward in a really fast way, she surprised stopped.

\- Please forgive me. I have not had a good day. - Leval asked her raggedly, but the girl turned her back to wipe away the tears and he insisted. - Sorry, I should not scream at you. I will help you in whatever you need. What did you want to know about chemistry? Or was it about physics? Huh? - He added in a much softer and considerate tone of voice. -

 

Amethyst cried inconsolably, shaking her head. And she could only add, visibly hurt.

-I do not want to bother you anymore! You have more important things to do than take care of a stupid girl.

 

Leval looked at her with regret, poor girl! His words had hurt her as much as Kerria had warned him. It could be that more. He could hardly answer.

\- I'm really sorry. You have never bothered me. You have always been very kind to me. This has nothing to do with you. The fault is mine. I'm really happy to see you. I need too have a close friend. I'm not having a good time lately at the Academy. - He admitted with difficulty, making the girl calm down a bit.- Nothing right ...

 

And finally Amethyst allowed herself to be embraced by him. She really wanted him very much, to have him there, with her and to feel kind and cordial as always. Not distant and elusive as during those last months. They were not talking for a while and soon Kerria arrived, happy and relieved that everything had been solved ...

 

A few days passed and then a few weeks, the course was at its end. The girls were going to graduate and they had to decide what they would do in the future. Idina had chosen to be an elementary teacher like her parents. These, very happy and proud of her, pointed to the Golden State College. The girl did a test and they accepted her. The Rodney’s were very happy and their daughter too. This would revive the family tradition. That reminded them of the old days to their parents. Also, Roy and Beruche would be close. If necessary, they would take care of their niece, who, nevertheless, proved to be able to do very well by herself. The young woman would also be pleasantly surprised, her childhood friend, Nehie, went to study with her. In addition, both made very good friends with other classmates with whom they would share the odd adventure.

 

Katherine wanted to do Image and Sound or Information Sciences, perhaps Dramatic Art, she was not sure, because she had also discovered her vocation for journalism. She would think about it during the summer. In any case she liked the world of communication and entertainment very much and she had qualities for it. Her godmother Minako encouraged her a lot to continue her career by giving her the chance to act with her on some tour. And she did not rule out going on vacation to Ireland to see her grandmother Meg. She spend a few days with her friend Erin and, if they agreed there, with her cousins and her aunt Alannah who always encouraged her to continue her vocation as an artist.

 

Kerria decided on the law, she liked the laws and knew that for her and people of similar condition to hers there were many problems, especially legal ones. Also discrimination and lack of acceptance in many places. In spite of the new national laws approving the marriage, there were pending enough battles to win for the collective LGTBI. So she wanted to become a lawyer and a good one to change things. And inspired by her godmother Ami, she longed to be accepted at Harvard, but that would take time. She would have to work pretty hard to achieve it. Although far from made her giving up that motivated her greatly.

 

Amethyst was the one who had it less clear, she saw her future quite uncertain. She did not know what to specialize in, after Leval helped her with physics, she had really taken an interest in that subject and others in science. Satory talked to her and convinced her to study biology, which was the same career she had chosen. In addition, Professor Tomoe himself had offered to give her private lessons in his spare time and help her when she specialized. In any case, these matters would be postponed until after the summer, as there were two very important events. On the one hand, the tour of the girls who had managed to get a promising contract for their group, and another and first of all, the graduation of the High School. All the girls who finished that year would compete for the queens of the dance. Amatista and Kerria did not care about that matter, but their mothers did. Emerald designed for both of them beautiful dresses, and what's more, she signed up to go to the party herself! Needless to say, her daughter did not like it, but given the joy that her mother had, she did not dare to protest. Dressed as in her best catwalk days, Emerald maintained an enviable figure and beauty. She has the appearance of a young girl, although not as much as her daughter, of course.

-Well ... they have been perfect. - The former model said as she finished reviewing those dream dresses that she had designed and sewn herself.- I'll just have to convince your father to take me. Now that I think about it, we never had a prom. Hahaha! She laughed loudly, making her poor daughter cover her ears and shake her head resignedly. - No, in Nemesis those things were not very fashionable ...

 

And there was another problem added. Amethyst had no partner, several boys had asked for it but she did not decide on any, until her mother suggested she asked Leval. The poor girl was very nervous and visibly embarrassed when she repeated to her mother that he was not going to accept, but the designer insisted. Emerald, knowing her daughter, had already anticipated that. She commented with Beruche and she assured her that Leval would accept. His son still felt guilty for his anger with the girl and wanted to forget about Jane for good. So Amethyst, also cheered by Kerria, gathered all her courage and went to talk to the boy. As almost always she called with some inhibition and it was Roy who opened.

\- Hello, Amethyst! Are you looking for Kerria? - Interested.-  
-Good afternoon, Mr. Malden. No, I was looking for Leval. - She could say with a blush that dangerously invaded her cheeks. -  
-He was out there, in his room.- Her interlocutor informed and invited her with joviality.- But what is the matter ... don´t be shy and sit down. I'll tell my wife to call him. I have to go out.

 

So he went into the living room and warned his wife out loud

-Bertie ... look to see if you can call the boy! Amethyst has come to see him.

 

The poor girl was completely red. Sitting on the porch bench without daring to enter despite Roy's offer. Once he heard his wife's reply, he smiled and went out again. Insisting to the girl.

-Don't stay out here ... Go in and go to the living room. My wife is inside. She has gone to call our son.  
-Of course, thank you.- She finally accepted, turning inwards.- You are very kind.

 

She sat with her legs together and her back straight. She had to practice her mother's advice. She wore a summer dress with an orange skirt to the knees and a white blouse that she combined with her low-heeled patent leather shoes. So Bertie and Leval, who were coming together, saw her, the boy waved and apologized, going to the kitchen for some drinks.

-Hello. How are you Amethyst? - The boy's mother jovially said. - Kerria is not here. She has gone out to see Brian. But I do not think she's coming late.  
-Yes, thank you very much Mrs. Malden. Actually, I came to see Leval. I have a favor to ask. - She answered as she got up to correspond to the greeting.  
-Very good. - Her interlocutor smiled knowingly to sentence. - Do not worry, he will surely help you in whatever you need. Now I have to leave you. I've a meeting with your mother to go shopping.  
\- Have a good time. - The young woman could reply.-

 

Bertie left just as her son returned with a tray that he left on the table in the living room, on it he was carrying some soft drinks and some crackers. Very gently he offered his guest.

-Do you fancy?  
-Thanks.- She accepted timidly taking the glass and drinking a small sip. After leaving it on the tray again she tried to address the issue with patent embarrassment .- You see Leval, I know I will look silly, but I have a serious problem ...  
-What's happening to you? Is it relative to any subject? - He wanted to know. -  
-No, no, - the girl smiled, shaking her head to reply. -This year I took everything very seriously and I got very good grades. No, it's not that ... It's relative to the prom at the end of the year ...

 

And the boy fixed a careful look on her, scrutinizing her with those piercing blue eyes that attracted her so much. Apart from the rest of his body, of course. The poor girl had to stand for a few seconds, swallow hard and say almost with a voice.

-I just ... I do not have a partner to go ...  
\- What? do not you have a partner? – His friend said surprised, adding.- A girl like you is impossible that has not had anyone to ask her to go to the dance with her.

 

The girl did not know how to take that. She wish it was a compliment! She nervously stirred in the chair she was sitting in and could barely look at her interlocutor and mutter.

-Well, I'm taller than most. Many do not want to go with me for that. And although I had some who asked me, I did not know how to decide ... and of course ... they could not wait ...  
-I understand.- He said taking a hand to his chin to put on thoughtful gesture and soon, ask to the amazement and shock of his discussion.- Could I help you going with you?  
\- You? - The agitated young woman exclaimed, pointing to the boy with one finger while she got up .- Accompany me to the dance? ...  
-Yeah, if it seems good to you.- Leval smiled jokingly affirmed.- I miss the atmosphere of the school, my prom was very good. I remember going with Renda Hills. Now I do not know where she will be, ha, ha ... but it was really fun. Although they did not choose us as king and queen. Let's see if there are more possibilities now.

 

Amethyst just smiled, she could barely believe her luck. She was thinking about how she would approach it and it was he who had asked for it!

-Of course ... of course ... I would really appreciate it ... but I do not want to put you in a compromise ... - The girl could say with some trouble.-  
-Absolutely not. Do not worry. I tell you that I really want to repeat the experience.- He assured her with a smile.- And more if it is with you. We'll have a great time…

 

She was in the clouds, especially when she heard that last thing. She thought that surely when her classmates saw him at her side in high school they would think they were boyfriends, or at least more than friends. But that was the least of it, the important thing for the happy girl was that she was going to go with him. Amethyst could not help but be more in love every day. Especially now, after overcoming that doldrums. But unfortunately for her, Leval seemed to have a blindfold, between which he was chastened from their last relationship and thought only about his career, still looking at the girl as a sister. She understood that, after a disappointment, it was not the best time to go out with anyone. She herself checked it years ago with François. The boy probably wanted to do her that favor because he appreciated her without seeing anything else. So she decided to go to the dance and have the best time possible without pretending for now, nothing more.

-Many thanks.- She could mutter shyly.-  
-Thanks to you.- The young man smiled.-  
-Well, I have to go now.- The girl affirmed.-

And she said goodbye, waiting to greet Mr. Malden who had not left the house yet. Since they did not have to leave as soon as they made their guest believe. They saw her leave with a smile. It was Roy who said with a relieved tone and even something disapproving.

-I wish the stunned of our son would realize the girl who has pining for him! In that he certainly is not like me the very hollow head.  
-Yes, it's true.- Bertie nodded, leaning her head on her husband's chest to add relieved.- Luckily he stopped seeing that other girl. Leval said nothing, but I'm sure something bad must have happened between them. He spent a few days very quiet and very serious.  
-It has been for the best, cubito.- Roy commented.- Now our son should relax and enjoy. He has worked very hard.  
-You're right. And hopefully, as you say, she will see what Amethyst feels for him. - Bertie wished, sighing again with more carelessness, added. - Although that must be discovered by himself. Like Kerria, I hope she will be very happy.  
-And if she could be with Brian. Then our happiness would be complete. Can you imagine what son-in-law and daughter-in-law we could have? - Her husband added with a mischievous smile adorning his face.- By the way. I think our girl had a date with him today.

 

Bertie looked at him with amused and reproachful expression to comment with resignation.

-When something gets into your head, there's no one to take it out of there ...  
-You know me.- He shrugged his shoulders.- I am Roy Malden ... and I always got what I propose. If I even got you ... the coldest cub of the Golden.

 

Leaving him for impossible his wife laughed with that singing style of hers that so much liked him. That way they stayed together for a while, looking through the window. For her part, her daughter had actually gone with Brian to spend the afternoon. The boy asked her, as soon as he could, to take some of the songs she had recorded with the rest of her bandmates from the band. The young woman immediately pleased that desire. Although after hearing them and the boy expressed his approval, he asked her something else that she did not know if she could grant.

\- Hey Kerria ... I'd like to ask you, okay. - He was able to babble almost with visible blush.- Would you come to the end of the year dance with me? ... If you do not plan to go with anyone ...

 

Her interlocutor looked at him at first with an astonished gesture, then smiled sweetly. She imagined that her friend was going to ask for that, she was sure since a few weeks ago people started talking about it in high school. No other boy had approached her to this propose. It was clear that everyone remembered what happened a couple of years ago. However, when going regularly with that boy and being so affectionate with him, they thought that they should be dating together seriously, as they were often seen in company. No, that girl could not be gay, now many thought, that must have been a rumor of the malicious or some kind of experiment of that girl. It was not strange that some boys and girls tried that to forget it completely. Besides, she and Brian made a great couple.

-I hope I did not put you in a hurry.- He said looking down.- If you cannot or do not want, I will understand ...  
-Nothing of that. I'll be happy to go with you. - The young woman smiled widely, holding a hand over his. -

 

The poor boy could barely keep his face from illuminating. He was radiant with happiness.

\- Great! - He could say before the smiling gesture of her interlocutor who attended amused the confusion that invaded the young man, when he tried to say.- Yes, this, well ... you will tell me when I come to pick you up, because I will pick you up, Clear. We will not see each other there ...

 

The girl smiled and nodded. After agreeing on that, they said goodbye. So, when the time came, they prepared to be a couple that dazzled that magical night. That was what Roy and his wife were thinking when the boy, smartly dressed in a tuxedo, came to pick up their daughter.

\- How elegant you are, Brian! - Bertie flattered him when she opened the door to the shy boy.-

 

Although the young man could barely lift his lips to thank the compliment because the sound of high heels made him look towards the staircase that gave access to the upper floor of the house. By her Kerria descended, she was really very beautiful, she wore a sky blue evening dress and combined with a flower of the same color in her long and silky light brown hair. Bertie just had to look at that boy's face and smiled. Her daughter had dazzled him and it was no wonder why.

-You are really beautiful! - He could muster.-

 

That made the girl reddened. Beruche called her husband who very satisfied nodded admiringly.

\- You make a couple that would be the envy of the James Bond movies! Come on, I'll take some pictures of you. This has to be documented.  
-Of course papa.- Kerria agreed approaching the bewildered boy to ask him with joviality.- Go Brian, get here, with me.

 

The required obeyed as if hypnotized. Roy made a few snapshots with his phone. Of course, it was true, that was to keep it recorded.

-I'll send them to you on WhatsApp. - He assured the still self-absorbed boy, who only had eyes for his partner that night.-  
-Thanks ... - Brian could finally say, to add almost with a whisper.- With your permission, we're leaving now.  
-Of course. Have fun. -The father of the girl wished them.-  
-Had a great time, these are the moments that are remembered throughout life.- Bertie added with a tender smile.-

 

So the couple of youngsters came out and her parents watched them go with their hands held and Roy smiled full of joy embracing his wife.

\- Who knows cubito - he whispered hopefully. - As I told you the other day. Maybe my dream for our princess could be fulfilled after all.

 

Bertie nodded, wishing it were so. That Brian was a great boy. But she, who knew Kerria well, was not as certain as her husband. Despite all the arrival of the couple to the gymnasium of the high school, turned into a ballroom for that night, it was more than highlighted by the rest. Most of them, seeing them at once, could think like the father of the girl. Surely she and Brian would be dating. On the other hand, at Amethyst's house, when Leval, in full dress uniform at the Academy, went to pick her up, she almost stopped breathing. The boy was imposing. Of course, he was quite surprised when he learned that the girl's mother was going too.

-Wow! - Leval smiled and said very gallantly. - Amethyst, I did not know you had such a pretty sister.

 

The jovial mother smiled appreciative of the compliment. The still stunned boy added.

\- I have the car out there, we can leave whenever you like.  
-One moment please, let me take a picture of you. - Emerald asked them with visible enthusiasm.-

 

Although somewhat embarrassed both of course posed, Amethyst took his arm, her face radiant with joy and Leval smiled too. When at last Mrs. Lassart was satisfied after taking a few snapshots the young man told them with affability.

-When once immortalized, we go to the party.  
\- I'll go with my husband! – Emerald replied. - I do not want you to think I'm looking for a boyfriend, ha, ha!

 

His interlocutor nodded smiling with a face of circumstances and walked away to open the door of the vehicle.

\- But mom, dad will be late, - Amethyst said in a low voice. -  
\- I prefer to wait for you to go together. I suppose you will not mind going alone with Leval and chatting with him until you get to the party, right my girl? - Her mother whispered in turn. -  
\- Thanks Mom. - The girl smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. - Bye. - She said goodbye and ran to get into the vehicle.

 

She left quickly while Emerald watched her go away with a big smile.

\- There goes my girl ... and how well accompanied ... you are dazzling my love, I hope that this boy saw you as you are, as a beautiful young girl to love! - The designer sighed, meditating.- Who knows? Maybe today is your great night at last.

 

And so it seemed to presage. Since they arrived at the dance both were the couple that more looks attracted. Even beating Brian and Kerria. The feminine companions of Amethyst who knew Leval from the first course did not stop sighing, envying in a more or less healthy way their fellow student. There were many murmurs and they all pointed out that surely the young Frenchwoman, who wore a magnificent violet night outfit in tune with her eyes and a white flower in her hair, and Leval, with his summer dress uniform in white and with golden trim, with a couple of awards for merit in the Academy, would be going out together and the general opinion was that they were a great couple.

-It is necessary to see how lucky some girls are. - Lana sighed from the hand of her suitor, a boy who was not bad either.-  
-Did you say something? - He wanted to know.-  
-Nothing, nothing at all…

 

Later Emerald came dressed in a black suit with velvet glosses and green bottle stripes. Diamond took her not very happy, wearing a white turtleneck sweater that fit his body revealing his extraordinary physical shape, the color was also in tune with his goatee.

-So here we are.- The designer clung to her husband's arm. -  
-I do not know exactly why.- He muttered with dispassion. -  
-Well, because I want to see our daughter happy.- The former model commented.-  
-Emerald ... these things are not for parents to attend.- Patiently reminded him.-  
-I do not see why not.- She fought back affirming categorically.- It is a very important moment in the lives of our children. The step to their adult stage. And I do not want to lose this of our child ... I do not understand how you are not as excited as I am.

 

And before the surprised look of his wife he confessed that he was uncomfortable in the meantime, despite being, after Leval, the most admired man of the party, and it was in that he would pick her up later. That did not make Emerald happy. The designer took a seat on a sofa outside the bustle to watch her daughter.

-Well, I guess Diamond is right.- She said with resigned regret though with a slight touch of discomfort.- What am I doing here at my daughter's prom? Who do I want to cheat? I was even more excited than she was. But I am no longer a young girl ... Anyway, this husband of mine could have given me this little whim ... or at least to have pretended to be interested a little.

 

And she almost began to take the decision to retire discreetly. But immediately the most flirtatious and daring noticed her. At the time, she was surrounded by a small group of guys who besieged her to questions such as. "What course are you? Are you sister of any of the girls? We have never seen you, are you new ?, is your partner here? Etc. All that made her forget her anger with Diamond and relive her desire to have fun. Because, of course, when listening to these things given her incorrigible vanity and regarding her beauty, the designer and former model could not hide a wide smile of satisfaction.


	38. A funny party

Leval, setting aside two chairs for his partner and he sat with Amethyst around a table, both of them drinking a couple of drinks. The boy did not want to drink alcohol and she could not because it was a party for minors, (although it had been something more informal and with fewer parents ...). So they chatted quietly with only a couple of juices with ice. Despite what, she said with a radiant face of contentment.

\- Thank you very much for coming with me, the truth, it was very difficult for me to choose a partner. I mean, I did not want to upset any of the guys.  
\- I already told you that it was hard for me to believe that there was not one capable of waiting for you to decide. But what I cannot understand is that there is no particular guy that you like. - Leval answered really surprised. -  
\- No, not yet. - Amethyst replied blushing slightly when looking at him, thank goodness that the boy was not too insightful in those subjects. - I'm not interested…  
\- Well, I remember that when I was a high school student, I only liked a couple of girls, and what a coincidence! They both had a boyfriend. How disenchanted I was! - He smiled fleetingly to move to a tone and a more decayed expression. - And now, that finally ...  
\- Have you met anyone? - The girl inquired that could not hide the feeling of anxiety in her face, but fortunately Leval did not notice. -  
\- No, is not that - he added with a slight smile but seemed sadder when he remembered. - After Jane's. For me it has been very hard. To think that she was only interested in me to help her pass. I would have done it anyway. I do not know, I thought there was a connection between the two of us. It is strange, it seemed as if I knew her since always ... I saw her as that one can trust.  
\- I imagine that many girls think that a boy is only willing to help them in exchange for "something" ...- Amethyst replied hurriedly.- Maybe she was used to something like that.

 

The girl maintained an internal struggle, because on the one hand she was truly sorry for him and on the other, she almost wished to reproach him for his lack of judgment in choosing that woman. Not to mention that in many cases this was the case and the boys in general, did not do anything without receiving "something" in return.

\- I do not know if you know what it is to be used. - The young man confessed with bitterness - that they do not take into account your feelings and only go to take advantage of you.  
\- Leval ... - The girl could respond to which the words seemed to choke her. - You're a great boy and I ...

 

And carried by the understanding and the moment she wanted to confess what she felt, she even took him by the hand, but he cut her off with a grateful smile, believing that she was just trying to cheer him up.

\- Thank you very much Amethyst, you're a good friend, you know? I feel very fortunate to have two sisters instead of one. Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I already got over it.

 

That overshadowed the girl's gesture, she could not avoid a bittersweet feeling every time she heard him, so close and at the same time so far away, but she tried not being notice to him and could mutter.

-If you need to talk about anything ...

 

However, her interlocutor did not hear this last, he had noticed something else and pointed surprised to a corner where several boys around Emerald swirled.

\- Look, is not that woman your mother?  
\- Forgive me a moment, will you? - She asked him to get up to see better and to realize what was happening, she apologized with a hurry. - I'm sorry I am back Right now.

 

So she went there while her partner watched in amazement. Amethyst's mother looked as she was riddled with a lot of questions and even propositions from the most audacious.

-Do you have a couple? I've been watching you a bit and I see you very lonely, and a girl as pretty as you cannot be here, abandoned .- A dark and tall kid said. -  
\- He's right, - another one, blond something shorter, agreed. - I think the same and what a coincidence! my partner was ill and had to leave.

 

He had hardly finished speaking when behind him an enormous hand grabbed him by the shoulder, it was a girl, not very graceful but of a strong constitution. Rather, she was a tremendous woman. From afar Amethyst thought she recognized her old rival Simps, who told to that boy hoarsely and angry

\- So I had to go, eh? Now you will see what is good! – So she dragged him to the amazement of everyone and even the smile of some, including Emerald. -

 

The other girls shocked most of the boys that were not others but their own partners. In the end, there were only two that rivaled for inviting that beautiful stranger. She listened trying to endure the urge to laugh at the constant childish nonsense that crossed each other in order to boast. One was the tall dark-haired boy who had approached her at first, and it had to be said, quite attractive and blue-eyed. The other, one with brown hair, more robust and with hazel eyes, was not bad either, this last one said.

\- Well, I managed to score a goal in the last Football match of the league, drawing all the defenders.  
\- And do you show off of that? - The brunette mocked with obvious contempt. - Bah! , I am the champion of the baseball team and we have won all the games this year, with more than fifty races of mine.  
\- Calm down guys, - Emerald asked them with a mischievous smile, quite provocative at the same time that from her seat she crossed her long and magnificent legs to delight both. - Do not get into a discussion, I'm really happy talking with the two of you.  
\- Do you want to dance? - The one with brown hair offered her, adding. - We are lucky, they put one to hold on, baby.  
-Dance with you? - The other inquired in a derogatory way - but if they call you the plank because of how bad you move when you dance!  
\- Look who went to talk! - Answered the other with indignation. - You, who only know how to embrace the bases!

 

The object of their dispute was looking at them alternately with a funny expression, just hoping they would not go to fight for her! Then, as if it were the cavalry to the rescue, she saw her daughter come. She wish she did not spoil the fun! ...

-But what is going on here? - Amethyst inquired when she arrived next to them.-  
\- Nothing, some of your companions were entertaining me a little, little sister. - Emerald replied with a funny tone and gesture. -  
-But what are you saying? Hey ma ... ay! ...- the astonished and hurting girl exclaimed when her mother hit her covertly in a shin. -  
\- Sorry, I am very sorry, I was going to get up to go to the toilet, do you come? I want to ask you some things.  
\- Surely you will ask for me, huh? - the brown haired smug said. -  
\- Yes, how to get rid of you! Sure. - The brunette boy added with the same air of presumption - then she will date a real man.

\- Then surely she does not choose you, - the other replied sarcastically. -  
-Is someone going to explain to me what is happening? - Amethyst insisted that she did not believe what she was hearing. -  
\- You are also gorgeous and you also look alike a lot - the dark-haired guy said. - But of course it is logical, seeing that you are sisters.  
-Who is the oldest? - The brown hair adding asked with prevention. - If the question does not bother you.

 

Amethyst was puzzled, she supposed that her mother at least would not have the impudence to accuse her of that.

-I am. - Emerald acknowledged that quickly rushed to clarify. - But we are so close.  
\- Surely you're in college - the brunette speculated.- What do you study?  
\- History of art. - She answered without hesitation. -

 

And that at least was strictly true. For years she enrolled in the University at a distance. She loved the monuments of Paris and other cities and found it very useful to know about techniques and artistic styles for her own designs. However, she took it very calmly, just one or two subjects a year.

\- I am in third year. Right? – She asked to Amethyst looking for corroboration. -  
\- Yes, it's true, you're already in third, - her daughter who forced a stupid smile to get out of the way, admitted-

 

Amethyst was fervently wishing that Leval was not looking at the show her mother was giving, but the boy seemed to be talking to someone, she thought the ones she saw were Kerria and Brian. Although she could not focus more on them because she had to follow the ridiculous conversation of those two fools. One of them, the one with brown hair, declared with enthusiasm.

\- I already said it, this girl has to be at the university, maybe we'll go to the same faculty next year. Soon you will recognize me, I will be the hero of the football fields.  
\- Could be. - Emerald admitted that she only laughed in a low voice, something very meritorious speaking about her. - We'll see ... handsome.  
\- That's ridiculuuumm! – Amethyst tried to protest.-

 

But her mother appropriately covered her mouth pretending to make her a caress. While her bewildered daughter was blushed by that situation.

-Oh, how much I love my little sister! – Emerald said in a shrill voice adding more quietly. - Come on, let's go to the bathroom that I have run your lipstick, daughter, and I say daughter, silly me! - She smiled looking at the other two who also smiled to justify themselves with joviality. - I'm very motherly with her, right? As I am the oldest. Our mom always says it. Excuse us, guys.

 

And without the surprised Amethyst could react, her mother took her by the hand dragging her to the ladies' dresser. Once locked there the girl could finally talk and quite irritated by the way.

\- But mom, can you tell what are you trying to prove with this?  
\- Excuse me honey, but I did not look for it. Those guys took me for a student and that at my age is the best compliment. - She smiled with malice and something of nostalgic complicity. - I'm not so young anymore and this is a very refreshing experience for me and above all, it's so fun. Surely it will never happen again. When you have my years you will understand. Daughter please! follow that masquerade of your old mother - She asked in a tone of mocking entreaty. –

 

\- Ok, mom, ha, ha, I mean little sister! - Amethyst laughed that she understood that it could be very funny as long as of course, they did not go beyond a certain line and that ... and she said it out loud . - I hope dad does not find out.  
-Bah! Your father will be the first to laugh, I can assure you. While killing those poor boys .- Her mother joked, with a feigned threatening voice that made both laugh, and after the laughter Emerald cheer her daughter up. - Come on, let's go for them! I'm sure we'll have a good time  
\- But, what about Leval? - The worried girl asked again. - Now that I'm with him, if I leave him, he'll think I'm a ... well, that would not be right.  
\- I understand you, daughter - Emerald admitted with a thoughtful gesture and now replying seriously. - You're right, it would not be right. Well, do not worry, you go back with him and I'll take care of the other two.  
-Will you be alone with them? - Amethyst asked her somewhat uneasily. -  
\- Honey, please! ...- her mother smiled in a mocking way and with a tone of total sufficiency that left no room for doubt. -  
\- Okay, but be careful - her interlocutor asked, despite fearing some fuss in the bud, she went straight to meet with Leval after saying goodbye. - See you later.

 

Her mother, on the other hand, returned with the two boys, during her absence they had drawn the girls and the one with brown hair had "won to be" with Amethyst. His face of disappointment was obvious when the new arrival told her that her "sister" had returned with her partner and that they were sitting at a table. She pointed to the place and the guy could verify it. Admitting his defeat and regretting his bad luck he withdrew with his head down. Then the dark-haired boy with a broad smile of triumph went to Emerald, leaning on the table and dedicating his most seductive gaze. At least that's what he would believe, because his interlocutor was fighting hard not to burst out laughing.

\- Well, doll, just you and me. I knew that this moment would come at the end. How about we leave the party? It is getting very boring. My parents are not at home and we could celebrate one there, you and me… alone.

 

His interlocutor returned a suggestive look and quickly looked away, leaving him completely hooked to her eyes. For Emerald, this was really like giving a child a candy and removing it without giving him time to savor it. But she again offered it to him with ambiguity by giving him another interesting look and declaring.

\- That sounds interesting, but you just have met me. Are not you too direct for your age? - She smiled that asked curious. - How old are you?...  
\- I'm seventeen, well, I'll turning seventeen in a couple of months. It doesn´t matter, we've been separated just by five years or so.

 

Emerald was delighted, it sounded like celestial music that that boy attributed to her only twenty ... and a few years.

-Only for that reason it was almost worth accepting! - She said laughing to herself. -

 

And completely oblivious to this the boy continued with his inflated speech.

\- Besides, I've already had experiences with girls and some were older than you, so you do not have to worry, I'll leave you very satisfied, honey.- He assured her with a tone of feigned self-sufficiency. -  
\- It seems to me that this child is one of those who likes to show off too much, - Emerald thought with glee and some pity. - Poor thing, I'll follow the game! - And she muttered with a shyness and feigned insecurity warning how the boy seemed to get even more excited. - I must confess that I do not have much experience.  
\- Well, come with me for a moment. Let's go outside and I'll give you a couple of tips! - He hastily proposed. -  
-And why do not you give them to me sitting there? - Emerald asked, pointing to a table in the corner.  
\- Yeah, of course. - The boy agreed. -

 

And as they sat, leaning toward each other to get between the armchair that flanked the table, the boy tried to kiss her on the lips. Her interlocutor, taken by surprise, allowed herself to be touched, but when he tried to put his tongue to her, she moved away.

-Are not you going too fast, boy? - She asked as she noticed how the boy was stroking a leg that Emerald gently removed. - What do I do now? - She thought something uneasy, while the two settled. - The truth is that so far has been fun, but this brat begins to go too far from the line.

 

She remembered that her impetuous companion had come walking very stooped, that could only mean one thing. So she intentionally pulled the napkin that was next to her, with a blow to the elbow ...

-Excuse me, how silly I am!

 

Immediately she bent down to pick it up and in passing, looked under the tablecloth. The boy had very bulky pants, at the height of the crotch and half open fly that showed something pushing the slip, it was clear what it was. She came up with an idea, it was really perverse, but why not? Surely he was not going to care. So she took off her shoe and lifted her foot to take it to that place. The boy's face was a poem, he seemed to be in paradise, he stirred rubbing with desire. When she saw it, she thought it was enough.

\- Well, I do not want to be accused of perverting minors, - Emerald thought, and then she told the boy. - Hey, it's late and I have to leave now - She removed her foot but the boy said with a tone of desperation holding her ankle .-  
-Don't leave me like that, please, girl. I'm really very hot! – he stuttered softly between uncontrolled gasps. -  
\- Well, cool down man. - She smiled maliciously to her talker that insisted. - It's late, I have to leave. Besides, I have not been too sincere with you.  
\- Do you have a boyfriend? - The boy inquired with concern. - Or something similar?..  
\- Something similar- she said with a funny expression. -

 

He seemed resigned but soon had to suffer another outburst when, stroking the ankle of his companion, he whispered with a pleading gesture.

\- Go, be good, just a little bit more. Staying like this is horrible, he will not find out. I swear I will not tell him!

 

Emerald was sorry and that comment was funny. Anyway, that boy was dangerous being that way, it was best to disarm him. So she restored her particular massage, recreating herself in the faces that his interlocutor put, until he relaxed. It was clear that he had already relieved himself. She retired in time to avoid staining her stocking and put on her shoe. Delighting even more, in observing the poor boy who seemed exhausted. He even squinted, as if he had been floating.

-I really have not lost my touch.- She thought with visible pride and rejoicing at the same time. -

 

But the kid seemed not to have enough, or at least want more for another time and asked with real passion.

\- Can I call you? Could we stay for another day?  
\- I'm afraid I'll have to study hard for the semester exams. - She smiled mockingly. -

 

And the boy, unavailable to discouragement, was going to launch another proposal when Diamond arrived. Emerald soon saw him, and sighed relieved, calling him with a very sweet tone. He heard her addressing them. When he saw him the boy was very impressed. What a massive giant and what a beast face! If that was the boyfriend, it was better not to insist on that girl.

\- Honey, come on. I'm here, see I'm going to introduce you to a very nice guy.- She asked him visibly funny. -

 

Diamond came along with his wife. The boy, realizing that he was approaching them without changing that serious and grim countenance, was agonizing at times thinking horrified that he had noticed everything.

\- This guy is huge and he's really strong! - He thought looking him up and down. - How are you? - he could say timidly. -  
-And, what a fool I am! - his chatter laughed.- We have not even being introduced. What's your name, kid? - She asked jovially. -  
-Ha, Harold, - he could muster, -but my friends call me Harry.  
\- I am Emerald. - She answered introducing herself and doing the same with her husband. - Honey , this is Harry.  
\- Nice to meet you - he smiled thinly, as he shook the hand of the boy who could hardly squeeze his fear. -I am Diamond Lassart, Emerald's husband.  
-Hus! Husband? – He stuttered, thinking he was going to scream, fear was already panic when he asked. Are you her husband?  
\- Yes, her husband, do not you think that, right? - he laughed flattering his smiling wife. - My wife is so young that she almost looks like a girl from your high school.  
\- Yes, that is true - The terrified boy was able to stammer. - That had seemed to me ...

 

Harry cast a pleading look at his failed flirt, if she said what he had tried and what he had asked her to do, that guy would not hesitate to kill him.

\- Thank you very much. - She smiled instead with a more moderate tone and conciliatory. - It has been a pleasure to meet you - and Emerald remarked with some malicious tones the word pleasure to sigh shortly and add - but it is late and we must leave.  
\- Yes, you have been very kind to hang out with my wife. - Diamond thanked him pleased to want to know with curiosity. - By the way, you might even meet our daughter.  
\- Da, daughter? - Harry repeated that he was getting more and more overwhelmed. - Do they have a daughter here? ...  
\- Yes, it's that one there.- Diamond smiled, proudly pointing to Amethyst who at that moment was chatting animatedly with Leval at a table, while he wanted to know. - Are you a classmate of hers? ..  
-Is that your sister? - Harry asked her interlocutor, changing once he realizes about his mistake. - I mean your daughter.-

 

He hastened to modify the treatment when he realized that he had been trying to make out (and in fact he had relaxed taking advantage of a part of her) - with the mother of one of his companions and on top of that, from a course superior to his. His face was turning pale at times.

\- Yes, She's my daughter. - Emerald smiled admitting it finally with total and pretended naturalness at the same time with sincere pride. -Is not she a beauty? Like her mother ...

The boy did not answer, he was too busy thinking about how many pieces that guy was going to leave him. And the object of his terror, addressed precisely to him, but with a worried gesture and asking him with something of uneasiness.

\- Are you ok boy? You are getting pale.  
\- Yes, of course. Do not worry. Well, in ... can ... ...I… - the boy who had raised almost staggered trying to get up, could stutter. As he could, he ran out of there while screaming almost agonizingly. - It's been a pleasure! Goodbye.  
\- And so much that it has been for you, you cannot complain, boy! - Emerald thought, hastily covering her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing. -  
-What happens? - Diamond inquired surprised. - Will he be late? It seems as if someone was going to kill him.  
\- Surely that's what he thinks, ha, ha! - She said that she broke into a laugh, so much that she had to hide her head in her arms while leaning on the table as she added. - Poor thing! How was he going to imagine it? I hope the trauma could be removed!  
\- What trauma? - His bewildered husband wanted to know- What are you talking about?

 

Diamond then lit a kind of little light in his mind and began to fear some trick of his wife. So he added with a certain shadow of disapproval.

\- I feel that you will tell me and I am not sure that I am going to find it funny.  
\- I'll tell you at home .- She promised winking and adding a lascivious tone - and then you'll have to behave well, because you have ruined a good plan to me.  
\- Come and Emerald! That boy was terrified. What have you done to that poor kid?

 

She did not respond because she could not stop laughing. She got up and took her husband's arm and they left the party. They did not want to say goodbye to their daughter for not interrupting her, because she and her partner seemed to be chatting very interested. They only said goodbye with their hands, when the boys saw them, they returned their greeting, while Leval said in a tone between amused and surprised.

\- I wonder what happened there, your mother almost fell down laughing.  
\- Nothing, nothing, my mother´s things. I'll tell you later…. So, do you want to dance? - The bewildered young woman suggested, forced and somewhat uncomfortable, trying to deflect that annoying subject. -  
-Of course.- He nodded.-

 

Both went to the track taking advantage of the fact that they played slow music. Leval carried her with a lot of dexterity and smoothness, it seemed incredible that someone capable of smashing a wall with a punch was so sensitive!

-You dance very well.- He affirmed while carrying her on the track.-  
-We've rehearsed a lot with the group.- The young woman smiled.-  
-With the music band or the Justicieras? - Inquired the boy with humor.  
-Well, with both.- She replied, adding.- Although I learned to dance with my parents. The truth is that I had never done ballroom dancing. -She admitted something embarrassed.- And they told me that, in the court of their home world, it was customary to learn this kind of things as part of the palace etiquette. Dad gave me classes and mom brought me up to date, according to her, of what every young lady of high social class has to know. -She asserted seemed fun to want to know in turn .- And you? ...  
-In the academy is also practiced, in addition to marking the step, they make us dance to prepare us in case we have this kind of events.

 

Then the boy sighed, he remembered practicing in his company, in pairs, that's how he met Jane. He was somewhat clumsy at first but she was really good and taught him in a short time. There he fell in love with that girl ... Now his face was saddened, so much that even Amethyst noticed.

-Are you okay? – She wanted to know the restless young.-  
-Yes, sorry, I was just thinking.- He answered right away.- It's nothing ...

 

Her interlocutor nodded, although she could imagine the cause of that. It was strange to see that boy with such a vulnerable expression, being someone so powerful. Maybe it was that mixture that fascinated Amethyst so much. Leval possessed a kind and naive character that could be turned into an unleashed fury of nature. The truth is that whatever it was, she could not help being more and more in love with him. And especially in that moment, with him hugging her in that dance in which time seemed to stop ...

-It does not matter.- The girl was thinking, trying to get carried away.- As long as you hug me and dance with me ... you can think about her ...

 

And almost to finish off that, a fashionable song, of a singer Amethyst admired a lot, it sounded ... And it seemed that the lyrics had been composed for both, since it perfectly reflected their situation. At least that's what the young woman thought as they danced.

Midnight  
You come and pick me up  
No headlights  
Long drive

 

Could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fade into view.   
Oh it´s been a while since I ever heard from you (heard from you)  
I should just tell you to leave ´cause I  
know exactly where it leads, but I  
Watch us go ´round and ´round each time

 

The boy carried her, agile and soft at the same time, making her turn on herself, to then embrace herself by clasping her hands and posing the other one on her back and the other on her waist.

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing what you like.  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time.  
cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

 

And Amethyst could swear it was like that. Those eyes of Leval's dreamy expression were one of the things that had enchanted her the most. He looked innocent and enthusiastic in pursuit of his goals. It was far from her to feel a mere physical attraction as when she saw him for the first time.

You have that long hair, slicked back, white t- shirt.  
And I have that good girl faith and a tight little skirt.

And when we go crashing down we come back every time.  
cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

 

And she thought about the good times and the bad times ... it was true. Their relationship had gone through many ups and downs ... sometimes they were so close together that they really looked like a couple. Others distanced themselves because of the circumstances. The same as now when the boy drew her towards, yes, to evolve on the track and then away ... but yes, without releasing her hand, to return to approach her and continue with the dance ...

So it goes  
He can´t keep his wild eyes on the road  
Take me home  
Lights are off, he is taking off his coat. Hmm , yeah

I say: "I heard oh, that you have been out with some other girl, some other girl”

He says: "What you heard is true, but I”  
Can´t stopped thinking about you "And I…  
I said "I've been there, too, a few times"

 

She could not stop the memory of that Jane from coming to her mind. That bitch who had played with Leval's feelings making the boy pay for it with her. Although Amethyst could not vindicate herself as the interpreter of the song did. In this case, to her disgrace, that handsome boy was not her boyfriend or cheated on her. That of course, it had only happened in her own feelings ...

 

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing what you like.  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time.  
cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

You have that long hair, slicked back, white t- shirt.  
And I have that good girl faith and a tight little skirt.

And when we go crashing down we come back every time.  
cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

 

Leval for his part enjoyed the evening very much. Amethyst was an accomplished athlete and a good dancer. It was clear that her training as a Justiciera had improved even more her skills and her sense of rhythm. Besides, the girl had a beautiful and powerful voice, because she accompanied the next stanza of the song ...

Take me Home  
Just take me home. Yeah…  
Just take me home.  
(out of style)

\- Really? - He smiled, while she denied with the same expression and something flushed.-  
-I could not help it, I love this song.- The bewildered young woman confessed with a quiet voice and without stopping nailing her violet eyes in his blue ones.-

 

Kerria did the same as her friend. Looking at Brian's, the eyes of that boy had the same color as those of her own brother and they were as kind as Leval's. The young woman in turn offered her green pupils to the delight of the boy who never got tired of looking at them as they circled with one hand entwined and the others behind the respective backs of their partner ...

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing what you like.  
And when we go crashing down we come back every time.  
cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

 

(Style, Taylor Swift, author credit)

 

When the song ended, they parted like the rest to applaud. They were very enjoying the party.

-Look, your brother and Amethyst have also danced this one.- Brian commented.-  
-And very well, indeed. - The girl who of course had seen them on the track, answered with a smile.-  
-It is seen that they are having a good time, like us ... I hope.- The boy dared to say shyly.-   
-Yes, it's true.- Kerria agreed to his relief and happiness.- I already noticed it when we chatted a while ago ...

 

Her partner nodded. And they both remembered seeing Leval and they speak to him, just a few words.

-Hello big brother.- Kerria greeted.-  
-Ky, Brian! I'm happy to see you.- He replied.-  
\- What are you doing here alone? Did Amethyst abandon you? - His astonished sister asked.  
-No, - the boy laughed indicating with a gesture of his head.- She is there, with her mother. Talking to a couple of classmates.  
-What is the hell is Emerald doing here? - Kerria smiled, adding with a tone between incredulous and amused. - I think she is a little bit older to come to this dance.  
-I suppose that both she and her husband will want to remember their old times.- Brian said then, remembering the brothers.- As this dance is open, couples can come from outside the School.  
-From which I'm glad.- Leval stated.- I'm having a great time ... What about you?  
-It's being an entertaining party, yes.- Her interlocutor agreed that she immediately asked her companion.- Sorry Brian, could you bring me a drink?  
-Yes, yes, of course.- The boy hurried to answer.- What do you want?  
-Lemon.- The girl answered quickly.-

 

Her partner quickly made his way to the bar that had been installed in the gym. For her part, Kerria took advantage then to chat with her brother ...

\- How about Amethyst? Well, when she stops by here, of course.  
-Very good. - Leval replied. - She's a very nice girl. It seems that in recent years she has changed a lot, I no longer see her as competitive as before.  
\- She will be maturing. – His sister smiled.-

 

She would have liked to ask her brother if he could have some kind of interest in her friend but she restrained herself. Maybe that was not advisable, at least not yet. The disappointment that the poor man had was very recent. Although it was his interlocutor who anticipated it in that.

-I see Brian and you very well. Tell me. How is everything going for you?  
-Well, he's a good friend and I'm having a great time with him.- The young woman smiled.-

 

She could not specify more, the aforementioned returned with two sodas, for her and for Leval. Although this immediately declined his, claiming that he had taken one recently.

-Well, we're going out there for a little while, there's a lot of fuss in here.- Kerria commented.-  
-We'll see each other, have fun.- Brian added, saying goodbye.-  
-Have a great time.- Leval retorted.-

 

Kerria had grabbed her companion's hand and pulled him to lead him out of that area where there was a lot of bustle. Brian was surprised. They went outside a little, to take some fresh air and then the girl explained.

-I have seen how Amethyst was heading where my brother was. I think it's better if they both have some intimacy, you understand ...  
-Yes, of course.- The young man agreed a bit embarrassed, he wish Kerria wanted the same with him. However, not daring to express that, he added. - They make a very good couple, pity that your brother does not see it.  
-I'm convinced that one day, he will ... - the girl stated, then she wanted to change the subject right away.- And what are your plans for this vacation?  
-I do not know if my parents can, but we had thought to travel a little.- He commented.- We have not been going anywhere for a long time. With my father's projects that force him to be here and there. And you?  
-Well, maybe we'll do something. I mean my cousins and I. We are looking forward to going on tour with the group of Justices. Luckily maybe my cousin Granate may accompany us. Although considering that he is going to enter the military academy we do not have too much expectations on it.

 

His companion nodded, listening with great attention. Soon, Lana and a boy called Brent, his partner, one of the quarterbacks of the American Football team of the institute, passed by there. The cheerleader greeted smiling.

-Hi guys. How's the party going?  
-Very well.- Brian answered.- Although we have preferred to leave a little, inside the environment is very loaded.  
-Yes, I see it.- Lana smiled.- We have thought the same thing, right Brent? - She asked her companion who was putting an arm around her waist.-  
-I think so.- He said, bringing his face close to that girl's and kissing her on the lips.- Well, we'll leave you ... see you later ...

 

Both Kerria and Brian sketched a smirk of circumstance. Thank God there was no alcohol at the party! because those two seemed to go somewhat dazed. At that time some other couple of their peers paraded nearby. What they did not know is that the cheerleader and many of her friends were preparing something. In fact, a little outside the bustle, Lana told a couple of girls and their respective companions.

-So, are we all in agreement? ...  
-Yes.- One of them called Lory replied, affirming.- Have you talked with Amethyst?  
-By this night it is better to leave her alone with Leval, now that she has finally managed to go out with him, she should take advantage of that.- She smiled mischievously.-  
-In any case, we already discussed it with her a few days ago, and of course it seemed like a great idea to her.- Brent declared-  
-Yes.- Another boy agreed. - It's the least we can do ... they deserve it ... both.

 

And after agreeing on that that little group broke up returning to the party. Meanwhile Brian and Kerria still chatted a little while outside the gym. And they did it about many things, the future of their studies, their lives in general and about tastes in which they were related, some good mystery movies, some musical groups, (among them, of course "The Justices", of which the young man was the number one fan).

-I think it would be better to go back inside.- He suggested looking at his watch to remember.- The dance is ending.  
-Yes- Kerria accepted.- We can still dance some song ...

 

Her companion nodded delighted with the idea. In fact, it is not that he was a great dancer, and most of the song were dancing separately. However, in some yes people were forced to dance in the old way. Kerria did it very well, it was clear that her training, like that of her friend Amethyst, had provided her with a lot of agility and coordination. But she was practicing a few days before with her brother and her father, before the proud and approving gaze of her mother. And poor Brian, despite stumbling once or twice when trying to take her, did not do it all the wrong. For the boy to be able to put his left hand behind her back grabbing a hand of the girl with the right to turn in the middle of that track, it was a dream come true. More when Kerria smiled at him amused as they got away from colliding with other couples.

-I'm sorry.- He apologized, one of the times he stepped on her lightly.-  
-No harm was done. - She laughed, finishing off with ease. - I assure you I've been through much worse things. 

 

So they continued for a few more minutes. Almost at the end of the evening the music stopped, one of the organizers went up to the stage where the orchestra played and caught the attention of everyone present. It was time to choose the couple that was going to be the king and queen of the dance. And the chosen ones were Kerria and Brian! Of course the boy could not believe it, but he had many friends and most of his classmates liked him very much. And Kerria on the other hand had been gaining good reputation in recent years. Especially with her membership in the musical group that was beginning to emerge in the youth music scene. Also, some of her classmates wanted to compensate her for the bad times she had had with all those rumors that spread against her. In fact, that was what the small group led by Lana and the others were talking about. Although the vote had been very close. Despite warning her colleagues a few days before that she did not want to be elected, but her friend, Amethyst and Leval won many votes. In any case, there would have been no problem. The regulation said that people could not choose someone who was not a student, and the boy was not. That did not matter to his partner at all. In fact, Amethyst was very happy for her friend to see her smile and open her mouth between incredulous and delighted, receiving the congratulations of all. Finally, to complete the rite completely, the winners were given the respective crowns. Then Brian looked at her with eyes full of affection and whispered.

-I thought you could not be prettier than when I picked you up tonight. But I was wrong…

 

Of course the girl looked like a fairytale princess as soon as they put on her temples that headband that shone in multiple colors reflecting the lights of the dance floor and the flashes of the mobile phones that her classmates used to take some pictures of them.

-Thank you. - She could reply with visible pleasure. - I still cannot believe it, that they chose precisely me!  
-Who else could they have chosen? - Brian replied almost choking on the words, more to assert. - But the most beautiful girl of the dance.

 

After hearing that Kerria blushed. Not that being the queen of the dance would give her any kind of pride. At least not from the point of view of other girls. It was, yes, an honor and a great personal satisfaction. And above all she liked that compliment that her partner had done to him. The girl smiled feeling flattered. Brian said it completely honestly and Kerria realized that she meant a lot to him.

-Most congratulations.- Amethyst greeted her by merging with her in an affectionate embrace.-  
-Thanks ...- the excited girl replied, affirming.- You would have deserved it more than me ...  
-Not at all.-Her friend denied and whispered in one of her ears with a tone full of affection. - Brian and you make the ideal couple.  
-The same as you with my brother.- Kerria could reply.-

Although she remained immediately in silence when Leval himself, after congratulating Brian, approached her as well.

\- Congratulations Ky!  
-Thank you.- The girl smiled.- How are you doing?  
-Very well, Although it is already being late.- He said.-  
-It is true. I guess we'll leave right away. - The girl agreed. -  
-Yes.- Brian who also felt in the clouds at that moment, said .- Your parents will want to return you home at the time.

 

She nodded, however, feeling very happy. Returning to wish them the best, both Leval and Amethyst moved away. Finally the dance ended, after being congratulated by the rest of their classmates Brian and Kerria decided to leave. Thus, when it was time to return to their homes they were already talking about inconsequential things. The young woman wanted to take off her diadem but he asked her not to do it.

\- Leave it, it's really made for you. - He affirmed convinced, riveting without stopping looking at her totally enthralled. - You look like an authentic princess.

 

And the young girl smiled again in a luminous way. If Brian knew that she really was a princess! At least for the inheritance of their parents. Although that did not really matter to her much.

-Listen! - The girl replied with a jovial tone, putting her speaker red. - Here you are, a prince who is really worth of that tittle.

 

The boy smiled in turn nodding carefully not to throw his own crown but without having the courage to respond to that. The walk ended and seemed too brief to them. Especially him, who was beginning to feel a strange tingling, a characteristic sensation of now or never, but I dare not. And finally at the doors of the girl´s house, Brian, nervous, seemed to want to say something, but the words did not come out. Kerria knew, he was trying to declare himself, but it was not easy for him. The girl was moved by the struggle in his eyes. The poor boy would be able to go home without saying anything despite being consumed inside, and it was pointless to deny it! she wanted to hear him say it. It could be that her tastes had changed, that she really was in love with the person and not with the sex of the person. Or simply that she did not want that poor boy to continue suffering in that cruel way. Although she still had her doubts and that was a key moment to try to solve them. Therefore, she decided to help by being a little closer to him. Offering such a temptation on a tray. Their faces were only a few centimeters.

\- Good. - She smiled charmingly. - It's too late. I'm sure my parents are waiting for me.  
\- Yes - he agreed nervous .- I have to go ... I ...

 

The bewildered boy continued to doubt, but she decided to end his tribulations. So she moved closer until she almost touched him with her mouth on his Brian was perplexed. At last he emerged from his silence when the girl brought her lips closer to his. This time the boy could not resist anymore. He took her firmly by the shoulders and gave her a quick, sonorous kiss that almost knocked Kerria down for short. The girl turned away, watching him with a bewildered expression.

\- What, I ... I'm sorry. I did not want to force things, it's that I ...- He stuttered visibly embarrassed.- I could not help it ...

 

Surely he had screwed up misinterpreting her gesture of affection. Kerria would soon call him a profiteer, a scoundrel, and a lot of other things, or maybe it would slap him and turn around offended, entering her house and closing with a slam. All those fears paraded in tenths of a second through his mind as he struggled to defend himself, between stiff and fearful .... But she remained with that expression of surprise and looked at him as if she saw him for the first time. Brian could only see how beautiful she was and how helpless and innocent she seemed now, under that poor illumination of the night lamps, in that heavenly dress, that flower that still joined her head and that glistening diadem. At that moment a thousand other things passed through his mind, all of them beautiful. He could only muster with all his heart, almost without knowing what he was doing instead of thinking about it.

\- Kerria, I love you ...

 

She looked at him intently and said nothing, only put her arms around his neck, pulled him close and kissed him, this time in a longer way. The two embraced and when they finally parted, the young woman answered him in a soft and at the same time calm voice, in a promise of surrender with hopeful conditions.

\- Me too, Brian. Although I have my doubts, I do not know in what way I love you or how far this can take us, the only thing I ask you for is patience. Give me time to see if I can correspond to what you expect.

 

The boy could not believe it, he simply feared to wake up at that moment, but he did not! Only when he realized that exploded literally with joy.

-I'll give you all the time in the world! - He exclaimed, lifting her into his arms. -  
-Oh, put me down, it's too late and my parents are going to wake up! – She laughed, surprised, happy and fun, all at once. -

 

Brian was shocked by that new fear, if Mr. and Ms. Malden would see him doing that with their daughter they might think badly. And he did not want a misunderstanding to ruin his prestige. So, very slowly, he left her on the floor again and said goodbye. The girl saw him go away even without entering the house and smiling with tenderness. He was looking at her so absorbed that, when he wanted to react, he hit on a pole. The young woman was stunned opening her eyes wide and immediately laughed, while he, rubbing the blow, exclaimed.

-I'm the happiest boy in the world, the happiest! Besides, now I know it's not a dream. - He declared as he was making jumps on the way to his house, while rubbing the bump .- What a good hit, au!

 

Moving her head amused, Kerria watched him go until he was out of sight and finally entered the house with a broad smile. Her mother, with her fine ear and the natural concern to see her return, had been waiting and went out to meet her in a nightgown.

-Who was making such a fuss at this time? – Bertie asked half asleep. -  
\- It was Brian, Mom, - Kerria smiled with visible pleasure. -  
\- Well, He is not usually that loud, - Bertie commented surprised, looking questioningly at her daughter as if waiting for an answer. -  
\- The thing is that tonight he has a reason to be .- The girl added enigmatically while yawning, without losing her face of happiness. - And a very good one...  
\- He has not drunk, has he? - her mother inquired somewhat worried.-

But deep down she was unable to believe something like that of that boy, especially when her daughter shook her head and smiled. Then Bertie relaxed and asked hopefully. 

-Tell me, did you have a good time?  
\- Yes, it has been the best party of my life.- The girl retorted and complicit and enthusiastic, added - And you know what? Image who have been chosen as the dance king and queen?  
\- Who? - Bertie wanted to know.

 

And she did not notice her daughter's rhetorical tone until she showed her the diadem, taking off her head.

\- Wow! - Her mother exclaimed, saying amusingly - You'll see when your father will find out. He will be bragging for an entire season!

 

They both laughed, sure that Roy would soon announce it to Diamond and everyone who wanted to hear it or not. Anyway, Kerria stopped laughing and in a softer way and she said to her mother.

-But that's not the best of all. - And before the curious look of her interlocutor, she asked again rhetorically. Do you know something, mom? I may even be in love with Brian. He has declared to me when we returned and I ... well ... I'll tell you tomorrow.

 

Beruche smiled tenderly. She hugged her daughter and whispered frankly happy, while both went upstairs, where the bedrooms were.

\- Not tomorrow, although we do not close our eyes all night long, you change your clothes, we go down to the kitchen and you tell me now.

 

Kerria gave in with a smile and as soon as she was ready, mother and daughter were prepared to spend a long night of chatting with cheesecake, strawberries and milk. On the other hand, Leval took Amethyst home a little bit after her due hour. They called several times but nobody came to open, finally appeared Diamond wrapped in a robe.

\- Goodnight. - The boy greeted something uncomfortable for being so untimely. - We're already here, I'm sorry we were late, but the party went on.  
\- Do not worry, boy, one day is a day and coming with you Amethyst is completely save.- Diamond answered nonchalantly.-

 

In any case, Amethyst´s father seemed to be in an unbeatable good mood. Her daughter had the impression that he would smile at whatever they told her that night. Especially when in a more humorous tone than anything else, he asked the boy.

\- You will not have a bean out there? I think I'm going to need it.  
\- No, I'm sorry, I'll ask my father - Leval apologized that he certainly did not get to the bottom of that comment. -  
\- Do not worry! - his jovial interlocutor smiled frankly funny while his daughter did get red, more to hear him add. - You better go to rest, you can do it, ha, ha!  
\- Then see you tomorrow. - Leval said both.- Good evening. I have had a great time.

 

Father and daughter returned the greeting. Amethyst even a kiss on the cheek that he fit smiling to get away until disappearing along the way, driving his car. They both watched him leave with looks of fatherly affection and one of absolute dazzling the other and he asked her with lively interest, believing he knew the answer beforehand.

\- And do you have also had a good time, ma chèrie?  
\- Yes Dad. It has been wonderful! - She confessed, really delighted. -  
\- Well, it's time to sleep. - His father told her then he confess her with the joviality of a comrade. - Your mother has not had a bad time either and she wanted to continue with the party.

And to give him the reason. Emerald's anxious voice was heard from the bedroom.

\- Sweetie. Has the girl already arrived?  
\- Yes, she is already here and as happy as you. - He answered her. -  
\- Ma Chérie! You have to tell me everything tomorrow. I want data and all the gossip. - Her mother asked her loudly, adding afterwards with a mellow voice. - Come on Diamond! ... I'm running cold.

 

This one turned red, it was one thing to talk in code and another to be so specific in front of their daughter. But he could not do anything to avoid it and nodded submissively back to his room, not without kissing his daughter's forehead and wishing her good night. Amethyst, with a playful and funny smile, did not respond. Assuming with enough basis that she had surprised her parents given to interesting night tasks and more after that comment of the bean. So she only said finally.

\- Ok mom, see you tomorrow, dad.

 

So she went up to her room and lay down, dreaming of the day when Leval would ask her to be something more than friends. And this one, when arriving at his house and going up to his dormitory, ran into with Kerria that left the bathroom arranging to return to the kitchen with her mother. To his questions about how she had gone, she just hummed and smiled. The boy just shrugged and thought funny.

\- I do not know about what everyone will have drunk at the party. Too bad I have not tried it!

 

And without turning the head over he went to bed taking advantage of the permission he had to sleep at home. The others also slept, (in the end even Diamond and Emerald), without imagining the important events that were reserved for them. Things, for better or for worse, would never be the same again.


	39. A Future Choice

The next day both Leval and Mazoui were summoned to the office of their superiors at the Academy. The two came quickly, wondering what would be the reason why the commander-in-chief himself wanted to see them. They arrived punctually at the waiting room and there the secretary of the general informed them that they could pass. Opening the door, he motioned them to enter. The two cadets did so at the moment, squabbling before their superior who was waiting for them sitting behind his office, however, he was not alone.

\- Do you give my permission my general? - Mazoui asked, taking the floor to be the highest ranking of both cadets. -  
\- Pass, come and rest. - His superior asked them cordially more than ordering it. -

 

The two boys could recognize Ian Masters, although they had not had much dealings with him. What would he be doing there?

\- Could the boys sit down, General? - The millionaire asked him. - I think it will be more comfortable for everyone.  
\- Take a seat, please. - He granted, pointing to two armchairs that the two boys immediately occupied. - Now I'm going to tell you what the situation is.

 

Mazoui and Leval listened to him pretty interested, their commander in chief began to speak.

\- Surely you will ask yourself why you were summoned here, to my office. You should not worry, it's not a bad thing, just the opposite. The truth, I am very impressed by your accomplishments. I had never seen anything like that and your service sheets beat all the records of the Academy .- He took a folder in his hands that opened, the files of both were in it. The general took a tired gaze glasses from a case on his desk and put them on to read. - We'll see. You are ensign Mazoui O 'Brian and you the first cadet Leval Malden – he pointed them respectively. - Is it like that, right?  
\- Yes, my general - both responded at the same time. -  
\- Perfect.- He added that folding the dossiers again in his folder declared. - Let's get to the point then. Mr. Masters is one of the main sponsors of a project of the first magnitude, both for its scientific and military importance. For him to explain it in more detail I give him the word, - he went to the millionaire inviting him with a gesture. - Whenever you want.  
-Thank you, General,- Masters said, bowing his head slightly and commenting to the boys more informally. - You will see guys, to summarize things, it is a gigantic spacecraft that orbits behind the Moon.- He gave them details about the project as he did before with the others to continue. - It has been carried out with the help of Diamante, Sapphire, those you know well, the famous Professor Souichi Tomoe and many other scientists. All kind of experts worldwide, have collaborated in its construction. We have taken more than twenty years, but I think it was worth it. We only need one thing, we need first level officers to form the crew and two of the ones we want are you. What do you think about it?

 

The boys allowed themselves to cross a look of disbelief. It was simply a dream come true !, but perhaps too soon. They received that proposal astonished, their mental schemes were not prepared for that. Mazoui was the one who could answer first, opposing with objectivity.

\- That's very flattering Mr. Masters, but we have not finished at the Academy yet.  
\- It's true, sir- Leval corroborated. - Although in the case of my cousin Mazoui, it is somewhat less problematic, he is already ensign, but I am still a cadet. We are not ready yet.  
\- I know.- Masters nodded with approval. - And that you are speaking like this just shows your sincerity and good faith, another quality that we are looking for.- He smiled and waited a few moments to continue in a reassuring way - Do not worry, your general told me. But I told him there would be no problem in that regard. The truth is that we will still need at least one more year or perhaps two to finalize the details and test the ship, in that time you will surely have finished with your preparation.  
\- And what you have left unconcluded, you can do it there. - The general intervened. - By the reports that I have that place is practically a city, like a gigantic aircraft carrier with a huge capacity. I think it can transport more than a thousand fighters.  
-More than a thousand! - Mazoui exclaimed, unable to contain his astonishment, before which he immediately apologized. -Excuse me, sir, but that's incredible. They are ten times more than the largest of the aircraft carriers we have! , many pilots will be needed to form the crew.  
\- I would love to see that ship, sir! – Leval said, visibly impassioned by the idea. -  
\- Be patience - the millionaire asked with a smile. - That will be in a couple of years, if you decide to accept, of course.  
\- Keep it in mind. - the general who happened to address them with a tone of more familiarity, almost paternal, added. - That whoever embarks on that ship will undertake a long journey through space to look for habitable worlds and new civilizations. It could be that you never return to Earth and that you never see your families again. Think about it well, you are both young and it is natural that you should let yourself be carried away by the impulse of adventure. But, once your decision is made, you cannot turn back. And it is known around the people responsible of the project that many great pilots have refused this offer for the reasons I just told you.  
\- Do we have to answer now, sir? - Mazoui inquired thoughtfully. -  
\- No, you have one more year to think about it. Since those who are part of the military endowment will have to prepare them with at least a few months to travel to space. - The general replied, advising them by emphasizing the aforementioned. – So guys, meditate your options well. Once you decide, as I have told you, there will be no going back.  
\- If I may, I think general… - the millionaire intervened with caution in his tone - that it would not hurt to give these guys a few days of permission in order to think about this. I hope not to bother you with my suggestion, I do not want to interfere in your discipline regime or in your chain of command.  
\- Do not worry, Mr. Masters. - The military replied with a more formal tone. - You are right, it is a very wise suggestion. It will be good for them to begin to evaluate the situation, although it still takes a year, but this decision involves all life and it must to be considered carefully .- Then he removed his glasses and looking at the boys, he told them. - Well, Ensign O 'Brian, cadet Malden, since it's all said you can go back to your homes. I will speak with your direct superiors in person to inform them that you have my permission. I do not think I need to remind you that this is a totally secret matter. You must not disclose the subject in question to anyone who is outside of your family bond. Actually, you should not even tell your families if these were other people. But taking into account that they are involved in one way or another in the project, you can consult them, but without being too explicit. I hope you have enough time to make a decision after you talk to your relatives. But, you can decide during this course.  
\- Anyway, they do not know anything about the more specific details of the project. There's no problem in that. - Masters commented nonchalantly. -

 

The general agreed to this while nodding. The boys got up, saluted in a stance, thanked and asked permission to withdraw that was granted. They both turned around and left. The general then told the millionaire.

-I hope everything goes really alright. We are intending to go so far, Mr. Masters.  
-It is. You should not worry. In addition, we have the support of the Kingdom of the Moon as you well know. Thanks to them, the work progresses even faster than expected.  
-Every minute counts. We do not know what they could face out there. - The worried military man replied. -  
-We have powerful allies. That ship will be safe.- The Entrepreneur affirmed.-  
-I hope so. – The general sighed. - We have not had attacks from outer space for years now. The alliances that our planet has forged with those worlds have been very beneficial for us. I think my superiors told me that you personally signed some of them on behalf of the United Nations.  
-They informed you well.- Masters smiled.- And now we have to go a step further. Not only forge a shield, but a sword ... in case the day comes to use it. For now this ship will be a means to extend the human race to more planets. You never know ... maybe... everything will depend on the success of this enterprise ...  
-Do you think this enterprise will be successful? – His interlocutor wanted to know.  
-I do not like to invest in wrong projects.- The millionaire answered.-

 

The general just nodded. For their part, the boys were really enthusiastic and had a lot to think about. Once outside the building Leval told his cousin.

-How do you think about this? It is very important, our lives would change forever. I do not know what to do...  
\- I know, it's something really big. But I already have decided, - the questioned answered with confidence. - It's an irresistible challenge. Always, since I was little, I was passionate about the idea of going through space. I will go.

 

Mazoui had always felt the need to explain his own origin. Never, until the day of that robbery in the supermarket, he could understand with certainty the reason for his special qualities. Before that, he even believed that he could be a kind of experiment or even an extraterrestrial one. It was not uncommon for him to want to seek the answer, even beyond the Earth. In addition, he joined that taste for an adventure somewhere distant and exotic, away from the problems of his environment, where he was not afraid to scare anyone. He could find people like him, or even more rare. Later, when he learnt where he came from, that desire was already deeply rooted in him and it was as if it was providing an escape door to his own contradictions. Above all, after training with Roy and the others and knowing that there were from other civilizations and cultures.

-It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I cannot miss it. - He meditate to finish convincing himself.-

 

In the case of Leval, the boy was still reluctant to believe that his childhood fantasy only now depended on his response to become reality. Until the moment of entering the academy that seemed a romantic longing impossible to fulfill. Even in his best dreams, he thought about a much more modest possibility. Maybe someday, in a few years, he could be sent in an exploration through the solar system, and returning in comparatively little time. Now they offered him the opportunity to leave even this solar system. To stop observing the stars of the sky as mere luminous points and to travel between them. One person did not have to be very clever in supposing that, if it was a voyage of exploration in search of new cultures, it would be forced out of the solar system, and that might represented years, decades, perhaps generations. That's why that ship was so big and it had to be self-sufficient. And that meant leaving behind everything he had known and loved so far. So he confessed to his cousin.

-I wish I had that security !, but there are many things that bind me to this planet, my family, my environment, I do not know. I also want to travel through space and see new worlds. I have to meditate it carefully.  
\- Whatever you choose, I'm sure it will be the right thing.- Mazoui backed him - well, - he added with a more relaxed tone. - How was the prom? Did you have a good time with Amethyst?  
-Yes, the truth, it was entertained, we chatted a lot and she came with her mother.- The young man smiled.-  
-Her mother? And what had been doing Emerald there? - His interlocutor was surprised.-

 

Leval shrugged, his cousin watching him with a slight shake of his head. He had gone to that dance with a really beautiful girl and that was absolutely in love with him, and that was the only thing he had to say! Anyway! now they had in mind something much more important, at least for them. Meanwhile, his fellow added.

-The one who also had a great time was my sister. She was with Brian, I think they have connected at the end.  
-I'm very glad to hear that. That boy is a very good person.- Mazoui affirmed.-  
-Can you read his thoughts? - Leval asked. -  
\- No, silly! ... that is unnecessary.- His interlocutor laughed, asserting with humor .- It is plain to see even for you!  
-Well, you're right.- Leval replied with ease to settle that as proposed .- So are we going home?  
\- Yes, I want to arrive soon to tell my parents. -Mazoui retorted.-   
-See you later, we'll see each other.- Leval said goodbye, dominated by the impatience to tell his family what had happened. -  
\- Agreed.- His cousin said.-

 

Both said goodbye concentrating on the energies of their respective families and disappeared reappearing in their homes. Mazoui interrupted the lunch of his parents and his sister, once they recovered from the surprise, (especially Kathy and Mathew, who were not too used to seeing him do those things), he told them what happened and his firm determination to go, that caused the tears of his mother. So he hurried to hug her.

\- Mom, there's still a year left to give my answer. I have time to change my mind. -He replied, worried to see her so affected. -  
\- But you'd like to go, right? That's what you've always dreamed of since childhood. You repeated it to Dotty and me again and again. - Karaberasu said even with tears on her cheeks, adding - I know you very well, darling, to you, when something you like, it is difficult for you to forget it. No, my son, you must do what you want. Do not worry about me, look for your destination even if it's in the stars.  
\- Your mother is right. - Mathew added with gravity. - It is a very difficult decision without a doubt, but if you have already taken them, do not turn back for us, we will support you.

 

But his sister was shocked. Suddenly Mazoui said he wanted to leave, maybe forever, to get lost in the universe. She simply could not conceive it. It was her brother and she adored him.

\- We may never see you again, - Kathy implored between sobs as she hugged him. - And I do not want to lose you!  
\- And you will not lose me - he assured her, gently caressing her hair and adding a soft and more reassuring tone. - I promise, do not forget that I have the possibility of using instant translation.

 

Katherine smiled comforted by that assertion of Mazoui. She had forgotten it and it was true. In fact that better proof of that assertion was given when he had just appeared before them. Anyway, she doubted that even with this technique her brother could go through the immensity of the space that would separate him from home, but she decided to leave it at that. She understood that for him it was too difficult, without needing her to make it even more painful. And there was still that year in which many things could happen. So as soon as she could, she called her godmother. She was the only one she could vent on because her brother asked her not to comment on it for the time being to friends or acquaintances.

-She will know what to do. Sure. - The young woman thought with a hopeful tinge. -

 

Meanwhile, in Japan, Minako's video phone was activated. Artemis was nearby and warned her friend. The famous artist was now enjoying a well-deserved vacation. In fact it was rare that she had free time, neither her movies nor her tours demanded dedication in those days. Neither Usagi had said anything that they had to do something special or get together. She supposed that for once it was nice to have time for her and hang out with her feline friend. Nonetheless, she was glad to see Kathy's call. The young woman greeted her smiling.

\- Hello godmother Minako!  
-Hello Darling! - She replied in the same way.-  
-I do not caught you at a bad moment, right? - The young girl inquired with some uneasiness.-  
\- What's going on, just today I have nothing to do. And I am happy because of that!

 

Although her goddaughter's gesture now became serious, she immediately became aware of that circumstance and asked her.

\- Is there something wrong, Kathy?  
-You see ... I need your help for a matter.- The girl asked and told her what brother was planning.-  
-Well- Her interlocutor could answer with something of bewilderment.- I understand you, it's something hard ... but at the end of the day it's his decision. I do not know what I could do in this case.  
-Maybe talking to him and explaining that going out there is dangerous. - The girl replied. - You, as a warrior of justice, know it well.  
-I suppose your brother is also aware of it.- Minako replied with an affectionate tone to add.- Listen honey. As you said, apart from your godmother, famous singer and actress, I am a guardian of the Solar System. You can never be sure of what will be out there. But I trusted Mazoui and those who go with him. And I also believe that he will never forget you and that you will see each other again.  
-Thank you godmother.- The girl could muster, despite everything not too happy with those words.-  
-Kathy, many times, although it really was sad for us, we cannot alter the course of events, believe me. I've also checked that. -She rummaged with resignation and somewhat saddened tone, but immediately wanted to encourage her to sentence. - Things happen for a reason. Trust your brother and the bond that binds you. It is much stronger than any distance.

 

The girl feeling something better, thanked her again and said goodbye. Minako hung up to look at Artemis and tell him.

-This time I would like to be the one to go to see Usagi. I hope she can tell me something about this.  
-I do not think it's a good idea. - The cat replied. - Both she and Mamoru were very busy outlining some issues.  
-They can outline them later. This is important enough for us to talk. - Her friend said.-

 

And Artemis sighed, fearing a difficult conversation, when Minako got stubborn, it was better to leave her alone. It would see where things would go this time ...

 

Leval on the other hand, only told his parents what they had said and confessed their doubts. Roy was not surprised, he already knew. He kept a significant silence. The one who felt her heart oppressed was Beruche and she could not keep silent.

\- No son! Tell me you will not go so far!  
\- Mom- he said trying to reassure her. - I have not made a decision yet.  
\- Yes, but I know you. You'd love to go and I could not bear the thought of losing you in space. -Bertie lamented. -  
\- Do not worry, Leval, - his sister intervened with enough integrity, despite having felt a blow to the heart when he heard that. - I will support you, whatever you choose.  
\- If someday you have a son, Kerria, I do not think that you take it that way.- His mother prophesied to her as a reproachful reproach. -

 

The girl sighed long. She knew that her mother was suffering just thinking about that. But she also realized that only the boy should decide on his future.

\- Mom, I love him too, he's my brother! He has always been there for me. He has always supported me - she replied conciliatorily. - But it's Leval's life, he has the right to choose his path. It would hurt me too much if he left, but he must do what he thinks best. And he has always dreamed about that, he has told me so many times! When we were children we looked at the stars of heaven.  
\- Thanks, Ky. - He smiled at her taking one of the girl's hand in his and at the same time affirming with regret. - Mom, for me it's not an easy decision to make, but something pushes me to go out there. It's what I always wanted to do. I do not know how to explain it. - He added looking baffled.- - As if a force guided me to explore among the stars, to look for other cultures, like that of Uncle Lornd, for example. And to prevent anyone from trying to harm our world. It's like a kind of call. And I cannot ignore it ...

 

His parents exchanged a meaningful look and Beruche then nodded, relaxing her face and lowering her eyes that fought not to shed tears. Kerria embraced her spiritedly, although she herself thought uneasily.

-The bad thing will be when Amethyst finds out.

 

Meanwhile in her friend's house, the parents of the French were of an exceptionally good mood and she laughed at the suspicion of the cause. Of course, last night they were not sleeping precisely. She was happy when the phone video rang. She saw Kerria's face and smiled, but when she looked more closely at that girl's face, and her smile faded. Her friend did not seem happy.

\- I have to see you urgently, Amethyst, come home as soon as you can. - It was the laconic and serious message that she gave it. -

 

And the aforementioned did not want to ask more, surely it was something to deal with in person, so she prepared herself and put on a nice dress, as she always did when visiting the Malden house. Her parents saw her leave but they did not give importance and they returned to their business. Emerald, to whom that experience at the party seemed to have rejuvenated her, did not get tire. Which could not be said of the poor and exhausted Diamond, who, however, resorting to another magic bean, was again ready to take action. He picked up his wife and between the laughter of Emerald he took her to his room. Meanwhile their daughter arrived at Kerria's house, however, it was fate that Leval was the one to open the door.

\- Hello Amethyst, I'm glad to see you. - He greeted with a friendly smile. -I am glad to see you. How are your parents? Did you have a good time at the party? - He asked in a wave with visible kindness, which now eclipsed the echoes of their recent conversation. -  
\- Kerria called me. - She replied returning the smile and answering one by one – she wanted to talk to me. My parents are great, I have not seen them so happy for a long time. - Of course she did not clarify why and wanted to know in turn -. And your sister? I want her to tell me how the night went to her. That of being the queen of the dance has had to make her very excited. As we could barely congratulate them before she and Brian left ...  
\- Yes- Leval smiled adding with a sigh. - Well now she was in the living room, sure my mother will be trying to obtain her support to ask me not to accept. - He affirmed. -  
-That you do not accept? What? - Amethyst inquired surprised. -  
\- You see, - he explained in a very excited tone. – The general in the academy has made us, I mean Mazoui and I, an incredible proposal! The best we could have imagined in our lives! ...  
-And what is it about? It must be something really wonderful for you to be so happy! - She asked with an enthusiastic tone too. -  
\- I'm also worried about my family, but I really want to do it so much. - He confessed before the watchful eye of the girl. -

 

His interlocutor started to explain it to her and as he did Amethyst's enthusiasm turned into a somber face. Finally she could muster.

-And you're going to accept it?  
\- I do not know yet. - Leval answered without noticing the almost trembling voice of her. - The truth is that I still have a whole year to decide. Mazoui has told me that he will accept it without hesitation, but he had to tell his parents first. The truth is that, despite the inconveniences, I would also like to go, can you imagine? Surfing Space, going where no one has ever been! We could even overtake the old Voyager and the Pioneer Tenth! - The boy was enumerated with growing joy. - The wonders that may be out there!  
\- Yes of course, - Amethyst answered in a muffled voice, trying to escape from that enthusiastic look of the boy, who barely had the courage to support. -Will you excuse me? please. Kerria will be wondering where I am.  
\- It's true, sorry, is that when I think about this I lose track of time. By the way. I had a great time last night. One of these days we would have to repeat it.

 

The young woman nodded slowly, ironies of fate! For years she had been waiting to hear something like that from him. In fact, at any other time that would have shocked her and made her heart beat with happiness. However, now, remembering what Leval had just told her, she could only mutter with a weak smile.

-Yes, it would be fine ...  
\- Oh, but I do not want to entertain you anymore. Come in, please, - he offered her, indicating the door to the living room, and immediately afterwards declared without realizing the grieving expression of her. -I'm hungry, I'm going to see if something spikes, see now Amethyst.  
\- Goodbye Leval. - She murmured sadly as if that farewell was final and then she went to the dining room. -

 

When Kerria, who was sitting on the sofa, saw her, she understood from the look of her friend that she already knew it. They were alone in the living room, their parents had come up to their room to chat about it. As soon as Roy commented that he was aware of that, his wife was very upset that he had not been told her this news and her husband had to sweat a lot in order to appease her.

\- How? – Bertie burst looking really angry .- Are you telling me that you were already aware? ...  
-My brother and Masters told us. - He confessed with a thread of voice.-  
\- And why have you kept me in ignorance? Is he not my son too? - She exclaimed. -  
-Of course, but I could not say anything. It was an official secret. They made us promise ...  
-It's true, I forgot, How stupid I am! Roy Malden always keeps his word, at the cost of whatever. - The woman crossed her arms crossed and giving her back.-

 

The aforementioned had to snort trying to stay calm and with all the patience he could muster he tried to put his hands on the shoulders of his wife who nevertheless moved away without wanting to look at him.

-Please, Bertie. - He asked with conciliatory and soft tints. - The boys did not know anything either. And there's still a year to go ...  
-You know him. You know how Leval is! – Her agitated wife could retorted turning to him now .- He will want to go ... and I ... I cannot bear the idea of he not coming back. - She sobbed and added. - I do not want him to leave, he is my son!

 

The poor woman burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Her husband could only look at her in dismay and tried to whisper softly as he tried to approach.

\- Do you think I want him to leave, cubito? But it's his life ... You and I have lived ours, better or worse. We make our own decisions. We cannot do that for him.  
-As a little girl, I lost my parents when they took us to the Court of Nemesis.- Her interlocutor stammered between tears now.- I do not want to lose my children ...  
-Me neither. I also lost my parents. You know it, but that is not the question. - He tried to reason with her. - At the end it is about what our son wants to do with his life. I'm sorry I did not tell you any of this ... really. But things would not have changed. You would have suffered even more ... and for what? ... be reasonable cubito. You have always used your head more than me for everything.  
-Yes ... but when it comes to our children ... I cannot think in a cold way.- She sighed, letting herself to be embraced at last.- For me they are everything in the world. Everything!  
-As they are for me - he whispered affectionately in her ear as he held her in his arms adding.- Please ... do not make this is a kind of torture for Leval. If he decides to leave unless he has all our love while we can give it to him. Let's created the best possible memories for him. As we do with the other Leval from the future. And you'll see how later, it will not be that bad. He can return with the instant translation whenever he wants. Do not you remember how I used it?  
-Yes. – His most optimistic wife could say after hearing that.- And look, I always told you that was not right.  
-You're always so compliant with the rules. - He smiled, gently taking her chin and lifting her slightly.  
-Rules can go to hell, if that makes our son come back when he wants if he goes to that trip.- She asserted, finally being able to smile.-

 

The two returned to embrace giving this crisis for overcome. Meanwhile, downstairs, Kerria got up and told Amethyst with soft resignation.

\- I see that my brother told you. Maybe it's better this way.  
\- But, I do not want him to leave, Kerria. - Amethyst stammered, shedding her tears in the white tulle of her dress. - I know I'll lose him and I love him. I've been in love with him for years and he does not even realize it! He will go to space and he will never know!  
-Hey, be calm! - The speaker whispered sweetly, taking her by the shoulders and adding optimistically. - He still have a whole year to decide and almost another year to go. That, if he wants to leave at the end. Do not despair, you have a long time still, silly! And I will help you in what I can. You see, the first thing you should do is be more direct.  
\- I. - Amethyst whispered that she seemed scared with that idea. - This had never happened to me in my life. There were always the boys who came to me and asked me out. I do not dare to tell him what I feel. It scares me! – She confessed bitterly. - What if he laughs? - Kerria shook her head, her friend added in response. - I know that your brother would never make fun of anyone's feelings but what if he takes it as a childish thing? For him, I'm just a good friend, a little sister like you, he always tells me. -She added now, almost with melancholy, while she smiled faintly and riveted with a quiet voice. - The fool thinks that is a compliment that I like to hear, but it really hurts me. He does not see me as a woman who can be in love and whom he can love.  
-Amethyst. - Kerria countered, trying to comfort her disconsolate friend. - I know my brother better than you. I know he is very clueless and too naive in these things. But believe me, not even Leval is foolish enough not to notice if you open your heart to him. Also, the boy is not made of stone, how do you know he does not like you?  
\- How could I be sure of that? Would you like me instead? - She asked with great interest, as if she suspected that her friend was in possession of some important information. - Would you notice me?  
\- I'm sure I´ll do. - Then Kerria smiled who confessed with affection, in the form of an accomplice whisper. - Because I like you a lot.

 

Amethyst blushed and looked at her friend somewhat startled, she hoped that was not a statement. But no, she knew her well, she only tried to support her by giving her an opinion. Kerria also noticed that her words had that effect on her friend and she quickly added to reassure her.

\- Do not worry, I would never refer to that with you, you are my best friend. Besides, now I have Brian and I would not like to make him jealous. Ha, ha! - She laughed without much conviction, trying to take seriousness from that matter. –  
\- Of course not, what a nonsense! - Amethyst laughed and also agreed, red with embarrassment, for letting loose her imagination and could add with better mood to vary the course of the talk. - Talking about that. How did you do? Did you and Brian have a good time? The flaming king and queen of the dance!

 

Amethyst was happy now. When Lana and other colleagues came up with the idea of voting for Kerria as the queen of the dance, she was determined to supported them. At first they were even worried if the girl was not going, knowing her inclinations could be more than likely. However, knowing that Brian had asked her and that she had accepted, all reinforced their decision. They owed her, not only to her, but also to that magnificent boy. The Frenchwoman still remembered how her friend Lana approached her. She walked back home after classes, when the cheerleader, along with two other girls, came to her.

-Excuse Amethyst, do you have a moment? - She asked.-  
\- Sure. - The girl nodded stopping.-

 

And without running around, Lana proposed that. Before her interlocutor could reply, another girl, Sandra, said something uneasy.

-I know it's something you'd like to win, the same as almost all of us ... but.  
-Don't worry.- Amethyst cut her with joviality.- It's a great idea. The only thing I regret is that it has not occurred to me. Of course I will vote for them. And it makes me very happy to be able to do it.

 

The others nodded, leaving her and resuming their path. Now she came out of those thoughts observing the animated expression on her friend's face. Then Kerria told her, really excited, what happened. Amethyst was very happy for her. Brian was a great boy and he clearly loved her. Amethyst wish they were very happy! She wish she had the same luck!

\- Brian and I have agreed that I need some time, that's why none of us are in a hurry, it's a question of feelings speaking. And that is something that you and my brother must also let happen. - The girl said with a big smile of encouragement. -  
\- Thanks Kerria, thank you very much, this means a lot to me.  
-That's what friends are for, silly girl!- She said nonchalantly, making a caress on her cheek to assert with determination. - And I'm not going to let my brother's idiot miss a girl like you. Go, go home and rest well, I'll start thinking about something. From now on, we will speak in terms that he can understand. - Kerria declared with a feigned solemnity that made her finally laugh at her interlocutor. - Phase one begins in Leval's conquest operation!

 

Amethyst, very grateful, gave a spontaneous kiss on the cheek of her friend. Both said goodbye and the girl was much more optimistic. Kerria watched her leave with a gesture of satisfaction, thinking.

-Of course my brother would be an idiot if he let you escape, I certainly would not. But, luckily, I know what is going to happen. I will never forget that dream. - She smiled and went up to her room. -

 

Meanwhile, in Japan, Minako did not take long to meet her friend. They were summoned by telephone in their usual place. Although to her surprise, the others were there as well. Arriving with Artemis, it was Usagi who told her to justify that impromptu meeting.

-I thought the correct thing was for you to inform all of what I know.  
-Yes. It is the most successful way.- Rei agreed, being there with Luna.-  
-It seems very good, so we can exchange impressions.- Minako affirmed.-

 

They all took seats in a corner of the Crown, it was midafternoon and the place was empty. Fortunately, both Ami, Makoto and Rei, had been able to find some time to meet Usagi and Minako. Taking the word, it was Venus who declared to refer to the rest of her companions.

-My goddaughter has called me. She said her brother is going to participate in this Masters project.  
-That's right. - Usagi admitted, adding to the surprise of those present. - And not just him. - A few more of our friends and godchildren will participate. Through Hotaru, I have consulted with Professor Tomoe. He confirmed that they are looking for really outstanding people in all aspects. It will still take almost a couple of years but it is underway.  
-But, are you sure they'll finally go? ...- Ami wanted to know, thinking about her godson and her friend Bertie.-  
-I'm not sure one hundred percent, but the odds are very high.- Usagi answered that now, in a more confidential tone, she revealed them.- Our plans are close to be fulfilled. This will be the last piece in the defense of the Solar System. The culmination of everything. It is an essential step for future harmony. And you know that, to achieve that, there is no sacrifice that should not be made. Unfortunately…  
-I do not like anything like that sounds.- Makoto said sternly, adding.- In our case, I have nothing to object, we are the guardian warriors. Our duty is consubstantial with the risk of our own lives. But you talk about many innocent people.  
-I know it very well.- the questioned sighted.- And I do not want any of those people to risk their lives. However, we have to guarantee the future. You know as well as I do. We can only hope that everything goes well. We have Setsuna and her husband, the king of the Saiyajin, on our side. And on the Hidden Face of the Moon is the kingdom of Neherenia, as an advanced defense post. None have sent us reports about threats in our solar system. Not even in other surrounding regions. We can only hope that everything goes well.  
-It seems that we cover all the possible angles.- Rei intervened then, although with the sharpness and clear-sightedness of her status as a priestess she said to her friend.- But I notice you too worried despite all those reassuring words that you said.

 

And as the questioned did not respond, it was Minako who insisted with a concerned tone.

-Please. Do not hide anything from us again. Is there anything else you know related to our friends and godchildren that you are not telling us?

 

Although finally her friend allowed herself the luxury of smiling, declaring with more tranquility.

-Not for now, I'm like you. Waiting to see what happens.  
-Well, there are still a couple of years left for that project to be carried out.- Ami sighed, adding. - I will talk to Bertie-chan. I'm sure she'll be having a bad time thinking about what Leval is going to do.  
-Yes, now they need us, but not as warriors but simply as friends.- Rei agreed.-  
-That is as important as our mission.- Makoto asserted.- We have proven them for many years.  
-I just hope everything goes well, they have had to go through a lot.- Minako wished.- It is not fair that they could suffer even more.  
-It does not have to be like that.- Ami added. - Let's not put ourselves in the worst.  
-What must happen, will happen. However, Ami is absolutely right. At the moment I think there's nothing to worry about, girls. - Usagi righted with a more relaxed voice. -

 

That relieved the rest. After that, no one wanted to rekindle that theme and they had some refreshments chatting about the old days.

 

On the other hand, the news was flying on the military base, although not knowing why, the cadets learned that their comrades Leval and Mazoui had been required to see the general. Granate was curious, as soon as possible he called his cousins. He was able to talk to Mazoui and he told him laconically that they had been chosen for a mission. However, he did not want to give him more details. The boy shrugged, lying on his bed in the room, which he shared with another cadet of his same class, he thought. He had always admired his older cousins as much as his brother, and that year at the academy he was made much more bearable thanks to the presence of both of them who always tried to help him as much as they could. Despite being a "beginner" who had to obey and stoically support some jokes, he was very happy to belong to this environment. Granate, of course, had tried to improve his behavior a lot. He knew that here it was not the same as in a house where, no matter how big the pranksters he did, his parents always end up forgiving him. Or at least he had Makoina to intercede for him. That was over. In this elite academy, no mistakes were missed or even the slightest error was not excused. The boy knew right away when he had to suffer several arrests for such trivial things as leaving his bed wrong or not showing up in time to the review. Even if it was for two minutes! Now he had improved sensibly in that. He had to make an effort in each and every one of the facets of his stay there. But this time it was not like school when he was younger and less interested in some subjects. No teacher would call his parents if he failed or if he did not carry out his homework or when he did one of his own tasks, such as filling some seats with classmates or teachers with thumbtacks. No, now they would simply expel him from there and that was something he was not willing to suffer. For at least two reasons, the first was because he wanted his family to be proud of him. Already when he managed to access the academy and his mother found out she embraced him with great joy. Granate could not describe with words the happiness that flooded him when his parents told him how proud they were. And even his mother recognized that he had become a responsible boy. Although, deep inside, he knew how much his parents and brother loved him. He especially thanked Coraíon for all his support since he made him share in his desire to pursue a military career. The same as Makoina when she told him. He remembered that talk in her office, in the cafeteria she run.

-Do you want to enter the Academy? - His godmother was surprised to hear him confess.  
-Yes, I'm very excited. It is what I want to do. Since I met Cousin Mazoui and went to see him and Leval there. As soon as they told me about it, I knew what I wanted. That's why I've worked so hard in school. And I also know that if I succeed, my parents and you can feel proud of me, as you are of Cory.  
\- Honey.- His interlocutor said, posing a hand over his. - Your parents and I, we are already very proud of you.  
-I know you love me, but it's not the same.- The boy affirmed, who resolutely added.- You'll see it Makoina! When I enter the academy I will no longer be the naughty child who always tied you up. Like when I threw all your cakes. Do you remember? If it were not for you, my mother would have ripped my ears off, and rightly so, as always!  
-Yes, I remember it very well, you lousy! - She replied with tenderness, more when she added.- And I also remember how you and your brother came days later to try to compensate me for that. Listen sweetheart, you've been very naughty yes, but you never did anything with evil. On the contrary, you have a noble heart and I am sure that everything you wish you will realize.  
\- Thank you very much. Your support means a lot to me.- He affirmed with visible contentment. Although he added confidentially. - But for now, only Cory and you know it, I ask you to keep the secret. At least I want to be sure of having an opportunity. I would not like to disappoint my parents if I do not get it.  
-Your secret is safe with me. - She smiled affectionately to change the third and cheer him up. -Come on, recruit, let's have another piece of cake! -  
\- Yes Miss! - He exclaimed making her laugh more when adding.- I wish that all the orders that they are going to give me in the academy were like this one!

 

That is how this wonderful evening with her Makoina, as he affectionately kept calling her, was, despite not being that small and playful little child anymore. And thinking about his journey to the academy and that year, the rest of his family also helped him a lot. His uncles Bertie and Roy always welcomed him into their house when he had some short leave. His cousins were great girls and they also loved him. Same as he does. What was more, he especially felt for Amethyst a great affected. It could almost seem like something else. But evidently it was her cousin and the boy knew that she was cast by Leval. He sighed leaving that issue aside. And he thought of the second reason why he was so happy in the academy. Besides that there were also beautiful girls simply adored that. The feeling of adventure, camaraderie, teamwork and knowing that one day, could defend or at least safeguard their loved ones. And maybe, hopefully, to earn honors. Although this last one saw it more improbable and it interested him less. For that reason, when he finally got to chat a bit with Amethyst after one of her rehearsals and she told him what Leval had told her, the boy was deluded. It was a sunny and calm afternoon and after giving some chords and working some new songs finished. Although Kathy and Idina were not there, Granate spent some time teaching her cousin on her father's part to play drums. At least to give some drumroll.

-Good! - Kerria sighed that had been playing the guitar in turn .- I am very tired. And I want to have a good bath before dinner. See you…

 

And the girl left for home. Then Granate himself was going to say goodbye to his other cousin when she asked him.

\- Would you have a moment? I would like to tell you something ...  
-Yes, you will say.- The boy replied.-  
-Granate, now that you're in the academy, tell me one thing. Is it very difficult to go to space? I mean. They will do many tests of all kinds to see if you are suitable. True?..  
-Well, of course ... being an astronaut is very complicated. But what is that? - He laughed looking at her funny to add.- Have you decided to join to the space race?

 

However, his conversation did not laugh, it seemed to express sadness in the eyes. The boy immediately saw it and wanted to know more seriously.

-Does something happen to you?

 

It was when she told him. Granate, of course, promised her that he would keep quiet by keeping that secret. Nor did he confess anything to her of his own longings to be able to join that expedition if it really took place. However, he would work even harder now. Who knows? If he tried his best, there might be a place for him when the time came for the final selection.

-I must be even better and not be confused. I will give the maximum and I will be able to go with them.- He promised himself with renewed enthusiasm.-

 

Thinking of that, he heard the call of silence and turned off the lights. He had to sleep well to face the brand new day.


	40. And the term passed

The following year, Leval and Mazoui respectively promoted to ensign and second lieutenant. Leval, had also managed to overcome his disappointment and met another girl outside the Academy. As it usually happens in these cases, in a permit exit. The girl, one called Carla, with whom he only left for a few weeks. The girl was very pretty although she did not take Leval too seriously. Impressed and pleased at first by that handsome young man who asked her to go out, she soon got tired of his conversation, too confused and full of high-level projects, which seemed to leave aside the most material aspects. Anyway, that adventure quite angered Amethyst who decided to fool around with some guys and even go out with them to get even. They were older than she, because the girl had begun her studies at the University, enrolling in Biology, although, and although she really tried, none of them had just liked her. Actually, they could not resist if she compared them to Leval. In this way she ended up dealing only with her own future projects, although she did not miss the opportunity to keep up with the boy.

 

The others also continued their studies and later entered the University. Kerria in law, honoring her aspirations, she wanted to do the first year in a more modest university and get recommendations and merits to enter no less than Harvard. Kathy, after struggling between some options, opted for information sciences and journalism, and Idina, as she wanted since she was a child, began teaching studies at Golden State College, as their parents and uncles did. She also could count in those years with her childhood friend Nehie as a study partner. Granate attended his first year in the academy and although not as bright as his cousins, he managed to pass with more than acceptable grades improving day by day, to the pride of his parents and the rest of the family. But finally it was time to decide and both Mazoui, who was already sure from the beginning, like Leval who had been feeling more and more convinced, accepted the offer. In the house of Mazoui they had it assumed, but instead, in Leval's house, a few tearful tears escaped. The boy tried to calm his disconsolate mother.

\- But mom, I do not go to war. In addition, it is next year and I perfectly know how to use the instantaneous translation. In this last year Mazoui and I have practiced it a lot, precisely for a situation like this. I promise that I will visit you every weekend when I have permission. - He laughed trying to de-dramatize. -  
\- My son, you will go so far from here! Look, your uncle Lornd, also dominates that technique and we have spent years without seeing him. - Beruche fought back, disconsolate. -  
\- Uncle Lornd and Aunt Setsuna have a world to govern and they are very busy. That will not happen to me, mom. - Leval hastened to insist. -  
\- Claro Cubito. - Roy wanted to intervene to convince his wife.- Our son will not forget us. We're going to have dinner and cheers that sad face of yours.

 

So he put an arm around Bertie's shoulders and the three of them went to the dining room. Kerria arrived at that moment.

\- Hello, dad, hello mom, hello little brother. – She jovially greeted. - How was the day?

 

Leval told his sister that he had made the decision to embark, she nodded thoughtfully. Although at the moment she did not say anything ... she just thought with regret.

-I have to tell her ...

 

At the Amethyst's house, the video phone rang, as soon as she answered, she was sad to see Kerria. It was clear that Leval would embark. During that last year she had tried to win the boy's heart, but she had not been able to express her feelings clearly. She expected him to realize it, but he only thought about his future. In addition to flirt with other girls, especially with that Carla who, in Amethyst's opinion, was a lost idiot. That had angered her and in recent months she had distanced herself from him. She even tried to go from indifference to contempt, but she could not do it. Leval was always very kind to her. The love - hate relationship that Amethyst intended to maintain with him, did not exist on the part of the boy, who completely ignored her in that aspect. Also, when she needed help he was always willing to lend her a hand. She wished he had been a stupid cocky! she thought sorry, it would have been much simpler. She had promised herself that if the fateful news of her departure arrived, it would not affect her. But the moment she saw Kerria and knew it, something in her cracked, she sensed that a void was going to be created in her heart that she could not fill. These ideas paraded through her mind in just tenths of a second, so as soon as she caught a glimpse of her friend, she asked her.

\- It's his final decision, right?

The girl had a sad expression, more affirming it than any other thing.

\- Yes, that's what I fear, - Kerria replied with a serious face to almost admonish her interlocutor. - But Amethyst. Why did not you tell him what you felt? I tried to help you all this year, but you, it seemed that each time you had decided that it was not the right time.  
\- I tried, I really did - Amethyst defended herself saddening the face and enunciating with increasing irritation. - But he never seemed to listen to me. He always talked about his career, when he finished it, if he embarked, if Mazoui will do it. Mazoui, over here, Mazoui over there! His father here! The adventure, the feats of the family. Bla, bla, bla! He only talked about that. I even tried to bite him one day when I suggested we go to the cinema at six and he told me that the time was bad. I answered that later I could not and that I would go with another boy and it seemed very good. He said that then he would take advantage to go to train. He almost seemed to lose weight because he did not have to accompany me! - Amethyst finally declared that, as she remembered, she was finding herself more and more annoyed, and ended up sentencing in her native language. - J'ai plein les bottes!  
\- Well, I tried to elicit as much as I could. - Kerria answered, that despite ignoring the meaning of what her friend had wanted to say, she supposed that she implied that she was fed up, (and of course she was not wrong), so she added in a conciliatory tone. - But whenever I talked to you about you, or I included you in some conversation, he would smile asking you how you were doing in college.  
\- I mean nothing to him! - Amethyst who was now irritated and especially hurt, snapped. - I'm a fool, I should have realized much earlier and have stopped wasting time!  
\- Well - her friend teased trying to soften things. - My brother is something reserved for these issues. He does not like to show his feelings too much. In addition, he is now very absorbed in his preparation, perhaps when he finishes his studies this year.  
\- I cannot wait that long, Kerria. And then he will go ... - Sentenced her talker visibly discouraged - we'll see you later, okay?  
\- As you want -her interlocutor had to yield and say goodbye. - See you later.

 

Amethyst hung up the video phone and Kerria did the same with a sigh. Her friend seemed to have finally thrown in the towel and she regretted it, for her brother and for her. Could her dream be wrong? After all, maybe it was just that. A reverie of something that she would have liked to have happened. Or could it be another alternative future that they would really have as happened with their brother from another time? Now that it came to mind when she saw that other Leval, the magician told her that this could be a possible future. But he did not take it for granted, it was she who did it, wishing it were so.

-And what about if after all I was wrong? - The girl who was reflecting at the time asked herself. - But I think that my brother and Amethyst are made for each other, they are so opposite in some things that they complement each other. Anyway, we'll see what happens ...

 

Although she also had her own love affairs to deal with. So far, dating Brian had given her quite happy moments. That boy was a charm and he was capable to do anything for her. Sometimes she thought Brian cares too much. However, Kerria did not see herself able to move on to something deeper. And, despite everything, Brian was human and was certainly a boy. She remembered with a smile of what happened last summer. Their cousins had come to spend a few days and they were all in their parents' pool. Granate had also signed up. After a training they were in to take a dip. She told Brian to go. The boy did not hesitate to come. The girls were taking a bit of sun on some lounge chairs, while Granate, as usual, took the opportunity to do some of his silly jokes.

-Hey! - He called them jocularly. - I'm going to practice my bomb H jump...

 

Of course, none paid him even the slightest attention. What did make them react was the amount of water that his cousin raised when he pulled it out with his jump.

\- You are an idiot! - Amethyst exclaimed when she took the worst part to be the closest to the point of impact .-  
-Ha, ha, ha! ... Kamehameha wave ... - The boy laughed.-  
-You could learn from Brian.- Idina admonished him as if he were one of the children that she aspired to be a teacher of. - He does not do that nonsense. To tell you the truth, you are old enough to do that kind of things ...

 

The other boy was sitting next to Kerria watching her cousins shaking their heads ...

-Do you want me to put some cream on you? - He asked timidly.- The sun begins to hit hard ...  
-Yes, I thank you, Brian.- The girl smiled at him who knew that the boy was saying it with genuine concern.- Put me on my back, please.  
-Well, go ...- Kathy finished with a sly smile. - When you finish with my cousin, would you mind putting a little on me?

 

And between the inciting voice that she made and that she lay on her stomach unbuttoning the top part of the bikini, it perplexed the boy who could barely stammer.

-Sure, of course ... what do you give Kerria ...  
-I can take care of that! - Granate laughed out of the water.- I'm very good at putting cream ... And if you want Kat, I give you a little ahead ...  
-What else would you like? - She laughed. -  
\- You are better off falling into the water.- Amethyst commented that she quickly got up from her deckchair and pushed the boy to the pool.-

 

This time Granate hit an area that completely affected Kerria and Katherine ... The two rose like springs ...

-Amethyst, you've watered us! - Kathy denounced, quickly repositioning the top of her bikini.-  
-It was without wanting.- She defended herself.-

 

Although Karaberasu's daughter looked with complicity at her cousin. Kerria nodded smiling and between the two they grabbed their group mate.

-Ducks to water! - They exclaimed in unison trying to shoot at the French.-

 

However, this one was quite skillful as well as strong and she managed to be able to wrestle with both at once while claiming.

-Idina, come and give me a hand! ...  
-I am coming! - The questioned smile who did not take in joining the others, that yes ... pushing them conveniently and throwing with them ...

 

With laughter they raised a large amount of water. Brian himself was soaked. And it was Katherine who told him funny after putting back the top piece of her swimsuit that moved dangerously and insinuatingly.

-Come on! The water is waiting…

 

The boy looked at them hesitantly ... the scene was quite funny. Granate was assaulted by Amethyst and Idina who tried to make him constant eateries. The kid resisted a bit and then let himself be submerged. Meanwhile, Kerria and Katherine were there to help.

-Now you see, you traitor! - Brian's girlfriend exclaimed sinking her cousin Idina.-

 

She managed to take a breath just before her head was submerged. She went out next second, struggling to return Kerria's kindness. Katherine, meanwhile, was entertaining herself by putting Granate once more underwater. However, her cousin managed to get free and submerge her. Brian smiled at that without noticing that Amethyst had come out the other side. When he wanted to realize the girl pushed him to the pool laughing and exclaiming.

-Come on! Everyone here enters the war ...

 

Now the young man was keeping afloat in the deep part ... releasing a stream of water through his mouth. The others laughed when they saw him. It was Granate who offered him an alliance.

\- Let´s go for them! ...

 

Neither short nor lazy the cousin of the girls put their hands on the heads of Kerria and Idina that sank ... Katherine attacked in turn poor Brian, helped by Amethyst who had dived in turn ... That was a chaos of laughter and splashes ... The truth is that involuntarily the bodies collided or squeezed each other. Even the boyfriend of the daughter of the Malden had the chance to be a few inches from his girl ... She smiled at him funny and after winking an eye he proposed ...

-Let´s have Amethyst!

 

And the young woman threw herself at her friend, beginning a struggle to see who was submerging the other.

-You have nothing to do.- The Frenchwoman who seemed to dominate the situation laughed by sentencing.- In the water I always win, chérie ...-  
-Water is my element.- Kerria replied without wanting to be more precise although it was not necessary that she did while she managed to get away from a grip of her adversary.- Do not forget ...

 

Brian was undecided, he did not dare to hold on to Amethyst ... he was quite embarrassed to grab one of the girls just in the heat of battle and unintentionally putting his hands in committed places. And anyway, he only had eyes for those wet bathing suits of the girls that so clearly marked their feminine charms. To all that, Granate had climbed on the shoulders of Idina challenging the boy ...

\- Come on, a medieval style fight!

 

Katherine wanted to point immediately, requesting Brian to serve as a mount. The boy could not refuse. In fact, both Kerria and Amethyst immediately stopped their own battle to contemplate that. Both young men carrying the two girls advanced and the first assault began. Idina and Kathy struggled with laughter and kicked, trying to keep the other from tearing her down. Kerria then looked at her boyfriend with a smile. That poor boy was a gentleman! Trying to keep Kathy from falling. What Brian felt a couple of times was the rubbing of one foot of his rider in a certain part. That stimulated the poor boy too much. Fortunately, Idina ended up taking down her enemy, not too long. Although it was Kerria who said then ...

-Now it's my turn!  
-Yes, - Amethyst agreed. - We will take over. 

 

And the French lady was changed to Idina, who gladly left her "saddle" once more, the Lassart's daughter laughed, declaring for sure.

\- I'm also better than you here. I have a lot of experience as an Amazon.  
\- That will be mounted on horseback, not on donkey! - Kerria laughed and with the others alongside her.-  
-Hey! Did you call me donkey? - Granate protested.- Now you'll see! ...

 

And he rushed as if he were galloping for his rider to begin the attack. The two girls laughed in turn trying to unbalance. And Brian noticed that one more time. This time it was Kerria's hands that sometimes fell too low trying to hold on to him so as not to fall. In addition, the proximity of the breasts of that well-developed French woman left him breathless. At one point, he would swear that Katherine was watching him between astonished and amused, whispering something to Idina that was simply turning red. Fortunately for him, in effect, Amethyst knocked Kerria out and he was able to get close to the edge of the pool. It was when he noticed that his swimsuit was too bulky ... He sighed in relief because his girlfriend and the other girls came out of the water, ending the fight.

-We are going to dry up! - Amethyst said ...  
-Brian, let's go out I'm hungry, let´s see what we found out there! - Granate proposed to the astonished young man.-  
-I'm going right away.- He muttered, really red.-

 

Good thing he turned his back on the girls. Although Granate approached him on the other side and immediately became aware of the circumstance. He did not mean to be cruel, however, and whispered to him ...

-Hey man, I hope that is not for me, ha, ha, ha! Although I understand you perfectly. With these gorgeous girls here in that bikinis, you have to be an ascetic in order of not to get so hard ... And they are my own cousins!  
-It is not funny.- The young man whispered with patent stiffness.-  
-That's what you say! ...- Granate laughed.- I think it's great ...

 

Then came Kerria's voice, which seemed strange and amused when she asked.

-What are you two talking about there?  
\- Nothing, manly things! - His cousin replied between laughter.-

 

The girl laughed in turn ... Granate was a hooligan! Anyone knows what he was telling poor Brian! However, they was stunned when it was Kathy who whispered to Cooan´s daughter...

-I'm surprised Kerria did not win the medieval tournament. Her boyfriend has a really long spear! ... Right, Idina?

The Rodneys' daughter flushed with a nervous little smile and then laughed, covering her face with her hands with evident shame. It was Amethyst who wanted to know ...

-What it is happening?...

 

And Katherine was not slow in bringing her up to date, the Frenchwoman was laughing the hardest, while a stiff Kerria whispered to them when she found out ...

\- Poor Brian! ... It is not good that you mock him ... for that reason ... it is a physiological accident.  
-Yes, yes, what an accident! - Kathy, laughed and scathingly proposed to her perplexed cousin with a syrupy tone.- Hey, do not worry, I'm willing to give him a massage in that same part so that he can fix it.

 

Her bewildered cousin was going to replicate. Or rather to give her a hit on her head when they heard Roy's voice coming with his wife.

\- How are you doing? – he wanted to know with joviality.-  
-Hey Uncle Roy !, hello Aunt Bertie! - They exclaimed almost in unison Idina, and Kathy.  
-Hello Ms. and Mr. Malden .- Amethyst could say trying hard to not laugh more. -  
\- So this is what I like. - Beruche smiled. - It seems that you are enjoying the summer ...  
\- Some more than others! – Granate said greeting his uncles also after going to them and looking sideways at poor Brian.-  
-Ho, hello, Mr. Malden.- The embarrassed young man was able to say that he was not yet able to return that to its normal size.-  
-Man, I'm glad to see you. - Roy smiled. - But what are you doing in the pool by yourself? They have punished you or something. - He laughed. -

 

What he did not expect is for the rest to burst with laughter, except for his daughter, who was smiling broadly as she blushed.

-These guys.- An amused Bertie said shaking her head with mock reproach .- Come on Roy, let the boys have fun ...  
-Ok. We're going to prepare some dinner. Stay here Brian ... it's an order. Ha, ha! ... well, and do not stay long soaking or certain things will wrinkle.

 

That already caused the chaos ... the girls fell literally from the loungers. Amethyst cried with laughter. Katherine covered her abs rolling on the floor and poor Idina was unable to sit between the laughter. Granate even fell on his ass and even Kerria laughed without being able to stop.

-Of course, today I am in shape.- Roy also laughed and shrugged his shoulders looking at his astonished wife.- I have not lost my inspiration ...  
-We better leave them at their leisure. I don´t know what the thing is about! - Beruche smiled taking an arm to her husband to say .- Keep having such a good time, guys ... and in a while you will come to dinner ...

 

Brian, for his part, did not know where to go. Fortunately for him, that was giving way and their proportions returned to canons within morality. At last he was able to get out slowly from the water. Of course, without being able to avoid laughing a little too. Although he immediately blushed when Kerria went to meet him with a towel and gave it to him whispering affectionately.

-Take and dry yourself... and do not listen to them ... they are very stupid when they want ...  
-Let´s go, Brian ... come with us - Amethyst asked.-  
-We're not going to eat you ... yet.- Kathy laughed with a mellow voice.-  
-Pity that cousins Leval and Mazoui could not come.- Idina commented innocently.-  
-It would have been great. I know of one girl that if had seen Leval in such a trance ... – Granate said.-

 

Amethyst jumped like a spring. Now she was the red one. Unknowingly her cousin had hit the bullseye. How could she forget what she did in the locker room a few years ago? ... The first time she saw that boy. Kerria herself smiled amused at Brian's bewildered gesture. More when she saw how her French friend was chasing her cousin around the pool with the desire to throw him inside ... With a stone around his neck! But this time Granate did not let himself get caught while laughing. Finally calm reigned and they went to dinner. Mr. and Ms. Malden prepared a few things and all shared a very pleasant evening. After the same Amethyst left home, Granate returned to the academy as his permit ended, and Brian went home. Accompanied until the exit by his girlfriend ...

-I have had a great time, your family is great.- The boy smiled.-  
-Yes, although sometimes they are very hooligans, especially the cousin Granate.- The funny girl affirmed.-  
-Well ... I'll see you tomorrow.- The young man who was still visibly embarrassed said goodbye.-

 

It was the girl who gave him a light kiss on the lips that he received enchanted. He walked away after greeting her with his hand. When he finally left, the girl returned home. Her cousins stayed to sleep with her. Idina and Kathy shared a guest room, but before going to bed they could chat a bit and after laughing once again at the expense of that anecdote it was a more serious Kerria who declared.

-That proves he is human ... and I suppose for a boy that is very embarrassing, poor Brian!  
-What you have to do is give him some help.- Katherine smiled mischievously.-  
-But Kathy! - Idina exclaimed, holding her hands to her cheeks. -  
-Don't be so stupid.- Karaberasu's daughter replied.- That's normal between boyfriends.  
-Not in our case.- Kerria sighed, attracting the attention of her cousins.-  
-Is something wrong? - Idina wanted to know with a more serious tone.-  
-No, it's not that it goes wrong. Brian is charming and he loves me, I know. And I love him too. But you know that I ... I have other inclinations ... - She was able to admit with a quiet voice.-

 

Now it was Katherine who, with a more serene tone and without joking, laid a hand on another of her cousin's and encouraged her.

-Give yourself time Ky ... he is a fabulous guy, really ... I'm serious. If he was not absolutely crazy for you, that he is. It would have been a long time since I had launched the network to him. I understand your position. If you do not want to force things do not do it but surely the day will come when you can be with him ... you know. In a more adult way.  
-That's what scares me.- Her interlocutor confesses. - He up to now respects me, I would say too much. He knows how I am and does not care. However, I am convinced that he has hope ... in short. He must think the same way you do, Kat. And I'm not at all convinced that I could give him that if the situation were to arise.  
-For now do not get bitter thinking about those things.- Idina wanted to encourage her to sentence.- Time will put everything in its place.

 

Her cousin nodded without knowing whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing. They chatted a little more and finally went to sleep. Now after having dated Brian the next few months Kerria sighed. The poor boy came to confess his incident in the pool and she laughed playing it off. That relieved the boy. Although the taboo subject for the two of maintaining more intimate relationships remained unaddressed.

-I do not know where this will take us, but the last thing I would want is to hurt you.- The worried young woman thought.-

 

On the other hand, the giant ship was already in an advanced state of construction. The final touches were given and she answered affirmatively to all the tests. The two young pilots were required by their managers and both trained with the most advanced fighters demonstrating great expertise. Mazoui was practically ready to graduate and Leval was well ahead of his promotion. The months flew by, the girls did not waste time either. In addition to continuing with their studies, they continued with their group and managed to reaffirm the successes already achieved, reaching much popularity in a very short time. They were even invited to perform in Paris. That brought to Amethyst ancient and bittersweet memories, in them, she fought the desire to return to her country and her hometown and also the disappointments she had before leaving and that would surely revive once there. But she did not want to think about leaving her companions and the four traveled there. They were even able to get Granate, his superiors granted him a special permit to be able to accompany his cousins and groupmates. After the flight and the rest in the hotel, they took them to the area where they were going to celebrate, nothing less than the stadium of the Parc des Princes, where it was almost full.

-Well, we're here. Uh la, la! - Granate exclaimed when they were ready to go on stage.-  
\- How nervous I am! - Idina sighed, affirming. - Paris is a great city. A lot of people have come.  
\- They almost fill the field.- Amethyst affirmed that she also felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she commented visibly excited.- Also, my team plays here.  
\- Your team? - Katherine inquired.-  
-Yes, the Paris Saint-Germain ... I'm a fan since I was little.- She revealed them.- Allons PSG! - She exclaimed provoking the smile of her groupmates.-

 

She even wore a shirt of the club in question. Dark blue with a red stripe in the middle. And a shield on which the Eiffel tower was drawn with red on a blue background.

-Well, I think this team is much better.- Granate interjected jokingly showing a shirt of the Olympique de Marseille! - Allons Olympique! - The boy shouted between laughter.-

 

His cousin did not take long to bombard the boy's head with hit before the stupefaction of the rest. When finished, the still sore joker explained to the rest.

-It's the rival team ...  
-Let's go, like the Brooklyn to the Knicks.- Kerria smiled. -  
-Something like that.- The Frenchwoman nodded, who immediately added amused as she held up a fist with comicalness.- Go now, hooligan. Let's leave this or you cannot go out and play ...

 

And finally they left the backstage and going on stage. There was a great ovation. They presented themselves and it was Amethyst herself the one giving an introduction in a, of course, perfect French.

-Madame et monsieur, attention s'il vous plait. Je vais présenter à notre group, les justiciers ... Nous sommes ravis d'être ici. Chez mua à Paris. Ma cité bien aimée de la lumière. Nous allons chanter quelques chansons de notre dernier album. Cette performance est un hommage aux guerrières de la justice ... Sailors et Justicières

 

Thus the girl made clear the desire of her entire group to pay tribute to their godmothers and their mothers. At last they started to sing with great enthusiasm, almost two and a half hours the performance lasted, with a couple of breaks of ten minutes. The girls sang in turns or in chorus, depending on the song. Even Granate himself dared to unleash the euphoria of the fans.

\- Hey, girls! - He told her cousins in one of the recesses. - It seems that I raise passions.  
-If they knew you as us.- Kerria laughed to sentence. - I do not know how many fans you would have left.  
-The truth is that you sing very well-. Idina sincerely answered, aware of her cousin's joke. - When you do things seriously, you're very good.  
-Thanks little cousin, remind me to put on my list of favorites the first.- The alluded one laughed.-  
-Well, go ahead.- Katherine told them.- We still have the last stretch.  
-Allons mes petites! -Amethyst laughed-  
-And I still do not understand hardly any French.- Kerria smiled.-

 

And they returned to the load, alternating their songs with a great and moving choreography, while their cousin played the drums. With one of their most acclaimed performances ...

 

Please, shooting star, this time  
If this girl sunk and drained of love  
She is crying, make the moon, be full moon

Even if you do not understand anything, it's fine  
We should feel good  
We must go out and fight

To send the thunder  
To light the flame  
And with the whisper of water  
Give a blow of love

You transform yourselves, transformation!  
Because we are all girls  
Transformation  
Let's do it

Come on, a beautiful transformation  
A pure and true  
Transformation

Sailor Moon  
Sailor Moon

Amethyst then spoke in French…

 

-Cette chanson est très populaire au Japon. Elle va sûrement à devenir an énorme succès international. Et pourquoi pas, un succès dans tout l'univers!

Listen to me shooting star  
As I thought  
Although this girl, with this love that attracts her  
And from which you cannot separate  
Result hurt, make it profitable for both

Although I must reach the stars forever, it's fine  
It will be something quick  
Something we have already done

To send the thunder  
To light the flame  
And with the whisper of water

Give a blow of love

You transform yourselves, transformation!  
Because we are all girls  
Transformation  
Let's do it

Come on, a beautiful transformation  
A pure and true  
Transformation

Sailor Moon  
Sailor Moon

 

And Amethyst intervened once again in her native language to warn the public while the others danced and her cousin continued to hit the drums.

-Et voici le seul. Voulez- vous prêt? Ceux à la maison, se levé, tape et dance…on va tous dance !

 

All transform, transformation!  
Because we are all girls  
Transformation  
Let's do it

Come on, a beautiful transformation  
A pure and true  
Transformation

Sailor Moon  
Sailor Moon

(Sailor team no theme, Sailor Moon Super S in Paris, credit to the author)

\- Vous venez d 'entrere cette belle chanson, Sailor Moon. Je espère que vous le aimez, et qui a ravi et excité. Je suis sure. In mémé temps nous avons a message à lasser, l'amitié – Amethyst declared, to rivet with visible animation, while dancing with her companions.- Nous envoyons a gros bisou.

 

In this way and after some very long ovations and some encores, the girls finally ended the concert. The boy shortly after finishing had to leave, his plane left immediately and said goodbye to his cousins in the backstage to rejoin the Academy as soon as possible.

-Well, girls. We have triumphed. Go a lot of applause! - Said the enthusiastic Granate.-  
-Yes, particularly for Amethyst.- Kerria smiled.-  
-I was playing at home .- She modestly commented with good humor. -  
-Yes, like when we sang in Japan and both Granate and Idina translated into Japanese.- Katherine observed that she finished off with amusement.- Of course we are really international!  
-And you forget about when we were acting in Madrid and I had to translate to you.- Kerria who did not miss the opportunity to vindicate herself with the languages, when qualifying said.- I can speak Spanish quite well.  
-Next time it will be my turn to say something in Gaelic if we go to Ireland. - Katherine laughed. -  
-It's true - Amethyst admitted.- So we have a huge range of countries covered if we combine our language skills ...

 

Everyone agreed on that, but it was getting late already. This was stated by the only male member of the group.

-I have to go, we'll see each other, dear cousins.- Granate said goodbye running almost without being able to change to arrive in time at Charles de Gaulle airport.- Have a good time but not too much without me ...

 

The girls greeted him with their hands and left in turn, already in the dressing rooms, they changed their clothes and showered after attending a little to the press. Especially Amethyst who, as a native of the city, was quite required by local journalists. When they finally fulfilled those commitments the illustrious Parisian was visited by a couple of old friends. Kerria came up to her to warn her.

\- Amethyst, here is a boy and a girl who ask about you, they say they were friends of yours. Or that I thought I understood, their English was not too clear.  
\- Tell them to come in, please - she asked her out of curiosity. -

 

Her companion let them pass and Amethyst smiled very happy to recognize Ivette and Jean Luck, her old friends and colleagues of her first group. These embraced with her congratulating her without stopping. Once she introduced them to the rest, the other girls retired to an adjoining room so that they could talk privately and enjoy that reunion in their own language.

\- Amethyst. How much time has passed? - Ivette asked very happy. - You have managed to become a star. I always knew you had the talent to succeed. How is life in America?  
\- Very good. Of course I cannot complain. And you? - She asked in turn with obvious cordiality and joy. - You know. How is the group?  
-Well, - Jean Luck replied nonchalantly. - We left that a couple of years ago. François went to live to Marseille and the group fell apart. We only composed a couple of models but we were not lucky.  
-And what happened to that girl he was dating? - Amethyst asked with an indifference that now combined with a casual air. - Are they two still together?

 

And to tell the truth, she did not care at all, it was far, far away in her memory. Almost as if it had been a mere dream broken by the awakening, or a movie that has not been finished, of which only the curiosity to know the end survives.

\- Oh, that! – Ivette smiled answering with rejoicing. - It turns out that after three weeks it was she who left him. What annoying anger he entered! After that he did not want to sing or anything like that. In addition, his father insisted on him studying architecture.  
\- He had what he deserved, - Jean Luck added with a funny gesture too, to ask immediately. - And what about you? Have you met any other boy already? Why now you must be very requested. You are a star!  
\- Well, yes, I know a boy who ...- Amethyst kept silent then and thought to rectify it - yes, I have dated several but I have not found any special yet. Well, what about you? - She smiled trying to divert the question from her.-  
\- We left together for more than a year - Ivette smiled as she put an arm around Jean Luck's waist. -  
\- And we are doing very well, we are very happy.- He added that he explained pleased. - Soon after François left we were a little alone, so we turned on each other and you see.  
\- I'm happy for you, guys – Their friend smiled because she really appreciated them a lot. They were always good friends and they cared for her. So she sentenced. - You deserve to be happy!

 

So they continued to relive old times. As the other girls who had returned from the other room chatted in French and walked back and forth collecting their things, they could not understand them too well. Although there was some more curious, like Kathy, who despite not understanding much French, listened close to the door when they returned to the other room, despite the warning of Idina and the funny smile of Kerria. When they finally finished, Ivette said goodbye in a hesitant English.

\- I'm glad I saw you again.  
\- Same thing. - Her ex-classmate retorted, taking them by the hands and then kissing them on the cheek. -  
\- Now we must leave - Jean Luck smiled. - We're late. Good luck Amethyst!  
\- Equally. Take my address – She handed them a piece of paper with her address and email, including her Facebook. - Write me sometime, please. And I wish you were very happy, - she told them.-

 

She said goodbye excitedly to both of them, giving them a big hug. The other girls accompanied them to the exit and between the best French of Idina and the English of Jean Luck, they could converse a few moments and even sign autographs to those two old friends of her partner who they liked. Once they were gone and the four of them were alone again. Kathy asked Amethyst.

\- Those were your friends from Paris before you went to live in the US? - Her partner nodded with a smile. - They are very nice- Karaberasu´s daughter said. -  
\- Yes - Idina agreed - the truth is that I have been very pleased, you must have been very sorry to be separated from them.  
\- Well, yes, but then I was more angry than sad. - She admitted that now smiled with amused nostalgia, remembering that. - I did not have a good time.  
\- Yes, I'm sure that separating you from that François would give you a shame! - Kerria spoke sarcastically laughing and provoking the general laughter. -

 

Amethyst laughed with her friends but deep down she thought about the bad luck she had had with the boys that had really mattered to her. Although she decided to cheer up in the midst of such a happy atmosphere and encouraged her companions.

\- As soon as we are ready, we will have to make a tour through Paris. I will guide you. You will see the amount of interesting things that are here!  
-I'm sure you know all the fashionable venues.-An enthusiastic Katherine stated.-  
-Well, Amethyst was born here. And although some years have passed, she sure remembers almost everything. - Kerria added. -  
-Girls, we must not pass. Remember that we are here especially for the tour. - Idina intervened to remember them. - Within a couple of days we have to go home and the course will start soon.

 

It was Kathy who, with a long sigh, declared with feigned resignation, tinged with complicity.

-The mother superior have already spoken. All to your novice cells.

 

Everyone laughed except for the one alluded who just shook her head, with a slight smile. At that moment they knocked on the door. It was another visit. It seemed like the night of the old reunions, although this one was not going to be so nice for the Parisian. The same Idina went to open while her companions laughed and received a girl dressed casually in a tight shirt and short jeans cut at knee height. She had short blond hair and an inquisitive look. Her green eyes were fixed on her and she spoke with an English accented with a francophone accent.

-Don't you give me your autograph? Please.  
\- Sure, - the singer smiled signed in a notebook that girl brought. -  
-And the others? - She asked with a hopeful smile. -  
-Of course, don´t worry, come in. - Idina invited her cordially and asked curious -, by the way, what's your name?  
\- Michelle - the girl answered saying with a smile - and you are Idiná.  
\- Yes! – She laughed, cause she was funny about that particular pronunciation of her name. -Come on, follow me, please. They're all inside.

 

Michelle came in and could also say hello to Kerria and Kathy who were already showered and ready to go back to the hotel. Only Amethyst was missing that having been entertained by talking to her friends she was drying up in the shower. Kerria was in charge of knocking on the door while her two companions were waiting in the hall ready to leave all.

\- Amethyst, here is a girl who wants your autograph, we have already signed. - She informed her friend. -  
\- I'm going.- The girl answered loudly.-

 

And in a few moments she came out with a towel knotted at her waist showing her breasts, , among the girls there were no problems. She still had not opened the bathroom door or seen that fan waiting on the other side and was already smiling asking her.

\- What's your name so I can sign it?  
-It is familiar to you the name of Michelle Arneau? - She answered by putting her green eyes on her as soon as they met their eyes when the singer entered in the dressing room. -

 

Amethyst went pale. Kerria looked at her strangely. That girl told her, now in French ...

-You're surprised to find me again, right? You thought that after you humiliated me at the Lyceum, you would never see me again. Of course, very typical of you ... ma Chère, -she snapped with sarcasm and contempt. -

 

The defendant could barely open her mouth to reply, the words seemed to have gone off in her throat until she could defend herself.

\- I was just a little girl, I did not know what I was doing could hurt you that much. It was something that I did not expect and I could not understand its scope until it happened. Please. - She also begged in French, visibly affected. - Pardonne-moi !, je t'en prie. J'ai honte!  
-What's going on here? - Kerria intervened that she could only understand some single words. Now she cursed her lack of attention and even that she had missed so much in French classes. - You already knew each other? - She inquired thinking that, anyway, that was vaguely familiar. -  
-Come on, - Michelle ordered Amethyst in her native language. - Tell her! ... maybe she laughs just like you and the others.  
\- No, she will not laugh, I assure you. - the shocked girl replied and added. - You'll see Kerria - she explained to her in a trembling English - this girl is Michelle Arneau, she was my classmate at the Lyceum and she was ...  
\- And I'm a lesbian, honey. Everyone knows it - the above-mentioned interrupted her sarcastically, adding. - Amethyst was in charge of publicizing it to every corner. Yes, your dear friend and groupmate ...

 

Before the astonished glance of Kerria that began to remember what her friend had told her for quite some time, Michelle, in a much better English than she had pretended to master, narrated what happened ...

 

They were in the changing rooms of the Lyceum, Michelle felt nervous. She knew she was not like the others, she was not interested in boys. She had never bothered to exchange glances with them or try to see them naked as many of her companions did. She had more luck, she could see the person she was in love with without having to do any hole, but declaring it would be something else. How can she do it? How could she tell her what she felt? She almost turned her heart over when she saw her enter.

-Hello Michelle! - Amethyst greeted excitedly entering the dressing room. -  
\- Ho, hello Amethyst, how are you? -She timidly greeted in turn. -  
\- As always, - her partner replied quickly undressing. - Classes are boring, but now it's swimming time, so relax.  
\- Yes, I understand what you mean - she replied without being able to stop scrutinizing her partner who was putting on the swimsuit. -

 

Michelle looked her up and down and delighted in doing it. Amethyst was beautiful, her breasts were perfect, very well formed and large, especially for her age, and they seemed so soft. How would she like to check it out! Her hips are rounded and very insinuating. How much she would give to be able to hug her, both naked and cover her with kisses. In addition, her partner was so energetic and so strong. That attracted her irresistibly but there was a big problem. Michelle knew that her friend would not share her tastes, she never would. To give her the reason in these thoughts her partner, who had already put on the swimsuit, told her in a confidential tone of complicity.

\- We have a new hole and the third grade boys have football today, if we are careful we can hunt Paul while he is changing.  
\- I do not know, I do not think it's okay. - Michelle muttered that she had almost turned pale. -  
-But if Paul is great !, - Amethyst refuted seeing her turning pale by something else outside the feelings of her partner. - Do not be so embarrassed, ha, ha!  
\- No, I mean what we do. The boys would feel embarrassed if they knew. - She could pretend with visible embarrassment. -  
-Ha, ha pas du tout, many would even be steeped. – Amethyst laughed trying to imagine it. - Go silly! Check it out.

 

Almost forced, Michelle looked through the hole that the girls had made in one of the showers. Yes, there were some boys there. Two of them naked, but that did not interest her at all, she had to pretend to exclaim like Amethyst.

-Well, there is one that is not bad at all.  
\- Leave, leave me see - She asked this almost overwhelmed - Oops! , how big is that. - The girl smiled with a mellow voice - I'm going to masturbate! – she laughed touching one of her breasts as a joke and adding jocular. – If I could grabbed his thing, he was going to know what is good.  
-Would you do that? - Michelle asked in a tremulous voice. -

 

Her friend looked at her amused and shook her head, declaring with a casual and even condescending tone.

\- I've done it again and again. What did you think, that I was born yesterday? Come on, Michelle, do not be so puritanical! - And she cut off her tirade to add immediately with another exclamation. -Hey, there's Paul! , Huum, good boy, what you have hanging there! – She whispered in a sweet voice - the things I would do to you at this moment if I could ...

 

Upon hearing that Michelle felt as if a chill ran through her body. The girl she wanted was as excited and sexy as she had imagined so many times. The bad thing is that she did it for a boy, one of those stupid kids from the next class. And she had also confirmed what she already assumed, although she refused to accept that Amethyst had already had experiences with the other sex and that she loved it. Her companion was still caressing her breasts and uttering some other gasp half joking, half seriously. Thank God she was in a hurry and stopped doing that, otherwise Michelle did not think that she would have been able to control herself not to kiss her. When her friend stopped, she gave the stunned girl a jovial smile, winked knowingly and said goodbye.

\- I think I'll have to talk a little with Paul, who knows if after class we can get to know each other a little better, ha, ha. - And she went away towards the exit, although before crossing the door it was dismissed with a. - See you later, and do not take advantage now that I leave you alone, eh? Paul is only for me, even if you are my friend, that is not shared! LOL.

 

The young woman came out of the locker room and Michelle was left alone leaning on her locker and wanting to cry. How I would have liked to be in that Paul's place! Several weeks passed after that, she was always looking for Amethyst. She offered to leave her notes and even invited her to have a drink. In that his former partner interrupted the memories trying to justify.

\- I thought you were my best friend. That you only loved me, nothing more, just like me! We told each other confidences. I even told you the story that you helped me later with Paul himself and you also entrusted me with an adventure with a boy from another course or from another country. I do not remember well. The fact is that I did not suspect anything until the others warned me. And I did not want to believe it at first. Rather, I thought of a joke. But they saw you in a gay bar like that, outside the Lyceum. It was on a weekend that we were free, you were kissing another girl. You told her about me and my classmates found out when they heard you. Then they told me and I drew up a plan. I kept thinking that you and they were trying to play me a joke and I decided to anticipate. - She made a slight pause and insisted even more emphatically. - I swear I thought that was not true and that you would only bother with me a little if I pretended that I liked you! It was going to be a silly joke.  
\- But it was true – Michelle replied biting the words with anger. -  
-How could I believe it? - her hurried discussion tried to justify. - You told me you liked boys.  
-And what did you want me to do?- Her interlocutor reproached her with bitterness and a tinge of despair. - Tell you, Amethyst honey, do you want to sleep with me? Boys disgust me but you turn me on? Am I in love with you and cannot stand you going out with any boy and even less that you tell me the things you do with him?  
-I remember, this is the girl, for which she felt so guilty.- Kerria thought that she went to ask, on the one hand trying to mediate, and on the other, with a patent curiosity to know it, since her friend never told her that history with detail. - What happened exactly so you've finished like this?

 

Michelle said nothing, just glared at Amethyst. This fitting the reproach with visible apprehension, replied timidly and with a broken voice as it was reviving in her mind that.

\- You will see. My friends and I stayed in the locker room an hour before Michelle arrived and we prepared everything ...

 

Amethyst gathered her friends in a circle and told them with enthusiasm.

\- You Darlette bring the video camera, we will record it live for the porn channel of the Lyceum.- She laughed at the thought and added. - You, Maxime, make sure we're alone and that the girls hide well behind the door. The others, as soon as you see her, tell her that I need to see her, that I'm in the locker room.  
\- It's going to be a blockbuster! – Maxime laughed. -  
\- Hey Amethyst - said another named Anne with scorn. - Why do not you try it? Maybe you like how Michelle does it ha, ha.  
\- Do not say foolishness. - She smiled shaking her head in disbelief. - Also, I'm sure you're wrong and all this is a funny joke. She will turn red all the more and she will get a little angry. If it is not that she herself tried to get involved with me, anyway. if it is not like that, with apologizing then it will be enough.  
\- You will see how we are not wrong - Darlette replied now with a more serious voice and tinged with contempt. - I saw it myself, what a dyke she is!

 

Amethyst did not like that comment, but she decided to let it go, before long it would show them all that it must have been an error and they would have to ask her friend for forgiveness. What's more, for a moment she was tempted to talk to Michelle alone and to explain the situation to both of them to laugh at each other, but there was no time. Besides, she was sure that those suspicions were unfounded or that it was all a bad trick.

-We are going to have a very good time! - Anne exclaimed in the meantime, reassuringly - and we will teach her a lesson.

 

They all agreed on it with malicious giggles. This is how the comedy began. One of the girls located that girl and informed her that Amethyst wanted to see her. This soon appeared in the locker room and her friend began the performance.

\- You wanted to see me? - Michelle asked surprised. -  
\- I have to talk to you very seriously, - her friend said, simulating a nervous tone of voice. -  
-About what? – Her friend could say that trembled with fear and intrigue. -  
\- I have one thing to confess. – Amethyst said while she was half undressing. - Go on, help me with this skirt that has hooked me - she asked what Michelle willingly agreed - maybe you do not understand me - continued her interlocutor. - But, every time I'm here, looking through the locker room, I'm crazy about masturbating.  
\- I understand that the guys on the other side turn you on. Some are really handsome .- Her friend said with a forced smile. -

 

Amethyst smiled pleased, she already knew! It was clear that Michelle thought just like her. She had just said it! She liked the boys, although she did not want to give up so soon and decided to continue her performance, so she fixed her eyes on the girl's and whispered to her.

\- I will tell you a secret. It's not for the kids, I'm saying that to hide me. It's the girls. And particularly you.

 

Michelle turned red, she could not believe what she heard, if it was a dream she did not want to wake up. Amethyst was already running her breasts with one hand.

\- I cannot take it anymore Michelle, I like you! - She affirmed with a choked voice waiting from one moment to another to hear the scream or the anger of her friend. -  
\- Amethyst, - she told me that she saw her opportunity to declare herself - you also like me a lot, really.  
-I? Do you Like me? - She smiled feigning disbelief.-

 

That statement fell like a jug of cold water, then was it true? Although it could be that Michelle was following the joke. Of course, of course her friend was not stupid and surely some would have guessed. Who knew if in the end all this was not a joke of her companions against her? So it was going to be a kind of war, to see which of the two was more convincing and accepted the challenge by adding by pretending to be rushed.

-I'm sure you say it so I can feel better.  
\- It's true, for a long time I'm in love with you - Michelle confessed with a half-smile. - But I did not think you, well. You share those feelings. I could not imagine that you were like me. With all that you talk about the boys.  
\- I'm telling you, it's just a farce. I have to keep up appearances. Also, mine goes beyond, - Amethyst whispered between a gasp, determined to prove once and for all that she was more persistent in the performance than Michelle. - I am very passionate and I would like you and I to make love. That is what excites me most. But you are so puritanical. I know it is not something so easy but I want to see you excited, I ask you as a favor. If you did that, I'd sleep with you right here.

 

Feeling very confused her partner hesitated but, seeing the pleading face of her friend, she agreed to everything in order to please the girl she loved. So she touched herself, she even masturbated panting while pronouncing the name Amethyst. This one froze but only for a few moments, she could not help the disgust that gave it all, but tried to stand firm. That fucked Michelle was a better actress than she could have imagined! To tell the truth, she thought about ending it, it was too much for her.

\- Good. - Amethyst smiled trying to eliminate that charged environment to declare. - I must admit that I did not expect us to get that far. I give up.

Michelle looked at her strangely and smiled, to ask.

-Really?

 

Her companion now smiled more broadly and nodded. You had to recognize defeat. Although she did not like to admit it, Michelle had come to scare her. Now she was willing to endure the laughs of all and especially those of her friend. Thinking of listening to her say something like. "You thought you were going to fool me", I'm a better actress than you! " Or, you have been bitten, we have spent a little joke on you !, huh?

 

But the other girl did nothing of that, on the contrary, when her companion lowered her head relaxed to withstand the alleged mockery, she encircled her neck with both arms and joined her lips to hers in a long kiss with tongue included. Amethyst was stunned and paralyzed by surprise. Only after a few seconds could she react by shaking off her partner and gasping in agitation, she exclaimed.

-But what are you doing? Are you crazy? I said you've won! This absurd representation is over.

 

The one who was now visibly confused was Michelle, who did not understand that change and could only respond.

\- I thought you wanted us. Well, we did it here. - She said lowering the straps of her uniform at the same time she added in a more conciliatory way. - But, if you prefer, we can stay at my house. When my parents are not.

 

Amethyst was pale as wax. At that time she did not know if her partner wanted to make her have a really bad time or if all that was true. And true to her character she decided to be direct. She became serious, standing at a prudent distance and recognized with increasing irritation and uneasiness.

\- Hey Michelle, just kidding is enough. I admit that I was the one who wanted to put you in a bind, I apologize, okay? But do not continue with this.

 

Her interlocutor could only look at her with a mixture of surprise, fear and bewilderment. Her friend noticed it and one of two. Or that girl who was half undressed and breathing as brokenly as she, although for a reason quite different from her, was the best actress in the world, or all this was a damn nightmare. Amethyst refused to admit it was real. That could not be true! But the last blow came when Michelle broke her voice adding an incipient sob. Maybe because she was beginning to realize that her friend had been acting.

\- It's not a lie, and I love you, I cannot help it. I like you very much and wanted so much to hear you say that you felt the same as me. Because it's like that, right? – She inquired with a tremulous voice and not too hopeful approaching her partner. -

 

But Amethyst did not respond, stabbing her with a look of shock, disbelief and reproach. Her best friend, the one who had been with her so many times in the privacy of the wardrobe! Even sometimes at home! Better don´t know what kind of things would have imagine Michelle in her head when she saw her naked! Especially with that familiarity they had with each other. Now she felt cheated, deceived and even used, her eyes flashed sparks and pushed her partner back.

\- Who the hell have you thing I am, you pervert? Back off!

 

Michelle could barely open her mouth between astonished and frightened. She wanted to be able to explain myself in some way, maybe try to clarify the impossible but was taken again by surprise. At that moment, the doors of the locker room opened and a troop of laughing and mocking girls entered.

\- Very good, Michelle! It's an interpretation for the Oscar. - Maxime said -  
\- If lesbians are given those things! Wait yes, one or the other has it. They pretend to be normal girls. - The other named Anne Mary laughed. -  
\- A little more and she will shag you, Amethyst! - Darlette mocked - Thank goodness we have entered on time. Look at her! - She pointed at the paralyzed girl with an accusing finger adding with a false voice, between honeyed and mocking. - She drools over just looking at you, ha, ha, ha.

 

Poor Michelle did not know where to hide. She wanted to go to Amethyst but she pulled away. Expecting her between false smiles, with a tone of obvious contempt.

-Remove Bitch! What did you propose, to rape me?  
-Nooo! - the aforementioned shouted feeling cornered, humiliated and worst of all betrayed by the person in whom she had placed her trust to tell her most intimate secret that now everyone knew and who mocked cruelly. - Please, let me out! - she asked desperate and crying, but her companions prevented her by pushing her into a shower. -  
\- This will cool your bad instincts, - another girl laughed and opened the cold water once they shoved her into one. -

 

Michelle screamed and cried in despair. She tried with all her strength to leave, but they would not let her, the last thing she saw was the hard and indifferent look of what had been her best friend, she did not laugh. She wish she had done it! The tormented girl could clearly feel the hatred and contempt that shone in Amethyst's eyes. Then at the contact with a sudden jet of cold water the vision became cloudy and instantly everything went black. She suffered an attack. Even foam poured from her mouth. Maxime was the first to see her being scared.

-OMG! What happens?  
-We have to get her out of there right away! - Darlette added, trembling with fear. -

 

The laughter became a heavy silence barely mitigated by cries of panic and gestures of surprise and horror. They had taken her partner out of the shower but she was lying on the floor waving between spasms, finally she was stiff and not moving. Amethyst looked at her now with horror, and in tenths of a second she realized the extent of that.

-Leave me pass! - She intervened leaving the others and lifting her companion in her arms to ask between screams full of despair. - Come on, Michelle, it was just a joke! Awake, please! - She tried to shake her, laid her on a bench and even gave her two blows to revive her. - Wake up I beg you!

 

But the girl did not answer, her eyes were blank. The girls, horrified, ran to wrap her in a towel and Amethyst pulled her out of there terrified and visibly repentant. Why had she been so hard on her? What if Michelle died or went into a coma? She thought between guilty sobs. Running with her in her arms, she went to the doctor's office. Now she cried bitterly remembering that. As she could, between tears, she finished explaining.

\- We said that you fell in the shower and that you suffered an attack. It was just a joke! We never imagined it would affected you so much. I already tell you that at first I did not believe the others. And then I felt very violent, I could not assimilate it. Then I realized that I should not act like that. I rushed, I have a strong personality. But it was late. Although we destroyed the tape and nobody saw it, I swear!

 

But her indignant interlocutor, far from admitting her excuses, burst out screaming out of herself.

-Damn bitch! You and your friends You destroyed my life! After that, I had to leave the Lyceum and go in treatment with several psychologists and psychiatrists. I still have nightmares!

 

Meanwhile, Idina and Kathy, who were already impatient, heard the screams and ran to the other room to join them.

-What happen? - The astonished Idina asked trying to stand between them after seeing this terrible picture. -  
-Shut up! - Kerria ordered energetically holding her by one arm and pushing her away. - It's something that must be resolved between them.  
\- I also remembered it, - Amethyst defended with a desolate and regretful expression. -Many times I was assaulted by remorse. Then I was a kid, but now I know how wrong I was, and how stupid I was not understanding what you felt. Michelle, I beg you to forgive me. I know that despite what you suffered you did not betray us and that shows a lot of nobility. I understand that you hate me. If you want to hit me in order to feel better, you can do it.

 

Her former companion looked at her scornfully and turned around, her back to her. Amethyst looked down at the floor, but when she, none of the girls least expected it, Michelle turned around again, crossing her old friend's face with a huge slap that almost knocked her down. Topping it with another one in the opposite direction that this time did hit her on the ground. Idina and Kerria, very frightened, then held the furious girl as her companion woke up trembling, looking at her without being able to utter a word and covering her bleeding nose. The others interposed between her and the aggressor who clenched her fists, apparently still eager to continue.

-That girl is crazy! - Katherine exclaimed, noticing the difference in height between them. Amethyst towered her at least six inches or more. Apart from being, of course, a consummate fighter and a Justiciera!. Kathy believed that her friend was going to destroy that mad girl with a punch. But this one, far from doing something like that, fell to her knees crying. - What's happening here? - Katherine could babble astonished at what she saw. -  
\- Its a very long history. - Kerria explained to her that she intervened in a conciliatory but firm tone. -Michelle, please, enough is enough. I know very well how you feel. What Amethyst says is true. She has changed. I know it from experience.  
\- What can you know about something like that? - The girl snapped with an angry expression and a look full of hate. -  
\- More than you think, - Kerria replied.-

 

The young woman immediately stood between the angry visitor and Amethyst, who was still tearful, with her head bowed in a submissive attitude, as if she were willing to let herself being hit much more.

-I'm not finished with her yet! - Michelle spat, carrying each of her words with rage. - At least one good blow for every year that I have spent suffering because of you. That's what you deserve!

 

Then Kerria, believing it was enough, grabbed her arm when the girl was going to punch another punch against her helpless prey, and faced Michelle.

\- I said enough is enough! - She snapped with cold hardness to add with authority. - You're going to listen to me for good or I'll force you to do it, I'm not going to let myself being hit.

 

Kathy and Idina now, interposed between Amethyst and her aggressor. She had no choice but to give in and, reluctantly, took a seat in one of the dressing-room chairs at Kerria's suggestion. Then she told her own story (omitting of course, all kinds of paranormal events or their own secret identities). Her forced interlocutor heard her, at first without interest, then her fury gave way to a skeptical curiosity. Of course she could hardly believe it, but after Kerria's sincere tone and Amethyst's way of crying, in addition to Katherine's intercession and Idina herself, they convinced her. After a pause that followed the end, Michelle faced her eyes with Kerria to turn aside immediately to the collapsed Amethyst and confessed at last calmer but with a voice full of resentment and skepticism, which also mixed the bitterness and sadness .

-How good and happy ending! And what does that show? That she has changed? How glad I am for you! But you have forgotten a little detail. Who gives me back my life? The horrible years full of traumas that I have endured. Now I am afraid, not only of men, who do not attract me and who took advantage of me as much as they could, but of knowing any woman. As much as she cries, I will never be able to erase that.  
\- If I could do something. - The dismayed Amethyst dared to stammer authentically hurt and sorry. - Whatever ... I'm so sorry ... Je meurs de honte! – She stated in her native language. -

 

Michelle smiled cynically and shook her head with a feigned condescension to stoning with increasing anger and bitterness in her tone of voice, higher and higher as she remembered.

\- Do not worry, you've done enough. Do you know what it is like to crawl before the looks of contempt of all? Do you think I kept silent to protect you? I did not say anything about what you did to me because the shame was greater than I could bear. But still some of your friends or maybe yourself, spread the rumor. My parents sent me to a school in England to avoid scandal and protect me from gossip. I thought then that I had a kind of disease. That I was a kind of degenerate! A rare bug! I just wanted to be like the others. That's why I even forced myself to go out with some guys. You cannot even imagine what I went through pretending with them. Especially with someone who did not have scruples, even reaching the end and making people with a good heart suffer who really loved me, I lost everything! In order to be able to deal with it, I even got into drugs and they almost finished me. You do not know how difficult it is to get out of that well. And you intend to fix everything with a, I'm sorry? Do you think that your attitude as a victim impresses me in the least? Holy Amethyst who forgives my sins with her martyrdom! - She spat with scorn and contempt. – These girls you can cheat but I know you very well. Yes ... You're pathetic! All I want for you is to have the same torture that I had, damn bitch!

 

The target of the insults did not dare to look up. She was overwhelmed, so much hatred and anger, for all the frustration that Michelle had to accumulate against her during all those years. And what hurt her most, breaking her heart was that this girl was not like that. She met her as a good girl, sweet and kind, who surely loved her. But she was stupid and intolerant enough to take her away from her in that cruel way. Now she thought Michelle was very right. She deserved to suffer, and she was already paying dearly. It happened to her shortly after with François and later with the own failure of her love for Leval. But these had only been the first deadlines and now came the final shot. In a way, she had turned Michelle into another Devilish Lady. As she helped to do with Kerria, with who she proved to have learned nothing. And now, what could she do? What could she say? Nothing, just fell to her knees moaning and burying her head in her hands. Fortunately, it was Kerria who took the floor and came to her defense.

\- This is not the solution. - She rebutted as affected as the rest of the other girls, to the furious Michelle. Trying now with a conciliatory and soft voice to calm her down, she explained with the residue of wisdom that the experience herself had. - Once I was also manipulated by hatred, but that only breeds more hatred and pain, for others and for yourself. At first you do not notice it, you think you have right on your part, and you let yourself go. But in doing so, you lose control and the spiral goes up and up, you cannot stop it so easily once you have started it. Then, whether you get revenge or not, there comes a time when you discover that you have become a monster killing your best qualities. You can even lose your humanity. Believe me, nothing makes up for that. You have no rest, no peace, no place to go. I know that now you cannot see it clearly, and that you will not be willing to admit what I tell you, but it is the truth. Michelle, if you really want to be happy, free yourself from this desire for revenge, forgive her. If you want to rest, forget.  
\- You lost several years of your life, it's true.- Idina added in a sweet and sensitive way - but Kerria is right. Do not waste what you have left hating and suffering for things that are already irreparable. We have seen several cases of that and in the end it is true that you lose your own soul. Your humanity ...

 

And in turn, she thought about Rubeus as she spoke and about how little he was left to let himself be trapped by the hatred in which that tormented being wanted to wrap them and from which he found only way out with his own destruction. And she also remembered Nehie, as she affectionately called Neherenia, the queen of the New Moon, to whom the Warrior Moon and the other sailors had freed from that same desire for revenge, making her reborn as a great friend to her. Idina had certainly been able to verify from her own experience the abysmal difference between the dark side and the luminous side of the sovereign of the New Moon.

\- Come on, have courage, give Amethyst a chance and above all give it to yourself. - Kathy asked her too. -

 

And she remembered the problems of her own brother and how he had been used and almost forced to become a monster. But he always used his nobility and kindness to fight against it, she helped him with her own affection. And also, like the others, she thought about the hard struggle of their mothers to escape from evil. This was a kind of spiderweb that enveloped even more anyone who tried to flee by shaking it violently. Now it was that girl who had to exorcise her own demon. And among those reflections, she helped her prostrate companion to get up by affirming.

-Really, I do not know how she could be before. But now she is not the same as then.

 

Indeed, for Amethyst, each and every one of those reproaches were like blades of ice that were stuck in her soul. She knew that Michelle was right, she did not dare to look her in the eye when they were face to face. Her old companion hesitated trying to contain her anger. She had suffered and had a terrible ordeal, but always, in the depths of her soul, what really hurt her was that unrequited love, that unjust contempt and the terrible sadness and despair that caused her to lose the friendship and confidence of her companion . Amethyst then tried to hug her. But Michelle hit her on the sides and shoulders with her fists. Slapping her once again in the face to the target of her anger that resisted the blows without complaining. But finally she could not take it anymore and finally embraced her, wanted to get rid of that hatred that had directed her, wanted to bury the past and be free, but for that she knew she had to forgive and that cost a lot. Forgetting each of the moments in which she had only lived to get revenge was not easy. But now, embracing her partner, her first love, something seemed to break inside her. Feeling Amethyst's heat and her desolation, the ice that remained in her heart broke. And that water escaped through her eyes, just as it happened to her friend.

\- I really loved you, - Michelle cried and moaned venting her sadness and frustration. - Why? How could you do that to me? You broke my heart and my life!  
\- I'm sorry - the dejected Amethyst muttered who was not able to repeat anything else. - I am sorry forgive me. Je suis navrée ...

 

For a long time they were like this, until the rest of the moved girls left them alone. They talked for a long time, in response to Michelle's sufferings, Amethyst told her that she had learned and suffered also during this time, that she never forgot what she did to her and that she really did not know how to make amends. And as she listened, her old partner knew that all this was true. Her interlocutor said it from the heart and thus felt the last remnants of rancor dissolve, then she decided to leave. Not without first thanking the rest of the group for taking a huge weight off that anchored her.

\- Please, live your life without more rancor. - Idina urged her. -  
\- You can be happy, I tell you I understand your situation perfectly. I have lived the same! - Kerria intervened with a conciliatory and even affectionate mood. -  
\- I'll try - Michelle promised emotionally while wiping away tears. - Thanks, you are all very good girls! You have been very lucky Amethyst. - She added now much more serenely and sincerely. - I wish I found some friends like that.  
\- Yes - she agreed in turn with much more calm. - I know, thanks to them I have been able to see things differently.  
\- Now I only have one thing left to do, something I wanted to have the opportunity to carry out for a long time.- Michelle declared, staring at her interlocutor. -

 

The aforementioned remained petrified, if it was another blow, she would be ready, she deserved it. But to her amazement and that of the others, Michelle grabbed her by the nape of her neck and made her duck her head until she was at her height, her lips joined hers in a kiss, soft at first and more passionate and warm after a few hesitant moments. Amethyst at first had the impulse to move away but finally she let herself go feeling Michelle's tongue inside her mouth, playing with her slowly. She understood then that this was not motivated by lust or by any sexual desire, it was the manifestation of love, pure and simple. And she accepted that kiss, even actively participating in it while hugging that young woman. At last her old companion concluded that slowly separating and nibbling a lip.

\- Now, I have been able to express how much I wanted you, Amethyst. What I could not do that time. I have also shown you before how much I came to hate you. I feel really at peace.

 

All the girls were so surprised and impressed that none could say a word. The aforementioned only touched her lips stunned yet, but without expressing any displeasure. She even seemed to feel excited when she smiled affectionately with her eyes wafting. Then Michelle looked at her again, and she did it with approval and a more friendly and cheerful tone.

\- I see that you really have changed a lot. I hope you never have to go through the same thing that happened to me.  
\- I will never forget you Michelle.- Amethyst sobbed hugging her again tenderly. - I sincerely hope that you will be able to recover the happiness that I destroyed for you.  
\- I will do it. As you say in one of your songs. A broken heart is a lesson learned - She nodded in agreement convinced. - You can bet on it.

 

So she broke away from her old friend's embrace and headed for the door. She cast a last look full of hope in her own destiny, also filled with relief and heartfelt freedom and said goodbye.

\- Adieu. Ma Chère amie.

 

And she crossed the door leaving the life of her old friend who, at least, could largely compensate her for her guilt. Kerria came out an instant later to accompany her and came back in a minute to close the door. Luckily, she and the others supported her partner so that she would eliminate the last vestige of guilt. Really Amethyst had changed a lot since that happened. Now she was older, practically adult, and possibly less selfish and more considerate of others. She wish that it would serve her in her own yearnings, although it was now when she admitted that maybe it was not so, and she should accept it. The others had also matured a lot supporting each other and fighting their own ghosts. In this way and after touring the city being guided by their hostess, they returned from Paris more united than ever. However, on their return they soon had to concentrate on exams. The girls pass them with some difficulty, because it was difficult to reconcile the studies with the tours. But they were all very focused on it ... And the course ended for everyone. The boys were ready to embark. They were already first and second lieutenants respectively. Granate was a first class cadet and had already done some tests with simulators and later with real airplanes. Everything was ready, but one last formality remained. The boys who graduated had to receive their diplomas. As there was no time left for more, Leval would do it as a second lieutenant to complete his training on the ship. Mazoui was going to be able to pick up his first lieutenant office. The ceremony would take place in a few days. The families of both and the friends would attend the event. Mazoui was brushing his formal dress in his room before the proud look of his mother.

\- Son, I'll clean it if you want - Karaberasu offered, so she said. - You have to be very elegant.  
\- Mom. - He smiled patiently - I already have experience in cleaning my uniform thoroughly, do not worry.  
\- I know. But I love doing it. – She confessed and added with visible pride. - You're already an officer and pilot, what you've always wanted. I still remember when you were little and played with the airplanes that Dorothy and I bought for you.- She righted with nostalgia. -  
\- Yes, - Mazoui sighed with a smile of longing. - Grandmother Dotty always believed in me. Like you and dad and Katherine. I am very grateful to all of you.

 

Although he was not inclined to show his emotions, the memory of whom was like a grandmother for him made him lose his apparent dominance. When his own mother worked hard to get ahead how many times that solicitous woman had cared for him, always with motherly love and affection! It seemed that everything had happened yesterday. He remembered the occasions when, as a child, he would go into the kitchen to eat the cookies she made for him. And the number of times he commented to whom he called Grandmother Dotty, with all his childlike enthusiasm, that he was going to be a great pilot. He remembered that and admitted almost with disbelief.

-Mom, it seems incredible to me that the moment has arrived. And besides that I managed to control my impulses and dominate my powers that I have been able to increase with the training of Uncle Roy.  
\- Yes my son, I wish Dorothy could see you now! Karaberasu smiled with a look of nostalgia also in her expression .-

 

The excited woman remembered much better than her own son the cares of Dotty to her since they met. When being an exhausted, sunken and pregnant young girl, she knocked on the door of that good woman and recognized her with a huge dose of affection and gratitude.

\- For her you were always the same as a grandson and she loved you so much! When I was demoralized, she always told me that you would become someone very important. And you see, she was right, she always fought to help you to do it and now you have achieved it.

 

The young man nodded, only now he could take full charge of the great help that represented that woman who turned with them as if they were the family that she herself had, but barely saw. When Dorothy died, her children only showed up at her mother's house to claim the inheritance. Mazoui remembered how he knew that this good woman had died, with that special sense that he possessed. And he also believed that the spirit of Dorothy could not leave completely happy due to the lack of love that her children felt towards her for a tragic mistake of her past. But, nevertheless, he was sure that she could rise completely thanks to the love that he and his parents and his sister Katherine had given her and that, from somewhere up there, Dorothy would see him now and smile. With that certainty, she hugged her mother, his uniform was ready and hung it neatly in a closet. Karaberasu sentenced then with a quiet voice, once they broke that cuddle.

\- I do not think you need me anymore.

 

That sounded almost like a final farewell phrase, although perhaps it only referred to the preparations for the ceremony. Anyway, the boy hastened to add with kindness.

\- I will always need you, mom.

 

Kalie smiled at him and answered in a quiet voice.

\- Now you are a man. - She kept a few moments of silence and asked in a more carefree way. - Come on, tell me something Mazoui. Have you met any girl you like?  
\- Not for now - he said reflexively. - If I am sincere during all these years I have only worried about graduating and training and I have not had time. I've only come out with some friends, nothing serious.

 

The video phone interrupted the chat with its beep, Karaberasu picked it up, it was Beruche. She waved and then asked if she had warned Cooan.

\- No, I have not had time - she pretexted that she had indeed been very busy, so she asked her sister. - Could you take care of it?  
\- Do not worry. - Bertie agreed without any problems. -

 

They crossed a few more words and Mazoui greeted his aunt, she wished him luck and they said goodbye. Then Katherine came bringing great news, she was indeed very happy. She did not take long to communicate the reason why.

\- Mom, Mazoui, it's great! Do you know? We, The Justices, have been invited to perform at the party that will be given after the graduation ceremony.

 

In fact, Katherine had been the first to find out since the communication arrived via e-mail to the Web page that the group created when it began to gain reputation. But that was not all. She had recently had a conversation with her godmother Minako. She remembered calling her and they chatted about that graduation.

-How's everything going, honey? - Her godmother was interested jovially. -  
-Suitably. The university is something hard, when I have to combine it with the group and my acts of justice, but I'm taking it. What about you? It's been a while since you did not act. - She wanted to know in turn.  
-Well, I've been busy with other things, but I'm still preparing songs. It may be that in a short time I released a disc. I'll see.  
\- This ... - And now the tone of the girl sounded a little more hurried, adding. - It's just that I did not call you just to say hello. It was in case you could help me.  
-Good. I do not know. Tell me what you need me to do and we'll see if I can be of use. Her interlocutor replied cautiously.-  
-I would like very much that our group could act in the graduation ceremony of my brother and cousins. -The girl revealed.-  
-Yeah, I understand.- Minako smiled, to meditate for a moment and reply.- I will try to move some threads. I know people in show business who have powerful friends. And your group has been going up a lot. You are really good. And we loved the tribute you paid us in Paris. Thank you so much.

 

Minako and her companions could watch the broadcast of that concert and smiled proud of their godchildren and godson, of course. In addition, they were very excited that the group sang some songs dedicated to the Justice Warriors and the Sailors, extracted from albums of the Japanese idol herself. As she thought about it, Kathy reminded her.

-In addition, our cousin Granate is a component of the group and will participate in the ceremony as well, parading as a cadet.  
\- Yes, my friend Makoto is really very proud of him. She doesn´t stop telling us. She even wants to go see him! I do not know if she could do it.  
-It would be wonderful if you could come too! - The young woman exclaimed.- If you all came.  
-There was nothing that I would like more, but I depend entirely on my commitments and other things. For my other mates I cannot speak. - Minako affirmed something enigmatically, to recover a more cheerful tone and sentencing.- But in any case I will see what I can do to help you.  
\- Thank you very much, godmother! - The girl said, with evident enthusiasm.- I love you very much.  
-Sweetheart. - Minako smiled, saying goodbye to the girl.- I love you too.

 

And after hanging up Katherine felt hopeful. Surely her godmother would help them. Now, she remembered her very grateful. And without wasting time she had sent the message to the others. For her part she ran to tell her family.

-It's fantastic daughter! - Karaberasu exclaimed, clapping her hands contentedly and affirming with pride. - I will have my two children as protagonists and everyone will see how wonderful you are!  
\- Surely the glances will go more to you, little sister. - The boy smiled jokingly with that apparent seriousness that he used to adopt in cases where he invariably did so. - I cannot wear a miniskirt.  
-Oh Mazoui, what a fool you are! - She exclaimed that she appeared to scold him by giving him hits on his head with jocosity. -

 

They laughed and celebrated with joy, when Mathew arrived they hare the news with him and the doctor, very happy in turn, decided to invite everyone to dinner to celebrate. While adding.

\- What a pity that my mother cannot see it! Although I wish my sister, your aunt Alannah, and the cousins, were able to come. Well, wherever they are now.

 

The adoptive father of Mazoui remembered that his mother, the grandmother of the boys, had died the previous year. As far as his sister and his nieces were concerned, they each traveled by their side. The archaeologist had divorced and her daughters were already adults. One studied in Germany, the other in France. Although apparently they did not feel too close to their American cousin. They did not even go to see her at the concert she gave in Paris with the Justices. And Alannah ... anyway. She would be digging in some lost field in the middle of the Arabian desert or perhaps hidden among the Amazon jungle or supervising an exhibition in nobody knows what museum ...

-It would be great, dad.- Mazoui affirmed.-

 

At Amethyst's, house the news of the graduation also delighted Diamond and Emerald. Both liked the boys very much, especially Leval, who was almost considered a son of them. Diamond himself put in him and in Mazoui many hopes. In those last years, during some of his absences (which he always defined as work trips) and together with his brother Sapphire and others responsible for the project, he had actually gone to the very same ship and finished the details. He kept admiring that wit and imagining what those guys and others like them would be able to do once there. Although on the other hand, both he and his wife were sorry they went so far. On the other hand, Amethyst lamented it much more. She was aware that with this ceremony Leval gave her goodbye to the Earth and that included her. She did not really want to go. Fortunately the others managed to convince her when they were invited to act. That encouraged her, it was a great opportunity and she did not want to leave behind her companions who had supported her so much. She knew that life would have to continue, and as she herself sang once, while still in high school, the World must continue to turn, even if Leval went to the Moon or who knows to what farther place still. She wish he could take her with him! Or at least come back soon. But she did not have too many hopes about that. She had listened to her father and her uncle Sapphire once, in that last year, conversing informally at home about the long duration of those trips. Speaking of it as if it were a mere theory, it seemed that it did not involve anyone wandering for decades through space. In fact, they never qualified too much or gave names. However, she had well engraved in her memory the name of the boy she loved and his cousin, Mazoui. But she had to behave with dignity and rely on her family and friends. Kerria and Kathy, Idina and Granate himself, (who would parade with them and for the sake of their military duties had told them he would not join the Justices to sing), of course, they would miss them too. That's why everyone wanted to provide the best performance of their lives.

-I will give all the best I have so that at least you have a good memory of me.- The saddened young woman said.- One that you cannot forget.

 

Leval was also nervous about the ceremony. He along with Mazoui and the rest of their respective promotions should parade in front of a troop of soldiers and direct them. Although in the previous tests everything went well, doing it really would be something else. Their parents, family and friends would be watching them closely. And then, a few days later, it would be time to embark. They had been preparing thoroughly for the past two years but the time had finally come. Until that moment Leval had not thought about the farewell, it was something he would face when It came. But the moment was already here, just around the corner and between the preparations he wanted to find moments to spend with his family and friends, to save as many memories as possible. That led him to think of Amethyst. For almost a year her behavior with him had changed, she was more distant. The truth is that he almost did not see her. That girl also had her own occupations and was already very far from being that baby that came from France and was confused with English. He remembered it with a smile on the way to her house. After talking on the phone with the parents of the young woman, she would notify Diamond and Emerald in person (they told him that Amethyst was not home) so that they would not miss the graduation, giving them an official invitation. Both thanked him, although he thought he noticed a residue of sadness in the Lassart, especially in Emerald who looked at him with eyes full of something that seemed to gloomy mixed with a certain dose of nervousness. But he let it be, blaming that for the fact that he was leaving. Even so, none of them, with their usual elegance, commented on anything like that. Both Diamond and his wife wished him the best by promising that they would be there and that Amethyst would not miss either. Back in his own home he was glad when Kerria told him that they were all going to perform at the ceremony. How much he wanted to see that concert! There was only one week left to embark and among the preparations it could be that there was no other chance to be with them. He would see her sister at home, but maybe the same could not happen with her cousins and less with Amethyst. So he thought again that now the girl almost always seemed too busy, between the studios and the group. The few times they coincided, that girl seemed to have lost her sympathy and was much more reserved. Especially after her return from Paris. Leval did not comment, but he wished that success would not have gone up to her head.

-It is a law of life, she is becoming older and she will have her own goals and dreams to realize. I wish she continues to succeed as a singer. But do not stop being herself. - He thought.-

 

Amethyst also meditated, she was in her room lying down, but she could not sleep. And that despite her determination of not to be affected, she could not help but turn her head. What would she do when she saw Leval? She would have to congratulate him and wish him good luck. Would she be able to say goodbye to him without further ado? Could she keep her coldness? It had been hard to pretend, at first not, because she was really angry. But then he would leave and maybe she never see him again. After her experience in Paris she decided that she could not continue like this. If the boy had to leave, she did not want to do anything that would cause him uneasiness. So it would be better to pretend indifference so that he could leave without problems. She could only think about that, she tossed and turned in her bed without being able to sleep. She had even tried to have a good excuse, she wanted to try out with a college boy, a nice guy, kind and attractive. But nothing more to know that the graduation ceremony was going to take place everything fell apart. She could not think of anything other than outside. It's my last chance !, but even if I told him, what would I change with it? Was he going to stop going? But I cannot allow him to leave without knowing it, or should I do it and avoid putting him in a compromise? So, really sorry she confessed to Roger, that's the name of the dark haired boy, that she could not go out with him. Regretfully, she told him that she did not want to hurt him or create false expectations, because she had another person in her heart, at least for the moment. She was very confused and had to remove her doubts. But when Leval himself came to her house that afternoon to invite everyone, she knew it, even if it was in such a cowardly way.

-Oh my God! - The girl remembered now.- I cannot get him out of my head. And what's worse, I do not want to do it either ...

 

And she was thinking like that when he phoned to tell them that he was going to give them an official invitation, Amethyst asked his parents to say that she was not there, she did not want to see him now! she could not face his eyes! She did not feel ready yet. Her mother immediately understood and nodded, her father probably did not understand the reason, but he did not say anything, and did as she asked. But when the boy arrived and they made him pass Amethyst could observe him hidden. He returned in uniform, directly from his base, where he was finalizing the preparations to bring the invitation. Always so kind and so considerate until the last moment. With such a splendid bearing and that look full of hope and directly focused on an objective. The girl could not stop her heart from thundering. And she felt that, when she was in front of him, she would give free rein to her feelings, the consequences no longer mattered. Leval would pardon her and surely he would not being bother, and even if he did, she would burst if she did not speak. Now she understood Michelle perfectly. Actually inside her heart she had known it always. When you love a person it is much more painful to silence your own feelings than to receive rejection. At least, if the other did not correspond, you would have tried. And if he did, there would be no distance that could separate them. Surely Amethyst would go with him even though she could not return home. If he asked her, she would travel wherever it was necessary to pursue her dream. Fighting for her love, even against the Moon itself and the very stars.

-Oh yes! - She thought, bringing to her memory one of those songs that he liked so much, but adapting it slightly from her point of view.- I would go to the Moon and I would return if you are my boy.

 

And she remembered that time, in one of those classes, when they had finished, that Leval switched on the radio and that melody sounded. The young man smiled and could not help but confess.

-It's one of my favorite songs. My father put it quite when we were little Ky and me. I remember hearing it for the first time at Aunt Connie's house, she and Uncle Tom put it a lot too. I do not know why, I think they told me that my great-great-grandmother Kurozuki from Nemesis listened to it in the future. They said it reminded her of a forbidden love she had or something like that. The fact is that it was very important for them.

-Yes, it is sounds familiar to me. I think I've heard her at home some time. - The girl affirmed, remembering.

 

And Leval even declaimed part of the lyrics to the beat of the song itself, leaving Amethyst spellbound. Of course he did not do it wrong. He had inherited some tones from his father's voice. He could even have been a magnificent singer to have proposed it.

 

“She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles  
And the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one

They're saying  
Mama never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
(and she'll say to him)

 

She's saying  
I would fly to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?  
Ooh-ooh

She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was color-blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying

Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for  
So baby gonna take a dive and  
push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars  
(What a pleasant dream)

 

Just saying  
I would fly to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?

Mama never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space

And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
(And she'll say to him)  
She's saying  
I would fly to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?  
yeah

(To the Moon & back, Savage Garden, author credit)

 

And when he finished he sighed, with a dreamy air and only sentenced.

\- I wish someday I could fly to the Moon myself too, and even beyond!

 

And Amethyst said nothing. She was unable even to articulate a word. What could she have said to something like that? That boy had just opened his heart to her with that apparent self-assurance. Although Leval immediately regained consciousness and smiled apologetic when he saw her blushed. The young man misinterpreted this and, taking a hand to his neck, claimed that he did not want to entertain her with his daydreams.

-I'm sorry, as a singer I'm terrible. And I make a fool of myself before an artist like you. Thank God Ky was not here to laugh at me.

 

His astonished listener could barely shake her head. Terrible and make a fool of himself! That had sounded to her to celestial music. Entertain her! She would have been with him all day listening to him without getting tired of it. Of course, as the lyrics of the song said, the young woman knew very well who was the right pilot for her. In the end, she said goodbye going home and thinking how wonderful it would be if she could have shared that boy's dream and even his life.

-“I would fly to the moon and back  
If you'll be, if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?  
yeah”

 

So she sang with barely a whisper. She was immersed in these tribulations when the sound of the video phone startled her. Who could call at that hour? Had something serious happened? Soon she would know. Her mother, who had answered the call earlier, warned her. Amethyst picked up the phone she had in her room as she felt the accelerated heartbeats that rang in her chest and as a result of this, at first she did not find out who it was until, more calmly, she recognized Satory's voice.


	41. The Graduation ceremony.

Satory Masters, goddaughter of Amethyst's parents, had already spoken on the phone with her on one occasion on the same subject. Then, her friend told her something about Leval and the possibility that he would embark. Then, when it was made sure, Satory promised to make some calls and inquiries to see what she could get. So she spoke with some people in charge of the project and later with her father, the billionaire Ian, in person. Knowing that the issue was thorny and difficult, the girl took advantage of one of the few times her father was alone in the office on a break between one of his interminable meetings. Satory was torn between fear and the desire to speak to him. Normally she was very shameful but this time it was for her lifelong friend. Besides, there was something else she had not said, she had the hope to join that expedition. But she was so shy and shy that she was afraid to stand before her father if she had only treated herself. However, having to do with he and, Amethyst, she could also combine both and present it with good reasons. So, gathering all her courage, she approached her father who was on his back, sprawled in his chair, resting from his busy schedule.

\- Hello Dad. - She greeted him by placing her arms around his neck with her hands clasped and resting on his shoulders. -Can I talk to you? - She asked with her usual softness. -  
\- Yes, daughter. - He granted with pleasure. - Tell me, what is it? - He asked smilingly. -  
\- You will see. - Satory whispered trying to keep her heart from getting out of hand because of nervousness. -As I finished my career I would like to get to work.  
\- It seems very good to me. - Her father agreed, seeing in that the most natural and moving to be interested with approval. -And what would you like to do?...  
\- I've always liked the investigation a lot.- She replied feeling the inexorable moment of putting the cards face up. -  
\- I'll see what position I have vacant in the companies. Surely Souichi, Kaori, Daniel and Mimet would be delighted to have you join them in their Five Fairies project. - Her father smiled at her, taking her hand and turning his chair to see her. - Would you like that, my darling?

 

Satory faced her eyes to his, it was at that precise moment or never. If she did not speak now, she knew she would not have the courage to do it later and decided to do it, although at first she did it with a doubtful tone.

\- The thing is that for me, what I would really like is to embark on the scientific project of the spacecraft.

 

Ian froze, the smile he showed vanished from his face as he released his daughter and rose abruptly from the chair.

-Ah no, not that! Ask me whatever you want, anything else you want, except that.  
\- But Dad. - Satory dared to insist winning in determination. - That's precisely what I want to do. Always, since I learned the nature of that trip. I have prepared myself in biochemistry, only to be able to participate in the project of creating life in other worlds. I have thoroughly studied many courses and several post-grades. Even Professor Tomoe himself taught me practically everything he knows. I have practiced in our laboratories and participated in works and theses, as well as in my own. Please, this is not a passing whim or anything that I have not meditated for many years. I have always dreamed of knowing the secrets of the Universe.

 

Ian could barely hear her, he could only realize that his daughter, the only thing he had after the death of his wife so many years ago, wanted to leave his side. During all this time Satory was his consolation, his staff and his refuge against all the difficulties and the blows of life. She had also become his right hand, the person to whom he entrusted a multitude of matters that no one else could have done but himself. As he did in the past with Jenny. And now she wanted to leave and not to any place in the world where he could always find her, but outside of it. The only place where he would lose her. He cursed himself suddenly for having told her about this spatial project, that damned project that had absorbed him almost completely in those years and that now wanted to rob his most precious asset, his own daughter.

\- But honey, since your mother died I only have you. I would be left alone, my life would be so empty! - He objected, visibly overshadowed. -

 

Satory lowered her head in dismay, she knew that her request was going to hurt her father, but she could not help it. That separation would be very hard for her, too. They had always been very close and for her, she barely had other things than her father and her studies. But this was the culmination of her dream and an unrepeatable opportunity in life. To be able to say, “I was there helping to discover the ins and outs of life and the Cosmos”, it was something so big that it deserved any sacrifice. In that way she had managed to convince herself. She was tired of being considered only as the millionaire's daughter, of being a weirdo who never left her laboratory and library domains. At least that way she would know new horizons and new people and could show her worth much better than in any position that her father offered her. In space nothing was given away or take for granted. It only mattered the authentic capacity of each one. Even she, who had not been very fond of taking adventurous challenges, was willing to face it with the greatest enthusiasm, like any other scientist, without privileges or help. She was completely convinced. It was now necessary to do the same with her father and she set out to get it by beginning to rebut him.

\- No dad. There are many good things that you can dedicate yourself to. As usual. You have very good friends and people who love you. Also, it would not be so serious. - She added changing her tone for a more jovial one, when she remembered another trick for her to play. - You told me about two guys who can teleport at will from far away. They will take me from wherever we are to here. We could even celebrate Christmas and birthdays together!

 

Masters seemed to weigh that option that had not occurred to him until that moment in his head. He had been so overwhelmed by the surprise and fear that he forgot that.

-But daughter, I do not know if that would work at such a distance ... and even if it were, how to be sure that you would be safe in the middle of space?  
-It will. Surely. "She replied, noticing how her courage increased to add." Please, since I was a little girl you've surrounded me with bodyguards and security measures. I have barely been able to relate to people. Neither you nor! You have always feared falling in love with anyone because you thought whoever it was could see in me a threat when inheriting your fortune. And move away from your side. However, me, dad ... money and power have never interested me.  
-It's not as simple as that daughter, you do not understand it.- The magnate could really say astonished to hear that.- It is not reduced to money and power ... There are many other things ...  
-That is the reason.- Satory insisted.- What I always wanted was to be part of something, something I could help to build, to discover, to realize! ... I understand that you love me as I love you. - The girl who continued as a final plea with voice more determined and supplicant at the same time, sight always tinged with her classic sweetness ... - If you really love me, please do not steal this dream from me. I'm not a little girl anymore, I've grown! And this is my whole life, this is how I feel...

\- It is true. - He had to grant her, stroking his daughter's hair gently. - You are no longer a child. Satory, I had not realized you've grown up. Forgive me, I just wanted to take care of you and protect you from everything.  
\- That is no longer necessary, dad. - She smiled at him excitedly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. - I'm already an adult and I have to live my life.  
\- Very well. - He finally yielded feeling defeated in his desires but not in a bitter but almost liberator way. - If that is what you really want, however difficult it may be, I will not deny it ...

 

Deep down he was proud of his daughter and the courage she showed. Although he always made sure to have an ace in his sleeve and it had been provided by the same Satory so he reminded her of.

\- Do not forget to talk to those two guys to make sure they can bring you back.  
\- I will do it dad - she promised him that immediately afterwards she added almost in passing as if she had forgotten it remembering it now at the last moment. - Amethyst knows them very well and she will be able to talk to them. I'll call her to ask her and now I remember! She is studying biology and she would be very useful in the mission. I would like to propose it to her and let her decide. Can I?

 

Her father felt scarcely able to argue about the issue and simply answered resignedly.

\- I do not know. You already know that she is my goddaughter like you are her parent´s. And although I must admit that I would be calmer if both of you were together being as you are both, friends since childhood, I also understand that her parents would not like the idea. In the same way that happens to me with you. I know Diamond and Emerald well and I do not think they are as easy to convince as I am. But if you want to ask her ...  
\- She could also being brought back. - The girl said blithely. - Also, with asking I do not lose anything.  
\- Very well Satory, you know I trust your good judgment. You have always had it. Do what you consider best, I will back you up. But leave her a reasonable time to consult with her parents.  
-Then I'll call her right now! - His daughter replied visibly excited, especially when she admitted. - I know that in New York it will be a bit late, but this is something very important, they will understand.

 

Ian nodded slowly and vaguely to his daughter who left the office swiftly, leaving her father lost in his thoughts and memories, to go to an adjoining room. The girl remembered in turn. Of course she had told the truth. How many times since she was a little girl had she visited the laboratories and listened to the explanations of Professor Tomoe, Kaori and even the things Daniel and Mimet taught her! That was one of the few distractions she liked in her routine that had always been the same. Studying with more or less strict preceptors, training well for tomorrow, barely frequenting other boys and girls of her age because of her father's fear that his enemies would make a target of her. Of the few friends with whom she could play and feel more free were precisely Amethyst Lassart, Hotaru and Keiko Tomoe. Once, a few years ago, she remembered chatting with the doctor's daughters. Although the oldest was already a lady who used to visit her father occasionally, since she was studying abroad, they told her. The little girl on her part was a lovely girl with half red hair and violet eyes. One afternoon they were sitting in the laboratory cafeteria waiting for the doctor and Kaori to finish their journey.

\- Do you want anything girls? - Hotaru was interested, that young brunette with long dark hair and violet eyes who was visiting that day.-  
-I want a milkshake, strawberry please! - Keiko asked that at that time she should be around ten years old.-

Her older sister smiled nodding. And in turn she turned her attention to Satory to ask the same question.

-And you? What would you like to drink?  
-A vanilla milkshake. Thank you.- The girl blushed, who would be fourteen years old.-

 

Her interlocutor nodded, so she went for a moment to get the drinks. Satory sat with Keiko who was happy.

-I see you very happy.- She said to the girl.-  
-Yes, my parents have promised me that today, when they finish working, they will take me to the amusement park.- The questioned one answered.-  
-Lucky you! - Her talker sighed to lament .- My father is always meeting with shareholders, with their managers, secretaries or working in you know what. Many times I do not see him in several days. Although I know that he loves me very much and that he buys me many things. However, I would prefer that he could spend more time with me.  
\- I am not too much with mine either. - They're always investigating things. And to Hotaru -Chan I see her even less. She is even more busy. - Keiko replied likewise distressed.-  
\- I hope to be able to become a great scientist someday.- Satory said then trying to change the subject to be encouraged.-  
-I would like it too.- The other girl affirming enthusiastically.- I have a great time with Mimet and with Daniel when they teach me things in the laboratory. They are very funny, all day with music and games. Someday, I would like to be one of the Fairies they speak of.  
\- Of those with wings? - The interlocutor smiled, looking at her amused. Despite everything she thought that Keiko was still a child. - Those of the stories?

 

But the same girl surprised her when, shaking her head, she clarified.

-No, one of the Fairies - five, are the group of scientists who are learning with them and with my parents. Same as an elite team of those from the movies.

 

Her interlocutor watched her with a surprised face. She did not know anything about that project! At that time Hotaru returned with the shakes for the girls and a peach juice for her.

-Here you are. - She told them affably, distributing the drinks. -  
-Thanks Hotaru-chan.- Keiko replied taking her shake with both hands to give it a long left - right away.-  
\- What were you talking about so excited? - The new arrival wanted to know.-

 

The two girls told her their conversation and Hotaru nodded thoughtfully, to tell them with her best wishes and affection.

\- Sometimes adults have to deal with very important things. It's not that they do not want to see their children, but they have no other choice. Dad did not have much time to spend with me when I was a little girl. But whenever we were together it was worth it.  
-Well, if someday I'm older and I have children, I'll spend more time with them. Although I would be a famous researcher.- Keiko affirmed categorically.-  
\- I will do the same. - Satory agreed, adding not without a sadness. - I see little of my father and about my mother, I did not even know her. She died shortly after I was born.  
-Yes ... I lost mine too when I was very little.- Hotaru nodded, looking at that girl with a compassionate expression to add.- I know very well what it feels like. However, I have been lucky enough to grow up with wonderful companions. And you, Satory, you have some great friends too. You will never lack of affection.

 

The girl nodded, chatted a little more with the sisters and after almost an hour Keiko's parents appeared already dressed in civilian clothes, without their typical lab coats.

-Hello honey.- Kaori greeted, cause she was the redhead mother of the girl.- Have you had to wait long?  
-Not mom. - The aforementioned answered, adding jovially.- I had a great time with Hotaru-chan and Satory.  
-Well, it's time to leave now.- Professor Tomoe finished, consulting his wristwatch to affirm.- We have just enough time to get to the park and ride in a few attractions.

 

The baby nodded smiling when she seemed to think something and then proposed.

-Could Hotaru-chan and Satory come with us?

The adults exchanged puzzled looks. Although Hotaru immediately smiled at her sister shaking her head.

-What else would I want! But I have a lot to do ... -the young girl lamented.-

 

And taking advantage of that, the dark girl said goodbye affectionately to her father, her step-sister and Satory, dedicating a slightly cooler goodbye to Kaori, who muttered the same words. Then she left there. Thus, all the attention was focused on the millionaire's daughter. Keiko did not wait to propose to her friend as she looked at her hopefully.

\- And you Satory, can you come?  
-I would have to consult my father. He tells me not to go out without security measures. - The aforementioned sighed with visible embarrassment, to add not without regret. - Better not. I would entertain you a lot until I could talk to him and you would be late.  
-I can try to call him. - Tomoe offered, visibly concerned about the girl. - If we're lucky, he may respond right away.

 

However, Satory smiled weakly shaking her head and could say looking self-assured.

\- No need, thank you very much. Instead, when you have time, I'd like you to talk to me about the Fairy-five project.  
-The project? - Kaori was surprised to hear, to ask without disguising her bewilderment. - How do you know that?  
-I've told her, mom! It would be great if Satory and I could be fairies. - An enthusiastic Kaori, revealed.- Sometimes I have heard you and Dad talk about it.

 

The two aforementioned looked at each other with the face of circumstances. Finally it was Tomoe who, trying to play down that, declared.

-We'll have time to talk about those things ... Right Satory? ... I'm sorry now but we must go now. Are you sure you do not want me to try to contact your father?  
-No, thank you very much, doctor. - The girl replied with a soft voice. - Have a good time.

 

And the family said goodbye to her, the girl stayed there, sighing. As usual with her books as the only company. However, since then she promised herself that she would study even more and that she would become a brilliant scientist. That way she would be worthy to enter into that project and maybe her father would spend more time with her then. And of course she fulfilled that word she had given herself. Now she was determined to involve her friend in that too. So she called Amethyst's house. But it was Emerald who, between surprised and worried, answered the video phone first.

-Who is it? - She asked repressing a yawn before the image of her goddaughter appeared. -  
\- Hi, it's me, godmother. I wish it will be good night for you. Is Amethyst? - I have to talk to her about something very important.  
\- It must be really important. - Emerald asserted that she was in a nightgown and with a sleepy air reminding her goddaughter with reprobation. - Satory, it's four o'clock in the morning, I guess sometimes you do not take into account the hours of difference. What is that important? - She wanted to know with curiosity stinging despite all her fatigue. -  
\- Please, if you do not mind, I'd prefer to talk to her first, then I'll tell you, it's not sure yet. - The girl shyly excused herself. -  
\- It's okay. - Her interlocutor gave in, surprised by the strange attitude of her goddaughter and even somewhat annoyed. Anyway, she said with a resigned air. - I'll see if she's awake. Although I doubt it.

 

So she left the phone and went to look for her daughter, the seconds seemed in no hurry to pass and Satory was nervous, but finally heard the voice of Amethyst and could see her face on the screen.

-Yes? Tell me Satory, what is it that hurries you so much? - The girl inquired, that before her friend could respond, she added in a tired voice. - Mom, hang up the phone, please.

 

Emerald, in spite of herself, because she was crazy to find out what it was, hung up, and once the sound of the receiver was heard perching on its base it was when Amethyst asked her interlocutor to speak.

\- I'm sorry I woke you up. - Satory apologized quickly. - But it's something so urgent that I did not even worry about the time change. Well, yes, in fact I did. - She could rectify with something nervous voice. - Although I'm sure you would not have wanted to wait until tomorrow when I told you.  
\- Do not worry, I could not sleep, I have too many things in my head. - Amatista answered sincerely, who, visibly intrigued, urged her. - But tell me at once, woman!  
\- Tell me one thing first. - Satory asked her what she wanted to know with patent sagacity. - Your worries will not have to do with a certain handsome boy you told me about? That one that is going to embark.  
\- In fact. He is the cause of all of them! - Her friend admitted with a long sigh, resting her head on one of her hands and raising her gaze to an indefinite place on the ceiling. -

 

So her friend smiled, now was the perfect time for her to replicate ...

\- Well, maybe I have the solution to your problems.  
\- Do not tell me your father has run out of all the money he has and cannot make that thing fly. – Her friend ventured.-

 

And she said it with a mixture of interest, hope, and humorous sarcasm that made her interlocutor smile.

\- No, it's not that, silly! - Satory denied with a funny gesture to add with a somewhat enigmatic tone. - But it is something related to the project, although for that, you must be very sure of what you are going to answer me.  
\- Well, ask me at once. - She asked for her talk waiting with anticipation. -

 

Satory question was immediate then. And she was fast, clear and bluntly. With that time when Keiko proposed to go to the amusement park ...

\- Would you come with us?

 

Amethyst gasped, she did not know what to say, she was not even sure if that was serious. So Satory told her about the conversation she had had with his father.

\- I have managed to persuaded Dad to let me go in my capacity as a Bachelor of Biochemistry and Radio astronomy.

 

The case of that girl was really impressive, not only was she the daughter of the biggest shareholder of the project, but, despite her youth, she had been able to study and graduate and even make valuable contributions in those two difficult races, almost at the same time! Not in vain her deceased mother also possessed an intelligence superior to the normal one. Now she had the opportunity to get her Ph.D. on board that ship, but the most surprising thing for her friend was hearing her say it.

\- I asked my father, according to the Fairy-five project, to get you a place in the biochemistry laboratories. There we will need assistants.  
-Fairy- five? What is that? – Amethyst asked surprised.-  
\- It's something long to explain now. - Her friend replied.- Let's say that thanks to that we can do recruitments of personnel without going through standard selection criteria ...  
\- But I have only studied the first year of my career. –Amethyst that remained stunned could opposed, She need some seconds to be able to add. - How are you going to admit a student who is only going to start second year?  
\- You should not worry. - Satory assured her. - Although, in fact, the laboratory assistants should be at least graduates like me, in practice, there are few who wish to leave in a mission of these characteristics. And the five fairies is a plan designed to attract and train young talents in any area of science.  
-But have you looked at me well? - Amethyst could say scared, being able to reply with disbelief.- A young talent in science ... me? If you were talking about karate or swimming ... If I almost cannot distinguish a test tube from a flask! – She confessed really hurried, and even something embarrassed.-

 

Despite this, her friend smiled, and was able to respond calmly.

\- Do not worry. That would be the least of it. Listen out. So far I think we've only got two girls, apart from the head of the group, who is the only doctor and who has been one of the best disciples of Dr. Tomoe. As for me, I want to be able to prepare a thesis there, depending on what we discover, and send it to Earth. My father must recruit at least one other assistant, and we cannot wait long. All the more seven days, from today, and we have been consumed a few hours of the first of the seven. - She pointed to a watch that was close to her position. -  
-But, like this, so suddenly and missing so little time! – Her talker could opposed with uneasiness in the voice. - Leval and Mazoui had two years to think about it and you ask me to decide in a week.  
\- If it's for your studies, I've already told you that nothing happens, we have scientists who have taught on board. They will take care of instructing you and, at the same time, you will learn in the practical field of experimentation. In addition, we need robust and healthy people, of good constitution to travel through space, and you gather those qualities, of that I am sure. Contemplate the opportunity. –Satory added with more enthusiasm. - You could specialize directly in the investigation of a single project.  
\- What project is that? - Amethyst wanted to know with an undisguised perplexity, not in vain, knew Satory well and the girl was not usually being so exalted in such an easy way. -  
\- I cannot tell you anything, it's secret, unless you decide to join us. - She answered her with fullness, but then added with a more familiar tinge. - But I assure you that you will find it exciting. Look, tomorrow I will be present at the graduation ceremony, we will talk there. I guess you're going too, right?  
\- Yes, yes of course.- She agreed quickly with a slight smile. - My music band acts later.  
\- I knew you could not resist so much handsome boy in uniform. - Her friend smiled lightly nibbling a pin of her glasses and saying goodbye. - See you tomorrow then.  
\- See you tomorrow and thank you very much, Satory -Her interlocutor responding before hanging. -

 

Now she could not stop tossing and turning in her bed while she thought. This was the occasion she had asked for, as if it was a miracle! It was the solution to her prayers, the way of not losing Leval, moreover, of traveling with him. Although before, without any hint of possibility, it had been easy to venture to think that she would go where it was needed. Now things took another very different look. What if that boy after all did not love her? That would mean abandoning her family, her friends, the Earth itself! She felt overwhelmed by so much responsibility, fortunately the dream ended up beating her and surrendered, she fell asleep. Her mind was working during that break and she thought he was dreaming of a strange light that seemed to call her at his side, at the bottom of it, a tall figure was waving from flowing clothes to a non-existent breeze. That apparition held out a hand and whispered with affection.

\- Come on, Amethyst, come on!

 

But she could not reach it, someone pushed her. She opened her eye reluctantly and felt that same shaking, it was her mother who shook her gently and who, when she saw her waking up, urged her with a pressing tone.

\- Come on daughter, shrew !, your sheets have been stuck to you, it's too late. God knows until when Satory and you would be chatting.  
-What time is it? - The girl could moan, still covering the eyes of the aggressive sun that came through her window, open wide.  
\- More than twelve o´clock. - Her mother informed her that she urged her again, full of impatience. - But come on, hurry up, take a shower and have breakfast. Your father and I are waiting for you. Come on! - She insisted tugging on the sheets until she snatched them. - Move now, you lazy!

 

Amethyst was reluctant to get up, she was still half asleep. She clung to her pillow, throwing a collection of yawns and closed her eyes again, refusing to open them. Finally, she seemed to become aware of the situation and could say tiredly and resignedly.

\- I'll go mom soon ...  
\- By the way. - Emerald asked her. - What did Satory want at four in the morning that was important enough to call you?  
\- Nothing, things of girls.- She replied without giving importance to that and added. - I'm exhausted. I'll tell you later. Ok ?  
\- As you want - Maliciously conceded her mother giving her a strong pat on the backside. – Come on, get up! ...  
-Auh! mom. You did not have to do that. - The aching girl who did not expect such a gesture, exclaimed, besides that it stung a lot and the part that received the blow was resentful for a few moments. - You've left me up to a mark! ...  
\- It will be taken away from you, Chérie. And for now no one is going to look at you there. - Emerald smiled with joy as she took a small revenge for this secrecy. - Come on, time is short.

 

At least that worked for Amethyst to finally react, rising like a spring from the bed. She got into the shower and when she left, she took a frugal breakfast based mainly on fruit, quickly dressing herself in clothes that were placed in advance by her mother. Everything took her about forty minutes. Diamond and Emerald rode in the car and urged her to go up. Once on board, they were lost in the direction of the place where the ceremony was to take place. Luckily they arrived in time to meet with the others. Like the other families, friends, boyfriends and girlfriends of the various cadets who graduated in all cycles from second lieutenant. And precisely the protagonists of this event were already anxious waiting for the moment to begin. Mazoui and Leval would parade among the graduates, Granate would do so as part of the troop that escorted them. Before starting, the various squads swirled listening to the advice of their commanding officers, the captain of Mazoui and Leval said.

\- First of all, be very calm, this is not different from the trials we have done.- Dramatic pause, half smile and added jocularly and not without a certain dose of healthy sarcasm. - Except of course, that your moms and dads, will be there encouraging you.

 

Everyone celebrated the comment with laughter that relaxed the tension and their line manager added, now completely seriously.

\- All you have to do is mark the step and do not forget that you are officers. You should not be influenced by anything other than thinking about your task. Courage and comply with the ceremony, I know you will not disappoint me. So You know. For the Academy.  
\- To the order sir, go ahead UNISON! - They all shouted at once. Appealing thus to the complex acronyms of the world organization to which they belonged, United Normative International for Sidereal Organized Navigation.-

 

Their superior smiled complacently and resumed his serious and command voice to order.

\- Forward, in four column, as provided. First lieutenants opening the march.

 

The officers began to leave, marching with great precision and martial, not in vain they had spent the last month rehearsing for the parade was perfect. Mazoui was one of those who were leading the formation. Leval followed him into the front ranks of the second lieutenants. Behind him was Granate on the side of the troop. The company sang one of the military march songs as synchronized as it happened. This was so fast that in a few minutes they were already reaching the grandstand area, where all their relatives were gathered. When they saw them approaching, Petz as well as Karaberasu, Beruche, as well as Cooan, acting as a proud aunt, were still excited with their sight trying to locate them and when they saw them, they burst into shrieks of joy.

\- Look, there they are! – Karaberasu indicated by pointing with vehemence and exhilaration, even more when she stressed. - And Mazoui is among the first.

 

Bertie, with the same tinge of overwhelmed expectation, was asking her husband.

\- Honey, could not you do something to make me to look at them better?

 

There were really many people ahead of her that prevented her from seeing clearly. Roy had no serious problems, given his height, but soon understood and slightly levitated his wife enough to be able to observe well and not attract attention. And he did it just in time for the proud mother to discover advancing the company in the part where her son was. Then she waved her arms, calling out loudly.

-Leval darling, it's me! We are here.  
\- Dad - Kerria asked insistently .- Lift me too.

 

Although the girl was noticeably taller than her mother Roy agreed to raise her, but he did it on his shoulders and Kerria, on horseback, also waved her hands at her brother and her cousins. Although neither Mazoui, nor Leval, nor Granate seemed to see them and that they were almost next to them.

-I'm mom, honey! - Beruche repeated visibly excited, although she immediately commented to her husband with surprise. - That’s weird! He must have seen us and he does not respond. He has not even paid a little attention.

 

The man smiled amused and replied in a condescending voice while shaking his head.

\- Cubito, our son and our nephews are parading. They are military officers and cannot stop to say hello because their mom or aunt are shouting at them, the regulations forbid it. Imagine what a picture it would be if Leval stops to smile at his mother!

 

His wife blushed, realizing it. Even for a normally restrained and rational person like her this occasion overflowed all her mother's pride and it had been impossible for her to control herself. Then she admitted with a half-smile of embarrassment.

\- You're right. What a fool I am! I was so excited to see him on this day that I did not remember that. - Her husband nodded understanding the circumstance although she returned to the charge when she whispered with sympathetic friendliness winking. - And could not he give me a little hello?

 

Roy sighed once more, shaking his head slowly from side to side as he smiled. This Bertie! But he could understand perfectly what his wife felt, in fact, the same as him. They were overflowing with pride, their son was there with the best cadets from all over the planet. Being part of the exploration of space. It was a moment to remember for a lifetime. Although then the sadness of the farewell would come, but what to think now about that? For the moment it would be best to enjoy the show.

-And what is that flag Leval carries? - Kerria wanted to know by pointing to his brother, who actually carried a long banner. -

 

Brian, who was next to her, slightly more delayed to be a little higher than the girl, replied to the pleasure of the Malden.

\- It's the banner of his promotion. As he has been the best of the second lieutenants, he has the honor of taking her. The first lieutenants have their sabers drawn, like Mazoui.

 

So he pointed out to that boy that, indeed, he was carrying a long unsheathed sword that sometimes used to go down to the side, causing the whole company to look towards it. In this way they honored the illustrious guests, representatives of the various UN countries and military commanders, who settled in their way.

-Is awesome! - Cooan praised, pointing to the troops to say. - They all go very coordinated.  
-That's called pace, sweetie. - Tom said, from behind, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders.-  
-They are here! - Petz smiled without being able to disguise either her mother's and aunt´s pride, sentencing.- My nephew and my son. Granate was really happy when he knew that he could parade with them today.  
-We are going to immortalize this! - Sapphire added, who was next to her and tried to focus with his mobile to take a good documentary record of everything.  
\- Do not lose detail, brother.- Diamond encouraged him smiling with his wife.-  
-Yes, the girls are already in it.- Emerald agreed.- I hope you can record everything, girls.

 

And the veteran designer was fixed for a few moments on her own daughter who, beside her did not stop watching enthralled the cadets in formation, or rather, one of them in particular. She smiled tenderly. Her girl had that look full of rapture and breathed so unmistakable ... almost ending in a sigh. It was not for less. While the troop approached singing those military songs, the figure of Leval was increasingly visible. And with that air so martial and that look was really impressive.

-Listen. It's my son who sings! - Said a very proud Petz.-

 

That's the way it was, Granate was one of those who sang those tunes, while his platoon companions chanted or joined him. The boy demonstrated a great mastery of the art of the parade, marking the step to perfection and masterfully managing that rifle he was carrying, as well as the rest of his company. The series of turnstiles they made and the different movements of rifle in shoulder bag, crossed over the shoulder or in the position of magazine so testified. Combining all that the military was the delight of all. As for Granate, both the boy's mother, his brother and his father could not stop looking at him with obvious pride and emotion, while the young man sang.

 

When I wake up, I know I'm going to be  
I will be the man who wakes up near you  
When I go out, if I know I'm going to be  
I will be the man who will accompany you

If I get drunk, I know I'm going to be  
I'm going to be the man who gets drunk near you  
If I'm nervous, if I know I'm going to be  
I'll be the man to be nervous about you

But I would walk five hundred miles  
and I would walk five hundred more  
to be the man who walks thousands of miles  
to fall in front of your door

When I'm working, if I know I'm going to be  
I will be the man who works hard for you  
when the money comes for the work I do

it will pass you every penny

When I get home, Oh! I know that I will be  
I will be the man who returns home for you

If I grow old, I know I'm going to be  
I will be the man who ages with you.

But I would walk five hundred miles  
and I would walk five hundred more  
to be the man who walks thousands of miles  
to fall in front of your door

When I'm alone, I know I'm going to be  
I will be the man who will be alone without you  
and when I'm dreaming, I know I'm going to dream  
I'm going to dream about the time I'm with you.

And when I go out, I know I'm going to be  
I will be the man who would accompany you  
And when I get home, I know I'm going to be  
I will be the man who comes home with you

I will be the man who would be coming home ... with you

But I would walk five hundred miles  
and I would walk five hundred more  
to be the man who walks thousands of miles  
to fall in front of your door.

(The Proclaimers, I'll be, I would walk 500 miles, credit to the author)

 

-It's a somewhat macho song! - Katherine jokingly objected, that she could not either take her eyes off her brother who was chanting that lyrics like the rest of the company.- It only talks about men, are not there women who parade as well?   
-Yes, there are many girls in the group. But they have not thought much about them. - Kerria said, what despite everything, smiled really radiant seeing her brother. - That would have to change.  
\- Bear in mind that they are very old songs. - Roy commented to them, that was not less swelling of pride when contemplating his son that the rest of his relatives. - When they were composed or became fashionable, there were not many women in the army.  
-That does not matter now. You just take care not to lose detail. - Beruche asked her daughter and her nieces .-  
-Didn't care about that mom. - Kerria smiled, she was visibly moved too, more to add.- it will stay for posterity.

 

And then the mother of Kerria and Leval shed some tears of joy and pride without being able to avoid it when looking at her son and her nephews. The same could be said about Petz and Karaberasu. Meanwhile, Idina, as excited as the others, commented in turn.

-Don't worry Aunt Bertie, we're in it. We have brought the best technology ...

 

And so it was, the girls were shooting pictures of the parade without stopping. Kerria and Amethyst, also provided with cameras with good zoom, did not lose any detail when it came to focusing on the boys. Idina asked Alan, her older brother who had been able to attend, to record each movement in the video he had brought. Katherine also urged her father to do the same. Actually, that was pretty showy and nice, the cadets in their navy blue uniforms in jackets and trousers, only crossed by a white stripe on the side of the legs, their dish caps to match the UN emblem and acronyms UNISON on the sides of the shoulders. Mazoui, just like the first lieutenants, as Brian explained, had a saber that he held up and just lowered it to greet the various positions of chiefs and officers who were flagging the parade. Leval did the same by lowering the flag in the same inclination. They advanced like a perfectly coordinated block escorted from above by the passage of some combat reactors that threw colored fumes, forming the flag of the United Nations on them just as they stopped in front of the tribune of authorities. At that moment there was total silence. All the new officers squared, saluting in formation. They received their captain's rest order and waited. At that moment the general in chief gave a signal to the captain who saluted and joined the formation of his cadets. The audience now kept expectantly, without blinking. Amethyst, also silent and with contained emotion, watched without losing detail. She noticed then a hand that rested softly on her left shoulder. She turned to discover Satory, she wore a graceful little ponytail and her characteristic round glasses to complete a soft blue summer dress. The daughter of Masters smiled at her friend pointing to the officers and more specifically to Leval.

-Is that guy, right? - She asked Amethyst in search of a more than certain confirmation. -

 

At that moment the object of interest of the girls nailed the banner on the ground and at an order of their captain, both he and the others unsheathed the swords again in position to present weapons. And Satory commented with admiration.

-He has an imposing plant! - And, pointing to another of the officers later, she asked with a disguised interest. - And who is that boy?  
\- A cousin of his, his name is Mazoui. - Amethyst quickly replied, that she only had eyes for Leval, although after making some repairs on her friend's face, she added. - He is also very handsome. Have you noticed him?  
\- No, is not that. - The respondent answered with hesitant voice, surprised by the question. However, he was added again with a pretended naturalness, which was clearly refuted by the colors that appeared in her cheeks. - I only saw a photo of him in a report that was in my father's office, nothing more.

 

Amethyst nodded without being able to avoid a smile, Satory was lying very badly. It was clear that she was not indifferent to that boy. However, she did not have much time to think about that. The chief general, of three stars, a man of gray hair, stature and medium constitution and gesture of soft features, claimed the attention of all the attendees when he rose from the rostrum approaching a pulpit with a microphone. Holding the same began to give his speech.

\- It is a great honor to be here, about to give your first lieutenants, second lieutenants and lieutenants officers diplomas. The components of the first promotion of the United Earth Aerospace Academy. - He paused a little and went directly to the officers who were waiting for him, adding more jovially. - I really envy you, I would give half of my life to be so young and as full of hopes and dreams as you, and above all, to have the opportunity to embark on this wonderful project, the project in which we have been working for so many years.

 

Everyone applauded, the great space travel was no longer a secret. The general had just publicly acknowledged what had been circulating for some time with the rank of rumor. Until that morning and facing the press and public opinion, neither had been confirmed nor denied. This was explained by the high command that commented.

\- This morning, our president and the rest of the world leaders related to the project have brought it to light, and for my part I must add that now we put the last stone with you. Many of those who are here now, in front of me. Young officers about to receive their diplomas. You will be that cornerstone. Together, with other veteran colleagues, you will become the pioneers. You will have the honorable task of traveling possibly beyond the borders of our solar system. To discover wonders, get where nobody has ever come and represent the whole Humanity. I wish you the best of lucks. May God bless you all.

 

And after another round of applause the general gave up that speech when he declared.

\- Let the delivery of diplomas begin!

 

And to the sound of a military march the officers went through alphabetical order to collect their respective titles. The general was distributing them, receiving them in turn from a subordinate who carried them in a large tray. When he delivered them, he would greet and briefly congratulate each one of them. All the pupils repeated the ritual, the unsheathed sword saluted with him, holding the hilt close to his face and keeping it at once, as soon as his superior responded with a military salute. Afterwards, they held out a gloved hand in which they received the diploma of their respective degrees and with the other, they shook the general's hand. Once they received the congratulations, they turned in a position of firmness and returned to their position in the formation.

 

So when the turn came to Mazoui, the general received him, and after the delivery of the diploma he greeted him with the words of rigor that he completed with each one's last name.

\- Congratulations, first lieutenant O'Brian  
\- Thank you, sir.- He answered slowly and neutrally, as he should do. -

 

Mazoui was turning around when the general added, now in a tone of greater complicity.

\- May God be with you and good luck, boy.

 

The boy responded with a slight inclination of head and a fleeting smile, the protocol did not allow him more. Although from a distance, Katherine and her family did not appreciate this and the girl commented disenchanted.

-And that's it?  
-What did you expect? - Mathew asked between surprised and amused with the expression of his daughter. -  
\- I don’t know. - She replied hesitantly. - Maybe they should give him a medal for being the best.  
\- Do not worry honey, he'll have time to get many of them. I am sure. - Karaberasu smiled, full of great pride. –

When it was Leval's turn the ceremony was repeated and the general also dedicated a brief sentence wishing him fortune, the boy nodded and muttered a "thank you sir".

-Our son is really gorgeous! - An enchanted Bertie exclaimed joining both hands under her chin.  
-Yes.- And I, on my part, can boast of an older brother.- Kerria smiled.-  
-And he can do the same with his little sister.- Brian added immediately.-

 

The girl blushed a little and Roy smiled. At least those two seemed to be more united each day. Now that Leval was leaving, God knew where, that was at least a good thing.

-Yes ... we are a great family. That is the most beautiful thing we have achieved in this life. - The veteran former basketball player was meditating while still looking at his son in the distance.-

 

Leval returned to his post and everyone waited for the act to end, when he finished, at an order from his captain, they broke ranks throwing their hats in the air in a burst of general jubilation. Now they could run to their respective families who were waiting for them with open arms. Leval was greeting his parents and sister effusively when Amethyst approached him. At first the young woman did it in a shy way because she did not want to interrupt the reunion of the boy with his family. However, when these ended and both Roy and Beruche also went to congratulate Mazoui, the girl approached more determined. It was her chance, possibly the last to decide her own future. And she could not start better. Leval saw her and he smiled broadly. He seemed very happy that she was there. The young woman then declared with an affectionate voice.

\- Congratulations, finally you have achieved what you always wanted, I am very happy for you.  
\- Thank you very much. - He replied almost with a whisper, posing his hands gently on the shoulders of the girl and adding with kindness. - Having you here at this moment is very important to me.

 

Her interlocutor blushed completely, and felt her legs tremble. Leval looked at her with that sympathy of yesteryear, but she thought she discovered something deeper, a warmth that caught her making her heart flare again. Especially when he added almost as a promise.

\- I'd like to have more time to spend with you, Amethyst. I know that in these last two years we have hardly seen each other and it may have been my fault. Now when I have finally graduated I must go so far.

 

And to her amazement she stroked the girl's face with one of her hands and the girl noticed the softness in touch and strength at a time that he had. Surprised and visibly moved by those words, she could barely replicate with a broken voice.

\- Leval, I ... I'd like to tell you that ...

 

He bowed attentively, ready to listen to anything and Amethyst knew that this was the time, the moment she had been waiting for all those years. But her next syllable was drowned out by the general revelry that extinguished the word in her throat even before she could pronounce it. At that moment Roy and the others distracted Leval and when both wanted to notice, the boy was lifted up by his father and other friends, including Amethyst's own father. The poor girl stayed there, nailed to the ground, without to be able to react seeing how they distanced the young protagonist from her side to honor him. She could only muster what she wanted to have said, and she did so in a low voice and a tremendous feeling of sadness and disappointment.

-I will be by your side every day. Waiting for you to show me your love ...

 

Luckily, Kerria was close to them and she heard her. Then she approached her friend, telling her with encouragement.

\- My brother has begun to realize the truth. Now that, as he said, he finished his studies, he can let his mind rest and his emotions govern him. He really is a very sentimental boy, but so far he has not been able to afford it. And above all, the certainty of knowing that he will leave so soon is what gives his heart the most wings.  
\- Maybe it's already too late.- Amethyst lamented, who far from comforting herself with those words, added with regret. - I've been about to tell him. But in the end I was not able ... I was stuck without knowing what to do ...  
\- I do not think you need to use words. - The speaker smiled at her, posing a hand on her friend's right shoulder and securing. - My brother knows.

 

Her listener felt like dying and at the same time she was suddenly happier than ever. Now she had the answer to her own dilemma, and this time she declared with a new and strong firmness that surprised her friend.

\- You're right, there's nothing lost. Kerria, I must tell you something, nobody knows until now except Satory. And myself of course. I have not decided until this moment, but now I know that, whatever happens, I will.

 

And before the surprised face of her friend, Amethyst told her what happened last night and her plans to embark. And as a final check, she asked for her opinion. Her interlocutor smiled broadly, tenderly and fraternally, responding in a soft voice full of affection.

\- Just listen to your heart and see where he leads you.

 

Amethyst nodded excitedly, her eyes watered and she hugged her friend tightly. That was what she needed to hear the most. Yes, she would go with Leval! She would be with him and share his dreams and his adventures. In spite of having to abandon her family, her friends and her world, in which she had always lived. At that moment there was nothing for her but the desire to live life next to the boy she loved. But now there was perhaps the most difficult part of the decision, how she was going to tell her parents and face their more than frontal opposition ...

-Dad, mom ... I hope you can understand. - She sighed as she remained melted in that embrace with Kerria.-

 

And on another platform, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami watched the boys and their families. The one was once known as Sailor Jupiter declared with obvious emotion.

-My godson and the other boys have been awesome. It seems hard to believe when I remember him as a child. I adored him despite his monkeyshine. And now he is a man. I imagine what Sapphire and Petz will be feeling. How proud they must be! The same as the families of the others, just like us!  
-Yes. - A satisfied Ami agreed, nodding to say in turn.- Bertie was very happy, and Roy too. I'm very happy to have been able to come here and enjoy this moment. My godson also looked awesome.

 

Her friends corroborated those words with smiles. Of course it was like that.

-It is true. My heart has been pounding, when I've seen Mazoui and the others. I know just how much this means to Kalie and the rest of our friends. However, I do not know why Usagi did not want to accompany us. - Minako finished, although she seemed bewildered. -  
-She told me she had some very urgent matters to attend to. Especially talking to Neherenia and Chibiusa. They have to prepare the technical scale of that ship, or something like that, on the Moon. - Rei told them. -  
-Well, it's a pity that she missed it. Anyway, we'll tell her all this. - Makoto said animatedly, adding. - Now comes the concert of the girls and Granate, is not like this?   
-Yes.- Ami affirmed, consulting the program of the act and asserting with joviality. - I am looking forward to hear them singing!  
-Then we will go to congratulate everyone. But I think we have done well to be on the sidelines until now. This is a very important moment for them. They should enjoy it as a family. - Minako commented. -  
\- I couldn´t agree more. They must be the protagonists of this great event.- Rei agreed.-

 

Her friends nodded and no longer commented, they waited for the performance of the Justices to begin. These would soon start. However, the group of those young and talented singers still had to prepare and to keep some interesting conversations among them ...


	42. Towards the Stars.

When the delivery of the diplomas finished, Emerald and Diamond were participating in the celebrations of the whole group, the moment of the concert of their daughter and the other girls was about to arrive. The girl saw them and went towards them, she was about to call them when Idina approached her.

\- Come on Amethyst that is going to be our turn. - She warned her with sympathy. - Tell Kerria, I'll call Kathy.  
-Well, you´ll see… I have to ...  
-We have hardly time.- Her friend urged.- We have been warned that we must start in a few minutes.  
\- Yes I'm coming. - She replied.- Well, I'll tell them as soon as we finish.- She thought.-

 

And she ran to call her companion and friend, forgetting to talk to her parents for the moment before due to the urgency of the circumstances. The girls met behind the scenes, they had fifteen minutes to prepare. The four of them put on make-up chatting about the exciting ceremony.

-It was great! - Idina enthusiastically affirmed. - How many handsome boy! We could find a boyfriend, right Kathy?  
-And what about us? - Amethyst smiled. -  
\- You are already compromised - Idina answered idly, she reasoned. - You already have cousin Leval and Kerria has Brian. But we were still Katherine and me with not couple.  
\- Well, speak for you - Kathy laughed that she revealed with a roguish tone of voice - I'm already committed.  
-How come! - The others exclaimed in chorus. -  
\- Yes, it's true.- She confirmed that she confessed not without flushing- and I had also my first experience.  
-You're talking about! - Idina exclaimed with the eyes size of plates. -  
\- Yes - smiled Kathy, so she then told them. - You see girls, it was in Ireland, I spent a few days there a couple of weeks ago and I met a handsome guy named Patrick. Our friend Erin introduced us at a party. And afterwards, we were seeing each other every day. He was so seductive, I had a lot of desire and curiosity, he took me to his house and taking advantage of the fact that his parents were not there, ha, ha, ha!  
-Tell us more, tell us! - Amethyst asked, betrayed by the most morbid curiosity. -  
\- Yes, we are on the embers.- Idina admitted, even her was visibly intrigued. -  
\- Oh no. That would be in your dreams! - her friend laughed, shaking an index finger, systematically denied. - I'm not going to tell you the details.

 

They all insisted, even Kerria. So their partner began to say ...

-Ok. You will see. My friend Erin and I went to the O'Leary party. In the neighboring town. There, in a huge mansion, we got together enough boys and girls. He was in charge of the bar. Erin came to ask for something and you know how Erin is ...  
-Well, the truth is that we do not know it.- Amethyst refrained.-  
-It is true! What a fool I am! - Katherine laughed, resuming her narration. - The fact is that she is always hunting and catching handsome boys. She is very coquette and there she left, talked with him for a while and Patrick invited her to have a drink. She signaled to me and I approached ... As soon as I saw him, sparks flew up, girls ... - She assured them with her thirsty eyes. - And he had the same feeling with me ...   
-Well, I do not know if your friend thought that was funny .- Kerria, who as always took the thing to her field, added.- Except clear, that happens to her same as me and she was not interested in boys...  
-So that has been said by the one who goes out with a guy named Brian! - Amethyst laughed lovingly pushing her friend.-  
\- He is the exception that confirms the rule. – Kerria retorted and returned that push to her friend.-  
-Girls. Let Kathy finish. - Idina asked them with visible curiosity. -  
-I assure you that my friend Erin likes boys more than an Irishman a four-leaf clover.- Kathy laughed to continue.- Patrick offered us something to drink. When I saw him I thought, wow. What a handsome boy! Blond, blue eyes and a charming smile.- She told them.-  
-Oh my… but I do not think just to smile at you could work such attraction.- Amethyst commented with jocosity.- And I think like Kerria, you would have to reach some agreement. I mean, your friend and you ... or did you raffle him?  
-No, of course not. - Her companion replied. - It's true that both Erin and I liked him. But I was lucky that another boy from the town approached her. He was handsome too, and my friend perhaps thought that it was worth more bird in hand. Or maybe she was aware of how we were looking at each other. So Patrick and I are left alone. In short, everything alone that could be in the middle of an Irish party.  
-Good. And what happened? - Kerria wanted to know with patent face to be intrigued .-

 

The young woman remembered him. In that big house that was quite old and had at least two floors and an attic. That young man who wore white pants and a dark blue sweater, which defined his athletic bearing very well, smiled when he told her.

\- My name is Patrick O'Connor. And you?  
-Katherine O'Brian - She replied smiling in turn.-  
-I've never seen you around here. Are you from the neighboring town?  
-Yes. Well no, I came to visit my family here. Now I'm spending a few days with an aunt. But I am American.  
-Well, a Yankee! - He said loudly. - I hope you're enjoying Ireland.  
-The truth is that I've been coming since childhood. My father was born here. - The girl said, wanting to know in turn.- And where are you from?  
-Duncannon. I have a seafaring vocation, ha, ha .- He smiled affirming. - I love to go sailing, but this weekend some friends invited me to come here, and well. The truth is that I'm glad I paid attention to them.  
-And so am I! – Kathy laughed, having her companion join her.

 

So they looked at each other for a moment without saying a word. It was clear that the attraction was mutual.

-And what happened then? Did you go up into a room? - Amethyst wanted to know. .  
-But, so suddenly! - Idina was surprised.-  
\- No! ... I told you that it was at his parents' house. - The young woman smiled, adding. - The truth is that we chatted and had a great time. I will not deny that almost at the end of the evening we looked for a quieter place and we enjoyed a few kisses. ha, ha ... During the party that was all ... And he told me about going to visit somewhere together.

 

Then she remembered that, the boy commented.

-So you like stories ...  
-Yes, in fact I would like to be a journalist.- She answered.-  
-Well, near where I live, on the Hook Peninsula, you have the most famous haunted house in all of Ireland. Loftus Hall. In the county of Wexford. One day, if you feel like it and it does not scare you, we could go and see if the spirits appear  
-Spirits! - She laughed, then added. - It would take more than a few ghosts to scare me.  
\- Really? -The young man asked in turn to sketch a mischievous smile .- That is what I like, you're a brave girl.  
-If I go with the right guy, have that for sure.- The young lady said, winking.

 

After that, they did find a more intimate place to kiss and start exploring. Although Kerria was the one who asked once more, taking her out of those memories.

-But get to the point, woman! ...

 

Kathy finally agreed (deep down she was crazy to tell it) and explained the excitement, pain and pleasure she felt at that first time ...

\- I suppose you would take precautions, - Idina told her with obvious concern. -  
\- Of course, I did ... you know. - And to express it in an even more graphic way, Katherine took a pack of condoms out of her bag to everyone's amazement - and as you can see, I was well prepared. Just in case he does not.  
\- So you had all planned, huh, scoundrel? - Kerria laughed. -  
\- The truth is… yes. - Kathy recognized visibly red – I had my eye put on him since we met at the party. So, Idina, you're all alone.

 

They all looked at their cousin and friend and she could not help but blush. Saying full of shame.

\- I think that's something I have to think about yet. Although good, with some boy in the university that I have dated.  
\- Oh really? - Kerria inquired visibly surprised. - I had no idea…  
\- This is not our Idina, somebody has changed her for us! - Amethyst laughed in turn. -  
\- We have only left as friends, in short, just a few kisses. - The poor girl commented almost as if she were asking for forgiveness for it. - Nothing else…  
\- Go now! Are you going to tell us that you have not done anything else in his room? - Katherine who enjoyed like the others watching the red face of her cousin, asked. - Or in yours?  
\- You have not even done it ... good! - Amethyst who did not know how to express it without causing scandal to her pure interlocutor, added - I do not tell you that you have to sleep with him. But a little sex, even if it's just some oral pleasure.  
\- He was a lovely boy. - The aforementioned innocently affirmed that she entrusted to her friends. - The truth is that we talked a lot.

 

Her companions looked at each other in astonishment, although in the end they could not repress the laughter. Even more so when Katherine clarified to her bewildered cousin.

\- I think that here, our French girl, refers to another kind of pleasure that can be given to a boy with our mouth.

 

And she staged it in such a way through the mimicry that provoked the laughter of Kerria and Amethyst and the shocked gesture of Idina.

-What? – Idina exclaimed, putting her hands to her ears and opening her mouth. -Oh no!  
\- Come on girl! That's not so weird. -Amethyst could laugh. - Are you going to tell me that you never ...?  
\- You will not go to say to me that you have done something like that? - Idina interrogated them with incredulous tone –

 

And there was an awkward silence. The others looked at each other in complicity. While their companion scrutinized them with eyes crossed between astonished and disapproving. Finally it was Amethyst, who almost unable to repress the laughter, revealed her.

\- I ... already in the boarding school of Paris I had my first experiences in that subject.  
\- But you were fourteen years old! - Idina was shocked without being able to believe it. –  
\- Well, - Kathy teased now with a certain blush when looking at her demure cousin - I must say that in Ireland ... well, Patrick loved that, and when we had no place to go to bed, well ... I remember before going to that haunted mansion ... yes I did one of my spells on his wand ...  
-I cannot believe it. - Their interlocutor said and looked back at Kerria looking at her hopefully to testify. - Thank Goodness. Well, you have not had that problem, as you do not like men ... and Brian is so ... formal ...

 

Although now it was the alluded one that got a little red. And finally she could confess as she sketched a smirk of circumstances.

-You will see. It's true that ... those things, anyway. I've done more with girls, we do not have what they have but our private parts can also be stimulated in that way. And I assure you that when they do you, it is very nice.

 

Now until Amethyst and Kathy turned slightly red, almost nodding without realizing it. The first of course could testify that surprised her friend years ago in the locker room with her girlfriend then. Although her group partner continued narrating for more disturbance of Idina.

-But I admit that there was a time when I was confused and experimented and when Debbie and I went to certain places, the odd guys. Well ... understand that, to get rid of them in certain situations ... That way you left them out of combat. - She could say with patent discomfort, although she was allowed herself the luxury of adding, trying to minimize the subject. - It's not so bad either. And I think with Brian, well ... the boy deserves it, maybe one of these days I'll try it on him ... and it does not know that bad when they let it all go ... well, what they release when they reach climax .... and you swallow ...

 

However now Idina smiled shaking her head and said with total certainty, as if she had discovered some kind of game.

-I understand. You are playing a joke on me. Is not like this? You all agree ...

 

And between the coughs of some and the looks towards the walls of others they left patent to her astonished companion of group that that was not a joke. It was even Kathy who, more funny, dared to propose her.

\- Look. If you like that guy you go out with, you should try. I'm sure he would be happy.  
\- I'm not dating him anymore. - The girl replied with visible stiffness. - We leave it ...  
\- Well, when you meet someone else you like. – Amethyst said, joining that with a funny face. - You have to be a little more ... open minded ...  
\- No way! I do not suck. - The girl replied –  
\- Come on, little cousin. Do not be so narrow minded! - Katherine laughed. -  
-Have you asked Nehie if she has already done it? Maybe she could surprises you! Just as you told us that she now dances and she actually is a cheerleader in Golden, just like you. Perhaps, In addition to that, she has experimented with other things as well. - Kerria intervened that now took the jocular relay of their companions. - The truth It she is gorgeous. Boys will not be lacking to her... Or is she? ... because then if one day I am again available ...  
-No, she is not! – Her cousin hastened to replicate, adding firmly. - And surely she has not done anything like that either. In addition, she is the Queen of the New Moon. And also Sailor Shadow, the guardian of the lunar mysteries. - Her interlocutor affirmed categorically as if that in herself was a reason more than enough. -

 

The others smiled, they had indeed had occasion to meet and see the sovereign of the Moon and she was a lovely girl. Idina had even told them about the adventures they had in that first year of studies. Both she and her friend had to face a burden of Neherenia´s past. But fortunately, aided by the help of Chibiusa and the Sailor Asteroids, everything went well. Then, thanks to Heaven, the course ended without further incident. Now the queen of the New Moon was on vacation in her world. Or rather attending to their royal obligations there. Idina missed her very much and wanted to see her again for the start of the new academic year. She came out of those thoughts when she heard her cousin Kathy asserting by waving her hand with jocularity.

-So what? And Cleopatra was a pharaoh and everything was told about her! Trust the Queen of the Moon. With that kind of handsome courtiers who should be around her. She should be made of stone if she never has done it! - That comment made the rest laugh, especially when Kathy added between laughter. - But of course, I forgot that sister Idina will surely take habits soon ... Ha, ha! -

 

And without stopping she alluded to her cousin as she parodied a liturgical tone putting her hands in the attitude of a simulated prayer among the laughter of her rejoicing accomplices.

-Go, we're looking for a banana or better a very fat cucumber and you're training. We can give you good advice! When you swallow it, be careful not to splash it. - Amethyst who had to grab a table to keep from falling over with laughter, was able to say –  
-What are you saying.? I do not suck that! - Poor Idina exclaimed that she did not know where to get in while her friends did not stop laughing now. - You're going to pay me for this, you bitches! We'll talk about this. - She answered them with some feigned disapproval (or maybe not so feigned) and cheeks flushed with modesty while their partners were burst out of laugh. -  
-Well, girls, we have to finish. We left in five minutes. - Kerria that could at last contain the laughter, said, looking at her watch with a more serious gesture. -  
-Yes, how am I going to miss this! - Amethyst replied that she also stopped laughing, adopting a more serious tone to declare. - The truth is that I have to tell you something too.

 

Kerria looked at her in turn and the others, leaving aside the jokes, listened attentively to the decision that her companion had taken when she unveiled it.

\- Then, you will go too? - Idina asked visibly saddened. -  
\- Yes, I have decided. - Amatista assured - and after the concert I will tell my parents.  
\- It may be the last one we celebrate together.- Kathy added in her voice overshadowed by grief. - The last performance of the Justices.  
\- Do not be so fatalistic, mates! - Kerria encouraged them. - Come on!, you can go back with Mazoui and Leval. They dominate that rare technique.  
\- Yes, but in any case we have to do it very well today. My godmother Minako promised that she would try to come and see us act.- Kathy told them.-  
-It's true, I think my godmother Ami is also here, with her other companions. And also our parents and our cousins and brothers. - Kerria said. - So, let´s give everything we have, girls!  
-It's true, my godmother Rei will also attend and I will not disappoint her. - None we will do.- Idina stated. -

 

That encouraged the others and then the girls were warned to leave.

\- Now let's sing better than ever! – Amethyst cheer them up. - The occasion deserves it. For our families and our friends.

 

They all launched a war cry, their famous Go Justices! and they came out crashing their hands. The audience applauded and they began the recital first of all congratulating the graduates. They began with the song they had composed expressly for that ceremony, based on arrangements of an old melody of the same name, which was titled UNISON.

Somewhere tonight  
We come alive  
Two hearts ignite  
We're one of a kind

Here we are undivided by anything  
Just you and I  
We've come so far no one else  
Could ever steal away what we confide  
Who wants to know?

We stick together, we're never apart  
Everybody knows who we are  
Because we are one, we do it in unison

Gleam of an eye  
Flash of a smile  
Never too shy  
Playin' ever so wild

Here we are I'm relying on no one else  
But you and I  
We've come so far, no one else  
Could ever steal away what we confide  
Who wants to know?

We stick together, we're never apart  
Everybody knows who we are  
Because we are one, we do it in unison  
We come together and stronger we are  
Just when the world can, can tear us apart  
We go on as one, we do it in unison

We stay together, ooh baby  
Unison  
Stay together, you and me  
Ooh

Ooh, here we are undivided by anything  
Just you and I  
We've come so far no one else  
Could ever steal away what we confide  
Who wants to know?

 

We stick together, we're never apart  
Everybody knows who we are  
Because we are one, we do it in unison

We come together and stronger we are  
Just when the world can, can tear us apart  
We go on as one, we do it in unison

We stick together, we're never apart  
Everybody knows who we are  
Because we are one, we do it, do it, do it in unison

We come together and stronger we are  
Just when the world can, can tear us apart  
We go on as one, we do it in unison, yeah, yeah

We stick together, we're never apart  
Everybody knows who we are  
Because we are one, we do it in unison  
(UNISON, Celine Dion, credit to the artist)

 

They followed later, shelling out some of the themes that had brought them to fame and did so with all their feelings, thus giving their farewell to those who left and also to their mate and friend Amethyst herself. The performance was a success and they received a tremendous ovation.

\- They've been fabulous! - Rei who applauded in the gallery with her companions, praised them.-  
-I'm really very proud of all of them.- Ami agreed.-  
-Yes, the girls have a lot of passion and they sing wonderfully.- Minako affirmed.-  
-The only thing I regret is that my godson has not joined them.- Makoto sighed.-

 

And is that Granate enjoyed the concert in turn, but he did not act with their cousins. At least until the end. He already commented to them a long time ago that due to his studies he could not continue in the group. But he was very proud of them. However, he had prepared a surprise with his male cousins. When the girls finished their performance was when he took the stage to surprise them. For many girls who were fans of the Justices and especially of him, it was also a pleasant vision, given that before beginning the singers had said that, regrettably, Granate, for the sake of his military obligations, was not going to act. Now they looked at him in astonishment, more when both Leval and Mazoui climbed up beside him. And there did not end everything. Idina's brothers, Alan and Lance (who was not supposed to be able to go), and Coraíon, Granate's older brother, imitated them. Then, the center of attention, took the microphone and addressed everyone present declaring with emotion.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished audience and assistants. For me today is a very special day. I say goodbye to the group and I have not acted with my cousins and partners to give them prominence on this occasion and be able to enjoy their talent with my classmates. However, now I want to intervene and it will be my last performance. I've covered a song we used to sing at the Academy in training. And I've asked my cousins to come with me this time. It is my last gift to our fans. And I dedicate it to all my colleagues, my parents, brother, family and especially my dear cousins in the band, who have always been there to encourage me to fight to fulfill my dreams ...

 

The astonished girls could not believe what they heard. Excited, they gave them the stage and the music played. That song was known and the version of Granate was very familiar to the rest of the cadets. In addition, everyone sang magnificently in chorus, especially Alan who showed to have inherited the voice of his father and that excited everyone in a duet with his cousin. The parents of all of them watched with a mixture of pride and emotion. That had a great meaning.

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

 

And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage  
I know that in the morning now  
I'll see us in the light upon a hill  
Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
is frozen

The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life

 

(One Direction - Story of my life - Credit to the author)

 

And both Roy and Tom, in addition to Sapphire, Diamond, and the others, remembered how they had sung in chorus many other songs in the corner of the Soul and Time and in the parties and contests of the university, others. Now their offspring, like the girls before, seemed to tell them with that song so full of energy and optimism that it was time to definitely give them the relief. It was a new generation of young enthusiasts with great potential and noble feelings. Their parents could not help but embrace their respective wives and enjoy together, excited about that show. On the stage Idina listened and watched her two older brothers with admiration. It rarely fancy them for singing but of course they could have been part of any group. Especially Alan who had a great feeling and joy accompanying the song with his guitar and his voice. The others did not do it badly either. Kerria was surprised to see her brother there who had never shown interest in such things singing with all his soul. She smiled excitedly and could not help it. Katherine, on the other hand, had tears in her eyes and a similar feeling when she saw her brother. She felt that after the hard tests he had to go through, he was happy now, united with his companions and family. And Amethyst, well, she was even more impressed contemplating her platonic love. The boy looked more wonderful to her than ever. She reminded him that time to sing that other tune, one of his favorites, about going to the Moon and back, thus reinforcing her determination to go with him. So the boys sang together, passing their arms over the shoulders of the next door or separating to embrace their respective sisters or cousins who finally joined in singing with them. The audience was excited and amazed at the same time. At the end they received a thunderous ovation from the audience and the Justices themselves, who applauded their brothers and cousins excitedly. Granate embraced long and affectionately each and every one of them, kissing them with great affection and while receiving their congratulations he meditated. Although it was something he had already decided. Before even preparing this surprise. He wanted to join his cousins in that adventure. It could be said that that song in chorus with Mazoui and Leval was his particular way of launching that message. Needless to say, when he met with his parents and he told them, Petz was not happy with that idea and even Sapphire reproved him. At least facing his wife. However, his father already knew and deep down he was satisfied. But Granate, according to him, insisted without surrendering. He argued that he would be fine with his cousins and they would also teach him the technique of instant translation and could return whenever he wanted. Sapphire was more understanding and accepted to support his son, together they finally managed to overcome the resistance of Petz. And besides, his brother Coraíon, who had come on a lightning trip from England, also supported him by declaring.

\- It has always been your dream. Truly little brother? Since we were little you have wanted to live adventures and explore. I am very happy for you, although I will miss you.  
\- Thanks Cory. It means a lot to me. - The aforementioned smiled addressed his interlocutor with the affectionate name he used since they were children. -  
\- Promise me you'll be very careful, darling. - Petz asked him, hugging Granate disconsolately. - Please!  
-Ok, mom! , with Leval and Mazoui nothing bad can happen to me.- He affirmed with total nonchalance. - I already obtained the approbation of my superiors. I passed all the tests with the help of the cousins. Now I'll talk to Uncle Diamond, sure if you give me permission, he'll ask Mr. Masters.  
\- Okay son, tell your uncle - Sapphire told him to hug his tearful wife now while Coraíon kissed his mother on the cheek. - And do not worry about us, you must pursue your dreams.

 

Meanwhile the godmothers of the young members of the group and the boys approached after the performance. After embracing with them they congratulated the interpreters.

-You are really fabulous, girls.- Rei praised them, proposing to her goddaughter.- I hope that you can come to act one day at the sanctuary.  
-Yes, I will go to see you very happy. And we could do a tour of Japan together. - Minako interjected.-  
-Of course! - Idina smiled brightly, adding enthusiastically.- As soon as we have the possibility of meeting all three.  
-Three? - Ami was surprised, evidently checking. - Are not you four now?  
-Well.- Amethyst confessed with something of a hurry.- I have to tell you something. And then I'll tell my parents ...

 

Her interlocutors listened carefully when the girl revealed her intentions. Makoto nodded, sighing ...

-At least Granate will have you nearby, just like Leval and Mazoui. In that aspect I am calmer. But for your parents it will be a very hard blow.  
-I know.- The young woman admitted, then replied more determined.- That is why I have to go and look for them to tell her.

 

And the girl left after saying goodbye to the rest, for her part Makoto went to her godson. She found him joking with Coraíon. She arrived with the two and greeted them.

-How glad I am to see you, guys! - She declared.  
-Godmother Makoto.- Coraíon smiled.- What a surprise!  
\- I'm very proud of both of you, Coraíon. You are a great boy and very applied. And Granate ... I want to wish you a very good trip and ask you to take care of yourself and to watch over your cousins too. - The questioner replied without wanting to be more explicit in that last part of the sentence. -  
-I'll do it Makoina, I'm going to miss you, Cory and dad and mom very much. But something inside me drives me. I have to make this trip.  
-I'm sure your destiny awaits you in the stars, darling.- Her godmother smiled tenderly.- Go fulfill it and be happy.

 

And with that, Makoto hugged him warmly. The same thing she did later with Coraíon. Soon she said goodbye to them. The rest of her mates talked a little more with the boys and girls and then greeted their old friends. After a while they decided to leave. For that, their beloved group of friends was the protagonist of that day and they had to capitalize on the attention. In addition, they had obligations to attend to. Usagi had called them to return to Tokyo, to meet at the Hikawa Shrine ... She had to give them some information about that great ship.

 

Meanwhile and after saying goodbye to his friends the warriors, Diamond chatted with Ian Masters. The two had applauded the concert of the girls and that surprise performance of the boys and now, together with their colleagues and friends, they were taking care of the technical issues of the project. Both were very satisfied with the results obtained in the tests. The millionaire informed them that the ship was already close to Earth. She had shown to be able to reach high speeds. To the point he went to tell Sapphire that he took advantage of the news to tell him that his son could embark.

\- Wow, it was something so sudden that I thought you would not agree. - His astonished big brother said. -  
\- Do not tell Petz, but Granate told me about it a year ago, when he learned that Mazoui and Leval would leave. At first I did not want to. - His interlocutor revealed to add .- But he is already of age and is in the army, I cannot stop him. Besides, I was relieved to know that he would go with his cousins. And we designed that ship, where could he be better?  
\- You do not have to justify yourself with me. - Diamond replied affectionately. - You and your son are the ones who must make those decisions. For me there is no problem. Although I will miss him very much.  
\- Not for me, Sapphire. - Masters added with resignation - He will be easy to get a seat if, as you say, his superiors have authorized him. What things are! - He sighed when revealing. - My own daughter is going to go too and I certainly do not like the idea ...  
\- I would also prefer to have him with us. - Sapphire indicated that then he also remembered his eldest son. - Coraíon was finishing his studies in England and we know that Nephrite and Amanda gave him a hand. My oldest son has become very close to his family.  
-And what about you, Diamond? - Masters asked with a gesture of surprise and not hidden astonishment. - I do not know how you can be so calm. Your own daughter also wants to go and you have only talked about others.  
-What have you said? - The aforementioned wanted to know, really surprised. –  
\- Did not you know it? - Masters was surprised in turn, and then, seeing the embarrassed gesture of his friend, he told him. - Satory spoke with me asking me to go and in the meantime a place for Amethyst too. She told me she was to call you in order to explain everything. I thought your daughter would have told you already.  
\- No, she has not – Diamond said, hardening his expression with visible irritation, to add more control. - I hope she has an explanation when I ask her.

 

They all fell silent in an uncomfortable silence. Masters regretted having talked too much, but there was no remedy. Meanwhile, after finishing the concert, talking to their godmothers and receiving many congratulations, Amethyst, followed by the other girls, came to them. Ian and Sapphire congratulated them as well, praising their recital. Diamond instead nailed a hard look at his daughter and ordered her with a stern tone.

\- Let's go home, we have to talk.

 

The young woman was not stupid, she feared that her father had already talked about it with godfather Ian. This, of course, had given him the news before her did it, so that, for once, she obeyed without question.

-See you soon, girls.- She said goodbye to her companions who returned the greeting, winking at her, it was their sneaky way of wishing her luck.-  
-Call us.- Kathy asked her as she watched her go away.-

 

But her partner and her father no longer responded. Without wasting an instant they went in search of Emerald, who praised her daughter and did not understand the seriousness of both of them. The trip in the car was developed without a word before the strangeness of the designer. Once they arrived at their chalet they went to the living room and Diamond sat down talking to Amethyst.

\- Surely there's something you have to tell us.  
\- Yes dad, it's true, I must tell you something very important, - she admitted, her voice choked and visibly nervous. -  
\- What is it, daughter? - Emerald inquired looking at her husband who just crossed his arms in a hieratic attitude. - You know something, right Diamond? I see you very serious, what's wrong? Is it because of the group? - She speculated with increasing concern, to add in a conciliatory way. - There is no problem, you sing very well, I have to admit it.  
\- It's not about that, mom – Amethyst said, more and more anguished. - And since I see that dad already knows, I'll tell you straight. I've been offered a lab assistant position, thanks to Satory. That's why she called me so late yesterday.  
\- Well done, daughter! – Her mother exclaimed and smiled diminishing importance and even encouraged her. - And that's why are you so worried? Accept it! It will be very good for your studies. Tell me, where would you work?

 

The girl could hardly answer, lowered her head desolate, that was more difficult than she had believed. Although her father was the one who was in charge of breaking the mystery, to burst with anger.

-You do not understand, Emerald! Satory is going to embark on that damn ship and our daughter wants to go with her.

 

The gesture of his wife went from relaxing and satisfaction, to contracting in a grimace of horror, she could barely ask in an uncertain tone, while erasing the smile on her face.

-And you have not accepted yet, have you?  
\- I have accepted mother – Amethyst answered with a whisper more and more firm, until sentenced. - I want to go.

 

Emerald froze. Her daughter, her dear child, was going to disappear into space! She could not say a word, she was too confused and astonished by that blow that she was not even able to get angry. But she did not have to do it, this time it was Diamond who intervened with a rather hard tone.

-No, that's no, you will not go, tell Satory to look for another one. You haven´t finished your career and you're not ready. Also, you have not lost anything in space!  
\- But dad, I want to go! - Amethyst replied with a desperate groan.-

 

However, on this occasion it was not part of any representation at all. Not this time! She knew perfectly well that the tactic of getting sweet with her father would not help, that was over. She was already an adult woman and wanted to face her decisions as such, so she insisted with seriousness and firmness.

\- Please! I have made my decision and I will not change my mind. I have spent the night without sleeping to meditate.

 

But her interlocutor, even more cross to hear that, moved his head disapprovingly and took his hands to it.

\- And you think that in a matter as important as this, which will affect the rest of your life, can you decide in a single night? - Her father shouted that he was out of his temper. - No, that's a nonsense, You said that you have meditated well, haven´t you? You do not even know what that means!

 

There was a pause of uncomfortable silence in which none of the three knew what to say. They looked sideways feeling very stiff until it was the Diamond himself who, after breathing deeply trying to relax, could resume the word with more calm and a lower tone of voice, trying to rationalize.

\- I know you Amethyst. You are a very fickle and capricious girl, you were going to regret in just two days, but then there will be no remedy. Do you hear me? You will not have us there to get you out of trouble.  
\- Give me three more days and you'll see how I do not change my mind.- She asked, trying to explain herself with a submissive tinge in her voice.- I assure you that I ...

 

And she was really intimidated by that tone so hard that her father used. Admitting further, that he was right to think so, based on previous experiences.

\- Not three days or three years! - Diamond cut her off by crossing his arms with an inflexible gesture to add reproachfully to himself. - I've always given you all your whims and I did wrong, your mother was right from the beginning. You have made of me what you have wanted. I spoiled you, but it's over. Understand that this time it cannot be.  
-It's not a whim, dad! - Amethyst shrieked, tears in her eyes. - It's my life! , I have the right to decide what I want to do with my life in the future.  
\- You will do it when you really know what is best for you. - He fought with a hard rivet. - Do not you see that this ship will travel millions of kilometers from here?  
\- But Leval and Mazoui will bring me to see you.- The girl replied confidently. –  
\- You're still very young - Diamond countered her with a stern expression. - You do not realize what you're saying. What if the spatial translation of Mazoui and Leval did not work? Hey? What would happen if you go too far? - The girl kept a stiff silence, she actually had not thought about that possibility, but she did not have time to answer anything, her father continued to reproach her relentlessly. - Do you see how I know you well? Surely you would have believed that in case of repentance you would be brought back right away. Think for a moment that you could not and you were doomed to wander through Space forever.

 

The girl lowered her head and after some agonizing moments that were eternal she seemed to have the answer when she muttered, with a dull tone that, however, was full of rotundity.

\- Dad, in that case I would be where I should be.  
-Enough! - Diamond said authoritatively. - I said no and it is not. And do not talk about it anymore, do you hear me?

 

Amethyst could only sob swallowing the words, there was nothing she could add and her father did not seem willing to listen to her. So, paradoxically, she had to turn her imploring gaze back to her mother who had been silent all this time. Emerald, on the other hand, had been listening with great attention to that dispute. That was strange, she had always been the one who fought with her daughter in the face of her husband's passivity. But on this occasion, he spoke again like a proud prince, with an authoritative and emphatic tone that she had thought long time forgotten. So finally she intervened finally and surprisingly. With a quiet and conciliatory voice. Too serene for the circumstances, addressing her enraged husband.

\- Diamond. Do not you understand the reason why our daughter wants to go? I have noticed, since a long time ago. It is because of Leval that he also embarks.  
-So what?- He said, raising his arms. - Leval knew it for two years. But Amethyst says it when there's only a week left. She had not worried about that until now!  
\- I saw the face of our daughter two years ago when she knew. - His wife answered. - I know she tried to forget about him, but she could not do it ...

 

The anguished designer seemed to want to add something but her interlocutor cut her off, visibly indignant.

-Don't be ridiculous Emerald! - her husband, said, adding reproachfully. - I cannot believe you come out with that now. Only for a foolish crush Amethyst cannot waste her life. It seems incredible that you support her! I was sure you would be on my side.  
\- And if I really believed that it was a silly infatuation or a passing whim I would be. - Her interlocutor replied hugging her disconsolate daughter and adding with a mixture of sweetness and contained emotion. - But she fell in love with him from the very first day. I know because in that she is just like me. I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you in Nemesis. You were so handsome and dashing there, with your father, in that boring Court reception. - She smiled nostalgically, remembering. - I still seem to see how King Coraíon called me to his presence and despite the transcendence of that day, until then the most important of my life, I only had eyes to look at you. Then that damned Wise Man came and manipulated us all, your trip to the Earth Kingdom. I lost you for two long years and then nothing was the same. Remember it! We changed and became perverse for those evil influences and our own disdained feelings. But good or evil, I only knew that I loved you and I only cared that you corresponded to my love.  
\- Yes - Diamond also remembered that he calmed down in his agitation as he listened to her, adding with a quiet voice of longing. - And it took us a lot to realize. But when I knew what you felt and how wrong I was. The time we lost ...  
-Have you forgotten that you went down to the very bowels of Hell to save me? Do not you remember our pain when we thought we had to separate forever? So then, how can you ask our daughter to make such a sacrifice? No Diamond !, I love Amethyst much more than my life, just as I love you, but as much as I regret it, she must leave. Even though we will suffer because she is on our side, I cannot stop her from seeking happiness, even if it is millions of kilometers away. – Emerald could sob, she was heartbroken, as she spoke, making her daughter and even the Diamond himself feel moved. -  
-Thank you mom! - Amethyst cried hugging her confessing with visible emotion. - I'll miss you so much, I'm so afraid! but I have to leave.  
\- Yes darling, you're right.- Diamond admitted with dejected resignation - you've always had right when it came to our child. But it's so hard for me, our only beloved daughter, to leave on our side.  
\- I know my love – Emerald nodded with her eyes full of tears. - Do you think it's not for me? But if we do not let her go, she will never forgive us. And we would do her a kind of harm that could never be erased. - Having said that, she gently raised her daughter's face and took her chin and wiped her tears to tell her with a smile that brimmed with affection and motherly tenderness. - Go with him my girl, I am sure that together you will find happiness.  
-Thanks Mom! - A grateful Amethyst who turned imploringly to her father in search of his affection and understanding, sobbed. – Please, Dad!..  
\- My daughter!, my girl! - Diamond sobbed too, holding her tightly in his arms. - Promise me you'll take good care of yourself and that Leval will bring you to see us often. I will pray because he corresponds to you and loves you as you love him.

 

The young woman was deeply moved, she had never seen her father cry, and Diamond really had not done so for a very long time. Only when he was still a boy and received the news of the deaths, first of his mother, and later of his father. Afterwards, he did not even shed tears when his brother Sapphire was killed by the Wiseman. The last time was when he thought he had lost Emerald after his attempt to rescue her from Hell and perhaps when Jenny, Ian's wife, died. Although now, it was totally different. It was his own daughter, part of his own being, which he had raised in his new life, the fruit of his regained love and in whom he wanted to turn all his hopes for the future, the best of himself. However, she was convinced that her feelings towards Leval were going to be reciprocated and that this could compensate them all for that sad farewell. And so she affirmed, between tears.

\- Dad, he will do it. He loves me. I know! I've seen it in his eyes.  
\- Yes daughter, I believe you. I have also always been able to read in the eyes of the people - agreed the still excited prince. -  
\- Do you remember honey? - Emerald said to her husband with the voice remaining for the memory. - That was the kind of look that Petz described in the eyes of your brother before the Wise Man killed him. She has told us so many times and I understand her well, that is a look that does not deceive. And Leval is a magnificent boy. He is the son of Roy and Bertie, he has inherited all the virtues that they possess, just as Amethyst has taken ours. I trust her as I do in Leval and I did in her parents.  
\- Yes, - her husband finally smiled, de-dramatizing that situation and allowing himself a smile when affirming - and also our faults. I must admit that my daughter is more stubborn than me and has a much worse temper than you.

 

They all laughed, thus sweeping away the tension and sadness, until Diamond added at last to the calmness.

\- Well, daughter, we have many things to prepare, you only have six days left.

 

The girl nodded, full of happiness and sadness at the same time. Glad to be able to have the opportunity to realize her dream, saddened by the imminent farewell of the other two people she loved most in the universe. Finally the three merged in a hug for a long time. Meanwhile, in the houses of Leval and Mazoui as the days passed, similar scenes were repeated. At last, the ship was in geostationary orbit and everything was ready, the great day arrived. Everyone came to say goodbye to the boys who were leaving. Big had been the surprise for their cousins to learn that Granate was joining them and much more was to learn that Amethyst would also go. Therefore, Mazoui, Leval, Amethyst, Granate and Satory said goodbye to all their family and friends. Between shows of overwhelmed emotion and tears, kisses and hugs. Leval smiled trying to lesser importance at the time.

\- Do not worry, with the instantaneous translation we will come so often that you will end up tired of seeing us. There is no room in the space from which we cannot return. - He asserted too confidently and Mazoui nodded as well convinced of that. -  
\- I hope it's like that, son. - An excited Roy answered him as he hugged him allowing himself to make a joking comment, despite the moment they were. - Because if not, I'll go to pull you by the ears myself. Hahaha!  
-Honey ... promise me you'll be very careful. - Bertie babbled stroking his cheeks with all her motherly affection. -  
\- Sure mom. I will have it. Everything will be fine. - The boy assured her, posing with affection his hands on those of his interlocutor to assure. - I will return ...  
\- Leval - Kerria intervened pragmatically and always aware of her friend despite the feelings that invaded her at that moment. - Do not leave Amethyst alone, he will need someone there.  
\- I will not, do not care. Without you, she, Mazoui and Granate are all my family.- Her brother replied hugging the emotional girl who could not avoid the tears, despite struggling to get them under control. -  
-And take good care of yourself, please! - The girl who did not seem to want to let go while crying disconsolately, sobbed and added. - Please do not put you at jeopardy out there.  
-Don't worry, Ky. Soon we will be together again and I will be able to tell you how the stars are closely watched.- He replied affectionately.-

 

His sister nodded after parting and wiping away those tears. And in parallel to them, in another part also the emotive scenes followed one another.

\- Write to us, son.- A tearful Karaberasu asked Mazoui. -  
\- But mom! - Kathy objected, being logic still, in the midst of her excitement, in such a way that she almost seemed to want to make a joke. - Who was going to bring us the letters?  
\- We'll be in contact, do not worry. The communications will reach the speed of light. - Her brother replied with a slight smile when he heard that. -

 

A few meters away, near the boarding point Masters was also excited.

\- Take care of yourself, my girl. - Ian asked his daughter. -And remember that whenever you need me, I'll be here.  
\- I know dad. - She said hugging him then and wiping with a thin handkerchief tears behind her glasses. -

 

And close enough there were more similar scenes, with the Lassart family from Tokyo.

\- I'll think of you mom, dad.- He said while his parents embraced them both. -  
-Take care, please! Pay attention to your cousins´ advice! Be good and do not get in trouble! - Petz sobbed again and again. - Be careful, my darling ...  
\- We are very proud of you and we love you more than anything, do not forget it. - Sapphire added excitedly and also keeping a calm tone of voice. -  
\- Baby brother. I'm sure everything will be fine. - Coraíon said goodbye in turn, trying to comfort his mother.-  
-Give a kiss to Makoina from me and take care of you too. - His younger brother replied.-

 

Amethyst, after saying goodbye to other friends and family, hugged her friends, Kathy, Kerria and Idina, who could not contain their tears.

\- Take care of yourself, okay? - Idina asked her blowing her nose. -  
\- Do not worry, I'll do it. - Amethyst affirmed. - Do it too. And continue with the group.  
\- Do not worry. We will continue - Kathy replied that she revealed her. - Although it will not be the same without you. While we are not four and Granate, the Justices will not be the same again. We will call in any other way.  
\- Thank you Kathy, thank you all. - Amethyst smiled. -  
-Take care of Leval! - Kerria whispered hugging her friend. - I leave him in your hands.  
-More than anything. - She solemnly promised, adding something that she instantly added with more familiarity. - I promise. I will not separate myself from him.

 

The girls then gave way to Amethyst's parents who after kissing and hugging wished her a good trip.

\- You're already a woman. - An excited Emerald declared, telling her as a final advice. - As my mentor, Madame Annette Alexandra Deveraux, told me. Always stand straight when you walk, always raise your head before any adversity and work hard to realize your dreams, my darling.  
\- Yes mom - Amethyst stammered, prey of emotion. - I love you  
\- And I love you too, my little one! - The aforementioned affirmed without being able to avoid breaking into tears. -  
\- Every night we will think of you, looking at the stars. And we'll pray for you to come back soon.- Diamond added, also dominated by emotion. -  
\- Tell me something, dad - the girl asked him. - That's very beautiful, is not it? Tell me, you've seen it ...  
\- Yes daughter, it's very beautiful.- He recognized with a whisper, caressing Amethyst's chin and cheeks to state. - The Universe is as beautiful and calm as it is infinite.  
\- I hope we go through Nemesis - his daughter sighted with a half-smile. - I could give them regards.  
\- There are still centuries left for anyone to settle there.- Her father clarified, adding with a reflective air. - Who knows if you will be the first. If you were to reach our world, I wish you would turn that place into a garden full of flowers as I always dreamed!

 

He righted this with deep longing and affection, also crossing his eyes with that of his emotional wife.

\- Wherever I go, I will plant a jasmine branch for you and also for Mom and your parents, Grandpa Coraíon and Grandma Amethyst Nairía. I promise you.

 

The girl cried once more, allowing herself to be held in her father's arms, who could only mutter through tears.

\- May God bless you and guide you, my precious girl!

 

Thus they all continued expressing their feelings until finally it was the turn to embark. They said goodbye again and this time definitely. The travelers boarded a ferry that would take them to the ship. With one last look full of nostalgia and farewell their families entered. After a few minutes of countdown, the ship took off. The roar of the engines of the great tank rocket that impelled it and the torrent of flames that these threw against the ground, cooled at the moment by millions of liters of water, was observed from a prudential distance. Those who remained could see the great ship rise with its shuttle that, at great speed, crossed the successive layers of the atmosphere until it was no longer visible, losing itself in the indigo depths of space. Even so, all remained for a while contemplating the sky. Beruche and Roy embraced and encouraged by Cooan and Tom. Diamond and Emerald were in turn encouraging each other with Petz and Sapphire. Nobody said anything until Bertie reflected aloud, full of nostalgia.

\- I remember when I arrived on Earth and how small and primitive I thought it was. I also remember the first time I arrived in this city, eager to start over. I wanted to see the world and especially remember very well when I met you, Roy. How we met and loved each other in the past. Everything we have had to fight and suffer. Facing so many dangers Do you remember the other Leval, our son of the future? What happened to him? What will happen to our son of this time and the others?  
\- They will live their lives, perhaps have adventures as exciting as the ones we live. - Her husband also answered with longing, admitting with a quiet voice. - I do not know, cubito. They begin to live their lives now as we began to live ours years ago.  
\- Yes, my God! - Emerald whispered joining that philosophical reflection. - How many years have passed! It seems like yesterday when we fought against the sailors. When we begin to live, do you remember Ian? - She addressed the millionaire who also looked at the sky with an air of sadness. - Looks like it was yesterday when you kidnapped me to take me to your island. And when you rescued me - She said to Diamond. - Just as you saved me from hell, -She sighed and affirmed.- Anyway ... time flies by.  
-Yes, - Petz mused, agreeing to it. - Now that our children are in the universe, maybe we will be up to them to take over.  
\- It's the law of life.- Cooan intervened hugging her husband who nodded. - Just like when our little Idina took me over as a Justiciera. And it seems to me that an eternity has passed when only a few years have passed. I hardly remember when I arrived on Earth, it's as if I had always lived here.  
-Are we old grannies or what? - Karaberasu inquired trying to encourage everyone. -

 

The woman tried to break with her intervention that chain of yearnings in spite of the fact that her voice, something trembling with emotion, betrayed that attempt to relax the atmosphere. However, she tried hard to be emphatic when adding.

-We still have many things to do here and many more things to do with our children. I am convinced, they will return! And I'm sure we'll be very proud of them, both those who stay and those who leave.  
-Yes!- Sapphire exclaimed more animatedly, though with that air of logic and tranquility that made him seem always much more persuasive in this kind of assertions. - Like Kalie, I'm convinced of that. Now we must go to each one of our homes and move on. As they will do. Let's not look back, but go ahead.  
\- You are absolutely right, my friend. - Tom agreed. - Well Connie, - he added taking his wife affectionately by the hand - it's time to leave. Alan and Lance must have left by now. Idina, are you coming?  
\- Yes dad, wait for me a little bit. - She replied as her parents came down from the grandstand where she had witnessed the takeoff. - I am going.  
\- We are also leaving, goodbye. - Diamond said that, together with Emerald they left.-

Petz and Sapphire did the same, they went in search of Coraíon. Only Idina, Kerria and Kathy remained, with Roy and Beruche.

\- If you excuse me - the daughter of the Rodney smiled. - I go with my parents. We'll see each other girls, Uncle Roy, Aunt Bertie. See you soon. - She kissed everyone on the cheek and left. -

 

Katherine asked her to wait and kiss Kerria and her parents accompanied her cousin. As well as Mathew and Karaberasu who had been waiting for her in turn. Then, it was Kerria who said goodbye while she consulted the time on her mobile phone.

\- Dad, mom, I should go too. Brian could not come today, he had an exam, but we have a date for later and it's getting late ...  
\- Of course daughter - Roy smiled, on the one hand thinking about the fate of those who had left and on the other, happy that those who remained there continued to rotate with the world and attending to their day-to-day affairs. - Have fun! And say hello to Brian on my behalf.  
\- See you later, daughter, do not arrive too late. - Beruche asked her in another attempt to readjust to everyday life. -  
\- I'll do it dad. Do not worry, mom ... I'll be back early, tomorrow I'll have to go to the college. - She replied with that same spirit. -

 

So Kerria kissed her parents and ran down. Finally there were alone Beruche and Roy. He, taking his wife by the shoulders, whispered to her.

\- Look cubito, our daughter is finally happy with Brian. That makes me think of so many hopes for the future, and our boy will surely find happiness among the stars. We could not have better successors. I know they will always fight for justice, wherever they are.  
\- Yes my love. I know they will. - His wife replied affectionately hugging him. -

 

They both contemplated the red sunset sun, which said goodbye to them as if in this way he wanted to tell them something, and Bertie, always so intuitive, immediately was aware of that when she sighed declaring.

-I feel that the time has come for you, me and our friends to rest now. We have fulfilled our mission in this life and the time to live adventures is vanishing like today. But I am sure of one thing, our children will take over and I trust as you do that wherever they go we can always be very proud of them.

 

And resting her head gently on Roy's chest, who nodded excitedly at these words, both kept an admired silence contemplating how the sun was lost in the distance, between the mountains of the distant horizon.

 

END OF THE SECOND PART.


End file.
